Harry Potter's Second Chance REVISED
by etherian
Summary: Rev. version 2014 PLEASE READ! This combines ALL of the stories in the Second Chance series: Harry Potter's Second Chance, Second Chance Take Two, Second Chance The Death Eater & The Rat. This is AU. Takes place after Goblet of Fire. Harry de-ages himself, and Snape adopts him. As of 12/28/14 Old Stories Deleted.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter wasn't known for thinking during the best of times. That was Hermione's job. She was a brilliant thinker. Had she known what her best friend was up to, she'd be lecturing him right now and showing him the folly of what he was about to do to his life. Hermione was in Australia with her parents, though, and had no inkling of what her friend was about to do.<p>

Harry had very cleverly stolen a book from the Hogwarts Library. Not just any book. This was the tome Hermione had discovered in the Restricted Section in their second year, Moste Potente Potions.

The ingredients had taken some time to gather as he had to owl-order the ones he didn't have. The other difficulty was he could only work on the potion at night. If his relatives had caught him...

If Aunt Petunia had caught me, she'd smash my brains from my head with her iron skillet, and then toss me out with the trash.

No one would suspect, since it was a common stereotype, but the verbal abuse, the beatings, had mostly come from Petunia, not Vernon. Harry's Uncle Vernon was no prize since he helped to spoil his pig of a son Dudley rotten. Vernon would make up lists of chores, and he'd yell, but he'd never raised a hand to his nephew. He hadn't the stomach for it. There were times, though, when he'd had to step between Petunia and Harry. Petunia had a terrible temper and an unreasoning hatred for her late sister and Lily's 'freakish kind'. Vernon was frightened of the wrath that could come down upon them if Petunia's temper ever slipped so quickly, she'd not hesitate in killing Harry.

Harry knew this and did his absolute best this summer to hold his tongue and to do everything required of him. It was not perfect, and some of those days he related in his journal. Once he gathered all the ingredients he needed for his potion the nights were then his to brew.

Finally, today, his potion was finished and Harry sat on the center of his lumpy bed staring at the cerulean blue liquid. He was rather proud of the job he'd done and almost wished that his despised Potions Master could have seen it. For a brief moment he pretended that this blue, crystalline shimmering potion was just the thing to melt the wizard's hard exterior. Maybe the man would even award him a few points.

Harry chuckled at the absurdity. Severus would never view any of Harry's work with pride and he'd certainly never award Gryffindor points.

Lifting the jelly glass that his potion was in, he tipped it back into his mouth, swallowed, and smiled. It didn't taste bad at all.

As Harry slowly passed out, he wondered if he would remember his friends.

* * *

><p>Dressed in casual dark grey trousers, a black cotton shirt, and a lightweight jacket, Severus Snape strode down Privet Drive. The cookie cutter appearance of all the houses annoyed him and he snorted derisively. It was an oddly silent summer afternoon, except for a few homeowners that were watering their lawns.<p>

Is that an activity they schedule?

As he approached #4, he heard a grating voice screeching as a deeper voice thundered. He rapped his knuckles hard against the door and there was instant silence behind the door. A few minutes later, Lily Evan's pinch-faced sister, Petunia answered the door.

"You!" she spat.

"So good to see you as well, Petunia." The inflection he gave her name made it sound like a bad taste in his mouth. It was something he'd perfected from the moment he'd met her and Lily when they were all children.

"Vernon!" her voice screeched so high it was like fingernails on a blackboard and Severus could barely stop himself from cringing. "Bring him!"

A moment later a very large man appeared at the narrow doorway with a small, dark haired boy hanging limply in his arms. Petunia ripped the child from her husband's hands and shoved the child, hard, right into Severus's abdomen.

"I don't know what that little beast did to himself, but I raised him once and I'll not do it again!" Her tiny, black eyes practically pierced Severus's bewildered gaze. "If you don't take him back with you, I swear..." she stepped through the door and leaned towards him and hissed, "I swear, you great, freaky, bat, I'll drown him at the pond in the park! Do you understand me?"

Severus took a brief moment to look down at the child in his arms that was tangled in a swath of a dirty, knit shirt many sizes too large for him. Automatically he shifted the child's unconscious body until he was better supported in his arms. The child he held couldn't have been more than five, possibly six years of age. To his horror, he knew this was Potter.

"What happened to him?" he demanded sharply.

"Pet, maybe he ought to see?" Vernon said softly. Petunia shot her husband a glare that had him backing away swiftly.

Turning back to Severus, she crossed her arms over her thin chest. "Up the stairs, second door. Take all his things, Snape, and then get out."

Hoisting the young Potter more firmly in his arms, he was momentarily startled as the child woke from his stupor and wrapped his thin arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Patting the boy's back, Severus pushed his way into #4 Privet Drive and ascended the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a door glinting with six locks upon it. It hung partially open. As soon as he pushed through the door, he saw the remains of Harry's Potions Kit at the end of his bed. He gently addressed the child, "P-Harry, can you tell me what was brewed here?"

Harry leaned closer to Severus's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I was having horrible nightmares and when I woke up I was here. The skinny woman screamed at me and the large man yelled. I'm sorry for what I did, mister. Are you going to drown me now?"

"Certainly not!" he spoke firmly. "Would you sit on this bed whilst I pack all of this? Then, I'll take you someplace much nicer."

Harry nodded his head and then let the tall, dark man seat him on the bed. Clasping his hands between his knees, he waited, very politely, as the man studied the remains of a homemade lab for brewing. On a rickety table by the bed was what appeared to be a journal. Severus picked it up, and leafed through it. His frown deepened and small Harry scooted back on his bed just in case the tall man might yell or hit him.

Severus closed the journal. He glanced at the child, then spoke, "Accio Harry's trunk!"

There was thumping, then a crash followed by Petunia screaming a variety of obscenities. Harry grinned as a battered steamer trunk sailed into his room, and settled neatly on the floor. He then let out a yelp, and clutched the surface of the bed as it moved towards the wardrobe.

After moving the bed Severus crouched down, and eyed the floorboards. Harry, now curious, scooted back to the front side of his bed to watch carefully. Severus found what he was looking for, tapped his wand against a floorboards, and whispered a word at it. The floorboard popped up to reveal a jumble of items, most that were shrunk. Severus carefully packed everything in the trunk open on the opposite side of the room. He caught a glance at the wide-eyed boy.

"Why Batman?" asked Severus.

Harry was puzzled but he replied with what he knew of his favourite ever superhero. "Batman is this really wealthy guy who lives in Gotham and he fights crime and injustice wearing a black cape. Like yours! Are you a superhero?"

Severus' right eyebrow raised to express his dubious feelings, and then returned his attention to the small brewing lab in the center of the floor. Beside the remains of the brewing was an open book he was well familiar with.

Severus preserved the remains of Harry's brewing work so that he could analyse it later in his lab. Without a doubt the foolish boy had de-aged himself, but the Potions Master needed to know how well or how badly Potter had succeeded in his brewing, and just what potion recipe he'd used.

Once the potion and the kit were preserved, he summoned Harry's trunk and began to pack everything away. Missing was Harry's wand but Severus unfortunately knew where that was.

"Time to leave," Severus announced. He shrank the trunk, and as he slipped it into an inner pocket he stretched out his hand towards the boy.

Harry slipped off the bed. He almost tripped over the long hem of the dirty shirt and Severus caught him.

"Wait, child. Let's fix this mess, first."

Harry watched with wonder as the man waved his stick over the shirt and it changed. It became a small green t-shirt, and a pair of white shorts.

"You're magic!" Harry gasped with awe.

"I am a wizard, child," smirked Severus. He offered his hand again but at the sound of Petunia's quick, angry steps on the stairs he scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Don't bring him back, Snape." Petunia, the perpetual scowl lining her face stopped in the doorway.

He turned sharply. "Are you willing to give up all rights to the child, Petunia?"

"Send the paperwork or whatever you need to do," she sneered a sneer that rivalled one of Severus's own. "Now leave."

Without another word, the little boy and the Potions Master Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Little Harry clutched Severus's "cape" in his small fists and let out a whimper as he felt his insides turned out. Luckily the feeling only lasted a moment and the man rubbed his back to soothe away the nausea.<p>

"Better?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. A slight smile graced the side of Severus's mouth briefly as he pointed over to Harry's right. "Take a look."

Harry twisted his body until he beheld the wondrous sight of a huge castle rising up into the sky. He clapped his hands together delightedly. "Do you live there? Are you the king?"

"There is no king, Harry," said Severus as he walked through the gates and towards the castle. "This is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am a teacher here."

"Will I go to school here?" he asked hopefully.

"Most certainly. You are a wizard, child." Harry's green eyes sparkled brightly and for the first time, Severus did not see James Potter, but Lily Evans. Her green eyes had sparkled in the same manner when he had told her she was a witch. Examining the boy's face further he was able to see more of Lily in Harry's face. He wondered how much more of Lily he might wind up seeing in the boy.

With his long legs, the walk to the castle entrance was a swift one. He then let the boy down to the ground as he navigated his way towards the Headmaster's tower. Severus' mind was so concentrated on what he would have to tell the Headmaster about what Potter had done to himself he did not realise that Harry, with much shorter legs, was quickly getting left behind. Of course, the child was so fascinated by tall, stained glass windows, enchanted armor that waved to him, and whispering, moving portraits, he had no idea that he was almost out of sight of the tall man with the stern look.

"Potter!" Severus, suddenly noticing that the boy wasn't beside him, turned and saw Harry staring up at the portraits. Harry heard his last name being shouted, and obediently turned from the paintings and ran down the corridor to Severus.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

Severus scowled. "I am Professor Severus Snape the teacher of Potions." Adjusting his long-legged stride, he motioned for Harry to keep up beside him. He was slightly startled as the little boy slipped his fingers around his.

"This is a really neat castle," he commented. "I bet you're real happy living here, sir."

"I find it to my taste," he replied noncommittally. Giving the child a surreptitious glance, he asked, "Do you think you might like living here?"

Harry's green-eyed gaze brightened and he smiled. James Potter's grin always had a superior smugness to it that irritated Severus when he was unfortunately in school with Potter's crowd. Harry's smile had an open honesty to it that truly reminded him of Lily. He wondered why he could not have seen this before the boy had foolishly aged himself. Severus now recalled many times when he had seen the boy smile at his friends, or during some interesting tale, so he knew it had not changed as Potter had grown.

Her green eyes, her smile... how much more of Lily is in her son?

"Well, child?" he prompted when Harry hadn't yet answered his question. "I expect you might have some opinion where you'd like to live."

Harry stopped, causing Severus to stop walking as well. Concern, worry, and even a touch of fear flittered across the child's face. "I'm not going to have to go back to them? Aunt Petunia's always mad at me."

Severus knelt down so he was looking directly into those worried, green eyes and placed his hands lightly upon the shoulders that felt so thin. "I promise you, Harry, you're never going back. You'll live someplace where you're wanted."

There was not a smile to be seen on the dour face of the older man, but Harry could see in his eyes that the promise was a true one. He let out a puff of air in relief. "Thank you for taking me away," he said shyly as he reached for Severus's hand again.

Standing straight, Severus curled his fingers around Harry's and they continued to walk to the Headmaster's office.

Soon they arrived at a statue of a gargoyle as tall as the Potions Master guarding a stone, spiral staircase. To Harry's delight, the gargoyle winked at him.

"Ice mice," Severus bit out. The gargoyle slid aside and once more Harry was lifted into the man's arms. The stairs spun them about and Harry giggled and clapped his hands again.

"Severus! There you..." Dumbledore stared at the little boy with messy, dark hair, and bright green eyes in the Potions Master's arms. "Oh my! What have we here?"

Harry stared at the curious old man with the long hair and beard, but he slipped an arm around Severus' arm and with his other hand he clutched spasmodically at the wizard's robes.

"Harry Potter, meet Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry."

"Hi," he said softly with a tremulous smile. He then whispered. "He looks like Merlin. Is he nice?"

"Very nice," he assured the child. "I have something that I must attend to, child. Would you be all right with the Headmaster?"

"You promise to be back?" he asked, a slight edge of fear to his voice.

"I promise. Albus will watch over you, I'm sure." Severus glanced pointedly at the old wizard who nodded. He then nudged the child towards the Headmaster. "As you can see, Albus, it seems the Boy-Who-Lived de-aged himself. I found a recipe for the potion but I will analyse the remains of Harry's work to see what just the damage is."

As Harry's curious gaze was drawn by the moving portraits that watched him, Severus lowered his voice and stepped closer to the Headmaster. "I was... ordered... in no uncertain terms that he is not to be brought back to the Dursleys. They wish to relinquish their rights immediately."

Dismay clouded Albus' face. "Certainly he can stay here temporarily, but... oh Merlin, what am I to do with him now?" He looked over as Harry struck up a conversation with Headmistress Dilys Derwent.

Severus eyed the man who, even at nearly 120 years, had been so vital and with a mind that had been sharper than any other wizard's. It distressed him to see the Headmaster so easily rattled by something he would have had a solution for in minutes.

"He can stay with me, Albus." The older wizard's bushy eyebrows brushed the edge of his conical cap and blended with the ermine trim. Severus sighed. "He seems to trust me and... I find him... tolerable." His eyes briefly closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but this seemed to be a day for the impossible. He opened his eyes. "Should the potion he took prove to be permanent, then, with your permission, I believe I would like to adopt him."

"Severus! Are you certain? I, of course, would be pleased to help you do so, but I know you've had an uneasy relationship with the teenager. That, and I never have been too certain you even like children." A ghost of a twinkle sparkled lightly in the sapphire eyes of the Headmaster and Severus knew the man was teasing him.

"Quite so, Albus. I'd be entirely too pleased to boil any of my students down to their component parts. However, some children do have merit." He glanced over at Harry who had seated himself on the floor and was relating something to a strangely, intrigued looking, Phineas Nigellus Black. "As I find myself curiously with a future I had not expected..." his voice faded, not willing to finish the thought out loud. "I blamed the son for the sins of the father, Albus. I forgot that he is also his mother's son and there is much that I owe Lily."

Dumbledore smiled, exceedingly pleased. He gripped Severus's forearm. "I shall see to the necessary paperwork, Severus. Let me know as soon as you have the results."

Severus nodded and then looked over to Harry. "Behave yourself, young man."

Harry turned and smiled brightly. "Yes, sir!

* * *

><p>Once down in his lab, Severus unpacked the potions kit. He began the complicated analysis of the potion Potter created by using a particular potion he'd created just for separating out the ingredients of a potion and identifying them. While the results brewed, he went through the boy's trunk and found a slim journal at the bottom. Beneath the journal was the Hogwarts' library copy of Most Potente Potions.<p>

"And here I'd blamed Miss Granger for this book's disappearance," he muttered grimly. The recipe for the Second Chance Potion was easily found but Severus was analysing the remains he had found to see if there were any differences. So far the potion had been brewed remarkably well.

Leaving the potions book aside he began to read the composition book turned journal. Harry's entries were sporadic, stream of consciousness, that sentence by sentence revealed his depression. He blamed himself and was full of guilt for all the deaths that had occurred not just the night he'd fought Voldemort, but he also blamed himself for his parents deaths. Many entries were smudged by tears.

The last entry provided the information Severus needed. The teenager, though still very depressed, was perhaps at his most lucid. He seemed to know that someone might find his belongings and so he'd written the last entry in the style of a last will and testament.

Harry had left his broom to his friend Ron and his books to Hermione. He also hoped that someone would look after his owl, although she was currently missing. Severus was certain the beloved familiar was here in the Owlery.

Most curious was that much of the journal was addressed to him, the Potions Master!

_Professor Severus, you'll probably be angry with me, but I still hope a tiny part of you, that part that Dumbledore trusts, is kind of impressed with this potion. So you don't have to look, it's called Second Chance. The book says there isn't anything to reverse it. I know you probably are thinking this is the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I want a second chance, even if my Aunt finally follows through with her threat to get rid of me._

_Professor, I know you were helping me with the tournament. Thanks for doing that and keeping me alive. Call me a dunderhead Gryffindor if you want, but I think you don't totally hate me since you always saved my hide. I wonder, now, if I should have just let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin._

"Slytherin?" Severus closed the journal. How different things could have been, he wondered, if Harry had been in his house instead of Minerva's.

A chime interrupted his thoughts, letting him know that his analysis potion was complete. He doused the flame and watched as the results appeared above the cauldron. After several minutes, he vanished the potion and tapped the journal with his index finger.

"I am impressed, Potter. You did a most adequate job." Harry's de-aging was permanent and there was nothing to be done but for the child to grow up again. As Severus cleaned everything up and re-packed Harry's belongings in his trunk, he thought to himself that the boy would get his wish; he now had his second chance.


	2. Chapter 2 - Journal of Harry Potter

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Two**

_**The Journal of Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was within his quarters three weeks after the Final Battle which took place on Hogwarts grounds after the disastrous end to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Voldemort was dead; finally dead but not without losses.<p>

Sirius Black had fallen. Black had been running towards Harry when a Blasting Curse from Bellatrix caught him in the middle of his back. He screamed as bones fractured from the point of impact outward. As he fell, the ghastly witch threw a Cruciatus Curse that finished him off. Harry, bone weary from expenditure of his magic, dragged himself over to Black's body putting himself directly in Bella's line of fire. Just as she was cackling her delight at finding the Boy-Who-Lived, she screamed as she was enveloped by the red mist of some spell Harry had never heard before. The wielder of the spell was Snape. What the odd red… mist was between himself and Harry; Severus did not know.

Harry had also been witness to the crippling of Remus Lupin as his dear Nymphadora Tonks was gruesomely felled by an Entrail-Expelling Curse.

Severus could not blame the obnoxious boy for what he ultimately had done… to himself.

Severus, curious as to what had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived after he left St. Mungos, had finally taken it upon himself to assuage his curiosity. He had found in the place of the 15 year old Potter a scared child that appeared to be four, perhaps five years of age. Petunia Dursley had literally shoved the small boy into him, and told him to take him away before she did the worst to him.

Now, in his chambers in the dungeons of Hogwarts, with the child fast asleep on his sofa, and a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand, he stared down at the dog-eared journal. He had discovered when he pushed himself into the small, Muggle house to see if any thing was there the boy might want. On the wobbly desk in the bedroom that had belonged to Harry Potter was a worn looking, composition journal; Severus had taken it.

The journal was a standard Muggle composition book bound with wide-lined white paper. Harry had written and drawn in the journal with crayon, ink, and pencil.

Severus had read the journal twice, and now with his favourite quill in hand, he would read the journal again but this time making his own imprint in the colour of green ink, and his own spiked penmanship.

His very first note was on the inside cover of the journal: "_You addressed your words to me, Potter… why?_

* * *

><p><em>The following scene was one of the memories Harry had collected before his de-aging and taped in various places in the journal:<em>

Harry Potter stood in his small bedroom on #4 Privet Drive and half-listened as his Uncle and Aunt argued outside his closed door.

"I'm tired of it, Vernon! Do you hear me?"

How could the man not hear that awful, shrill voice?

"I will not spend my precious summer coddling..."

"Please, Pet, it's the boy's godfather..." came Vernon's exasperated voice.

There was a sharp crack, that of a bony hand against a fleshy cheek. Harry wondered when Aunt Petunia had begun hitting Uncle Vernon. He also wondered why the large, beefy man didn't hit her back. He'd easily squash her like a bug.

That image had Harry laughing with slight hysteria. He stopped abruptly as his door slammed open and his Aunt's hand connected with the back of his head. He didn't react, other than to turn around and face his Aunt. She then took something, a letter nearly torn in half, and threw it at him.

"'Be sympathetic!' How dare that Headmaster of yours tell me to be 'kind during your time of grief'?! Good riddance to that awful murderer, I say! At least I know you can't threaten me with your stupid godfather anymore, you Freak!"

Harry just stared at his aunt, glassy-eyed. Sirius Black was dead and it was his fault as surely as if it had been he that had pushed him in front of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

Petunia's hand cracked viciously across his cheek and her manicured fingernails carved bloody scores into the tender flesh. Harry only flinched slightly. If she'd had her iron skillet in her hand, he would not have fought her one bit as she beat him to death with it.

"You can forget eating tonight!" she snapped. "I'm far too angry to take pity on you so you might as well sleep. You're going to be very busy tomorrow!" Petunia slammed the door shut and was soon far and away down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon hadn't locked his trunk away, yet, so he took out those things he might need the most and tucked them under the loose floorboard. He Shrank his textbooks and his broom. He then picked up the the composition journal he had taken from Dudley some time ago.

Harry grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink and went to sit over on his bed. He flipped past pages in the journal then began writing.

_End of the memory._

* * *

><p>I think the first time I really noticed Hermione was a real girl was at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard tournament. When I saw her on the stairs in her pale blue gown with her hair done up so nicely, yet kind of neatly messy, I was really happy Ron was being such a dense prat. It was when Hermione and I had that short dance that I think I first wanted to kiss her.<p>

I wish now that I had kissed her.

**(Drawing of Hermione, head and shoulders only.)**

Ron was **(word scratched out several times)** IS jealous of me. He apologised but it hasn't felt quite right between us since then.

I thought he knew I'd never want to be in that stupid tournament! The idiot prat never thought and just jumped down my throat. And Dumbledore... couldn't he have done something?! I swear, I looked over at Snape when Dumbledore and Crouch and Fudge were arguing over what happened. Snape had this appalled, murderous look on his face. Not for me! Can you believe it? I think he wanted to throw a bad spell like that scary hex that killed Bella at the Cemetery...

What was that spell? I've never seen a spell that surrounded the caster. It sparkled, red, beautiful... I felt something... safety... trust? I don't know. Maybe I ought to ask Hermione about it. Snape would just beat me to death with his wand if I asked him about it.

-I don't recall the spell I used to kill that... mad witch. I do recall the red glow.

_-Potter, it was around you, as well._-

Snape saved me.

_-That I did, Potter.-_

Again.

He killed Bella.

How many times did he save me?

_-I've lost count, Potter.-_

* * *

><p><em>July 8<em>

Uncle Vernon's been trying to keep me out of the way of Aunt Petunia. He's sent Dudley away for the summer. Dud's was really upset about leaving, but Aunt Petunia's really scary this summer. I'm not sure, but I think Uncle Vernon's reached his breaking point. Know what else? There's no beer in the house.

Did Uncle Vernon stop drinking?

* * *

><p><em>July 8 - Night<em>

Sirius you stupid idiot?!

Why did you have to go and die?!

I keep seeing him flying from the impact of Bella's spell. I imagine I hear his spine breaking, but I wasn't that close. I did hear his screams when that bitch hit him with a Cruciatus.

Sirius' screams. Voldemort's laughter. Peter Pettigrew's laughter. Mum's screams.

_-You remembered your mother's death, Potter? This is a memory you won't lose, and I'm sorry for that.-_

Every night.

Over and over again.

But, I know how to make it stop. I found THE potion and I can brew it. It's complicated. Maybe more than Polyjuice Potion was. I know I can do it though. I can brew it at night. Some of the ingredients are in my potions kit. I'm going to have to break into the cupboard...

Maybe I can ask Uncle Vernon to let me at my trunk. Just to get some books out?

Uncle Vernon's been bringing me sandwiches outside during the day.

Aunt Petunia's arguing with him a lot. It's good my cousin isn't here. He'd have probably broken a few of my ribs by now.

_-When did this abuse start, Potter? Did it begin after you were six? Why six years of age?-_

* * *

><p>I wish I could stop dreaming... <strong>(blotches of tears blurring text)<strong>...

Mum! I just wish someone **(more tear stains)**... hug me, care for me…

Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>July 10<em>

Remus hasn't replied to my letters. I know he's grieving, too, but honestly! what about me?

_-Lupin is selfish.-_

Nobody cares.

_-It seems... I do.-_

I ought to write to Dumbledore. He said he'd get me away from here. I don't know what's going on there, I mean, in the wizarding world. Sometimes, especially when I wake up from my nightmares, I really think it's all been a dream.

**(A crude sketch of a figure that's clearly Snape has his wand out and is casting the mysterious spell that saved Harry. It's a very good sketch. Harry has used a red crayon to approximate the red glow around himself and Snape.)**

_-I have to research this. Maybe Albus knows.-_

I got my potions kit out. Uncle Vernon let me into my trunk. Aunt Petunia hit him with the handle of the broom. He's at the ER now. Aunt Petunia got me a few times with the broom handle, but stopped suddenly. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and she was pointing at me and screeching. I saw this faint red, pulsing glow around my hands.

I just noticed now, when Aunt Petunia was smacking me with the broom, the blows didn't hit me. I'm not hurt.

Gotta remember to ask Hermione. It makes me think of that glow around Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drawing of Sirius Black changing into his Animagus form of a big black dog. Smaller sketches of Ron, Hermione, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape. Snape has a red ink aura around his silhouette like form. Tears blur the face of a screaming woman with green eyes and blood red hair.)<strong>

_-Why does you draw me? Potter you are rather good. Crude, yes, but good.-_

_-You should not have such a memory of your mother. She was so very alive. Did Lupin or Black ever tell you about Lily? Were they able to? I will tell you. Another promise I make on these pages of tears...-_

* * *

><p><em>July 15<em> - I keep forgetting to put dates. I kind of don't care anymore. This is the last date I'll put down.

It's raining today. This potion is really complicated. I still need some ingredients before starting it.

I'm going to forget everything. Part of me wishes I wouldn't. I love Ron and Hermione and it hurts a lot that I'll forget the good times we had.

How can I separate all the memories that hurt, though, that haunt my dreams, from the good ones? I did look through a lot of memory spell books, but they didn't help.

I wish I knew how to modify potions like Snape does.

* * *

><p><strong>(Entry scratched out viciously and is unreadable. Paper has a hole about halfway down.)<strong>

I'M A BLOODY SELFISH TROLL!

_-Why? Because you are going to deage yourself? Because you desire a normal childhood?-_

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter what anyone says. I know it's my fault. Mum and dad, Sirius, Cedric, Tonks.<p>

They're all dead because of me. I really wish Voldemort had killed me when I was a baby. I know someone else could have killed him. I wasn't needed. He was so nuts and his followers were, too. Anyone as smart as... well, Snape's the smartest wizard I know. He could kill the bastard. I know everyone thinks Dumbledore is smart, but I don't think he's got it in him to kill anymore. See, Snape knows that evil people have to be killed. You can see it in his face. Maybe it's kind of broken him? Or maybe that's how he stayed alive for so long? I just think Snape's got a more realistic view of this whole war and Death Eaters, and Voldy, and all.

_-At least you see that, Potter. Am I broken? I think I have been for a long time.-_

* * *

><p>I'm brewing the potion at night. It doesn't give me much time to sleep since Aunt Petunia is really giving me a lot of chores to do.<p>

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been arguing a lot this summer. I can't ever remember them arguing. Uncle Vernon just caves in to Aunt Petunia, usually.

Why couldn't he have gotten some backbone when I was younger? He could have done more to stop Aunt Petunia from smacking me so much. I am glad he did what he could, but **(thought not finished.)**

**(Small memory phial taped on this page: content follows.)**

Harry was outside #4 Privet Drive weeding the garden. He was sweating from the heat, and he was thirsty. He kept looking at the hose. There was water there. He should risk it.

Harry kept weeding, and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He blinked a few times as he realised how thirsty he was.

Several more minutes passed, and then Harry decided he had to risk a drink from the hose. Standing up, he froze as he wavered and his eyesight went wobbly. Blinking again he forced himself over to the hose, and turned on the water. He drank the water, and then let it pour over his head.

BLISS!

Suddenly he dropped the end of the hose as he heard his Aunt Petunia's voice screeching death at him. And, when he saw her she had the iron skillet in her hand.

"She's gonna kill me!" Harry's reflexes were not up to par as he ducked to avoid the iron skillet as his aunt launched it through the air. He braced for the impact… there was none. Aunt Petunia's screech of anger became one of fear, and she ran away from Harry.

Looking down at his hands splayed on the grass Harry could see the hazy outline of red thrumming around his body.

_The memory ends._

**(Written on the side of this page are notes on ingredients that have been gathered for the potion.)**

* * *

><p>Aunt Petunia almost found my brewing!<p>

I've been storing everything in the closet during the day. She came into my room and just started screaming at me and she tripped on the loose floorboard and hit the closet door. I had to push her away.

She went really crazy, screaming about how it's all my fault. I knew she was going to kick me and hit me, but Uncle Vernon picked her up and locked her in their bedroom. He then came back and looked at me for awhile.

Uncle Vernon told me to try and stay away from my aunt. He then said she wasn't going to feed me anymore. I began to shout at my Uncle and I was sure he'd hit me this time, but he just shut my door.

I've always known IT's all my fault, but what IT is it? I don't know what I did this time. I've been really good about my chores and I haven't complained. Not once.

I'm not going to get anything to eat for three days.

Are scarab carapaces something you can eat? You know? For protein?

_-The body of the scarab is a better protein, Potter.-_

LATER... Uncle Vernon brought me a sandwich and chips.

They argued most of the night and I just kept brewing.

Much later... damn dreams!

**(Drawings of Voldemort killing Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Tonks.)**

**(More horrific drawings illustrating nightmares take up the next few pages. In between the drawings are either notes on the potion, or speculation on what an image in a nightmare might mean.)**

**(Last drawing - Snape again. This one is of Snape at his desk, bent over a parchment, quill in hand. Various colours of inks have been used to fill in a background of eerily illuminated jars of questionable ingredients.)**

_-Potter, why have you drawn me this way?-_

* * *

><p>I listened to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talkingarguing all morning. My aunt was screeching and yelling a lot. Uncle Vernon was trying to stay calm. He's still bringing me sandwiches. My aunt doesn't want to see me at all now. She told Vernon to nail my door shut.

I think I had a panic attack.

It felt really hard to breathe and my throat felt tight and my heart... it was going so fast that I was sure it was going to burst.

Aunt Petunia's been outside my door - she wants to kill me.

I want my wand. Oh yeah… I broke it? Lost it? I don't know where it is…

_-Potter, I found your wand. It was broken in half. For some reason I kept it. I may just get rid of it now.-_

LATER

Uncle Vernon took me out for a ride. He really didn't say much and it seemed like he wanted to, but didn't know what to say. When we got back to the house, he just said...

Sorry, boy.

**(Tears smudge a paragraph.)**

Why? What's he sorry for?

* * *

><p>Hermione would kill me. She'd be nice about it, though.<p>

I once had a dream

I think it was during my third year...

I dreamt of being normal. Mum and dad were alive, though. I had the biggest crush on Hermione. She and I were going to have kids. Lots of them. Our kids would need trees to climb, maybe a dog, or a cat, since Hermione likes cats.

Hermione wrote to me today. I don't know what to write back. I wish I were a brave enough Gryffindor to tell her how I felt, but then, I know I can't tell her.

I'm not just broken. I'm shattered. There's pieces of me that fell so far away from me, I can't ever find them.

_-Potter, had I but known... -_

Sometimes I look around my room and I feel myself tearing apart right in the middle of the room. It's so strange. I get so numb and I feel like I'm sleeping, but I know I'm not.

Where's Hedwig?

-_**Severus glanced up from the journal. He spoke his words towards the sleeping boy but then wrote them in the journal.**_ _Your owl is safe, Potter.-_

I have to say goodbye. I can't write to Hermione and Ron, but they have to know there isn't any other way to fix me. If I don't do this, they'll lose me permanently. I brewed a poison. It's a fast acting one.

_-A poison? Where is it? What if those damned Muggles get it?-_

I don't think Ron and Hermione would really understand. Maybe Hermione might. She's really clever, that one. Ron's going to be really mad. I just **(thought not finished.)**

_-I don't know why you did this either, Potter. Or, perhaps I do. If you'd said something to us. To Albus, or yes, even to me. We could have fixed you, Potter.-_

_-I went to watch you sleep, Potter. Your de-aged self. I had the odd feeling, though, that the child asleep on my sofa wasn't you. What have you done, Potter? What have I done in becoming your guardian? No, I am become your father. That frightens me.-_

_-I wonder at my wisdom in writing these notes in your journal since I fully intend to allow you to read it someday. Do I really wish you to know my thoughts? Especially since it has only been a night… a day... since I rescued you from the Dursleys.-_

* * *

><p><strong>(More drawings. These are scenes from days at Hogwarts. Classes, meals in the Great Hall. There is a troll menacing Hermione. And a basilisk dying upon Godric Gryffindor's sword. There's an amusing drawing of Dumbledore trying to pull a sword from a stone. On the next page is a grimmer drawing of Potter himself weeping by the stone that has a sword in it. Behind him is a terrifyingly understanding Voldemort with his hand on Potter's shoulder.)<strong>

_-A confession, Potter… as you have portraye once saw him as a benevolent saviour. I damned myself to him.-_

* * *

><p>Nearly finished brewing.<p>

**(Drawing of Potter himself brewing the potion in his bedroom.)**

_-I see your drawing… I see that you are brewing, and I am curious about the potion. I cannot help myself. At the same time, deep down inside of me… perhaps within my soul I feel I must stop you… draw you away before our world loses Harry Potter.-_

**(Severus begins to draw himself. It is a sketch that shows a talent the Potions Master has kept to himself. The figure of himself is curious but the hand he stretches towards the boy means to stop him but hesitates to do so.)**

* * *

><p>I tried to write letters to Ron and Hermione. I didn't know what I could say to apologise to them. I love them, both, a lot and I know this is going to hurt them both. I don't want to hurt them, but I can't sleep anymore. It's been four nights since I slept. I was going to brew a potion to keep me awake, but I don't need to. I'm so very tired, but it's impossible to sleep.<p>

I think my Uncle's worried, but he's got some real problems with my Aunt. I try to ignore them now. The concentration I have needs to go into my brewing. Snape would be so pissed at me if I messed this up.

Snape.

Professor Snape.

Severus Snape.

What was that spell you hit Bellatrix with?

_-I meant it to be a combination of the Blasting Hex and my own Cutting Curse… that red glow changed it, though. I, too, am puzzled, Harry. The horror of Bellatrix's remains… I cannot describe it here. Leave that image to my nightmares.-_

Last night as I set my cauldron to simmering, I thought I was hallucinating at first. I mean, I'm not sleeping so it's kind of expected. This is what I saw:

**(Drawing of a detailed hand, a bit too thin. Red ink surrounds the hand.)**

That's not my hand.

_-It is my hand. Harry... Are we connected in some manner? I really must speak to Albus!-_

Did Snape really hate me?

_-No, Harry, I do not. In a way, I regret that you, the boy that wrote this journal, will never know that.-_

If I hadn't Voldemort to deal with, I think I might have been good at Potions.

Professor, did you know I was almost sorted into Slytherin? What if I had been? Would that have been bad?

_-My House? I wonder, Harry, if our destinies would be different...-_

The Hat said I'd be great in Slytherin. I probably wouldn't have had Ron as a friend, but maybe Hermione would still have liked me.

Malfoy. Draco. I might have been friends with Draco. Dudley's stupid friend, Piers... he could be a junior Death Eater. He is evil. Somehow... Draco's a snobby git, but I don't think he's evil. Boy, I hope Ron never reads this. He'd just go spare.

What would you have been like, Professor?

_-A very good question, Harry. I would have known about your circumstances at home. I might have had more freedom to treat you as I should have treated you. I regret that. Deeply. I worry, now, that someday, as you grow older again, you'll hear stories about the way you were treated by me.-_

I wonder... if I grow up again and go to Hogwarts again, will I still be a Gryffindor? I think I'd rather not be.

* * *

><p>My potion is ready.<p>

I think I'm a bit hysterical giggly.

I hope my Aunt Petunia doesn't kill me.

I'm going to try and sleep.

LATER

**(A very detailed drawing of Lily Evans takes up the rest of the page. It's beautiful, except for the fact that Voldemort stands behind her, his arm around her waist.)**

I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep!

_-I never expected anyone else to share the nightmares I have. Why I feel sorry that you've had such images in your head, I cannot really explain. Empathy, possibly. No one, Harry, not even I, should have our minds torn apart by such dreadful images.-_

_-I promise you now, Harry, that the child you've become will not have to suffer such nightmares. If you should have nightmares, I will be by his side. You will not be afraid, ever again.-_

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to write anymore in this journal, but I have to write some important things, just in case.<p>

Professor Snape I think you'll find my journal, and me too, I think, so I'm naming you as… my executor? In my old room, Dudley's second room, there is a floorboard beneath my bed. It looks a bit darker than the rest of the wood. I warded the board but it's a simple one. Just tap your wand three times on it. The password is 'Batman'. The board will pop up. Will you give Ron my Firebolt? Ron knows Sirius gave it to me and he knows what it means to me. He also deserves a really good broom.

Can you then give all my books to Hermione? It's kind of odd, but I think she'd like my old textbooks, so make sure she gets those, too. There's also some books I took from Dudley that I used to read in my cupboard. And, my toy soldiers.

I don't care about my clothes. Let Aunt Petunia burn those.

The invisibility cloak. A part of me wants to give it to another mischief maker, but to be downright honest it was nothing but trouble to me. I know it can't be burned. I tried a few nights ago to burn it.

Here's my Gringott's key and if the goblins need something official I'll just write here that everything in my vault is now Professor Snape's. He can do whatever he wants with what's in there.

**(small envelope attached with gold key inside.)**

I don't blame you, Professor Dumbledore. You've got so much to do. Hermione wrote to me and said it's just a massive shake up with Fudge being a Death Eater and all. Arthur Weasley's been real busy as the new Minister for Magic.

Lastly, I guess, there's me. You probably won't want me, Professor, and that's all right. Will you just make sure I go to some nice magical folks that like kids? Someone that can truly love me. I'd like that, sir.

Oh yeah. Professor Snape would you give Remus the folded piece of parchment. It was always his anyway.

_-I have the parchment, Potter. I recognise it. It's that parchment that had the nerve to insult me. If you don't mind, I'm not going to give it to the werewolf right away.-_

* * *

><p><strong>(A drawing of Hedwig. There is writing beneath the drawing.)<strong>

Hedwig, I think, disappeared after bringing me the last of the ingredients. Can someone find her and take care of her? I don't know if she's going to want me after I've taken the potion.

_-A familiar is for life, Harry. Your owl is in the Owlery at Hogwarts. Do not worry any longer.-_

* * *

><p>Professor Snape, you'll probably be angry with me, but I still hope a tiny part of you, that part that Dumbledore trusts, is kind of impressed with this potion. So you don't have to look, it's called Second Chance. The book says there isn't anything to reverse it. I know you probably are thinking this is the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I want a second chance, even if my Aunt finally follows through with her threat to get rid of me.<p>

_-No, Potter. I don't think what you've done is stupid. Believe me, I do understand.-_

Professor, I know you were helping me with the tournament. Thanks for doing that and keeping me alive. Call me a dunderhead Gryffindor if you want, but I think you don't totally hate me since you always saved my hide. I wonder, now, if I should have just let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin.

_-You're welcome, Potter.-_

**Thus ends the journal of Harry Potter**

Severus sent the journal over to his desk, he stood, and walked over to the small boy. Harry was curled up in a tight ball on his side. He was holding the pillow tightly to his chest. A quilt that had been made by Severus' mother, Eileen Snape, covered the child.

Tentatively Severus stretched out his hand. He hesitated then he leaned forward, and brushed the hair behind the boy's ear. He then lightly ran the back of his hand over Harry's cheek. The boy whimpered in his sleep.

"You have disarmed me, Harry," his voice is soft as it floats over the child. "Whatever possessed me to claim you as mine?" A soft breeze that is impossible in his quarters stirs the wizard's hair until one tendril strokes his cheek much as he just touched Harry's cheek. Severus chuckled in resigned acceptance. Once more he touched the boy's warm cheek. "Goodnight, Harry… my son."


	3. Chapter 3 - Adoption

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Three - Adoption **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape's adoption of the de-aged, six year old Harry Potter was not at all a smooth process. The Dursleys, at least, were not a problem and had quickly relinquished all rights to the child. The problem mostly concerned a Ministry that was in flux as Cornelius Fudge and his cronies were being ousted. Corruption was being revealed at all levels, and an insignificant matter like the annoying Boy-Who-Told-Lies needing a new home, seemed to be the last thing anyone wanted to deal with.<p>

Severus had expected problems with an ex-Death Eater adopting the de-aged Harry Potter and although there were a few objections here and there, much of the problem dealt with Dumbledore being pulled in too many directions at once and the Potions Master needing to put aside his own needs in order to help Albus.

It didn't help that Rita Skeeter had to get her digs into Harry Potter one last time. A very libelous, front page article accused the now de-aged boy of not just being a liar, but a coward as well for having run away from friends and family by de-aging himself. The article went on to descry how disappointed Harry's parents would have been to know that their only child, at one time considered the hope of the Wizarding world, was nothing more than an empty icon of hope manipulated by those who thought they knew what was best for everyone else.

So enraged by the article, that Severus slapped Skeeter and the entire Daily Prophet with a defamation suit on behalf of one, Harry Potter. It was a suit that would have languished in the courts for years, but the Daily Prophet which had relied so heavily upon the auspices of the corrupt Ministry that was now toppling, had to scramble to salvage their reputation and repair it. The Skeeter woman was ordered to write a public apology and then she was summarily fired, permanently. Damages were paid by the newspaper to Mr. Potter, and those were placed in his Gringotts account.

The shock of their friend's de-aging had quickly reached Ron and Hermione. Both wanted answers and both wanted to see their friend as soon as possible. Dumbledore took on the task of writing to the two students as one of the few pleasures he had during stress-filled days. He promised them that soon they could see Harry, but not right away.

Paperwork and correspondence was a plague to Severus everyday as the adoption process was forced through every obstacle that would have left Harry without any guardian until he was at least 80. It was the interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that finally managed to push the adoption almost to its conclusion.

Three weeks before term began, Severus was notified by the Children's Services Adoption Department that he and Harry had to prepare for an interview.

Severus, still a rather private man, had to open his home at Hogwarts to three interviewers from Children's Services. They would have tea and then scrutinise every corner of his quarters, and the room created for Harry and his playroom, to make sure all was safe and that the child was properly provided for. Then, the interviewers would each speak to Severus and Harry separately.

By now, Harry, who had been living in the dungeons with the Potions Master, adored his guardian. He liked the way Severus spoke to him as though he were a real person and not some silly baby. When Harry talked, even if he started blathering on rapidly about what he'd discovered that day about Hogwarts, Severus actually listened to him and asked questions.

Severus had purchased clothing for Harry that was all his, brand new, and not hand me downs. Harry even had his own set of black robes that were, at his specific request, just like his guardians robes. If he ran really fast, they billowed, too.

Harry had regular meals, a bedtime (with stories), and when he had nightmares, Severus was always there to wipe away his tears and to hold him until he fell asleep again.

Harry knew that Severus was soon going to be his father soon and sometimes this thought would get him so excited, he'd either start running all over the place, or jumping up and down (usually on his bed).

He wanted to call his guardian 'daddy', but he patiently waited until Severus told him he could.

Patience. Surprisingly, for a six year old child, Severus learned that Harry was, indeed, a very patient little boy. It was this patience that gave him the idea to allow the child into his private lab. Harry listened carefully and took instruction so well, that Severus wondered why the teenaged Harry had been such a poor student. He hated to admit it, but he thought that part of that problem had been his fault as well. After all, he had used any excuse possible to deride the teenager in his class, often making caustic references to James Potter.

Severus discovered that teaching Harry Potions was not only time well spent, but time enjoyed as well.

The day of the interviews and home inspection arrived and Severus was so nervous, he had to take a dose of Calming Potion and a dose of Anti-Nausea Potion. Harry, sensing his guardian's unease, kept close to Severus in the hopes of easing some of the older man's anxiety.

All went well, until the interview with Harry. The interviewer made the bumbling error of telling the little boy he might be taken away from Severus. Harry, completely upset, had broken free from the awful interviewer's grip, ran out of his bedroom, and into the sitting room where he jumped into Severus's lap.

"Harry! What is it, child?" Severus asked soothingly.

Harry pointed accusingly at the interviewer stepping out of the bedroom, somewhat angry at the little boy. He was a young man whom Severus had recognised as being a student of his almost five years ago. "He says he's going to take me away and give me to someone else!"

Severus's gaze narrowed sharply, stopping the young social worker from advancing further. He stuttered, "T-truly, that is n-not what I said, sir!"

"My son doesn't lie," Severus said darkly.

"I'm'a good boy!" Harry asserted. "I don't want to talk anymore, Sev'rus."

"Neither do I, Harry." His look seemed to challenge the interviewers who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I think this is ended. Harry has had a long day and it's time for his afternoon nap."

The oldest interviewer, Imelda Pickens, rose to her feet. She was a grandmotherly type of witch and smiled at both Harry and Severus. "I quite agree, Mr. Severus. These interviews are always tiring. However, I am quite impressed by everything here and Harry does appear to be entirely attached to you as you are to him. We'll notify you by tomorrow afternoon of our decision."

That night Severus was unable to sleep. He spent the night watching over little Harry as he slept in his bed in his room, blissfully unaware of how his world might be turned upside-down the next day.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the documents that had Severus looking kind of goofy. They didn't make much sense to him, but if Severus was happy, then it was a good thing.<p>

"What is it, Sev'rus?" he demanded for the third time as he looked up from the ottoman he was leaning against as he kneeled on the floor. He'd been colouring in front of the fireplace.

"This says we belong together, Harry."

"Forever?" his green eyes sparkled.

"Forever. You're my son now, Harry." Severus picked Harry up and sat with him on the sofa. "No one can ever take you away."

"Sev'rus," Harry began, his brow beetling with deep thought, "if I'm you're son, are you my daddy now?"

"I am. But, you can keep calling me Severus, if you'd like."

Harry shook his head. "I wanna call you daddy. Okay?"

"All right, then." He ruffled Harry's black hair, which wasn't as messy since he'd begun to let it grow.

Harry grinned cheekily. "Daddy! Don't mess my hair!"

Severus did it again and Harry squealed with laughter. Impulsively, the older wizard wrapped his arms around the little boy, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be frightened, Albus!" Severus had been arguing with the Headmaster for the last ten minutes. He was fast losing.<p>

"Harry is a growing boy, Severus. He needs friends and I think it would be best for him to get re-acquainted with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"I don't object to that, Albus, but your idea of going to the Burrow is what I'm concerned about. All that noise..." Severus didn't want to mention that as much as Molly Weasley might adore her brood and think they're wonderful, he rather thought they were an unruly bunch of primitive monkeys. He didn't want his son to pick up any of their misbehavior.

"You worry too much, my boy. Harry will be fine." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think you might have a tough time if you don't try to embrace the Weasleys."

Severus merely rolled his eyes. He rose from his chair. "Harry and I will meet you at the entrance in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Albus, dressed in light summer robes of yellow and orange, watched as Harry, hand in Severus's larger hand, skipped happily alongside his father. The child was clearly ready for adventure.

"Hi Albus!" Harry waved and broke from Severus's side and ran to the older wizard. He refrained from throwing himself at Dumbledore since Severus had explained to him that the Headmaster had to be treated gently these days. Harry carefully hugged the older man, pressing his face into the thick, tickley soft beard. "Can I have a sherbet lemon, Albus?"

Plucking a small tin from his robes, Dumbledore opened it, and offered the little lemon sweets to the boy. Harry was about to take a fistful when he caught a glare of warning from his father. With an aggrieved sigh, he took only one and popped it into his mouth. Dumbledore smiled happily.

"You take my hand, Albus," said Harry offering his small hand. "Don't get lost now."

"I won't as long as you are beside me, my child." Albus took Harry's hand, and then Harry slipped the fingers of his free hand into Severus's. The three walked out of the castle and were soon on their way to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley had grieved for his best friend. A part of him understood what Harry had done, but he was going to miss growing up with him. It had taken weeks for him to accept that Harry's de-aging was permanent. It was even harder when the Headmaster had told them that Harry's worst enemy, the git of the dungeons, was adopting Harry. That was a potion that Ron was finding far too difficult to swallow. Having the git and a six year old Harry Potter visiting at the Burrow was just too painful and he would have stayed in his room, but his father dragged him out and told him he had to shape up.<p>

Hermione took the news better. She was also sorry to know that her best friend had taken such an escape, but she decided to make the best of it. As for the adoption, Hermione really couldn't say she had any fondness for the Potions Master, but she did respect him and knew that he'd never hurt Harry. She was looking forward to the visit at the Burrow.

"Is Harry five or six years old, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione as she drank some pumpkin juice.

"Albus told us that Madame Pomfrey calculated his age at six years. Professor Snape believes that Harry chose that age since that was when his accidental magic first manifested," replied Molly Weasley.

"That makes sense," remarked Ron. "Harry told us once that was about when things changed between him and the Dursleys."

"You're sounding..." teased Fred.

"Reasonable, little brother," finished George.

Ron frowned and cast a quick glare at his father. "Didn't have a choice."

Fred turned to Arthur, "What does Harry remember, dad?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing. Professor Snape will explain things when he's a little older, but for now it's best not to mention his past since it will only confuse him."

Ron was staring sullenly down at the flowery patterns in the tablecloth. Hermione put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "Harry can still be a friend, Ron, and we can make new memories with him."

Ron managed a small smile as he leaned against Hermione.

"They're here!" Ginny announced. She'd been watching through the window. "He's cute!"

Ron groaned. Fred and George punched his shoulders and he growled at them. Despite that, he joined the rest of his family as they headed outside to greet their visitors.

As soon as Harry saw all the redheads that were pouring out of the odd, but really neat looking house, he stopped in his tracks and raised his arms to his father. Severus quickly picked him up and whispered an assurance in the boy's ear.

"Albus! Severus!" greeted Arthur. "So good of you to come and spend this lovely day with us."

"How are you doing, Arthur?" asked Albus.

Arthur replied with a weary smile, "Barring the migraines the Ministry gives me, I'm well."

Severus interjected, "I can send you some Migraine Potion, if you'd like, Arthur."

Arthur smiled thankfully at the severe man. "Greatly appreciated, Severus." Arthur then turned his attention to the little boy who currently had one fist tight in the folds of the Potions Master's robes. "How do you do, Harry?"

"Okay," he replied quietly. "Did you paint your hair, cause it's really red?"

Arthur laughed and the way his eyes crinkled took away the sting of embarassment. Harry's smile got a little bigger as he decided he liked Arthur.

Molly greeted the men, but her eyes were on little Harry. "You have a handsome boy there, Severus. Welcome to the Burrow, Harry. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. Some of our children, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ronald. This young lady is Hermione Granger. She's Ron's best friend."

"Hullo, Harry," said Hermione with a sweet smile.

Harry's first smile was for the bushy haired girl. "Hi, He'mione." Ron snorted at the mispronunciation and Harry promptly blushed and buried his face in Severus's shoulder.

Fred stepped closer, "I heard you really like Quidditch, Harry."

That caused Harry to turn to the twin boys. He nodded. "I don't have my own broom, yet, but daddy's taken me flying. It's fun!"

George looked quickly at Severus and saw the man nod quickly. "You can fly with me today, Harry. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Harry looked at his father. "Can I get down now, daddy?"

Severus let the little boy down, and in a blink he was gathered amongst the teenagers, chatting with them as though they'd been friends forever. The dark-haired older man felt a painful tug on his heart. Arthur saw this and drew Dumbledore and Severus over to a picnic table where they could talk and keep an eye on the kids.

"Harry is very devoted to you, Severus," smiled Molly approvingly. "When I first heard of what Harry had done, my heart broke for the poor boy. I am so very happy that you were able to give him what he always wanted."

Severus was embarrassed by the compliment. "I merely provide what is needed, Molly," he gruffed stiffly as he looked towards the garden where the twins were showing the young Harry how to catch gnomes and toss them away.

"Indeed you do!" she grinned knowingly and headed for the house.

The three men began talking about the Ministry. Arthur had been considered for the Minister of Magic position but kept declining. Both Albus and Severus felt he would do well and spent the next half hour trying to talk him into accepting. At one point Harry had interrupted, his hands dripping with slimy mud. His shorts also had smudges of mud on them and somewhere he'd lost his trainers. He was proudly holding something between his cupped hands.

"Look, daddy! These are tadmoles!" Severus looked warily down at two little wriggling tadpoles between the small hands. "Ron says they turn into frogs. Is he lying?"

"He's correct, Harry. Their tails will disappear and they will grow up to become frogs."

"Can I have a frog?" asked Harry.

"You have an owl, Harry," Severus spoke sternly but gently. "For now, I think one pet is enough."

Harry frowned. "Don't you need a frog, daddy?"

"I think not, child. Go put those tadpoles back in the pond and have Fred or George clean your hands." He caught Harry by the collar before he ran off. He pointed down at the dirty feet. "One more thing, where are your socks and trainers?"

"Hermione had me take them off so they wouldn't get muddy," he replied and then turned and ran off before his father could stop him again.

For a moment he watched the little boy and then, almost to himself, he said, "It baffles me how he can go from being disappointed to happy so quickly."

"Children are flexible that way, Severus," said Arthur with a knowing grin.

* * *

><p>The day at the Burrow was a pleasant one that kept Harry busy with his new friends. He thought the twins were funny, but Ron paid more attention to him and didn't treat him like he was a cute little baby. When Ron found out that Severus had been teaching him the rudiments of chess, he brought out his chess set (which had been a birthday gift from Harry a year ago) and they played beside the adults. Ron won, but he was impressed with the little six year old. He tried to engage Harry in a second game, but the little boy in Harry won out and he just wanted to see the pieces fight against each other.<p>

By the time Molly, Ginny, and Hermione brought dinner out, Harry was beginning to slow down considerably. He ate a hearty dinner, but halfway through eating a half of a treacle tart, he fell asleep against his father. Severus tried to rouse him for their trip home, but the little one was deep in slumber. Lifting Harry up to his shoulder, he and Albus made their farewells and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

In the entrance hall, the Headmaster gave Harry's forehead a kiss and mumbled goodnight to his Potions Master. Severus then strode down to his dungeon quarters and tucked his son into bed. He watched Harry sleep for a little while and then took himself off to bed.

Father and son slept deeply and blissfully, both tired out from an enjoyable day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Impatience

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Four - Impatience**

* * *

><p>Not all days were perfect with the little six year old. Harry was an exceedingly polite child, but he had a stubborn streak nearly as long as Severus' and sometimes, when he wanted something, he became a downright, conniving, smart-tempered snake.<p>

It was a week before the start of the new term and Harry was not happy that his father was busy so much. Severus had potions to brew for the infirmary and sample potions to brew for his lower classes. He had ordered a new syllabus for his seventh years, and he had to read that over as well. He also had to review requests for students to take his NEWTs level class when they hadn't gotten an O on their OWLs.

Harry could only be good and patient for so long. His father had promised to take him exploring in the dungeons, but that excursion kept getting put off. One afternoon when he was supposed to be colouring in the sitting room, his father had been called away to a staff meeting. Severus hadn't wanted to leave Harry behind, but hoped that since he'd been so good so many times before, that it would be all right. As soon as his father left their dungeon home, a disgusted Harry threw down his crayons and promptly left.

At first, Harry felt rather confidant as he explored the dank, dark, depths of the castle dungeons. He found some interesting rooms and niches to explore and had even collected a few intriguing, and somewhat shiny, trinkets. Just as he was getting tired of walking he decided he ought to head back home. The problem was, he had no idea which way home was.

He pretended for a few minutes that he knew exactly where he was, but the dungeon wasn't cooperating and was only getting darker. Then he tried to go back the way he came, but it seemed like there were new tunnels where none had been before. He did not know that he should have just stayed put and called for the Bloody Baron. Truth was, the Baron kind of scared him, so he just didn't think of doing that. Instead, he kept walking, taking new tunnels, never realising that he had gone so far down in the dungeons that he had inadvertently entered the dungeon labyrinth beneath the Black Lake. Harry only knew that he was starting to get very cold and it was rather smelly.

Shivering and with his arms tight about his chest, Harry was still walking, but now he was silently weeping. He desperately wanted to go home and he didn't even care if his daddy grounded him, gave him a time-out, or even spanked him. He was thoroughly miserable.

Far above Harry, in the Headmaster's office, Severus was near frantic with worry. He was pacing a mad hole in Dumbledore's carpet while the blasted old man spoke to the portraits for any clues on where Harry might be. It did not help that Minerva kept glaring at him accusingly. Thankfully she had stopped asking him what business he had in leaving a six year old child all by himself.

Remus Lupin, who had been at the staff meeting since he was teaching DADA for the new term, had come to Dumbledore's office to speak to him when he found one frantic parent, a darkly annoyed Deputy Headmistress, and the Headmaster.

Minerva quickly apprised Lupin of the situation since Severus seemed only prepared to bite his head off. Consequently, Severus really didn't listen when Lupin asked him a question.

"Did you say something to me, wolf?" snapped the distraught father.

"I asked you if you've tried Harry's Marauder's Map, yet?" Lupin repeated patiently.

"That bit of parchment that insulted me?" he glared heavily at the werewolf. He recalled that Potter (from the journal) had asked that it be given to Lupin. Severus had chosen to hold onto it for the moment.

"That's the one."

"What good is that piece of paper, Lupin?" he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"The map shows you where everyone in the castle is. It also automatically updates itself when its owner, currently Harry, discovers new places." Lupin had a smug look on his face, obviously rather proud of the old Marauder artifact.

Severus dashed out of the office. After trying to get it to reveal its secrets he had finally given up, and tossed the useless parchment into his desk in his sitting room.

The parchment was not immediately in view in his desk, and so Severus sifted frantically through drawer contents until it came into view. Yanking it out, he made the return trip to the Headmaster's office. Breathless, he shoved the map at Lupin.

"Well?" demanded Severus.

Taking out his wand, Lupin tapped the folded parchment and intoned, "I swear I am up to no good."

"Well, that answers a few questions," sneered Severus cryptically. Any further insult was quashed as Lupin laid out the map on Dumbledore's desk.

"There he is," pointed Remus with his wand.

"Amazing!" commented Albus as he watched the small marker for Harry traversing a twisty tunnel. "I was certain all the entrances to the underground labyrinth had been sealed."

"That information is no help, Albus," growled Severus. "He needs to stop wandering until we can get to him. Is there any way of sending him a message through this map, Lupin?"

"Can Harry read, yet, Severus?" asked Lupin.

"He's just learning now," replied Severus.

"I don't..." began Lupin.

"I think I know what might work," smiled Albus at the two men. He pointed his wand at the little moving marker and incanted a spell beneath his breath. "That should do it. Severus, Harry ought to be able to hear you and you should be able to hear him if you touch your wand to the map."

Severus did as instructed and called out, "Harry? Can you hear me?"

Down deep in the labyrinth, Harry sniffled and shouted in relief, "Daddy? Where are you? Are you coming to rescue me? I'm cold!"

"I am in the Headmaster's office, son. I need you to stay put right where you are. We are coming to get you."

"I'm sorry, daddy," the little voice trembled and sniffled. "I only wanted to 'splore with you."

"Hush, Harry. It will be all right. Just stay there and we shall come for you."

Severus gathered up the map and with Lupin right behind him, they headed down into the depths of the castle to rescue Harry.

Following the map was not difficult and Severus had to grudgingly admit that as magical artifacts went, it was a very good piece of work. He was not about to compliment Lupin, though, and just concentrated on getting to his son.

Intermittently he spoke to Harry through the map to reassure him and let him know where they were.

Harry was overjoyed when he saw two bobbing wand lights cutting through the gloom and towards him. Tears running down his face, he threw himself into his father's arms mumbling apologies. Severus ignored the contrite words and knelt down and quickly examined the little boy. Other than a chill, Harry seemed all right. Thankful that his son was all right, he crushed him to his chest and then abruptly pulled him away and held him at arm's length.

"Do not ever disappear on me like that again, young man!" he scolded. "You are not ever to leave home unless you let me know where you are going. Is that understood?"

Harry's mouth drooped unhappily and he nodded miserably. "Are you gonna punish me. daddy?"

Severus' jaw dropped and then he pulled the boy close again. "Not today, Harry. I am too relieved to see you."

Picking up his child, he and Lupin made their way back to the upper dungeons and then they parted company.

Severus put Harry down for a nap and then took the map into his sitting room. He studied it briefly, folded it up, and tucked it away. The map, along with the Invisibility Cloak, would go into safe-keeping for Harry... when he was grown.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bodyguard

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Five - The Bodyguard**

* * *

><p>The new term at Hogwarts started and Harry was overjoyed to see the empty castle filled with so many children. He was pleased to see Ron and Ginny Weasley, but he was sad to learn that the twins had finished school and would not be there. Sitting at the staff table beside his father, Harry shyly watched the Sorting ceremony. He was a little unnerved by some of the hostile stares he received from some of the students sitting at Slytherin House table. Severus leaned over and whispered in his ear.<p>

"They will not hurt you, my son. They know better."

"Daddy?" Severus stayed in his position to hear his son's question. "Why is that one boy staring so hard at me?" He pointed surreptitiously.

Sitting up, Severus' gaze narrowed sharply at Draco Malfoy. Draco's father, Lucius, had met his fate at the end of Mad-Eye Moody's wand. The boy was more subdued and rather lonely looking since Crabbe and Goyle had not returned. Seeing his Head of House's gaze, Draco nodded imperceptibly and put his attention on the meal in front of him.

Severus had caught an odd look in the blonde boy's silvery grey eyes and wondered what the teenager was up to. He knew that Draco and Harry had never gotten along and part of him worried that Malfoy would take advantage of Harry's vulnerability and hurt him.

The Headmaster snapped the Potions Master from these thoughts when he asked, "Have you decided what you'll do with Harry during the day, Severus?"

"I know some parents are willing to put their children under the watchful eyes of a house elf, but Harry's penchant for tr... adventure means that is out of the question. I have spoken to Molly Weasley who has agreed to take care of Harry at the Burrow during the day. In the late afternoon, Miss Granger has offered to tutor Harry in his reading and writing skills. The impertinent girl has been trying to talk me into sending my son to a Muggle primary school!"

Albus chuckled. Severus was already showing he was too possessive a father to relinquish his son to primary school when he could teach to Harry the basics himself.

Near the end of the feast, the Headmaster made the last announcement of his long career at Hogwarts. He told everyone of his resignation and officially turned over the mantle of Head to Minerva McGonagall. Albus had tried to offer the position of Deputy Headmaster to Severus, but he had declined feeling that teaching, his house duties, and Harry left him no time for dealing with the politics of Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick had accepted the position.

The new Headmistress announced the appointment of Remus J. Lupin as Head of House for Gryffindor and the new, expected long term instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the applause, Dumbledore, now officially retired, slipped quietly away in order to finish his packing and to prepare his move.

As the feast broke up and the students parted to their various houses, Draco Malfoy pushed against the crowd in order to catch Professor Snape before the wizard disappeared for the evening. He knew his Head of House would be addressing all of Slytherin later, but he wanted to talk to the man privately.

Seeing the boy searching for him, Severus was instantly by his side. He looked down at Draco, realising for the first time that in another year the teenager would be almost as tall as his father had been. He brushed away the thought of the boy's father and curtly ordered, "My office. Twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go to bed!" Harry had backed himself into a corner in the sitting room and had his arms crossed stubbornly over his still thin chest.<p>

"Harry, you've had a long day..."

"I don't... wanna... go... to... bed!"

Severus was late for his meeting with Draco and with exasperation, he yanked Harry up off the floor, carried him into his bedroom, and shouted, "Get in bed! Now!"

Scared, Harry scrambled under the covers, practically burying himself away from his father's angry voice.

"Don't you dare move, young man, or you'll really be in trouble. Understand?"

"Y-y-y-es," came the stuttered reply.

Severus whirled out of Harry's bedroom, shut the door and then cast a spell that would let him know if the little boy tried to leave. He then made his way to his office to meet with Draco. He never heard the little sniffle that came from under his son's blankets.

* * *

><p>Severus regarded the young boy... no, young man that patiently waited for him in his office. He was interested to note that the arrogance that had been so a part of the boy's demeanor the last four years was missing. He couldn't say whether it was a good thing or a bad to see the humility that hovered like a timid ghost over Draco's frame.<p>

"You're curious about my son," Severus stated as he sat down behind his desk.

Draco studied his professor for a moment, and then sighed, openly giving up any pretence. "I almost didn't believe the article about Potter in the news, but then I saw you with him in Diagon Alley several weeks ago."

_Severus had been shrinking his robes for Harry to wear, but the boy really needed his own clothing. That meant a trip to Madame Malkin's at Diagon Alley. Knowing Harry would need a complete wardrobe, and probably had a few opinions on what he wanted to wear, Severus had arranged a block of time to meet with Amalie Malkin herself._

_Harry was distracted as usual by the amazing marketplace, but at a curt word, he fell into step next to his father and was soon inside the clothing shop. Amalie Malkin descended upon her customers and Harry felt enveloped and smothered by the lavender scent that fell from the older woman. It didn't get any better from there. He was measured, clucked over, and had dozens of fabrics held up to him. Questions were asked of him, but he was quickly feeling exhausted and cranky. Right near the end, he clammed up and refused to meet either adults eyes. He was very glad to be ushered out into the clean, crisp air two hours later which did much to revive him and erase the crankiness._

_A stop at Fortescue's was a small reward at the end of the afternoon for the little boy. Draco was certain he wasn't seen at the nearby cafe and so he watched with interest as the little, black-haired boy bounced in his chair as he ate his ice cream with perfect abandon. As he consumed the cold confection, Harry rattled on about a variety of insignificant subjects. All the while the Potions Master listened quietly and with extreme patience. Although to anyone who didn't know the Potions Master might think the older man was bored with the child he was watching. Draco was able to see a strange contentment in the dour face of Professor Snape. As Severus took a damp cloth to Harry's ice cream messed up face, Draco felt a deep pang at what he had missed from his father._

_Draco knew his father had loved him, but Lucius had not been a very demonstrative man. He had yearned for such attention and affection all his life. Now, his father was dead along with his crazy Aunt Bella and so many other Death Eaters. He understood what Potter did, but knew he'd never have such nerve to do the same._

Draco shifted in his seat and then carefully composed his fluttering nerves at Severus' wary distrust of him. Draco had always respected the Potions Master and a small part of him was jealous of the de-aged Potter. It was not his to covet, though, and so he had decided to earn something else just as important; the man's respect.

"I'd like to offer my services for this year and until my seventh year, sir. I know you're going to be very busy during the term and it isn't always going to be possible to keep a proper eye on your son. I know that there are those, here in the school, who would try their best to cause Po...Harry mischief and maybe even harm him. If I can help watch over him when you're too busy, I'd like to."

Severus had not expected such an offer and one that sounded more sincere than all of Lucius Malfoy's charm-laden, political machinations. He was well aware that there were Death Eater children who would want to take revenge upon his son and he hated to admit that he could not be protecting his son every hour of every day.

In their magic, both Harry and Draco had been evenly matched. Their dueling skills were beyond that of any seventh year, and their knowledge of spells was also impressive. Severus almost regretted the fact that Draco's superior arrogance had prevented a solid friendship developing between the two boys. Instead, they had become rivals constantly trying to best each other.

He would not show it, but it astonished him to see the Prince of Slytherin offering to become Harry's protector. He let a small glimmer of pride touch his obsidian gaze and Draco's cheeks blushed temporarily.

"Would I be able to call upon you at any hour of the day or night, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus inquired gravely.

"Certainly, sir. I expected you might already have something in place to watch over Harry while you're teaching." His tone hinted gently at a question. Severus merely nodded an affirmation. For a brief moment, Draco's reserve failed him, and the insecure boy who had lost his father in an unjust war appeared. "Will Harry like me?"

Severus sighed. He knew of Draco's struggle to be the perfect son for Lucius. He had seen too many times when Draco tried to impress his father with some accomplishment, and more grown-up matters took precedence instead. Had Lucius Malfoy not been seeking power through the misguided leadership of the Dark Lord, he might have been a good man, and a good father. Like many of the Death Eaters who were simply men and women that wanted more for their families, he had become trapped in the lure of Dark Magic and its elusive promises. They became slaves when they should have been proud, responsible, individuals.

Draco was the best of his father and with the Dark Lord gone for good, the world held much to offer him. In that moment, Severus made a silent vow to Lucius to make certain that Draco did achieve all that was best for him.

"Harry does not remember anything but his first six years. He understands that he was de-aged and that he has to grow up again, but I've done what I could to keep knowledge of his past here at Hogwarts from him. At this age, it could be upsetting for him." Severus gave the boy a steady stare and then stood up and came round the desk.

"I am pleased to accept your offer, Mr. Malfoy. I think you should make yourself available for dinner tomorrow when you can meet my son. Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Professor!" Draco was further delighted when his professor extended his hand. He hesitated, but only for a second, as he understood that Severus was, for the moment, looking upon him as an equal. With all the formality borne of a Malfoy, he gravely and firmly took the offered hand and shook. He did not smile with pleasure until he was halfway to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>Severus was helping Harry into his formal robes as they prepared to meet for dinner with Draco Malfoy. Harry was doing his best to be cooperative. Although he had fallen asleep the night before after his father had yelled at him, he had not forgotten that scary voice and temper. All day he had been as perfect and as good as possible. He never want to hear his father yelling at him again.<p>

"You recall the discussion we had a few weeks ago about the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, and how, even though the Dark Lord is now gone forever, the danger is still present?"

Harry nodded and squirmed as the collar of his new robe was a bit tight. Harry did recall the conversation. It had triggered an awful nightmare of some snakey man with red eyes running after him.

"Draco is one of the best students at school and he has offered to take care of you when I am called away for meetings or have other school business to attend to."

"Is that going to happen a lot, Daddy? School bizness?"

He lifted Harry off the short coffee table the boy had been standing on, and planted his feet firmly on the floor in the sitting room.

"It is possible, Harry. School makes for a very busy time. Of course, you are also going to be a busy young man when you stay with Mrs. Weasley and help her take care of her house."

"And don't forget tooting with He'mione, Daddy!" Harry piped up. He was looking forward to lessons with Hermione. Her curly wild hair fascinated him and she talked about a lot of things with Harry as though he were as smart as she was.

"Tutoring," Severus corrected.

"Will Draco play with me?"

For a brief moment Severus wondered if he were not cheating Harry by not living someplace where the boy would meet other children his age. He recalled something Miss Granger had mentioned about a 'park' and made a mental note to ask her again about it.

"I'm sure he will, son. Now, do we look perfect for our guest?" Severus stood tall and straight as his son eyed him critically.

"You look great, Daddy. What's for dinner?"

There came a knock on the portrait door and Harry's face brightened. He turned and silently asked if he could answer it. With a nod, Harry happily ran to the portrait door and opened it.

Harry looked up at the tall, slim young man that wore formal robes in soft shades of grey. Draco couldn't help but smile at the open, friendly face that greeted him. Even so, as manners dictated, he bowed slightly towards his young host.

The bow from the older boy reminded Harry of the manners his father had been teaching him recently. Doing his best to govern his enthusiasm, he bowed, a little awkwardly, and welcomed their guest. As soon as he politely ushered in Draco and his father formally greeted his student, Harry lost all formality, grabbed Draco by the hand, and pulled him over to his little art center that Severus had set up a few weeks ago. He had an easel, paints, crayons, brushes and pencils. On the easel was a rather decent portrait of Hagrid, the half-giant.

"Did you know he's a half-giant, Draco? That means he's bigger than everyone. He makes these yucky rock cakes that I think have real rocks in them and Fang, that's his dog, slobbers on everything. I have to take a bath every time I visit because Daddy says the slobber is smelly."

"Do you ever take a breath?" Draco asked with a smirk at the little boy who held his hand tightly.

Harry liked Draco's smirk. It was a lot like his father's. He grinned cheekily. "Nope."

"Harry? Remember what I told you," Severus reminded softly.

"Oh! Uhm, Dr... Mr. Malfoy, come sit down." He pulled Draco over to the sofa and chairs in front of the fireplace. "Do you want some pumpkin juice or butterbeer? Daddy lets me pour pumpkin juice into glasses. I like it better than butterbeer. What do you want?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer and ran to the kitchen. Severus seated himself in his favorite chair and commented, "He isn't a hyperactive child, I can promise you, Mr. Malfoy. He's just been waiting for this visit all day."

"That's okay, Professor. I don't think in four years that Harry's spoken that much to me. He seems... happy."

"Harry!" Severus's attention was caught by his son in the kitchen with a tall and very full glass of pumpkin juice. "Both hands on that glass and don't you dare run."

"Yes, Daddy... I mean, sir." Carefully Harry held the very full glass at arms length and walked it into the sitting room. As he handed it to Draco, he was very pleased that he hadn't spilled a single drop.

The moment of perfection was ruined as Harry jumped up beside Draco on the sofa and bumped the boy's arm. The pumpkin juice sloshed and spilled on Draco's beautiful dress robes and the floor. Mortified, and also afraid that his father was going to yell, Harry raced like a shot to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

With a very slight apologetic sigh Severus Scourgified the spill on the carpet and Draco did the same spell on his robes.

"He's been very nervous about his manners of late," began Severus. "I should go speak to him."

"Professor? Could I go talk to Harry?" For some reason, Draco could remember his own nervousness when his parents had paraded him out in front of their adult friends. Not that he would be punished for making any blunders, but it was important to him that his own perfect behavior reflected well on the parents he cared about so much. He was certain that Harry was probably feeling the same way.

Severus considered a moment and then nodded. "If you need me..."

Draco rose to his feet. "I'll let you know, sir."

Draco headed over to the closed door and knocked gently. "Harry? It's me, Draco. May I come in and talk?"

There was no answer, but a minute or two later, the door opened a crack and one green eye looked up at him for a moment before disappearing. Draco pushed the door open and allowed himself to be distracted by the decor of the little boy's room.

It was a large room, with an ornate four-poster bed draped with purple velvet drapes edged with gold embroidery, that dominated the bedroom. Next to the bed was a matching, tall wardrobe, and then a wide, enchanted window that looked over the Mer City beneath the deep waters of the Black Lake. The carpet was a thick, warm gold with a decorative purple and lavender Celtic knot design around the edge.

The walls were decorated with remarkable watercolor or crayon or pencil portraits of Severus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick all surrounded by sketches of owls, and various fauna Hagrid took care of including several drawings of a slobbering Fang.

Draco allowed himself to be drawn in by the most detailed portrait which was of Severus bent over a cauldron measuring out ingredients in the midst of his lab. His robes, instead of being one big block of black had folds and shading of deep purple, dark blue, and even delicate highlights. What really amazed Draco about the artistry of the portrait wasn't that Harry had done a brilliant job of portraying the Potions Master (which he had), but he had caught the wizard's passion for the art of potion making.

"You're very good, Harry." Draco never thought he'd be complimenting Harry Potter over anything, but his praise of the little boy's artwork was genuine. He wondered if the teenager he had known had been an artist.

"Thank you," came Harry's soft reply. "I'm sorry for messing up your robe."

Draco turned and smiled at the little boy that was somewhat dwarfed by his large bed. "That's okay, Harry. I know a cleaning spell so it's all fine. Plus, the house elves here are really good at getting pumpkin juice stains out of clothes."

A very tiny smile quirked at the corners of Harry's mouth. "Daddy's really mad at me, isn't he? He's been trying real hard to teach me manners and I keep forgetting."

"Nooo, he's really not mad at all, Harry. He's more worried about you. I think he knows you were trying to make a good impression." Draco sat down beside the little boy.

"Did I? Did I make a good m'pression?"

Draco chuckled. "Yeah. You did, Harry. Are you hungry for dinner?" Harry nodded and slipped off the bed. As an afterthought, he took Draco's hand. The two boys left Harry's bedroom.

The small dining table by the kitchen was laden down with roast, potatoes, vegetables, and warm garlic butter breadsticks. A glass of red wine was by Draco and Severus's settings and Severus was currently pouring pumpkin juice into a glass for Harry.

"Harry. Are you all right now?" asked Severus.

"I'm sorry for making a mess, Daddy." Harry's voice was whispery and forlorn. "Are you mad?"

Severus knelt down in front of his son and grasped him gently by his upper arms. "You've done very well, Harry. The spill does not matter since it was easily cleaned up." He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over Harry's right eye away. To Draco's gobsmacked surprise, Severus kissed Harry's cheek and drew the little boy into a brief hug.

The rest of the dinner was relaxed and mostly dominated by Harry talking to Draco. After dinner they sat down in front of the fire and Harry plopped himself next to Draco. Severus and Draco talked about Potions class, some of the other classes, and deftly avoided talking about the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy.

By the time Harry was starting to nod off, Draco made his farewells and thanked his professor for dinner. At the portrait door, Severus stopped his student briefly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have a short staff meeting before breakfast tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning. Would you come by then, see to Harry getting up and dressed and escort him to breakfast?"

Draco nodded. "I'll be here, professor. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up feeling a little disoriented as he opened his bleary eyes not to see his father's face, but Draco's. Draco slipped the child's glasses on his face and Harry yawned.<p>

"Morning, Harry. Your dad's in a staff meeting so I'm taking you to breakfast today."

"Great! Do I get to sit with the big kids, Draco?"

"Sure. Now, you go get washed up and I'll get some clothes out for you."

Harry trotted into his bathroom and shouted through the closed door, "I'm going to the Burrow today so I don't need any robes!"

Draco went to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of trousers, a t-shirt, and a knit jumper. He also picked out some underwear and socks and lastly grabbed a pair of trainers. A few minutes later Harry raced out of his bathroom completely naked.

"Augh!" cried Draco quickly closing his eyes. "Where's your bathrobe, Harry?"

"On the bathrobe hook in the bathroom where I always put it." Harry's tone sounded as though Draco should have known better.

"Well, from now on, if I'm here, wear it. I don't particularly want to see you parade around in your starkers, all right?"

"What's starkers?"

"Naked." Draco helped Harry with his undershirt.

"Are you my babysitter?" Harry asked with a moue of disgust.

Draco scoffed sharply. "Heck no! Girls are babysitters! I'm your bodyguard." He grinned smugly. "There's no better student than me in school so the professor trusts me with you."

Harry smiled. "Neat! I like having a bodyguard better. I keep telling daddy I'm not a baby."

"Well, you're obviously right, Harry. Babies can't talk or walk and they wear nappies." Harry had buttoned his shirt askew so Draco fixed it with a wave of his wand. "You don't have to wear the jumper, yet, but take it with you."

Draco watched as Harry then wrestled with tying the laces on his trainers. He thought to offer to help, but the little boy was concentrating so firmly, he didn't want to interrupt. A few minutes later, Harry grinned down at the laces, feeling as though he had conquered them very well.

"Draco can you change the colour of my laces?" asked Harry. "Daddy does."

Draco nodded. "Sure I can. What colour do you like?"

"Purple!" grinned Harry.

Draco chuckled as he glanced around the child's room. "I should have guessed." Touching his wand to each of the tied laces they flowed from white to purple. For fun Draco added a few tiny, flittering black bats.

Harry bent down to try and get a closer look at his laces. "Wicked! You made Batmans!"

Draco frowned, and asked, "What are batmans?"

Harry threw his arms akimbo, and declared, "Only the bestest superhero ever! He wears a black cape and fights off bad guys and stands for truth and justice."

Draco snickered, "Sort of sounds like your dad, Harry."

* * *

><p>When Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall Harry, talking animatedly about a visit to see the giant squid, was oblivious as their arrival caused a stir amongst the Gryffindors.<p>

"What's that poncy git doing with Harry?" Ron bit out sharply.

Hermione watched the two and just shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!" he snapped. "What if Malfoy turns Harry into a Slytherin?"

Hermione scowled. "That's ridiculous, Ron. It honestly doesn't matter what House Harry winds up in, he'll still be Harry."

"No he won't, Hermione," asserted Ginny. "He's not even Harry now."

Hermione stared in disbelief at the brother and sister. "What is with the two of you? I thought you both liked him when he came and visited during the summer. Ginny, you thought he was cute and couldn't stop gushing over him. Ron, you played chess with him."

Ron merely sneered at Hermione and then glared once more at Draco and Harry. "He's going to turn into a git!"

* * *

><p>Draco was aware of Harry's old friends watching him interact with the young Harry and was fascinated to discover that he could care less what they might be saying or thinking. As he half listened to Harry prattle on, he scanned the table of Slytherins looking for possible troublemakers.<p>

Pansy Parkinson was scowling darkly at Harry. Draco already knew she was going to be trouble. Not only had she lost both parents at the battle of Riddle Cemetery, but she despised Harry. Sitting with her was Theodore Nott and seventh year Janus Bole. Those three were definite trouble. Luckily, none of them had any skills in subtlety and it wouldn't be difficult in keeping an eye on them.

There were a couple more Slytherins that he was uncertain about that would bear watching and careful interrogation of.

Lastly, he scanned the table for allies, those students who had been brave enough to follow their own beliefs and not those of their parents. Millicent Bulstrode was at the top of his list. She might be a big girl, but being muscular didn't mean a person lacked intelligence. Milli was not only a great athlete, but she was academically superior as well. She knew the art of subtlety and subterfuge and kept her beliefs carefully to herself. She was going out with Blaise Zabini who would also make a good ally.

Draco was distracted from his thoughts as Harry tugged on the sleeve of his robe. "Daddy's meeting is over. Can I go sit with him, Draco?"

Draco glanced up at Severus seating himself at the staff table and then back to Harry. The child had almost finished breakfast. He frowned, "Did you eat just all the sweet stuff, Harry?"

"Uhm... no?"

"Right, Harry. Don't even try lying. You're terrible at it. Eat a piece of ham and some fruit and then you can bug your dad."

"Okay!" Harry started to pick up a large slice of melon with his hand when Draco caught him by the wrist and placed a fork in his hand. Harry glared, but obediently ate his fruit with the fork.

A few minutes later Draco let Harry run up to the staff table where he hugged his father and was pulled up into the older man's lap as he finished his morning coffee. Harry chattered happily about his morning to Minerva. He knew that his father had to have at least two cups of coffee in the morning before he was good for any sort of conversation. It was enough that Severus had an arm wrapped securely around his waist and was idly bouncing the little boy on his knee.

Breakfast was soon over and that meant Harry would soon be at the Burrow. He hated that he would be leaving his father behind, but it helped knowing that Severus would be picking him up at five o'clock.

Even though he understood this, he couldn't help the tears that escaped down his cheeks as he watched his father disappear in the green flames of the Floo at the Burrow. Molly didn't let Harry remain sad for long as she took him outside where they worked together on the garden.

As they worked on the garden, Molly taught Harry about the various magical plants she had growing there. Once finished Molly went to prepare lunch while Harry raced around after gnomes and threw them out of the garden. Through her kitchen window, Molly smiled as she watched the little boy happily running around the garden laughing and whooping with joy after the gnomes.

At one o'clock Harry pitched a minor tantrum over having to take a nap, but when Molly agreed to let him colour with his crayons in a Forever Colouring Book on the living room floor, she found him fast asleep a few minutes later. Levitating him to the old, worn couch, she covered him with an afghan and indulged herself in the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

In the afternoon, Harry was ecstatic to discover that he was going to be able to play with some magical learning toys. He wasn't great, but he was happy to learn he truly did have some magic. Molly assured him that as he grew older his magic would mature along with him.

At a half hour before five, Harry planted himself in front of the Floo and waited impatiently for his father to show up. As soon as the clock struck five, Severus stepped through the whooshing green flames, Harry launched himself at the man, almost knocking him back into the lethal orange flames.

"Could you possibly be happy to see me, young man?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"Yes!" Harry kissed Severus's cheek as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "We gardened today and I planted Livid Drops, Snow Potatoes, and Pepper Root! I tol' Molly that you use Pepper Root in Sneeze Stop Potion. She said she knew that, but maybe she didn't... and then I threw gnomes out of the garden... and coloured... and..."

Severus smushed Harry's face against his shoulder for a second, then pulled him back, looked sternly at him and ordered, "Take a breath, boy."

"Okay." Exaggeratedly he took a breath and was surprised by a yawn.

"Is it possible you need a nap, my boy?" asked Severus.

"No! I had one, didn't I Molly?"

Molly smiled. "He did. But, he did have a very busy day."

"So he behaved, did he, Molly?" asked Severus seriously.

"He was a very good boy, Severus." Molly leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Glancing down at the little boy, Severus wasn't surprised to see that Harry was sleeping against his shoulder.

Once back at home, Severus put his little boy to bed and went to settle himself from his day with herbal tea and some reading. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in his chair.

At six o'clock a chime announced the arrival of Hermione Granger. Severus started awake and was caught off guard to find Harry curled up on his lap. He shook his son awake and told him to go get dressed since it was time for his tutoring. As Harry ran off to his room, Severus waved open the portrait door and welcomed the curly-haired Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger, my apologies but both Harry and I are running a bit late," he said resisting the urge to stretch from his sleep.

"That's fine, Professor Severus. Where would you like me to set up?"

"The dining table is fine. I'll be in my office beginning my interviews with my first years." He drew a small bell from his robes pocket. "If you need me, just ring that. I can hear it, but my students can't."

Harry emerged from his bedroom dressed. He smiled shyly at Hermione. "Hi, Harry!" she greeted.

"Hi, He'mione."

"Harry, how did I say you should address Miss Granger as she is here tutoring you?"

"Professor Granger?" Severus nodded and Harry smiled.

"Good luck, Miss Granger. Harry, be a good student." Severus then swept out of his quarters and disappeared down the corridor to his office.

Harry clambered up onto a chair next to Hermione, eager to be a student. "What are you going to teach me, Professor Granger?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use and take care of your quills and then you'll practice your letters."

Hermione found that Harry was an attentive student filled with questions. At one point she felt a small pang in her heart as she recalled all the times she practically nagged Harry and Ron to do their homework and revisions. Harry, bent on learning spells to defeat Voldemort, didn't appreciate most of his classes and, like Ron, sometimes made Hermione want to tear her hair out. She also helped Neville, but he, unlike Harry and Ron, had always wanted to learn and improve.

Young Harry, the son of Professor Severus, was a pleasure to teach and by the time their hour was up, she was pleasantly surprised by how far they had gotten. Harry had grasped the mechanics of quill usage quickly and had made it through half the alphabet. He needed more practice on his letters, but Hermione was very pleased that her little student concentrated so well upon his work that he had very few ink splotches on his practice pages.

Severus returned just as Harry was helping Hermione pack her bag. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled. "Harry's a quick learner, Professor. He got as far as L in his letters with almost no ink splotches."

Harry beamed and rocked back on his heels. "Very good. You shall practice at least another hour before bedtime, then."

"Okay. What's tomorrow, Professor Granger?" asked Harry.

"Reading. Be sure to pick out a book that we'll go through together, all right?" she instructed. Harry nodded. "G'night then, Harry. G'night, Professor."

"Night, He'mione!" beamed Harry.

"Miss Granger, thank you." Severus opened the portrait door for Hermione and then closed it behind her. He then turned to his son. "Go and wash your hands, Harry. We are eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight."

"Yippiee!" Harry ran to his room and into his bathroom and quickly washed his hands and dried them off. Running back out to the sitting room he called out to his father.

"Yes, Harry?" He took his son's fingers into his hand as they left and stepped out into the corridor.

"I really like being a student. I think I might be smart."

"I have no doubt you are, child." He ruffled Harry's hair and smiled, just a tiny bit, with pride.


	6. Chapter 6 - Detention

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Six - Detention**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced both angrily and uneasily in his office. He should not be there, but he was so very angry with his son that he was afraid that the spirit of his abusive father might appear within him and hurt Harry. What was worse, Harry had done something so very stupid and so terribly dangerous that Severus could not be a good father if he did not punish the child. He really had not punished Harry before, beyond raising his voice, since the boy had been so very good. Now he had no choice and he had absolutely no idea what to do!<p>

Finally he decided that he must speak to Albus. He made a quick Floo call to Dumbledore's retirement home in Wales, and stepped through to talk to the old man. Albus listened as the Potions Master paced back and forth as he related what had happened.

_It was a Saturday morning and Severus was busy aiding Minerva and Filius in taking care of requisition paperwork for Hogwarts. Regrettably it interfered with plans Severus had made with Harry to visit Hogsmeade for the day. Harry had predictably pouted through breakfast, but the child seemed to recover his spirits and politely said goodbye to his father just as Draco arrived to take care of him for the day._

_Draco decided that Harry needed some fresh air so they had gone to go watch the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws play a practice match. Unfortunately, Draco had become too drawn into analysing his opponents. Halfway through the game he realised that Harry was nowhere to be seen. His heart plummeted to his toes as he imagined Professor Snape cursing him in the worst way. He was just about to desert the stands when he caught sight of a new flyer intruding upon the game._

_It was Harry Potter._

_Draco's heart couldn't plummet any further, but it was ready to completely stop. Draco shouted at the little boy who flew high above the pitch with total abandon. The Gryffindor team tried to keep up with Harry in hopes of protecting him._

_The worst did not happen, though. Some good sense crawled into the six year old's brain and he sailed on down to the ground where he was met by a very distraught and angry Draco._

"What do I do, Albus?" asked an anguished father as he paced in Dumbledore's bright living room. "I cannot even begin to think where he came up with such a bloody stupid idea... and I am mad at Draco, too, but I know I really cannot blame him. He is just as angry as I am. Dammit!" The man snapped and dropped into a far too cushiony chair.

"Are you that afraid of losing Harry that you're afraid to punish him, Severus?"

"Afraid?" Severus looked away, not daring to let the old man's gaze settle on his. Yes. He was afraid of losing Harry. He was also afraid of becoming his father who had never been able to control his temper when it came to dealing with his son.

"What do you feel would be appropriate, Severus? Step outside yourself and become an observer. What punishment would impress upon the child that he mustn't repeat such a dangerous stunt ever again?"

Viewing the problem in that manner was simple and Severus answered readily. "A spanking and a lecture."

"That sounds quite reasonable to me, my boy. Just remind yourself to never hit in anger and neither to overdo it. A few swats is enough to bring repentant tears and to impress upon the child's mind the seriousness of his actions."

"He will not hate me?" Severus asked softly.

Albus smiled and rose carefully from his chair. He leaned upon an ivory cane and placed his hand upon the younger wizard's shoulder. "You need not worry, ever, about becoming Tobias, my boy. Your love for Harry runs strong and deep. He will understand that you're only doing what is necessary to keep him safe."

Severus rose to his feet and looked down upon his old mentor for the first time ever. Dumbledore's once straight spine was now bent. His skin was like fine, parchment. Yet, within his blue eyes there was the youth he had once been. Putting a supporting arm at the old wizard's back, he helped Dumbledore back to his chair. He spread out a small quilt over the man's lap.

"Would you like a visit from Harry tomorrow, Albus?" asked Severus. It was his way of showing his gratitude.

Albus smiled and those blue eyes twinkled brightly. "I would very much enjoy a visit, Severus. Come by for afternoon tea."

"We shall visit then."

* * *

><p>It was only five swats, but it was enough to cause a flood storm of sobbing. Harry muttered a few times, but his face was pressed against his father's shoulder as he held onto the older man. Severus's arms were around his son, holding him in his lap as he patted the child's back and whispered soothing nonsense words in his ear.<p>

After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, Harry's tears began to abate and he slid out of the tight embrace to nestle against his father's side. Severus' arm draped protectively over his son.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, Daddy," stuttered Harry.

Severus cast a cleansing spell on his robes and then conjured a handkerchief for Harry. "Blow your nose or you shall be congested tonight, child." Harry obediently did so and gave the now dirty handkerchief back to his father. Severus vanished it and then put a finger to the little boy's chin and tipped his head gently.

"I want you to apologise to Draco later today, child. You terrified him disappearing like that."

"I will."

"I want you to understand, Harry, that Draco was responsible for you. How do you think he would have felt if you had gotten hurt, or worse, killed?"

"Really bad?" Harry replied softly.

"Draco would have been devastated and he would have felt terribly guilty. How awful do you think I would feel if I had lost you to such a foolish stunt?"

Harry sniffled and swiped at the fresh tears. "I won't ever do it again," he gasped and then gulped.

"I should hope not. You were very, very lucky. As it is, you are not going to get to watch the next Quidditch game and I certainly will not be taking you flying until after the holidays." Harry's jaw dropped in horror. He loved Quidditch! "Furthermore, young man, Ronald Weasley has a detention with me on Monday scrubbing cauldrons. I think you should assist him."

"That's not fair," grumbled Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

Severus frowned down at the small show of defiance. "Punishment is not supposed to be fair, my boy. Now, you missed your nap this afternoon, so even if you don't feel tired, I want you to go to your room and climb into bed."

"Yes, sir." Harry slid off the sofa and made his way to his bedroom door. His hand on the doorknob, he paused and asked, "Daddy? Do you still love me?"

"I'll never stop loving you, Harry."

Harry allowed himself a small smile before disappearing into his room. Fifteen minutes later, just as he was about to drop off to sleep, he was happy to see his father come into his room and tuck him in. Severus then leaned over and kissed Harry's brow.

"Sleep well, child."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter loved the castle of Hogwarts. He couldn't think of a more fascinating place to grow up. The only problem was that he was often so busy with Molly during the day, learning to read and write in the early evening with Hermione, and spending time with his father, he did not get to spend the time he wanted exploring the castle.<p>

Draco was very good about taking him exploring, but his time with his bodyguard was usually erratic and not always long enough for a good exploration.

On his very first ever detention _(Draco was certain Harry had broken some sort of record for being the youngest person to ever get a detention)_ Harry was actually looking forward to cleaning cauldrons with Ron. Harry was very sure that Ron had done some exploring of Hogwarts and he was going to ask him for some stories.

Unfortunately, what he did not know was that he and Ron had once been very fast and close best friends. Just when Ron had gotten used to the idea of Harry being a little kid again, he saw Harry with the worst gitty Slytherin next to Severus; Malfoy. Moreso, little Harry practically appeared to worship Draco and this jealousy had wormed its way like rot into Ron's heart.

When Ron arrived right after his last class of the day for detention with Severus, he was not at all pleased to see Harry sitting, of all places, at the desk he, Hermione and Harry used to share. Ron immediately sat as far away from the little boy as possible.

Harry had intended to greet Ron politely as he recalled the wonderful day he had spent at the Burrow and the chess game he and Ron had played. He liked Ron. Unfortunately, the scowling look sent his way by the redhead almost felt like a physical rebuff. Just in case his perception might be wrong, he smiled tentatively at Ron.

"What are you doing here, you prat?" snarled Ron.

"I got detention for flying," replied Harry cautiously.

Ron snorted, "Great so I'm babysitting you?"

Before Harry could reply Severus emerged from the supply closet. "On the contrary, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will be your assistant as you scrub cauldrons. You know how this goes, so begin. Take Mr. Potter in hand and show him what needs to be done."

Now, Ron really was not a bad person, but sometimes he just did not think things through and that, more than anything else, is what caused him the most trouble. He was just about to make his life a hundred times more unpleasant as he showed Harry how to scrub the cauldrons and purposely neglected to tell the child to wear the pair of dragon hide gloves next to the sink. There were caustic substances in many of the cauldrons and no one, not even Severus, was dumb enough to clean a cauldron without a good pair of dragon hide gloves.

Harry did wonder why Ron put on a pair of gloves, but he did not ask. Although he had figured out that Ron was annoyed with him, he had no reason to think the older boy would be mad enough at him to hurt him. He began scrubbing cauldrons and at first he ignored the weird tingling on the skin of his hands.

Ron's conscience, trying to do its best to get Ron to fix things before it was really too late nearly kept his tongue quiet a minute too long. One second before Harry was about to stick his unprotected hand with the scrubber into a cauldron that had some yellowish and greenish gloppy substance in it, Ron's conscience won and he snatched the cauldron out of the boy's hands.

Ron knew he did not completely escape trouble, though, because some of that icky glop had been smeared on the outside of the cauldron. Before Harry could even start to cry out, Ron shouted for the Potions Master, grasped Harry's little hands, and shoved them under now cold water.

Despite the cold water, the tingling escalated into an itchy, painfully sharp burning that hurt a LOT! Harry cried out and tried to wrestle his hands from the older boy's grip, but Ron's fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrists as his hands were being doused by the cold water. His arms were just short, little six-year old arms, so the edge of the sink was digging painfully into his ribs.

"DADDY!" screeched Harry, and Ron knew that scream to be his death knell.

The little kid within Ron advised him to run and get the hell out of there, but Ron did not listen to that little kid anymore. He knew enough to keep Harry's hands under the cold water before the pain turned into something very ugly and scarring.

Severus, heart in his throat at hearing his son's scream, dashed back into the classroom and to the sinks at the rear of the room. His eyes had only a moment to assess the problem and he had his wand out and cast a spell over Harry's hands to stop the physical damage before it got started. A second's glance into the older boy's eyes told him precisely that the Weasley boy had neglected to instruct Harry to wear his dragon hide gloves on purpose.

The damage was averted, but the pain was still there and Harry was crying profusely now. Severus picked his son up and levelled what his Slytherins called his 'Death Eater glare' upon Ron. "Get to the Headmistress' office and wait for me there, Mr. Weasley. This does not bode well for you."

Severus swept out of the Potions classroom like some great black bird protecting its young. As Ron trudged up to the office of the Headmistress, he fully expected that black bird with his great beak to eviscerate him. In other words, he was dead.

* * *

><p>Ron waited and waited and waited some more until the Floo in Headmistress McGonagall's office flared to life, depositing the dark figure of Severus onto the hearth. Severus automatically cleaned away the soot, glanced at the rigid Headmistress and then pierced the redhead with a deadly look.<p>

Ron should have died, but thankfully looks that could kill was a magic Severus did not possess. Even so, Ron gulped audibly and his voice squeaked, "How's Harry?"

Severus bent over and leaned in so close to Ron that his nose was almost touching Ron's own freckled nose. "Perhaps you would rather like to first explain your abominable actions towards my son, Mr. Weasley? At the moment, I do not believe you care one whit about his welfare, so prove it."

Severus rose to his full height and glared dangerously down at the quivering teenager. "Severus, I do believe you're not allowed to kill any of the children for their wretched behavior anymore. The new minister, Arthur Weasley, tends to frown upon such medieval actions."

"Pity," sighed Severus in mock disappointment and without removing his glittering black eyes from Ron's, he continued his questions, "An explanation, Mr. Weasley. Why did you neglect to warn a six year old child about what was needed to handle filthy cauldrons coated with dangerous substances?"

"I...!" Ron bit down, literally, on his tongue to stop the lie that was about to shoot out of his mouth. Knowing that despite the Headmistress' warning, he was a dead man, he figured the embarrassment the truth would cause was a minor thing. So, with some reluctance, he explained.

"Ah," Severus began tersely as he swept like a predator back and forth in front of the Gryffindor. "Since Harry has shown affection towards Draco Malfoy, one of my Slytherins, you thought to punish him for disloyalty towards you and Gryffindor House."

Ron knew he had not quite said things that way, but it was, more or less, what he had done. "I suppose I'm expelled now," he rasped, half looking at McGonagall and half looking at Severus.

"Severus?" questioned Minerva. He stopped his pacing to give her his attention. "I leave Mr. Weasley's punishment up to you." She rose to her feet and stepped away from her desk. "I trust you to do the right thing." The stately woman then left her office for the inner sanctum of her private quarters above her office.

Ron's heart tightened in his chest as McGonagall left. Now he knew for sure he was dead and Severus could very easily dispose of his body and no one would be the wiser.

"Much as I would like to do what you are thinking, Mr. Weasley, your death would hardly teach you anything, and before you sigh with relief, you will be getting a detention, a week's worth. That and I will be sending a letter home to your parents explaining everything, so I am certain your mother's eventual Howler will make a most indelible impression upon your mind."

Ron sagged. Molly's Howlers were worse than death.

Severus then sat down across from the redhead and to Ron's surprise, the anger was gone from the depthless black eyes. If he was not mistaken, there seemed to be a tiny glimmer of concern. He blinked rapidly. That couldn't be.

"Mr. Weasley... Ronald, I know that you and Harry were the best of friends from the day the two of you met. With the exception of that one day at the Burrow, you have purposely kept your distance from Harry and there is not a day that goes by that I catch you throwing rather sad and wistful looks in Harry's direction. Why?"

Ron bit the inside of his cheek at the tears that were hot behind his eyes. "I lost my best friend, Professor. Harry only thought about himself when he took that de-aging potion. He never once thought of what him being a little kid was going to do to those he left behind. He doesn't remember anything!" A tear did escape and before he could wipe it away with his hand, Severus had pressed a clean handkerchief into his fist.

"All the talks we had, the things we did. Studying, riding on the train together, talking about girls, flying... he doesn't remember any of it. Professor Severus, I feel like Harry Potter died. That day at the Burrow, though, I saw a little bit of my best friend in Harry and I sort of thought, if I just waited for him to grow up a little, I'd have him back. And then..."

"Then you saw Harry with Draco, your sworn enemy," Severus concluded.

"Yeah, but not just that! Harry was having fun with Malfoy! Didn't he remember all the times that git sabotaged his potions, or hexed him in the corridors, or pelted him with snowballs that were icy? Malfoy's dad nearly killed Harry when his trick with You-Know-Who's diary didn't kill Ginny! How can he LIKE Draco?" Ron's voice had steadily risen until he was shouting at the Potions Master.

"Harry cannot go back to who he was, Ronald. There is no way to reverse the potion he took, so, in a way, I do understand the loss you are feeling for your best friend. Harry has a new life now. One in which he gets to be the happy little boy that he always wished to be without the Boy-Who-Lived's celebrity. He is going to make new friends and he did want to be your friend, again. He told me, before term began, that he was looking forward to seeing you again because you were the first person, older than him that did not treat him like he was 'a cute, little baby'."

Ron crushed the handkerchief in his hands and slumped in the chair. "Well I've bollixed things up now. After what I did, he isn't going to want to come near me."

Severus huffed. "Actually, you are quite wrong. Once Madame Pomfrey was able to stop the pain in his hands, Harry was quite worried that I might... 'smush you to death'." Severus sneered. "My son made me swear to keep from doing so, so alas, I can only punish you, not kill you. That, and Harry hopes you'll visit him in the Infirmary. He loathes it there."

Ron lightly smiled at that. "Yeah, Harry never did like the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey has a bad habit of hovering."

"Hm. That she does." Severus rose to his feet and moved his chair back to where it had been. "Detention will be delayed until Saturday morning, Mr. Weasley." He started to turn away, but then stopped. "Oh yes, I very nearly forgot. Harry wanted to give you a punishment as well."

Ron's jaw dropped in indignation at the Potions Master's son giving him a punishment. "Wh-what would that be?"

"Harry would like for you to write him a story about Hogwarts. He specifically requested that there be a monster in it. It will be due on Friday." Severus had risen to his feet, and was about to leave with a declarative flourish but he remained where he was. "If it is any consequence, Mr. Weasley, Potter, your friend, kept a journal. You were referenced a time or two, and he wrote that he regretted leaving his friend behind."

Severus was gone before he saw the slight grin on Ron's face.

* * *

><p>Ron did write a story, and had it finished by Wednesday. He could not give it to Harry, yet, though. He had to make sure Severus approved of it. Ron had given his teacher the story after Potions class and had been waiting as patiently as possible while Severus read it. Finally, Severus put the parchment down and eyed Ron.<p>

"The troll incident from your first year?" Ron nodded as Severus glanced back down at the parchment. "I do not believe I was apprised of the full details of this incident. Very interesting." He drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the parchment. "So, you think this is an appropriate story for my son?"

"Well, sir, I did overhear you telling my dad that someday you'd tell Harry about him having grown up and killing Vol... er... Him. I thought, maybe, if you did that it wouldn't be so bad for him to read this story and someday, if he finds out it was real, he might think it was kind of cool that he stuck his wand up a troll's nose."

Severus grimaced. He had wondered what had damaged the troll's sinuses. That troll had a perpetually runny nose after that.

"Madame Pomfrey is letting Harry out of the Infirmary today. Take the story up to him and then escort him to lunch. Let him know, though, if you would, that he can join me at the staff table, if he wishes." Severus handed over the parchment with a sharp gesture that snapped the paper. "Very good job, Mr. Weasley. You might try inserting some of that creativity into the dry prose of your Potions essays. It would make them much more entertaining to read."

Ron smirked. "Yes, sir. Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Harry was a tiny bit disappointed that his father had not come to pick him up at the Infirmary, but the story Ron gave him mollified his mood greatly. The two boys sat together on a stone bench outside the Great Hall as Ron read the story to him.<p>

Harry was delighted to know that he was one of the heroes in the story and he laughed heartily when Ron read the part where he jammed his wand up the troll's nose and got troll boogers all over it.

When Ron finished the story, he folded the parchment and gave it to Harry. Harry tucked it away in his robe pocket knowing that he would ask Hermione later to teach him to read it so he could read it himself over and over again.

For a brief moment there was an uncomfortable silence between the two and then Harry spoke up, "Do you still hate me, Ron?"

Ron was appalled. "I don't hate you!"

"But, you..." he didn't want to finish the accusation.

Ron's shoulders sagged. "I did that not because I hate you, Harry, but because I was a stupid, jealous prat. I saw you with Malfoy and you were having such fun with him, that I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Can't you both be my friends?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, sure we can, but you should know that me and Malfoy never really got along well. Slytherins don't like Gryffindors, that... sort of thing." Harry's own shoulders drooped sadly. "But, hey, that's just school stuff and really doesn't mean all that much. You can be friends with both of us. I don't mind." Ron smiled.

Harry grinned happily. "Great! Thanks for the neat story, Ron. Can I show it to Draco?"

Ron coloured slightly, but nodded. "Yeah, but later. Let's go get some lunch."


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas

_**Second Chance - The Beginning**_

Originally published December 2008

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seven - Christmas**

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays came and Severus was about to yank out every strand of hair. Harry's excitement, while endearing, at first, was beginning to drive him mad. Severus himself had no fondness for the holiday, for the decorations, blinking lights, and Christmas carols. He soon realised that he had have to change his attitude, or as Minerva put it, 'Don't be a Scrooge to your son this Christmas!'<p>

Severus had never minded the comparison to the stingy curmudgeon from A Christmas Carol, but this time that was the last thing he wanted to be for his son. Before he knew it, his quarters were hung with glittering fairy lights, yards of ivy and holly, a wreath on his portrait door (which the subject, an irascible Galileo did not care for), and stockings (one for Harry and one for Severus) hanging over the fireplace.

The one saving grace in Harry's enthusiasm was that he was not constantly asking (demanding) his father get him this thing or that thing for Christmas. It was a week before Christmas when Severus discovered that Harry did not even know he was supposed to get presents on Christmas day. He was very excited to learn that Father Christmas would bring him something and put it under the tree. In the next minute, though, Harry also learned that his friends would be giving him gifts.

"Harry? Why are you sniffling?" Severus looked down at the little boy who only seconds before had been dancing around the sitting room plotting ways to catch Father Christmas.

"If my friends are getting me presents, I can't get them anything. I don't have any money!"

Severus smirked. "Ah. That is a problem, is not it. You know, perhaps it is time for you to receive an allowance. Although, you are only six."

Harry scowled and the sniffles were gone. "What's an 'lowance?"

"Allowance," Severus enunciated. "It is a weekly stipend that good children receive for doing things like keeping their room clean, and doing chores around the house."

"But you said I'm only six," reminded Harry. "Can't six year olds have an allowance?"

"Well, I do not know," Severus teased lightly, "you have been exceptionally good of late. You even managed to end the feud between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. No mean feat that was." Harry grinned. "Perhaps you should get a weekly allowance since as six year olds go, I consider you rather exceptional. In fact, you are probably due a few coins of back pay." Harry frowned and Severus quickly explained what back pay was. "Wait here."

Severus disappeared into his room and a few minutes later he came out with a small leather, drawstring purse. He shook it and the contents jingled. "Five galleons and ten knuts should do it, do you not think?" He handed Harry the purse.

Harry opened the little purse and stared down at the gold coins. He was RICH! Jumping up, he hugged his father's legs and then looked up, "When can I go shopping?"

Severus did a very good job of erasing the look of smug pleasure that wanted to plant itself on his face. "We shall go to Diagon Alley in a few days, but I want you to give some thought, first, to what you would like to get your friends. All right?"

Harry nodded in agreement and headed back to his bedroom. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Harry was finally certain of what he was going to get his friends for Christmas, but the one person he did not know what to get was his father. At lunch the next day, he left the staff table and Severus watched curiously as the little boy talked first to Ron and then to Draco. Whatever he discussed with the two boys had him smiling rather smugly when he trotted back to the table and took his chair beside his father.<p>

Severus leaned towards his son and his voice thrummed with warning, "You appear to be a boy who is... up... to something."

"I'm being a GOOD boy, daddy." Harry grinned, picked up his bowl of soup and slurped loudly at the broth.

"Harry!" snapped Severus.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Harry did not think he had seen anything more beautiful than Diagon Alley at Christmas. All the shop owners went out with their decorations and the street fairly glowed in a beautiful array of coloured lights. Everywhere one could see there was live holly and fragrant wreaths of pine, bayberry, and cinnamon hung on many doors that added to the delicious smells of the season.<p>

The most spectacular shop and the first one Harry wanted to visit was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Colourful bubbles emerged from the shop and beside the front door was a clockwork statue in the form of Merlin. Harry was practically dragging his father by his hand to the shop of the prankster twins.

"Must I go in there, Harry?" Severus rolled his eyes over-dramatically.

"Oh please, Daddy? It's not that bad." He gave his father his best wide-eyed, puppy dog look.

Severus scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see Mr. Weasley still persists in teaching you useless expressions to try and manipulate me."

Harry huffed. "How come they work on Ron's dad, then?"

"Because Arthur has been thoroughly worn down by six sons and one daughter; all of them manipulative, little, miscreants." Severus opened the door to the shop and when Harry looked questioningly at his father, he smirked mildly. "did not you wish for me to go in with you?" Severus held out his hand and Harry grabbed it so they both could walk in together.

"The Snapes!" called out Fred.

"Welcome Professor Snape and Harry," greeted George.

Harry did not hear the twins as all his senses were dazzled by the many different products. Severus and the twins watched in varying degrees of amusement as Harry floated amongst the different displays and products.

"See that look on his face, Professor," said Fred.

"People have accused us of being fools accomplishing nothing," continued George.

"But we ask you, Professor, is that nothing?" smiled Fred.

Severus said nothing to Fred and George, but he had to admit that the look of bliss and wonder on his son's face was worth all the galleons in Gringotts.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, Harry was up before the sun. He slipped his feet into his slippers, tossed on his bathrobe, and ran out into the sitting room to see the tree. Gaily wrapped packages shone like gemstones under the tree and Harry jumped up and down. He then ran to his father's room, pushed through the door, and launched himself onto the bed.<p>

"Father Christmas came! Daddy! Father Christmas came and brought presents!"

Severus exploded out from under his covers and captured the madly bouncing boy in his strong embrace and began tickling him. Harry squealed and tried to escape, but it was impossible so he tried another tactic; giving up. He threw his arms around his father's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, you have to get up. Father Christmas DID come!"

Severus kissed Harry's brow. "Breakfast first, Harry, then presents. Now, go wash up while I check and see if the house elves are even awake, yet."

"Hurry, Daddy!" Harry wriggled off the bed and ran back to his room and into his bathroom to wash up for breakfast.

Severus fell back on his pillows and laid a hand over his heart which was still beating rapidly from his frightening wake up call.

"That child will have me in my grave before I see a single grey hair!"

* * *

><p>The free house elf Dobby was awake and put together a very prodigious breakfast for the Snapes of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, fruit, and pastries in the shape of Christmas trees. As Harry ate, his green-eyed gaze kept darting towards the presents and then to his father who was being agonisingly and deliberately slow as he read his morning newspaper and drank his coffee. What Harry did not see was that every time Harry's look went to the tree, Severus was stealing a glance at his son and smirking to himself.<p>

"Harry, maybe we should get dressed and go for a walk before we open presents," suggested Severus, his black eyes glittering with his teasing.

Harry's jaw dropped open. He was about to protest when his father's flat look darkened considerably. "Aww, okay." With his shoulders practically drooping down to his knees, Harry shuffled towards his bedroom. As he passed his father, a long arm shot out and snatched him up. The little boy squeaked and then giggled.

"Presents, Harry!" chuckled Severus as he let his son go.

The little boy nearly dove for the first present and the next half hour was a flurry of shiny, torn paper, bows, and ribbons.

Hermione gave Harry a sketch journal and an Always Inked Drawing Quill that she had spelled so it would shrink and enlarge using a password. Draco had gotten Harry a stuffed Opaleye Dragon that was spelled to fly around the room and Ron gave Harry a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He received a knit jumper from Molly, warm and purple with a bat on it, and colourful socks from Dumbledore.

Just when Harry was getting worn out by all the unwrapping, he climbed onto his father's knee and leaned his back against Severus's chest. He then dropped his head back against his father who brushed away several strands of hair that obscured his face. Harry's black hair was behaving much better now that its length had increased. It brushed his shoulders and curled slightly at the ends.

"Are you happy with everything, Harry," asked Severus.

"This is the best Christmas ever, Daddy. Are you happy?" He leaned against the arm that was wrapped around him.

"Very." Severus shifted slightly getting more comfortable with his son on his lap.

Severus would never have imagined being where he was today just several months ago. He had always felt that when the Dark Lord was finally destroyed, he would follow as well. It was his destiny. There had been a prophecy...

He should have known better. Severus had never held much stock in prophecies but Dumbledore had been so convinced of its veracity that he had allowed himself to be drawn in as well. What both men should have learned early on was that nothing could be predicted with Harry Potter. By the prophecy, Harry should have met his destiny when he was a fully trained wizard by his seventh year. Who knew that not only would Voldemort underestimate the still fledgling wizard, but so would the damned prophecy. The Dark Lord was gone forever and as for Severus... he was now the loving father of Harry Potter.

Harry felt his father's chest rumbling with the restrained mirth he preferred to outright laughter. He smiled and craned his head back further to look at the smirk on the man's face, and the smile in his black eyes. Harry grinned.

Severus gave Harry one of his rare, true smiles, kissed his forehead, and then looked over at the Christmas tree. "Harry, I do believe you missed a present."

"No I did not, I..." he looked at the tree and was astonished to see a slim present wrapped in green, shiny paper and tied with silver ribbon. "That wasn't there before."

"Are you certain?" asked Severus. He nudged the child off his lap. "Better see who it is from, Harry."

Harry picked up the gift and saw the little parchment tag that had the name of the giver on it. The word was one of the first words Hermione had taught him. "It's from you, Daddy!"

Severus leaned forward in his chair to watch as his son ripped the paper off the gift to reveal a six year old sized broom. Harry jumped up and down and let out an excited shout.

"My own broom! Thank you, Daddy!"

Severus explained the various aspects of the Junior Firebolt to Harry. The little boy was just a tiny bit disappointed that the broom was charmed to fly no higher than two feet, but he loved it.

"Daddy, I know you think I forgot to get something for you, but I didn't. Will you stay here?"

Curious, Severus seated himself in his chair and watched as Harry trotted to his bedroom. It was several minutes before Harry emerged and when he did he was carrying a large, piece of thick paper. Standing in front of his father, he held it out timidly. As soon as Severus took it, Harry clenched his hands behind his back as he waited for his father's opinion of his gift.

Harry had painted a portrait of himself and his father in the Potions classroom. At first look, the Severus in the portrait, standing over the little boy working on a potion, appeared stone-faced and prepared to snap some caustic remark at the child. However, there was a softness in the dark eyes that were clearly pride. The Potions Master also had a gentle hand upon the boy's shoulder.

The Harry in the portrait appeared to be concentrating solely on his work, but there was a smile of contentment on his face as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

Severus knew that Harry was uncommonly talented when it came to his paints, crayons, and pencils. This portrait, was by far, the best he had ever done. The warmth in Severus heart and soul was almost painful as he thought of Harry working on this painting... just for him.

"Harry, this is truly the best Christmas present I have ever received," exclaimed Severus.

Harry's cheeks flushed crimson and his smile beamed almost as brightly as the fairy lights on the tree.

"You really, really like it?"

"It is magnificent, Harry." Severus stood, took out his wand and conjured a frame befitting the painting. He then levitated it over to the fireplace and hung it over the mantle. Harry's eyes widened with pleasure. He then tugged on his father's sleeve.

"I love you, Daddy. Merry Christmas."

Severus picked up his son and gave him a quick, tight hug. "I love you, too, Harry. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Thus Ends The Beginning<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Vacashun

Nearly a year later...

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 8 - Summer Vacashun**_**Warning: There is some CP in future, but it is not graphically drawn out because I'm squeamish.**_

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Why are we leaving Hogwarts?"<p>

"Daddy? Are we having a vacashun?"

"Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Daddy...?"

"Harry! Go sit down and colour in your book!"

Harry gave his father a narrow-eyed gaze, along with a pursed-mouthed pout, and stomped purposely and loudly, out of his father's bedroom. Severus, in the midst of packing and trying to remember a list of important things before he and Harry left Hogwarts for the summer, pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Once he was finished, he added to his mental list, _'check Harry's trunk for hidden chocolate frogs'_. Harry was bouncing around like a sugar maniac and Severus suspected that the redheaded reprobate, Ronald Weasley, had been sneaking sweets to the boy.

Severus had rarely gone away from Hogwarts during the summer. _What was the point in doing so when you had no one to do anything with, and you were probably going to get sideswiped by a Death Eater's Killing Curse?_ However, now that Voldemort was truly dead and gone for good, a fact that the new Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, was doing his best to show as fact, Severus had decided that Harry needed a more pleasant place to run and play than the corridors of the castle.

There would be visits near the end of summer at the Burrow; Harry had become rather attached to Mrs. Weasley during the school days he spent there as his father had to teach. The woman, unfortunately, gave Harry free reign in his behavior, and these days he was a little bedlamite. Again, the sugary treats _someone_ was sneaking to the child, weren't helping. Severus figured this trip would be part detox and part instilling proper manners and behavior into his son.

A letter that had arrived early that morning dropped to the floor from the dresser. Severus bent to pick it up and re-read it.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I thank you for the invitation to join you on your summer holidays but it seems I have a prior engagement with one, Miss Hermione Granger and her family. As Mother has already gone to Italy for her beauty rest, I was to be left alone until Miss Granger invited me into the Muggle world to spend time with her family. We will be taking an aeroplane to the Colonies. Oh! Hermione says it should be referred to as the United States. I am looking forward to living two months as a Muggle, but moreso, I am looking forward to spending more time with Miss Granger... HERMIONE... sorry, sir. Next time I won't write a letter with my girlfriend reading over my shoulder. Yes, that's correct, Hermione Granger and I have been dating since Christmas._

_Anyway, if it would be all right, I would very much like to visit you and Harry sometime during the last month of summer._

_Thank you for everything, sir, and have a good vacation._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. I am NOT the one giving Harry Chocolate Frogs._

Severus gave a little smile at the letter, then folded it and put it in his pocket. He'd need to send a reply this afternoon.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry's excited voice came from the sitting room.

Severus abandoned his packing to go and see what the Headmistress needed.

"Come through, Minerva," invited Severus to the Headmistress' head in the green flames.

Minerva McGonagall stepped through and was enveloped in an enthusiastic hug by the little six year old. "Harry, didn't I just see you at breakfast?" she chided with amusement as she tucked a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

"Yes, but you always need hugs, Aunt Minnie, and it's my job to give them." Harry smiled brightly and with a sudden dark look at his father, he settled down in front of the hearth with his crayons and a pad of drawing paper.

"I don't mean to interrupt your preparations for the holiday, Severus, but I needed to speak to you about Albus."

Severus motioned his colleague away from the fireplace and over to the dining table where they seated themselves. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected, Severus, but I did receive word from his Healer that the damage is progressing faster than they had expected." She saw the cloud of sorrow pass over the younger man's face and patted his hand lightly.

"You're here about the Second Chance Potion, aren't you, Minerva?"

The Headmistress nodded. "I know it's highly illegal and strictly regulated by the Potions Division of the Ministry, but I cannot bear to see that vital man struck down before he's even had a true chance to live. You know he's been fighting the Dark all his life. He deserves some happiness, doesn't he?"

"You know I have no argument against that, Minerva. I am also well aware that the potion could erase the effects of the curse, allowing Albus to age naturally."

"Then...?" she questioned.

"The problem is that since Harry made the potion, took it, and it de-aged him, bringing together the ingredients is next to impossible. Not to mention that anyone discovered taking it would wind up in Azkaban." He leaned back in his chair. "I want to do what I can to help Albus, but neither do I want to send him to Azkaban. Not to mention that I'd lose my Potions Master's license, and perhaps my livelihood, as well. I must think of Harry."

Minerva slumped sadly. "Then there is nothing to be done."

"On the contrary," Severus smiled so briefly that the Headmistress almost didn't catch it. "I have been speaking to Arthur about a special dispensation for use of the potion. In about a week, Arthur should finally be successful in proving to the Ministry and the Wizengamot that Voldemort is well and truly finished. The work of the Aurors has put seven more Death Eaters in Azkaban and the trials are nearly complete with those captured at Riddle Cemetery. Arthur has managed to get the Wizengamot to accept 'Proof of Death' via pensieved memories from his Death Eaters and Order members. Sixteen memories of that bastard..."

"Daddy..." warned Harry from his colouring. He'd recently had a bout with the soapbar for language he'd picked up from Ron Weasley, so now he was keeping an ear out for his father's language.

"Sorry, Harry," Severus remarked with a smirk. "As I was saying, sixteen memories from Order memories and Aurors that witnessed Voldemort's death ought to be more than proof enough that not only was he back, but he is now gone. Once that is completed, Arthur feels he will have no trouble in putting through the request for the special dispensation for Albus. I began brewing Second Chance two weeks ago."

The smile on Minerva's face was as bright as any smile that Harry possessed. She wiped quickly at a tear, and then clutched Severus' hand in hers. A simple squeeze was all the emotion she'd allow herself to bestow upon the taciturn wizard. "Severus, how wonderful!"

Severus nodded. "I expect, if all goes as planned, and with Arthur Weasley in charge of the Ministry, I see no obstacles. I should be able to administer the potion to Albus before the end of the month."

Minerva rose to her feet, much relieved. She smoothed the skirt of her robes and her Headmistress demeanor fell over her frame like a gentle breeze. "Do keep me informed, won't you, Severus?" He nodded curtly. "Where do you plan to take young Harry on your vacation?"

Harry's head lifted from his colouring as that was one of the many questions he'd wanted answered. Severus eyed his son and smirked slightly.

"Solonus Isle. It is a wizarding resort that is part of the Greek Isles. We shall be bringing Albus with us, since I believe the sun and the ocean air would be better for him right now."

"You never said Albus was coming, daddy!" piped up Harry.

"Would you rather he stay at home, Harry?" Severus teased.

"No!" Amidst a dozen or more of Harry's sudden onslaught of questions, the Headmistress made her farewells and left through the Floo.

"Harry James Potter Snape!" shouted Severus as he lunged menacingly towards the inquisitive little boy.

Harry squealed, perfectly dodged his father's attack and ducked into his room. Severus took a deep breath, shook his head, and then leaned into his son's room. "Make sure you have packed everything you want to take with you, Harry. It will be quite awhile before we return."

"Can Hedwig come, too?"

"Your owl is well on her way, my boy. Hedwig took our arrival notice this morning to confirm our cottage. Now, please, finish your packing and then go clean up your crayons. I would like to leave our home tidy so the house elves need not bother with it."

"Okay!" Harry broke into a sprint back to his room.

"Stop running, you heathen!" growled Severus.

Harry skid to a halt, turned around, and ran right back to his father. He threw his arms around his long legs, and squeezed. "I love you, Daddy!" With the alacrity of sugar-filled six year old Harry spun around, and dashed back to his bedroom to pack.


	9. Chapter 9 - Solonus Isle

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 9 - Solonus Isle**

* * *

><p>Solonus was one of several wizarding only islands scattered amongst the nearly 6,000 islands that made up the Greek Isles. Solonus was famous, amongst the wizarding community, for being the home of a certain magical flower that bore the name Melancton, that was black from its petals down to its roots. Prized by Potions Masters, it comprised the base of many of the healing potions that aided in nerve damage and nerve disorders. Severus hoped to find some of these flowers to preserve for his private research.<p>

Solonus was a beautiful little island with a small village at its center, a popular Market held on Sundays, and gorgeous, white sand beaches. Comfortably hilly, the buildings all sparkled in the sun as they were white washed stone, brick, and adobe.

Severus had rented a cottage a stone's throw from the south side beach that was well lit during the day by the sun. There were two ways to reach the cottage, either by a long walk from the village down a twisty path of well worn earth, or via boat from the main Solonus dock. Since Albus did not have the strength for the long walk, and no carriages were immediately available, as soon as they arrived in the village they went down to the busy dock and hired a boat to take them around the island to their cottage.

Harry loved the boat ride for about five minutes and then he got seasick and spent the rest of the time in his father's arms hoping the ride would end very soon. Severus made a note to carry a Anti-Nausea Potion for his son. He was all ready showing a balance disorientation when he Floo'd or portkeyed.

The cottage was a single story cottage with four large bedrooms. There were no steps for Dumbledore to contend with, making it easy for the elder wizard to get around. There was also a shaded patio that faced the beach with chairs for him to sit in so he could look out at the ocean. There was plenty of front yard for Harry to play in which included a large, very old olive tree to climb. After Severus had put up the wards, Harry was permitted to fly his Junior Firebolt. The beach was wide and relatively quiet, though there were other wizarding families to see that vacationed nearby as well.

Severus intended to work on the Second Chance Potion and had converted the extra room into a small lab. It was heavily warded to keep Harry out since the last thing he needed was for Harry to de-age himself further. The other three bedrooms were for Albus, Severus, and Harry.

The cottage itself was a white-washed, stone built building with flowers of all colours growing in hanging boxes on its window sills. It was fenced in by a short, picket fence, and more flowers lined a pebbled walk that led to the front door, and lined the fence itself. The ancient olive tree had a wide wide sweep of branches that shaded almost the entire cottage.

Inside the cottage, the main decor was white-washed walls which had been magically treated for a young wizard to draw upon. The drawing would be gone overnight. The living room was the largest room containing a sofa, several large, comfortable chairs, a gaming table, a wide fireplace that took up one wall, and various paintings that did not move. Severus had specifically requested that there be no moving portraits. He knew how the subjects in the paintings at Hogwarts gossiped, and did not need to deal with any painted subject that might talk about his brewing.

There was also a good sized kitchen and a glassed in dining room that sparkled with the morning sunshine and had a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a niche between the kitchen and living room with a desk and a small bookcase that would serve Harry as his study area. Severus had added on an extra, smaller room, to house the books he and Albus had brought. Even though they'd brought quite a few, the Potions Master anticipated having to make a trip, at least once, to Hogwarts and to his personal library, for research purposes.

The cottage had the isolation Severus desired, yet was close by any amenities that were needed to entertain a little boy who might get easily bored.

Their first night in the cottage, Severus brewed while Harry practiced his reading skills as he read to a patient, listening Albus. The old wizard and Harry were seated on the cushiony sofa with Albus in one corner and his feet propped up on an ottoman. Harry was nestled against Albus' side, with the older man's arm lazily draped over his shoulder. Harry was reading from a Muggle fairy tale book. While Harry read, mostly smoothly, about the horrible Baba Yaga in her chicken footed hut, Albus carded his slim, wrinkled fingers through the child's hair. Before long, both were snoozing quietly in front of the fireplace.

Severus emerged from his little lab towards ten o'clock to indulge in some tea. Before he had his tea, though, he put his son to bed, and settled Albus more comfortably on the sofa, with his feet up and a quilt over him. Briefly he gazed down upon the sleeping old man. Any worries he held for Albus, were somewhat eased by the small smile of contentment on the older wizard's wrinkled face.

"You will get your second chance, Albus. I promise," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 - Echo

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 10 - Echo**

* * *

><p>Harry, flying within the boundaries of the vacation cottage spied a tiny figure down at the edge of the water splashing up on the beach. She was attired all in white, a pretty, lacy blouse and a matching long skirt belted by a belt of turquoise and silver. The silver sparkled brightly in the afternoon sunlight and was what had caught Harry's eye in the first place. She had beautiful, long black hair that was full of curls and cascaded loosely down her back.<p>

Harry kept flying around the front yard of the cottage, and every few minutes he watched the young woman who had stopped for awhile in her walk and was staring out at the hypnotic waves.

Just as he was feeling hungry for lunch, Harry looked back towards the ocean and saw that the young woman appeared to be swimming. He thought it was odd that she didn't have a bathing suit to swim in, but grown ups were usually odd anyway. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop watching her as the kernel of something awful began gnawing at his tummy. When her head vanished beneath the next big wave, Harry felt the kernel of awfulness explode into fear. He landed and dropped his broom as he ran into the cottage.

"Daddy! Albus! She's drowning!" he screamed as he ran around looking for both men. "Daddy!

Albus emerged from his room and knocked rapidly on Severus' lab door. The dark haired wizard emerged, not at all happily, but concerned as soon as his son grabbed his hand.

"What's going on, Harry?" he demanded.

Harry tugged hard against his father's immovable frame. "She's drowning!"

Severus was galvanised into action and ran out of the cottage. He ran down the path, leapt over the short gate, and onto the beach. As soon as he reached the water's edge, he squinted looking towards the horizon for someone, a girl, a woman, he did not know what.

"There she is, Daddy!" shouted Harry just as he reached his father's side. They both could see a plume of white upon the surface of the waves. It was not the foam of the water but cloth. Harry was crying by now, worrying that she was dead.

"Harry, stay put," ordered his father. Harry nodded and watched as his father removed his outer robe, his frock coat, and his dragon-hide boots with a spell. The wizard then dove smoothly into the water and swam, powerfully, through the surf and out to the white cloth. Peering at the water and the ruffles of the cloth Severus dove into the morass.

The young woman was just about to go down into the dark depths of the ocean when Snape caught her. Turning her so she was on her back, he circled his arm under her left arm and across her chest. He swam one-handed back to the shore, keeping her head above the water.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, his voice full of fright when Severus returned pulling the sodden weight of petite woman from the water.

With patience he didn't realise he had, he spoke to his son, "Harry, I need you to be brave, now."

Harry knelt down near his father and did his best to be brave. He watched as his father patted the woman firmly on her back until she was spitting up water. Snape then scooped some icky stuff out of her throat. Then, to his astonishment his father kissed her! The kisses weren't like the ones he'd caught Draco and Hermione indulging in when they thought no one was looking. He then realised that his father was breathing into her mouth.

Suddenly the young woman took an agonised breath and coughed several times. She looked up at Severus and whispered, "Noooo," before passing out.

Severus lifted the young woman up into his arms. "Harry, run ahead and get some tea started. Make sure Albus isn't on the sofa and tell him what has happened."

"Yes, sir!" Harry sprinted from the beach and was through the gate before Severus had walked beyond the wet sand.

The child burst into the cottage, glanced at Albus seated in one of the comfy chairs, and ran into the kitchen. He began the tea and then came out, glancing towards the living room window where he could see his father, carrying the young woman in his arms, up to the cottage.

"What has happened, Harry?" asked Albus gently.

"I saw her walking. Then she disappeared under the water. I thought she was swimming, but she wasn't. Daddy pulled her out and then kissed her until she was breathing." Harry moved next to Albus and leaned against the older man just as Severus entered with the young woman cradled to his chest.

The kettle in the kitchen whistled just as Severus put the woman on the sofa. "Harry, the tea." Harry ran into the kitchen to finish his duty as Severus cast a drying spell over the woman and the now wet sofa. Lastly he cast a drying spell upon himself. He then summoned a pillow to put under the young woman's head and a quilt to tuck around her body.

"Such a pretty thing," mused Albus as he moved from his chair to study the unconscious woman. "Whatever made her brave the ocean?"

Severus began to lightly pat her cheeks with his slim fingers. "She came to briefly, Albus," he said softly. He shook his head as he moved a heavy curl from her cheek. "She was not pleased with her rescue." She roused just as Harry emerged with a cup of tea in his hands.

Severus froze as he looked into the deepest, blue eyes he had ever seen. As her gaze locked upon his, he felt as though he were caught under some strange spell. He wasn't released until she blinked.

"Tea, Daddy," Harry said softly.

"Thank you, Harry." He took the tea cup and offered it to the young woman. For several breaths, she struggled to sit up, but found that her arms were shaky. Severus handed the cup of tea back to Harry, then lifted the woman so she was sitting up. He slipped himself behind her in order to support her. Harry handed his father the tea and helped her to drink the warm, fragrant, herbal tea.

After several minutes, she refused to drink anymore and began to cry softly. Harry was distressed at her tears and patted her shoulder. "Please don't cry. We're not mean at all," he assured her.

That little, childish assurance helped to stop her tears. Looking through the glistening remains of the tears, she looked down at Harry.

"I can see you're not, sweetheart." Harry smiled at the endearment.

She nodded briefly to the older wizard and then looked into the impassive face of her rescuer. His eyes were the deepest black she had ever seen in her life. Although no emotion was evident on the man's face, in his eyes were concern for her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Why did you walk into the ocean, Miss...?" began Severus. He felt her body relax against his.

"Prosper. Echo Prosper. May I inquire who my rescuers are?" she was avoiding the question he'd asked.

"Severus Snape," he introduced himself. "This is my son, Harry, and my... father... Albus Dumbledore."

"I've heard of you both. From Hogwarts. You're the Headmaster and aren't you a teacher there?"

"Be wary of what you read in the Daily Prophet, Miss Prosper," warned Snape. He was rewarded by very pleasant laughter. Suddenly feeling a bit too close to the pretty woman, he slipped out from under her, and laid her back against the pillow. He retreated to the safety of one of the comfortable chairs and welcomed his son as he climbed into his lap.

Severus took a moment to study the young woman as she drank her tea. She had the dark olive complexion of a native of Greece. Her features were not plain but neither were they beautiful. Those blue eyes, as dark as the depths of the ocean they complemented her Athenian nose. Her figure, what Severus had touched as he rescued her from the waves, and felt as she melted against him, was not fashionably thin but nicely rounded where it looked best for a woman.

"You shouldn't go in the water if you can't swim, Missus Prosper," cautioned Harry. "Daddy says there's undertoads that will drag you away forever."

"Undertow, Harry," Snape corrected softly in his ear.

"Call me, Echo, if you would?" she smiled at Harry, finding him to be a sweet and engaging child.

"Echo," replied Harry with a grin.

"And, I'm not married..." her slight smile vanished abruptly. "Not... anymore!"

To Severus' chagrin she burst into tears. He allowed Harry to scramble off his lap to comfort the young, emotional woman by giving her a hug.

"Please don't cry, Echo. You'll make me cry and I don't have anything to cry about," requested Harry.

Severus conjured a handkerchief and floated it to Harry. He plucked it out of the air and handed it to Echo.

Dabbing at her eyes, she smiled again. "Thank you, Harry. I'm sorry for crying so much. It's just that my heart is broken."

Harry blinked rapidly and turned slightly to face his father. "Daddy? Do you have potions for broken hearts?"

"I'm afraid not, son. A broken heart must heal only with time." He dropped his gaze to Echo, who met his dark look briefly before looking away.

"I'm tired," she said softly. "Would it be all right for me to sleep a bit before I leave."

Severus rose to his feet and stood behind Harry. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, Miss Prosper. Harry, say goodbye. It's time for you to have some lunch and then to get your own rest."

Severus directed his son to the kitchen where he began fixing the child a sandwich for lunch. In the living room, Echo tried to close her eyes, but her curiosity about the elderly man known as the wizarding world's most powerful wizard, kept her awake.

Giving in, she opened her eyes and looked from her prone position towards where the famous Albus Dumbledore sat.

"I do hope it's true what I read in the Prophet that You-Know-Who is truly gone," she said quietly.

"Young Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny," said Albus. "It was a remarkable, yet sad day, too."

"And that's him?" she asked. "That little boy?"

Albus nodded. "Harry saw too much death that day and although he was not physically wounded, the mental anguish was hard for him. He blamed himself for the deaths of his parents, young Cedric Diggory, the lovely Nymphadora Tonks, and then his beloved godfather, Sirius Black." Albus sighed heavily. "I suppose he might have tried suicide, but he dearly wanted to have a chance at a normal childhood. As foolish as it might have seemed at the time to de-age himself, it has been a blessing for not only Harry, but others as well." He watched Snape in the kitchen as the man spoke quietly to his son as he ate.

"Who did you lose, child?" asked Albus gently.

"Everyone, really..." she still had the handkerchief and dabbed at new tears. "Both my parents were killed by Death Eaters during Voldemort's rise. My father, he was a Muggle from Cypress and owned an olive farm. My mother was a witch. You probably knew her since she was taught at Hogwarts. Yasmine Leandros?"

Albus smiled as he recalled the diminutive, yet very outspoken Greek student. Yasmine had been a contemporary of Tom Riddle and the two clashed terribly. "I did know your mother. Brilliant at Charms. She and Tom Riddle were the top students at Hogwarts back then."

"Then you know the rumours that Riddle, well, Voldemort, tried to solicit my mother's help in his bid for power," replied Echo.

"Indeed," remarked Albus. "Yasmine was very well known for many of the domestic charms she created. Riddle felt such talent would be used better if she created charms for him."

"My mother had no choice but to return to Greece as soon as she could. She thought she'd escaped, but Riddle kept after her. I didn't know it, of course. By the time my mother had married my father, she gave up magic to live in the Muggle world. She felt it was the best way to avoid Riddle and his followers, and that it was safer for me. He didn't let up, though, which is why I was sent at age nine to a cousin of my father's in America. I didn't even know the newly christened Lord Voldemort had murdered my parents until I was almost thirteen."

Albus glanced up subtly at Snape who leaned against the kitchen door jamb as he listened to Echo's story.

"What did you do after you finished school when you came back?" asked Albus.

"Floundered around. I was a bit lost for awhile. My father's olive farm had been burned by the Death Eaters and my mother had given up her home when she married my father. When I came to Solonus I settled here. I opened a little bookshop in the village. Rather eclectic, I think. I very much enjoyed it. Then, two years ago I met my husband Oland Childermass." Echo shifted slightly and pulled her blanket higher up over her shoulders. "I was such a naive fool. Too much in love and not enough suspicious." She sighed.

"What happened?" that question came from Severus as he left the kitchen and walked back into the living room. He leaned against the fireplace.

Echo looked up at the tall, dark wizard. She suddenly felt too vulnerable lying down and so raised herself so she was sitting up. She pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders.

"Oland stole everything from me. He took my home, my bookstore, my vir... " Echo's cheeks darkly in embarrassment, and she lowered her gaze as she realised what she almost said. "My... uhm... everything!"

"And so you came to our beach to drown your sorrows," stated Severus rather sharply.

Stung by his tone, she shouted, "I have nothing left! No family! No gold! No home! No business! What reason do I have to live for?"

Severus didn't change his position as the young woman rose angrily from the sofa. She threw the quilt down, and stomped out of the cottage in her bare feet.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he watched the woman navigate the small path of pebbles on her bare feet. "If Echo doesn't have any place to live, where's she going to stay?"

"We really can't allow her to leave if she truly is in such dire circumstances, my boy," Albus' voice had that tone in it that meant Severus was supposed to do something about the situation.

Severus straightened and glared at the old man as he saw that twinkle in his blue eyes. It didn't help that Harry was gazing at him with that very same twinkle. With a melodramatic sigh, he left the fireplace and went over to the open door. "Son, take care of Albus. I do not know how long I shall be gone." Harry nodded and went to stand over by the ex-Headmaster. Under his breath, Severus muttered, "That child is spending too much time with Albus." Snape automatically reached for his outer robe which usually hung upon a peg by the door but his fist closed on air. He then recalled it was still down on the beach with his frock coat and boots. "Bloody hell."

Harry watched his father disappear down the pebbled path and through the open gate. "Daddy's mad, Albus?"

Albus patted Harry on the back. "Not mad, child, just annoyed with the situation. All will be well, though." Slowly the old man rose to his feet, summoned a white ivory cane from the fireplace and leaned on it. "I think we're going to need to add another room for our guest. Care to watch, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry stepped to the other side of Albus and held his hand as they walked down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Albus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Albus took out his wand and studied the area he had to work with.

"Daddy called you his father. Did you adopt him?"

"At one time I would have, Harry, but it was something I was never really able to do. Over the years, though, I have come to think of Severus as my son." Albus looked down at the thoughtful looking little boy. "What is on your mind, child?"

"Well, if daddy is sort of your son, doesn't that kinda make you my grandpa?"

The hopeful look on the little boy's face made Albus' heart swell with love. His fingers touched the soft cheek, and he smiled. "Would you like me to be your grandfather, Harry?"

Harry nodded rapidly, stepped closer and grasped a handful of the older wizard's dark blue robes. "Would you be? Please?"

Albus leaned down very carefully and kissed Harry's cheek. "I would love to be your grandfather, my child."

Harry enveloped his grandfather in a tight hug, and grinned up at him. "I love you, grandpa!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN (dated June 15, 2010): Echo's mother would have attended Hogwarts at about the same time Eileen Prince, Snape's mother did (according to the HP Wiki that would have been around the 1940s). Riddle, according to the HP Lexicon attended Hogwarts from 1938-1945. Therefore, Eileen would also have been a contemporary of Tom Riddle along with Yasmin.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Cottage Guest

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 11 - Cottage Guest**

* * *

><p>The annoying woman, Severus discovered, could move very quickly. She was out of sight of the cottage and nearly halfway up the twisted path from the cottage to the village. He had summoned his boots from the beach before he went after Echo, but her feet were bare and the path was dirt and rock.<p>

"Miss Prosper!" he thundered in his best teacher voice. "Cease your walking at once!"

Echo whirled around and leveled her scowl at the tall man. "Does everyone obey you when you shout like that?!"

"As a matter of fact, they do," he said silkily as he neared the young woman. "Considering I dragged you out of the ocean, I would think you would be a bit more amenable to listening to what I have to say." He was now standing over Echo. He crossed his arms over his chest which was only clad in a white, linen shirt. "Unless, of course, you would prefer I throw you back?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would hate wasting the effort I made bringing you out of that cold ocean and bringing you back to life, Miss Prosper, but if it is truly what you wish..."

"I walked into the ocean! I didn't ask you to save me!" she shouted.

He sneered, "Do you truly believe you are the only person who has ever lost anything to Death Eaters and con men?" She stepped backwards slightly as he loomed forward. "My son lost his parents and his godfather. My father, Albus, is going to lose what should be his golden years of leisure because a curse is eating his life away! I nearly lost my soul!" He yanked up the cuff of his shirt on his left arm revealing the Dark Mark.

He expected tears. Or, yelling. Maybe even to be slapped. Emotional women sometimes did that. What he did not expect was for her to throw her arms around him and bury her head in his chest. Letting out a sigh of exasperation and glancing towards the sky, he tentatively wrapped his arms around Echo. A faraway part of his thoughts marveled that this was something he wouldn't have been able to do until he adopted his son.

"Miss Prosper," he finally addressed her after a few minutes. "You had the fortune to be near us when you made your ill-thought walk into the ocean. Please do not think that after rescuing you and hearing your story we would so easily turn our backs on your misfortune. We would like to help."

Echo leaned back slightly, not quite willing to leave the comfort of his wiry, hard arms. "You shouldn't feel obligated, Mr. Snape. I have no right to ask anything of you or your family."

He divested himself of the young woman's embrace and felt suddenly bereft of her warmth. Pushing aside the feeling, he looked down into her deep blue gaze. "Be truthful, Miss Prosper, where will you sleep tonight?"

"I... I really don't know. Oland had our marriage dissolved yesterday and today was when I received notification from his solicitor that my store and my house no longer belonged to me. I've been a bit of... a hermit, I suppose, so I've never really made any friends."

He smirked, rather triumphantly. "I have no doubt that Albus, at this moment, is adding a room to our cottage for you. Will you return with me, Miss Prosper?" He held out his elbow to her.

Echo nodded and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. They walked for several minutes down the beach, back towards the cottage, when Snape glanced down at her rather pretty, but quite bare feet.

"Haven't you any shoes, Miss Prosper?"

"I did. Some sandals. I think the surf must have taken them." she shrugged and blushed slightly. "When I said Oland took everything, I meant it. I don't even have access to my clothing."

Severus stopped, picked up a couple of rocks, and transfigured them into a decent pair of sandals. Echo slipped her feet into them.

"Are you certain there is nothing you can do to recover your property and your business, Miss Prosper?"

"I signed everything over to him." She looked up at the dubious look on his face. "Oh please, Mr. Snape, don't make me feel stupider than I already know I am! He was my husband. I didn't see anything wrong with signing the paperwork he asked me to."

"Albus has quite a few people he can speak to in the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure he could have someone look over the paperwork and examine whether or not you have any recourse. In the meantime, perhaps you'll consent to go shopping tomorrow with Harry and I? I'm sure there's a clothing store you may visit to replenish your wardrobe."

Echo stopped suddenly, causing Snape to halt as well. "I don't have any money, Mr. Snape. How do you expect me to repay you?"

The look she gave Snape was insulting, to say the least. Doing his best to refrain from shouting at her, he spoke quietly and tightly, "Can you cook?" He smirked at how the question threw her off kilter.

"Wh-what? Cook?"

"We have not a house elf at the cottage. I certainly do not expect you to clean up after us, but it would be... helpful... if I could split the cooking duties with someone else. So, my question is, Miss Prosper, can you cook?"

Echo blinked a few times. "Uhm, yes. I'm rather good, I think."

"Then you need not worry about anything, Miss Prosper."

* * *

><p>At the gate to the cottage, Snape summoned his outer robes and his frock coat from the beach. It took a few minutes, but they were soon sailing through the air towards him. He caught them and walked through the gate with Echo.<p>

Inside the cottage, Albus was snoring gently in front of the fireplace, a quilt over his lap. Harry jumped up from the sofa and smiled at Echo. He grabbed both their hands. "Come see your room, Echo. I told grandpa how to decorate it."

Snape looked down at Harry. "Did you just call Albus, grandpa, son?"

Harry smiled smugly. "You called him your father so that makes him my grandfather, right?"

"Hm, I suppose it does." He ruffled Harry's hair and indicated that the child was to lead them to Echo's room.

Albus had added a fifth room across from Severus' small laboratory and next to Albus. This put Albus, discretely, between Severus and Echo. The room itself was large, with a double size, four poster bed, hung with a canopy of deep green velvet drapes. There was a wardrobe, a desk, and chairs in front of a narrow fireplace. Possibly the best aspect of the room was a corner window with a built in, padded seat that looked out upon the ocean and the pretty side yard of the cottage.

The bedroom was further decorated with a rich, emerald green, wonderfully thick carpet and pale green drapes over the window.

"The room looks beautiful, Harry," remarked Echo. "I love the color green." She then smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "It matches your astonishing eyes."

Harry was beyond flattered and embarrassed when Echo kissed his cheek. He couldn't help it and buried his face in his father's thigh. Severus tapped him on the shoulder, and turned him to face the young woman. He'd forgotten to acknowledge the compliment.

"You're welcome, Echo," Harry breathed shyly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Big Brother

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twelve - Big Brother**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced in front of the fireplace in the darkness of the late night in the cottage. Harry was deep asleep in his bed happy for the good he had done this day for Echo. Severus wondered if, even though the child could not remember the past of his teenage years, the saving of Echo's life might have assuaged his wounded soul. Severus thought it might.<p>

The evening had culminated on a sombre note as Severus had looked in upon Albus before he went to bed himself, and found the old man fighting against the cramps caused by his expenditure of magic complicated by the curse.

Albus finally slept deeply and peacefully an hour later. He was very tired of late and found it difficult to move very far. His expenditure of magic in creating Echo's room had taken an alarming amount of energy from the old wizard and had also caused a painful flare-up of the insidious curse that was debilitating him each day. Severus had sat for awhile on the edge of Albus' bed supporting the elder man's upper half as he weathered through some of the worst of the painful cramps. Even a simple pain potion was made useless by the curse. Severus' upper arm, where Albus had gripped tightly during the worst of the pain, was now bruised. He had yet to put any Bruise Salve on them.

Severus hated bothering Arthur Weasley at such a late hour with correspondence, but seeing Albus in such pain- _the man wept in my arms!_- was killing him. He knew Albus wanted him to wait for the special dispensation which would keep Severus free from legal harassment and out of Azkaban, but the Potions Master was feeling helpless. He didn't think he could wait. Severus wasn't ready to let Albus- _my father_- go.

Severus settled into one of the chairs and stretched out his long legs, crossing his ankles.

Echo Prosper.

He honestly did not know what to think of this woman. In such a short time the young woman had... well, not turned his life upside down, but she had certainly affected him. He recalled her body against his as she had hugged him when they were on the beach. She... fit. She felt right. Her warmth was something, even hours later, he still missed. The little conversation he'd had with Harry the night before they left for the cottage he had rented on Solonus Isle certainly did not help the thoughts that insinuated themselves in his mind about the lovely young woman.

_"Harry, what are you doing still awake? You know we have a busy day tomorrow." Severus was wrapping up some school work at his sitting room desk when Harry padded out in his flannel pyjamas. For a moment he was worried the child had another dream of the Dark Lord killing his mother, Lily._

_Harry went over to his father and leaned against his thigh, with his elbow propped up on the upper part of the man's thigh. Severus brushed some wayward strands of the boy's dark hair out of his eyes revealing the slowly fading lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

_"Daddy, will I be able to have a brother or sister someday like Ron has?" Harry had taken his father's hand in his own and was idly tracing the fingers as though the hand was the most fascinating thing on earth._

_Severus swallowed nervously. Why was his son even thinking about such a thing? Was he lonely? He sighed heavily. What was he to say? Never had he thought he would have a son, and he certainly never thought he would be free of the Dark so that he could pursue a future with a wife and children._

_Picking up his son, he propped Harry on his lap. "Are you sure you'd want to share me with a brother or sister, Harry?" __**Good delaying tactic, Snape.**_

_"I could," he said carefully. "I think it would be neat to be a big brother."_

_"I think you'd be an excellent big brother, but that isn't an easy thing, Harry." __**This is not going to turn into a talk on the birds and bees. He is far too young, is he not?**_

_"I asked Ron and Ron said you can get babies from St. Mungo's."_

_It took every ounce of his control to keep from choking. __**The last thing my son needs is sex education from that redheaded twit!**_ _Severus did not think he had ever known his mind to work so fast in providing him answers to his son's questions._

_"It is quite a bit more complicated than that, child..." __**Should I say something about the birds and the bees? Merlin's teeth, what do I say?!**_

_Harry interrupted gently, "I told Ron I probably need a mother first. Piers Polkiss' little sister didn't show up until his mum got bignant. That's really fat in the stomach."_

_Snape smirked and tried desperately not to laugh since Harry was being so very serious. "I believe the word is pregnant, Harry."_

_Harry frowned. "Are you sure? Bignant sounds better."_

_"I am quite certain." He shifted Harry on his lap. The child was gaining weight, but he was still thin and he had rather sharp hip bones. "I think someday you will be able to be a big brother, but it would be best if you have a mother, first."_

_Harry nodded solemnly. "Okay." He began playing with the buttons on his father's frock coat. Snape could tell he was thinking something over and was not sure he should say what was on his mind._

_Tipping up the boy's chin, he looked into the child's solemn, green eyes. "What are you thinking of, Harry?"_

_"Well," he began hesitantly, "Everyone I know that has a mother, their mother is married to their father, so... I suppose... is there someone you want to marry who'd like to be my mother?"_

_"Oh, Harry, I wish there was, but I know not of anyone I would like to marry." Harry, disappointed, leaned his cheek against his father's chest and plucked at the cloth-covered buttons. "However, I promise you this, son, when I do find the right lady to marry, she must want to be your mother or I will not even think of marrying her."_

_"Really? A promise?" Harry asked looking up earnestly into his father's face._

_"A promise. But, you have to promise me something, Harry."_

_"What, Daddy?"_

_"Let __**me**_ _find someone to marry. I don't want you trying to marry me off to the first lady you think would be a good mother."_

_"So He'mione's out?"_

_Now Severus did choke and cough. "Harry! Not only is Miss Granger a student of mine, she is sixteen years old! I would much rather marry a young woman closer to my own age."_

_"What is your age?"_

_"I am 36 years old. And you had better not dare to ask any ladies their ages," he warned with a mock scowl. "It is impolite." He picked his son off his lap. "Now, enough talk. Time for you to get back to bed, Harry."_

_"Okay." He yawned and Severus rose from his desk. Taking his son's hand in his, he walked him into his bedroom and soon had him tucked him. Harry was very quickly asleep, and Severus was thankfully released from any further awkward conversation._

Severus rose from his chair and put out the fire in the fireplace. As the flames vanished, he couldn't help the traitorous thought that went through his brain- _I wonder what age Miss Prosper is._


	13. Chapter 13 - Shopping

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirteen - Shopping**

* * *

><p>The next day, with Albus being watched over by his phoenix, Fawkes, Harry, Severus, and Echo walked into the village proper to do some shopping. It wasn't Market day, but the village was still a quaint little place with lots of interesting shops. What caught Harry's eyes was a ferris wheel that rose so high up into the sky that it overlooked the village and the entire island of Solonus.<p>

"Can we ride the ferris wheel, please, Daddy?" begged Harry, as he tugged insistently on his father's robe.

"Harry, I have asked you before not to tug on my robes like that. You get my attention just fine by speaking to me." Harry pouted and Severus chucked a finger gently under his chin. "Let's get Miss Prosper taken care of first, then we'll go on the ferris wheel."

With a smile, and his acquiescent 'okay' Harry was content to wait for his ferris wheel ride. He walked between his father and Echo, carrying on most of the babbling conversation on his own.

"Why did your parents name you Echo?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"My mother fell in love with a line from a poem by Milton and knew that if ever she had a daughter, she would name her Echo," replied the young woman.

"What's the poem?" Harry asked.

He stopped and listened as Echo recited a refrain from 'Comus' by Milton:

"Sweet Echo, sweetest nymph, that liv'st unseen

Within thy aery shell

By slow Meander's margent green,

And in the violet-embroidered vale,

Where the love-lorn nightingale

Nightly to thee her sad song mourneth well;

Canst thou not tell me of a gentle pair

That likest thy Narcissus are?

O, if thou have

Hid them in some flowery cave,

Tell me but where,

Sweet queen of parly, daughter of the sphere,

So may'st thou be translated to the skies,

And give resounding grace to all heaven's harmonies."

"It sounds pretty," said Harry very politely, "but I don't know what it means."

Echo laughed. "That's all right, Harry. It was a long time before I understood it myself."

"This place might be suitable, Miss Prosper," said Severus looking up at a sign bordered with carved roses.

Echo read the sign, "Galliana's Garments for the Discerning Lady." She glanced worriedly at Severus. "Mr. Snape, this shop is rather expensive. Perhaps we should..."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense. Let us see what they have first before you say no. Harry, stay close, and keep your hands to yourself."

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. He was always touching things and he had a bad habit of making off with anything that was shiny. Severus escorted them into the shop and noted the sharp-eyed, slightly disapproving look the pinch-faced owner aimed at Echo.

"Good afternoon, sir." The elderly woman, who was wearing a badly applied glamour to mask her true age, fluttered over to them and they were assaulted by an overwhelming scent of of cloying orange and vanilla. "How may I help you today?"

Severus noticed the shop owner completely disregarded Echo and addressed her comments only to him. He wondered what was behind the shunning. "My friend requires that her wardrobe be replaced," he began.

The woman's unctuous smile thinned out to an awful grimace as she looked upon Echo with extreme distaste as she replied, "Someone such as herself has no need of a lady's clothing!"

Echo clutched Severus' arm just as she realised the dark haired wizard was going to give the old bat a piece of his mind. "Please!" she whispered, "Don't! Not in front of Harry!"

Without a word, Severus escorted his son and Echo out of the shop. Outside, he couldn't help but ask, "Whatever was that rude behavior for?"

"It comes from rumours Oland circulated about me in order to effect our divorce." Echo looked down at Harry and put her hands over his ears. She spoke quietly to Severus. "As we were bonded by magic, we couldn't just divorce. He had to prove that I'd been unfaithful. None of them were true, but the rumours persist." She sighed just as Harry pulled away from her hands. He glared at both adults as Echo finished, "We may not have much luck here."

"We shall look for one more shop, but if we encounter such rude behavior again, then we will go to Diagon Alley. Madame Amalie Mallkin is a most accommodating seamstress."

A trip to Diagon Alley was not necessary as they soon found another shop, not quite as fancy looking as the first one, that was owned by two middle-aged sisters. Although the two witches obviously heard the rumours about Echo, they cared little for rumour and welcomed Echo. The shop was called, The Sara Sisters - Fashionable Clothing for the Family.

The sisters not only did custom orders, but they also had some fine, second-hand (or what they called 'gently used') clothing for children. While Echo was merrily measured by the sisters for everything she needed, Severus and Harry looked over the gently used clothing. Harry found a garish, Chudley Cannons Quidditch shirt of orange, a similar lime green shirt, and a couple more pairs of shorts. Severus also found a nice button down cotton shirt, white, of course, and a rather stylish pair of dark grey trousers.

Harry was fine in getting more socks (he had an annoying habit of always misplacing just one of a pair) but he was stubborn about wanting other colours besides white.

"I want purple, Daddy!" huffed Harry as his father tried to hand him several pairs of white socks. "And orange would match the new shirt. Oh! And wouldn't green be really pretty? You like green!"

"Black then," sighed Severus.

Harry gave his father a look of disgust. "Dad! The world's not black and white, you know. It's full of great colours! Grandpa says that one of the greatest lux-shor-ees in life are socks of many colours. I got bunches of white socks. Don't you think I need a bunch of colours."

"What you have are several missing socks, three with holes in the toes, and four that have mysteriously begun to fray. You require new socks, and white or even black are functional for the destruction you put them through. You do not _need_ socks of colour."

Harry huffed in frustration and crossed his arms over his chest in a remarkable imitation of his father. He frowned, sighed, and then looked up at his father. "Okay. What if I get five pairs of socks that are coloured, and then two that are white, and two that are black?" He smiled brightly at his father. "Please?"

Severus' gaze narrowed knowingly at his son. This was the glimmer of Slytherin the Sorting Hat had seen in Potter. He smirked. He was rather proud of his son's Slytherinesque bargaining! "All right, Harry. For two black pairs of socks, and two pairs of white you may choose…" he held up the corresponding number of fingers to underline his point, "...four pairs of colourful socks."

"Wicked!" Harry almost smiled but he caught himself. "Hey! I said five not four!"

"A negotiation is not a proper negotiation without a counter offer," purred Severus. "And with your declaration of 'wicked' you accepted my counter. Four pair coloured, or none at all."

"Hmph!" Harry turned away and selected his socks: orange, green, lavender, and purple. His last collection were the agreed upon two pair of white and black socks. He then turned and handed the lot to his father. "You're sneaky, Daddy. Did you know that?"

Severus pulled his son to his side, as they moved away from the socks. "I have been at this just a bit longer than you have, my son." Severus led his son over to the new packages of underwear, and that's where Harry put up a fuss.

"No, Dad!" he gasped, pushing the packages of underwear his father had in his hands back towards the shelf they came from. Harry looked warily back over his shoulder at Echo.

"Harry, stop it!" scolded his father sharply reaching out for another package.

"Daa-aad," he pleaded in a harsh whisper. He then stepped closer to Severus. "You can't get me under... that! Not when there's a GIRL with us!"

Severus put the packages back on the shelf. "Would it be acceptable if I had the Sisters send the underwear to you in a separate package?"

"No-ooo!" Harry drawled as if his father were being obtuse on purpose.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son but seemingly gave up. By then the Sisters were finished with Echo. While Echo stood with Harry out on the sidewalk, Severus remained in the shop and made arrangements for the bill to be paid. He then ordered a certain article of clothing and lastly arranged to have it delivered directly to his son. He smirked to himself as they left the shop.

Their next stop was a shoe shop where Harry was fitted with a sturdy pair of trainers that had a dirt repellent charm. It was a little extra, but Severus really had had no idea how dirty Harry could get a simple pair of shoes and he was tired of casting cleaning spells at his current pair all the time.

By then, Harry was thirsty and in need of a little boy's room. They went to a nearby cafe where Severus purchased tea for all of them, and little petit fours. Echo waited at a table for the tea and cakes to be served while Severus escorted Harry to the boy's bathroom. As Harry took care of his needs, Severus waited patiently by the sink in the, thankfully, spotless bathroom.

"Daddy?" Harry's voice echoed in the tiled bathroom.

"Yes, Harry?"

"How come you don't talk to Echo?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Harry. I've spoken to Miss Prosper."

"No you haven't. You've sort of ordered her around like you do your dunderheads. Shouldn't you just talk to her like a regular grown-up?"

Harry did not hear the answer to his question as he flushed the loo at that moment. He emerged from the stall and Severus directed him to the sink. Harry was a bit too short to reach over the lip of the sink, so his father levitated him so he could wash his hands.

"Towel, son! Please do not wipe your hands on your trousers."

"Sorry, Daddy."

Father and son soon returned to their table where Echo waited with their tea. Harry leaned over his. Severus automatically cast a cooling spell over Harry's tea so it wouldn't burn his mouth.

Knowing that Harry had been right about his observation in the way Severus was speaking to Echo, he attempted to be more conversant.

"You said you were in the states... uhm..." _Stupid! That's when her parents were killed._ He swallowed some bile that had risen, wondering horribly if that was one of the few revels he had been unable to avoid when he spied for the Order. "Where did you go to school, Miss Prosper?"

"The Salem Academy for Witches & Wizards. It has the prestige in America that Hogwarts has here in Britain."

"Did you like it?" asked Harry, his mouth full of petit four.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Harry," warned his father. Severus handed the little boy a napkin and he wiped some crumbs off his chin.

"I did like it, Harry. I went there for the last four years of school. Did you know they have graduation ceremonies in America when you finish school?" Harry shook his head.

"Rather superfluous, isn't it?" asked Severus. "Once a student has finished school, there's really no need to memorialise the occasion."

"It _was_ rather noisy, and far too pompous. I had to wear this silly gown made of some synthetic cloth that was absolutely sweltering. On my head was a hat that was a square board." Harry giggled at the imagined image of the hat in his head. Echo smiled and Severus noted how delicate the laugh lines at the corners of her beautiful eyes were. "It _was_ funny, Harry. Especially since everyone wore them. But, the worst part was the high heels I had to wear. I prefer bare feet, or if I must, sandals any day, but the women were told to wear high heels. For four hours! Even with a cushioning spell my feet felt crippled by the time they let us go."

Echo picked up a petit four and bit into it delicately. Severus caught himself staring at a bit of frosting on her lip. When her tongue darted out and licked away the frosting, he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen something so... well, delicious.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts, Mr. Snape?" asked Echo, her question bringing him back down to earth.

"Potions. I have done so for fifteen years," he replied simply.

"So you're a Potions Master, then?" He nodded and watched as a curl fell over her forehead. "And you never told me I was addressing you incorrectly?"

"What are you s'posed to call, dad?" asked Harry. He stretched his hand out for another petit four, but Severus stopped him. Harry pouted, but quickly covered it with a cheeky smile.

Severus answered his son's question. "A Potions Master is called Master. A Potions Mistress is called Mistress, if she's single, Madame, if she's married."

"Could I call you Master Dad?" asked Harry drinking the last of his tea.

"Don't be cheeky, Harry," Severus gave the boy a sardonic quirk of his eyebrow, then ordered gently, "Sit down in your chair. You are not that short."

Harry plopped down on his backside on his chair. Echo smiled at Harry and sipped her tea. It was right then, as she was licking her lips, when she realised she was getting some rather intense attention from the Potions Master. She looked down at the table for a moment, and then asked, "Do they allow married teachers to live at Hogwarts?"

Severus barely escaped spluttering his tea everywhere. He wasn't able to keep from choking on the tea he had swallowed and was forced to put down his teacup, and wipe the tears that had been forced from his eyes.

"Oh dear, Master Snape! Are you all right?"

As he looked up, there was a devilish, smug, smile upon the young woman's face. He scowled darkly, knowing that she had caught him off guard deliberately. "I am quite fine," he replied slowly as he gathered in his dignity. He carefully took another sip of his tea, and then, with a smirk, he answered her question.

"Married teachers are most certainly allowed to live at Hogwarts. It is a rather large castle, you realise? Are you, perhaps, planning on marrying a teacher that works there, Miss Prosper?"

Now it was Echo's turn to choke, and to her great embarrassment, she let out a rather unladylike snort before she coughed on the remains of her tea.

"Not at all," she sniped caustically once she recovered. "I'm quite certain there's no one there I'd be remotely interested in."

Harry was rather puzzled by the whole exchange and just stared oddly at the two adults. Shrugging his shoulders, he plucked the last petit four off the plate before his father could see him and popped it into his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14 - Do You Like Each Other?

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fourteen - Do You Like Each Other?**

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was mostly devoid of unnecessary conversation between the adults which meant Harry dominated their interest. He was pleased at having the attention and so he kept busy chatting about every little thing he saw. Finally, before they left to return home to their cottage, it was time for Harry's ferris wheel ride. He first rode with his father, and then he rode with Echo.<p>

As the wheel spun leisurely and carried Harry and Echo to its furthest height, Harry asked, "Do you like my Dad, Echo?"

"I'm not sure, Harry." Seeing the worried look on the child's face, she quickly amended her statement. "I don't _dis_like him. I mean, after all, he was very brave to have pulled me out of the ocean and I do rather like seeing how he is around you. He loves you a great deal."

"Soooo, then you do like him?" he persisted.

She looked down at the small figure of the Potions Master standing on the ground below. Severus Snape didn't have the classic good looks that had bewitched her when she met Oland, but then, her ex-husband had a rather ugly soul. Severus Snape had a large nose that had obviously been broken one too many times in his youth, and he had an obsessive love with wearing black. Large though his nose was it fit his face. Smiles were most certainly a rare sight, and were no doubt meant only for people he cared about. A few times during the day, she had caught the smallest of smiles directed at Harry and found that just that little bit added to the man's rather expressive, dark eyes, and gave him a certain appeal that would keep any woman around.

The man was also incredibly intelligent, and as much a lover of books as she was. If the Hunchback of Notre Dame had been as intelligent as Potions Master Snape was, she would find him attractive. Severus Snape was not handsome but he certainly was no Hunchback!

Then... that voice of his! Truly, it was a magical power that he wielded with great skill. It should have been outlawed. There was practically a tangible feeling to the Potions Master's voice that gave her chills... and they weren't unpleasant chills. She couldn't help wondering if, amongst his older students, there were not a few young girls harbouring secret crushes on the darkling wizard just over the silken strains of his voice.

The ferris wheel paused momentarily at the top and Echo forgot she had not answered Harry's question. "I suppose I do like him." The hopeful look on the child's face just stabbed at her heart. She had to break his bubble now, or he'd absolutely resent her later. "Harry. I hope you're not trying to set your father and I up. It's just not something I can do now. My husband... my ex-husband only became my ex yesterday, and I..."

"It's okay, Echo. I just don't like people who don't like my dad and there are... well... a lot who don't. I'd hate to like you if you didn't like him. It wouldn't be any fun and it wouldn't be fair to my dad."

Echo sat back in the rocking seat of the ferris wheel. Well, she'd apparantly read that wrong. Harry just didn't want any negativity to disturb his life. She patted his hand. "I like you, Albus, and even your father, Harry. Don't worry."

Harry smiled and right before she looked away, she caught a bit of a twinkle in his remarkable green eyes. Echo pursed her lips thoughtfully and mused about how that twinkle was so much like Albus'!


	15. Chapter 15 - Don't Yell

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifteen - Don't Yell**

* * *

><p>"How old are you, Echo?" Harry asked blithely at dinner a few evenings later.<p>

Severus' fork clattered to his plate, and Albus snorted into his napkin, his eyes twinkling annoyingly. The younger wizard shot the older one a look that said very clearly, _'stop that infernal twinkling!'_

Echo ignored the noise from the two wizards, and settled her attention on Harry. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

He was prepared for this question. "My birthday is in July, so I wanted to know when yours was, so if I needed to get you a present, I don't forget. Then, I was thinking about how old you were. My dad is thirty-six, Albus is 121, and I'm six."

"Fascinating," she said with a teasing smile. "How old do you think I am?"

Harry put down his fork and knife and squinted, as though to study Echo carefully. "Uhm... twenty?"

Echo laughed and dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "Oh, Harry! That's the best compliment I've had in a long time! I haven't seen my twentieth year in... well, sometimes it feels like decades."

Harry was not too happy about being laughed at, even if his guess had been a sort of compliment. "Then how old are you? Or is that a secret all girls keep, because Daddy told me not to ask you."

Severus slammed down his knife, glared, and was prevented from saying anything to his impertinent son as Albus' hand came down gently, but firmly, upon his.

"A woman's age isn't really a secret, sweetheart. It's just that most women don't like to be reminded of their age. It is a part of their vanity. As for me, I don't mind if I'm asked what my age is. I'm thirty-two years old and my birthday is in December." She then winked at Harry. "And, I like pretty combs for my hair. That's my bit of vanity."

Severus saw it, but Echo missed it. A quick little, scheming glint in his son's bright eyes. Severus ground his teeth together and tried to finish his meal.

* * *

><p>At bedtime, Harry waited for his father to come and read to him.<p>

Severus finally arrived, but did not sit down right away in his reading chair. He stood over his son with a tell-tale, _you're-in-trouble_, glare on his face.

"Do you care to reveal what mischief you have up your sleeve, my impertinent child?" he inquired archly.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry asserted.

"After I expressly told you not to, you asked Miss Prosper her age."

"But she wasn't mad!" he countered.

"Whether or not she reacted negatively is not the point, Harry. You disobeyed me. In addition to that, you embarrassed me in front of our guest."

Harry took a long look at his father. He had embarrassed his father. That made his stomach do a flip-flop that did not feel good. The ache became worse as he realised Severus really was not happy with him at all. It had been awhile since his father was mad at him. He hoped he didn't yell because his yelling was kind of scary.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy," he whispered timidly. "I'm sorry. Are you going to yell at me?"

Severus took a deep, calming breath. He had discovered, quite by accident, that Harry was afraid of him when he yelled. It appeared that it reminded him all too much of the child's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's voices. Petunia hit in addition to screeching like a banshee, but Vernon's voice was like thunder.

_"I don't wanna go to bed!" Harry had backed himself into a corner in the sitting room and had his arms crossed stubbornly over his still thin chest._

_"Harry, you have had a long day..."_

_"I don't... wanna... go... to... bed!"_

_Severus was late for his meeting with Draco and with exasperation, he yanked Harry up off the floor, carried him into his bedroom, and shouted, "Get into bed! Now!"_

_Scared, Harry scrambled under the covers, practically burying himself away from his father's angry voice._

_"You dare not move, young man, or you will really be in trouble. Understand?"_

_"Y-y-y-es," came the stuttered reply._

_Severus whirled out of Harry's bedroom, shut the door and then cast a spell that would let him know if the little boy tried to leave. He then made his way to his office to meet with Draco. He never heard the little sniffle that came from under his son's blankets._

_Severus returned to his and Harry's quarters about thirty minutes later. He was pleased at Draco Malfoy's offer to help keep Harry safe. It would also provide him with extra help when he could not keep an eye on his son, and could not immediately send him to Molly._

_Pouring himself a brandy and retrieving a book he was reading, he sat down by the fireplace. He had not gotten very far in the book when he heard a door click open and feet clad in floppy slippers padding into the sitting room._

_"Daddy?" Harry was at Severus's elbow, rubbing at red-rimmed eyes._

_**Has he been crying? What happened?**_ _"Did you have nightmare, child?" he asked gently. He put down his book and the brandy and reached for Harry, to lift him up in his lap but to his distress, Harry took a step back._

_"Are you gonna spank me now?" Harry's voice was so quiet, Severus almost did not hear him._

_"Harry, why do you think I'm going to spank you? What has happened?"_

_The child sniffled sadly and swiped at a new tear that trickled down his cheek. "I was being bad and you yelled at me. Whenever Uncle Vernon yelled, that meant Aunt Petunia was going to punish me. So, are you going to spank me now, because I really am sorry for being bad boy. I promise I won't do it again! Really!"_

_Severus had been late. Harry had not wanted to go to bed. Angry, he had shouted at his son. At the top of his lungs. And his beloved little Harry had just compared him to screeching Petunia Dursley and lard mountain Vernon Dursley. Severus dropped his head into his hands briefly. __**Could he have chosen a more spectacular way of screwing up?!**_

_Severus knew he could not wallow in his selfish despair at being a horrible father. Not with his child standing beside him, waiting for Hell to fall down upon him._

_"Harry, I am so very sorry for yelling at you like I did. I truly was not thinking. I was just late, and, yes, you were behaving like a brat, but I just did not have time... I was late for an appointment." His actions had made sense then, now he felt like an idiot. Should not my son always take precedence over anything else?_

_"No spanking?" Harry asked, stepping a little closer to his father._

_"No spanking. Come here." Harry climbed up onto his father's lap. _

_"Did I frighten you with my yelling?" Harry nodded. Severus felt his hard heart crack painfully. "And did you cry?" Another nod and another crack in his heart. Drawing his child close to his chest, he thought to himself, I am a pitiful, greasy git of a parent._

Severus could not promise that he would not ever yell again, but he did tell Harry that he would do his best never to yell at him when he was angry again. He had been angry and he had almost yelled at the table, but manners, practically beaten into him when he was a child, prevented him from doing so. Still, he was upset with the boy, but could he really blame him for what he had done? Albus told him, mere minutes ago, that Harry was just being a normal child. The boy might have knowingly disobeyed his father, but he had certainly not meant to make his father look the fool. Harry was the child of James Potter, but Severus had learned that Harry was much more like Lily than he was James. Harry had Lily's generosity of heart, and he truly cared about everyone. He could not bear to see anyone hurt.

Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "There really is no reason for me to yell at you, even though you misbehaved. I think the fact that I am disappointed in you is punishment enough."

"I am sorry, but I was really, really curious, Daddy," Harry said contritely.

"I know you were. Someday, I ought to tell you the story about how Curiosity Killed the Cat." Harry grimaced as he thought of Hermione's ginger orange kneazle Crookshanks. Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles. "Not tonight, then."

"Daddy, do you like Echo?" At his father's stern look he hastily amended, "I mean, like a friend."

Severus gave his son a thoughtful look. "I do find her company to be tolerable."

"Uhm... you sometimes look like you're afraid of her."

Severus snorted at that. Sometimes the mere presence of the woman terrified him! "Let me tell you a secret, Harry, and this is just between us, as men. Women do not know this and we cannot ever tell them, all right?"

Harry nodded and quickly sat up straighter so he could lean closer to his father. He loved secrets! "I won't tell," he whispered his promise.

"This is the secret," Severus spoke in a hushed voice close to the child's ear, "all men are afraid of women."

"Really?" Harry breathed in wonder. "Even grandpa?"

"Even grandpa. He's never had the nerve to tell Professor McGonagall how he feels about her."

Severus smirked as Harry's jaw dropped. "Grandpa loves Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He has for a very long time. However, you've seen how Minerva can get rather... hm, prickly?" Harry nodded. He loved Aunt Minnie, but she always looked like somebody smelled bad. Except when she smiled. "Well, Albus is scared of that."

Severus sighed. He'd watched Albus pine for the stern Deputy Headmistress and he'd never said anything. To either of them. Severus was not an interfering person. Now he wondered if maybe he should not have done something more. If he were not able to give Albus the Second Chance Potion, those two might never know how they both felt about each other and for the first time in his life, that loss between the only two adults he truly cared for, made his own heart ache.

"So how come He'mione and Ginny don't seem scary. Oh! And, Mrs. Weasley is only scary when she yells at Fred and George."

"Little girls are not scary until they become grown up, Harry," he paused for a second, then decided that delving into the mysteries and peculiarities of the teenaged girl was not a subject he cared to address now. "Mrs. Weasley is no longer scary because she's married to Arthur." Severus had to sneer inwardly at what he was telling his son, but then he admitted, deep down, that perhaps what he was saying was true: women were rather frightening. Although he did find Echo's company pleasant, and it had been awfully nice when she'd held him that one time, he often felt tongue-tied and exceedingly awkward around her. It took every ounce of the skills he'd learned as a spy to keep the playing field level between them.

With childish logic, Harry delivered the killing blow. "So, if you married Echo, then you wouldn't have to be scared of her anymore, right?"

Severus sighed and then pulled his legs up onto Harry's bed and leaned his back against the headboard. He then helped his son to curl up against his side.

"I know you would like to have a little brother or sister so you can be a big brother, Harry, but I need you to understand something. It is difficult, and it may be hard to understand because you're six years old, however, you are the smartest six year old I know. So, listen carefully."

Harry shifted slightly sideways so he could easily look up at his father. He began playing with the buttons, idly, on his father's frock coat since he was not wearing his outer robes.

"Do you remember everything I told you about the evil wizard Tom Riddle and how Albus and I worked hard to fight him?"

"Vollymort," Harry nodded.

"Voldemort," Severus corrected with a small shudder. "And what did I tell you I did?"

Harry looked down at his father's left arm and ran his fingers tentatively along the sleeve that hid the Dark Mark. "Volly... Voldemort had other bad wizards as slaves called Death Eaters. You were a good wizard, but you were made a slave so you could help grandpa and his friends kill the evil wizard. You told me it was a very, very dangerous job."

"That it was, Harry. I worked very hard to keep alive, but I truly thought that one day I would be caught and killed."

"But you weren't!" smiled Harry.

Severus brushed the child's hair off his forehead. "No, I was not. I did not know then that I would survive and because I was so certain I was going to die, I'd never made plans to have a family. When you came into my life, I was free for the first time in a very long time because evil Tom Riddle had been killed and would never, ever come back. You've been teaching me how to become a good parent, Harry, and because of you I have given serious thought to marrying someone, someday. However, I am not certain I am ready. I am rather jealous of the time I have with you especially since you're growing so fast everyday."

"You like me because I'm little?" Harry asked slightly puzzled.

"I _love_ you because you're my son."

"So, you don't want to share me?" Harry did understand most of what his father was saying, what he did not understand was why it had to be so complicated. If his father wanted a wife, then he should just go get one. Echo was nice and pretty and she was close to his father's age. Did not that mean they could get married?

"No, I suppose I am not quite ready to share you, yet. That, and remember what I told you before, any woman I marry would have to love you just as much as I love you."

"But, Echo told me she liked you when we were on the ferris wheel, Daddy. And, she likes me and grandpa."

"Like is not love, Harry."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his stomach. "You grown ups make things too hard," he muttered.

"That we do, child, but that is what adulthood is. The things that seemed so simple to us as children, is seen through different eyes, grown up eyes."

Harry stared at his father for a moment. "Well, that's just stupid," he declared with exasperation.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Perhaps it is, child, perhaps it is. However, I think you should leave it to me to find a wife and a mother for you. Allow me to do so when I think it is time, all right?"

Severus rose from Harry's bed and helped him scoot down into his covers. "Okay, but can you still like Echo?"

"She can still be a friend, Harry. Just like Minerva is."

"Good! G'night, Daddy."

At the doorway, Severus spoke softly, "Good night, Harry."

Right before the door closed, Harry's voice piped up, "Daddy?"

"Yes, child?"

"Is it okay if I call you 'dad' around Echo? I don't want her to think I'm a baby."

"That's perfectly fine, Harry. Now, go to sleep." A muffled g'night came from the blankets and Severus shut the door. He then raised the night wards that would alert him to late night wanderings, or nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16 - Nightmare

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixteen - Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Harry had not any nightmares since they had left Hogwarts so he was caught off guard when his pleasant dreams dropped down into the shrieking atmosphere of the Dursley household.<p>

When Harry was very young he learned that Aunt Petunia did not like him. Uncle Vernon had tried, several times, to be rather decent to the child, but Petunia would start screaming and it was just easier for him to ignore Harry. If Petunia's behavior towards her nephew became too difficult for Vernon to handle, he had run off to work, or the nearest bar for a beer until it was safe to come home.

Vernon did yell, though, if Harry did something wrong. His voice was thunderous and often caused the plaster to rain down from the ceiling like dust. Dudley was able to run away when Vernon yelled, but Harry could not, and without fail, after Vernon was finished yelling, Petunia would screech at her nephew and flail her arms about, but she had not hit him. Not yet.

At age five, Petunia hit Harry in the head with a frying pan because he broke a favourite gravy bowl of hers when he was making dinner. He could not remember feeling any pain from the frying pan striking his skull, but he had felt awfully sick to his stomach. For the entire night and the next day, his head hurt a lot and his stomach threatened to empty itself. He spent a very miserable, two days curled up in his cupboard.

In his dream, the gravy boat fell from his slippery fingers and crashed to the kitchen floor. Harry knew the frying pan was going to hit him in the back of the head before he could even begin to apologise. When he tried to run and avoid the pan, long, pale, thin fingers gripped his upper arm. The pan glittered like silver...

"No! Not my Harry!" screamed a red haired woman with green eyes just like his. She tried to reach out towards him, but she was being held back by silver faced creatures in black. Petunia was in the background, screeching horribly with laughter.

"So this is the brat foretold by prophecy that would kill me." Harry was turned abruptly so that he faced the man with burning eyes. His skin was a sickly pallid, and his black hair was thinning. "Harry Potter." With a wave of his wand, he cast a strange curse. Green light burst forth from the wand and his mother screamed.

Harry tried to scream, too, but his throat was frozen. The evil man with the burning eyes breathed down into Harry's face. "No father. No mother. And now, no Harry Potter."

As the green light wrapped itself around him like a demonic shroud, Harry finally found his voice outside of the nightmare and screamed. He shot awake, throwing himself from the tangle of his covers and onto the floor. The creatures in black with silver faces stood by his window, and the red eyed man stood over him. Harry scrambled away from the ghostly images from his nightmare on his hands and knees. Once he reached the short hallway, he headed straight for his father's bedroom.

As he burst through the door, he wailed, "Daddy! Save me!"

Severus was already awake from the chiming alarm of one of the night wards placed on his son's room. He was moving from his bed as he had heard his little child's terrified scream. Over and over Harry exhorted his father to save him as he threw himself into his father's arms. He could not get close enough to his father and wrapped his short legs around his father's waist and buried his head in his father's shoulder hoping the awful images would leave.

Severus did his best to comfort the trembling little boy by drawing up his covers over him. He kept Harry close since it was unlikely he would be able to peel the child from his frightened grip for several minutes. He also did not try talking to him, yet. He tightened his arms around his son and whispered soothing nonsense in his ear.

A tentative knock came on his door and he looked up expecting to see Albus, but it was Echo. He was about to snap at her interference when she asked softly, "Would some tea help, Severus?"

"Hot chocolate, but would you look in upon Albus first, please? I'm sure he heard Harry screaming," replied Severus.

"Daddy, don't go!" wailed Harry.

"I'm right here, child," he spoke very softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Echo looked in Albus room just as he was attempting to rise from his bed. He saw Echo in the light from the hallway. "I heard Harry. Has he had a nightmare?"

"Yes. It seems to have been a very frightening one." She picked up his voluminous red dressing gown, and held it out to the elder wizard. "He's in Severus' room right now. I'm going to make hot chocolate. Would you care for some?"

"Yes, please, Echo. I'll make my way out to the living room."

She saw the older wizard's thin arms shake as he tried to pull himself out of his bed. Without asking, Echo put down the dressing gown, and went to help Dumbledore. Putting her arm around his waist, she helped him to stand up and supported him until she summoned his cane. While Albus leaned heavily on his cane, she helped the older man into his deep red velvet dressing gown and then helped to slip a pair of slippers on his feet.

"Thank you, child," said Albus thankfully.

Echo disappeared into the kitchen and Albus slowly made his way to Severus's bedroom. He looked in.

"Severus?" asked Albus softly.

"Nightmare," replied Severus. "A bad one it seems." Harry's sobs were turning into hiccups.

"We'll be out in the living room with the hot chocolate, my boy." Albus turned away, leaving Severus to take care of his son.

"Harry," Severus said softly, "will you tell Daddy what happened now?"

"It's so... (hic) s'cary, Daddy," he rubbed his cheek against his father's cheek and clutched his father's pyjama shirt tightly.

"I know it is, child. I heard you waken from it. Tell me, was the red eyed-man in your dream?"

Harry nodded. "And Aunt Petunia! She was gonna hit me and then there were demons with silver faces all in black. They held...! I saw...! Green light killed her and she screamed!"

Severus suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him. Harry had dreamt of his mother's death at the hands of Voldemort. Suddenly Harry's fingers tangled in Severus's hair, pulling painfully. Holding back a rebuke, he carefully untangled the child's fingers from his hair and removed his wand from beneath his pillow. He summoned the stuffed Opaleye Dragon that Draco had given Harry for Christmas. He then nudged the toy into Harry's arms. Harry finally relaxed his death grip on his father and curled himself around the stuffed toy.

Laying on his side and propped up by his elbow, Severus carded the fingers of his other hand soothingly through his son's dark hair. After several minutes, he asked gently, "Would you like to have some hot chocolate to scare away the rest of your nightmare, child?"

"Don't go far?" asked Harry plaintively.

"I'm not going anywhere, child. Let me get my robe and slippers on, and then we shall go join Albus and Echo for hot chocolate." He slid carefully out of bed and saw Harry grab his pillow close to himself and the dragon. Not taking his eyes off his son, Severus summoned his dressing gown, threw it on, belted it, and slipped his bare feet into his slippers. Grasping the extra quilt he kept folded at the end of his bed, he unfolded it and then wrapped it around Harry. He coaxed the pillow out of the little boy's hands and then lifted the swaddled child up into his arms and out into the comforting light from the large fireplace in the living room.

Severus seated himself on the sofa with Harry occupying his lap. He cradled Harry's head and shoulders in one arm. Echo brought a cup of hot chocolate over to Harry and he helped him to wrap his fingers around the cup. His hands were still trembling so his father wrapped his own large hands around his son's in order to steady the cup.

Harry looked at Echo who had crouched down in front of himself and his father. "I'm not a baby," he whispered.

"Certainly not," Echo agreed firmly. "Nightmares frighten everyone and that includes grown-ups," she replied softly and then moved to sit beside Severus. "Drink the chocolate, sweetheart. It helps take away nightmares."

Harry sipped obediently and leaned back against his father's shoulder. "Dad," Harry said quietly after several minutes of concentrating on the sweet drink. "I never knew who she was, but that was my mum."

Severus nodded. "Your mother, Lily, was a very brave woman, Harry. She sacrificed herself to save you. Her love protected you when Tom Riddle tried to kill you with the same spell."

"He didn't, though. He was screaming and he was soooo angry and my scar hurt."

"Did it hurt only in your dream, Harry?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Uh huh. In the dream," Harry confirmed. He then pushed some strands of hair out of his face and Echo stared at him.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" asked Harry.

Severus tipped Harry's head up slightly and he moved aside the long hair. To his disbelief the child's forehead was unblemished. "Your scar is gone, Harry."

"Oh. When I was running away from the silver faced men in my bedroom, my mum touched it. She took it away and told me to go to you, so I did."

"Remarkable," murmured Albus. "I daresay, my child, I do not think you'll have anymore nightmares of Voldemort."

Severus narrowed his gaze in warning at the older wizard. "Do not say something like that to my son, Albus. You cannot promise him those nightmares will disappear."

"Oh, but I can," asserted Dumbledore firmly. "That scar was a curse scar. As you well know, there is almost nothing that can remove a curse scar."

"Love," interjected Echo. "Blandin's Essays on Protean Charms and Curse Scars posed the theory that it was only pure love that could remove such scars."

Harry smiled at that. "My mum really loved me."

Severus nodded. "That she did, Harry, but it does not necessarily mean the nightmares are gone for good." Inwardly, Severus wondered if the ghost of Lily had appeared to Harry. It was possible...

Harry took a long sip of his cocoa. "I think the evil wizard is gone, Daddy... uhm, Dad. It sort of feels like he blew up."

Severus snorted, recalling that that was exactly what had finally finished off the Dark Lord. Harry had literally blown him up.


	17. Chapter 17 - After the Nightmare

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventeen - After the Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Harry, curled up with his dragon and under his covers, finally slept after the nightmare. Very lightly he moved aside a fringe of hair and brushed his fingertips where the scar had been.<p>

"Were you here, Lily?" he softly asked the shadows.

_Harry had patiently explained earlier, "Mum was in my room, Daddy. The scary wizards came out of my dream and I called for mummy and she came."_

_"And she touched your scar?" asked Echo._

_Harry nodded, and yawned. "She uhm... she said, I'll take them away, love. Run to your Daddy. So I did."_

Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. Had Lily's ghost been here to rescue her son? Had Lily truly referred to him as 'Daddy'? He sighed heavily as he laid his hand on Harry's back. He was one of the few people that had understood why Harry had de-aged himself. He was also one of the people that had unfortunately made the boy's childhood difficult and something he wanted to forget.

Of course he had to treat other students outside of his Slytherins with disfavour, and he certainly was not able to show Potter any sympathy. Even so, he had often been harder on the boy than was necessary. All because of an old hatred, a jealousy of James Potter.

In this brief time that he had been father to the Boy-Who-Lived he had learned he had been so very wrong about Harry. Severus, always too quick to place the sins of the father upon the son could not see the loving child who, despite the wretched treatment of his erstwhile family, had a capacity for others Severus had never known in another child.

To be fair to James, Harry did have one of the grown man's better qualities; his tenacious need to keep safe all those he cared about. Six year old Harry was so very attentive to Albus, and it made his father incredibly proud. His experience with such young children was practically nil, but the teenagers he had taught had never been so compassionate and caring. Harry often put aside his own playtime in order to take care of his 'grandpa'.

"What spells have you woven over me, Harry?" he leaned down, kissed the child's soft cheek and allowed himself a small smile at the contentment sighed from the sleeping boy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Echo and Severus sat at the dining table poring over a stack of legal paperwork. Albus was sitting out in the backyard watching Harry fly on his Junior Firebolt. Every few minutes Severus would look up from his paperwork and out the picture window to make sure his son and Albus were both fine.<p>

"I have to agree with Albus' assessment, Miss Prosper. You signed these documents under fraudulent circumstances. If as you say..."

He was interrupted by Echo indignant expression, "If?! I already told you..."

"Miss Prosper, please do not interrupt me!" he snapped. He paused a moment, and in a calmer tone, continued, "I believe you, however you will need to prove that you were, indeed faithful, during your marriage to your ex-husband. If you can, which should not be difficult if pensieve testimony, or Veritaserum is accepted in the Greek courts, then it will be obvious that not only was your bond broken under a false assumption, but your property and business were taken under that same falsity."

Echo nodded in agreement, and glanced a quick apology silently with her gaze. She then looked miserably down at all the paperwork. "The one obstacle is that I cannot bring charges against Oland. Someone else must bring charges against Oland on my behalf."

"Why are you not able to bring up charges?" Quickly Severus shuffled the paperwork. He had not found mention of another witch or wizard having to bring charges at Echo's ex-husband.

Echo leaned back in her chair. "I was found guilty of infidelity. I gave testimony to the Bond-Wizard that I had been unfaithful. Therefore, I am, regardless of the truth, guilty and thus I am not permitted to bring up charges of fraud."

"That is decidedly misogynistic," huffed Severus.

"You'll find, Master Snape, that the Wizarding Greek court is rather a few centuries behind its Muggle counterpart. Witches very often lose, and its worse in the case of a married witch and wizard. The court favors the wizard. I'm fortunate Oland and I didn't have children. He would have gotten custody regardless of my competency as a mother."

"In England, at least, you would have had Veritaserum to force the truth," grumbled Severus.

"In England, I would be stuck with Oland for the rest of my life! In England, a Fidelius Bond is sacrosanct," she retorted. "At the time, it was worth it to lose everything just to be rid of him."

"It is quite unnecessary to shout, Miss Prosper," scolded Severus irritably. He quickly peeked out the window to see his son fly by. He had the sudden desire to be outside with his son flying.

"Then stop treating me as though I'm some slow-witted student who should have known better." Severus snapped his attention back to Echo. A wary tear had fallen down one cheek. "You have no idea what Oland put me through the last year we were married, Severus. I wanted to escape and I would have given anything in order to do so."

Severus eyed Echo critically. There was something more going on than what she was telling him. Hesitantly he asked, "Was he hurting you, Echo?"

Echo looked away from the Potions Master. The warm glint of concern in his dark eyes was painful to see. "Not with his fists. Although, I wished sometimes that he would just hit me."

"Magic, then?"

"By chance, have you ever heard of an ancient volume of text called, _The Complaisant Wife_?" Severus shook his head. It did not sound like anything he had ever read, even out of curiosity. "It describes spells to be used on one's wife in order to make her..." Echo swallowed in shame, and pushed away from the dining table. "It's an absolutely vile text and ought to be considered a Dark Arts text."

Severus felt somewhat ill as his imagination spun rampant on just what _The Complaisant Wife_ might make a woman do. He did not want to dwell upon this delicate, and distasteful subject, but if he were to help at all in regaining Echo her property, her business, and even her reputation then he had to ask some difficult questions.

"The... treatment in this book, is it considered by the Greek court as acceptable between a husband and wife?" asked Severus gently.

Echo was now standing at the picture window that looked out over the backyard of the cottage. For several minutes she did not answer. "The court would not view it as acceptable. Many of the spells are a variation on the Imperius Curse."

Severus closed his eyes as the bile from his tea a half hour ago rose up in his throat. He had known a few Death Eaters who joked about using the Imperius Curse on their wives and mistresses. It was sickening.

He rose from the table, gathered the paperwork together, and placed it in a nearby desk. Severus looked out the window at his son, now seated beside Albus and reading to the elderly wizard, and felt a great yearning for the innocence and joy of his son. Striding to the back door, he opened it and stepped out into a refreshing breeze.

"Harry, Echo and I are in need of some exercise and fresh air. As it is Sunday, would you care to see what is so wonderful about this Market we keep hearing about?"

Harry turned and grinned. "I'd like to, but is there any way grandpa could come?"

Albus patted Harry's arm. "I think not, Harry. I am feeling rather tired and would much prefer a nap." Harry looked very disappointed, but he understood that his grandfather was not well. Albus smiled and stroked the child's soft cheek with his index finger. "Why don't you bring me back something interesting?"

"And shiny?" Harry said hopefully.

The ex-Headmaster chuckled, "Oh yes, my dearest grandson, it must be shiny!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Sunday Market

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 18 - Sunday Market**

* * *

><p>The Market of Solonus Isle was based upon the ancient Greek Agora which began life as a place for citizens to gather, for news to be shared, and a place to sell nearly anything. The Sunday Market of Solonus had served the same purpose as the village grew, and had not changed at all.<p>

Stretching the length of the village the Market was a colourful affair as stall owners attemped to out-do each other with the decor of their stalls in order to attract customers. Echo explained that there was a complex set of courtesy rules that the stall owners followed which kept down rivalries and prevented the stealing of customers.

Another part of the Market was geared towards children. There were entertainers who performed wandless magic that was more sparkle and noise than anything useful. There were other performers who did acrobatics that defied gravity, and wandering Oracles that reminded Severus far too much of his bat-brained colleague, the professor of Divination, Sybill Trelawney. Toys of every sort were in abundance in this area as were sweets of many sorts. There were also many rides to entertain children which gave tired parents a few minutes break from their young ones.

Harry found some lemon bumblebees for his grandfather, and Severus allowed his son to select a few sweets for himself. Harry chose a delicate ship made of spun sugar and honey, a handful of Mystery Creams, and another handful of green, orange, black, and red small coiled snakes of hard candy. Severus did not allow Harry to choose any of the sweets that caused additional limbs to appear, or illness, or spat liquid at someone else. He found nearly all of those to be distasteful.

Past the delights for the younger witch and wizard were more adult themed stalls that carried homespun clothing (Echo talked Severus into purchasing one of the wheat-coloured shirts of raw cotton that he thought was rather piratical), fresh produce (Severus filled a basket with everything from fruit to vegetables), and there were also stalls selling olive oil and honey.

Wizarding Chess was a very popular sport and here and there along the agora there were pockets of players with spectators looking over an active game. Severus was astonished at some of the arguments that broke out over the game. Curiosity won out at one point and he stopped to watch one game and was interested to learn that the chess pieces were much more aggressive than their British counterparts.

To Severus the Market felt more like a fairground atmosphere and was just as busy and noisy. Harry was fascinated by the whole thing and found much to distract him. Since he kept wandering away, his father attached a magical leash to him that was similar to a Tracking Spell. This bit of invisible magic made certain that if Harry drifted too far from his father he was tugged back to Severus' side. At first the leash annoyed Harry and he was prepared to put up a lengthy fuss against its use, but the distractions of the Market were so many he soon forgot about fussing.

The only downside to their time at the Market were the veiled looks of mistrust and disapproval Echo kept getting from various stall owners and vendors who circulated the agora with magical carts that hovered in the air, and held the owners' wares. Severus was just beginning to understand how Echo's ex-husband had so thoroughly destroyed her reputation that he now saw the reason behind her attempted suicide. At least there was not any open hostility like there had been at the clothing shop in the village.

Hostility nearly ceased as the two elderly Sisters that had outfitted Echo with clothing greeted them with smiles and hugs. Even Severus, though stiff as a board, received two hugs.

* * *

><p>Severus was beginning to think his son was part crow with the regularity Harry kept going from booth to booth that had an abundance of sparkly and shiny objects. Harry never once asked his father to buy anything for him that he had his eye upon. More than likely such a habit came from when the child was with the Dursleys and everything was given to their biological child, yet nothing was ever given to Harry. He was also never allowed to complain.<p>

Left and right, other children whined and pleaded with their parents over some toy or little trinket. It was irritating and Severus couldn't help being thankful that his child wasn't so spoiled. Even so, he watched Harry carefully, and if the boy's eyes went particularly wide over something, with Echo's silent complicity, Severus would slip away and purchase the object.

Most of the trinkets were little things that Severus would be able to hand out to his son as rewards for cleaning his room, helping Albus, or just being a good little boy. It wouldn't do to give Harry all the secretly bought items when they returned home, or he _would_ become a spoiled child.

Severus was about to follow Echo to a stall that had some intriguing looking books, when Harry stopped dead before the one booth that must have been the mother-lode of shiny. Neither Echo, nor Severus could stop themselves from looking upon the booth in wonder just as Harry was. The booth was crammed full of all sorts of beautifully crafted timepieces. They chimed, ticked, bonged, and their insides glittered and whirred with precision. Severus knew what Harry was thinking before he could even voice it.

Albus' weakness was timepieces. He collected them. Had he been here with them, he would have spent the afternoon learning about each and every piece. Albus had asked Harry to bring him something from the Market and no doubt Harry wanted one of these timepieces to bring home to his grandfather.

A wizened old witch was nestled in the depths of the display of the timepieces. She eyed the little boy. "Now what would a youngster such as yourself want with the passage of time?" she teased with a raspy cackle.

"I like 'em because they're pretty," answered Harry. He was so terribly tempted to touch the pretties that he quickly stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"I can see in your lovely green eyes, child, that you're rather fond of things that sparkle," she replied and placed a timepiece with two dancing, clockwork figures at its center in front of him.

Harry leaned forward, being mindful that such things were delicate, and watched in fascination as the two figures, one in silver, the other in gold, whirled and twirled around. To his dismay, the old woman removed that timepiece before their dance was finished. However, his sadness was deflated as she placed another timepiece in front of him. This one stood tall. Its mechanism was encased within a piece of faceted crystal that caught the sunlight and threw rainbows in all directions. Inside the crystal the mechanism was a series of tiny, silver spheres that tumbled along a Rube Goldberg style mechanism. After several minutes, the witch replaced that time piece with a miniature version of an Orrery. Severus saw the spark of green fire in Harry's eyes at this piece that showed the planets orbiting the sun.

He leaned down, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "Do you think Albus would like this one, Harry?"

"It's so pretty!" he marveled. "Grandpa could watch it all day long."

Echo touched Severus' arm and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're good at bargaining, Master Snape."

He lifted an eyebrow with an expression that said, 'just you watch!' "What are you asking for this piece, madame?" asked Snape with disdainful officiousness.

The witch squinted at the tall man in black robes. "One hundred galleons," she stated.

Severus studied the time piece for a moment and then countered, "It appears a bit tarnished. Fifty galleons."

Huffing at the insult, the witch waited a moment and then informed him archly, "This is a rather unique timepiece, sir. You won't find many craftsmen who can synchronise the Orrery movements to earthly time." When she thought Snape was considering her information, she lowered her price. "90 galleons."

"I agree, such a piece is quite unique, but I know I saw one rather like this in Britain last summer. It was quite fascinating. I will offer... 60 galleons." Deliberately he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at another timepiece that was much smaller and obviously much less expensive than the Orrery.

"You should know, sir, that this exceptional time piece was created by Blind Hanus, the Master Clockmaker of the Orloj in Prague. 85 galleons is nothing to the prestige of owning such a piece," boasted the witch.

Severus gave the witch a nod. Hers was a fine story, but he knew that Blind Hanus never had anything to do with the magnificent Orloj. "It is rather a fine piece, but Blind Hanus, as skilled as he was, had no skill in astronomy. He would never have been able to construct a piece such as this. Whoever the craftsman was, it is a rather delicate timepiece which my son obviously feels his grandfather would desire in his collection. Therefore..." here he tapped his chin as though thinking very carefully. When the witch leaned forward to hear his counter offer, he replied sharply, "75 galleons and that is my final offer."

The witch's broad smile showed missing teeth and wrinkled her old face even further. "You are a fine bargainer, sir! I shall accept your 75 galleons. How fortunate your son and your father are." The witch took up the delicate timepiece and with a wave of her wand, it was carefully and securely wrapped. Severus signed an authorisation for 75 galleons to be withdrawn from his Gringotts account, and then took the package from the old woman.

"Grandpa will love this," Harry said with awe as Severus took Harry's hand in his. He did not shrink the package as he believed something with such delicate clockwork would not appreciate being shrunk.

They walked a little further down the avenue when Severus' attention was caught by the rich tenor of a portly man standing beside a large chess set of granite. He was shouting out challenges to those who walked by. As soon as his grey-blue eyes caught Severus' own looking his way, he grinned widely.

"Fancy a game, sir? I am Bido, champion of the Market. Everyone plays me, no one wins." He laughed heartily.

"My daddy is the greatest!" boasted Harry very seriously. He'd seen his father play several opponents. He never lost.

"Oho! Is he now, young master?" asked Bido.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at his father, a bit embarrassed now that his boast seemed to be taken seriously. Echo grinned and whispered in Severus' ear. He shook his head, she whispered again, then he shrugged. He nodded to Harry.

Harry replied to Bido, "He is, sir. He played against Ron and he's dead wicked, but daddy beat him in ten moves. Daddy called it the Orloff Strategy."

Bido crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Severus. "Orloff, eh? He was an underhanded thief."

"That he was, but his chess strategy was a sound one," answered Severus adopting his own crossed arm stance.

"Think you can beat me without employing a thief's strategies?" Bido's bushy eyebrow rose up towards his bald head and he smirked beneath his droopy mustache.

"I can employ my own, if you so wish?"

"Ah, yes. Let us meet as warriors over the game. Sit ye down, sir." Bido indicated a chair opposite on the white side.

Severus shook his head. "I play black."

Bido's gaze narrowed. He was obviously another player who favored the black side. It seemed, for a moment, he wouldn't give, but he was intrigued by this Englishman and so he nodded and moved from the side he was on.

"The black is yours, sir."

Severus seated himself, but not without a small touch of the dramatic as he swept the folds of his robes behind him. Bido chuckled and then seated himself.

"I assume there is to be a wager?" asked Severus as he looked over the pieces. Fashioned after pirates, they were a dangerous looking lot, but saluted their new captain, the Potions Master.

"Five galleons," Bido said easily. "Tradition accepts insults between opponents and participation from the spectators. I don't allow wands or fisticuffs at my table."

"Agreed," nodded Severus. As Bido made the first move, the game was begun.

For several long minutes both players were silent. Their pieces were not. When a piece was taken, it was a vicious fight across the board rife with catcalls and insults. The first player insult came from Bido who did not see the sense in Severus moving his knight when he did.

"What stupidity is that?" bellowed Bido. "You've never played this game!"

Severus did not reply to the insult. Bido studied the board, listening with one ear to the caustic suggestions made by his pieces. Harry giggled at some of the insults which weren't really for young ears.

"Repeat any of those words at home, young man," warned Severus softly, "and you will be dining on soap."

Harry grimaced. "Blech."

Minutes later, the move with his knight earlier had placed Bido's bishop (a piece he obviously favored attacking with) into a vulnerable situation he could not get out of. At the loss of his first bishop, Bido cursed colourfully at his opponent. Severus smirked and their growing audience laughed or cheered against the local Bido.

Bido had a moment of triumph when he took one of Severus' knights. It seemed to him that the man in black seemed to favor playing with the knights. It was a ruse, of course, a few moves later Severus used his pawns to trap Bido's second bishop.

As Bido's bishop was subjected to a brutal assault, Bido himself stood from the table and proceeded to insult the dubious quality of Severus Snape's ancestry.

"Don't you talk to my Daddy that way, you greasy, flobberworm slimy git!" shouted Harry.

He was puzzled as Bido clapped him on the shoulder and laughed good-naturedly. Harry backed away slightly until his father motioned him over. Severus picked Harry up, balanced him on one thigh, with his arm around the child's waist.

"You are a very good boy, Harry," whispered Severus in his ear. "Now watch carefully as I put him in check. Do you see it?"

Harry studied the board. His father had been teaching him to play but he had yet to win against Severus. He expected it would be several years before he would come close to winning. As he had been taught, he imagined the board and the pieces in his head. It was hard because his imagination wanted to hare off and send all the pieces fighting against each other. They always made a lot of noise and it was fun to see the mess and the explosions.

In his mind he saw the chess pieces move until he saw what his father had done to trap Bido's king. He smiled as he opened his eyes.

Severus was about to take his move when Bido held up a hand to stop him. "A further wager, sir. A twist to the game. 10 galleons to the winner, but your son plays the next five moves. What say you?"

Severus gave the appearance of outrage, he cursed with faux insult, but then his gaze narrowed and a wicked gleam came to his eyes. "Agreed, sir."

Bido had expected the hand of the little boy to effectively destroy his father's carefully played game. To his delighted consternation the child played as though the devil himself were guiding his hand. Bido scrutinised his older opponent. Considering the man's appearance, perhaps he was a devil.

Three minutes later the game was ended as Harry gleefully shouted, "Checkmate!"

The crowd cheered and Harry was the recipient of several congratulatory slaps to his back. After the fourth one, he dove shyly behind his father's robes. It was Echo who coaxed him forth.

"You did very well, Harry. Come out and thank Bido for a good game," she encouraged.

With his father's hand nudging him in the back, Harry approached Bido and stuck out his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Bido knelt down to Harry's point of view and shook the child's proffered hand. "You're welcome, young master. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Harry Snape. This is my Daddy, Severus Snape." He smiled.

"You and you father are excellent players, Harry. Hold out your hands." Harry did so. "Here are your winnings." Bido counted out five galleons, dropping the shiny coins into the child's hands. He then rose to his feet and gave the other five to Severus. The two older wizards shook hands.

As they left Bido's game table, the man was soliciting another challenger. Harry turned back to his father. "Can I buy something?"

"I think you should save three galleons," advised Severus. "Take two and buy whatever you'd like, but no sweets."

There were many things that caught Harry's eyes, but Severus saw that the boy was a discerning shopper who didn't want to waste his money. Harry finally settled on a set of Broom Maintenance Oils made with local olive oil.

"I think it is time to go home," announced Harry's father. In reply, Harry yawned. Severus smirked knowingly. Someone was in need of a nap!


	19. Chapter 19 - Sunday Dinner

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter 19 - Sunday Dinner**

* * *

><p>Albus was delighted with the Orrery timepiece and assured Harry that he did not have another like it in his collection. While Severus and Echo cooked dinner, Harry listened as Albus told him the gruesome story of Blind Hanus the Master Clockmaker and then told him about Posidonius who created the first Orrery.<p>

Harry, seated at Albus feet, had his attention focused on his grandfather.

"The Orloj is the most magical of all clocks in the world. Built in the ancient city of Prague in the 13th century, it would gather together the magic of the stars, Time, and the Saints of the Arcane." Albus leaned towards Harry, and held up a slim finger. "It only worked, as it should, once... and the Orloj predicted its own folly."

"Did they fix it?" asked Harry softly.

"The elders of Prague were determined to have the Orloj work so that it could predict the future for all wizard-kind so they brought the master clockmaker, Hanus Carolinum in the late 13th century to repair the clock."

"Was he a wizard, Grandfather?" Harry shifted.

"Hanus was a wizard of many great works. He was an artist of incalculable power, but he was tricked by the elders who were ultimately afraid that should Hanus succeed in repairing the Orloj and learn its secrets he would create another for his own use. The elders of Prague petrified Hanus and then his eyes were burnt by Dark Magic so he could never repair his sight."

Harry let out a horrified gasp and wrapped his fingers in Albus' afghan blanket. "He didn't let them get away with that, did he, grandpa?"

"Oh no, my dear! He had to repair the clock or at least appear to repair a part of it. Hanus, that very clever wizard, would damage one part of the clock year after year. Days before his death, he sabotaged the Orloj in such an ingenious manner, that no wizard was ever able to repair it again."

With a wave of his hands, the beautiful Orloj of Prague appeared as an image hovering over Dumbledore's lap. Harry rose up on his knees to get a closer look at the magical mechanism.

"Is it still there?" asked the little boy.

"It is, but no one knows it still holds within its gears the secrets of the future. Prague is now a city of Muggles and although their most talented clockmakers have done their best to reverse the damage Hanus caused, they've never quite managed it. Yet, despite this, the Orloj is still a thing of beauty and wonder, for wizard and Muggle kind alike."

Harry applauded the story. "I'm so glad I got you something shiny, and interesting, Grandfather."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Severus prepared the chicken while Echo worked on the salad. As she diced the carrots, her gaze strayed to the fast work Severus was making of the boneless chicken breasts as he sliced them into thin slivers. She admired his precise, sure movements.<p>

Despite a window letting in the cool, ocean breeze, the kitchen was still rather warm so Severus had removed his frock coat and rolled the sleeves of his white, cotton shirt, up to his elbows. He had tied back his long, black hair with a simple black ribbon.

Echo stopped dicing as her mind wandered and began comparing Oland to Severus Snape. Oland had a bright, overly charming face and a profusion of curly, blonde locks that all the women seemed to swoon over. Echo had to admit, she had swooned as well. Severus had a face that was often like stone and was hard to read. However, in the few short weeks she had shared their cottage, she was beginning to learn to read his smirks and sneers. Echo was also beginning to learn that to look into the man's eyes was to see more expression than he felt comfortable revealing upon his face.

Oland's emotions easily ran from hot to cold at the drop of a hat. He had very little control over them, and often Echo had been embarrassed for her ex-husband.

In public, Severus Snape's emotions were so perfectly controlled, it was a bit unnerving. Yet, with his son, and with Albus, he gave his emotions a little more freedom. He was relaxed around people he was comfortable with. Echo took it as a great compliment that the stoic man was beginning to relax around her.

Oland was a conniver, a manipulator, and quite frankly a bastard. He had very little intelligence, though, where it mattered. He had no interest in books, no interest in history, or trivial minutiae. Holding a conversation with Oland meant only discussing his current interests, which rarely involved her.

Conversation with Severus was a joy. It seemed there were few subjects he did not have some knowledge of, and if he did come across something he did not know, he was eager to involve her in the research to learn more.

Echo had never had much interest in Potions when she was in school, and now she realised that may have been due to the very boring, completely uncreative Potions instructor she had. One afternoon Severus had let Echo into his small potions lab in the cottage where she watched him brew Wolfsbane. As he discussed each ingredient and how it related to the others, she watched his hands as they chopped, diced, sliced, and ground up ingredients. Never had Echo imagined that Potions could be an art like painting or sculpting, but in the hands of Potions Master Severus Snape, it was.

Echo's mind wandered as she watched Severus take the slices of chicken breast, perfectly season them, and then not drop them, but arranged them perfectly in the pan. Not one single drop of fat was spilled or splattered.

The chicken sizzled filling the kitchen with the aromatic scent of sage, garlic, and pepper. He then sprinkled in a Christmas coloured mix of diced red and green peppers, and those sizzled as well. He stirred, and flipped, and lifted the pan off the flame. With just the right amount of a sharp jerk, the entire contents of the pan flew upward, hovered a brief second, and dropped back into the pan. Severus did this three times before placing the iron skillet back upon the flame.

Severus knew he was being watched. At first he had not noticed that Echo's preparation of the salad ingredients had stopped, yet when no new noise of any kind came to his ears, he felt the gaze of her deep blue eyes resting upon him. Severus smirked to himself knowing she was watching him. He continued to cook the main course. Finally he put aside the chicken and checked the rice he was also steaming. He took a forkful of rice, studied it, then tasted it. With his tongue he tested the fluffiness and texture. By his estimation, the rice was complete. He decided, though, that a second opinion was needed. He filled the fork again, blew on the small portion to lower the temperature a bit and then turned abruptly to face Echo.

"Oh!" She was startled by the Potions Master turning towards her.

"Daydreaming, Miss Prosper?"

"What? Oh... uhm, no, I..." she frowned, knowing she'd been caught. She saw the forkful of rice. "What are you doing with that, Master Snape?"

"Ah, this," he said stepping closer. "I require a second opinion. Would you?" He bent slightly and held the rice in front of her.

"Of course." Echo leaned forward and felt only a tiny bit foolish as Severus slipped the bite of rice into her mouth.

He watched as she masticated the rice and then swallowed the small bite. "Your assessment, Miss Prosper?"

Echo frowned sharply. "Do you think you could stop calling me Miss Prosper? I feel like I've forgotten to bring you my homework assignment every time you do so."

Severus straightened and turned back to the rice. He turned off the flame and then spoke, not facing Echo, "I shall acquiesce to your request if you also stop calling me Master Snape. As much as I do enjoy the formalities, I'd prefer relaxing a bit more in my home."

He heard a sigh of relief behind him and he smiled, very slightly. "My family were a very informal sort. I'd thought for a long time the lack of formality was an American thing." She continued to finish chopping the salad ingredients. "You would not find much in the way of formal manners here on Solonus, either. And, I do believe I am babbling."

Severus brought two glasses of wine over to the prep table, and handed one of the glasses to Echo. "Babbling is better than becoming what your name is."

She took the glass, sipped at the wine, and then smirked at him, her blue eyes alight with a glint. "Careful, Severus, I could repeat everything so very easily."

He nodded and then took up a knife to help finish with the salad. "I have a question for you, Echo." She glanced at him over the rim of her glass of wine. He took that as permission to continue and did so. "I have noticed that you rarely perform your magic. In fact, I do not think I have yet to see your wand."

"That's because I don't have a wand," she smiled mischieviously.

"Wandless magic?" he asked.

"A prejudice of the Salem Academy. Wizards use wands, or staffs. Witches do not. I did wish for a wand at one time, and even purchased one when I came back to Greece. I was an utter menace. I went to move a chair in my house, and wound up sending it through the wall."

Echo liked the small upturn of his mouth on the left side, and with the laughter that shone in his eyes, Severus was rather engaging to look upon. "Yes, well, I'm glad you find that funny. I was not laughing. I'm rather bad at home improvement spells and with my bookshop floundering that first year, I was stuck with a view from my bedroom into my living room for six months before I could afford a Spell Contractor to come out and fix my wall."

Severus did laugh now, which astonished, yet pleased Echo that he felt relaxed enough around her to show such a vulnerable emotion. He shook his head and then apologised as the smile and laughter left his face, but not his eyes.

"I really should not laugh, but the image of you, that chair, and then the hole in your wall. You are, as you say, a menace with a wand."

Echo tossed the salad. "Hm, yes. However, I dare say, in a duel with me, you'd lose."

Severus' head shot up sharply. "Do you really think so?" his eyebrow rose archly at the challenge. "I was trained by Filius Flitwick, the unrivalled duelling champion for the last thirty seven years. He is 86 years old, and I bested him only once."

"Master Flitwick is not the World Champion, Severus. Grymalda Kane Moss is and she taught me." Echo smiled smugly.

"Tomorrow then. Ten in the morning. You are familiar with Grayson's Dueling Standards & Accepted Spells, Jinxes, & Hexes?" he asked, with a devilish smirk.

"Most certainly."

Severus rose and with a wave of his wand he sent dinner out to the dining table. As he passed Echo, she also stood. He stopped her by stepping in her path. Leaning towards her, he breathed into her ear as he spoke, "Care to make a small wager, my intriguing opponent?"

Echo was caught off guard by that illegally silken voice in her ear. She could not help leaning a bit closer. "What would the stakes be, sir? And remember, you are a gentleman."

He nodded and she detected a wicked gleam in his eyes. "If you win, you need not cook for a week. You may be a woman of leisure, with no obligation whatsoever."

"I like that," Echo smiled. She then looked up at him and realised he was very close to her and those eyes were... well, they were looking at her in a manner she really ought to object to. "And the stakes should you win?"

He leaned in closer, brushed aside her hair which sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and whispered something in her ear. When he straightened, he took one step back.

"Impertinent, Master Snape, but acceptable," Echo smiled. _Maybe I ought to lose tomorrow._

"Daddy! We're waiting!" Harry stood in the kitchen doorway looking cross, and a little puzzled at the two adults who seemed to be having a smirking contest.

"We are coming, impatient child!" He snatched Harry up and slung the child over his shoulder, causing the little boy to squeal and and laugh.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Cavern

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty - The Cavern**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up from a soup of odd dreams that featured blind wizards, glittering clocks, battling chess pieces, and red-eyed snakes. They faded away like so much fairy dust as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.<p>

For several long minutes, as the sun rose over the horizon outside his bedroom window, Harry sat on his bed, holding one hand to his chest and rubbing it. His chest really did not hurt, but he had an odd feeling in his heart like there was a string attached to his heart and someone was tugging on it. It was a curious and uncomfortable feeling.

Finally he threw off his covers, went to the loo, brushed his teeth and combed his long hair. He smiled at his hair. It was now just below his shoulders, about as long as his father's and it had quit sticking up all over the place. That used to drive him nuts since it made him look like Crookshanks had hacked up a gross hairball on his head.

Once dressed, Harry slipped quietly into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and then left the cottage.

He knew when he started running down the pebbled path and through the gate to the sandy beach that he was doing something he was going to get into a lot of trouble for. He even told himself to stop and go back inside, but his feet and legs were no longer under his control. The tugging sensation at the center of his chest felt like it should be painful, and he even grimaced in anticipation, but it was only an imagined sensation that was not real.

The coast of Solonus Isle was jagged with tall cliffs honeycombed with small coves and white sand beaches like the one where the Snapes cottage was. Centuries of weather had carved and shaped the cliffs, as had the surging waters of the ocean. There were many caves, most of them small and shallow, but here and there the water had carved out great caverns deeply into the island.

There was such a cavern nearby that Severus had strictly forbidden Harry to go near. There were even signs that warned about flooding dangers at high tide. At low tide water would still seep into the cavern into scattered pools of cold water that could easily sweep a skinny, little boy down into unimaginable and endless depths.

Harry stopped in the shadow of the cavern knowing that his father would probably make it impossible for him to sit for a week if he went any closer. In the moment that he paused he really did think about turning back and he had even taken a step towards that decision when he heard it.

The sound that echoed deep from within the cavern sent a chill down Harry's spine and raised the hair on the back of his neck. It was a terrifying, mournful howl that reached out, tugging upon that string that had dragged him from the cottage, and tightly squeezed his heart.

Harry went as far into the cavern as the meagre light of the morning ventured. Ahead of him was a great yawning blackness waiting to swallow him up.

The howl echoed all around him. Harry was terrified, but not of whatever howled. The cavern frightened him as well as what could have hurt the creature that was howling. He had been dragged out of the safety of his warm bed by this frightened and painful cry for help.

Harry stepped a little further into the cavern leaving the last sliver of light behind him. The chill settled heavily upon him and he wished he had brought a heavy jumper. The mournful howl stabbed right through Harry's heart and he let out a sharp cry.

"Daddy!"

Turning on his heel, he ran faster than he had ever run in his life back to the cottage. It did not matter that his father was going to ask a bunch of questions and probably ground him for the rest of the summer. He needed his Daddy, right now!

Harry burst through the cottage door and was never more glad to see his father preparing coffee in the kitchen. He skidded into the brightly lit room and grasped his father by the arm.

"He's hurt, Daddy! And afraid! He's gonna die, I think! Come, please try to help him!"

Severus caught Harry tightly about the shoulders as his own heart leapt into his throat. "Harry!" He dropped down to his knee. "Child, calm yourself and tell me what it is you are talking about."

Harry drew in his breath and for a moment he held it as he latched onto his father's dark eyed gaze allowing it to ground him. He let out the breath he was holding. "In the cavern, Daddy," Harry began carefully as though he were explaining physics to a slow child. "He's been there all night. He's howling, but he's getting tired. He's scared and hurt and dying. We have to try and save him."

Severus wanted to leave immediately, but one word in his son's explanation made him pause. "Howling? Who are you talking about, Harry? Do you know who this person is?"

"Not a person, Daddy." Harry then tugged on his father's arms. He whispered urgently, "I don't want him to die."

He rose to his feet just as Echo walked into the kitchen. She immediately understood something was wrong. Severus glanced at her as he summoned his cloak. "There's an... animal hurt in the cavern. Harry heard it."

Echo did not reply. She just summoned her own cloak and soon the two adults were following Harry as he ran, leading them back to the cavern.

At the cavern they were greeted only by the sounds of the wind circulating in the cavern and the water on its floor. Harry grabbed Severus' hand tightly. The Potions Master squeezed his son's hand in reassurance and then took out his wand. "Lumos!"

Echo cast a wandless spell that added a floating ball of golden light to Severus' glowing wand tip. "I think I hear something," she whispered.

"Why isn't he howling, Daddy?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Shhh, Harry." Severus pointed his wand into the darkness ahead of them. "Sonorous!"

The amplification spell found the faint sound Harry was listening for and the howl, now very tired, surrounded them.

Severus looked down at Harry. "Son, I need for you to stay here. Do not move."

"It's dark," he said softly.

Echo cast a second spell that produced another ball of light that hovered over Harry. He smiled weakly at her. Severus then cast a spell that made a set of numbers appear in front of Harry.

"When the numbers reach all zeros, Harry, you need to get out of the cavern. That's when the tide will be coming in." Harry started to object, but Severus pulled him into a quick hug. "Just do as I say, Harry. We ought to be back before the numbers hit zero, but, if we're not, go and tell Albus what happened. Understand?"

Harry nodded firmly and tried to hide a sniffle. He watched as Echo and his father went toward the even quieter howl. "Come back, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Once he and Echo were nearly out of sight of Harry, Echo spoke quietly, "You do know we're risking our lives for a dog, Severus," she stated.<p>

"If I did not make the attempt, Echo, my son would never forgive me. If we do not find it within thirty minutes, then we have done our best and we go back."

All around them the stones and the walls of the cavern were smoothed by moisture and the lashing wrath of the sea water that wandered into its depths. Each step that Severus and Echo took was a study in balance and careful attention. Although moisture dripped from the walls, there was a constant dribble of water that seeped in from the cavern entrance. The stones and walls were rife with sea life that clung tenaciously to their dark home. It was a constant, urgent reminder, that at high tide this cavern became part of the undersea world.

Every once in awhile, the dripping silence would be broken by the mournful, and very soft howl of the dog. At one point, Echo began talking to it. Severus found her voice to be soothing, as well, and her voice helped him to concentrate as he led them deeper into the cavern.

Ten minutes in they found a large, golden retriever, its leg trapped between stones and twisted enough to show it was badly broken. The dog itself was covered with sandy mud and shivering uncontrollably. Its tail slapped a sopping, heavy wag against the rocks as it saw its rescuers. It tried to bark, but only managed a tired whimper.

Echo was about to go directly to the dog to comfort it, but Severus held her back. "There is a pool behind the dog," he indicated pointing at a rippling, black surface that reflected their light. "It goes back beyond the shadows. I think the rocks his leg is trapped in kept him from the pool."

Echo frowned and bit a corner of her lower lip. "This is going to take us both, Severus," she said as she, too, studied the problem. "I'm not terribly good at levitation so how about I knock apart the rocks and you levitate him?"

"Let me put a Featherlight Spell on him, first. That way, as soon as the rocks are out of the way I can lift him before he even touches the pool."

"On the count of three?" Severus nodded in reply. Echo stretched out her hand and waited for the dark-haired wizard to cast the Featherlight Spell. The dog howled in pain as his weight became lighter causing his leg to be tugged painfully. "One... two... three...!" Echo flicked her wrist and the rocks parted freeing the dog's leg. Severus timed his Wingardium Leviosa spell perfectly and the dog lifted away from the rocks, the pool, and was floated towards Echo and Severus.

Severus tried a diagnostic spell, but as it was for humans, it did not help him much. He then tried to manually examine the dog's leg, but it growled warningly as he only caused further pain. "I cannot take care of him here," he muttered. Casting a Sleeping Spell, the dog dropped into a forced slumber. He then lifted the dog with the Mobilicorpus Spell and they carefully made their way back to Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry watched as the glowing numbers in the air ticked down the seconds to high tide. It seemed like the numbers were running faster than they should so he stood up and began to pace. He tried very hard to not look at the timer, but he could not NOT look at it.<strong>

Just when the timer had five minutes left on it, Harry began to get very antsy. He tried sitting down, but was right back up. He sniffled and silently berated himself for being such a baby.

Light!

Harry drew in a deep breath and held it. It was just a gentle flicker, but it was light! He was nearly ready to jump out of his skin as his held in breath puffed out sharply. He wanted to run towards the bouncing ball of light that led the way for his father and Echo, but his father had told him to stay put.

"Daddy! Echo!" he shouted and his voice reverberated back to him.

"Harry! Do not dare move from that spot!" shouted his father in warning. "This floor is too slippery and rocky!"

Harry pouted, but said nothing. He had not moved much at all, except to pace.

Soon Severus and Echo were much closer and Harry could see the sleeping, levitated dog in front of them. Once they were all three in the same place, Harry hugged his father and then went to study the dog.

"Is he gonna be all right, dad?" asked Harry as he reached out a tentative hand to touch the dog.

"I'll have to examine him when we get home, Harry," replied Severus. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Echo and Severus carefully cleaned the dog in the back yard. It was a tedious job that had to be done by hand since the Scourgify Spell would have had to have been used too many times and might have hurt the dog's skin. Severus was able to examine the broken leg and found that it had been cleanly broken in two places and dislocated. The skin was also abraded in several places along the thigh and hip.<p>

Severus popped the leg back into place and then set the bones by bracing them. He spelled Skele-Gro into the dog's stomach so that by tomorrow afternoon, the broken bones would be repaired. In addition to the broken leg, the dog was also very undernourished and nearly starved. Echo spelled some nutrients into the dog's stomach, and Severus made a mental note to brew a nutrient potion designed specifically for animals.

"I wonder if a Krup mated with a Golden Retriever," mused Severus. "Just lying down the dog is as tall as you, my dear."

Echo nodded in agreement, and added, "If he does have some Krup blood he may have a longer life than a Muggle dog would."

This whole time, Harry was inside, by the window, leaning against his grandfather and twisting knots into Dumbledore's beard nervously as he watched as the animal was tended. Every few minutes, Dumbledore waved his hand slightly and a de-knotting spell removed the knots.

"Child, your father is going to make certain the dog is well," Albus said softly.

"I know, grandpa, but I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble." Harry took Albus' hand into his and began to study the fine wrinkles and veins under the skin.

"Well, you did leave the cottage by yourself," began Albus.

"But, I'm gonna be seven soon! Daddy ought to let me do things by myself sometimes."

"He does, Harry. You always get to play out in the yard by yourself."

"That's not the same," muttered Harry.

"Venturing out to the beach and to the cavern is dangerous, child, and you know that. How many other children have you seen by themselves on the beach since we've been here?"

Harry glared darkly at his grandfather. Just as he knew the answer was not in his favor, so did Albus. At the sparkle in the old man's eyes, Harry did not bother to answer the question.

At that moment, Echo and Severus entered the cottage. The dog was on a stretcher being levitated by Severus. He brought the sleeping animal over to the fireplace and laid it down in front of the fire on a little rug by the hearth. Once the dog was settled he Vanished the stretcher, and removed the sleeping spell. Harry ran over to his father and knelt down by the dog and petted its prominent ribs. The dog lifted itself enough to lick Harry's small hand, and then dropped into a normal sleep.

"Is he gonna be all right, Daddy?"

"Going to, Harry, not gonna. And yes, the dog will recover completely." Severus looked sternly down at his son. He was displeased that his son had slipped off alone to go where he was not supposed to, but... suddenly, Harry threw him off as the child threw his arms around his father.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Severus patted his son's back. "Whatever for, Harry?"

Harry looked up at his father. "For saving Hector."

Now Severus' frowned in puzzlement. "Who is Hector?" he asked. Harry pointed at the dog. "How do you know his name is Hector?"

Harry shrugged. "He kind of looks like a Hector, don't you think so?"

"Ah," Severus replied in understanding. "Now that you've named our guest I suppose you think we shall keep him?"

That was precisely what little Harry was thinking. After all, they'd just saved his life and the dog probably had no one to take care of him. "Hector needs us, dad. He's real skinny and anyway, he called me."

"He called you? Is that why you were out wandering around by yourself when you should not have been alone?" his father asked sternly.

Harry stroked the sleeping dog's side. "I woke up with my heart feeling funny, Dad. I heard something, but, not with my ears, you know? And, I couldn't help myself. Then, when I got to the cave, I heard Hector. He knew I came for him." Harry stood up and took his father's hand in his as he looked down into the still kneeling wizard's face. "I know it was wrong, Daddy, but I couldn't ignore him."

"The problem, child, is you did not think before you left. You should have awakened me to let me know what was going on. I would have gone with you."

Harry sighed heavily and looked down at his feet, and then the dog. "So I'm in trouble, then?"

"You are." Severus put his index finger under the child's chin and tipped his gaze upward. "However, as there are extenuating circumstances, I think just grounding you for a week and no flying, will be sufficient. Now, how would you like to share your bedroom with Hector?"

Harry did not like being grounded, but having permission to have Hector in his room overshadowed the punishment. "Really?"

Severus' eyes smiled brightly. "Really. Go find a blanket and I'll transfigure it into a dog bed."

Harry ran to comply, leaving the adults staring at the sleeping dog. Severus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How did that child wind up with another pet?"

Albus chuckled softly. "Do be careful, my boy, Harry might attract other strays."

Echo joined the older wizard's laughter. "A boy should have a dog. I'll bet that Hector will be very good for Harry."

"He will learn responsibility, at least." Severus looked down at the dog, again. Inwardly he wished the dog could have been smaller. This thing was much bigger than his son. He hoped that it was possessed of a gentle nature.

* * *

><p>Hector's broken leg was healed within 24 hours and strong enough for running upon another 24 hours later. The golden retriever did have a gentle nature and had attached himself rather quickly to the little boy. Severus also noticed that Hector, for being a non-magical animal, seemed to have a sixth sense about Harry and was careful about not accidentally knocking him over; Hector was rather larger than was average for his particular breed and he had a very bushy tail that could easily knock things (and children) down. The large dog's shoulders matched Harry's own!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was not allowed to fly his broom and he was confined to the front and back yards of the cottage. He did not mind, though, as he and Hector played catch, and Hector would let Harry chase after him. By lunch time, both boy and dog were thoroughly worn out. Harry had enough energy to eat a sandwich and then he willingly went off to bed for his afternoon nap. Hector happily joined 'his boy'.<p>

Severus spent the morning in his lab working on the de-aging potion for Albus while the older wizard played a game of chess with Echo.

"I have spoken to some associates of mine, Echo, about your situation," Albus interjected quietly as they played.

Echo moved her bishop, threatening Albus' queen. "Is there any hope?"

"They feel that the evidence of fraud is rather obvious. The fact that you had no chance to defend yourself, and were, in fact, discouraged to do so means that this is a case the Wizengamot would be able to preside over." Albus' knight brutally took the bishop that was threatening his queen. "Check, I believe."

"The Wizengamot is quite an august body, Albus. I think I'd be a bit nervous going before them." Using her knight, she was able to stave off checkmate, for the moment.

He chuckled. "Quite frankly, Echo, they're a bunch of stodgy old wizards and witches. No doubt they'd view the seamier sides of your case with the same enthusiasm they would when reading the gossip section in Witch Weekly."

Echo laughed. "I ought to be insulted by that comparison, Albus! Gossip indeed." She moved a pawn, and instantly regretted doing so.

Albus moved his castle and cheerfully intoned, "Checkmate." He adjusted the quilt upon his lap. "Actually, according to my friend, Arthur, you need only assemble the requested memories, under Veritaserum, and your solicitor will present your case. You won't even have to appear before the Wizengamot."

Echo began resetting the chessboard. "That's not too bad. I was telling Severus that the law here requires that someone else file a complaint on my behalf. Would that follow in England, as well?"

"I've already filed on your behalf, my dear." Echo's head raised sharply and she saw the twinkle in the old wizard's light blue eyes. She was beginning to understand why Severus claimed the twinkle had its own personality.

"You didn't, Albus?!"

He nodded and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by something smacking against the front door. Echo stood and opened the door, allowing in a little grey owl that flew into the room as though it were drunk. It crashed into the chess set sending the remaining upright pieces running for their lives.

"Pigwidgeon!" chuckled Albus as he picked up the little owl.

"I take it you know this little fellow?" asked Echo.

"Ronald Weasley's owl. Although, I believe that Arthur is making use of him over the summer." Albus removed a small scroll tied around Pig's foot. Once the owl was relieved of his burden, he flew back onto the chessboard, promptly fell on his side, and went to sleep.

"That owl's not right," murmured Echo.

"Ah! This is good news!" cried Albus. He shoved the letter at Echo. "My dear, would you mind taking this to Severus? He'll want to be interrupted for it."

Echo took the letter from Albus and made her way down the short hallway to the converted bedroom that was Severus' lab. She knocked in warning, and then pushed open the door.

In the lab, Severus was bent over a small cauldron carefully counting his stirring with a glass stirrer while casting a spell with his wand over the bubbling brew. Echo waited quietly until the Potions Master looked up from his potion at a convenient point.

"Is everything all right?" Severus asked with concern as he placed a stasis spell on the potion he was brewing.

Echo handed him the letter. "From Arthur Weasley. Albus said it was good news."

Severus stood, stretched his back, and took the letter. He read it over quickly. Echo was astonished by the smile that lit up his face.

"Is it the special dispensation?" asked Echo, smiling as well.

"It is! There are a few restrictions, but they're minor." He smirked. "Arthur says they wanted to Obliviate me, but they cannot."

"No? Why not?"

Severus looked up at Echo. "I'm an Occlumens. I'm able to resist Memory Spells."

"What are they going to do instead?"

"A Wizard's Oath that I'll never brew the Second Chance Potion again. I have no argument with that." Severus folded up the letter. "We need to celebrate. Where's a good place to eat in the village, Echo?"

"Androzani's. It has the best Greek food. Plus, for fussy children, they'll cook burgers and fries."

"Perfect!"

* * *

><p>Dinner at Androzani's was a few hours away. Since Severus did not feel like spending anymore time in his lab, they all went down to the beach. Albus reclined out of the sun underneath a colourful umbrella. Severus sat closer to the water's edge wearing his dark grey trousers, a long sleeved, white cotton shirt, and his feet were bare.<p>

He refused to even entertain the idea of wearing a bathing costume since such wizarding swimming fashion had yet to leave the 18th century. He did, however, rather appreciate the bathing costume that Echo wore. Instead of being made of deadly, heavy wool, it was of much lighter cotton. It was also more form-fitting and showed off her figure nicely, but with enough modesty that no one passing by frowned upon her. It was a rather scandalous colour of red with white trim, and Severus thought it was nicely bold.

Harry wore a long pair of black swimming trunks that were more modern looking. Although Severus thought they were a bit looser than they should have been, Harry would not permit his father to adjust the trunks. Therefore, the little boy looked like he was wearing a knee length, straight skirt to swim in.

Echo had offered to teach Harry to swim, and he had expressed enthusiasm for learning, but after experiencing the force of the incoming waves, he was more content to stay in the shallows where he could wade and splash. Hector ran up and down the edge of the surf, keeping an eye on Harry, and barking happily.

"Afternoon!"

Severus glanced to his left to see a somewhat portly man in a short, terry cloth robe that swung open and revealed far too much of the man's hairy chest and white belly. He wore a Muggle modern pair of indecent swimming shorts. He thought the man looked ridiculous.

"Good afternoon," he replied politely, doing his best not to look at the man.

"Name's Martin Reeves. My kids, Anthony, Charles, and Wendy." The accent he spoke with was decidedly American.

Severus coolly looked over the three children. One was a teenager, the other two were closer to his son's age. "Severus Snape." He pointed towards Harry and Echo. "My son. Harry."

Martin waved his kids away and they ran down by the surf. Severus drew in a controlled breath as the man presumed to sit beside him.

"Here for the summer with your family, Sev?" asked Martin.

Severus scowled at the despised nickname. "It is Severus, to my friends, Mr. Reeves."

Martin ignored the rebuke, shrugged, and smiled, "Of course, Sev. So, what do you do for work?"

Severus took a moment to watch as Harry introduced himself to the Reeves children. He did not mind Harry having other children to interact with, but he did not care for having to put up with the parents of those other children. He bit the bullet and replied to Martin's questions.

"I am a teacher of Potions. I brought my son, and my father," he glanced over at the snoozing ex-Headmaster, "for the fresh air and sunshine. I gather from your accent that you hail from America?"

Martin used his wand to provide shade from a conjured umbrella and a basket of sandwiches. He silently offered a sandwich to Severus. The Potions Master declined the offer with a shake of his head. "From Monterey, California. Lost my wife this year to Thorsejn's Syndrome and felt the kids needed to get away. Wendy and Charlie are handling things fairly well, but Anthony cannot seem to get rid of that sullen look on his face."

Severus knew of the disease Martin spoke of. It was a wasting disease that attacked a wizard or witch's magical core, before attacking the immune system. It was a terrible thing for a young family to have to witness happening to a loved one. His condolences were genuine.

For several minutes, both men watched as their children played. Severus noted that the eldest boy Anthony kept watch over his siblings but stayed separate from the childish play. Echo seemed to realise the boy was either shy or reluctant and tried to include him in the sand castle they began to build, but something Anthony said ended her efforts.

"Your wife reminds me of my Marjorie, Sev," Martin said rather wistfully. "She's very attentive to your boy."

"Miss Prosper is a family friend," Severus felt inclined to quickly correct.

"Oh," Martin acknowledged the faux pas with embarrassment.

An awkward silence descended between the two wizards ending the light conversation.

* * *

><p>Echo directed the building of the sand castle as the three children, Harry, Wendy, and Charlie, gathered up wet sand in colourful buckets and piled it all together. She conjured some plastic tools to carve the sand and as they played, an odd little structure with thin and fat towers emerged. Echo bolstered some of the more unstable spots with a simple Binding Spell that kept the castle from tumbling in upon itself.<p>

"How come you dress funny?" asked Wendy staring at Echo's bathing costume. Wendy wore a simple one-piece modern swimming suit that was lime green and very Muggle.

"This is what witches wear for swimming," explained Echo.

"Our mom never dressed like that," said Charlie dropping a new pile of wet sand by the castle. "You look silly."

Anthony piped up sharply, "Don't be insulting, Charlie! You know they dress different here."

"I think it's pretty, Echo," said Harry shyly.

"How come you call your mom by her name, Harry?" asked Charlie.

"Echo's not my mum," asserted Harry. "Yet."

Echo accidentally knocked over a tower when she heard the word _'yet'_ from Harry. For a moment she stared at the little boy she'd known for only a few weeks. Her gaze then traveled up the beach to where Severus sat with the Reeves' father, Martin. She thought of the duel he'd challenged her to. There was plenty of time before dinner!

* * *

><p>A convenient argument between brothers had Martin Reeves taking his children home early which left the beach to the Severus, Albus, Harry, and Echo. While Harry and Echo took a break from the water's edge with Albus and Severus, Echo broached the subject of the duel.<p>

"I suppose you think you've wriggled out of our duel, Master Snape," she said casually as she dug her bare toes into the sand.

"Merely delayed, dear lady," quipped Severus matching her formal address with his own.

"Quite a bit of time 'til dinner," she observed, squinting her gaze towards the ocean.

Severus looked sideways at Echo and smirked. "Would you care to take up the challenge now? I'm not certain that costume of yours is entirely appropriate for a wizarding duel."

Echo smoothed the skirt of her bathing costume. "In a true duel, I doubt you'd give me the chance to dress in my robes."

"True, I would not." Severus rose to his feet and then offered his hand to the young witch. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"The beach is certainly a good field, but what should be the deciding factor of the outcome, Master Snape?"

"What are you two up to?" asked Albus.

"A duel, Albus. Wandless against wand," replied Severus.

"Indeed? How fascinating my boy. Might I suggest the outcome be whoever gets knocked into the water first?" He smiled, eyes twinkling brightly.

Echo grinned wickedly. "Ohhh, I'd love to toss you into the waves, Master Snape."

He straightened and took out his wand. Speaking haughtily, he declared, "You will never get me close to the water, m'lady. To be sure, I shall be collecting my due."

"Daddy? What's going on?" asked Harry who had been watching the whole exchange with a puzzled expression on his face.

"A wizarding duel, son. Echo and I are going to find out if wandless magic is better against wand magic," he explained.

"Are you going to hurt each other," he asked worriedly.

"We will not use any spells that cannot be reversed, or ended. The winner will be able to push the loser into the water." Severus put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Some of the spells will look terrible, but trust me, Harry, we'll both be fine."

"So this is for fun?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "Go sit with Albus and stay put. I do not want you getting hit by any stray spells."

Harry obediently went to sit beside Albus and took the older wizard's hand in his. "Do you think Daddy will win, grandpa?"

"Severus is quite good, but I must admit, I'd dearly love to see him get thrown in the water." He chuckled and Harry laughed with him.

Echo and Severus walked to just a few feet from the water's edge then paced away from each other, parallel to the ocean. Hector ran over to them, but with a gesture, Severus sent the dog back to Albus and Harry.

Severus bowed to his opponent and Echo repeated the gesture. She quickly dodged his first spell, a Disarming Spell, and cast a Jelly Legs Jinx. Severus countered with a Shield Spell and in quick succession he cast a Jelly Legs Jinx, a Wart Growing Hex, and a Tripping Spell. Echo was able to side-step the first, but the Wart Growing Hex knocked down her hastily raised shield. She was caught by the Tripping Spell.

Echo rolled out of the trip and threw a ball of bright light towards Severus. Not knowing what the light was, he was momentarily blinded. He cast a shield and then cast a curtain of darkness over Echo. Four more balls of bright light came at Severus until one hit him in the solar plexus. He was knocked backwards a foot, but nowhere near the water.

Severus' recovery was swift. As he rose to his feet he cast a Tempest Hex which stirred up the sand beneath Echo's feet. He then used a modified version of Sectumsempra that ripped at the skirt of her bathing costume.

Surprised by that last spell, she looked down at her tattered costume and just barely made out that the slices were in the shape of an 'S'. "Watched Zorro as a child, did you, Snape?" she snapped out.

"It is not wise to speak during a duel, fair lady," he warned casting another Tempest spell which she blocked with a shield. Echo dispersed the small tempest and sent a flock of ravens to attack the Potions Master. Severus countered the spell by turning the birds into black confetti. He then sent bubbles and a cascade of water from the tip of his wand. The water did not reach Echo as she promptly sent it back, drenching the smug wizard.

Severus' next move was made so swiftly that Echo did not even have time to react. Before she knew it, she was sailing sideways right into the ocean shallows. She let out a shriek of defeat as she fell into the water. She quickly bounced up, but lost her footing as a wave knocked into the backs of her knees dunking her right back into the water. Finally getting to her feet, she sloshed out of the water and shouted.

"You cheat! That was silent AND wandless!" Now stomping across the sand, dripping completely, she faced the tall wizard. "You ruddy snake! I win by default!" She slapped her hands firmly against his chest and was pleased when he was knocked off-balance and onto his backside into the edge of the surf. "I believe you owe ME a week free of the kitchen, Severus."

"I suppose I do," he smirked, not at all apologetic over having cheated.

Echo huffed. "Why did you cheat?"

"Oh, it was worth it to toss you into the water, Echo. Completely worth it." The black depths of his eyes sparkled with mirth as he appreciated the wet bathing costume that now clung to every curve she had.

She leaned over slightly and spoke menacingly, "You do realise, Master Snape, that such an insult, despite there being a bet, will be revenged, do you not?"

He pushed himself to his feet and somehow that smug look of his deepened. "Did I not say, it was worth it?" He cast a drying spell over them both.

"That was funny!" crowed Harry as he ran down towards his father. "Would you throw me in the water like that, Daddy?"

"Another time, silly boy," he promised. "It's time to get ready for dinner. He took Harry's hand in his, and offered his free arm to Echo. At the gesture, she smiled and linked her arm with his.

* * *

><p>Androzani's was a beautiful little restaurant lit by amber lanterns with candle light, secluded tables, and a central fire pit. The restaurant itself sat above the village of Solonus and was nestled within one of the many hills that edged the island.<p>

Harry was allowed to choose a place to sit by the concierge and the boy chose a table that overlooked all the sparkling lights of Solonus at night.

Albus explained the dishes on the menu and Severus was silently pleased that Harry was adventurous and did not go with the hamburger and chips their waiter offered.

They began with an appetizer of Kalamata Olives. Harry had too much fun eating the olives with his fingers and had to be stopped by his father before he ate too many. A beautiful salad was next followed by their entrees.

Harry had settled on the house special of Fried Calamari with string beans and Greek Potatoes. As soon as Albus had revealed that calamari was tiny squid Harry had to have it so that he could tell Ron, Hermione, and Draco that he'd eaten squid. Of course, he had not given any thought to whether or not he'd like it, but it turned out it was another finger food he loved.

The only dish that did not go over too well with Harry was the Baklava which was, for him, much too sweet.

Harry was ready for bed by the time they reached the cottage and thankfully did not make much of a fuss as his father tucked him in early for the night.

"Daddy, when does grandpa get to take the potion?" asked Harry with a yawn.

"In two days, my boy."

"And then grandpa will be well again?"

Severus smiled one of his rare smiles and brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. He lightly touched his child's cheek with his fingertips. "He will be fine, Harry. And younger, so he'll be with us a little longer."

Harry took his father's hand and placed his palm against Severus' palm, comparing his small hand to the elder wizard's. "I wanna make potions that help people someday like you do, Daddy. Can I?"

Severus' heart filled with such pride, it almost hurt, but in a good way. He kissed his son's cheek. "Harry, when you grow up, you can do anything you wish. And, if you wish to make potions as I do, I'll teach you all my secrets."

Harry's green eyes sparkled happily. "I like secrets!"

Severus chuckled and tapped his son's nose. "I know you do. Now, go to sleep."

"Love you, Daddy," Harry turned on his side and pulled his covers up to his ear.

"I love you, too, Harry."


	21. Chapter 21 - A Walk in the Moonlight

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-One - A Walk in the Moonlight**

* * *

><p>With both Albus and Harry asleep after their celebration dinner, Severus wanted to relax in his usual manner with a book and some tea, but he was too keyed up. Walking into the living room, he saw Echo standing at the window looking out at the moonlit beach.<p>

Echo wore a wine coloured, summery cotton gauze, sleeveless long tunic over a white, lace skirt. The tunic was loosely belted with a silver concho belt. Her long, black curls, which were usually caught in a loose braid, now hung free to her mid-back. Severus thought that she had looked lovely at dinner, but there, in front of the window with only candle light to illuminate the room, she was a vision of Grecian beauty.

"Miss Pros... Echo, would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked.

Echo had not heard him enter the living room, and was slightly startled by his velvety voice behind her. She turned and smiled slightly. "I'd love to, Severus. I think I need to walk off some of that baklava."

Severus opened the door for Echo and she stepped outside. He soon followed and closed the door behind them. As soon as they went through the gate, Echo slipped her hand timidly in the crook of his elbow. The dark-haired wizard looked down at the pretty witch's hand on his elbow and he impulsively put his other hand over hers.

It had only been a few weeks since he had pulled her out of the ocean, but now that moment seemed ages gone. He had expected tears, much heartache, great depression, but there had been little of that. Whether it was conscious or not, Echo had settled in with the wizards as though she belonged there. She and Severus shared cooking duties in the kitchen and both of them allowed Harry to help out.

Echo turned out to be a great help with Albus. The ex-Headmaster, always known to be an even-tempered wizard, had become cantankerous with his debilitating curse. There were too many times he was short tempered, and sometimes childish. These outbursts always seemed to tread on Severus' last nerve and just when he wanted to lash out verbally at Albus, Echo would be right there to soothe everything and make it possible for the Potions Master to retreat.

The young woman also was becoming an integral part of Harry's everyday life. She had taken over some of his tutoring and brought his reading skills up so that he was finally reading just above a seven year old's level. He would now be able to go to Primary school once summer was over.

There was much that Severus preferred to do with Harry, such as read to him at bedtime, teach him chess, brew potions with him, and sometimes just talk. Echo seemed to know, intuitively, when her presence would be welcome between father and son, and when it was not.

Echo would read or retreat to her bedroom for her own quiet time never showing any resentment at father and son spending time together. Severus, though, often sought Echo's company once he had settled his son to bed. They would talk about potions, when she lived, and went to school in America, and he would speak to her of some of his time as a Death Eater. There is some things he would never speak of, and he felt it comfortingly safe when Echo did not pry beyond what he did reveal.

At their celebration dinner tonight Severus had watched as Echo coaxed Harry into trying a sauce on his fried calamari that was a little spicier than he was used to. The taste test had elicited much noise and laughter and Severus had looked upon the little scene as something he wanted more of beyond just the idylls of summer.

When he saw Echo at the window looking out upon the stars, he wanted to do anything he could think of to keep the evening from ending.

With this beautiful, young woman walking beside him beneath the full moon, Severus was conscious of her perfume, a delicate mixture of bergamot, sandalwood, petitgrain, all held together with the sweet citrus bite of tangerine. He smiled as the scents reminded him of the best part of summers when he was a child.

"Severus?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Echo?"

"Did you always want to teach?"

"Not at all," he replied bluntly. "I never had much of a fondness for children; too impatient. The nature of my work with the Order of the Phoenix, though, made such an occupation a tactical advantage."

"So, with Voldemort dead and your responsibility is now raising Harry, will you do something else?"

"I have gotten used to teaching, but I have been re-thinking the complacency I've fallen into at Hogwarts. I'm also not entirely certain that an old castle is the best place to raise a little boy. Trouble finds Harry a bit too easily and Hogwarts has far too many hidden surprises for one parent to deal with on a regular basis." He chuckled softly at the understatement. Harry was a magnet for trouble.

"You're a very good teacher, though. The other day in the lab as you were finishing off the Burn Salve and were helping Harry with his Potions Junior Kit project..." she smiled at the memory.

_"Harry, stop popping the Lindo Seeds," admonished his father with an annoyed glare._

_Harry was seated at the work area Severus had set up just for him. In front of Harry was his own small, iron cauldron, stirrers, pipettes, three knives, and unbreakable spelled glass phials in which to bottle his potion. The child was still working on preparing his ingredients, but had discovered that the cloudy-grey, blister looking Lindo Seeds made a wonderful popping noise when squeezed between the fingers. Fortunately, the seeds weren't ruined by being popped, but Harry had only needed ten and he'd popped three times that many._

_Severus added an ingredient to the Burn Salve, set the heat to simmer, and then rose from his work table and walked over to Harry's. With his long fingers he separated out ten popped seeds and then scooped the rest into a preserving jar._

_"Are they 'spensive, Daddy?" asked Harry._

_"Expensive, Harry, and no, thankfully they are not." He looked over the other ingredients that he had sliced. "Very good, but you've only sliced the fish skin, you have not diced it."_

_Harry scratched his scalp and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he glared at the slippery fish skin. "I tried, but I can't keep the slimy skin where it's supposed to be and diamond cut it." He pointed to the waste bucket that held several ruined slices."_

_Echo was in the lab that day brewing Pepper-Up Potion. She was helping Severus to refill the Hogwarts Infirmary stores. While her potion cooled, she quietly observed as the tall wizard carefully guided Harry's hands and showed him how to keep the fish skin from sliding all over the table so he could properly dice it. As Severus stood behind his son, the child, although taking care to pay attention to the lesson, had leaned back against his father's chest. In the midst of the instruction, the older wizard couldn't resist an affectionate kiss to the top of his child's head._

"You're a very good teacher to Harry," she remarked.

"My students would drop dead if I taught them in the same manner I teach my son," he commented wryly. He then smirked. "Although, that might be fun to do once just to see one of them have a conniption."

"Not known for your sweet demeanor as a Potions instructor?" Echo teased.

"Hardly!" he sneered, a hint of a smile in his black eyes.

"I'm guessing you must absolutely terrify your students, Severus," she observed.

"That I do," he agreed so seriously she cast a curious sideways glance at him. "The nature of Potions is dangerous," he began to explain. "I am a strict taskmaster in my classroom and have the reputation of leaving no room for negotiation as far as my rules go. Despite that, I still have students constantly doing their best to destroy my classroom with exploding cauldrons and trying to kill me, or their fellow students, with all manner of noxious fumes and ghastly substances. I am... pleased... to say that in my entire time of teaching, not a single student has lost a body part or died."

"Urgh. Now I think I remember why I didn't do well in Potions."

"Ah, how many cauldrons did you decimate?" he teased.

With her free hand on her hip, she arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "I'll have you know, Professor Snape, that I never once blew up a cauldron." She then looked away, "I did, however, cause 3,000 galleons damage to my Potions teacher's classroom."

Severus stopped dead and stared at Echo. "3,000 galleons?! What did you do? Destroy your classroom?"

Echo shrugged as a nervous smile tugged at her lips. "It was only my second year!" she protested.

"Merlin forbid what must you have done in the years after?"

She frowned. "That was it, I'll have you know. At the very least I scraped by with an 'E' on my NEWTs, so there."

When he had stopped, Echo let go of his arm and he felt somewhat bereft of her touch.

"So, what was your specialty? Did you ever take an apprenticeship?" He led her over towards a large piece of driftwood on the beach and they sat down upon it. A quick flick of his wand and he cast a Cushioning Charm that made the dried out piece of wood a bit more comfortable.

"At one time I thought of pursuing an apprenticeship in Charms but when I came to Solonus and saw that empty shop I was consumed with filling it with books. I suppose you might call me a 'professional bookworm'." Without thinking Echo laced her fingers through his and smiled at the sparkle of magic that seemed to crackle at their touch.

Severus also felt the spark and tightened his fingers gently over Echo's. "Despite having blown up your classroom, did you not care for Potions at all?"

"I liked it well enough in my first year, but that was very short lived. Professor Trask was just a horrible teacher. How she ever managed to become a Potions Mistress eluded me for awhile, but I am rather inclined to believe the speculation that she slept her way through her apprenticeship." She caught the distinct look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Witches have a difficult enough time facing the prejudice the Potions Guild has towards women in the field," he spoke sharply. "It is unconscionable for a witch to make it worse."

"I have to agree. There were times in class when I was certain Trask's demonstrations were going to kill us all. It also did my grades no good when the most difficult potion we ever made was Burn Paste."

"You must joking!" he scoffed glancing Echo's way to see if there was a hint of mirth on her face.

"I wish I were. Most of the potions we brewed came from The Potions Book For Young Wizards & Witches."

"Potions is a subtle science, an ancient art that expresses one's magic in a myriad of facets that cannot be expressed through any other kind of magic." He dropped his voice, turned to face Echo, and recited a variation of the introduction he gave to all his first years, "Allow me to teach you the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "I can show you the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes," he ghosted his fingertips down her cheek, "the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins," he ran his index finger delicately over her lower lip. "bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses …" Severus pulled her closer, and he purred into her ear, "I can impart the deep secrets of how to bottle fame... brew glory... even stopper death…" he slowly pulled away until her body leaned towards him as if he were drawing her with him. His voice then hardened, "...if you can refrain from destroying my lab like a first year dunderhead!"

Echo had found herself absolutely hypnotised by his smooth, lustrous voice that poured over her like dark amber honey. Caught by his ebon gaze, she felt blissfully trapped... until his voice cut like surgical steel.

"Merlin's teeth, Severus!" she laughed and leaned closer to him. "I think I'd take your class just to listen to speeches like that all day." Echo paused and then finished, "Although, with that ending, I think you might have drawn blood."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow that brushed the fringe of his long, black hair, "Really?"

"Oh yes," she said with mock sincerity. Echo held out the palm of her other hand. "Can't you see it? Right there."

Severus took her proffered hand into both of his, and with a deceptive air of concern he examined the palm of her hand. "Ah! So it seems I did. Do forgive me." He then leaned over and brushed his lips against her sensitive palm.

Echo felt butterflies stirring nervously and she felt pleasantly light headed. His thumb continued to stroke her palm and she felt that he must be able to hear the sudden, and rapid beat of her heart. He let go with one hand and allowed his fingers to feather lightly over her cheek until he was wrapping a stray curl of her hair around his slim finger.

Severus very much desired to kiss Echo's lovely, dark mouth, but as he looked into her deep cobalt coloured eyes he could see the very faint glimmer of nervousness. The last thing he wanted to be to her was another Oland. Gently brushing her hair back over her shoulder, he leaned closer and softly kissed her cheek.

"The collection of my winnings in the duel," he whispered into her ear.

"You cheated, Severus," she smiled.

"The reason I chose to modify the stakes." He looked deeply into her beautiful eyes, allowing his gaze to show her the truth. She understood and smiled shyly. He rose to his feet, still holding her hand in his. With a slight twist he tucked her hand back to his elbow and pulled her close to his side.

For several minutes they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Echo knew Severus would do no more than flirt, and he would not force her beyond anything she was not comfortable with. She did still ache at Oland's betrayal, but here, beneath this lovely moon, she could care less about any feelings she once had for her wretched ex.

Making her decision, foolish or not, she quickly moved in front of Severus to stop him, wrapped her arms about his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms came around her, pulling her close. The kiss lasted a blissful few seconds and then Echo pulled breathlessly away.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," she said, and Severus felt his heart sink at what he thought might be her regret at kissing him. Then, she smiled wickedly. "But I'm glad I did."

Slipping his arm across her back, he smirked, "Does this mean you still expect a week without cooking?"

"Absolutely, Severus! You still cheated to win the duel, so I get my week of leisure. Starting tomorrow morning!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Dragon Pox

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Dragon Pox**

* * *

><p>Harry stirred, rolling fitfully in his bed. He pushed uncomfortably at Hector who was lying against his boy's back. The dog whined briefly, then slid off the bed and slumped down on the floor upon his dog bed. Harry tossed and turned a few more times before throwing off the covers. He sat up blearily, rubbed his eyes, and then removed his pyjama shirt. The cool air made him shiver, but he did not seem to be aware of it. This night seemed hotter than usual.<p>

As he padded softly out of his bedroom, there was no soft alarm in Severus room to warn him of nightmares or midnight wandering; after spending several hours after their walk in the moonlight, Severus had gone straight to bed. He had forgotten to place the spell.

Harry tip-toed down the short hallway, into the semi-dark living room, and went to stand for a moment in front of the fireplace staring at the dying, glowing embers.

_Wizard fireplaces are a neat thing. Who knew you could have a fire going in the middle of summer when the weather was warm and not be burning up? Daddy told me that a wizard fire could be charmed to not give off heat, but just light. Is that neat, or what?_

Harry swayed slightly and the daze he had fallen into as he stared at the embers of the fire was broken. He looked around himself wondering why he was out in the living room. All of a sudden the room felt VERY big and he felt REALLY small. It was kind of creepy. Shivering again, he turned away from the fireplace and trotted directly for his father's room. Using both hands on the doorknob, he turned it, pushed open the door and walked into the dark room.

He did not make a sound as he walked softly towards the big, four-poster bed. He could hear his father's breathing coming from the bed and he sighed softly. Very carefully, and perfectly quietly, he climbed up on the bed, slipped under the covers, and curled up against his father's bony back. Very soon he was sleeping deeply.

Not long after Harry had slipped into his bed, Severus awoke feeling unseasonably warm. He turned and nearly rolled over right onto his son. Getting his wand from beneath his pillow, he murmured, "Lumos," and looked down at the sleeping child curled in a nearly round ball beneath the covers.

Harry's pyjama top was missing and he was shivering slightly. This was odd since the little boy was radiating heat. Just as Severus moved to sit up straighter, his wand's light lit Harry's back. He let out a short gasp. Muttering a second Lumos spell to increase the light, he examined his child's back.

The little boy's back was sprinkled with small, emerald green-tinged bumps. The bumps spread over his shoulders, down his arms, onto his chest and tummy. There was also a very light green tinge to Harry's skin. Harry had Dragon Pox.

"Harry? Harry." He shook the child gently. The little boy stirred slightly, but did not wake.

Severus quickly moved out of bed. He tucked the covers in close around Harry and then got himself dressed. Checking once on his son, he saw he was still sleeping. He then left his bedroom and went to knock on Echo's door. He only had to wait a few seconds before she sleepily opened the door.

"Severus? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Harry has Dragon Pox. I need to get him to St. Mungo's, but I need you to watch over Albus. I am fairly certain he's had Dragon Pox, so he should be all right, but since he's ill, I do not want to take any chances."

Echo was fully awake. She grabbed her robe, belted it about herself, and stepped out of her bedroom. She grasped Severus' forearm. "Go on, Severus. I'll look in on Albus and make sure he's all right. If there's any problem, I'll get him to St. Mungo's right away."

"Thank you, Echo." He kissed her cheek and then returned to his bedroom picked up his son, and strode out to the living room with him.

He waved his wand at the fireplace and with an Incendio Spell the flames were roaring. Making sure his son was secure in his blanket Severus threw Floo Powder onto the flames with the other hand, and declared, "St. Mungo's, Children's Ward, Emergency."

The bright light and the white walls of St. Mungo's was broken by gaily painted murals in the Children's Ward. Although still an assault on his night sensitised retinas, it was not as bad as the main hospital which was plain, overly bright, white.

Severus was met at the Emergency Floo by two nurses. One nurse took Harry from his arms while the other quickly asked questions of the Potions Master.

"Has your son wakened at all since you discovered the pox?" asked the nurse taking the child's history.

"No," said Severus as he followed the other nurse to an exam room. "At some time, he came and crawled into my bed. I woke up when I felt the heat from his body."

The nurse finished with her history and patted Severus' arm. "You needn't worry, Mr. Snape. Dragon Pox isn't fatal in children as it is in adults. Nurse Eddly will get Harry started on a few potions and then Healer Answyth will be in to check him over."

Severus curtly nodded his thanks and then turned his attention fully to his son.

Harry was now stretched out on the exam table completely naked except for a thin sheet over his waist. The nurse had cast a warming charm so the child would not get cold, but knowing this did not help Severus from being sympathetic towards how vulnerable his child looked under the harsh light. He lifted one of Harry's little hands in his and with his other hand, he brushed his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You're a Potions Master, aren't you, Mr. Snape?" Nurse Eddly asked.

"I am," Severus acknowledged.

"Perfect. There are a series of potions Harry will need to take for the next two weeks that can only be given by a licensed Potions Master or a Healer. This will be more convenient for you since you won't have to keep coming back to hospital. I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled. "He'll be fine, sir. You brought him just in time."

Severus did not see the nurse leave. He remained by his son, watching over him as he slept under the ugly disease's influence.

Since he had adopted Harry, he'd had to deal with a few tantrums, normal scrapes and bruises, quite a few tears, but nothing like this. Dragon Pox was not normally fatal in children. The nurses had been sugar-coating the situation, he felt. He had had enough Healer Training- a requirement since he was a Potions Master in charge of youngsters who regularly tried to re-arrange themselves with explosions- to know that the slumber Harry was in was not natural. It was a part of the disease.

He hated that he was all too aware of the statistics of parents mistaking this part of Dragon Pox as simple sleep. If not wakened within a 24 hour period, the child would never wake. Of course he knew he had gotten Harry to hospital on time. He also knew the first potion that the nurse would administer would bring his son gently out of the Pox sleep and into a normal sleep that Harry would waken from naturally.

He knew all of that.

It did not stop the fact that his heart was hurting over the fear of losing this little boy who had dropped unexpectedly into his life and turned it around. He was entirely unaware of the bit of moisture that slipped down his cheek from one eye.

Nurse Eddly saw the tear just as she came back into the exam room, but she knew better than to say anything. A parent's worry over their child was private. She could sympathise, but only when a parent asked for it. Even so, she hoped the object she held would offer solace to both the father and the son.

"Mr. Snape, this came through the Floo for Harry." Nurse Eddly handed over Harry's plush Opaleye Dragon.

He nodded his thanks and watched as the nurse spelled the first potion into his son. Together they waited in the silence, but for Harry's labored breathing, until the nurse ran a quick diagnostic. She smiled at Severus.

"He's slipped into normal sleep, Master Snape."

"Thank you," he whispered as he tucked the stuffed dragon next to his son.

He was marginally aware of another nurse that came in with three potions. The nurse did not make an objection as he examined each potion she administered to Harry. One potion dealt with the bumps, one settled his fever, and the third dealt with the aspect of Dragon Pox that gave a green tinge to the skin. Those who used to suffer from Dragon Pox often went through life with green skin until a potion was created to eliminate that once permanent symptom. Severus wondered, briefly, if the nurse knew that he was the one that had created that particular potion. It was the potion he had developed that secured his Potions Mastership.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape." The smooth tenor belonged to Healer Answyth, a short, but good looking young Healer with thinning blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The Healer introduced himself and then began to quickly examine his patient. "Harry's looking good, Mr. Snape. He's in normal sleep and is responding well to the first round of potions. I'd like to keep him here until noon tomorrow. That way he'll get one more round of potions in him before you can take him home."

"Nurse Eddly mentioned something about potions he would need to take at home?" asked Severus.

"Ah. Are you a healer?"

"Potions Master," he corrected wearily. Why everyone kept asking was beyond him. He was, unfortunately, as infamous as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Very good. Yes, once the main symptoms of the pox are dealt with, the remaining potions will deal with the nausea and fever which tend to hang on for about two weeks. The pox ought to be almost gone by tomorrow afternoon. We'll send you home with potions to keep down his fever and keep his tummy settled so he can eat properly. I've also added a nutritional supplement. I understand he has a delicate digestive tract that carried over with his recent de-aging?"

Severus nodded grimly. "His relatives withheld meals as a punishment." The Healer shook his head sadly. Severus continued, "I keep sweets to a minimum and also watch the fat in his diet. He eats well enough and enjoys a variety of food. He does tend to go overboard eating 'green trees'."

"Green trees?" asked the Healer, glancing at the affectionate smirk on the dark-haired wizard's face.

"Broccoli. His favorite vegetable." Severus looked down at his son, and was unaccountably pleased he would be taking him home. "I dyed his broccoli purple for his birthday…" his voice faded as he realised he had spoken that small secret aloud.

"Ah," the Healer chuckled, then reviewed Harry's chart. "I see here that he has put on some weight. I'd say he's right at the weight he should be for a six year old. He is a bit small, though. This withholding of food, do you know if this was done all the way up until he was 15?"

"I have no doubt it was. His friends told me that Harry often came back to school after the summer having difficulty adjusting to eating regular meals and he often suffered from stomach aches. Like most of the children at Hogwarts he over-indulged too often in sweets. Madame Pomfrey usually had Harry on a comprehensive nutrition supplement she had the elves slip into his food." He frowned as he recalled the many times he'd have to brew new batches of that particular supplement when Potter was an obnoxious teenager. He had never known they were for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Smart woman. Well, as you know, de-aging brings with it many of the accumulated health problems one suffered. At the same time, it can also remedy some problems. I notice here that at 15, Harry Potter wore glasses. He doesn't now?"

Severus shook his head. "When he tried on his old glasses, he complained he could not see. I took him to an Ocularist and it seems his vision is perfect. Inherited from his mother, quite possibly. I discussed this with Madame Pomfrey and she believes that Harry's initial poor sight came about from a blow to the head. It seems that his Aunt Petunia was fond of hitting him in the head with an iron skillet."

"Odd," muttered the Healer with a puzzled frown on his face. He'd been doing a series of in-depth Diagnostic Spells over the child as he spoke to the boy's father.

"What's odd?" asked Severus, his heart preparing to leap out of his throat and strangle the Healer if he did not quickly explain.

"There is clear evidence of old injuries from before his de-aging," he caught the unasked question in the Potions Master's eyes. "I've dealt with quite a few temporary de-aged cases and one of the diagnostic spells I use is able to read the magical traces of repairs to bone and soft tissue. There's quite a lot of research going into using temporary de-aging as a way of healing many diseases and injuries we sometimes cannot heal."

Severus was interested in hearing more about this research, but he needed the Healer to get back onto the subject of his son. "You said there was something odd. What did you mean?"

Healer Answyth did not seem at all perturbed at being brought back to what he was doing. "I cannot say precisely what it was, but when your son was de-aged, it broke a very powerful enchantment he was under. That, in itself isn't odd, for we have learned that de-aging can break and repair the damage from some of the worst causes." He saw the impatience rise in the Potions Master's eyes and he held up his hand to forestall an interruption. "What I find odd, Mr. Snape, is that the magical trace of the enchantment appears, at first, to have been the child's own magic. When I tried to confirm the magical trace, I was unable to."

Concern about the unknown enchantment was raising a hundred questions in Severus' mind and making it very difficult for him to keep his temper. _What sort of enchantment? Had it always been there and no one had seen it? What had it done?_

"If you cannot confirm the magical trace is Harry's what does it tell you, Healer?"

"Someone close to him put this enchantment on him. He was an only child, wasn't he, Mr. Snape?"

Severus nodded. "Are you saying only someone of his blood could have enchanted him?"

The Healer nodded. "In Harry's case, since he had no siblings, it would have been his mother or father that did it."

Severus felt a chill arc down his spine. Albus had told him once that he was certain Lily must have protected Harry with some sort of powerful enchantment that was woven of her fierce love for her baby. It was this that the old wizard had thought had kept baby Harry from succumbing to the Killing Curse.

"We believe, that on the night Voldemort killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry, that his mother wove powerful enchantments around him to protect him." If the Healer replied, Severus did not hear it. He was concentrating solely upon his child. His hand stroked the soft, fever-ridden cheek, and felt a small pang as he thought of Harry no longer having that protective magic of his mother's surrounding him. Harry had never really seemed to be aware of it, but if it truly was gone, then Severus knew it was more important than ever that he be a good and vigilant father and keep Harry safe.

* * *

><p>Harry had wakened the next morning in the hospital, very disoriented. He was just about to let out a yell for his father, when Severus stepped into his view and placed a cool hand on his forehead.<p>

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Okay. What's going on, Dad?" Harry tried to sit up, but his arms were a little wobbly. Severus plumped up the pillows behind him and helped him to sit up.

"You woke up last night with Dragon Pox. I had to get you to St. Mungo's since you were burning up with fever."

"Am I gonna... going to die?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Severus chuckled indulgently. "You will have a touch of green to your skin for awhile."

"Cool!" Harry examined his arms and hands, noting the slight blush of green to his pale skin. "I like it. Does it hafta go away, Dad?"

"It does. The green means you are still sick even though you feel better. For the next two weeks, you are going to have to get a lot of rest and make sure you do not tire yourself out." Harry pouted out his lower lip, only to have his father push it back into place. "Think of it as time you can spend with your artwork. It has been awhile since you touched your new paint set."

"Will I be able to go outside and walk with Hector?"

"You can still play, child, you just cannot tire yourself out. So instead of flying for an hour, you can for a half hour."

"Oh! That's not bad then." He smiled.

There was quiet between father and son as a nurse came in to do a Vitals Spell on Harry. She then gave him his potions and left the room.

"What are you frowning about, child?" Severus asked as he saw his son with a beetled brow staring out the window.

"I was just thinking about when I... uhm... knew Hector was hurt. He was so far away in that cave and it was weird. I felt..."

Severus leaned forward and turned Harry's chin so he was looking at him. "What did you feel?"

Harry touched his chest, tapping the center. "It was like a string pulling me. Do you think it was magic, Daddy?"

"It is possible, Harry. It is believed by the wizarding world that children have an affinity for animals. It is one reason a familiar bonds quicker with a child than an adult." Severus tapped his chin in thought and Harry watched him. "I wonder, though. Hector is clearly a Muggle breed of dog, but he is much larger than other dogs of his type I've seen before. I wonder if he might have some Familiar Magic or Krup in him."

"How do you find out?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid has that sort of expertise, I should think. Or else he might know of someone who does."

"When I get better, could we ask Hagrid?"

"I think Hagrid would be honored to be asked. Now, I can see your eyelids are fluttering, so time for some sleep, Harry."

"I'm not tired," he pouted and was immediately betrayed by a yawn.

"So you are not," smirked Severus ruffling his son's hair.

* * *

><p>Harry discovered very quickly that even though he wanted to run and play and fly, his body did not want to so it was not difficult to sit quietly and read, or do sketching in his sketchpad.<p>

He was out in the front garden at the moment sitting in the shade under the large, old, and very twisted olive tree. His sketchpad was on his knees and Hector was snoozing a few feet away.

"Hi Harry!"

He turned sideways to see his new friends from America, Charlie and Wendy Reeves. Wendy had an impish smile that she flashed at him. Charlie spoke, "Pop says you got Dragon Pox."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I'm going to be green for two weeks. I kinda wish I could stay that way, but Dad says I can't."

"I had Dragon Pox when I was four. I puked a lot. It was purple," boasted Charlie.

"Brilliant! I didn't get sick like that, though. Dad got me to hospital before that started. Sicking up purple would be interesting, though," he mused. "Will your Dad let you play with me?"

Wendy shook her head. "I haven't had Dragon Pox, yet, so pop says I gotta stay 'way. Sorry, Harry."

Charlie added, "We can visit here, though. Hello, Mr. Snape!"

Harry shifted and saw his father standing in the doorway. Severus greeted the two children, "Mr. Reeves. Miss Reeves. Do give my regards to your father."

"Uhm... okay, sir," replied Charlie politely, even though he was not sure what 'regards' were. "We'll visit later, Harry."

"Bye, Harry," waved Wendy.

Harry watched his friends leave and then looked back at his father. "Son, Albus and I are going to the Ministry now. Echo will stay here with you."

"You sure I can't go?" he pleaded.

"It is almost time for your nap, Harry, and besides, you are still considered contagious." Severus walked over towards his son and crouched down. "I expect you will be good for Echo shan't you?"

Harry nodded solemnly. Severus was about to rise when his son stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his robes.

"What is it, Harry?"

The little boy looked left, then right, and then crooked his finger at his father, beckoning him closer.

"Yes, child?" he asked in curiosity, his voice soft, reflecting his son's quietude.

"If I'm con... conagious..."

"Contagious," Severus corrected.

Harry spoke the word slowly, "If I'm... con-tay-jus... does that mean I can't kiss you g'bye?"

Severus chuckled. "I have had Dragon Pox so that means you can kiss me good bye."

Harry smiled happily, threw his arms around his father's neck, and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Okay, Daddy, you can go now. Bye!"

Severus brushed his fingers through his son's hair, and straightened up. "Good bye, Harry. We ought to be home by the time your nap is finished."


	23. Chapter 23 - De-Aging Albus

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Three - De-Aging Albus**

* * *

><p>Albus and Severus had been met at the Ministry by Minerva McGonagall and Arthur Weasley. Arthur, now a very busy man, could not stay long, but he had his son, Percy escort them all to the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark &amp; Questionable Potions Division.<p>

"Madame Obviansk will be monitoring the De-Aging process," said Percy officiously.

Percy, whom many thought might get caught up in the corruption that had run rampant through the Ministry, had actually turned into a central figure during the Ministry upset. In his own way, Percy had redeemed himself to his family by having kept dozens of secret documents, photographs, and recordings of the corrupt regime. Cornelius Fudge's intricate financial dealings with top Death Eaters were one of the secrets Percy kept, as well as a properties and assets theft scheme being run by Dolores Umbridge and everyone under her. Both of them, along with several other officials, now sat in Azkaban, or six feet under the ground after they were Kissed.

Percy was the only Weasley Severus had liked as a student. As a boy, he had been very studious and adhered to all the rules and paid attention to his teachers. He was not brilliant at Potions, but had that been a discipline he had wanted to pursue, he would have been an adequate Potions Master. What Severus had liked most about the boy was that despite being as nervous around the 'git of the dungeons' as any other child was, when Percy needed help, he ignored any fear he might have, and asked for help.

Something that many students did not understand was that Severus _did_ appreciate students who were genuinely interested in learning. His temper was awfully short when it seemed the majority of students wanted to learn how to do pranks, sabotage each others' potion, or make the biggest possible explosion. He never turned away any student that asked for help. There were many times he had wished that Harry the teenager had shown at least some interest in learning. Had the boy ever asked for help, he would not have ignored him. The problem was, Harry had never shown any interest in any of his courses with the exception of Defense and even there he had gone off on his own, never once thinking of asking an adult for help.

Little Harry, on the other hand, wanted to learn about everything. At first Severus thought he might go mad with the sheer amount of questions the little boy had filling his small brain, but when Harry asked a question, he always made his best effort to listen to the answer. Severus had been so quick with his desire to ignore 'prattling questions from babes' that it took him a few days to realise that Harry's questions were actually worth listening to. Of course, he did manage to knock his father mentally off balance every once in awhile with questions like: "what came first? The chicken or the egg?"

Harry, was sure the egg came first, whereas Severus was adamant it was the chicken. On the other hand, it was Echo who'd stopped the ridiculous argument cold when she quipped, "Without a rooster, you have neither." _Who could argue with that?_

Harry enjoyed flying on his broom, but he had a certain, creative fascination for Potions that teenage Harry had never shown. Harry would get silly sometimes but that was part of what Severus enjoyed about brewing with his son. His eyes glinted as he recalled the other day when he and Harry were brewing one of his Dragon Pox potions that called for Mink Fur Caterpillars. He and his son had spent a ridiculous break trying to each keep a dried caterpillar on their upper lips for 'caterpillar 'staches'.

_Who would have thought the 'greasy git of the dungeons' had enough of a sense of humour to hold a dried caterpillar on his upper lip for the entertainment of his son?_

Percy Weasley led them into an inner chamber within the Department of Mysteries. In the chamber was a lounger, obviously for Albus, surrounded by several chairs. A tall, very slim woman with light grey hair in a tight braid down her back and wearing a monocle in her left eye, walked over to them and bowed slightly.

"I am Madame Greta Obviansk, head of the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark & Questionable Potions Division. Mr. Dumbledore, if you'd please settle on the lounge, we'll begin as soon as I inspect the potion."

Minerva helped Albus to sit upon the lounger and she took a chair on the opposite side. With his hand shaking slightly, he reached out for Minerva's hand. She wrapped her hand around his and moved her chair a bit closer so they were both comfortable.

Severus removed the potion, in a clear, faceted crystal phial, and gave it to Madame Obviansk. Taking the potion she held it up to the light. "Second Chance Potion is supposed to be a shimmering crystalline blue, from what I read. Why is this the wrong colour, Master Snape?"

"It is the correct colour," he replied stiffly as the older woman held the nearly opaque, cobalt blue potion to the light. "The Second Chance Potion wipes out the memories up to the point one is de-aged to. Albus wished to retain his memories, so instead of destroying the Gingko Biloba leaf, I preserved its integrity in order to preserve the integrity of Albus' memory. An addition of Barbary Wolfberry Fruit, just the seeds, hulled, is to aid in sharpening his recollection."

Madame Obviansk glanced sharply at the Potions Master. "I have heard of your skill at modification. You feel confidant in this potion, Master Snape?"

He only nodded, not deigning to answer. He had brewed many variations of the potion in order to create just the perfect one. He had absolute confidence in this one.

"How many years shall Mr. Dumbledore be de-aged with this formula?" she asked as she turned to the elder wizard.

It was Albus who answered, but he was looking at Minerva as he replied, "I have chosen the age of 75."

The Head of the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark & Questionable Potions Division missed the shared smiles between Albus and Minerva, but Severus saw them and it confirmed what he had suspected almost from the time he had been a seventh year at Hogwarts. He smirked at the elder witch and wizard and was pleased at the light blush that coloured his colleague's cheeks.

"Let us get started then." Madame Obviansk handed the potion back to Severus and he took the chair at Albus' head and gave the wizard the potion.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Wake up child." A soft voice of silk gently filtered into his dreams of running and flying. He turned in his bed, yawning from his interrupted nap.<p>

"Daddy?" Harry yawned again. "You're home?"

"We are home, Harry. Come out and see your grandfather, child."

While Harry made a great production of leaving his cozy bed, Severus stuffed the boy's feet into his slippers and with a wave of his wand, had Harry's bathrobe about him. Harry then took his father's hand and with another yawn he followed his father out of his bedroom and out to the living room.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the tall, straight-backed wizard in his red and blue robes. His hair and beard were as long as ever they had been, but the white was shot through with strands of ginger.

"What do you think, my grandson?" asked Albus with a wide smile as he held out his arms towards Harry.

Harry's hand tightened on his father's for a moment, and then he let go, and walked carefully towards the much younger looking wizard. He gently brushed a few of the ginger strands in Albus' beard. "It looks pretty, grandpa." He craned his neck back to look up at his grandfather. Albus immediately crouched down to Harry's height; a movement he had not been able to do in years. Harry whispered, "Are you all better now?"

Albus nodded. "I am very well, Harry."

Happy to hear that, Harry threw himself at his grandfather, wrapped his arms around his neck just as Albus toppled backwards. Echo quickly cast a Cushioning Charm before Dumbledore cracked his skull on the floor.

"Harry!" shouted Severus. He stepped over and picked the little boy up around his waist, and promptly swatted the boy's backside. "You are to be careful!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Harry began to sniffle.

Minerva helped Albus back to his feet and the ex-Headmaster took the contrite child from his father's arms. "Shhh, don't start with those sniffles, my boy. I'm fine. Truly. Now, why don't we all go down to the beach and have ourselves a lovely little picnic?"

"Yes!" crowed Harry, immediately forgetting the swat. He leaned over and kissed his grandfather's cheek. "Hi Aunt Minnie!"

Minerva leaned over and kissed Harry. "Hello, sweet boy." She smiled and followed as Albus took her hand and they left the cottage.

Echo nudged Severus as she glanced at the clasping of hands between Albus and Minerva. "Is there a budding romance there I wasn't aware of, Severus?"

"Budding, no," he replied. "I do believe that Minerva and Albus have kept their feelings to themselves for a very long time." He smirked. "I had been curious as to why he chose the age of 75, but Minerva seems to be the answer."

"Really. So Minerva is 75, also?" asked Echo.

"She turned 72 this year." Echo smiled and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Albus sat beside each other on the sofa in the living room. The fire was burning very low and not throwing off any heat. In the glow of the fire's flames, Minerva turned her hand this way and that way, watching the sparkle of the ruby ring Albus had just given her. The beautiful ruby gem was entwined in a gold setting in the shape of a thistle.<p>

Albus caught Minerva's fingers and drew her hand to his heart. "I am a very fortunate man, Minerva," he kissed her cheek.

"I believe I am just as fortunate, Albus," the usually stern Deputy Headmistress smiled the smile she had not shown to anyone in decades.

* * *

><p>Albus had begun his career as the Transfiguration teacher in 1937 at Hogwarts. His very first year he met the very talented Minerva McGonagall. She was a girl that laughed easily and bestowed her smile only upon the worthy. In her fourth year at Hogwarts her childish precociousness had faded to show her true beauty.<p>

There were many boys, from all the houses, that fell in love with the Highland Princess with her auburn brown hair that fell in luxurious waves down her back. She had expressive, dark amber eyes, and flawless skin of cream. Minerva had been wooed by Gryyfindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins.

Albus was certain he'd lost his heart to Minerva then, but he knew he was an old man nearing 50, and her teacher, as well. He kept a tight rein on his feelings, and so when he learned that the Highland Princess had become engaged to a handsome Muggle in the British military, it didn't hurt as much. It mattered more that Minerva was happy, and at her wedding after she finished school, he saw that she was deliriously so.

Minerva's happiness was short-lived as her husband became one of the last casualties of the second World War. Her grief drew her down so deeply that she had thought of following her beloved to the other side of the Veil. She received a kind letter from her old Transfiguration professor who offered her an apprenticeship in Transfiguration.

Being the smart woman she was, she pulled herself out of her mourning and accepted the offer. There was never any impropriety, for she still mourned her loss and Albus respected this. They became very good friends and some years later, when Albus became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and offered his friend the position of Transfiguration teacher, she accepted.

That was the way it was between Albus and Minerva. Good friends. Only, when Minerva began to fall in love with her friend, she felt it wasn't proper since he was her boss, and so she kept her feelings to herself.

Their friendship shifted, only slightly, the night that Harry's parents, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Deep in the shadows of the very late evening, hours after she and Albus had left the baby Harry on the doorstep of his relatives, Minerva finally allowed herself to grieve over the loss of the young woman she'd often seen as her own daughter, and the charming James. Albus held her in his arms until the sun rose over the castle. As she was drying the last of her tears, she and Albus looked into each others eyes and a spark passed between the two of them, and for a half a breath they almost spoke of it, but in the end, nothing was said.

After the final battle, as Albus lay in the hospital recovering as best he could, Minerva came into his room. He thought it was a simple visit, of two friends pleased to see the other had survived, but Minerva literally took his breath away as she kissed him in a way he hadn't been kissed in a very long time.

_"Severus, I'm over a century plus old. Maybe it's just time," Albus said to the Potions Master as he visited the older wizard just after he had retired his position as Headmaster._

_"It isn't time!" Severus said through gritted teeth as he rose to pace. After a few minutes he spun angrily and glared down at his mentor. "Don't try and fool me into believing that curse has you feeling this way, Albus. You've been complaining of weary bones and feeling your age for nearly six years now. Why must you insist upon giving up when there's something I can do?"_

_"I just think it's futile, my boy," said Albus adjusting his lap quilt._

_Severus, seeing the tremor in the older man's hands increased the temperature of the fire by waving his wand, even though the added heat made him more uncomfortable._

_"The Department of Mysteries has locked down the Second Chance Potion with so many penalties, plus the upset and corruption going on... Severus, don't you see that just brewing that potion could put you in a very precarious position? That harridan, Dolores Umbridge is out for your blood and she'd love any excuse to throw you into Azkaban."_

_Severus sneered, "That Pepto Abysmal monstrosity has a rather limited shelf life, Albus. I would not be concerned about her at the moment."_

_"I'm not concerned about her, but you. You're a new father, Severus. You're the world to Harry..."_

_Severus snapped, "As if I asked for that!"_

_Albus' generally blue twinkle suddenly blazed and Severus dropped into his chair as he backed away from the older man. "Severus Snape, don't you dare ever let me hear you say something like that again! You are not a thoughtless man and to make a remark like that after what you and Harry have been through is unworthy of the young wizard I know. Do you understand me?"_

_"Albus, please, I am sorry. I truly did not mean that. I am just... I am frustrated and I am..." his voice dropped almost to a whisper, "I am not ready to let you go."_

_Albus leaned forward and placed his hand on Severus' knee. "I am not willing to place my desires between you and Harry. I was broken-hearted when I learned what Harry had done to himself, but after seeing the two of you together, I see his de-aging as the two-fold blessing it was meant to be. You both need each other. I insist that if you decide to brew that potion, then you must go through the proper channels in the Department of Mysteries. You must promise me, though, Severus, that you shall abide by what they decide."_

_Severus was about to protest, but he knew it was a lost battle. Bowing his head, he placed his hand over Albus' and nodded. "I promise."_

_Later, when Severus had informed Albus that he'd requested a special dispensation to brew and administer the potion the ex-Headmaster held little hope of being alive by the time a decision was made. However, he made certain never to show that he wasn't hopeful. So, when he and Severus were notified that the request was granted, he had written to Minerva, asking her to be by his side when he took the potion._

Tonight, though, Albus had another request to ask of Minerva. Taking her hand in his, he had said not a word as he did a bit of wandless magic that produced the ruby thistle ring she now wore.

"I love you, Minerva," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Minerva placed her hand against Albus' cheek and kissed him. "Yes, Albus," she replied to the unasked question. "I love you, too."


	24. Chapter 24 - Harry Feels Better

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Harry Feels Better**

* * *

><p>"NO!" Harry ducked away from his father's arms and skittered like a little insect under the dining room table and out of the dining room.<p>

"Harry James Potter-Snape! You get back here!" shouted Severus. In his hand was one of Harry's Dragon Pox potions.

"I don't want it!"

"Dammit!" Severus cursed as his disobedient child slammed out the door. Looking through the picture window he could see the little brat running off towards the beach. Pocketing the potion, he stomped out to follow. "Harry!"

Harry just kept running. He was sick of taking all the yucky potions that seemed like he was having to take every hour of the day. In truth, he only took them every six hours and he only had one more day in which to take them.

He had not felt hot, or tired, or feverish in two days now, and even the green tinge to his skin had faded significantly. He wanted to go play with his American friends, or maybe invite Draco and Hermione, or some of the Weasleys for a visit. But all his father wanted him to do was to read quietly, to sleep, or take disgusting potions. He had had enough and decided today was the day he would...

"Ulp! Dad! No fair!" As though an invisible lasso had been thrown around his waist, Harry was flying backwards through the air.

Severus smirked. After adopting Harry, he discovered very quickly that the little boy had an amazingly speedy set of legs on him. In a short few weeks as father to the Boy-Who-De-Aged-Himself, Severus had chased Harry through several of Hogwarts corridors. There had been a memorable afternoon, when Harry's accidental magic had asserted itself, and he wound up in the Great Hall just out of a bath, and was streaking up and down between the tables... naked. The entire school body had complicated things by trying to catch the little boy who was worse than a greased pig as he ran, dove under tables and did a rather impressive job of dodging everyone. That was, until he inadvertently collided with his father. Severus covered his son's bare bits and hauled the child down to the dungeon where he received three swats on his bare bottom.

The Potions Master was sure he was courting an early heart attack or stroke if this chasing kept up.

After consulting with the Goddess of Motherhood, Molly Weasley, she had taught the frazzled Potions Master several very helpful spells designed specifically for parents of young, magical children. One of those spells was a very handy Summoning type of spell that would lasso a child and yank them back to their parent who cast the spell. The basic Summoning spell, Accio, was meant for objects. It was a spell that grabbed the object and navigated the shortest, and least damaging route possible to the summoner. The spell Severus cast, aptly named, the Get Back Here Spell, was limited to sight casting (meaning the summoning parent had to be within sight of the recalcitrant child) and it only worked on youngsters under 60 pounds. Also the spell was combined with a safety charm that prevented the child from being injured by a yanking or shaking motion as they were transported through the air. Such a spell had often saved young toddlers from taking bad spills, or even from being kidnapped.

Harry hated the spell. Only his father and Molly had ever used it on him and as a child who valued his escapes, it was a frustrating spell.

"Not fair at... oof... all!"

Severus caught his son and hoisted the wiggling boy against his upper hip with his arm securely around the child's waist. Harry was aimed so he was looking behind his father which meant that made his...

SMACK!

...backside vulnerable to a well-deserved spank.

_That was an awfully hard, hurty one_, thought Harry as his father set him down on the grass in front of the cottage fence. Harry rubbed his sore bum while Severus took the ghastly potion from his pocket, and shoved it in Harry's face.

"Drink it. Now. Or that smack will be joined by four more," threatened Severus.

"But I don't..." Severus held up four fingers and glared darkly. Harry fumed at the little potion phial, made a face, used his fingers to shut his nose against the smell, and tipped the potion back. He swallowed, gagged, and shoved the phial back at his father. "Tastes like grandpa's yucky old socks!"

"Go to your room, Harry," ordered Severus sternly as he pointed back to the cottage.

Crossing his arms over his chest in a fair imitation of his father, Harry scowled and stomped back to the cottage. At the door, he turned back and declared, "You're mean and I don't like you no more today!" Slamming inside, he then ran to his bedroom where he proceeded to pout melodramatically.

* * *

><p>"Trouble in paradise, Severus?" asked Albus seeing the younger wizard enter the cottage with a frustrated scowl on his face. Albus went to sit in his chair by the fireplace and picked up the Daily Prophet.<p>

Severus collapsed on the sofa and stretched out his long legs. "Harry's feeling better." Albus chuckled and Severus cast a short glare at the older man. "How are you feeling today, Albus?"

"Very good. It will be nice to see Minerva again this evening." Albus' eyes twinkled softly as he thought of his fiancee'. After the midnight proposal from Albus, she had returned to Hogwarts to deal with some urgent business.

"Are you certain you want to go back to being Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus? There's so much out there for you and Minerva after you get married," said Severus.

"Hogwarts is my home, dear boy. You're the one who sounds wistful for a change," he observed. Albus had heard the faint tone of longing in Severus' voice.

"What else would I do? Except for a brief stint as a very angry young teen in the employ of a madman, I was either a student or a teacher. I'm not even certain there's anything else out there for me."

"Research, perhaps?" suggested Albus.

"Not unless I was an independent. I do not care to work for either St. Mungo's or the Ministry. I would hate having to kowtow to someone else's regulations, rules, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Albus looked up from the paper and saw that Severus was looking out the front window of the cottage. Coming down the path from the village was Echo. Upon the younger man's face was the faint glimmer of a smile as he watched the pretty, young woman as she walked, carrying a basket that held loaves of bread and other food she had gone shopping for. Echo was smiling brightly, enjoying the day and the exercise.

"I believe if you put some thought into your future, Severus, that you might find something right where you least expect it." Albus snapped the paper purposely, jarring the Potions Master from his stare.

Severus scowled at the interruption. He was certain the old man had no clue about his growing feelings for Echo. He did not want anyone to know until he knew for himself just, exactly, what it was he was feeling.

"Daddy?" came a plaintive and muffled call from the bedroom.

With a dramatic sigh that overshadowed Albus' light laughter, Severus rose to his feet and went back to his son's bedroom to free him from his time-out.


	25. Chapter 25 - Not That Question!

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Not That Question?!**

* * *

><p>Severus checked each of the potion bottles, double checked that they were securely sealed, and then packed them into the small crate. He used straw to keep the bottles from knocking together. At the center of the bottles was a smaller phial. He picked it up, tapped it, and swirled the contents. Deeming it was acceptable, he replaced it and then put the lid on the small crate, shrunk it, and then tucked it into the pocket of his robes.<p>

Leaving his lab, he rapped his knuckles upon his son's bedroom. "Quit preening in the mirror, Harry, or you can't come with me!"

Harry's muffled, indignant reply was shouted back, "I'm peeing! Go away!"

Severus smirked sharply. With a shake of his head he went into the living room where he saw Echo pacing uneasily. Stopping the woman's pacing with a simple touch to her shoulder, he then held out two small phials for her.

She took them and smiled uneasily. "Poison?" Echo joked lamely.

"No, but if you're desperate..." he teased.

"No thank you, Master Snape," she sneered. Then she smiled and looked at the two phials in her hand.

"Calming Potion. Take the first one now." He instructed seriously. Echo did so without preamble. "Do not take the second one until 15 minutes after the deposition. Calming Potion and Veritaserum will knock you out cold if you do not wait for it to wear off."

Echo took a deep breath. "My solicitor is someone from New Orleans. Chauncy Delorme?"

"He is a good wizard, Echo. Mr. Delorme has assisted me a number of times at Albus' behest." He glanced down at her hand twisting nervously in her curls. "I wish either Albus or I could be there, but when they are taking a pensieve deposition it must not be interfered with. That and..." he hesitated.

Echo nodded and finally mustered up a brave smile. "I know. It's very personal stuff and they're trying to protect my privacy." She sighed. "Truth be told, I'd hate for you to see something... well, you know."

"I do know."

"Severus, this is silly, but would you mind... I mean..." she cast her eyes down at the floor suddenly. One would think Echo could not blush with her smooth olive complexion, but she did so with a demure dropping of her gaze that allowed her hair to curtain around her softly. Severus found the affectation endearing.

Tipping her chin up delicately with one, slim finger, he bent slightly towards her and kissed her. For a moment she did not move, but then, with a sigh Echo slipped her arms around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"Does this mean I get to be a big brother, now?"

The two adults parted as though lightning had struck them. Echo tried not to laugh, but as she fell into a nearby chair, she failed. Miserably.

Severus _could_ blush with his pale skin and to his chagrin he did. A nice, dark scowl swept away the blush and he levelled his gaze at his impertinent son.

"No. You do not get to be a big brother now."

Harry scowled right back. "Then stop kissin' Echo because you know that makes babies!"

Echo let out another burst of laughter that earned her dark looks from both father and son. Sobering as much as she could, she scrambled out of the chair and to the front door. "I think I'll be on my way, now." She ran out of the cottage with a snigger fading away.

"What's so funny?" Harry was genuinely bewildered and a bit mad that he seemed to be the butt of a joke.

Severus would have laughed if he himself were not feeling somewhat mortified and exasperated. He put a note on his mental agenda to question Molly about when the 'facts of life' ought to be discussed with a child.

"Daddy?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I will not explain this now, but kisses do not make babies," he sneered in exasperation.

"You sure?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Very." Intensely uncomfortable he waved Harry to his side. "Would you just drop this for now, child? We have several Floos to travel and I should like to keep our delays to a minimum."

"Okay." Harry went to step beside his father and took his hand tightly in his. Flooing always made him a little dizzy and he tended to fall a bit.

Severus threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and announced their first destination. Just as they stepped into the green flames, Harry asked, "If it's not kissing then how ARE babies made?"

In the Marseilles, France Floo Station, the always graceful Potions Master lost his balance and fell clumsily from the Floo.

* * *

><p>"Wipe that inane grin off your face, Poppy. This is not at all funny!" Severus hissed sharply. Harry was sitting near the door to the Hogwarts Infirmary colouring in a colouring book Poppy had given him. "I could have burned us both!"<p>

The medi-witch's eyes crinkled with mirth as she treated a few cuts on Severus' hand and on his cheek.

"You're exaggerating, Severus. The Floo is perfectly safe. Of course, your exit from the Floo was apparently lacking its usual grace."

Severus scowled and snatched the Healing Paste she was using on his hand from her. "You feather-headed woman do not seem to understand that this is a serious situation! He is asking about how babies are made!" The last four words had been spat out in a low whisper. "Kissing! Merlin's teeth where did he pick that up?"

"You've been Head of Slytherin for 15 years and you're still squeamish about the 'birds and the bees' chat? At age eleven they want to know the details."

His eyes narrowed into sharp slits and he sneered, "That is why I sent my curious Snakes to you, Poppy."

"Well, this time you don't get to do that... _daddy_. Harry's asking you and it's up to you to tell him what he wants to know."

He finished applying the paste on the back of his hand and sighed in frustration. "That part I have already figured out, Madame. What I _do not_ know, is _what_ to tell him!" Harry glanced up at his father's raised voice. Severus caught his son's worried look and lowered his voice. "He's six years old, Poppy. What if I say too much and scare him?"

To his astonishment, the medi-witch strode away from him and into her office. Before he could protest the rude retreat, she was back with a thin pamphlet in her hand. She thrust it at him. He glanced down at the pastel-coloured missive and the large letters on the front that read, 'The Birds & The Bees - What to Say to Your Young One'.

"This is a joke, is it not?" he asked with a scoff.

Poppy's finger tapped the pamphlet. "Read it, Severus, and then answer Harry's questions. At his age, a simple explanation suffices. When he's older, then you can get a little more scientific. For now, simple is best."

Severus shrunk the pamphlet and stuffed it into his pocket. He nodded curtly to Poppy, which seemed to elicit another laugh at his predicament. He scowled and walked over to his son.

Harry closed the colouring book and put the crayons back into the little box they'd come in. He looked warily up at his father. He was still mad. He had been angry and silent since falling at the Floo station. All that time, Harry felt it was best to just stay close, do as he was told, and not say anything. Trying to ignore his father's anger, though, was starting to make him feel a little sick to his stomach. As his father shrank the gift of the colouring book down and put it into a pocket, Harry took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" he asked timidly.

Severus rolled his eyes towards the Infirmary ceiling. He had not thought, not once, how his reactions since kissing Echo might have affected his son. With a chuff of short, expelled breath, he was about to answer when Harry began to babble nervously.

"I didn't mean to say you were wrong, cuz you know everything and I didn't mean to make you fall in the station and... and..." He desperately racked his mind for whatever else he might have done wrong.

Severus knelt to one knee, his robes billowing and spreading gracefully outward. "Harry, child, you've done nothing at all wrong today and I am not mad at you." He took in his child's worried expression and brushed his fingers to the little boy's cheek, then cupped it gently. "I am sure you remember the question you asked me when we left the cottage?" Harry nodded rapidly. "You just caught me by surprise with it. It is not an easy question to answer."

"Should I not've asked?" he asked, his regret clear in his bright, green eyes.

"You have every right to ask, Harry, it is ... well, it is not a subject to discuss here. I promise, when we get home, you may ask whatever you want, and I shall answer. All right?"

Harry's relief was immediate and confirmed as he hugged Severus tightly. His father rose to his feet, held out his hand, and together they left the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Severus had intended to meet with Hagrid first, but his little accident and side trip to the Infirmary had thrown everything off schedule. He supposed that since he was now a father, schedules would be harder, if not impossible to keep. Now, though, he needed to find where the werewolf was in the castle and deliver the Wolfsbane Potion. They were taking a slight shortcut that would allow them to bypass the moving staircases as they made their way from the Infirmary to the office of the Head of Gryffindor House that had once belonged to McGonagall and was now Lupin's.<p>

"So Professor Lupin went to school when you did?" asked Harry.

"He did. He was in Gryffindor and was best friends with your father, James."

"What about my mum? Wasn't she in Gryffindor?" he asked as he was suddenly distracted by a pretty little milk maid waving at him from a painting.

Severus took Harry by the hand and tugged him gently from his diversion. "They were friends, but I am not certain that they were really best friends." Now that he thought about it, he had never heard Lupin mention Lily in any of his recollections. It was always stories about James.

"You and mum were, though, weren't you?"

"We were."

"Daddy, how come you didn't marry my mum? Is it cuz you were in different houses and it wasn't allowed or something?"

The innocent question made his heart twinge. He could not tell the truth. _'It was more important to me to atone for my sins than make Lily happy... I was a bad man, surrounded by bad people... Lily was better off with James.'_ But, had she been?

He chose a simple, but vague answer, "It just was not meant to be, Harry."

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was a busy man. Minerva McGonagall had been left to run Hogwarts the moment Dumbledore retired. The paperwork, meetings with the new Board of Governors- <em>not one had survived the purge that had hit the Ministry<em>- the Wizengamot, and backlash from the shake-up did not rest during the summer. Minerva handled the Board while she and Lupin both dealt with the Ministry. Thankfully, the Wizengamot was one body of wizarding government neither had to deal with.

Arthur Weasley had been a superb pick for new Minister for Magic. Always an unassuming wizard, he did know how to get a job done. It also helped that he had some of the best advisers on hand, including his own son Percy who had been instrumental in gathering evidence on corrupt officials.

Paperwork arrived at Hogwarts on a daily basis and when Remus was not working on lesson plans for next term, he was aiding Minerva in tackling the paperwork. He had an armful to replace the morning's armful and was rushing from the Headmistress office to his own when he collided with Severus Snape emerging from a side doorway into the Entrance Hall.

The parchments, letters, papers, and scrolls exploded from his arms. The huge front doors had been opened to allow a bit of breeze into the castle. That breeze caught everything and the endless paperwork was thrown hither and yon all over the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, Severus. Harry." As Remus watched pieces of paper floating downward, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"What the devil is all of this, Lupin?" demanded Severus as he glared about at all the paperwork.

"It's what Minerva and I have been dealing with since the summer began," he said, bending down to pick things up. Harry was already darting about like a Cornish Pixie helping. "I'll be glad when Albus returns. Minerva and I have been going mad with all of this. Thankfully, the Wizengamot is still his to deal with.

Seeing the two preparing to give themselves backaches, Severus waved his wand and all the papers and scrolls gathered themselves neatly. He sent the large pile over to Lupin who stared stupidly at the mess for a minute.

"Thank you, Severus. With the upheaval in the Ministry, and the massive change in the Board of Governors for Hogwarts it's been an absolute, parchmental nightmare."

"Have you been named Deputy?" Severus took a third of the pile of paper, handed it to Harry, took another himself, and then nodded for Lupin to take the remaining third.

With a sigh, Lupin led them to his office. "No. I've volunteered. Minerva tried to appoint me to the position, but the Board and the Ministry balked at that. They've conceded on my holding a job as a teacher, and although they had reservations about me becoming Head of Gryffindor, they refuse to allow me a position as Deputy. It's rather too political a position for a werewolf."

They stepped into the werewolf's office, put down the paperwork, and Remus watched, a sad smile on his face, as Harry wandered around looking at all the books and knickknacks on the shelves. Lupin had gathered objects he had found on his explorations around the castle: small statues in a variety of stone, boxes and puzzle boxes in different shapes, and small paintings that didn't move.

"He's looking very healthy, Severus," remarked the werewolf. "I always thought he was too skinny."

"His Healer says he is at a normal weight, but he is still quite small. I am hoping that he will have a good growth spurt by his tenth birthday. Careful, Harry," he warned as the curious little boy began to pick up a small picture. "Ask first."

"Sorry, Daddy. Mr. Lupin?" he turned to look up at the sandy-haired man. "Is it okay if I touch it?"

"Certainly, Harry. Most everything can be repaired by a repairing spell if it breaks." He squashed the jealous pang that bit at his heart as little Harry called Severus daddy. He had not taken Harry's de-aging well, and in fact had been roundly abashed by Severus for at first refusing to see Harry.

_Severus had gone to #12 Grimmauld Place, the old Black Manor that had been the quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black had left it to his friend in the event of his death. He should have known his decision to contact the werewolf had been an unwise one when he found the man, unkempt and smelling of sour firewhiskey. The house itself was a house elf's worst nightmare._

_"You were his father's best friend, Lupin! How dare you now turn your back on him?!" shouted Severus only days after the Potions Master had taken the boy from the Dursleys._

_Severus' rather quick decision to adopt Harry Potter had stunned most of the Hogwarts staff. He ignored the speculation, rumours, and sometimes vicious remarks. What he had done, he had chosen to do first for Lily, but then for Harry. He knew he had been more of a bastard than he should have been to the boy, and the similarities they had in childhoods was uncomfortable. Since he had the wherewithal to give the child a home and a happy life, he was determined to do it._

_Remus Lupin was a thorn, though. His impulse had been to just ignore the werewolf's past with the teenage Harry, but then his conscience (that vile thing was growing by leaps and bounds every blasted day!) goaded him into contacting Lupin. He had thought the man might desire a relationship with the child. He was stunned to find a man who was not only grieving for his lover, Tonks, his best friend, Sirius, but the older Harry Potter as well. Lupin had the gall to refer to his son as 'worthless' and declared he wanted nothing to do with the spoiled, selfish brat._

_"He is NOT my Harry!" shouted Lupin. The pain in the man's eyes over the loss of his friends was obvious, but it only made Severus angrier. Suddenly the dark-haired wizard struck, like a cobra, slapping the distraught man across the face._

_"He is the son of Lily and your best friend, Lupin! Why I ever wasted my time thinking you might be another grown up to enrich his life, I do not know. Madness, I suspect. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a coward." He strode to the Floo. "Do yourself a favour, Lupin and grow the hell up!"_

Oddly enough, Severus' harsh words had sunk into Lupin's grief stricken, selfish, and inebriated brain. He had cleaned up, sobered up, and was surprised when Albus Dumbledore had shown up two weeks later offering him not only the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, but Head of Gryffindor House.

Lupin's reluctance to see Harry at this point was more out of shame and of nerves. Severus had no intention of pushing the wizard. He had made it clear that should Lupin wish to know Harry, he was not averse to a relationship. Severus certainly had no fondness for the man, and still rather resented Lupin's cowardly behavior, but Harry had a right to know, again, the people that had meant something to Potter.

Molly Weasley had watched over Harry during the school year, which had helped Severus a great deal. More, she had taught him much about being a parent to his son. Harry's friends, despite a few hitches (mostly a resentful Ron) were back in his life. Ron, once he'd gotten over his selfishness, had not only accepted Harry, but had finally acknowledged that Draco was 'a decent snake'. Hermione had taught Harry his letters for quill penmanship and had begun teaching him to read.

As for Draco...

Harry adored and idolised Draco which had greatly changed the Prince of Slytherin. Draco had lost his father during the final battle and his mother existed as a mere wraith of her former self, spending most of her days watching the flowers grow in the garden of a small, two-story home in Italy.

Malfoy Manor, deemed a hazard due to numerous traps, dark arts artifacts, and its maze of dungeons had been summarily confiscated and demolished by the Aurors. It had been a hazardous job that had not taken any lives, but there had been dozens of injuries.

Draco and his mother existed comfortably on his mother's dowry as the riches of the Malfoy Estate had gone into a Victim Restitution Fund. With a mother who barely functioned without the aid of two loyal house elves, Draco had to grow up quicker than usual. Such was the way for many children of this war.

Draco had started out merely as Harry's protector, but he had found something not only to like in the little boy, but to love as well. Draco treated the child as he might a little brother. To those that had known the two boys as they went to school together, it was an unlikely friendship. This time, though, Harry had not been influenced by tales out of school about the 'evils' of Slytherin.

Severus wondered if it was their simple relationship that finally started to crumble the walls of rivalry between the Houses at Hogwarts. It had certainly opened the way for what the Potions Master expected would be a long, loving, and intellectually challenging relationship between Draco and Hermione. Right before summer had begun, many of the staff had noted that there were friendships blossoming between all the Houses.

With his attachment to Draco, Harry had not reacted well when he learned the older boy was not coming to Greece with them. It was an unfortunate tantrum that Severus had to endure right in the middle of busy King's Cross Station.

_"Draco might visit, but he is not coming, Harry."_

_Harry glared darkly, yanked his hand out of his father's grip and planted himself on the tiled platform._

_"Harry, get. up." Hissed Severus. Already they were getting some curious looks from passing wizards and witches._

_"If Draco's not comin', then I'm not goin'."_

_"Harry James Potter-Snape, you have 30 seconds to peel yourself up off that floor before I blister your wretched, spoilt backside." That threat didn't have quite the effect he had hoped for. Instead of acquiescing, or being stubborn, Harry burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Severus' shins, almost tripping him._

_Now Severus was getting looks from bystanders that were silently accusing him of beating the child, who continued to sob piteously._

_"Oh for pity's sake!" Severus griped as he bent to pick up the sobbing, soggy, and mucus-y mess of a youngster. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his father like a human leech, still crying and intermittently blubbering Draco's name. Armed with his best nasty git Potions Professor glare, Severus boarded the train, found their cabin, put up a Silencing Spell, and sat down with his son still firmly attached, but only now sniffling._

_"Merlin's blasted beard! Child, whatever is all this ridiculous fuss for? You are supposed to be six years old, you realise."_

_"Don't care," he muttered, leaning his head against his father's collarbone._

_Severus shifted his little leech so both of them would be more comfortable. With his wand he Scourgified the little boy mess from his robes, and the tears. He then took out a handkerchief and wiped away Harry's tears from his face._

_He kissed the warm forehead and brushed at the damp strands of hair that fell over the little boy's face. Harry had stuck his thumb in his mouth; a habit that he was very close to breaking. Severus had noticed that the child only did this when his temper became too wound up; another reason for afternoon naps. He nudged the thumb out of Harry's mouth and drew his fingertips soothingly down the boy's face._

_"Sleep, little one. You're very tired."_

_"I want a story," yawned Harry._

_Severus smoothly obliged, "Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a beautiful, red-haired princess that had been hidden amongst the world of Muggles. She lived a simple, but happy life, but for her horse-faced step-sister, Tuney, who had a foul temper and hated the pretty princess."_

_"One day the pretty princess was running away from Tuney and she found her way to an abandoned play park. The princess fell, skinned her knee, and just barely dodged evil Tuney who tried to kick her."_

_"All of a sudden, a black streak came out of nowhere and knocked Tuney down hard enough that she fell, broke a front tooth, and ran crying all the way home to her mummy. The black streak, was a brave little boy who could not stop himself from helping the lovely, green-eyed princess."_

_"Tha's my mum an' my daddy," smiled Harry sleepily._

_Severus told no more of the story. The rocking of the train swiftly put the child to sleep. With the nap, the rest of the trip to Greece had been much easier._

Severus did not realise how lost he had been in his scattered memories. He put it down to the heat of summer and returned his attention to Lupin. The man had a wistful, slightly bitter expression upon his face as he stared at Harry who was seated in front of a low shelf cluttered with a dozen knickknacks. He wondered if the man was going to get teary-eyed. He hoped not.

"He's not glass, Lupin," Severus spoke quietly.

"What?" Remus looked away from the little boy.

"Stop looking at him as though he is something intangible, Lupin. I have never once forbidden you contact with him." His glare was dark, filled with a warning about choosing his words wisely. Lupin swallowed.

"That's something I don't understand," Lupin replied. "You hated James. James certainly had no regard for you."

"I have come to the conclusion that none of that matters now." Severus shrugged. "Someday he is going to want to know about his father. Do you think I am the one to tell him?" asked Severus as he sat down in a chair near Lupin's desk. "I will not varnish the truth about James Potter, but even I admit the man was better than the teenager. He was a good father. Harry will want to know those stories I cannot tell."

"And you think I should?" asked Lupin, a slight curl of amusement at the corner of his mouth.

"There does not appear to be anyone else to do so." Severus shifted as he found the amiability of this conversation, not uncomfortable, but strange. "Even though he does not remember you, Lupin, it's important for him to have the people that meant something to him around."

Lupin's eyebrows rose at this oddly compassionate statement coming from a wizard who had never had anything but veiled insults on the tip of his tongue for him. The little boy had somehow mellowed the heart of this hard man.

"His birthday is soon, isn't it?"

"It is," confirmed Severus. "It will be a horribly busy affair rife with Weasleys, a Slytherin and one Know-it-all. You are welcome to join the maelstrom, should you wish. As I am told, the more the merrier."

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin managed a small smile and then looked over at Harry who was now on his stomach on the floor playing with an alabaster figure of a wolf.

"A wolf, Lupin?" Severus sneered wryly as he looked at the figure.

Remus shrugged. "Just one of the many things I found."

"You are a scavenger, Lupin." For a moment Lupin's amber eyes narrowed, but he caught the teasing glimmer in the other wizard's dark eyes, and his jaw nearly dropped. _Is Severus Snape actually teasing me? Will wonders never cease!_

Severus changed the subject as he took a tiny box from his pocket. He enlarged it and placed the box on Lupin's desk. "Four months worth of Wolfsbane Potion."

"Any changes in the formula?" he asked picking up one of the slim bottles that held a silver-green coloured potion.

"You should have some relief from pain during the transition itself. Only a little, mind you. I could not use an anaesthetic as that tended to neutralise the Aconite. The substitution of Valerian root may work. Let me know what you are able to observe." Severus leaned forward and took a small, tear shaped phial from within the box. The potion within it was clear, but had a pearly sheen to it. "This is a tincture to put into tea or coffee when the first symptoms prior to the full moon show up. It will help to alleviate the fatigue and joint pain."

"That would give me less days to take off each month. That would be a blessing!" He grinned, taking the phial from Severus.

"As usual, keep a thorough record of any side effects. At the most, I am expecting you to experience a touch of euphoria, but only with the first dose. If the tincture truly helps, then I shall submit it for license and distribution to other werewolves."

"How close do you think you might be to a cure, Severus?"

"Ten years, I expect, but the problem is the cost of ingredients. My grant from the Ministry has been suspended since the upheaval. I have serious doubt it will be renewed." His frustration was evident. "The potion, as it is, is sufficient to render the werewolf population safe. The Ministry is not all that in a hurry to fund a cure."

Lupin drummed his fingers on his desk surface before smiling. "If you're willing, I believe I have a solution."

"Whatever could you do, Lupin, beyond weathering my experiments?"

"As you well know, I've inherited the Black estate. I have an embarrassment of riches, to be blunt. Would you accept a private investor in funding further research?"

Severus straightened. "I would not say no, Lupin. However, if you are to invest in my research, you must concede that I am the Potions Master and not you. I do not accept interference."

Lupin smiled and raised his hands. "I have no wish to interfere, Severus. Why don't we meet at Gringotts to arrange the investment and disbursement of funds next week?"

"That would be acceptable. Now, since I'm here, is there any assistance I can give with this paperwork?"

"I'll take that help, but it looks like Harry needs a bed." Lupin pointed towards the figure by the bookshelf who had curled up with the wolf figurine and was sleeping on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting through all the daily paperwork, including some from the past week Remus had not been able to tend to, yet.<strong>

Harry had taken a nap for an hour, never once letting go of the wolf figurine. When he woke he was sent to spend time with Hagrid. Harry was not too enthused, at first, being all alone with the half-giant but both Lupin and his father emphasized that Hagrid was a gentle half-giant and he would have a good time.

As it was, Harry _did_ have a fine time. He and Fang played chase for awhile, then Hagrid served sweet tea and rock cakes which, inedible, were a lot of fun to chew on.

Hagrid then took Harry into the Forbidden Forest to help him feed the Thestrals. It made for an awkward moment when the little boy realised he could see the skeletal animals.

"I thought you said only someone who's seen death can see 'em, Hagrid," Harry asked. They were magnificent, though slightly scary. They had gentle natures, and felt like velvet when one allowed him to pet it.

Hagrid fumbled for an answer. "I 'spect it's yer mum's death that makes it possible, 'Arry. Sorry 'bout that."

"Daddy says that mum sacrificed herself to save me," he said matter-of-factly as he petted one male Thestral. The animal nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yer mum loved ye a lot, 'Arry. She was a fine witch."

"Do you remember much about my mum, Hagrid?"

"Shore I do, 'Arry. I was only a groundskeeper when she came to school here, but she was a good lass. Smart girl, kind, too. I think she cared a lot about yer da', too."

"You mean my father, James?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah, James fer certain, since she married 'im, but 'er first five years 'ere at Hogwarts she and little Sev were nigh on insep'rable."

"Why only five years?"

Hagrid frowned. "Yer askin' a lot of questions, 'Arry. I 'spect yer da's gonna have to answer some of yer questions."

Harry shrugged. "Okay." Usually he was content to leave things he did not understand alone, but the subject of why his mum and his father were friends for only five years was too much of a mystery to forget. Had it been a few months ago when he learned this, he would have needled Hagrid for more information. With Severus Snape as his father, though, he was learning it was better to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity to ask his questions.

After feeding the Thestrals, Hagrid took Harry to his pumpkin patch where they weeded it and de-gnomed it. Harry, already an expert de-gnomer from his practice at the Burrow, dove into the activity enthusiastically. Hagrid laughed every time the little boy whooped and yelled like a cowboy as he let each magical pest go flying.

"Wee haaaa!" Harry threw another gnome and laughed delightedly, clapping his hands together.

Another sound of clapping joined Harry's and he spun round. "Daddy!" Harry ran across the pumpkin patch, and although he was smudged with dirt nearly everywhere his father caught him up, swung him once, and then pulled him close.

"You've been busy, Harry," Severus said as he rubbed his thumb over a smudge of dirt on the little boy's nose.

"Fang and me played chase and catch, then we had tea which was really sweet cuz it had honey in it, and I chewed on a rock cake and it felt like all my teeth broke, but they're all still there and then we fed the Thestrals... I can see them cuz of mum... then we weeded and since I'm great at de-gnoming I did that... an' Hagrid says he bets Hector's magic cuz I've got a Hector hora. And that's all!"

Severus pursed his lips tightly, but his eyes were smiling. "Methinks one little boy had a bit too much sweet tea."

"Yeah!" crowed Harry.

"All right, that's enough." Severus gently pinched Harry's lips shut. "Please do not yell in my face again." He let go of his son's lips.

Harry's smile drooped in the face of his father's stern look. "Sorry, Daddy."

Severus kissed Harry's cheek. "What is a Hector Hora?"

His son was quick to reply, "Hagrid says it's a coloured light, like a rainbow colour, that's all around me. Hagrid can see... uhm... what can you see, Hagrid?"

"Ahm sensitive to Familiar Magic," he said looking somewhat bashfully at Severus. The large wizard then shrugged. "S'whot I do, Perfessor."

Severus found this new side of Hagrid intriguing. "So it is an aura?" Hagrid nodded. "And you can see it. What does Harry's look like?"

"'Arry's got two Familiar auras, Perfessor. There's white, which is 'Edwig, and his dog 'Ector is Blue."

Severus nodded to the Care of Magical Creatures professor. "I understand now why you've always had an affinity for animals, Hagrid."

The half-giant chuckled. "Yeh, never outgrew that. Da' always called me a big kid."

"Thank you for watching Harry, Hagrid." He put the child down. "It is time for us to get back home."

"'E's a good boy, Perfessor," remarked Hagrid patting the boy's head a bit too heavily.

Harry blinked and then smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid. I had lotsa fun!"

"Yer welcome, 'Arry. 'Ope ta see ye soon."

Harry waved happily to the half-giant and then took his father's hand. "He's not scary at all, Daddy."

"I believe I tried to tell you so earlier, stubborn child," smirked Severus.

Remus was walking towards Hagrid's hut just as Severus and Harry were leaving. He bid them farewell and then closed the distance between himself and Hagrid. Both wizards watched as Harry and his father reached the gates of Hogwarts and then vanished.

"Perhaps it's the long hair, and that he doesn't need glasses anymore, but Harry looks different somehow."

"Aye, noticed that too, Perfessor. May be 'e's just the 'ealthy, 'appy boy 'e shoulda always been."

Remus frowned. "Maybe so, Hagrid."


	26. Chapter 26 - That Evening

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Six - That Evening**

* * *

><p>It was after dark by the time Harry and Severus returned to the cottage. At the Marseille, France Floo station, Harry had succumbed to his cranky tiredness. For fifteen minutes, Severus had sat in the station waiting room with his son cradled in his arms.<p>

He never liked Floo stations. They were busy and noisy, as was to be expected, but at night they had an unnatural brightness to their walls that made him feel like he was on display. Even at this hour, there were a few stares and whispered comments in his and Harry's direction.

"Clearly, fame is not everything," he mumbled caustically to himself as he stared down a rude woman who glared at him as though he were the second coming of Voldemort. Perhaps sensing his sudden anger at himself, Harry stirred fretfully in his sleep. A cool hand to the child's cheek and forehead stopped whatever nightmare may have been trying to raise itself in Harry's mind.

"Snape!" called the Floo Conductor.

Severus rose, went to the Floo platform where there were twenty fireplaces flanking each other, and looked for the Conductor that had called his name. He saw the man waving his arm impatiently, and so Severus strode quickly over. The Floo Conductor, obviously as tired as Harry was, gave the dark-haired wizard a wan smile and held out the box of Floo Powder.

Severus threw the powder into the flames, tucked Harry closer to his chest, and spoke firmly, "Snape cottage, Solonus Isle."

* * *

><p>As he stepped through the flames into the modest cottage, Severus was greeted by the calming sounds of the ocean drifting in through the open windows, and the wonderful aroma of roast chicken, vegetables, potatoes, and an apple crumble.<p>

Hector trotted out from the kitchen, his tail wagging at seeing the return of Severus and Harry.

"Dinner's all ready, Severus, so why don't you put Harry to bed and wash up?" directed Echo, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

Followed dutifully by Hector, Severus took Harry to his bedroom and put him down on the bed. A flick of his wrist with his wand and Harry's clothes were in the laundry hamper. Another flick and he was now dressed in his pyjamas. Severus tucked the deeply sleeping child under the covers and put the stuffed dragon next to Harry. Automatically Harry's arm stretched out, snagged the toy, and cradled it close. Harry hadn't slept a single night without the dragon since his last nightmare.

Severus leaned down and stroked the golden retriever's head. "Watch him for me, Hector, and I'll save some chicken for you."

The dog's tail thumped once against the floor, and then Hector jumped up on the bed and settled down.

Leaving the bedroom door open, he went to his own room, and began to clean up. He was anxious to catalogue the plants he had collected, but the aromas coming from the kitchen were far too tempting. Changing into a clean shirt and trousers, he scrutinised the clean frock coat hanging in the wardrobe. He decided against wearing it. Closing the door to the wardrobe, he made his way out to the dining room just as Echo was setting the table.

"Feel free to sit down, and begin, Severus. I'll join you in a few minutes once I take the pie out of the oven." Echo put down a bowl of steaming mixed vegetables on the table and vanished back into the kitchen.

Severus served himself some chicken, sour cream and onion mashed potatoes, and vegetables. For a moment he froze, a slight smile curling at the corner of his mouth. _Is this what domesticity is all about?_ he mused to himself. Coming home to a pretty face, a warm house, and dinner ready. Time could stop this moment and Severus would be a very contented man. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he finished serving himself.

Just as he was portioning out a small plate for Harry Echo finally emerged from the kitchen and sat down. Severus waved his wand over Harry's plate, casting a silent spell to keep the food warm.

"Since the duel, I've been meaning to ask you..." She watched as the wizard smugly put down his wand and waved his hand causing the salt cellar to float from the other side of the table to the side of his plate. "When did you learn wandless magic?"

Severus ate a few bites of chicken before answering. After a sip of the wine, he replied, "I have been able to control wandless magic since I was four years old." His eyes, if possible, darkened briefly. There was a haunted touch to them. "It was necessary."

Echo was curious, but did not force the sensitive issue. That part of Severus' past would only be given to her if she earned that much of his trust. "If you know wandless magic, why don't you use it?"

"Habit." He ate some vegetables, wiped his lips with his napkin, and then explained, "When I was a student, I found it prudent to keep some talents secret. It became a tactical advantage once I became a spy for the Light. Since I had to convincingly wield a wand to keep my wandless skill hidden, it became habit to use my wand."

There was a spate of silence between the two adults as they ate, and then Severus asked, "I am curious as to how your day went at the Ministry."

Echo took a deep breath and then finished her wine. "It was hard, Severus. A pensieve deposition is not an easy thing to do. Albus told me you'd done quite a few?"

Severus nodded. "During the Death Eater trials. I was a primary witness against nearly all of them, and the Minister felt it would be too dangerous for me to appear in the courtroom when they were there. The Wizengamot agreed to accept pensieve deposition..." he shook his head against the memories that conjured up, and the resultant nightmares and migraines that he suffered afterwards. "If you are in need of a Headache Potion or Dreamless Sleep Potion, I have some I can give you."

Echo smiled in grateful relief. "Oh yes, I'd love to have the Dreamless Sleep Potion. The headache was taken care of with the cooking. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to do all the cooking for tomorrow as well. I find that calming."

There were several more minutes of quiet then Echo asked, "I also wanted to ask you about something else, but I didn't want to be rude."

He put down the bite he was just going to eat, and regarded Echo. She shifted uneasily in her chair. "Please ask. If it is something I cannot or will not answer, I shall say so."

She smiled weakly at his serious response, then began, "That day on the beach, when we dueled," he saw her cobalt gaze drop sharply to his left forearm. "You had your sleeves rolled up. I didn't see... it." Realising her simple gaze was turning into a stare, she dragged her gaze up to his eyes. "When he died, did it vanish?"

"Makeup." Severus said simply as he took the bite of vegetables into his mouth. He grimaced as they suddenly tasted like sawdust.

"You used...? Makeup?"

"There were times when I had to conduct business in the Muggle world for the Order and sometimes, such business might also be for Voldemort. There is no magic that can cover a curse mark, which is what the Dark Mark is. By chance, I discovered that Muggle makeup did a more than satisfactory job of hiding the Dark Mark when I had no choice but to expose my arms wearing short-sleeved shirts."

In truth, it was a bit more involved than just having to wear short-sleeved shirts, but there was no need to go into the seamier side of his life as a spy. Neither did he feel it necessary to let Echo know that it had been Lily who had taken him to a Muggle store to find 'foundation' makeup that would cover the ugly mark.

"So you still use the makeup?"

"It allows me a bit more freedom to roll up my sleeves when I feel the need to." He caught a familiar look in Echo's eyes that he had seen far too many times in the eyes of the curious. He sighed, preparing to show the Dark Mark, when she raised her hand and rapidly shook her head.

"I am curious, Severus, but I don't wish to see it. I already know what it looks like." She tossed back her wine and blinked back the hot tears that threatened.

Severus felt a cold chill bite at his spine. "Your parents. You were there?"

She nodded. "The Death Eaters didn't know I was. My father had stuffed me into the broom closet the moment he felt all the Dark Magic appearing around our house. I couldn't see anything since it was dark. I didn't dare move a muscle."

For several minutes, Echo described her fear as she sat in the closet while she listened to the terrifying screams of her parents. All that time, she had been staring down at her plate, afraid to face his look, Severus surmised. He was not at all surprised when she asked her next question.

Looking up into his eyes, he saw hope, fear, but also trust. It unnerved him as her voice timorously asked, "Were you there?"

He summoned the firewhiskey, went into the kitchen for two glasses, and then poured a measure for himself and for Echo. He nodded at her to drink the whiskey. She did so, coughed at its heat, and then he drank his. Severus sat down at his place, pushed away his plate, and answered her question.

"There has been lurid speculation about the Dark Lord's so-called revels. That he enjoyed causing pain, that he indulged the cruelties of his followers. Much of it is wrong. The revels were just another tool Voldemort used to further enslave his followers. I do not deny that there were some who truly enjoyed these despicable spectacles, but many did not. The Dark Lord required absolute obedience in his Death Eaters, and in his mind the best way to obtain that was by stripping men, and women down to their most base, animalistic impulses. The revels were an initiation rite for when Voldemort brought someone from the outer circle into his elite, inner circle. Such revels were few."

"Blackmail?" Echo whispered, using the Muggle word.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A revel also humiliated… destroyed a part of a wizard's soul, and Voldemort used that to keep his Death Eaters in line."

Echo knew she had stepped over the line in this subject she brought up, but now she could not stop herself. If she had to poke at Severus' old wounds to learn the answer she desperately needed, then she would do so.

"And you? Did he...?"

His face had become like stone, his eyes were hard, lost deeply in a painful past. He understood what Echo wanted, but it was not an easy answer to give. She had to know this first.

"Voldemort had no power to break what was already broken." He held up his hand to stop further questions in this particular direction. He had her answer she just had to be patient. "Sometimes I was a witness to these revels. There was no escape for the victims of the Death Eater atrocities, yet I often managed to intervene and to end things... _mercifully_. I was not forgiven my actions if I were caught. I was suitably punished by Voldemort himself. Many times I was near to death, but he used one of my own potions against me to stop the Hand of Death, and he would send me back to the Light. Voldemort felt confident in the knowledge that he held my soul. I can assure you, he never did."

"My parents?" she asked, the tears she had yet to shed trying to choke her. "Were they one of these... revels?"

"It is doubtful. Like the Potters were, your father was seen as an enemy by Voldemort when he refused to be recruited. The fact that the Dark Mark had been cast over your home makes me more certain of this. The revels were always held at Riddle Manor. When Voldemort struck at his enemies, he preferred doing so himself, and where it made the most impact on those that would find... the remains. Those were often times when I was not called to witness at his side."

"So, you weren't there?"

He sighed deeply. "I hope that I wasn't, but unless I unlock memories I am reluctant to do so, I cannot be for certain." He looked up, capturing her gaze. Whether she was a Legilimens or not, he allowed, for a brief moment, the shame of that time to appear in his eyes. When he blinked, it was gone, tucked neatly once more beneath his controlled exterior. "If you wish, Echo, I will look through those memories."

Echo had seen his shame, but she had also seen that he had suffered no less than her parents had. Although, they were gone and at peace, now, Severus was still struggling to find atonement and peace. For the first time she understood the cries she would sometimes hear coming from his bedroom as he slept at night. She also understood the dark wizard's ferocious love for his son. Harry was not only a balm to his unquiet soul, but his salvation. Harry's pure love for his father, his innocence, gave this wizard hope.

She shook her head. "I won't ask that of you, Severus. I realise now that it matters not whether or not you were there. When that night ended, it wasn't your voice I heard, it was the hissing voice of Voldemort shouting the Unforgivable."

Rising quickly to her feet, she went to his side, knelt down and took his hand in hers. "I am sorry I asked you that question, Severus."

He smiled then. It was thin, tired, and brief, but it was a genuine smile. He touched her cheek with his free hand. "If there is ever to be trust between us, you had to know." He tugged her hand, bading that she rise to her feet." He kissed her hands that were now curled around his fingers. "I'm fairly certain I smelled apple crumb earlier?"

Echo withdrew her hands rapidly, a stricken expression on her face. "Oh no! I think I forgot to take it out of the oven!"

"I saw you take it out," he smirked.

Echo laughed lightly. "Hmm, so I did. Would you care for some apple crumb, Severus?"

"I'd love some." Severus cleared the dishes with a wave of his hand, giving Echo a tight, smug smile.

"Show off," she giggled, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Harry awakened from his nap an hour later and stumbled out of the bedroom feeling very hungry. Severus served him the small meal, sitting with him at the table as he ate.<p>

"Did you have a good day today, child?" he asked.

Harry took a big sip of his milk and nodded. Severus smirked and tapped his own upper lip to indicate that his son had a milk mustache. The little boy giggled and then wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I thought the Thestrals were really neat. Did you and Mr. Lupin have fun, Dad?"

Severus sneered, "Hardly. I am certain both of us would have preferred not to have had all that paperwork to deal with."

"Was it your job to help him?"

"Not at all. However, Mr. Lupin is starting a new job at Hogwarts next term, and he has been so busy helping out your Aunt Minerva that he has been unable to devote much in the way of preparation for his classes."

"You're a nice man, Dad," smiled his son. Severus, although pleased by the compliment cringed inwardly. He hoped he wasn't becoming, Merlin forbid, a creampuff!

After Harry ate a slice of apple crumb, he and his father went into the living room where they sat upon the sofa. Harry curled up against his father's side as Severus summoned one of Harry's favorite bedtime books, The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling.

Looking up from a book she had been reading, Echo quickly slipped in a bookmark, closed it softly, and leant her ear to the reading. Severus' deep, smooth voice flowed like cream and coffee as he read:

_"This is the story of the great war that Rikki-tikki-tavi fought single-handed, through the bath-rooms of the big bungalow in Segowlee cantonment. Darzee, the Tailorbird, helped him, and Chuchundra, the musk-rat, who never comes out into the middle of the floor, but always creeps round by the wall, gave him advice, but Rikki-tikki did the real fighting."_

_"He was a mongoose, rather like a little cat in his fur and his tail, but quite like a weasel in his head and his habits. His eyes and the end of his restless nose were pink. He could scratch himself anywhere he pleased with any leg, front or back, that he chose to use. He could fluff up his tail till it looked like a bottle brush, and his war cry as he scuttled through the long grass was: "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!"_

Harry did his best to stay awake for the whole story of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, but halfway through the mongoose's exploration of the garden, Harry slipped back to sleep and into a funny little dream where he was a brave mongoose saving all his friends from an evil white snake with red eyes. The dream did not turn into a nightmare but wound its way through Hagrid's garden, flew through the sky on a broom, and brought Harry down to a wide field where he and Hector ran through tall grass until the little boy woke for breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27 - All in a Morning

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - All in a Morning**

* * *

><p>The next day Echo was busy in the kitchen cooking off the rest of the bad memories stirred up, and frustrations that yesterday's pensieve deposition had awakened. Harry and Severus were in the living room taking care of the morning's correspondence.<p>

Harry had a letter from Draco and was reading it to himself.

_Dear Snapelet,_

_You have to tell me more about Echo. She sounds nice. Hermione and I went with her parents to a Muggle fair on Sunday. It still amazes me what Muggles can do without magic. There were these performers that walked over the fair itself on wires! Nothing to catch them if they fell! Can you believe it? Hermione called them tightrope walkers. Personally, I think they're barmy._

"Daddy? What's barmy mean?" asked Harry as he stopped on the new word.

"It's a slang word meaning insane."

"Thank you." Harry went back to his letter. The writing changed right then to Hermione's precise script.

_Hi Harry!_

_Hermione here. Your handwriting is looking very good. I'll bet you're excited about starting Primary school. You'll have loads of fun. We'll see you on your birthday, so be a good boy for your father._

_Love Draco and Hermione_

Harry had written a long and rambling reply to Draco and Hermione. He was doing much better with a quill and only had a few messy drops. One rather large ink splotch had tempted him to drag his quill through it until the pool of purple ink resembled a twenty-legged spider with eye stalks. Harry quite like the little abstract creature.

"Daddy, my letter's finished."

Severus looked up from his correspondence to Harry at his desk and motioned him over. Harry slid off his chair and took his letter to his father. He leaned against the desk, his elbows on the surface. His father squinted his eyes at the ink splotch.

"Did you squash a spider on your letter, Harry," he teased with a slight raised eyebrow towards the boy.

Harry giggled. "I hope I never see a spider like that!"

"Too true. It is a fearsome thing." He then read the letter checking Harry's spelling. He found only four mistakes which he had his son correct after he used an Erasure Spell to remove the mistakes. "You are doing very well, Harry." He was thankful that his son had not mentioned 'the kiss' in his letter.

The little boy grinned. "Am I going to have my spelling lesson today? Echo seems like she's in a bad mood."

"I will be taking you through today's lesson after lunch. Echo just needs seems quiet time today after yesterday."

"Then why's she cooking?" he asked as he peered into the kitchen at the young woman who was busy chopping vegetables for soup.

"That is her way of getting over something that has upset her." Severus looked into the kitchen as well and watched as Echo paused in chopping the celery to brush an errant curl out of her face with her elbow. When that didn't work, she tried blowing it out of the way with a sharp huff. Suddenly slapping the knife down on the cutting board, she used her wandless magic to tuck the curl back into place without touching the hair. She smiled at the small battle won and went back to chopping.

Harry saw the appreciative smile that flitted briefly on his father's lips. "Daddy, are you going to kiss Echo again?"

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was reminded too soon of the question he had yet to answer. He had read the pamphlet that Madame Pomfrey had given him and had found it to contain surprisingly good advice. Taking a deep breath, he used his own wandless magic to summon Harry's chair over to his desk. He patted the chair.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry did so, sensing that his father had something important to tell him. He balanced on the edge of the chair, leaning slightly forward.

Severus took another moment to think about what he was going to say, and then began with his own question. "Child, where did you come across the notion that kissing makes a baby?"

"Well, I told Charlie Reeves that babies came from St. Mungo's but only after the mummy gets bignant..."

"The word is pregnant," Severus corrected firmly.

Harry huffed. "Okay. Pregnant. Doesn't sound right." He stretched out his hand to trace a scar in the desktop. "Anyway, Charlie told me that's not making babies. Parents just pick up babies at the hospital when they're big enough to go home. He said that his daddy kissed his mummy and then his little sister Wendy was made. But, he also said it doesn't always work because maybe the kissing isn't done right. So, I asked Wendy and she said her mum said kisses made babies." He frowned and leaned his chin on his clasped hands on the desk. "But you said kisses don't. So, how do you make a baby?"

"Babies are only made when a mother and father, who love each very much, decide they want to have a baby." Severus' heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he measured his words carefully.

"Mums and dads kiss, right?" Harry asked.

"They do."

"But Echo's not my mum," he frowned, trying to puzzle things out. "And, you kissed her. Did you both decide you wanted to make a baby?"

Severus shook his head. "Between a man and a woman, a kiss is a sign of attraction."

"You mean like magnets?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

Severus suppressed the desire to laugh. This was not a subject he needed to ridicule. "Not quite, child. Men and women who are starting to like each other will kiss each other."

"Ohhh." He smiled for a moment, a slight twinkle to his green eyes. "So you like Echo and Echo likes you!" That revelation was quickly replaced by another frown. "But kissing means you love someone, too, doesn't it?"

"It can mean you care about someone, too."

Harry's brow beetled in thought for several minutes, and then he remarked, "I don't think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia love each other, then."

Severus brutally squashed the thoughts that the distasteful subject of Harry's vile relatives brought to mind. As much as he did not want to think of them, he had to take into consideration that much of what Harry knew of a loving couple had never been normally demonstrated by those two.

"I doubt very much that your aunt and uncle ever knew what love was, Harry. If they did, they would not have treated you the way they did."

"Aunt Petunia never kissed me, but she never kissed Dudley, either," he said worriedly. "She always pinched his cheeks or patted his tummy."

Severus frowned. "Harry, did your aunt or uncle ever hurt your cousin?"

"Uncle Vernon would yell at him and call him stupid if he did something wrong. Aunt Petunia would take a switch to him when he was bad, but never when Uncle Vernon was around. If he got spanked, then Dudley'd hit and kick me." The little boy looked into the kitchen, and smiled softly at Echo as she caught his gaze. She smiled back and waved. "I don't ever want a mum like Aunt Petunia."

"Trust me, child, the woman I choose as my wife will be nothing at all like Petunia. She will be someone who loves you as though you were her own child."

"Are you going to marry Echo?"

"I really cannot say, Harry. I know I like her, but in order to marry her, I would wish to love her." Severus permitted himself a small shrug of his shoulders. "I am not sure that I do." Severus shook his head. "It is... complicated."

"Complicated gives me a headache," complained Harry laying his cheek against the desk.

Severus chuckled softly, and brushed a few strands of hair from his son's forehead. "Sometimes it gives me a headache, too. Have I answered all your questions?"

"Yeah... I think so." He lifted his head from the desk. "Would you take me up on your broom? I want to fly really high."

"Let me just finish this letter to Albus and then we shall fly to the village." He watched Harry duck-walk his chair back over to his desk.

"Daddy? Isn't grandpa going to live with us anymore?"

Harry was referring to the fact that once the old wizard had been de-aged he had returned to London to re-assert his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "I do not know, Harry. I expect Albus will want to return to live at Hogwarts since he shall be Headmaster again. He is always welcome to visit, though."

"Okay. I guess that's all right, then."

Severus waved his hand in a shooing manner at his son. "Go to the bathroom, and then put on your warm robes, child. Let me finish my letter."

Harry ran off to his bedroom, and the Potions Master looked down upon the letter Dumbledore had sent him that morning; it was his yearly Teacher's Contract. He had signed that contract every summer for fifteen years. Never once had his hand hesitated. He studied his past signatures beneath all the legalese and frowned. His first signature had a deliberation about it. All the letters were legible, but shaky. He had been nervous that first year. Not only was his position tenable that year, but so was his very life. The year after that... his signature was heavy and angry.

He ran his finger over the old signature. That was the day he had seen the baby Harry Potter for the first time. He leaned back in his chair, his quill tapping with old, remembered feelings of that day.

_Severus had spent nearly a month recovering from the Dark Lord's latest anger over some stupid prophecy. Voldemort had punished many of his Death Eaters, but Severus, since he was closer to Albus and had failed his master, had received a much harsher punishment. Weeks passed, and he was thankfully not called back to the Dark Lord's side. He kept to his dungeon lab, brewing, in an effort to think only about his Potions._

_He could not brew that day, though. At breakfast, a letter had arrived for him from Lily. That alone had been enough to cause him to lose his appetite. He had left the staff table and the Great Hall, nearly at a run. When he went through the front doors of the castle, he did run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down to the lake near the gathering of trees where he and Lily used to study. In that place, haunted by the past, he opened her short letter and read it._

_Lily wanted to see him._

_At their old play park near Spinner's End._

_He had no intention of going to see her. Not when he had lost her to James bloody Potter! He made the mistake of going to talk to her the night before Lily married James and it had only ended in tears for Lily, and for him, a Death Eater's meeting._

_Yet, at 6:30 that same evening he brushed the lint from a clean frock coat and put on a new set of teaching robes. Without trying to talk himself out of it, he Apparated to the abandoned park and stopped by the rusted swing set where he and Lily had played together as children. During those few minutes he felt a fool waiting for a married woman to arrive._

_"It would be wise to leave. Forget her letter," he mumbled to himself._

_Lily was early, though, and the moment he saw her, there was no chance of him leaving. For several long minutes, the two adults merely looked at each other. Severus was very close to just throwing all impropriety out the window by taking her into his arms and kissing her._

_That's when the baby let out a small cry._

_Potter's son! Lily dared to bring that... child to him?! Anger and hurt warred within his heart at hearing the cry of James Potter's son against his mother's breast. He stepped back with the intention of truly leaving, but Lily stopped him._

_"Severus, please don't go!" Lily was suddenly very close to him, her hand grasping a fold in his robe._

_"This is far too dangerous, Mrs. Potter," he admonished sharply. He put all the venom he possibly could into her married name._

_Lily winced, but did not release her grip on his robes. Resigned to her stubbornness, he turned to face her. He stared stonily down his nose at her, waiting for Lily to get to the reason she had wanted to see him._

_In the moment that he turned to face her, Lily shoved the mewling bundle into his arms. There was a timid, yet proud smile upon her face. "This is Harry, Severus."_

_Severus nearly shoved the baby back at Lily, but then Harry opened his eyes, and looked up at him. He stopped his faint fussing and regarded the stranger holding him, if it were even possible, with trust. Had Severus not locked his knees just then, he might have fallen to them. He knew, with all the senses he had honed as a spy that tiny Harry felt safe with him. It was nearly too much to bear._

_"Severus, I..." Lily began, but stopped herself, and she shook her head vehemently. Anguish, perhaps, clouded her features for a moment._

_Had he not still been under the influence of the small wizard's green-eyed gaze, he would have Legilimensed Lily in order to find out why she was doing this. As it was he did not have a chance for the subtle probing of her mind as she finally told him why she had asked him to meet her._

_Back in his dungeon quarters as he imbibed a bit too heavily on an old bottle of Elf Wine, one phrase, a promise, kept turning over in his mind: "I promise you, Lily. I will keep Harry safe."_

"Doors close as new doors open," he mused in a light, bittersweet tone. He pushed aside the contract and tore up the letter he had begun to Albus. Dropping the quill into the quill stand, he pushed away from his desk and walked into the kitchen.

The soup was simmering, and now Echo was kneading her frustrations into a lump of bread dough. She had a smudge of flour on her nose and the curl that she had battled with earlier had loosened itself and was caressing her cheek.

He moved slightly behind, and to Echo's right. Smoothly he tucked the curl behind her ear then lightly brushed the flour from her nose. Lifting her hands from the dough, Echo leaned back against his chest. She tried not to get flour and sticky bread dough on him, but Severus had wrapped his arms around her. Her hands helplessly grasped his forearm as it crossed over his other forearm.

"Sorry about the mess," she muttered.

He kissed Echo's temple. "Easily taken care of." Leaning slightly, he then kissed her cheek, his lips lingering just a moment longer against the soft skin. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. We'll have rather an abundance of food to eat, however. Maybe Albus and Minerva would like to come to dinner?"

"Not tonight," he said softly in her ear. He drew in the scent of her dark curls; amber with a teasing touch of orange. He nipped lightly at the bit of her ear that was free of the dark tresses. "I would like to have dinner with you and Harry. Just as it was last night."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I'd love that. Would you walk with me on the beach after Harry is put to bed?"

"It would be my pleasure. I wanted to let you know that Harry wants me to take him flying so we will be going into the village. As you seem to be depleting our larder, is there anything you need?"

"No. I'll take care of that tomorrow. You and Harry go and have fun, Severus."

Turning Echo in his arms, he ignored the scattering of flour that dusted the front of his frock coat, took her face gently in his hands and kissed her, softly, sweetly, and so soundly that when he drew away and silently slipped from the kitchen she was frozen in place, dazed, and listening to the rapid beat of her heart.

"Sweet Circe!" Echo finally breathed as she returned to her bread dough. She smiled blissfully, kneading the bread dough with a much less hostile vigour.


	28. Chapter 28 - Oland Childermass

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Oland Childermass**

* * *

><p>Echo put the bread dough upon the warm stove to rise, blew her hair out of her eyes, and looked around at the mess of the kitchen. She laughed softly, finally feeling much improved after the emotional upheaval that was the deposition from yesterday. A breeze through the kitchen window was keeping the kitchen somewhat cool, and was teasing her senses. She needed a walk.<p>

Removing her apron, she hung it on a hook on the wall, and then with a wave of her hand most of the mess was magically cleared away. The dirty dishes and mixing pans she floated to the sink, and cast a Dishwashing Spell to get them clean. Going to the stove, she checked the slowly cooking roast, and determined that she could take it out of the oven when she returned from her walk.

Echo then left the kitchen by making her way out of the back door of the cottage, and down to the ocean. She kicked off her shoes where the sand and grass met, and proceeded barefoot onto the wide beach.

As she walked amongst the sounds of the waves rolling up on the beach, and the gulls in the sky Echo allowed herself to drift in the memory of Severus with his arms around her, his teasing kisses, and then that last one. She smiled hoping that the evening walk would bring more of such kisses.

The spell had been cast silently so she never heard it. Echo crumpled to the sand as the Stupefy Spell shut down all her senses.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't think there was anything more fun or more perfect in the world than flying on a broom with his father. Severus used a spell to keep him securely on the broom, but his father's arms were also wrapped around him as they flew.<p>

It was fantastic flying so high above the island, and so fast, too!

Severus felt there was nothing more perfect in the world than the expression on his son's face as they flew through the sky. Harry's head was lifted so the wind brushed roughly across his face and flipped through his long, black hair. A spell kept the bugs from smacking into them so Harry was able to smile and laugh without the fear of something taking an unwanted trip down his throat.

Severus looked down upon the cottage he had rented and smiled inwardly as he thought of Echo's cooking filling the small abode with savory aromas and the warmth of home. He was beginning to look upon the end of the summer with trepidation.

By summer's end, Echo's trouble with her ex-husband would be dealt with and she would be returned to her life. Severus would likely be back at Hogwarts, teaching. The image of that contract awaiting his signature was an unwelcome one. Oh yes, he had torn it in half but it was one of those pesky documents that repaired itself. He needed to decide, and soon, what to do.

Harry laughed, bringing his father out of his reverie. "There's Hector!" he pointed downward.

Severus frowned as he looked way down at the speck of the golden retriever in the backyard. Hector was not acting like a familiar pleased to be reunited with his boy. The dog appeared frantic that it couldn't reach them.

"Hold on, Harry," warned his father sensing that something was wrong. Harry's hands clamped to the broom right behind his father's grip just as Severus pointed the broom towards the ground at a sharp angle of descent.

As soon as they touched the grass in the backyard Hector ran over to them. The dog was yipping, not full out barking, and jumping agitatedly.

"Harry, stay here," ordered Severus in a tone that warned of sharp punishment if he were disobeyed.

Harry waited, holding his father's broom as Severus, wand drawn with Hector showing the way, made his way into the cottage.

It felt like hours before his father emerged, a dark look of worry upon his face. Severus did not speak, but waved his son into the cottage. Upon entering, he was surprised to see Professor Lupin pacing at the fireplace.

"Harry, I need you to behave for Professor Lupin. You're grandfather will arrive later."

"What's going on, Daddy?" asked Harry as he looked back and forth between the two wizards.

Severus replied softly, placing his hands upon Harry's shoulders. "Echo is missing. I am going out to look for her. I need you to be my brave little boy in case she comes back here. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded sharply. Remus Lupin had turned at that moment and could not help noticing how the little boy had begun to adopt Severus' mannerisms. He struck that thought from his mind as he addressed the other man.

"I'm sure that Harry will be perfect, Severus. As soon as Albus gets here, I'll join you," asserted the werewolf.

"Thank you, Remus." Severus, with a slight touch to Harry's head for a moment, swept out of the cottage, and down towards the beach.

For a brief second Lupin stared after Severus. He blinked in surprise. He had expected his assertion to be rebuffed; instead it was welcomed. It was the first time he could remember the Potions Master using his given name without a touch of sarcasm. A tugging on his sleeve caused him to look down at the worried little boy.

"Would you read me a story, please, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea. Why don't you get the book you'd like me to read?"

Harry nodded, and hurried over to the bookshelf where his books were kept on the lowest shelf. He plucked one out, returned to Lupin's side, took the wizard's hand, and led him to Severus' chair.

"It's Daddy's chair but mine, too, so we can sit there," Harry instructed as he nudged the older man's thigh. Remus sat down, a bit gingerly but he had little chance to think of himself being in Severus' chair as Harry clambered up on his lap, then situated himself at Remus' side.

Remus let Harry open the book, and he began to read the story in a soft, soothing voice. Harry was only half listening. Every few minutes he looked out the window towards the beach until he could no longer see the dark speck that was his father. Remus noted that Harry's small fist had curled in the hem of his coat.

* * *

><p>Echo woke up to an uncomfortable paralysis. A Binding Spell? She was cold and wet, there was no light, and her head throbbed terribly. She tried to move, but it was impossible. She was able to determine that the ground she was on was wet sand and stone. Echo wondered if she might be in one of the many small caves that pock-marked the cliffs of Solanus. Swallowing nervously she hoped she was not in the cavern where she and Severus had rescued Hector. If the tide came in, she would be swept down into the furthest reaches of the cavern. Although, it was likely she would drown, first.<p>

"Lumos." A dim yellow light glimmered in the heavy darkness. She groaned, recognising that arrogant, cultured voice. "Hello, wife."

"Oland! What are you doing?" she demanded as her teeth chattered.

"Cleaning up your mess, as usual." Oland Childermass moved closer so that Echo could see him.

Echo blinked against the light from his wand. His curly, blonde hair had gotten a bit longer, but essentially he'd not changed one bit. _How much could he change in just a few weeks_, _you ridiculous witch_, Echo thought to herself.

Oland's features were well-defined, as though carved from soft alabaster. Patrician features, haughty, superior. Oland's face was the kind of open, good looking, face of charm and class that often appealed to women. _I was a fool over him! _In the shadows caused by the dim light, his selfishness and arrogance were starkly outlined.

"What mess?" she asked warily.

He tsked. "I told you to leave Solonus, didn't I? As usual, though, you just couldn't _obey _a simple order, could you? As it stands now, you've ruined everything here for me. Leave it to the helpless ingénue to find a knight in shining armor to champion her cause." He mocked with a sickeningly sweet smile. His features then became absolutely empty and her body instinctively tightened. She didn't think he would hit her. He never had.

Oland struck Echo sharply across the face, cutting her lip. She cried out, mostly in shock at what he had done. Blood flowed from the cut and her eyes sparkled with tears.

"You stupid cow!" he snarled so viciously it was if his voice were now striking her. That voice she was familiar with. "I was going to let you live, did you know that? I loved you, Echo! Now I see, though, that you _**never **_loved me!"

Oland's hand left a dark imprint across her cheek as he continued his rant. "That one you're living with," he spat and paced a moment. "You had a son with him! Not me! I was an amusement, wasn't I? Until you sorted things out with that Snape? I didn't even know it, but our marriage WAS a sham and you killed my children!"

"I didn't kill them!" she screamed back at him.

"That Snape's a Potions Master, wife!" he snapped. "Did he give you a poison to abort my children?"

"He didn't do anything and Harry's not my son. What are you talk...?" She cried out as she felt something slice across her arm from a Cutting Curse Oland threw at her.

"Don't play me for a fool, wife. He looks just like you and his father. A perfect mix." His tone of voice abruptly turned calm and conversational. "Women are my vice, but you and yours are a special case, my love. I'll leave Snape alive to mourn your disappearance, but I'll leave him the body of his son to bury. A small courtesy on my part."

Rage surging within her that he might hurt Harry allowed her to partially free herself from the Binding Spell. "Don't you dare go near Harry!" she shrieked, trying to cast a spell.

"Not yours, hm?" he asked smugly. "You sound like a lioness protecting her cub. If only you'd just left, I'd have what I wanted and you'd have your life. I would never have known about Snape and your son." He rose to his feet and sighed dramatically. "Ignorance is bliss. Unfortunately, if it hadn't been for your interfering wizards that had all my assets on Solonus frozen, my sweet wife, I would never have known about Snape and Harry. You could have had a happy ending." She cried out as she felt another burning across her upper chest cut from his curse strike her. "It's too late now since I'm sure they'll be looking for me soon since I've ignored the summons."

Oland nudged her roughly with his booted foot as he circled around her. "You didn't know about the summons, did you? I'm a British Citizen and subject to their laws. Aurors are probably crawling my house and the bookstore by now."

"Then why waste your time with me, Oland," she asked sharply.

"You _wronged _me, darling, and that's just something I won't tolerate. Especially not after I loved you for two years." With a sharp movement he aimed his wand at Echo and spat, "Crucio!"

Oland smiled as Echo screamed. Her cries were all for him. After thirty seconds he ended the Unforgivable and released her from the Binding Spell. It didn't matter that she was now free, she could barely move.

"I can see now that I was too permissible with you, Echo. My gentler nature, I suppose. You'll forgive me if I feel the need to make up for those times that my hand was too gentle with you." Once more he knelt down and brushed Echo's hair off her face. His fingers traveled over her cheek, then down her neck...

Echo let out another scream, but this time she wasn't in pain.

* * *

><p>Remus was in the kitchen preparing lunch from the food Echo had put together earlier that day; the roast had burned, though. He took the plate out to Harry who had curled up in a large, leather chair by the fireplace. Sitting beside the chair was the faithful golden retriever, Hector.<p>

Harry looked at the plate of food and shook his head. "I'm not hungry, Mr. Lupin."

"Harry, your father would never forgive me if I didn't feed you properly while he's gone. Please eat something." Lupin offered the plate of food again. "You don't have to eat everything."

Harry hated to admit it, but the food did smell good. He took the plate and nibbled at a small sandwich that had been cut in half along the diagonal so they were triangles. He took a meagre bite and that was enough to awaken his hungry belly. The sandwich was quickly gone.

"Is there something to drink, Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked, his voice very polite and subdued.

"There is, hang on. Oh, and Harry, you may call me Remus if you'd like."

Harry was about to reply when the fireplace burst into flame and the Floo whooshed to life. Albus stepped through, followed by the grizzled, old warrior, Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry couldn't help himself. He screeched! The man with his grandpa was scary! He was bent, had one strange eye that seemed to move with a mind of its own, and scars distorted his face terribly. Hector began to growl at Moody.

"Quiet." Albus' voice was not raised, but there was a firmness to it that even Hector obeyed. "Harry, my child, I assure you that my friend, Alastor Moody is a most honorable man." Harry slipped off the chair and went to wrap his arms around his grandfather. He peeked through Albus beard at the wreck of a wizard and shyly waved.

Moody's wild, magic eye scrutinised the de-aged Harry Potter. Long, black hair that was nearly straight, and the glasses were gone. Rather small, slim-framed, but not at all malnourished looking. He recalled the teenager that always seemed to have a starved bird look to him.

"I've come to help your... er... Daddy, Harry," gruffed Moody with a snort. He had listened, quite a few times, as Albus had told him of the changes in the ex-Death Eater.

_"Leopards don't change their spots and Death Eaters don't change their robes, Albus. Ye can't be telling me that Snape's gone all creampuff now that he's a father." The grizzled warrior thumped his wooden leg against the floor in emphasis._

_"My friend," admonished Albus as they sat sharing tea only months after the news broke that the ex-Death Eater and spy for the Order, Severus Snape had adopted the de-aged Hero of the Wizarding world. "People do change. However, Severus is as I've always known him. A private man, reserved, but with a great capacity for compassion. He could not have done the work for us he did if he did not have a kind heart towards those who needed him."_

_"And you're saying Potter needed him?"_

_"All of us needed him, but Harry and Severus needed each other. You should come and visit some time, Alastor. It really is quite endearing to see the love those two have for each other."_

_Moody only sneered distastefully._

"I don't know where he is," replied Harry.

Remus interjected, "He's gone to look for Echo Prosper. She's been staying here since Severus rescued her."

Moody's reply was an indecipherable grunt. Albus led Harry back to his chair and then he silently indicated that Remus was to join he and Moody in the kitchen. "We'll be back in a moment, Harry. Please stay here?" Albus' fingers gently smoothed over the little boy's hair.

"I will," he agreed and then watched the three wizards as they went into the kitchen.

With a sharp wave of his wand and a sharp, "Silencio!" Moody put up a Silencing Spell.

"What's going on?" asked Remus worriedly.

Moody replied bluntly, "Oland Childermass, better known as Albert Rangoon, is a murderer. You remember the stories in the Daily Prophet about twelve years ago? A brutal murder that was attributed to Death Eaters of a witch in Surrey. Muggles found her first and their papers said it was as horrible as that Jack the Ripper sadist of a couple hundred years back in London."

Remus did remember. He had seen the Muggle news that had panicked about the rise of a Jack the Ripper type serial killer. The furor died down, though, as there never were any more murders.

"So he's done this before," sighed Remus.

"More than once before," said Albus worriedly. "The young witch that was found by the Muggles was only the first."

Moody swore colourfully, then spoke, "I've been helping Shacklebolt go through old Auror records since Miss Prosper did her deposition. Seems some of her testimony raised a few flags. Rangoon has done this to four other witches. He woos them, gets them to sign over their property, and then kills 'em."

"But he let Miss Prosper go, didn't he?" Remus asked in puzzlement.

Moody shrugged. "He did. I've been puzzled by his insistence on the Bonding Ceremony of their marriage, too. Rangoon stepped out of his usual modus operandi."

Albus shook his head. "Only Childermass could enlighten us as to his reasons."

"Why do you think he might have Echo?" inquired Remus.

"The Greek branch of Gringotts froze all of his assets the moment I brought her case before the Wizengamot. We didn't know it then, but Childermass went into hiding." Albus sighed heavily. "I wouldn't doubt that he has Echo now."

"How powerful a wizard is this Childer... Rangoon?" asked Remus.

"He looks a fool," muttered Moody, "but he's very powerful."

"Was he a Death Eater?"

Moody stared for a moment at Remus. "Possible, but we don't know. Anyway, enough of conversation. You're comin' with me, Lupin. Snape's got no idea what he might be going into and he might need us." He ended the Silencing Spell and the three wizards emerged from the kitchen.

Albus spoke to the anxious little boy, "Harry, I'm going to be staying here with you while Remus and Alastor go and help your father."

"Is Daddy all right?" he asked, his voice trembling with worry.

"We'll make certain of it, boy," grunted Moody.

"He'll be fine, Harry. I know it's hard waiting, but we'll bring Severus and Miss Prosper back as quickly as we can," assured Remus.

"Ohhhkay." After watching the two wizards leave through the back door of the cottage, Harry left his father's chair and trotted down to his bedroom. Just as Albus thought it might be a good idea to follow the child, Harry came out, carrying his stuffed dragon.

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling gently, and seated himself on the sofa. Harry immediately crawled up beside him, curling up against the older man's side with the dragon clutched to his chest. Hector rose from the floor, shook himself, and then jumped up onto the other end of the sofa.

Albus summoned one of Harry's bedtime books, and began to read from it.

* * *

><p>Severus had been a spy for longer than he had been a student. Yet, his lessons in hiding, walking silently, becoming part of the shadows had begun when he had been no older than Harry. Over the years, he learned how to read signs many wizards, including Aurors, would easily dismiss. Some of his skills had been adapted to teaching which had given him the reputation of being anything from a ghost to a vampire.<p>

He knew ways, both Muggle and Wizard, to track people. It had been simple for him to follow Echo's very faint footsteps from the cottage to the beach. There were no prints to be seen in the wet edge of sand, but here he was able to pick up her magical signature. That, too, was faint, and just when he was certain he had lost all sense of the young witch, he found a small rock with two drops of blood.

Severus collected the blood very carefully. One drop he placed into a small, empty phial he had in one of his hidden pockets, the other he put upon the tip of his wand. With the blood, he was able to use Blood Magic to track Echo. It was infinitely more accurate than the methods he had been using so far. The Potions Master did not know that he was being tracked by the very same sort of magic.

* * *

><p>"You've kept his blood?" Remus was appalled at the small phial of dried blood that Moody held up.<p>

Moody shrugged indifferently. "S.O.P. Lupin. Aurors take blood, hair, and skin samples of all prisoners. I jus' never got rid of Snape's." He then scowled menacingly at Lupin. "Besides, would you much rather walk around here blindly until luck shines on us and we run into him? Good wizard he may be now, I still don't want to go surprising Snape." He grumbled as the wand tugged him south. "I've lost enough bits, I don't need to be losin' anymore."

* * *

><p>Echo did not care if the Cruciatus pain was down to a cellular level she was going to fight tooth and nail. She did not care if he hit her, cursed her, or cut her. Echo would not allow Oland to leave this cave to go after Harry! Finding some reserve of movement she lashed out with a Repelling Charm that threw Oland backwards. He tried to leap to his feet indignantly, but slipped on the uneven, wet, sand-gritted floor of the cave. Echo tried the spell again, but found herself enveloped with the pain and fire of Cruciatus a second time.<p>

Oland was breathing heavy, a smile of madness on his perfect face as he looked down upon Echo curling in upon herself as her body still jerked from the Curse. "No wand. Good show, wife. I'd forgotten about that. Easy to fix, though." Using his wand to forcefully draw her arms away from her body, he bound her wrists together tightly with rope.

"Oland... please..." she gasped out.

He smiled. It made Echo's insides freeze. Not because it was a horrible smile, but because it was gentle... sweet. The smile she once fell in love with. "Now there's my demure and obedient wife. Beg all you wish, sweetheart, I intend to have my fun, first." He swiped down harshly with his wand and she screamed as a thin cut opened across her forearm.

* * *

><p>Echo's blood upon Severus' wand had led him southward away from the beach and inland. He nearly missed the mouth of the cave as it was hidden by a natural grouping of boulders. There was just enough space for him to slip behind the boulders... and then he met resistance.<p>

He cursed and backed out. A few Blasting Curses dealt with the boulders blocking the way, leaving him to do what he could to break the wards.

After a half hour, Severus removed his outer robes so he could wipe the sweat from his forehead. The wards that had been put up were as complicated and as layered as anything he himself had ever created.

"Snape!"

Severus turned at the familiar, gravelly voice that shouted his name a second time. "Moody! Lupin, what are you doing here? Is Harry...?"

"Albus is with Harry, Severus," replied Lupin. "We came to help you."

Severus listened as Moody quickly related what had been discovered about Oland Childermass, also known as Albert Rangoon. Severus was gritting his teeth so hard, he was giving himself a headache.

"A serial killer," Severus finally ground out. "Echo's in there," he pointed sharply, "with a serial killer?"

"He's trapped, Snape," grinned Moody. It wasn't a pleasant expression on his disfigured face. "We can just sit here..."

"Meanwhile he's torturing her!" Severus had had it with the bloody wards. He moved several feet to the side of the entrance, stepped back, and without using his wand, hit the dirt and rock with a powerful Blasting Curse that blew a great hole right into the cave.

Moody cursed a blue streak as he dove out of the way of flying debris. Remus shouted at the angry wizard. "Severus!" He knew the man might turn on him, but emotion was overriding his good sense. Remus grasped Severus' wand arm and the dark-haired man tried to jerk his arm free.

"You're stronger than you look," Severus glared at the werewolf with narrowed eyes. "Now remove your hand from my arm."

Remus did not let go. "You do realise, Severus, that you just announced your presence to Childermass. Also, had Miss Prosper been on the other side of that wall, you would have killed her." At another jerk from Severus, Remus did let go.

Severus stared angrily into the dark depths of the hole he made, and tried to clamp down upon the emotions that had gotten away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Moody's trademark sharp wand movements. He allowed that to distract him, which gave him the few minutes he needed to control his anger.

"Whatever are you doing, Moody?" asked Severus. "I just got through three layers of wards and you are putting them back up?"

"Not quite, lad," chuckled Moody as he intoned another complicated phrase in Latin. "Trick I learned from my old Mentor. Can't use it very often, since there's gen'rally too many ways to escape, but this blighter went and locked himself in a cave. I doubt he's got a way out."

"He can Apparate," Remus pointed out.

"That's what I'm preventing. Kind of. He can try Apparating, but he might wind up splinched all over the world." He laughed again, somewhat madly. Remus and Severus glanced warily at each other. "In the cave, lads, so I can finish this last bit." Moody ushered the two younger wizards through the hole Severus had blasted and then intoned another complicated warding phrase. There was a nauseating shimmer that sparkled gold for a moment before vanishing. "Don't move," warned the ex-auror. The sparkling gold suddenly seemed to explode outward from the wards Moody had put up and crawled rapidly like thousands of ants over the walls, ceilings, and floors of the cave. Like an afterimage on the retina, it blinked out and they were left in the dark.

"Lumos," said Remus, providing a soft glow to their small area.

"What did you do, Moody?" demanded Severus.

"Reversed his wards, but added one of my own. Think of it as a fishing net. It's not infallible, though. It will trip him up, at best. Just try not to cast any Blasting Curses. Might blow us up."

"Wonderful," snarled Severus scathingly. A terrified scream shook the wizards out of any further discourse and they ran towards the distress.

* * *

><p>The explosion of Severus Snape's Blasting Curse knocked Oland Childermass off his feet. He fell over a sharp piece of stone sticking up from the uneven cave floor and rolled close to Echo. Her hands still bound she was weakened by blood loss. Nevertheless Echo gathered enough strength to bring her bound wrists down towards Oland's head. Unfortunately he dodged the blow, but it landed, hard, upon his neck. The knot of the ropes hit a sensitive nerve causing him more disorientation and bile to rise up in his throat.<p>

Oland struck back with his booted foot. He smiled at the sound of breaking bone.

"Give... up, Oland," Echo gasped. Tears spilled from her eyes. She was not certain what broke. It was just more pain added to what she was already pulsing with. "They know... you're here."

"All things must come to an end, sweet Echo. I just never thought it would be you to bring me down." He pulled himself to his feet. "Crucio!" He circled the writhing woman who screamed then ended the curse. "I stayed longer with you than all the others, wife. Did you know that?" He touched her arm with the tip of his wand. "You weren't really pretty... still aren't, but you know what you did have?"

Oland moved closer, and jabbed his wand under Echo's chin. "Do. You. Know?" Shivering from pain, and the cold, and the wet, Echo shook her head tightly. She cringed as he smiled. His eyes glinted as he leaned even closer. "You were the only one, Echo, my wife, who truly loved me. I wanted to keep you. That's why I chose the Bonding Ceremony. I remember every look you gave me... every kiss." Oland's voice then took on an edge that was sharp with pain. "Have you any idea how much it hurt... still hurts... that I had to break our damned bond?!" He was screeching in her face. "You made me fall in love with you!"

Oland's wand swept across Echo with another Cutting Curse and she cried out. "It didn't hurt you, did it?!" This time he struck her with the Cruciatus Curse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Remus and Severus cast the spell at the same time. Oland went flying backward. Remus caught the disarmed wizard's wand, but Severus strode forward, still casting spells.

Oland's pretty face was now a mass of ugly, suppurating boils, his insides roiled with a Nausea Inducing Spell, causing him to retch, and Severus' last spells included his own Cutting Spell, Sectumsempra. The Potions Master slashed viciously, venting his anger, yet his aim was precise. As devastating as the horrid cuts were, they would only cause gradual blood loss, not instant death.

"Are you ready to die, Childermass!" snapped Severus. He was unaware of the aura of sparkling red magic that enveloped himself and Echo.

Remus started to intervene, but Moody caught the younger man by the sleeve. His rough voice hissed, low, "He has the right, lad."

Remus looked back at the old warrior, appalled. "It's murder!"

Moody's one good eye glared darkly, "Not after what that piece of filth's done. This is Old Magic, boy, so don't interfere." He yanked Remus closer. "You can see it, lad. He's claimed the right."

Remus turned again to study Severus Snape. The dark haired wizard stood prepared to deliver the Coup de grâce. His wand was pointed straight at the fallen wizard. The magical shimmer had dimmed to a subtle limning that glowed around both the witch and the furious Potions Master.

Severus could not hear Lupin or Moody, but he knew what had happened. He had laid claim to Echo as her Protector. He had not declared it aloud, but the Old Magic had sensed it within him and it now emanated from him like a beacon. He had no trouble ending this evil creature's life, but he did not want to do so in front of Echo.

Keeping his wand upon the mess before him, he turned just enough to see Lupin going to Echo's side. Jealousy, fueled by the Old Magic surging through him, almost made him turn his wand on Lupin. He pushed down the feeling, controlling it. He knew Lupin only meant to tend to her.

Echo saw Lupin coming towards her and she pulled away. "No. Not you," she gasped and then shifted as much as she could in order to see Severus. He was looking at her and in his eyes, so deep and dark, she could see his concern, and a question.

"Se...Sev...rus. H-he said... th-there were others. What...?" it took all her strength to ask before she fell back, caught by Lupin.

It was Moody, though, who supplied the answer and he did not spare any details. He then warned, "The Old Magic takes precedence over Wizarding Law. Snape won't go to Azkaban, but you have to be sure. Snape has the right, but Old Magic or no, Rangoon's future's a short one."

Echo pulled away from Lupin and held her bound wrists towards Severus. She shook her head at him.

Severus did not look back at Oland Childermass who slid weakly to the floor of the cave. Severus went to Echo's side and unbound her wrists. He then lifted the witch in his arms.

"Moody? Your wards?" asked Severus sharply.

There was a pop, much like one's ears would pop at high altitude. "It's safe to Apparate, Snape." Moody snapped his wand towards Childermass. "Stupefy!" The old ex-Auror grinned down at the stunned Oland Childermass. It wasn't pretty.


	29. Chapter 29 - Echo's Recovery

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Echo's Recovery**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?!" Albus caught Harry by his shoulders as Severus Apparated outside the back gate.<p>

"Harry, would you fix tea for everyone?" Albus asked gently.

"No! I wanna know what's going on!"

"Tea, Harry," his grandfather's voice was sharp. "Now."

Annoyed and worried, Harry ran into the kitchen to begin the Muggle way of making tea. His only show of defiance was slapping spoons, the tea tin, and the teapot on the counter.

Albus strode out the back door to see if he could help. He was inwardly horrified at Echo's condition. "Are Remus and Alastor all right?"

Severus nodded curtly. "I am going to need your help, Albus."

Albus reached for the unconscious woman but Severus pulled away sharply and sneered warningly. It was then that the elder wizard saw the faint glow of Old Magic surrounding the witch and wizard. "Severus, she needs some of your potions. Allow me to take her and I'll begin healing these cuts."

Severus hesitated one more second before he gently handed Echo into his mentor's arms. Her head started to flop backwards awkwardly; Severus caught it. Carefully he positioned her cheek against Dumbledore's shoulder. He then opened the backdoor, ushered them in, and went back to his lab.

Right before he stepped into the short hallway, Severus was about to pass the kitchen when he saw his son preparing tea. His sharp hearing heard a muffled sniffle. Striding into the kitchen, he took the tea tin from Harry's hands and then picked up his child. He hugged Harry close to his chest and kissed his cheek.

"It's all right, child. Everyone is going to be fine." He patted his son's back for a moment then pulled back a margin. "I need you to be brave for Echo. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded, "I can, daddy. Do you still need tea?"

"Tea would be perfect, my brave boy. We need enough for Mr. Moody and Mr. Lupin, too, but they may be awhile in arriving."

Severus was assured that his son was fine when he received a relieved smile. He put Harry back down, touched his cheek lightly with the back of his hand, then left making his way to the bedroom lab.

Albus carried the Feather-Light be-spelled Echo to her room and laid her gently upon her bed. His first spell was a Diagnostic Spell that would inform him of the young woman's injuries and let him know if she were also suffering from lingering curses that might hinder his healing of her. He breathed a sigh of relief when the spell indicated otherwise. However, Echo did have some severe injuries that would take both his skills and those of Severus' to heal.

Echo's injuries were two broken ribs, dozens of cuts to her arms, legs, back, and midriff. Then there was the significant bruise on her face and the badly cut lip.

He began healing the cuts, using a spell to slow the bleeding.

* * *

><p><em>Old Magic<em>, Severus thought to himself as he removed from his shelves the potions and salves he would need for Echo. _How did I invoke the Old Magic?_

_Moody said I 'claimed the right'._

_**You should have severed his head from his shoulders,**_ a darker part of him snapped.

_Yes, I know I should have, but I couldn't do so. And, Echo asked me not to._

_She refused Lupin's help._

Severus' lip curled smugly at this. Echo had asked for him.

_Echo wanted ME._

Glancing down to check the potions he had, he stared for a moment at the red sparkle that still encircled him like an aura. It was fading, but he found it a mesmerising thing.

"I can feel her," he whispered to himself. Severus realised that the Old Magic had somehow connected him to Echo. It was not telepathic, but more a sense impression of her; like a perfume that lingered pleasantly when a woman left the room. Echo hurt, but there was a strong sensation within the Old Magic aura that allowed him to know that she felt safe.

Plucking one more potion from the shelf, he left the lab.

* * *

><p>"Fortunately, with a six year old trouble magnet underfoot I am well supplied with a variety of potions," said Severus as he walked into the bedroom and placed the bottles, phials, and jars on the bedside table. Severus noted that Albus had cleaned Echo, removed her tattered clothing, and dressed her in a plain, white dressing gown.<p>

"Tis always wise to err on the side of caution, my boy. If you would begin with the Blood Replenishing Potion? Four doses, to start. Then, please attend to that wound." Albus pointed at a cut that began at Echo's collarbone and disappeared beneath the closed front of the dressing gown.

"Merlin's Teeth, Albus! Shouldn't you have begun with that one?"

"Your hand is much steadier than mine is, Severus. I thought you might wish to keep scarring to a minimum."

Severus spelled the Blood Replenishing Potion directly into Echo's stomach and then carefully examined the wound. He opened her robe doing what he could to maintain the young woman's modesty even though she was unconscious.

It was a hideous wound that began across her collarbone and sliced diagonally until it ended just beneath her navel. As Severus carefully healed the wound he made a mental note to brew a Scar Reducing Salve as soon as he was able.

After several long minutes of healing the young witch, Albus observed, "It was the Right of Protector that invoked the Old Magic."

The younger wizard finished healing a bruised rib and glanced down at the now very faint illumination of red that mingled with the aura around Echo each time he came near to her.

"It seems so. The moment it happened, I knew that if I wanted to, I would be able to kill Childermass without guilt or fear of Azkaban."

"The Wizengamot still recognises that Old Magic Law outweighs our current law. Did you take his life?" Albus asked in an oddly conversational tone.

"Echo asked me not to," he stated flatly.

"A compassionate woman, our Echo."

Severus' head snapped up as he stared incredulously at his mentor. "Compassionate?!"

Albus held up his hand and his eyes twinkled lightly. "Not of the evil Childermass, my boy. One such as he deserves no one's compassion," he frowned. "No, Severus, I was speaking of the compassion that Echo held for your soul."

While Severus considered what the older wizard said, Albus performed another Diagnostic Spell. The younger wizard glanced at the runic symbols that described the young witch's condition and almost spoke absently, "I will need to brew the Cruciatus Relief Potion for her. I have not kept that on hand for quite a few months."

Severus pulled the covers up over Echo. Sighing softly, he brushed a few curls of dark hair from her face and then trailed his fingers across Echo's cheek. As his skin touched hers there was a fading flare of the red, sparkling aura.

"Old Magic," whispered Albus. "Minerva is my dearest heart, but not even I ever managed such a spark for her." The old wizard's voice betrayed a touch of envy, but mostly wistfulness.

"You were not just the Protector of Minerva, but of myself, the Order... my son," Severus touched Albus' forearm. "I still do not understand, though. What have I done, Albus?"

"I do not have an answer for you, my boy. My understanding of the Old Magic is flimsy, at best. I made a study of it for a short time, during Grindelwald's rise, with the thought that it might aid me in my fight against him. It was all for naught, though. The Old Magic is capricious, at best. What I do know is that it is most often controlled by strong emotions." Severus paled slightly. Albus smiled. "That is a simple explanation, Severus. It is much more complicated than just mere emotions and their strength, or weakness. It's..."

"As deep as one's soul," murmured Severus. He was smoothing Echo's fingers of her right hand that had clenched in her sleep.

The younger man's cheeks coloured briefly as he realised what he had said and was self-conscious of the thought. Rising to his feet, he glanced towards Albus.

"I think it is safe to awaken her from the Sleeping Spell," he stated.

"That it is. Time to let her body do what it needs to do." Albus waved his wand, he intoned, "Ennervate."

Echo's eyes fluttered open and she tried to rise. She felt free of the pain, but disoriented. "Severus?" Her deep blue gaze locked upon his features. "You didn't...?" the unasked question hung in the air.

"You asked me not to, Echo. Alastor Moody, a friend of Albus', has taken Childermass to the Ministry." A subtle nudge from Dumbledore as he left the room had Severus moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside the distraught woman.

Echo clutched his fingers in her hands. "He hurt... he killed others, but he said... sweet Circe! Severus, I think somehow he really loved me." The thought of that, and the two years she had spent with the deranged wizard, caused her stomach to clench tightly. Before she could lose the contents of her distressed stomach, an Anti-Nausea Potion was at her lips. She drank it down without hesitation and fell back against her pillows.

"The Binding Ceremony that was part of your marriage could not have been performed if he had not loved you," Severus did his best to keep the disgust from his voice. "When did things change?"

"Almost a year after we were married. Oland wanted a baby. He was somehow... desperate for one. I had no objection... there was no reason to object, then."

Echo had been looking at Severus, but now she turned away, ashamed. Severus touched his index finger to her chin and urged her to return her gaze to him. "What happened?"

She held up two fingers. "Twice. I miscarried both times." She scrubbed at the tears that burned behind her eyes. "I wanted to go see the Healer, but Oland wouldn't permit it. It was then that our marriage began to unravel. He... the spells to subdue me... I would..." Her tears began to drip down her cheeks, but Echo didn't seem to be aware of them as her gaze was now somewhere beyond Severus and her bedroom.

"I started losing days and nights. I couldn't leave my home any longer. I dreamt..." she shuddered. "Such horrible things... but they were dreams, or nightmares, weren't they?" Shaking her head, Echo brought herself sharply to the present. Anger flared across her features. "They weren't dreams."

Severus handed Echo a clean handkerchief and she dried the tears. After several long minutes she demanded to know, "Will he get the Dementor's Kiss?"

He nodded solemnly. "Our world has rarely seen his kind, Echo. A serial killer. Once the Wizengamot is certain of his identity and his crimes, it will be an immediate Kiss. There will be no time spent in Azkaban."

"He wanted to hurt you," she said softly.

"Me? Why?"

"For some reason he thought Harry was our son. In his mind he thought our marriage was a sham and that I'd been having an affair with you. He accused me of killing the children I miscarried and told me that he was going to leave Harry's body for you to bury." She forced herself to sit up straight and felt a tightness from the long scar. She winced at the bruised ribs, but ignored them as she caught Severus' hand in hers. "I did everything I could to keep him from Harry. Please tell me that Harry's all right?"

Severus cupped her cheek lightly in his hand. "He is worried about you, but he is fine. Albus and Lupin are with him in the living room."

"Could I see him before I go back to sleep?" she asked, her voice tight with anxiety. "I just want to be certain he's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry leapt up from his father's chair the moment he saw his grandfather step into the living room. Albus embraced the little boy, smoothing a hand over his straight, dark hair.<strong>

"Is Echo going to be okay, grandpa?"

Albus let go of the child and with a hand upon his shoulder he directed him over to the sofa. Albus seated himself and Harry curled up beside the old man and began combing his hand gently through the long white beard sprinkled with auburn strands of hair.

"Your father and I have healed Echo so now all she needs is rest," Albus assured his grandson.

"What happened? Why was she hurt? Did someone hurt her?" There was a slight edge of anger to Harry's voice.

"Echo was kidnapped and hurt by her ex-husband," Albus spoke carefully. Harry's green eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" the child whispered. "She's so nice, though."

"Oland Childermass is a very bad wizard, my child. There were other witches he hurt as well. None of us truly understand why he did what he did. What matters is that he will be duly punished and our Echo is now safe with us where she belongs."

Harry sighed with relief and leaned his head against Albus' chest. Echo was safe. He never wanted to ever lose her and he was certain his father didn't want to lose Echo either.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Are you awake?" His father's voice seemed to come from a distance, but only for a moment. He must have dozed off in his grandfather's lap.<p>

Raising his head and blinking his eyes sleepily, Harry smiled at his father. "Grandpa said Echo's going to be all right because she's now safe with us."

"That she is, my son," said Severus softly. "Echo would like to see you briefly before she goes back to sleep."

Harry jumped up excitedly, but was caught by Severus. "You need to stay calm, son."

"Okay. I'll be calm, daddy."

Severus led his son back to Echo's room where she was partially sitting up against her pillows. She smiled brightly at Harry and held her arms open. He was about to jump up when his father cautioned him to be careful. Harry climbed up warily beside Echo and hugged her gently.

"I'm so glad to see you, Harry," she breathed against his hair and kissed his forehead. She felt a sharp, relieved hitch in her breastbone.

"Are you feeling better, Echo?"

"Much better." Echo kissed his cheeks, and then his forehead. She gently carded her fingers through Harry's hair. She then hugged him tightly, and her heart swelled when the little boy's hug was just as tight. "You weren't too scared, were you?"

Harry shook his head first, then nodded. "I was scared for everyone, but I was really happy when Daddy brought you home. You looked terrible, but much better now. You and Daddy were glowing, too!"

"We... were?" Echo glanced quickly at Severus who gave her a stealthy shake of his head. He then mouthed the word, 'later'.

"Yep, you were. It was really pretty. I think it was some kind of shield so no more bad magic would hurt you. My dad's magic is really powerful, you know," explained Harry.

"Your father, is a very special man. He saved my life."

Harry hugged her. He then whispered into her ear, "I love you, Echo. Don't you go away, and scare us again. Please?" He glanced over his shoulder at Severus. The elder Snape saw in those green eyes of his son not just his child's love, but awe, admiration, and respect.

"Thank you for bringing Echo back, Daddy," Harry sighed. "I don't ever want to let her go."

Severus sat down on Echo's bed. His hand stroked his son's cheek. He then leaned towards Echo, and very gently kissed her.

* * *

><p>"...gibbering fool."<p>

As Severus and Harry entered the living room they just heard the tail end of what Alastor Moody was telling Remus and Albus.

"I hope that's Childermass you're describing, Moody," said Severus tautly.

"Aye! The second his identification was confirmed, Kingsley and I took the madman to Azkaban. He were screaming bloody..."

Severus clapped his hands over Harry's ears. "Mind your language, Moody!" snapped Severus. "My son does not need to add to his nightmares." Harry jerked away from his father's hands. With a hand to his back, Severus directed him towards his grandfather. Harry sat beside the elder wizard.

Harry could clearly sense the tension in the air and he did not want to be around it. "Dad, I'm hungry. Can I make a sandwich?"

"Go ahead, Harry." Severus watched his son run into the kitchen. Before he could do it Moody put up a Silencing Spell around himself and the other three men.

"Childermass was given the Kiss that quickly?" asked Remus.

"Right away, but it wasn't a quick one," snorted Moody. "That one had a very dark soul and it took three Dementors to destroy it."

Moody's obvious glee was distasteful to Severus and he grimaced. Moody glowered at the Potions Master. "You think he should have been given the mercy of the Killing Curse, Snape?"

"I find it distasteful to celebrate death," he said icily.

"I suppose you mourned for your Master when he was obliterated, then, Snape?"

"Alastor!" chided Albus sharply. "Your continued hostility towards my son has gone far enough!"

"Your son?!" spluttered Moody. He sent a sharp glare at the Potions Master who allowed a shadow of his smug smile to be seen by the old warrior.

"I have told you numerous times that I not only trust Severus with my life and the lives of all the children at Hogwarts, but I happen to love him as I would a son. To continue this unreasonable suspicion and baiting of him insults me as well as Severus. For the sake of our friendship, Alastor, I expect you to end it."

Severus had been smug at Albus' initial defense, but to threaten to end such a long established friendship over him struck him deeply; it warmed his soul.

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said softly, only for the ears of the Headmaster. "Moody, if you wish to stay for dinner, you're welcome to." As he turned to go into the kitchen, the look of utter shock on Mad-Eye's face was priceless.


	30. Chapter 30 - Aftermath

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty - Aftermath**

_a/n: Trigger Warning - although mildly described there is a newly written scene of Echo's torture that some may find distasteful or triggering. You may want to skip this chapter, and go to the next._

* * *

><p>Echo's injuries were healing, but Severus was still worried about the young woman. Twice that afternoon while he was busy brewing Echo had shouted herself awake from nightmares. The first time she had shouted for Harry.<p>

Harry was supposed to have been working on his morning lessons but had gotten bored and so was reading Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to Hector. He ran to see if Echo needed him and was caught off guard when, crying, she pulled him into a rather tight hug. He struggled loose and then shouted for his father.

Severus tried to talk to Echo then, but she only turned away from him. He left her a phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, but she refused to take it which resulted in a second nightmare that had her screaming for Severus.

He endured a painfully tight hug, and then disengaged himself gently. "Why won't you take the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Echo?"

"Stupidity?" she smiled wanly.

"So it would appear," he smirked grimly, giving her a narrow eyed glance. "What is wrong?"

"Are you always that perceptive?" she asked a little too sharply.

"Where you are concerned, my senses have been somewhat sharpened in that respect." Severus took her hand in his. It was much more faded, but the red spark of the Old Magic that had been evoked still pulsed as they touched.

"Harry said I glowed," she studied the curious glow and was fascinated by it's heartbeat like pulse.

"We both did. Somehow..." he paused unsure of how to explain something that was as mysterious to him as it was to Echo. Echo did not interrupt but waited patiently. "Old Magic. It seems... that in coming to your rescue I declared myself, formally, your Protector. We are, it appears, connected. I am able to sense your presence."

"You sound embarrassed, Severus," Echo observed.

"Not at all," he asserted seriously. "I am wary of this connection. Not that I object to it, but you had no say in the matter and since I do not know how long this might last, I dislike that you might be..."

She interrupted with disappointment, "Connected to you?"

"Unwillingly," he interjected. To be truthful, being connected to Echo wasn't such an unpleasant thought. However, having been unwillingly connected to something by magic that had a less than desirable influence on his life (Voldemort) was once in awhile the stuff of his own nightmares.

Echo gripped his hand tightly to emphasize the spark of magic. "I may not have had a choice, Severus, but whether you've realised it or not, I've felt connected to you since our first kiss. That, Master Snape, is a much more powerful magic than this... questionable... Old Magic." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"I believe you may be onto something, Miss Prosper." There was a distinct glint of mirth in Severus' eyes and a slight curl to one side of his mouth.

"Will you tell me what happened to Oland?" she asked warily.

"Are you sure you wish to know now?" he inquired archly, feeling the warmth of Echo's nearness vanish as she withdrew her hand from his.

"He keeps coming for me in my nightmares, Severus. I need to know that he can no longer touch me." Echo glanced over at the Dreamless Sleep Potion. "I'd really like not to take that."

Severus hesitated, but replied, "His identity was confirmed almost immediately. He was then taken to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"Did he suffer?" she asked sharply.

He frowned darkly. "Everyone who comes near a Dementor suffers, Echo. Do you really wish to know the details of his death? You once loved him."

Although the rebuke was gentle, Echo felt like she had been slapped. She pulled away and out of her bed, standing like a Fury on the other side, her anger and anguish plain on her face. "What love I once had for that... creature, was long since erased by my last year of marriage to him!" She looked up and tears were falling onto her cheeks. "I didn't walk out into the ocean because my heart was broken. I wanted to die so I didn't have to think of the things I remembered he did to me, and to have my dreams haunted by things I could never remember!"

Feeling isolated by that confession, Echo sat back down on the bed, and tentatively moved closer to Severus. She felt a sense of him, even though he was mere inches from her, that was like a whisper. _He understands_, her thoughts sensed from him. She then moved on her knees across the bed to him, slipped her arms around his waist, and laid her cheek against his chest. The steady beat of his heart was soothing. "Please forgive me, Severus, but I can't help wishing that he was afraid... that he suffered at least half of what he put me through. What he put those other women through."

Severus put one arm protectively around Echo while his other hand gently cupped her head. He stared out the window as he spoke solemnly, "Moody told us that Oland was fighting and screaming as they drew up to the island of Azkaban. He fought the Binding Spell, but was unable to break it. The moment he came within sight of the Dementors he became silent. To be in the presence of Dementors is like standing in a waterfall of ice. Anything that ever gave you joy in life is ripped away, leaving you to experience your sins... from the point of view of those you wronged. The Dementor's Kiss is not simply death. It is the painful destruction of one's soul. It feels as though you're trapped in a nightmare. Rarely it will take two Dementors to destroy a particularly black soul. Oland Childermass' soul fed three Dementors."

Echo's shoulders began to tremble, and he could feel her tears soaking through his frock coat. Severus just held her close, stroking her hair, and her back as she wept silently. He didn't know if she cried for Oland, or for herself. Either way, he understood her pain. He began rocking her gently, never realising that he was softly singing the lullaby he would sing to Harry when nightmares threatened his sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus drew the bedroom door almost closed and prepared to return to his lab when he stopped. He peered into the living room and spied Harry sitting by the fireplace in his chair.<p>

"Harry, did you finish your sums, yet?" he asked, his arms crossed casually over his chest.

Harry's head shot up and he tried to stuff his book out of sight. "Sort of?"

Severus smirked and sighed. "As I thought. Bring your work to the lab where I can keep an eye on you."

"C'mon, Hector," Harry sighed in defeat as he walked over to his desk.

"Put Hector outside, Harry," his father ordered over his shoulder. "You cannot keep him inside all day."

* * *

><p>Harry had finished his lessons. He was now helping his father to prepare ingredients for a Scar Reducing Salve. He had to squeeze the thin, jelly like Aloe from Yucca leaves. It was not easy and he felt like he was making more of a mess than getting the needed ingredient.<p>

"This would be... a lot easier... if I had one of those old-fashioned rolling washing things," he grumbled as he shot the leaf he had been squeezing off his work table by accident.

"What is a rolling, washing thing?" asked Severus with a bemused smirk on his face as he watched Harry trying to finish squeezing the leaf he just retrieved.

"I saw one on a Western on TV once before Aunt Petunia caught me. I think it was for washing clothes. The lady took the wet clothes and stuffed them between two rollers that squeezed out water. If you had one of those, maybe smaller for potions making, you could squeeze out Aloe gel, Bubotuber Pus, and flatten Flobberworms." He laughed to himself. "That would be kind of neat flattening long Flobberworms like that."

"Do you mean something like this?" Severus flicked his wand and a small, table-top sized contraption consisting of a crank and two rollers appeared at Harry's elbow.

"Yeah!" Harry studied the little machine.

"It is called a Wringer," informed Severus.

"How come you don't use it? It would be a lot easier then using your fingers." Harry wanted to use the Wringer, but he had a feeling that there was a reason his father chose the hard way to do the extracting.

"It is a preference of doing what I am able by hand. For me, that is where the magic in brewing begins," Severus explained simply.

"I thought you said the magic begins in gathering and harvesting ingredients..."

Severus nodded, "And in growing. The magic is always there, Harry. It doesn't just simply start and stop according to what you are doing. I feel that more of myself, more of my own magic becomes a part of my potions when I am able to do as much as I can by hand."

Harry stared longingly at the Wringer which would make this messy business so much easier. He then turned and watched as his father's elegant and skilled fingers picked up an Aloe leaf. Deftly he stripped the fibers then he held one end of the leaf to the table while perfectly running his thumb firmly down the leaf several times until the Aloe was fully extracted.

Pushing aside the Wringer, Harry took a new leaf, stripped away the fibers and concentrated on extracting the Aloe juice. To his frustration, the moment the first bit of slimy juice seeped out the leaf went flying off the table and he only had a yucky mess left between his fingers, and the surface of the table.

"Dad? Please help."

Severus dried his hands and went over to Harry's worktable. He vanished the mess with a silent, and wandless spell. He also used a light Scourgify upon his son's hands. He then took out a new Aloe leaf.

"The fibers of the Aloe leaf are the thread that holds the spongy material of the leaf together. You start here," he indicated with his finger, "and strip the fibers down... slowly at first." He watched as Harry took the leaf, picked at the edge of the fibers, grimaced at the sticky Aloe that threatened to make this a mess again. Severus noted that his son controlled his breath by sticking out the end of his tongue where it settled in the corner of his mouth. Harry drew the fibrous threads away from the leaf.

"Very good, Harry. Now, before you extract the fibers it is best to drop them into the saltwater you have in this jar here," Severus picked up his jar of saltwater, and moved it closer to his son. "Do you remember what those will be used for later?"

Harry automatically answered, "For Surgical Binding Paste."

"Good boy!" Severus' smile was small but the approval that radiated from his father's dark eyes warmed Harry. "Now, dry your hands first. This will give you a bit of friction that will allow you to hold onto the leaf better." Harry grabbed his nearby work cloth and scrubbed his hands against the nubbly texture. "When you are older you will grasp the narrow tip between your thumb and forefinger. However, if you use the edge of the side of your fist... that's it, child. Press down and then slide..." Harry's fist slid slowly and carefully down the length of the leaf and the Aloe pooled neatly at the end. "Perfect. Take your spatula to collect the juice so you can deposit it into the bowl of amber. Do you recall why amber is used as a collecting dish?"

Harry peered at the bowl. His father had told him in an earlier lesson as to what the function of the amber was. He frowned as he dredged up the knowledge. "Amber… balances energy… uhm… doesn't it also get rid of bad energy, Dad?"

"It removes negative energy, and in Scar-Reducing Potion it will encourage the smoothness of the injured skin." Severus touched his son's cheek affectionately. "Are you ready to try another leaf, Harry?"

Harry grinned as he was finally getting the Aloe leaves to do what he wanted. "Yep!"

Severus watched as his son collected the juice from the first leaf and placed it in a waiting, amber bowl. Since Harry could not perform magic he cleaned the work table quickly with his cloth. He picked out a new leaf, stripped the fibers from the edges, and then dried his hands before extracting a perfect pooling of the clear, gelatinous juice. The Aloe leaf gel went into the amber bowl with the juice Severus had previously collected.

Harry smiled brightly at his accomplishment. For awhile father and son extracted the Aloe leaf gel. Severus, who had the intention of doing some specific ingredients gathering during their vacation was struck by an idea. "How would you like to hunt for the Melancton Flower with me?"

"Really?" Harry grinned his pleasure at being asked. "When do we go?"

"The flower begins blooming the first of August, so right after your birthday."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy. That's going to be fun!"

"Good. That's settled. Now, let's get this potion started. I shall be able to give Echo the other potion in a few minutes and no doubt she will be hungry for dinner by then."

"I'll be hungry, too!" affirmed Harry.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Severus brought the potion, paste, and something extra that he had been working on that afternoon to Echo's room. He knocked lightly upon her door and she opened it just as she was tying the belt on her dressing gown.<p>

Echo seemed frail, as though she might break if she were startled. She was quiet at dinner only speaking if she were asked a question. Motioning Severus into her room she seated herself in her chair that was by the window that looked out upon the front yard of the cottage.

"What does this Cruciatus Relief Potion do?" she asked, interested despite a strong desire to bury herself back into the softness of her bed.

"It will relieve the tremors you have been experiencing, repair the damage done to the nerve endings, and help to ease the cramps that are an after effect of the Curse."

"Those are awful! It feels like the worst mens... ah uhm..." Echo's demure posture of blushing cast her gaze down at her slippers.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes. I have been told by other female sufferers that it is just like that." He handed her a small phial.

Echo stared down at the potion in her hand but did not immediately swallow it down. Severus stood near feeling awkward. But for right after getting her away from her vile ex-husband, and her nightmares, she had been withdrawn, far away. Lost, he presumed, in that cave where she had been found by Severus, Lupin, and Moody.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Echo sighed heavily as she shifted in her chair.

Severus dropped to one knee beside Echo catching her hand in his. "Whatever for, my dear?"

Placing the small dosage phial of the Cruciatus Relief Potion in her lap Echo lifted her hand to touch Severus' cheek. He closed his eyes as the very light spark of the Old Magic came to life, and he felt the warmth of something perfect in her touch.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant, Severus," he opened his eyes to see Echo smiling down at him. "The cave…" she swallowed tightly.

With a touch of his other hand Severus widened the chair, and he moved to sit beside her. Pulling her against his side he drew his other hand through the soft curls of her hair.

"What did he do to you, Echo?" he asked very softly.

Echo lay her head against his chest grasping on to the security of the wizard's beating heart beneath. "A spell… a curse really… that bloody Complaisant Wife book of his…" her breath hitched. Echo's hand tightened over the open placket of Severus' frock coat. "He touched me… on-only his hand but then that curse… I could feel him like a swarm of ants all over my b-body…! Severus, I bathe, and bathe… I can't get clean enough!" Echo began to cry but her sobs were nearly silent.

Severus gritted his teeth until his jaws hurt. He wanted to bring that bastard back to life so that this time he could kill him! Yet, such vengeance would not do a thing to expunge what Echo remembered, or what she still felt. He was not helpless, though. The Potions Master was also very well-versed in Memory magic. He was a highly skilled Legilimens.

When Echo's tears began to subside he lifted her chin so he could look into her glistening blue-eyed gaze. Conjuring a handkerchief he dabbed at the remains of her tears.

"I can take that away, Echo. What you feel. I could also remove the memory as I have done with those things I cannot bear to deal with in my past," Severus offered. "Would it… shall I remove or hide that memory?"

"Does it hurt?" she asked nervously.

Severus shook his head slowly. "You will only be aware of me," he said with a very hesitant kiss to her cheek.

"I should be brave, and accept, and grow from it but I just want to… to distance myself from it. Is that possible, Severus? Just to move it away so it doesn't haunt me so much?" Echo's eyes begged as they brimmed with new tears.

Severus stroked her cheek. "I can do this for you…" a sudden hesitation kept him from beginning his spell. "Echo, do you trust me?"

"Completely, Severus," Echo replied without hesitation.

He cupped the witch's cheek as he looked deep within her gaze. "Legilimens."

Severus slipped into Echo's ever-present memory of that time when Oland Childermass captured his ex-wife from the sands of Solonus and imprisoned her in a cave. He became the unwilling witness to that vile wizard's torture of Echo. Although it made his stomach roil to watch Oland cut his wife with a Cutting Curse what had him seeing red to the point that the mist of the Old Magic rose up around him was when Oland knelt before Echo, and touched his hand to her throat and whispered, "Tangere cum manus multæ."

As the wizard rose back to watch Echo writhed and screamed from the invisible assault Severus felt a great desire to strike out, and kill Oland Childermass with his bare hands.

He did not dive for the serial killer but waved his hands in order to gather up the entire memory. As though a film of paint were being peeled from a wall Echo's horrid memory came down, and was collected in Severus' hands. He then threw the memory, now a ball, through an open door which had appeared on the cleansed plane of her mind. The door slammed shut, and was sealed by a great, heavy bar of iron that fell across the door.

"It's gone!" Echo's arms came around his waist as she lay her head against Severus' back.

"Not quite," Severus replied, as he drew her to face him. He turned her so she saw the sealed door. "The memory lies beyond that door, Echo. I have fashioned the door in such a way that the majority of the memory is hidden but it purposefully will slowly leak, or emerge, so that you may more easily deal with the memory in dreams."

Echo turned in Severus' arms, threw her own around his neck, and stood on tip-toe to kiss him.

Severus deepened the kiss, and was welcomed in his ardour by Echo. The Legilimens spell ended in that moment. Reluctantly Severus pulled away. He smiled gently down upon Echo in his arms who smiled upon him. He picked the phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion from her lap.

"Will you now take this, dear one?" he asked.

Echo took the phial from Severus. She gave it a dubious glance, then put it to her lips, and downed it in one swallow. Echo grimaced at the taste of the Cruciatus Relief Potion. "Bleh! That tastes like an elf's dirty socks!"

Severus eyebrow rose in amusement. "Something you've tasted before?"

"Ha ha, Potions Master Snape," she glowered.

He handed her a large, flat jar. Echo opened it to find an amber coloured paste within. It had the soft scent of Aloe and Lavender. He then handed her a large box. She opened that to find it full of what appeared to be a confetti of pastels and rich colours.

"The first is the Scar Reducing Paste that Harry helped me with. You massage it into your scars right before bedtime. It should fade most of them. It may only lighten the large one. If you wish, I could help apply that to the scars on your back?"

Echo nodded. "If you would, please?" She then held up the box. "This smells divine. Like the first day of spring. What is it for?"

"A Healing Flower Bath. Sprinkle about two handfuls into your bathwater and soak until they dissolve. It will help to heal the scars that cannot be seen, or are sealed behind a door," he spoke enigmatically. "If you need more, I can create it easily enough for you."

"Ohhh, this will be wonderful! I've read about Flower Essence Baths but I wasn't aware of anyone, other than Muggles, that practice it anymore."

"Muggles seem to think that picking flowers at certain auspicious times creates a magical, healing energy. It is quite a bit more than that. The Magic of Flowers is one of the arts of Potions that is hardly taught anymore. Only a few Potions Masters will teach it to their apprentices. It is an art my mother passed onto me," he spoke quietly. "It is an Art of Healing that is... beautiful."

Echo smiled softly. "Your voice is magical, Severus." He coloured lightly and looked away. "Oh please! Someone must have told you how lovely your voice is to hear?" He did not reply. "I've no doubt that it's one of the tools that keeps the attention of your students."

"Indeed. If only it were that simple." He rose from the widened chair, bent to kiss Echo's forehead, and then made his way to the door. He paused, and spoke over his shoulder. "If you wish for help with the paste on your back, just call me. I'll be reading to Harry in the living room for about an hour."

"Thank you, Severus." She had risen from her chair and caught him by his forearm. Tugging him lightly, he bent down a little and she kissed his cheek. Echo then nudged him out of her room and closed the door.

In the small hallway, the tall wizard stood for a moment. He then smiled, rather smugly. "A lovely voice, indeed." He chuckled and went into the living room where his son waited for his bedtime story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: The spell Oland Childermass used: Tangere cum manus multæ = translates roughly to 'touch with many hands'. It is a spell her learned from the illegal instruction book known as The Complaisant Wife.**_

_*** When I originally posted this story I got a lot of flak from folks who were disgusted that Lily cheated on James. I re-wrote this scene, and the letter, and I hope that it better illustrates that Lily and Severus DID love each other but Albus, unaware that they still associated, felt it was important for Lily and James to marry VERY SOON. Severus wanting to be what the side of Light needs of him takes that last night, and turns completely away from Lily. In turn Lily brews a potion to insure a pregnancy.**_

_**Please note this: I do NOT view Severus and Lily's last night together as cheating. They did what they had to do in the midst of turbulent times. So please, don't go hating on Lily or Severus.**_


	31. Chapter 31 - Birthday Shock

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-One - A Birthday Shock**

* * *

><p>Echo was nearly recovered from her ordeal at Oland's hands but for the odd dream or nightmare now and again. The Cruciatus Relief Potion dealt with the aftereffects of the Unforgivable Curse and the Scar Reducing Salve faded most of her scars. The only one that could not fully be faded was the most devastating one from her collarbone to her navel.<p>

Against her olive tinted skin, it was a lighter mark mostly hidden by her blouses. She once wore loose blouses with modestly daring necklines. Recently she had changed those blouses so she could easily cover the scar. Severus had told her that he felt the scar did not mar her beauty in the least. Certainly not in his eyes. Echo was flattered, but even she admitted she could not look at the scar without feeling some anxiety. Maybe, someday, she'd be able to look at it differently.

Despite the scars, both visible and hidden, Echo's spirits were recovered and she was looking forward to meeting all of Harry's friends today.

Echo wore a long, summer dress of cool gauze cotton in a deep russet colour. It was belted at the waist, loosely, with a silver concho belt. She braided her hair to loosely drape over her right shoulder to cover the top of the long scar. Her ensemble was finished by a spider-web shall of delicate white silk thread Severus had bought for her one Sunday Market day.

Once dress she headed towards Severus' bedroom where he was helping his son to dress but she was nearly hit by a large, brown owl that had come through the open living room window.

* * *

><p>"Stand still, Harry, or this comb is going to remain in your hair all day!" snapped Severus.<p>

Harry was standing on his dressing stool in his father's bathroom in front of the mirror. He was wearing his favorite dress robes today so he matched his father. He tried not to wriggle as the comb found another knot.

"Your hair seems to have gotten straighter," mused Snape. "The knots are all still there, though."

Harry grinned at their reflections. "Daddy, if I had your nose, I'd look like you."

"Do you think so?" He glanced in the mirror and suddenly had the sensation of someone walking over his grave. A rapid knock on his bedroom door wiped away the sensation.

"Severus! There's a letter for you!" Echo's voice called through the closed bedroom door.

"Down we go," Severus lifted Harry under the arms and put him on the floor. "Take Hector for a long walk with Echo on the beach, would you. But try and stay clean."

"Yes, Daddy!"

Severus opened the door to the bedroom allowing Harry to dart out between the two adults. Echo smiled and handed him the scrolled parchment. "Special Owl Post."

"Thank you, Echo." A glance at the silver seal sent his stomach plummeting to his feet. "Echo," he said, his voice oddly strained, "I suggested Harry take a walk with you and Hector on the beach. Would you mind?"

"Of course." She was about to reach out a hand to his arm, when she felt a warning from the Old Magic. Severus was all right, but whomever had sent the letter worried him to the point he wanted to be alone with it. "Harry?" she looked around for the boy, sparing Severus a quick glance as he moved back into his bedroom.

"Here! I've got Hector." Hector barked and Harry giggled.

As Echo and Harry walked towards the living room, Severus very gently closed his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Severus had barely kept his composure when he saw the seal on the scroll. It took every ounce of control he had to not fall apart. The seal, a lily being dropped into a cauldron, had been created by Lily and Severus their second summer together. They wanted their own unique crest; for the day they would be married.<p>

_I cannot remember having such innocent dreams._

He went to his chair, his hands shaking he broke the seal, and opened the letter. As he read the words, he heard Lily's voice from the past.*

_Severus,_

_You met your son only a few hours ago in our old park. I could not bring myself to tell you truth as you held him… I would ask your forgiveness but there is so much to forgive me for I think you may not for an awfully long time._

_You remember the night before I wed James Potter? We dared express our love, and then you so scornfully left me. You turned your back on our love, on me, everything we had meant to each other._

_I should have hated you that moment I saw your face covered with the silver mask of His hatred but I could not. I tricked you that night, Severus. I knew even before we met that eve you would never be mine._

_I think I hate Albus Dumbledore, and you, for convincing me to marry James Potter. I still doubt the sense of that argument. _

_James is a sweet, kind man. Don't argue, Severus. I know James was a perfectly awful boy when we were students but he has changed. I believe he will do his best to keep me safe, and to treat me well, but I don't want him. I believe that as much as I hate Albus Dumbledore I hate you, too. It __was_ _you that agreed to the marriage of myself and James Potter, wasn't it?_

_Someday, I want to be able to tell you that I love you. I can say that what I have done that night was for you but I am a selfish woman; if I could not have you I would have your child. Will you ever forgive me? Eventually. The potion was a difficult one but don't forget I listened to everything you read or told me. I know the potion worked for Harry is here, and you held him in your arms. _

_Your son. Harry is your son, Severus._

_I will delay this letter until Harry's 16th birthday. The Glamour I created to make the babe look like James will fall away. Look into a mirror, Severus, when you stand beside Harry. I am certain you will see that he is your son._

_I have charmed a portrait of Harry as he truly looked the night he was born into the paper. Just touch your wand to the back of this parchment and say his name. I have never seen a baby more perfect. You'd be happy knowing that he has my nose with a touch of the dignified arch of yours. He is round, and soft, but he will look as striking as his father someday._

_Please, Severus, find it in your heart to love Harry as you once loved me._

_Ever my love, Lily_

Severus took out his wand, turned over the first page of the parchment, tapped his wand to it and said softly, "Harry."

The parchment shimmered, and there was the photograph of a gurgling baby Harry. There was not one bit of him that looked like James. There was no curl to the soft, black cap of hair on his perfect head. The boy's nose was long with dignity, and had a tiny bump in the bridge that was unmistakably Snape. Baby Harry was sleeping, but suddenly he yawned, opened those brilliant green eyes, and stretched out a tiny hand towards him.

"Oh, Lily..." For a moment, Severus banished the image, folded the letter in half, and closed his eyes.

His heart felt like soaring over the knowledge that Harry was his and Lily's yet he felt both like weeping, and shouting in anger. If he had known earlier about this, his child would never have been with the Dursleys. His child would have been with him, happy, safe. Harry's few years at Hogwarts would certainly have been much more controlled. There would not have ever been adventures with Fluffy, or trolls, or secret chambers.

_I would have never permitted my son to participate in that damned tournament!_

"Lily, you could have told me. I would have done anything for you and Harry," he whispered.

He re-read the letter.

Severus lost all sense of time as he bent over the letter and dropped his head into his hands. His silent tears were for Lily's secret, that she had been alone in it, never felt safe enough to tell him the truth. And, his tears were for the life his child had under Petunia Dursley's harsh hand.

It seemed like hours had passed when he felt a small hand brushing gently at the tears on his cheeks.

"Daddy?" Harry's voice was worried and afraid. Never had he seen his father cry before. He was too strong for little kid tears.

Severus swept his child- his son with Lily!- into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Da-ad! You're squeezing... too... tight! Awk!"

Severus abruptly let go, but then cupped Harry's face between his hands, gently. He studied the child's face, and then shook his head.

"How could I have not seen? This is why you do not need glasses. This is why you do not have that unruly mop of hair." He ran a slim finger down Harry's nearly straight nose, but for a slight bump that only complemented his more angular features. "Your potion did not de-age those changes away."

"Did the letter make you cry, daddy?" asked his son carefully.

Severus took a deep breath noting the slight hitch as he did so. "The letter was sent by your mother only a few days before she was killed. I promise to explain to you what she wrote, but this is not the time since you have guests arriving soon."

"Okay," smiled Harry. The child did really want to know what his mother had written, only because it was something from his mother. It had made his father sad, though, so his first concern was that his daddy be all right. "You're fine, aren't you?"

"I am indeed. Could you go out in the front yard, and ask grandpa if he will come meet me in the living room?"

Harry slipped out of his father's loose grasp, and ran out into the front yard. Severus followed slowly until he was in the living room. For a moment he watched his son- _my son!_- through the picture window, and was startled when Echo spoke.

"It wasn't bad news, was it?" she asked.

For a moment Severus frowned at the bald intrusion into his business. Seeing his expression, Echo was about to apologise, when the wizard shook his head.

"It was not bad news. Unexpected, yes, but not bad. I need to speak to Albus first, though, before I say anything more."

"I understand, Severus." This time she did reach out for him and he met her halfway, taking her hand in his.

"Is everything all right, my boy?" asked Albus as he entered the cottage.

"I'll be outside," said Echo slipping past the elder wizard and through the door.

Severus held the three page letter towards Albus. "It is from Lily." That was all he said as he watched the older wizard seat himself, and begin to read. After several minutes, Albus raised his head, lay the letter upon his lap, took off his spectacles, and cleaned them.

"I did not know you, and Lily had repaired your friendship after your fifth year," he remarked. "Had I but known, Severus, I would never have set Lily and James upon a path together."

"It was too dangerous for anyone to know the truth, Albus. There were those associates I had that would have harmed Lily without hesitation in order to gain favor in Voldemort's eyes. And, could I ever have been what you and the Order needed with a wife and son?" Albus shook his head sadly. "Do not entirely blame yourself, Albus. I was at that meeting with Lily. Both of us convinced her of the veracity of our… yes, our argument."

Albus handed the letter back to Severus who rolled it up. "She gave you a truly wonderful gift, my son."

"She did, father, but how am to I explain this to Harry? I think he might be too young to understand."

"Perhaps, but for as young as he is, he does have a capacity for understanding that most children his age do not. I suspect, unfortunately, part of that may have come from his less than ideal circumstances with the Dursleys."

"He was abused, Albus," sighed Severus. "Please do not cover it in genteel euphemisms."

"Forgive me, Severus. I must plead the habit of a diplomat that governs my words. We never say what we mean without couching it in half of a thesaurus. You have another concern. What is it?"

"The Second Chance Potion ended Lily's glamour a year before it should have naturally worn off. My concern is that if the potion ended the glamour, is it possible... I'm not saying this well. The potion, my analysis showed a very nearly perfect potion... I... dammit!"

"Glamour magic is tricky even for the most skilled and Lily was rather skilled at the Deceptive Arts." Severus scowled at the implication. "You know I didn't mean it that way, Severus. The Deceptive Arts are another form of magic and it is no doubt this discipline that was employed by Lily to change her son to take on James Potter's outward appearance." Albus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Genetically speaking, Lily was a bit too perfect there. Harry was a carbon copy of James."

"Except for his eyes," observed Severus.

"Quite so. If I may say, my boy, you're concerned that the magic of the glamour may have interfered in other ways concerning the efficacy of the potion?"

"Possibly. I mean, yes. That is my concern."

Albus handed the letter back to Severus. "You made a thorough analysis of Harry's potion, Severus. You told me yourself that it was undeniably perfect. I do believe you are needlessly concerned."

Severus turned away from Albus' eyes. They were twinkling benignly, but his gaze was searching for a deeper truth the younger wizard would not give voice to. It was something that had been plaguing the young man's mind ever since he chose to take care of the de-aged, little boy.

Albus nodded. "Ah, I see now, Severus. You're afraid Harry may remember the way you treated him in the past. Perhaps in his nightmares."

"It's bloody selfish of me to think of that, Albus!" he hissed. "My concern should always be for my son, but all I can think about is that Harry will remember what a bastard I was to him!"

The old wizard placed his hand firmly on the younger wizard's shoulder, "Severus, my child, it is not a concern you should dismiss. Not because I think those memories still exist, but because you love Harry deeply, now, and if he were to remember what he once felt for you..."

"He hated me. He was afraid of me," he spoke in dead voice.

"Legilimens."

"Severus turned sharply, "What? Are you suggesting I root about in Harry's memories, Albus?! It could hurt him!"

"You are far too skilled a Legilimens to hurt your own son, Severus. I know you would be very careful."

"Albus, I could awaken memories that are best left dormant. How can you suggest I do such a thing to assuage my own insecurity?"

Albus smiled and those blue eyes of his twinkled knowingly. "You are forgetting one of the most basic tenets of Magical Principles. When one magic neutralises another..." the wizard who had once been a teacher prompted.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When one magic neutralises another, the magic neutralised has no effect upon the dominant magic."

"The Second Chance Potion neutralised Lily's magic. Had we known that a six year old Harry would have looked like a miniature of James Potter you would know the glamour was still effective and perhaps there would be need to worry. As it was, Harry looked the way he should have always looked. You have told me yourself that you've seen more of Lily in the child. And, have I not remarked to you that Harry has quite adopted some of your mannerisms?"

Severus frowned. "Mannerisms are not genetic, Albus."

"Ah, but the mannerisms have caused others to wonder at the growing likeness between the two of you." Albus patted Severus' arm. "There are so many other things to worry about with a growing boy, Severus, that I think you ought to stop concerning yourself with the past."

"The past is not going to stay dead, Albus," Severus sneered mildly. "Someday he will hear stories from his friends. There is no telling when one of them will slip. Obliviating any of them would mean sending them right back to their first year mentally and they would also lose most of what they learned at Hogwarts!"

Albus crossed his arms over his chest, and his foot tapped the floor in warning. That was a posture Severus had not seen in a very long time! Not since that day in his second year, when he had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, and he had pranked Hagrid by turning Fang, a puppy at the time, invisible. The distraught wizard had become hysterical over his worry for the puppy.

_I couldn't be in trouble, could I? For Merlin's sake, I'm a grown man!_

Severus tried to glower at Albus, but with that posture, the foot tapping, and stern twinkle- _Yes, those twinkles weren't always cheerful!_- he failed.

"Fine! What?" he snapped instead suddenly feeling a loss of about twenty odd years.

"Stop trying to be so in control of everything, Severus! You cannot keep Harry completely isolated from his past. Tales will be told and you will deal with them. That includes any friend of his remarking upon how the Potions Master used to be 'such an evil git to the Boy-Who-Lived'."

_Ouch! That hurt worse than a smack!_ Severus' shoulders slumped, feeling far too young, and disliking the fact that Albus was right.

"You are Harry's father, Severus, and he loves you dearly. He is not going to stop loving you if he learns that once you and he were hardly the best of friends." Albus uncrossed his arms, smiled, and tapped the letter now being rather crushed in the Potions Master's hands. "As for this tell him the truth you've learned."

"So you think he's old enough to understand?" Severus asked warily- _some might even say timidly but they might get their eyes hexed permanently crossed._

"He's always been a very bright and perceptive child." Albus nodded. "I think he'll understand. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it appears as though the first of Harry's guests have arrived."

Both Albus and Severus looked out the window to the front yard to see Draco and Hermione. At that moment, several loud pops announced the arrival of Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins, Ginny and Ron.

With Albus leading the way, the two wizards left the cottage for the front yard and made their greetings. Molly had already squashed Harry in a bosomy hug and he was now seated beside her as he rattled on about his lessons with Echo. Echo had been separated from the crowd by Arthur. Severus noted for the first time that Arthur Weasley's new position as Minister for Magic was good fortune that reflected upon himself, his wife, and children.

For so long the Weasleys had lived a galleon to galleon existence. Despite having to scrape the couch cushions for every knut, Arthur and Molly had raised seven healthy and happy children. Now, as the new Minister, Arthur was able to provide those things for his wife and children he had always wanted to. Though not fancy, their clothing was new and fit well. Molly, who often wore dresses she made and her hand knit shawls to keep her warm, was wearing soft peach and blue robes that made her blue eyes sparkle and showed off her red curls. Severus mused to himself that it was no wonder Arthur had fathered seven children with such a lovely woman as Molly.

"Go on!" Hermione hissed as she nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?" asked Snape. He remembered that Hermione and Draco were now a couple and Draco had been spending a Muggle summer with her parents, visiting relatives in America. He wondered how the boy had fared so far without using magic to do everything.

"Draco has..." she began.

"I have something for you!" Draco blurted, casting a sharp glare at his girlfriend.

"I am rather certain that it is Harry that is the birthday boy, today," Severus teased lightly.

Draco gulped, and pulled nervously at his shirt collar. "Oh, well, yes. I do have a gift for Harry, but I brought you something as well. Uhm, could I give it to you now?" Severus merely nodded and watched as the boy took out a small object. Severus enlarged it with the Engorgio Spell.

It was a box made from cherry wood. It had an ornate lock of silver, and equally ornate hinges. The lid of the box had a carved design of the House crest of Slytherin and a very well done profile of Harry. He quite liked the box and thanked Draco perfunctorily and was somewhat puzzled at the boy's sudden look of disappointment.

"Draco made it, Professor," Hermione declared with obvious pride. "No magic. All by hand, including the carving."

Draco's pale cheeks coloured profusely at Hermione's declaration and the stunned look on his Head of House's face.

"No magic at all?" asked Severus, rather dumbfounded.

"The way Muggles do woodwork, sir," Draco spoke modestly. "I cut the pieces, sanded them, made those joins, did the carving, and stained it. Made a bit of a mess of my work table, though, with the stain." Draco frowned and Hermione giggled at the memory of Draco as he'd spilled the stain right into his lap.

Severus took a second, more appraising look at the box, and then inside it. To his delight, there were photographs, Muggle type photos, someone had taken of himself and Harry at various times while they had lived at Hogwarts. Sitting down on a bench, he laid the box across his lap, and began going through the photographs.

There were several that had been taken of Severus and Harry at the staff table. One where he was scolding a recalcitrant child, another where he was listening attentively to Harry's morning babble. A perfect one had been caught of Harry watching all the mail owls delivering mail, his arms stretching up towards them. The child's frozen expression of wonder was perfect.

"Who took these?" he asked as he came across several that had been of a walk he and Harry had taken right before Christmas in the snow around the frozen lake. The one that made his voice catch in his throat, was a photograph that had been a profile. Harry's hands had gotten cold and Severus had knelt down in the snow, taken off his son's gloves, and was warming Harry's hands by cupping his own around his son's and blowing a magicked spell of warmth onto them.

"Hermione gave us, I mean me, Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid all these little Muggle cameras," explained Draco. "We just took photos wherever we could and then I made the box for them and any other things you might like to keep." He suddenly leaned towards Hermione and whispered. "What did you call it?" She spoke the answer very quietly in his ear and he smiled. "It's a Keepsake Box, sir."

"Thank you very much. Both of you," Severus said with complete sincerity.

"Dad! Can we go play Quidditch on the beach?" Harry's head popped up in between Hermione and Draco.

Severus hesitated for just a moment and was interrupted by Lupin saying, "I'll keep an eye on everyone, Severus."

The Potions Master wondered when the werewolf had arrived. He hadn't heard his Apparation pop. For a moment he stared at Lupin, then nodded curtly and looked down at his son. "Let everyone know they have an hour. Lunch will have arrived by then and then we shall have cake."

"Cake! Cake! Yay!" Draco was suddenly yanked by the seven year old birthday boy. "C'mon Draco! You're on my team!"

Draco quickly waved goodbye, allowing the child to continue to drag him through the house and out the back.

Down on the beach, Fred and George divided everyone up into two teams and then Fred produced the Snitch, a Quaffle, and the Bludgers. The teams rose up into the air, keeping their game low to the ground since Harry couldn't fly his broom higher than two feet.

"He's still a natural," Remus marveled, thinking he was only speaking to the large dog, Hector.

Hector had walked alongside Lupin, but Hermione, who had followed, heard his remark. "I always felt Harry loved flying more than Quidditch."

Remus was slightly startled, but he managed not to show it. "Does Harry seem different to you, Hermione?"

She frowned, not quite understanding what the wistful question meant. "He's seven years old, Professor. I'd expect Harry to be different."

"I mean, is he very different from the Harry you knew?"

"The Harry Potter I knew doesn't exist anymore, Professor." Her tone held a hint of warning in it. "But he's not dead, sir. He's alive and happy and he's going to be able to grow up the way his mum wanted."

"I didn't..."

Hermione interrupted, "He's still my friend, Professor. That hasn't changed." She watched Lupin for several minutes as he watched Harry flying. His expression was bittersweet. "I know you feel like you lost him just the same way you lost Tonks and Sirius. Ron felt the same way. He was hurt and angry, which is justifiable. The Harry we knew is gone. We can't blame _him_, though." She pointed towards the flying child. "He's just a seven year old boy who wants to play, to be with his father, to have dreams he can look forward to fulfilling."

"But Harry had that. The dreams, I mean," insisted Remus.

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "You're wrong, Professor. Harry didn't dare hope for a future. There was no place safe for him to go. If his relatives weren't mistreating him, then he was virtually hiding at school from Death Eaters and shades of Voldemort. Everytime he visited the Burrow, he worried that his mere presence alone would bring Death Eaters swarming across the field."

"He still had a future, though," he persisted, his tone getting sharp.

"Harry didn't think so," her voice was quiet, but like steel. "There were a lot of things Harry didn't tell you and Sirius. He didn't believe he was going to ever survive confronting Voldemort. He was certain of it. Harry just didn't have nightmares of Voldemort or his mother's death. He had nightmares of all of us being killed or tortured. The stress was often so bad for him, that he'd spend most of the night crying in either my arms or Ron's. I wish Harry hadn't de-aged himself, but I understand why he did. He was hurting and he did the only thing that made sense."

Remus had been looking away from the game, his attention on Hermione. He could not say anything immediately, but after several minutes, he said softly, shame and regret tingeing his voice. "I never knew. Why couldn't he say any...?"

Hermione touched his arm, and spoke firmly, "Harry didn't trust adults, Professor. There were too many that hurt him. He wanted to trust his teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore, but Harry was sure that the only reason any adult really tolerated him was because he was 'the Chosen One'."

He sighed heavily. What right had he had to claim any sort of relationship with Harry? Yet he wanted to be there for Harry, he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

_Or am I being an idiot and am already there for the child?_ He thought to himself. He had spent an hour alone with the little boy, just reading to him when Severus had gone in search of Echo. Harry had no hesitation in sitting upon his lap, leaning against his chest as Remus read to him. Such easy trust. The same trust the teenaged Harry had for Remus the moment they met.

He recalled those days fondly as Harry, hungry for any knowledge of his parents, had listened attentively to his stories. He remembered the few times the boy had asked about his mother, there had been little he could tell Harry about Lily.

Lily Evans had spent her first five years at Hogwarts hanging around with Severus. She had always been very blunt about the fact she did not care for James or Sirius. Peter had always creeped her out and Remus was ignored simply due to his associations with the Marauders. After Lily and Severus had their fallout, James had continued to try and pursue Lily, but she continued to rebuff him. It had been a complete surprise, to him at least, when James had announced in the summer of 1979 that he and Lily were getting married. By then, he only had time to attend the wedding before he was deep into a mission amongst the werewolves.

Remus Lupin had never admitted it to Harry, but he had known very little about Lily.

Remus wasn't aware that there was a break in the Quidditch games as the kids had gotten hot and decided to cool off in the surf. Hermione had left his side without him realising it.

"Mr. Lupin? You're not sad, are you?"

He looked down and smiled into the face of little Harry. He shook his head. "Not really. I was just thinking about some old friends who are no longer with me."

"Did they go away or something?" Harry asked gently. He insinuated his hand into Remus' hand.

"Or something," Remus sighed. "A very bad wizard killed them."

Harry nodded knowingly and patted Lupin's knee. "A bad wizard killed my mum and dad, too." He then smiled brightly. "You've got other friends like the Weasleys, and grandpa Albus and Aunt Minnie and even my dad, which means I'm you're friend, too."

Remus chuckled softly at the unerring, and simple logic, of a child. "You're quite right, Harry."

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you go and tell the big kids that they gotta be careful of the undertoads? They thought I was joking, but daddy told me that undertoads are really dangerous sucking tide monsters that like to drown kids."

Remus couldn't help laughing at the 'tide monsters' that were the undertow of the waves. Harry scowled at him, but Remus patted his shoulder. "I'm not laughing at you, Harry. I realise they're dangerous from what you tell me, but undertoads did sound a bit funny. I'll have to ask your father more about them."

Harry grinned and took Lupin's hand as they made their way down to the surf and the kids laughing, screeching, and leaping about in the cold water.

* * *

><p>It was nearly three in the afternoon when Harry was finally allowed to open his birthday presents. He thought he was just going to get his favorite lunch- pepperoni pizza- and all his friends. He had no idea there were presents, too!<p>

With everyone gathered in the front yard under the shade of the old olive tree, he began to tear gleefully into his presents.

From the Weasley twins he received a big box of noisemakers and things that created sparkles, confetti, or other shiny explosions. Severus had a very pointed glare for the twin twits. At least none of the items would change Harry in any way, or emitted noxious fumes.

Molly Weasley had knitted Harry a jumper with Hector's profile on it and a pair of mittens for winter that had snakes around the cuffs.

Arthur Weasley gave Harry a fantastic piece of faceted crystal that made rainbows when the sun shone through it. The little boy found it absolutely dazzling and had to stop opening gifts so that he and Arthur could hang it from the tree where it would spin and cast little sparkling rainbows all over everyone.

Draco had made a Keepsake Box for Harry (very like his father's) that had a magnificent dragon carved on the lid and was gilded with green and gold paint. The box had been halfway filled with all sorts of little sparkly, shiny, and colourful things like pebbles, quartz, interesting buttons, an Opaleye Dragon scale, and more. Harry began calling it his 'pirate treasure' box.

Hermione gave Harry three books that she told him little wizards ought to enjoy just as much as Muggle children did. They were _Peter Pan_, _The Wind in the Willows_, and _D'Aulaire's Book of Greek Myths_.

Ron gave him a set Chudley Cannon Quidditch players that could actually fly. Harry was so delighted by this gift that he gave the tall redheaded boy a very tight hug. Ron blushed as bright as his hair and ignored the good natured slaps to his back and teasing sniggers from his brothers.

Albus and Minerva gave Harry a set of wizarding markers that would not dry out and were easy to Scourgify if they wound up on surfaces they did not belong. Severus silently thanked them for the latter. He'd had to work a few marker, paint, and even crayon 'accidents' out of the furniture in their quarters back at Hogwarts. The free house elf Dobby had taught him a house elf spell that made things much easier to clean, but it was best when he didn't have to clean such messes at all.

Echo gave Harry a sketchbook and a drawing quill that would shrink to pocket size by saying a secret word.

From Remus Harry was given a book bag that had an embroidered gryphon on it and came with a built in Featherlight Charm.

Ginny gave him a journal, but when she quipped that it 'doesn't write back' the puzzled expression from the little boy reminded her that Harry, now de-aged, had no memory of having saved her from a basilisk in his second year. Ginny's teasing mirth deflated abruptly and she leaned, downhearted, against her mother.

Echo leaned surreptitiously towards Severus. "Harry doesn't seem to have noticed, yet," she said very softly, "but there doesn't appear to be a gift from you. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Not at all," he said with a slight smirk. "I shall give it to him later."

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley had lost interest in the laughter and stories and silliness that was going on behind her. She had retreated to a niche in the roots of the olive tree and had been joined in her shady sanctuary by Harry's large familiar, Hector. As she ran a hand over his large head, he snoozed gently beside the young girl.<p>

_He doesn't remember anything_, her mind had been repeating for the last several minutes.

_We weren't really friends, so what does it matter? Ron and Hermione were friends of his. Even the twins were. I just tagged along._

"Hi! You okay?"

Ginny lifted her head to see Harry peering at her from around the tree trunk. He was smiling brightly, but there was concern in his eyes.

"Harry? You don't remember anything about the Chamber of Secrets? Or Tom Riddle?" she asked bluntly.

Harry frowned. He then shook his head. "Is that from the memories I lost?"

"Oh no!" her eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to say anything! Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

He patted Ginny's shoulder. "That's okay. Would you tell me about this Chamber of Secrets? It sounds really neat."

"Well, I don't know everything. I do know, you saved my life."

"Really?" Harry moved to sit in front of Ginny, all prepared to hear a great story. "How did I do that?"

"You found the Chamber of Secrets and fought a huge basilisk that had been hidden down there by Salazar Slytherin. You killed it with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"That's wicked! How old was I?"

"Thirteen? I think. I'm not certain. You were so brave, Harry. My mum sent you a chocolate cake for saving me and then wouldn't stop hugging you when she and dad came to visit me at the Hogwarts Infirmary." Ginny's eyes shone with the old hero worship she'd had of Harry after that day.

"Who was Tom Riddle? Was he in the Chamber, too?"

"Oh no... well, he was later, sort of. I mean, first he was in my diary. It was his first horcrux. He'd enchanted it so it held a memory of him when he went to Hogwarts. When I wrote in the diary, he wrote back."

"That's scary," whispered Harry with awe.

Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't, at first. After awhile, though, I began having terrible dreams and once I woke up covered with blood and feathers. Tom Riddle was possessing me."

"How did you get away, Ginny?" he asked, leaning closer.

"First by throwing the diary away in Myrtle's bathroom. Do you know her?"

Harry nodded. "I met her once. She whines a lot. I like Sir Nicholas and after I finally got over the Bloody Baron's scary looks, he's not too bad."

"I like Sir Nicholas, too. He has a lot of interesting stories."

"So, after you threw away the diary, what happened?"

"I was feeling better, but one night I woke up with it back in my hands. I think I blacked out. I didn't know what was going on until I came to and saw you kill the basilisk. I thought you were going to die, though, because the basilisk... it broke a tooth off in your arm." Harry's jaw dropped. "Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes saved you, though. He cried tears into the wound. Tom, though, was sure he'd still won, cause I was getting weaker. You took the tooth of the basilisk and stabbed the diary. It was really ghastly, Harry. The diary bled and Tom's screams were horrible!"

"Wicked! I'm glad I could save you, Ginny," he smiled, a little shyly all of a sudden.

"Me too, Harry." She blushed. "Do you miss your memories?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I wonder about them, but dad thinks I de-aged myself because a lot of the memories hurt a lot."

Ginny bit her lip, knowing there was at least one memory that had probably hurt Harry a lot, the death of his godfather. "I shouldn't have told you about this. Your dad might get mad at me."

"I'll try not to say anything. Although, I can't think this was a bad memory, really. It sounds like the best kind of fairy tale. It even had a princess in it!" They both blushed and Harry jumped to his feet. "Thanks for the journal, Ginny." He threw his arms around her neck, hugged her tightly, and then ran off.

Ginny smiled, feeling much better than she had a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Severus really was not at all fond of parties and after turning the rest of the proceedings over to Albus and Minerva, he had retreated to the living room to slightly less noise. Albus had suggested that he go lie down, and as much as he wished he could, Severus wanted to be nearby if his son needed him.<p>

He had taken a mild Migraine Potion to relieve the headache that was beginning at the base of his skull, but it was not working fast enough.

In his hand was the letter from Lily. For awhile he studied the embedded photograph of Harry but then he banished it, folded the letter once, and closed his eyes. He meant to rest his eyes for only a moment but the past insinuated itself like a ghostly mist over his consciousness, and he was unable to resist.

He was back in the past, that night when he and Lily had made love. With her red hair spilled over his arm and the pillow, she had fallen lightly asleep, cocooned in his arms. He ran his fingers over her cheek and throat and she stirred.

"You won't be able to stay," she spoke softly, wistfully. He could hear the unvoiced plea in her words, but he would say nothing to that.

He pulled away. He hated doing so, but she was to marry into the safe embrace of James Potter while he had to face the Dark Lord. As he slipped from her bed, his words cut deeply.

"I have no choice, Lily." That was the wrong thing to say.

He expected her anger. Lily was a passionate woman, no matter what emotion she was feeling. Luckily for him, her anger was directed, not at him, but at the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. He turned away as he dressed because he could not bear the tears that came next.

It was that moment when, in the dream, he split: his Past Self and Present Self.

As his Present Self watched this horrid scene, he knelt before the weeping Lily. He knew that his Past Self would choose this one time to transfigure his robes into the vile robes of a Death Eater in front of Lily. It was cruel, and he recalled that he had done it in order to break things swiftly between himself and Lily. Seeing the silver mask upon his Past Self's face angered him. Dream or no, he took out his wand and pointed it at his Past Self.

"Severus. No." A hand touched his forearm with just enough pressure to encourage him to stay his hand and to keep from casting the spell... the Unforgivable.

The voice had come from behind him and as he turned, he saw Lily. This was Lily the very last time he'd seen her. As the scene of Lily's bedroom faded away, their old park sprouted up around them.

"I was so certain you weren't going to come that day... to our park."

"I almost did not," he replied. "I had a suspicion you wanted to show me Harry and the last thing I wanted was to see Potter's son."

A couple, both in Muggle clothing met at the swing set several yards in front of them. There was Lily with baby Harry in his arms and there was Severus, his Past Self, a scowl so deep on his face, he looked like the old man he sometimes felt he was.

"Our son," the Lily beside him said firmly, and proudly.

"You did not tell me," he replied stonily, a bitter tinge to his voice.

"No, I hadn't told you. Even though the reason I wanted you to meet me there was so I could tell you. But look, Severus. Watch as I put Harry in your arms." Lily leaned closer and he hoped to smell her perfume, but there was nothing, nothing but a faint chill in the air. "Watch," she repeated.

He did so. Severus could clearly recall his thoughts then as Lily had thrust the small bundle into his arms. He could only see the son of James Potter. His thoughts had been the bitterest of fruit, almost poison. Yet, watching himself now, he saw the careful way he had held the little, squirming baby. Holding him protectively close, securely, so he would not drop. He had not known that he was carefully counting the baby's toes and fingers as he looked into the brilliant green of Harry's eyes. Any stranger who saw him then, holding that baby, would have known what he himself did not. They would have known he was the father of that child and not James Potter.

"But, I didn't know," he tried to convince himself.

"Severus." He turned away from the painful scene of the couple and turned to face Lily. "I must go, and very soon. There is one last thing I must do."

"Wait," he said stepping back a step. The chill she emanated was almost painful. "Harry... the glamour is gone, but your protection of him is too. The de-aging potion..."

Lily laughed lightly and then shook her head. "Oh, Severus, you are an incredibly brilliant man, but sometimes so narrow-minded. Harry didn't survive the Killing Curse from some complicated enchantment. Magic isn't just about 'silly wand waving'."

"Then...?"

"It is Blood Magic much older than the magic practised today. It is the magic that binds mother to child, father to child. It is a magic that grows as the one who is protected learns to care for and love others. There is nothing that can dispel or reverse it."

"Nothing?" he asked softly.

"Severus, the first moment that Harry expressed doubt about you, Albus assured him that he trusted you, above all others. There were many times when Harry questioned Albus, but that one, simple declaration never left his thoughts. When his soul was hurting so much, he didn't write his notes in his journal to anyone else but you. He knew he could entrust to you what he'd done."

"I still do not know why he addressed me in his journal," murmured Severus as he turned back to see that the scene had changed to that of his Potions classroom.

In the classroom, 12 year old Harry had all his concentration on the Babel Potion he was working on. Every once in awhile he glanced around at Draco and the other Slytherins. He did this before he put any ingredient into the cauldron, or stirred it. Severus' Past Self had walked by Harry's desk a few times. One time he paused and with a motion that looked only like he was flexing the fingers of his hand, he cast a Warming Charm on the boy. Potter was thin and he often shivered in the dungeon classroom, despite his wool robe.

"Did he know?" he asked in wonder.

Lily smiled. "He suspected. He knew for certain a few months later when he stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. He'd fallen asleep in the library. When he woke, he found the cup of hot chocolate sitting by his books and the soft shawl that you used to put over my shoulders on his."

Severus nodded. "He was working on his Potions essay. I could not help myself and read what he had written so far. If I had not marked a passage he had gotten wrong, he would never have known it was me."

Lily laughed. "You cared, Severus. From that moment on, your growing love has become part of the Blood Magic." She stepped in front of him. "It's time for me to take away the last stain upon your soul, Severus. Show it to me."

He gripped his left forearm with his right hand and backed away from Lily. "No. I don't want you to see it, Lily. I never wanted you to see it."

Her hand touched the back of his right hand and he shivered from the chill of her touch. "Show it to me now."

Angrily he tore at the buttons on the sleeve of his frock coat and then he ripped at the sleeve of the white shirt. "There! Even though I took this Mark knowing I would betray those that called me friend and I would help in killing Tom Riddle, I knew the evil that came with it! It is not just burned into my arm, Lily! It eats into my heart and is buried deep within my soul! It was not until the night I went to that meeting, a naive fool who desperately wanted to be a hero... and I was so very wrong... that is why I walked away, Lily. There was no future for me, not as long as his curse was buried in me. And still the blasted thing festers like an endless infection. The nightmares it gives me..."

Severus had sunk to his knees as his legs had begun to feel like rubber. Lily now knelt down before him. "Harry takes the pain and the nightmares away, doesn't he?"

He looked up into Lily's beautiful eyes and he nodded. "When he smiles or laughs, I can forget. When I read him his favorite stories at night and know that his sleep is free from nightmares, I am not plagued with nightmares, either."

For a moment, Lily's hands wavered over the insidious Dark Mark of Voldemort. "The scar is deep, Severus. It will..."

"Please, Lily, take it."

Her hands covered the Dark Mark and he screamed!


	32. Chapter - The Old Magic

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

This chapter re-written with two flashbacks

**Chapter Thirty-Two - The Old Magic**

* * *

><p>"DADDY! Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Molly held onto Harry while Albus drew Severus from the dream. Finally awake, the Potions Master took in great gulps of air. The younger wizard grasped Albus' forearms tightly, trying to anchor himself to reality.

"It is... gone!" he gasped hoarsely.

Albus drew carefully away and tipped the younger man's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "What is gone, my boy?"

"That's gone!" exclaimed Fred. He pointed at the tattered ruin of Severus' coat and shirt sleeves.

"Merciful Cybele!" gasped Molly. "How did that happen?"

"Severus, the Dark Mark's gone!" gasped Lupin.

Severus was staring down at his forearm. There was nothing but his smooth skin with a light dusting of black hair. He ran his other hand over the clean skin. "Albus, it is gone." He touched his hand briefly to his heart. "Completely."

Albus smiled, his eyes on twinkle overtime. He knew what Severus meant. Just as Lily had taken the mark of evil from her son's forehead and soul, she had done the same for Severus.

Harry pulled away from Molly and gripped his father's hand. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Severus picked up his son and hugged him. "I have never felt better, my son. A great weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Gred," George intoned sotto voce, "he's smiling."

"Back away slowly, Forge. We don't want to be caught..."

"...in any combustible fallout," finished George.

"You two!" With Harry anchored to his hip by one arm, Severus snapped suddenly and pointed a long finger at the twins. They were both so startled they fell backwards into Draco and Hermione. With a stern scowl, he snarled, "Fireworks."

"P-P-Professor?" squeaked Fred.

"Fireworks," he said in his silkiest, most menacing classroom voice. "You do have them, do you not?" He put down his son and was now looming over the fallen twins.

"Y-y-yes, sir," stuttered George. "We take it..."

"... you want some?" finished Fred.

Severus' was done looming and his posture was more relaxed. "Not some. A lot. My son's birthday is going to go out with a bang. 50 galleons if you can get everything ready by nightfall at 8 o'clock."

The twins finally scrambled to their feet. Grins were turning their cheeks rosy red. "If we can use..." began Fred.

"...your Floo, Professor," finished George.

"We'll be back..." said Fred.

"...in a jiffy!"

"Feel free!" Severus turned and took Harry's hand in his. "Harry, my boy, we need more cake."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Severus sat on the beach near Molly and Arthur as he watched his son in quiet contentment. Harry crowed, shouted, danced about, and clapped his hands as the fireworks coloured the sky over the ocean and filled the air with whistles and explosions. He was no longer scaring Harry's guests with his unexpected smile of joy- he had considered Obliviating everyone, but Minerva talked (scolded) him out of it. He was feeling very peaceful, though.<p>

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Severus stretched a hand up towards Echo and tugged her down to sit beside him. He surprised himself with the ease in which he draped his arm across her lower back, his hand resting easily upon her waist. Echo leaned into his side.

"Only a sickle, you say," he smirked.

"I think I might have some pocket lint to sweeten the deal."

He chuckled very softly and she felt the gentle thrum of it. "I'll decline the pocket lint, thank you."

Echo held up a silver sickle that glinted red, blue, and gold in the fireworks light. "One sickle, one thought then."

Severus took the sickle. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it as a wicked gleam touched his eyes. He handed the sickle back to Echo and she frowned at him with a puzzled smile. "You will have to guess," he smirked.

"Ah, so that's how it is then. I'm guessing..." dropping the coin, Echo took his face in her hands and kissed him briefly. "If that wasn't what you were thinking..."

Whatever else she was planning on saying, Severus stopped her by slipping his hand beneath her hair, cupping the base of her skull, and kissing her soundly.

No one saw the witch and wizard (or if they did, they pretended they had not), since it was dark, except for the beautiful fireworks and one little boy who turned at just the right moment. Echo and his father were kissing… a lot! Harry smiled happily and began skipping across the sand.

It looked to him like his father was getting him a mother, which meant he would be a big brother very soon.

* * *

><p>Severus woke his son at the Merlin-absurd hour of seven in the morning the next day. Harry tried to burrow deeper under his covers but his father would not let him. When the boy tried to bury himself a third time, Severus smacked his backside sharply.<p>

"OW!" Harry threw off the covers and glared darkly.

"That did not hurt at all," bit out Severus. "You had at least twenty layers of blankets between my hand and your posterior."

"Doesn't matter," he pouted. "It hurts on... on princibull."

"Principle." Severus nudged his son aside, and held out a package to his son wrapped in silver paper with a purple ribbon around it.

"Another present?" Harry asked taking the gift.

"Another? What do you mean?" inquired Severus, genuinely puzzled.

"The fireworks. I thought that was my birthday present from you."

Severus eyebrow raised slightly. "In a way I suppose it was. However, that was a bit of a last minute inspiration. This is what I meant to give you. I hope you like it."

Harry quickly opened his gift and found that his father had given him a large, soft cover journal. Upon the front of it, in gilt letters, was written: Potions Journal of Harry Snape. The soft covers were firm, but smooth feeling leather. Inside, the thin, parchment pages were set up to record brewing projects and to take notes.

"This is just like yours, Daddy," whispered Harry as his fingers trailed lightly over the fine paper.

"It is all set up for you to take notes since you are always scribbling on pieces of paper and losing them. The journal is charmed so you can password protect it and essential to any potioner the journal is resistant to most caustic substances, fire, and water."

"Is it okay if you know the password?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers over the beautiful pages.

"If that is what you wish. It has one more secret." Harry's eyes widened. As he was so fond of telling his father, he loved secrets. "Run your index finger down the spine until you reach the bottom. Then, tap it twice."

Harry did so, carefully, and let out a little whoop of surprise as a quill pen with a silver nib fell into his hand. "Wicked!"

"That is a Never-Ink Quill so do not lose it," cautioned Severus.

"I won't. Thanks, Daddy!"

Severus then held out the letter from Lily. Harry immediately put down the journal and stared at it. "You said that was from my mum. Can I read it?" he asked.

"Some of the letter is highly personal, so no, you cannot. I will save it until you're much older. You may read it then." Severus let out a deep breath.

"Oh... all right, I guess. But, are you going to tell me what it says?"

"I shall, however, but first I wish to tell you more about your mother, myself, and our friendship." Severus shifted slightly, then began by telling Harry how he met Lily Evans as she was running away from her older sister, Petunia.

_Lily, a small eight year old with long, red hair, and freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks, was dashing through the high bramble at breakneck speed. She had lost one sandal when the chase began so her bare foot was being assaulted by clumps of dirt, and prickly grass with every step she ran._

"_Come back here, Lily!" shouted Petunia. "You broke my dolly!"_

_Lily fell down into the grass. She yelped as her knee scraped a small stone. _

"_You broke my dolly with that freakiness of yours, Lily!" Petunia had stopped running, and was now advancing upon her sister like a cat stalking a mouse. There was a twisted smile on her lips, and a hard glint of hatred in her muddy, brown eyes. Just as Petunia dove with a screech towards helpless Lily she hit a barrier that threw her back upon her backside._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Tuney, I didn't mean it!" Lily was crying as she picked herself up._

"_You freaky… mutant… bad, evil, thing," growled Petunia with a snarl. With the speed of her growing hate she scrambled to her feet, and lunged for Lily._

_A sudden blur dove between the girls. Petunia was thrown down by a small, thin boy who had expertly straddled her with his pointy knees pinning her shoulders to the ground. The boy had long, black stringy hair to his shoulders, pale skin, and the blackest pair of eyes that radiated retribution for her sister._

"_Get off of me, you filthy boy!" coughed Petunia._

_The boy lifted his fist to punch Petunia square in the nose when Lily caught his hand._

"_Don't hurt Tuney!" cried Lily as she wrestled the boy off her sister._

_Seeing her chance Petunia crawled out from under the boy, and like a lanky crab she scuttled up the short hill she had chased her sister down._

"_Th-thanks," muttered Lily as she sat down upon the grass, and continued sniffling. The little boy sat next to her._

"_I saw the magic you did," he smiled. "You're a witch like me mum!"_

"_That's silly! There's no such thing as witches," Lily hiccuped. She tried to give the boy a cross look, but he looked like such a ragged thing in torn, hand-me-downs, and his dirty, black hair that she smiled instead. "Who are you?"_

"_Severus Snape," he replied as he dropped his chin so his hair obscured his face. "I lives with me mum and da' in Spinner's End."_

_Lily pointed at one of the new row houses in the new neighborhood still humming with construction noise as it was still being developed. "We just moved into that house. I'm Lily Evans." She tipped his chin up so she could see his face. "Am I really a witch?"_

"Lily was smaller than Petunia and would not fight back. Then, right before Petunia lit into her little sister a burst of accidental magic from your mother threw Petunia away from Lily. As I'm sure you can imagine, Petunia was not very happy about that."

"Aunt Petunia was really mad, wasn't she?" Harry giggled at his father's smug smirk.

"Very. Petunia had just gotten to her feet, her fists up, and Lily was barely scrambling from her older sister… begging her not to hurt her when I came along."

"Did you smash bad old Petunia?" asked Harry hopefully. Severus frowned but then he smirked, "Well, just a little bit. I tackled her. Petunia was taller than me, but she was also a skinny thing and I was fast. Wisely, she ran away."

Harry giggled and then settled in as his father continued his story about how he told Lily she was a witch and very special.

"We quickly became more than friends. We loved each other from the moment we first set eyes upon each other. When we were ten years old, we decided that one day, when we were older, we would marry each other and have... hm... I think it was twelve children that your mother wanted."

Harry laughed. "Twelve?! That's a lot of kissing!"

"Yes, well, it seemed a reasonable number at the time." Severus glared lightly at his son. "You are more than enough for ten children, my dear son."

Harry smirked, "I work at it."

"So you do. Anyway, our promise to wed each other was one we kept until our fifth year at Hogwarts."

"What happened?" asked Harry who was now very attentive to his father's story.

"I was humiliated by a student in Lily's House of Gryffindor in public. I was angry and embarrassed and when she tried to come to my defense, I called her the worst thing anyone could call someone else."

_Severus Snape was in his fifth year as a student at Hogwarts. Today Spring had begun, and soon the term would be over. Most students were playing in the courtyard or flying freeform on the Quidditch pitch. Severus had settled next to a grouping of three boulders on the edge of the Black Lake. A tree nearby had branches of leaves and blossoms that shaded him as it spread over the boulders and towards the lake._

_The spot also shielded him from most of the noise of students taking advantage of the good weather to play or socialise. Severus was a loner, though, and such quiet time was his for studying. He was eager to read the book in his lap because he had finally earned permission to go into the Restricted Section of the library. In his lap was the book he had waited for years to get his hands upon, Moste Potente Potions._

_Severus was nearly curled over the book as his concentration was deep into its knowledge. He was not aware that he was being approached by his enemies the Marauders. At least not until…_

"_Snivy Snivellus!" cackled Sirius Black._

"_Studying hard, snivellus?" chuckled Peter Pettigrew. "Or, hardly studying?!"_

"_Avoiding me, Snape?" sneered James Potter._

_Severus looked up from his book. His wand was hidden but in his hand. He did not reply to Potter's taunt._

"_Expelliarmus!" Sirius cried out catching Severus off kilter. Severus' wand ripped from his hand, and Black caught it. "Mine!"_

"_Black!" snapped Severus as he leapt to his feet._

"_Levicorpus!" shouted James Potter._

_Severus was flipped feet over his head. His traditional robe fell over his face leaving all to see his grey underwear, and scrawny legs. Now underneath his robe his face coloured crimson along with the blood that rushed to his head. He could feel the Spring breeze tickling the hair on his legs. He wished he could die as laughter grew around him. At the same moment he swore the hex the Marauders full of holes. Never in all the years he has dealt with the pranks of the Marauders have they so terribly humiliated him; before nearly all the school._

Harry's jaw dropped. He knew what name his father meant. He'd heard it a few times from some of the kids at school and Ron had explained what it meant. "Mudblood? You called my mum a... a...?!"

"Shhh, don't wake Echo," admonished Severus as his son's voice rose indignantly.

"That's worse than swearing, Daddy," Harry hissed. "Why did you do that?"

"There really is no good excuse for it, but try to understand that the times we lived in and the House I was in at Hogwarts, I was surrounded by prejudice. It slipped out and it was a terrible thing for me to say. Our friendship very nearly ended that day, but I am a stubborn man." He smiled grimly. "It took nearly the rest of that school year for your mother to accept my apology and forgive me. However, when we repaired our friendship, it was a very bad time for Muggle-born witches and wizards. The associates I had would not have thought twice about hurting Lily and so we felt it best to keep our renewed friendship a secret. Not even your grandfather Albus, who had an uncanny sense that seemed to allow him to know everything, knew of it."

"But my mum married my dad. Didn't you still want to marry her?"

Severus sighed. It still hurt to think upon his past and this was the first time he had spoken so openly of those days. "Very much so. Unfortunately, Harry, it was not possible. I had become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix by then and no one but a few select people were allowed to know of my position. Lily needed someone to be with who could keep her safe. Those were very difficult years… for everyone. Lily cared for James, but truthfully, she did not love him as she loved me."

Harry scowled darkly at this information, but then puzzlement clouded his features. This was one of those annoying, confusing, grown up things that tended to give him a headache. He scowled again. "I don't see why she didn't wait for you."

"She could not do so, Harry." Severus had to be as simple and as diplomatic as possible at this point in his explanation. "Lily needed someone… a Pureblood... to care for her, and James, who was sincerely devoted to her, _was_ a good man when within your mother's influence. James Potter did his best in taking care of her. You see, Harry, your mother was pregnant before she married James."

"You mean I have a brother or sister?" His confusion was plain as he struggled to understand what his father was saying.

"No, you do not. Lily was pregnant with you." Harry's expression gave him no clue as to what his son was thinking. He paused for almost a minute before stating delicately, "James Potter is not your real father."

"He's not my father." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes briefly, and did his best to make sense of this. "Are you sure? Did my da... my Jame... uhm... did he know I wasn't his?"

Severus shook his head. "James did not know. As far as he knew, you were his, and he loved you as much as your mother did. In his heart, James was your father. I am certain, that even if your mother had chosen to tell James you were not his true child, he still would have loved you."

That was something he never thought he would say about James Potter, but the man was not the bully the boy had been. There were a few times, very briefly, that he'd seen James, Lily, and Harry together and he knew that what he told his son was the absolute truth.

Harry smiled in relief. He could not remember James Potter, other than what his Aunt Petunia had told him. It had not been flattering. He had learned a little more from his father, a bit from Remus Lupin, and even a story or two that Hermione had been told. Even if the man had not been his real father, Harry wanted to think well of him since James had tried to keep him and his mother safe.

But now... there was a bigger question looming in his mind and he was a little afraid to ask it. What if his real father was some really bad person that had actually hurt his mother, and she had to run to James for safety? He was going to be brave, though, and ask.

Severus watched as the question in his son's mind took shape. He had very lightly touched Harry's mind with Legilimens.

Taking a deep breath, and clasping his hands tightly together, Harry asked, "Who is my real father?"

The part of Severus that still worried that Harry might one day learn of their hostile past was afraid to answer that question. Would not Harry want to know all the reasons as to why he had not been a father to him? What would he say if Harry asked him why he had been left with the Dursleys when Severus had known Petunia was such a disagreeable woman?

_Will he hate me?_

Hesitating for only a moment, he answered firmly, "I am."

Harry picked up on his father's hesitation. What felt like a hundred questions and emotions overran his thoughts but he did a very good job of stomping them down into obedience. His dark green eyes dropped to the letter that his father was now crushing in his right hand.

Harry pointed at the letter. "Mum told you in that letter about me?"

Severus unclenched his fist, and smoothed out the letter. "She did. I never knew."

A stricken look came to Harry's face, and Severus' heart felt as though it were about to plunge off a cliff. Was his son disappointed in the truth? His fear was immediately allayed as his son asked, "I know you said it's private but isn't there some bit you can read to me? I want to hear my mum's words. Please, Daddy?"

Severus lifted the letter and did not realise his hand was shaking until Harry reached out, and placed his small hand over his father's. Severus imparted a reserved yet thankful smile upon his son. Drawing in a breath he studied the letter, and found a portion he could read. "I think so. Just a moment." Again he smoothed out the pages. He read, tenderly, one paragraph, slightly edited, "I have charmed a portrait of Harry as he truly looks into the paper. Just touch your wand to the back of this parchment and say his name. I have never seen a baby more perfect. You'd be happy knowing that he has my nose with a touch of the dignified arch of yours. He is round, and soft, but he will look as striking as his father someday."

His father's silken voice wrapped around each word, but Harry tried very hard to imagine his mother's voice as he had heard it in his nightmare when she saved him from the phantom Death Eaters. He fancied he could hear her voice saying the words along with his father.

"Would you like to see your picture?" asked Severus, a tentative smile ghosting at one corner of his mouth.

"Yes, please!" Harry scooted closer to his father, and leaned into his father's side. He watched as Severus tapped the back of the parchment with his wand, and spoke Harry's name. The parchment shimmered, and there he was, the newborn son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Harry watched the loop of his baby self's movements in the photograph. He smiled and touched a finger to his own tiny hand that stretched towards him. Harry then looked up at his father and smiled.

"I told you we look alike, Daddy," Harry touched the slight bump of his nose that his mother had referred to as a 'dignified arch'.

Severus was tempted to draw his son into his embrace, but he held back a moment. "Are you all right with this, Harry? Do you have any questions?"

Harry tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. "Well... it doesn't change anything, really. I mean, you became my Daddy when we signed the 'doption paper and mum's letter just says you always were my Daddy. I like that you and mum really loved each other and decided to have me, but I'm sad you couldn't have married each other." He sighed heavily, staring at the now folded letter in his father's hand. "Is it... can I still ask Remus for stories about James? Is that okay? Would you mind?"

"No I do not mind at all, Harry. Your mother said in her letter that James loved you dearly, and was a good father to you. I believe you have the right to satisfy your curiosity about him."

"Will you tell me someday why you don't like him?" Harry asked anxiously. He had sensed his father's tenseness everytime James Potter's name was mentioned in polite conversation.

"When you are older I promise to tell you more. For now, just know that as boys, James and I really did not like each other. However, children grow and they do change. As an adult, and I will admit this only to you, that James became tolerable."

Harry slid out from under his covers, rose up on his knees, and put his arms around Severus' neck. "I love you, daddy," he whispered into his father's ear. "I'm glad I'm really yours."

"I am pleased to be yours, too, Harry. I love you." He kissed his son's smooth black hair and inwardly whispered his thanks to Lily for such a perfect gift.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Harry was eating soup for lunch while his father nursed a cup of coffee. Echo was eating a sandwich. "Do you have any books on bussilisicks?"<p>

Severus looked up from his Potions Weekly magazine, feeling as though someone had thrown cold water over his head. "A what?"

"Bussilisicks? Buhsiliks? I don't know how it's spelled, but I just wanted to know more about them."

Severus slowly put down his magazine, took a fortifying sip of his coffee, and sent a mental curse towards the latter two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'.

"It is ba-sil-isk." He pronounced slowly and then spelled the word. "Why are you curious about them?"

"Ginny Weasley said I saved her from Tom and the ba... sil... isk, basilisk, in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a really good story. I stabbed Tom's diary after Fawkes saved my life when the bas'lisk's tooth got stuck in my arm."

Echo's jaw had dropped, and Severus quickly shook his head at her. She closed her mouth.

Harry's eyes widened as he put down his soup spoon. "Uhm... I wasn't s'posed to tell you that Ginny told me. Is she gonna be in trouble now?"

"No, Harry, she will not be. Finish your soup, and then meet me in the living room." Severus rose, threw the remainder of his coffee into the sink, and walked out of the kitchen.

Echo leaned over, "Did you really fight a basilisk?"

Harry shrugged. "Not me. I never did." He quickly finished the last of his soup, drank his juice down, then slid off his chair and into the living room where his father was pacing.

"Is there something wrong, Dad?" Harry asked seating himself on the sofa.

"No, son," said Severus as he stopped his pacing and sat down in his favorite chair. "Your grandfather told me I should not get so wound up about you hearing stories of your past before you de-aged yourself, but I cannot help being worried."

"That's kind of silly, Dad. They're just stories and I didn't do any of that stuff I've heard so far."

"Of course you did," spluttered Severus.

"No, I didn't," Harry insisted firmly. "I remember living with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, then you coming to rescue me. I don't 'member stuff about basilikses, and trolls, and messing up Potions on purpose in Potions class!"

"What? Trolls? Sabotage? Harry! How much have you heard about your past?"

Harry glared because he felt his father was being deliberately obtuse about what he was trying to tell him. He huffed dramatically. "A lot. Ron told me the troll story was about me 'n him. Ginny told me about rescuing her in the Chamber of Secrets, and the twins told me yesterday that you were..." he was speaking fast, but skidded to a halt there.

Severus' eyes narrowed in warning, but deep down he was thinking the worst. Fred and George Weasley had told Harry about the way he had been treated in his Potions class.

"What, precisely, did Fred and George tell you, Harry?"

"Well... uhm... it wasn't so nice, Dad." His father's expression became dark, and his eyes glittered dangerously. "All right! They said you're a mean teacher to everyone but that you hated me and they thought it was strange you adopting me and all. But, Dad..." he tried to explain.

Severus interrupted, his voice raised, "I am strict! I am not mean and I never hated you!"

"DAD!" Harry shouted back, rising to his feet.

Severus reigned in his anger and worry and began to explain, "You don't understand the position..."

"Dad!" Harry said more firmly, but without shouting. "You need to hear what I told Fred, George, and Ron."

He took a shallow breath. "All right. What did you tell the Weasley boys?"

"First of all..."

_"...honestly, I can't believe..." began George._

_"...Snape adopted you," ended Fred._

_"Why?" asked Harry._

_"He's a git, Harry!" snapped Ron. "He hated you."_

_"Said you were as bad as James," added Fred._

_"If you hadn't been our Seeker, the points loss from Snape just being a ruddy arse would have prevented us from winning the House cup for Gryffindor that first year," explained George._

_"He really didn't like you."_

_"He hates Gryffindors," said Ron. "Always favours his Slytherins."_

_"Professor Snape had to act that way, you idiots!" Hermione finally said. "Don't listen to them, Harry. The fact is, your father was always there to save you when you were in trouble."_

_"No he wasn't," interrupted Ginny. "He wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets. And where was he when Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone?"_

_"Ginny, you weren't even there!" snapped Hermione._

_Ginny glared at Hermione. "I heard all about it, though."_

_"Snape was there," interjected Draco._

_"How do you know?" sniped Ron towards the blonde._

_"I know because I saw Snape sitting with Potter in the infirmary and Dumbledore came in. They started talking and Dumbledore thanked Snape for following Harry and bringing him to the infirmary. He was going to die if no one had followed." Draco smiled smugly._

_Hermione added her two cents, "If he hated Harry, he wouldn't have bothered to save him all those times."_

_"I'm not Harry Potter!" Harry finally yelled at the six teenagers. "I don't 'member none of that! I won't ever, and since I don't, it never happened to me. 'Kay?"_

_"Harry's right," agreed Draco._

_"What? That doesn't make any sense," scoffed Ron. "Of course it happened to you." He stared hard at the little boy._

_"No. It. Didn't!" shouted Harry as he nearly pushed his body aggressively at Ron. "You're talking about someone else and you're talking mean about my dad! He's not mean to anyone in class, he's just real strict because you're all dunderheads, and I don't blame him for being a git to Harry if he was only goofing off because that's just dumb, stupid, and dangerous stupid!"_

"I went back to the cottage then because I was getting tired of everything. I think Hermione must have said some more stuff to them, because right before I heard you scream from your nightmare, they all came to apologise."

Severus sat back for a moment in his chair, absorbing everything his son had told him about his encounter on the beach with the teenagers. "So," he finally said, "you do not feel you are Harry Potter, the teenager, because you do not have his memories."

Harry fell back against the sofa, squashing his neck for a moment in his uncomfortable position. He scooted himself up and then replied, "I know I'm him techinally... tech... you know? I just don't feel like him. Everything my friends have told me so far feels like a story that happened to someone else. I almost wish I could change my name, then they wouldn't get me mixed up with the Boy-Who-Lived." He scowled. "And that's a stupid name, you know."

Severus had to laugh at that. Harry had no idea how many times, in his irritation with Harry Potter the teenager he had twisted that particular moniker.

"Harry, do you know that you are an awfully remarkable boy?" The little boy smirked and went to go lean against his father's knee. "You must realise, though, that most of the wizarding world are not going to make the distinction between Harry Potter and Harry James Potter-Snape as you have."

"Yeah, but they're not you and they're not my friends, so it doesn't matter." Harry leaned over and kissed his father's cheek. "Don't worry so much, Dad. You'll get wrinkled."

Severus laughed and hugged his son. "I am your father and it is my duty to worry. If need be, you can help me brew some Wrinkle Smoothing Potion."

Harry giggled then wrapped his fingers with his father's. "Dad…" Harry hesitated, and Severus waited while his son formed his thoughts on what he was thinking. "I've thought for a long time… Harry Potter… the kid that did all that stuff, and was a goof off, and you probably didn't like so much…" he squeezed his father's hand. "I think he died like a bunch of others in fighting Volymort. I think it's really, awfully sad 'cuz, he's gone forever and ever now. Is that all right that I feel like that about him?"

"It is, Harry." Severus lifted his son up into his arms, and hugged him until he let out a giggle and squeek. He then kissed his cheek. "You are the most intelligent, and most compassionate boy I have ever known, Harry James Potter-Snape. I am the most fortunate man in the world to be your father."

* * *

><p>Several days later, while Echo and Severus were fixing dinner, there came a tapping on the front window of the cottage. Harry was standing in the corner. He had promised his father he would wash Hector, but after three days he still had not done it. Severus had first made him wash the dog- which turned out to be more fun than he'd expected- then made him stand in the corner for fifteen minutes. He had at least five minutes left, but neither Echo nor his father had heard the tapping.<p>

"Hector, go get Daddy. I don't want anymore minutes."

The dog rose from the hearth, shook himself once, and when a second tapping sounded, he gave a loud bark.

Within seconds Severus emerged from the lab. "Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Daddy. I think there's an owl at the window."

Severus went over to the window, opened it, and then gave his son a quick, small smile. "Four more minutes, child, then you can go help Echo with the cookie dough."

"Okay," he replied happily.

The most ragged looking, black and grey owl he'd ever seen hopped into the living room and screeched annoyingly at Severus.

"What in Circe's name...? Is that Pigwidgeon's father?" asked Echo coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

Severus had divested the bird of its message and was reading it. "It is the confirmation from Harley Walnut on the steamboat for this weekend."

Echo smirked and suppressed a snort of laughter. Severus glanced warily over his shoulder at her.

"Is there something you have not told me about this wizard?" he demanded softly.

"Harley is a bit of an eccentric, Severus, but I promise he'll get you to where you want to go."

"Does that mean you will change your mind, and come with us?" he asked slyly.

"I would love to, but you know I have quite a bit of paperwork to take care of at the Ministry."

"Harry, you're free," said his father glancing quickly in his son's direction. "Would you get some food for this owl so I can send him on his way?" Harry nodded and went into the kitchen where he quickly stuck his finger into the chocolate chip cookie dough and ate some of it.

"I am sorry our schedules clashed. I would cancel, but..." he began.

"It's all right, Severus. Albus will be there helping me and I have decided to take your suggestion about Oland's estate." In addition to receiving her property on Solonus back, Echo had been appalled to learn that she'd been named as sole beneficiary of Albert (Oland) Rangoon's estate. She wanted nothing whatsoever to do with it and had asked Severus what she ought to do about it.

"Giving it back to the families of the witches he murdered?"

She nodded. "Small compensation, I know, in exchange for the lives of their daughters, but it's the best I can do." Echo stepped a bit closer to Severus. "I do have a favor to ask." He smirked at her, his eyes crinkling slightly with thinly disguised teasing. "Don't you start," she warned with a smile. I'm serious."

He sobered quickly. "What may I do for you, my dear?"

"The house. I can't even think of it as being mine anymore. Would you see about finding a buyer for it? I don't care what you sell it for, just get rid of it."

"Is there anything within the house that you want?"

"I do have some things. If they're still there. I wouldn't mind if you'd like to go with me to retrieve those things, Severus."

He kissed her briefly. "We shall go after Harry and I get back from looking for the Melancton flower."

"Thank you, Severus," she stood on tiptoe, kissed his nose, giggled at his scowl, and then kissed his mouth.

Harry came out with some food for the bird and let out a yelp as it snapped his finger sharply. "Bloody bird!"

"Harry!" snapped Severus, turning sharply away from Echo.

"But he bit me!" protested the little boy.

"You know to be careful with strange owls, and you certainly know to watch your language. So, five minutes in the corner or 60 seconds of soap?"

Harry grimaced and stuck out his tongue. For an answer, he stomped back to his corner. He scowled and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Lose the attitude, my boy, or you'll get the soap on top of the five minutes," cautioned Severus.

The little boy forced himself to relax and then lowered his head. "I'm sorry for swearing, Dad."

The little boy was a little startled when his father was suddenly beside him. "Let me see your finger." Severus held out his hand until his son lifted his hand, and placed it on his father's open palm, showing the injured fingertip.

The bird had drawn blood. Severus used his wand to disinfect the bite, and then bandaged it.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"You are welcome, Harry," replied Severus. He smirked lightly towards his son and squeezed his shoulder. "Three minutes." Turning sharply, the dark haired man strode into the kitchen. For a moment he watched as Echo dropped spoonfuls of sticky cookie dough onto a cookie sheet.

"You never use magic when you cook," observed Severus.

"Neither do you."

"True. The only female I knew that cooked as much as you do was Harry's grandmother, Virginia Evans." His eyes held a hint of a smile as he thought back to those days briefly.

"Was she a good cook?"

"I think she was. At least Virginia was a sight better than my mother was. My mother had been raised in a large house where house elves did all the cooking, and cleaning. Mother never quite adapted well to Muggle life."

"You were raised in the Muggle world?" inquired Echo as she put the full cookie sheet into the warmed oven.

"My father was a Muggle. He was not... fond... of magic." Severus seated himself at the kitchen table and was soon joined by Echo. "I still do not know why he married my mother. He knew that she was a witch." He shook his head.

"You don't like thinking of your past, do you?" she asked tentatively.

His gaze hardened for a second, but then softened. "No. My childhood was no more pleasant than Harry's was with Petunia."

"Lily," Echo said softly. "She was a saving grace, wasn't she?"

"Lily and her parents gave me hope that the world, wizarding and Muggle alike, were not all Dark." He looked across the table at Echo, who appeared worried, even preoccupied by something she was not willing to voice.

Severus had not yet decided what to do with the information Lily's letter from the past had revealed about Harry's birth, but he knew he needed to be honest with Echo. Since that day when she'd been kidnapped by her ex-husband he had faced his growing feelings for the witch. She was important to him and even though he didn't know if there was any future for them, he wanted to be open to such a possibility.

"What do you wish to know about Lily?" he prompted.

"I know that you loved her, Severus, but since you received that letter on Harry's birthday, I've been wondering..." she paused as she glanced into the living room where Harry was now at his art center drawing. "To be truthful, I've been wondering since before that letter. Perhaps it's because I never saw Harry before he was de-aged." She returned her gaze to his. "Harry is your biological son, isn't he?"

"That's quite a guess," he said rather vaguely.

Echo found his reply irritating and let him know so. "I'm not a fool, Severus, so please don't treat me as one. Except for some characteristics that I'm sure he inherited from his mother, he mostly takes after you in looks. The resemblance is even more striking since he's picked up some of your mannerisms." She nodded pointedly for him to look into the living room.

Severus turned to see his son studying a drawing he was working on. Just as Severus did with his quills when he was grading essays and tests, Harry was tapping the end of his drawing quill against his cheek.

Echo smiled and chuckled softly. "When I was taking care of Albus I recall Harry asking his grandfather if he might have billowing robes like you have someday." Severus let out a short chuckle. "On his birthday when he wore his dress robes, I'm sure everyone was able to see how much like you Harry is."

"I suppose they'll have to know as well," he voiced his thought. He turned back to Echo just as the bell rang on the oven announcing that the cookies were done. With a wave of his hand, the oven door opened, the cookie sheet sailed, out and rested on top of the stove.

Echo stretched out her hand and placed it on his arm. "Don't you dare take those cookies off the pan, yet," she warned with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

"I would not dream of interfering," he said, standing, with a slight smile upon his lips. He leaned closer to Echo. "And yes, the letter was from Lily. I _am_ Harry's biological father."

Echo cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him gently. "I think there is no greater gift she could have given you, Severus. Lily must have been an extraordinary woman."

He twisted a wayward curl that tickled her cheek around his finger and spoke softly. "She was my best friend."

"I think I might be jealous," Echo said with a slight smirk as she ran her fingers down a lock of his straight, black hair.

Severus pulled away a bit. "Are you?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Echo slowly shook her head. "I expect Lily to always hold a special place in your heart, Severus. Not just because she is the mother of your son. I hope, though..." she spoke carefully and placed her hand over the Potions Master's heart. "I hope that someday there might be a place for me as well."

Severus didn't reply, but he took her other hand that was against his cheek and squeezed her fingers gently. He had hoped to encourage the Old Magic to give some small hint that it was still there. To his surprise and Echo's the Old Magic flared brightly between their hands. The kiss was simple, but the passion was deeper than either had been brave enough to show the other. It only ended when...

"May I have a cookie?" Harry had a smirk on his face much like his father's but his eyes twinkled rather irritatingly like his grandfather's.


	33. Chapter 33 - Harley Walnut

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Harley Walnut**

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk in his father's small lab very carefully studying a magical three-dimensional representation of the flower that made Solonus Isle famous amongst Potions Masters the world over. The stem was thick with wide, waxen leaves. The flower itself was as wide as a lotus, but had the compact profusion of petals that a camellia had. It was the only flower in the world that was completely and flawlessly black from its seed, to its petals, to its roots. If you sliced into the flower, anywhere, it was still black right down to the chlorophyll that would bleed from the flower.<p>

Sitting beside the desk, his hunched over posture unconsciously mimicking Harry's, was Severus lecturing about the flower.

"The petals are used almost exclusively in potions used on children. Since children grow,"

"...like weeds," smiled Harry.

Severus' eyebrow quirked upward, "Yes, like weeds. By using the petals it allows for a more precise dosing in many potions. Do you remember some of the pediatric pain potions that utilise Melancton petals, Harry?"

Harry beetled his brow in momentary thought as he ran over the lessons he'd had with his father the last few days on the flower, and then replied, "Colic Relief Potion, Amalane's Headache Ease Potion for Toddlers, uhm, and Gumby's Teething Potion."

"Almost. The last one is Gramby's Teething Potion." He watched as Harry dutifully made a note in his very own Potions Journal. Harry's handwriting was still a childish print, but it was much smoother after Hermione Granger had tutored him.

"The petals have magical stuff, don't they? I mean..." he bit his lower lip in thought. "If you're using it to control doses for kids... I don't think I know what I'm asking," Harry frowned in frustration.

"The preparation of the petal is what decides how it will be used in a potion. The simplest example is as a dosage control. The petal must be as whole as possible when plucked from the stem. You then fold the petal down the center, but without creasing it. From there, depending upon the potion it's being used for, you drop it in as instructed."

Harry was quickly scribbling notes in the journal. Severus continued his lecture. "The leaves are the most versatile of the Melancton. Why are they versatile?"

Harry stared at the flower, frowned, and then turned to his Potions Journal and to notes that he had made earlier that morning. He smiled when he found the answer. "Melancton leaves are ver... sa... tile because they can be used in potions for adults and teenagers and they can subi... subsitute?" He glanced up at his father and Severus whispered the pronunciation in his son's ear. "Substitute! Petals can substitute for… uhm… medicine potions that use…" Harry took a moment to consult his notes. "Non-toxic flora. Right?"

"Correct. However, when can the leaves NOT be used as a substitute?"

Harry didn't remember noting that down after he and his father read about the 'Black Flower' last night. "I don't remember."

"If the potion needs Melancton for dosage control, the leaves cannot substitute for the petals of non-toxic flora."

Harry made the note, and then smiled. "My Potion Journal helps a lot, Daddy. Thanks for it. When do we get to hunt for the Black Flower?" He started poking his finger through the magical image of the Melancton flower making the image waver.

Severus consulted his watch. "In about two hours, which means you need to have some lunch so you can get your nap over with."

Harry pouted. "How come I have to keep taking naps?"

Severus waved away the image of the Melancton Flower and hoisted Harry up into his arms. Touching his nose to his son's and scowling melodramatically, he intoned, "Because you are a growing boy, growing like a weed so very quickly that it tires out your bones and muscles. Naps are a way to recharge so you don't stop growing."

Harry smiled and giggled at his father. "But, I'm a good size, aren't I?"

"Well, I quite like you this size, child. I can still pick you up, and carry you without breaking my back." They stepped out of the lab, and he put Harry down on his feet. With a hand to his son's back, he urged him down the hall and towards the kitchen.

Harry seated himself at the kitchen table and began to swing his legs. Hector came in and lay down beside his boy in the hopes of catching any food that might fall from Harry's plate. Severus had begun to put together sandwiches for himself and Harry.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry."

"I've been thinking of my cousin, Dudley." Severus stopped what he was doing to turn to face the little boy who was tracing designs on his empty plate with his fingertip.

"Are you worried about him?"

"I think so. I mean, Aunt Petunia never hit Dudley like she did me, but she was kind of weird with him. If people were around, she'd get all squishy sweet about him, but at home, she'd say some really mean things to him. He never cried, but he sure beat me up a lot. I just kind of wonder if he's okay, because now he doesn't have someone to hit if his mum yells at him."

Severus' jaw had dropped during Harry's small speech. He had to make a conscious effort to close his mouth before speaking. He marveled that his son was able to still find some compassion for that boy who was easily twice his size, even when he was still a teenager, and who had hurt him, at least physically, numerous times.

"Are you worried that your aunt might hurt your cousin?" he asked warily.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Dudley's her kid and mums don't hurt their own kids, do they?"

Severus took a moment to finish the sandwiches, and then brought them over to the table where he sat down. "Parents should never hurt their children, Harry, but it is something that, unfortunately, sometimes happens."

Harry fiddled with his sandwich, pretending to look it over before taking a bite. "Aunt Petunia's really mean, Daddy."

"Would you feel better if I looked in upon your cousin to see if he's all right?" Harry glanced up hopefully. "It would be no trouble at all." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite, chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, then continued. "As a matter of fact, I have some long overdue business to take care of with your aunt, so I could do that, and make certain that Dudley is all right."

His concern temporarily assuaged he picked up his sandwich, and bit into it.

* * *

><p>While Harry took his nap, Echo watched over him. Severus, who rarely Apparated such long distances, made an exception in this case. He had to Apparate twice, but he was standing on Privet Drive within fifteen minutes of leaving the cottage on Solonus Isle.<p>

Severus had put on his teaching robes as they were the most intimidating next to his Death Eater robes (thankfully burned). He knew he ought to dress as a Muggle, but he did not want to ruin the effect. To keep the neighbors from staring, though, he used a Disillusionment Spell until he was right at the door to #4 Privet Drive. One knock and the door was ripped angrily open.

Petunia Dursley did not look at all well. Usually perfectly dressed without a hair out of place, her dishwater brown hair looked like it was trying to escape the bun it was in and there were bags under her eyes that looked months old. On top of that, the already thin woman seemed to have lost even more weight.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the look of absolute loathing upon her features as she eyed Severus Snape. The door slammed shut in his face without a word from the hateful woman. He waited a moment, unlocked the door with an Unlocking Charm, opened it, stepped inside, and was met by a vicious slap to his face. He made no sign or expression that the assault bothered him.

"Always a pleasure, Tuney," his voice slid like acid towards her.

"Come to gloat, freak?" she spat.

"Gloat? Over what? At your request, I took the Potter boy off your hands. Your life ought to be idyllic by now. Is there..." he glanced casually around the living room he had stepped into. There was the faint stale smell of cigarettes tainting the air, and a general disarray that showed the place had only half-heartedly been cleaned. He continued, "...a problem?"

"Nothing is wrong?" She kicked aside a stack of magazines next to a recliner. "What are you here for anyway?"

"Unfinished business. However, I need to take care of a concern my... that Potter has in regards to his cousin." Petunia only glared, her lips pressed so tightly together they were practically bloodless. She said nothing, just sneered and crossed her thin arms over her bosom. "Where is your son, Petunia?"

"What does that matter to you?" she demanded.

"It matters little to me. As I said, it is Potter who has the concern. My business with you will be taken care of once you can answer my question about your son to my satisfaction."

Petunia threw up her hands, and kicked the now fallen stack of magazines again sending them to slide further across the carpet. "That disgusting pig of a husband is what happened. He took my Dudders and left."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised. "I did not think the Muggle had it in him. You seemed to have had him wrapped quite tightly around your finger."

"Doesn't matter. Good riddance." She slumped into the recliner, picked up a somewhat crumpled pack of cigarettes, shook one out and proceeded to light and smoke the vile cancer stick. Petunia purposely blew the smoke up at Severus. He merely waved his hand lazily at the offensive odour.

"Where are your son and... ex-husband?" he inquired archly and decidedly offensively.

Petunia took a few more puffs of the cigarette before stubbing it out in an overfull ashtray on the other side of the recliner.

"If it means that much to the hideous whelp, Vernon relocated to London. And yes, he'll be my ex soon enough."

For a brief moment, as the thin woman slumped in the chair, Severus could see that any punishment he had meant to mete out she had already dealt to herself.

Petunia Evans had been a first rate bully, especially towards her sister when they were children. Severus never understood why that was as their parents had never laid a harsh hand upon either daughter. The only thing he could ever figure was that Petunia's anger came purely out of jealousy towards a sister who was prettier, smarter, and a witch.

Thoughts of hurting the vile woman faded from his mind as he grinned darkly at a much finer, more just punishment. Removing his wand, he turned the recliner so she was facing him. Petunia started to rise indignantly but a magical force caught her tightly and smacked her right back down into the chair. Another spell made it impossible for her to talk.

He loomed over Petunia, and spoke gently, "I adopted Harry Potter, knowing you were always one for keeping your word. Harry's good fortune in de-aging himself has been a blessing for both of us. I have a son I am very proud of. He is a kind, compassionate child, full of joy and life. **Just like Lily was.** It is a pity you'll never know such happiness or love yourself, Petunia. You'll soon become old, gray, and as bitter as your words."

With a flourish, he turned away from the woman who was trying to scream obscenities at him under the Silencing Charm, and was struggling to free herself from the chair. Severus did not free her until he was several houses away from #4 Privet Drive.

A few minutes later he had Apparated to London, the Muggle side of the busy city. A simple look in a phone book gave him the information he needed. He was soon in front of a modest brick house with a small yard.

The boy, Dudley, that he had had only a quick glimpse of when he retrieved Harry over a year ago, was out in front tending to the garden. Still a bit thick, Harry's cousin had lost some weight. If he continued to do so, he would not be a bad looking young man. Dudley turned slightly to stuff weeds into a sack when he caught sight of the wizard. He gulped, but did his best to hide his fear.

"Uhm... hi. You're that... that man that took Harry, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

He watched, with approval, as Dudley stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans, and walked over to Severus.

Severus bowed slightly. "You are, no doubt, Harry's cousin Dudley."

Dudley smiled slightly. "Yeah. How is Harry?"

"He is well. He asked me to come and see how you were. Are you well?" Severus eyed the young man carefully.

Dudley blinked in astonishment. "Harry asked about me?"

"That he did. He was most concerned about you."

Dudley blushed, and then shrugged. "He always was too nice. I was really mean to him." He quickly backpedaled, afraid that the tall man might take what he said wrong. "I didn't mean to be, but mum was always hitting him and it just... well, it wasn't right, but I did, too. I'm seeing a therapist," he offered, hoping that might be taken well.

"I am very glad to hear it. Tell me, Dudley, is your father as against magic as your mother?"

"Nah, not really. He gets a little weirded out by it, but I think it was mostly because mum made such a big fuss he just went along with her. He just couldn't ever say anything." Dudley trembled slightly, still afraid of the tall, imposing wizard, but he swallowed tightly and grabbed at a reservoir of courage. "Sir, my dad... he never hit Harry. I mean, he yelled, and should have stopped mum, but sometimes, well... he did try. He's not a bad man. Dad's in therapy, too."

Severus regarded the young boy who would most likely be of age if he were not already. Touching his mind, the wizard could see how strong the boy's regret was for what he had done to his cousin. He was also sincere about hoping the wizard would not choose to punish his father severely.

Severus made a decision he hoped he would not regret later. "Might you wish to receive a letter now and then from your cousin, would you?" Dudley's face brightened as much as Harry's ever did when he received good news. "It would be delivered by owl."

"That's not a problem at all, sir!" Dudley continued to smile. "Oh! Since you're here, you can give... well, wait here. Please? I'll be right back."

Puzzled, Severus watched as the large boy ran into the house. It was several minutes before he came back out carrying a broom. Severus recognised it as Potter's beloved Firebolt given to him by his godfather Sirius Black.

Slightly breathless, Dudley held the broom out towards Severus. "Mum had this in her broom closet. She'd make Harry use it to sweep up the kitchen, and back porch. It would make him cry."

Severus scowled sharply, but Dudley understood the look was not directed at him. The wizard took the broom and Dudley watched with wide eyes as he shrank it and tucked it into a pocket.

"Wow! That's cool. Uhm, sir, I found Harry after he did that... that thing with his magic to make himself younger. Did he mess up his memory?"

Severus nodded. "Harry lost all the memories he had after he was six years of age."

Dudley looked down at his feet. "I guess it's good for him to have forgotten some things. I was kinda okay with him until we were both about that age. Mum, she just went nuts then. That's when all the weird stuff..."

"Accidental magic, it is called," Severus corrected.

"Oh yeah. Mum said her sister used to do that stuff. It just... well, would you tell Harry, I'm real sorry, even for what he doesn't remember. And, I would really like hearing from him. So, he's happy, now?"

Severus nodded. "He is. Harry is my son, now. I can assure you that he is living the life he should have. Are you happy as well, Dudley?"

Dudley smiled, genuinely pleased at the question. "Yeah. Me and my dad both are. I wish mum could be happy, but... there's nothin' I can do."

"I shall let you get back to your gardening, young man. Let your father know that I was here, and that Harry ought to be sending a letter by owl, soon." He gave the boy a bow, and a gentle smirk.

Dudley also bowed, a little awkwardly. In a blink, the wizard was gone and he went back to his gardening. He could not wait to hear from his cousin.

* * *

><p>Harry had awakened from his nap only a few minutes before his father returned home. He was getting dressed while Severus took a moment to catch his breath, and to take an Energy Potion.<p>

"Is everything all right with Harry's cousin?" Echo asked bringing him some tea.

"Petunia Dursley is alone. It seems her husband found a backbone, and left her taking his son with him. I had intended a small bit of retribution towards him, as well, since inaction in the face of abuse is a facet of abuse in itself, but it seems Vernon Dursley and Dudley are both in therapy."

"The woman doesn't deserve to be around any children," concluded Echo. She leaned over and kissed Severus' cheek.

"Are you on your way to the Ministry?" asked Severus. His reluctance at her leaving showed clearly on his face.

Echo smiled. "I am, but I'll be home to greet you two mighty hunters with dinner."

His dark eyes glittered wickedly, "And with kisses?"

"Certainly, but maybe you'd like one before I leave?"

Severus pulled her down into his lap, his arms tight around Echo's waist. "If it's just one, it had better be a good one."

Harry emerged from his bedroom with a small backpack on his back. He wasn't surprised any longer to see his father kissing Echo, but he had some questions now that he needed to ask. Maybe during their hunt for the black flower, he could ask.

He waited, quietly, for a minute or two before stomping his feet noisily on the floor. The two amorous adults broke apart, and with a smile and a giggle, Echo slid off Severus lap, kissed his cheek, and threw Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Have a good day, you two," she said, and waved.

"Wait! You gotta kiss me, too! Please?" Harry beseeched.

Echo hurried back, and quickly kissed his cheek. "Take care of your father for me, will you, Harry?"

"I will," he grinned. "Bye, Echo!"

Severus rose to his feet smiling like a satisfied cat. Echo disappeared into the green flames, and then Severus turned to Harry. He caught the contemplative look on his son's face.

"We have a few minutes before we have to go, son. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He had an awful feeling that he might have been too indiscreet with his affection towards Echo.

"Do you love Echo, Dad?" Harry asked bluntly.

Severus knew he ought to have expected this question sooner or later, but even so, it still caught him off guard. He wanted to be honest with his son, but he wasn't certain how to answer the question.

"I... well..." he was stammering like an idiot, and for the wizard who had an answer for everything, this was uncomfortable. He tried again, but nothing came out this time.

It was Harry's observation that ended his stuttering. "I kind of think you do, Dad. Not cuz you kiss her a lot, which you do, but because you smile when you see her, and you like to help her a lot in the kitchen, and you even went swimming with us last week, and you hate swimming!"

"You would not mind, then, if I were falling in love with Echo?"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Are you?"

Severus' sigh was a relief of tension, and he did smile briefly. "I think I might be, Harry. How do you feel about Echo?"

"I love her and want to keep her forever!" he stated very firmly.

"Well... ah..." Severus coughed. He was pleased, very much, and also relieved, again, at his son's feelings for Echo. However, he did have one more question for his son. "Does it bother you when Echo and I kiss?"

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I asked Draco if he kissed Hermione as much as you kissed Echo, and he kind of seemed shocked that you kissed at all." Harry frowned at that.

Severus could not help the sharp chuckle that escaped. No doubt any student of his would be shocked to discover that their aloof professor had a life beyond the confines of his Potions class.

He summoned his backpack and caught it as it sailed into the living room from his lab. "Let us get going, Harry. I promise to let you know if I do fall in love, all right?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Harry was nearly jumping out of his skin by the time they made their way from the cottage. As he and his father walked up the path to the village, Severus told his son about Dudley and Vernon's good fortune. As he expected, Harry was sad about his aunt, but he was looking forward to writing to his cousin. Severus intended to tell Harry about the broom later. After that, for the duration of their walk to the boat dock, Harry rattled on happily about everything he was going to write in his first letter.<p>

Severus was amazed, and amused by the little boy who trotted ahead, bouncing between distractions, and truly immersed in that _joi de vivre_ that all children seemed in abundance of. He did not know it, but Harry's exuberance added a small bounce to the Potions Master's stride that soon carried father and son into the midst of the crowded port of Solonus Isle.

* * *

><p>The dock was a wonderfully busy place that had a few open stalls where fresh seafood was sold. There were sellers shouting out prices to entice customers, and sailors and fishermen traipsing here and there. Small, boutique style shops sold all sorts of souvenirs from cheap, to the extravagant. There was quite a bit to distract the crow in Harry and his green eyes sparkled with every new delight.<p>

Severus peeled Harry away from one store window that held glittering chessmen made from a variety of materials. Ahead of them was a sight he did not want his son to miss. Before Harry could be distracted by something else, his father bent down and pointed. Harry let out an excited gasp; docked in the little bay was a wizarding tall ship. It was a magnificent brigantine painted in the bright colours often favoured by such wizarding ships. Its sails, clearly for show, were striped beautiful red and cream stripes.

Harry had a book about sailing ships that showed that wizarding sailing ships traveled under the waters of the ocean instead of upon it. This was done because it was far too difficult to keep such ships hidden from the Muggle world.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go closer? Please?" begged Harry.

Severus quickly consulted his pocket watch. "We have a few minutes to spare, but give me your hand, and stick close to me. It is very busy down here."

Harry took his father's hand and could not help his skip-jumping frenetics as they made their way closer to the ship.

Severus had to admit to his own awe of the beautiful brigantine. Its hull was painted red, orange, and black and heavily trimmed with decorative scrollwork painted in gold. A part of him yearned to remain on Solonus since ships had once been a wonderful escapist fantasy for him as a child. Before going to Hogwarts, he had indulged in writing stories to escape his parents arguments. He loved writing sea stories about sailors, pirates, and great sea monsters. He could well relate to Harry's excitement, and smiled down indulgently at his son.

The gangplank was busy with sailors in smart looking uniforms of heavy cotton moving between ship and dock as they loaded up supplies.

"How come they don't use magic, Daddy?" asked Harry and Severus had to wonder as well.

"Magic t'ain't always the most efficient method, boy," came a rich, gravelly accented voice behind them. They turned to see a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a long, red coat, black trousers, and highly polished black boots. The man's skin was deeply tanned, and weathered, showing that he lived on a ship. "Obadiah Slope, captain of the Phoenix," he bowed formally as he introduced himself, and his ship.

"Severus Snape, and this is my son, Harry." Severus bowed towards the other wizard, but Harry, used to the Muggle way of shaking hands, stuck out his hand towards the captain.

Captain Slope solemnly shook the little boy's hand. "How do you fare, young Master Harry? Will you be a sailor someday?" Slope's grey eyes twinkled with his jest.

Harry smiled, "It might be fun, but I want to make potions like my Dad does. He's the best Potions Master in England."

The captain nodded, and smiled at both Harry and Severus. The boy's love and pride in his father was radiant. Captain Slope crouched down to Harry's height, "A ship is always in need of a good Potions Master, young man. If someday you need a place, don't forget me or my ship."

He rose to his feet, and tipped his hat. "Master Snape, Master Harry, may the day bring you both joy, and good fortune." He swept away up the gangplank.

Seeing the adulation in Harry's eyes at the retreating ship's captain, Severus felt an unwelcome twinge of jealousy in his belly. He put the kibosh on that green monster, and gently tugged his son's hand. "Our boat will be arriving soon, Harry."

Departing the busy-ness of the Phoenix's crew, Severus and Harry walked over to a slightly quieter area. They watched as a rattletrap of a contraption chugged its way in the bay over to the dock. Shouting and cursing came from a rather sooty, sweaty man on the boat who appeared to be taking his temper out on what resembled a pot-bellied stove right in the middle of the boat.

Severus' heart sunk as he saw the boat begin to dock; he realised it was their transport. He vowed to string Echo up from the olive tree when they returned home for she was the one who recommended he charter this boat- _that description was being polite!_- for their trip.

A sudden belch from the pot-bellied stove spewed soot and steam up into the air. The grimy boat owner shouted, kicked the stove viciously then took an equally grimy red handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his neck with it.

"You Snape?" asked the filthy man.

"Are you Mr. Walnut?" Severus asked distastefully.

"Folks call me Harley. Your kid?" He grinned down at Harry.

"My son, Harry. Mr. Walnut, this..." Severus stared at the impossible steamboat. "Is this really a reliable transport?"

"Yer goin' into inland waters, Snape. This boat's traveled every conceivable waterway between here an' Africa. She's tetchy, to be sure, has bad breath, farts even worse, but where ya wanna go, she can getcha there. Ye ain't gonna find no fine fancy that'll go where Livingston goes. So, get yer carcasses on board so we can get going!"

Harry started to do as Harley said, but Severus caught him around the waist. "C'mon, Dad! This is a real adventure kind of boat."

Wondering at his judgment- _Obviously grossly impaired, at the moment_- he handed Harry to the walking dirtball, and followed.

"Set up under the canopy, there," Harley indicated an area of clutter and wooden benches with old, worn cushions upon them under a canopy that might have been red at one time. "Make any magic ye'd like for yer comfort."

Severus cast a few cleaning spells and transfigured the benches into more comfortable chairs to sit in. The boat suddenly lurched as its engine coughed to life. Severus caught Harry before he took a tumble that would have broken his nose. Harley's colourful language blistered the air as the steam engine/pot-bellied stove belched, signaling they were on their way.

"Harry, if I catch you repeating- ever- any of that language, you will be dining on soap for a very long time. Understood?" Harry nodded rapidly.

The trip away from the dock out of the bay was a slow one, and held little excitement for Harry. When they began to skirt the navigable waters around the island of Solonus, Harry's eyes popped open at the sites they chugged past.

After leaving the port of Solonus they passed by the impressive, cliff-side dwellings of those that lived in the village proper. The houses were rounded, squared-off structures whitewashed in matte white to reflect beautifully in the sunlight. The roofs were all brick red. Past the homes of Solonus natives was a long, lazy swath of landscape populated by olive trees. It was here that wizards and witches gathered the precious oil known amongst wizard-kind as Solonus Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Up ahead of this farm was the sprawl of houses of earthen adobe that belonged to bakers on Solonus that specialised in the hard-crusted bread of the island, or the delectable pastries that rivalled any known in France.

After the signs of civilisation were left behind the rest of the island was populated by a wild growth of olive, cypress, date palm and a few other trees. Interspersed between these were spates of land with high grasses not touched by human intervention for decades.

Harley ducked under the canopy and grabbed a jug of water. He drank some of it, then poured some on his red handkerchief and mopped his face and neck with the cloth.

"I see ya already made yerselves at home. Magic's handy that way, ain't it?" He reached over, ruffled Harry's hair, and Severus made a mental note to make certain the child washed his hair later tonight.

"Do you not use magic, Mr. Walnut?" Severus asked somewhat politely. By the state of this boat, and its general air of clutter and filth, the man obviously rarely used magic.

"I'm a Squib, Snape. 'Sides, I don't need it. Old fashioned elbow grease gets the job well enough done, an' since my passengers are almost always wizardin' folk, any real spots of trouble are easily take care of. Livingston's got a few handy spells, though, like unlimited fresh water, self-cleanin' hull, coolin' charm under this shade, and if we need the sails, it's got a nice little wind spell. That's got me out of a few tight spots."

A slight hitch grabbed Harley's attention. He strode to the other side of his boat where the pot-bellied stove was. It groaned, burped horribly, and Harley deliver a swift kick to the stove. It let out another hideous sound which was followed loudly by Harry's complaint.

"That stinks!" He covered his nose, but it really didn't help.

Harley Walnut, returning to his guests, laughed and ruffled the boy's hair again. "Nature of the beast, kid. C'mere, you wanna help me drive this boat?"

Harry quickly glanced at his father for permission. Severus waved his hand. "Go ahead." He watched as Harry jumped up from his chair, and went to follow Harley as he led the boy around the confines of the steamboat. Severus glared. Harry would not need a bath by the end of the day, he would need dipping in a strong disinfectant.

* * *

><p>It was a slow, but not wholly unpleasant journey to the other side of Solonus; for Harry. Within minutes Harry was as sooty and shiny with sweat as Harley Walnut was. He also seemed to be invisibly attached to the man as he followed him around the boat, and helped to navigate the short steamboat around the curves and points of the island. Harry even got to kick the pot-bellied stove, which he learned Harley had named Wheezy. Harry had used one foul word with one very enthusiastic kick, but a sharp reminder from his father of the soap bar waiting at home, and Harry kept his insults towards Wheezy something more palatable.<p>

"Take that you gassy, smokey, fart machine!" Harry whooped and kicked the stove. Harley clapped him heavily upon the back.

"That put the old maid in 'er place, Harry!" he chortled and then coughed.

Harley suddenly stopped laughing, and stared towards the island. Harry, puzzled, watched the frozen Squib, and then let out a yelp as Harley laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, and quickly led him to the end of the boat where the canopy was.

"My son, the walking grease pit," huffed Severus. "Sit down, Harry, and try not to add to the filth. I have a suspicion we are heading inland soon."

"Right ya are, guvnor!" shouted Harley as he trotted away from them.

Harry and Severus watched as the man kicked, shouted, and made as much noise as the steamboat did. There was a grinding of gears, a belch of soot and steam, and a groaning that seemed to come from the depths of hell. The ride, which had been relatively smooth, grew rougher as they moved inland towards a stretch of water that disappeared within a cavern of intertwined olive trees.

"Persephone's Bridal Path!" shouted Harley as he pointed at the dark canopy of trees. "Legend has it that this is the path young Persephone walked as she went to meet 'er 'usband, the God of Death 'imself, Hades."

Harry whispered, a bit scared, "Is that true, Dad? Are we going to see Death?"

"Not at all, Harry. Those stories that Miss Granger gave you are myths. They are not real."

A few minutes later the little boy became queasy from the rough handling the waves put the steamboat through. Looking a bit green he curled up on his side. Severus, always prepared, withdrew an Anti-Nausea Potion from his robes. He quickly administered it, and then worked on cleaning some of the soot and grime from his son.

The sun that had warmed them while they were out on the open ocean abruptly vanished to be replaced by heavy shade, and uncomfortably cool temperatures. They had just gone beneath the olive trees. Severus cast Warming Charms on himself and his son.

The waves were gone, and their travel was much smoother now as they chugged along through the curious corridor of green. After ten minutes of such slow, almost drifting travel, Harley choked the engine, and it coughed off. Tossing out a coil of rope, Harley leapt off the boat to the shore to finally stop its drift by tying the rope to a tree.

"M'kay, Snape. Yer on yer own from here. Land ain't my oil. Dusk's in five and half hours, that give ye four before I want us to weigh anchor. Ye don't come back, I'll stay one night before I leave ye behind. Hope ye find yer patch o'gold."

Severus collected his son, stepped out of the boat, and caught Harry as Charlie handed him over. "Thank you, Mr. Walnut. We shall endeavor to be on time."

Harley pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapped out one, had it soon lit and was puffing on it as he took his ever present, filthy handkerchief, and wiped it over his neck. He watched the stiff wizard, and his exuberant son, trudge over the twisting roots of dozens of olive and cypress trees until they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Harley**_ _**Walnut and his pot-bellied stove Wheezy is a blatant nod to one of my all time favorite movies, The African Queen, starring Humphrey Bogart and Kathrine Hepburn.**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Accident & Gold

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Four - Accident & Gold**

* * *

><p>The close gathering of olive trees, and their treacherous roots began to thin out a half hour after Severus and Harry left Harley and his steamboat, the Livingston, behind.<p>

Severus' eyes were sharp as he scanned the ground for any sign of the elusive black flower he and his son were hunting. Well, Harry kept getting distracted by butterflies flitting past, and interesting bugs on the ground. It was a lovely, sunny day with a clear sky overhead, a gentle breeze coming off the ocean. Severus had the feeling that this day would be a fortunate one.

The Melancton Flower, for which Solonus Isle was famous for, was also known as the Potions Master's Gold. Used mostly in healing potions it was a potent, magical ingredient for which Potioneers were finding new, remarkable uses for everyday. The problem was that the flower was not easy to find and it only grew on a few of the Greek Isles. From his research, this part of Solonus was supposed to be a good place to search for the flower.

Severus not only wanted to find a good sized patch but he hoped to harvest a good portion of the seeds so he could cultivate the flower at home. He was certain he could do it, but experimenting with the seeds was cost prohibitive. Even with financial backing from Lupin in place now, he was not solely going into working just on Wolfsbane and finding a cure. He wanted to experiment further with the Melancton and to discover lower cost substitutes for the plant in order to make some of the more expensive healing potions affordable.

The Potions Master was not only the best in England, but one of the top three Potions Masters in the world. Severus had dozens of 'recipe' journals where he'd scribbled down ideas he had during the course of teaching and spying. He had despised being the Potions Master for Voldemort, but he could not deny that some of the potions he had worked with for that dark wizard had led to ideas, and breakthroughs on the more benign potions he wished to work on.

Once again that teaching contract loomed up within his mind and he resolved to deal with it the moment he and Harry had gotten home, no matter the late hour.

"Daddy? Can we rest? My legs are getting all runned out." The plaintive voice was several steps behind him, and Severus stopped immediately, wanting to smack himself in the head. So deep had he been in his thoughts he had forgotten to pace his walk to compensate for Harry's much shorter legs.

"We shall stop right here, Harry. Would you like some water?" Severus sat down, removed the backpack off his back, opened it, and found the shrunken water bottle. Using his wand, he filled the empty bottle with cold water. He handed the water to his son. Harry took several large gulps of the nicely chilled water, and then gave the bottle back to his father.

Severus watched his son for a few minutes as he looked around the pretty clearing noting the sudden appearance of a slightly distressed look upon his face. "What is wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked furtively around a bit longer, and then spoke in a whisper, "There's no loo."

"No there is not," Severus agreed solemnly. He suppressed his smirk of amusement. He knew this natural function would raise its persistent head.

"But, I gotta go pee!" Truth be told, he'd been doing a good job of holding it in until he drank the water. That had apparently wakened his bladder to the severity of his needs.

"Harry, out in Nature, you have to make your own loo." The look of utter shock, and disgust on Harry's face was priceless.

"You mean... I have to... but what if someone sees me?!" Harry wondered if he could make it back to Harley's boat.

"I am the only one out here, Harry. Nobody will be able to see you."

Harry crossed his arms indignantly over his chest. "What if you see something you shouldn't?"

"Surely you have not forgotten, my boy, but I have already seen you naked." Harry's jaw dropped. "As a matter of fact, so did your Healer at St. Mungo's and the nurses that undressed you. Oh yes," he smirked, "lest we forget the incident in the Great Hall? You did not seem at all embarrassed causing chaos without a stitch of clothing on when you were attempting to elude me."

"AUGH!" Harry ran, and hid behind a nearby tree.

Laughing, Severus rose to his feet, and went over to where Harry was hiding. "Harry, you really should not be so embarrassed. However, if it will help I can cast a Disillusionment Spell over you so you can take care of your needs behind this tree."

Harry, who had pressed his face against the tree's rough bark, looked up. "Really? Would you then, cuz I really need to go now."

Severus cast the spell, and Harry all but faded away except for a barely perceptible shimmer that was like a heatwave. He gave his son some additional privacy by stepping away a few feet.

To Harry the Disillusionment Charm felt like a cascade of ice down his back. This was not good considering how his bladder was already rebelling. Harry had learned how to hold his bladder shut until the very last possible moment under his Aunt Petunia's stern rule. She only let him use the bathroom once a day. This had given him unusual control, but the combination of the ice water, and the chill of the spell, caused the accident he was afraid of.

Harry was mortified! His father was going to kill him. He refused to look down at his soiled trousers and trainers, and stared angrily at the tree in front of him. Maybe, if he just stood here long enough, and didn't move a muscle he really would disappear. He sniffled.

"Harry?" asked Severus.

_Don't move. Don't speak. I'm sure I'll disappear in a minute._

"Harry, are you all right?"

The tears dripped slowly down Harry's face as he felt the cold, drifting sense of the Disillusionment Charm being removed. He kept still, though, just in case his father could not, yet, see him.

Severus looked in concern down at the frozen figure of his son. He could see the dark stain on Harry's trousers. The acrid odour was unmistakable. He placed his hand lightly on the little boy's shoulder, and urged him to move.

"Step over this way, Harry," he spoke gently and for the moment he ignored the child's tears. He cast a few cleaning spells, one that he had learned from Molly Weasley that was a disinfectant spell specific to messes children made, and lastly a drying spell. When he was done, he took out his handkerchief, knelt down, and dried Harry's tears.

"You're not going to kill me, Daddy?" He sniffled.

Severus held the handkerchief up to Harry's nose. "Blow." His son did so. "That happens sometimes so do not worry about it. I am not angry at all. As you can see just a few spells, and you are all clean again."

"So, you still love me?" Severus nodded and Harry threw his arms around his father's neck.

Severus picked his boy up and walked him back to the clearing where he sat down. He kept Harry on his lap, and smiled inwardly at the comfort he felt as his son- _my beloved child_- cuddled up against his chest.

* * *

><p>Severus allowed them both a fifteen minute break where Harry napped, and the Potions Master closed his eyes.<p>

Once they were on their way again, Harry was back in high spirits, and bounced ahead of his father. He asked questions about every plant Severus stopped to harvest, and listened carefully to the answers. Harry had taken his Potions Journal along so he was able to jot interesting notes. He also added an incidental note about lady bird, and he drew a few of the butterflies he saw. If his father were not harvesting a plant, root, or seed, Severus quizzed his son on a variety of subjects.

"Will grandpa come back to live with us, Daddy?" Harry asked in between quiz questions.

"He and Minerva are going to be living at Hogwarts after they get married, Harry."

"Cuz he's Headmaster again?"

"That's right."

"And Aunt Minnie's Dep-u-dee Headmistress?"

"Depu_ty_, and yes, she is."

"Daddy? Are you going to teach forever and ever?" Harry bent down to study an interesting bug crawling along a leaf.

Severus stopped, and watched his son. There was that damnable contract again. Albus would be Floo calling him soon, for an answer. After all, the start of term was only three weeks away.

At one time Severus thought he just might wind up teaching until his death; death at the hands of Voldemort. Thinking back then that he would never need the house he grew up in, which had been very rundown and not in the best of neighborhoods, he had sold the manor at Spinner's End. The neighborhood was in the midst of redevelopment so although the house was not worth much the land was. Severus had gotten a surprisingly good price and that profit he had deposited in his Gringotts account. Once out of sight, and mind, the money was forgotten.

"I have been thinking of leaving teaching which would mean we would not live in the castle anymore. Would that bother you?" he asked his son.

"No." Harry shook his head. "It's a neat place and I like to talk to Phineas. Sir Nicholas has lots of good stories and the Bloody Baron isn't so scary anymore. I don't get to spend lots of time with you when you're teaching, though," he finally commented.

"When term begins you will be going to Primary School, do you recall?"

"Oh yeah, I know that. But, see, sometimes you get home real late cuz there are Slytherins that needed you, and you had detentions and sometimes you'd be mad or miss dinner. Then we couldn't play on weekends like you promised because you had to toot students who were dunderheads. You were..." Harry hesitated and had squatted down, pretending to be interested in a pink flower he found.

Severus knelt down beside his son. "I was what?"

"You got mad a whole lot. Not at me, but you got mad at your students and you always looked like you had one of your bad headaches or a tummy ache." Harry looked up at him sideways. "Daddy, do you like teaching?"

Severus plucked Harry up to his feet, and they continued walking. "Perhaps I do not. There were a few times I had an exceptional student that made the headaches worthwhile, but... no. I think you may have clarified my decision, Harry."

"What did I clarify?" he asked rather pleased with himself.

"You shall know soon enough. I must talk to your grandfather first. Back to the quiz?" He ruffled Harry's hair.

"No! My turn to quiz you!" Harry chuckled.

"Quiz me? But I know everything!"

"Okay, then my quiz should be easy. How many Cannon posters does Ron have on his wall?"

"I have never been in Ronald Weasley's room," frowned Severus. "How am I supposed to know the answer to that?"

"Oh... okay, then how about I quiz you from Hogwarts: A History?"

Severus frowned. "Do you know how long ago I read that book?"

"A hundred years?" smirked Harry.

"Do not be facetious little Doxie," Severus said archly. "I am only 38."

"Are we rich? Like Draco?" Harry had forgotten his quiz and was now, seemingly, asking his father random questions.

"We are certainly not as wealthy as Draco is, but truly, no one needs that much money. We do have enough that we could live comfortably until I have my own business set up."

"I have money, don't I?" asked Harry.

Severus wondered what could have prompted all these questions. "You inherited your parents estate, which was modest. However, you do not have access to it until you are sixteen years old."

"Okay."

They walked for several minutes, in silence. Harry had a firm grip on Severus' hand, though, and he could see that the child was thinking heavily again. Looking around for a place to take a break he directed his son over to a semi-shady area. He transfigured a rock into a blanket for Harry to sit on while he settled on a large tree root cushioned by a Cushioning Spell. Severus poured some fresh water for them both, and took out some sandwiches Echo had made, and shrunk under a preserving spell.

Harry took his water bottle, dug a quick, shallow hole, and stuffed it into the makeshift holder. His father Evanescoed the dirt from his son's hands then handed him his sandwich.

Harry, almost finished with his sandwich, finally broke the silence. "Daddy, who was Sirius Black?"

Damn it all! There was that bucket of ice water down his back again. How much had the Weasley children told Harry about his past on his birthday? First the Chamber of Secrets, than the troll (although, that had been told by Ron to Harry before his birthday), then the Philosopher's Stone. Not to mention that all of those redheaded brats had done their best to remind Harry what a git his father had been to him in class.

"Where did you hear about Sirius Black?" asked Severus.

"I sorta overheard Remus and Mr. Weasley talking." He saw the beginning of a frown on his father's face. Severus had impressed his son early on with the fact that he did not like eavesdroppers. "It wasn't my fault! I was eating cake with Draco by the tree and they were on the other side talking. Most of it I didn't understand... about money and E States and diz... pursements. Remus then got kind of sad, but it sounded kind of angry, too."

"What did he say, Harry?" asked Severus, now very curious, and a bit concerned.

"He... uhm said it was unfair that I forgot everything about Sirius. Mr. Weasley was nice, but then told him to quit being so selfish. Remus gets sad a lot, doesn't he, dad?"

The last thing Severus wanted was to be sympathetic towards that stupidly dense werewolf. How many times was Remus going to need to be told to quit hanging onto what was past? _Then again, I couldn't let go of a childhood jealousy, and hatred towards a man dead for fifteen years._

Remus, who had few friends from the time he had been bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, had long ago put his friendship with the Marauders on an impossibly high pedestal. Even in school, so worried was he about losing those friends, he made excuses for them when he should have had more backbone and spoke up against their stupidity and cruelty.

Severus had never been bullied by Remus, and truthfully, for all his caustic attitude against the man his own fears and prejudices against Remus were for him being a werewolf; a state that was not his fault, initially. What also irritated him, as it had back when they were all students, was the man's fear of standing up to the cruelty his friends perpetrated on others. Severus hated to admit it, but the only other person targeted by James and Sirius worse than he'd been targeted, had been Peter Pettigrew. He had no doubt that the betrayal of Harry's parents, and the frame up of Sirius had all been a fatal sense of payback for what the ratty, ugly boy had put up with in his youth.

He could forgive the man his grief. Remus was a sensitive soul who embraced his friends ferociously, and did not easily give them up. Sirius' death at Bellatrix Lestrange's hand after his then so recent escape from Azkaban, had been a terrible blow to Remus who was now the last of an era. Black's death had also been the catalyst for Harry's de-aging.

As for Remus and Severus these days? As always, Remus was civil to Severus. The Potions Master, though, had only recently begun to temper his usual sarcasm towards the werewolf. He knew he had nothing any longer to fear from the man, especially since he made the man's Wolfsbane Potion, and monitored it.

Severus had been surprised by the offer of financial backing from the now wealthy wizard, but he was certain that had not changed his attitude much towards Remus. Baiting the man, as he had done for so long just did not have the appeal it once had. Remus still irritated Severus numerous ways but a lot of people irritated Severus, and he treated them all the same.

Remus Lupin was recovering from his grief, as others were, he just held onto his grief longer than Severus felt was tolerable.

Severus looked down at his son, now picking at his sandwich. Sirius death, though, had broken Harry Potter. Of this, the Potions Master had learned when reading through the teenager's disjointed journal of his last days before de-aging himself.

Potter had hinged much of his hoped for happiness, and freedom on Black. Whether or not it might have ever happened, Severus could not say. Witnessing the man's cruel death not only took away what normalcy Potter had wished for, it also made it crystal clear to the boy that anyone ever close to him was forever in danger. The final straw to what thread of sanity he had been holding onto was gone when Albus sent the boy back to his relatives. He had been there when Albus had told Potter he had to return.

_"...but Voldemort is dead, sir," protested Potter, his high pitched whine irritating Severus' sensitive hearing. "I don't need to go back!"_

_"There are still Death Eaters who would hurt you, my child," Albus tried to explain. "Your mother's Blood Wards are still effective, and shall keep you safe until I can find another home for you."_

_"I'm safe at Hogwarts," muttered Potter stubbornly. "Why can't...?"_

_"Stop being so selfish, Potter!" snapped Severus who'd had enough of the boy's whining and wheedling. The stupid boy could not see that Albus, severely injured himself at the battle, was far too tired to put up with the brat's pleadings._

_"I'm not!" Potter snapped at his Potions Teacher. "I could stay with the Weasleys, or Hermione's family."_

_"So you would sacrifice their safety for your comfort?" asked Severus sharply with a knowing sneer on his face._

_Harry whitened and fell back against the chair he was in. "No, no, you're right. I-I-I'm sorry. Sirius... he... no! I can't hurt anyone else."_

All fight the boy had come into Albus' office with that day fled in an instant. Looking back, Severus felt he should have realised that the boy's sudden acquiescence was a warning sign. Potter had given up in that moment, not just to the Headmaster's directive, but to everything.

"Sirius Black was your Potter's godfather..." began Severus. He steered clear of his own feelings for Black and told Harry about Sirius and how he had been friends with James and Remus. He then explained how James and Lily had trusted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper when they went into hiding. Sirius, though, had made the fatal error of telling Peter Pettigrew where the Potters were.

Here was a part of Sirius' story that Lupin did not know. After all, Severus had been a spy, and he once was a part of Voldemort's Inner Circle of Death Eaters. Much later, when it only served to stoke the fire under his guilt, Severus had not discovered that Sirius had told Pettigrew where the Potters were in Godric's Hollow, and had revealed that information to their Master.

Sirius, the night his friends had been killed, had gone after Pettigrew with the intention of killing him. No one knew that it was Pettigrew that had killed the innocent Muggles when Sirius caught up to him. Black was properly set up for twelve years in Azkaban.

For a moment, the story of Sirius Black was sidetracked as Harry lit upon the notion of Animagi. He thought there was nothing more wicked than for a wizard or witch to become an animal.

"Are you an Animagikus, dad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ani-magus," Severus corrected gently. "It is a difficult discipline to learn, and one I never really had a curiosity about."

"I'd like to be a dog. Then Hector and I could talk," just as abruptly as the boy had veered off pursuing his interest in Animagi, he was back on topic with the question, "What happened to Sirius after he went to Azkaban? Did he die there?"

Severus went on to explain that in Potter's third year, after Black had been in the prison for twelve years, he escaped. As of his escape, no one had ever successfully escaped the horrible prison.

"Was he going after Potter?" asked Harry. He was now completely referring to his past self as another person.

"It is what everyone was afraid of. They were certain he was mad, and might endanger you."

Harry listened, enraptured, as Severus told him of Sirius Black finding his way into Hogwarts, scaring Ron, and supposedly almost killing Potter. Everything culminated with an encounter in the Shrieking Shack.

"How did you know to get there, dad?"

"As you know, I had pledged to Lily to keep Potter safe. After his escapades with the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets, I devised a Tracking Spell that would allow me to know where he was. Potter had taken to sneaking about after curfew and after the incident in Gryffindor tower I had a suspicion as to who was letting Black into the castle."

"Who?" asked Harry in a soft whisper of awe.

"Remus Lupin."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Did grandpa know?!"

"Much later I discovered that it was under your grandfather's orders that Lupin was to smuggle Black into the castle. Albus wished to help him. Unfortunately, Black was intent upon seeing Potter and so, for awhile, he only made things more difficult for himself."

"He wasn't really thinking, was he, dad?"

Severus smirked. _When had Black ever thought anything through?_ But, he did not wish to speak ill of of a dead man, so he replied, "They say that the reason Black was able to escape was because he was singularly determined to see the son of James Potter. James had been his best friend, and it was said that Black needed to know that Potter was safe. Twelve years in Azkaban, Harry, makes it exceedingly difficult for a man to think rationally."

Harry's father went on to describe how he discovered Potter had sneaked out after curfew, and Severus had gone after the boy. Severus did not say anything about his own fear of the Shrieking Shack, just that he followed the hidden tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow where he found Black, Lupin, an injured Ron, Hermione, and Potter.

"Black was shouting madly about Secret Keepers, rats, Pettigrew. I meant to subdue him for the Headmaster to deal with, but Potter was a headstrong child who felt he knew best. To my surprise, and utter disgrace, Potter and Granger not only disarmed me but knocked me out rather badly."

"Idiot!" huffed Harry with a glower.

"Yes, Potter did have a distressing tendency towards idiocy," agreed his father.

"See, I wouldn't have done that. You're a grown-up and if Lupin wasn't helping, and Black was nuts, then I'd help you."

Severus studied his son for a moment, and realised, even more strongly, how different Harry was from the teenager Potter. Seeing this, he could better understand how his son felt he was someone separate from Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _And none of us will ever see Potter again,_ sighed Severus to himself. _Another casualty of the war and none of us ever realised it._

Thinking once again that Potter was dead to all of them had Severus' hands trembling. He stopped his narrative for a few minutes. While he recovered he handed Harry an orange then took several long sips of his water. _I have been unduly harsh towards Lupin knowing how close became to Potter._

Severus leaned forward brushing aside the curtain of long, black hair that obscured his son's profile. Harry lifted his head and smiled.

"Are you going to finish the story, Dad?"

Needing to be closer to his son, Severus left the perch of the old, dead root he was sitting on, and moved to sit beside Harry. Giving his son some of his water, he continued what he knew of Sirius' story. Finally ending with the wizard's brave death as he sacrificed himself for his godson.

After the story, Harry leaned against his father's side and picked at blades of grass. Severus slipped an arm over his son's shoulder and just quietly watched him for several minutes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, child?"

"I think Potter's heart broke when his godfather died."

"I believe it did so, too, Harry. Potter loved his godfather very much and I believe he was unable to cope with his death."

Harry just nodded in reply. Severus touched the shrunken broom in his pocket. "I have a question for you, son." Harry lifted his head. Severus removed the small broom and held it in the palm of his hand. "This was a gift to Potter from his godfather. In his journal he mentions this broom and a wish for it to go to his friend Ron. Your cousin rescued it from his mother, recognising how much it meant to Potter. Technically, it is still yours, but I'm wondering if you'd like to..."

Harry interrupted, "Ron should have it," said the seven year old firmly. "It's really not mine, Daddy. Other than the story you just told me about Sirius, I never knew him. I bet Ron would love the broom more."

Severus drew Harry tightly to his side briefly and kissed the top of his head. "Shall I take care of giving it over to Ron?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

Severus pushed himself to his feet, and grimaced at his cracking knees. Harry giggled. He put his hand out to his son, and Harry grabbed his father's hand, letting him pull him up to his feet.

"We have another hour before we have to start back. Are you ready to find that flower?" He smiled at his son.

"Yep! I'm gonna find it!"

* * *

><p>The Melancton Flower hunt ended about twenty minutes before they had to turn around to head back to Harley Walnut's steamboat. When Harry had darted off after a snake Severus had chased after his son with the worry that his overly inquisitive son might be chasing a poisonous adder. The snake eluded Harry, but led him straight to a large patch of the black flowers hidden at the base of a rotting olive tree.<p>

Severus demonstrated how to harvest the entire plant. Harry gently tugged the flower, stem, and its root from the ground then handed it to his father who cast a Preservation Spell over each plant. After they harvested as many as they could carry, they next picked up dried seeds from the ground surrounding the older blooms. Severus would later remove fresh seeds from the plants he and Harry harvested.

It was now time to head back to the Livingston, Harley, and then home to Echo.


	35. Chapter 35 - Nobody's Perfect

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Nobody's Perfect**

* * *

><p>The ride on the Livingston did not seem as long back as the ride out had been. They reached the docks a little after six o'clock and Severus Apparated himself and his son back to their cottage. Severus had Floo called Albus to arrange a meeting and just managed a quick shower and a change of fresh clothing before he had to leave again.<p>

Severus clutched the scroll that was his teacher's contract in his right hand while he bent slightly towards his son. "I am going to be gone several hours, so Echo is in charge. I expect you to listen to what she says and you had better be in bed, asleep, by the time I get home."

"I will, Dad, but will you tell grandpa to come visit again, soon?" Harry was really missing having Albus around all the time, and Severus admitted he missed the older wizard as well.

Albus had chosen to return to Hogwarts, his home of over 50 years. Soon to be his home with Minerva as his wife. If they ever found time to marry.

"We shall see about visiting him," Harry started to interrupt, but Severus held up his hand to stay whatever he was going to say. "Not tonight, son. Albus and I have a few things to discuss. Now, give me a kiss goodbye. The quicker I go the quicker I return."

Severus bent down a bit more, and on his tiptoes, Harry was able to plant a dry kiss to his father's cheek. When he rose to his full height, he turned slightly and kissed Echo; the first kiss, though quite chaste, he had deliberately done in front of his son.

"Do not let him get away with anything, my dear," smirked Severus, his black eyes glinting teasingly.

"Harry and I will be fine. Make sure you and Albus have some dinner while you're meeting and I'll save you some apple crumble."

Severus nodded with a smirk, then threw Floo powder into the fire and called out, Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts." He stepped into the green flames and was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry was helping Echo make dinner. He was putting butter on the garlic bread that would be toasted in the oven.<p>

"You like cooking a lot, don't you, Echo?" observed Harry.

"Next to my bookstore, I find it soothing. That, and it's very nice when my cooking is appreciated. I think you and your dad appreciate my cooking, don't you?"

"Yep. I think dad's even putting on some weight. He keeps saying he's going to have to start working out again." He put the thick slices of French bread on the pan and brought it over to Echo. She put it in the oven while Harry began to set the kitchen table.

"I never knew your dad worked out," she said conversationally.

"He did. There's a magic room at Hogwarts that gets filled with whatever you need. It's really neat. When I went with him once, the room gave us a giant park to run around."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. I don't think I've ever heard of such a magical room."

"It's wicked neat. He told Hagrid once that if he didn't work out, he'd either drink himself to death or hex his students to death." Harry went to a drawer and took out two napkins that he placed on the table.

"Ah, so it was a stress reliever." She smiled and brought over two small bowls of salad for she and Harry to start on. Echo sat down across from him.

"Do all adults have stress relievers?" He stabbed his salad a few times with his fork, then glanced swiftly at Echo, put down his fork and picked out the small tomato bits and ate them.

"Most do. I think kids do, too."

"Really?" Harry lifted his head just as Echo handed him a napkin for his tomato-juiced fingers. He wiped his fingertips, then dove back into the salad looking for the olives.

"Harry, use your fork, not your fingers," Echo admonished mildly.

Harry's scowl was so brief, she nearly didn't see it. At her half smile Harry dutifully picked up his fork and continued his search for the olives.

Dinner went without a hitch after that little bump. Echo and Harry ate between talking about the Melancton hunt. Harry had been enthralled by Harley Walnut and was hoping to meet the crazy man again.

"Echo, did you always live on Solonus?" asked Harry as he dug into his apple crumble.

"I was born in Cypress on my father's olive farm and lived there until I was about five years old. Voldemort wanted my mother to work for him and when she wouldn't, my dad sold his farm and we moved to one of the Muggle islands of Greece to escape from him. When I was nine, they sent me to my father's cousin in America."

"Volymort killed your mum and dad, didn't he?" whispered Harry with regret. Echo nodded. "Can you remember them well?"

"I knew them for nine years, dear, so I did have quite a few memories. I still miss them, though. Can you remember your mum or James?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember James at all. I only have nightmares of my mum trying to keep Volymort from killing me. She did save me from the ghost Death Eaters. She was really pretty. Like you." He smiled, his compliment sincere.

"You're a sweetheart," she smiled back and stood up from the table. With a wave of her hand, the dishes were removed from the table and set to cleaning themselves in the sink.

Echo placed her hands on her hips and then announced, "All right, Harry, we have time for drawing, reading, or a game before bath time. Which would you like to do?"

"Gobstones?" asked Harry.

Echo grimaced. "Let me guess. You want to play with that set that Fred and George made, don't you?" Harry chortled. "Uh-huh. Just as I thought." She sighed over dramatically. "All right. Since you're going..."

"Yippiee!" Harry ran to his bedroom to get the set.

The Gobstones set had been specially made by Fred and George Weasley. Instead of emitting gross smells like standard sets did, this set emitted noises, glitter, confetti, and a spell to change hair colour.

They played for half an hour on the floor in front of the fireplace. About halfway through the game, Harry suggested that they both lose on purpose to make the most mess. The game degenerated into laughter, glitter, silly noises, and Echo's hair changed to red, to purple, then to green whereas Harry's hair went from yellow, to blue, and then plaid.

"How do you like growing up at Hogwarts, Harry?" asked Echo during a lull in their little mayhem.

"It's okay, but dad has so much work to do during school. I stayed with Molly, which was neat, cuz I learned a lot of great stuff and de-gnoming is a lot of fun. Dad always gets bothered by students when we're trying to read and stuff and then he's got detentions, too. Did you know the kids think dad's a vampire?" Harry giggled and fell backwards.

"What's so funny about that?" smiled Echo as she threw some confetti over Harry.

"Dad can't be a vampire! He can walk in the sun, he drinks coffee, and he likes garlic on pizza. Bleh!"

"Good argument, Harry." She stood, leaned over him and tried to glower like Severus, but it was ruined by a wide smirk. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, smiling upward at Echo.

"Bath time!" Echo slipped her hands under Harry's armpits and hauled him to his feet.

The little boy huffed. "Five more minutes?"

"Bath, Harry. I need to clean this up and you need to clean up. Now go."

Sighing dramatically, Harry left the living room and went to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

He was having fun with Echo, but he was missing his father and hoped he'd come home soon. He knew it was almost bedtime, but maybe Echo would let him stay up late.

Smiling with that hope in mind, he started the bath water, turned another tap that sent purple suds into the water and then took off his clothing and threw it into the corner, instead of the hamper. Climbing into the warm bath water, he turned off the water tap, but let more suds in until they were nearly up to his chin. Although he was never supposed to splash in the bathtub, he couldn't help himself this time and flailed joyously with abandon. Not once did he notice that water was spilling onto the floor and that the suds were going everywhere.

Harry, now making booming, exploding noises as he smacked the water with his palms never heard the door to his bathroom open. He practically ducked under the water when he heard Echo's voice shouting, "Harry! What have you done?!"

"Get out! You're a girl! You're not s'posed to be in here!" Harry shouted frantically behind a dwindling mound of purple suds.

Echo ignored his protests. "I just spent fifteen minutes cleaning up after our game, Harry. How could you make such a mess like this? I know you're not allowed to spla... yikes!" Echo nearly slipped on a puddle of water and soap but caught herself from taking a bad tumble by catching the edge of the sink.

"Are you okay, Echo?" Harry asked sharply with worry.

"I am." She threw a towel on the floor and then grabbed a second one.

"What are you doing with that?" Harry pointed at the towel she held up between her now outstretched arms.

"Up. Now. This bath is over."

"I can't!" he complained. "You'll see me."

"I'll close my eyes. Now stand up and get out of the tub. You're going to clean this up." She closed her eyes and soon sensed the little boy against the thick towel. Wrapping it around him, she opened her eyes and cast a drying charm over his hair. She then pushed him towards his bedroom.

"Are you mad, Echo?" he asked worriedly.

"Disappointed, dear," she sighed. "I know you don't do this when your father's around. I had hoped you'd extend me the same courtesy. Go get dressed in your pyjamas and then come and clean this up."

Harry trudged into his bedroom, made sure Echo couldn't see him, then tossed aside his towel and donned his pyjamas. He then returned to the bathroom, half-hoping Echo had started cleaning some of the mess. She hadn't. She handed him a towel.

"Wipe up the water and then any suds you see," she commanded gently.

Harry took the towel and did as he was told. It looked an awful mess, but the towel was absorbent and so the job was quicker than he thought it would be. He threw the towel in the hamper and intended to ignore his stack of dirty clothing but Echo, who had been leaning against the doorjamb, pointed at it and so he picked it up and tossed them into the hamper as well.

"Very good, Harry," she pronounced, pleased. "Bedtime."

"Can't I stay up 'til my dad comes home? Please?"

Echo nudged him into the bedroom and turned off the bathroom light. "No, you cannot. You heard your father. He wanted you in bed and asleep by the time he came home."

"But I can't sleep with him gone. And, he reads to me," Harry pouted as he started to whine.

"I know he does, but he isn't here and it's already ten minutes past your bedtime."

"Pleaseeeeee?" he wheedled, giving Echo his most convincing puppy dog face.

"No!" Her voice held a touch of sharpness to it, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"Please, Echo? I know he'll be home soon. He won't mind. Please let me stay up?"

"That's enough bellyaching, Harry. I already said no. Now get into bed."

"NO!" shouted Harry and he ran out to the living room.

Echo rolled her eyes and then went after him. The little boy had planted himself in his father's chair and looked to be set to stay for a long while. Echo simply picked him up, cast a Featherlight Charm, and slung him, protesting, over her shoulder. When he started to struggle, she swatted his pyjama clad bottom sharply once. Harry let out an indignant yelp, but stopped his struggles.

"You're not nice, Echo!" he snapped. Echo stopped midway between the living room and his bedroom.

"If you don't stop that whining, Mr. Snape, I'll put you in the corner until your father gets home. Do you understand me, young man?"

"I just wanna..."

Echo interrupted him. "Would you like me to tell your father how terrible you've been when he gets home, or would you like me to tell him that you were a good little boy?"

With a sigh, Harry's body relaxed as he gave up his protests. Echo carted him into his bedroom and dropped him onto his bed. He was mad, but he kind of liked being dropped on the bed like that.

"Well? What should I tell your father when he gets home?" Echo was standing, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Harry wanted to put up more of a fuss, but he realised now that if he did, and his father heard of it, there might be more than just standing in the corner for a few minutes. He might get grounded, or... he rubbed his bottom and glowered quickly at Echo- _she spanked me!-_- or his father might add to that swat.

Making his decision, he first asked with a facetious grin, "Will you bounce me on the bed again?"

"You liked that, hm?" Waving a hand, Harry began to bounce up and down on his bed. He was giggling and clapping his hands while Hector barked loudly.

When the bouncing stopped, Harry scooted under the blankets and yanked them up to his chin. Echo smiled, leaned over to the bedside table where his dragon sat, and handed it to him.

"Your hand kinda hurt," Harry sulked softly.

"You were being very naughty, sweetheart. Now, if you can stay in bed, and go to sleep, this will remain between us, all right?" She tucked a strand of his fine, silken hair behind his ear.

Harry stretched his arms upward and she leaned down further so he could hug her. "I'm sorry, Echo. It's okay if you want to tell, dad. Just let him know you spanked me already." Echo nodded to him. He then squeezed her. "I really hope you love my dad, Echo, cuz I want to keep you forever," he whispered in her ear.

Echo kissed Harry's cheek and tucked him in. "I wouldn't mind keeping you forever, too, sweetheart." She then smoothed some stray tendrils of hair off his face. "I'll be sure that your father comes in to see you the moment he gets home, all right?"

"Thank you." Hector jumped up to lie down beside his boy. Harry watched until Echo got to the door and then he called to her. She turned in the doorway and looked back. "I missed my dad, but I had fun with you, Echo."

"I had fun, too, sweetheart. Goodnight, Harry, and dream well." Nox-ing the light off, she closed the door partially and made her way to the living room.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape made the decision that would affect his life and that of his son. He stared down at his teacher's contract, re-read the amendments and then signed it. It would be the last time he would ever have to put his signature to the parchment again. Putting away his quill, he rolled up the contract and handed it over to Albus. He had agreed to teach until Christmas, co-teaching with his replacement once Albus hired someone.<p>

Albus smiled, patted the scroll, and with a wave of his hand, sent it to his second tier of bookshelves where it filed itself away.

There was a mild popping noise behind the two men as a table set with a light dinner appeared. "Will you have dinner with me, my boy?" asked Albus.

Severus nodded, "Echo wanted me to make sure that we both had something to eat," he smirked and took a seat at the table. He then served himself some of the savory vegetable and beef soup.

"Have you any thoughts on who might be suitable as your replacement, Severus?"

Severus eyebrow rose, "No one can replace me, Albus," the Potions Master declared smugly. "I will suggest suitable candidates, though."

Albus broke a chunk off some fresh made bread, dunked it into his soup, took a bite, then asked, "Have you any such candidates in mind?"

Severus sipped at his wine, considered a moment, then replied, "My first choice would be Potions Mistress Calendra Duncan. She's in her 70s but sharp as a whip. All of her apprentices are considered tops in their field."

"So she's a good teacher, then?" asked Albus.

"I believe so. I think she would do well in maintaining the strict rules I have in place. First and second years might be a problem, though. Her patience is not as generous as mine towards younger children." Albus snorted and chuckled while Severus frowned.

"Who else do you have in mind?" Albus asked as his eyes twinkled.

"Potions Master William Herne. He has a good rapport with children and although he has never taken an apprentice, he does have a good reputation as a tutor. He has decidedly Hufflepuff leanings, so if you wanted him to Head my House, he might find himself mired by Slytherin cunning."

"Hmm, as to the Head of Slytherin, Severus, I was considering offering the position to Aurora Sinistra."

Severus coughed. "The Slytherins would have done with her before anyone knew she was missing, Albus!"

"I would think since she came from your House..."

Severus interrupted with a strong shake of his head. "She is quite loyal to Slytherin, but she hides from the students more than Sybill Trelawney does." He dabbed his napkin to his lips and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. "Let us not forget when her Slytherin and Gryffindor third years, in a rare show of House unity, spelled the path from her office to the Astronomy Tower to lead her out to the lake. I do recall she ruined one set of my teaching robes with her tears."

Albus sighed. "The poor witch wouldn't teach for three weeks. Really, Severus, this is going to be difficult finding someone to your exact specifications. Are you certain...?"

"I have to think of Harry, first, Albus and as much as I do love the home I have made here, this is not the place to raise my son. Especially since he'll be coming back here in five years." He smiled gently at the old man, noting for once that his own smiles were appearing with more regularity and were also easier to share with those he cared about. _Merlin help me, I hope my eyes haven't begun to twinkle!_

"What about Bill Weasley?" asked Albus.

"I thought he was still in Egypt? Breaking curses on wizarding artefacts?"

Albus shook his head. "That ended a month ago. He's been looking for steadier work."

"I was under the impression that William rather enjoyed the freedom of traveling around the world?" Severus finished up his soup by soaking a last chunk of bread in the remains of the soup. "Has something changed?"

"Molly told me the young man seems to be rather infatuated with a young witch from Beauxbaton."

"Ah." said Severus finishing his glass of wine. "William does have a Potions Mastery and he has written several astute articles for the trade magazines. But, a Gryffindor as Head of Slytherin, Albus?" The Potions Master shook his head firmly.

"I see nothing wrong with that, Severus. Quite honestly, I think it could only help the growing House unity that began last year. And don't forget, you've observed on a few occasions that you saw some distinct Slytherin qualities in the boy."

"True," nodded Severus.

"I believe I'll write to Bill and see if he's interested."

"Be sure that you let him know if he accepts, he will be co-teaching with me until Christmas. I never had the fortune of Bill as a student, but I taught enough of his siblings that he may decline on their opinion alone," replied Severus archly, as the older wizard seemed to have made a decision, not even bothering to take a second look at his recommendations.

Albus finished his soup, then smiled, noting the young man's offended manner. "Severus, I promise you that I am not dismissing your recommendations..."

Severus interrupted, "You should have told me you had someone in mind already." He pushed away from the table and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

After a few minutes the old man's eyes lit up in understanding. He rose from the table and went over to the younger man's side. "I apologise for hurting you, Severus."

The young Potions Master glanced sharply at the Headmaster. "You haven't hurt me! What are you talking about?"

"Severus, my boy, you've been teaching here for fifteen years. You've been my trusted aide, my conscience, at times, and you are the son I've never had. I believe that you're... afraid that I've not only found a teacher for Potions, but someone to _replace you_."

Severus stared hard at the flames. He refused to admit it, but that was just what he felt. He knew that Albus had helped to guide Bill Weasley's illustrious career, including bestowing scholarship (albeit anonymously) to further his Masters degrees in Curse Breaking and Potions. It had always irritated him when Albus spoke so openly of the young man's accomplishments and he could not do the same for Severus. He snorted to himself, _I can see it now, there's Albus crowing about how wonderful a spy I am for him and how I saved Potter's life for the umpteenth time!_

Albus hand gripped Severus' upper arm. "There were so many times, Severus, when I wanted to tell everyone of the pride I had in you, but you know that would have meant death for you. I have no restrictions now, and for anyone who will listen, I shall tell them not only how proud I _still_ am of you, but that I love you as a father does his son. There is no one, not one single person on this earth, who can replace you."

Severus leaned his shoulder against the older man, but did not stop staring at the flames flickering before him.

Albus continued, "I would dearly love for you to remain at Hogwarts, to raise Harry here, but it is unfair of me to ask you to continue to do something you don't wish to do. As exemplary as your teaching career has been here at Hogwarts, I know it was never what you truly wanted. It's time, now, for you to pursue the career you love."

The Headmaster smiled, and even though Severus wasn't looking into his eyes, he knew those blue orbs were twinkling merrily. "I expect you to visit on a regular basis, my boy. After all, I must share the annoyances of my position with someone other than Minerva."

Severus chuckled softly. "As if you ever found any aspect of being Headmaster annoying."

"Too true." He tugged Severus over to the chairs by the fireplace. "I take it you'll be going into research and development with your potions?" asked Albus sending the table and their dirty dishes away with a wave of his wand and summoning an elf to bring tea. Once the tea had arrived, Severus poured for them both, then relaxed back against the chair.

"After I find a home for us, I'm considering an owl-order business to keep myself and Harry afloat while I work on my research and continue with finding a cure for werewolves."

"I am pleased that you and Remus have come together for that. I was rather incensed when I learned that the Ministry revoked your funding for further development of the Wolfsbane Potion. Arthur is doing his best, but he is only one man and there are so many things in the Ministry that need to be set to rights."

"I read recently that Arthur vetoed the 'Marriage Law' a second time," observed Severus.

"I spoke up against it as well, with Minerva in the Wizengamot."

"Did you? I thought you did not have any objection to such a law," teased Severus.

"The encouragement of marriage between witches and wizards is not something I object to. It's the threat of barring any witch or wizard from our community if they have no wish to marry that I disagree with. My other contention is that requiring those as young as 16 to be forced into marriage is wrong. I do not believe that someone so young has the appreciation of marriage that someone older does and then to force them into a union that can be so easily dissolved once a child is born..." Albus shook his head. "No, such a law does not sit well with me and I'm glad that our Minister, and others, see that as well."

"That aside," twinkled Albus, "tell me how my grandson is."

Severus related their day on the other side of Solonus island and Harry's latest desires to either be a Potions Master on a sailing ship, or to have his own steamboat rattletrap like the Livingston.

"By the time we docked, Harry was no more than a white-toothed, smiling grease smudge with a red kerchief tucked partially into his back pocket. He kept from swearing, thank Merlin, but he certainly came up with some clever insults."

"Such as?" prompted Albus.

"I quite liked... dunderheaded fool that left his brain home with mummy. Oh! And this one... tin-potted nuisance with a belching problem." Severus smirked while Albus laughed out loud.

After several more minutes of discussing his son the Headmaster let out a yawn he tried to suppress but didn't succeed. "I'd best let you get on home, Severus," sighed Albus as he wiped a mirthful tear from one eye.

Severus gave a quick nod of agreement and stood up. He was at the Floo about to throw in the green-black glittering powder when a thought crossed his mind. "Albus, would you like to watch Harry for me on Monday night?"

Albus' bushy eyebrows rose wonderingly, "Of course. I take it Echo won't be available for that role?"

"Hardly, Albus. I intend to take the young lady out." Albus' smiled widely and his eyes twinkled knowingly. "Don't you dare say it, old man."

Albus arms went wide, "I have no idea what you mean, my boy." He chuckled and then patted Severus' shoulder. "Bring Harry whatever time you wish. Minerva is visiting her niece's family, so I'm sure I can keep the youngster busy."

"Thank you, Albus. Goodnight." Severus threw in the Floo powder. "Snape Cottage, Solonus Isle.

"Goodnight, dear boy." His eyes crinkled with his matching smile as he watched Severus step through the green flames and vanished. The old wizard danced a little jig around his office and then dashed up the stairs to his quarters. He was very happy for the wizard he called son.

* * *

><p>That Sunday afternoon Harry stood in the doorway of his father's cottage potions lab. He was leaning against the door frame and scuffing his foot upon the carpet, building up static. Severus was in the midst of brewing an important potion and trying, at the same time, to pay attention to his son.<p>

"You said an hour ago you'd be done," Harry complained. Severus noted the slight whine that was creeping into the child's voice and compressed his lips together in irritation.

"There were complications, Harry. I already explained this to you."

"But you said we'd go ride on the Ferris wheel!" There was the whine.

Severus looked up and glared. "Harry, you are treading on my last nerve. Now stop your whining and either take Hector for a walk, or go do some artwork. I'm at a critical point..."

"You always are!" Harry growled and turned away. Severus did not pay attention to the stomping footsteps headed into the living room.

Severus had spent the morning explaining to his son that he was fine tuning the elixir to relieve the symptoms of fatigue and joint pain that a werewolf suffered before and after their transition. He had received comprehensive notes that morning from Lupin and had several ideas he wanted to get started on right away.

Normally Echo would entertain the child but she had gone to her bookstore. Severus had offered to go with her, but she wanted to be by herself and promised to be back late afternoon.

Harry had been disappointed that he would be on his own until Hedwig had arrived with a letter from Draco. Harry had gone off to read the letter and to write a reply back so Severus went to his lab.

Mid-morning Harry had entered his father's lab, finished with his letter, finished painting, drawing, and even playing a solitary game of Exploding Snap. In other words, he was bored. He was hoping he might be able to help with something, but Severus had dismissed him rather shortly. A short while later Harry had gone back to the lab and asked if they could go into the village when he was finished so he could ride on the Ferris wheel.

When an hour had slipped by in which Harry had spent time reading and staring at the ceiling in his room, he had gone to see if his father was finished. Severus was not.

Harry had been bored but now it was worse because he was mad at his father, too, for ignoring him. He flopped heavily onto his bed and then rolled onto his back. For a second he stared at the ceiling again, but then, with his hands, he shoved his books, and drawing parchment and a few games off his bed. He then scooted himself around so that his feet were now towards the headboard. Planting his feet flat and firmly against the wall, he began to thump his feet upon the wall. His trainers left little scuff marks, but he didn't care.

"Harry!" shouted his father, his irritation too clear. "Get your feet off the wall and go outside before I come in there and spank you!"

Harry glowered and thumped both feet rebelliously against the wall before he shoved off the bed and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Severus carefully dropped three slivers of dry ice into the elixir. He watched as the muddy, thick potion became thin and clear as the dry ice quickly cooled it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he bottled the elixir, cleaned the cauldron, and then his workstation. Once everything was back in order, he left his lab to check on his son.<p>

As Severus stepped out of his lab, he could smell turkey cooking and his mouth watered appreciatively. Casting the time spell he saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. Echo must have been home for a few hours.

_And she has cooked my favourite dish._ He smiled.

Echo had discovered that turkey was a weakness of his and managed to roast a small turkey hen once a week. There would be home made rolls, cranberry sauce with fresh cranberries, and giblet gravy.

"Is all well at your bookstore?" he asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

Echo turned and smiled. " Oland never stepped foot in it so it was pretty dusty. I did a lot of cleaning, but it was so wonderful to be able to be back in my little shop. I really had no idea how much I'd missed it."

"Will you re-open, soon?" he asked as she offered him a small spoonful taste of the cranberry sauce.

"Well, I'll be homeless shortly, so I have to work on that as soon as the house is sold. Severus, when is Draco coming?" she asked.

He had been savoring the tart/sweet sauce but had been distracted the moment she reminded him of her soon-to-be homeless state. He would have to do something about that. "Draco will be arriving this Friday. If you would like, you and I can go see about your things after Draco arrives while Draco takes care of Harry. Then, Draco, Remus, and I can get your things moved that evening."

"That sounds like a good plan," she sighed in relief.

She cast a cooling charm over the cranberry sauce and then went over to the bread dough that had risen. Echo liberally sprinkled flour onto the counter.

Severus slipped up behind her, taking advantage of the fact that her hands were covered in flour as she began kneading dough for the rolls. He brushed aside her hair and placed his lips teasingly to her throat.

"Draco is scheduled to arrive right after breakfast, so as soon as we get him settled, we'll leave," he spoke his silkiest into her ear and she felt her knees tremble in warning as he chuckled softly.

"I should never had said anything to you about your voice," she sighed leaning back against his chest.

"Quite true, Miss Prosper." He kissed her earlobe. "You should never give an advantage to an..."

Echo turned and kissed the wizard. "Don't you dare call yourself my enemy, Severus." She then grinned, planted her flour-dusted hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, so get out."

Severus snatched up her hands, kissed her fingertips as Echo giggled, and then swept out.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Severus looked in his son's bedroom and was appalled at the mess the child had left it in. The bed was a mess, toys and crayons, parchment, and even a few books were scattered on the floor. Above the headboard on the wall were clear scuff marks from a pair of shoes. "Harry!"<p>

He strode out into the hall, stopped at the kitchen and asked, "Echo, have you seen Harry?"

She was just taking the turkey out of the oven and turned. "I thought he was in the lab with you."

"He was not. I told him to go play outside about two hours ago. Blast it all!" He went out to the backyard and tried to see if his son was down on the beach. After a pause, he went to the gate, opened it and walked several paces towards the beach. As he did so, his discerning eye scanned sharply for any sign that Harry had played out there. He saw nothing.

He turned from the beach, went around the cottage to the front yard and then through that gate. There on the path, almost too faint to see, were the imprints of Harry's trainers and beside them, the bigger prints of Hector's paws.

"Severus?" He looked up and turned, not realising that Echo had called his name twice before he responded.

"Harry has wandered off, Echo," he explained. "I am going to follow his trail. Would you stay here in case I miss him?"

"I shall. Here," she held out his broom and smiled. "You might need this."

"Accio broom." The broom sailed to his hand. He mounted the broom hovering just above the ground. "Thank you, my dear." He then flew off, following the set of footprints.

* * *

><p>Harry was certain he would be back home before his father even knew he had left. Unfortunately, he had not counted on his own penchant for being easily distracted and once he crossed into the village of Solonus Isle there was much to distract a seven year old boy especially since it was Market Sunday.<p>

He looked through the windows of various stores and shops with Hector walking protectively at his side. He stopped at all the street vendors and scrutinised their wares and sometimes he stopped to chat with them.

"Master Harry!" bellowed a familiar sounding voice. Harry looked up to see Bido, the large man that his father had played chess with. The chess player sat near a water fountain on the patio of an outdoor cafe. He smiled encouragingly, and waved the small boy over.

"Hi, sir!" greeted Harry. "Do you play chess all the time?"

"It's how I make my living, young Master. Is your father about?" asked Bido pointedly looking for the tall wizard in black. "I fancy a match with the wily fellow."

"He's brewing potions," Harry said with a slight tinge of disgust.

"Ahhh, then perhaps you'll indulge me in a game?" Bido patted one of the chairs by his chess set.

"Uhm, I'd like to, but I don't have any money. I forgot to bring my allowance with me."

"Well, if you win, there's nothing to worry about. If you lose, I'll collect the next time I see you. Fair enough, Master Harry?"

"I suppose. How much money, though?"

Bido lifted Harry and plopped him down on a chair. "We'll make it simple... and affordable since you're young," the large man winked and took his seat. "Five sickles to the winner. Although, if you win, you get a bonus of an ice cream."

"Cool!"

The game began and Bido was pleased to discover that the young man seated opposite him was quite a serious player. His pirate chessmen often distracted the young with their earthy insults and vicious fights, but Harry didn't once take his eyes off the pieces except when he needed to envision future moves. He also listened to his chess men when they offered advice. He didn't always take it, but when he didn't he made some very shrewd moves.

Hector was rather bored with the game of chess, and as he did with his boy at home when he was playing the game with his father, the dog dozed off at Harry's feet.

Bido, the showman he was, swore when it was needed, and crowed loudly to attract more of an audience. He praised the little boy, but as the crowd whispered around him, Harry was favored by those betting on the game. Harry, getting into the spirit of the showman's side of the game, came up with his own aspersions, but those were rather G-rated, yet no less creative than Bido's were. He had gotten some fine practice on Harley's steamboat.

Finally, Bido tipped his king, and bowed to the winner from his chair. The game had lasted almost two hours and had been a very challenging one. The crowd applauded and Harry was nearly knocked off his feet a few times by well-meaning, congratulatory slaps to his back.

"Five sickles to the winner," beamed Bido as the silver coins clinked in his hand.

Just as Harry stood and stretched out his hand for his winnings, thin fingers clamped tightly around his wrist.

"Uh ohhhh," gasped Harry, not daring to look up at who the hand belonged to.

"Mr. Bido, for taking care of my son, please keep the five sickles, if you would?" Severus' voice was exceedingly polite, but there was a shade of disapproval that the chess playing wizard picked up on immediately. Bido bowed and pocketed the coins.

"An intelligent boy you have there, Master Snape. I'm glad I was able to watch over him for you in such an entertaining manner." Bido than looked down upon Harry as he stood. "Master Harry, I hope to see you again, but next time I hope your father joins me in a challenge."

Harry felt a nudge at his back, and he spoke up, "Thank you, Mr. Bido." He smiled wanly and would have waved, but his wrist was still trapped in his father's grip.

The crowd had dispersed, and Severus now tugged his son sharply away from the cafe, and to his side. His pace was quick so Harry had to trot in order to keep up.

"But I won an ice cream!" Harry whined as he jerked his hand from his father's.

Severus turned sharply, and glared down at his son. "Would you like for me to punish you here?"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he blanched. He nearly turned white as he saw in his father's eyes that he was only seconds from taking him over his knee right in the street.

"Dad, I..."

"Not one word," ordered his father in a clipped voice grasping his hand again.

"Ow! Dad! My fingers!"

Severus made a conscious effort to relax his grip as he counted to ten, over and over. _I will NOT take my anger out on my child._

At the edge of the village, Harry had only a few seconds to catch his breath before Severus caught hold of Hector by his collar and clasped Harry tightly around the waist.

They Apparated to the front yard of the cottage. Severus made certain Harry was steady on his feet, then let him go. "Inside. Go directly to your room," ordered Severus.

Harry started to stomp angrily into the house when his father's rebuke stopped him. "Lose that attitude this instant, young man, or I promise you will not be able to sit at the table for dinner tonight."

Harry bit his lip, ran into the cottage, past Echo, and into his room where he very carefully closed the door gently. Hector trotted casually into the cottage and went into the kitchen for a drink of water.

Echo watched quietly as Severus entered the cottage, took his shrunken broom from his pocket, enlarged it, and then put his broom in the corner behind the door. "Where did you find him?"

"In the village. He was playing chess. I should not have let him finish the game, but..." Severus shook his head. He could not help the fact that he had enjoyed how well his young son played against a chess master. He sat down heavily on the edge of his chair. "I was so relieved when I saw him, but now I am so very angry at him."

Echo gripped Severus' shoulder tightly for a moment. "Let me bring you some tea before you go into Harry. It will serve him well to stew for a time while you calm down."

Severus leaned back in his chair as Echo went into the kitchen. He closed his eyes, and tried to push back at the anger he now felt.

When he had seen his son amongst the crowd of spectators he felt his heart soar knowing that he was safe. It was when he moved closer, and began to watch the chess game progress that the anger began.

_How could he have been playing when I was worried that the worst had happened? How could he not have any idea that I might be worried? What was going through that bloody, damned skull of his? Obviously the little brat just doesn't care!_

Those thoughts rolled over and over in his mind making it difficult to push the anger down. Severus knew that while he was angry there was no way he could discipline his son. A feathering ghost of punishment at his Tobias Snape's hands... and fists, caused him to shudder perceptibly.

He felt Echo's hand lifting his to wrap around the tea cup. He took the cup bringing the steaming, fragrant brew to his lips, and sipped at it. He sighed, and opened his eyes as Echo's lips brushed his brow.

* * *

><p>Harry was mad, at first, and paced angrily in his room. His father had ignored him, after all. So, that meant it was his fault he went for a walk and wound up in the village. <em>So there!<em>

The longer he waited for his father, the more the anger he felt drifted away. Now he was worried.

_Maybe I should have just stayed in the yard. I just wanted to go, and ride on the Ferris wheel, and I didn't even get near it. Why did he have to work on that stupid potion today?!_

He jumped as his father's knuckles rapped loudly upon his door nearly a half hour later. "Yes?"

Severus walked into the room, and for a moment he stood, tall, ever the intimidating teacher of Potions at Hogwarts, and glared.

"I told you, **never** to leave the yard without telling me where you were going. Yet you did so **knowing** I certainly **never** gave you permission to go gallivanting off to the village all by yourself."

"But I had Hector with me..." Harry tried to protest, but before he had a chance to say anything else, he was over his father's knee.

Five swats were abruptly delivered to his bum. By the third swat Harry was in tears that tore equally painfully at Severus' heart. By the fifth swat Harry was apologising through the tears. He was desperate to be enfolded in his father's arms and forgiveness.

Severus drew Harry up into his embrace, and patted the child's back rhythmically until the tears became little hiccups. At that point he drew Harry back, wiped his tears with a handkerchief, and had him blow his nose.

"Harry, why were you not able to wait for me to finish my work?"

Harry just shrugged then answered a moment later with his own question, "Why couldn't you have just stopped or let me help?"

"I explained that to you this morning..."

Harry interrupted, "You only said you had to work on the potion and that it would take a couple of hours. Then, you got mad at me and told me to leave!"

"Did I tell you to go to the village?"

"No."

"I would have taken you if you had just waited."

"I _did_ wait. And wait. I played my games, and coloured, and read, and even took a nap, and walked Hector. I got bored waiting, Dad. Even Hector got bored." Harry hiccuped softly, and tried to maintain a glower for his father through his tears.

"Harry, you are going to have to learn that there will be times when I cannot play with you. I do have work I must do. It is part of being an adult."

"But, couldn't I have helped?" Harry sniffled.

Severus conjured a clean handkerchief to dab at his son's tears. "I was working on a very delicate potion, child. I could not allow myself to be distract..."

Harry glared at his father, insulted that Severus would accuse him of being a distraction.

"You don't want me," he pouted.

"Do not be an idiot, child," he admonished gently, brushing a strand of hair from Harry's eyes, and kissing his temple. "Of course I want you. Always." He held a third clean handkerchief to his son's nose. "Blow, Harry," he instructed softly. Harry took the handkerchief, and made a noisy production of clearing his nose. When he was finished Severus vanished the cloth. "Harry, you scared me when I could not find you. I thought I might have lost you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry sighed softly. "I just… we were s'posed to go to the ferris wheel, and you kept working. I could have helped. I never have messed things up."

"The Potions Lab is not a place to play, and you know that. When you are in there I need to know that I can keep you as safe as I keep my students. However, there are going to be some potions that I work on that you will not be able to assist me with until you are much older. The was working with dangerous ingredients that could have harmed you. I was doing my best to keep you safe do you see that?"

Harry sighed heavily, and began to fiddle with the cloth-covered buttons on his father's frock coat. "I see now, Daddy. Just…" he took in a shuddery breath, and leaned his head against his father's chest. "But this is summertime, Daddy. You shouldn't work."

"I am an adult, Harry. I always work. Except for when I get to relax, and play with you." He heard a muffled giggle from his chest, and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I am. I really didn't mean to go to the village, it's just me and Hector, we got walking and sort of didn't stop and then I got..."

"Distracted?" Severus smirked.

Harry pursed his lips tightly together a moment then smiled. "Yeah. There's a lot to look at, you know?"

"So there is. Are you going to behave, and follow the rules, now, child?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and slipped his arms around his father's neck. "I really am sorry for making you afraid, Daddy," he whispered. "I won't ever go away from you. Ever." He kissed his father's cheek and then, with a grimace, asked, "Did you have to spank me so hard?"

"Would you like another swat for that question?" Severus mock threatened.

"No thanks!" Harry smirked, and slid off his father's lap. He let out a yelp and rubbed his bum for a moment. "I don't think I can sit down for dinner."

Severus stood up, held out his hand to his son, then smiled gently, "Those are the consequences, child. Come along to dinner. We have turkey this evening."

Harry slipped his hand into his father's, and smiled as they left his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Harry was washing the dinner dishes while Severus and Echo were seated on the sofa in the living room. The child's chatter to Hector as he was washing was a pleasant buzz as Severus stretched out his long legs toward the empty fireplace, and placed his head upon the back cushion.<p>

"I can see now that I pulled the best chef in the world from the ocean," he sighed happily. Echo giggled and shook her head as he laced his fingers over his abdomen.

"Ahh, so you rescued me for my skills with turkey, did you?" she teased.

"Is there any other reason to rescue a drowning woman?"

"Ah me oh my! Only appreciated for my cooking! Poor me," she teased melodramatically, pouting her lower lip.

Severus opened one lazy eye. He then closed it slowly. "Well, you might have some other redeeming qualities."

"Do I? Would you care to elaborate, Master Snape?"

Severus curled his arm around her waist and pulled Echo closer to his side. He shifted his position so they were both more comfortable.

"Let's see now," he tapped his lower lip, and beetled his brow as though he needed to think very carefully about what he was going to say. "Your lovely, dark curls," Echo smiled. "No. Not that." She frowned. "Ah! Your soft skin that's been kissed by the sun!" She sighed happily. "Wait, that's not what I meant." Her cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously at the Potions Master. "Yes! I have it! You have a singularly fascinating way of arranging the spice rack!"

Echo punched his shoulder, and he ducked away, chuckling. "You think you're such a wit, don't you?"

"I am," he agreed, and smirked at Echo. Her blue eyes sparkled madly, but her indulgent smile enchanted him.

Echo leaned closer to kiss him lightly. She then whispered something into his ear. He blushed, scarlet, glanced over his shoulder to see if his son was still in the kitchen, then settled a wicked, knowing glance upon her.

"Don't tempt me," he whispered back, kissing Echo breathless.


	36. Chapter 36 - Albus Babysits, Part I

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Six - Albus Babysits, Part I**

* * *

><p>Echo held up one dress against her figure, and then another. She sighed in frustration as she could not hide the scar that stretched the length of her upper torso.<p>

The scar itself was not terrible other than it did show as a thin line of slightly paler flesh. Severus' skill in healing the wound had been careful so there was no ridge where the edges had knit themselves back together. Someday, she might get used to it, but the memory of how she received it was too fresh in her mind. For now, the scar might as well be glowing, and pulsating for it seemed to be that prominent to her.

Tossing the last of her dresses upon the bed, she sighed heavily. Severus had surprised her by asking her to dinner and dancing this evening, and she couldn't wear any of her favorite outfits. They were all much too casual. Her skill in Clothes Altering Spells was severely lacking, as well.

"Not that I have a great selection to begin with," she muttered unhappily at her entire wardrobe spread out on her bed. She watched as one blouse fell to the floor in a soft cascade of gauzy cotton.

"Echo!" Harry's voice called as he knocked loudly on her door.

Tightening her dressing gown belt, she went to her bedroom door and opened it partially. The little boy was mostly obscured by a box nearly wider than he was.

"Goodness! What have you got there, Harry?" she asked opening her door wider to let him in.

"Dad told me to give it to you, Echo," he replied, his eyes and nose appearing over the edge of the box. "He said it's a surprise."

Echo took the box from Harry. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Can I see the surprise?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sure. Let's open it together." Echo ushered Harry into her bedroom then she laid the large box down on the bed. The lid was held on by a large, gold ribbon. Echo instructed Harry to take one end while she took the other. With a tug from them both, the ribbon fell off. "Would you like the ribbon, Harry?"

"Yeah! It would look real nice on Hector."

"Oh yes, it sure would. All right, let's see what's in the box."

Harry gathered up the long ribbon then stood next to Echo as she carefully lifted the lid of the box. There was a sheet of purple tissue that she removed to reveal a glorious pool of red silk.

"Oh, Circe..." she breathed as she pulled the dress from the box. "This is... oh my... oh look at this, Harry."

"It's very pretty," said Harry softly.

Echo had always been drawn to dark, warm colours. Red was one colour she'd never been bold enough to wear yet it looked striking against her skin. For several minutes she stood in front of her mirror just holding the dress against her body.

Harry's attention was drawn away from the dress and towards the box. "Are you going to keep the tissue paper, Echo?"

"Would you like it?" She smiled as his green eyes were glittering like those of a shiny object obsessed raven. He nodded hopefully. Echo grabbed the lovely, purple tissue paper and gave it to the boy.

"Harry, I need to get ready now. Would you tell your father thank you from me, and let him know I'll be ready in an hour."

"Okay!" Harry ran out with his prize and shut Echo's door behind him.

The dress was absolutely exquisite, yet Echo could not stop her fingers from hovering worriedly over her visible scar.

* * *

><p>Harry, standing on his dressing stool, combed his father's hair while Severus fixed the white silk cravat at his neck.<p>

"You can tie your hair now, daddy," declared Harry as he put the comb on the sink.

"Waistcoat first, son. Will you get it for me?" He glared severely and critically at his reflection.

Harry climbed off the dressing stool and ran into the bedroom while Severus pinned an emerald brooch to his cravat. He adjusted the silk and scrutinised the brooch which was a seldom worn piece of jewelry handed down for nearly two centuries in the Prince family. He smiled thinly. One day it would belong to his son.

"Here you go, Daddy!"

Harry brought in a black velvet and dark gold brocade waistcoat that Severus put on over his white silk shirt. He buttoned the black onyx stone buttons of the waistcoat then tugged the sleeves of his shirt into place. He then summoned a black, summer wool frock coat that he left unbuttoned. He be-spelled a Cooling Spell into the fabric of the frock coat, and his pinstriped black trousers; a trick of his he had perfected a long time ago. His son then handed him a black velvet ribbon and Severus tied his hair back.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Severus as he inspected himself appraisingly in the bathroom mirror.

Harry cocked his head sideways. "I don't think you should have a ponytail this time."

Severus glanced down at his son. "Are you sure?"

Harry eyed his father's reflection, then looked directly at him. He then nodded firmly. "Yeah. I think you'll look better without one."

Severus smirked, chucked his son's chin, and then removed the ribbon. "Well, let's get you to Hogwarts, son."

"Don't I get to see Echo?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"She's coming with us, so I'm pretty certain you do. Now, go wait in the living room while I see how the young lady is doing."

Harry veered into the living room while Severus went to Echo's bedroom door and knocked. He didn't receive an answer to the first knock so he knocked a second time. After what seemed an interminably long 60 seconds he heard a faint voice from within.

"Is that you, Severus?"

"It is, Echo. Are you all right?" Her voice sounded like she was distressed. He hoped she hadn't objected to his gift of the dress. Severus knew he had taken a chance in giving it to Echo, but he hoped to get her to realise that her beauty outshone any scars upon her person.

She didn't answer his question but simply asked him to enter. Severus opened the door slowly. When he was certain he was not intruding, he stepped further into the room.

Echo stood in front of her full length mirror wearing the red silk dress. It draped beautifully, delineating her curves as it fell in a brilliant crimson cascade of silk. The sleeves were narrow straps, edged with delicate, dark pink, silk embroidery that trailed down the edge of the shaped neckline that enhanced the shape of her decolletage.

Severus thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress, but for her long hair draped haphazardly over one shoulder. He knew right away that Echo had been trying to hide the scar and was not happy with the result.

Slipping up behind Echo Severus pulled aside her luxuriant curls so he could lightly stroke his fingertips along the part of the scar that was revealed by the dress' neckline.

Echo caught his fingers to halt their progress. "Don't," she said softly. "It's horrid." In the mirror he saw that her lovely, dark blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "The dress is so beautiful, Severus, but I can't..."

"You are the one that is beautiful, Echo," he emphasized softly, his lips brushing her collarbone just above where the scar began. He felt her body shiver slightly. "The dress is nothing. As is this scar." With a subtle twist of his captured hand, he now had her fingers within his so he could deliberately draw her own fingers down the thin, line of slightly pale flesh.

Echo watched her body rigid against the wizard's. She had not, yet, touched the scar as she was somehow afraid that if she did so, the nightmare of her time in the cave with Oland would descend upon her and she would never be able to escape him.

Severus turned Echo in his arms, and brought her chin up so that he could see into her eyes. A very light touch of Legilimens allowed him to see her fears. "If you allow your fear to be controlled through this," he purposefully drew his index finger down the part of the scar that scored her collarbone. "then Oland has what he wanted from you." Echo shook her head sharply. Severus caught her chin gently. "Yes, he does."

"But, won't they know?" she asked trembling, referring to anyone that might look upon her scar.

He turned her to face the mirror once more. He lifted her hair, waved his hand for the jeweled combs that were on the dresser. Severus placed the combs so that curled tendrils framed her face; the heavier hair tumbled down to her upper back held slightly away from her neck. It was elegant and soft. "They will know nothing but the sight of a most lovely, young woman."

"A Glamour?" she persisted.

"Is useless, my dear Echo. You suffered, you survived, and you triumphed. You should not be ashamed..."

"Yet you hid your scar," she accused, somewhat desperately.

"Echo, you did not choose this mark. The Dark Mark was one I had to choose, even though my loyalties lay elsewhere. Even those I once counted as friend would have sent me to Azkaban to the Dementor's Kiss had they seen it. No amount of intervention from Albus would have stopped them."

"Severus, I'm sorry. I just look at it, and I'm terrified of finding myself back in that cave."

He placed his hands firmly upon her shoulders as they both looked at the scar in the mirror's reflection. "You have that scar because you refused to bow down to him, Echo. You survived where others did not." He ran his fingers down her throat and delicately over the bare skin of her shoulders. He kissed her, lingeringly, behind her ear, then smiled at her in the mirror.

When, after a few minutes, the barest shadow of a smile graced her lips, Severus took Echo by the hand, drew her out of her bedroom, and nudged her ahead of himself into the living room.

Harry had been idly turning the pages of the mythology book Hermione had given him when Echo walked into the room. The book dropped from his lap as he saw her. His mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes widened.

"Echo! You're an angel!" gasped Harry.

To the little boy's delight, and subsequent embarrassment, Echo crouched down to draw him into her arms. He had planned to wriggle away, but she smelled very pretty, too, so he allowed her to kiss his cheeks.

"Harry, you're a gem," she smiled, tapping his nose lightly. "Thank you for being so honest."

Harry's cheeks coloured. His father rescued him from having to reply by helping Echo up to her feet. "I think we are all ready to go, except for Hector," said Severus.

"Hector!" yelled Harry and both Echo and Severus winced.

"Harry," admonished his father. Then he gave Echo a quick glower. "Yelling is not necessary. You know Hector is outside so please go get him."

Harry snorted gleefully (Echo got glared at!) and then ran out to the backyard to get his dog. When he returned, his father was wearing his long, black, outer dress robes, and Echo was wearing a black, velvet cloak over her shoulders. Hector was sporting a beautiful gold ribbon around his neck.

* * *

><p>Harry was slightly green after the long distance Floo travel despite a quick stopover at a Floo station in Ireland. He was lying down, with his head on his father's thigh, on a small divan in the Headmaster's office as Severus gave him a potion to settle his stomach. Albus was gushing delightedly over the way Echo looked and to her relief, he never once said anything about the scar.<p>

"So, is Harry feeling better?" asked Albus as he stroked the little boy's cheek.

"He just needs to stay put for ten more minutes, Albus, and then he'll be right as rain," replied Severus.

"I hate Flooing," mumbled Harry into his father's leg.

Severus stroked his son's head gently, and then patted his back. "I did warn you to close your eyes, child."

"But I like seeing all the fireplaces whizzing past!"

"And that is why you get Floo-sick," chuckled Harry's father. He slid carefully out from under his son then stood up. "You will be good for your grandfather, now, won't you?"

"Uh huh," he said into the cushion.

"Bedtime is 7:30, Albus, although if he's exceptionally good, he can stay up until 8. No sweets, please, after 6:00 otherwise you have to deal with 'Hyper Harry'." Harry sniggered softly and repeated, 'Hyper Harry.' Severus gave his son's rump a soft whack. "Yes. It is a terrible monster, Albus."

Albus smiled brightly, "I believe you, my boy. Harry and I will be just fine. Run along, and enjoy yourselves, my dears." The old wizard ushered them towards the Floo.

"I will be back in the morning to pick you up, Harry." Severus sidled away from the Headmaster to lean over so he could kiss Harry. He whispered, "I love you, child."

"Love you, too, Dad." Harry pulled his father down, and kissed his cheek then laid his head back down. "Bye!"

Once in front of the Floo, Severus threw the powder into the flames and called out, "London Floo Station, South gate!" Just catching the curious look upon Echo's face, he smiled knowingly as he tugged her into the green flames with him. The couple vanished, and the flames died down to a warming orange.

* * *

><p>Severus escorted Echo quickly out of the busy London Floo station out to the kerb where a highly polished, black lacquered carriage with shiny brass fittings waited patiently for them. The driver tipped his brushed silk top hat to his passengers, then jumped down to help the lady into the carriage. In a low voice, Severus gave the driver a destination then he climbed up to sit beside Echo.<p>

"Yor blanket 'as a Warmin' Charm," said the driver in a poetic Cockney accent that Severus could tell was just for show. "It's a nice night, though, so yer shouldn't ought ter need it." The driver clucked his tongue, and the horse began trotting quicker down the cobbled street.

Wizarding London, with its gas lamps, and horse drawn carriages, had the look of a century past. It was this simplicity of elegance that caused Severus to thank his fortune for being a wizard. The Muggle world did have many things the Wizarding world did not but in the Wizarding world the air was cleaner.

"Where are we going, Severus?" asked Echo slipping her hand into his.

"Have you ever been to London?" he asked, neatly sidestepping her question.

She shook her head. "Only two places: Greece and the United States."

Severus relaxed against the cushion of the seat. "I never really spent much time in wizarding London, but there were many times I had to escape to Muggle London."

"Do you like the Muggle world?"

"It has its attraction. More often than not it was the best place for me to hide when I needed to. London was the place I found I could best blend in, even, at times, fully robed as a wizard."

Echo leaned closer as he put an arm over her shoulders. "Was it often necessary to hide?" she whispered into his ear.

Her sweet breath tickled his neck delightfully. He turned to steal a quick kiss. "It was the nature of my work. Either I had to hide from Death Eaters who wanted to usurp my place within the Inner Circle of Voldemort, or I was evading Aurors who did not know of my dual role in the war."

Echo shook her head. "I just cannot begin to imagine what it was like for you, Severus. For me the war was so far away that it often felt like a fairytale. Did you know that when news of Voldemort's death reached us on Solonus Isle it didn't even make the front page of The Greek Herald?"

Severus shifted slightly. "I understand that many countries called it 'Britain's Dark War'," commented Severus wryly.

Echo nodded. She had heard that term many times, even as far away as America when she was at school. "As terrifying as Voldemort was he did not have the worldwide reach that Grindelwald had. I'm so very glad I wasn't even a glimmer in my parents eyes then. The histories I've read of him were the stuff of nightmares. Wasn't he compared to a Muggle dictator?"

"Adolph Hitler," Severus replied softly.

Gellert Grindelwald many wizards of today seemed to forget was still in his own prison of Nurmengard haunted by the spectres of those he tormented, and killed. Grindelwald did not have the magical power of Voldemort, but he did have the insidious charm of persuasive speech. Grindelwald's machinations had spread over half of the wizarding world by the time Albus Dumbledore defeated him, and imprisoned the Dark Wizard, wisely removing any ability for the wizard to communicate to the outside world.

Recent articles written by the erstwhile Rita Skeeter for a disreputable weekly gossip rag out of Scotland bothered Severus for their barbed attacks against Dumbledore and his _'band of rebellious Phoenixes'_. There were many idiots that fed hungrily upon Skeeter's articles and although Severus knew they would be soon forgotten he worried that more important history would be forgotten as well. The evil of Voldemort could easily have destroyed the wizarding world, and no one it seemed, truly understood what Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter had contained within the borders of Britain.

Severus shuddered, feeling an unnatural chill touch the back of his neck. Pulling Echo tighter to himself he shook the images of the past from his mind and tried, instead, to concentrate upon the woman in his arms.

Echo had grown quiet, no doubt realising that their conversation had taken a decidedly un-romantic turn. It was a beautiful, clear night with the stars just coming out and twinkling above them. Severus was strong, and warm against her side, and she breathed in his scent of spice, hyssop, and vetiver. When he shuddered, she placed her palm against his chest. His hand on the other side of her shoulder tightened momentarily, and then his fingers tugged playfully at an errant curl. She lifted her face and met his lips with her own.

* * *

><p>A sharp jerk of the carriage signaled the reluctant end to their kiss. Severus did not pull away abruptly, though, and whispered softly, "You are Beauty itself, dear Echo."<p>

Her eyes dropped demurely and she smiled as the heat of her blood rose a few degrees. When Severus stepped from the carriage, he held out his hand to help her down so she could peruse their destination.

They stood in front of an arch of twisted, heavy purple wisteria that led into the courtyard of a small, intimate, outdoor restaurant. At the center of the courtyard was a large, open fire pit that added a warm glow to the round tables covered in burgundy linen cloths, and decorated with antique brass lamps that each held a single candle.

Echo and Severus were met by the concierge, a tall, utterly thin man who appeared as though he ought to eat more at the restaurant he worked at.

"Welcome to the Wisteria," his voice was reedy, yet had a regal air to it.

The concierge bowed, led them into the courtyard over to a private table that was just barely touched by the light of the flame from the fire pit. Echo unhooked the ornate clasp of her cloak and the concierge draped it neatly over his arm. He then did the same for Severus' heavy outer robe as the Potions Master handed it to him. A flick of his wand, and the wraps were sent to a hidden cloak room. Just as efficiently, the concierge slid out Echo's chair, helped her into it, then summoned a bottle of wine and two, small crystal wine glasses. He filled each glass with only enough to offer a taste.

"We are featuring our own house wine this evening, Wisteria Rose'. It is a perfectly harmonious blend of the grape with a bouquet that tempts and transports." The concierge nodded and they lifted their glasses.

Echo had never tasted such a fancy wine so she carefully watched as Severus first sniffed the wine, then took a small sample that he savored upon his palate. He then took the last swallow and finished it. A quick nod from Severus and Echo duplicated what he'd done.

Tentatively sniffing the wine, she was surprised by a rich aroma that made her think of heavy, luscious grapes beneath an Italian sun. A small sip that she held on her tongue transported her to a Tuscan summer. She closed her eyes never having felt so carried away by something as simple as a wine.

Her eyes flew open as her lips were suddenly captured. Severus lips tasted heavenly, and if anyone were watching the kiss, Echo did not care. Caressing the back of his neck, she felt his arm around her waist drawing her closer. After what seemed an eternity of bliss, their kiss ended. A sweetly dazed Echo was looking into the wickedly glittering gaze of the Potions Master.

"Oh my," she smiled.

"And that was only the wine," Severus smirked.

Echo blinked away her daze, and her gaze darted around. "The concierge... uhm..." she touched her lovely, bruised lips, and blushed beautifully by casting her gaze to the tabletop. "He didn't... I mean..."

Slipping his hand over Echo's hand Severus chuckled softly; his knuckle just grazing her lower lip. It was then she noticed that they were no longer separated by the width of the table. Severus had moved to sit beside her. "He was gone before you even tasted your wine, my dear." Severus slid the menu closer to her.

Echo picked up the menu, and quickly scanned it. She had no idea what to choose. She glanced up at the wizard beside her, clearly feeling a bit lost.

"Truthfully, I've never eaten here," Severus confessed to her unasked plea for help. "Arthur recommended the place. Recently he took Molly for their anniversary and she rather enjoyed it. High praise from a witch famous for her cooking."

Echo leaned slightly toward him with the menu held close to her chest. "So, what do we choose?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked conspiratorially.

"Implicitly," she said, closing her menu and placing it at the edge of the table.

Within a few minutes Severus had ordered for them and their waiter poured each of them another glass of Wisteria Rose'. Once the waiter left, Severus lifted his glass in a toast.

"May your heart be warm and happy, with the lilt of your laughter..." Severus touched his glass to Echo's and they chimed lightly as he finished, "Every day... in every way... and forever and ever after."

They sipped their wine, and as Echo looked deeply into his eyes, he was certain he detected a lovely blush to her skin. He smiled, leaned closer, and brushed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

><p>Albus spoke into a small hand mirror that had been charmed to accept communication from anyone with another similarly charmed mirror. Only Albus knew that the 'communication mirror' as he called it, had been invented by Sirius Black when he'd still been a student. It had afforded the Gryffindor Marauders a way to elude their Headmaster for almost a full term before he discovered how they were communicating with each other. It was after they finished Hogwarts that Albus had Sirius charm the mirrors for a few members of the Order. To Albus' knowledge, only he and Minerva still had theirs.<p>

The Headmaster was speaking to Minerva now and Harry was at his side waving every few seconds at his Auntie Minnie.

"I'll miss you this evening, my dear," he spoke gently.

"I will be back by tomorrow afternoon, Albus. I'm certain that Harry can keep you suitably entertained." The stern witch's facade was broken by a tiny smirk she'd possibly learned from Severus Snape.

"I'll keep him busy, Auntie!" agreed Harry.

"I know you shall, sweet boy. Just don't tire your grandfather out too much." A twinkle sparkled in her grey blue eyes, and Harry giggled.

"Goodnight, my dear. I do love you," the Headmaster smiled.

"I love you also, Albus. Goodnight."

The reflection in the mirror shimmered, and Albus laid his mirror face down with a sigh.

"When are you gonna marry, Auntie Minnie, grandpa?" asked Harry as he stroked his grandfather's soft beard.

"Such a good question, Harry. Minerva and I have been so busy it seems we haven't had a moment to plan something for ourselves." He hoisted the little boy into his lap. "Oof! You're growing, child!"

"Daddy says I'll have a growth spit in a couple of years," Harry agreed as he made himself comfortable. "Oh, I know when you can get married, grandpa."

Albus smiled and took a tendril of his beard from the child's tangling fingers. Harry did not know it, but he was tugging individual strands and that made his grandfather's chin itch.

"When should we get married, then?" he asked.

"You can get married when Echo and dad do," Harry said firmly.

"A capital idea, but how do you know that Echo and your father are going to get married?"

Harry held up one finger, "Dad kisses Echo and he said that's cuz he likes her." He then held up a second finger. "He took Echo on a date, so that means he loves her. And, he bought her a pretty dress. That's gotta mean something, but I'm not sure what."

Albus chuckled. "I believe it's a bit more complicated than that, child."

Harry frowned. "It's a grown-up thing isn't it?" Albus nodded. "Those give me a headache." Harry slid off his grandfather's lap just as Remus' head appeared with a whoosh in the green flames of the Floo.

"Hello, Harry! I didn't expect to see you here," the werewolf smiled pleasantly.

Harry crouched down in front of the Floo. "Hello, Remus. Does your head feel funny like that?"

Remus chuckled. "I feel a tiny tickle, but it's not unpleasant. What are you doing here?"

Albus interrupted, "I'm watching Harry this evening while Severus and Echo go on a date."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Indeed? Well, it's about time!"

"Dad has to date Echo first, then he can make her my mum, and I'll be a big brother," Harry elaborated.

Both wizards chuckled, then Albus asked, "Was there something you needed, Remus?"

"You wanted me to bring by my lesson plans for my Auror Prep Class for Seventh Years, Albus."

"Oh dear! That was this evening?"

"I'm sure we can..." began Remus.

"No, no. Come through, Remus." The younger wizard's head vanished for a moment. Then Remus stepped through the Floo. "Harry, I'm terribly sorry, but I do have some work I need to take care of with Remus. I still have your shelf of books, and your toy chest is over there by Fawkes' perch. You can also chat with any of the portraits, if they're awake."

"Okay, grandpa."

Harry kept himself occupied for at least fifteen minutes reading, but then he decided to go and talk with Phineas Nigellus Black. That was when he noticed Hector wasn't in the Headmaster's office. He turned to ask his grandfather if he'd seen the big dog, but Albus and Remus were arguing over something, and Harry didn't wish to interrupt.

Seeing the door to the Headmaster's office open, Harry figured that Hector left that way so he decided to go look for his furry friend before the dog got in trouble, or lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Severus' toast is an old Irish drinking blessing by the ubiquitous 'Anonymous'. The concierge's description of Wisteria Rose' actually has an interpretive meaning that describes the wine as an excellent blend of grapes, perfectly aged with a superior aroma. I got way too derailed on this research, but it's fascinating! **_


	37. Chapter 37 - Albus Babysits, Part II

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Seven - Albus Babysits, Part II**

* * *

><p>Hector had planned to settle down for a nap by the hearth when he caught the flash of something dash out through the Headmaster's open office door. He sniffed the air, and blinked.<p>

_Cat._

The large dog glanced over at his boy who had his nose in a book, then towards the tweedy wizard, and lastly the furry wizard. They all seemed content, so Hector deemed it safe to go after the cat.

Mrs. Norris was just rounding the corner away from the Headmaster's office when she heard an ominous... _click, click, click, click_. Turning her scruffy head she saw the monstrous dog. Without any hesitation, she took off down the corridor.

Hector was trotting along the corridor, following his nose, when he spotted the cat. He was pleased when it shot away from him. He had not chased a cat in a long while; not since his life with his boy chasing cats had been a favorite past time. Putting on a burst of lumbering speed, his toenails clicked speedily upon the flagstones as he ran; a doggy grin clear on his muzzle.

Harry only saw Hector's tail disappearing around the corner. Not giving thought to the fact that if he just called to his dog, Hector would stop his chase, Harry simply broke into a run after him. He laughed. One of his favorite things to do was chase Hector.

* * *

><p>Severus had ordered lemon sole stuffed with king prawns in a Seville orange sauce and samphire. The lovely sole was accompanied by white asparagus with hollandaise sauce. For dessert they indulged in a simple, but elegant chocolate fondant with homemade, cinnamon ice cream. It had been a thoroughly decadent and enjoyable dinner.<p>

Dinner was not the end of their evening. As Severus escorted Echo out to their waiting carriage she could see that telling look upon his face that meant he had another surprise up his sleeve. Echo had her own surprise; she kissed the Potions Master until the carriage arrived at their next destination.

Once the carriage stopped, Severus felt wonderfully dizzy. He blinked a few times before - reluctantly - unwrapping himself from his delightful companion. He was strongly tempted to find someone to Bind himself and Echo so he could take her home and... well, blinking again he set those thoughts aside for his dreams. For now, he wished to...

"Dancing?" asked Echo as she replaced one of the jeweled combs that had fallen from her hair during their kissing.

Severus stepped out of the carriage, and offered his hand to Echo to help her down. She gazed upon a gorgeous building shaped like a minaret that was nearly all glass and shiny brass. Through the glass she was able to see a ballroom lit by a candle chandelier of crystal that spilled light over several dozen beautifully dressed couples.

A red carpet led to the entrance, but Echo caught Severus' forearm and whispered worriedly, "But I don't know how to dance!"

"I do," he said, patting her hand. Severus led her into the glass ballroom and she felt the music of past composers swirl around her. This was not a place that catered to the youthful crowd that enjoyed the loud Weird Sisters.

It was a wondrous sight, but as soon as she felt her cloak lifted from her shoulders, Echo felt suddenly awkward and out of place. Severus caught the nervous flutter of her hand as it went to cover the faint scar. Taking her hand, he led the nervous woman over to one of many small tables that lined the marble dance floor. He chose an empty one, waved over a waiter, and ordered them each some lemon water.

Echo drank some of the water then asked, "When did you learn to dance, Severus?"

"There were often functions that I was required to attend, mostly held at Malfoy Manor," he replied pointedly. She understood immediately that these were functions he had to attend as a Death Eater. "Truthfully, I rarely danced unless Vol..." he paused as he looked around, conscious that he was back in the British wizarding community where many people did not like to hear the Dark Lord's name spoken aloud. "If a certain someone attended the functions I was obliged to dance, at least once, with the hostess."

"Did you ever come to a place like this to dance?" Echo took another sip of her water.

"There was one time I wanted to take Lily... I never found a chance to do so." Echo's hand was on the table and he lightly ran his fingers down her forearm to her hand.

"So, in a way," she said coyly, catching his fingers and weaving hers through his, "I'll be your first." Her cobalt gaze sparkled mischievously. Severus openly laughed, his own, wicked gleam matching hers.

"Yes, I suppose you will be." A new piece of music was beginning so Severus stood up smoothly, bowed slightly, and held out his hand to Echo. "The waltz is simple enough, so that is where we shall begin."

Echo put out her hand but hesitated as she looked around at all the other couples dancing so effortlessly. "I'm going to smash your toes," she said reluctantly.

He tugged her hand lightly. "I do not care if you smash my toes, my beauty." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "If you wish, just stand on my feet as we dance."

With a sigh, Echo gave up and followed Severus onto the dance floor. She was expecting a precise lesson, but instead, she found one hand in his, his other hand placing her other hand on his hip, and then that hand rested upon her waist.

"Just follow me," he whispered and with that Echo was dancing.

Well, it wasn't entirely that smooth, but each time she came close to stumbling over her feet, or his, Severus caught her and kept her steady. The music was about halfway through before she finally managed to get her feet to behave and although they were dancing a beat slower than the surrounding couples, they _were_ dancing. Echo smiled brightly allowing the music to carry her as she kept her gaze upon Severus.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, their stance had changed with the music and Echo was now much closer to Severus. One arm was warmly about her waist and his free hand drew her head to his chest.

Slipping both arms about his waist, Echo did not think this was a formal style of dance but she really could care less as she swayed to the music while held in Severus' arms.

Severus kissed Echo's forehead, wanting to draw her even closer to his body to fully sense her. However, a few curious whispers, and rude stares had him keeping their dance somewhat chaste.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Norris was more than likely the only living being (wizard or animal or Weasley twin) that knew every nook and cranny that was Hogwarts castle. When the cat reached the third floor, she had that manky mutt right where she wanted him.<p>

The scruffy cat had slowed her running just a tad since the big bag of fur couldn't quite run as fast as she could. She now practically sashayed down the middle of a narrow corridor on the third floor that was lined with somewhat dingy suits of armour.

Right on time, the big dog skittered into the corridor, saw the cat, and made the fatal mistake of putting on renewed speed. With his tongue lolling out the left of his mouth and drool spattering the floor every few feet, Hector did his best to catch the cat.

Mrs. Norris reached the middle of the corridor and then darted swiftly behind one of the suits of armour. She waited until the dogs' head went between two suits of armor. Mrs. Norris threw her weight against the suit of armour she was behind. The armour wavered and then toppled with a terrific clashing to the ground. It was immediately followed by the two suits of armour to its left and right. Those came crashing down simultaneously.

Hector dodged when the first set of armour came tumbling down towards him. He went right into the path of another and yelped just as the mace the suited, invisible knight was holding, clipped the end of his tail.

Mrs. Norris watched placidly from the safety of a narrow niche as thirty sets of armour in the narrow corridor crashed, banged, clanged, and jangled all around the frantic dog. Poor Hector was dodging, ducking, dashing here, then there as he did his best to protect his hide.

Finally, the very last piece of metal clanged to the floor. Hector, his nerves frayed down to the root, sat huddled amidst the mess, shaking. He did not care one bit that the demon cat trotted primly from her niche, sauntered right past him, and disappeared through a crack in the wall.

* * *

><p>Harry had somehow taken a wrong turn and now not only did he not know where Hector was, he was lost as well. He found himself in front of a tall, wide painting of fruits spilling from a horn of plenty. His eye strayed to a rather large pear and his mouth watered. He could use a snack right now.<p>

"Maybe the pear's magic," he said to himself as he stretched up his hand, then supported himself with his other hand against the painting as he went on his tippy toes. Harry wasn't tall enough.

He glowered at the tempting pear. Then he tried to jump and reach it. He came close, but not quite and he was getting frustrated.

"I want that pear!" he shouted.

To his surprise, the tall portrait swung open very slightly and the head of an elf wearing at least five knitted caps and a knitted jumper with the letter 'D' on it stepped out. The house elf's bulbous, green eyes widened in astonishment and without warning Harry was enveloped in a strong hug as the elf began to wail.

"Oh! Master Harry Potter! Sir is all right! Sir is alive! Dobby is being told that Master Harry Potter is no more but here you is! Oh!"

"Lemme go! Ow! Watch it! Let go you barmy thing!" Harry struggled to free himself from the crazily affectionate elf and when it let go, he fell backwards, and stared at the elf as it picked up its fallen hats.

"Dobby is so sorry to scare Master Harry Potter."

The elf, Dobby, began to knock its skull against the wall. Harry rushed to his feet, grabbed the elf by the shoulders to stop him, and said, "Stop! Don't hurt yourself, uhm... Dobby? You just kind of surprised me. And, I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter-Snape. Professor Snape's my daddy."

"Oh yes! Master Headmaster is telling Dobby that but said Master Harry Potter wouldn't be no more here. Is Dobby much confused, but all is well! Master Harry Potter-Snape is here and Dobby is much, much happy!"

Harry let out a yelp as he was enveloped by house elf again. This time the hug was brief. Dobby picked up another hat that fell from his head.

"How come you're wearing all those hats, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Missy Hermione tried to free house elves by knitting clothes. She sneaky witch, but houseelvess don't want freedom. Love Hogwarts. Love Master Headmaster. But Dobby is free elf and Dobby loves hats. Mistress Molly knits jumpers for Dobby at Christmas, too!"

Harry smiled at the house elf's wide grin as he showed off his jumper.

"Is Master Harry Potter-Snape wanting something, sir?" Dobby asked politely.

"I saw that pear, and was hoping it was magic so I could eat it. I sort of want a snack."

Dobby grasped Harry by the upper arm dragging him into the kitchen. "Dobby is bringing you yummy snack, sir!"

Harry was not exactly aware of being pushed down on a bench in front of a long table. He was fascinated by the immense size of the Hogwarts kitchen and the dozens of absolutely sparkling pots and pans and hundreds of gleaming dishes stacked upon dozens of shelves. The kitchen was also teeming with more house elves than he had ever seen in his life.

His nose brought him back down to earth as he smelled just baked chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Harry turned and looked at a large slice of cake.

"Oh boy! Cake!" With that, he dove into the cake, washing it down in between large bites with icy cold milk. With a chocolate burp, Harry was finally finished. He shook his head at another slice. "Thanks, Dobby, but this was enough. That was really good."

Dobby patted Harry on the back. His head bobbled in pleasure as Harry burped. "Dobby is pleased, Master Harry Potter-Snape. Can Dobby do anything else for Sir?"

"Well, I did kind of get lost looking for my dog. He was chasing after something and I didn't want him to get into trouble. My grandfather is babysitting me and I'd hate to upset him."

"Who is Master Harry Potter-Snape's grandfather?" Dobby asked, frowning deeply.

"Albus Dumbledore. My daddy is like a son to him so that means, I'm like a grandson to him. Daddy and Echo are on a date so they can get married soon."

"Dobby help Master Harry Potter-Snape to find dog so Master Headmaster doesn't get mad. Taking the little boy by the hand, the house elf led Harry out of the kitchen and then they went to find Hector.

* * *

><p>Remus gathered all the pieces of parchment together and rolled them up neatly. As he did so he looked around the Headmaster's office noting that something was not quite right. Frowning slightly, while Albus said something he was not listening to, Remus took a second, more careful look.<p>

_It's too quiet,_ he thought. "Albus, where's Harry?"

Albus, who had been chattering on about his speech for the Sorting Hat Feast, stopped in mid-sentence. Standing up from his desk, he glanced around his office.

"Harry?" both wizards said at once.

"He followed that walking carpet about twenty minutes ago, Albus," supplied Phineas Nigellus Black.

"I've just had a report from another portrait that there's been a disturbance in the Hall of Armor on the third floor," piped up past Headmistress Mimsy de Borogroves.

"Oh dear!" Lifting the hem of his robes, the Headmaster, thanking Severus for his now 75 years, darted out of his office. A second later and Remus was right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>It was the subtle whispering that really intruded first. Severus had almost been able to ignore the stares but the not terribly subtle whispers which felt like they were being said directly into his ear.<strong>

Although he still had enemies there were many more ordinary witches and wizards who had a negative opinion of the ex-Death Eater who had adopted the Savior of the Wizarding World. They did not believe that he he could live like normal folk. Their opinions had been largely influenced by stories from reporters like Rita Skeeter, and the plethora of gossip magazines that seemed to be everywhere these days.

The whispering in the ballroom ranged from why he was not in Azkaban with his fellow Death Eaters to speculation on whether or not he hurt Harry to keep him in line, and did Dumbledore know.

Severus did his best to ignore the whispers, and almost had when Echo whispered, "I'm about ready to hex every gossip in here, Severus."

"It is casting a bit of a pall on this otherwise perfect eve..." he whispered back, but was rudely interrupted.

"You're not one of us, Death Eater."

Severus look into the scowling face of Griselda Fudge, the recent widow of the late Minister For Magic, the corrupt and discovered Death Eater Cornelius Fudge. Before he had a chance to reply, the elder witch's hand connected sharply with his cheek.

"You should have been right next to Cornelius as he was kissed, Severus Snape!" she said tightly with all the loathing she had for him.

A slim man, some years older than Cornelius Fudge had been, grasped the angry and distraught woman by the upper arm. "Griselda, my dear..." he tried to tug her away, embarrassed by the scene.

"He murdered my husband, Monty!" she suddenly screeched as she yanked away. "He dared to sit before the Wizengamot elaborating on my husband's so-called crimes when his were no no doubt just as horrible!"

"Severus was fighting for the side of Light, you viperous harridan!" Echo shouted, getting in the older witch's face. "Your husband was getting rich on the misfortune, misery, and deaths of innocents!" Echo grasped an ostentatious, triple strand of pearls about the woman's throat, and jerked. The pearls went flying in all directions.

There were gasps of shock at what Echo had done but those were shushed by a smattering of applause. Whatever many of those couples had been whispering about Severus Snape, the crimes of Cornelius Fudge, it seemed, far outweighed whatever perceived evil the Potions Master had perpetrated in the name of the Light.

Griselda Fudge was dragged, practically kicking, and screeching from the dance floor by her companion wizard, and the owner of the ballroom came gliding across the floor nimbly avoiding all of the still scattering pearls.

The owner was an elegant, grey-haired wizard with crinkly eyes, a lined face who was wearing an impeccable tuxedo that had not one single wrinkle in it. Bowing quickly towards both Echo and Severus, he deftly managed to steer them from the dance floor, and to a secluded alcove.

When the wizard spoke, Severus expected a very posh and perhaps affected accent to come forth, but the man's voice was simple, betraying a simple birth he showed no desire to hide. His smile was restrained, yet genuine.

"Master Snape, Madame," he bowed a second time. "I do regret that my establishment was the scene of such an embarrassing scene. It is my hope this doesn't put you off the Glass Ballroom for good, although I sincerely understand if it does." The owner then glanced around surreptitiously, and leaned closer to Severus. "If I may say, Master Snape, I, for one, am quite glad of your contribution to the war. I am Muggle-born and my grandfather was a spy during the Muggles World War II. He dealt with slanderous attacks on his character most of his life including a rather sordid, and unflattering biography during his time as a spy. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, sir."

Severus blushed in embarrassment. He was pleased to have someone, even if it were just one stranger, acknowledge what he had done, but the praise struck him awkwardly. He simply nodded politely, not really knowing what to say. It was Echo's grace that saved him as she placed a hand on the man's forearm.

"You're very kind to say so, sir and I'm sure that I speak for Master Snape as well when I say that it is good to have at least one advocate in his court. What is your name, sir?"

"Gregory Westland Lysander, Madame," he bowed, and formally kissed the back of her hand. He then addressed Severus. "By now my staff has escorted Madame Fudge out of here, and I can assure you that she will never be allowed to return. Lysander then smiled broadly. "I know you're both very tempted to leave, but as your lovely lady is dressed so perfectly for dancing, would you like to indulge her in one last whirl upon the dance floor, Master Snape? Any style of your choosing, if you wish."

Severus did want to vacate the premises, but he hated that their perfect date might end on such a sour note. He caught a glimmer of hopefulness in Echo's eyes and then asked, "A Tango, Mr. Lysander? With the music, 'Por una cabeza' by Carlos Gardel."

"Of course!" The man practically spun away like a dervish as he made his way to the small orchestra across the room.

Echo's jaw had dropped. "A Tango? Severus!" she gasped in dismay. "A Waltz, yes, but a Tango? I'll make such a fool of myself."

"With myself as your partner?" He smirked gently. "Never would I allow it, my dear."

Looking worried, but trusting Severus, Echo allowed herself to be drawn out onto the dance floor just as the sweet strings of the violin began.

It was a slow, almost tentative beginning to the music which gave Severus time to draw Echo close in his arms, one hand splayed possessively across her mid-upper back. He took a moment to tip her chin so he could capture her gaze with his own. A slight smile of confidence, and he drew her across the floor.

Just as she thought she was getting used to the Tango, the violins became sharp, and the pianist seemed to crash her fingers against the grand piano keyboard. In that same jolt of music, Severus' grip tightened. Echo was released with a spin, and so deftly stopped as he still held onto her hand that she giggled with her dizziness. Severus merely snapped her back into his arms, but it was not a collision of their bodies, but a flowing of two elements brought together.

Echo was breathless as she felt her heart beating rapidly, not from the dance itself, but for the wizard she danced with. She felt heady, desired, and endless. She never wanted to let go as Severus expertly guided her across the dance floor. Not once, during their Tango, did Echo become conscious of the fact that she and Severus were the only couple on the dance floor.

The Tango did end, though, as simply as it began, but with Severus dipping her backwards sublimely, supporting her firmly, and placing a chaste kiss of promise to her lips.

Never in her life had Echo blushed. Young ladies with her olive coloured skin, for all anyone could see, didn't blush. Yet her blood had warmed considerably causing a delicious darkening rose to bloom over her cheeks. Severus could not resist kissing each warmed cheek as he quickly swept her off the dance floor, and out into the night.

Echo never saw the carriage arrive, nor was she even conscious of having climbed up into it. All her senses were upon the wizard who had her wrapped in his arms, his kisses all but devouring her, causing her to think of, and to wish for, a more intimate end to the evening.

Thinking of such delights unfortunately brought forth a cruel spectre, that of Oland Childermass. When she reluctantly broke from kissing Severus, she clutched at his frock coat to bury her face against the softness of his waistcoat. Her felt her slight tremble and was dismayed to realise it was not a tremble he had pleasantly caused.

"I'm sorry," she rasped, fighting back a tear.

A slim, gently encouraging index finger lifted her chin. Severus brushed at the small tear that had escaped.

"Olan..."

Severus placed two fingers against Echo's lips. "I will not, ever, force you, my dearest Echo." His voice caressed her softly and she slipped her arms about his waist. "Like you, I need to be cautious. I must admit, though, that I do want you... completely."

"I just want to be sure, Severus," she whispered in a soft, almost timid voice.

"As do I. It has been a very long time since I felt so towards a woman as I do you, Echo. I have had to hide behind a facade for such a long time that it is a bit..." he didn't want to say it, but he truly wanted to be honest with Echo. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "It is a bit... frightening... to be free to love as I choose without worrying about others using that against me."

Echo nodded, understanding fully. The love she had once for Oland had been used against her as well. She kissed Severus softly, slowly, then relaxed herself, leaning her head against his chest. If only she could tell Severus what was in her heart, but Oland's spectre still haunted the edges of her conscience and she could only embrace Severus tighter.

* * *

><p>It felt to Harry like he and Dobby had walked all over the castle. In truth, they'd only been walking through what amounted to a maze of corridors, and the crazy moving steps for less than fifteen minutes. Dobby had spoken to a few of the portraits and since some had seen the dog, he knew that the familiar was chasing after Mrs. Norris.<p>

The house elves had no liking for Mrs. Norris. They had a long time ago come to a silent agreement that if they left her alone she would leave them alone.

Dobby's mind was running around in circles trying to figure out if helping Master Harry Potter-Snape to find his dog, who was chasing the cat, would, in turn, be an elf-bothering the cat.

Finally he decided not to take the chance so the house elf stopped. "Master Harry Potter-Snape, Dobby is very sorry, but is to being called away. Hector Dog is chasing Mrs. Norris Cat that way." The elf tapped his ears, making them flop back and forth. "Keep ears sharp, you hear Hector Dog, Master Harry Potter-Snape."

"Okay." Dobby started to Pop away, but he was stopped by the little boy clutching the sleeve of his jumper. "Dobby, could you stop calling me Master Harry Potter-Snape, please? That's a mouthful." The house elf cocked his head, considering. "Maybe just Master Harry?"

Dobby's head bobbled happily, knocking three hats off his head. "Yes, Master Harry! Dobby is pleased to oblige." Summoning the hats magically he took Harry's hand in his and then patted it affectionately with his other hand. "Dobby misses old Master Harry Potter, Master Harry. He was kind, noble, generous to old Dobby. For Master Harry Potter, I am your most devoted... friend, Master Harry." The elf grinned and tapped an ear. "You need help, Dobby hears."

Harry was so happy at making such a wonderful friend, he threw his arms around the house elf's skinny neck, gave him a squeeze, and then let go. "Thanks, Dobby! Maybe you can come and play with me sometime. I'll ask my Daddy. Bye, Dobby!" Harry ran down the corridor the house elf had pointed him towards.

Dobby shook his head as his cheeks colored a bright green. He then looked upward and whispered, "I take care of Master Harry, Master Harry Potter. You be happy now." With that sweet sentiment, he vanished with a pop.

* * *

><p>Harry ran harder when he heard the horrible crashing. Tears glistened in his green eyes as he expected the worst of his beloved familiar. At top speed he rounded the corner entering the narrow corridor.<p>

"Hector!" The dog let out a mournful howl, but would not move from where he crouched, frozen. Harry looked around at the mess of metal armor, and kicked at a nearby helmet. It was heavy, and only caused his toes pain. He was too short to get to his distraught dog.

"I'll get Grandpa, Hector!" called Harry. "Don't be scared!" Harry turned, leaving the corridor, and sprinted back the way he'd come. He was just rounding another corner when he collided solidly with his grandfather. Albus caught Harry, but was unable to stop the backward momentum and was summarily knocked right back into Remus.

Remus kept Albus from hitting the ground and for a moment, all three talked at once, not making any sense to either.

"Stop! Stop!" ordered Albus. It was instantly quiet. "Harry, what's going on?"

"Hector's trapped, Grandpa, and he's scared!" Grabbing Albus' and Remus' hands, he pulled both men back to the narrow corridor.

Hector was howling now, a mournful sound that seemed to fill the entire castle. He felt like a huge chicken, stranded amongst all the fallen armour, but it's horrible crashing sounds still echoed in his sensitive ears. He'd been happy to see his boy, but with the jangle still rattling his mind, he couldn't hear what his beloved boy was saying. The poor dog's heart sunk when just as quickly as his boy arrived, he was gone again. He let out another howl, hoping his boy would come back soon.

"There's Hector!"

Hector's tail thumped rapidly as he saw his boy and the bearded one. This time, he could also hear Harry. He barked.

Albus frowned at the mess of armour and then down at his grandson. "Harry, how could you have done this?"

Harry's eyes goggled and his mouth dropped open. "Grandpa! I didn't do this!" he protested sharply.

Albus ignored the protest and continued to lecture Harry. "Have you any idea how old some of this enchanted armor is, child?"

Harry could only shake his head. "But, I..."

Albus held up a hand, but he was scowling. "I thought I could trust you not to wander in the castle, Harry, especially after you got lost last year in the dungeons."

Hector barked again. He really hated this corridor, and he was now planning on eating that ghastly cat, if he caught her.

As for Harry, he stomped his foot angrily, and clenched his fists as he shouted, "It wasn't me!"

Albus was about to say something else, but Remus interrupted. "Headmaster, it is possible that the dog could have done this himself. He's just a bit larger than Fang."

Harry caught his grandfather's hand in his own and entreated, "Honestly, Grandpa, I was just followin' Hector, and I thought I lost him until I heard all this crashing. Also, I don't think Hector did this on purpose. He was chasing a really ugly cat. Please believe me?"

Albus sighed, regretting that he had been too quick to blame Harry. The 'ugly cat' could only have been Mrs. Norris who had been napping in the Headmaster's favorite fireside chair moments after Severus and Echo had left.

"I am sorry, but it seems Mrs. Norris may be at fault. Stand behind me, Harry, and let me see what I can do about this mess."

Harry dutifully stood behind his grandfather, but quickly peeked around the colourful, patterned robes, and called out to Hector. "Just stay put, Hector! Grandpa'll save you!" Harry then grabbed Remus' hand, and pulled him behind his grandfather, too. Just in case.

Albus raised his arms and intoned a rather impressive spell and with round eyes, Harry watched in astonishment as all the armour picked itself up. Those suits that had lost pieces in the fall, gathered up what they lost, put themselves back together, and in five minutes, the Hall of Armor was nice and neat.

Hector immediately broke from where he was, and ran to his boy. He lavished thankful kisses all over his boy's face, practically wagging the entire half of his tail end.

"Well," said Remus. "Now that all is well, I think I will take myself to Hogsmeade for the evening." He smiled, and ruffled Harry's hair. "You take care of your grandfather, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, Albus."

"Thank you for your help, my boy," smiled the Headmaster. "Come along, Harry. I think we're running a bit behind for dinner."

Harry was very glad that his grandfather finally believed him, and that now Hector was all right. He waved good bye to Remus and then walked with Albus back to his office where a cosy table had been set with all of Harry's favorite dishes.

* * *

><p>Echo had encouraged Severus to not only take off his shoes and socks, but to roll up the hems of his trouser legs until they were just below his knees. Echo had deftly hitched up the diaphanous skirt of her dress until a wide swath of it was around her waist leaving the rest to dangle at a kant just a bit below her thighs. She had kicked off her dancing shoes and then dragged Severus down to the waters edge along the beach that was behind their cottage.<p>

Severus and Echo did not talk but they walked along the cool surf, kicking at it, picking up seashells until Severus took Echo into his arms once more, and they danced, slowly, beneath the winking stars and the yellow moon.

* * *

><p>Albus was beginning to feel every single one of his 120 plus years, even though he was now 75. He had been trying, rather unsuccessfully, to put his grandson to bed, but Harry was eluding him at every turn.<p>

First the child had resorted to polite pleading as he tried to appeal to his grandfather's sense of reason.

"But Daddy said I could stay up 'til eight, Grandpa. Maybe it would be all right to stay up until... uhm... 8:30. I'll still get lots of hours of sleep, right?"

Harry's smile as he delivered his argument was winsome, but there was a touch of slyness that Albus had only ever seen on the young Severus Snape.

"Bedtime, now, dear boy," the Headmaster repeated firmly for the third time.

"Oh wait!" Harry cried with an afterthought. "I didn't take a bath!"

Well, Harry had him there, the older wizard had to admit. He was well aware that Severus was adamant that Harry always have a bath before bed. It was really a clever trick, Albus smirked to himself. The warm water and steam was a very good way to relax the little boy and it aided in bringing about slumber quicker.

"All right, but let me show you the Prefect Boys Bath."

"Is it a secret?" asked Harry, suddenly intrigued.

"Of a sort," he explained as they took one of the many hidden passageways the Headmaster employed to get around to the well used areas of the castle. "There is a Prefect Girls Bath, and of course the one I just mentioned. When a student is made a Prefect, a rather great honor I might add, they are given a password that lets them in to use the bath. It is then theirs to use for the rest of the year."

"What's a Prefect do, Grandpa?"

"They assist their Head of House, Harry, by keeping an eye on their fellow students, and making sure that the rules of the House are followed."

"So each house has a Prefect?"

"Two for each House, a boy and a girl. They are usually in their fifth or sixth year, and they report to the Head Boy or Head Girl."

Before Harry had a chance to ask another question, they had entered the lavish Head Boys Bath. The wide floor held a sunken pool of sapphire blue water. The walls were decorated by tall, narrow stain glass windows that depicted pretty mermaids sitting on rocks, singing or combing their long hair. The mermaids in the windows all cooed sweetly at Harry; he blushed at their attention.

All the taps and fixtures were of highly polished gold. With a tap of his wand, Albus sent purple suds into the water. He tapped another fixture that warmed the water until it was just right.

"Gra..." Albus was busy testing the water, so Harry walked over and tugged on his sleeve. He leaned towards his grandfather as the elderly wizard bent downward. "Grandpa, the mermaids'll all see me naked."

A wave of his wand, and Harry now wore a pair of red swimming trunks with yellow ducks on them. Harry frowned at the pattern, but his grandfather liked weird patterns. Albus exchanged his robes for a similar pair of swimming trunks. He then took Harry's hand to help him down into the large bath.

Harry let out an excited yelp. "Whee! Can I splash and swim, Grandpa?!"

"Of course you can, child, but keep the shouting down, would you?" Albus seated himself on the ledge around the pool beneath the water to watch Harry.

"I will!" Harry splashed, threw purple suds into the air, ducked under the water, and then exploded upward with gasping laughter. With unflagging spirit he did it all again.

Fifteen minutes later Albus coaxed the thoroughly soaked child out of the water, threw a towel over him, and rubbed him dry. A Drying Spell took care of his long hair.

"Now you're ready for bed," Albus declared, feeling somewhat triumphant.

That triumph ended the second they entered his quarters. Far from relaxing the boy, Harry was keyed up with a desire to run around, and lift every single knick knack on his grandfather's shelves.

Albus tried to cajole, to be patient, and admonished Harry everytime he went for a shiny knick knack the Headmaster really did not want his grandson playing with. His patience hit the edge when Harry was struck with a case of butterfingers dropping a delicate, porcelain statue to the floor where it shattered in hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Harry!" the elder wizard finally snapped. "Look what you've done! I asked you a dozen times not to pick those things up. Merlin's teeth, child, why are you behaving as those you've a belly full of Cornish Pixies?" He steered Harry away from the broken porcelain. The little boy leaned ashamedly against a sofa.

"I'm sorry, grandpa." He frowned as his grandfather vanished the mess. "Can't you repair it?"

"You need to understand, Harry, that there are some fragile objects that cannot be easily repaired by magic. I happen to own quite a few of these delicate collectibles, and that statue was one of them. I'm very disappointed with you, child. I thought you had more respect for my things."

Harry was starting to sniffle. He wiped at the tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to break it, Grandpa. It just slipped."

"Ah, so it's the statue's fault is it?" Harry gaped at his grandfather with encroaching horror; his grandfather's twinkle was gone. His grandfather's foot was also tapping ominously on the floor.

"Grandpa?" he asked a little afraid about what would come next.

"Ten minutes in that corner," pointed Albus. "No talking, no fidgeting. Go."

His chin practically against his chest, Harry hurried over to the corner and stood within it, staring at the wall. Harry felt horrible, but he really could not help it. His grandfather had so many pretty and shiny things! He just wanted to touch them all. Some of them were clockwork mechanisms, and those really fascinated him. If he was not supposed to touch them, why did his grandfather have them right where he could reach them?!

Albus, now seated in a very worn, tapestry chair by the fireplace, drummed his fingers rhythmically upon the arm of the chair. As he looked around his inner sanctum, his home at the topmost part of the tower above his office, he sighed with the realisation that his home was not at all 'Harry-proof'. He knew Harry was easily dazzled by pretty things so he should have removed everything to higher shelves, or cast a spell that would have prevented the child from being able to grasp those objects he so valued.

"Harry? Child, come over here."

Harry turned from the corner, and hurried over to his grandfather. He waited for Albus to say something to him, but the old wizard just sat there, drumming his fingers. Finally, Harry couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up.

"Grandpa, I really didn't mean to break your statue. I _am_ sorry." He laid a hand over the drumming fingers.

"I know you didn't mean to break it, child. What you did wrong was disobey me. I asked you at least three times not to touch my things on the shelves, but you went ahead, and did so anyway." Albus sighed heavilysuppressing the yawn that threatened. "What's more, my dear Harry, is that it is now nearly 9:30 and your father wanted you in bed, at the latest, by eight o'clock. I am severely disappointed in your behavior. Tomorrow when your father picks you up, I shall discuss your disobedience with him and leave any further punishment in his hands. Now, go brush your teeth and get into bed. I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Harry shuffled off towards the bathroom. Albus closed his eyes until he heard the little boy climbing into the bed he had conjured in his small sitting room. Lifting himself from the chair he went to tuck the child in. Albus discovered that Harry had been crying silently into his pillow. Albus conjured a soft handkerchief to dab away the tears.

"Grandpa," Harry sniffled after Albus had him blow his nose into the handkerchief. "I know I was bad, and I really feel terrible for being such a git to you. Does this mean I can't be your grandson anymore?"

Albus smiled gently and cupped Harry's cheek with his long, thin fingers. "My sweet little boy, you'll be my grandson no matter what trouble you ever get into. I love you, dearly, Harry. Always and forever." Albus bent over and kissed his grandson's cheek and then tucked him in.

"G'night, grandpa."

Albus Nox'd the lights and then glanced back at Harry before retiring to his room. "Goodnight, child."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: The Westland Lysander was a famous reconnaissance, or spy plane used in WWII. **_**

_**Sev and Echo's Tango is based upon the wonderful Tango scene from Scent of A Woman. There are several great YouTube videos if you want to see it AND hear the music that Sev and Echo danced to.**_


	38. Chapter 38 - Dudley Dursley

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Dudley Dursley**

* * *

><p>"Dudley!"<p>

Dudley Dursley was doing his homework when he heard his father shouting from the living room for him. Taking off his reading glasses, pushing aside his books and the Maths assignment he was writing out, he rushed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He ran into the living room where his father, Vernon Dursley, was on the floor, in grey sweats, where he had been in the midst of doing stretches. He pointed at the mantle where a snowy white owl perched.

"That's your cousin's, isn't it?" Vernon asked warily.

"Yeah, Dad. That's Hedwig," Dudley sighed exaggeratedly. His dad had seen Hedwig how many times, and he still acted like he did not know the owl belonged to Harry? "It's okay. I told you before she's not going to make any messes. Is there something we can feed her? I don't think she's going to like salad." Dudley went over, cautiously, petted Hedwig's head as gently as he possibly could, and then removed the small scroll attached to her leg.

"I don't like salads, either, Dudley," fumed Vernon who was not only on the same diet his son was on, but he had also stopped drinking and was going to regular Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Although he was in a perpetual grouchy mood he did his best not to yell when he was angry. "Put a note on the shopping list to get some... some bird food, Dudley. If you and your cousin are going to write all the time, I'm not feeding it what precious little we're allowed on our diets."

Just as Dudley was about to sit down to read his letter from Harry, his father waved his hands at him for help. Vernon had lost some of his weight but he still had a long ways to go. It helped a great deal that his son not only was dieting with him but also agreed to go to the gym with his father three times a week. Despite that Vernon still had trouble picking himself up from the floor.

Dudley helped to pull his father up off the floor then while his father went to throw their diet dinners into the microwave, Dudley sat down to read his cousin's letter.

This was only the second letter he had received from Harry, and Dudley still found it odd that a seven year old was writing to him; not a sixteen year old boy. Harry's new father had sent a letter along with Harry's first letter, explaining in detail that Dudley's cousin only remembered his home life and the way it was the first six years of his life. It seemed that Harry, although he knew he had de-aged himself, had somehow 'divorced' himself from the teenager he once was.

This had really confused Vernon, but Dudley just told his father to think of Harry Potter-Snape as someone different from the Harry Potter he had grown up with. Vernon tried to argue it out some more, but Dudley who felt he understood it all, just walked away leaving his father to talk to himself.

Dudley rather liked this seven year old Harry and could not help smiling as he read the letter.

_Dear Dudley,_

_Remember I told you all about hunting for the Black Flower and Harley and his farting boat? When my friend Draco comes to visit dad and I are going to take him on Harley's boat. I hope he likes Harley._

_Dad had a date this Monday. I think he really likes Echo. She's a lot pretty and dad says she doesn't take sass from me. I don't think I sassed her. I'm not really sure what sass is. I think it's an American word. Slang. Well, Echo made me clean up my bathroom when she was watching me for dad when he had a meeting with grandpa. Echo's strict, but she bounced me on my bed, so that was fun and it was all okay._

_Anyway, so dad had this date with Echo and they went to eat fancy food at a fancy restaurant in London. Did you know the wizarding side of London has horses and carriages? They've got gas lamps, too, since electric stuff doesn't work well around magic._

_Dad and Echo went dancing, too, so I guess that was fun. I had to stay at Hogwarts with grandpa which was all right until Hector, that's my dog, chased after this ugly cat that thinks she's better than everyone. She's owned by this really, super, icky, scary Squib named Filch. He smells funny and he could really use a bath! Oh, a Squib is a magic borned person who can't do magic._

_So Hector or the cat knocked down all this armor in a hallway and Hector got all scared like a mouse. He was walking like he was afraid to leave the ground the rest of the night._

_Grandpa got mad at me though and I was real sure he was going to spank me because I broke one of his expensive statues by accident. He made me stand in a corner, though, and told me that he was going to tell my dad._

_Dad picked me up on Tuesday in the morning and I was real glad to see him, but grandpa talked to dad and told him how awful I'd been and that I didn't get to bed until really late. 9:30 something like that. Dad didn't talk to me on the way home and that's never a good sign. It means he's really mad, or really disappointed. When he gets really mad, his cheek kinda does this pulsy jumpy thingy, like he's chewing on something._

_When we got home I got a real long lecture about respecting other people's stuff and listening to my elders and being polite. I then got five swats on my bum and had to stand in the corner too even though grandpa had already made me do that! Do you think that was fair?_

_Anyway, I'm going to be as careful as I can with other people's things especially grandpa's._

_Well, we're getting the cottage all ready for Draco's visit. I can't wait to see him! I want to show him the Black Flower seedling I got started. I don't know if it will survive, yet, but dad's helping me and if I grow a flower he's going to let me sell it. It will be like me having a real paying job kind of thing._

_Tell Uncle Vernon hello and I hope he really doesn't mind Hedwig. Remember to tell Uncle Vernon that she's really clean and she won't do her bird business in the house. She's very fussy about that._

_Write soon, Dudley._

_Love,_

_Harry_

After Vernon and Dudley ate dinner, Dudley went to finish his homework while his father went to his AA meeting. Once his homework was done, he wrote a letter to his cousin and then sent Hedwig on her way with it.

* * *

><p>Hedwig pecked on the living room window of the cottage. No one heard her at first, because the witch, wizard and his little boy were busy cleaning. Hedwig let out a screeching hoot and pecked at the window again.<p>

Harry dropped his dust rag, ran over to the window and opened the window.

"Hi, Hedwig!" the owl flew into the cottage and then perched on the back of Severus' favourite chair. Harry climbed into the chair and removed the letter around her leg. She then plucked at strands of his hair as he slid against the back of the chair, and sat down.

Harry was about to open his letter when it was snatched from his hands by magic. "Hey! That's mine!"

His dust rag dropped from above him into his lap. "Finish your dusting then go make your bed, son," ordered Severus. The wizard tucked the letter into the pocket of his trousers.

With a sigh calculated to be loud enough for his father to hear, Harry finished dusting the bookshelves, and giggled when a second dust rag _whapped_ him in the back of the head.

"Melodrama does not suit you, child," his father teased.

"I don't know what melodrama is so you can't say I'm doing it," countered Harry slyly.

"Melodrama is the exaggeration of one's behaviour, and you seem to be attempting to become the Master of Melodrama."

"If I do become the Master can everyone call me Master Snape?" Harry threw a sparkling, green-eyed gaze over his shoulder at his father.

Severus frowned darkly, "Hardly." He then winked and Harry chuckled.

* * *

><p>Harry was finally released from his chores after what felt like forever. He ran into the sitting room, and leaped onto the sofa as his father handed him his letter from Dudley. Severus sat down in his chair, and closed his eyes for a few minutes.<p>

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you think you'll have a mum soon? It would be nice for you to have a proper family. Dad's not real ready to date anyone. He's been grumpy a lot lately and he's really trying hard to lose weight. Don't worry, he's yelling a lot less._

_Did I tell you I'm going to a new school this year since we're in London now? I've made a couple of friends, including a real nice girl that lives across the street from us. I told her about mum and how she's crazy and Allie was really nice about it._

_Mum is crazy. I mean, I feel bad about it, but I didn't make her the way she is. I finally asked dad what he saw in mum and he told me that for a short time, she was really nice and sweet. I felt kind of sick when he told me mum started to go off after I was born. My therapist, Dr. Whelan, says that mum had something called Postpartum Depression. I went and looked it up on the internet and although I'm no expert, I think what I read about Postpartum Psychosis sounds more like what mum has. She was really scary sometimes and not just at you. Mum scared me a lot, too._

_Your dad asked mine if you could come visit and dad says that's okay, but only at the Easter hols. Dad doesn't feel well, sometimes, so I think maybe he's hoping he'll feel better around then._

_That's too bad you got spanked, Harry. You asked me if I thought it was fair and I think since you broke something it probably didn't feel fair to you, but you have to remember to treat other people's stuff nicely. I know, I never did that, even with my own stuff. Dad says I was a spoiled brat because mum let me get away with crap and he did, too, but he says, at the time he thought it was easier to do that to keep Mum from going off. I know now I was pretty bad, and I was awful to you a lot when we should have stuck together against mum. I am really sorry for having been a prat. I suppose it's good you don't remember it all and I know in your first letter you told me to forget it, too, but it's kind of hard to forget sometimes. I guess, in our own ways, we get second chances so it's good. Right?_

_Say hi to your dad for me. Hey, that makes your dad my uncle, right? Will you ask him if I can call him uncle? Say hi to Echo, too._

_Your cousin,_

_Dudley_

Harry looked up from his letter and towards his father. "Daddy? You awake?"

Severus did not open his eyes, but spoke, "I am. Do you have a question?"

"A couple. Dudley wants to know since you're my Dad if he can call you uncle. Is that okay with you?"

Severus blinked and sat up straighter. "Uncle?" Harry nodded. "I hadn't thought of it, but I suppose that since he is _your_ cousin, that does make him my nephew." He grimaced. He wasn't so certain he wanted to be at all associated with the Dursleys.

Harry frowned as he caught something odd in his father's tone of voice. "You don't like Dudley and Uncle Vernon, do you?"

Severus stared deeply at his son for a long moment then sighed, and patted his thigh. Harry left the sofa and with his father helping, he climbed up into his lap.

"I realise, Harry, that since you only remember having lived six years with your relatives it's hard for you to understand that even though it was mostly your Aunt Petunia that was cruel to you, your Uncle Vernon, by virtue of his lack of action in doing something to prevent the abuse is nearly as bad as she was. It's a bit easier to forgive Dudley since I know now that he was being abused as well, though not in the same manner you were." Severus sighed and carded his slim fingers through his son's hair.

"Does it mean anything that they're trying to be better, Dad? And to be nice to me now?" Harry leaned back so that his head was tucked just underneath his father's chin.

"It does. I never meant to make you think I am unappreciative of their efforts. I am someone who unfortunately holds a grudge for a very long time against people I feel have hurt me, or those I care about. It is admirable that your Uncle and your cousin are trying to make up for what they did to you, but it is much harder for me to accept right now. Time just needs to pass, child."

"Okay. I just was hoping you didn't hate them cuz they are trying, right?"

"Right," agreed Severus. He lifted his son from his lap. "Now, let's see where Echo has gone off to since I need to run an errand in a few minutes."

Harry followed his father back to the end of the short hallway that connected the bedroom lab and their three bedrooms. That morning Severus had added a fifth bedroom at the end for Draco to stay in during his visit. Echo was in the bedroom decorating.

The room held a large, sleigh style bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, an owl perch, and a desk that was next to a modest window. The window was enchanted since the natural view was only a plain, rock, cliff face. Echo had tuned the enchanted window to a view of the ocean.

The room itself was decorated in Draco's favorite colour, Slytherin green. There were other shades of green with some blue mixed in as well that gave the room a kind of ocean green feel to it.

"What do you think?" she asked as she heard Severus' and Harry's footsteps behind her.

"You need some fish on the walls," Harry enthused. "I like it!"

"Fish?" Echo chuckled. "I think that might be a bit much, but you can suggest it to Draco and if he wants to add fish, he certainly can."

"I think the Slytherin Common Room could use your touch to lighten it up a bit," smirked Severus. He then kissed Echo's cheek. "Draco will like it."

"Good," smiled Echo. "My work here is done."

"I'm going to go run my errand, Echo. I should be back before dinner," said Severus.

"Where are you going, dad?" asked Harry.

"I need to complete something that Potter requested of me." Harry frowned in puzzlement. "The broom," Severus reminded.

"Oh! Say hi to Ron, then, for me."

"I shall, son." Severus started to turn for the living room when Harry stopped him.

"Dad! You're forgetting something!"

"Am I?" There was a slight smirk upon his face, but a glint of provocation in his dark eyes. "Whatever could I have forgotten?"

"You gotta kiss me goodbye!" huffed Harry. "And Echo, too!"

"Ah! Sorry. No time!" Severus spun away, and walked rapidly down the short hallway into the living room. Harry's feet thumped after him a few seconds later. He did not see Echo, as she followed last, laughing silently.

Harry caught his father around the hips so Severus bent down and snatched up the little boy. "You gotta kiss me goodbye, Dad! It's a rule!" Harry glared tautly at his father's smirk.

"A rule, eh? I do not recall making a rule like that," he teased further, this time his smirk widening.

"My rules! I made it. Dad doesn't get to leave without kissin' me goodbye. So there!"

"And if I do not?" he asked tickling his son's ribs.

Harry squealed, laughed, and scrambled out of his father's arms. Severus dropped him, gently, to the floor. "You don't get dessert and you have to go to bed early."

"Rather harsh punishment," Severus mused, bending down slightly. "So I guess I had better kiss you goodbye." He lightly pecked Harry's warm cheek and Harry caught him around the neck in a hug.

Harry quickly whispered into his father's ear, "Kiss Echo, too."

"As you say, son, I shall do so." Severus rose as soon as Harry let him go and then caught Echo by her upper arms, pulled her close, and kissed her briefly. "Does that suffice, Harry?"

Harry only laughed. "Bye, Dad!"

Severus gave Echo a second, brief kiss, to her cheek, and said, "Goodbye you two. And I want my dessert so it better be good." He let Echo go, and was soon vanishing through the Floo.

Echo took Harry by the hand. "What sort of dessert should we make, Harry?"

"Fudge brownies!"


	39. Chapter 39 - Potter's Bequest

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Thirty-Nine - Potter's Bequest**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape's destination was The Burrow. He had written to Molly Weasley about Potter's broom, and had explained the situation. He wanted to meet with Ronald Weasley, to explain Potter's bequest regarding the broom, and to give it to him.<p>

He was nervous, though, and that, in turn, irritated him. The youngest Weasley boy was still his student, a Gryffindor, and quite possibly one of his worst students next to Neville Longbottom. It did not help that he had also been angry at the Weasley boy's reaction to his de-aged friend. At the time, he had not understood _why_ Ronald Weasley was upset at the child; even after he was told that Weasley was mourning the loss of Potter he did not truly understand. Not until that day during the Melancton Hunt when Harry had explained to him that he just was not Potter. It had been a shock that began to sink in much later that Potter was as dead as any witch or wizard that had been a casualty at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery.

Since Potter was, in an odd way, dead to those that had known, and cared about him, Severus had been adamant about honoring the few bequests Potter had made in his journal that Severus had. The teenager's beloved Firebolt broom, a gift from Sirius Black, Potter had wanted his best friend to have. His books he had wanted Hermione to have. Today, Severus was honoring those two last requests.

"Severus! How are you?" Molly waved to him from her garden. She was harvesting what appeared to be blackberries.

"I am well, Molly." He took the basket of berries as she handed them to him. Molly then stepped over a small fence that kept the blackberry bushes from the rest of the garden.

"I'm making Blackberry Tarts today and just ran out of berries. Could I send some home with you, Severus?"

"I would never turn down any of your cooking, Molly. Although, I think that Echo might be some rather good competition for you."

Molly's eyebrows rose at this uncharacteristic boasting of the young woman she had met briefly at Harry's birthday party. "I think I might have to invite you and your young lady to dinner some evening, Severus."

"Echo would enjoy that," he nodded.

Molly led him towards the Burrow. "Arthur and I just heard this morning from Bill about taking over Potions from you, Severus. He's very excited about teaching. And, settling down."

"So I heard from Albus. Bill has a fiance?" asked Severus, suddenly wondering how he'd become so easy with 'small talk'.

"Not yet, but Arthur and I are hoping. Fleur Delacour is a sweet girl, if a bit on the uppity side. She seems to adore Bill, though, and that's what's important.

"Delacour? Isn't that the young woman from Beauxbaton that took part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"The very same. Ron seems to be a little sweet on Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Now that child is a dear thing and she seems absolutely in hero worship over Ron." Molly chuckled.

"I seem to recall that it was Potter that rescued the little girl."

"Gabrielle seems to see that differently. Well, I'll get Ron for you, Severus."

They were now in the kitchen and Molly took the basket of berries from the Potions Master. Severus quickly stepped into the living room just as Molly shouted up the stairs for her youngest son. Only a few seconds later there was a rhythmic thumping on the stairs as Ronald Weasley answered his mother's call.

"Professor Snape is here to see you, Ron. Mind your manners, now and I'll be in with some tarts in a few minutes."

"Yeah, mum." Ron glared at his Potions professor who was in the living room looking at some of his mother's framed photographs of their time in Egypt when they visited his brother Bill.

Ron knew the professor was coming to see him, but neither his mother nor father would tell him why. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. He shouldn't be. It was summer, still. But, that was the 'greasy git' standing in his living room, and he'd probably find something that the Gryffindor did to take points for.

"Professor Snape?" Ron hated that his voice cracked. He coughed and the older wizard turned slowly.

"Mr. Weasley." He noted the crack in the voice and that the boy had had an obvious growth spurt this summer. Ronald Weasley was almost tall enough to look him in the eye. "Sit down, Mr. Weasley."

Ron tried to keep the smart remark from leaving his mouth as he was invited to sit on his own furniture in his own house! He sat down on the edge of the couch and gripped his hands in his lap.

"What's going on, Professor?" Ron forced himself to ask, even though his heart felt like it was ready to jump into his throat.

"I have recently come to understand your... grief at losing your friend, Potter, Mr. Weasley." Severus turned so he was not completely facing the boy, but just enough that he could see him out of the corner of his eye. "It is a strange situation we find ourselves in with a de-aged Harry Potter, but it was made very clear to me that my son, Harry Potter-Snape, is not the boy you and I knew. Potter... your friend and my student, was a strange casualty of war."

Ron hesitated and then, his gripped hands, loosened. "Hermione understood that right away. I think it was after all of us saw Harry for his birthday... I think there were others that got it, too." Ron suddenly slammed his fists to his side on the soft couch cushions. "I just wish I could understand why he did it, sir!"

Severus turned to face the youngest Weasley, and although he was nearly of age, in that moment of questioning, he was still the eleven year old innocent he'd watched getting eagerly sorted into Gryffindor.

"It was the death of his godfather, Mr. Weasley. He... loved Sirius Black." Severus sighed heavily as he felt a deep sorrow for the Harry Potter he had known before the battle; a grief for that lost, young boy. "It broke Potter."

Ron's head shot up and in his eyes was the unasked question of how the wizard who'd been his best friend's enemy knew his secrets.

"Potter left a journal. Much of it was written his last few days. He spoke mostly about Black and his guilt over the man's death, and guilt over the death of Cedric Diggory."

Ron could not speak, and to his disgust, he caught a tear rolling down his cheek. He swiped it away, but not before Snape saw it. Ron stared, hard, down at the floor, but that must have allowed more tears to run down his cheeks. The redhead was a little startled when his Potions teacher shoved, if gently, a handkerchief at him. He took it, just barely muttering his thanks, and wiped away his tears. He thought he was done with this stupid crying.

Severus felt very uncomfortable with the teenager's tears, and almost wished for an interruption from Molly. She was bustling rather loudly in the kitchen, but showed no sign of insinuating herself between the two wizards.

"Mr. Weasley, I came here because I have neglected a final request Potter made in his journal. He left what amounted to a last will and testament, and after talking with my son, I have decided that it is suitable to honour his request."

Ron looked up in curiosity just as Severus withdrew a small package from his pocket. With an Engorgio Spell he enlarged it and Ron let out a gasp as he recognised his best friend's beloved broom, his Firebolt.

"Potter wanted you to have this," said Severus handing over the broom. "My son feels that you will value it more than he would since Potter was your best friend, and you knew what the broom meant to him."

Ron took the Firebolt reverently. His mouth dropped slightly open as he ran one hand over the handle, his fingers feeling the carved dedication from Sirius. He walked closer to the window so he could read the words.

"To my beloved godson, Siri," Ron read softly out loud. For awhile he stared out the window. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was apologetic. "I know... I've been kinda distant from... from your son, sir. I do get it, now. He's not the Harry I knew." He smoothed his hand over the broom and although tears glistened in his eyes, they did not fall. "Thank you for the broom, Professor."

Severus watched as the boy walked out of the living room and out of the house. A flash from the window and he turned just in time to catch the small figure of Ronald Weasley flying high into the air on the Firebolt.

* * *

><p>Severus' next stop was Hermione Granger's home in a modest looking Muggle neighborhood. He had transfigured his robes so that he wore a black summer jacket over a dark green, cotton shirt, black trousers, and his favourite dragon hide boots. Most Muggles mistook the dark black scales of the dragon hide for snakeskin so there was no need to disguise them.<p>

In front of him was a picturesque, two level home painted white. The grass was neatly mowed and the garden circling the house, was a bloom of colour. In the midst of the flowers, cleverly hidden, he detected an inner garden of magical plants beneath the shimmer of a well woven Disillushionment Glamour.

Severus walked up the wide, slate path to the front door that was painted candy cane red. He rapped his knuckles upon the door. Less than a minute later the door was opened by a middle-aged man with greying hair and half lens reading glasses perched upon his nose.

"Are you Professor Snape?" asked the man.

"I am," Severus replied.

"Gregory Granger," the older man's hand shot out and met Severus' halfway. His grip was dry, and solid. "Come on in, professor. Can I get you a drink? I've got aged scotch, or herb tea, if you're not a drinker."

"Scotch would not be unappreciated, Dr. Granger," said Severus as he took a comfortably worn chair indicated by Hermione's father.

Dr. Granger went over to a sideboard where there was a bottle of scotch and several crystal glasses. He poured a measure of dark amber liquor into two glasses, and brought one over to Severus.

"You're a bit earlier then expected, Professor Snape. Hermione and her mother went into to town to do some shopping. They'll be here, though, in about ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Hermione and her mother, Anna, arrived home twenty minutes later, but neither Severus nor Gregory Granger were aware of that fact. Both men were caught up in a sports game on the television and to Hermione's shock, her dour Potions professor was shouting colourful imprecations at the players on the TV right along with what her father was shouting. Anna clapped her hands over her daughter's ears and hustled her into the kitchen.<p>

Anna laughed, "I'm guessing that's your professor from school, dear?"

There was another shout from the men, this time of triumph. Hermione peeked through the closed kitchen door. "I can't wait to tell Draco and Ron about this," she giggled.

"I take it he's a bit more reserved than that?" asked her mother.

"Oh very, mum. Ever since he adopted little Harry, he's been very different, though. I think having a son has mellowed him a bit."

"Children will do that to you, dear," said Anna as she began to take out the ingredients for dinner from the refrigerator. "The soldiers under your father when he was a Marine were scared to death of him."

"Did they respect Daddy, though?" she asked as she began to help her mother by preparing the salad.

"Very much so, dear. Every single one of them knew that your father was so hard with them because he wanted them to be as safe as possible when circumstances warranted it. I imagine the discipline your professor requires in his Potions class is quite similar."

"Indeed it is," came the low tones that had first sent a thrill of terror down her spine when she was a first year.

Anna turned and smiled brightly, "Professor Snape! So good to meet one of Hermione's favourite instructors."

Severus turned a dark, questioning eye upon the young Gryffindor who was blushing brightly. "Favourite, Miss Granger?"

"I... I... uhm..." she stammered and turned a vicious glare at her blabbermouth of a mother.

"Will you stay for dinner, professor?" asked Anna.

"Alas, I cannot, madame. My son is waiting for me," he declined politely.

"Well then, another time I hope. Hermione, why don't you show your teacher to your father's den. Keep the door open, mind," her mother cautioned.

"Mother!" Hermione coloured again, but flounced out of the kitchen indignantly.

With a sigh, Severus followed the embarrassed girl back out into the living room, and through another door into a wood panelled den.

"I'm sorry for that, Professor. My mother's rather parochial," she sighed.

"Your mother is only looking out for you, Miss Granger, as any parent would. Please do not apologise for that."

"Yes, sir," she replied, abashed.

Before the silence had a chance to grow awkward, Severus removed a shrunken box from his pocket. He didn't enlarge it right away.

"I am here because your friend Potter left what amounted to a final bequest before de-aging himself. He asked that his broom go to Ronald Weasley. I delivered it this afternoon. For you, he wished you to have his books." He enlarged the box and placed it on the floor.

Hermione knelt down, and looked through the books. They were Potter's textbooks, but also all the books he had ever been given as gifts. She lifted one that she gave to him for Christmas their first year. The book was titled 'Famous Wizards That Lived As Muggles'. The book was very worn, the spine was cracked, and its pages were marked by dozens of little yellow post-it notes.

Severus seated himself in the only chair then leaned over to pick up a book. It, too, had pages marked by post-it notes. "I never thought Potter was much of a reader," he mused softly. "In flipping through some of the books that weren't his textbooks, he made hundreds of notes in the margins."

Hermione smiled as she opened the book she still had in her hands and read on the frontispiece, 'From Hermione, Christmas 1991'. "I was always telling him not to write in his books but he'd always counter by telling me that if he wrote notes the way I did, he'd lose them."

"It is possible to lose books," said Severus.

Hermione shook her head. "Not his."

"A spell?" asked Severus.

"No. Harry just really valued everything that was ever given to him, sir. His trunk was always crammed full of his stuff and was kind of messy, but he knew exactly where everything was. He was really happy in our second year when I taught him how to shrink things."

"Potter never threw anything away?" the Potions professor was astonished at this part of Potter he'd never known.

Hermione shook her head. "Not one single thing." Hermione put the book back carefully, and then took the one that Severus held. Staring down at the books, she asked, "Sir, Har... uhm... Potter's wand? And, the cloak from his father? Do you have them?"

"The Invisibility Cloak is in James Potter's vault at Gringott's which Harry will have access to when he is sixteen. As for the wand..." Severus let out a deep breath. "It was an unfortunate casualty at the Battle at Riddle Cemetery."

Hermione sniffled softly. There were no tears as she was sure she had cried them all. Picking up another book from the box she was surprised when an envelope fell from its pages. Putting down the book she picked up the envelope.

"Professor, it's dated the end of July, 1995," Hermione stared at the envelope in her hands. She started to open it when he stopped her by laying a hand over hers.

"Miss Granger, Potter left a journal in which he spoke… fondly… of you. I think you may wish to read his words in private."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor. For everything." She rose to her feet, and then picked up the box, leaving Severus behind in her father's den.

* * *

><p>Once in her room Hermione put down the box of books then sat upon her bed. For a moment she stared at the envelope a little afraid of what might be written inside it. After a few minutes she drew in a deep breath, opened the envelope, and took out the one page letter. She studied the handwriting that had been so familiar to her when she, Ron, and her Harry did homework together in Gryffindor tower. As further proof that the Harry Potter she had been best friends with was not the Harry Potter-Snape the son of Professor Snape was in the handwriting. Her best friend had never quite mastered using a quill pen whereas the little boy had confidence with his quill. With a small, sad chuckle, she began to read the last words of her best friend…<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think you'll understand why I am de-aging myself. I have the potion made and I was about to drink it but then I knew I had to write to you._

_I'm sorry for doing this to you. I wish you and I could have had a long friendship. I wish my heart didn't hurt so much._

_Your friendship meant the world to me and I'm not sure my books are enough for you, and I know you hate flying. _

_I love you, Hermione, and I am sorry I never got brave enough to kiss you. I don't think it would have led to anything but it would have been a nice memory._

_I do have something I can sort of give you. Malfoy… Draco's got a crush on you. He probably doesn't know I know but he left his Charms book behind in class once and Professor Flitwick asked me to take it to him. I looked inside the book. Your name was written all over the inside cover. With hearts. I was going to make fun of him before I gave the book back then I saw a drawing he made of you in Charms class. I just got this feeling that he has feelings for you you know? _

_If Draco ever does get brave and tell you he likes you would you give him a chance?_

_Anyway…_

_Hermione, I love you. Thanks for being my friend, and for looking out for me when I was an idiot. I didn't write to Ron because he might think I was getting all mushy but will you tell him that I love him, too, and I'm sorry? I hope he likes my Firebolt._

_Bye Hermione._

_Harry_

Hermione dropped her friend's letter onto her lap, and the tears she thought had faded returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus was never more pleased to be met by his son the moment he Apparated to the cottage. Harry had been playing with his Gobstones while Hector tried, hopelessly, to sleep under the great olive tree. The dog was sparkling from confetti and glitter, and currently had his paws over his ears in protest against the noisier Gobstones. When Harry heard the loud pop just outside the gate he abandoned the colourful set of Gobstones and ran into his father's arms.<strong>

Quite possibly, Severus Snape's greatest secret was that he, too, had mourned the loss of Potter. Not with tears or sadness as his friends did, but he mourned the fact that no one, not even himself, had seen how desperate the young boy had been to have someone, an adult... a parent, that truly cared for him. This was a secret that Potter had confessed, through tears of his own grief, upon the pages of his journal that Severus had read- _Oh dear Merlin it feels like an age ago!_- yet had been just over a year.

That desperation, that plea to anyone listening to his anguished heart, had been the nail in the coffin, morbidly speaking, for Severus' determination to adopt Harry. Had it not been for the collapse of Cornelius Fudge and those corrupt officials beneath him, the adoption, even with the endorsement of Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Minerva McGonagall, might not have gone through. Knowing that he was not just Harry's father legally, but biologically as well, was a blessing he kept close to his heart every single day.

As he held his son in his arms, kissing his cheeks and tickling his ribs so he could hear his bubbly laughter, he swore he could hear, very faintly on the breeze, an old, familiar voice that whispered,_'thank you, Severus, thank you for our son's happiness'_.

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening had been chosen by Harry: chicken gyros. He recently tasted lamb gyros during a visit to the Sunday Market and had been absolutely horrified when he found out he had eaten 'a baby sheep'. However, Harry liked the taste of gyros and was prepared to eat them sans meat, when Echo created the chicken gyros for him.<p>

Over dinner, Harry had an odd request for his father.

"A house elf?" he frowned, tapping his napkin to his lips.

"Dobby is his name, Dad, and he's a free house elf. He wears clothes that Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made for him. Dobby said he was my friend, so I'd like to know if he can come and play someday."

Out of the corner of his eye Severus caught Echo smirking. "Find this amusing, do you, my dear?" he snapped with a teasing lilt.

"A play date with a house elf," giggled Echo. "I think it's delightful!"

"Hmph!" grunted Severus.

Harry did not quite get the joke between the adults but they were doing that quite a bit lately so he just ignored it. "Please, Dad?" he begged, really trying not to whine.

"You do know Draco will be arriving this Friday," began Severus with that ominous tone of voice that usually meant he was going to say no.

"I know! But we cleaned the cottage, and his room's made up, can't Dobby come, Dad? I'll be really, really good! I won't even fly on my broom and I'll give Hector an extra walk.

Hector, seated on the floor between Echo and Harry where he would get the most sneaked table scraps, perked up at the mention of a walk. His tail thumped enthusiastically.

"All right..."

"Yay!"

"No yelling at the table!" scowled Severus sharply.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, but then grinned, and rasped in an exaggerated whisper, "Yippiee?"

Severus' right eyebrow rose acerbically. "Indeed. I shall Floo call your grandfather after dinner and ask him to see if..."

"Dobby."

"...if Dobby is available for a _**play**_ date." Imperceptibly his eyes rolled and Echo just laughed.

* * *

><p>Severus knelt by the fireplace with his head in green flame. In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkling smirk on his face.<p>

"Who is the elf Harry wishes a play date with, Severus?"

"A free elf called Dobby. Apparently Harry had an encounter with the elf in the Hogwarts kitchen when he was chasing after Hector the night you babysat."

"Oh yes. I do recall that. Minerva and I had to suffer through Harry's favourite chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream for breakfast since Dobby was so very delighted in meeting the child." Albus twinkle faded perceptibly. "It seems there is something that is too sweet, even for me."

Severus grimaced. He had indulged in those diabetic inducing pancakes just once with his son, and regretted it. It was one of the few dishes he would not allow Harry to have. How _his_ child could like them was beyond him.

"Give me a moment, Severus."

Severus pulled his head out of the Floo and rose, his knees cracking. He winced, and wondered, not for the umpteenth time, what had happened to his 'communication mirror' that the Mutt had created for some of the Order members during the war.

Floo calling was easy over the Floo Network, but it was a nuisance to have to bend over, or kneel. Albus had singed his beard and eyebrows countless times, and once had burned his hand rather badly because he had just been too old for the contortions required for Floo calls.

Severus tapped his chin thoughtfully. Charms were not his forte, but Miss Granger was a clever witch _especially_ where Charms were concerned. Perhaps she might be up for a project to re-create the 'communicating mirrors'. If she could get it to work, her financial future would not only be set, but 'mirror calling' would be much more convenient for a good portion of the wizarding world.

"My boy!" Albus' head came through the green flame just as it whooshed.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Dobby would love to come and play with Harry. Would tomorrow at noon be a good time?"

Severus glanced back at Harry who was bouncing eagerly on the sofa. He smirked. "It would be perfect, Albus. From noon until five o'clock."

"Very good, then."

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hello, child," smiled Albus. "Are you being a good boy for your father and Echo?"

"I am, Grandpa."

"I'm glad to hear it. I shall say farewell and goodnight, then."

Harry and Severus echoed their farewells to Albus and his head vanished.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"You are welcome, child. Will you go and take your bath now?"

Without replying, Harry zipped out of the living room, down the hall, and into his bedroom.

Severus heard a snigger behind him. "Oh will you stop laughing?" He snarled at Echo as he grasped her by the wrist.

"I can't help it," she said as her eyes sparkled with her amusement. "A play date with a house elf."

He pulled Echo down into his lap as another small bout of laughter escaped her. He kissed her soundly, stopping the laughter.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been notified by owl during breakfast the next day that Professor Snape had a possible Charms project for her. Very curious as to what that might be she accepted the meeting for ten o'clock that day.<p>

She now sat in the living room of the cottage Professor Snape had rented for the summer for himself and Harry. After an enthusiastic greeting from her favourite student Harry, he had then gone off to play at the beach with Echo.

"I'm very curious about this Charms project you have for me, Professor Snape," began Hermione as she sat demurely on the sofa.

"It is the re-creation of a magical device that was used by key members of the Order of the Phoenix," replied Severus. "Sirius Black charmed small hand mirrors that allowed the members of the Order to contact each other. This form of communication removed the inherent danger of a Floo call by someone not getting out of the way of the normal flames, and the additional inconvenience of kneeling on the hearth. Black had also charmed the mirrors so they were secured so that no one could intercept the call."

Hermione was intrigued. "And there are none of these mirrors left, sir?"

Severus shook his head. "Lost or broken, I am afraid. I believe, though, that you, Miss Granger, all ready considered a Charms prodigy by your teacher, may have the wherewithal to duplicate the device. If you are successful our entire world would find the ability to communicate by mirror a vast improvement over a Floo call."

Hermione's face lit up as her teacher explained what he needed. "This will be wonderful, sir!" grinned Hermione. "I'm sure I can do this. Thank you, Professor Snape."

To his horror the witch jumped up, and wrapped her arms around her teacher and squeezed. He was being… hugged! Shifting from his student's embrace he held her at length from himself by grasping her upper arms.

"Miss Granger!" Severus spluttered.

"When I succeed, sir, you'll get the first mirror!" said Hermione. "I have to go. I have to do research, and find some hand mirrors, and… oh! Thank you, again, professor!"

To Severus' somewhat stunned look he watched the girl throw Floo powder into his fireplace, and vanish. At that moment Echo and Harry arrived back from their play; and Harry was upset.

The young witch forgotten, Severus centred his attention upon his son. He knelt down on one knee. "Harry? What is the matter?" Taking a handkerchief from his pocket he dabbed at the boy's tears. That was when he noticed Harry was holding his arm against his stomach.

"I busted it, Daddy, and it hurts a lot," sniffled Harry.

Echo explained, "A small rock got in the way of our game of ball toss on the beach, and Harry tripped trying to side-step Hector. I'm fairly certain he broke his arm. I don't have any training in any healing spells, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Severus."

"I can alleviate some of the pain, Harry." Harry nodded as his father waved his wand over the broken arm.

"Feels better," Harry breathed.

"It is temporary, child. I am going to exam your arm but let us move to the sofa so that you may sit down." Severus stood, and escorted his son over to the sofa. They both sat down, and Severus gently moved Harry's right arm away from his stomach.

"Ow…" Harry gasped more from the worried expectation of pain.

Severus examined the injured limb, unconscious of a gentle clucking noise he was making with his tongue that Harry somehow found soothing. There was a growing bruise on the forearm that hinted at a greater injury beneath. Harry gasped as his father palpated the bruise to feel the broken bone beneath.

"Ahhh, there tis," said Severus at the discovery of the break. "And, are you not the lucky little boy."

"I am?" Harry could not understand how a broken arm was lucky.

"Just a few days ago I brewed some Skele-Gro to replenish the supplies at Hogwarts," explained Severus touching his son's cheek with his fingertips. "Accio Skele-Gro for Harry."

"But I'm not a big boy, Daddy," Harry whispered in concern. He had learned a lot about dosages of medicine since he and his father brought the Melancton Flower and seeds home.

"Not yet but what did I just Summon?" Severus held up his hand just as a purple bottle slapped into the palm of his hand. He handed the bottle to Harry who took it with his good hand.

"Harry Potter-Snape's Junior Skele-Gro for children under the age of eleven." He glanced up at his father, and smiled. "You made this just for me, Daddy?"

Severus gave his son a small smile of pride. "Yes, and for every young witch or wizard under the age of eleven." He took the bottle from his son and broke the wax seal as he opened it. "I designed this pretty, yet very functional purple bottle to provide the precise measured dose for a young one like you. Now, go ahead and try it out, Harry."

Harry took the bottle, looked down at its curious opening, and put it to his lips. He then put it down. "I know this tastes yucky, Daddy. Will you hold my nose shut? I don't have an extra hand." Severus delicately pinched his child's nostrils together, and Harry drank down a measure of the awful Skele-Gro. "Yuck!"

Severus fashioned a quick immobilising sling for his son's arm, and then he scooped him up. "I added a sedative to the Skele-Gro so you will be able to sleep while the medicine repairs the bone."

Harry yawned as his father carried him to his room. "Are you gonna kiss Echo while I sleep, Daddy?"

A giggle behind Severus alerted him to Echo following behind him. "I suppose I might. Would that be all right, Harry?" asked Severus.

"Ye-ep!" Harry stretched out his good arm as Echo Summoned his dragon, and gave it to him. "Give Echo a Harry kiss, Daddy? 'Kay?"

Leaning over his son Severus kissed his child's temple. "I promise. Sleep well, little one."

Severus and Echo left Harry's bedroom. They both started to walk towards the living room when Severus stopped. He caught Echo to himself, and kissed her cheek. "That is for my son." He then smirked wickedly. "This next one is for me."

So, Severus kissed Echo until she could no longer stand up.


	40. Chapter 40 - Playdate

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty - Playdate**

* * *

><p>It had taken Albus nearly an hour to explain to Dobby that he was going to visit Harry as a friend, and not as a house elf in order to play with him. The house elf was not to do any housework, nor offer to do any. Crossing his fingers that Dobby understood, he gave the house elf leave to Pop to the Snape Cottage.<p>

Dobby understood very well what was going on, but he did not mind that the wizards rarely understood that house elves were just as intelligent as wizards. He just patted Master Headmaster's thin hand, and nodded happily. All was as it should be.

Wearing his five favorite knit caps (one of each colour), a blue jumper with a large, green 'D', and one red and yellow striped sock, and a second black sock with pumpkins on it, Dobby trotted up to the front door of the Snapes cottage, and knocked politely.

"Dobby!"

The house elf was delighted to have an armful of enthusiastic little boy. His head bobbled happily as his long, thin fingers patted his friend on the back.

"Dobby is glad Master Harry asked Dobby for a visit!"

"I'm glad you could come," said Harry as he took Dobby by the hand, and dragged him into the cottage. "Dad, this is Dobby. He helped me to find Hector."

Severus nodded his head to the elf. Dobby bowed very low. "Dobby is remembering Master Potions Master, sir."

A look of sudden remembered pain crossed Severus face. He wondered how he had not recalled the elf's name, but its voice, and large, pale green eyes he did remember. "You are Lucius Malfoy's elf," his voice sounded flat and dead.

Dobby shook his head strongly. "Dobby free elf, Master Potions Master." The house elf then glanced pointedly at the Potions Master's son. The Headmaster had also explained that Dobby should try to refrain from mentioning the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Dobby did not point out that he already knew that Harry Potter-Snape and Master Harry Potter who had tricked his old Master Lucius Malfoy were not the same wizard.

Echo, coming from the kitchen, caught the tail end of Severus comment and touched his arm, breaking the tension before the atmosphere could degenerate further. "Harry, is this your friend, Dobby?"

"Yes! Dobby, this is Echo Prosper," introduced Harry.

Dobby bowed. "Dobby is pleased to be meeting Mistress Prosper."

"Okay, can we go play now?" asked Harry.

"You can, Harry," replied his father. "Dobby, I expect you to have the same care with my son as you used to have for Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Master Potions Master. Dobby understands."

"Let me show you my room, Dobby." Dobby happily trotted after the little boy.

Severus heard a slight snort, and turned to glare at Echo. She slapped a hand over her mouth, and pretended to cough.

"Are you still laughing over this playdate, Miss Prosper?" he asked darkly.

"Oh no, Master Potions Master, sir, I just has a coughs." She turned to run back into the kitchen but not fast enough to escape a sharp swat to her backside. Echo yelped and then broke down laughing, by herself, in the kitchen. Severus sniffed haughtily, and strode down to his lab. As he passed Harry's room, he peeked in, making sure neither the house elf, nor his son could see him.

Dobby was looking at Harry's wall of sketches, drawings, and paintings. "You is good artist, Master Harry. Dobby is liking this drawing of Master Draco."

Dobby was pointing at a head and shoulders crayon sketch of Draco laughing at something. It was also a favorite of Severus' for there had been too few things for the youngest Malfoy to laugh at for a long time. Harry had caught his friend during his birthday celebration a few weeks ago.

"So you know Draco, Dobby?"

The house elf nodded. "Dobby raise Master Draco from baby. Do best to keep safe, hug when not." Dobby sighed unhappily. He missed his Master Draco, and often wondered if the boy missed him.

Harry did not notice the bit of melancholy for as he turned to face the house elf, he was only greeted by a wide grin. "Dad says when I have guests, that they get to choose what we play first. So, you're the guest, Dobby, what would you like to play?"

Little tears sparkled at his eyes, but Dobby snuffed them back. Another thing Master Headmaster had explained to him was that he must not be thankful and honored by every concession Master Harry made. He smiled, though, and pointed at the small area containing Harry's art supplies.

"Master Harry and Dobby make pretty pictures, Master Harry?"

"Sure!"

Severus smirked, and withdrew to his lab as his son dove into the cabinet with all his art supplies.

* * *

><p>After collecting a few supplies, Harry and Dobby moved to the kitchen where they spread everything out. The little boy and the house elf spent almost two hours colouring, drawing, and creating several pieces of art together.<p>

Dobby was able to employ some of his magic (after he politely asked Mistress Prosper for permission) to provide them with colourful glue, glitter, rhinestones, and a few other materials Harry did not have.

Severus had taken a break at one point, walked into the kitchen to see the incredible, sparkling, artistic mess it had become, and walked right back out. A few minutes later Echo had found him in the lab where she gave him turkey sandwich and coffee she brought. The couple had a few stolen moments together, before Echo reluctantly pulled away to prepare lunch for Harry and his guest.

The art mess was cleaned, and the supplies were put away. Echo let the two friends attach their pieces of artwork to a bare wall in the kitchen. They had each done a few individual drawings and Echo was caught off guard by the talent Dobby showed in the buildings he drew. Together, the house elf and the boy had created a vivid and wide 2D piece of art that looked very much like a large house cat, with horns that was nearly covered all over with a variety of glitter and shiny confetti. The cat was belching bright orangey fire over a snake-like man with white skin and red eyes. The snake man held a wand that was casting a green light.

It caused Echo a touch of the shivers enough that she drew Severus out of his lab to look at it while Harry and Dobby picnicked out in the front yard with fried chicken, coleslaw, biscuits, and pumpkin juice.

Severus eyed the garish piece of artwork, immediately recognising Godric's Hollow in the background. The horned, glittery, fire-breathing cat was whimsical, but the snake-man, as Echo had dubbed him, was all too identifiable to Severus.

"It's ghastly," he could not help blurting out softly.

"Dobby wanted to cast an Animating Spell on it. I wouldn't let him." She pointed at the snake man. "That's... that's Voldemort, isn't it, Severus?" she asked, slipping her arm around his.

"It is. Very few people knew that even at that time Voldemort was changing his appearance through a constant infusion of Naga Venom. If he showed himself in 'polite society' he wore a sophisticated glamour of his human face." He pointed at the representation of a portion of a village he knew all too well. "That is Godric's Hollow... when Voldemort murdered James and Lily, he was parading around like some obscene creature." Severus then pointed at an odd smudging behind the Dark Lord decorated purely with silver confetti. "Death Eaters."

Echo pointed to two ghostly figure alongside the cat. "Severus, do you think these might be...?" she left the question hanging.

He nodded, feeling a chill down his spine. "James and Lily," he muttered. "Dobby and Harry both did this?"

Echo nodded. "I asked them if they worked on it equally and they said they did, but Harry said he directed what they drew. He's not still having nightmares, is he?"

"I thought they were gone. He has not awakened me for any." For a long moment he stared at the eerily accurate figure of Voldemort. He had the unsettling feeling that those red eyes were looking right at him; accusing him. "I'll ask Harry about this later, but as soon as Dobby is gone, we are taking this horrid thing down."

* * *

><p>After Dobby and Harry had lunch, Severus took them down to the beach. He kept watch with one eye as he sat upon the sand reading from one of his old Potions journals.<p>

House elves were rather buoyant, and Dobby was a rather good swimmer. He kept a very close eye on his Master Harry as the young boy splashed about in the shallow water.

"You can swim, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Very well, Master Harry. Is you knowing how to swim?"

"Echo's been teaching me. I can dog paddle, but I still swallow lots of water."

"Dobby can teach Master Harry to swim. No magic." Dobby grinned in encouragement.

"Okay!"

Dobby waved the boy closer, and Harry walked-pushed himself through the waves over to the elf.

"Master Harry must be floating on belly first." Harry tried to flatten himself on the surface of the water, but only sank. Dobby giggled, caught the boy, and patted his back to dislodge any water.

"How do I do this, Dobby?" asked Harry, spitting into the ocean.

"Dobby hold out arm, and Master Harry balance on it. Then, Master Harry swim like fish!"

Dobby made it sound easy, but it took a bit more work than Harry had expected. He managed to balance easily enough on Dobby's arm, but when he was supposed to paddle, he looked more like a flailing, drowning fish, than a swimming fish. At one point, as Harry dipped precariously forward, his foot connected solidly with Dobby's nose.

Harry was immediately apologetic, but Dobby only laughed and healed the bruise. "We house elves very resilient, Master Harry. Try again. Dobby thinks Master Harry almost swam."

The little boy positioned himself over Dobby's thin arm. His flailing was just as bad as before, but he managed to soon calm his arms and legs down. When Dobby felt the child had the right rhythm he removed his supporting arm. Harry was swimming! He only went about two feet but to Harry it felt like miles.

"Dad! Daddy! I can swim!" shouted Harry. He flopped himself into the water and swam an awkward, mostly splashing circle around the house elf, but he was not dog paddling.

Severus clapped his hands and smiled. "Excellent, Harry!"

A few minutes later, tired from the swimming, the house elf and the little boy came running up to Severus. Harry collapsed against his father, soaking Severus side.

"Harry! Look what you've done?!" growled Severus.

Harry let out a shout as his father's fingers dug into his ribs. Dobby clapped as Severus tickled the wet little boy who squirmed on the sand, and only got dirtier.

The house elf cast a few spells to clean father and son then dried them off. Severus settled back to his journal, making notes on top of older notes while Dobby and Harry made sandcastles. Once tired of playing in the sand, they went back to the cottage and played catch with Hector in the front yard.

Five o'clock came all too soon for Harry and he was very reluctant to let Dobby go. Dobby hugged him tightly, patted his back, and told Harry he had to help the other house elves in preparing dinner for Master Headmaster, Mistress McGonagall and the other teachers that were already making their way back to Hogwarts from their vacations. With a bow to Echo and Severus, Dobby popped away and Harry promptly collapsed on the sofa, and went to sleep; he had no nap that afternoon.

Since Echo did not care for the large 'Voldemort Drawing' anymore than Severus did he decided that they all ought to go into the village for dinner. While Harry took an hour long nap, Echo disappeared into her room to get ready. Severus went back to his lab where he packed several phials of potions he had worked on that afternoon. He wrote a quick note, shrank the box and summoned Hedwig.

He attached the now small box to the owl, and stroked her feathered back. "I've asked for a reply in my letter so please stay until one is written."

Hedwig nipped his finger in acknowledgement then flew out of the lab, down the hallway, and out the open front window. Severus made sure all was clean in his lab, then left, locked and sealed it. He checked on his son, adjusted the quilt over the sleeping little boy then made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Just as Severus was buttoning up his frock coat, Harry came into his bedroom; his face and green eyes all smiles.<p>

"Why are you dressed up, Dad?" he asked perching himslef on the big bed.

"I thought it might be nice for all of us to go out for dinner, Harry."

"Yay!" Harry clapped his hands together.

"I would like you to go take a quick shower and then put on a nice shirt with your black trousers."

"Okay, dad!" Harry ran out of his father's bedroom, not closing the door behind him.

"Shoes, not trainers!" Severus added with a shout towards his retreating son.

* * *

><p>The 'Voldemort Drawing' had fallen to a convenient accident as it had supposedly fallen off the wall while they were out to dinner and Hector had chewed the drawing to bits. Harry was upset, but Severus patiently explained that sometimes that was the way dogs behaved and that poor Hector really had no idea he was doing wrong. He was just entertaining himself while his people were gone.<p>

Harry forgave his big familiar, and after the little boy had fallen asleep, Severus rewarded the dog with a half of a steak he brought back from the restaurant.

While Hector enjoyed his little reward, Severus changed into his pyjamas, dressing gown, and slippers and then went back to his son's room. Transfiguring Harry's little desk chair into one that was more comfortable, he settled down to watch over his sleeping son.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the night Severus had nodded off in the chair beside his son's bed. A sense that something was not right woke him with a start. A shaft of moonlight coming in through the window showed his son writhing in his blankets, crying silently. Hector was on the floor, by the window, so he could not hear his boy's distress anymore than Severus could.<p>

"Damn!" hissed Severus as he rose from his chair. "Finite Incantatem!" The moment the Silencing Spell Harry's accidental magic had erected ended the little boy's mewling cries for his father cut Severus to the quick. He disentangled his son from the covers and lifted him into his arms.

"Harry, child, wake up little one." He lightly tapped his son's cheeks and Harry woke with a jerk.

"Snake man killed mummy!" Harry wailed and threw his arms around his father's neck, weeping great sobs against Severus' neck.

"Hush, little one," Severus whispered as he rocked his son and patted his back. "It's all right, Daddy's got you." He looked up stricken over his son's pain just as Echo walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Take him into the living room, Severus," she said softly. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

As Echo left, Severus could feel Harry's tears tapering off. Summoning an quilt he wrapped it over his son's shoulders, and carried him out to the living room. Once settled in his chair by the fireplace his son's weeping had stopped.

"Harry? Look at me, child," Severus spoke softly. Harry lifted his head and sniffled. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Severus wiped away his son's tears. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

Harry shrugged, and leaned his head against his father's chest so he could hear his steady heartbeat. "Forever."

"I thought your nightmares stopped after your scar was removed," he muttered mostly to himself. "Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Harry shook his head. "It's mummy and this icky green light and the snake man, Daddy. How did you know to come help me? I've always called you before but you never came." Harry hiccupped miserably over a sob.

Echo brought in the hot chocolate, and gave a cup to Severus. He blew his breath over the surface of the chocolate, then held the cup to Harry's lips and encouraged him to sip a little.

"I never heard you calling me, child. Your accidental magic cast a Silencing Spell so no one, not even Hector, could hear you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do magic! Please don't spank me! Please!"

Harry became so agitated that he jarred Severus causing some of the hot liquid to spill onto his father's thigh. Severus grimaced at the pain but was very thankful when Echo took the cup away in order to clean away the spilled chocolate. She summoned a cool cloth she placed it on his thigh while Severus tried to calm down his son.

"Harry!" he finally had to shout. "Stop that!" Harry's entire body went limp in defeat. "Listen to me, child. Accidental magic is perfectly natural. You are a wizard, after all. I am certainly not going to punish you for something that is expected."

"But Aunt Petunia hated it," he whispered, twining his fingers in his father's hair.

Severus gently untangled his son's fingers from his hair. He almost wished he were wearing his frock coat so Harry's nervous hands could pick at the silk covered buttons. Harry solved his fidgeting by pulling up the sash of his father's dressing gown so he could play with the long, silver tassel.

"Your Aunt Petunia was a cruel, and prejudiced woman, Harry. What she told you about magic was wrong."

"So I won't get spanked?" He tried to stick his thumb into his mouth but Severus caught the little hand and wove his fingers through his son's. Harry let out a soft sigh at his father's firm, but gentle grip.

"Certainly not," He shifted his son in his lap a little more comfortably then lifted the cup of hot chocolate from the side table to give Harry another few sips. "I take it your Aunt would get upset with you when you had nightmares?"

"Uh huh. I got spanked and my blanket was taken away, so I started wishing that no one would hear my nightmares and I didn't get punished anymore."

"Ah. Have you been making a wish that you would not disturb us?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded. "I just didn't want to wake anybody up, but then, I'd get trapped in the nightmare and even though I knew you couldn't hear me, I still wanted you but you never came!"

"I shall be able to hear you call if you do not make that wish again. Echo, Hector, and I mind not at all if you wake us." He kissed his son's brow.

Harry glanced over at Echo. She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "I'll make hot chocolate anytime you have a nightmare, sweetheart. Don't you ever worry about bothering me. All right?"

"M'kay." Harry yawned. This time he managed to sneak his thumb into his mouth putting an end to any further discussions. Severus nudged Harry's thumb from his mouth, adjusted the quilt around his son, and gently nudged the boy's head against his chest. Echo picked up the cups, took them to the kitchen, and when she came back out, she lightly kissed Severus cheek.

"Thank you, dear one," he whispered, caressing her hand before she retired to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>At about eight o'clock the next morning Echo padded out into the living room to find Harry still curled up on his father's lap. Severus was snoring softly with his son's head tucked under his chin. Hector had moved from Harry's room so he now slept beside them. Echo gently levitated the child back to his bedroom, and tucked him in. Hector had followed. The dog climbed up onto the bed, not really sleepy but he would guard over his boy, just in case. When Echo re-entered the living room, Severus was standing, and stretching the muscle ache out of his back.<p>

"I'm getting too old to have a little boy sleep on my lap all night," he grumbled.

Echo smiled, and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Stop complaining, Severus. Before you know it, he's going to be too big for your lap."

Severus did not reply as he stretched again. He knew Echo was right. He wondered just when he became so fiercely attached to the child. "My son," he murmured softly. Echo did not hear him since she was already in the kitchen. He smiled, and headed to his bedroom, and into his bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

><p>A little later, dressed in a casual pair of dark grey trousers and a white shirt, Severus entered the kitchen. The savory aroma of sausage and eggs tickled his olfactory senses. Slipping his arm across Echo's back, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek then stepped over to prepare his morning coffee.<p>

"Severus," she began tentatively, "have you ever considered therapy?"

"What? For me?" he nearly dropped too many coffee beans into the grinder.

"Of course not you! I meant for Harry's nightmares. I've been thinking, and I know I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but maybe it's something to consider?"

"You do realise, of course, that the Mental Health field in the wizarding world is hardly as advanced as that of the Muggle world is, do you not?"

"Actually, Severus, the United States is far more advanced than wizarding Europe is. One of the girls I went to school with pursued a career in the field of Mental Health. Her specialty is wizarding children."

Severus ground the coffee beans by turning the crank. He stared for a moment at Echo until she shifted uneasily under his gaze at her back. "How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Only since last night. I do remember a bit from my Potions class and I know that children Harry's age cannot take Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"No, they cannot."

She shrugged and scraped the eggs onto a serving platter. "It's merely a suggestion."

"I do appreciate the thought, Echo. For now, I think I might be able to help Harry. I plan to just get him to talk to me about his nightmares and why they still frighten him." He took the platter of eggs to the table and with a wave of his hand he cast a spell that set the table with silverware, plates, and glasses.

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley woke in the morning, late, slipped into his dressing gown and slippers, and then trudged down the stairs. He went to the front door to get his morning newspaper. As he opened the door, he ducked and let out a shout as something white flew through the door, let out a hoot, and then perched on his recliner.<p>

"What the...?"

Hedwig hooted again and showed him the small box tied around her leg.

"Hmph. You're my nephew's bird." Vernon approached the owl cautiously. "You'd best not bite or I'll find a cat to feed you to."

Hedwig's hoot was indignant and she shook her leg at the large man. Vernon grumbled more under his breath, stretched his hands towards the owl, and quickly untied the package from her leg.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and then flew over to the mantle where she began preening her feathers.

In that moment, Vernon let out a shout as the box suddenly enlarged itself.

Hedwig hooted loudly. Vernon glared at the owl. "Don't blame me! Can't say I was expectin' that!" He bent awkwardly and picked up the box, carrying it into the kitchen. Hedwig followed, flying into the kitchen so she could perch on the refrigerator. She hooted twice and blinked in a demanding manner at him.

"Hang on, bird. Duds got you some owl feed..." he began opening cabinets. "Now, where did he put... ah!" He found the box of owl food, poured out a small handful and put it up on the refrigerator next to Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted haughtily at the small pellets.

"It's either that or a tomato, you stuck up beast." Hedwig let out a soft hoot of resignation, and began to eat the pellets.

Vernon went over to the wooden slat box to peer distrustfully at it. The lid was nailed on so he looked under the kitchen sink for his toolbox. Using his hammer he quickly removed the nails that secured the lid. Lifting the lid, he looked down at a bed of fine straw that cushioned six bottles and several dozen phials. There was a letter tucked into one side so he withdrew it and began to read.

_Mr. Dursley,_

_Consider this my olive branch. These are potions I brewed that will work for non-magical humans. The small phials are single dose, and for your use. They will ease your craving for alcohol, and ease minor withdrawal symptoms. Take no more than up to three a day. If you require more just let me know. You should not need the potion after a year._

_The larger bottles contain a Nutrition Concentrate that will aid in you and your son's weight loss goals. It will provide necessary minerals and vitamins in addition to speeding up your weight loss, safely. Dosage is one teaspoonful at mealtime in any beverage of your choice. Juice is best. It is tasteless, so it will not affect the flavor of your drink. Keep the potion in a cool storage place. You have a six month supply. I shall send more in six months._

_I would appreciate a reply letting me know that this box arrived safely._

_Severus Snape_

Vernon picked up a phial, held it up to the light and then picked up a potion bottle in his other hand.

"Hunh, I suppose..." he began dubiously.

Hedwig hooted several times and unfurled her wings, beating them once against her sides.

"Fine! Fine!" snapped Vernon Dursley. "We'll try 'em, but keep your bloody advice to yourself, bird!"

Hedwig let out a soft, smug coo as she nestled her head under a wing. The peaceful aura of magical influence in the Dursley household was settling in. The elder Dursley had understood her almost as well as her boy did!


	41. Chapter 41 - Draco & Echo

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-One - Draco & Echo**

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Severus' ritual of writing and answering letters began. Harry had received an unexpected letter from Ron. It was a simple letter that talked about his summer so far, his brothers, and some of the mischief they had gotten up to.<p>

Harry, who still had not been certain if he really liked Ron that much since the redhead had a temper that ran from cold to hot and back again too swiftly for the little boy, was pleased by the letter and had to reply right away. His letter was a very long one and when he was finished, he asked his father to proofread it for him.

When all the letters were written that needed to be taken care of, Severus handed his son a light jumper and bade the boy to take a walk with him.

They walked out the back door and through the short gate. Closing the back gate, father and son headed down to the beach.

It was a lazy feeling day and the light mist from the churning sea cooled the air nicely. Harry crouched down to pick up seashells and little bits of polished glass. Soon his pockets were full of his little collections and so Harry started to hand what he picked up to his father.

Coming to a large piece of driftwood, Severus directed Harry towards it and they both sat down.

"You wanna talk about my dreams, don't you, Dad?" Harry asked softly as he played with a piece of rounded blue glass frosted from the surf and the sand.

Severus did not let his surprise show. It threw him a little off-balance when Harry was this perceptive. He nodded, but then said, "Yes," when he saw his son was not looking at him.

"I'm not going to wish for silence anymore," the hope in his voice that his father would let the discussion end there made Harry's gut clench tightly.

"That is good, son. It is important that I know whenever you are hurting or afraid, correct?"

"Aunt Petunia said I whined too much," Harry stated softly as he dropped the piece of glass. He reached into his pocket for a bit of shell to turn over and over in his hands.

"You are not a whiner, neither someone who complains," Severus said stiffly. He frowned, then his face relaxed as he had an idea. "Harry, if you were a parent, how would you feel if your son or daughter was afraid but you did not know it?"

Harry considered the question. "Can't my kid tell me she's afraid?"

"No. All her life she has been taught to keep pain and fear to herself, so no, she cannot say anything to you."

"But, I find out somehow, right?" Harry was still turning the shell over in his hand, but his questions to his father were serious. He wanted to answer his father's question but he needed more information. That was what Severus had been teaching him about doing research.

The corner of Severus' mouth lifted slightly. "Yes, you do indeed find out."

"Well, I think I'd be kinda mad, at first, but not at my kid, cause I don't like being angry at someone I love. Frustrated, I guess."

"What do you think you might do with your daughter to get her to trust you enough to let you know when she is afraid, or hurting?" Severus asked carefully.

"Lots of hugs and kisses, cause, well, there's just never enough of those. Then I'd... uhm... oh," he paused as a thought struck him. "Dad, does my kid... my daughter... have a toy or a pet or something like that?"

Severus was intrigued by where Harry was going with this hypothetical child of his, so he continued with the game. "Well, since I let you have a toy dragon to sleep with and a large dog, and an owl at Hogwarts, I think you would be just as generous to your child, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I would." Harry smiled and for a brief moment he was caught in the fantasy of someday having his own kids where they would play a lot, and run, and do all kinds of neat things together like he and his father did.

Harry then focussed upon his father. "Okay, well, you know sometimes kids get m'barrassed when they're scared and stuff and it's kinda hard to talk to mum and dad. Parents get emotional, you know?" Severus bit down on the chuckle that threatened. He nodded at Harry. "All right so... uhm... so, a pet or a toy is real important for a kid because they're secret keepers and they don't get all upset over what their kid's going through."

"Indeed? I never thought of that." He had not. At least, not for a very long time. He did recall a very worn bear he once had when he was four years old. Its fuzzy fur was worn away, both eyes were gone, and its embroidered nose was no longer satiny. When his father, Tobias, would beat him, he would curl up in his bed with the bear in his arms, and while weeping, he would tell the bear all his hopes and dreams, what he feared most, and his greatest secrets. The bear never passed judgment, never got upset or indignant, and the bear never, _ever_ told anyone his secrets.

"I can see how that is important, Harry, but then, what do you do, as a parent when you need to know what is causing your child to be afraid, or hurt? As a good parent, you want to help stop what causes the fear, and to heal the hurts." He was very curious to see if his son had an answer.

"Well, that's easy," said Harry blithely. "I'd just cuddle my kid and instead of making him talk to me, I'll just hold him while he talks to his pet or his toy."

Severus placed his arm over his son's shoulder, tugged him near and kissed the crown of his head. "Your children are going to be very lucky to have you as a father someday, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I just learned from you, Dad. Sometimes, though, even a dad needs to remember what being a kid was like."

"So he does. Verily so," Severus mused into the breeze coming off of the surf. He kissed his son's temple. "Would you like to talk to Hector or your dragon?"

Harry dropped the shell, then slipped off the driftwood to pick it up. He remained crouched down, and drew his finger through the patch of sedge grass and sand.

He knew his father was going to use his idea, and it was not a bad one but he still hesitated for a long moment. Stuffing the shell back into his pocket, he asked, "Hector, but can we sit under the olive tree?"

"Of course. Maybe we shall have some of Mrs. Weasley's Blackberry Tarts, too."

Harry took his father by the hand, and tugged him from the piece of driftwood. He then craned his neck to look up into his father's eye solemnly. "Daddy?" Severus stroked a hand over the crown of his son's head. "I'm a'scared of dream monsters. Make sure they don't get me while I talk to Hector?"

"My solemn word as your father, Harry, I shall protect you from all the monsters." As Harry slipped his small hand into his father's Severus knew that his promise was not just soothing words to a child; no matter what he would always protect his son.

* * *

><p>Nestled between the two largest roots, and a few strategically cast Cushioning Charms, Harry sat on Severus lap, with his back against his father's chest. Hector was comfortably wedged in beside them with his head resting on Harry's lap. Harry had twined his fingers in the thick ruff of Hector's fur and was, intermittently stroking the dog's broad head.<p>

There was no preamble for Harry. He just began speaking softly to Hector, first telling the dog about last night's nightmare. Severus listened, keeping any questions he had to himself. As Harry opened the floodgates on his fear of the nightmare of the Snake Man killing his mother, the little boy shifted so his father was able to hold him closer.

"I know my mum is dead, Hector, and she won't come back, but I wish I could at least save mum in my dream. I'm just a little baby and the Snakeman is big and has lots of power and all I can do is cry. It's not fair, you know, but I keep trying."

Harry hugged Hector and the dog licked his face. Severus did not move or say anything, yet, and soon, Harry was telling his familiar about another nightmare.

"I was doing everything right, Hector. The eggs were perfect, the bacon was, too, but it was Uncle Vernon's fault. He didn't get up for breakfast and Aunt Petunia got mad about that. Then when she splattered herself with the bacon grease after trying to make me move faster and cook faster, she got all screamy scary. The grease flew from the pan cuz she was swinging it all around. Dudley ran from the kitchen and he was yelling, 'she's gonna kill the freak!' I thought she did, too, cuz the pan crunched into my head. Just like in the cartoons that Dudley sometimes let me watch, I saw stars circling around my head. Then, I saw myself in this coffin, but it was thrown out in the garbage cuz no one was really sad I was dead."

Harry leaned over so he could settle his chin on the dog's head. "Sometimes, when I was in my cupboard, I'd pray to die so I could be with my mum. My daddy came, though, and I didn't want to die anymore. He'd be very sad if I did. But, I still miss my mum. I don't dream so much anymore about Aunt Petunia since me and Dudley write letters, now. Aunt Petunia scared him, too, and he'd hit me sometimes, but it was because he was hurting. Dudley wasn't allowed a pet cuz they're dirty and after he was four, Dudley was too old for stuffed toys and Aunt Petunia threw away his sock monkey. I think he really missed his monkey lots."

Harry's soft chatter drifted further away from his nightmares and Severus continued to listen as Harry talked happily about Draco, Hermione, and even Ron. He talked about Quidditch, but it wasn't as much fun as flying was. Severus was a bit startled to learn that Harry had no desire to be on a Hogwarts House Quidditch team.

"I'm better with Potions, Hector, and if I'm going to work on a sailing ship someday, I gotta be really good at Potions. That's what matters, you know?"

After several long minutes of quiet, Severus saw that Harry had fallen asleep with his hand resting on the dog's neck. Levitating the little boy, it took a few minutes to extricate himself gracefully from the roots of the olive tree, but once done, he carried his son into his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

* * *

><p>Echo had cleared away breakfast and the dishes quickly. Lunch was to be leftovers from last night's dinner, so there was no need to indulge in cooking that afternoon.<p>

While Severus walked with his son, Echo went into the living room and curled up on the end of the sofa. She then summoned a tapestried box that held her embroidery supplies.

The Academy in Salem, Massachusetts had some very old-fashioned ideas and one of those was that a woman had to have a creative, domestic skill in addition to a strong knowledge of Domestic Magic. It was an attitude that often grated on her nerves, especially when she saw the boys being taught to fly and not the girls. Girls were also not allowed on the Quidditch teams, which was one of the reasons The Salem Academy would not entertain tournaments with other schools that allowed female players.

Echo had been taught by her father to cook even before she went to Primary School, so when she had to choose her creative, domestic skill in her second year, she chose embroidery since it seemed to be the least annoying.

She had hated embroidery while she was in school. Her instructor was no more artistically inspired than her Potions instructor was. She was taught the basic stitches, taught how to embroider upon different types of fabric and using different types of thread. She did her assignments and once she had graduated from the Academy, she swore she would never pick up a needle and thread ever again.

It was during the beginning of her business with the bookshop that she took up the needle again. Sometimes there was not much to do in the bookstore, and as much as she did love her books, she could not read all the time.

Of course, it was a book that had her picking up thread and needle again, and this time she found the embroidery to be a creative outlet for herself. Fond of the old fashioned tapestries one might find in a castle, Echo did not embroider mundane things like pillow cases, cuffs, or skirt hems. She created miniatures with her needlework and eventually she began to sell her little masterpieces.

Once Oland had taken over her life, just as he no longer allowed her to go to her bookshop, he did not allow her to express herself through her embroidery.

When she had gone to clean her old bookstore Echo had been delighted to discover that her old sewing box was tucked away behind the counter.

Echo was not as skilled with faces in her sewing as she wished she were but she did very well with landscapes. Solonus Isle had many picturesque spots that had become subjects of her miniatures. The ships in the bay were another subject she enjoyed. It was a ship she was working on now, one from her imagination, sitting in the bay of Solonus.

"Exquisite," marveled that indecent voice of maple and honey.

"Ouch!" The needle pricked Echo's finger as she was startled and a drop of blood fell upon the linen canvas. She popped the offended fingertip into her mouth.

Severus stretched over the back of the couch and with a wave of his wand he removed the blood from the linen. "My apologies, Echo."

"Honestly, Severus, I'm going to put taps on your boots!" she glowered.

He chuckled softly and settled himself beside her. Lifting her hand, he kissed the wounded fingertip, lightly licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Echo let out a small gasp. "You're trying to distract me," she sighed.

"Am I succeeding?" He kissed the rest of her fingertips, his tongue darting out to taste each one.

"You certainly are..." she brought his face close and kissed him until they were interrupted by the familiar whooshing sound of the Floo. A folded piece of parchment was spat through green flames, and Severus scooped it up off the floor.

"It is Draco's portkey gate information. He'll be arriving between 10:50am to 11:00am on Friday." Severus re-folded the parchment and tucked it into his pocket. He then slipped his arm around Echo pulling her close to his side. Tipping up her chin, he touched her lips with his thumb. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>On Friday morning, the inhabitants of the cottage had awakened early, breakfasted quickly, and then proceeded to get ready to go and pick up...<p>

"Draco's coming! Draco's coming!" Harry was running around the living room like a whirling dervish. He was supposed to be calmly sitting down, waiting for his father and Echo to finish getting dressed, but they were too slow.

Hector came out of the kitchen and was soon bouncing on his front paws and barking. He didn't know what a 'Draco' was, but hopefully it was food.

"To-day... to-day... Dra-co's com-ing to-day!" Harry was now marching, his feet stomping upon the floor.

"Harry! Stop that noise this instant!" came his father's bellow from his bedroom.

"But Draco's coming today, Dad!" Harry shouted back, still marching.

Severus' head stuck out of the bedroom door and he scowled down the hallway. "Sit your bum down this instant, young man! If I have to come out there, I'll Stick you to the chair. Now BE QUIET!"

As his father's door slammed shut, Harry plopped sullenly down on the sofa. Hector jumped up beside him. Suddenly, Harry grinned down at the big dog and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Draco's comin' today, yay!"

Hector licked Harry's face.

* * *

><p>"But it's just Draco, Dad. I don't see why I have to wear my robes," protested Harry as his father clasped the neck of Harry's outer dress robes together at his throat. Harry tugged at the collar, choking dramatically. His father pulled his hands away from the collar and slapped them firmly to his sides.<p>

"Because I said so," growled Severus as he combed Harry's hair. "You're going to need a haircut, soon."

"I don't want it cut!" Harry squirmed away from his father's fussing fingers. "Can we go now?"

"Don't whine. And you _will_ get a haircut before school starts, so do not bother arguing with me."

"I'm not arguing," Harry countered tightly. "Come on."

Severus, at the end of his patience, caught his son by the upper arms and lifted him over to his chair. He plopped the boy into it, then knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Harry, you are treading upon my last nerve," Severus began sharply. "I know you are excited to see Draco, but if you do not settle down, I shall call your grandfather to come and babysit you."

"I'm not a baby!" he pouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" Severus suddenly shouted.

At the same instant that Harry scooted rapidly to the back of the chair, Severus was jerked sharply by his upper arm. He was about to snap at Echo when she shoved two potion phials in his face.

"You both need these, now take them," she ordered.

For a brief second Severus stared at the two potion phials, then gathered them both into his hand. He recognised the Calming Potion and drank his down. He then handed the other phial to his son.

"Just a small sip, Harry. Please?" he spoke softly.

Harry quickly took the potion phial, obediently took a small sip, and then handed the phial back to his father. He stayed scrunched up against the back of the chair.

"Harry?" The fear in his son's eyes was like a blow to his solar plexus. "Son, I am sorry I shouted at you. I did not mean to frighten you like that."

Harry, now feeling the effects of the potion, took a deep, relaxing breath and carefully put his arms around his father's neck. He hugged his father just as tightly as Severus hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just want to see Draco. I'm sorry for making you yell."

He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Severus then whispered in his son's ear. "There are some things in life you cannot hurry, child, and women getting ready to go anywhere are one of those things."

Severus glared as he felt a slap to the back of his head. Harry, having seen where the slap came from was shocked. "Echo! You can't do that!"

She narrowed her eyes at Severus as he rose to his full height with Harry in his arms. "Your father should not be disparaging towards the female side of Wizard-kind, Harry."

"Disparaging?!" scoffed Severus. "I'll have you know, Madame, that I was imparting a simple fact to my son. Women are always late."

Echo smirked and shook a finger in the Potions Master's face. "You'll rue the day, Master Snape."

Catching her hand, he tucked the young woman close to his side. Just as he Apparated his small family he pinched Echo's backside and she let out a yelp.

* * *

><p>Severus, Echo, and Harry arrived just outside the Portkey Station on the Wizarding side of Cypress.<p>

"Severus Snape, you play dirty!" Before the wizard had a chance to put his son down on his feet, Echo pinched his more bony backside and was rewarded with an audible cry of indignation from the man and a look of black-eyed shock.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" With her blue eyes sparkling innocently, she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes demurely. "Such a saintly creature... as if butter would melt in your mouth. You are a vixen, Miss Prosper." He leaned towards her ear, and whispered, "And I intend to keep you that way." Slipping an arm around Echo's waist, he took Harry's hand in his and they walked towards the busy portkey station.

"You two are weird," remarked Harry with a shake of his head as they walked through the double glass doors.

* * *

><p>The Cypress Portkey Station was a large place filled with long distance travelers and local people commuting to work on the various wizarding isles of Greece. Harry, never fond of such crowds quickly insinuated himself between both Severus and Echo so he could hang onto each of them.<p>

At one point they stopped as Severus took out a well creased piece of parchment and consulted it. He then looked up at a large clock that was magically visible in all directions.

"Portkey Gate 15," said Severus returning the parchment to his pocket. "He should be arriving soon. Echo, I'll keep an eye on the gate if you will look to the lounge?"

"I'll keep an eye out, too, Dad," piped up Harry.

"Thank you, Harry." Severus grasped his son's hand again and they walked as quickly as possible to the Portkey Gate.

It was Harry who spotted Draco first. Breaking from Echo and his father's grip, he ran towards the gate lounge, shouted out Draco's name and was caught by the blonde haired boy as Harry threw himself at him.

Draco grinned and squeezed Harry tightly, causing the little boy to gasp on purpose. Harry giggled and pushed away until Draco put him down.

"Hey, Snapelet! I think you missed me." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"I did! Did you miss me, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely. If it hadn't been for Hermione keeping me company, I would have been so lonely." He looked up just in time to see his godfather. "Hello, Uncle Severus, Miss Prosper."

He blushed terribly as Echo briefly hugged him. "Welcome to Greece, Draco. Remember, you have permission to call me Echo."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied affably. He stuck out his hand towards his godfather and was completely gobsmacked when the older man drew him into a solid, yet brief embrace.

"It is summer, Draco. Harry's rule, we hug here," Severus explained with a slight stiffness.

Draco glanced at the smiling little boy, then back to his godfather. He grinned. "I like that rule."

Just as they were leaving the Portkey Station to reach their Apparation point Harry stopped everyone. Just across the street from the station was a vendor selling various sizes of sock monkeys.

"Dad! Monkeys! Can I get one for Dudley? Please?" asked Harry.

Severus looked down into his son's earnest, and slightly frantic face. He recalled mention of the monkey when Harry shared his secrets with Hector the other day. Removing his money pouch from his inner robe pocket he shook out a few coins, and counted out an amount that he gave to Harry.

"Draco, please escort Harry over to the vendor, and see what might be purchased for the amount I gave my son," directed Severus.

Draco nodded, and caught Harry's hand in his. "C'mon, Snapelet. Let's get a monkey."

"A monkey, Severus?" asked Echo.

"I believe Harry is attempting to restore something his cousin lost many years ago," explained Severus.

Minutes later Draco and Harry with one 'just right to hug-size' sock monkey returned. Echo took Harry while Draco moved to his godfather's side. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

><p>Back at the cottage Severus got Draco settled in his room. He then took a moment to talk to the boy while Echo put Harry down for a short nap.<p>

"I hope you do not mind watching over Harry while we are gone, Draco, but we need to deal with Echo's house so we can get it put on the market soon."

"That's okay, Uncle. Do you want me to fix some lunch for him when he wakes up?" Draco was unpacking his trunk as they spoke.

"If you would, please? There are plenty of leftovers in the cooler. No pumpkin juice, though. He only gets that in the morning. He can have a chocolate frog or a blackberry tart, but not both."

Draco chuckled. "I know your dislike of things sweet, Uncle Severus. I promise, I won't get him wired up like Weasley did."

"Ah, yes. I had to send Mr. Weasley a Howler for that chocolate frog infraction since term had ended and I was unable to take points. I found not only a stash of fifteen chocolate frogs, but a bag of cockroach clusters, canary creams, and those disgusting Bertie Botts Beans."

"Really?! That much?" Draco shook his head. "How any of the Weasleys still have their teeth intact is beyond me."

"Severus? Harry wants a kiss from you," Echo informed him coming into the bedroom.

"I shall be there in just a moment." Severus turned back to Draco. "If there is an emergency, Floo call Professor Lupin's office. The Headmaster is stuck at the Ministry today so Lupin assured me he would be available. If you would, keep Harry in the yard. I would rather that neither of you go down to the beach unless I am with you."

"I'm sure we'll find plenty to keep us busy, Uncle. I've even got a few trinkets from Hermione and her relatives to distract Harry."

"Ah," smirked Severus. "Shiny objects."

"Face it, Uncle, your son is a raven." Draco shut his trunk. "You know... I wonder when Harry goes back to Hogwarts, do you think he'll get Sorted into Gryffindor again?"

"Echo and I have a bet on that." He chuckled at Draco's wide-eyed look. "I believe he might be Sorted into Ravenclaw. His love for books is as insatiable as Miss Granger's is. Echo, though, feels he's destined for Slytherin."

"Slytherin? The Snapelet? How does she figure that?"

"He has supposedly decided he will become the first Potions Master who will also be a famous artist AND a captain of a tall ship."

"You know, I think he'll do that, too, Uncle. Can I get in on this bet?" he smirked.

"I think not, Draco," smirked Severus.

"Da-ad!" came Harry's plaintive voice.

"It's good to see you, Draco," Severus acknowledged with a short bow and Draco gave the older wizard a polite, yet pleased nod. Severus left the bedroom swiftly and made his way to his son's bedroom where he tucked him in for his nap and extracted a promise from him that he'd behave for Draco.

* * *

><p>Echo's house was in a small neighborhood just outside of the village on a cliffside overlooking the ocean. It was a simple, small house with a small, but dying garden in front, and very little backyard which led right up to the dangerous edge of the cliff and a sheer drop to ocean far below.<p>

Echo tried to ignore the stomach ache that was boiling inside her as she and Severus approached the house. She hesitated for only a moment, before forging ahead and going up to the front door. Severus was intrigued by the large skeleton key Echo withdrew from her robe pocket.

"Oland liked skeleton keys," she mumbled. "It's charmed." There was a spark in the lock as she turned the key and then the door popped open.

Pushing the door open further, Echo ushered Severus quickly inside then shut the door sharply.

Severus could barely keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of the small living room. Every square inch, right down to the precisely placed knick knacks was white. Everything within the room had the appearance of being placed in such perfect order, that if something were moved, the Earth might tip off balance. There was not a single thing in the room that gave a hint to the occupants personalities.

The room was disturbing, antiseptic, and it angered Severus. With his shin, he nudged the low coffee table off kilter.

"Severus, no!" Echo clapped a hand over her mouth. She was shocked at the fear that coursed through her that Oland might appear through the front door ready to curse her for having upset the symmetry of the living room.

"He's dead, Echo," Severus reminded softly.

"I know," her voice was hushed. "This way," she waved, hurrying him towards an inner door. That one opened so silently, it caused the hair to rise up the back of the Potions Master's neck.

The eerie feeling didn't leave him as he stepped into the room that had been Echo and Oland's bedroom. If anything, it was more shocking than the living room and he could not help but wonder how in the world she had maintained her sanity.

Just as the living room was spotlessly and flawlessly white, the bedroom was absolutely pitch, flat black. Not a single bit of colour anywhere from the heavy black drapes over the windows, to the black sheets, pillows, duvet, carpet, and furniture.

"Oland never allowed light in here," she said, and her voice sounded as flat as the colour of the room.

"I am not certain I want to know what your kitchen or bathroom is like," Severus said with disgust.

"The bathroom is yellow and the kitchen is... red. I couldn't stand to eat in that kitchen. It felt as though it was covered in blood."

"Is there anything in the kitchen you want?" he asked uneasily.

"Not a bloody thing," she intoned and he winced at the pun in the curse. "This way."

Echo led him towards the closet. She pulled open the door, ignored the clothing, and went straight to the back. She pressed her hands in two particular areas then pushed sharply against the wall. There was a rough grinding for a moment then Echo was pulling the depressed piece of wall to the left. When she vanished into the even deeper black hole beyond, Severus started after her. Light. Severus' blinked as he was suddenly blinded by the very welcome warmth of dozens of candles in wall sconces coming to life within.

The hidden room was everything that was Echo. There was furniture that did not match, paintings, curios, small statues, books, throw rugs, linens, and clothing. It was an eclectic collection of stuff, where some things matched, others did not, and a few never would.

The furniture was mostly wood upholstered in tightly woven silk tapestry, the bed was cool, and inviting, and a large wardrobe of carved cherry spilled forth its contents. Books of all sizes, and age were everywhere there was space for a book.

Severus finally noticed that Echo appeared much more content, relaxed as her fingers dipped into an open jewelry box. "This was my sanity. Oland never knew of it. Everyday when he left to... wherever he went, this is where I would secret myself." She smiled. "These are my things."

"What do you want done with the rest of the house, Echo?"

"Banish everything. The floors under the carpets are hardwood. Paint the walls just a nice shade of cream." A tear slid down her cheek and Severus went over to her, took Echo into his arms and kissed the tear away.

"When this was my house, Severus, it was the loveliest place on earth," she chuckled softly. "Even that ridiculous backyard of mine! Now it's ugly, evil, all of it is… wrong. I absolutely cannot stand it."

"Let us go home, my dear. Draco, Remus and I will take care of this after dinner. You will not need to think anymore of it."

* * *

><p>"Hey sleepy head."<p>

Harry burrowed deeper under his covers. Mumbling incoherently. Draco yanked off the covers and began tickling the little boy. Harry giggled and screeched until he was able to wriggle free.

Draco smiled, "I've got lunch all ready for us, so get dressed, Snapelet." He made a fake lunge for the little boy, who yelped and ran into his bathroom.

A few minutes later Harry arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He took a big bite of his chicken sandwich, and tried, unsuccessfully to talk with his mouth full. He managed to only spit out some of the sandwich.

"Harry, that's gross!" grimaced Draco. "Have you been taking lessons in eating from Weasel?"

Just as Harry was about to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, Draco shoved a napkin at him. "Nope. I'm just hungry."

"Well slow it down," the blonde admonished. "You'll make yourself sick and then I'm going to have to stand in the corner when your Dad gets back."

Harry chuckled. "Dad wouldn't do that to you!"

"Wanna bet?"

The child's eyes widened. "Dad would punish you? Can he do that to his godson?"

"Sure he can. And, to his Slytherins."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What's he do?" he half whispered in wary fright.

"Well, at school he'll usually take points and make us do detention, but there's been a couple of times he's spanked the Firsties."

"Did Dad ever spank you?"

Draco nodded matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah. He did, once or twice during my first year at Hogwarts, but he used to babysit me a lot, and he'd spank me or make me stare at the wall. I hated staring at the wall."

"You didn't hate getting smacked?"

"Well... yeah, but, I don't know. Somehow standing still and staring at a wall just seemed like it took forever!"

Harry nodded sagely. "Dad says I have to think about what I did wrong. So I think, and think, but then my thoughts go everywhere, and then I need to pee."

Draco snorted loudly, and grabbed his napkin before the last bite of his sandwich fell out of his mouth. He took a quick drink of milk, and shook his head.

"Merlin! I thought I was the only one who ever felt that way! I thought I'd die sometimes because I needed to go so bad and Uncle Sev was just standing over me going on about how I shouldn't scare Hagrid's chickens or something like that. I didn't care about stupid, scared chickens. I wanted to go to the loo!"

The two boys collapsed into laughter for several minutes. Then, Draco seeing that they were both finished with lunch, picked up the plates, and put them in the sink. As he went to pick up the glasses, he noticed a big smudge of mustard on Harry's cheek that he automatically wiped off with a napkin.

"C'mon, Snapelet. Help me with the dishes then we'll go play."

Harry pushed away from the table, grabbed his kitchen stool, and once it was in front of the sink, he climbed on it. "You dry," ordered Harry.

"Yes, sir!" saluted Draco.

"Can we fly, Draco? Did Dad say that was okay?"

"He didn't mention it, but I guess if we fly in the backyard, and stay low it will be all right. You gotta put your jumper on, though, since there's a bit of a breeze out."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad you're here, Draco."

Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist and squeezed, eliciting a squeak from the child. He smirked, and then ruffled the boy's long hair. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Harry."

* * *

><p>In the early evening Draco, Severus, and Remus had cleared the hidden room in Echo's house of her things. They shrank what they could but they still filled a horse drawn cart with her belongings. At a branch of Gringott's on the island a storage vault was added to Echo's old account so nearly everything had gone into it. A few spells had taken care of the unnatural furniture and decor leaving the house empty, but inviting to any prospective buyer.<p>

Remus had stayed for some conversation, and hot chocolate (he never turned down chocolate) and they discussed several topics of interest.

"Have you decided where you'll live, Severus?" asked Remus.

Severus, who usually sat in his favorite chair, had chosen that evening to sit beside Echo, who seemed unusually quiet. Harry and Draco were busy with a somewhat quiet game of chess. Severus had no doubt it would degenerate into a noisy battle soon.

"I have looked at some places, but I think my decision is going to be influenced on where Harry will attend Primary School. I had thought of a Muggle one. The school Lily and I attended is still a very good one. Hogsmeade also has a very good accredited school. We might have to rent a place for awhile especially since Bill will be moving into the Potions Teacher's Quarters."

Remus caught the slight tone of wistfulness in Severus' voice. "I hadn't thought of that. You lived there quite a long time, Severus."

"Indeed," the wizard's tone was flat and did not offer anymore than just that.

Only a few days after Albus had accepted Severus' resignation, the fact that he would be leaving the only home he had ever known did not hit him right away. When he had looked upon his empty quarters he could only think of the short time he had spent with his son within those rooms. Where it truly caused him pain was when it came to his private lab. Very few people knew of the lab, and no one knew but the lab had been a very magnanimous gift from Albus to Severus in his first year of teaching. Severus spent his entire time as a teacher at Hogwarts turning it into his perfect Potions Lab. He would be taking everything within it wherever he went, and then sealing the room until someone stumbled upon it in future. Severus was too selfish to ever let anyone in it.

The discussion flitted over other topics until midway through discussing their respective curricula, Echo, pleading a headache, retired to her bedroom.

Severus had sensed that the headache was a ruse so he had excused himself from his guests to bring her a headache potion, a phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and a cup of her favorite chamomile tea. Echo had thanked Severus for his thoughtfulness, but he got the message that she wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Echo was sitting upon her bed staring down at an album of wedding photos. She had nearly destroyed all of the photos until she reached the very last one. It was of Oland kissing her just before they climbed into their wedding carriage. At first glance it appeared to be a simple photo of a happy couple. Echo, her eyes clear of all the love she ever had for Oland was able to detect small hints in his body language that presaged his final change to his true self. She had been so blind with love... she never saw the storm coming.<p>

After fifteen minutes, Echo ripped up the photo, and Banished the fragments.

She could admit it only to herself, but Echo was very much in love with Severus Snape. She was terrified, though.

When Echo had met the charmingly deceptive Oland Childermass she had been desperate for the happy home life she had lost when her parents had been killed by Voldemort. In her mind, her parents life had been childishly idealised; they never fought, they always smiled, it was perfect.

In truth, her parents had fought quite often. Yasmin Leandros Prosper was a passionate and temperamental woman. Antonio Prosper could be just as volatile when his wife pushed his buttons. Echo knew her parents loved each other dearly, but their fights were monumental, often involving broken crockery and a few hexes, and tended to scare little Echo.

In Oland, there had not been the passion her parents had, but there had been what she thought was a secure and perfect life. The change from dream to nightmare had been subtle, back then, but now it was jarring for her to realise that the moment she and her new husband returned to her little house her world was already shifting.

Echo could not abide arguing, and so she often wound up acquiescing too easily to Oland's demands. Her every move was accounted for by him, and she allowed him to change her house to such an extreme degree that it should have warned her, even scared her back then, but still she was hanging onto some fantasy of what she thought was love.

It was Oland's abuses, which escalated with him acquiring an old text that taught him spells that allowed him control over Echo, that turned it all into a nightmare that lasted a little over a year. Imprisoned in her own house, her only respite from his spells, and Oland himself was when he disappeared for the day, leaving her to hide within her secret room.

Within her secret room she was able to hold onto a bit of her sanity. The question of why she had never run away when she had a chance to was simple; there never had been a chance. Oland sealed her within the house so she could never leave.

It was strange but when her marriage ended with the loss of her innocence, her bookshop, and her home, she had felt sad but not sad enough to kill herself. What had impelled her to walk into the rough sea that surrounded Solonus was a terrifying dread of being alone. In the moment that the waves began to bear her down to the depths of Neptune, Echo had no doubt that death or Oland were preferable to being alone.

As each day edged closer to the beginning of term at Hogwarts, that meant she was closer to being alone again. Echo foolishly had not done anything about finding someplace to live once Harry and Severus go back to their lives.

Echo wanted Severus in her life. With him there was the passion she had seen many times between her parents. She doubted that they would ever get into fights where crockery was thrown, but she could envision fights where later they would make up blissfully enveloped by their passion for each other.

And Harry. Her heart was lost to that endearing little boy. There were so many times she could envision herself as Harry's mother, especially if she never could have a child of her own.

The problem was that she did not want to make a mistake. Deep down she knew that Severus Snape was no Oland Childermass. Her good sense told her she would never have to fear the Potions Master, yet within her was that evil spectre of Oland, a taunting, whining, possessive voice that overrode her good sense and stoked her fears.

Putting aside her unfinished tea, Echo stared for a moment at the phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Refusing to take the potion Echo Nox'd her lights and dove under her covers. She was fast asleep when a half hour later Severus, still worried about the young woman, looked in upon her.

* * *

><p><em>She was back in the cave with Oland reeling from his Cruciatus Curses. Yet, she wished for more of those as he came closed to her. Echo knew she would fight, even if it meant she were to die. She was NEVER going to let Oland touch her as he had when they were husband and wife. He had no right!<em>

_Oland did not stop as she fought against the Binding Curse. He seemed to find her predicament funny. Maybe that was why he did not quite notice she had managed a little more freedom. When his lips took hers she was unable to stop the vile kiss. It was when he pulled back, and stroked her lips with his fingertips that she bit him, hard._

_Her triumph at his screams was short-lived as she felt as though she were being split apart by fire from her neck to her belly._

Echo jerked awake as her stomach churned dangerously. Pushing the covers off she sprinted to the bathroom just as her nausea expelled dinner. Sweat broke out on her forehead, and the back of her neck . She drifted to her knees as her legs began to shake. Twice more she emptied her stomach not aware that her hair was being held back, and a cool cloth was being patted against the back of her neck. Soon a potion was held to her lips. The taste was almost enough to make her retch again but thankfully the potion worked fast enough to settle her stomach.

She felt herself being lifted where she was carried back to her bed, and tucked in. Another cool cloth bathed her face, and a glass of water was brought to her lips. She drank several swallows and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Severus?" she asked wearily.

"It had not struck me until Harry had his nightmare, but I have not heard you waken from any nightmares, and I know you have yet to take any of the Dreamless Sleep Potion I have given you." He held the glass of water to her lips again. "I then wondered if you might also be putting up a Silencing Spell so I put up a ward that would disable such spells, and alert me if you were in distress."

"I suppose it would be too stupid of me to use Harry's excuse that I did not wish to bother you?"

He nodded, and his reply had a tight edge to it. "It would. Why would you think I would not want to help you through this, Echo? Blast it all, woman, I pulled you from the ocean!" he snapped, keeping his voice low.

"Because I should be able to deal with this on my own!" she rasped, then sniffled.

"You idiot," he chastised gently, brushing his fingertips to her cheek. "Echo, do you not yet realise that I would never make you suffer these nightmares alone?" She tried to turn away but he caught her chin, and eased her gaze back to his. "I would never do that to someone I care for."

"I..." Her voice caught as Oland's face, his mocking laughter as he cut her again swept up before her. Echo rose so swiftly that she knocked the nearly empty glass of water from Severus' hand. He caught her, and drew her tightly close. "Severus, I'm afraid," she rasped against his throat.

His heart skipped a beat before he gently pulled away, and looked deep into her eyes. He was tempted to Legilimens her thoughts, but he did not. He was fairly certain of what she was afraid of.

"It is not Childermass you are afraid of, is it?" She shook her head slowly.

"I know I shouldn't be. You're not Oland... Circe, you're so not Oland!" her small laughter was harsh in her throat. Echo stretched up her hands, and cupped his face between them. "I want... but I... can't..." she dropped her hands into her lap.

Severus gathered her limp hands into his. "When you _can_, I will be here. Just as I promise to be at your side when your nightmares keep you from sleeping. Allow me that, will you, Echo?"

"No more spells?" she smiled briefly.

His thumb caressed the back of her hand. "No more spells. I do not care if I do not get a single hour of sleep between you and Harry. I want neither of you to hurt in silence." He pushed her back upon her pillows, and brought the covers back up. He started to kiss her when she pushed him back. "What is wrong?"

"Severus!" she chuckled. "I was just sick! I don't think you ought to kiss me."

"Good point," he smirked. "Give me your cheek then, dear one." She turned her head slightly, and he kissed Echo's cheek, stroking it once more with his fingertips. He rose, but at the door, he turned. "I do understand if you do not wish to use the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but I will insist upon it if I feel you are not getting enough sleep. All right?"

Echo nodded. "Agreed. G'night, Severus."

"Good night, my dear." He Nox'd the lights, and closed the door. Standing for a moment in the darkened hallway, Severus knew then that he had lost his heart to Echo. It was a loss he did not mind at all.


	42. Chapter 42 - Registrations

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Two - Registrations**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Timeline reminder - New term will be 6th Year making Draco, and Ron 16 and Hermione (after time turner use) almost 17. _

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a snarl on his lips. Some beast was bouncing like a lunatic on his bed. Grabbing said lunatic he rolled over despite the tangle of covers, and began tickling Harry's ribs until he was shrieking.<p>

"Uh oh!" Draco stopped as he heard a door slam.

"It's Dad!" rasped Harry as he burrowed under Draco's blankets.

Severus, his hair flying everywhere, his dressing gown belted loosely, and a terrible scowl on his face threw the door open, and now dominated the doorway.

"It is six o'clock in the bloody morning," he informed the boys tersely. "What in Merlin's Teeth is going on in here?"

"I... uhm..." _Ugh!_ Draco's stomach knotted. This was his godfather, in full on scary Professor Snape mode. Draco wanted to crawl under the blankets with the lump at the end of his bed.

Severus strode in, and smacked the rump end of the lump under the covers. "Harry!" he growled as the lump yelped. "Show yourself!"

The lump squirmed, moved, and in another second Harry was peeking out from under the covers, and grinning cheekily at his father. Draco was actually a bit gobsmacked that the little boy was not running scared from the intimidating glare that could melt bone and boil flesh.

"Good morning, Dad!"

"Harry," began Severus in those silky tones that often presaged the docking of points,, and a weeks worth of detention. "Are you aware that it is six in the morning... a Saturday morning and that your father prefers to sleep in until eight?"

Draco wrapped his arms around the little boy protectively. His godfather's eyes had that dangerous glint to them. Harry, a little less enthusiastic, replied, "But, Da-ad, Draco's here. You don't _really_ want to waste time sleeping, do you?"

"It would have been nice," the older man sneered. To Draco's amazement, the scary bat of the Hogwarts dungeons disappeared, only to be replaced by a somewhat rumpled, disgruntled, and bleary-eyed wizard. "Fine," he grumped. "Take your showers, get dressed. I shall fix some pancakes. Tomorrow, Merlin help me, if you wake me again squealing like a trapped mouse, I will give you something else to squeal about." In a turn that billowed his dressing gown emphatically Severus left Draco's room.

"I'm with your Dad, Snapelet. No waking me up so bloody awful early, either."

Harry huffed as he untangled himself from Draco's arms and covers, and dropped to the floor. "Eat some soap, Draco!" He ran out of the room and Draco smirked at the faint giggle he heard.

* * *

><p>Severus stifled a yawn as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle. Echo had just arrived, and was using a Warming Spell to warm the maple syrup.<p>

Draco walked in not bothering to check his yawn. "Uncle Severus, I'm real sorry about this morning. I had no idea how early it was when Harry jumped me."

"No matter, Draco," said Severus waving him towards the kitchen table. "Harry has been waiting since the beginning of summer for your visit. I should have expected this."

Draco chuckled. "I have, too, kind of."

"How was the United States?" asked Severus as he placed a stack of pancakes in front of his godson.

"Americans talk funny. Half the time I wasn't really sure what Hermione's cousins were talking about. Hermione called it 'slang'."

"Were any of them magic?" asked Echo.

Draco shook his head. "Not a single one. It was weird, at first. I kept wanting to reach for my wand for everything. I'll tell you right now, though, I hate electricity! It's dangerous! You wouldn't believe how many times I thought things like the toaster, or a light switch were attacking me because I got shocked."

"Yet you managed to build two Keepsake Boxes without the use of magic," reminded Severus. The pride in the older wizard's voice made Draco blush, and he tended to his pancakes studiously.

"I grew up with Muggles in Massachusetts," interjected Echo. "My father's cousin and his wife, who were taking care of me, became very irritated by the fact that my magic tended to cause their appliances to short out. During the summers, they wouldn't let me use my magic."

"We can't ufe magic inna fummerf," informed Draco around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Do not talk with your mouth full, Mr. Malfoy," came the warning from the chef.

Draco swallowed. "Sorry, sir." He looked over at Echo. "Underage Magic Restrictions. Did you have anything like that in America?"

"America tends to be a bit more lax. Any child over the age of ten is allowed to use magic under the supervision of an adult if they live in either an all wizarding community, or a wizard/Muggle community."

Draco drank some of his juice. "I was surprised at how many towns were wizard and Muggle..."

"Hi!" Harry finally arrived to breakfast, and sat at his seat just as Severus put a plate of pancakes down in front of him. The tall man bent down slightly towards his son and pointed the pancake flipper at his nose.

"I mean it about tomorrow morning, Harry," Severus warned sternly.

Harry's smile faded a little, and he sighed contritely, "Yes, dad."

Severus smirked, "Good boy." He then joined everyone at the table, and began eating his own pancakes.

"Uncle Severus," began Draco after he washed his last pancake down with some milk. "I read about the brooms race that's held here at the end of summer. Did you know it's an amateur race?"

Severus glanced at his godson, his left eyebrow rising barely. "Is it? I really had not looked into it."

"Well, uhm... I was thinking of entering it, but..." Draco swallowed. "I have to have the permission of a guardian in order to register and well, mother hasn't signed the register form I sent her two weeks ago."

Severus ground his teeth. Not at his godson's request but at Narcissa Malfoy who seemed to be falling further into her self-pity, most likely she was glorying in it.

Draco had written to him a few times complaining about his mother's habit of either ignoring his letters, or complaining, bitterly over her son's open condemnation of his deceased father. The older wizard had long been able to read between the lines in his godson's letters, and in the boy's body language.

Lucius Malfoy had never been a particularly loving parent to Draco. His son, his heir, was a prize that he lorded over business associates and his Pureblooded contemporaries.

Lucius had done everything possible to mold his son into more than just an exact, physical replica, he had tried to mold Draco's mind as well. Lucius forgot, though, that Draco did have his own mind, and was able to think for himself. Lucius had also made the mistake on the day his son was born in making Severus the babe's godfather.

Every moment that Severus had with Draco, he subtly encouraged the boy to think on his own, and to ask questions. He was, however, taught to never question his father. Lucius never beat his son, but his words and his disapproval cut the boy just as deep.

Even though Draco knew he had his godfather, whom he adored, the death of his father and the revelation that he was a Death Eater had been hard for him to accept. Draco had hoped for comfort, mothering, from Narcissa Malfoy, but he had not been given it. Narcissa, true to her name, thought only of herself and never once had thought of her son.

Severus had yet to ask Draco about his relationship with Hermione. He knew the Gryffindor must be good for the young man's soul. The genuine happiness he radiated was something that had been rare when Lucius was alive. _It is a pity, Lucius, that you never knew this side of your son,_ thought the Potions Master.

Severus dabbed at his lips with his napkin then dropped it upon the table. "Do you have an extra registration form, Draco?"

Draco's eyes flew wide in hope. "Yes, I do, Uncle. Shall I get it?"

"Please. I should like to look it over." Draco raced out of the kitchen while Severus poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"You're going to sign it, aren't you?" asked Echo.

"Shush, woman!" he snapped, a wicked smile glittering from his dark eyes.

Echo rose, and began to clear the table. She nudged Harry's shoulder, and he glanced up from the last pancake he had turned into syrupy mush. "I think you're finished, sweetheart. Give me some help?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up his plate, and moved to take it to the sink.

Draco skidded into the kitchen, almost colliding with Harry. He picked the little boy up, plunked him to the left, and continued to the table. Harry smirked as Echo took his plate from him. He then fetched his stool, and as he climbed up it Echo handed him a towel to dry the dishes she washed.

"This is the Permission Form, Registration Form, and some information about the race," Draco said breathlessly as he handed each document to Severus. Draco was going to hover as his godfather read through the paperwork, but a slim finger pointed to his chair, and he plopped down into it.

Severus read the paperwork on the brooms race deliberately sipping his coffee until he noted that Draco's leg was nervously bouncing rapidly. With a smirk, he summoned a quill, and scratched his signature on the Permission Form then on the Registration Form. Finally he handed the paperwork over to Draco.

"Get all of that filled out, and we shall drop it off to the Registrar's Office this afternoon." Severus stood from the table. "The dishes are yours, boys. No magic, Draco," he ordered firmly. Draco's shoulders drooped slightly. Severus then tucked his arm around Echo's. "My dear, lady? Shall we take a walk?"

Draco and Harry watched as the two adults, holding hands, headed down to the beach, joined by a bouncing Hector.

"C'mon, Snapelet. Let's do the dishes and then you can help me fill out the forms for the race."

Harry smiled. "Do you think I can practice with you, Drake?" He was still upon his stool waiting for dishes to dry.

Draco finished washing what Echo had begun in the sink. He handed dishes clean to Harry who dried them, and stacked them. "Sure you can. We'll do some flying before dinner each evening since I'm pretty sure your dad has some stuff planned for us."

"Oh yeah! Sunday we're going to Market and maybe Dad will play chess with Bido. I beat Bido, but got in lots of trouble."

Draco sniggered. "I remember you writing about that, Harry. It's too bad you didn't get to keep what you won."

"I didn't get my ice cream, either," Harry sighed over-dramatically.

"I'll buy you an ice cream on Sunday for that, but no telling your dad what it's for, okay?"

"Yeah!" Harry cheered, throwing some suds on Draco's head.

"Hey! Watch it, Snapelet!" Draco picked up a handful of suds and launched them at Harry. Harry ducked and the suds splattered all over the stove.

It took only a few minutes to completely make a mess of the kitchen. Since it was mostly suds and water, it didn't take long to clean up the mess. They then finished washing the dishes and put them away. By the time Echo and Severus returned from their walk, looking a bit flushed beyond a simple walk, Draco and Harry were filling out the registration form for the brooms race.

* * *

><p>The main boulevard that stretched a twisted, curvy length of the village, was busy with horse, and carriage traffic during the week. Its sidewalks were filled with witches and wizards walking this way and that taking care of business.<p>

Echo, with Harry's hand in hers, walked ahead of Draco, and his godfather. Draco had been quiet for most of the walk, but when he saw Harry trip, and Echo catching him before he could hurt himself, he finally had the nerve to ask the question that had been burning inside of him since he had arrived in Greece.

"Uncle, do you think you might marry Echo?" Severus glared briefly at Draco, but the boy only smirked knowingly at him. "Well, you do seem to like her a bit," he quipped.

"A bit," Severus agreed vaguely. Now it was Draco's turn to glare. "If you do not mind, Draco, this is not something I wish to discuss with you at the moment."

From time to time Draco had a bad habit of displaying some distressing Gryffindor traits, and he did so now in boldly and blatantly ignoring his godfather's request. "I think she suits you very well."

"And what would you know about that?" snipped Severus tautly. "You have hardly known Echo more than a day and a half plus a few hours at Harry's birthday party."

Draco shrugged. "I don't have to know more, Uncle. It's very clear to me that Echo thinks the world of you and well, you're just plain sappy over her... OW!" Draco grimaced and straightened his hair where Severus had just whacked the back of his head. "That just proves my point, Uncle," he said stepping nimbly to the side to avoid another possible smack and smirking.

Severus hand snaked out and he grabbed his impertinent godson by the forearm and yanked him close to his side so he could speak in those low, dangerous tones that all of his students recognised as their last warning.

"Do not think that any affection I have for you, idiot child, can prevent you from winding up in one of my potions. Drabble Potion will only improve by the addition of a glib, human, tongue." Draco huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest, not daring to brush his godfather's hand from his forearm. "Draco..." he paused and took the threat out of his voice. "Draco, it is... complicated. Shall we leave it at that?"

Draco nodded, and then uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus, but, can I say one thing?" Severus let go of his godson, and gave him a dubious, yet warning look. The boy smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to say, Uncle, that I like Echo."

Severus dropped his hand on Draco's shoulder, and nudged him back into walking since they were getting left behind. He then smiled, very briefly. "Thank you, Draco."

* * *

><p>The office for the Solonus Isle Amateur Brooms Race was two blocks from the docks. Harry was absolutely dazzled by a new tall ship in the bay which meant Echo took Harry to see the ship while Draco and Severus went to the small registration office.<p>

Small was an understatement. The registration office was barely a narrow booth at the end of an alley. The witch taking the registrations was a bright-eyed, brunette a couple of years older than Draco who couldn't stop batting her big, brown eyes at the young boy. Draco was, fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's point of view, oblivious to the girl.

"I'm going to need proof of identity, proof of guardianship, and your broom license." She smiled brightly at Draco. The fifth such smile in less than five minutes.

Draco did not even see the smile, nor the witch's sparkling eyes and she sighed in disappointment as he dug into his robe pocket for the needed information.

"Uncle, I don't have it!" he almost wailed.

Severus pulled the requested documentation from his pocket, and placed it before the young woman. Now with work to do, the witch cast a Copying Spell over the documents, recorded the entry in a large ledger, and then looked up again.

"Entry fee is five galleons," she said, now all business-like since her flirtation was all for naught.

Draco counted out the gold coins, and as the witch recorded the entry fee he drummed his fingers annoyingly. Severus laid his hand over the boy's fingers and deftly took the receipt and registration number from the young witch.

"Thank you," he nodded. Her bright smile was now completely for Severus and he tried not to scowl at the bold invitation in her expression. Swiftly he turned away hoping that his godson was following.

* * *

><p>The tall ship Harry was looking up at with his mouth agape was painted in his favorite colour of purple and trimmed in white and gold. The sails were pure white with the image of a dragon's silhouette at each center. The figurehead was a beautiful white and gold dragon whose tail circled the prow. The ship was aptly named The White Dragon.<p>

"I really want to sail on one of those," Harry sighed wistfully.

"That's always possible. Maybe you should learn more about these ships, Harry," suggested Echo.

"Like what?"

"Well, do you know why wizards still use them and Muggles don't?" Echo asked.

Harry asked a more pertinent question, "What are they used for?"

"Importing and exporting goods, mainly. There are some that are passenger ships and they're more luxurious than the ones that come here." She crouched down beside him. "Now, give me a guess why tall ships are used opposed to say... aeroplanes?"

"Electrics!" Harry promptly answered. "Technical stuff," he added smugly.

"Right you are, Harry! Most ships, planes and even trucks that travel over land are all affected by our magic. They may not always be affected by individual magic, which is why some wizards can drive cars, but a lot of items that need transporting are magical. They could..."

"Blow up a truck?" Harry asked seriously.

"Not quite. The truck just wouldn't move. The same with Muggle ships, their vehicles, planes, and even their trains."

"Trains? How come the Hogwarts Express works?"

"It runs on steam, Harry. Remember Harley's boat?" Harry nodded with a chuckle. "Hmmm, I don't know if you can call that running, but it does run on steam."

Harry leaned slightly against Echo as he gazed up at the tall ship, The White Dragon. As he watched her crew climbing the rigging and loading supplies; heard her Captain shouting out orders, he wanted to burn it into his memory. Someday, he would be on a ship like that. He knew it.

* * *

><p>Draco was playing chess against Echo, and Harry was at his desk in the living room working on a drawing he would not let anyone see. For the last half hour his father had been seated in his favorite chair by the fire (which was not putting out any heat due to a clever spell), his long legs stretched out as he flipped through the pages of an old journal.<p>

"Harry, would you come over here?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.

Harry quickly covered up his drawing, then got up, and went to see what his father wanted. Severus patted his lap, and Harry climbed up. He never turned down an opportunity for a cuddle. His father shifted his son's weight so they were both comfortable, and Harry melted into Severus' partial embrace.

"What's that?" asked Harry as he looked down at the old journal.

"This is one of my journals from when I was just a bit older than you. After seeing you looking at all the ships at the dock today I thought you might enjoy this."

Severus flipped the journal open to a page that had a crude sketch of a tall ship on a storm tossed ocean that was being menaced by a great sea monster. There was a signature of initials on the bottom right corner, 'S. S.'

"You drew that, Dad?" asked Harry as he ran his fingers very lightly over the drawing.

"I did. I never quite gained the talent you have since Potions distracted me fairly early. However, I believe I was a bit better at writing stories." Severus turned the page.

Harry read out loud, "The Sea Monster by Severus Snape." His eyes lit up. "Wow… you wrote stories."

"When I was growing up I did not get to read as much as you did. Unless they were textbooks. So, I had to entertain myself, and I liked to write, to create worlds upon the pages."

"Do you still write stories, Uncle?" Draco, curious at the conversation between father and son, had abandoned the chess game, and seated himself on the sofa. Echo was just as curious and sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

The older wizard glared a warning at Draco. "Tell any of your friends of this, including your Hermione, and I shall deny it and give you detention."

Draco smirked. "Deal. So, are you going to read us a story?"

Severus, suddenly a bit self-conscious at his added audience almost closed the journal. "Is it scary, Dad?" Asked Harry, sending away his father's apprehension unwittingly.

"A bit," he said, giving his son a quick squeeze. "But, I think you might like it." Right before he began the narrative, he saw Echo curling up against the back of the sofa, and Draco stretched out in an unconscious imitation of his godfather.

Severus turned the page, and in a silken voice that instantly mesmerised his small audience, he began to read.

"Liam Shanter hoisted his harpoon upon his shoulder as he walked a rolling gait along the docks towards his new ship, The Blind Whaler. He'd been hired a fortnight ago by Captain Olmet Gauss. Not many men of the sea chose to work for Captain Gauss who had earned the nickname amongst those who had sailed with him of the _Mad Captain_. Liam didn't care, though. He was a harpoon master and he sailed with whoever needed him, and he was paid well for it."

"With a shanty tune livening up the grey day, and a smile lighting his face, Liam looked forward to this, his last whale hunt. He planned to settle down with pretty Annie Moss, and have a dozen little ones on a small plot of land."

"Little did Liam know that this journey with Mad Captain Gauss, would give him a story to entertain his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren."

The story only took about forty-five minutes to read. The writing was somewhat choppy but it had kept Severus' audience spellbound. Both Harry, and Draco cheered over the fight Liam had with the Mad Captain when his crew discovered they weren't hunting whales but a sea monster that had killed hundreds of men, and destroyed a great number of ships.

Harry had clutched at his father's robes as the sea monster put in its first appearance and nearly cracked the ship in two with its many tentacles.

Echo let out a muffled cry of dismay when Liam's best friend aboard the ship was swept off deck by a terrible storm that struck when the crew were trying to escape the relentless monster of the sea.

Everyone shouted in triumph as Liam's unerring harpoon lanced the single eye of the sea monster and killed it.

Harry's eyes sparkled with outright hero worship as he looked up into his father's face. "That was great, Dad! Would you read another one?"

"Yeah, Uncle!" clapped Draco. "That was terrific!"

"Well, I..." Severus gritted his teeth as he felt the heat of a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Oh please, Severus?" asked Echo so very sweetly. He looked into her deep blue eyes, on the off chance that she might just be teasing him, but she was not. With a slight smile, he turned the page and allowed Harry to read the title.

Harry lowered his voice in a hopefully dramatic tone, "The Legend of Bonham Scott, Dread Pirate of the Caribbean, by Severus Snape."

Severus began to read, "There is no legend of the high seas greater than that of Captain Bonham Scott, the once dreaded master of the Caribbean..."

A little over a half hour later, Severus voice dropped to a sepulchral tone as he read the last line of the story, "...and with a drop, and a stretch of his neck, there ended the bloody career of Captain Scott."

The Potions Master Storyteller received a small, yet very appreciated round of applause as he closed the old journal. He placed it on the small tea table to his left and then scooted Harry off his lap.

"Bath time," he ordered.

"You write great stories, Dad." Harry leaned against the arm of the chair, and Severus leaned over slightly so Harry could kiss his cheek. The little boy then ran off to his bedroom.

Draco stood, and stretched. "Really good, Uncle," he smiled. "I'm going to take Hector out, and then I'm heading to bed." Hector rose from the hearth and padded alongside the blonde boy- who was _NOT_ food, but still had his merits- as they made their way out the back door.

Severus slapped his thigh a few times. "Harry's finally gaining some significant weight," he grimaced at the tingling sleepiness of the long, lack of circulation in his leg.

"Next story time, try a narrow cushioning charm. How your bony legs don't cut into his..."

"You are a mean, insulting woman, do you know that Miss Prosper?" he smirked, as he rose from his chair.

"Ah, but I kiss so well," she countered, her blue eyes glinting teasingly.

He leaned over her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Unless you are prepared to back up such a statement with proof, you should not make such outrageous claims."

Taking advantage of his bent posture, it was easy for her to pull him off balance. Severus tumbled gracelessly right into Echo's lap, eliciting a shriek of surprise from her. He quickly took control of the situation, and had her pinned beneath him as he smiled, smugly, down at her.

"How do you manage to move like that?!" she demanded, trying to remain serious, but not managing to keep a tight smile from her lips.

"To be taken by surprise could easily have meant my death, my dear. In this case, the capture is much more..." he lightly kissed her lips, "...pleasant. Now, about that preposterous boast of yours?"

Echo did not deign to reply. She just pulled Severus closer, and kissed him until both of them began to realise that snogging like teenagers, on the sofa in the living room, where they could be very easily caught, was not very wise. Neither wanted to be the first to end the kiss which was having some rather pleasant side effects. Propriety saved them, as Severus, very reluctantly, and as gentlemanly as was possibly, considering those aforementioned side effects, ended the kiss, and unpinned the lovely young woman from beneath him.

"I had better go check on Harry," Severus said, wishing he could have said something else instead. He rushed off towards his son's bedroom, and Echo slumped back against the sofa, and closed her eyes, a blissful smile upon her lips.

"Are you going to let him know how you feel?"

Echo let out a yelp, and then turned, glaring at the somewhat smug looking sixteen year old. "Is that something taught to all you Slytherins?" she snapped.

"What?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Sneaking up on people," Echo huffed.

"Could be," he grinned slyly. "But you're not Slytherin so I can't let you in on our House secrets."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Draco moved around to the other side of the sofa as she sat up, and smoothed her skirt. "You're not scared, are you?" Echo frowned, not understanding. "I mean, after all that business with your ex? Severus is honestly the last person anyone should be afraid of... uhm... wait, unless your an enemy. Or, a Gryffindor. Yeah, then there's something to be afraid of." He smirked and his grey eyes glittered.

"No, I'm not afraid of your godfather, Draco," she patted his arm. "I'm afraid of me. I don't want to make a mistake."

"Then tell him. It wouldn't be a mistake." Draco did not know he held the same opinion as Harry; there were many times when adults seemed a lot more dense than kids were, and made things more complicated than they ought to be.

He knew his godfather, and truth was, he had never seen the man more relaxed, or smiling, and joking around as much as he had seen his godfather do so since he had met Echo at Harry's birthday party. He did know that some of that was due to having a son who loved him, and that he loved fiercely but Draco had seen a certain light in his godfather's eyes that was only for Echo. That same light for Severus was also in Echo's eyes.

Echo still had not said anything, so Draco used a tactic only a teenager would use on another teen. Crossing his arms, he gave her his best I-Know-What's-Right look, and threatened, "If you don't tell him, Echo, I will."

Echo's jaw dropped briefly in shock. Her gaze narrowed as her mouth closed. "You're not kidding, are you?" He shook his head, hoping she wouldn't call his bluff. "Fine!" Echo snapped. Rising from the sofa, she ordered curtly, "Go to bed, Draco," and then she disappeared in the kitchen.

Draco sniggered to himself, and then made his way to his bedroom. As he passed the kitchen, and saw Echo re-arranging the spice rack, he called, so very sweetly, "Goodnight, Echo. Sweet dreams."

For several minutes she slammed the bottles of spices into new places on the rack. Just as she slammed the garlic onto the second shelf she groused to the paprika, "Is it murder if the little snake deserves it?"

"I am afraid it is."

Startled for the second time that evening by a silent Slytherin, Echo threw the two spice bottles in her hands into the air whereupon they immediately fell to the floor, and broke. Echo faced Severus breathlessly leaning back against the counter.

"Don't do that!" she snapped harshly.

Severus chuckled. "I promise to make a bit more noise next time. So tell me what has my godson done to warrant your contemplation of murder as a solution?"

Echo, rattled by the kiss on the sofa, her unintended, yet not unwelcome response, Draco's childish threat, and her own fear, had her grabbing a towel from the sink to clean up the mess of the broken spice bottles without magic.

Without thinking she muttered, "The little beast threatened to tell you that I love you if I didn't tell you my... ohhhh..." dropping the towel, Echo dodged Severus' reach, and ran out to the backyard through the kitchen door.

Severus' heart was soaring from the unwittingly blurted confession. However, it was Echo's immediate reaction of running away from him that had those emotions sinking quickly into a dangerous part of his psyche: doubt.

He abruptly vanished the mess on the floor then went after Echo.

Thankfully there was a quarter moon in the sky otherwise it would have been difficult to follow the woman. Echo had left the backyard and run down to the beach. As Severus jogged towards her, he had an eerie sense of Deja Vu back to the day he had chased her down the beach after pulling her from the ocean. Irrationally he hoped she was not about to walk back into the roiling sea.

Echo certainly did not walk into the sea. She only went far enough for the surf to come up over her bare toes. She knew Severus was behind her, and her heart was pounding, hard, in her chest.

"Echo..."

Severus..."

They both spoke at the same time as he touched her shoulder. Echo grasped his hand in both of hers, almost like an anchor.

"I suppose you know, now," she said softly.

"Perhaps. However, I think I would like to hear it again." His other hand caressed her cheek then tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Severus... I... I..." she squeezed his hand uncomfortably tight, but he did not pull it away.

"It might be easier," he began, gently drawing her closer, "if I told you how much _I_ love you, Echo Prosper." Her hand tightened again, and her gaze was locked with his. "I miss you when you are not near me. I love watching you with my son. I adore your smile, your laughter, and I cannot think of my life without you in it. There has only been one other woman whom I trusted enough to give my heart to, but she was the love of my youth. I want you by my side, in my arms... and in my bed." Her eyes dropped in a blush at the deliciously wicked smile that graced his thin lips.

He continued, his silken tones weaving seductively around her, "I do not ever want you to be afraid again. I want to keep you safe, make you smile, and laugh. I wish you to be my son's mother because I know his heart is already yours." He kissed her briefly. "As my heart is most assuredly yours. My only fear is that you do not feel the same for me."

There was silence, but for the waves coming in over her feet, and soaking his shoes and socks. Severus tried not to hold his breath, but he was failing miserably. Just when he thought he might be rejected, Echo slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him so thoroughly he was dizzy when she abruptly ended the kiss.

Still holding Severus tightly, she whispered into his ear, "I want everything with you, Severus. I want to be Harry's mother, and I want to be by your side and... and I want to curl up beside you at night, and wake up with you in the morning. I love you so much that it has hurt every single time I was too afraid to say so. I love you, Severus, and I want to grow old beside you."

For a very long time they kissed until they were embracing and swaying gently in time to the surf. Without breaking the gentle rhythm, Severus smiled down at Echo, and brushed a curl off her forehead.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do," Severus said softly as he lightly kissed her cheek, then her ear, then her throat.

"We can't!" Echo gasped, scandalised by the thought as she tried to ignore her body's desire. "What of Draco and Harry?"

Severus laughed, the vibration thrumming pleasantly in his chest as he held Echo. "Oh, I would love to indulge in such decadent behavior, my delectable sweet, but that I will not do." In his thoughts he whispered to himself, _not this time._ He kissed her forehead, and then just lightly touched her lips with his. "What I meant, dearest Echo, is that I would like to ask you..." Severus stroked her cheek and then dipped his hand into his pocket. He held out a small box covered in dark blue velvet. "...if you would consent to be my wife?"

Echo opened the small box, and looked upon an oval cut emerald in a delicately twisted, white gold setting.

"Ohhh, sweet Circe! Of course I will, Severus. Yes!" Her finger traced the ring as she smiled. "It's so very beautiful. Do I get to wear it now?"

"It is an engagement ring, my dear," he smirked, his eyebrow rising slightly as he removed the ring from the box. She then took the box in her right hand as he lifted her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Severus watched with slight amusement as Echo admired the ring on her finger. After several minutes, she embraced him, and then looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"How long has this ring been in your pocket, Severus?" she nipped at his lips teasingly.

"At least a month," replied Severus. "I just… never found the courage…" he slanted his mouth over hers, and indulged them both in a kiss of scandalous proportion as his hands roamed tantalizingly over her body.

When Echo drew slightly away breathlessly she giggled, "I'm going to be your wife, Severus!" she then kissed him him until he was pleasantly dazed once more.


	43. Chapter 43 - A Bit of a Day

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Three - A Bit of a Day**

* * *

><p>Draco in his pyjamas, dressing gown, and slippers walked into the kitchen yawning, and following the delicious odour of bacon and eggs. He was absolutely caught off guard as he was enveloped in a sweet embrace, and his cheek was briefly was kissed.<p>

"AUGH!" He fell backwards onto the floor, and blinked blearily as his godfather held out a hand to him. He grabbed the proffered hand, and was pulled to his feet. He glanced over at Echo who had a very satisfied look upon her face. He smirked, "Not that I'm not pleased at the attention, but Hermione has vowed to kill me if I even look at another woman."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Draco," sneered Echo good-naturedly. She then smiled, and waved her hand under his nose.

Draco's eye blinked at the dazzle of emerald and silver, and he caught Echo's hand to get a better look at the ring. He then shot a smug look at his godfather.

Severus' hand slipped under Echo's, and his fingers laced lightly through hers. "As I'm told this is your fault, Mr. Malfoy, I shall expect you to stand as my best man."

Draco's jaw dropped. Letting go of Echo's hand, Severus tapped the young man's chin, and his mouth snapped shut. "Really? Me, Uncle?"

"Really, you, Draco," Severus smirked.

Taking on the formality that had been ingrained into him from birth, Draco bowed slightly. "I'd be honored to stand with you, Uncle Severus."

Severus returned the bow. "Thank you, Draco." Echo went back to the stove, and turned the cooking bacon as the older wizard requested of the no longer sleepy Slytherin, "Would you mind seeing what's taking my lazy son so long this morning?"

"Sure thing." Before turning fully out of the kitchen, he grinned. "Congratulations, to both of you!"

A few minutes later Draco returned towing a disgruntled little sleepy-head behind him, dragging his dragon partially upon the floor.

"What happened to the little boy who would not let me sleep in on Saturday?" teased his father as he took the stuffed dragon from Harry's hand and sent it flying back to his bedroom.

"I was dreaming of sailing my steamboat," he pouted. Severus patted Harry's shoulder, and nudged him over to the table.

Echo levitated over the full plates for breakfast, and when she sat down beside Severus, he spoke, "If you would wait, Harry?" The child glowered, but his father ignored the attitude. "I think that Echo, and I have some news you'd be pleased about."

Harry perked up. "Am I gonna be a big brother?"

Draco snorted and Severus smacked the Slytherin's shoulder. He grit his teeth for a second, then replied. "No, son, you are not going to be a big brother. Something else needs to happen first if you recall?"

Severus lifted Echo's hand so his son could see the ring. Harry climbed up to his knees, and leaned over his breakfast plate so he could see it.

"It's pretty, Dad," he said, a little puzzled. "But, it's not Echo's birthday, is it?"

"No, son. I have asked Echo to be my wife, and your mother."

Harry jumped off his chair, let out an excited shout, danced around the kitchen floor, and then nearly tackled Echo with a big hug. "MUM!" He then turned rapidly, and hugged his father. "Thank you, Daddy!" He turned again, and gave Echo a second hug.

"All right," chuckled Severus softly. "That is enough, Harry. Your breakfast is getting cold."

Harry trotted back over to his place, and sat down. He took a few bites of his bacon and then looked up. "So, when do we get married?"

* * *

><p>It was just after Severus notified Albus of his affianced state, that something crashed into the front picture window. Harry shouted for his father from the front yard, and Severus rushed outside.<p>

Echo, who had been taking Harry through his spelling lessons, was kneeling down by something that resembled a fist-sized dustball. She picked it up very carefully in her cupped hands.

"It's that insane bird of the Minister's, Severus. Really, he needs to get a new one, and give this one back to his son," she declared with a shake of her head.

"Is it dead, Dad?" asked Harry worriedly as he stroked the fragile little body of the owl.

"I will make the suggestion to Arthur," he said softly.

"Da-ad?" persisted Harry.

"I believe Pigwidgeon is just stunned, Harry, but let us get him to the kitchen where I can get a better look at him," directed Severus.

Draco had been walking Hector during Harry's spelling lessons and came in the backdoor just as Severus, and his little entourage walked through the front.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry informed him, "Pigwidgeon flew into the window, and knocked himself out."

"Who's Pigwidgeon?" He tried to get a look at what was in Echo's hands and saw what looked to him like a pile of grey down.

Severus replied as he took the bird from Echo, and placed it on the table. "Ronald Weasley's owl. Arthur has been using it lately to communicate with Albus and myself."

"Is that the hyperactive bird that kept crash landing in everybody's oatmeal in the Great Hall last term?" sneered Draco. He recalled a grey owl that could barely fly a straight path that had landed one morning right into his scrambled eggs.

Severus did not reply as he was too busy examining the unconscious owl. He had removed the small scroll from the bird's leg, and it sat, ignored, on the edge of the table.

"Broken wing," sighed Severus. "It appears a clean break so I should have Pigwidgeon up, and heading back to Arthur tomorrow. Draco, in my lab. I need some Skele-Gro for Animals. Make sure it has 'Animals' on the label." Draco ran off and Severus shouted over his shoulder, "The password is 'Midnight Rose'!"

At the same time Echo groused, "Ouch, Severus! That was right in my ear!" Severus quickly managed to lean over, and buss his lips against the shell of Echo's mistreated ear.

"Got it, Uncle!" Draco's voice shouted back.

"Sorry about that, my dear. Would you transfigure a few things into splints, and a soft strip of cloth?" Echo went to the silverware drawer and began to transfigure napkins and silverware into what Severus needed. "Harry, get about a handful of Hedwig's food for Pigwidgeon?"

"Sure, dad." Harry walked over to a low cabinet, and began looking for Hedwig's food.

Echo had the splints and the bandage so Severus positioned her at his side cupping the owl's body while he gently unfolded the broken wing.

"Pig's starting to wake up, so just hold him steady while I set the wing," instructed Severus as he took out his wand. "The feeling the spell causes is irritating, so hold him firmly, but do not squeeze."

"I've got him," she said softly.

Severus held his wand over the wing, and Echo could hear a very soft 'snick' as bone met bone. Pigwidgeon let out an 'eep' of protest and tried to get away but Echo held the little bird in place, cooing softly to him.

A few minutes later, Severus had bound the wing with the splints, and Draco had brought the Skele-Gro for Animals. Using an eyedropper that Draco had the forethought to bring the Potions Master administered a measured 10 drops of the bone mending elixir.

"Can Pig use this bed I made, Dad?" Harry held out a small box that he had put a bunch of cotton balls in. In the bed was a demitasse cup with owl feed in it.

"Very clever, Harry!" complimented Severus. "That will be perfect." He lifted the owl, and placed him carefully into the makeshift bed. He then picked up the small scroll from Arthur Weasley. "I will see what Arthur has to say then send a letter with Hedwig letting him know about Pigwidgeon."

* * *

><p>The short letter was not from Arthur, but from Molly who was announcing, rather formally, that she would be starting her own little Primary schoolhouse at the Burrow for up to six students. In the letter she explained that with all of her children either at Hogwarts or off on their own, and the Weasleys recent acquisition of a house elf she needed something to do. She hoped that Harry Snape might be her first student.<p>

Severus had not yet picked out a Primary School for Harry, something he had neglectfully put off because he did not feel that any of the schools he had so far interviewed via owl post were good enough for his son. This would solve that problem as he had recently begun to see Molly as being more than just a wife to Arthur, mother, and good cook. She was very good with Harry, and had taught him well last term. Severus wrote a congratulatory reply, and confirmed that Harry would be there for the first day.

Draco was busy writing a letter to Hermione while Harry and Hector were by the hearth of the fireplace looking down at the recovering owl. His father was on the sofa with Echo beside him.

"Harry," began his father. "Pigwidgeon might sleep easier if that monster of yours were not looming over him."

"Monster?" asked Harry. "You mean Hector?" Hector gave the Potions Master his best 'I'm-not-a-monster-give-me-some-food-you-mean-bat' look.

"Yes, I do mean Hector." A simple wave of his hand, and the small bed with the dozing bird rose up, and was placed on the mantle. Another flick of Severus wrist caused the box to stick to the mantle.

Echo added her own magic by placing a barrier around the bed that would keep the owl from falling off the mantle in case he woke up and wandered off.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Almost finished?" asked Severus rising to his feet and over to the front window.

"Five minutes?" asked Draco.

"You have five minutes," drawled Severus as he looked over at his son who was preparing to take out his latest drawing. "Put that back, Harry. We are going to leave for the Market as soon as Draco has finished his letter."

Harry closed the lid of his desk. "Are you going to play chess with Bido?"

"We shall see," smirked his father. "You hadd better go to the bathroom now, Harry."

"Dad!" gasped Harry in embarrassment as he glanced pointedly at Draco and Echo.

Severus' gaze was implacable. "Would you prefer I use an Evacuation Spell later on in public?"

Absolutely appalled, Harry sprinted back to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

"Eww," remarked Draco. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Ask me after you have had one or two children, Draco," remarked Severus acerbically. "Is your love sonnet complete, yet?"

"Very funny, Uncle Severus," Draco rolled up his letter, sealed it, and handed it to his godfather who had opened the front window to Summon Hedwig.

Harry ran into the living room a few minutes later with a big grin on his face and his arms spread wide. "I'm all ready! Who wants to give me a big hug and kiss?"*

Echo's hand shot up. "Me! I'll volunteer!" She left the sofa and scooped Harry into her embrace and kissed his cheek. He gave her a tight squeeze.

"You're gonna be my mum, Echo," he whispered softly into her ear. "Are you happy?"

"Very happy, Harry." She kissed his cheek again.

As they were going through the front door, Harry declared, rather too loudly, "I can't wait to be a big brother!"

Echo kept the smile upon her face, but deep inside, she felt cold and empty. Oland's cruel words reverberated in her mind, "_...you killed my children!_"

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco had thoroughly enjoyed the Sunday Market in the village. Severus' son, the shiny obsessed raven, tried to stop, and look at everything that dazzled his eye. He introduced Draco to Bido proudly describing the blonde-haired wizard as 'my bodyguard'. Bido tried to talk the older wizard into a game of chess but Severus declined. He was becoming concerned about Echo.<p>

Echo enjoyed the Market, and most especially loved the process of bartering for a better price on goods. Today she had not initiated any such negotiations, and had been uncharacteristically quiet most of the afternoon. Severus had planned on them taking dinner out but he had a feeling that he needed to find out what the problem was first.

Leaving earlier than planned turned out to be a good idea as Harry was growing cranky. A little after four they headed back to the cottage.

Harry was not at all in the mood for a nap when they returned home, and insisted on playing some more with Draco. When Draco tried to tell Harry he was tired too, and was going for a nap, the recalcitrant child struck out wildly with his fist, connecting painfully with the blonde wizard's cheek.

"Harry James Potter-Snape! That was uncalled for!" exclaimed Severus as he picked up his son, plopped him over his knee and delivered three, sharp swats to his backside. Severus then set his son back on his feet, and pulled him between his knees. His dark eyes glinting with his restrained anger, Harry's father very firmly scolded, "NEVER hit anyone! Do you understand me?"

"I... I... j-j-ust wanted to-to-to play more, Daddy!" he let out a wailing sob, and rubbed his stinging backside.

Severus cupped his son's face in his hands gently, "Playtime is over for today, Harry. You are cranky and tired, as you can well see. You also hit Draco, and you hurt him. I do not ever want you to do that again. To anyone."

Harry felt horrid that he hurt Draco, his bestest friend in the whole world, and as he looked toward the older boy, he could see the faint red mark from his fist on Draco's pale cheek. "I didn't mean to, Daddy," he sniffled.

Severus let go of Harry. "Apologise to Draco, son." He nudged the little boy towards his godson.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry sniffled again, and his breath hitched. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Do you hate me now?" More tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Aww, Snapelet," Draco knelt, and pulled the boy into a big hug. "I'm always going to love you even when you're a prat." He pulled back, smiled, and winked. Then he stood up. "C'mon, little guy. Let's go, and take a nap so we've got a big appetite for dinner, okay?" Draco held his hand out to Harry who took it.

"Harry?" Severus called gently, and held out his arms. Harry ran into the hug, squeezed, and sighed when his father kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad." He smiled, then turned, and walked with Draco back to his bedroom where Draco tucked him in. Harry drew his dragon up to his chin, shifted, and then turned just as Draco started to leave.

"Draco, would you stay in here with me? Please?" Harry asked plaintively. He knew Draco forgave him, but he still felt really bad for striking out at the older boy.

Draco smirked and kicked off his shoes and threw his robes over a chair. "Scoot over, Snapelet." Harry did so and Draco lay down, making himself comfortable on top of the covers.

"You want some blanket?" asked Harry.

"Nah, I'm good." Harry turned and threw an arm across Draco's chest. "You comfy?"

Harry yawned. "Yeah. Draco?"

"Snapelet?"

If you're Daddy's godson, would that kind of make you like my big brother?"

Draco smiled, and brushed several long strands of black hair from Harry's cheek. "I always wanted a little brother, Harry." The little boy snuggled closer and rested his cheek against Draco's shoulder.

"Love you, big brother," murmured Harry happily.

"Go to sleep, little brother." Draco sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p>Severus went to the kitchen to fix tea, without the aid of magic, and glanced into the living room once or twice at Echo. She had curled up on one end of the sofa hugging a sofa pillow to her chest as she stared into the heatless fire she had started in the fireplace. Soon, the tea was ready, and he carried the cups into the living room where he handed one to Echo.<p>

"Chamomile with a blackberry infusion," he informed her as he purposefully sat in his chair instead of beside Echo on the sofa.

Echo smiled wanly. "Thank you, Severus." She wrapped her hands around the teacup, and sipped from it.

"Will you tell me what has so distanced you from us today, my dear?" he asked carefully.

Echo knew Severus would ask. She had hoped he would ask. She sighed in relief at the question but her heart still ached at what she was about to tell him.

"I don't know if I can give you children, Severus." She took another sip of the tea, and kept her gaze aimed towards the fragrant liquid.

"Your miscarriages," he replied sympathetically. He recalled, after her kidnapping by her ex-husband, Echo had related to Severus how Oland had wanted a child, and when they had tried, she had miscarried, twice. Oland had accused her, in the cave, of having killed his children.

"I know how much Harry wants to have a little brother or sister, and I would dearly love to give you a child, but I'm not sure I can. If I lost a third..." As a tear glistened down her cheek, Severus put down his tea, and moved over to the sofa. He pulled her close, being careful not to jostle her tea.

"We will consult with a Healer at St. Mungo's in order to discover what the problem might be. If it means we cannot have children, then I would have no objection to adopting a child."

Echo placed a hand over her abdomen. Severus placed his own on top of hers. "There's something else I'm afraid of."

"What would that be, Love?"

"The spells that Oland used on me... the gaps in my memory... what if he hurt me?"

Severus kissed her cheek, and whispered, "We shall figure this out, sweet Echo. It will be all right." He would not reveal to her that ever since he had learned of the coercive magic that Childermass had used upon Echo during their marriage, he had thought of, and worried over, that there might be such unseen, long-term effects. He intended to find the best Healer in the wizarding world to not only help discover what Echo's infertility problem might be, but to make certain she still wasn't under the influence of some lingering curse.

Echo banished her tea, and sent the cup to the kitchen. She then curled closer to Severus. Her heart feeling lighter than it had all day.


	44. Chapter 44 - A Little Trip

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Four - A Little Trip**

* * *

><p>Severus buttoned up a clean, white shirt, and glanced at what he had written before going to sleep last night. It was a story just for his son, and what he hoped would be a solution to helping Harry with his recurring nightmares.<p>

Beside the story was a letter to Hogwarts Medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey. In that letter he explained about Echo's fertility problems, and the possibility that coercive magic might have something to do with it. He was asking her for a recommendation on who might be the best Healer to take Echo to.

Looking up at the sound of laughter he could see Harry, and Draco playing 'keep away' around the large olive tree. Hector was bouncing on his two front feet, and barking in delight.

Severus paused for several minutes in his dressing as he watched, and savored the pure, unadulterated joy on the faces of both boys. Draco, who, for a long time, never felt he had much in the way of a future to look forward to, had taken Severus aside last night to speak to him about the seriousness of his relationship with Hermione Granger.

_"Uncle Severus, you don't object to me and Hermione do you?" Draco asked nervously as he turned his teacup around in his hand._

_"Certainly not," Severus replied, a little surprised by the question. "I do expect you to behave in an honorable manner towards Miss Granger, and should you both choose to marry I would advise that you wait until your education at Hogwarts is complete."_

_"Oh! No, Hermione has already said that's out. She's okay with us planning to marry after we finish school. Especially since I told her it wouldn't bother me if she became apprenticed with someone, or went to University."_

_Severus eyebrow rose sceptically and Draco fidgeted on the sofa under the steady gaze. "Is that really the truth?"_

_"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed a bit too abruptly. "I mean... she wouldn't have to work. Ever. I told her so, but Hermione..." he sighed heavily. "You know Hermione."_

_"I believe I do, Draco. The young lady, no doubt, was first, a bit insulted at your implication towards completely supporting her then she was adamant about 'contributing her fair share'?"_

_Draco's eyes widened. "How'd you know she said all that? Merlin! I had to hide in the broom cupboard when I reminded her how much money I had."_

_"A bit brainless saying that, was it not?" smirked Severus knowingly._

_"Yeah. Stubborn woman she is," and Draco smiled, his feelings for Hermione completely transparent. "I just wanted her to know that I'd always take care of her, but honestly, I don't mind at all if she wants to work. I'd hate for Hermione to turn into my mother." He grimaced and took a long sip of his tea._

_"So, then it __**is**_ _your intention to wed Miss Granger?" asked his godfather._

_Draco nodded. "That is, if mother doesn't kill me before the wedding." He sighed and took a sip of the calming tea. "It's bad enough mother's still going on about my disloyalty towards father, but if she hears of me falling in love with... with a... mud..." he pursed his lips tightly together at the insult. "Am I going to lose my mother completely, Uncle Severus?"_

_Severus could see the loss, and the pain clearly on his godson's face. He hated to admit the fact that for all Lucius Malfoy's faults, he had been the parent to pay attention to his child. The elder Malfoy's love did not come without strings attached, but there had been a few times, more when Draco had been a baby, that Lucius - the Father's affection, overrode Lucius - the Businessman/Death Eater's expectations. Severus had once hoped that, in time and without the influence of the Dark Lord, Lucius might value his son purely for the joy of having a child._

_Narcissa Malfoy lacked any of the nurturing nature that made a woman a mother. Two days after the birth of her son she had disappeared to Italy for six months to recover from the 'hideous ordeal'. When Draco was perfect, the flawless son, Narcissa was pleased to show off her son in Pureblood society's circles. When he was not perfect, it always seemed to be a personal attack upon her, and as always, her answer was to run away. Even now she was traveling between Italy, and Paris, determined to 'punish' Draco for his supposed sins against his father._

_In truth Draco had said nothing against his father to the press. Only in one interview had he acknowledged his father had been a Death Eater. It was that interview that Narcissa used as her excuse to justify distancing herself from her son._

_Narcissa did not have the power to take away Draco's birthright even though Lucius was now dead. Draco was the legal Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, but she could hurt her son by dismissing him, and disowning the child over the fact he fell in love with a Muggle-born witch._

_"I wish I could say otherwise, Draco, but you know the answer to that question as well as I do." Draco's shoulders slumped. "Narcissa staunchly believes in the Pureblood rhetoric, despite the overwhelming evidence in her own family tree of the perils of in-breeding. There is nothing you could say or do to cause your mother to accept Hermione." Severus leaned over, and touched Draco's forearm. "Will it be enough that I not only approve but would be pleased to give you both my blessing as your godfather at your wedding?"_

_Draco smiled, put down his tea, and yanked out his handkerchief. Pretending there was something in his eyes other than tears, he smiled, thankfully, at his godfather._

Later that night, Harry had awakened the household with his screams from a nightmare. Severus had cuddled with Harry while Echo made hot chocolate. Draco had also come out for hot chocolate, concerned about his little brother. After Severus had seen his son back to his bed with his dragon it was Draco that had suggested he write a story for Harry that might help with his nightmares.

_"I don't see how that would help," Severus spoke a little too sharply. He was tired, and worried about Harry._

_"Don't you remember? When I was three years old, and you were taking care of me while mother and father went on vacation that summer? I was having nightmares of the Death Eaters."_

_Severus nodded as he recalled that back in those days, after the death of Voldemort in Godric's Hollow, Lucius would invite the remaining Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. It was a grim and frightening time, and not very pleasant for a young child._

_"You told me a story about a vampire that I made friends with, and he became my guardian that watched over me from the shadows. I didn't have any such scary nightmares after that because I imagined that vampire was lurking in the shadows to kill anything that might try to hurt me in my sleep."_

So, even though he really wanted to climb back into his bed, and sleep, Severus had taken up his quill and written a story just for Harry in the hope that images from the story would give him the courage he needed within his nightmares to fight them off.

He was a little out of practice at writing fiction but once he began he found himself pleasantly lost in the small world he was creating as his quill scratched determinedly across the parchment. Severus was not at all dismayed by the lost sleep when, once finished, he realised it was nearly five o'clock in the morning.

"Severus," said Echo, knocking on his door. He moved from the sight of the two boys scrambling over the tree roots out his window, and opened his door. She smiled as he leaned slightly to kiss Echo. "Hedwig's here to escort Pigwidgeon back home, and to deliver this morning's letters."

"Perfect. I have one to send Poppy for her help in finding a Healer."

"You told her?" Echo asked worriedly.

Severus went to retrieve the letter, and then touched Echo's cheek. "I trust Poppy with my life, my dear. If I give her the truth, she will know best whom we may consult with."

"Well, that's good then." She lifted the letter to the Medi-witch from his hand. "You'd better let me take care of these. Remus is late picking up Hector, so I thought you might wish to yell at him." Echo smirked, as she headed down the short hallway.

"Indeed, I do." Going into the living room to the Floo, Severus knelt, and once more cringed as his knee cracked against the hearth. Hermione was working upon turning the mirrors into a viable communication device. She continued to keep Severus in the loop on where she was in development, but she had solicited her professor of Charms, Filius Flitwick, to review all her work.

How Sirius Black, whom it seemed never studied for anything since he was too busy pranking the whole of Slytherin House, had managed to create such ingenious devices, was beyond Severus. As loathe as he was to attribute anything to the mutt, Severus had conceded that it would do the man a proper honour if the resultant device were named after him. What that name might be, was anyone's guess as so far, Severus had vehemently vetoed the following names as ridiculous: The Sirius Device, The Black Mirror Network, The Siri Quick Call.

"Professor Lupin's Quarters, Hogwarts!" shouted Severus into the green flames. A few seconds later he stuck his head into the flames, and swallowed against the faint impression of his neck being impossibly stretched a long distance, through a two hour time difference to the quarters of Remus Lupin. "Lupin!" He bellowed as his head emerged through Remus' Floo.

Remus limped quickly out of his bedroom, slinging his teaching robes over his shoulders. "Severus! My apologies for my lateness, but Minerva..."

"Fine! Fine! Just come and get Hector would you?" snapped the Potions Master shortly. His head vanished, and a few minutes later Remus had stepped through to the cottage on Solanus Isle.

The werewolf wavered slightly from the long distant Floo travel. When he did not recover, Severus directed him over to a chair. He did not flinch as the Potions Master grasped his chin, and examined his eyes.

"Your pupils are dilated, Lupin. Did you just take the Symptoms Relief Elixir?" he asked in concern. It was a few days after the full moon.

Remus nodded. "The third one. I seem to get dizzy when I Apparate or Floo travel, but it passes quickly."

"Hmm. The distance might have prolonged the dizziness, but... stay still, Lupin." Taking out his wand, Severus ran a diagnostic. "That is good. There is no indication of bleeding. Did this happen at all with either the first or second versions of the elixir?"

"No, Severus. I would have recorded it," Remus assured with a huff.

Severus frowned in annoyance at the wizard, and did one more diagnostic spell. He cursed under his breath as he flubbed the spel,l and repeated it. Light flashed briefly before Remus' eyes and he blinked at the discomfort.

"What the hell was that, Severus?" demanded Remus.

"My apologies, Lupin. I need to perfect my Oculara Diagnostica Spell. The flash was part of the spell working correctly," explained the dark-haired wizard.

"So, what did it tell you?"

"The Valerian root is the problem in the elixir. You are all right, but do not take anymore of the third elixir. I shall work on it," he sighed. "Once you get back with Hector, sit down immediately for ten minutes, and then you should be fine. I will come, and pick up the dog when we are back."

Remus rose to his feet, glad that the dizziness was now gone. He smiled briefly, and carded his hand through his hair. "Thanks, Severus. So, where is my charge?"

Both Remus and Severus looked around the living room. Echo and Draco had been waiting patiently, but Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco pointed towards the backdoor. The two men faced the door just as Harry entered with his large familiar.

"Hi Remus!" greeted Harry. "Here's Hector." He pushed the dog towards the sandy-grey haired wizard.

Hector snuffled Remus, and recognised him from his time at Hogwarts.

_Tweedy wizard. Not food, but is nice to my boy. Good._

Hector glanced over at his boy as he understood he was being sent away for awhile. The dog was about to put on his best 'pouting puppy face' when his magnificent olfactory senses picked up a wonderful scent. Hector shoved his nose at Tweedy wizard's pocket.

_FOOD!_

Remus chuckled, shoved his hand into his pocket, and retrieved a hard, bacon flavoured dog biscuit. "Is this what you're looking for, Hector?"

Hector barked, and was pleased to be quickly given the biscuit. It was practically inhaled in seconds. Hector gave his boy a quick lick but he was going to follow Tweedy wizard for awhile. He hoped Tweedy wizard had lots more food so he could just laze around on his back with a full belly.

Severus and Harry watched as Remus left with Hector. The dog had not looked back once.

"That dog is too easily swayed by food," groused Severus.

Harry shrugged. "Hector and I talked. He'd've stayed with us if I asked him to."

"Harry, you know that Hector will be fine with Remus, do you not?"

Harry nodded, then said sadly, "But, what if he forgets me?"

"Hector loves you, and is completely devoted to you, son. I promise he will not forget you." Severus waited until his son finally gave him a small smile. Now they could leave! "Well, we are late, so we are going to Apparate to the docks instead of walking," announced Severus. "Harry, Draco, make sure you have not forgotten anything."

Both boys shook their heads. Harry pointed to his little dragon backpack. Severus nodded, and smiled. Within moments, Echo had Apparated with Harry, and Severus with Draco. They were now at the docks of Solonus Isle.

* * *

><p>Draco looked askance at the steamship that was coughing and wheezing its way towards them. Glancing quickly over his shoulder his mournful gaze swept over the gorgeous lines of a beautiful tall ship that was black, with gold trim, and had deep red sails with painted, sinuous phoenixes on them. He felt his godfather's index finger tapping his chin. When he looked up, his godfather was silently amused at him. Draco scowled.<p>

"That thing looks like it might sink... or blow up," Draco spat scathingly.

"I assure you, Draco, that its decrepit looks are deceptive," smirked Severus. "It's quite sea-worthy."

"Snape!" shouted Harley Walnut, waving his grimy, red handkerchief. "Hey, Echo!" The Livingston bumped into the pier, and Draco stepped back, bumping into Severus.

"Good day, Mr. Walnut!" greeted Severus.

"It's good to see you, Harley!" grinned Echo.

"Harley!" Harry did not hesitate, and began climbing aboard. Harley caught the enthusiastic child before he wound up falling off the pier, and into the water.

"Harry! My co-pilot. Good to see ya again." Harley helped everyone aboard, and laughed at the poncey blonde who disdained his hand. "You wanna take it, lad, or drop into the drink?"

Draco looked at the dark blue water, then sighed. Like Hermione kept chastising him, he needed to stop assessing people on just their looks. Harley Walnut looked, and sounded like an uncouth, beneath-his-notice Squib, but Harry and Severus both thought well of the man. Echo was definitely friends with Harley.

Gritting his teeth he stuck out his hand, and Harley gripped it firmly, and guided him aboard. The Squib leaned close, and grinned, "It's just dirt and grease, lad. Hot water and soap's all that's needed to conquer it." He thumped a convivial hand to Draco's back, making him almost trip as he headed over to the shelter where Severus was already transfiguring cushions into comfortable chairs to make the trip more amenable.

Harry had given his dragon backpack to his father after he had gotten out his own red handkerchief so he could begin trailing Harley. Draco watched as his little brother- he couldn't help but smile at that- at Harley's direction kicked the belching stove at the center of the boat until it let out a horrendously smelly burp, and deposited soot all over Harry. Harry jumped, and laughed at the result of what he had done. Severus shook his head, and mumbled something about 'brewing a degreaser'.

"Draco," Echo nudged his shoulder. "Would you rather stay clean, and just be an observer all day, or do you want to get dirty, too?" Echo had seen that small glimmer in Draco's grey eyes that reflected a wistful little boy that often had to watch other children play while he stayed back, the clean, perfect Malfoy prince.

Draco hesitated for a second, then tossed off his outer robe, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and went over to Harley and Harry. "Is there something I can do?" he asked eagerly.

Harley grinned. "C'mon, you look old enough to steer. Help me navigate this old lady."

Draco picked up on the nuances of steering the old steamboat rather quickly, and he beamed with pride as he was left on his own the moment they left the port behind, and were circumnavigating the island. Harry was stuffing the pot-bellied stove, Louisa (aka Wheezy) with wood while Severus kept an eye on his son making sure he did not burn his fingers. Harley strode between the two boys, and made sure everything kept the Livingston puttering along until the afternoon sun settled overhead.

Echo pulled Draco away from his post for lunch while Severus did his best to Scourgify as much of the grime off his son as he could. Draco would be next. The soot Wheezy belched had travelled unerringly towards Draco, and he was now several shades dirtier with red, happy cheeks.

"Spells is one thing, Snape," chuckled Harley as he leaned against one of the poles that supported the red, and white canvas that provided shade against the sun. "Ain't ever gonna get that muck off unless ya use some soap and water."

Grabbing a bucket, Harley went to the side of the boat, dipped the bucket, bringing it up full with water then found a rough soap bar that he handed to Harry. Severus gave the man a nod of thanks before instructing Harry to scrub his hands clean. Draco joined Harry at the bucket. Suddenly he picked it up, and dumped the cool water over both of them.

Harry let out a squeal then giggled. "Draco!"

"Soap, Snapelet! I'm hungry!" Draco laughed heartily.

Severus hated Harry's squealing for it tore into his sensitive ears. He forgave him silently as he heard Draco's laughter. It was a good thing to hear. Harry and Draco both scrubbed themselves with the soap. Moments later there were shouts from both boys as Severus doused rinsed them off with a second bucket of water. He followed that up with a Cleaning Spell that dealt with the remains of soot and grease, and lastly a Drying Charm. Echo then handed out sandwiches to everyone.

"I brought a sandwich for you, too, Harley," said Echo as she handed one to the greasy man after she Evanescoed his hands.

"Thanks, Echo. I could do with a nosh." He looked down into the cooler. "One of those expanding spelled things?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've a whole turkey dinner for tonight, plenty of drinks, and even some chocolate frogs."

Harley's pupils dilated, and his mouth rounded into an 'O'. "Chocolate frogs, eh?"

Echo chuckled as she rummaged in the cooler and pulled out one of the Chocolate Frog boxes. She tossed it and Harley caught it. The Squib quickly unwrapped the frog, caught it as it jumped, and bit into it. For a moment, his greasy, sooty expression was one of bliss as he savored the chocolate. He then sighed, happily, and looked at the collectible card.

"Heh. 'Hero of the Final Battle," Severus couldn't stop the partial sneer as he pictured the teenaged Harry Potter on the gilt-edged card. Harley continued reading from the card, "Spy for the Light, Potions Master, Extraordinaire, Severus T. Snape." Before he could finish reading the smaller printed details, Severus had snatched the collectible wizard card from the steamboat owner's hand.

"A card?! They put ME on a Chocolate Frog card?!" gasped Severus. Draco had scooted closer to peer over his godfather's shoulder.

"Oohh! 'Vanquisher of the Mad Witch, Bellatrix Lestrange'. Wicked, Uncle Sev!" crowed Draco. "Uh-oh!" Draco actually paled at the last sentence.

Echo read it, and she did her best to stifle a giggle. "Oh my! That's bad!"

Harley read, "'Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor'. How 'bout that?"

"I am going to sue them," Severus ground out through his clenched teeth determinedly.

"You look like you're really mad at someone," observed Harry about the photo as he insinuated himself under his father's arm, and against his thigh so he could see the card, too.

"I think your father looks rather dashing," giggled Echo.

Severus scoffed, "I do not!"

"I think Harry's got it," teased Draco. "Isn't that the look you give Longbottom after he's exploded one of his potions?"

"Move down wind, boy," Severus snarled at Draco. "You smell." He waved his hand pointedly in front of his nose.

Draco snorted, "I'm clean, godfather!" he then laughed as he moved away from his godfather to finish his sandwich.

Severus flipped the card over his shoulder to Harley and then pushed Harry towards Echo. "You smell, too. Get your lunch and go stand by Draco." When Harry glanced over his shoulder to see if he was being insulted or if he'd done something wrong, his father winked quickly at him and smirked.

Harry moved to sit beside Draco. Taking a bite of his sandwich he leaned over and whispered, "You don't stink, Draco. Do I?"

Draco sniffed exaggeratedly then shook his head. "You got a bit of soot here, though," he flicked Harry's ear.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Harley from behind Severus.

Now Severus twisted in his seat. "What?! No!"

"Aw, c'mon, Perfessor. Worth a lot more with yer signature on it." Harley shoved the offensive card and a pen at the wizard who grumped, noisily, in disapproval, but signed the stupid card with a flourish.

"If you sell it, make sure it is to the highest bidder," the famous wizard snapped. "Especially since it is incorrect about my 'eligibility'." He picked up Echo's hand and kissed her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Harley sat beside Draco with his hand over Draco's on the rudder as they carefully navigated the Livingston inland. The channel they were on was just wide enough to allow them to pass. Under the shelter Harry was curled up in his father's lap. He had been asleep for the last fifteen minutes. Echo had just recently nodded off as well, and Severus was very tempted to allow his eyes to close for a bit.<p>

"Harley, have you ever sailed on any of the big ships?" asked Draco.

Harley nodded. "Short time in ma' youth. Weren't fer me, though, Draco."

"How come?"

"Wizard ships sail under the water not 'pon it," sighed Harley. "Sailin' on the water's a different feel… strikes a visceral chord as the poets say." Harley chuckled. "Livingston ain't no pretty ship but she knows the water. So do I. You ever wantin' to sail, young wizard?"

Draco shrugged. "My godfather used to make up stories about sailors, sea monsters, and the sea. I kind of thought it might be fun someday but then I learned the big ships only sail underwater. That doesn't seem as…" Draco hesitated.

"Romantic?" Harley nudged the boy with his sharp elbow.

Draco chuckled, and ducked his head for only a moment. "Yeah. Romantic." For a long moment he steered the steamboat down the channel as his thoughts tumbled through his head. "I'm rich, Harley. Disgustingly rich."

"That a bad thing, boy?" asked Harley gently.

"It isn't, I suppose," Draco replied slowly. "I just never made any of that money. Hermione's got me thinking about… doing stuff."

"Hermione," nodded Harley. "She yore girl?" He saw the blush bloom on Draco's cheeks. "Aha. So yore pretty lady don't want easy money but coin that's earned with 'ye auld' blood, sweat, an' tears?"

"For herself," corrected Draco. "I think Hermione would like it if I got a job but she hasn't made a big deal of it. I've been thinking, though, that it might be… good… to have a job. I just don't know what I would do."

"Think ya might like steamboatin?" asked Harley.

"Maybe. I was thinking, though, that I might like to have a big steamboat like those I learned about when Hermione had me read 'Huck Finn' this Summer. Steamboats on the river." Draco grinned at his fantasy. "White and black with a beautiful water wheel, and two stacks from the steam engines. It could be for pleasure cruises for witches and wizards."

"Ya'd look mighty sharp in Captain's blues, Draco. I could see it. Solanus has two wide rivers ya' could settle on. I been on steamships like those when I worked a bit on the Mississippi down nearabouts New Orleans."

"Harley, could you teach me? Could you teach me to sail a steamboat the way Muggles do without magic?" Draco asked with sudden enthusiasm.

Harley nodded slowly, and scratched his chin. "Spect' so. Cain't say I ever had me an' apprentice afore."

"Can I apprentice with a Squib?" Draco asked in genuine query.

"Don't see why… yo!" Harley shouted startling Draco. "We're here ever'body!"

Echo, Harry, and Severus all came brightly awake as Harley announced that they had reached their destination. While Draco helped Harley to tie off the steamboat to a large tree Severus helped Echo out onto land ,and then handed Harry off to her before leaping gracefully out himself.

They had come to a secluded cove that was a graceful niche in the island hiding a narrow waterfall that tumbled over a natural step formation of rocks and ended in a nearly turquoise pool of pure water. Surrounded by the stone walls of the island and very old olive trees, the grass was green and sprinkled with a variety of herbs and wildflowers. It was a touch of Eden known, according to Harley, to only a few.

Draco thanked Harley for letting him help with the steamboat, and then went to join his godfather and little brother. He began whispering into Severus' ear.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Harley?" asked Echo.

"I'm not real fond of land, Echo. You all enjoy yerselves. Ya know where to find me if ya need anythin'." He waved, and then settled down for a siesta out of the sun.

Severus spoke softly to his godson, "I shall investigate the legalities for you, Draco. However, I see no reason that a Squib would be barred from offering an apprenticeship." Draco grinned with all the triumph of the sun.

* * *

><p>Getting through the trees into the 'garden' with the waterfall was only a short trek. Everyone stopped to appreciate the beauty of the small, hidden valley.<p>

"Can we swim, Dad? Can we? Please?" Harry started bouncing in front of his father.

"Allow me to get our tent set up then you can change into your swim trunks, and go play," replied Severus as he took something that looked like a small teabag from his robes pocket. Tapping it with his wand, and then tossing it towards an area clear of trees as it expanded, there was soon a large tent with green and silver stripes trimmed in white. The tent settled on the ground with an odd sigh. Another tap of his wand, and the tent was unsealed.

Echo peeked inside. "Oh! I just love these magical tents!" She disappeared into the tent, and was soon followed by Harry, then Draco, and lastly Severus.

The interior of the tent was splendidly laid out with all the luxuries most wizards, and witches were often loathe to leave behind when _'roughing it'_. This tent had three bedrooms, although small, with comfortable cots. The main room had a dining area, and a seating area that was more like something out of an Arabian Nights Seraglio. There were large sitting pillows covering the floor in colourful fabrics. Soft rugs were scattered further to cushion the floor.

None of that mattered when Harry moved aside a curtain and shouted with glee, "A loo!"

Draco snorted, and then bent over laughing as he gave up trying to hold in his mirth.

Severus shook his head, and pulled the handful of their luggage from his pocket. A wave of his hand had the bags returned to full size. "Here," he said to Harry and Draco, "if you want to swim, then get dressed. Harry, bring a bar of soap with you and Draco. There's no way our tent shower can handle the grease that remains on both you."

"Okay, Dad!" Harry chose a bedroom and disappeared inside with his bag of clothing.

"I take it Harry and I are sharing a room," the Slytherin waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"If you would like to keep those eyebrows intact, Little Dragon, you had best disappear. Now." Threatened Severus. Draco vanished into his own little room.

Echo grabbed her bag and started towards her room, sniggering softly, when Severus caught her around the waist.

"And just where do you think you are going, Miss Prosper?" His eyes glinted suggestively as his silken voice poured over her skin.

"I'm getting into my bathing costume, and going into that cold water before I wind up sharing your bedroom, Master Snape." She kissed him quickly, and then spun deftly out of his one-armed embrace.

Severus let out a whisper of a groan. He loved the way his body, and his mind, responded to Echo, but his vow to keep from 'knowing' her fully before the Vow of Marriage, was becoming increasingly difficult. He smirked, then, as he glanced towards the drape that hung over her door. Hopefully it was just as difficult for Echo!

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it!" gawped Draco as he stopped in mid-splash. Echo, swimming around Harry as he swam with a flail of his arms and legs, stopped as well.<p>

"Oh my Goddess!" she gasped.

"Dad!" Shouted Harry, waving. He had no idea what Echo and Draco thought was so odd about his father's appearance.

Severus Snape was probably the only wizard in the magical world that had a completely black bathing costume. Very much in fashion in the Edwardian era (the time in which much of wizarding fashion seemed to be stuck in), it was a one piece of light summer wool that covered the wiry wizard to his elbows and to his knees.

The dark-haired wizard ignored his audience and strode so firmly into the pool beneath the waterfall that the water could have been nothing more than a mirage. Until he hit the cool water at waist height, and then he, like any male, became familiar with the upper registers of his voice. Although his eyes widened perceptively, he thankfully emitted no sound until he felt he had control of his vocal chords once again.

Severus frowned darkly at the slight smile upon his fiancee's face as she swam over to him. "Don't you dare..."

"A little cold, dear heart?" Echo smirked.

"I have said it before," he sighed melodramatically, "you are a cruel woman, Echo Prosper."

Echo suddenly splashed him, and the cold that had been seeping beneath his skin slowly, suddenly, and shockingly, drenched him. The witch leaped away with a squeal of laughter as Severus lunged for her.

Draco and Harry clapped, and shouted as Severus swam smoothly through the water, like a shark. Closer, closer, and closer he came to his prey cutting through the water. Severus then dove under the water... and was gone. Echo swam a few more strokes before she realised she was no longer being chased. Her puzzlement was her downfall as she stopped to tread the water as she tried to see under the water. Echo let out a startled yelp and was swiftly yanked beneath the water.

"Dad! Echo!" shouted Harry. He was not afraid, because he knew his father could do a lot of things, but he was concerned. Draco caught his little brother before he headed for the deeper water.

Seconds later both adults broke the surface of the water. Severus was chuckling, and Echo was gasping.

"You! You!" she could only manage as she spluttered.

"Speechless, my dear?" he teased. He caught Echo around the waist from behind, and kissed her cheek. He then whispered into her ear, "I love you, my darling witch."

Echo leaned back against his chest, and grasped his forearms. "I love you, too, my dear Potions Master."

* * *

><p>Severus was amazed that even after almost a half hour in the pool, Harry was still sporting greasy smudges from his nose to his fingers. While Echo climbed out to sit in the sunshine, he motioned to Harry as he moved to the shallower water by the edge of the pool.<p>

"Come here, you grease spot!" he called. Harry splashed over, and Severus caught him under the arms, flipped him so that the child's back was to his chest, and settled the boy between his legs. "Where is that soap I asked you to bring out here?" With a wave of his hand he warmed the water in their area.

"It's by Mum, Dad," Harry pointed.

Severus gave his son a quick hug before summoning the bar of soap into his hand. Harry had no idea what it did to his father's heart when his son called Echo 'mum'. _Merlin's beard! I'd swear that was a warm and fuzzy feeling!_ he gasped in outrage mentally. _'Tis a good thing I am ending my teaching career, now. I might slip up and praise a student!_

"Dad?" asked Harry as his father cast a spell that would keep the soap out of his eyes, and began soaping up his hair.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you going to wait forever to marry us to mum... I mean Echo?"

"To be honest, Echo and I have not really decided on a date to get wed. Have you some input on the wedding?"

Harry could not answer right away as his father was rinsing his hair, and he might get soapy water in his mouth. When he could, he suggested, "Why not get married now? Maybe here. It's really pretty here."

Severus held out Harry's right arm and scrubbed it with the soap. "That is an interesting idea. Who would we invite, though?"

"Remus and Hector, and grandpa and Aunt Minnie, and Hermione would have to come because she's with Draco. Ron could come too and Molly and Mr. Weasley. Oh, and what about the scary man with the funny eye that's grandpa's best friend?"

Severus rinsed Harry's arm and scowled at a patch of particularly stubborn dirt, and wondered if it was grease, or something else. He soaped up the arm again. "You mean Alastor Moody. I suppose he might come, too."

"Ouch!" Harry yanked his arm away. "Too hard, dad!"

"I'm sorry, son. I think some of this might just have to wear off. I am beginning to think that Mr. Walnut has been permanently dyed by the soot and grease that comes from his boat." Harry giggled. "Find that funny, do you?" Harry let out a squeal as his father tickled his ribs quickly before soaping up the opposite arm.

* * *

><p>The turkey dinner was heartily appreciated, and everyone ate more than usual including a delectable dessert Draco had come up with as something Hermione's family introduced to him. It was made with thin, chocolate cookies that had whipped cream between each cookie, and then the log was slathered generously with more sweetened whipped cream'. Severus, really not one for sweets actually had three pieces of the chocolate cookie log before he had to force himself from the table.<p>

Echo packed the leftovers into the cooler while Harry settled down amongst the nest of pillows in the main room with Draco. He leaned back against his brother's chest while Draco had one arm around him as he held the large book of Greek Myths that Hermione had given Harry for his birthday. Draco read softly to the drowsy little boy.

Echo sent the cooler out of the way, and then looked around the tent. Someone was missing. "Draco, do you know where your godfather is?"

Draco looked up from his narration, and shook his head. "I did see him leave the tent. Maybe he's gone for a walk? He did eat a lot." He chuckled, and Echo laughed as well.

"That he did. I don't think I've ever seen someone with such a turkey craving as Severus has." Echo settled herself down on the floor on the other side of Harry. He turned slightly, and grasped Echo's hand in his as he yawned.

"You about to fall asleep there, Snapelet?" asked Draco with a smirk as he kissed the little boy's temple.

Harry shook his head. "Nu-uh. Finish the story, Dragon, please?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, when Severus returned from his walk, he found his little family curled around his son, sound asleep. Without waking any of them, he used his magic to put them all to bed; Echo to her room, Draco and Harry to theirs. Then, with a secret smile upon his face, the wizard took himself to bed.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45 - A Little Trip, Part II

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Five - A Little Trip, Part II**

* * *

><p>"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" yelled Harry as he woke to a velvety rough tongue licking his cheek.<p>

Draco stumbled out of his bed, worried that Harry was having a nightmare. "What the...?!"

Hector was happily snuffling his boy. Remus lupin stood in the archway with the drape over his shoulder. He seemed to be the possessor of some secret joke. Draco scowled at the man as he grabbed his dressing gown.

"What are you doing here?" he groused.

"And good morning to you, too, sunshine. I'm here to make sure you and Harry get ready."

"Morning, Remus! Thanks for bringing Hector." Harry slid out of his bed and shivered slightly. "What's going on?"

Remus motioned both boys over to him and he leaned over, whispering. As he did so, Draco's face lit up and Harry let out a yippiee that was stifled as Draco slapped a hand gently over the noisy boy's mouth.

* * *

><p>From the midst of her dreams, Echo shoved at the hands shaking her. She wanted to keep sleeping.<p>

"Come along, dear," came Molly Weasley's voice which held a distinct, amused tone to it.

Echo turned, blinked, and looked up into the faces of Molly, who sat on the edge of her bed, Hermione who stood nearby, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"Is that lazy witch awake, yet?" asked Minerva pushing aside the drape and glancing into the very crowded room.

"Minerva?" Echo finally blurted. "Molly... Herm... what are all of you doing here?"

"We've come to help you dress," giggled Hermione. She had such a big smile on her face that Echo found it a little annoying.

"I think I can..."

Molly interrupted Echo. "I've drawn a nice hot, scented bath for you, so come along. We'd hate to keep Severus waiting."

* * *

><p>"I'm wearing black, Albus!" asserted Severus as he stood, barefoot, in a pair of neatly pressed black trousers and a white silk shirt.<p>

Alastor Moody, making himself at home on Severus' narrow cot, snorted, and took a long drink of the tea in his flask.

"My boy," cajoled Albus as he held up robes that he'd Transfigured to a bright purple. "You know this is Harry's favorite colour."

Severus looked disdainfully down at the robes that had so recently been black.

Arthur intervened, "Really, Severus, all black is just a bit grim, especially for today." The Minister For Magic divested Albus of the obnoxiously coloured robes, and waved his wand over them. They were now dark green trimmed with green silk thread embroidery.

Severus eyed the now dark green robes. "Well, I suppose that is a bit more acceptable."

Moody sat up, waved his wand, and the Potions Master yelped in protest as his waistcoat, now a satin emerald with silver accents, assaulted him as it wrapped itself around him.

"There ya go! A proper Slytherin," chuckled Moody.

With a glower, Severus snatched the robes from Arthur, and then pointed a long, thin finger towards the main part of the tent. "OUT! All of you! Now!"

* * *

><p>Fred and George, lashed together, hung suspended from the branches of a nearby tree where they were pleading for their freedom from their eldest brother Bill.<p>

"You can't blame us..." began George.

"There couldn't be a more perfect time..." added Fred.

The twins blanched as Bill smacked them both against the sides of their heads with his hands. "This is not the time for pranks, you idiots! Honestly, you both are businessmen, are you ever going to grow up?"

Fred and George looked thoughtfully at each other and then grinned. "Never!" they both chimed in cheekily.

"Want me to throw 'em in the pool, Bill?" chuckled Charlie.

The twins vehemently protested as Charlie waved his wand threateningly at them.

"Yeah. Give those two a good dunking," replied Bill as he went back to directing a flowering ivy over a trellis arch.

Fred and George were suddenly free of their bonds and were sailing, in a flailing fashion, from the tree and towards the pool of cold water. For a moment they hovered, and then they splashed, with girlish shrieking, into the water.

* * *

><p>Harry wore purple dress robes, but they were darker than the loud purple that Albus preferred. His father, neatly dressed, and with his long hair tied back in a ponytail, knelt down in front of his son and held out a ring to him.<p>

"It is very important that you hang onto this, Harry. This is the wedding ring I... we will give to Echo, and I do not want it to get lost. Can you keep it safe?"

Harry eyed the sparkling ring, then curled it into his fist, and tucked it firmly into his pocket. "I'll keep it safe, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Echo took a peek out into the main area of the tent so she could watch a very nervous bridegroom pacing in front of Albus, Moody, Remus, and Arthur. There was noise outside, and barking, so she assumed that Harry was occupied with the Weasley boys.<p>

"No you don't, dear!" Molly pulled Echo away from the drape. "Severus is a wreck as it is. He doesn't need to know you're watching him."

Minerva was mumbling something as Molly pushed Echo down on a small stool in front of a mirror. "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue and a Silver Sickle in Her Shoe."

"Severus planned all of this?" Echo winced as the comb Molly was using on her hair tugged too sharply on a curl.

Minerva stopped her mumbling. "He Apparated to Albus' office last night. Really, you should tell that foolish boy not to Apparate long distance on a full stomach," the elderly witch tsk'ed as she glanced over the rims of her spectacles at Echo.

"I thought he'd just gone for a walk." She smiled at her reflection. "And it's all done?"

"Not quite," said Ginny who was awaiting her chance to do Echo's makeup. "All of us have been busy this morning bringing things together, and the boys are decorating."

Hermione giggled, "I don't know if they should have been given the task of decorating, Ginny. Do you remember what the twins did for your birthday last year?"

Ginny glowered. She did remember, and it still angered her that Fred and George's decor had taken on a life of its own. To put it mildly, it took the twins two months to completely get rid of every feather that had exploded all over the Burrow. Her birthday had been completely ruined.

"How in the world did you get here to this cove?" asked Echo.

"Portkey," replied Minerva. "I hope you'll forgive me, my dear, but I went through your things back at the cottage, and I had a feeling you might wish to wear this on your dress."

Echo turned to see Minerva holding something in the palm of her hand. "My mother's cameo!" She smiled brilliantly. "I do forgive you, Minerva. Most of my jewelry belonged to my mother, but this was always my favorite piece. The little girl standing amongst the flowers I'd..." she broke off as she felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

"Ohhhh, what's wrong, dear?" asked Molly soothingly.

Echo forced a smile onto her face. "Nothing, really. Just a silly dream. I always wanted a little girl."

Minerva stopped Molly's good intentioned, hopeful words. Poppy Pomfrey had confided in her about her search for a Healer who could help Echo with her possible fertility problems. The elder witch had said nothing to Echo about her knowledge, but she did not want Molly to inadvertently rub salt into an open wound.

"That's 'something old', the 'something new' is, of course, your lovely dress. Ah! 'something borrowed' is next. Molly, since you're the happily married woman amongst us, did you find something suitable?"

Molly smiled, "I did, Minerva." Putting down the comb, she withdrew two green jeweled hair combs from her pocket. "My mother gave these to me on my wedding day. These are for you to wear in your hair, today, dear Echo, so that you'll know, even though we've all known each other a short time, that we'll always be there if you need us."

Echo did sniffle, and then threw her arms around Molly. "Thank you so much," her voice was choked with unshed tears.

Hermione, who had been busy putting some of the beads that had come off the wedding dress back on, stepped over to Echo and handed her something that was on her palm. "This is 'something blue'."

Echo picked up the small locket that had a filigree design in blue enamel on it. The locket itself was on a silver, double link chain. The bride opened the locket and found within a small drawing of Severus.

"Where did you get the drawing?" exclaimed Echo in wonder.

"Don't tell Harry, but I stole it from his art wall when we went to the cottage this morning and I shrank it." Hermione's cheeks coloured as she blushed.

Echo stood awkwardly, as she was trapped between the stool, and the vanity, but she managed to give the young girl a brief hug. Sitting back down, a bit too heavily, she took Hermione's hand in her own, and tugged her a bit closer. Molly returned to fixing her hair, and adding the combs.

"Hermione, I was hoping that since I don't have any family left... that you might stand with me. Would you?" asked Echo, giving the young Gryffindor's hand a squeeze.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled as she blushed joyfully. "Ohhh, Echo! I'd be honored. Yes!"

* * *

><p>Minerva emerged from Echo's small room with a very self-satisfied smile upon her face. "We're ready, Albus," she spoke softly into the older wizard's ear.<p>

"Ah, good! Sever..." He looked around the main room for the bridegroom but he was noticeably absent. "Where is Severus?"

Arthur and Moody and Remus had been deep in a discussion over the still recent argument regarding a Marriage Law for eligible, young witches and wizards that was proving to be the bane of the Minister For Magic's tenure. Remus heard Albus, and he quickly saw that Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"Perhaps he's inspecting the decor that was left to the boys," Remus suggested.

"Perhaps so!" Albus left the tent. and saw an odd gathering of Weasley boys, Hector, a teary-faced Harry wrapped around his father's legs, and Severus taking the twins to task in between Bill and Charlie threatening to hex the two off the face of the planet.

"Boys! Boys! Whatever is the problem here?" demanded the Headmaster cordially. As he received at least a dozen explanations, Harry let go of his father, and threw himself at his grandfather sobbing even more. "QUIET!"

The silence, except for Harry's weeping, fell like a stone.

"Severus, perhaps you can tell me what the matter is?" Albus leaned down, and picked up Harry. He cast a silent Featherlight Charm over the child, and began patting his back to soothe him.

"These two," Severus grasped Fred and George's robe-suit collars making certain to draw them both onto their tip-toes then letting go. "Thought it might be fun to feed Echo's wedding ring to Hector."

Albus glanced down at the dog who looked as though he was about to be kicked. He then glared at the twins. "You didn't dare..." he began.

"I was… an' they… Grandpa Daddy's gonna kill me… Fred n' George…" Harry sniffled, sobbed, and hiccupped.

For a moment Albus ignored everyone as he bounced the Feather-Light Harry in his arms. "Oh deary me, sweet child. Hush now. No one is dying today." Albus brushed at his grandson's tears then kissed each of his cheeks.

"It wasn't like that at all, Headmaster!" protested George.

"Certainly not, sir," began Fred in earnest. "You see, Harry was hungry..."

"Do not blame my son!" shouted Severus. Harry hid his face in his grandfather's neck and clapped his hands over his ears.

"We didn't feed the ring to Hector on purpose!" George stamped his foot angrily.

"You did anyway!" sneered Severus.

"It was supposed to be a Muggle magic trick," Fred said with a lopsided smile in the hopes of calming tempers. It did not.

Severus was done shouting, and was now glaring murderously at the twins.

"Just sleight of hand," said George weakly. "A vanishing act."

"My hand slipped, and I dropped the ring..." explained Fred.

"...and Hector ate it," sighed George.

Arthur caught his sons eyes. They could take their old Professor's deadly look, but the bald, obvious disappointment in their father's eyes was so much harder.

Arthur shook his head. "It amazes me how two, highly intelligent and inventive young men can be so utterly thoughtless and stupid." He clouted both sons upon the backs of their heads and sent them, wordlessly, over to a small grouping of chairs to sit down.

"I am beyond sorry, Severus, for my sons behavior," began Arthur. "If there's anything I can do..."

Severus held up a hand, and shook his head. "You must not blame yourself, Arthur. However, if I choose to pickle your sons, perhaps you might say something in my defense to the Wizengamot?"

Arthur's smile was wan. As he went to join his idiot sons, he gripped Severus shoulder briefly as he passed the man.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" sniffled Harry, whose tears were finally ending. "It's all my fault. I swore I was going to keep the ring safe, and now we can't marry my mum!"

Severus stretched out his arms for his son as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Albus tried to let go of Harry but he clung to his grandfather like a limpet; he was afraid of his father's anger.

Severus spoke softly to his son, "Harry, please come to me? I am not angry with you but I am upset, and… and I believe I need a hug."

Harry looked worriedly at his father. "You need a hug, Daddy?" Severus nodded slowly. "And, you're not mad at me?"

"Not at you, Harry," replied Severus. "I admit I am a touch angry at the twins shenanigans, and that they upset you." Severus opened his arms to his son. Albus let go of Harry as he slid over to his father. As Harry latched onto Severus, hugging his tightly, Severus shushed the boy. "It truly is not your fault, my son. Neither is it Hector's. Come along with me. Let us get you washed up."

Albus stopped the Potions Master, and whispered, "Don't worry, son. We'll get this figured out." Severus nodded to his father and removed his son to the tent where they could wash up, and cool their tempers.

_A few minutes later._

"You look like a man that is stewing over a solution," remarked Remus to Alastor Moody who was staring intently down at the large dog. Hector was staring at the patchwork wizard with large, innocent brown eyes. Whenever the wizard glanced towards the twins who had been stuck to their chairs by Arthur, Hector would take a quick look at the ex-Auror's wooden leg; _chew toy?_

"As an Auror, I dealt with quite a few idiots, Mundungus Fletcher comes to mind, who tended to swallow smaller stolen items, and contraband Dark Arts Devices. In some cases, it wouldn't do to let... _ahem_... Nature take its course." The ex-Auror walked around Hector tapping his wooden leg with his wand.

"What are you considering, Alastor?" asked Albus with trepidation. "You do realise that Harry is very attached to Hector."

"Aye, Albus," said the ex-Auror, lifting his head sharply and settling his wandering magical eye for a brief moment on the Headmaster. "It won't hurt all that much. Maybe if Snape has an Anesthetic Potion t'won't hurt at all."

Remus stopped the wizard's out loud musings. "Moody, what are you thinking of?"

"Extraction Spell," he stated bluntly.

Remus' eyes flew open in outrage. "Moody! That's dangerous!"

"Not to one who's skilled with it, Lupin!" snarled the old warrior. "And I'm the best there is!"

"But Hector's a dog!" protested Remus.

"It's in 'is stomach, and that's much the same as a wizard's, Lupin," huffed Moody stubbornly. "Think on this, though, if that ring's got a diamond on it, it's going ta cause a sight more damage to the dog working its way out if'n I _don't_ use the Extraction Spell. Could even kill 'im!"

Hector whined, and snapped at the Patchwork Wizard's wooden leg.

Remus looked a little green, before turning away. "I'll go see if Severus has access to an Anesthetic Potion." He walked hurriedly towards the tent.

Alastor glowered down at Hector who was now growling lowly at him. "Chew me leg, dog, an' I won't be usin' no anesthetic!"

Hector silenced himself, and curled up with his paws over his nose. He really did not like Patchwork Wizard.

* * *

><p>Echo was dressed. Ginny had done her makeup, which was subtle, yet enhanced her features, and her blue eyes. Echo had been waiting patiently but as twenty minutes passed her patience was wearing thin.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked, a little afraid that maybe Severus might have changed his mind, and slipped away. It was a completely irrational thought, but she _was_ getting nervous.

Minerva debated whether or not to make up a lie, but as she caught Echo wringing her hands, she decided the truth was better. "It seems that Fred and George were trying a bit of Muggle magic... with your wedding ring." Echo's hand went to her mouth as she continued to listen as Minerva explained what had happened. "Hector swallowed your ring."

Echo sputtered out a laugh. "Merciful Cybele! Are the twins still alive?"

Molly shook her head. "They're lucky Severus didn't chop them up. Arthur has severely lectured them both, and threatened to change the locks on their apartment, thus forcing them home to the Burrow, if they ever pull something so idiotic again."

The women all laughed for a minute or two then Hermione asked, "Does anyone know what they'll do about the ring?"

Minerva replied, "Alastor is going to use a spell he used during his time as an Auror. It's a bit painful, so Draco went with Albus to Hogwarts to get an Anesthetic Potion from the Infirmary."

"Severus must be in a state," murmured Echo. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the part of her long scar across her collarbone. It was still slightly ridged, and paler than her natural olive coloured skin. Slapping her hand down upon the vanity she summoned a quill and parchment and dashed off a quick note that she handed to Minerva.

"Minerva, I think Severus might need this," smiled Echo.

"I'll take it to him right away," smirked Minerva as she left the small room.

Minutes later Minerva had delivered the note. Moody was working his spell while Harry did his best to soothe his familiar. It only took a few minutes, and Moody soon levitated the ring over to Remus for cleaning. Once Remus had the ring cleaned he then handed the ring over to Severus. Remus then levitated the now sleeping dog, at Harry's direction, into the tent.

Severus tucked Echo's ring into the small pocket of his waistcoat. He would give it to Harry right before the ceremony began. Now, he opened the note that Minerva had given him.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_Are you as nervous as I am? Excited? Mrs. Echo Yasmine Snape. Mrs. Echo Snape. Echo Snape. If I were still a schoolgirl, I'd be scribbling that all over the margins of my Potions workbook. I have the silliest desire to write, I Love Severus, on the palm of my hand. Maybe I shall._

_I am astounded you managed to arrange all of this during a 'walk'. Stealthy man!_

_I love you, my dearest Severus. I cannot wait to marry you!_

_Echo_

He smiled, and summoned an Always Inked Quill. Turning over the parchment, he quickly wrote a reply. He folded it and then called to Draco.

"Yes, Uncle Severus?"

His godfather held out the note. "Would you see that Minerva or Hermione gets this to my lovely bride?"

Draco took the note, and smirked. "Love notes, Uncle Severus?"

"Watch your cheek, Mr. Malfoy," he warned with a teasing sneer. The Potions Master then waved his hand imperiously. "Now go!"

Draco left the small tent Arthur had brought for Severus' bridegroom entourage passed the chairs set up by the waterfall and pool, and towards the main tent where Echo and her ladies were. Draco entered the tent and was greeted by Hermione standing vigil at Echo's door. He smiled appreciatively at the young lady. Hermione's bushy hair had been tamed into beautiful, dark amber waves that cascaded over slightly freckled, bare shoulders. Her dress was a simple, elegant cascade of lavender satin. The bodice was cinched by a stylish gathering of pleats that ended just above her right hip. The pleats arced across her waist like the rays of the sun. An amethyst teardrop on a silver chain (a gift from Draco) was the perfect touch.

Draco nearly forgot why he'd come into the tent, he was so dazzled and enchanted.

Hermione blushed under the young man's desirous gaze. "Was there something you wanted, Draco?"

Draco bit back his lascivious thoughts, and coughed. "Oh! Yes!" He shoved the small note at Hermione. "Uncle Severus wanted to be sure that Echo got this." Hermione took the note, but made no move to desert her post. "You're gorgeous!" The blonde haired wizard finally blurted.

"You look quite handsome yourself. Wherever did you find a tuxedo?" She teased.

"Remus brought it. Never thought that werewolf would have such good taste." He moved smoothly to Hermione's side, brushed aside a lock of her silken hair, and quickly kissed her before rushing out of the tent.

Hermione ducked back into Echo's room to find her pacing. She stopped as soon as Hermione held out the note. Echo quickly unfolded it and read the Potions Master's spidery, yet elegant, script.

_My Dearest Beauty,_

_Nervous? Most certainly. I know of no man that has found himself so completely enchanted by such a lovely witch who would not be nervous minutes before committing himself forever... but only because he feels foolishly unworthy._

_I am very pleased to know that I have 'astonished' you. I must confess that it was not my idea, and fool I shall ever be for not having thought of it. You may thank OUR son for nudging me in the right direction. He is so craving a family._

_I love you dearly, my Beauty,_

_Your Severus._

Echo tucked the little correspondence of love close to her heart. Just as she was about to resume her pacing, Minerva stuck her head in and grinned.

"It's time, child! Come along. Your suitor is waiting."

Echo felt her heart drop... or stop, she wasn't sure which, and then it soared. Ginny tucked a bouquet of flowers that she had made from the wildflowers growing in the glade. Hermione brushed at non-existent dust, and smoothed Echo's dress. The Gryffindor then proudly took her place at Echo's side while Molly, Minerva, and Ginny fell into step behind the bride.

Severus stood, rather stiffly, beneath the arched trellis that was now covered in trailing, flowering vine. The flowers were large blooms in ivory, cream, and red. Standing to Severus' right was Draco. Albus stood next to Arthur who stood at center beneath the arch.

The Weasley boys were all seated, and were smiling or grinning (as in the case of the twins who'd recovered from their earlier scolding). Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody sat with the Weasley boys. Minerva, Molly, and Ginny parted from the bride as she walked towards the bridegroom to sit with the gentlemen.

Harry stood in front of Albus to his father's left. He was holding, very carefully, a small, square pillow of dark green velvet. Upon the pillow sat the wedding ring.

When Echo emerged from the tent, Severus drew in his breath... and forgot to breathe.

Molly had separated Echo's hair into two thick, loose braids that circled her head like a crown. Tendrils of curls framed her face and small white flowers dotted the braids. The two, jeweled combs supported the braids and sparkled in the sunshine.

Her gown was a pale cream confection of lace, silk, and satin. It was sleeveless with a wide neckline that dipped just nearly off her shoulders. The heavily pearl-beaded bodice was corset-style and flattered her curves, much to Severus' great appreciation. The satin skirt fell in generous gathers and was edged with elaborate lace trim and more seed pearls.

A nudge from Draco's elbow reminded Severus to take a breath before he passed out.

"She's a real angel," whispered Harry.

"That she is, Harry," Severus agreed softly.

Echo walked- floated- up to join him. Severus held out his hand towards Echo. She held hers towards his, but then with a wicked gleam in her eyes, she flipped her hand palm up. He glanced down, and laughed as he saw the words, 'I Love Severus' written in green ink across her palm. He then smirked and flipped over his own hand. It was Echo's turn to laugh as she saw in bright purple ink the words, 'I Love Echo', written across his palm. As he grasped her hand tightly in his, the sparkling red aura of the Old Magic flared strongly between them, and then faded as they faced Albus, Harry, and Arthur.

Albus spoke, his eyes twinkling, "As you have all witnessed, this witch and this wizard have already been bound by the Old Magic. The Old Magic comes from the Elements that surround our dear Echo and Severus. It is Fire, their passion that burns their love. It is Water, that flows and keeps their love constant. It is Earth, that nourishes their love, and finally it is Air, that gives their love freedom." Albus touched his hand to their clasped hands. "My son, my daughter, and..." with his other hand, he rested it upon Harry's head, "my grandson, I offer you the blessings of an old man who has been thrice blessed with each of you. Severus, may you always love Echo as you do now. Listen to her, comfort her, and support her."

"I so promise, Albus," Severus replied, and squeezed Echo's hand.

The Headmaster continued, "Echo, may you always trust Severus as you do now. Love him when it is easy to do so, love him more when it is not."

"I promise to do so, Albus," she smiled brightly up into Severus' dark gaze and felt momentarily dizzy with the love and devotion she saw reflected there. In that brief exchange, the spectre of Oland Childermass finally died, never to haunt Echo again.

Albus then looked down at his grandson. "Harry, may you always cherish the family before you. Strive to be ever obedient, and always kind of heart."

Harry smiled and looked up at his father then at his mother. "I know my Mother and Father are really happy now," he said softly. "They know I'm safe, and that I'm happy, and that I'm loved by the best Dad and the prettiest Mum in the world. I promise to be the best son ever."

Molly let out a happy sob, and hugged Ginny and Ron to her bosom until they each had to squirm away in order to breathe.

Echo and Severus were bound by the Laws of Magic, and blessed by the eldest wizard of their family, Albus. Now all that was left was for the Ministry to legally acknowledge their union. Hence the reason for Arthur Weasley to be standing where he was.

The Marriage Ceremony as described by the Ministry was a very dry one generally forgettable. Arthur did not wish to end such a lovely ceremony with boring legalese so he had spent most of the night rewriting the required phrases into something more personal. After all, he had fought many battles beside Severus Snape and had always admired the young wizard. Severus had often been cold and aloof, as necessitated his life as a spy and a Death Eater, but he, too, held a certain respect for the affable Arthur who was only a few years older than himself.

The Minister For Magic cleared his throat, clasped his hands in front of himself, and began to speak, "The Binding of a witch and a wizard is a sacred thing to be cherished not only by the couple, but by their witnesses who stand beside them, and by their friends who have come to share in their joy. I ask you now, to pledge your troth to each other before your witnesses and your friends."

Arthur turned to address the Potions Master, "Severus Tobias Snape, do you vow to love the heart and soul of she who wishes to be your wife in sickness, in health, in times of cheer and of strife, to honor her Self as you would your own?

"This I do vow, forever and a day," replied Severus.

He then turned to the lovely bride, "Echo Yasmine Prosper, do you vow to love the heart and soul of he who wishes to be your husband in sickness, in health, in times of cheer and of strife, to honor his Self as you would your own?

"This I do vow, forever and a day," she whispered, stretching up her hand to caress his cheek.

"Give your father the ring, Harry," instructed Arthur with a slight nudge.

Harry stepped forward with the wedding ring but did not immediately give it to his father. He had written something for his parents that Arthur had helped him to memorise before the ceremony.

"Dad, thank you so much for loving me, and holding me when I have nightmares, and always hugging me even when I get in trouble. Echo, I think you thought you were going to drown yourself in the ocean but I know angels brought you to me and my Dad. Thank you for being a Mum to me before you were officially-like. Dad, Mum… I love you." Harry held up the cushion with the wedding ring to his father. Severus took the ring. He then turned to face Echo, and lifted her hand in his. The ring was a silver setting that held Echo's favorite stone, a diamond cut fire opal enhanced by diamond accents.

Severus completed their troth by saying, "With this ring I bind myself to thee, with all my love." He slipped the ring onto Echo's finger, causing the Old Magic to spark at the touch of their skin. Severus then stepped closer, and drew his son to his side. "With this ring, Harry and I also enjoin thee to our family. Wife and mother, our love is forever yours."

Severus leaned forward to kiss his wife, a bit chastely, perhaps, but Harry also wanted to give his new mother his benediction. Echo picked the child up and Harry gave her a strong hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Are we married now?" Harry asked as he turned slightly in Echo's arms and stretched out an arm towards his father.

Severus chuckled and Echo laughed. "Yes, you ridiculous child. We are married now."

* * *

><p>Molly had prepared an absolutely decadent, and very welcome breakfast after the ceremony of crepes, blueberries, sausage, bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, and warm, many layered, buttery biscuits. There was pumpkin juice for the children, orange juice and tea for everyone else, and coffee for Severus.<p>

"Uncle Severus," began Draco just as he took his last bite of breakfast. "We have enough people here for a game of Quidditch. Could we?"

"I think..." he began contemplatively.

Fred interrupted, "Yes! Professor Snape and Mrs. Snape could be the captains!"

Echo's eyes glittered. "I think it would be fun!"

Severus' eyebrow rose fractionally. "You have not a chance, wife."

"Oh don't I?" she challenged. "Care to make a wager, husband?"

He lifted a finger, paused, and then tapped his upper lip. "Teams, first then the wager."

The remains of breakfast were quickly dealt with and then everyone either changed or Transfigured their wedding clothing into something more suitable for a Quidditch match. Teams were then chosen.

Severus chose four Weasleys: the twins and Charlie, and Ginny, then Remus for his team. Echo chose Harry and Draco, then Arthur, Ron and Bill for her team. Echo's team, dubbed the Mudhens, were playing for lunch at a cafe in Diagon Alley. Severus' team, dubbed the Snakeskins. were playing for dinner at a restaurant in Hogsmeade.

With Moody as referee, and scorekeeper, Hermione, Molly, Albus, and Minerva cheered both teams on.

Echo was not entirely graceful on a broom, but she had enthusiasm, and her secret weapon was her new son, Harry, who was the Seeker. Echo and Draco were the first to score while Harry flittered about, sometimes getting distracted by both teams, and forgetting what he was supposed to do.

Severus had grace and speed on his side, and although he would have loved being the Seeker, he had given the youngest Weasley, Ginny, the job. The twins were ruthless, and made it possible for Ron to give their team their first score. Severus would have scored, but he began racing after George when he tossed a Bludger a little too closely at Harry. George tried to race away from his team captain, but Severus had some tricky moves on a broom no Gryffindor even knew about their professor. Severus caught George, smacking the boy with an elegant twist where his broom bristles caught the errant twin in the back.

Bill only seeing Severus go after George, sent a Bludger towards the Potions professor a bit too roughly causing Echo to come after him. For a moment the game became a race until Moody intervened, and set the game back on track.

Ron scored, again, and his entire team applauded his flying skills. "Good show, Mr. Weasley!" complimented his teacher and his cheeks, already flushed with the excitement of the game, became darker. Fred scored next, but was trounced severely as Bill, then Remus, and then his own father scored for the Mudhens.

Harry, distracted by the excitement, collided with his father, who caught the little boy before he took a dangerous tumble. Moody paused the game while Severus made sure Harry was fine. Harry was eager to get back into play so Severus summoned his son's fallen broom and Harry was quickly darting after the Golden Snitch.

It was Severus' turn to score next but Echo scored twice right after that. She flew towards him, and stuck her tongue out at her husband. Moody penalised her for unladylike behavior: half a point. Molly hexed the referee with a Bat Bogey Hex. He quickly countered with a Tarantella Hex. Arthur, who was about to score, threw the Quaffle at Moody. Hermione blasted the Bludger into powder before it could hit the old warrior. Arthur was penalised two points for unsportsmanlike Minister For Magic behaviour. Arthur insisted that Moody also lose two points, even though he wasn't on a team. Moody then argued that if he were to lose points, so should Molly. Charlie declared that Hermione ought to lose points for blasting the Quaffle since they had to transfigure a new one. Draco, not liking that his girlfriend was being threatened with a point loss, almost got into Charlie's face but he was yanked off his broom by Severus, who did not want hexes to start flying.

The game was paused as everyone put in their two cents worth, and had a fantastic argument. It was finally decided that whatever team won, would take on the point loss that Molly and Moody incurred. Hermione was then given two points for having blasted the Quaffle. Her points would go to the loser.

The Quidditch game resumed with points scored quickly by both teams.

An hour went by without too many interruptions, except when Severus and Echo deemed it necessary to kiss each other while hovering a few feet above the ground. Moody penalised the newly married couple five points each for 'Disgusting Mushy Behavior'. Minerva countered the penalty by awarding Severus and Echo ten points each for 'The Loveliest Game Pause in the History of Quidditch'. Moody penalised Minerva three points for 'Blatant Sentimentality'. Moody then penalised Albus three points as well for 'Annoying Twinkling'.

A final pause in the game came when Harry pleaded a need for the loo. He ran off the makeshift field towards the main tent, took care of his needs, and just as he emerged from the tent, he ran right into the hovering Snitch. The little boy snatched it, and began jumping up and down, declaring his mum's team, the Mudhens, as winners.

Moody wanted to suddenly become a stickler for the rules, but a dozen glares made the ex-Auror keep his objections to himself; no one was going to tell a seven year old boy he could not win the game as he had done. Grudgingly Moody declared Echo's team the winners, and the game was officially ended.

The kids, along with Charlie to supervise, all went swimming to cool off while the adults indulged in lemonade, and conversation.

Dinner was served outside just before dusk. Echo had cooked a roast that had kept, like the turkey, under a Preservation Spell. Molly had brought another dessert, a pecan pie and ice cream. Everyone stuffed themselves, and then the newlyweds excused themselves. Harry wanted to follow, but he was yanked back by a smirking Draco.

"Your mum and dad need some alone time, Snapelet," chuckled Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry as he picked a sticky pecan from the empty pie pan.

"Uh... erm... well, it's what uh..." Draco glanced over at Hermione who was sniggering behind her hand. He glared at her.

Molly came to his rescue, and put an arm around Harry. "Now that your mum and dad are married, dear, they're going to want alone time now and again. It's just what mums and dads do." She tapped a finger to his nose. "And it's private, so don't you go getting all nosey, Mister."

"No ma'am, I won't," Harry agreed solemnly. "Can I have another piece of pie?" He looked forlornly at the empty pie pan and clapped his hands when another pie appeared.

* * *

><p>As happy as the day was, memories long deeply buried of Lily Evans Potter, and James Potter, his step-father, rose to the forefront of Harry's dreams. They were pleasant little glimpses, but only that much since he had been too young to remember much of his first fifteen months of life. It was enough to make him smile that he could remember warmth, love, and laughter.<p>

The nightmare shattered the pleasant dreams as the Snake Man with the red eyes rose up, chasing the warmth away with sharp, painful ice. A sickly green light burst across Harry's dreamsight, and he heard a scream that was joined by his own frightened cries.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, Snapelet! It's only a dream."

Harry's eyes shot open, and he slung his arms tightly around his big brother's neck, almost choking Draco. "I want Daddy! Please!"

Draco could hear his godfather stumbling into the nest of pillows in the main area of the tent, and cursing. Any other time it might give him a reason to laugh, but with his little brother trembling in his arms, Draco only patted the distressed child's back and assured him that Severus was coming.

"Harry?" Severus pushed aside the drape that separated Harry and Draco's room from the main tent.

"Daddy! The Snake-Man came back!" Harry held out his arms to his father and Severus scooped him up. The little boy held tightly to his father as he sniffled, "I tried again to hit him, but I was too small! An' I kept getting small and smaller and then I was nothing!"

Echo walked into the small room carrying several sheets of parchment. Severus smiled gratefully as she handed him the story he had written two nights before. "Let's all go to the main area, cozy up in all those pillows, and I'll fix us some hot chocolate."

Draco stood up, grabbed his dressing gown, and followed Echo. Severus waited a short moment, and conjured a handkerchief to wipe away his son's tears.

"Are you ready for some hot chocolate?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. As Severus stood he pulled his son closer. He truly hoped his little boy would have a growth spurt in a few years. He was still so small, though at least now he was healthy. Severus did recall that he himself had been a small child, and teased quite often for it. It had bothered him to look up to kids that were either his age, or slightly younger. He did not have a growth spurt until he was almost twelve and then he gained almost two feet. It gave him an advantage, albeit a slight one, over the Marauders, all of whom were, by then, just an inch or two shorter than him.

With a sigh, he hefted Harry a little more securely in his arms, and then carried him out into the main room of the tent. He then put his son down, settled himself in the cushions, and Harry curled up beside him.

Draco brought Harry a small cup of hot chocolate, and sat down on Harry's other side. Echo brought a single cup to share with her husband. She nestled down in the pillows beside Severus who took a sip of their hot chocolate, and then unfolded the pieces of parchment.

"What's that?" asked Harry as he looked down at the pages with his father's distinctive script.

"This is a story that I wrote for you, Harry. It is a magical story that will give you the power to conquer your nightmares."

Harry perked up, and smiled widely. His father had written a magical story just for him? "Read it, read it!" he urged quietly, snuggling closer to Severus.

After another sip of hot chocolate, Severus began to read...


	46. Chapter 46 - The Snake & The Wolf

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Six - The Snake & The Wolf - A Fairy Tale by Severus Snape**

* * *

><p><em>Analise was the prettiest and kindest little girl in her village. Her mother, Tama, adored her, and everyone, it seemed only thought well of the child. For Analise it seemed there was no evil in her small world.<em>

_But evil is never far, and it was said that there was evil in the forest that crept along the border of the village. Brave hunters might enter, but children were warned from birth not to step foot into the forest, else they might vanish... or worse._

_However, there was another evil besides the forest that lived and walked amongst the villagers. It was the Blacksmith, Kalik, who wanted Analise's lovely mother. Kalik was a selfish man who never took 'no' for an answer. He was handsome, too, and charming when he wished to be. Tama only saw this when the Blacksmith came to call, and before long, she and the Blacksmith wed._

_The Blacksmith did not care for Analise for she was not his true child and so he began to plan a way to get rid of the child where Analise's mother would suspect nothing. Tama would mourn and Kalik would comfort her. Then, he would give Tama strong sons until she forgot about her cornsilk-haired child._

_One day the Blacksmith announced he had to travel to Market for a new horse and a few new tools. He offered to take Analise with him. Analise was delighted by such an adventure for she had only heard the wondrous tales of the Market. Her mother was wary, but her husband assured her that the sun was high in the sky, and they would return well before it fell. Travel through the forest, with the strong Blacksmith, would be nothing for Analise's mother to worry about._

_Trusting her husband, Tama waved farewell to her only child, and watched, with only the tiniest of trepidation, as the cart with her husband and daughter faded into the forest._

_Analise enjoyed the ride and the forest. It really didn't seem at all that frightening during the day. It was beautiful, and cool, and the slender trunks of the trees were bold strokes of earthen colour against the green leaves. She delighted in the birdsong that followed them, and the scents were heady, exotic, even._

_She wasn't a very talkative child, which made it easier for the Blacksmith to contemplate his subsequent actions as he spurred on his horses to a gallop. As the cart gained in speed, it bumped terribly on the uneven path. Analise tried to hang on as she was bounced about on the hard seat of the cart, and she would have been fine had not the Blacksmith given her a mighty shove that sent her little body flying from the cart._

_As the Blacksmith drove further into the woods he laughed harshly. Analise fell to the ground, bruised but not terribly hurt. Perhaps if she'd been a bit older, her bones more strengthened by age, she might have been terribly hurt, or even killed. She was dazed, and lay where she'd fallen, upon the soft, moss-carpeted floor of the forest for some minutes. Her gaze blinked against the dappled sunlight overhead, and she sighed._

_Analise was a wholly remarkable child. She could have cried... well, she did sniffle a bit because she missed her mother, but she had heard too many tales of the evil forest at night. The smart little girl knew that if she were to see her mother again, she must keep her wits about her._

_Rising to her feet, Analise dusted off her pinafore and swept her long, blonde hair out of her face and squared her shoulders._

_Watching the dust drifting back down to the ground from the long, gone cart, Analise did feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She really wanted her mother, but to be realistic, her mother wasn't here and she was._

_For a time, Analise wandered along the cart path, but it began to fade, becoming swallowed up by weeds, snaking vines, and creeping moss. She couldn't say when, but she soon found herself surrounded by the trees. They seemed to be moving closer to her, circling her, and somehow they didn't seem as beautiful anymore._

_No child is perfectly brave, no matter how much they try to be. Analise succumbed to her fear of being in the evil forest all alone, away from her mother, and literally thrown away by the cruel Blacksmith._

_"I want my mummy!" she cried softly, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks._

_"Sssss," came a soft, sibilance that seemed to wend its way around the weeping little girl._

_"Who is that?" sniffled Analise._

_"Sssweet child, alone in my foressst." A beautiful snake of iridescent green and sapphire blue slithered over Analise's feet._

_Other children would scream at such contact and run away, but not Analise. She'd always liked snakes and had never found them to be either terrifying, nor dangerous._

_"Hello, pretty sssnake," she said as her voice took on the hissing hue of the snake language._

_"You underssstand me, sssmall human?" asked the snake slithering closer._

_"I do. My mummy sssaysss it isss a gift my father'sss ancessstorsss gave me." She pet the snake's smooth head lightly with her finger._

_"Sssuch a gift it isss. I sssaw the male of your ssspeciesss throw you away. Are you bad?" The snake curled up in her lap, luxuriating in the child's warmth._

_"Sssometimesss I am bad and mummy ssspanksss me. My new father doesss not care for me ssso he got rid of me. I want to go home, but the foressst isss evil and I won't live when night fallsss."_

_"Ahhh, the tale mothersss tell their eggsss to keep them sssafe. I have heard thossse. The foressst is no more dangerousss than your village isss, child. Danger comesss from not knowing how to sssurvive the night. I will keep you sssafe."_

_"You will?" Analise asked in delight._

_"You ssspeak the Sssong of the Ssserpent, sweet egg. It isss my duty to your ancessstor to keep you sssafe and deliver you to your mother."_

_So Analise spent the night with the beautiful snake. It showed her how to gather up leaves to create a warm bed against the chill of the night and told her stories to keep her happy and to chase away the nightmare of the evil Blacksmith._

_As Analise slept, the other creatures of the forest came, but were warned by the snake that she was its 'egg' and under her protection. A wolf, that was friend to the snake, listened carefully as the snake told about how the child was thrown from the cart by an evil human._

_"I know this man," growled the wolf, careful not to wake the sleeping child. "He smiles, speaks words of honey, but I have seen the bodies of those he has hurt. Your egg will not be safe if he returns to the village."_

_What no one knew was that Kalik the Blacksmith was a truly evil man with a heart as Dark as the darkest night. For several years children had vanished from their mothers and fathers hearths in the surrounding villages, never to be seen again. Kalik, afraid that his horrid darkness might be discovered hoped that a marriage to the eligible Tama would throw any suspicion from him. Thus, he might continue his games with innocent children._

_At daybreak the wolf left the sleeping child in care of the snake who had claimed her, and went to find his brothers._

_In the village, Tama had spent a night of grief over the loss of her beloved child. Kalik had returned just before dusk with a grand tale of robbers that had overturned his cart, took his new tools, his money, and captured Analise. He wept, crocodile tears, with his wife, as he related his tale to any that would listen. In his shriveled heart, he crowed and laughed at his success, again making a promise that he would give Tama sons to replace the dead child. Sons, he would teach his games to._

_Much later the next morning, the wolf returned to the snake and the little girl. Analise was afraid at first, but the snake assured her egg that the wolf was a friend. The wolf told the snake of the Blacksmith's story and that all in the village mourned Analise's death._

_A plan was made to keep Analise in the forest, safe with the creatures, until the Blacksmith had to journey to the town again. The snake explained the plan, but did not elaborate on what the wolf and his brother intended for the vile Blacksmith. Analise was content with her new-found friends, knowing that eventually she'd return to her mother's arms._

_A few strategic midnight raids upon the Kalik's smithy where the wolves removed vital tools, meant the Blacksmith had to return to town before he had planned. So, two days after his journey where he'd gotten rid of his step-daughter, he got out his cart, made his goodbyes to his wife, and made his way to town._

_The wolves were waiting. They made certain to visit upon the Blacksmith all the pain and terror he had caused the innocents._

_By late afternoon, the snake and the wolf brought Analise back to the edge of the village. She ran all the way to her home and burst into the small house and threw herself into her startled mother's home. Tama was so overjoyed at the return of her daughter she wept. Later, she listened in horror as Analise, who had never been known to lie, told her mother the true story of what happened._

_The Blacksmith never returned and the forest lost its aura of evil as Analise's friend, the wolf, and his brothers, became the Protectors of the village._

_No more children disappeared, and the village thrived, as did the lovely Analise, who one day told her story of her marvelous friends to her own children, and then to her grandchildren._

* * *

><p>"That's a really good story, dad," Harry complimented sincerely.<p>

"Thank you, son," smiled Severus as he brushed Harry's hair off his cheek. "As I told you, this is a magical story. The snake and the wolf, just as they were friends and protectors of Analise, will befriend you and protect you, as well." He tapped Harry's forehead lightly with his index finger. "Here, in your dreams, they will help you against the Snake-Man and Aunt Petunia and anyone or anything else that frightens you."

"Really?" asked Harry. His hand carefully drifted over his father's fine script.

"Truly. Every night we will re-read this story to renew the magic."

"Will it really work?" Harry's voice was hopeful.

It was Draco who replied, "When I was little, Harry, I had some scary nightmares, too. Uncle Severus created a magic story for me, and it helped a lot with my nightmares."

Harry seemed relieved by that. "What was your protector, Draco?"

"I had a vampire," he smiled with a wicked glint in his grey eyes.

"Vampire?! But, those are scary!" protested Harry.

"Oh sure, they can be, but there are rare ones that are good, and in my story my vampire was good."

Harry smiled, then. "Okay. I think I can sleep now, dad."

"Good!" smiled Severus as he gently removed his son from his lap so he could stand up. "Time for us all to get some sleep."

A few minutes later, Severus was tucking his son into bed. The parchment with the story he folded in half and tucked under his son's pillow.

"You sleep well, child," said Severus softly as he brushed his fingertips over Harry's cheek. "You have nothing to fear, now, but..." he paused, "if you need me, your brother is near, and so are your mother and I."

"I love my family," Harry sighed as he burrowed under his covers. "G'night, Dad. Night, Draco."

"Goodnight to both of you." Severus doused the lights, but felt a hand on his arm. He turned towards Draco. "Yes?"

"Sir, I really do think you ought to keep writing. There IS magic in your stories." He flopped back onto his bed, and yanked up his covers to beneath his neck.

Severus leaned over, and cupped Draco's cheek. "You are growing up into a fine, young man, Draco. I am pleased you are a part of my family." To Draco's surprise, the older man leaned down further, and kissed his forehead. That was something his godfather had not done since he was small. With a blossoming warmth in his heart he watched his godfather leave the small bedroom before turning over on his side. He would definitely sleep well the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Echo woke the next morning blissfully curled up beside her husband. Her heart beat rapidly, and pleasantly at that thought. For several minutes she watched as he slept before leaning over, and kissing him awake. That caused a pleasant diversion until a half hour later when Severus stretched like a satisfied cat and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.<p>

It was then that he smelled the stomach tempting aroma of breakfast.

"I think someone woke up before we did," he smirked.

"So it would seem," Echo smiled and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown, put it on, and kissed Severus. "I'll go check on them."

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco had wakened early, and since they were hungry, they decided to fix breakfast. Rummaging through the cooler that Echo brought they found everything that they needed, and got to work in the small kitchen alcove making pancakes and bacon and eggs.<p>

They were joined a little later by two besottedly happy adults, who were also starved.

* * *

><p>By 11 o'clock the tent was packed away, everything was shrunk down, and they made sure that the hideaway was left as they found it. Severus stopped to collect a few more flowers and roots, and soon they were making their way back to the Livingston and Harley.<p>

* * *

><p>"How do! How do!" greeted Harley enthusiastically. He was untying the rope that anchored his steamboat to a tree. "Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" He grinned.<p>

"I wish you could have come to the wedding, Harley," said Echo as he gave her a hand aboard.

"I'm sure it was a whizbang," he smiled. "But, me and land just don't agree too well." He grasped Harry under his arms and lifted him aboard.

Harry asked, "How come you don't like land, Harley?"

Severus stepped onto the boat, and then helped Draco, catching him as he slipped. "Thanks, Uncle!"

"I am curious, too, Mr. Walnut," interjected Severus. "You do seem to have quite an aversion to land."

Harley planned to answer, but he had to send a few kicks at 'Wheezy' and get the motor started so that they were chugging their way out in reverse from the channel. It was about twenty minutes before the channel had widened enough that Draco requested taking over the rudder so Harley could finally answer the question.

Mopping his neck with his red handkerchief, and taking a long swig of water from a bottle, Harley squinted into the morning sunshine. "It's roots."

"Roots?" asked Severus.

"Yep, roots. It's a strange thing, but when a sailing man like myself finds himself on land, there's that irresistible pull that calls you to stay put. Settle down. Get yerself a family, and a regular job." He took another long draught of the water. "I shore don't have nothin' against all that. Had it myself, once. Daisy Thayer. Pretty gal. Daughter of an African missionary. Muggle she was.

"Daisy an' I met near the end of the last big war." Harley shook his head sadly. "Bad time for a Missionary, then. Daisy lost her pappy when we was all tryin' to escape."

Harley took another long drink of water, mopped his neck with his kerchief then continued his story. "Me'n Daisy had us quite the adventure gettin' back to civilisation. Nearly lost both our lives comin' across a Jap sub that shouldn't've oughta been there!"

"But you both survived?" asked Echo.

"Shore, shore we did. Then, me'n Daisy got ourselves hitched, settled down on a seashore town called Putney-On-the-Wyver." Harley chuckled. "I was sellin' life insurance for five years if'n you can perceive it!"

Both Severus' and Echo's eyebrows rose in disbelief at that. Harley laughed richly.

"I was good. But... well, things happened." He shrugged, and went over to kick the pot-bellied stove so it sent up a cough of soot. He then walked back over to the shade, and leaned against one of the metal poles supporting the shelter. "I lost me job, and our only savin' grace was that Daisy found a secretary job in London. We moved, settled in a small house... got visited late in the night one night..."

"Death Eaters," said Severus flatly.

Harley nodded. "Blew two of the bastards dead away with my shotgun, but it was already too late fer Daisy." He mopped his face with his red handkerchief a little too abruptly. "Haven't stepped foot on land since then." He took a deep breath, snorted rudely, and then grinned. "Me an' the Livingston's all I need these days. I expect we might just sink someday and it'll be a fittin' end to a good life." Harley walked away, and went to stand in the bow of the boat for several minutes. When he returned to his guests, the melancholy mood had lifted, and he was back to his old self.

Severus remained quiet, though. There were still Death Eaters out there. No Bellatrix, or Lucius... many were thankfully kissed and gone. A few had escaped, though. Albus had taken him aside after the wedding ceremony to let him know that he and his son, and now Echo, were still in danger.

He hoped for the day when he'd no longer have to watch his back. When he could sleep at night without having nightmares of losing Harry, or Draco. And, his fears for Echo were part of those nightmares, too.

Drawing Echo close to his side, he kissed her cheek, and watched as they pulled away from the channel, and out into the main waters of the ocean. For a brief moment, Severus felt that he understood all too clearly why Harley Walnut would never step foot on land again.


	47. Chapter 47 - The Brooms Race

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Seven - The Brooms Race**

* * *

><p>Not only was this the last day of the summer, but today was the day of the Solonus Isle Amateur Brooms Race.<p>

Draco had barely slept the night before; he was both nervous and excited. If he won he would get a great looking trophy but there was also a 2,000 galleon purse to be won.

Echo had transfigured a set of Draco's robes into something appropriately flashy, yet still dignified looking. His uniform was green and black silk, with an adjustable warming spell added by his godfather. His outer robe had been shortened and was black sporting eye-catching green and silver trim. What Draco really loved was that Echo had added a spectacular silver and green Slytherin Crest upon the back of his robes.

At ten o'clock, Severus and Draco gathered at the Starting Gate with the other contestants. There were almost one hundred witches and wizards participating. All of them wore black numbers against a white field on their chests. Severus affixed Draco's number, 27, to his chest and then checked his broom with the race officials. The broom was quickly checked and approved.

Draco would have been content with his old Quidditch broom, but this morning Severus had presented him with a broom made specifically for broom racers. It was a Comet XII.

"Malfoy, Draco!" someone called and the boy stiffened.

"Here!" replied Severus.

An official with a clipboard strode over, looked Draco over. "Got yourself a Comet XII, I see," the official was suitably impressed.

"A gift from my godfather," Draco said with pride. Suddenly worried he babbled, "It's been okayed. Is it okay? It's a racing broom."

The official nodded. ""Don't you worry, son. I'm gonna put a Tracking Spell on you which we do with all the racers." He waved his wand and incanted the spell before standing back. "You're all set, so take your place at the Gate."

"Thanks!" grinned Draco.

The official called out another name, and then walked towards the gate. Severus caught Draco before he turned away, and placed his hands upon the boys shoulders.

"Remember, Draco, this is a race. No Quidditch stunts. I know you want to win this race, and I would be proud of you if you did, but know I am already very proud of you and will remain so if you comport yourself with honor."

Draco impulsively hugged his godfather, and was pleased when Severus' arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Uncle Severus. I..."

"Oh Draco! I made it!"

With a shocked look, the young man turned to see a lovely, familiar face. "Hermione!"

Severus did not smile, but the smug glint in his dark eyes was enough as he watched the young couple embrace, and briefly kissed.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked, so very pleased to have his girlfriend here to watch him.

Hermione looked over her boyfriend's shoulder towards the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape owled me a portkey this morning," the young girl grinned. Draco glanced over his shoulder, and flashed a smile of thanks to his godfather.

* * *

><p>Severus escorted the Gryffindor girl to the stands where Echo and Harry waited for them. As they walked, he surreptitiously appraised the girl... no, the young lady beside him.<p>

Due to her use of a Time Turner in her third year, Hermione was technically almost a year older than Draco. She had gained a few inches in height, and stood nearly the same height as her beau. Her hair was fast losing its bushy wildness finally settling into pleasing curls that she kept trimmed to just below her shoulders. Severus also noticed that Hermione, who had always walked the halls of Hogwarts somewhat stooped (possibly due to all the books she insisted upon carting everywhere in addition to her required schoolbooks) now walked with an upright carriage. It gave her a confidence he had no doubt appealed greatly to his godson. Draco had never been one to go after a girl who kowtowed to his every whim. He valued intelligence, and someone who could stand up to him.

Hermione, conscious of being scrutinised, spoke up, "What are you looking at, Professor?"

"It strikes me that my know-it-all student is being replaced by a young, confident lady."

"Thank you, sir. I take it, then, that you don't object to mine and Draco's relationship either?" she asked carefully.

"None at all, Miss Granger. I believe you to be a good match for my godson, and a good influence, as well."

Hermione was glad of her professor's approval but she sensed there was something he was not saying. Her next words proved how astute she was in knowing what to expect. "Mrs. Malfoy isn't going to like me, will she?"

Severus showed no surprise at Hermione's words. The girl was, indeed, smart, and had no illusions about the society she would one day be a part of. Narcissa Malfoy would be Hermione's worst critic. "Narcissa Malfoy will despise you, Miss Granger."

His bluntness, though not unwelcome, still hurt a bit. With a touch to her shoulder, the older wizard garnered the young witch's attention. Severus looked down into her eyes, very seriously.

"It matters not what the Narcissa Malfoys of our world think of you, Miss Granger. All that matters are Draco's feelings towards you, and yours towards him. Together, you will be a force for change in the wizarding world that long has been needed. Be assured that I shall stand with you."

Hermione smiled, blushed, and her eyes glistened. "I don't suppose it might be possible to hug you, sir?"

He sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes. "Truly it is a good thing my teaching days are ended for it seems I am grown quite soft." He held open his arms, and embraced the Gryffindor, patting her back.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much for being the man I always suspected you were."

He pulled back just in time to catch a glimpse of a very knowing, certainly smug look upon Hermione's face. He nudged her back into walking by his side as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I take it, Miss Granger, that my motives were as transparent as glass to you during school?"

"Not when you were busy scaring the daylights out of me and my friends," she giggled softly. "The thing is, sir, you didn't always cover your tracks very well." He gave her a puzzled look, and she explained. "In our first year, you gave Ron a week's detention for smart-mouthing you after our third month." He nodded in agreement as he recalled the incident. Of all the Weasleys he had taught, Ronald Weasley was the most hot tempered of all.

"Well," she went on. "There were two nights you had him brewing a Nutrition Potion. A Nutrition Potion has to be brewed to the specifications of a particular person. You can't just let anyone take it and expect good results. Harry, who hadn't been feeling well all that time, and was having a tough time eating, had a complete turnaround a few days later."

"You had to take rather a large jump to come to that conclusion, Miss Granger. I am not convinced," he smirked.

"All right. I do admit I concluded that after a few other things I discovered. Like the Warming Spells you did on Harry, and Neville, and on your two Slytherins, Harvey Tine, and Mellie Wislington during classes."

"There is no possible way you saw me cast those!" he declared. _Really,_ he thought. _I cast those spells both silently, and without my wand._

Now it was Hermione's turn to give the Potions Master a smug grin. "I can detect magic when it's used, sir. I was rather clumsy in my first year because I couldn't tell the difference between who was casting good or bad magic, but I learned. It's why you wound up with a hot foot at the Quidditch game in our first year."

It took Severus a moment to figure out what the Gryffindor was referring to, and confessing to. The game where Potter's broom had turned on him. He had been chanting a counter spell when he had felt the heat of a tiny flame catching his robe hem on fire. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Aha! So that was you!" Hermione cringed slightly. "I suppose it was also you that sent the anonymous gift of a new teaching robe to me a week later?"

"Professor McGonagall helped me to get the right size and swore she'd never tell you. I am sorry about that, sir."

He smirked, then. "You're an unusual Gryffindor, Miss Granger. One might even say you display a rather distinct Slytherin style. Commendable."

Hermione was astonished, yet at the same time pleased by the compliment. Since becoming a father, her teacher, who had aggravated her, ignored her, sometimes belittled her and her friends as was required by his being a spy, had mellowed, considerably. She liked this Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>The race course was defined by floating flags of red and white that the racers were to conform to. The course circled the village, dipped out over the mountains to the west, and then returned to the village. There would be ten laps with two maintenance pit stops allowed per racer if there was a problem. Each racer wore goggles to protect their eyes, and a vest carried charmed water bottles that automatically refilled with fresh water. The air tended to quickly dry out a racer.<p>

In the stands, Echo, Severus, Harry, and Hermione all had pairs of Omnioculars that could easily be trained on any racer at any point during the race.

After a thankfully short welcome speech from the Solonus Isle mayor, a rotund fellow whose cheeks were a bit too cherry red, the race commenced.

Nearly one hundred colourful broom racers burst from the gate on the ground, and flooded the sky with determination and speed. Draco was dreadfully behind, but Severus, as he looked through his Omnioculars, was pleased to see that his godson was making steady progress.

Before the first lap was finished, the first collision occurred between two racers. One racer had been speedily dodging others on the course when he tried to skirt around a witch that flew ahead of him. Aggressively moving past, she, in turn, was equally aggressive and meant to only nudge him as she flew past. The witch miscalculated and the two competitive racers collided sharply. As they fell from the sky, they were both caught by race officials that cast a Levitating Charm to lower the two racers back to earth.

The accident had caused a general slowing amongst all the racers, except Draco. It was a phenomenon he was familiar with in Quidditch. Anytime a player was injured, everyone else tended to be more careful, deliberate in their play for at least several minutes. It was time that Draco had learned to use to his advantage as a Seeker. The games he had won for Slytherin, both in official cup games and practice, had been due to this practice of his.

In the race, he did not hesitate and speeded up. For his efforts he jumped from the 27th place to 14th and was soon marking his first lap. He grinned and flew with a flourish.

From the stands, Severus had caught the little movement and he scowled. "Now is not the time to get cocky, boy," he muttered. Certainly Draco could not hear him, but a look of studious determination replaced the grin, and the young man hunkered down providing a more streamlined silhouette for his flying.

At the third lap, Draco had to dodge an errant bird, of all things, and he very nearly knocked himself, and two other racers right out of the race. All three racers spun, wildly causing the other participants to veer to either side to avoid them. The witch kept falling. She did not have the skill to pull out of the dive she had been forced into. She was caught by a Levitation spell, and she was out. The other racer took a bit longer to recover, but he did so and swept onward.

Draco, having been caught before in such spins during Quidditch, had always found that forcing himself into a dive, and then cutting directly upwards set him to rights. It was a famous Quidditch move, that had taken the lives of lesser skilled players.

Hermione nearly fainted, leaning heavily against Echo as she first watched Draco spin, then dive perilously close to the ground and then swoop upwards and back on course. Severus merely dropped his Omnioculars, and collapsed heavily onto his bench as he tried to get his heart to start beating again.

"I will haul that blasted boy over my knee," he bit out sharply as he drew in a deep breath. "So help me, if I have one grey hair after this, he will not be sitting for two weeks."

Harry gulped. He was glad his father was not threatening him with such a spanking. Looking back through his Omnioculars, he grinned as Draco completed his fourth lap.

The next four laps took down more racers either from minor accidents or just plain fatigue. By the ninth lap, the participants to truly watch numbered only 16 and Draco was one of them. He was now in fourth place with a very good chance of winning.

Draco's opponents in the top three places were three very aggressive and skilled racers. He did not know, but all three, a witch and two wizards, had been racing for years. None of them had played Quidditch, and the witch was one to even shun the sport as being 'clumsy and ill-mannered, without the grace of racing'.

Draco could admit without embarrassment that his skill in broom racing was slim. He was fas,t and had acquired his impressive mobility through hours of chasing after a Golden Snitch. All of that had come into play during this race, and even if by some slim chance he didn't win, he knew he would be back next year. He had discovered that what he probably most enjoyed about being a Seeker, was the speed. In this race, he might as well be going after a dozen Snitches he found racing that fun.

Halfway through the ninth lap, one of the wizards made a mistake: cockiness. The wizard had been gloating, of all things, and before he knew it he had flown right into one of the course flags. It had been so sudden, he very nearly plummeted to his death. Thankfully, two officials caught the falling wizard and brought him down to the ground where he spent at least ten minutes shouting and ranting at everyone within earshot.

Draco moved up to third place with the loss of the wizard. He narrowed his concentration and by the time he completed the ninth lap he was tied for second place.

A miracle, or rather another wayward bird, dealt suddenly with the wizard in first place. Bird and wizard tumbled gracelessly through the air and both were caught by Levitation Spells.

Now Draco was tied for first place with the witch. He felt her grin aimed towards him, but he knew better than to return it. It was moves like that which had caused him to make mistakes during Quidditch. Mistakes that caused him to lose the cup for Slytherin his first year of playing.

The blonde-haired wizard kept his eyes forward, and his mind on the course. Draco no longer heard the crowds cheering below, and he was only peripherally aware of the those still in the race hoping for third, fourth, or even fifth place.

Ahead of him was the Finish Line. He crossed it and was dazed as he slowed his broom down by flying in lazy circles over the people below. It took several minutes before he realised everyone was chanting his name. He smiled as he drifted downwards. Then he saw his godfather waving and running to meet him at the winner's circle. Hermione was jumping, shouting, and waving.

_She's beautiful_, his mind flashed as he landed.

Harry reached Draco first. The little boy yelled joyously as he latched himself onto his big brother. Someone Draco did not know shook his hand and he blinked away stars as flashbulbs burst in his face dazzling his eyes. Someone else... the witch he had been tied with, he thought... gripped his hand and shook his arm so hard it twinged his shoulder.

"You did very well, Draco."

That voice he recognised. It was the only one that mattered. Turning away from someone else saying something to him, he turned to his godfather with the biggest smile he had ever produced.

"I won, Uncle Severus! I won!"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, with the 2,000 galleons, the Malfoy Scholarship for Witches &amp; Wizards was set up with Severus Snape's help at Hogwarts. The scholarship would pay the tuition fees and for supplies for any qualifying student's first two years at Hogwarts. The qualifications were only that a student needed the financial help and would receive it. Two fortunate witches and wizards would be chosen each year. Once the initial galleons ran out, Draco would continue to fund the scholarship in perpetuity from the Malfoy estate.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48 - Summer Ends & Term Begins

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Eight - Summer Ends & Term Begins**

_**Timeline Re-Cap: The new term is 1 Sept 1996 sixth year. Harry Potter fought Voldemort in his fourth year and won. He also lost Sirius Black during the battle. Summer after the Battle of Riddle Cemetery Potter de-aged himself. Hermione is 17 (not taking into consideration her Time-Turner time), Draco and Ron are 16.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, 1996<strong>_

Friday morning had been the last formal day of their summer vacation, the cottage had been cleaned, they had packed and shrunk all their accumulated belongings.

Harry suffered through three Floo trips with the help of a Calming Potion and an Anti-Nausea Potion.

They were greeted in the late afternoon at the gates of Hogwarts by Dobby who showed them to their room, and then gleefully informed Severus that, with the help of Minerva, he had dosed the Headmaster with a strong soporific to get the man to rest before Sunday.

Echo put a tired and cranky Harry to bed while Severus Apparated Draco to the Grangers house.

Friday ended early for the newlyweds as they settled in their small, but comfortable guest bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 1996<strong>_

The next morning was the last morning Severus would have for a good sleep-in, and he indulged the comfort of bed and wife until nine o'clock.

As he and Echo left the bedroom still in their dressing gowns, they found Harry wide awake, and having breakfast with Dobby. Dobby was mortified at being caught eating breakfast, but Severus insisted the house elf stay put, as Harry's guest, and he and Echo settled down to their own repast.

"What are you going to do today, Daddy?" asked Harry as he munched on a piece of crispy bacon.

"I shall be visiting with Professor Weasley today. We need to work out a few things about dealing with Slytherin House and Potions class. You will be busy, too, though," his father smirked knowingly.

"I will?" Harry looked up expectantly.

"You and your mother are going shopping for school clothes today in Diagon Alley."

"Yay!" clapped Harry. "Can we have ice cream, mum?"

"We'll see," Echo replied evasively. "You'll have to be exceptionally good. Is there anything you need for me to pick up while we're there, Severus?"

"There's a personal order I made at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary waiting for me. Also, Harry can check their junior recipe books to see if he'd like something new to brew with me." Harry grinned at his father. "But only one book, Harry."

"Two's always better," his son cajoled slyly.

"One," insisted his father. Severus rose, gave Harry's hair a ruffle and sent him off to get dressed.

Dobby had vanished with the dishes, just in case, with his little friend's disappearance his presence might no longer be tolerated.

"Breakfast with a house elf," mused Severus.

Echo kissed her husband quickly. "Bill is going to be expecting you soon, dear, so we'd both ought to get dressed as well."

Severus sighed and slipped his arm around his wife's waist and tickled her side.

"Do you think I'm fat?" she asked out of the blue, startling Severus nearly speechless.

"Excuse me?" He had heard the jokes before about husbands who unwittingly honestly replied to such vain questions from their wives, and regretted it. Painfully. Echo was no skinny, aristocratic witch, though. She had curves and he was rather fond of them. He certainly did not think Echo was fat but neither could she be called slim. He knew if he answered, he would be a dead wizard.

Echo reminded him, "You couldn't take your eyes off that ladies Quidditch team when we got stranded in the Paris Floo Station yesterday. And, they're all... well, rather fit. I just... wondered?" Echo looked up at her husband, and at the incredulous, half-scowl upon his face.

Severus bent down so his nose was practically touching hers and then his half-scowl went into a full on scowl that he used on a student who was being deliberately obtuse. "Did I make love to that Quidditch team this morning, or you?"

His question, in that silken tone of his that she thought ought to be made criminal, shot through every nerve very pleasantly. However delightful, though, her gaze dropped to her husband's very interesting, leather slippers.

"Me," Echo stated.

Severus was about to tease his wife, just a bit more, when he saw her hand brushed lightly against the long scar that still bothered her. Deciding that a tease was not the answer, he drew his wife into his arms, kissed the top of the scar and then, very thoroughly, so there would be no such questions again, he kissed Echo.

"Oh," she breathed, happily dazed. "I suppose I may have ice cream this afternoon with Harry."

"Quite so!" he agreed, yanking her close to his side and thinking he might just have to get to his meeting with Bill a bit late.

* * *

><p>Echo still had a secretive smile upon her face as Harry and she stepped through to Diagon Alley. She had no idea what made her ask Severus such an empty-headed question after breakfast and despite the lovely consequences of her husband proving to her, enthusiastically, quite how much he liked her curves, she promised herself she'd never ask another such silly question.<p>

"Mum! Stop daydreaming!" Harry said hotly grabbing the sleeve of her robe in annoyance. He had been complaining about how it was not fair that Hector could not come into the castle and his mum had not heard a single word because she was smiling like a silly person.

"I am sorry, Harry," she apologised sincerely. "I was just thinking of where we had to go today. "Apothecary first, I think."

"Okay." He smiled, happy that he now had Echo's full attention again.

Harry enjoyed the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley as parents did last minute shopping for school supplies for their children. He and his mother had to dodge other shoppers a few times, but despite that, most everyone was rather polite.

"Harry!" There were several shouts of his name coming from Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were with Molly who, though tired by her day so far, put a genuine smile upon her face in greeting.

"So how is the new Mrs. Snape?" asked Molly with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Very well, Molly. How are you doing?" replied Echo.

"I'm getting too old for this routine. Thank Circe that I've only these two monsters left."

Ron rolled his eyes while Ginny just ignored the loving insult. Ginny smiled down at Harry. "You look like you got a lot of sun this summer, Harry. Did you have fun on Solonus?"

"Oh yeah! I hope we get to go back someday. I want to see Draco win the brooms race again."

"Draco won a race?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yep. He was really good, even when he almost got knocked out by a bird."

Ron sniggered at that. "I would love to have seen that!" Ginny glared warningly at her brother. "I didn't mean it that way, Gin. I know we're friends with him now, okay?"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Hey, Echo?" Echo stopped talking to Molly and settled her attention on the youngest Weasley. "Maybe you and Harry would like to join me, Ron, and mum at Fortescue's in about two hours?"

"Ice cream?" Harry's eyes sparkled at the promise of something sweet.

Echo laughed. "Sure. We can do that, Ginny. I think we might be done shopping by then."

"Two hours, then, dear," said Molly patting Echo's arm and then gathering her two youngest to her side.

Echo directed Harry towards Madame Malkins, but paused before stepping inside. They were fine clothes and robes, but even without glancing at a price tag, Echo could tell this shop was expensive. Harry was not quite growing out of his clothes at a rapid rate, but he was hard on them. Trousers were torn, shirts were stained beyond magical cleaning, trainers were worn out, as was everything else. Custom made clothing just wasn't suitable for a busy little boy, nor was it practical for a family that had to start watching their sickles and knuts.

Consulting a small map of Diagon Alley Severus had drawn for her, Echo steered Harry a little ways down to Abroms Second Hand Treasures, a shop that sold second hand clothing.

Harry was delighted with the narrow, yet long shop that was just crammed with clean, but very nice second hand clothing. There was a section just for boys and Echo helped him to pick out jumpers, shirts, shorts, trousers, trainers, and a very nice pair of boots for winter. Harry was a discerning shopper and put back his least favourite colours: yellow, pink, and orange. He declared those colours were for girls.

The boring part was trying everything on to make sure it fit. If something was a bit too big, they kept it since Echo could use an Alteration Charm on the clothing. The last thing they looked for was winter outer wear. Harry was in luck when he spied, in his favourite colour of purple, a set that included a heavy, woolen outer robe, a woolen hat, gloves, and a jumper to wear under the winter robe.

Echo found some clothing for herself, and a beautiful, dark green frock coat in the men's section for Severus. She also picked out a few white work shirts.

The only time she lost her smile was when she passed the Maternity section of clothing. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to quickly turn away. She wanted to look, but a part of her rose up superstitiously in warning. Echo wrenched herself away from that area, and went to the counter to pay for everything.

Echo shrank everything down so she could slip it into her pocket and then they headed over to Eyelops Owlery for food for Hedwig. On the way there, they passed a small shop that had a For Rent sign in the window. Echo and Harry both peered into the shop through the windows as they tried to see the interior.

"Could we live there?" asked Harry.

Echo grinned. "It's a bit small for living, and you said you needed trees." Harry giggled. "It would make for a lovely little bookshop, though, wouldn't it?"

"What would you call your shop, mum?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question. Why don't you and I both think on that? We'll get Daddy to help, too. Maybe the three of us could come up with an interesting name."

"Okay," agreed Harry. "I'll think up some names tonight."

Their last stop was to pick up a quill kit which included a dozen quills, a penknife with a Safety Charm on it, and three bottles of ink. As Echo was about to go and pay for the kit, she caught Harry looking wistfully at all the bookbags.

"Mum?" he asked hopefully, his fingers on one that had a snowy owl on it that was very much like Hedwig.

Echo bit her lip in indecision. Harry had his backpack. One with a dragon on it that Remus had given him. It was a bit rough around the edges since he used it a bit for collecting things, but it still had at least a good year's worth of use left in it. Echo had to shake herself mentally. Severus Snape was not a poor man and had a sufficient nest egg that his family would hardly go wanting for anything. It was Echo's uneasiness in accessing the Snape vault that had her pausing. While married to Oland she never had access to any coin but what her ex-husband had given her.

Anger at the dead man flared briefly and she grabbed the bookbag from the hook it hung on. "Is there anything else you'd like, Harry?" Harry just smiled and shook his head.

At the counter, Echo had tucked the last of the coins she had been given by Severus that morning into her purse and tucked that away in her pocket. With the addition of the bookbag, her purchases exceeded what she had on hand. With only a touch of trepidation, she signed a credit slip authorising a withdrawal for the purchase amount from the Gringotts Snape vault. When no lightning struck, Echo let out a small breath of relief.

"Ready for ice cream, Harry?" asked Echo with a smile.

"Yeah!"

As Echo and Harry walked towards Fortescue's there seemed to be an argument going on between brother and sister.

"...kissed her!" blurted Ginny. "Why do you think Gabby's going to tolerate you kissing someone else, you blockhead?"

"I didn't kiss Lavender! She kissed me!" spat Ron in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sure, she kissed you and then you kissed her back. Doesn't matter who started it, Ron," Ginny firmly explained. "You finished it and Gabby caught you both. She has every right to be mad at you."

"Well, it's not like I belong to Gabby or something," he muttered darkly.

"Really?" scoffed Ginny. "You sure act like she belongs to you! Or, was it somebody else that punched Dean Thomas for just looking at Gabby?"

Molly saw Echo and waved at her. The older woman looked like she could use rescuing from her arguing teens.

"Hello, Molly. Are you sure you're ready for six students on Monday?" asked Echo sitting down across from the witch.

Molly grinned. "Oh! I can't wait! Arthur built a lovely little red schoolhouse for me. It's just like the one I used to read about when I was a girl. We're a bit late getting it connected to the Floo network, so be sure to let Severus know he'll have to Floo into the Burrow come Monday."

"I will, Molly," nodded Echo. A waiter came over and took their orders.

"Are you playing Quidditch again this year, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "I think so, but this is gonna be a tough year, with NEWTs and all. At least I'm not having to put up with Potions or Divination anymore."

"How come you don't like Potions?" asked Harry.

"I'm pants at it," chuckled Ron. "Besides, I think Snape probably thinks his class is safer without me in it. He's still got Neville, though."

"And Draco," chimed in Harry. "But my Dad's not teaching Potions no more."

"Yeah," said Ginny with a grin. "I wonder what Bill's going to be like as a teacher."

"Bet he'll give you a break, Gin," smirked Ron.

Ginny snorted. "Don't count on it."

"You'd better not wind up with any detentions, young lady," interjected Molly with a warning. "Honestly, you're as bad as Fred and George sometimes."

Ginny huffed. "I am not!"

"I suppose the gnomes covered my Azaleas with fairy floss?" asked Molly mildly. Echo giggled.

"That was a mistake, mum," Ginny asserted. "And I cleaned it up, too." She elbowed Ron who was sniggering madly.

"Why'd you cover alzalelas with fairy floss, Ginny?" asked Harry curiously.

"Azaleas," corrected Ginny.

"Okay. Why?" Harry persisted.

It was Ron who answered, "Ginny wasn't s'posed to, but she was practicing some spell, and she did it wrong and all this blue fairy floss shot out of her wand!" the big boy laughed again. "Covered herself, too, and got a spanking 'cause she wasn't supposed to be practicing magic!"

Ginny's cheeks went as bright red as her hair, and she smacked her brother's shoulder, hard. Ron winced.

"You got spanked?" Harry goggled with surprise.

Ginny crossed her arms tightly and Ron answered again. "She's not supposed to practice magic during the summer. No one under sixteen's allowed."

"Shut. Up. Ron."

The tension between the siblings was broken as ice cream arrived for everyone.

* * *

><p>Once home, Echo and Harry put away all their packages. Echo placed the folded shirts on their bed for Severus to look over, and suspended the frock coat in the air. She smiled at it. It really was a lovely piece, with small, black onyx buttons, very slight, lighter green embroidery on the wide cuffs and hem. Severus would look very handsome in it.<p>

Leaving the bedroom, Echo caught Harry settling down with a book. "Harry, it's time for your nap."

He scowled. "I'm too old for naps. Draco stopped taking naps when he was five!" Harry really did not know if that was true, but he figured it sounded true, so he could get away with saying it.

Echo regarded him suspiciously but was really in no mood to argue. "Fine. No nap, but this is quiet time. All right?"

Harry grinned at his little triumph. He shifted more comfortably in his chair, and opened his book. "Thanks, mum!"

* * *

><p>An hour later Harry looked up from his book, and saw that Echo was stretched out on the couch, asleep. His father still was not back, and Harry was bored. Closing his book, he slipped off the chair, and went to his little bedroom. He sighed heavily. He had really wanted to do some drawing maybe even get his paints out but it was still all packed away in his parents bedroom.<p>

Harry left his bedroom, and looked around at the small sitting room and let out a huff of annoyance. Maybe he could go find Hector to play with.

The little boy was out in the corridor feeling sure he knew the way to the front entrance. Smiling with confidence, Harry skipped down the stairs from the guest quarters tower, and then along the empty corridor.

Soon Harry was out in the bright sunshine, and he could see the roof of Hagrid's hut towards the Forbidden Forest. He broke into a run, and was soon met by Hector who barked and jumped happily at the sight of his boy. Harry threw his arms around the dog, and did not mind as he was bowled over by the big dog. Hector, though exuberant, was always gentle with the small child.

"'Allo, 'Arry! What're ye doin' out here!" greeted Hagrid. He was carrying two coneys, three dangled from his belt.

"Hi, Hagrid!" waved Harry as he wrestled himself out from under Hector. "Mum's asleep and Dad's meeting with Professor Weasley so I thought I'd come play with Hector. Is he doing okay with you and Fang?"

Hagrid divested himself of the coneys (which he would feed to the thestrals later), and washed his hands at a nearby water pump. "Fang's jes dee-lighted at havin' a guest. Hector keeps 'im exercised. Might lose a bit 'o' weight, maybe." Hagrid chuckled.

"Can we play some catch, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Shore! Lemme get Fang's big ball. Where is thet mutt, anyway?" asked the giant looking around.

"In the pumpkin patch!" shouted Harry, pointing. "C'mon, Fang! We're going to play now!"

Fang lifted his heavy head, and shook his jowly jaw and slobber splattered over some nearby pumpkins. He sighed, stretched out his front legs, and shook his rear in the air. Then Fang let out a low, thrumming bark and jumped over to his giant's side and nudged the hairy wizard's thigh affectionately.

Hagrid patted the dark head of the boarhound, and then tossed a large ball into the air. Hector, Fang, and Harry all dove for the ball.

* * *

><p>Bill and Severus were taking a break going through Bill's proposed lesson plans. So far Severus had mostly approved, making suggestions here and there on which potions to teach for which levels. They were discussing the new addition of an Auror Prep Class for seventh years that the professors for DADA, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration were teaching this year. It would be a small class, but an important one since more, pre-qualified Aurors were needed.<p>

"I'm thinking of concentrating on fast-acting Healing potions for the Prep course," said Bill as he refilled Severus' teacup.

"And poison antidotes," Severus strongly suggested. Bill bent to his curricula parchment and made notes.

"What do you think of Antwerp's Antidote?" asked Bill.

"Rubbish," spat Severus. Bill glanced up at the Potions Master. "The fact that it sometimes works depends solely upon who brewed it."

"I have had an iffy success with it," conceded Bill. "What don't you like about it?"

"Antwerp's Antidote relies solely upon crushed Bezoar. When you crush the Bezoar, you crush the antidote properties right out of it. That is why it contains so much Fennel Weed to boost what you crushed out of the Bezoar." Severus stood and stretched.

Bill sighed. "There's a lot of universal antidotes, and I've used a few, but not without any real success. They slowed down the poison, but didn't really halt it."

"It is best to know a few of the top ones, and to instill the practice in your students to have additional, non-potion antidotes on hand. What Potions Journals do you read?" asked Severus.

"To be honest, I'm a bit out of the loop. During my apprenticeship, my Mentor had me subscribe to Brewer's Monthly, but that doesn't seem to be around anymore."

"The Masters Journal is the best, but I would also suggest subscriptions to Potions Weekly, The Apothecarian, and One Hour Potions. The last provides very good possibilities for the lower classes to brew." He glanced over at the young man, whose shoulders were slumped wearily. Severus laid a hand on Bill's shoulder. "William, you will be a good teacher. Do not doubt yourself."

Bill smiled, a little shocked to receive some encouragement from someone who had a reputation for never offering a kind word towards his students. "Thank you, sir. I'm just... really nervous, I guess."

"Your first year will be rough, William, which is why I wanted to stay as your assistant until Christmas. Next year, you will be more at ease in your role. Luckily, you do not have your brothers, Fred and George, to blow up your classroom."

Bill laughed heartily. "Ohh! I'd drink to that, Severus! How you managed with those two, I'll never know."

"I learned that allowing to indulge your brothers penchant for experimentation in class often had less explosive results when I was nearby to award detentions and point losses," Severus smirked.

"Well, it certainly kept their heads on their shoulders." Bill cleared up the paperwork and excused himself for several minutes. He had had quite a bit of tea, and needed to take care of the end result of that tea.

Severus, once he was alone, took a longer look around the quarters that once had been his home. It was quite different. Bill, it seemed, enjoyed the colours of the desert. Severus supposed it was the influence of Egypt, which had been Bill's last post. In fact, there was a magnificent painting of a lost Pharaoh's grand, inner tomb and sarcophagus over the mantle. There were several objects, or artifacts that were Egyptian including a remarkable set of alabaster canopic jars. Nearby the canopic jars, just leaning against the wall, was an ancient Egyptian wizard's staff. Carved with hieroglyphics and decorated in bright enamels, it was topped by a teardrop Lapis Lazuli. Very few wizards used staffs anymore so this one was quite a rare, and undoubtedly an invaluable possession.

Looking away from the staff, Severus quite liked the sandy creams and golds that decorated the main living room. It suited the addition of three narrow, but tall enchanted windows that each held a different view of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. Severus stepped up to one of the windows and saw his son below playing catch with Hector, Fang, and Hagrid. He smiled at the sight, and wondered where Echo might be. Perhaps the shopping had worn her out.

Turning away from the window he was startled to see Bill sporting a set of teaching robes with the crest of Slytherin upon them. The robes were dark green over a pair of dark grey trousers and a matching, dark green waistcoat. A silver watch fob glittered from the pocket.

"Not too much is it?" asked the young man.

Severus shook his head. "Quite suitable," he said, smirking mildly at the fact that a Gryffindor stood before him in Slytherin colours and with the Slytherin crest.

Bill grinned. "If I have to be honest, I always did prefer green to red. But don't tell that to Minerva. She'd kill me."

"That she would. Have you any concerns about my Snakes, William?" asked Severus.

"You did give me rather a revealing... treatise on your current students, Severus. I felt like I was learning a lot of Slytherin secrets." He removed the teaching robes and hung them up.

"In a way, I did," confirmed Severus. "The fifth, sixth, and seventh years are going to be the most difficult to deal with, William. This will be a fractured year for many of them. Far too many had parents that were either loyal, from a distance, to Voldemort, or they lost their parents who had been Death Eaters. They are going to require a firm, yet understanding adult."

Bill motioned for Severus to sit back down, and the eldest redhead sprawled in his favourite chair. "Are you worried that I'm a Gryffindor Head of Slytherin?"

"Not at all. I believe that your experience in working with other magical beings will give you a singular understanding of the prejudice my House has been subjected to for rather too long. The unity between the Houses is coming, but there will still be whispers of 'Dark Wizards' that only come from Slytherin. You must be their champion, William, not just here in Hogwarts, but beyond as well."

Severus then went on to explain that one of the greatest secrets, a shameful one, of the House of Slytherin, was the underlying thread of abuse that many of its children came from. Children of abuse were survivors, and this alone was usually enough for the Sorting Hat to put a child into Slytherin. It was not until Severus Snape, himself a victim of abuse, had come along and had begun to staunchly address this shame in his House that the House of Slytherin had become stronger within, and adopted the Potions Master's noble ideals.

Severus outlined his decree of mandatory examinations for all his first year students and individual interviews. There were regular House meetings, inspections, and Leisure Night where he would be in the Slytherin Common Room as his Snakes read, chatted, or played. No homework was allowed. This gave him the chance to spot the beginnings of trouble.

Bill was surprised, and then duly impressed by the older wizard before him. He knew of Severus' time as a spy for the Light, but he had no idea how much the man felt protective over the children of his House. Even the worst of the lot, those irrevocably lost to the whims of Voldemort, were wounds upon Severus Snape's soul that would never heal.

By the time their tea was finished and Severus had taken his leave, Bill found a whole new respect for this teacher who had very often been maligned by students, and his peers. Bill could only hope to do as well for the Slytherin snakes as Severus had done.


	49. Chapter 49 - Hagrid Broke Him!

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Forty-Nine - Hagrid Broke Him!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday - very late afternoon, 1996<strong>

Echo awoke to soft kisses upon her cheeks. She smiled up into the face of her husband.

"Hagrid is entertaining Harry for a bit," Severus silken voice caressed her as he held out his hand to help her up. "Would you care for a little entertainment, my Beauty?"

Echo smiled. "What game shall we play, my lovely Potions Master?"

Severus escorted his wife into their bedroom, as he chuckled, "I have always been fond of 'Hide and Seek'!"

The door closed just as the Silencing Charm went up.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey was checking her supplies, and preparing a list of potions she would either have Severus brew, or she would order. She was checking the 'use by' date of a bottle of Skele-Gro when she was alerted by a wailing cry. Turning briskly she saw Hagrid, very distressed, gingerly carrying a little, sobbing boy in his arms.<p>

"Oh dear! And term's not even begun, yet,"

The medi-witch put down the bottle of Skele-Gro, and was about to ask what had happened when the half-giant blurted, "I broke Lil' 'Arry!"

* * *

><p>Dobby nudged the sleeping Potions Master who growled irritably from his half sleep. Echo stirred enough awake to see the house elf through blurry eyes.<p>

"Severus, it's Dobby," she said, and yawned.

"Just tell him to leave..."

"Master Potions Master, sir, you come to Infirmary, now!" wailed the elf.

Severus was awake like a shot. Both he, and Echo were scrambling for their clothing, both using magic to assist them in dressing. Within seconds Echo was running behind her husband. Mother and father were thinking only of their child.

* * *

><p>Harry was not being the best patient he could be, and was, in fact, screaming for his Daddy. He was in pain, but he would not allow anyone to get close enough to treat him.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Severus as he nearly slid right into Madame Pomfrey. Harry's cries were sending unnatural chills, along with guilt, down his spine.

"His accidental magic has thrown up a barrier, Professor," explained the medi-witch. I cannot get close enough to treat him. Remus tried, and..." She nodded towards the unconscious DADA professor.

"Harry!" Severus spoke over his son's cries as he moved closer. He could feel the barrier his son had cast, and it was a strong one. He moved as close as it would allow, feeling the power that would toss him aside if he connected to the barrier. "Harry," his voice was gentle, but firm.

Harry sniffled. "Daddy? It hu-u-urts!"

Severus followed his son's gaze to his oddly twisted foot. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. It was clearly broken. "I know it does, son. Can you tell Daddy what happened?"

Severus hoped if he could distract his son enough from his injury, that the barrier would fall.

"Me 'n' Hagrid was playin' catch. Hector was really good. I went to run for the ball..." his lower lip wobbled and his little hands gripped the blankets on either side of himself spasmodically. "I tripped, Daddy! My nose hurts an' so does my wrist an' I gots scratches an' my foot really, really hurts!"

The barrier dropped, causing a sudden flash of cold, that dissipated just as quickly. Severus went to Harry's side. Madame Pomfrey was right behind him, and casting a Diagnostic Spell.

"Madame will get you fixed right up, son. It will not hurt long," soothed Severus as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Don't be mad..." he sniffled as his father produced a handkerchief.

"Blow." Harry did so, and Severus vanished the soiled linen. A clean one was in his hand, dabbing at his son's tears. "I am not mad at you."

Harry shook his head. "Not me!" he whispered. "Don't be mad at Hagrid."

"I am most certainly not mad at Hagrid, dear child. He brought you where you could get healed," Severus said softly, kissing his son's cheek. Severus glanced up at the medi-witch.

"Broken ankle, twisted wrist, some cuts and bruises," she said matter-of-factly as she summoned various potions. "He'll be right as rain tomorrow." She held a Pain Potion to his lips and Harry drank obediently. He grimaced right on cue.

"Will he be able to attend school on Monday?" asked Severus.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "He'll be ready to run again by then. Would you hold onto Harry, Severus? I'm going to set the ankle."

Severus wrapped his arms around his son. Harry closed his eyes tightly and put his face against his father's arm. Harry felt a tug, but no pain. Then he felt warmth, and another potion was held to his lips. He glanced at the label. "Wait, Madame Pomfrey," instructed Severus. "This Summer I formulated a version of Skele-Gro for a child under age eleven. Allow me to Summon it?"

Madame Pomfrey sent the bottle of Skele-Gro to her shelf. "A junior version, Severus? How did you manage that?"

Harry was the one to reply, "Melancton Flower. Me and Daddy went hunting for the flowers this Summer, and found a whole bunch! Daddy even got some seeds so we could grow the flowers."

Harry's own Skele-Gro zipped into the Infirmary, and Severus caught it. He showed Madame Pomfrey the opening he had designed to properly measure to medicine. "Very clever, Severus," said Madame Pomfrey. "I know quite a few potions that would benefit from such… a… bottle. Have you patented it? What do you call it?"

Severus brought the Junior Skele-Gro to Harry's lips. "Ugh! That one stinks!" he pushed away from the potion bottle.

"And it tastes just as bad," chuckled Severus. "You know this, Harry. However, if you do not take it, you shall go to school using crutches."

Harry held his nose and drank down the measure of potion. He gagged and squeezed his eyes shut again. "When I grow up, I'm makin' good tasting potions only!"

"One more, Mr. Potter," said the no-nonsense medi-witch as she held out a small phial.

Harry took the phial, but peered suspiciously at it. He then glanced at his father. "Bone Strengthener. Ankle bones are more fragile and require the extra boost of the Strengthener to make certain everything mends properly."

Harry smiled slightly. "Does it taste bad, too?"

Severus smirked. "Perfectly vile."

Harry downed the small bit of potion and shuddered. He was pleased to see a small glass of pumpkin juice being offered to him by his mother. The sweet juice took away the terrible tastes.

Severus finally answered Poppy's questions, "I do have a patent pending for the Doser which can be easily added to any current bottle. I have dubbed my invention simply, The Doser."

"I shall be sure to set aside part of the Infirmary budget for The Doser, Severus. Thank you." She gave him a slight bow. Madame Pomfrey then looked to Harry. "You can take him back to your quarters, Severus," informed the medi-witch. "Just keep his foot elevated." Madame Pomfrey had already healed the bruises and cuts, and the twisted wrist.

Severus rose, and collected Harry into his arms. As he turned, he saw Hagrid for the first time. The half-giant, if anything, looked more miserable than Harry did.

"Thank you for watching, and taking care of Harry, Hagrid," nodded Severus.

"I... er... yeah... uhm... sorry about that all, 'Arry," huffed Hagrid in embarrassment to the little boy.

"I had fun, Hagrid. Thanks for bringing me up here," Harry smiled, and with that bright smile, Hagrid knew he was quite forgiven. He smiled and watched as Harry was carried out by his father, his new mum hovering close by.

* * *

><p>Harry was drowsy by the time they returned to their quarters, but not quite enough to sleep. Echo fashioned a comfy nest for him on the couch, where his foot was raised and supported. Severus ordered tea and sandwiches, while Echo unpacked Peter Pan to read to him.<p>

Harry leaned against his mother as she began the chapter his father had last ended with, "If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire. But just before they go on fire you see the lagoon. This is the nearest you ever get to it on the mainland, just one heavenly moment; if there could be two moments you might see the surf and hear the mermaids singing."

Harry yawned, and asked, "D'you think Peter Pan's mermaids are anything like real ones, mum?"

"I think Mr. Barrie thought they were more like women with the tails of fish," replied Echo. "But, mermaids do have skill in mesmerising wizards, so it's possible that they only looked human."

Harry nodded, and snuggled closer to his mum. He thought Echo had just as nice a reading voice as his dad did, and he smiled as she kept reading.

The little boy was snoozing peacefully by the time Echo had finished half the chapter. Severus took the book from her, and helped her to slide gently out from under her son.

"I don't know how you ever managed a rambunctious six year old in this castle last year, Severus. Didn't you tell me he got lost in here, once?" Echo asked softly as she settled herself on her husband's lap.

Severus curled his fingers through Echo's long hair. "He did. Remus, and I only found him through an enchanted map. I do not want to raise Harry here, my dear." Severus leaned his brow against Echo, breathing in her scent.

"I'll meet with a realtor on Monday. There has to be something suitable."

For several minutes the couple discussed what they wanted in a house until a small voice interrupted, "It's gotta have lotsa trees to climb."

Severus snorted, "Are you not supposed to be asleep, young man?"

"I was, but now I'm awake." Harry untangled himself from his nest of blankets and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Echo slid off her husband's lap, and went over to lift Harry up to a better sitting position, and plumped a pillow behind his back. "You can have whatever you'd like, Harry," she said.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked hopefully. Harry ducked when his father scowled. "Ohhh, okay. Uhm... roast and Yorkshire pudding?"

"I'll tell Dobby..." Echo paused. "Our house needs a large kitchen," she stated. She smiled, and then went to Floo Dobby and order their dinner.

"Harry, I must ask you, when you left our quarters today, did you let your mother know where you went off to?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head. "Mum was asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"Ah. So you left a note, then." Harry's body tried to vanish against his pillows. His father didn't look mad, but there was something in his tone of voice, his body language, that told the child he was teetering on the edge of being in trouble.

"I didn't think to, Dad. Should I have?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, you should have. If your mother had wakened while you were still gone, do you not think she would have been worried for you?" Harry nodded, his lower lip protruding contritely. "From now on, I want you to tell either your mother or myself if you want to go off someplace. Hogwarts, as you have already discovered twice is not someplace you go wandering on your own."

"What if I can't find you or mum?" asked Harry.

"Call Dobby and have him notify one of us, IF you really must leave. I would prefer it that you stay put, though."

"But Hector..." Harry sighed mournfully.

A knock interrupted them and Echo opened the door of their guest quarters to admit Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Harry brightened immediately.

"We won't be here long," began Draco, "since we all have to go to dinner soon, but we heard about your accident." Draco leaned down, and gave his little brother a hug.

"How are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm okay. I just have to sit here a lot," he replied.

Ron smirked, "Take advantage of that while you can, Harry. Accidents are always good for extra pudding."

"I see you've already forgotten about the Howler I sent you at the beginning of summer, Mr. Weasley," reminded the Potions Master in his silkiest snarl.

Ron blanched. "No, sir! I haven't. Did mum tell you I was put on a diet this summer because of that?" Ron looked appropriately wounded.

Hermione whacked Ron lightly in the abdomen with the back of her hand. "Something tells me you got around that diet, Ron."

Ron glowered and Draco snorted. Harry just giggled. "I'll come see you this weekend, Snapelet. If my homework isn't too overwhelming, that is," said Draco.

"Great!" Harry smiled in anticipation of a longer visit.

"We'll see you later, too, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek and Ron waved. Draco gave his little brother a big squeeze and then they left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Very Last Hour of Saturday<strong>

Severus divested himself of his dressing gown, and kicked his slippers beneath the bed. Echo pulled back the covers and he slipped in beside his wife.

"For once it was a normal nightmare," Severus said with a yawn as he drew Echo close into his arms.

"Normal?" she questioned, moving a lock of his hair off his forehead.

Severus nodded. "Just the excitement of the day, the accident, that sort of thing. He fell back to sleep quickly. I'm going to talk to Albus about allowing Hector into the castle."

"Harry's missing him," Echo stated, knowing well that the little boy fell asleep every night with Hector.

"I will talk to Albus," he murmured, half asleep.

Echo kissed the corner of her husband's mouth and then pulled the blankets more securely around them both. Severus was snoring softly just before she sank back down into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Excerpt from Peter Pan is from Chapter 7 - The Mermaid Lagoon by J.M. Barrie.**_


	50. Chapter 50 - Sorting Feast

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty - Sorting Feast**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>_

Severus was sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet while Echo was setting up Harry on the couch.

"Do I hafta stay here all day?" pouted the little boy. "I feel fine."

Severus turned the page, and replied, "I told you already, Harry, that you only have to stay there until the Sorting Feast..."

Harry whined, "That's all day!"

"I suppose you want to attend your first day of Primary School on crutches?" asked Echo as she handed him his book.

"No! Madame Pomfrey said I'd be all right, mum!"

"Harry, it's completely unnecessary to shout when I am right here," his mother said sternly.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But I'll be..."

"I heard what you said," Echo interrupted. "You are staying on this couch so that your potions can do the work they need to on your ankle. If you go running about on it now, you will weaken the bones, or even break it again."

"But Hector's gonna miss me, mum."

"Going to, not gonna," corrected his father.

Harry scowled over the back of the couch at Severus, who was still reading the paper. He then stuck his tongue out.

"I saw that," warned Severus as he lowered the paper, and gave his child the benefit of his most severe Potions teacher's glare.

"You did not!" objected Harry.

"Are you certain of that?" Severus eyebrow lifted, and he smiled dangerously.

Harry flopped back against his plumped up pillow. "You're mean!"

Severus chuckled, put down his newspaper, and walked over to his son. He kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy today, Harry, and this weekend we shall go into Muggle London and visit your cousin."

"Really?!" asked Harry perking up instantly.

Severus summoned a small writing desk, a quill, and a piece of parchment. "Perhaps you might write to your cousin to see if he is available this weekend?"

"Okay!"

Severus caught Echo around the waist, and kissed her. "I think I may have forgotten to say so, but thank you for the shirts, my dear."

"You're all right with them being second hand? I know you said not to worry about money, but looking for a bargain is a bit second nature to me," Echo shrugged.

Severus gave her a gentle squeeze. "It is quite fine, Echo. We really are not that strapped for galleons but I do appreciate the effort. And, I am certainly pleased by that frock coat you found. I am amazed you only paid five sickles for it!"

Echo laughed quietly. "You'll look so handsome in that coat, too. Will you wear it tonight?"

He nodded and pulled her close. "Of course I shall." He smirked and kissed her again before leaving to inspect the Potions classroom and Slytherin House with Bill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday Evening<strong>_

The Sorting Feast had been absolutely exciting for Harry as he watched all the new children being sorted. He clapped happily for every single one which started to get on Severus' nerves about halfway through the Sorting. He practiced his 'stony' look, though, and did his best to ignore Harry, and allow him his fun.

Echo kept a watch on Harry to make certain with all his bouncing in his chair that he did not stand up on his healing foot. Every once in awhile she glimpsed over at her husband. His dark green frock coat really did suit him well. If anything, he seemed to be sitting up straighter, and although he had his practiced expression of disdain upon his face, his eyes showed the pride he held in the fact his little family were seated beside him at the Staff table.

Once the Sorting was complete the Headmaster made all his announcements which included welcoming Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, and then the announcement of Bill Weasley as the Potions instructor. It was the further announcement that Bill was also the new Head of Slytherin that left the entire Great Hall stunned.

Albus was thrown, just a bit, by the awkward silence and was trying to think of something to say when Draco began applauding, loudly. His clapping was immediately joined by Hermione's applause. When Ron and Ginny joined in, soon the entire school was applauding the new Head of Slytherin House.

* * *

><p>That evening all of the Slytherin students were gathered in their common room to meet their new Head of House, and to say their farewells to their old Head of House. Draco, proudly wearing his Head Boy badge had quashed all the whisperings of the older students about having a Gryffindor for Head of House as they waited for Professors Snape and Weasley.<p>

"Even McGonagall is better than a Weasley," hissed Andrew Dermott, a fifth year. His father had been a Death Eater who had been Kissed by the Dementors at the beginning of summer. He had not known his father was a Death Eater, but he had grown up with Pureblood ideals like many of the children of Death Eaters or supporters had.

"Didn't I just tell everyone to shut up, Dermott," hissed Draco in warning.

"I'm just saying..." Dermott tried to continue but an elbow to his solar plexus from Millicent Bulstrode ended his speech.

The door to the common room swung open at that point ending any further whispers.

Severus Snape deferred to Bill Weasley so the wizard swept in with as much elan as Professor Snape ever had. His hair, the ever distinctive red hair of the Weasley clan, hung to his shoulders. A small loop of gold glinted in his right earlobe. He wore a dark green waistcoat over a white, linen shirt, and trousers beneath rich green teaching robes. Over the next several years, this look would become as memorable as Professor Snape's black robes.

Severus Snape nodded to his collected Snakes, and felt an odd tug as he realised that he would no longer have responsibility for these children. To his horror, he found he could not begin his carefully prepared speech.

Draco saw his godfather's slight hesitation, and nudged a third year girl that was standing beside him. She stepped forward.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Severus lowered his gaze upon Kia Meers.

"Miss Meers?" he acknowledged the child.

The little, raven haired girl stepped forward and she held out a box, quite large, that was wrapped in green and silver paper and tied with iridescent ribbon. "All of us decided to get this gift for you so you'd never forget us."

Gravely he took the present, and swallowed, fiercely, against the lump that was trying to lodge itself in his throat. He moved over to one of the green, velvet upholstered couches, and sat down. His Snakes all crowded around him as he removed the ribbon and then the paper. It felt very heavy upon his lap, and he gave a small smirk as he wondered what it might be. Lifting the lid he looked down upon a cauldron. He lifted it out to examine it.

It was silvery-white and gleamed dully. It was somewhat pitted, and rather ugly, but the Potions Master beheld the cauldron with reverence. Even Bill Weasley's jaw gaped at the incredible gift.

"An iridium cauldron," Severus finally breathed. He lowered it back into the box. "I shall never forget you, my Snakes," whispered Severus. If he could have spoken louder, he would have, but that lump in his throat was making it impossible.

The lump won, though, when nearly all of his beloved children descended upon him, hugging him or shaking his hand if they were older students. He was able to regain his dignity when Draco ushered everyone back into their assembly.

Rising to his feet, Severus spoke softly, the silken tone returned to his voice. "I must now give all of you into the hands of your new Head of House, Professor William Weasley. I expect each of you to show him the respect that makes Slytherin House what we have always known- it is a noble, and honourable House."

The Potions Master then bowed deeply and swept away and out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Echo greeted her husband when he returned from Slytherin House. He was solemn as he kissed her cheek before making his way over to his desk. Quickly Severus wrote a short note, sealed it with magic so only its intended recipient could open it, and then sent it through the Floo to the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

"I take it Harry has gone to bed?" he asked his wife.

"He did, but I doubt very much he's asleep. A bit too much pudding at the feast."

He chuckled softly. "I will go look in upon him and then perhaps you and I will have tea?"

Echo kissed him softly when he stood. She then touched his cheek, and turned away to order tea from Dobby.

* * *

><p>Severus slowly pushed the door to Harry's small room open. He was blocking most of the light from the living room but enough slipped in to cast itself across his son's face.<p>

"Daddy?" asked a sleepy voice.

In one very smooth move, Severus was seated on the edge of Harry's bed. He had slipped his arms around the small boy, and pulled him gently into his arms, and onto his lap.

"You okay, Daddy?" Harry asked softly as he gently stroked his father's hair.

After a very long minute, Severus breathed deeply and replied, "I am fine, child. I just needed a hug from my little boy."

Harry grinned, and leaned back slightly. "Maybe you need a kiss, too?"

Severus smiled softly, "Maybe I do."

Harry kissed his father's cheek, and then hugged him tightly. He was not sure if his father was sad or not, but just in case he was, Harry wished all the love he could towards Severus. Perhaps that bit of magic worked, for although Severus felt sad at leaving his Snakes, he was content.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini rapped his knuckles hard against the private Head Boy's door. "Snape's sent you a note!"<p>

Draco swiftly opened the door and just as swiftly slammed it in Zabini's face.

"Yeah. You're welcome, git." Zabini grumbled.

The door opened again and Draco called, "Thanks, Blaise!" It slammed shut again.

Zabini smirked, shook his head, and ambled off to his dorm.

Draco tapped the folded and sealed note with his wand, and then unfolded it when the seal cracked. He flopped down onto his bed to read it.

_Draco,_

_I know my Snakes could not have afforded that iridium cauldron. Not without considerable help from you, my godson. I am certain you have been pacing ever since I left, afraid that I would insist upon not accepting such a gift. However, I shall keep the cauldron as I know it means a great deal to my Snakes, and I know it means a great deal to you._

_Thank you very much for having made this last evening with my children a memorable one._

_You are a good son, Draco._

_Your loving godfather,_

_Severus_

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief. He HAD been pacing, but only after Professor Weasley had left. Very few Potions Masters could afford to even salivate over an iridium cauldron, much less buy one. However, Draco knew that his godfather was better than all the Potions Masters in the world and the man deserved an iridium cauldron so he could do research on potion that others could only fantasize about. He was glad that Severus would keep the cauldron.


	51. Chapter 51 - Monday, Sept 2 1996

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-One - Monday, 2 Sept 1996**

* * *

><p>Harry was fussing, and Severus was close to losing his temper with his son. He was desperately trying to get the child ready for his first day of Primary School with Molly Weasley, but Harry was being an absolute rotter.<p>

At first Severus thought it might be a good thing to have Harry choose his outfit for school. A short-sleeved shirt, a jumper in case the weather became cool, a pair of shorts, socks, and trainers. Severus soon came to the conclusion that Harry now owned too many clothes and in lieu of tearing out his hair, he was ready to Vanish his son's entire wardrobe which currently decorated both bed and floor.

Having enough of Harry's contrariness, he snatched up a blue shirt, a pair of cream shorts, a blue jumper, socks and trainers.

"Get dressed," Severus ordered sternly as he shoved the clothing at the boy. He started to pick up, and fold the other shorts in order to put them away in the dresser drawer.

"I hate blue!" Harry dropped the clothes onto the floor, and stood with his fists on his underwear clad hips.

"If you hated blue, why did you pick them out when your mother took you shopping?" demanded Severus coolly. He was silently counting to ten a few times in his head. _It is not permissible to pickle my own son._

"It was okay then, but it's not now!" He stomped his foot for emphasis.

The foot stomping was the wrong thing for Harry to do and the second his father glared at him as he turned away from the dresser, Harry knew he was in trouble. He did the only thing he could think of: _he ran_.

"Dammit!" Severus dropped the pair of shorts he just picked up, and sprinted after his son.

"MUM! Lemme go! S'not fair!" Harry was flailing in Echo's arms. She had caught him just as he ran from his room.

"Did you lose something, Severus?" smirked Echo as her son flailed upside down in her grip.

"It seems we are having a fashion meltdown," he grimaced. He took Harry from his wife, and plunked the boy's feet firmly on the floor. He then crouched down to eye level. "You, my boy, are this close..." he pinched his thumb and index finger closely together. "...to getting your rear warmed. Now, you get into your room, and dressed, or I promise you that your first day at school you will be standing the entire time. Am I understood?"

Harry's breath hitched slightly, and his lower lip trembled. "I don't wanna go, Daddy," he whispered.

"Silly child," sighed Severus. "I thought you liked Molly. You loved going to the Burrow last term. Why is this different?"

Harry shrugged. He then put his hands on his father's shoulders, and leaned a little closer. "What if the other kids tease me?"

Severus blinked, and almost let his jaw drop open. Where in the world had his son come up with this fear? He scooped Harry up into his arms, and sat down on the couch. He wrapped his teaching robes around his son since he was still only in his underwear and shivering.

"Why do you think the other children will tease you, Harry?"

Harry began tugging at the buttons on his father's frock coat. "I hadda go to pre-school when I was two, and all the kids called me a baby because I was small. I got beat up a lot, and no one would be my friend cause Dudley told 'em I was a bad boy."

Severus grit his teeth, and the vein in the side of his neck pulsed warningly. He knew his son's cousin was not to blame for the sins of the parents, but it was still hard for him to hear about the abuses Harry had endured. Especially at so young an age.

Severus was quiet for another minute as he carded his fingers through his son's hair. He might kick himself later for the solution he was about to propose, but he had promised himself that Harry was going to have a happy childhood, and if he had to be an overprotective parent in order to make that happen, then so be it.

"I have a proposal for you, Harry," began Severus. Harry looked up expectantly at his father. "Go to school today and for the whole week, without argument. If you get teased, and hate it, and you also make no friends then I shall not make you go again. I will find a private tutor for you until we can try another school."

"Okay, Daddy. I can do that."

"Good. Now, will you go and get dressed, please?"

Harry slipped away from his father, and ran into his bedroom. Severus looked towards his disappeared son for a few minutes, and then fell back against the worn out couch.

"I suppose you think that was an unwise proposition?" he asked Echo warily.

"Our child, Severus, must feel comfortable at the school he goes to. No matter what. However, I rather like to think that Harry will surprise himself." Echo leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead.

He felt Echo's hands upon his shoulders, kneading the tenseness away. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Harry and Severus Floo'd through to the Burrow. Harry had kept his eyes tightly closed, and had held onto his father. It didn't completely eliminate the dizziness, but at least he wasn't nauseous this time.<p>

"Welcome Harry! Severus!" greeted Molly. "You're the first to arrive, dear. Are you nervous?" Molly automatically handed Harry a handful of soda crackers.

Munching on the crackers, Harry shook his head sharply, and then, a few seconds later he nodded. Molly smiled brightly. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll get along well with the other children."

"Who else will be attending, Molly?" asked Severus.

"Andrew Bulstrode, Emily Soong, Hieronymus Tonks..."

Severus interrupted her. "Tonks? Don't tell me Nymphadora had a sibling?"

"Cousin. Her father, Theodore Tonks, had more of a magical ancestry than they thought. Hieronymus is the son of Theodore's brother Alfred and Muggle wife, Elise. The child was orphaned after a Death... a DE raid took his father," she explained diplomatically. "His mother died giving birth to him. Andromeda and Theodore adopted Hieronymus last year. He's been a blessing to them."

"Hieronymus, though?" Severus scoffed at the impossible name.

Molly chuckled. "Andromeda says he prefers the nickname 'Mouse'. I think Harry will quite like him. The other two students I have are Daniella Spinnet and Hamish Madley."

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for Molly's other five students to arrive. Harry waited patiently in the kitchen as he ate a light breakfast.<p>

Hamish Madley was a sandy blonde haired boy that was the tallest of all the children. He was very good looking, and appeared to know it. His polite manners seemed rather fake to Harry. Harry decided he did not like the boy immediately.

Daniella Spinnet was a pretty little strawberry blonde with a freckled face, glasses, pale, sea green eyes, and two missing front teeth. She arrived clutching tightly to a large book. Harry was to learn that she loved books as much as he did, so he liked her at once.

Emily Soong took an instant dislike to Harry and would not even speak to him. Her eyes only seemed to be for Hamish so Harry figured he was not going to like her, either.

Andrew Bulstrode was a bulky, yet charming, affable boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a Quidditch book with him. Andrew liked everyone, even snooty Emily and pushy Hamish. Harry definitely liked him.

Hieronymus Tonks was the last to arrive. He was slim, and small. Almost the same height as Harry. He had light brown hair that seemed to have its own mind and bright, pale amber eyes. He was shy, though, and couldn't help but get teary-eyed when his Aunt Andromeda left him behind. Harry had gone to the little boy's side, patted his back, and softly whispered to him.

"I'm scared, too. Maybe if we're friends it won't be so scary?"

The Tonks boy sniffled, and smiled softly at Harry. "I'd like to have a friend. I'm Mouse. It's really Hieronymus, but that's too hard to spell, and to say, so call me Mouse."

"I'm Harry." Harry bowed, as he'd been taught by his father and Draco, and Mouse giggled, awkwardly returning the bow.

And so began the friendship of Mouse and Harry. Later, much to his father's relief, Severus was pleased that he would not have to find another Primary School for his son.

* * *

><p>Severus' first Potions class of the day would not begin until 10 o'clock so he was a little surprised to see Albus' head emerge through the Floo when he had been hoping for a bit of quiet time.<p>

"Is something the matter, Albus?" Severus asked.

"May I come through?"

Severus ushered the Headmaster through, and winced at the bright orange robes the older wizard wore.

"Merlin, Albus!" declared Severus. "Those robes will cause seizures in some of our students."

"Nonsense, my boy!" Albus smiled, and seated himself in a comfortable chair.

Echo came out from the bedroom. "I thought I heard your voice, Albus." She smiled at the older man, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"My dear Echo. Married life appears to suit you," complimented the Headmaster.

"I think so," she sat down beside her husband on the couch and laced her fingers through his. "When do you and Minerva think you'll leap the broom?"

The older wizard chuckled, "I rather think Minerva and I are enjoying... what do the Muggles call it? Oh yes, 'living in sin'." Severus frowned in disapproval, only causing the Headmaster to laugh delightedly. "To be truthful, we've both been so busy that we have yet to be able to settle on a date."

"The Christmas holidays would be the perfect time," declared Echo. "I'll talk to Minerva and see what she says."

Severus enjoyed, just for a brief few seconds, a thoroughly silenced, and quite possibly, gobsmacked Headmaster. He smirked, and squeezed his wife's thigh. _What a Slytherin she was!_

Albus coughed, he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief to give himself a moment to recover, and then he smiled. Severus lost his little smug smirk, and narrowed his gaze warily. That smile of the Headmaster's was one that usually presaged information he was not generally pleased to hear. The Headmaster chuckled at the younger wizard's expression.

"Albus, I promise you, I will hex you if you do not tell me what you are up to," warned Severus.

"You recall Fairwinds Manor, my boy?"

"One of the Order safe houses. You hid me there when I..." Severus glanced over to Echo. She gripped his hand reassuringly. "There were times when I would return from Death Eater meetings... rather worse for wear. It was not always convenient to stay in the Infirmary."

Echo was blunt, "He tortured you."

Severus nodded. "I no longer had my house at Spinner's End and there were times I required a safe place to recover. Fairwinds was... a pleasant place."

"And it is languishing," concluded Albus drawing them back to the present. "Although these guest quarters are comfortable for a short time, I think they're just not suitable. That, and I do think that as much as Harry enjoys the portraits and the ghosts, it just isn't a suitable place for a curious child."

Echo smiled and Severus nodded. "That is precisely what I was telling Echo last night."

"I plan to see a realtor on Monday, Albus," added Echo.

"Well, then," twinkled Albus. "I've sent a contingent of house elves to prepare Fairwinds. Get the place spotless and the kitchen stocked. They'll also move your things over while you're in class today. I believe if you're living outside of the confines of Hogwarts you'll be better able to decide where you wish to ultimately settle."

"My only hesitation, Albus, is what you spoke to me about at the wedding," began Severus.

Echo nodded, "The threat of Death Eaters that are still out there."

Albus nodded solemnly yet was quiet. After a moment, his features brightened with a smile, and his eyes twinkled as they had never done so before. From a pocket in his voluminous orange robes he pulled a letter with its seal broken. "Early this morning I received this missive from Arthur. I believe you might find it interesting, my boy."

Severus took the letter written on Ministry official stationery, and stamped with a magical seal of silver of the Minister For Magic. Echo leaned over to also read the letter as her husband read. Midway through the letter she gasped.

"Is this real, Albus?" Echo gasped again. The wizard in question nodded, and kept smiling.

"'In a massive hunt that required the entire Office of the Aurory seventy-two Death Eaters and Snatchers were apprehended late Sunday night. The four Death Eaters leading the escapees: Thorfinn Rowle, Marcus Gibbon, Fenrir Greyback (originally mis-listed as Deceased), and Rabastan LeStrange were immediately Kissed. The rest will be put on trial to determine their involvement with He-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named. The Minister For Magic thanks the Office of the Aurory for their valiant efforts in quashing this final threat to our freedom. Signed, Arthur Weasley, Minister For Magic.'"

Albus now spoke, "An advance headline…" His smile faded as he watched his son who had yet to show even a modicum of happiness for the removal of the threat to his family.

Severus lay the letter upon his lap. "Albus we know the Inner Circle of Death Eaters was finite, but does this really finish it?"

"My boy, of course the hunt for Tom's followers is not over. As long as there is one witch or wizard out there who believes the rhetoric he spouted about Muggles, and Muggle-borns," Albus shook his head, "we will not be free. The truth of the matter is that prejudice remains even though the Tyrant is dead." He retrieved the letter from the younger wizard's lap. "What this does mean, Severus, is that the last of the Death Eaters who followed their Dark Master's bidding, are dead. You are free to live your life as you should with your family." Albus rose to his feet, stood over Severus, and gently stroked his cheek, and then his hair. "You have a family to think of, Severus. Your wonderful son, your lovely wife," he nodded towards Echo. "The Age of Darkness for you is over. And, you need a place to live." Albus returned to his seat. "Thus, Fairwinds. What do you think?"

Severus nodded. With Harry, Echo… his priorities had changed. The last of the Death Eaters were gone. It was no longer his fight. Fairwinds waited. It really wasn't a bad idea at all. He needed to effect his break from Hogwarts, as he had done last night with Slytherin House. It was change he needed to extend to other lifelong habits. His nightly patrols, his tutoring sessions, detentions, and grading of work. All of that would be Professor Weasley's responsibility now. _And__**,**_ he added silently, _I would have gone mad before Christmas with nothing more to do than stare at these four walls._

"That sounds acceptable, Albus," Severus agreed.

Albus smiled happily. "Now, for you, Echo. I realised last night that until you can re-open your bookshop, you're going to have very little to do. Our librarian, Madame Pince, could do with an assistant. Over the summer, Hogwarts received a great many books from many of the Death Eaters estates when their properties were seized by the Ministry. The Ministry only looked them over enough to make certain they weren't protected by or infused with Dark Magic. Even so it's very likely that many of the books are ones that no child ought to have access to. Would you care to help?"

Echo's deep blue eyes brightened. She had worried, too, about wandering around the small, Hogwarts guest quarters with nothing to do until a home could be secured. "Of course I'll help out, Albus! That would be perfect!"

"Very good, then," said Albus rising to his feet. "I'll let Madame Pince know to expect you as soon as Severus goes off to his classes. Dobby will be able to escort everyone to Fairwinds after dinner this evening."

* * *

><p>After his last class, Severus went to pick up his son from the Burrow. Once at the Weasley domicile, Arthur escorted the Potions Master outside, and to the little red schoolhouse he had built for Molly's Primary school.<p>

Harry was scrubbing the chalkboard clean while Molly returned books to their shelves.

"I like Mouse the best. He's just really shy, though. Hamish wasn't really nice to him. Maybe it wasn't niceness. Hamish din't talk to anybody. But me and Andy, and Dani are gonna be best friends and then Mouse'll be all right."

"I think that's lovely, Harry. However, I do want you to give Hamish and Emily a chance. I know they can be a bit insufferable, but they do have good hearts."

"I s'pose," he sighed. "Hamish, maybe, but Emily won't even look at me. I tried to ask her why, and she hit me." He pouted, confusion at the little girl's behavior clear on his face.

Severus was not happy to hear that his son had been hit, but he remained quiet so he could listen to Molly's reply.

"That was entirely wrong of the girl, Harry. If she were my child, she would have been right over my knee." Harry sniggered. Molly smiled. "Well, I hope some time in the corner helped. If not, I'll have her doing some weeding or de-gnoming tomorrow. Hard work always seems to round the edges of a child's temper."

"Miss Molly?" asked Harry, as he tugged on the hem of his untucked shirt.

"Yes, dear?"

"If Emily stays mean, would I have to leave school?"

"Certainly not, Harry!" Molly whirled away from the bookshelves, and she sat down beside Harry who was standing next to his desk. "I expect all of my students to behave, to show respect towards each other, and me. If Emily cannot abide by these rules, she'll be the one to leave, not you." The red-haired witch then rose to her feet and patted Harry's shoulder. "I think we should just give Emily a little bit of time and she'll come round."

"I hope so," he sighed, worried about the little girl's attitude towards him. "I just wish I knew why she doesn't like me. I didn't do nuthin' to her!"

Severus decided it was time to announce his presence. "Are you ready to go home, Mr. Snape?"

Harry spun towards his father's voice, and flashed him a huge grin. He ran to his father then launched himself up into his arms. Severus caught him, and hoisted the child up.

"Daddy! It was great! I made some friends, but my best friend is Mouse. I also did maths, and reading, and I got second place in our spelling bee. And I got stars, too!" All of this filtered rapidly from Harry's mouth.

"Stars?" Severus asked in puzzlement.

Harry squirmed in Severus' arms, and his father let him down. "Come see my star chart." Grabbing his father's hand, he pulled him over to a wall where several charts were hung that had each child's name above the days of the month. Little squares that each had a number of the day in it were empty except for today's date of September 2; Harry had four, sparkling stars.

Harry pointed to each star. "That's for maths. I got every single one right. That's for making friends with Mouse. That's for the spelling bee. And that one's for reading aloud. If I get a star for every day of school, at the end of the month, I get an ice cream from Fortescue's!"

Severus crossed his arms, and looked down his long nose at his son. "So, do I take it to mean that you would like to keep coming back to school?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah! It's brilliant!"

"That is good to hear. Go find your bookbag. Your mother is keeping dinner warm for us." Harry disappeared behind a room divider. Severus guessed there was a cloakroom on the other side of the divider. "I take it Harry behaved himself, Molly?"

"He did very well, Severus, although there was a bit of a scuffle between Harry and Hamish at lunch." The dark-haired man's countenance darkened quickly. _Two fights?_ "I can assure you, it wasn't Harry's fault. He was only defending himself."

"Harry was not hurt, was he?" the dark look was gone replaced with parental concern.

Molly simply smiled. "Just a little shoving, some boasting. It's what boys do, Severus. Hamish and Harry are establishing the pecking order."

Severus scowled slightly. "Ah. And where is my son in this 'pecking order', Molly?"

"Harry is a Protector. Hamish, unfortunately, has all the earmarkings of a bully. That is something I will keep a close eye on. Hopefully I can keep Hamish from carrying that on into Hogwarts."

"What of this girl that hit Harry?" he asked, letting her know he had overheard the conversation. He did not hit her back, did he?"

Molly shook her head. "He was a bit upset, but he didn't retaliate." Molly lowered her voice, "Emily's parents are Leanne and Tak Soong. Arthur tells me they were peripherally supporters of You-Know-Who's ideals concerning Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. Mostly financial and that is likely what kept them out of Azkaban. Under the old Pureblood ways Emily was promised at birth to Hamish."

"I am familiar with the Madleys, Hamish' parents. They are aristocrats more than Pureblood Elitists."

"Quite so," agreed Molly. "I did notice that although Emily tried her best to latch onto Hamish he did his best to ignore her." She patted Severus' arm. "Trust me, Severus, I will dismiss either or both of them if they continue to be trouble. I do have hope, though." She smiled brightly, and he nodded curtly in acknowledgment.

Harry stepped out of the cloakroom trying to slip his bookbag onto his shoulders. He did not realise one strap was twisted so he spun himself slowly, and kept missing it. Severus caught his son, smoothly untwisted the strap, and held it out so Harry could slip his arm through.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said politely. "Thanks, Miss Molly. I had a real good day."

"I'm so glad, dear. Thank you for helping me with the clean up."

Molly watched, with an amused smile upon her face as little Harry grabbed his father's hand, and they walked out together. The tall, once dour Potions Master (who still preferred black, mind you) leaned slightly towards his son, listening as Harry chattered on happily about EVERYthing that happened at school.

* * *

><p>Right after dinner, Dobby popped in to escort the Snapes to Fairwinds Manor. While Severus Side-Along Apparated himself, Echo, and his son, Dobby brought along Hector. They arrived at an Apparation point at the end of a cobbled drive. Dobby showed Severus how to key the gate and the wards to himself, and once the wards were passed over into his control, the large, wrought iron gate swung open.<p>

They then followed the bobbing house elf up the cobbled driveway, and over a slight rise until they could see the house, which was nestled in a slight, pretty valley.

Fairwinds was a two and a half story, Elizabethan Half-timber house originally built in the early 18th century. It had a large front and backyard, a stepped garden in front that led up to a wide, sprawling, courtyard patio of patterned stone edged by a two foot tall, wrought iron fence. Although the gardens were a little on the wild side, there was flowering ivy clinging to the walls in various places, or sprawling, along with heavy, purple wisteria over trellises. More flowers were everywhere, along with trees for Harry to sit under, or climb, or steal fruit from.

The house itself had large, bay windows on the first floor, and on the second floor was a balcony that lined the second floor.

Echo's jaw dropped when she beheld it. She caught her husband's hand, and squeezed tightly. "This is just beautiful, Severus!"

The house was in the middle of a secluded piece of land that was surrounded by a tall fence of river stone and iron. The land itself rolled mildly, and pleasingly, from hill to valley.

"There is a more ornate garden in the back. It has a miniature hedge maze, there are marble benches, and some statuary that I am certain Harry will love," said Severus, his arm slipping around Echo's back. "On the north side, towards the back is a small guest cottage that is a miniature of the main house."

Albus had shown Severus what he had not known which was that the property was situated in the country several miles from Hogsmeade. Down the narrow road was also a very large park where Harry could play with other children.

Hector had bounded away from Dobby, and was happily and dutifully inspecting the property. Harry, caught by the light of fireflies had pulled away from his parents to chase the sparkly lights.

"Severus, could we ever find anything as lovely as this?" asked Echo as they ascended the steps onto the patio. "I don't see how a realtor even on his best day would find such a home!"

"Perhaps… with some frugal choices? We might be able to afford such a home several years from now," mused Severus.

"Ohhh someday… this is like a fairytale. I would love a home like this, someday, Severus, but I suppose it's far more than we could afford right now." She sighed wistfully.

"As Albus explained earlier, Fairwinds used to be one of the safe houses Albus acquired for the use of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He has an abundance of properties, and he convinced me to... to accept this house as a wedding gift." Echo could only stare at her husband. With a flourish, the deed appeared in his hand, and unrolled. When her jaw dropped open, he tapped her chin lightly with his finger. "It is a fine area to raise a family. Hogsmeade is near, there is a park for Harry to play at, and Albus showed me that there is an excellent basement in which to set up my lab. There are six bedrooms..."

"It's ours?" Echo asked, still slightly in shock. "Fairwinds belongs to us?"

Severus smiled, and kissed his wife. "If you wish it, the house is ours." Severus was knocked onto his backside onto a cushiony plot of flowers as Echo threw her arms around him and began raining kisses all over his face. Echo let out a squeal, jumped up, helped Severus up, and then assaulted him once again with many more kisses.

Harry heard the noise, and ran back to the front yard to see if everything was all right.

"What's going... awk!" Harry found himself quickly hugged and kissed by his mother.

"Harry! Your grandfather gave us this house," Echo declared. Harry did not quite understand, and blinked owlishly. "Fairwinds is ours! Why don't you go inside and find your bedroom?"

"Yay!" Harry ran towards the door, and Severus quickly waved his wand to unlock the door. It swung open, and Harry ran through it and into the house.

"It's a pity you are so unhappy with this wedding gift, my dear," drawled Severus teasingly.

"Hush!" she exclaimed, snatching the deed from Severus' hands. "I will have to bake Albus the best Lemon Love Notes in the world for the rest of his life!"

Severus chuckled. "Shall we have a more leisurely look at our new home, my dear?" asked Severus offering Echo his arm.

"Let's!" Echo took his arm and they walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Everything that had been in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, and in Echo's hidden room had been placed in appropriate rooms in the house. The rest of the rooms had already been furnished, tastefully. Obviously Albus had not had a hand in the decor.<p>

The first floor had a large kitchen, a dining room which had one of the beautiful bay windows that looked out onto the side yard. The main area was a large living room with a fireplace and two bay windows overlooking the front yard. An easel and a desk for drawing was near one of the bay windows for Harry's use as an art center. The rear of the first floor had a small, wood-paneled study attached to a large library. Severus', Harry's, and Echo's books had been carefully placed, and arranged in the library.

Also on the first floor was a parlour, a large bathroom, and a sewing room.

The second floor had a playroom and six bedrooms. The half floor had once been an attic, but it had been converted into a solarium that was home to ferns, a magical herb garden, and at its centre were plush chairs to relax in.

The solarium had been the favourite room for Severus to recuperate in. No matter the season, sunlight filtered in through the windows embedded in the slanted ceiling. Severus had always suspected that the solarium might have had a Well-Being Charm placed on it.

The master bedroom was just off the main stairs. It was, of course, the largest of the six bedrooms. Beautiful stain glass, French doors provided access to the long, narrow balcony on the outside of the house. It had a sitting area in front of the tall fireplace, and narrow windows.

A new king-size bed for the newlyweds had been placed against the wall opposite the fireplace. The bed was in a sleigh frame of cherry-stained burlwood. The headboard was a carving from Severus' and Echo's wedding ceremony. Additional furniture from Echo's hidden room provided a wardrobe, chairs, and a loveseat. Severus' wardrobe, and dresser were also in the room.

Echo and Severus found Harry in the bedroom across from the master bedroom. It had a large window with a window seat that looked out over the backyard. Harry was jumping up, and down enthusiastically on the large, heavily carved, Italian Renaissance bed.

"Harry!"

At the sound of his father's sharp admonition, Harry plunked down heavily onto his backside on his bed. He smiled weakly and waved.

"What have I told you about jumping on your bed?" Severus demanded.

"Not to." He picked at the yellow quilt.

"And why is that?"

Harry pouted, "Cuz it's dangerous and I could fall and crack my skull open." He then grinned. "But it's so bouncy!"

"I. Do. Not. Care." Severus glared at his son as he leaned over him. "Go wash up. We'll celebrate with pudding in a bit."

"Wait, Dad… look!" Harry pointed at the headboard and footboard. "Dragons! Just like mine!" Harry pushed himself up to his feet, kissed his father's nose, and with a giggle rolled away from Severus, and off his bed. He ran out of the bedroom, and was almost to the bathroom he had found earlier when he skidded to a halt.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I like that room, but can I change it? Yellow is too girly. I want purple!"

"Not tonight, but we shall work on that." He waved his hands, encouraging Harry to continue to the bathroom. "Go!"

"Purple! Purple! Purple!" Sing-songed Harry as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Severus stared for awhile at the overly ostentatious "dragons" bed. Echo was walking around the dark frame with the terribly bright yellow coverlet.

"Severus," began Echo slowly, "Do you think this monstrosity is something Albus wanted Harry to have?"

"I would bet my wand on it," he sneered. "And, my son wants to add to the eyesore in purple."

* * *

><p>During their pudding, a late owl arrived from Madame Pomfrey. Poppy had found a Healer whose speciality was Infertility. Healer Lauren Bell agreed to see Severus and Echo next Friday afternoon.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52 - The Appointment

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Two - The Appointment**

* * *

><p>Severus first class of interest to him was on Tuesday, the sixth year combined Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Ronald Weasley had not managed the required 'O' in Potions, and was noticeably absent. Hermione was in Potions, as was Draco, and four other Slytherins, and four Gryffindors. Severus looked from his desk towards Neville Longbottom, wondering how in the world the nervous boy had managed an 'O' in Potions.<p>

Bill was speaking to his small, advanced class, pacing up and down between the rows of desks.

"As you know, this is an advanced class. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards any of your classmates, or their potions, or their ingredients. If I catch you doing anything deliberately stupid, you'll be dismissed, without warning. You're here, because you wish to learn. If you're not here to learn, there's the door." He pointed at the open dungeon door. He waited a full minute, watching the students fidget nervously. He then smiled, his gold earring, which now also had a small, emerald, glinted in the torchlight. With a flick of his hand, a bound outline appeared on each desk.

Bill waited a moment, giving the students a few minutes of curiosity to flip through the outline. He then continued, "These are the potions we'll be covering until Christmas Hols. I expect all of you to be suitably prepared on each day of practicals for the potion assigned. As you can see, only the potion is named. You are to use this outline as your Potions Journal. You will research each potion to discover the necessary ingredients and steps required to brew it."

There was a combined muttering amongst each of the students.

Bill stopped, hands on hips, his feet slightly apart, and he glared. It was a hard, and unforgiving glare, and Severus smirked appreciatively.

"Am I to take it that none of you wish to be here?" A wave of his wand, and the dungeon door that was closed, slammed open. "I'd love to have two free hours on Tuesday."

There were a few shaking heads. Hermione spoke up, "Sorry, Professor. We do wish to stay."

"Excellent!" the dungeon door closed quietly and Bill continued to outline his expectations for his students, including a Potions Project due at the end of their sixth year.

"That project will be worth a third of your eventual NEWTs score. I cannot emphasize this enough. One-third. It's in your best interest to select a potion worth all the work you put into it. This means nothing simple like Pepper-Up Potion. With instruction at the feet of your esteemed Professor Snape I expect each of you can brew Pepper-Up blindfolded."

Professor Weasley went on to explain that they could either do the project alone, or pair up with another student. Both Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, unnoticed by their Potions professor. They _were_ noticed by Severus, and he made a mental note to speak to them at the end of class.

The Double Potions class ended after a lecture, and almost with relief, the students practically ran out of the classroom. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a moment," came the calm, silky voice of Severus. Fortunately, the two students were not in the same hurry as the other students, and heard their old professor speaking.

Draco and Hermione went up to the desk where Severus sat, tapping his quill studiously upon the surface.

"Sir?" asked Draco.

Bill leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the exchange.

"I take it that you two are considering working on your Potions Project together?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded and Draco replied. "Well, Professor Weasley did say that we could take a partner, sir."

"You are two of the top students, not just in sixth year, but in comparison to all the levels. I am certain you both would work well together, but consider that in doing so, the skill and intelligence you both have, would not be completely served if you worked together."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, their hearts sinking as they realised the truth of what Severus was saying. "Sir," began Hermione. "Would it be possible for Draco and I to consult with each other on our individual projects?"

Severus almost nodded, but he deferred to Bill. The younger wizard, without unfolding himself from his relaxed position, spoke clearly, "I see no reason you cannot consult each other and bounce ideas off one another." He then straightened to his full height. "However, as in real life, you must give credit where it is due."

Draco nodded. "Not a problem, sir."

Bill grinned. "Then I will expect your proposals in three weeks."

Hermione grinned thankfully at their professors, and then, with a tug on Draco's robe sleeve, the two sixth years ran out of the Potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Severus enjoyed Apparating home. He was not obligated to attend staff meals, or meetings, and once the last class was finished, he had no essays to grade, detentions to oversee, or arguments to referee in the Slytherin Common Room. Severus could now go home to his house, relax a few minutes, and then go and pick up his son at school. He also loved taking Harry to the park where the little boy would run, shout, and play himself to exhaustion.<p>

Once he and Harry were back home, if Echo was still at work, which sometimes happened when the time tended to get away from his wife, he and Harry would work on cooking dinner together. Sometimes he might have to send a note through the Floo to remind Echo it was time to come home, but once she was home, he would kiss her in welcome.

Home. _Had he ever heard a more simple, idyllic word in his life?_ Now, if he and Echo could give Harry the little brother or sister he so dearly wished for every night before bed, it would be perfection.

* * *

><p>At two p.m. on Friday, Severus left his son with Albus while he and Echo made their way to the temporary office of Healer Lauren Bell at St. Mungo's. Severus spent an annoying two hours in the waiting room while his wife was tested, poked, prodded, and probably drained of blood for various tests.<p>

After the testing, Echo and Severus ate a late lunch at a nearby Muggle cafe. Neither could remember what they ate or even if it was any good. Husband and wife were both silent, both worried.

Finally, at a little before five o'clock, Severus and Echo occupied two chairs in a corner office that looked like its occupant hadn't quite finished unpacking. When the door to the office opened, admitting the Healer, Echo jumped with nervousness. Severus caught her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Lauren Bell was a witch in her early 50's with steel grey hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. When Severus first met the Healer early in the afternoon, she'd worn grey examination robes. She now wore pristine white robes with an embroidered Caduceus above her heart.

The Healer carried a folder which she opened as she seated herself at the desk. She smiled warmly.

"I know this has been a difficult afternoon for both of you, but I do have answers for you. I would like to begin with my first finding." She looked up from the folder and clasped her hands as she leaned slightly forward. "As you suspected, Mrs. Snape, you were cursed by your late husband."

Echo's grip tightened on Severus' hand.

Healer Bell held up one hand. "It is one that can be taken care of by a Curse Breaker. I've already sent a letter onto Bill Weasley who not only has an expertise in cursed objects, but he's been of invaluable assistance to St. Mungo's with some very difficult cases. Since you both know him, I took the liberty of requesting his services."

"What is the curse, Healer?" asked Severus.

"It's an Abortive Curse."

"A wh-what? Abortive? But Oland said... he wanted children!" exploded Echo, angry and distressed. "I don't understand...!"

"I can explain that, in a moment, Mrs. Snape." The Healer waited while Severus calmed his wife. She then continued, "Your miscarriages happened, according to what you told me, at five and a half weeks for the first one, and the second was at almost ten weeks." Echo nodded rapidly. "This curse was designed to terminate any pregnancy you had at seven months. I believe that your late husband never really wanted children, but just wanted a way to further control you in order for you to become more dependent upon him. The curse was designed to hurt you after you'd begun bonding with your child."

"That bastard!" hissed Severus. It was Echo's turn to calm her husband. Severus took a breath, voicing a further worry. "Healer Bell, Echo isn't now pregnant, is she? I mean, we really weren't think..." He winced as Echo's grip ground his fingers too tightly together.

"No. Thankfully she is not. I would suggest using a Contraceptive Potion instead of the Contraceptive Spell until it is safe for your wife to get pregnant. The breaking of the curse could cause a termination during removal if she were pregnant."

"Oh sweet Cybele! We were so stupid!" Echo berated herself.

"It is all right, my dear," inwardly Severus shuddered at how their enthusiasm for each other could have cost them the loss of their child.

Healer Bell's lips thinned, and she nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Now, I need you to understand, Mrs. Snape, that due to the nature of the Abortive Curse and the fact that you miscarried long before the curse had a chance to activate means that the terminations were natural."

"What could have caused them?" Echo asked softly.

"You are a healthy, young woman, Mrs. Snape, and I found no reason you shouldn't be able to carry a baby to term. Considering the circumstances of your first marriage, and the Coercive Magic you were subjected to, no doubt you were under a great deal of stress. It is very likely your body simply could not endure a healthy pregnancy then."

"Then I won't have trouble?" Echo was feeling tired from the news of the curse, and warily elated that she was perfectly healthy. The two disparate emotions were warring within, and making her wish she had not eaten lunch. To her great relief, Severus handed her a Calming Potion. She emptied the small phial quickly.

Healer Bell smiled, but it wasn't an 'all-is-well' smile. "I believe it would be in your best interest, Mrs. Snape, to be monitored closely _when_ you do become pregnant. A regimen of Nutrition Potions, proper exercise, and weekly visits would be best." The Healer turned to Severus. "Mr. Snape, as you are a licensed Potions Master, you will be permitted to brew all potions that your wife needs. I understand you also have Third Level Healer Training as well?"

"Second," he corrected. "Fourth level is required for all Potions Masters, but... due to my work with the Order, it was necessary to increase my knowledge to a 2nd Level."

"Ah, second," the Healer made a correction in her file. "You'll be permitted to treat your wife, then, but I expect a concise report be sent to me, and if needed, a follow-up exam. I am the Obstetrician, you are not."

He nodded curtly. "That is acceptable," Severus agreed.

The Healer sighed and now her smile was back to its generous warmth. "All we need do now is arrange an appointment with Mr. Weasley to break the curse. That can be done in the privacy of your home, if you wish?" Both Echo and Severus nodded. "Perfect. I will be there as well, just in case." Lauren glanced down at her folder. "You have a son, don't you? Six years old?"

"Harry. He's seven," replied Severus.

"It might be best to arrange someplace for him to go on that day. Curse breaking can be somewhat disconcerting for a child."

"That will be taken care of, Healer Bell," acknowledged Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus was planning for himself and Echo to Floo directly from St. Mungo's to Fairwinds Manor, but when they approached the Public Floo, Echo, who had been silent, spoke up.<p>

"I don't want to go home, yet. Could we go for a walk, Severus?"

"Of course. Anyplace in particular?" he asked gently. He did not like the way Echo was hugging herself so tightly.

Echo shook her head. "Just... outside. Please?"

They left St. Mungo's emerging onto a sidewalk in Muggle London. Sensing that his touch was not yet wanted, Severus walked quietly beside his wife for several blocks. Every once in awhile he glanced sideways at her but she hadn't changed, and was still holding herself. When they reached a small park, Echo left the sidewalk, and began to walk upon the grass until they were isolated from any gawkers. Neither were in Muggle garb and they had already garnered a few curious stares.

"Echo? Would you say something?" Severus encouraged her. "You are beginning to frighten me, and I am not a man easily frightened."

"Every time... just when I think Oland's done the worst he could to me... there's something else. Something worse. I know there's really nothing to explain why he cursed me, but I can't help asking why he wanted to do such a horrible thing to me? All this time, I thought it was me. I know he hurt me and I know that wasn't my fault. But, I really did think I killed my babies."

Her anguish was so plaintive, so palpable, that it hurt Severus to witness it. He drew his wife close to himself, and stroked his fingers soothingly over her scalp. "You did not, though."

"It still hurts, Severus," Echo gasped as she slipped her arms around his waist. "And, I still feel at fault. I could have left. He didn't bind my magic. I could have done a Contraceptive Spell and he wouldn't have known!"

"He would have known," Severus said almost so softly, Echo almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean? How would he have known?"

"When Draco, Remus, and I were moving out your things, Remus detected some Dark spells around the house. There were a myriad of spells in place to keep you in that house, to track you. Had you tried to leave, Oland would have known. If you had used any sort of Healing magic, of which the Contraceptive Spell is so considered, he would have known."

Echo shuddered sharply. She then spat, "I hope he lies in Hecate's embrace and is burning! Forever!"

"I have no doubt that he is." Severus relaxed his hold on his wife, and urged her to look up at him. "Echo, you survived. You are whole, and healthy. We _will_ have children together." He smirked lightly. "After all, our son is impatient for a little sister or brother."

Echo breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed her husband. "I am pleased that I am healthy and there's such a good chance I can carry a child to term, but, Severus, I'm still afraid."

"I know," he brushed his lips to her cheek. "I am, too. However, we will get through this, no matter what the outcome may be. I promise you this."

Arching up on tiptoes, she breathed into his ear, "I love you, Severus."

Severus pulled Echo tightly, again, and kissed her most thoroughly. He was quite pleased by the blossoming passion in her dark blue eyes. He smiled, and whispered, "I love you, Beauty."


	53. Chapter 53 - Visiting the Dursleys

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Three - Visiting the Dursleys**

* * *

><p>Dudley's reply to the letter wherein Harry requested a visit:<p>

_Dear Cousin,_

_I was sure you were coming for Christmas hols, but if you want to visit a little earlier, that's all right. Dad is feeling a lot better since Uncle Severus made those potions for us. I don't think you'll recognise us when you see us._

_Dad says this weekend is okay._

_Hey! I think my dad's dating someone. He's being real secretive, but you know, he's smiling a lot. Does Uncle Severus smile a lot now that he's married?_

_Love,_

_Dudley_

Severus regarded Harry's still very yellow room. He really hadn't taken a good look before, and he could definitely see the problem with it.

"Are those fairies?" he asked dubiously as he pointed his wand at a flittering, sparkling band of stylised fairies that cavorted dizzily across the ceiling. These were certainly not the ferocious, magical type fairies known in the wizarding world. They had an insipid flair to them that was far too... _cute_.

Harry nodded. His posture and crossed arms mirrored his father's pose. "They sparkle, and I think they laugh, too. They're real annoying at night."

"No fairies, then." Severus waved his wand, and the fairies were gone with a sparkle. "So, is there any colour besides purple that you would like?" Harry shook his head. Severus glanced down his nose at the little boy. "Surely you're not saying you wish the entire room to be purple?"

Harry's eyes sparkled hopefully. "Can you do that?"

"No." Severus glowered, and Harry pouted. "I am not raising an Albus Junior."

"Huh?" Harry's brow beetled.

"Your grandfather has an annoying bent towards purple. With yellow pixies. That blink."

Harry giggled. "I like those robes."

"I know you do," Severus smirked. He waved his wand, incanted an impressive sounding spell in latin, and Harry's room went from buttery soft yellow to rich Palatinate purple. The purple was considerably toned down by cream and gold accents.

Severus continued with his spell affecting the drapes on the window. A rather blah beige set that reached the bottom edge of the window, Harry clapped with admiration as they changed, and grew until the length touched the floor. The drapes became a lush, Palatinate purple velvet beneath a lighter curtain of soft, gauzy gold with a touch of shimmer. The drapes and curtains together were tied back with twisted, gold rope.

A third incantation accompanied by a complicated set of movements changed the bedding to match the window treatments. The heavy coverlet of purple velvet trimmed in gold with heavy tassels on each corner added a kingly luxury to the dragon bed. The sheets were of a more bluish, soft shade of lavender. There was a complement of five pillows (Harry liked the number five): two standard, two cylindrical bolts, and a square pillow. The pillowcases matched the sheets but for a trim of white ivy with. The two bolts matched the coverlet, and were trimmed with thin, white satin rope, and each end had long, gold tassels. The square pillow had the colour of the burnished walnut bed with a sinuous dragon in embroidered white.

Severus paused, glared at the deep richness of the bed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry looked up at his father with concern. "I am sorry, Harry, but I must come in your room at times, and this gives me the feeling in the pit of my stomach that your chocolate chip pancakes did."

"Can I keep the curtains?" he asked softly as he ran a hand down the impressive length that dropped to just skim the floor. "They look like the night as it shimmers with stars.

"I would be able to live with the curtains and drapes," Severus agreed. He settled his gaze upon the bed. "That is too much with the window treatment. It makes me think of some Gothic horror conjured from a Hammer Film."

"I 'member those!" grinned Harry. "Dudley always let me watch those Dracula and Frankenstein movies with him when they were shown on Saturdays." He ran his hand over one of the cylindrical pillows, and flicked the tassel. "Can I keep it?"

"No," replied Severus flatly. Before Harry could pout he added, "At least not with that profusion of purple. Tell me what you think of this…"

Severus repeated the long incantation, and Harry watched as the magic flowed over the bedding changing the colours. The velvet coverlet drained from rich Palatinate purple to a softer, lighter, more eye-pleasing Scottish Thistle purple. The sheets became lighter as well, flowing with the colour of the Lilac flowers Harry thought pretty. The standard size pillows matched the sheets but now the white ivy was in the Palatinate purple of the drapes. The cylindrical bolts bled away their colour until they were cream with satin purple piping, and gold tassels. The square pillow remained as it was.

"Wicked!" breathed Harry. "It was like a vampire draining all the night away… wow!"

"Hm… yes," Severus gave his son an indulgent smile. "Does the new colour meet with your approval, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah. It is nicer, Dad. More like the night, and not scary. I could sleep in the bed now. "What about the carpet? That's boring."

"It is," Severus agreed as he studied the simple beige coloured carpet. "I think a sort of golden wheat, and a little more softness…" A simpler incantation changed the carpet to a room lightening warmth of late Summer wheat.

"Oohh! Soft! I like it, Dad. Can I have purple walls?" asked Harry.

"I think not," replied Severus with a flourish that changed the yellow and daisies wallpaper with wheat-stained wainscoting, and wallpaper that was simply very pale lilac and cream stripes. Severus crossed his arms over his chest as he was finished, and surveyed his work. "Well, Harry?"

The wizard glanced down at his son and beheld a beatific smile upon his face. Severus shook his head and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Your highness? Does the decor suit his purple-addled majesty?" bowed Severus.

"Oh yeah!" Harry proceeded into his room and began to run his hands over the velvet coverlet, the heavy drapes, the tassels. Within minutes, his tactile senses had recorded everything. He gave his father a hug. "It's great, dad!"

"Well, now that's done... Tempus!" Severus glanced at the time that glowed for a moment in front of him. "Remus ought to be here, soon, so go, and find Hector, would you?"

Harry darted out of his bedroom, his feet thundering down the stairs. Echo emerged from their bedroom, her cloak over her arm. She kissed, Severus' cheek and peeked into Harry's bedroom.

"I thought you said you were going to restrain yourself," she remarked with a teasing smirk. Her husband glowered. "It looks like King George's bedroom."

"Hmm. You have intimate knowledge of the late mad king's bedchamber?" Severus insinuated slyly.

"And if I do?" Echo teased.

Severus slipped his arm about his wife's waist and snugged her close to his side. "Then I wish to know all about it."

"You're wicked, Master Snape!" she laughed and wriggled away.

He sighed, exaggeratedly. "So I am. So I am."

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock Remus arrived to watch Hector for the weekend.<p>

The Snape family then Apparated to Muggle London. Once in Muggle London, Severus, Echo, and Harry blended in better with their Muggle clothing. They took a taxi, and were soon arriving at the Dursley home close to one in the afternoon.

Dudley still had some weight to lose, but he'd lost nearly 100 pounds, and he was now gaining some muscle to define his tall, stocky frame. His dark blonde hair was trimmed short, and Harry giggled at the light mustache and beard the young man was sporting.

The younger Dursley shook hands with his wizarding uncle, accepted a peck on the cheek from his aunt, and was surprised by an enthusiastic hug from Harry. That effusive, completely non-judgemental hug had Dudley fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Dudley had been both looking forward to, and worrying over this visit. He knew his little cousin had forgiven him, and his father, but Dudley also knew that Harry did not have the memories of Dudley bullying an older cousin with his fists that he would be forever stuck with.

Through his therapy, he now knew he had been just as abused by his mother, Petunia, as his cousin Harry had been. He knew that his bullying actions towards his cousin had been an acting out of his mother's treatment towards him, and he was not really to blame, but still, Dudley _did_ blame himself. Harry had forgiven him, but Dudley, though close, was not yet prepared to forgive himself.

Dudley ushered the Snapes into the modest, four-bedroom, two-story brick house. He led them through the living room, and into the kitchen where, wonder of wonders, Vernon was making lunch!

Vernon had changed just as much as his son did. He had lost almost 150 pounds, and was now slim and muscular. His mustache was gone, and Harry, who had always thought his Uncle was really old, looked a few years younger.

Vernon was still on the gruff side, but there was no animosity in his voice.

"You are looking quite well, Dursley," Severus remarked.

"Thanks, Snape. Feeling well, too." Vernon turned off the heat under the soup he was preparing, and turned his gaze towards his little nephew. The guilt, and the shame at how he had not stood up for the boy rose like a knife in his gut. He swallowed uneasily.

Harry, leaning slightly towards his father, regarded his Uncle Vernon. Having only six years of memory to go upon, Harry recalled a man who was tall, heavy, and thundered around the house. He yelled a lot, and that, more than the man himself, had been frightening for the little boy. He also remembered his Uncle's bent towards drinking. The scent of alcohol was not something Harry liked.

"Harry," gulped Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began as he reached for his father's robes. Since they weren't there, Severus caught his child's questing, nervous hand. "Do you like me now?"

Vernon let out a heavy breath and leaned back against the counter. "I... I do, Harry. Do you forgive your terrible, old Uncle?" Vernon's brow shadowed his eyes. He was a bit afraid of the answer.

Harry nodded solemnly. "You did help sometimes, Uncle Vernon. I wished that... sometimes..." He tightened his grip on his father's fingers.

"I know, Harry. I know I should have done more for you. I have no excuse, but I hope we can build a new family. The right way." Vernon's hands white knuckled the counter, almost as though his knees might give out.

There was a long silence in the kitchen, and then Harry let go of his father's hand. Slowly he approached his Uncle. For a brief moment he stood in front of the taller Dursley (who had stopped breathing) and then he held up his arms.

Vernon exhaled, grinned and drew his nephew up into his arms, hugging him, but not too tightly.

"I love you, Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered very softly into his uncle's ear.

Vernon closed his eyes tightly, smiled into the child's hair, and gave him a slight squeeze before setting him back down on the floor. Vernon sniffed, and declared, "Onions. In the soup."

Severus nodded sagely. He quite understood. Onions were evil.

* * *

><p>Harry wound up sharing Dudley's bedroom which allowed the two boys to stay up late talking.<p>

"You like your school, Duds?" asked Harry as he played with his cousin's flashlight.

"It's a lot better than Smeltings. It's just a regular public school so I get to come home at the end of the day. How's your Primary School?"

"It's great," replied Harry. "Miss Molly is really nice, and way smart, too. I don't do as well as I'd like on my maths, but I'm really good in everything else. You got a girlfriend still?"

"Yeah. Alison Michaels. She lives across the way." Dudley snorted softly. "You got a girlfriend at your little school?"

"Well, maybe Dani? I think she's tons smart and she's got freckles, and really pretty eyes."

"She sounds cute, Harry," Dudley teased gently.

"I s'pose." Harry yawned.

"Better go to sleep, little cousin," encouraged Dudley.

"Do I hafta put the flashlight away, Duds?" asked Harry amidst another yawn.

"Nope. But turn it off or you'll wear out the batteries."

"Okay." The flashlight flickered off and both cousins were soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Severus was startled awake by a bright beam of light. His wand was in his hand in a heartbeat, and his body was shielding Echo. He blinked as the beam of light moved to shine in his face. He was about to cast a Stupefy Spell when he heard his son's voice.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Harry!" he whispered harshly. "What is that light you are casting?"

"It's Dudley's flashlight." The light moved out of Severus' face as Harry crawled up onto his parents bed.

"Harry? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Echo taking the flashlight from her son.

His parents shifted so the little boy was nestled between them. "I dreamt daddy was hurt in my nightmare so I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"I am fine, Harry," whispered Severus as he kissed his son's forehead. The kiss was a tiny ruse that allowed Severus to guage his son's temperature after one of his nightmares. Harry was slightly warm but not as clammy, sweaty as he often became.

After several minutes of leaning against his father, Harry sighed, "Can I sleep in here? Dudley snores."

"Are you not a little old...?" began Severus. He felt Echo's hand on his forearm.

Echo asked, "Are you sure you want to sleep here, Harry?"

A small part of Harry thought he might be too old to sleep in his parents room, but he was reluctant to leave his father in case his nightmare came true.

Severus slipped out of bed, and padded over to where a chair sat. He transfigured it into a bed sized just right to fit Harry. He then transfigured a small figurine into a stuffed dragon.

"Come on over here, child," Severus patted the bed.

Harry kissed Echo, hopped off the bed, and trotted over to the transfigured one. Severus had conjured sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. He held the covers back, and Harry climbed into the bed. His father then tucked him in and gave him the stuffed dragon. Leaning over, Severus smoothed the strands of hair from his son's forehead, and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Daddy. Be safe."

"I shall be fine now that I have you, and your mother here, Harry."

"Night, Mum," mumbled Harry into the dragon.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," replied Echo and Harry smiled because he knew his mother was smiling as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The weekend seemed to fly by very quickly but the visit was a good one. Harry and Dudley played football, computer games, and watched movies on the telly.<strong>

Their last night, the adults were in the living room having tea. Severus finally broached the subject they had been avoiding all weekend, Petunia.

"State Hospital," stated Vernon dully as he stared into his teacup. "A psychotic break, her psychiatrist said."

"Oh dear," gasped Echo softly.

Vernon let out a huff. "Bound to happen someday. I'm surprised it didn't sooner. Of course, it didn't happen around the boys, so I s'pose that's a blessing of sorts."

"Is she on any medication?" asked Severus.

"Quite a few. They can't say as it'll help her, though." He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"I take it they are pessimistic in regards to Petunia's recovery?" Severus knew he was pushing the man's limit, but he had to know.

Vernon nodded. "She's too far gone. Mutters about her 'evil witch of a sister', and..." Vernon glanced uneasily at the wizard. Severus nodded once for the man to continue. "Says she's glad her sister is dead. Talks about having buried Harry in the backyard and that's why her roses are so nice." Vernon shook his head sharply, and then took a long sip of his tea.

Severus was going to ask another question but Echo glared at him. She then spoke up, "Dudley mentioned that you might have found someone, Vernon? Is this true?"

Vernon perked up at the change in subject, and even blushed a little. "A widow teacher at Dud's school. Madison Prewett." He smirked, then. "She's a witch."

Echo's eyes rounded, but Severus nearly choked on his tea. Echo took the cup from her husband, and firmly pounded his back.

"A witch? Are you certain?" asked Severus, his voice a bit rough.

Vernon chuckled. "I knew that would surprise you. Yeah, she told me a few weeks back. She's got a cousin in Devon we'll be visiting this Christmas."

"Devon?" queried Severus slowly.

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"The Weasleys!" Severus bit down on the laugh that was trying to escape him.

"Maddie's never mentioned their last name, but her cousin is named Molly." Vernon scowled softly. "Here now, Snape. You know this Molly?"

Severus nodded. "Harry's teacher, Molly Weasley. Her husband, Arthur, is the Minister of Magic."

"Hmm, important family, then?"

"A _good_ family," Severus asserted. "You shall have an interesting visit, I dare say, Dursley."

Echo elbowed Severus, and shoved his half empty teacup at him. She then smiled brightly at Vernon. "If she's told you she is a witch could this be serious, Vernon?"

"It could be," he said softly, clearly hoping it would be.


	54. Chapter 54 - The Trouble With Emily, I

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Four - The Trouble with Emily, Part I**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Warning- minor, guy, cringe-worthy injury ahead._

* * *

><p>The second week of September at Molly's Primary School was the beginning of trouble amongst her students. During playtime the children were outside playing with various toys or they were running and chasing each other. Molly noticed that Mouse had forgotten his jumper. Calling to Hamish, the tall boy jogged over, smiling brightly.<p>

"Yes, Miss Molly?"

"Watch your friends for me while I go, and get Mouse's jumper." She patted the boy's shoulder as he took up a staunch sentinel position watching everyone. Very quickly Molly had learned that Hamish's bullying tendencies faded when he was given responsibility. He craved being trusted.

It was practically the moment Molly had disappeared into the schoolhouse when she heard one of the girl's calling for her.

"Miss Molly! Come quick!" Daniella Spinnet shouted through the door of the little red schoolhouse.

Molly broke into a run, silently grumbling to herself. Blink, and children never failed you; they always managed to get into trouble.

With Daniella leading the way, Molly followed the little girl to the area of the yard where the children had been playing. There was a lot of shouting going on. Hamish was restraining a very angry Emily, and Mouse and Andrew were beside Harry who was on the ground, on his side curled up, and sobbing. Not far from where he was curled up was a bit of vomit.

With a practiced second nature, Molly banished the vomit, and knelt down beside Harry. Without looking over her shoulder, she ordered, "Everyone but Mouse, back inside! Sit in your chairs and don't anyone dare move!" Not forgetting her sentinel, Molly added, "Hamish, dear, since you have Emily in hand, sit on her, please?"

"Sure, Miss Molly!" Hamish frog-marched the wriggling, very angry Emily Soong into the little red schoolhouse.

Molly had knelt by Harry, and tried to unfold him from his curled up position. "Harry? What..."

"OWWWW!" He howled when she tried to move him.

"Em'ly kicked Harry, Miss Molly," Mouse said over Harry's tears. Mouse was all ready kneeling beside his friend, and very lightly stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort his injured friend.

Molly saw where the little boy was clutching himself, and huffed a little angrily. "Oh my. Come on, dear. We'll get you all sorted out. I know it hurts, dear but we'll call your Daddy to help you." She slowly drew Harry up to his feet. He swayed uneasily, and shivered slightly. His hands still were cupped over his privates. Molly cast a Featherlight Spell, and gathered the injured boy into her arms.

A few minutes later, Molly had her students stuck to their chairs while she made a Floo call.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Madame Pince glanced up from a book she was reading as the Floo in her office came to life. Her watery brown eyes widened as she saw Molly Weasley's distinctive head pop through.<p>

"Molly?" the thin, hatchet-faced woman sneered slightly. No one had ever known Madame Pince to smile. The closest she ever came was her slight sneer.

"Irma, wish I could chat, but I need to speak to Echo, please?"

With a great show of inconvenience, Madame Pince rose from her desk, and disappeared through her office door. Molly, whose knees were beginning to protest, was pleased to see Echo arrive.

Echo wore a grey dress smudged by dust, and spiderwebs. Her hair was in a long braid. She knelt down by Molly's head. "Is Harry all right, Molly?"

"Emily again, Echo," sighed Molly. "Poor thing was kicked by that little demon in the privates. She's wearing those tapping shoes, so I think Harry is going to need a Healer."

"Oh! Oh dear no! Molly, give me a few minutes. I need to request an emergency visit from his Pediatrician, and then I'll come through and get him."

Molly smiled. "All right, Echo. I'm going to call Emily's parents, and have her sent home."

Mouse, the only one not stuck to a chair because he had remained with Harry in the cloakroom, tugged on Molly's apron. "Yes, Mouse?"

"Harry's calling for his daddy, Miss Molly," Mouse informed her.

"Harry's Mummy is coming, Mouse." She patted the boy on the back. "Go, and stay with Harry, dear." Mouse ran back to Harry, and Molly knelt back down upon the hearth to Floo call Emily's parents.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Echo had her son home, and seated on the sofa while she waited for a confirmation from his Healer to bring him to the office. Harry had not minded going home a bit early, but he had put up a terrible fuss when his mother said they had to go see his pediatrician. Healer Lya Saroyan had a small practice in List Lane, one of the main offshoots of Diagon Alley.<p>

"She's a girl, mum! No!" Harry was horrified that his Healer would see those bits nobody should see. He'd been holding his hands protectively over his pelvis since it still ached a bit much 'down there'.

"Your father and I have have both seen you..." began Echo. The sofa was between herself, and Harry.

"Well... you're my parents... and she's a... a... girl!" He declared fiercely.

"She's a Healer, Harry. It's her job. Now don't make me call your father. I'd hate to bother him with this when you, and I can get this visit over with before he gets home."

"Mu-um..." Harry whined, but then he felt a twinge in his private bits that made his shoulders kind of cold and damp. Emily had kicked him really, really hard. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's meeting with his first business contact at St. Mungos. I've left him a note to meet us at Healer Saroyan's office as soon as he can."

Harry felt that sicky, clammy sensation down his spine so he lay on his side, and curled himself up on the sofa. "I feel gross, Mum." Echo smoothed the hair on her son's forehead. When she bestowed a kiss on his forehead she felt his temperature rising. "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Harry." She summoned the two potion phials with the Calming Potion and Anti-Nausea Potion Severus kept on hand for his son. Echo gave him the Anti-Nausea first.

Tossing a handful of the Floo powder into the flames, she declared, "Healer Saroyan's Office!"

With Harry's head buried in her hip against her robes, they Floo'd to the Healer's office. Despite the Anti-Nausea Potion, Harry vomited, and dropped gracelessly to his knees.

"Ohhh, sweetheart!" Echo knelt down by her son, who was now sniffling, and drew him into her lap.

"Let me clean that, Mrs. Snape," said the male nurse coming around out of the reception area. He was a young medi-wizard who had his long, brown hair tied in a secure club at the nape of his neck. He cleaned away the mess, and dropped to one knee by Harry and his mother. "Hey, buddy. You still having that dizzy problem?"

Harry spoke, being careful not to shake his head, just yet. "Yeah, Gunner. An' Emily kicked my bits today, too."

Gunner grimaced, clearly sympathetic. "Ow! That's wretched, buddy." The nurse helped Harry to his feet. "Healer Saroyan's waiting for you, and she'll make it all better." He grinned down at Harry taking his little hand in his.

"But she's a girl, Gunner," Harry whispered, his cheeks crimson.

With Echo following, the medi-wizard nurse, Gunner, led the little boy back to the exam room. "It's no big deal, buddy. Healers see people's naked bits all the time. If it helps, just hold your mum's hand, and close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay," replied Harry, trying to be brave, but still not quite convinced.

Healer Lya Saroyan met Harry and Echo in the exam room. Harry was looking everywhere but at the Healer. _A girl Healer!_

Lya Saroyan was a young, tall woman, with straw blonde hair that she kept in a messy ponytail. She was affable, always smiling, and loved working with children.

"Harry, I know you don't want to be here, so let's get this exam over as quickly as possible, all right?" She patted the exam bed surface behind him and he laid down.

"Mum?" asked Harry very softly as he felt his clothing change to a soft, white, patient gown.

Echo grasped Harry's hand, and moved next to his head. "It's all right, sweetheart. Just close your eyes, and it'll all be over quick."

A Diagnostic Spell was a marvelous thing, and helped to prevent the more intrusive procedures involved in the medical field. Unfortunately, there were times when a Diagnostic Spell only provided a cold analysis of damage. No true Healer used just a Diagnostic Spell to give them an accurate reading of an injury. Especially in the case of children whose Accidental Magic sometimes healed injuries, and not always accurately.

It _was_ a thoroughly humiliating examination which Harry hoped to one day forget forever. He did, however, get a potion which helped to completely ease the lingering pain, and the minor swelling from Emily Soong's kick. He was also beginning to feel better.

Severus arrived at just the end of the exam. Harry was inordinately pleased to see his father, and climbed into his lap where he curled up as tightly as possible. So comforted by his father's presence he was not aware of Flooing home with his parents.

* * *

><p>Emily did not show up for school the next day, on Friday, but she really wasn't missed. Harry was very surprised when Hamish extended an olive branch of peace.<p>

"I think me, Andrew, and Mouse all wanted to throw up, Harry," said Hamish as they all ate their mid-morning snack of whole wheat bars with honey made by Molly.

Andrew's head nodded firmly as his wide, brown eyes showed how horrible he had felt for his friend. He crossed his hands over his family jewels.

"Did you have to go to a Healer, Harry? I fell once. Smashed my bits an' lost my dinner so Auntie made me go to a Healer." Mouse shuddered.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "But I was real brave, and all, and got a potion, and then mum gave me a pecan tart when we got home so it was okay."

Daniella gave Harry a quick hug, and he blushed. Andrew, Mouse, and even Hamish giggled at that, and teased Harry until Miss Molly called them back to class.

* * *

><p>Emily was back on Monday, to Harry's disgust. He was really hoping she would not ever come back. For the entire day Harry stayed as far away from Emily as was possible, and he was a tiny bit pleased that the rest of the students stayed with him.<p>

Emily pouted for awhile when Hamish ignored her, but then she ignored everyone else. Nobody really cared, except for Molly who kept trying to get the girl to participate in activities.

At lunch break Emily tried to play the little coquette and draw Hamish back to her side.

"Hammy," Emily said in a little soft whine as she looked over at Hamish sitting on another table with the others. "Aren't you going to sit with me?"

"No." Hamish replied tautly. The tall boy then turned to say something to Harry when Daniella cried out. Emily had thrown her orange at Harry, but her aim was bad and it hit Daniella, knocking her glasses from her face.

Hamish jumped angrily to his feet and strode threateningly over to the dark-haired girl. "You better apologise, Emily!"

"But, Hammy," Emily simpered, batting her lashes at the handsome boy. Emily reached out for Hamish's jumper sleeve.

Molly intervened. "Emily, finish your lunch, and then you're going to sweep and mop the cloakroom."

"I'm a Pureblood! I don't do house elf work!" Emily screeched.

Molly Weasley was often the epitome of the effusive, motherly figure, but when she had to deal with a disobedient child, she could become scarier than Severus Snape at his worst with a class full of firsties. Emily Soong might be a spoiled, little brat, but even she knew that when Miss Molly put her hands on her hips, and towered over you, it was best to do what she said.

Molly vanished Emily's lunch, and pointed towards the cloak room. "The broom and mop are in the broom closet. Get to work."

Emily sniffled melodramatically, and trudged back to the cloakroom. She managed a quick sneer towards Harry who had his arm protectively around Daniella.

The rest of the day was an uneasy one for Emily, and she was glad when her mother came to take her home. Launching immediately into complaints about how Hamish had betrayed her. Thankfully, the Floo cut her off, and no one else had to listen to her whining.

* * *

><p>The next day when Emily arrived to school it appeared she had done a complete 180 degree turnaround with her attitude. She was polite, when she needed to be, and participated in class activities. She just did not talk to anyone.<p>

Emily tried very hard to cosy back up to Hamish but he refused to have anything to do with the little girl. Molly expected the child to throw a temper tantrum at some point during the rest of the week, but when Friday came, Emily returned home with her mother. The girl was absolutely polite, and even waved farewell to Hamish.

Molly was worried.


	55. Chapter 55 - The Curse & The Fair

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Five - The Curse & The Fair**

* * *

><p>Emily Soong was forgotten for the weekend. This was the weekend in which Bill was finally free to break the Abortive Curse on Echo.<p>

Although Bill wanted to help Severus and Echo right away, the pressures of school, being a teacher, and learning to deal with the children in Slytherin House, had Bill at a breaking point. Severus had verbally smacked the younger wizard, and sent him to Madame Pomfrey for one of her patented lectures on 'taking care of yourself'. By the time the last weekend in September arrived, Professor Weasley had gotten himself more settled, and on a more even keel with his job, and his students; in other words, organised.

Friday evening after dinner Harry was sent to stay with Remus. Hector went along. Remus had promised a weekend of fun going to a fair in Muggle London.

"Harry?" asked his father as he looked through his son's overnight bag. "Do you want your..." Harry rapidly shook his head as he stepped up closer to Severus. The older wizard frowned in puzzlement. He leaned down and whispered, "What's wrong, son?"

Harry's eyes darted between Remus, and his father. Harry did not know that the werewolf's keen hearing could detect a whisper rather clearly so he heard as Harry softly told Severus that he wanted his dragon but he didn't want Remus to think he was a baby for having it.

"Wait here," instructed Severus as he hurried up the stairs. A few minutes later he was headed back down carrying a blanket Harry had never seen before. "I think Harry might appreciate a bit of home while he is gone, Lupin. His favourite blanket." Severus unfurled the blanket with the intent, supposedly, to fold it, but Harry was able to see his Opaleye Dragon as part of the design. He grinned.

"Oh yeah! I needed that, Dad!" Severus winked at his son, and Remus, kept his small smile to himself. The blanket was folded and shrunk then packed into the overnight bag.

"One more thing, Harry!" Echo emerged from the kitchen with a bundle in a checkered cloth.

"Ohh! That smells lovely!" remarked Remus. Severus frowned.

"Walnut Pie Trifle." She handed it over to Remus, and Hector came over wagging his tail to sniff it.

"Really, my dear, do you truly think these two need a dessert on top of the fair food they will no doubt be indulging in?" asked Severus disapprovingly.

Echo smiled brilliantly at her husband. "Yes I do because I'm going to miss my little son terribly this weekend." She leaned down, and gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek. He hugged his mother tightly. She then pulled back, and brushed his hair off his face. "You be good now, Harry."

"I will, Mum!" Harry stretched up his arms for his father. Severus leaned down to give his son the proscribed kiss and hug Harry never let him forget. Harry kissed his father's nose, and giggled.

"Very funny," scowled Severus. His dark eyes glittered with mirth. "Lupin, only one piece of that pie, mind. Do not return our son hopped up on sugar."

"I suppose fairy floss at the fair is out then, Severus?" smirked Remus.

"Merlin's teeth, Lupin! That stuff is pure, vile sugar! Dare you give any of it to Harry, and I shall pickle your spleen," threatened Severus sternly.

Remus chuckled. Since they had both grown up, and somewhat reconciled, Severus' threats were merely threats, and nothing he ever, thankfully, followed up on. "Harry will have a fine, safe, and healthy time, Severus." He took Harry's hand. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry tugged Hector, who was on a leash, closer to him. "I'm ready, Remus."

Echo tossed Floo powder into the fireplace and called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." The green flames rose up with a roar and then Harry, Remus, and Hector stepped into them. They were gone in a blink.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Severus brought Bill to Fairwinds. Echo had prepared a nice breakfast, and the three adults had pointedly avoided all talk of the curse breaking as they ate.<p>

After breakfast the preparations began for Bill to break the Abortive Curse. Healer Bell arrived then and she and Bill talked for some time while Echo and Severus waited, uneasily, on the sofa.

"Well, let's get started!" Bill's exuberance was not exactly welcomed by the nervous Snapes, and he shrugged an apology as he sat down opposite them. "The first thing I need to do is to find out just which curse you have. It's painless for you, but it's a bit boring, for us." He glanced at Severus and Healer Bell. "You, Echo, get to sleep."

Healer Bell took out her wand. "I'll be spelling you to sleep. We can't have a potion wearing off in the middle of Bill's discovery."

Severus helped Echo to lie down on the couch and then he moved to a chair beside Bill. He stretched out his hand, and Echo caught it.

"Ready?" asked the Healer.

"I am," said Echo. A wave of the Healer's wand and a short incantation, and Echo was asleep.

Bill stood, took out his wand, and began his discovery spell. It wasn't an easy thing to do as he had to draw a part of his spirit down into the curse in order to examine it. In less than a minute he was looking upon the curse within Echo.

The Dark Magic of the Abortive Curse was undeniably artistic as colourful threads inhabited Echo's womb. It was a cancer, a beautiful infection that pulsated like a living creature. It sent out a dozen tendrils towards Bill, trying to absorb him. He dodged the curse, and with a twist of his magic he stretched out lightly to Echo's magical core. A thread of his magic attempted to touch hers and he was thrown out by a burst of sparkling red protection that threw his body back into the chair he had sat in earlier. He was breathing heavily, and fighting the boneless feeling of his body.

As Bill 'woke' the Healer was running a Diagnostic Spell over him. Severus brought the young wizard a glass of water which he quaffed down greedily. Bill tried to sit up, but his arms were still a bit rubbery. Severus pulled him up by his underarms. Bill winced as the man was just a bit too rough.

"What happened?" asked Severus guardedly.

Bill smiled, and shook his head. "It's all right. My fault. I forgot about the Old Magic you two are bound by, Severus."

"I thought I felt... something," muttered Severus. He did not wish to voice the horrid, and irrational feeling that had surged within him the moment Bill was thrown backwards. He had felt that the young wizard had tried to violate his wife.

Bill, though, knew precisely what Severus felt. "I'm not going to be able to do this without your help, Severus," Bill began to explain. "With that bond in place, no matter how I approach Echo's magic, or the curse, I'm going to be met with... hostility."

Severus' lips firmed into a thin line. He would not say it aloud but he was glad of any reason to help his wife. "What do I need to do, William?"

"We'll be using the Infero Maledicto incantation to slip our spirits into the root of the curse. Nothing physical can harm you, but her magic, or the curse itself, can cause considerable damage. Like you saw," explained Bill.

"It sounds similar to Legilimens," commented Severus.

Bill smiled. "That's right! It's very much like Legilimens. What I need you to do the moment we're at the root is to reach out to Echo's mind, and assure her that we're not there to harm her. Keep her calm, and then I can connect us to her magical core in order to analyse the curse."

Severus took out his wand, watched as Bill demonstrated the wand movements, and then, together, they incanted, "Infero Maledictio!"

Even though it was not his real body inside the pulsating, colourful mass of the Abortive Curse, Severus still found himself feeling dizzy. Bill caught him by the upper arm to steady him.

"That is it?" asked Severus, rather in awe.

"No time for sight-seeing, Severus," warned Bill. "Contact your wife."

Severus realised in that second that he was not sure HOW he was supposed to contact Echo. Since he only had, possibly, a few seconds, he just imagined that he was looking into Echo's beautiful, deep ocean blue-eyed gaze.

Very softly he whispered, "Legilimens."

* * *

><p><em>Severus drifted gently into Echo's mind, and found himself within her dreams. He was in the nursery that Echo had described to him the night after their visit to Healer Bell. Echo stood by the window with her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking lightly and he could hear, just barely, the sound of her tears.<em>

_"Echo?" he spoke softly._

_She turned, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Severus! We were wrong! The Healer was wrong! I can't ever have your baby!"_

_"Beauty, listen to me," he said softly, but with an undertone of urgency. "William is working on the curse, but unless you calm yourself, and trust him, he will not be able to break it."_

_"He is?" she whispered, her body shuddering against his. "I was certain he had gone back to Hogwarts. Is he here? Now?"_

_"Yes. Now please, calm yourself. Trust me."_

_There was a subtle shifting of the nursery walls, and they were now in the living room of Fairwinds. Severus sat down with his wife on the sofa, and drew her close to his side._

Time froze, and as he blinked, he was once more standing beside Bill.

Severus saw a blue filament of Bill's magic wrapped loosely around a silver filament of his own magic. Just as the Old Magic surged forward like some great, formless beast, Severus took a wary step backwards. Bill caught him.

"Don't move!" hissed Bill.

The Old Magic curved sinuously, like a dangerous cobra prepared to strike, around the wizards. A tendril shot out, touching Severus, and within him the Old Magic surged like a flame as it traveled down the woven strand of the two wizards magic. Echo's protective Old Magic bowed swiftly, subsiding like a gentle wave. It could only be seen peripherally; a warning that it was still protecting Echo.

"Amazing!" whispered Bill. He tore his scholarly thoughts from the behaviors of Severus' and Echo's bond and sought to touch his and Severus' magical cores to Echo's. There was no disruption, and Bill was able to examine the Abortive Curse.

* * *

><p>By the time Bill, and Severus emerged from within Echo, both wizards were exhausted, in need of water, and something to eat. Healer Bell had been contacted by Albus who had sent over Dobby to assist. The house elf was perfectly on time with a tray full of food that the two men attacked ravenously. The Healer woke Echo, checked her over, and then the two women joined the feast.<p>

After lunch, Bill sat down in the chair he had occupied earlier. "I was able to identify the curse, and how to break it." He leaned forward, his forearms on his knees. "I have to warn you that removing it isn't going to be easy, and it will be painful. It's going to cause some damage..." Echo gasped, and caught Severus' hands. Bill held up his hands. "That's why Healer Bell is here, Echo."

Lauren Bell patted Echo's shoulder, and smiled thinly. "You'll be fine, Mrs. Snape."

"Why are you telling me this, then?" snapped Echo, breathing heavily.

"You need to know what to expect, so that you don't panic. It's going to hurt, there will be damage, but it can all be taken care of. You'll still be able to have children," Bill spoke sternly, but warmly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Thank you, Bill," she said softly. Echo then looked at her husband. "Can we get this over with?"

"We can," nodded Severus. "Let's begin, William."

* * *

><p>The fair was spectacular! Harry's eyes glittered as he was dazzled by everything. His favourite display was the petting zoo. There were striped horses (Remus called them zebras), and goats, lambs, a beautiful rooster that had a tail longer than Harry was tall. There was a Greased Piglet game, and Harry joined the messy frolic. He didn't catch the piglet, but he had a lot of fun getting dirty.<p>

After Remus took Harry to a secluded spot, he had the little boy cleaned with a quick flick of his wand. Harry ran right back to the Petting Zoo, with Remus jogging after him. He wanted to see the tame bison. The poster of it had caught his dazzled eye. Harry, ahead of Remus, skidded into the tent that housed the large bison.

The bison was being tended to by a tall, slim man of muscled, tanned skin, who wore a faded pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a worn, leather vest. His legs were clad in scuffed jeans, and on his feet were cowboy boots that had seen hard work. The fair worker's face was hidden by a large cowboy hat which he tipped up when he knew his animal had a visitor.

Smiling down at Harry with grey-blue eyes that twinkled at the child he bent down and drew Harry up to pet the bison's nose.

"What's his name?" asked Harry.

"Roy. Go ahead, and pet his nose, young man," the young Muggle encouraged. "Roy's actually a sweetheart, and loves to be petted."

Remus ran into the tent, and froze. He was wary of the absolutely huge animal, but something about the fair worker made him pause. He felt his blood run cold.

"Be careful, Harry!" warned Remus. He watched the cowboy with the grey blue eyes holding his charge.

"It's okay, Remus. Roy's friendly!" Harry wriggled in the cowboy's arms, and he let the boy down. "Come pet him, Remus."

At that moment the bison let out a giant huff of air, and Harry squealed as he leaped back into Remus.

"Ewww! Bison bogies!" exclaimed Harry as he looked down at his somewhat slimy jumper.

"Roy jus' likes ya," chuckled the cowboy. He firmly patted the bison's side. "Come on over here an' give Roy a thump."

Harry stepped away from Remus, who was still studying the cowboy. Harry at first lightly pet the bison's side. He then patted the bison. Harry let out a giggling yelp as the bison shook its great, shaggy head. The little boy sprinted over to Remus. He was grinning.

"Having fun, Harry?" chuckled Remus.

"Yeah!"

Remus approached the cowboy who smiled guilelessly at the werewolf. "Care to pet Roy, mister?"

Remus, who did not often have a good rapport with animals, felt it best not to go any nearer to the bison. He was still interested in the odd cowboy. His eyes strayed to the man's bare left forearm… he saw nothing but lightly tanned skin.

"May I ask your name, sir?" asked Remus politely.

The cowboy grinned, beautifully sending small smile wrinkles to the corners of his grey-blue eyes. "Just Lucky, mister. I just do odd jobs around here with my crew but Andy's not feelin' so good so I told him I'd take care of Roy for him today." Lucky tipped his cowboy hat towards Remus, and winked at Harry. "You come back any time, Little 'un."

Harry waved as Remus took his other hand. "I'm gonna try and bring my parents. I bet my Mum would like Roy." As they walked out of the tent Harry chatted happily about Roy the Giant Bison, zebras, goats, and greasy piglets.

* * *

><p>More exhibits and places to explore awaited Harry and Remus. There were crafts, face painting, lots of art exhibits, toys that caught Harry for awhile. Harry picked out an interesting small piece of artwork for his mother. It was a foil painting of a sparkling unicorn underneath a starry sky with fairies floating around its corn. At another exhibit, Harry found a bunch of interesting dried herbs that he thought his father might like, so he bought several.<p>

"Look, Harry!" Remus was grinning and pointing at one of the many food booths scattered around the fair.

"Fairy floss!" crowed Harry.

"I think we really must try some, don't you?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded solemnly. "We've been very good. We've only had hot dogs, and hamburgers, so far."

They walked up to the booth as the owner was spinning the colourful spun sugar onto a stick. "What colour do you want, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Purple!" Harry was very soon the possessor of a large, spun mass of purple fairy floss. Remus showed him how to remove a piece of the flimsy confection and eat it. "It melts!"

"It's very sweet," remarked Remus. Severus was going to kill him if the Potions Master ever found out he had fed the man's son straight sugar.

"I like it!"

Minutes later Harry's hands, his cheeks, lips, and even his tongue were purple with the dye used to colour the fairy floss. He was also sticky, and managed to get it into his hair when he swept his hair off his face so it was sticking up and out, rather madly.

Remus, to his chagrin, was only marginally less sticky than Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>For the breaking of the curse, Bill had them move Echo to her and Severus' bedroom. Severus sat beside his wife, holding her hand, while Healer Bell kept up a running incantation of a Vitals Monitoring Spell.<strong>

Bill was at the foot of the bed with his wand held out in front of him. This time he did not need to go into the curse. His spell was in a language Severus had only read in some of the oldest spell books.

"Hold her down, Mr. Snape," ordered the Healer as Echo began to thrash on the bed.

* * *

><p>Remus was smiling a smile that was close to a laugh as he watched Harry get his face painted by a gypsy garbed young woman with streaks of blue, green, and yellow in her dark-blonde hair. Harry was trying not to smile, and certainly not to laugh since the delicate paintbrush tickled his skin.<p>

"You have to go next, Remus!" declared Harry as he stifled another giggle.

"Oh, I think not, Harry. This is just for kids," protested Remus.

"No it's not," Harry blurted as he finally did giggle.

"I told you not to move," teased the gypsy girl as she tapped Harry's nose with the other end of her paintbrush. The young woman then looked up at Remus, her amber eyes sparkling flirtatiously at him. "You've a fine face for painting."

"Do I?" Remus turned his attention to the young woman and found himself instantly under the spell of her lovely eyes, and decidedly delicious smile. "I don't think I'd quite care for flowers on my cheeks, though."

"An animal," interjected Harry.

The gypsy girl paused in her painting and her eyes seemed to see right through Remus. It disconcerted him slightly, but he held onto his composure, and only returned the artist's glance bemusedly.

After what felt like several long minutes, but was only a few seconds, Remus could not help asking, "What animal's face do you see for me?"

She looked away from Remus, and dabbed a few sparkles under Harry's eyes. When she looked up, Remus felt a strong sense of foreboding. It nearly crushed him when the gypsy girl spoke silkily, "Wolf."

"I like wolves," said Harry.

The gypsy settled her gaze upon Harry as she continued to paint, but her words were clearly for Remus. "Wolves were once the companions of Man. They guided the Ancient Peoples during their hunts, and protected their dreams at night. To befriend a wolf in this day, and age is a very rare thing for those that are friend of the wolf will find in him a fierce heart, unbounded loyalty, and a great teacher."

Remus' heart began to thump painfully in his chest. _Surely she can't know what I am. The woman is a Muggle!_

"Are you a real gypsy?" asked Harry as she dabbed at a bit of paint that had dropped onto his chin.

"The Wandering Blood is in my ancestry, but I have no clan. My parents were earthbound and raised me to be the same." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "They weren't gypsies. As for me, I am a spirit that flits here and there wherever I am taken by the wind." She laughed and put down her paintbrush. "Others would call me nothing more mysterious than a hingkponk."

"Hinkypunk," Harry automatically corrected.

"That too," she winked, as she held up a mirror.

"Wow!" Harry's face had been transformed by the paint into that of an owl's face. "I look like Hedwig, Remus!" He turned to Remus. "Do you like it?"

"I think it is quite extraordinary, Harry. We'll have to take a photograph for your parents." Remus removed his wallet that held Muggle money. He took out a pound note, and started to hand it over to the beguiling woman, but she folded his hand over it and cupped her hands over his.

"One never takes coin from a friend, Remus." She caught his gaze with her own, and for a brief moment he felt as though time had stopped.

"It is customary to know one's friend's name," he said with more boldness than he felt.

"Journey Leeds." She slowly drew her hands away from his, and turned slightly away, as if to dismiss him. Remus felt suddenly alone until Harry's hand slipped into his.

"Journey," he spoke softly.

The enigmatic Journey Leeds spun round suddenly, and glitter showered forth from her fingers as she laughed. "Away wi' ye, good travelers!"

Dazzled by the sudden display, neither man nor boy saw the young woman as she slipped away. When Remus thought to say something, perhaps to thank her, she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's weird, Remus," smiled Harry. "But, I like her."

"She was certainly unusual, Harry. Come along. I think it's time for some lunch." _Is it possible she is a witch?_ His thoughts asked softly.

"And more fairy floss?" Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously and Remus laughed richly.

* * *

><p>Echo let out one final, exhausted scream as the curse was finally broken, and its remnants were pulled from her body. She fell back on the bed, and shivered as she felt a disturbing trickle of warmth down her thigh.<p>

"Out! Out!" shooed the Healer. "Severus, get that boy some Pepper-Up, a Headache Potion, and some soup." Severus was helping Bill, who was leaning heavily against him, but he looked back anxiously at his wife.

Echo's usually warm, olive skin, was an ashen grey. Sweat suffused her entire body, and her hair streamed outward, making her look more vulnerable. And then, Severus saw the blood upon the sheets.

Healer Bell gripped Severus with both hands by the upper arm, and forced him towards the door. "Your wife will be fine, Mr. Snape," she declared firmly, "now let me work."

A flash of anger set a dark scowl upon his face as his bedroom door was summarily slammed in his face.

"Pa'fesser," whispered Bill, bringing the older wizard back to the job at hand.

* * *

><p>Bill was on his second bowl of soup when the Healer finally emerged from the bedroom. Before Severus could fully rise from his chair, she was nudging him back into place.<p>

"How is Echo?" asked Severus in a strained voice.

The Healer smiled, and summoned a cup of coffee for herself. "She's fine, Mr. Snape. I do apologise for being so abrupt with you, but I was there for your wife, and you needed to take care of Mr. Weasley. You'll be pleased to know that the damage was minimal, reparable, and is healing. She's asleep now, and she'll stay asleep for a full twelve hours."

Severus asked the question he knew Echo would want to know the answer to, "Will my wife still be able to have a child, Healer?"

"I do not foresee a problem, Mr. Snape. However, as I told you, and your wife, I will need to monitor her closely just to be on the safe side." The Healer smiled tightly, but Severus didn't feel entirely assured.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Severus was finally able to see his wife. He brought in some broth, and thick bread with butter.<p>

Echo was seated in their bed with pillows plumped up behind her. She looked fresh, and she was smiling.

"How are you, Beauty?" he asked gently, setting the tray hovering securely in front of her.

"I feel like a dozen chains have melted away, dear Master Snape," she sighed happily, and leaned over to smell the broth. "I think I might need more than just broth."

"Healer's orders. Broth, and bread until tomorrow. Dobby wished me to make certain that you knew he'd made sweet butter just for you."

Echo laughed. "He is the oddest house elf! I'll be sure to thank him later."

Severus sat on a chair beside the bed, and watched as Echo had a few spoonfuls of soup, and then tried the bread. "Ohhh! This is wonderful! I'm going to need to get Dobby's recipe. Do you think he might share?"

"I have never known a house elf to share cooking secrets, but, as you said, he is an odd thing, so he just might."

"How is Harry? Is he having a good time with Remus?" Severus grimaced. "Oh dear! What happened?"

"Tummy ache. They both over indulged in fair food, including fairy floss. Imbecilic werewolf!" He leaned over, and with a napkin, dabbed at a small divot of butter on Echo's chin. "Remus called late last night for a potion remedy, and then he had to take ten minutes to apologise. I almost brought our son home right then and there."

Echo smiled. "Yet, you didn't. Is it possible you're finally allowing yourself to trust the man?"

Severus shrugged. "Except for the times I'd like to throttle him... well... Perhaps. A little?"

"I know you're cordial to him because he's financing your research on the Wolfsbane Potion, but I think that Remus would like to be your friend, as well."

His grimace was very slight, but Echo caught it. He intended to say something else, possibly insulting, but then he laid his hands over his abdomen, and stretched out his legs on the bed beside his wife. "I would not know what to do with a friend."

Echo ate a few more spoonfuls of soup. "Just give things a chance, Severus. You never know where they might lead." She yawned.

He quickly rose to his feet, and sent the tray back to the kitchen. "Time for a bit more rest, Beauty," Severus said helping her back down under the covers.

"I love you, Severus," Echo said softly, smiling beatifically.

"And I you." He kissed his wife's lips, lingering for just a moment, and then pulling reluctantly away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: "Hingkponk" (pronounced Hink ponk) is the olde English word for "impostor". The word appears to originate in the Westmoreland area of Great Britain. Quite likely, JK Rowling used the more modern derivation, Hinkypunk to describe the curious creatures who are one-legged creatures that look like they are made of wisps of smoke. The hinkypunk inhabits bogs and carries a lantern which it uses to lure travellers in the dark._


	56. Chapter 56 - The Trouble With Emily, II

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Six - The Problem of Emily, Part II**

* * *

><p>Severus no longer worked at Hogwarts on Mondays. After a discussion with Bill, the two wizards had agreed that it would allow Bill to get used to teaching his classes solo. Since Bill only had lower levels on Mondays, this gave him more time to renew several of the practices Severus had told him about with the Slytherins. So far, all was going well.<p>

As for Severus, with Mondays to himself, he was able to take the deliberate time he desired to set up his lab at Fairwinds. Today was spent moving his ingredients into the new lab space. It was not a simple job since not all of the ingredients were in neat boxes or bottles. Some of the ingredients were fresh, and kept under a Preserving Spell. Some of the more magical ingredients were in special containers that kept their magic from tainting other ingredients. Then there were those ingredients whose magic was influenced either by the type, and material of the container, or even its shape.

The last to be moved were his still living ingredients. Most of these were plants, such as the Melancton flower he and Harry had found on Solonus Isle. Both he and Harry had finally gotten the seeds to propagate after they came up with an iron rich soil whose nutritive source was enhanced by- turkey.

_Severus and Harry, both hunched over their latest soil sample in the cottage lab on Solonus Isle, stared down at the rich, dark earth that was doing nothing._

_"Maybe it needs fish," Harry poked the dirt as though that might get it to jump up and dance, or something magical._

_"Fish? Are you just coming up with nonsense now?" asked Severus. His chin rested on one hand._

_Harry straightened. "No. Echo told me the story of the Colonists and the Indians in America. If the Indians hadn't shared their knowledge about hunting and growing things, the Colonists would all have died."_

_"What does this have to do with fish?" asked Severus, his attention now on his son._

_"The Wampa… no… ag, they're Indians. They planted all kinds of good vegetables like corn, and squash, and beans, and stuff. With every seed they planted, they put in a piece of fish with the seed. The Colonists thought that was really kind of stupid, and maybe a bit gross, but..." Harry threw out his hands wide, just missing his father's nose. "The Indians were genisuses... uhm gene... really smart and grew BIG food! So, they had all this great food to eat and the Wahpanoga… Wamnoaga… the Indians killed a bunch of turkeys, and the women all cooked them with mashed potatoes, rolls, cranberries… everything! So it tasted great. The Colonists were so happy with food now in their bellies that they said, 'thanks for giving us life, Indians!' Because the Indians saved them, you know. And, that's why you always gotta have lots of good food to eat on Thanksgiving."_

_Severus chuckled at his son's rendition of America's Thanksgiving story. He straightened, then, and glanced down at the dirt. "Fish, hm?"_

They started with fish, but the Mercury content was too high for the seedlings. They even tried beef, pork, and chicken with no results. Harry even insisted on trying some cheese because that was _'good for everything since it tastes good'_. The magic ingredient, though, was turkey. Dark meat specifically with a bit of ground up turkey bone.

Severus and Harry had six beautifully thriving Melancton flowers sitting happily in iron rich dirt, rotted turkey, and ground turkey bone. It had taken three days for Severus to construct a special niche for the flowers against the backdrop of a small, enchanted window that was tuned to the midday sun over Solonus Isle. Father and son would sell these flowers soon, and with the profit Severus would be able to build the greenhouse he was planning. Harry's share would go into an account separate from the Potter vaults that Harry would have access to whenever they made a trip to Diagon Alley.

The last ingredient to find a home in his lab was Nasceema, his highly prized, maroon Attacus Magus Atlas Moth with a fifteen inch wingspan. Severus used Nasceema's silk as a binding agent in many potions, and salves. The fresher the silk was, the more potent its magic was. As this one was a magical moth, Severus had tended it for almost eight years. It's non-magical counterpart, the Luna Moth, only lived for two weeks.

By three o'clock Severus had his ingredients moved, and he was in need of a very large cup of herbal tea before picking up his son from school.

He and Echo would alternate according to his work schedule, but he never found it to be an inconvenience. If anything, his schedule at Hogwarts was inconvenient. Severus was looking forward to working for himself.

There were few people he'd confess to, but his years of teaching hadn't been all bad. Yes, he had dealt with a lot of unpleasant things (Death Eaters children being one of many unpleasantries), but he had been fortunate to have a few students he genuinely enjoyed teaching.

However, it was time to concentrate on what he did best. Potions. Raising his son. And loving his wife.

As he was drinking his tea, Severus was puzzled to hear a polite knock on his front door. He frowned. Wizards generally used the Floo to announce their arrival. Fairwinds was also still under the Fidelius which he had yet to modify. Slipping his wand from his sleeve, Severus cautiously approached his front door, and opened it.

Standing on the threshold, wringing his long fingers together was Dobby. Severus kept his wand pointed, and the frown upon his face. House elves did not knock. Even more suspicious was that Dobby, who had a habit of wearing several hats, a too large jumper, and sometimes one or two pairs of socks, was not. The house elf that looked up at him with pea-green eyes wore no hat of any kind. He wore a neatly pressed, spotlessly white tea cozy, and no socks. In short, he looked like any of the Hogwarts house elves.

"Dobby?" he queried.

"It is Dobby, yes, Master Potions Master Snape. Dobby is wishing to speak to Master Potions Master Snape. May Dobby come in?" His ears waggled, and he nodded a few times.

"Of course." Severus slipped his wand back into his sleeve, but he was wary as he ushered the house elf into his living room. Although, he was very curious, too.

Severus took a chair and indicated that Dobby ought to seat himself as well. Dobby had a moment of indecision, but then he smiled and sat on the edge of a chair opposite the wizard.

The little elf was obviously nervous as his ears twitched, and he kept wringing his hands. Severus said nothing, waiting until Dobby had found his voice.

"You is making family, and home now, Master Potions Master Snape. You soon have babies?" He blinked rapidly several times. A clear sign that a house elf knew he was asking a very personal question.

"Echo and I hope to. Either that, or we intend to adopt. Harry wishes to have siblings," replied Severus. He did not voice that he, too, had a growing wish for children!

Dobby's head bobbled happily at the mention of Harry. "Oh yes! During play date, little Master Harry tells Dobby what a good big brother he will be."

Severus nodded slowly, then leaned forward. "Albus does not know you are here, does he?"

For a moment Dobby froze. "Dobby is free elf, sir." The elf's tone was that of someone insulted, although his expression did not change from that of wide-eyed affability.

"I do apologise, Dobby. Your time is your own." Dobby's grin widened. "May I inquire, then, what business you have with me, and my family?"

"Dobby is thinking that Master Potions Master Snape is having family, and is needing house elf. Dobby is offering to be Snape family house elf."

"Ah." Severus regarded the house elf carefully. Tradition bound a house elf to a person, or a family, but Dobby was different. A free house elf that preferred to get paid as any employee might. As much as a house elf was tempting to have in his certainly growing household, Severus was not certain he would be able to afford a full-time, free elf. He had no idea what Albus currently paid Dobby.

"I am intrigued by your offer, Dobby, but I must be blunt. I am not certain I could afford you."

Dobby clapped his hands together. "Is no worry, Master Potions Master Snape. Master Headmaster Albus pays Dobby sum of one sickle a week. Dobby needs yarn, knitting needles, chocolate, and likes bed not on floor, or in closet. Dobby not like crawly critters." The little elf shuddered visibly.

"Oh." Severus frowned. That was exceedingly poor pay for a servant, but perhaps it was all that a house elf needed. He then thought of Echo, and her love of cooking. House elves were notoriously territorial, especially when it came to feeding their family members. "My wife likes to cook. Would you have trouble sharing the kitchen with her?"

Dobby nodded his head, then shook it, then he frowned. Severus watched the internal battle warring within the house elf with interest. In a few minutes, Dobby was decided. "Dobby cook when mistress wishes not to? When master wishes not to?"

"That would be amenable," replied Severus.

"Dobby would take care of house?" Dobby's voice was taking on the mien of a negotiator. Severus clamped down upon the smile of amusement that threatened. Dobby might often appear as silly and vacuous but he had shown his intelligence, and courage when he went against a house elf's bond of loyalty in trying to protect Potter in his second year at Hogwarts. Once freed, the little house elf had very quickly secured employment at Hogwarts where he could keep a watchful eye upon the young hero.

"You can take care of the house, and assist Echo, and I with taking care of the yard, and gardens. Harry must clean his own bedroom and messes, though. My lab is off limits, unless I require your assistance."

Dobby, to Severus' surprise, smirked. "Is amenable, Master Potions Master Snape."

"Indeed, Dobby. Well then, if Albus is able to do without you, then you may come, and take care of my family. However, you will receive _two_ sickles a week, plus a bar of chocolate. The sewing room is quite large, so you may store your knitting in there, if you wish. Do you require a day off?" Dobby emphatically shook his head. There is a childrens playhouse that duplicates what Fairwinds looks like on the north side of the house. You may live there."

"Little house?" squeaked Dobby.

"I realise house elves are used to sleeping under beds, in wardrobes, or closets, but you are being paid. It is only proper that you have living space, and Harry has declared he is too old for the playhouse. I was going to Vanish it but it would suit you. Oh yes, one last thing, Dobby. As you are hired help, my wife and I are not your bonded masters. Therefore, I would prefer it if you address Echo as Madame, myself as Sir, and since my son would insist upon it, call him Harry."

Dobby twitched slightly at being required to use such titles, but the wizard was right. He was not a bonded elf, but free. It was, as Master Potions Master Snape said, proper.

Dobby nodded rapidly and stood up. "Sir is good. Dobby move from castle today. Master Headmaster will be pleased." The elf popped o,ut and Severus frowned. _Had this been Albus' idea all along?_

Once his tea was finished, Severus Floo'd to Molly's little red schoolhouse. Perhaps later he would inquire of Albus if he were doing his little bit to meddle again.

* * *

><p>Harry had been knocking the chalk dust out of the erasers, so when he met his father, he was rather grey with chalk dust. Severus removed the chalk dust with a quick spell, and then sent his son back to the cloakroom for his bookbag, and warm outer clothing. While he waited, Severus looked around the classroom.<p>

Over the first month of school, the interior of the schoolhouse had lost a bit of its 'brand new' look. The walls were covered with artwork, and homework. There were shelves that held a variety of things from rocks, to dried herbs, to little curios the children had collected for various projects. There was a shelf now full of student textbooks and workbooks, and books that Molly read during Quiet Time. There was also a shelf full of magical educational toys for use during Playtime.

The majority of the wizarding world taught their children at home; a habit from old tradition, and in an effort to control Accidental Magic. Molly's Little Red Schoolhouse was a good model for other such primary schools for both magical, and Squib children. Harry thrived in the atmosphere, and in learning and playing with his friends he was coming home a more calm child. Socialisation with other children his age was beneficial.

Severus wondered if the Minister might consider encouraging more such schools.

* * *

><p>In the cloakroom Harry saw a pretty little wrapped box by his bookbag. Most children would not have thought twice, would have picked up the innocent looking gift, and taken it home. Harry had been taught by his father, ex-Spy, and all around suspicious wizard, to be wary of such things. Harry was, rightfully so, even more worried that it had his father's name on it.<p>

"Dad! There's something in here for you!" Harry called out.

Severus had been looking over a poem his son had written in class that day. He pocketed the poem, and moved swiftly to the cloakroom. Molly followed, and pulled Harry back with her when Severus took out his wand to check the gift by casting a Curse Detection Spell.

That was the trigger.

The explosion itself was not damaging. What was were the contents in the package which were bits of glass. Severus' face, hands, and neck were peppered by bits of broken glass. His eyes had escaped damage as he had instinctively brought up his hands to protect them.

"DADDY!" Harry tried to wrench himself away from Molly, but she had an iron grip on him.

Severus was prone on the floor, apparently unconscious. Molly spun Harry to face her. He was sniffling, and his chest was hitching with tears that had not quite come yet.

"Harry. Listen to me." Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve, and nodded. "Go to the Floo and say, Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts, Weasley Schoolhouse, Emergency."

"Bu' my daddy..." Harry whimpered.

"Repeat that to me, child!" Molly's voice was not angry, but firm.

"Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts, Weasley Schoolhouse, Emergency," Harry repeated as clearly as he could.

"Go now, Harry. I'll take care of your daddy." Harry ran out of the cloakroom and to the Floo in the main room of the schoolhouse. Molly went quickly over to Severus.

"Har...ry?" the wizard moaned, as he tried to sit up.

"Harry's fine, Severus." She pushed him gently back. "Stay put. Harry's calling for Madame Pomfrey right now. As soon as she's here, I'll contact Albus."

Severus briefly closed his eyes, but very soon heard Poppy Pomfrey's no-nonsense voice. Poppy did not ask for details as she began her work. Her Diagnostic Spell showed no extra curses, just hundreds of tiny cuts from broken glass. She gave Severus a Pain Potion, and set about healing the cuts.

"Thank goodness you still have your reflexes, Severus," tutted the medi-witch. "Your eyes are fine. You may have a little scar here and there, but I think they'll fade after a while."

Severus would have scowled appropriately at the medi-witch, but he was more concerned about Harry who knelt by him as closely as possible without getting in Poppy's way. Severus stretched out his healed right hand for his son, and Harry grabbed onto it. "You've been very brave, my good boy," he said softly.

Harry, on his knees, leaned a little closer to his father. He very carefully removed a few strands of hair from his father's face. "Are you afraid, Daddy?" he asked very softly.

"No. No I'm not. I have you here with me, do I not?" Harry gave Severus a slight smile, and nodded.

Poppy helped Severus to sit up just as Albus came into the cloakroom. "My boy! What happened?"

"A very shoddy shrapnel device, Albus. It was triggered by my Curse Detecting Spell," replied Severus perfunctorily.

"Not something a Death Eater might create?" asked the Headmaster. He slipped a comforting arm around Harry who leaned thankfully against the older man.

Severus carefully shook his head. "It was too amateur. This is something a sixth year might throw together in one night."

Poppy interrupted. "That's it, Severus. How do you feel?"

Albus helped the younger wizard to his feet. "Angry," he replied stonily. "My son could have been in front of that bloo... blasted thing. Albus, I think it would be a very good idea to speak to Emily Soong. Tak Soong wasn't exactly a Death Eater, but he did help financially."

"Severus," warned Albus. "You know that could not be proven. There wasn't enough evidence."

Severus eyed Albus narrowly. "No, that could not be proven, Albus, because Soong was very good at hiding his financial paper trail. But, Soong put an explosive device in my son's way. At the very least this merits questioning under Veritaserum." His smile was grim, and dangerous. For Soong.

* * *

><p>The investigation into who made the bomb, and placed it, was a short one. A visit from Mad-Eye Moody was enough for the child, Emily, to point at her father.<p>

Tak Soong vehemently denied having made the device until he was questioned in front of the Wizengamot under Veritaserum. To everyone's astonishment, Soong had not created the bomb for either Harry or Severus, but for the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Still under the truth potion, Soong expressed his disgust that a 'blood traitor' was now in power. Soong was also displeased with his daughter's disobedience in using the bomb against Harry and Severus. Emily was supposed to have placed it within the Burrow.

That was the extent of Tak Soong's trial. He was immediately taken to Azkaban, and given over to the Dementors. Emily and her mother left for France in disgrace, but not before dissolving the bond promise between Emily and Hamish.

Severus recovered in just two days time with no damage but for a small, white scar beneath his left eye. Harry, on the other hand, was loathe to let his father out of his sight. Although he had one or two nightmares, he wasn't as plagued by them as Severus was worried he might be.


	57. Chapter 57 - NO

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Seven - NO**

* * *

><p>Harry was racing around his bedroom, picking out his clothes for school that day. He finally alighted, on the floor, and that's where his mother found him as he was tying the laces on trainers.<p>

"Harry, you can't wear shorts," chided his mother as she saw the child in his favourite khaki shorts that had a camouflage pattern on them.

"Why not?" asked Harry working on the laces of his other trainer.

"It's cold outside. Your legs are going to freeze." She went to his wardrobe drawer and took out a pair of trousers.

"I'm not cold." He pulled himself to his feet, and huffed at the black trousers his mother held up.

"Put these on," she ordered mildly.

"No." He replied just as mildly, but with an undertone of stubbornness.

Echo sighed. Harry was saying 'no' a lot these days. It had garnered him several unpleasant chores, and a few times staring at the corner. It had almost earned him a spanking, but his very quick, and heartfelt apology to his father had funneled the possible spanking into helping his father harvest Bubotuber Pus which Harry was developing a healthy disgust for.

Echo was not in the mood for morning defiance, so with a wave of her hand, the shorts were replaced by the black trousers. Harry crossed his arms, and glared.

"That's not fair, mum!"

Echo smiled. "I know, but I love you anyway."

Harry could not stay angry when his mother said something as nice as that which made him all toasty inside. He gave up his rebellion, and met his father at the Floo. Severus handed his son his heavy purple robe, hat, and gloves. Once those were on, he then handed his son the small phial of Anti-Nausea Potion. Harry drank it down, grimaced, and then wrapped his arms around his father.

"Dad? Can't we get a car?" asked Harry plaintively, right before his father tossed in the Floo powder.

"A car? We are not Muggles, Harry."

"I hate Flooting and Appertating. They keep making me sick. And that potion tastes like wet dog." Harry buried his face in his father robes and closed his eyes for good measure.

Severus refrained from correcting his son. He knew Harry's penchant for getting dizzy, and sometimes vomiting from the two travels was beyond beginning to get annoying for the child. None of his friends at school ever got that way. Harry was embarrassed, but Severus was getting concerned that there may be an underlying problem.

Patting his son's back, he called for Molly's Schoolhouse, "Weasley Schoolhouse!" and Severus and Harry vanished into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Once his son was delivered to school, Severus returned home, and went downstairs to work more on his lab. He had most of the supplies he needed and, as he ran his hand over the pitted surface of one of the tables, he was considering new worktables.<p>

"Raw marble would be best," he murmured to himself. His words were caught by a silver Dictating Quill that hovered along by his right shoulder. His hand touched the rough, wooden surface of the other table, and he grimaced as he felt a sliver embed itself in one of his fingers. "Budget for two, maybe three new work tables. I'll sand these down, and seal them for the greenhouse."

After an hour tea appeared for him, and he smirked at how cleverly Dobby was taking care of him as well as staying away from the lab. Transfiguring a work stool into a more comfortable chair, he settled down with his tea. And yawned.

Harry seemed convinced that he was now a Seer since he had dreamt at the Dursleys about his father getting hurt. Severus had learned enough to understand that children, especially children Harry's age, tended to take their dreams at face value when they seemed so clear, and about people they cared about. Harry could not quite understand that his worries about losing his father were translating themselves into his nightmares. Harry had dreamt before about losing Severus. Those dreams had been annoyingly frequent in the first three months he had adopted the child.

Severus would read Harry's Wolf & Snake story him, and that helped, but it was not perfect. There were still nights when Harry would wake his parents. Sometimes Severus could steer the half-asleep boy back to his room.

Last night's nightmare had brought forth a fear Severus really had not expected to deal with so soon.

_Severus slid from his wife's warm embrace, put on his slippers and dressing gown, and escorted Harry back to his room. Summoning some cocoa, they sipped from the warm mugs for a few minutes as they sat beside each other on Harry's bed._

_"Same nightmare?" asked Severus._

_Harry nodded. "This time I lost you in the forest. I heard a lot of scary noises, and I kept calling for you. I was soooo afraid you were hurt or dead or something bad."_

_"But you can see I am fine now, Harry?" offered Severus._

_"But... but what if someday you aren't? Look what Emily's daddy did to you? I thought you were going to be with me forever, but now..." Harry stared deeply down into his hot chocolate._

_"Did you think I would never die?" Severus asked softly with dawning comprehension._

_Harry looked embarrassed, and shrugged. "You and mum are s'posed to live forever, cuz that's what I want. 'Cept, it's not really true, is it? You can die." Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to banish the site of his father in the cloakroom, falling, and bleeding from dozens of cuts._

_"I wish it were so, little one, but all of us have to die someday. Wizards and witches have a longer lifespan than Muggles do, and sometimes, by accident, we can prolong our lives, but eventually, we all die. It is natural."_

_There was a tiny 'plop' as one of Harry's tears fell into his cocoa. "Do... do we know when we're gonna die?"_

_Severus shook his head. "We do not know. The important thing is that we live, and enjoy each day that we have with those we love."_

_Harry pressed tight against his father's side. He still had not given voice to his tears, but they were there, trailing down his cheeks and chin._

_"Daddy, when my first mum was killed, were you afraid and sad and alone feeling?" Harry asked very softly._

_Glancing down at his son, Severus saw the tell-tale frown that wrinkled his forehead when he was trying to understand something._

_"I was all of that, and angry, too. I was angry at the Dark Wizard that killed her, and mad... mad at myself for not being able to do more to prevent it. It took a very long time, but eventually my heart healed. You had a lot to do with that."_

_Harry looked up, and smiled, pleased to see one of his father's rarely seen, full smiles. He could also see the truth of his father's words in his dark eyes._

_"I learned, from you, that I had not really lost Lily the way I thought I had. There is so much of Lily in you, Harry. She lives, through you. And, I am content knowing that each day you grow older, you will have more of me in you, too. You shall have your memories of me, my words, and more. Even if I die..." for just a moment, Harry's smile faltered worriedly. Severus placed his palm against his son's chest. "Someday, when I do die, you will never be completely alone because here, in your heart, is where you will have me forever."_

_Harry placed his own hand over his father's. "Is mum there, too?" Severus nodded. "And Draco?"_

_"Everyone that you love, or who ever loved you, is there forever."_

_"Soooo, mum and James are already there?" Harry smiled._

_"They are."_

_Vanishing the empty mugs of cocoa, Severus summoned Harry's dragon which had tumbled to the floor. Harry grabbed the stuffed plushie, and cradled it close to his chest. He curled more snugly against his father's side as Severus draped his arm around him protectively. With his other hand he stroked Harry's hair until he was deep asleep._

Severus finished the last of his tea, and stretched out his legs, yawning once more. He would allow himself an hour of sleep, and then he'd get to work on the lab again.

* * *

><p>Friday, Harry did not go to school. Severus took Harry to see his pediatrician, Healer Saroyan about his problems with Floo travel and Apparition.<p>

Harry sat next to his father in the Healer's waiting room looking sullen, and entirely unhappy that he was back in such a short time. Severus had brought a small book for Harry to read, but he seemed too pre-occupied in banging his heels against the chair he was seated on in the Healer's waiting room. Just when Severus was about to lose patience with his son, they were called in to see the Healer.

Harry tried to drag his feet, but a little warning squeeze on his shoulder as his father nudged him down the short hallway had him trotting alongside Severus. Once in the exam room, Harry plopped down on the exam table but only after Severus had silently pointed at it.

Healer Lya Saroyan greeted father and son, and did a quick check of all of Harry's vitals. She smiled at the good report.

"So you're still having trouble with wizard travel, are you, Harry?" she asked warmly.

"No." He replied obstinately.

Severus frowned. "Yes, he is. He also seems to have developed an inordinate fondness for saying 'no' all the time."

Healer Saroyan laughed lightly. "Well, the rebellion is just going to have to wear itself out. I'm afraid little boys and girls all develop a fondness for that word around this age. However, I think we might be able to remedy the traveling difficulty." She smiled at Harry, and then addressed Severus. "Harry rides a broom doesn't he?"

"He has had it for a few months," Severus replied. He kept one eye on his son who was starting to salivate over the Healer's Therapy Crystals that sat off to the side of the exam table.

"Has he ever shown any difficulties on his broom?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Before he de-aged himself, Potter was a natural flyer, with a bit of a penchant for heart-stopping Quidditch maneuvers."

She tapped the folder with her wand, then asked, "Harry used to wear glasses?"

"The poor eyesight was a result of the glamour Lily had placed upon him at birth. It was a combination of Charms of Lily's own creation that we believe might have been somewhat influenced by James Potter's DNA."

"Ah yes. He was nearly an exact replica of his step-father?" the Healer asked.

"With exception of his eye colour." A faint shadow crossed Severus' features as he recalled, uncomfortably, his very first sight of the 11 year old Potter. The boy, with the exception of Lily's deep emerald eyes, could have been James' twin.

The Healer incanted several Diagnostic Spells. She 'hmm'ed' over the results of each, and made notations in Harry's patient file.

"Mr. Snape, you discovered recently that you're actually Harry's biological father. Did you ever have any balance problems as a child?" the Healer asked, tapping her wand against her thigh.

"I did not," he replied. "Lily did, occasionally, trip when leaving the Floo. She did well Apparating, but she preferred port-key travel above Flooing or Apparating."

"How has Harry done with port-key travel?"

"A bit better. Slight disorientation but he has never gotten ill." He removed the quartz crystal Harry had picked up from his hands, and put it back with the others. Harry grumped silently for a few seconds, and then had his gaze back on the crystals.

"Many children, and adults respond better to port-key. It doesn't affect the inner ear the way that Floo and Apparation does. Let me test his hearing."

Harry had to return his wandering attention back to the latest task, a hearing test. It was much easier than he thought, and it appeared he did not fail. Harry smiled, then ignored the two adults, and reached for the onyx crystal. Severus caught Harry's hand, and pointedly forced the questing hand into the child's lap. Harry huffed and glowered.

A few minutes later after reviewing the results of the test, the Healer declared, "His hearing is perfect." The Healer reached over, grasped an egg-shaped sodalite crystal and handed it to Harry. She then sat down.

"I think we're still just dealing with a normal developing equilibrium. Usually by age six most childrens balance has stabilised. Considering the de-aging, and Harry's circumstances with the Muggles, he may just be taking a bit longer to stabilise. I would suggest the application of a Balancing Potion ten minutes before Floo travel and Apparition. It will work far better than a Calming Potion and an Anti-Nausea Potion." The Healer wrote out a prescription for the potion, and handed it to Harry's father.

Severus glanced down at the prescription form. "A year?"

The Healer nodded. "You still have Harry on a Nutrition Potion?"

"Yes!" Harry answered for his father, giving Severus a smug look. He wanted to show his father that really, he was not all that enamored of the word 'no'. "Dad created four flavours, blueberry, orange, grape, and pumpkin. I get one at breakfast and one at dinner and they're really good."

Severus smirked at his son, and the Healer smiled indulgently. "Mr. Snape, I'd like you to increase the calcium, and the B and D vitamins in the Nutrient Potion. I think it would also be a good idea to encourage Harry in eating more citrus fruits and vegetables." Harry showed his opinion of that by making a 'yucky' face. Healer Saroyan laughed. "I'm sure there are some vegetables or fruits you like, Harry."

"Nope. I hate all of them," he declared firmly.

"Then I suppose we do not have to buy pumpkin juice anymore," countered Severus.

"What? Why?" asked his son sharply.

"Pumpkin juice is made from the pulp of pumpkins, son. Pumpkins are fruit." Severus gave his son a triumphant smirk.

Harry's jaw only dropped in response. "No they aren't! Pumpkin are vegetables, Dad."

Severus quickly educated his son to the truth, "It is a berry. Pumpkins belong to the family Cucurbitaceae, which includes cucumbers, melons, squash, and gourds. Within this family is the genus Cucurbita which includes gourds, winter and summer squash, and all varieties of pumpkin."

The Healer's eyebrows raised at this enlightenment. "I'd always thought pumpkins a vegetable."

Severus nodded, then returned the subject back to his son. "Are Harry's bones weak?" Severus asked in concern.

Healer Saroyan nodded. "Not terribly, but after I received the report on his broken ankle earlier this summer, I was concerned. As you know, de-aging sometimes brings along weaknesses from a person's past, or even makes them worse. Due to severe dietary neglect, amongst other factors while he lived with the Dursleys..."

Harry interrupted staunchly, "Dudley didn't mean to hurt me. Aunt Petunia was always mean to him, too."

The Healer was struck dumb for just an instant, then she continued. "I just want to make certain that while he's still growing and developing we do all that we can to see that he grows into a healthy adult."

Severus simply nodded, and took the potion adjustments from the Healer. Petunia may have starved Potter, but she had also done no favour to her own son in allowing him to become dangerously obese. After Vernon had shared a particularly disturbing medical report on Dudley's other health problems due to his obesity with the Potions Master, Severus had brewed a Joint Strengthener Dudley was to use before workouts, and an Immune Boosting Potion to take once a month to reduce the boy's increasing bouts of illness. Severus had also added an element to the potion that would halt the premature development of arthritis the medical report had pinpointed.

Severus was pleased for both father and son Dursley. They were both trimming down, learning to eat properly, and they were on their way to better lives. Everyone was healing.

* * *

><p>After the Healer's appointment, Severus took Harry on a few errands in Diagon Alley.<p>

Their first stop was Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Ecklon Jiggers proudly showed off the live Slugworm he'd acquired. The Slugworm was actually a fish that appeared as though it were a bad genetics accident between a snake and a catfish. It had a long, sinuous, yet greyish-brown muddy body with tiny flippers near the front of its body. Its head had a ferocious mouth with dozens of small, pointed teeth that just seemed to be too many teeth. Lastly, there were thick protuberances over the bulging eyes, cheeks, and beneath the mouth, that looked like fat whiskers.

Father and son were both fascinated by the creature that was lazily swimming back and forth in its tank of mud fogged water.

"How much for the Slugworm?" asked Severus.

"Forty galleons," Jiggers replied.

Inwardly, Severus blanched at the price. Harry asked, a bit worriedly, "You wouldn't kill it, would you, dad?"

It was an unfortunate aspect of Potions that many ingredients had been living things. Severus had never had any of his students kill any of their ingredients, including the Lacewing Fly which had a lifespan of three days. For one, he had always felt that children had enough cruelties to face that he did not need to add to the erosion of their innocence by teaching them to kill Blind Mice for use in the Vision Obscuring Potion.

Whenever possible, Severus preferred to procure ingredients that had already been taken care of by the Apothecary's supplier. As soon as Harry had asked his worried question Severus recalled an incident that had occurred at Hogwarts only a few months after he had adopted Harry.

_Severus had placed an order with a different apothecary for Rainbow Snake Viscera. The apothecary had not sent the preserved viscera, but had sent the actual, living snakes. Rather beautiful, iridescent magical snakes, the minute Harry had seen the two dozen living snakes, he wanted to keep them all as pets._

_Not seeing the potential for distress, and simply not thinking, Severus had muttered in disgust that he would have to kill the snakes before his students could use them in Potions class. Severus had turned away from the box of snakes, and when he returned his attention back to them a moment later, Harry was already fleeing the Potions classroom with the doomed snakes._

_Harry had hidden in Hagrid's pumpkin patch until his father found him. Together father and son sat amongst the large pumpkins with Harry holding onto the box of snakes while Severus explained one of the less glamorous sides of Potions making. Harry wept not only for the snakes, but all the once living ingredients, such as scarabs, dung beetles, and even ugly flobberworms, that had provided ingredients he had helped his father to prepare._

_"But why?" Harry was still weeping as he abandoned the box of snakes, and crawled into the comfort of his father's arms and lap. Severus pulled his robes around his son as his own heart slowly shattered for the child._

_Severus had patiently explained that there were many beneficial potions that were made using dead animals. It was an awkward explanation that several times the older wizard was certain he was only messing up, and thus scarring his son for life._

_It was Harry, in his own, childish way, that salvaged Severus' awkward explanation, and also gave him a new appreciation for the art of Potions creation._

_"Hermione read me this neat story about the Inuit. Their Shaman, I think that's like a wizard, maybe? Anyway, he'd bless the hunters and then he'd ask the Great Spirit to bless and thank the souls of the animals they hunted for feeding the tribe. Daddy, do you think that the souls of animals and bugs and stuff used in potions are happy that they did good magic that helped a bunch of witches and wizards?"_

_"A balance of Soul Magic," Severus had whispered in wonder. He hugged his little son. "I suppose, as long as the potion is a helpful one, their souls would be pleased. How do you manage to teach me such wonderful things, Harry?"_

_Harry only shrugged, and looked mournfully over at the snakes. "I kinda understand now, Daddy, but does it have to hurt the snakes if they gotta die?"_

_"No, Harry. There is a way to make it completely painless. They will not feel any pain. There will be no fear. I promise."_

_They sat, and watched the snakes for several more, long minutes before Harry followed his father back to the castle carrying the box of snakes. Severus' throat was tight as he watched his son say goodbye to the snakes._

_"You're going to help teach my Daddy's students make good potions. Daddy will be kind to you," Harry whispered. The little boy then ran out of the classroom, leaving the snakes with his father._

_It was only after he had taken care of the snakes, and prepared their viscera for his students (a task he usually assigned as a detention, but this time he felt it was something he had to do himself), that Severus realised- Harry had not spoken... a single word of Parseltongue._

"A Slugworm has many uses alive, Harry. However, they only live for about a year," explained his father.

Harry tapped the tank, and gazed sadly at the ugly fish taking lazy turns in the tank.

Severus patted Harry's back. "I think we will leave the Slugworm here, Harry. It looks happy enough."

Harry let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "Yeah, he does." Harry waved to the fish, and let himself be gently pulled away by his father.

Severus bought several items, and also gave Ecklon Jiggers a large order of items that were not currently on hand. Once finished, father and son then went across the street to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. Severus bought several rolls of parchment, stationery for Harry, quills, several bottles of ink, and sealing wax. Harry found a set of inks that had glitter in them so Severus added them to his purchase as well.

"Can we have ice cream, Dad?" asked Harry as they walked out of the stationary supply store.

"I am afraid not, Harry. You will spoil your dinner," Severus stated.

"But, that's like hours and hours away!" complained Harry with a pout.

"Dinner is forty-five minutes away," corrected Severus.

"But I really want some ice cream. Please? Please Dad?"

Severus frowned down at his son. "Did I, or did I not just say no, Harry?"

"No. You dint say no." Harry pouted.

"Do not be a smart aleck, child, you know precisely what I meant." He tried to nudge his son toward Flourish & Blotts, but Harry shrugged away, and stood in place.

"I was good today, and mum always gets me ice cream when I'm good. So there!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest belligerently.

Severus met Harry's scowl with one of his own. As he crossed his arms over his chest, he somehow seemed to get taller and possibly... although no one else would have confirmed it, but Harry was sure the sky got darker.

"You know your mother does not indulge you like that, so do not dare to lie to me."

People passing by father and son gave them an extra wide berth. A few mothers knew exactly what was coming next, and did not want to get caught in the fallout.

"You're being mean to me! I'm not lying, and I want ice cream!"

"Stop your shouting!" Severus did not shout, but he _was_ angry at his naughty child.

"I want ice cream! Now! I earned it an' I deserve it you mean old git!"

The second he saw his father's dark eyes flash with anger, Harry knew he was going to become smushed up, gloppy, potions ingredients. Harry broke formation, and tried to run but this time Severus was expecting an escape. He smoothly caught his son, who decided it might be a good idea to start screaming, and crying.

It was not a good idea.

Severus was very tempted to Apparate straight home, but that, on top of his temper tantrum would make Harry rather sick. Annoyed at some of the murderous looks he was getting, the Potions Master was about to head down the street, when he saw a solution.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Severus hefted his now flailing little boy over his shoulder, and marched into the store. The few customers there wisely exited quickly. Fred stared at his old Potions professor with his jaw open. A second later George emerged angrily from the back office.

"Fred! What's that awful caterwaul... Professor Snape! Harry?"

"Might I have the use of your office, Misters Weasley?"

Fred replied. "Yeah, go ahead, sir."

Harry yelled angrily, "I want my ice cream!"

Father and son disappeared, and there was instant, deadly silence as the Potions Master within cast a Silencing Spell.

"Something tells me he isn't getting ice cream, Gred," snorted George.

"Makes you sort of miss mum, doesn't it, Forge?" smiled Fred.

"Think we ought to visit this weekend? See how the old folks are doing?" asked George.

"Capital idea, oh brother, mine!" Fred summoned quill and parchment, and began writing a short note.

A few minutes later, as George was attaching the finished letter to their owl, Puck, a very teary-eyed, sniffling, embarrassed, and horribly contrite little boy emerged from the Weasley twins office. Standing behind him was his frustrated, yet rather stone-faced father. Severus nudged Harry's shoulder.

"I... I'm sorry for... for being an... inko... incon... for being trouble." Harry sniffled again as his right hand slipped behind, and rubbed his very sore bum. Harry's left hand grasped a portion of his father's robes in his fist.

"My apologies as well, gentlemen. I thank you for the use of your office." Severus bowed slightly, sharply, and then left the store with his son.

Fred snorted. "That really isn't funny, Fred," admonished George with a slight smirk.

Fred shook his head. "It just makes you want to make sure you don't have kids for a long, long time, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes. Very long time."

The twins returned to work knowing they'd have a little tale to tell their parents when they visited that weekend.

* * *

><p>The Floo at Fairwinds whooshed to life, depositing Echo into her living room. She smelled the aroma of cooking, and followed her nose to the kitchen where Severus appeared to be brutalising the lettuce. He did not smile, nor look up when his wife came in.<p>

"Severus?" she asked softly. "Is everything all right? I mean, is Harry...?"

"Harry is quite healthy. I will be changing the formula for his Nutrition Potion to make his bones stronger, and his pediatrician has prescribed a Balance Potion for when he travels. The lettuce was finished so he attacked the tomato next. Echo winced as the knife was nearly slammed all the way through the poor thing.

"That's good. So am I to guess that there was trouble on the way home?"

Severus slapped the knife onto the table beside the rather mutilated tomato. He finally looked up at his wife.

"A temper tantrum. Right in the bloody middle of Diagon Alley. The whelp managed to get himself so worked up, I couldn't Apparate him home to take care of his punishment so I had to take him into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and punish him there!" He took a moment to breathe, and went over to the sink to wash his hands. He allowed the cool water the splash over the pulse points on his wrists to help him calm down.

"It was a minor embarrassment. Something that Harry, and I could both just live down and let pass, but no... it is never that damned easy is it?!"

The cool water had not helped her husband, and Echo was becoming more concerned by the minute. A wave of her hand turned down the heat under the pork chops on the stove.

"Severus, what else happened?" she asked softly.

He pointed sharply to a slightly torn scroll on the kitchen table. Echo approached the parchment, unrolled it, and began reading it. Her expression went from puzzlement to horror, and then drifted over to anger.

"This is outrageous! Severus, can they do this?"

"It seems they can," he grumbled darkly. He swept out of the kitchen, paced for a moment in the living room, and then slumped heavily into his chair. He then leaned forward, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Sev... Severus, have you spoken to Albus?"

"I have been too upset," he replied wearily. When he raised his head, Echo saw the brief glint of fear in his eyes, and she shivered. The anger came back as he ground his teeth. "He's mine," he stated darkly.

Echo gritted her own teeth for a moment, and then she summoned a Calming Potion. She tried to hand it to her husband, but he refused it. "Take it, Severus. I know your anger is justified, but it isn't going to be much help. Take it, and then sit here until you're calm enough to contact Albus. Is Harry in his bedroom?"

Severus nodded. He took the potion, but only stared at it. "Is Harry all right now?" She asked.

With a resigned air, he downed the potion. "He has been asleep since we got home. Hector and Dobby are with him."

Echo smoothed her fingers over Severus' brow, and felt the slight rise in his temperature. She then leaned over, and kissed him. "Give the potion a few more minutes then call Albus. I'll go and finish up dinner."

Just as she was about to turn away, Severus caught her hand, and held tight. Echo turned back.

"I will not let them take our son," he breathed out.

"Oh Severus. It won't come to that. I know it won't." She gave his hand a squeeze, and then he let her go.

* * *

><p>Albus sat in the living room at Fairwinds while Severus tried not to pace. The Headmaster was carefully reading over the notice Severus had received from Wizarding Children Services an hour after Harry's all too public temper tantrum at Diagon Alley. Echo sat next to her husband, a quiet presence that he reached out for every few minutes, as if making certain she was real.<p>

"I believe you've simply panicked..."

"What?! I do not panic, Albus!" Severus reacted angrily. "They have threatened to take my son!"

"Severus, calm yourself," Albus ordered, firmly, yet gently. The younger man clamped his mouth shut, and tried to steady his breathing. Echo rubbed his back soothingly. "This is merely a warning, my boy."

"It is a damn intrusion!" blurted Severus. At a stern, warning look from his mentor, he clamped his mouth so tightly shut, his lips became thin, and nearly white.

"Severus, I'm not going to say another word on this until you get your temper under control. I am not the one at fault here, and I will not put up with your shouting. Is that understood?"

Severus' shoulders slumped. The tapping foot was not there but this was his Headmaster of old. This was the one that caught him brewing late at night in one of the abandoned Potions Labs in the dungeons in his second year. This was the Headmaster who had scolded him, privately, in his third year for following the older boys in Slytherin in a nasty prank on a Hufflepuff girl.

"My apologies, Headmaster," Severus said thickly.

The smile and twinkling eyes returned at the sound of his title from an abashed little boy in an older man's body.

"Severus, you knew this was going to happen someday. Harry is a normal, seven year old child, and public displays of temper are inevitable." He held up a restraining hand as it appeared as though Severus were about to say something. "Your past coming back to haunt you so distressingly is an inconvenience, but not insurmountable. This is a warning. The people that reacted to Harry's outburst were only acting as any concerned parent might."

Severus looked skeptical about that. He rather thought there might have been at least one vindictive person who hated Severus Snape - Death Eater, that possibly took this opportunity to make life difficult for him.

Albus shrugged. "Perhaps the reasons may not have been all so altruistic. It really does not matter, my boy. What does matter is that you've been put on notice by the WCS in regards to how Harry has been treated under your care. They are required by law to investigate any possible hint of abuse no matter whose child it is. This notification is only a warning that someone was concerned. I will contact Arthur in the morning, and he and I will speak on your behalf."

"You should not have to," ground out Severus. "I did nothing to harm my child. Granted, he was screaming bloody murder at the time over ice cream, and I would have dearly loved to hex him..."

"Oh stop it, Severus!" snapped Echo. "You're a much better parent than you realise, and you shouldn't let this worry you."

Severus glowered at his wife. "I was angry, though! All I did was tell him 'no' over a request for bloody ice cream, and he turns into a screeching brat!" He jumped to his feet, and snatched the letter from Albus. "What if Harry goes off again? What if he wants a toy, and I won't get it for him? Am I going to have to capitulate to his every little desire just so he does not get in a snit that ships me off to Azkaban?" He threw the letter to the floor. Echo leaned over and picked it up.

"Sit down!" Although Albus did not raise his voice with the command, Severus knew better than to continue his tirade. He dropped heavily back into his chair. "This behavior is unbecoming, my boy, and does nothing to aid the situation."

"Albus, I am a good father," Severus said softly. "I know that I went into this blindly, and it felt like I was questioning myself every hour. Each time Harry cried over something, I second guessed myself. Everytime he was afraid, I wasn't sure I was offering him enough comfort. For Merlin's sake, Albus! The first time I had to punish him I wound up running away to you!" The distraught wizard clasped his hands tightly together. "I am a good father," he whispered.

Albus leaned over, and placed his cool, slim fingers over Severus' hands. He smiled warmly. "You are what I always knew you would be, son. Try not to worry anymore about this tonight. I'll call on Arthur tomorrow, and by the end of Monday, this will merely be a bad memory."

"Daddy?" a very timid, somewhat sleepy voice called to Severus from the foot of the stairs.

The adults looked over to see Harry in his pyjamas, bare feet, and dragging his dragon by the tail. Once he was noticed, Harry hurried over to his father, and leaned against his thigh.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" asked Severus gently. Harry nodded. He picked up his son, and settled him onto his lap. Echo summoned an afghan to drape over her son's lap, covering his bare toes.

"I'm real sorry about today," Harry said, laying his head against his father's chest. "You really aren't mean. Not ever. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Severus' worry over the disaster of a day this had turned out to be vanished as he held his little boy in his lap. He was still concerned about the warning from Wizarding Children's Services, but that did not matter when his child had come to him for comfort. And, of all things, apologised to him.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning when Albus walked into the Minister For Magic's office at the Ministry. The office, once a luxurious testament to Cornelius Fudge's pomposity, now had a distinct 'Molly Weasley' flair to it. There was a comfortable sofa draped in a patchwork quilt, a large desk that was handsome, yet gently used, several cabinets of books, and one wall that held dozens of photos of Arthur's large family.<p>

Arthur Weasley himself had never been considered an organised man especially since he had rather a bad habit of collecting Muggle items that leaned towards junk. His office was neat, though, and the amount of paperwork on top of his desk was organised into neat piles. Albus was certain that Percy, Arthur's son, was responsible for keeping his father's ministerial world tidy.

"AWWWWK! Beware of twinkling gems!"

"Merlin's Beard!" gasped Albus as he looked at the great blue parrot that perched near the door regarding the Headmaster slightly upside down.

Arthur sighed a half glare at the bird. "Meet Kohl, a Hyacinth Macaw the twins gave me for my birthday, Albus."

"Canary Creams! Buy some today!" squawked the parrot, and then gave what sounded like a wheezing laugh.

"I thought your sons liked you, Arthur," chuckled Albus.

"Perhaps they don't any longer," smiled Arthur wryly. "The whole family thought it was time I stopped wearing out little Pigwidgeon so this is his replacement." Arthur scratched beneath the bird's chin, and gave it a piece of food.

"Awww! Sweet Artie!" cooed the bird.

"Come and sit down, Albus." They both seated themselves by the fireplace and Arthur summoned tea. "Kohl is actually rather useful as a familiar. He detected someone under Polyjuice yesterday."

"Polyjuice! Polyjuice! Zzzap!" This time Dumbledore was certain the bird was laughing.

"Another assassination attempt?" the Headmaster asked gently.

Arthur sighed heavily, and nodded. "A possible follower of Voldemort, or simply someone disgruntled."

There came a knock on the door, and Percy stuck his head in. "Merridwyn Cross from WCS, Minister."

"Show him in, Percy."

Percy's head ducked away, and Arthur and Albus both rose as a florid, spidery looking man in grey and maroon robes stepped into the office. His grey hair hung below his shoulders, and looked stringy. Half moon spectacles, very much like the Headmaster's, perched on his nose.

"Good of you to come to my office, Mr. Cross," greeted Arthur. "I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore.

Cross bowed slightly to each man. Arthur conjured a third chair, and bade his guest to sit.

"Shouldn't Mr. Snape be here?" he inquired sharply in a distinct, nasal tone of voice.

"I am acting on Severus' behalf, Mr. Cross," said Dumbledore with a smile. The twinkle in his blue eyes was reserved.

Cross's nose seemed to wrinkle slightly, and then he dropped his gaze to Arthur. "I must admit, Minister, that I'm rather more concerned about these allegations since it appears you've involved yourself."

Arthur's tone was firm, and confident. "Normally I would take a neutral position in such matters, and intervene only when necessary. However, I consider Severus Snape to be not only a friend but someone I confidently entrusted with the lives of all my children. Since my wife and I have long considered Harry Snape..."

Cross interrupted, and glanced down at a folder suddenly in his hands. "Potter, Minister. I've no record of a formal name change."

"If he's in trouble, it's Potter-Snape. However, Harry prefers his father's last name. He will not answer to Harry Potter as he considers that to be someone else."

Cross frowned, and made a few notes. "Irregular," he snapped waspishly.

"Mr. Cross," Albus addressed the man from Wizarding Childrens Services, and his tone of voice made the man snap his head up. "The matter of Harry's name is not the issue here. We've come to discuss the allegations of child abuse."

Cross paused for a long moment as he realised he sat before two of the most powerful wizards (one politically, the other in magic) of the wizarding world. He swallowed, then nodded. "I take it then, that you both feel there was none. However, I do have pensieve proof of Mr. Snape reprimanding his ward..."

Albus interjected sharply, "His son. It was recently proven that Severus is Harry's biological father."

"Hi... what?" Cross gaped, and began madly to flip through the folder. Albus summoned the potion test results that he, and Severus had filed with WCS and the Ministry, and it floated in front of Cross's nose. The man snatched the report and scrutinised it. After several minutes, he stuffed it back into the folder. "Ah, well! That does not prevent me from investigating the possibility..."

"There is NO possibility that Severus would harm his son." Although Albus was smiling genially enough, with the lack of twinkle in his watery blue eyes, there was a touch of frost to the wizard's tone that made Cross shiver.

"B-but I have evidence!" Cross stammered out, looking to Arthur for help.

Arthur smiled. "Pensieve, you said, Mr. Cross." The WCS wizard nodded. "By all means, then, let us have a look, shall we?"

Arthur retrieved the pensieve that all Ministers For Magic inherited with the job. The WCS agent drew out a long, slim phial from the seemingly bottomless folder he had in his hands, and dripped the silvery memory into the pensieve. All three men dipped their faces into the memory of a spectator's point of view of Harry's temper tantrum in Diagon Alley.

Albus emerged from the memory shaking his head, and chuckling. "Ahh, poor Severus."

Arthur was smiling, too, and his eyes sparkled. "Harry is growing to be quite a handful, isn't he? Reminded me of when Charlie was eight, and I'd brought him to work. He was fine for a few hours, then got cranky, and he threw such a terrible tantrum I had to wallop his bum right in my office. My poor secretary was just appalled at me."

Cross stared incredulously between both men. "But, didn't you see how SCARY he was?! Snape's terrifying!"

"Was he now?" asked Albus, seemingly genuinely puzzled.

"Severus always looks like that, Merridwyn," clucked Arthur. "It's a look he perfected as a teache,r and although he may not have been liked by his students, they did respect him. His record at Hogwarts is exemplary."

"Hogwarts?" Cross looked down at his file. "He was a teacher?"

"Really, Mr. Cross," scolded Albus. "Shouldn't you know such pertinent facts about the parent being accused of abuse?"

Cross looked up at the Headmaster, pushed his spectacles a bit further up his nose, and gaped in reply. He had the very uncomfortable feeling that he was twelve years old again.

"Little Harry _Snape_ absolutely adores his father, and has since apologised for that behavior in Diagon Alley. Severus acted quickly to get his son off the street where he was able to deal with him privately." Albus smoothly handed a rolled up parchment to the wizard. "I thought this might assist you. An affidavit from Fred and George Weasley who report that Harry merely received a well-deserved spanking from his father. Quite appropriate, don't you think, given the child's behavior?"

"I don't agree with corporal punishment," Cross declared starchly.

"I wasn't aware you were a father, Merridwyn," interjected Arthur calculatingly.

"Uh... no. I'm not, sir."

"Well then, I won't argue the merits or demerits of CP with you until you do have children. However, this isn't a question of whether or not Severus Snape should have spanked his son. He was accused of abusing his son on public grounds. Frankly, other than the fact that you consider Severus 'scary', I saw nothing in that memory to even remotely suggest that Harry was being abused. If anything, I think I might have to accuse Harry of abusing his father for publicly embarrassing him with that outburst."

"What?!" cried Cross. "That's absurd! Minister! Really, this is becoming farcical, and I must protest...!"

"I quite agree, Mr. Cross," declared Arthur. "This whole charge is a farce, and I believe that in my capacity as Minister For Magic, I am going to dismiss it."

Cross glanced down at the formal declaration of abuse that was in his folder, and watched, in shock, as it was magically signed by Arthur, and stamped CLOSED.

"Mr. Snape will have to be put on probation, sir," began Cross a little lamely.

Arthur straightened sharply, and glared. It was the look he had used countless times on his children when they were in trouble. "Mr. Cross, under no circumstances does Mr. Snape's behavior towards his son require him to be put on probation and I will have you fired if that happens. Severus Snape is a good father. If my word, and the word of Albus Dumbledore who has known Severus nearly his entire life, isn't good enough for you. Believe me, I can fill your office in seconds with people who will testify to that fact. Am I understood?"

Cross nodded rapidly, closed the folder, and it vanished. "Y-y-yes sir! Completely!" He bowed to Arthur, then to Albus, and practically ran from the Minister's office.

Albus nodded at Arthur, his eyes at full twinkle. "Arthur Weasley, I truly am impressed." He patted the now blushing wizard's upper arm. "It is well you took this job, Arthur. Very well."


	58. Chapter 58 - Hogsmeade Weekend

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Eight - Hogsmeade Weekend**

* * *

><p>Draco sauntered into the Slytherin common room to find the boys sitting sullenly in one corner by the window that looked out over the city of the Mer People under the lake. Giggling and gossiping, the girls were all by the fire.<p>

"Professor Weasley, again?" Draco asked of Blaise Zabini as he joined the boys, and leaned against the wall to watch the girls.

"Who else is on the hearts and minds of every blasted girl in Hogwarts?" He grinned cheekily at Draco. "He's probably on the minds of a few boys, too."

"He needs to get married," groused Ambrose Doyle, a fifth year boy.

"At least you've got a girlfriend who's keeping her attention on you, Drake" growled Vincent Crabbe as he glared at Millicent Bulstrode who had been going out with him since summer began.

Draco snorted. Only that evening, as he and Hermione had taken their usual after dinner walk, the Gryffindor girl had complained about the recent feminine noise that was occurring with disturbing regularity in their common room over the new Potions professor.

"My girlfriend has a preference for sophisticated blondes, not piratical redheads," declared Draco._Thank goodness Hermione has become immune to the charms of Weasley men!_

Pansy Parkinson divested herself from the group of chattering girls, and glanced haughtily at Draco. "Still playing around with that Mudblood, Draco?"

The young man's grey eyes narrowed dangerously at the raven-haired girl. Her arm snaked through Edgar Montague's, a seventh year who seemed to wear a perpetual scowl on his face. The scowl turned into a decidedly murderous, silent warning that Draco better not try, and correct his girlfriend.

Draco and Edgar had both lost their fathers to a Dementor's Kiss, but it certainly had not brought the two any closer. Edgar could care less about what others believed in regards to Blood. He was a bully, pure and simple. Since Draco's first day the two had been wary opponents. By virtue of having been the son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco had escaped being summarily beaten up by the older boy in his first year. Now Draco was safe only because he was better at dueling, and much faster than the burly seventh year was.

"Don't say that word in front of me, Parkinson," warned Draco with a hiss.

He knew he once used that insult one too many times himself, especially towards Hermione. Draco's nose quite recalled the painful break Hermione had given him when her temper had finally had enough of his childish stupidity. He had since apologised, for all of that, and Hermione had forgiven him, but it still made his stomach clench sourly to hear someone else say such spiteful things towards the girl.

Pansy's unflattering pug-like face twisted acidly as she sneered hotly at Draco. "Your father would disown you if he knew you were down in the dirt with something like Granger."

Draco bristled as he straightened. His wand had slipped silently into his hand. "My father debased himself at the feet of a bloody madman, Parkinson! You think I give a damn what my father thinks now that he's well deserved worm food?!"

Pansy's parents, merely financial supporters, had each escaped the fate of the Dementors Kiss by spending only a few months in Azkaban for their transgressions. Socially, politically, and even financially, her family had been ruined, as so many other Death Eater families had. Yet, even now Pansy still scrambled to find someone in power, at least in Hogwarts, to ally herself with.

The sad truth of the matter was that those Death Eater children, like Pansy, that still tried to cling to what was, only found themselves further lost and confused in the long run. It was this knowledge that kept any further insults Draco had to himself, and made him walk away from the argument.

Pansy, though, never knew when to leave well enough alone. In her anger, she struck out. "Succide Cutis!*"

The Cutting Hex hit the the blonde haired boy and sliced raggedly through his robes, and through his skin. For a moment Draco stood frozen, shocked by the pain, and by the fact that he had left himself so vulnerable. He looked down where his hand was pressed to his damaged side. He gaped dumbly at the blood that began flowing through his fingers.

"Oh, bugger," he swore before passing out.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to the sound of someone crying, and voices speaking softly. One was angry. The other was soothing. Another seemed worried. The tears belonged to someone else.<p>

Draco hurt. He didn't need this confusion right now. He slipped back into the darkness that waited on the edge of his consciousness and wouldn't awaken again until nearly twelve hours had passed.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" there was a small hand wrapped in his, and over the clasped hands spilled an abundance of soft, curly hair.<p>

"I'm here, love." Hermione stirred, ignoring her stiff back, and straightened. She then smiled at the young man whose face was nearly as white as the sheets he lay upon. "How are you feeling?"

Draco tried to speak, but his mouth and throat felt suddenly lined with cotton. Hermione conjured a glass of cool water for him, and held it to his lips. It felt so wonderful that he smiled a bit giddily. A nod of his head indicated he wanted more. Hermione helped him until he finished the water.

"What was it your cousin David said when he fell out of the tree this summer?" asked Draco wincing.

"He said he felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck," Hermione replied, a slight smile curving the corner of her mouth.

Hermione had pointed the big rigs out to him as they passed by the busy highway near where her family's cousins lived in America. He found them to be very impressive. He grimaced. "I feel like I've been struck by one of those." He tried to sit up, but failed. "What did Parkinson do to me?"

"The Cutting Hex, Succide Cutis, Draco." Severus swept in, and seated himself on the other side of his godson.

"Uncle Severus!" he smiled, his eyes brightening at the sight of his only real family. Since his mother deigned to send him only insulting letters, he began to think strongly that Narcissa Malfoy was not worthy to be considered his family anymore. Severus, Harry, Echo and Hermione were the ones he loved. They mattered.

"The Cutting Hex does not always prove fatal, and Miss Parkinson's aim has always been hit or miss," explained Severus. "This, thankfully, was a miss. You will have a thin scar to remember this event." Severus smirked then the expression faded. "I am certain you will be pleased to know that Miss Parkinson will no longer be attending Hogwarts. Her actions were rather serious but her mother pleaded, quite eloquently, on her behalf, and so she will now remain under house arrest, and tutored at home until she passes her NEWTs."

Draco chuckled. "Good luck with that. Parkinson's got the mind of a bird! She'll be stuck in her home forever."

"Tut, tut," began Severus teasingly, "you must not insult the feathered creatures in such a manner. Highly unbecoming."

"Sorry, sir," Draco said contritely, a smirk gleaming in his silvery-grey eyes.

Severus acknowledged the smirk. "I think you should say goodbye to Hermione so she can get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew."

The Potions Master rose and stepped away several feet, allowing the young couple a moment to themselves. After a quick kiss to Draco, and a short farewell to Severus, Hermione quickly made her way out of the Infirmary, and back to Gryffindor tower.

"I suppose you'll be going too, sir," Draco said, a touch mournfully.

Severus retook his chair. "I have no intention of leaving, Draco," he asserted.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "But, why? You're not my Head of House anymore."

"Quite true, I am not. However, we are family, and it is my duty to watch over you. Harry is with Echo, and he shall be coming in the morning before he goes to school. We will all have breakfast together."

Draco smiled as warmth blossomed from his chest. Family. With a yawn, and now feeling truly safe, he slipped back to sleep and did not wake until Harry was hugging him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Draco quickly recovered, and found a new solidarity amongst the older Slytherins when he returned. Even Andrew Dermott, the fifth year who just never seemed able to keep his opinions, good or bad, to himself, was pleased to see Draco returned. Edgar Montague was gone, though. Although he had not attacked Draco he had chosen to finish his magical instruction at Durmstrang in Bulgaria.<p>

"Heard they have a tough hazing ritual at Durmstrang," supplied Vincent Crabbe as Draco seated himself in the best chair in the common room.

"We had a meeting," added Gregory Goyle.

"About what?" asked Draco, genuinely curious.

"With Professor Weasley," replied Millicent. "He made it clear to us that we really can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. Us older kids, especially. We all lost a lot of family to You-Know-Who and to the Dementors."

Tracey Davis spoke up, "Whatever our parents, uncles, aunts, or cousins might have believed, doesn't matter. We're the ones left behind to clean it all up. More than anything, what Professor Snape always taught us about having a united front is more important than ever. Despite those we lost, we're the ones left to bring honor back to our families, and to our House."

"Professor Weasley told us," continued Crabbe, "that he talked to the Headmaster and the Headmaster said that if any of us don't want to stay at Hogwarts, we can go. With the exception of Edgar, the rest of us want to stay right here."

Draco smiled at that. As it stood, there were now only eleven fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin students. There were many that had not shown up when term began after the Final Battle when he was a fifth year. Luckily there were a good portion of first through fourth years.

Millicent spoke up, unwittingly voicing the thought that went through Draco's head, "It's up to us to watch over the younger years."

Draco sighed happily. He'd never been more proud to be a Slytherin then at that moment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school week sped by without anymore unprovoked attacks, from any side, or any House. The Hogwarts students were finally able to look forward to a Hogsmeade weekend.<p>

Narcissa, neglectful in her parental duties once again, sent Draco to his godfather to get his permission slip for Hogsmeade signed.

Knowing that Severus and Echo sometimes had dinner with the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall on Fridays, Draco made his way, right before dinner, to the Headmaster's office.

After trying almost twenty different sweets on the stupid gargoyle, none of which worked, the gargoyle rolled its stone eyes at the Slytherin and growled in a gravelly voice, "Oh! Just go on up already!"

The gargoyle rolled aside, and Draco leapt up the stairs. The Headmaster smiled in greeting and waved the boy over. "I've been wondering if you'd join us, Mr. Malfoy. Do come and sit down."

Draco, slightly breathless, paused as he saw an empty setting beside Harry waiting for him. Echo smiled, Harry grinned, and Severus nodded. "Do not keep us waiting, Draco. We are all rather hungry."

Forgetting for the moment why he was there, Draco slid in beside Harry. "Hey, Snapelet."

"Tell him, Dad," urged Harry, who looked like he was just barely keeping himself from exploding from his seat.

"Tell me what?" asked Draco as he served himself some thin slices of roast beef.

Severus looked hesitant, and scowled at everyone. "This is premature, but considering recent events, and the fact that you're here... Madame!" he winced as his wife elbowed his ribs sharply.

"Will you just tell Draco what our plans are, my dear?" she smiled sweetly which helped to melt her husband's practiced glare.

Draco looked between his aunt and then his uncle, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry now bouncing in his seat. Automatically, Draco put a calming hand on the little boy's head. Harry shrugged off his big brother's hand, but kept grinning.

"I... we wish to offer you a place you may call home. I think you already know you are welcome, anytime, at Fairwinds, but Echo, Harry, and I wish you to understand that we consider you family, not a guest. There is a room for you..."

Harry, who finally had to explode, exclaimed, "Next to mine!"

"Yes," drawled Severus giving his son a stern look, warning him to behave at the dinner table.

"You're serious?" gasped Draco, his throat feeling suddenly choked.

"Most assuredly," said Severus archly. "I do wish we could effect a stronger guardianship of you, Draco, but that is impossible since your mother would most certainly object. Despite Narcissa, though..."

"I have a home. With you." Draco couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

Echo left her seat and kissed his cheek and embraced him. "You do, Draco."

* * *

><p>The trip to Hogsmeade was to begin at 10am on the dot. The children, who had their permission slips signed by parents or guardians, assembled out in front of the castle as they waited for the Thestral drawn carriages to take them to the village.<p>

"Do you see him, yet, Draco?" asked Hermione as she squinted into the sunlight of the morning towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Uncle Severus said he'd be here right before the carriages left, Hermione. When have you ever known him to be late?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Severus Apparated with his son to the Apparation point outside the gates of Hogwarts. Beneath his purple winter outer clothing, Harry wore a white jumper that had been knitted for him by Molly, a cotton, long-sleeved shirt, trousers, and a pair of boots and thick socks.<p>

"Daddy! Look at the carriages!" Harry was nearly beyond excited. Ever since Draco had asked his father if Harry could come along on the first Hogsmeade Weekend, Harry had been marking the days on his calendar.

Harry had awakened, before both his parents and had nearly gone to wake them up, when Dobby wisely diverted him putting some of his excess energy to work in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Once breakfast was out of the way, the excited little boy had sprinted up the stairs to get dressed. He then planted himself in front of the Floo, and surprised Severus by waiting, as patiently as possible, until it was time to leave.

"Why do you not go and find Draco, Harry?" suggested Severus. "I shall be right behind you."

Harry hesitated only a moment, and then ran over to the crowd of students, disappearing within them.

A few minutes later, Harry tripped and felt himself being assisted back onto his feet. "Mr. Potter," said McGonagall as she looked down her thin nose at him. "I wasn't aware that you were joining us today."

"Aunt Minnie!" Minerva took the enthusiastic hug in stride, keeping her stern expression, even as some of her cubs giggled at the sight. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco and Hermione just like the big kids do!"

"Greetings, Minerva," came Severus' voice behind his son.

"Severus! Are you going to be helping us to chaperon today?" teased Minerva.

Severus smirked and nearly laughed. "That is an odious duty I need not bother with anymore, Minerva."

"And I can see you're clearly heartbroken about it, Severus," she smiled stiffly with a slight twinkle of her own.

"Uncle Severus! Harry! Over here!" Harry immediately ran over to his big brother.

"Will you be going along, Minerva?" asked Severus in mild concern.

The older woman nodded. "As will Aurora and Remus."

"Very good then," nodded Severus and he turned, looking for which carriage his son was in. He saw Harry on Hermione's lap and made his way over to the sixth carriage.

"Hi, Uncle Severus," greeted Draco.

"Hello, Professor," smiled Hermione as she tucked Harry's scarf around his neck.

"Draco, Miss Granger. Harry?" the little boy turned and flashed a smile at his father. "I expect you to obey your brother, and Miss Granger. Do not go wandering; stay with them."

"Yes, Dad," Harry sighed, letting out just a bit of exasperation towards his overprotective father.

"I also expect you to behave for your grandfather this evening as well." Harry's attention had been distracted, and Severus stretched out a hand, and gently caught Harry's chin. "Did you hear what I just said, son?"

"Behave for Draco, Hermione, and grandpa."

Severus let a small smile touch the corner of his mouth. Harry leaned over the side of the carriage, and managed to give his father a kiss before the carriage jerked into motion. Harry let out a joyous squeal, and Hermione slipped an arm around the child's waist, anchoring him to her lap.

Severus stayed in place long after the carriages vanished on the horizon. He was certainly looking forward to a long weekend with Echo, but he felt a painful tightness in his heart as his son was taken away.

* * *

><p>After another lecture from Professor McGonagall the students were allowed to roam the streets of Hogsmeade. Minerva, Aurora Sinistra, and Remus Lupin each did some window shopping, ran a few errands, and kept at least one eye on the various groups of children running about.<p>

An hour into the visit, Remus had to break up a fight between a Slytherin boy, and a Ravenclaw girl. Aurora was watching a seventh year couple that were hoping to steal away for a bit of clandestine behavior, but she thwarted them. Minerva broke up a few arguments, and then retired to the Three Broomsticks to await her colleagues for some tea and lunch.

To Hermione's disgust, the first stop for Harry and Draco was Langley's Best Brooms. A rival to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, Langley's only concentrated on brooms. Draco still loved Quidditch, but he was now consumed by the Brooms Racing bug. Hermione was surprised to find a broom meant purely for mundane flying travel. The particular model she was looking at was made specifically for witches, and had such amenities as Cushion Charms, Weather Repelling Charms, and a Back Support Charm for expectant mothers.

"So the bookworm has finally found a broom to salivate over?" sniggered Draco.

"It's practical, Draco! Look, if a witch has children, it has an optional Wee-Broom, or a Broom Trailer."

Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and brushed his lips against her ear. "So, does that mean you'd like to have my children?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, and she leaned back against Draco. "I'd love to have lots of babies with you, Drake." She then turned slightly in his arms, and grinned wickedly, "But only if I can have one of those!"

Draco laughed and kissed her lightly.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Draco, and Harry joined Ron, and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.<p>

"I don't like cauliflower, do I have to have that?" asked Harry as he sat between Ginny and Hermione.

Draco huffed. "Harry, you have to have something, and you've already said no to carrots, peas, broccoli, and corn. Uncle Sev said you have to have one vegetable and one fruit at lunch."

"Do I have to eat them? They taste yucky."

"I always used to eat mine, and then spit 'em into my napkin," chuckled Ron.

"Hey, Weasel! Don't give the Snapelet any ideas!" growled Draco.

"Every kid figures that one out, Draco," sniggered Ginny. "I bet even you spit out food at your parents table."

"No. I didn't." Hermione saw the haunted look in her boyfriend's eyes as he stared down at his menu. Just as Ginny was going to continue to tease, Hermione warned the girl with a sharp shake of her head. "That was one of those behaviours my mother did not allow at the table," he muttered.

"I don't want any vegetables," sighed Harry.

"How about a sandwich?" asked Ron. "You eat sandwiches with tomatoes and lettuce, right?"

"And cheese!" smiled Harry.

Draco frowned at the little boy. "You won't eat a salad that has lettuce and tomato, but you'll eat a sandwich with them?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, because on a sandwich they're a sandwich and not vegetables anymore. Didn't you know that?"

Ginny laughed, as did Hermione. Draco lifted his eyes skyward, and slumped in resignation in his chair. "Can we finally order now?" he pleaded plaintively.

* * *

><p>"Gurk!" Ron gasped as his robe collar tightened abruptly around his throat. Just as quickly, the tension left.<p>

"Sorry 'bout that, Weasel," chuckled Draco from behind.

Ron whirled, and sneered angrily. "Ferret face! Is it your usual habit to lurk outside the loo and try to choke people that are leaving?"

"No, I think that's Zabini's trick. Anyway," Draco grabbed Ron's sleeve, and dragged him away from the door to the men's bathroom at the back of the Three Broomsticks. "I need your help."

Ron yanked his sleeve from the Slytherin's grip. "What with?"

"I need to run an errand, and I need you and Ginny to keep Hermione with you."

"Aren't you shopping a bit early for Christmas?" asked Ron.

"It isn't for Christmas, Weasel," hissed Draco. "Can't you and Ginny just keep Hermione busy for an hour?" Suddenly he grinned. "My treat for dessert?"

Ron punched Draco's shoulder and chuckled. "She's our friend, and so are you, you stupid ferret. Friends don't need a bribe."

"Oh... well." Draco still wasn't used to having Ron Weasley, much less his entire family, now as friends. That, and he wasn't entirely used to Gryffindor sensibilities that meant they did favors at the drop of a hat, and without expectation of payback.

Ron grinned wickedly, and thumped Draco on his back, "If it will make your Slytherin pride feel better, we'll meet you at Dribbles for ice cream in one hour. You pay."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, one hour."

"You want Harry to stay with us?" asked Ron.

"Nope. Harry's my excuse."

The two young men made their way back to the girls and Harry and found Luna and Neville talking to them. Ron scowled at Neville. The once nervous boy had finally lost his baby fat, and his height nearly exceeded that of all the other boys in Gryffindor, with the exception of Ron. Neville had been paying Ginny an inordinate amount of attention since the beginning of term.

Luna was crouched down by Harry, and she was 'sketching' curious creatures in a variety of glowing colours in the air with her wand. She had just finished sketching a squat looking creature with muttonchop like whiskers, a frowning face, and spiral horns.

"This is the Twill Horned Treegle. They live in magical trees that only grow in the warmest places on earth," Luna told the fascinated boy.

Hermione sighed, "Really, Luna, is it necessary fill his head with such nonsense?"

Luna glanced dreamily over her shoulder at Hermione. "Nonsense is the basis of a firm imagination, Hermione." Luna rose to her feet. As she did so, she twirled a strand of Harry's hair in her fingers. "And, imagination, little Harry, is magic." Lightly tapping his head, golden sparkles fell from the tips of his hair and as the sparkles hit the ground, the sparkles giggled and vanished.

Harry clapped his hands together, and then beamed up at Luna with pure adoration.

"Come on, Snapelet," said Draco, noting Harry's smitten look. He tapped the boy's shoulder, and held out his hand. "We need to run that errand your dad told us not to forget."

Harry grinned as he took Draco's proffered hand. He was going to be part of another secret! His big brother had let him in on it when Hermione detoured into the Ink & Quill Stationery shop before lunch.

"Yeah, we have to buy me some boy stuff, and girls aren't allowed," he grinned. Of course, if he and Draco were really going to buy him underwear, he would not be letting everyone know. Since it was just a trick, though, he was all right with playing along.

"Dribbles. In an hour, okay?" suggested Draco.

Hermione smiled knowingly, and Draco sighed with a resigned smile. The witch was too smart, really.

Hermione and Draco parted company after exchanging a chaste kiss.

When they were some distance away, Harry asked, "Do I get to know what the surprise is now, Draco, cuz, I don't really want to go buy underwear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Succide Cutis = Cut the Skin**_


	59. Chapter 59 - Let's Get Bignant!

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Fifty-Nine - Let's Get Bignant!**

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Tiny, hot scene<em>

* * *

><p>Echo yawned deliciously, and turned slightly in the bed. She lifted just enough to drape herself across her husband so that her arms rested on his bare chest, and her chin rested on her arms. She smiled and watched him as he slept.<p>

"Do you mind?" rumbled his deep baritone from the depths of a fleeting, pleasantly muzzy sleep. "I am attempting to sleep, and you are restricting my breathing." Severus had only a moment to smirk before Echo's lips were over his own. A brief moment later she pulled away.

"Very nice," he said, twining his fingers in her black curls. He pulled his wife up closer, kissing her very thoroughly.

"I think I'm hungry, Severus," giggled Echo.

"You think you are?" he grinned wickedly. "Let us make sure you are!"

Echo let out a laughing squeal as Severus rolled her over, loomed over his wife a moment, then lowered himself until he was kissing her collarbone. His light, gently burning kisses moved up Echo's throat until his lips brushed over her ear.

His silken voice thrummed down to Echo's soul as he purred, "Once… my Beauty, I promised to win… one kiss… from you…"

Echo gasped as her nails raked down her husband's back, "You… swore to show me… the true magic… of a Potions… Master…!"

"Indeed…" Severus kissed the lobe of her ear, and nibbled upon it. "Now… I shall have all… your… kisses!"

Echo growled and giggled as she wrapped herself tighter about her husband. Theirs would be a most fulfilling morning.

* * *

><p>Dobby was preparing a large lunch for Madam and Sir that was nutritious but high in calories. Making babies was exhausting work that required a good house elf to keep his family in tip-top shape. After all, it was important that Harry become a big brother as soon as was possible.<p>

Dobby had lunch served just as Madam and Sir were emerging from their bedroom. He grinned in delight to himself as he noted their rather mussed appearances but vanished before they could see him.

"Are we supposed to eat all of that?" asked Echo as she stared in astonishment at the feast.

There was pasta, of three varieties, rolls, breadsticks, and garlic bread, a huge salad sprinkled with parmesan and romano cheeses, and an absolutely decadent dessert that was chocolate and strawberries.

Severus smirked, and sat down beside his wife. "I thought you were starving."

Echo laughed. "Oh! Yes, that's right. I am."

A half hour later they had put a significant dent into the food, including devouring half the dessert.

"Ugh!" declared Echo as she slumped over the table, and dropped her head on her arms.

Severus chuckled, and rose to his feet. "Come along, Beauty. I think we need to work some of those calories off."

Echo raised her head. "Oh no! Severus, I love you. Truly. Madly. Deeply. But, I can't mooooove."

"Up. Up. Up," he encouraged, helping his wife leave the table. "I think we both need a walk. Shall we get dressed, and explore the grounds?"

With her arm across Severus' back, Echo walked with her husband up the stairs and back to their bedroom. Their constitutional was soon forgotten as… other pursuits took precedence.

* * *

><p>"So what's the surprise for? Is it Hermione's birthday?" Harry asked Draco as they took a left off the main Hogsmeade street onto one of its tributaries.<p>

"Well, I hope after our miserable performances that it will still be a surprise," murmured Draco, mostly to himself.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"You don't say, huh, Harry. Say, excuse me, when you don't understand something."

"You sound like Dad," smirked Harry as he started hopping just on the worn stones of the sidewalk.

"I'm practicing."

"For what?" Harry kept his eyes on his feet, making sure not to jump on the cracks.

"For the day when I'm a father." He caught the boy imitating a frog, and steered him carefully away from two old witches that passed them by.

"You an' Hermione are going to have kids, then?" asked Harry as he stopped mid-jump, and almost lost his balance.

Draco steadied him. "Someday, but not for a long time, yet. We both have to finish school, then get married, and decide where we're going to live."

"You get to live with us now, Draco. Hermione can, too," Harry stopped walking, and regarded the young man. He'd just realised that Draco had never spoken of a home. "I thought you lived in a giant house… do you?"

"Sort of. It's a house my mother has in London, but she's never there. The manor I grew up in was confiscated by the Aurors because there were so many Dark Artefacts my father had collected. It was magically contaminated." Draco grimaced. "Supposedly I'll get it back but who knows when."

"Do you miss your dad?" Harry slipped his hand into Draco's again, and picked at his purple clothed buttons.

"Sometimes, I do. He honestly wasn't a nice wizard, and he did... he uhm... well, I think he hurt a lot of people. I'm not sure."

"He was your daddy, though," persisted Harry.

"Yeah, he was. When I was little, and there was no Dark Lord around... well, he wasn't too bad."

"But... didn't he hurt you?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco stopped and looked down at Harry. "Where's all this coming from, Snapelet?"

Harry backpedaled a few steps, and Draco caught him by the upper arms before he tripped backwards off the pavement into the street. "I don't mean to be nosy, but Ron and Ginny were saying some things about your dad when you went to the loo. Hermione got mad at them, cuz it was mean stuff, but I think she sort of agreed."

"You'll hear lots of bad things about Lucius Malfoy, Harry. And, yeah, he did hurt me sometimes, but not real badly. There's a lot of kids at school who thought my father hit me with his cane, but he didn't. And, he never used curses to punish me either. Father could yell as scarily as Uncle Severus can scowl. He would slap me, too, sometimes. Uncle Severus didn't like that. I think that's why I stayed a lot of the times with your dad because it was pretty hard for my father to control his temper."

"Why'd your dad join the bad wizard, Draco?" Harry was genuinely curious. Deep down he felt that the kind of person Draco was had to come from some place, not just from his godfather's influence.

Draco shrugged, and for a long moment they walked in silence. "My grandfather made him join. Now, my grandfather Abraxas... he was a really bad person. Evil, even. He hurt a lot of people, not just Muggles. I know he made my father join the Dark Lord because… well, he got whatever he wanted."

Draco pulled Harry over to a wrought iron bench on the pavement, and he leaned over with his elbows on his knees for several minutes. He was feeling slightly light-headed even though he had answered many of these questions when he and Hermione began to get serious.

Being the son of Lucius Malfoy had been very hard for Draco. He was like any son who sought the approval, and acceptance of one he thought was flawless. Lucius Malfoy would always be known as a wizard as Dark and as evil as Voldemort himself was, but Draco did have a few memories that he cherished, hidden deeply within his heart, of a father who had loved him. Those memories had become fewer and far between as Draco had gotten older. Lucius was determined to see his son become a 'proper Pureblooded heir' of the Noble House of Malfoy.

His father's desire for power, and for flaunting his superiority, though, was not Draco. It hurt to see the truth of his father as he grew older, but he kept his thoughts to himself. It was better to obey his father than to risk his temper.

Reaching up to his chest he felt the amulet, the size of a small coin, that hung around his neck, and was hidden under his shirt.

Draco suddenly drew it out, and showed it to Harry. "This is an amulet my father gave me when I was six years old. It was a portkey."

"Does it still work?" asked Harry as he reached out to touch the silver coin.

Draco shook his head. "With my father dead, the magic no longer works. I keep it, though, to remind me that no matter how terrible he became, or the things he'd done, there was a part of him that cared about me, and wanted me to be safe."

"Where would the portkey take you?"

"To the one wizard my father knew would always keep me safe, even from himself." Wistfully, Draco clutched the amulet in his fist and then spoke, ever so softly. "Uncle Severus."

"Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I won't ask any more questions if you're getting sad about your dad."

Draco turned his head and smiled at Harry as he tucked the amulet away back under his shirt. "Nah, it's all right."

"Does it help that you have me as your little brother?"

Draco gave Harry a hug that squeezed a happy 'meep' out of the little boy. Ruffling the boy's hair, and then kissing the crown of his head was the only way Draco knew to tell Harry, that in his own loving way, he was one of the people to save his life.

"Let's go get Hermione's surprise, Harry," suggested Draco as he stood up.

"Yeah!" Harry leapt to his feet, grabbed his big brother's hand, and they ran up the street.

* * *

><p>Harry was getting sleepy by the time he and Draco met the others at Dribbles, the ice cream shop. He did his best, though, to stay awake since his father was not making him take naps in the afternoon any more. As he listened to the pleasant noise of the young witches and wizards chatting about school, their preparations for NEWTs and in general, a life without Voldemort and Death Eaters, Harry dropped into a deep sleep, slumped against Luna.<p>

"I can take him, if you'd like, Luna," offered Draco as he saw Harry's heavy eyelids droop close over his vibrant, green eyes.

Luna was carding her slim fingers through his hair. "It's all right, Draco. He's perfectly comfortable." She smiled serenely down at the little boy curled against her side.

"You know, Luna," teased Ginny, "I think little Harry's got a crush on you." Hermione giggled and Neville snorted.

"Really? Do you think so?" Luna asked. Her surprise was so sincerely genuine that the looks of amusement on everyone's faces sobered slightly. As she looked down at Harry's sleep smoothed forehead, a tiny smile touched the corners of her mouth. She brought a finger to her mouth as she looked at her dining companions. "His Dreaming Spirits are so colourful."

* * *

><p>Severus and Echo finally had their long delayed after-lunch walk. Dobby, his hands on his bony hips, glared at Madam and Sir. Their cheeks were flushed, but certainly not from the cold. He waggled a finger at them, as if they were two teenagers caught in the Hogwarts rose bushes.<p>

"Dobby is not happy, Madam and Sir! You is spending much too much time out in cold, and if you get sick, Dobby is not accepting responsibility. In! In!" he ordered as the witch and wizard stood gaping at him.

The house elf ushered them inside, and then vanished. As they removed their heavy, outdoor cloaks and placed them on hooks, Echo asked, "Don't we pay him?" she let out a giggle as Severus kissed her cold ear.

"Two sickles and a bar of chocolate a week," he murmured pulling his wife close.

"Are you serious?" Echo turned in her husband's arms. "Two sickles?"

"Albus was paying him one sickle. I doubled it." He frowned slightly. "You don't approve," Severus stated.

"Well..." Echo's mouth gaped open slightly, and then she closed it as she drew Severus into the living room. They stood in front of the fireplace. "I don't know. I've certainly never heard of a free house elf, and to be honest, the Salem Academy didn't have house elves. I think paying Dobby is fine, but are you sure he shouldn't get paid more? Harry gets a galleon a week for his allowance. Two sickles just seems a bit unfair."

"Dobby is quite the negotiator, I discovered," replied Severus. "Why don't we discuss this with him?" Echo nodded and the Potions Master summoned the house elf.

"Madam and Sir need Dobby?" asked the house elf.

"Dobby," began Severus. "Take a seat, if you would?"

Echo and Severus were seated on the small loveseat in front of the fireplace, so Dobby sat gingerly on the edge of the leather ottoman. He folded his hands together, and waited patiently.

Echo tried not to smile at the house elf's quiet politeness, since he appeared so sincere. "Dobby, I wanted to know if you truly feel that two sickles a week is sufficient pay for you?"

"And a chocolate bar, Madam. Dobby also gets his own room with a bed not on the floor, Dobby gets storage in sewing room." His head bobbled in delight. "And, Dobby has pretty, little house, too!"

"I take it that is quite a fortune by house elf standards?" she asked delicately.

"Oh yes, Madam! Dobby is rich now. Dobby has garden to plant, family to protect, and Dobby has Little Harry. It is good, Madam." He grinned, and his head bobbled once more on his slim neck.

"So, there is nothing else that you want, or need, Dobby?" asked Severus firmly.

Dobby wrung his hands, looked at the ceiling, then the floor, and then adjusted his blue jumper a few times.

"What is it, Dobby?" asked Echo. "You can ask anything of us."

Dobby glanced left and right, then leaned forward slightly, "Dobby is..." he curled his thin hands in the hem of his jumper. "Dobby is wanting to read and to write, Madam. House elves have long memories, but Dobby is told by other house elves Dobby is stupid, insignificant house elf. Is bad to want to read and write." He grinned self-consciously. "If Dobby reads, Dobby will buy books!" His grin vanished as he looked to Sir. "If Dobby allowed books."

"I'll teach you to read and write, Dobby," said Echo, very pleased at the little house elf.

Dobby's excitement went into house elf overload. He clapped and began to weep at the same time he was babbling his thanks, and praising his Madam and Sir.

Several times Severus tried to quiet the elf until he raised his voice and commanded, "Dobby! Quiet!" Dobby was instantly silent and subdued as he re-seated himself.

"Sorry, Sir. Dobby is just very happy."

"So I gathered. I will also allow you access to our library once you begin to read." Severus rose and put a restraining hand on the elf's shoulder since he seemed ready to bounce out of his skin. "For now, please take Hector for a walk, and then you may retire for the evening. Echo and I are going to cook dinner for ourselves."

"Dobby will do so, Madam, Sir." He grinned and vanished with a pop.

Echo giggled. "He's priceless, Severus!"

"I'm beginning to think that Lucius had no idea what sort of house elf he had." He pulled his wife up into his arms. "Come along, my dear. Before we begin dinner, I'd like to work up another appetite."

Echo smiled wickedly. "Ohhh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

><p>Severus and Echo had cooked a stew with roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables.<p>

"My lab is finished," Severus announced during a lull in their conversation.

"Does that mean I finally get to see it, Severus?" she asked as she finished off her vegetables.

He nodded. "If you're finished, we can go look at it now."

Within minutes they were down the stairs in the basement where Severus had set up his potions lab. The main room had two long work tables running down the left and right hand side of the room. The surface was smooth, dull, raw black marble. Shelves along the wall held cauldrons, pipettes, bottles of all sizes and shapes, knives, daggers, stirrers, all the equipment that a potions master would need. There were three chalkboards for scrawling notes as he brewed and there were charts scattered over the walls. At the far end of the lab was a large oak desk stained by age, and years of being in a potions lab. Near the desk were all of Severus' potions journals.

"This looks wonderful, Severus," said Echo as she ran her hand down the smooth marble of one of the tables. "Will you let Harry down here?"

"Sometimes. He shall need to learn a healthy respect of it, though. This is not some place I want him running around with no thought of the dangers in here." He smiled. "I did think of him, though." He motioned her over to the right hand side table where he showed Echo a stool that he'd charmed so it raised up and down, and also had a cushioning charm. "It's wide enough so if he wants to kneel on it as is his habit, he may do so."

"A place all for him! Wonderful, Severus. Harry will be so pleased."

"I have also a chair for him at my desk, and a place for his own potions journals." He had a light, smug expression upon his face.

"Do you also have a place for his ingredients, Severus?"

His dark eyes sparkled. "Indeed, I do. Come and see the Potions Cabinet."

Severus led Echo over to a heavy door of ironwood. He touched it, whispered a password, and it swung silently open on its thick, iron hinges.

The Potions Cabinet was an impressive room nearly the size of the main room. It was meticulously organised, and included the small greenhouse area with the enchanted window for the Melancton plants. Near the door was an area of the cabinet that had a bronze plaque denoting 'Harry's Cabinet'. It was a separate, smaller cabinet, with a door, that currently held all of Harry's potions ingredients. Some were from his Junior Potions Kits, but there were some dried ingredients that Harry, and his father had collected.

Echo teased, "You _are_ going to turn him into a Potions Master, aren't you?"

"He is his father's son," Severus puffed out his chest proudly. He was looking forward to years of handing down his secrets, and his knowledge to Harry.

Echo tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked around the lab. Severus frowned as she watched him "It appears that you've planned for everything, but I think there is one thing you do need." She then walked out of the cabinet, and pointed. "That corner area by your desk is rather empty, and could work out very well."

"What have you in mind, my dear?" he asked warily.

"Let's see if I can do this..." Echo held out her hands as though she were sculpting in mid-air. The ghostly shapes of furniture began to appear waveringly. "What do you think?"

"That appears to be a sitting area with a tea table." He scrutinised the ghostly construct.

Echo grinned, "Yes! That's just what it is!"

"A potions lab isn't really the place for a social setting, Echo." His voice was wary.

"Normally it isn't, but you're going to be working down her quite a lot. Which means Harry and I aren't always going to want to be content upstairs when you're down here alone. This way we could have tea with you, and encourage you to take reasonable breaks."

"Considering that some of the substances are disagreeably aromatic or volatile, we'd need a series of wards that can be easily passed through by us, but filter out those substances to keep the air fresh."

"Would you be able to do it, Severus?" she asked.

"I could do some of it. Albus might be able to assist with the rest." He smirked, glancing sideways at his wife. "You may have your little family area."

Echo laughed, clapped her hands together, and then kissed Severus with dozens of enthusiastic pecks.

* * *

><p>Harry had been dropped off to the Headmaster's tower about an hour ago by Draco. Dressed now in his pyjamas, he sat on the divan curled up by his grandfather as he related all the day's adventures.<p>

"Neville's really smart about all kinds of plants. He wants to show me this plant that can be practically a pet. It's very sweet, he says. But, then we met Luna, and she talks about all these strange animals, and pixies, and things. And, Luna can draw with light, and she even showed me a Patronus! It's the cutest little hare you've ever seen, Grandpa. Can you make a patronus?"

Albus smiled. "Would you like to see it?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. The Headmaster took out his wand, and cast, "Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful, silvery ghost-like phoenix burst from the end of his wand.

"Oooohhh! It's like Fawkes!"

"Shall we send it with a message to your parents, Harry?"

"Can we say anything?" The patronus phoenix drew it silvery wing teasingly down Harry's cheek and he giggled.

"Anything. Just say what you'd like and the patronus will deliver it," instructed Albus.

"Okay! Here's my message...!"

* * *

><p>Echo was curled up against her husband's side under a large quilt. While he read, his hand carded idly through her hair. Echo was working on her embroidery.<p>

The phoenix patronus burst through the wall until it settled upon the arm of an empty chair.

Severus stiffened perceptibly. "Albus? Is everything all right?"

The phoenix opened its beak, and Harry's smiling voice emerged. "Hello Mum and Dad! I had a great day at Hogsmeade. Grandpa and I played a Muggle board game called Life and now I'm married and I got four kids and I'm a banker. I have to go to bed soon, but I'm not going to have bad dreams because Luna told me I have two wonderful dream spirits, a wolf and a snake, watching over me. I didn't tell her about your magic story, Dad. She's just really, really magic. Oh! And pretty, too! Okay. Grandpa says I gotta say goodnight. So, goodnight. I love you both and can't wait to see you again. Bye!


	60. Chapter 60 - Moving Ahead to Halloween

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty - Moving Ahead to Halloween**

* * *

><p>The days and weeks passed easily enough for everyone concerned. Severus brewed on his days off, and worked on setting up the structure for his business. He garnered contracts with St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, and several apothecaries; one in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and two in Ireland.<p>

Each contract required specific potions, salves, balms, or powders to distribute. Hogwarts was still stocked by potions brewed by Bill, but Severus had taken over the brewing, and supplying of their more complicated stock. Potions such as his version of Skele-Gro that he called Bone Mend Potion that was tailored more for teenagers. For St. Mungo's he brewed Wolfsbane, Deep Bruise Salve, and several varieties of Nerve Pain Relief potion.

Severus was sitting in the study going over possible contracts he was considering pursuing when Echo came in with sandwiches. She put down the sandwiches, and kissed his temple.

"Sit down, Beauty," Severus commanded softly as he was still staring down at a contract. "I would like your opinion."

Echo took the chair on the other side of her husband's desk, and waited. "Opinion on what?" she asked after several minutes of patient waiting had passed.

"This," he handed over the contract. "Madame Izella's of Paris. An unexpected contract yet it might hold some interesting possibilities I had not considered for my potions business."

Echo took a few minutes to peruse what Madame Izella was looking for from a Potions Master. "Perfume?" she smiled. "Do Potions Masters work with perfumes?" she handed the contract back to Severus.

"Very few do. It takes a certain olfactory sensitivity," here he tapped the side of his nose, "that many in the profession do not possess. I was a little insulted at her assumption about my nose in her introduction letter..." Severus grimaced, "Anyway, I _have_ dabbled in the Scentual Arts."

"You have? Whatever for?"

For a moment he stared uneasily at his fingers before clasping them tightly together. "I first began exploring the use of scents in my potions as a way of disguising some of the potions Voldemort required of me. For example, Veritaserum has no scent, but it is possible to colour it, and make it smell like a benign Calming Potion." Severus drummed his fingertips uneasily upon the desk.

Echo, knowing that this was getting too close to memories her husband had no wish to re-visit, steered the conversation towards something more relevant. "Have you ever created a perfume, Severus?"

"I had occasion to do so. Once. Narcissa, before she married Lucius, had a Muggle Perfumer in Italy that used to create special blends for her, but he could not or would not design a perfume just for her. Her complaints about this was, to put it mildly, annoying Lucius, and he chose to complain to me one evening. I... boasted... that I could create something for Narcissa, and so Lucius challenged me to do so."

"You don't still brew it for her, do you?" Echo's eyes were slightly narrowed.

Severus smirked, "Jealous, my dear?"

"Hmph. Never!" she declared, then relented. "Hmmm, maybe?" Echo smiled. "A little."

He chuckled, "No. I only brewed it once. Narcissa loved it, but as I was quite busy with other projects, I never brewed it again. Eventually, she stopped asking."

"This Madame Izella wants three exclusive perfumes. What, precisely, does that mean?" asked Echo as she picked up the contract again.

"Financially, you mean?" Echo nodded. "Madame Izella would purchase the recipes for the perfumes so if she chose someone else to brew them, they could. This would also allow her to name them as she wished. I would, however, retain the rights over the recipes, and thus I would be able to demand a reasonable residual percentage of each bottle sold."

"How much do her other perfumes sell for?" asked Echo. She was finally seeing the potential that Severus referred to.

"She currently has a very popular solid parfum that sells for 500 galleons a half ounce."

"Oh Circe! Severus, you should take the contract!"

"Ah, so you see the potential?" he asked with a slight tease to his voice.

"I most certainly do. And, it would be quite different from all the other potions you make. Do you want to take the contract?"

"It does fascinate me," he mused. "I shall owl Madame Izella with a few clarifications, and then decide whether or not I will take the contract."

"Da-ad! Can you help me now with my maths? Please?" Harry had been waiting in the doorway of his father's study for a few minutes, but decided now was the time to interrupt.

"Come here, and have a sandwich with your mother and I, and then we shall work on your maths," smiled Severus.

"Harry grinned, "Thanks, Dad!" He joined his parents, and grabbed a sandwich off the plate. Taking a big bite, he then asked, "Whuf's thif all 'bou' parfoo?"

"Chew first, then talk, you ill-mannered child," ordered Severus firmly, but gently.

Harry chewed, chewed, and chewed, then swallowed. He then asked, "You make perfume, Dad?"

"It appears I will be."

"Don't make it like Daniella's auntie's perfume," requested Harry. "She makes us all cry because we can't breathe with the way she smells!"

Echo started giggling first, then Severus let out an actual guffaw, and Harry stared in puzzlement at his parents. He shook his head as they continued to laugh, and had another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

><p>The end of October finally arrived and Hogwarts was abuzz with all the students preparing for the Halloween Feast. After the feast there would be a costume ball for all of the fourth through seventh year students. Severus and Echo had volunteered as chaperons.<p>

"Why can't I go to the ball?" whined Harry as his mother made some adjustments, magically, to his outfit for the day. He was growing, not by leaps and bounds, but just enough that some of his clothing was getting a bit tight.

Severus, finishing up his morning coffee, replied, "I told you already that it is for the older students. You are too young."

"But, I wanted to blast rosebushes with you, Dad!" He tried to squirm away from Echo's ministrations, but she caught him in place with a Sticking Spell to his feet. He glared at his mother.

"Harry, if you don't let me finish adjusting this clothing, you're going to risk popping the seams," she admonished. "Would you like to rip your trousers during playtime, and have to have them stay that way all day."

"No," he huffed, crossing his arms. He was not so much mad at Echo as he was more mad at his father for not bowing to his wheedling over the party.

Severus finished his coffee, and glanced over at his pouting son. "Lose the attitude, young man. You are going to have to learn that you do not always get everything you want."

Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at his father. "Am I spoiled?" he asked sincerely.

"Not yet," replied Severus rising to his feet, and unsticking Harry's feet. "However you will be if you expect me or your mother to give in to your demands all the time. Now, do you want to be a spoiled brat?" Severus purposely put all the distaste he could into the question as he regarded Harry.

Harry studied the tips of his school shoes for almost a minute, then looked up at Severus who had not moved, or changed his expression. He shook his head. "No. I want to be a good boy, Dad."

Severus rested his palm on his son's head. "You ARE a good boy, Harry, and your mother and I wish to help you stay that way."

"Will there be a time when I _can_ blast rose bushes with you?" he asked, hopefully.

Severus chuckled. "I am sure there will be even though I shan't be working at Hogwarts much longer."

Harry hugged Severus. "Great!"

"Well, that crisis is over," teased Echo. "Shall we get you to school?"

"Sure thing, Mum. Bye, Dad!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later Severus Apparated from Fairwinds to Hogwarts. Severus walked through the first snowfall of the year towards the castle. Once inside the Entrance Hall, he removed his outer cloak, shook off the snow, and then shrank the garment so he could pocket it.<p>

Severus then left the Entrance Hall, and disappeared into the corridor that would eventually lead him to the library. He was nearly there when he heard someone greeting him.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape." Luna Lovegood was seated on the stone floor with her narrow back resting against the stone wall. Although she was smiling at him in that ethereal manner of hers, he clearly saw that she had been recently crying.

"Miss Lovegood, do you not have a class at this time?" He did not ask the girl the most obvious question first, because he had learned, after having the strange child in his classes for five years, that the direct approach rarely worked.

"I suppose I ought to be in Charms, but Professor Flitwick excused me. Do you need to see my note, Sir?" The Potions Master promptly stuck out his hand, and Luna gave him the note.

"It says you were excused so you could go to the Infirmary. This is obviously _not_ the Infirmary."

"Dandy Flies," she sighed the explanation.

"Pardon me? What are Dandy Flies?"

"They're horrible. You'd think with such a pretty name, that they might be as pretty, but Dandy Flies are not. They're wicked creatures who give no thought to those they torment. I managed to slip away from them, and so far they have yet to find me. You wouldn't tell them where I am, would you, Sir?" Her pale, silvery grey eyes pleaded with him not to give away her hiding place.

Another thing Severus had learned about this peculiar Ravenclaw was that sometimes, the creatures she made up in her labyrinthine mind, did exist. In the matter of the mysterious 'Dandy Flies', he surmised that Luna was being bullied. Again.

He stretched out a hand, and helped her to her feet when she grasped it. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you tell me, Miss Lovegood, what mischief these Dandy Flies were up to?"

Luna crooked her finger at him, and she whispered, "They'll hear me."

Severus leaned down just enough so that Luna was able to whisper in his ear. When she was finished, she pointed a slim finger towards the library.

"Wait here, Miss Lovegood."

Luna watched placidly as the Potions Master billowed dramatically into the library. She smiled at the sound of a book cracking against the surface of a table. That sound was followed by a strangled 'yeep'. Severus then emerged from the library with two, very guilty girls: a Ravenclaw seventh year and a Hufflepuff fifth year, walking in front of his wand tip. He jabbed his wand into the shoulder of the Ravenclaw girl.

"Spit it out, Miss Granier!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" she yelped. "I mean, really, we didn't mean any harm, Lovegood. It was just a prank. That's all. I swear!"

"I'm sorry, too," echoed the Hufflepuff girl.

"This prank appears to hurt, Eliza." For emphasis, Luna pulled up the sleeve of her school robes on her right arm. Her pale skin was inflamed with dozens of tiny blisters.

"Fifty points each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," intoned Severus' most dire voice from behind the two girls. "And detention with Madame Pomfrey for one week. Go!"

The two girls did not protest, but took flight the moment the older wizard admonished them, and let them go.

"Miss Lovegood, you ought to be able to get to the Infirmary now without the worrying interference from Dandy Flies."

The girl smiled, and nodded as she pulled down her sleeve. "I'll be fine, Professor. Thank you." Luna started to walk away down the corridor, but then she stopped. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm very happy that you're no longer plagued by Wrackspurts." Luna spun away before Severus could say anything. He could only watch, with a firm smirk on his face, as she skipped down the corridor, and vanished when she turned a corner.

Severus entered the library, and saw various students eyeing him warily after he'd hustled Eliza Granier and her Hufflepuff co-conspirator out of the quiet library. Upon meeting his cold gaze, the students eyes dropped hastily to parchment or book. He made his way to the Restricted Section where he found Echo sitting at the top of a ladder her head bent bent over a large tome upon her lap. She was obviously reading and quite absorbed by the content.

"I thought you were supposed to be cataloging these books, not indulging your curiosity."

Echo's head shot up, startled by her husband's silent arrival. She slammed the book shut, and looked like someone who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I am!" she stated with a smile.

Severus walked over, and lifted the book from his wife's lap. "A Detailed History of the Vampire by Scion Alucard." He put the book down upon a nearby desk gingerly. "I think I am jealous. No wonder you get caught up reading."

"That's from the Riddle library. There are some astonishingly fascinating books! Some of them that I'm rather surprised the Ministry sent on to Hogwarts." She started down the ladder, catching her husband's hand as he assisted her. "Come look at this one, Severus!"

He followed Echo over to one section where she drew out a rather fragile looking, soft, leather-bound book with no title. "Handwritten," she spoke reverently. "It's a journal that belonged to Salazar Slytherin which outlines discussions he had with the other Founders over the dangers of wizards mixing with Muggles."

Severus took the narrow book, and carefully opened it. He had read some books authored by Slytherin, but he had never seen anything handwritten. It was intriguing to see the ancient wizard's strong, elegant script on the rough edged, parchment pages.

Echo gave her husband several minutes in perusing the delicate journal before she interrupted him. "Severus, I've been thinking..."

He closed the journal, and replaced it on the shelf, giving his full attention to his wife.

Echo laced her fingers through her husband's long fingers and dropped her gaze down to their hands. "I loved my bookshop, but after seeing all these wonderful books, I'd like my own library." She lifted her eyes to Severus'. "A research library." Her voice sped up slightly. "There was a wonderful one in Salem, and I spent a lot of time there. It was a cathedral of books. An absolute wonder. I've never heard of such a library here. It seems like all the libraries are privately owned. It might take all my life, but how extraordinary would it be to collect books such as Salazar Slytherin's journal?"

Severus released one of his hands, and caressed Echo's cheek. "You are not asking me for my permission, are you, Beauty?" A slight smile ghosted across his mouth.

Echo shook her head, then spoke, "Well, maybe I am. It would hardly contribute an income to our family... and... I'd have to travel sometimes in pursuit of particular books. It could take me away from you, until I could afford to hire a book hunter."

"If it is what you would love doing then I think it is something you should pursue. I also see no reason why I could not help you in hunting for books. Such travel could be educational for Harry if he is not in school at the time."

Echo threw her arms around Severus. "Yes, oh yes, it would be! Thank you for agreeing, Severus. Could we begin hunting for a proper building, soon?"

Severus held up a hand. "Beauty, might I suggest that as your research library grows you might consider running a bookshop? It would help to finance the research library."

Echo's forehead wrinkled in thought. "That does make sense…" she mused quietly. "I believe I could do that, Severus."

"Have you an idea where you would want your library to be?" asked Severus.

"I've seen possibilities in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," Echo replied. "Hogsmeade might be better since we live closer."

Severus nodded. "Find a shop. One we are able to expand then I suggest a sketch of the interior so you have a visual idea of what you desire." Severus smiled at his wife's obvious excitement over her new project.

"I'll do a sketch tonight. Harry can help me." Echo grinned, and then suddenly frowned. "What are you doing here, Severus? Shouldn't you be interviewing for new contracts?"

"Today is the little Halloween party at Harry's school," he grimaced.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Let me go sign out for today, and I'll meet you outside the library." Echo quickly ascended on tiptoe and kissed her husband's cheek before slipping away.

Severus strolled back out of the library, casting warning glares at some of the students; just to keep them on their toes. He thought he might miss that… just a little.


	61. Chapter 61 - Halloween

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-One - Halloween**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley's little red schoolhouse had been decorated by her students for Halloween. There were enchanted pumpkins floating overhead, and little bats flittering here and there. Everywhere one looked there were great swaths of fake cobwebbing and little, thankfully enchanted, spiders of orange and black colours. On the walls were dozens of pieces of artwork that depicted various aspects of Halloween from a child's perspective.<p>

The desks had been moved back against the walls, and down the center of the main classroom was a table laden with a large bowl of pumpkin juice, cookies in the shapes of pumpkins, skulls, bats, and ghosts.

Molly's students were the final decoration to the classroom as they were all dressed in costumes that Molly had fine-tuned for them.

Hamish was dressed rather regally as Salazar Slytherin. His trim moustache kept slipping sideways when he smiled.

Daniella looked rather fetching as the Faerie Queen, Mab. In time, the awkward girl would outgrow her spectacles and skinny limbs to become quite as beautiful as Mab herself was.

Mouse was costumed as a knight who jangled wherever he walked and he had to watch himself and not trip over his over-long sword.

Andrew dressed up as his hero, Merlin. His beard was a bit too long and had to be tucked into the belt around his waist since he refused to shorten it.

Harry had been offered a variety of costumes to wear, but he'd insisted on dressing as the Captain of the Phoenix that he had met on Solonus Isle. Harry looked outrageous in black velvet trousers tucked into cuffed, leather boots, a flared frock coat of red and gold, and an elaborate, tri-cornered hat that had a green feather that kept hitting everyone whenever he walked by them.

This was the Halloween party for Molly's students. Their parents, or guardians had been invited for the sweet feast so that they could meet each other (although most already knew each other) and so their children could show off their work.

Andrew Bulstrode's parents had not come, but his sister, who doted on her little brother, came. Millicent listened to all of her brother's chatter as he showed off his desk, and some of his projects.

Millicent subtly directed her brother over to Severus. Almost as tall as her ex-Head of House, she smiled brightly. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape, Madam Snape. I'd like you to meet my brother, Andrew."

Andrew, who was in the midst of a growth spurt, still found the infamous Severus Snape to be a tall, imposing figure. He leaned slightly against his sister. "Hullo," he managed softly. Millicent whispered something to him, and the little boy bowed quickly.

Severus returned the bow, and spoke, "It is very good to finally meet you, Andrew. Harry speaks well of each of you."

Andrew grinned. "Harry's neat. Maybe someday you'll let him come play at my house? Ouch!" Millicent had elbowed her brother. Severus glanced quizzically at the Slytherin girl.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she muttered in disgust, but not for her brother, but apparently for her parents. "If it's all right, maybe someday I can bring Andrew to your home so he, and Harry can play?"

"That would be acceptable, Miss Bulstrode." Millicent, still a bit embarrassed drew her brother over to the cookies.

Echo whispered, "I take it her parents are not exactly fond of you?"

"It appears that the Bulstrodes are still of the opinion that I was a true Death Eater." He grit his teeth sharply together, and Echo squeezed his arm in reassurance.

The tension was happily relieved as Harry, the ship's captain, dragged the Faerie Queen over towards his parents.

"Mum! Dad! This is Dani! My girlfriend," he declared proudly.

Severus was very glad he had refused the pumpkin juice a few minutes ago, else it would have been sprayed across the room. "Girlfriend?" He asked warily, his voice sounding slightly strangled. He cast a sideways glare at his sniggering wife.

Harry frowned slightly. "Yeah. Dani's a girl, and she's my friend." Harry glossed over the confusion by extolling Daniella's intelligence, and love of books. Daniella blushed under the attention. When the little girl was called away by her parents, Harry grinned after her. "Dani's really shy, but me an' Mouse don't scare her. Will you come, and meet Mouse? He's my best friend."

Echo replied, "Lead on, Harry."

Hieronymus Tonks stood next to his Aunt Andromeda. His uncle, Ted Tonks, rarely left the Muggle world and so he was not at the party.

Severus knew Andromeda from his days at school. The sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy had been excised from the Black family for marrying Ted Tonks. Andromeda had the beauty inherent in the Black sisters, but her beauty had settled well into her age. She was a woman that smiled easily, despite the loss of her only child, Nymphadora.

"Family life suits you, Severus," greeted Andromeda graciously with a smile.

"That it does. Allow me to introduce my wife, Echo. Echo, this is Andromeda Tonks."

Echo nodded to the taller witch. "Very good to meet you. I understand that Harry and Mouse are best friends."

Andromeda chuckled. "Quite so. It seems everyday Hieronymus is telling us how wonderful Harry is, or how smart and so on."

"We have heard the same about Hieronymus," agreed Severus.

Finally the Halloween party drew to a close. Echo had scheduled several weekend playdates with Harry's friends, and to Severus' dismay, Echo had also planned a day for all of Harry's school friends to come to Fairwinds. At least that would not happen until next summer!

* * *

><p>The Halloween Ball at Hogwarts was a fine affair for the older students. There were a few, mostly the fourth years, that dressed up in costume, but for the most part the boys brought their dress robes, and the girls all had beautiful frocks to show off.<p>

Echo remained inside with Minerva after she had her fill of 'blasting rose bushes'.

The two women stood by the door that led from the Great Hall and out into the courtyard that still bloomed with magical flowers, and trees. They heard a yelp, some shouting, and a young couple darted into the Great Hall to escape the further wrath of Severus Snape.

"Is it that Severus is truly concerned about their virtue, or is it that he enjoys scaring the daylights out of his students?" asked Echo.

"The latter, I believe," chuckled Minerva. "Severus is fortunate that those roses are Ever-Blooming, or he'd have been out on his... well, his backside ages ago. Albus rather likes those roses."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was a predator. Overly hormonal teenagers were his prey. With his cloak undulating with the combination of his stealthy movements and the chill breeze he prepared to strike with his wand, casting a silent charm that blew apart rose bushes rather spectacularly. Sometimes there was nothing hidden by the roses. Then there were those jubilant times when he caught a couple, startling the young adults from their explorations, and scaring them right back into the castle.<p>

This activity is what made Halloween special for Severus.

Another slice with his wand blew apart the bright yellow petals of one rose bush. The couple hiding within the prickly interior fell apart, each landing on their bums.

"Draco!" thundered Severus as he saw just who he had just found. As Draco skittered backwards over the snowy ground, Severus rose to his full height, a look of disappointment, disapproval, and disdain aimed at the two teenagers. "Miss Granger, go and fix your... makeup," he ordered in his velvet toned voice.

Hermione quickly pulled herself to her feet, gathered up the hem of her dress, and ran like a rabbit back into the castle. Severus leaned over, grasped his godson by his collar, and yanked him to his feet.

"You're choking me, Uncle!" protested Draco.

"I am quite well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy," Severus let the boy go with a jerk, and Draco stumbled slightly, but remained on his feet. "Follow me. Now."

Severus spun away, and also away from the entrance that led to the courtyard. Fixing his bowtie, and straightening his shirt, Draco broke into a trot in order to keep up with his godfather.

Draco was out of breath by the time they reached the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Severus allowed the boy a minute or two to catch his breath, and then began his lecture.

"I realise that you and Miss Granger are teenagers, and in love, Draco. I also do not expect either of you to be so chaste that not even a kiss is allowed between the two of you. However, such behavior as I witnessed will not be tolerated."

"But we didn...!" protested the Slytherin.

"No?" Severus' eyebrow rose up, and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Do forgive my poor eyesight, but I suppose that was not your hand within the young lady's bodice?" The sarcasm was sharp, and the elder wizard's voice was dangerous.

"I... it... uh... we didn't get fa...oh bloody hell," he cursed in a whisper. He dropped heavily onto the bench.

Severus relaxed his stiff posture, and seated himself on the edge of his old podium. "Draco, you and Hermione are of the age of consent, and I would not dare to interfere in... this side of your relationship, but you did tell me, did you not, that you wanted to go through the Betrothal Ceremony?" Draco nodded miserably. "Then you and Hermione need to control your hormones and not let them tread on your common sense. You know that the Betrothal Ceremony cannot be performed if you consummate your relationship before marriage."

Draco cringed both in embarrassment, and for the simple fact that he had sort of forgotten about the Betrothal Ceremony. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. We just got a little carried away. And, I can't stand that we can't be together until after we both finish school. It's torture!"

"If it is that horrible," Severus sneered lightly, "then I suppose the traditions you both wished to embrace are not all that important to you." He paused for a moment, expecting some sort of answer, but Draco only stared intently at the tips of polished shoes. "Well? Are they? Draco, sit up straight, look at me, and do me the favor of at least appearing to be listening to me."

"Yes, Sir." Draco straightened on the bench and raised his gaze to his godfather's.

"Good. Now answer me, please."

"They're important to Hermione, so they're important to me," Draco replied, his cheeks colouring lightly.

"Then I expect you both to behave with the decorum of a traditional, courting couple. You are a gentleman and Hermione is a lady. This means there are to be no illicit trysts in rose bushes, alcoves, or broom closets." Severus glared at the pout that was threatening to appear on his godson's pale features. "Mr. Malfoy, if you are not serious about this relationship, I will make certain you and Miss Granger are thinking only of your NEWTs 'til the day you finish school. Am I understood?"

Draco's cheeks flushed with anger and he stood up in order to be face-to-face with his godfather. "We ARE serious! I want Hermione! I want her as my wife! The mother of my children! My best friend! And don't you dare try, and come between us, Uncle because she's FIRST in my life, and you aren't!"

Draco stepped back, and was knocked back onto the bench when the backs of his knees hit it. He stayed put since he was feeling suddenly rubbery-legged. That, and for some odd reason his godfather didn't appear as though he was going to shred him, but was smiling rather smugly.

"What?!" demanded Draco waspishly.

"That is just what I wanted to hear, Draco. Hermione _should_ come first in your life." Severus rose to his feet and adjusted his robes.

"Oh." Draco stared at his godfather. He was not entirely certain that he had only gotten off with such a mild warning. "Uncle Severus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do you think Hermione and I are idiots for choosing the old traditions before we marry? I mean, you and Echo didn't."

Severus turned and nudged his godson so he'd stand up. He replied as he led the young wizard out of the classroom.

"I do not think you are at all foolish to be honoring your heritage in such a way, Draco. Many of our old traditions are dying out because they are no longer considered important, or useful. The Betrothal Ceremony is a remarkably beautiful invocation of the magic between two souls. Personally, I am quite looking forward to Witnessing your ceremony as I have only ever read about them. As for Wizard Courting, I think you need not be so rigid there. After all, I think the Grangers have already accepted you as their daughter's intended."

Draco smiled for a bit, and then it slipped away. "Mother will kill me, though. She'll never accept Hermione."

"You haven't written to her, yet?" asked Severus, a little surprised.

"I've tried, Uncle. Really, I have, but I just don't know what to say. Of course, the last letter from her told me all about this house she wanted to buy in Naples. She didn't ask after me at all."

Severus draped his arm lightly over his godson's shoulders. "You must tell her someday, Draco. The longer you put it off, the greater the chance Narcissa will do something foolish."

"Yeah. I'll see what I can put together tomorrow. Will you look over my letter?" asked Draco.

"Certainly." They had reached the interior entrance to the Great Hall, and Severus stopped on its threshold. He lowered his voice, just for his godson to hear. "Do not spend the next year and a half bemoaning the fact that you both chose to wait, according to custom. Instead, use the time you have before marriage to cherish each hour you spend with Hermione."

"Thank you, Uncle." Draco gave his godfather a small smile and then made his way back into the Great Hall. He soon saw Hermione waiting for him, and once he reached her side, he drew her out onto the dance floor.

Severus leaned against the wall as he watched the happy couple. He hoped that when Narcissa finally chose to return that he would be there with Draco and Hermione. That witch's hexes were always painful.


	62. Chapter 62 - Vignettes Before the Weddin

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Two - Vignettes Before the Wedding**

* * *

><p>It was a week before the Christmas holidays began, and Echo's plan to get Minerva and Albus properly married had come to fruition. At Albus' request (which came after the Headmaster finally bowed to Echo's endless cajoling), Severus was to perform the Binding Ceremony. Both Minerva and Albus had refused to get wed under Ministry law, but Arthur, in his unofficial capacity as the Minister For Magic, would stand by as witness for the Headmaster, thus making their union legal under the auspices of the Ministry. Minerva had asked Molly as her witness.<p>

At Fairwinds, the Snapes were busy that morning getting dressed in their wedding finery. Severus looked splendid in dark grey trousers, a white linen shirt under a dark green velvet waistcoat, and an open, long, dark grey frock coat. His outer, dress robes were of the same dark green velvet as the waistcoat. Harry was dressed in a black tuxedo with a crisp, white shirt. His father had just finished tying the bow tie as Harry stood upon his dressing stool in his bathroom.

"It's too tight, Dad," complained Harry as he gagged exaggeratedly over the bow tie.

Severus slapped his son's hand lightly away from the perfect bow tie. "It is not too tight, Harry. You are just not used to it." He motioned for Harry to turn his back to him.

"Can't mum comb my hair?" Harry watched his father's reflection frown at him from the mirror.

"Your mother is busy getting dressed." Harry huffed. Severus smirked, and commanded gently, "Face forward."

Harry looked straight on at the mirror, and watched, quietly, while his father drew the comb through his shoulder length hair. After a few minutes, he asked, "Can I have a ponytail like yours?"

"May I," corrected Severus.

"You already have one," sniggered Harry.

"Such a comedian," Severus drawled dryly as he gathered his son's hair into a neat ponytail tied by a black velvet ribbon at the nape of his neck. "Finished," announced the older wizard. He lifted Harry off of the dressing stool. "Go put on your dress robes and then sit down in the living room." Harry started to run out of the bathroom when his father caught him by the upper arm. "No running, and try not to get dirty."

"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned, and trotted off.

Severus left Harry's bathroom just in time to see a brief blur as Harry ran out of his room. Severus sighed. He was going to have to talk to the boy about his habit of running everywhere in the house. Sometimes he sounded like a herd of hippogriffs.

Reaching the door to his and Echo's bedroom, he knocked. "May I come in, Echo?"

The door swung open as Echo waved it open. She was standing in front of a full length mirror eyeing herself critically. Her dress was a beautiful gown of silvery grey silk that, when she walked, shimmered very lightly with the colours of the rainbow. Severus was dismayed to see Echo's hand flutter, still subconsciously, over the faint scar her dead, ex-husband, Oland, had given her. The neckline of the dress was square cut and showed off her curves beautifully, but all Echo still saw was the faint, pale line of the scar that ended just above her navel.

Severus stepped up behind his wife, and caught the hand that was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the scar. He kissed her fingertips.

"Accio hairbrush." The silver backed hairbrush flew into Severus' hands, and he began to brush Echo's hair. They both remained quiet as he gently brushed her raven curls, pulled them back, and placed two, blue bejeweled combs into her hair. When he was finished, he kissed the part of the scar that was on her collarbone, and whispered softly, "All that anyone will see is you, my Beauty."

"It's the bride's day, not mine. They're supposed to pay attention to Minerva," smiled Echo.

Severus tightened his arms about his wife, and was just going to kiss her when he heard a thump from downstairs. He groaned.

"Can that child not sit still for five minutes?" he griped.

"I think that's an impossible expectation for any child under the age of ten." Echo grasped Severus' hand. They then left their bedroom and headed downstairs to find out what the noise had been.

* * *

><p>Harry really had tried to sit still. He sat on the ottoman, and stared at the flames in the fireplace for what felt like ten years. He glanced up the staircase, but neither his mother or father showed. He tapped his fingers on his thighs for a bit, then hummed, then tapped his foot rhythmically. Finally, he could not take sitting down any longer, so he got up, wandered around the living room until he stood up against one wall. Very carefully he started walking with the heel of one foot touching the toes of the other foot. He began counting the steps as he held his arms outward to keep his balance.<p>

So focused was Harry by his balancing as he walked heel to toe, and counting, that he forgot to pay attention to any obstacles in his way. The sofa blocked his path, and in trying to navigate around it, he lost his precarious balance, and fell against a side table that had three, very heavy books stacked upon it that Severus had been reading. Harry continued to fall to the floor, but his attention was on the books, and how much trouble he was going to be in when they all fell.

A few minutes later Harry's parents found him in the living room seated on the floor, and staring in frozen surprise at the three books that were spinning lazily about each other in the air right over his head. Echo was about to get Harry's attention when Severus stopped her.

"Accidental magic," he whispered very softly. If they distracted Harry now, not only would it disrupt the Accidental Magic, but it would also drop the heavy books onto their son's head. Harry was unfortunately directly beneath the spinning books. Slipping his wand from his sleeve Severus silently cast Wingardium Leviosa. The books stopped spinning, but they remained hovering over Harry's head. In a more normal voice, Severus requested, "Echo, would you take care of the table? Harry?"

Harry jumped up at the sound of his father's voice, and almost fell against his mother. Echo caught him, moved him aside, and then righted the tall table. Once it was back in place, Severus moved the floating books back into place on the surface.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad!" declared Harry. "I was just measuring the living room, and the table got in my way!"

"I told you to sit down, and wait," admonished Severus with a frown darkening his features.

"Well, yeah, but it was ages, and I... uhm... I didn't get dirty, though," Harry pointed out. His smile was a bit unsure with that exasperated look on his father's face.

Severus walked over, and straightened his son's dress robes. "You are fortunate that we need to get to Hogwarts, otherwise you would be standing in the corner to prove to me that you know how to be patient."

"Da-ad," Harry pouted.

"No argument," interjected Echo. "We need to get going. I'm certain that Albus must be having a fashion meltdown about now."

"Indeed," agreed Severus as he scooped a handful of Floo powder from the alabaster bowl on the mantle. "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p>The Floo deposited Echo, Harry, and Severus right into the Headmaster's office. A nervous little elf with amber eyes greeted them.<p>

"Oh! Oh! Master Snape! Master Headmaster is telling Nitzi he is going mad! You is needed by Master Headmaster! Please come! Hurry!"

Harry had been silent when they reached Hogwarts but he felt his tummy jump dangerously. Before he could stop it he vomited… right on Nitzi.

"Merlin's Teeth!" growled Severus. Harry started to cry as he thought his father was mad at him. Nitzi had Vanished the mess. She took charge by having Harry sit down, and lower his head.

Nitzi shook a finger at the Potions Master. "You is not being mad at Master Harry, Master Potions Master. You fix Master Headmaster. Let Nitzi fix Master Harry." To Severus' surprise the house elf pushed him towards the stairs that led up to the Headmaster's private quarters.

"Pardon me!" glared Severus. "I will take care of my son. Echo…"

Echo was kneeling beside her son. She glanced up at her husband. "Please, Severus, take care of Albus. I'll deal with Harry, and then deliver him to Draco, and then I'll go see how Minerva is doing."

"I shall meet you outside the Great Hall," nodded Severus. "Harry," he took a moment to crouch beside Echo to get his son's attention. Very gently he lifted his son's chin. "I am not mad, little one."

"But, Dad, I forgot my med'cine." He sniffled as Echo dried his tears.

"As I forgot as well, Harry." He took his son's face into the palm of his hands, and kissed each of his cheeks. "We need to get grandfather married, right?" Harry nodded. "Well then… allow me to take care of him, and you go to your brother. I can count on you to be on your best for Draco?"

"I'll even be patient, Dad." Harry hugged his father tightly. "Say 'hi' to grandpa for me. Okay?"

* * *

><p>Severus took two stairs at a time, and was soon striding across the balcony to the door that led to Dumbledore's private quarters. He knocked rapidly on the door, noticing in that moment that the nervous elf had vanished.<p>

"Come, come, my boy! I'm a mess!" Albus ushered Severus into his room just as he threw off the chartreuse robes he had on. Severus shut his eyes quickly, and peeked marginally through one eyelid to be certain that the old man was at least wearing an undershirt and a pair of boxers. Albus was a wizard who still adhered to the old tradition of robes acting as one's only needed clothing.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Severus as he looked at several wildly coloured, and patterned robes that littered the floor.

"Minerva's one stipulation was elegant," he grimaced, "and no obnoxious patterns." He sighed, and scratched his head, which only tangled his long hair more.

Severus smirked. The old wizard's taste in robes was hardly along the lines of elegant. The man had the taste of a seasick, blind flamingo. He picked up one set of robes that were blue with little yellow chicks on it. "Albus? Would you permit me?"

"No black, Severus," the nervous wizard kidded as he slipped on the robes the younger wizard held.

Severus walked once around Albus, then waved his wand. He studied the results, then waved his wand again. A few more waves of his wand, and he was finished. He then turned the elder wizard towards a tall, full length mirror that stood in the corner.

Albus' long hair and beard were now free of tangles, and hung smoothly. The reddish ginger strands were lively against the pure white strands of hair. His robes were now a brilliant imperial purple with no pattern, and trimmed with white and gold gryphon down feathers. Upon his head was a matching conical cap. The old wizard cut rather an impressive figure in the robes, and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly, in approval.

"I think that Minnie will approve, Severus. Thank you." Dumbledore cast the Tempus Spell to see what time it was, _11:30am_, and then waved his wand to scatter the glowing numbers. "Let us go, my boy. I'd hate to be late for my own wedding."

"Neither Minerva nor Echo would allow that, Albus," smirked Severus wryly.

"Quite true," chuckled Albus. "Your wife can come up with some rather inventive threats." He glanced over at the younger wizard as he changed the cant of his hat.

"I have been an excellent influence," Severus said smugly.

"I'd also hate to discover what dear Minerva's retribution would be. You know those Scottish lasses are quite keen on revenge."

"So I have heard." Before the Headmaster could adjust either his hat, beard, or robes again, Severus nudged his father out of his rooms.

* * *

><p>All the students of Hogwarts were attending the wedding, and the fact that they also had a day without classes was enough to have all of them celebrating as they dressed in their fine robes and gowns.<p>

In Gryffindor, Ginny, already dressed, was helping Hermione with her hair. The two girls had finally found a spell to tame the usual frizz that Hermione's hair often resorted to when it wasn't watched carefully. The lovely, young Muggle-born witch now boasted gentle waves of burnt umber that was much easier to style. Draco enjoyed seeing Hermione with her hair up, so Ginny had drawn her friend's hair up into a loose bun that artfully allowed dozens of tendrils to frame her face.

As the two girls were fixing their make-up, Parvati Patil rushed in breathlessly. "Ginny! There you are!"

"What's wrong, Parvati?" asked the pretty red headed girl.

"I think Neville's having a panic attack. He's breathing very funny," Parvati explained somewhat vaguely.

"What's he nervous about?" asked Hermione.

"Ron says Neville was getting dressed, then said Ginny's name, and fainted."

"You _said_ he was breathing funny, not passed out!" Ginny huffed slightly.

"He is.. I mean he was passed out, but now... I mean. It's your fault." Parvati smiled at Hermione. "You look lovely, Hermione."

With a cross glance at the scatterbrained Parvati, Ginny ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and then into Ron and Neville's dorm.

"You're okay, mate," said Dean as he slapped Neville on the back.

Neville looked quite recovered until he turned, and saw Ginny. She was wearing a beautiful gown of green satin with spaghetti straps. For a moment, he looked ready to faint again, but Ginny rushed to his side, slipped her arm around his waist, and directed him out of the boy's dorm.

"I think you need something to eat, Nev, then you'll feel better," said Ginny as she walked the tall boy down the stairs, and into the common room of Gryffindor tower. Minerva had had the house elves prepare a light buffet for the students since they wouldn't get anything else to eat until the reception after the Binding Ceremony.

"You look wonderful, Ginny," Neville said with a shy smile as the Weasley girl handed him a cucumber sandwich.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Neville, we are a couple now, so I think you really ought to buck up, and stop hyperventilating every time you think of me." She kissed his cheek.

Neville took a few bites of the sandwich, and blushed as Ginny admonished him. "I don't mind hyperventilating over you, Ginny."

She giggled, and shook her head. Ginny looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall. I'm going to see how Draco's doing," said Hermione.

"I doubt he's fainting," teased Ron as he came down the stairs behind Hermione. Dean and Seamus were right behind them. They followed Ron to the buffet, and all three boys began stuffing themselves.

* * *

><p>Echo and Harry had just reached the junction of corridors that led down to the dungeons, and subsequently down to Slytherin House when they ran into Luna who was walking beside Nearly Headless Nick.<p>

"...tis true, my dear," exhorted the ghost. "Although, I cannot say that I've seen any in the last century, but you never know. A diligent witch, such as yourself, might just be the one to discover whether they're still here or not."

"Luna!" shouted Harry. He broke from his mother's side, and ran towards the fey girl.

"Ahhh!" smiled Nick. "If it isn't young Master Snape! How are you, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the ghost, and grinned, "I'm good, Nick. Are you going to the wedding, too?"

"I do believe we'll all be there, if not visible, certainly in spirit," he chuckled at his own jest. "Well, I shall let all of you go where you need to. Good day, Harry, Luna, and Madame Snape!" In the blink of an eye, Nearly Headless Nick vanished into the corridor wall.

Once the ghost was no longer between himself, and Luna, Harry moved closer to her. "You look real pretty, Luna."

Luna was wearing a gown of lightly sparkling gossamer that made her look like an ethereal moon maiden. She turned her full attention to Harry, and assessed his outfit. "Such a nice compliment, Harry. You're quite the gentleman."

Harry blushed furiously, but stood up straighter. Echo tempered her smile of amusement as she clearly saw the adoration Harry had in his eyes for her.

"Harry, would you like Luna to escort you down to Slytherin House?" asked his mother.

"Yeah! Is that okay, Luna?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Certainly!" she agreed. She then leaned down, and spoke in a stage whisper to the little boy, "Nearly Headless Nick told me that there were Goonie Blits down in the dungeons. Perhaps we might catch one. Nick says they're full of good fortune, and sweet blessings."

"Wow," breathed Harry. "How're we going to catch one, Luna?"

Echo interrupted, "Luna, would you let Draco know that I'll be with Minerva if I'm needed for anything?"

"Of course, Madam Snape," nodded the Ravenclaw. Luna took Harry's hand in hers, and they headed down to the dungeons as Luna described what Goonie Blits looked like and how one went about capturing one. Echo watched until they vanished after turning onto another corridor. She then headed up towards Gryffindor tower where Minerva's quarters were.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was not a nervous bride. If truth be told, she felt she had bound her heart and soul to Albus Dumbledore's a very long time ago. Today's ceremony would only validate their union in the eyes of all the students of Hogwarts, their friends, and all of the wizarding world.<p>

Sitting at her vanity, she touched her slim fingers to the strands of grey that were now showing amongst her russet coloured hair. Her hair, still her pride and joy, had been released from its severe bun and hung down her back, a silken wave that brought out the beauty of Minerva's youth that had long since been gently hidden by age.

Molly was running a brush through those tresses just as the house elf with amber eyes that had greeted the Snapes in the Headmaster's office popped in. In her thin arms she held Minerva's wedding gown. As Molly took the garment from the house elf, there came a knock at the door.

"Nitzi, would you get that, please?" requested Molly as she placed the gown on Minerva's bed.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, Nitzi is happy to do so!" The house elf ran out of Minerva's bedroom and a few minutes later Echo was led by the elf into the bedroom.

"Perfect timing, Echo!" greeted Molly.

"Hello, Molly, Minerva. How is the blushing bride?" she asked as the deputy headmistress rose from the vanity and walked over to her bed.

"Quite a bit better than the groom is, no doubt," quipped Minerva. "Is Severus with Albus?"

"He is," chuckled Echo. "As I thought, the poor Albus was having a fashion meltdown when we arrived. I'm sure Severus will get him sorted out."

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, wonderful! That means Albus won't be wearing anything with an animated pattern. Thank, Circe!"

"I hope Severus doesn't dress him in black," teased Molly.

"Dear me! That would be just as bad," Minerva then laughed. "I'm sure Albus would put his foot down about that!"

The three women's laughter filled the bedroom. Molly then picked up the wedding gown and she and Echo soon had the bride dressed.

Minerva's dress was of cream and gold lace under an over-gown of fine spun wool in the tartan plaid of her Scottish Clan. The square cut neckline was delicately trimmed in cream lace. With her hair hanging loose down her back, the usually stern and stiff deputy Headmistress was a vision of Highland loveliness.

"Oh, Minerva, Albus is just going to fall in love with you all over again," gushed Molly.

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees you," gasped Echo.

Minerva turned to see herself in the vanity mirror, and blushed. She could not wait to see Albus' face, too!

* * *

><p>"Snapelet!" Draco greeted as Crabbe let Harry and Luna into the Slytherin common room. "Hey, Luna."<p>

"Do you want to help me and Luna catch a Goonie Blits, Draco?" asked Harry after he hugged his big brother.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"Goonie Blits," repeated Luna. "Nearly Headless Nick was telling me that they like dark places such as the dungeons. They are filled with fortune and good blessings. Harry and I thought it might be nice if we could catch one for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Ahh... yeah," said Draco, uncertainly. Everyone knew the Ravenclaw girl was possibly nuts, but she was harmless enough. Besides, his little brother definitely had a crush on the girl, so he tried to act interested in the imaginary Goonie things. "What do they look like?"

Harry replied knowingly, "They look like strands of candy floss, but they're really hard to see. You have to look for them, but you have to look like you're not looking for them. They're tricky."

Several other Slytherins glanced from the little boy and then to the smiling, obviously loony, Ravenclaw, and muttered to themselves. Draco squelched any possible insults with a deep scowl that promised dire consequences if any of the insults were voiced.

"Uhm, well," Draco began, "I'm to meet Hermione at the Entrance Hall in a few minutes, so, why not?" he grinned and shrugged. "If we see one of those... er... Goonie things, we'll capture it."

"Great!" crowed Harry. He darted through the door of Slytherin and out into the corridor. Draco, knowing how Harry had a penchant for getting lost if he weren't watched, ran after him. Luna waved to the gathered Slytherins, and then she followed Harry and Draco.

Goyle shook his head. "Do you think she's part fae?"

"Part?" scoffed Andrew Dermott. "I don't think she's at all human."

"Don't be stupid, Andy," warned Millicent. "She's most definitely human even though it is possible for her to have fae blood."

Crabbe laughed, "I think she's just loony."

* * *

><p>Draco caught up quickly with his little brother and grabbed him before Harry took a wrong turn. "This way, Harry." corrected Draco. "And stay within sight, would you? I know a Leash Charm I'll use on you if you vanish again."<p>

"You'd leash me like a dog?" Harry asked incredulously.

"In a second. You've been lost down here before. Do you know what your dad would do to me if I lost you a second time?"

Harry giggled. "Turn you into potions ingredients."

"Ha ha," smirked Draco. "He probably would."

* * *

><p>Hermione waited patiently in the Entrance Hall just shivering slightly from the cold breeze that was sneaking into the castle between the two large, very ancient doors that led outside. This was where she had agreed to meet Draco so they could sit together in the Great Hall for the wedding. Hermione was pacing back and forth to generate a bit of warmth, and when she turned, she could see Draco, Harry, and Luna emerging from the corridor that led to the dungeons. She smiled and waved.<p>

"...can't we go look some more?" Harry was asking, a slight whine in his voice.

"We don't have time, Harry," Draco said for the third time. "We..." He broke off just when he looked up, and saw Hermione.

Hermione wore a long gown of sky blue silk with a bodice embroidered with stylised leaves in gold thread. The bodice had a scoop neckline. Around her throat she was wearing a magnificent sapphire and diamond necklace. Matching earrings glittered from her ears.

Luna leaned towards Draco. "You'll faint if you don't start breathing again, Draco."

He gasped, drawing in breath, then coughed. With a big, appreciative grin, he strode over to Hermione, took her hands in his, and said, "You look..." for just a moment, words failed him, and then he recovered, "enchanting, Hermione. I'm so glad you wore my great-grandmother's jewelry. It suits you."

Hermione's fingers drifted over one earring, then to the large, pear-shaped sapphire surrounded by small, twinkling diamonds. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"I like how shiny it is," complimented Harry. "It makes your eyes sparkle."

Hermione laughed softly, while a rosy blush darkened her cheeks, "It does not, Harry! Don't tease."

Luna agreed, "Harry's right, Hermione, your eyes are sparkling as much as those baubles twinkle. You look lovely."

"Very," nodded Draco as he leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek. Ever since the Halloween Ball, the young couple had kept a tight rein on their passions, and behaved as Severus had dictated to them.

Draco noticed Hermione shivering so he took off his outer robe and slipped it over her shoulders. It would be warmer once they were in the Great Hall. The Entrance Hall always managed to be a bit chilly.

The great, oaken doors yawned open allowing in a very cold chill, and a bluster of snow. Draco pulled Hermione to the side while Luna drew Harry out of the way of the great draft.

The Weasley family, along with a pretty, blonde-haired young woman were coming through the door. Arthur, his cheeks red either from cold or anger, had a twin's ear in both hands.

"Ouch, Dad!" complained George.

"We're successful businessmen!" added Fred.

"I think ear pulling..."

"Isn't legal! Ow!" griped Fred as Arthur escorted the two young clowns away from the Great Hall.

Luna, Draco, Harry, and Hermione watched as the twins, both tall young men, but not as tall as their father, had to quickly trot on tiptoe to keep up with their irritated parent's ire.

"What did they do?" asked Draco with curiosity.

Arthur finally let go of his son's. Fred and George rubbed their injured ears, but managed cheeky smiles to Draco, Hermione, Luna, and Harry.

"Glop Balls," grinned George.

"What are Glop Balls?" asked Harry.

Fred smiled down at Harry. "Something we hoped you might help us test, little Harry."

"Unfortunately," continued George, "our limited supply has been confiscated."

"Unjustly so," lamented Fred. Both twins gave their father aggrieved looks. He snorted, and smiled.

Arthur sighed apologetically. "If it hadn't been for Charlie, who knows what mess these two would have made of the wedding."

"It's a good thing too," continued Charlie, "I was trying to figure out how to hide the bodies."

Bill arrived then, slightly breathless. All thought of Glop Balls vanished as everyone saw him smile grandly for the lovely blonde. He embraced her, then kissed her chastely. "Has everyone met my fiancee?" he asked, looking at the students and Harry.

Draco's brow wrinkled in remembrance. "Aren't you the girl from Beauxbatons that competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Er, Flower... eh..."

"Fleur Delacour," corrected Bill.

For several minutes there were introductions made, then Fleur asked Charlie, "Would you really murder your own brothers?"

Bill shook his head, and laughed heartily. "Nah, Charlie really wouldn't do that. It just wouldn't be polite on the Headmaster's wedding day."

"Draco, is it true that Professor Snape is officiating today?" piped up Percy Weasley over the laughter at his brothers' antics.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you heard right, Percy."

"And he's not wearing black!" interjected Harry.

"Really?" asked Arthur with a smile upon his face for the little boy.

"No black at all, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nope!" Harry giggled.

"Do you find my wardrobe funny, young man?" Harry was snatched up, and he let out a delighted squeal as his father came up behind him.

"Hiya, Dad! What're you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I just came out here to give Albus a few minutes alone," answered Severus. He kissed his son's cheek, and then put him back down. Glancing at the Weasleys, Draco, Luna, and Hermione he suggested, "All of you might wish to get seated since we're starting soon."

Arthur began ushering everyone into the Great Hall. "Look for Remus, William, he's holding seats for everyone. Arthur, you need to come with me?"

It appeared that everything would go without a hitch. It was that certainty that made Severus stop and pause, and then to look up and down the narrow corridor he was in. He sighed worriedly and hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Precisely at noon, Severus stood in front of the entire school where Headmaster Dumbledore's podium usually stood for announcements or the Welcoming Feast. In front of him were Albus and Minerva. On either side of them were their respective witnesses, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Seated in the front row of chairs a few feet behind the couple were the staff of Hogwarts, the rest of the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Echo, Harry (who took that moment to wave shyly at his father), Draco, Hermione, and Luna (who seemed to be watching something above the couple - Severus tried, hard, not to look up).<p>

Binding Ceremonies were a flexible ritual designed either by the couple who wished to Bind themselves together, or it was designed by someone else, if not a parent or grown child, then a friend. Weeks ago Albus had asked Severus to officiate, thus to write his and Minerva's Binding Ceremony.

Severus really had no idea what to write, but he was not about to refuse such a request. A Binding Ceremony was a ritual of sacred magic, and Severus was a wizard that believed that the magic did not just begin with the ceremony itself, but began the moment the couple began preparations for their Ceremony Day. That meant that Albus requesting him to officiate was part of the weaving of the Binding's sacred magic.

Even so, Severus had still found it difficult to write, and he had been working on the ceremony every second he had free. Right before he had joined Albus and Minerva on the dais where the staff table usually sat, he glanced at his notes, and tossed them aside. As soon as silence fell signaling that he was to begin, his heart tried to strangle him, and he almost summoned his crumpled notes from the Staff Meeting Room.

Albus' caught Severus' momentarily panicked gaze, and he smiled. It was that confidence he had in the younger wizard that he thought of as a son, that relaxed Severus. He took a breath, and looked out upon the sea of expectant faces, and Severus felt the first cracks of the sacred being torn asunder.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy! Don't you dare marry that filthy mud...!"

All eyes turned to look back toward the entrance to the Great Hall in the second that Severus had taken out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Narcissa Malfoy had returned... with a vengeance.


	63. Chapter 63 - The Wedding

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Three - The Wedding**

* * *

><p>Pandemonium. All the students were talking at once, and oddly, none of the adults had moved or spoken, yet. Most of them were either staring at Draco's mother lying in a crumpled heap upon the floor of the Great Hall, or they were staring at Hermione.<p>

Mere seconds after Narcissa was literally 'shot down' by Severus, Hermione felt so many eyes upon her, that she jumped to her feet, and ran up the dais, and through the staff door. Draco, who did not have time to think about his mother, saw Hermione's tears, and raced after her.

"Oh dear," muttered Albus.

"That wretched woman!" snapped Minerva angrily. Albus put a restraining hand upon Minerva's wand arm since she appeared ready to hex the unconscious Narcissa.

"I will deal with this, Albus," Severus murmured softly, just loud enough for the Headmaster to hear. "We shall resume in an hour."

"Thank you, my boy. I'll get the elves to bring up a light snack to tide everyone over until then." Albus summoned one of the kitchen elves, while Severus levitated Narcissa, and directed her, none too gently, through the narrow staff door.

* * *

><p>Draco caught up with Hermione just outside the door that led to the staff meeting room. Her sobs were not muffled, now, and he soon had her in his embrace, trying to comfort her.<p>

"Did you know she was coming back?" asked Hermione with a sniffle.

Draco wiped gently at her tears with his handkerchief. "Well, I knew she was coming back at some point. I mean, Uncle Severus did have me tell her about you, and the Betrothal Ceremony."

"And she hates me!" Hermione buried her face against Draco's shoulder feeling hurt, and also feeling like an emotional idiot. She knew that Narcissa Malfoy would hate her, but as long as the woman had stayed away, Hermione was able to exist in a little world where Narcissa did not exist.

Draco patted Hermione's back gently as she wept fresh tears on his dress robes. Other than to apologise for the horrid mother he had, he did not know what else to say to comfort Hermione.

"Draco, Hermione," Severus' voice broke through Hermione's tears. "Come into the staff room."

Draco looked up to see his godfather steering his mother's body into the staff room. Severus lowered Narcissa to the floor. He purposefully did not give her the luxury of the small sofa that was against the wall. He then summoned chairs over for Draco and Hermione and himself.

"Do you _have_ to Ennervate her, Uncle?" asked Draco as he glanced sourly at his still unconscious mother.

"As much as I am tempted to leave Narcissa in this state, we might as well deal with her, now, so that we can salvage this day," replied Severus.

Hermione was hurriedly wiping at her tears. She did not want to look like an emotional wreck in front of Narcissa. "Hermione?" Draco asked gently. "You don't have to stay here if you don't wish to."

Hermione grasped Draco's hand. "We're together in this, so I'll stay, Draco."

He smiled, and kissed the cheek of his brave little Gryffindor. Draco then nodded to his godfather who roused Narcissa from the Stunning Spell.

Narcissa came to sharply. She was on her feet incredibly quickly, and reached for her wand to hex Severus to death when she realised it was gone. Severus held up the wand he had taken from the woman. Very few people knew that Narcissa was not all Pureblood form and perfectly coiffed hair. When she was at Hogwarts, she had been the top duellist for two years. The only person who had been faster than her had been Severus who was a second year student when Narcissa was in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Give me my wand back, Snape!" she demanded.

"Not until you have calmed down, Narcissa," Severus spoke calmly, although he had no intention of returning her wand until she was off the school grounds.

Narcissa was tempted to try, and disarm the wizard, but he was stronger and more powerful than she was. Showing her displeasure, briefly, to Severus, she then rounded upon her son. "Get away from that whore, Draco!" she snarled.

Draco's wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. The spell he cast sent his mother stumbling backwards, and back down to the floor. Standing over her, wand still pointed in her direction.

"Don't you ever insult Hermione again, mother," Draco warned, the tone of his voice dripping with venom.

The witch pulled herself to her feet. She was about to retaliate verbally, when a chair that Severus summoned, hit the backs of her knees giving her no choice but to drop onto it.

Narcissa's grey blue eyes hardened into diamond chips as she hissed recklessly, "The son of Lucius Malfoy would never stoop to dally with such Muggle refuse."

This time Draco's wand shot out, and he was about to hex his mother when Hermione laid a gentle, restraining hand upon his wand arm. "She's not worth it, Draco," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione is correct, Draco. Put your wand away," said Severus firmly as he smoothly sat down in his straight-backed chair and crossed one leg over the other. He scowled at Narcissa as though she were as repulsive as Bubotubor Pus.

Narcissa turned her face from Severus' disgusted gaze, and looked towards her son. Inwardly she blanched at the open hostility in his eyes. She quickly dropped her eyes to the young woman beside her son, and she sneered as though there were an awful smell in the staff room.

"I cannot believe you sanctioned this... this farce, Severus," sniffed Narcissa disdainfully.

"I am rather pleased by Draco and Hermione's relationship, Narcissa. I am also very proud of my godson, who has the backbone to decide who and what he is," Severus motioned, lazily, for Draco to lower his wand. Draco finally did so, but kept his wand in his hand between himself and Hermione.

"You're a traitor, Severus," she hissed. "No one ever believed me when I told them you weren't trustworthy. Now you've gone and turned my son against me."

"No he didn't!" snapped Draco. "You did that all by yourself, Mother. I had more affection from our house elves than from you!"

"I did my duty as a Pureblood witch!" she nearly screeched. "I gave Lucius the heir he wanted! You owe it to your father, who spoiled you terribly, I might remind you, to become the wizard he expected."

Hermione couldn't help the question that came out of her mouth, "Don't you love Draco, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa rose like a striking cobra, and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione, who had not expected her question to elicit such a violent response, could only gape and stare incredulously at the horrid witch. She was not at all aware of the tears that glittered in her eyes from the pain of the now reddening mark upon her cheek.

Severus had not been fast enough to prevent the assault upon the Gryffindor who refused to acknowledge, with tears, how much Narcissa had hurt her. He caught Narcissa's arm just as she raised it to hit Hermione again. He then thrust her forcefully into her chair.

"Lucius should have killed you, Severus," she bit out sharply.

"That's enough, Mother!" shouted Draco. "I thought... I hoped we might be able to reason with you but now I see that's impossible. And for striking the woman I love I can never forgive you for that."

"I don't require your forgiveness. I see now that you have clearly disgraced the noble House of Malfoy," Narcissa's voice was brittle. "It is a pity your father isn't here to straighten you out, Draco."

Draco's features clouded darkly, and his hand subconsciously grabbed the amulet he wore beneath his shirt. In a steely voice tinged with pain, he hissed, "Who I am, and how I live my life has nothing whatsoever to do with my father." He stood and Severus could see a faint tremor in the young man's hands as he faced his mother. "Furthermore, _mother_, I am done with you. You've made it perfectly clear that you have no love for me, and I certainly have none left for you. By right of my magic, I am no longer your son and you are no longer a Malfoy. I choose my Uncle Severus and Aunt Echo as my only living parents. You may return to Italy, and to your pitiful existence."

Draco wavered with the force of magic he had invoked that severed the filial ties between mother and son. Severus was on his feet just in time to catch his godson, and steady him.

Narcissa also felt the magic, but she fought the faint feeling that threatened to throw her to the floor. When it was nearly gone, she stood, very stiffly, and glared down her pert, patrician nose at the young wizard that was no longer her son.

"See that my dowry is returned to me with the appropriate interest, Mr. Malfoy. Then, you will never hear from me again."

Draco merely nodded, and watched as Narcissa Malfoy strode out of the staff room, her spine ramrod straight. The door slammed shut behind her, and Draco's knees turned to rubber.

Severus deftly guided Draco back to the chair he had occupied earlier, and he slumped, towards Hermione, who did her best to comfort him in the awkward position. A flick of his wand, and the Potions Master joined the two chairs so that Hermione could embrace Draco.

"Thank you, Professor," she said softly.

Severus gently tipped her chin up to examine the imprint of Narcissa's hand. He summoned a Pain Potion, and then healed the injury so it would not bruise. Hermione took the potion, then drew Draco into her arms.

Severus placed his hand, comfortingly, upon Draco's shoulder. The young man's body trembled, silently, as he wept for the loss of what Narcissa should have been to him.

* * *

><p>Fred, or maybe it was George, whispered to his twin as they watched the Potions Master leave the Great Hall with Narcissa's body. Both twins grinned, and Molly turned a severe eye on them both.<p>

"Molly," cautioned Echo with a small smirk, "if your sons are thinking what I hope they're thinking, perhaps they ought to just get this out of their system."

"We promise, Mum," said Fred softly.

George chimed in, "Nothing will go wrong."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the twins. Harry piped up, as he sensed trickery in the air, "Can I help?"

Fred grinned at Harry, then glanced at his mother. Molly turned to Echo who replied, "Harry may help, but do make sure he stays clean."

"Of course, Madam Snape," the twins chorused. Jumping to their feet, they grasped Harry's hands so he was between them, and then they swiftly disappeared from the Great Hall. They were followed by a murmur of interest and speculation from the students.

* * *

><p>Hardly had fifteen minutes passed before the haughty figure of Narcissa Malfoy burst through the small staff door into the Great Hall. Very conscious of all eyes upon her, she kept her own eyes straight ahead, and strode down the middle aisle out of the Great Hall.<p>

Moments later the whole castle seemed to reverberate from a startled, angry shriek from Narcissa. Like a wave, everyone in the Great Hall swept to the arched entrance as curiosity drew them out.

"You beasts!" Narcissa screeched again.

A flash went off accompanied by young, devilishly delighted laughter. Another flash went off as Narcissa screamed again.

The witch was in the Entrance Hall where she now stood, enraged, and covered in a sludgy mess of blue, orange, and green Glop. The twins had set up their Glop Balls hovering over the entrance doors, ready to fall upon the first person who tried to leave. Fred had armed Harry with a camera, and he was dancing around the vile woman, snapping photos left and right.

Just as Narcissa, hands out and nearly claw-like, moved to attack Harry, Molly snatched him up out of danger so Echo was between Narcissa and Molly. Narcissa was so angry, she did not pause in her attack, and struck physically at Echo. Echo's hand shot out as she cast a silent and wandless spell. Narcissa was lifted off her feet and thrown backwards against the door.

"Get out of here," Echo ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Narcissa rose shakily to her feet, pushed against one of the doors, and finally vacated the castle. As the door slipped silently shut, Harry wriggled against Molly's sturdy embrace as he tried to get down.

"Miss Molly! I need a photo of the doors! Isn't that pretty?" asked Harry as he pointed to the splotchy relief of colour that Narcissa had left against the doors when she hit them.

Molly let Harry go with a chuckle and he snapped another photo. Fred and George then ran over to the door and clowned in front of the splotchy mess while Harry delighted in taking their photos. They then dragged Echo into their posing, and she received a smattering of applause for her unexpected part in the prank.

When Albus called everyone back to the Great Hall for the snack the Headmaster ordered from the kitchen elves.

Harry sidled up to his mother. "I got a great photo of you, Mum. You can give it to Dad, if you want.

Echo smiled, and ruffled her son's hair. "I'd love to, Harry. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>At one o'clock, Albus and Minerva's Binding Ceremony began. Severus had discovered his tossed away notes on what he had written but he did not give them a second look. Once again, the Great Hall was assembled, and Albus and Minerva were in place. Raising his arms, Severus began the ceremony.<p>

"Here in the company of family, friends, colleagues, and students, we do invoke the love of Merlin and Nimue to bless this binding of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Under the aegis of the Four Elements, do I bind thee; two hearts will beat as one, two souls will become one."

Severus tapped their clasped hands, and a delicate breeze drifted through the Great Hall, touching everyone with its magic, eliciting smiles, blushes, and a few giggles.

"As the Air you breathe gave you life, may you always find its touch to bring you clarity of mind."

From Severus' wand came ribbons of purest white that wound their way playfully around Albus and Minerva until the ribbons joined together as a satin cord of white around their wrists. Severus then tapped their hands a second time and for a brief moment, the enchanted ceiling dropped christening drops of moisture onto everyone present.

"As the Water flows around obstacles, may you always flow around each others emotions."

Twin ribbons of pale blue leapt from Severus wand and flowed sinuously around Albus and Minerva until they joined together as a cord of blue satin around their wrists beside the white cord.

A gentle rumble caused a few gasps before Severus continued, "As the Earth grounds and steadies you, may you always remain strong for one another."

This time two vines coiled from the tip of Severus' wand. As the vine curled around Albus and Minerva, thick leaves sprouted and fragrant blossoms of white and purple burst open. When they joined over Albus and Minerva's wrists, the ivy became an emerald cord of satin.

Severus then invoked the final element: fire. Holding forth his hand, a rich flame grew upon the Potions Master's palm. He then threw it up above Minerva and Albus' heads where it dissipated, leaving a glow of warmth in the hearts of all those attending the Binding.

"As the Fire of love burns within you, may you always find a spark even in your anger."

With a last wave of his wand, a cord of red satin wrapped around their wrists. He laid his wand across all four cords. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do you accept the love of Minerva McGonagall into your heart and your soul? Do you promise to cherish her always, even beyond the Veil?"

Albus smiled, if possible, even wider at his beloved witch. His blue eyes twinkled brightly. "I accept your love, Minerva and I shall cherish you even beyond the Veil."

Severus then asked, "Minerva McGonagall, do you accept the love of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into your heart and your soul? Do you promise to cherish him always, even beyond the Veil?"

A single tear of joy fell from Minerva's eye and to her cheek. Albus reached up with his free hand to brush at the tear and she caught his hand and drew it against her heart. "I accept your love, Albus and I shall cherish you even beyond the Veil."

Severus then tapped each cord until it dissolved in a sparkle of white, then blue, then green, then red. Severus, who still rarely smiled, did so now as he finished the ceremony, "By the great love that was Merlin and Nimue, I do call all who witness this day to recognise the love of Albus and Minerva and rejoice with them the success of their Binding. So mote it be!"

Albus caught his wife in his arms and to applause and laughter, he kissed Minerva so soundly, she blushed right down to her toes!

* * *

><p>Severus stepped down from the dais and walked over to where Hermione and Draco were seated in the front row. He leaned over, whispered something to them, and they rose to their feet. Severus escorted the young witch and wizard up to where Minerva and Albus still stood.<p>

"You'll need to kneel," whispered Severus.

Draco and Hermione did so and both were thankful that Severus had surreptitiously cast a Cushioning Charm to save their knees from grief. Severus then stepped to the side.

Albus spoke solemnly, "Minerva and I are pleased that on this sacred day of our union, we are now able to share our joy with these two souls who wish everyone to know of the love and their intent to wed each other."

Albus laid his hand lightly upon Hermione's head, and Minerva laid her hand lightly upon Draco's.

Minerva spoke clearly, "Draco Lucien Malfoy, I give you my blessing upon your troth to Hermione Jean Granger." As she removed her hand a glittering sparkle of gold surrounded Draco.

Albus spoke next, "Hermione Jean Granger, I give you my blessing upon your troth to Draco Lucien Malfoy." The gold shimmered into existence around Hermione.

Albus and Minerva stretched out their hands into the swirling gold, caught a tendril of the magic, and by clasping their hands together, they joined the gold.

Draco turned, a bit awkwardly on his knees towards Hermione. She turned slightly towards him. Taking her hand in his, he removed a ring from the pocket of his robes. As he held it up, he said, "I promise to honor thy love, forsaking all others, and do give my vow to take you as my wife, when we so choose." He slipped the ring onto Hermione's third finger.

Hermione wavered just a moment, before remembering she had to speak, "I promise to honor thy love, forsaking all others, and do give my vow to take you as my husband, when we so choose."

The gold began to swirl faster until it burst apart, enveloping the young couple until it vanished between their clasped hands. Albus made a slight motion that bade them to remain where they were.

Severus stepped forward and drew forth a small box that he opened and presented to both Hermione and Draco.

"This is a gift to you both from your parents, Hermione. Your mother told me that these were the engagement bands your grandparents gave to each other."

Hermione picked up the slightly larger gold band. She was about to put it on Draco's hand, but she was a bit lost in the ceremony. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say something, Professor," she whispered.

"Speak from your heart, Hermione," Severus smiled that rare smile of his.

Hermione held up the gold band in one hand as she held onto Draco's other hand. "I... I never thought I'd be special enough to fall in love, Draco. You not only showed me that I am worthy of being loved, but you have given me confidence where I didn't have it. I cannot think of spending one day... one hour without you near. I, uhm... oh! I look forward to the day when we can make ourselves a family." With her hand shaking from emotion, she slipped the band onto his finger.

A coil of magic, Old Magic, crimson and glittering with life, rose up from Hermione's hand and wrapped around Draco's wrist. He eyed it in wonder then glanced up at his godfather, who seemed just as surprised by the appearance of the Old Magic of Protection.

Draco, at a nod from Severus, took the smaller band of gold, and for a moment he lost himself in Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. He finally spoke, softly, "You forgave me when I felt as though I didn't deserve it. You held my broken heart and healed it from the Darkness that had surrounded it for so long. Not since the moment I first held your hand have I felt alone. I enjoy laughing with you, and I love you so very much, Hermione. You are the treasure I will keep close to my heart and I look forward to the day when I can call you Wife." With a very shaky hand, he tried to put the gold band on Hermione's finger but he dropped it. He bit out an unintelligible imprecation, but Severus summoned the ring and handed it back to him. Finally Draco slipped the ring onto her finger.

Just as it had done for Hermione, the Old Magic rose from his hand, wrapped around her wrist, and sparked for a moment before vanishing.

Severus closed the box and stepped aside. Minerva and Albus helped Draco and Hermione to their feet. As Draco took Hermione's hand and faced all their friends, the students, and teachers, the applause (and a few cat calls) resounded throughout the hall for the newly betrothed couple.

* * *

><p>The reception began at almost five in the evening. There was music, provided by Nearly Headless Nick and his quartet of ghosts, dancing, and the elves had created a magnificent buffet to satisfy everyone.<p>

"That is your last cream puff, young man," admonished Severus as he caught Harry once again hovering over the desserts.

"But they're good!" Harry replied as he finished the one he'd taken.

"So they are, but if you keep at them, there is no way you will be able to sleep tonight," warned Severus.

"Can I have another sandwich, then?" Harry negotiated.

Severus waved him towards the slightly healthier side of the buffet. "Go on. But you had better not dare sneak back to these desserts!"

"Yes, Sir," Harry grinned, waited until his father turned his back, and then he snitched one more cream puff, running in the opposite direction as he stuffed his mouth.

Severus sat gratefully down beside his wife, and caught sight of his son darting through the dancers like a mad hummingbird. Tomorrow, he vowed silently, would be a day of fruit and vegetables for the hyper child. Echo chuckled softly, knowing what her husband was thinking about their young, whirling dervish. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Echo and Severus watched as Albus and Minerva danced regally together. Not far from them were Draco and Hermione, mostly just swaying to the beat of the music as they held onto each other.

"Will Narcissa be back?" asked Echo softly.

Severus shook his head. "I do not know if Draco meant to do this, but he invoked Familial Magic which severed Narcissa from his life. She is no longer his mother."

"Is she still a Malfoy?"

"No. Draco will have to return her dowry, according to custom, but he is now, officially, the last Malfoy scion."

Echo smiled as she saw Draco give Hermione a chaste kiss and pulled her tight. "I don't think he'll be the last one for too long."


	64. Chapter 64 - Christmas is Coming

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Four - Christmas is Coming**

* * *

><p>"I don't want milk for breakfast, I want pumpkin juice!" Harry demanded. Severus, hiding behind The Daily Prophet, was very close to losing his temper. In addition to being a brat at the table Harry had given Severus a headache earlier today while trying to find a suitable outfit for his son to wear. Harry had vetoed everything with flimsy reasons. Finally, Severus clothed Harry magically, and made it so he could not remove his clothing until he accepted the outfit.<p>

Now, as the little boy was doing his best imitation of an annoying three year old, Harry was thumping his heels in an obnoxious rhythm against the legs of his chair.

Echo placed breakfast in front of her son, and then sat down to eat hers. After a few minutes she looked over to Harry, and he had touched neither his sausages, nor his eggs. He certainly had not gone near his small bowl of fruit.

"Can I have sugar on my fruit?" asked Harry a bit mournfully.

"No," said his father sharply as he snapped his paper in warning.

Harry glowered, and speared a sausage with his fork. It was really very tasty, but he had really wanted pancakes and pumpkin juice for breakfast. He grimaced at the tall glass of milk. Milk was all right if it was on cereal, or even porridge, but drinking it all by itself was 'yucky'.

A tap-tap-tapping on the dining room window meant that an owl had arrived. Welcoming any excuse to leave his disappointing breakfast, Harry jumped up from the table. Like a cobra striking from nowhere, Severus hand shot out, and caught his son by the arm.

"Harry!" snapped his father from behind his newspaper. "Sit down and finish your breakfast."

Harry almost told his father what he could do with breakfast (he was thinking of feeding it to Hector), but thought better of it. Severus' voice had that scary warning tone to it that meant he was really close to getting a smack. He flopped back down on his chair while his mother waved a hand. Her magic opened the window just long enough for the owl to come in.

Pigwidgeon fluttered, and spun around the dining room doing a rather fair imitation of Harry on his sugar high at the wedding reception last night. Echo tried to catch the silly bird but he flooped up and then dove towards Severus' newspaper. Pigwidgeon tore through the newspaper, and thudded against the wizard's chest before dropping into his lap.

Severus slammed down the remains of the news, picked up the owl, and dumped him on the table where he lay, gracelessly, with his claws up in the air.

Harry could not help himself at Pigwidgeon's antics, and snorted just as he had a mouthful of milk. He coughed and spluttered, spitting out most of the milk forcefully.

"Merciful Cybele!" groused Echo as she jumped up to Evanesco the mess Harry had made. "I've a good mind to tell Molly to bury that bird next spring."

Harry leaned over his plate and scooped up the small owl in both of his hands. "That's mean, Mum!" He cuddled the bird, and removed the shrunken message tied around his leg. "It's for you, Dad."

"I thought Arthur had retired Pigwidgeon. Does he not have a parrot, now?" Severus had been trying to repair his newspaper so he could finish reading it, but gave up. He took the message from his son. "Thank you, Harry."

"You didn't mean that, did you, Mum?" Harry asked as Pigwidgeon put up a small fuss at being cuddled like a cat.

"No, sweetheart, I didn't mean that. Why don't you put Pig down and go get him a bit of Hedwig's food?"

"Okay." Harry put the bird down gingerly on the table. and then scooted off his chair, and into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a small bowl of owl food. "What is it, Dad?"

"An invitation to the Burrow on Christmas Eve," replied Severus dubiously. "I am not certain about that."

"Why?" asked Harry as he finally started on his lukewarm scrambled eggs.

"A lot of people will be there."

"I think we should go, Severus. I know that Draco and Hermione have been invited, and in case you've forgotten, Vernon Dursley is going to be introduced to the Weasley clan." Echo smiled wickedly.

Severus smirked. "Too true. I had forgotten that."

"I forgot, too," said Harry. "Why's Uncle Vernon going to be there?"

"Your uncle is dating Molly Weasley's cousin, Madison Prewett. Madison, whose only surviving family is Molly, will be introducing Vernon and Dudley to Molly and her family."

Severus stared at Echo. "How did you learn all of that?" he asked with a touch of amusement.

"Gossip, m'dear! Where else?" Echo grinned. She rose to her feet, and with a wave sent her dish and Severus' dish into the kitchen into the sink. "You ought to reply, Severus, and let Molly know that we'll be there."

"I'll take care of that now, Beauty," replied Severus. He rose, glanced at his ruined newspaper then aimed a glare at Pigwidgeon before heading for his study.

"Finish your breakfast, Harry," said his mother as she went into the kitchen.

"It's cold," he complained as he stirred the remainder of his eggs around his plate. Echo warmed up his food, and then gave Harry a warning glare. Harry huffed and dutifully finished his breakfast.

In the kitchen, Dobby was washing the dishes as he hummed slightly off tune Christmas carols.

"Dobby is wondering, Madam, is you and Sir and Harry going Christmas shopping today?"

"If not today, Dobby, we will tomorrow. Is there anything we can pick up for you?" asked Echo.

"No, no, Madam. Dobby is needing to do holiday shopping, too, but Dobby is not wanting to leave when Family are gone."

"I'll know this afternoon what our plans are, Dobby. Severus has a bit of work he has to get through," she explained.

"Is fine, Madam." Dobby grinned and went back to his humming.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Echo sat on the floor on the left side of the low coffee table in the living room. Harry, on his knees, was just to her right, leaning on his forearms as he watched his mother draw. Echo was working on the layout for her research library.<p>

"Where do you want everyone to sit?" Echo asked Harry.

He studied the layout and then pointed to an empty area. "There. You could put some windows in the corner and then here is where the tea lady could be. Will you have coffee and pumpkin juice, too?"

"I don't see why not. At least your father would be happy to have coffee served," smirked Echo as she glanced quickly over her shoulder to Severus who sat by the fire.

"Oh! Mum, you should serve cream puffs, too!" Harry declared brightly.

Severus looked up from some paperwork he was going through. "Is this going to be a research library, or a cafe? Coffee, tea, crumpets, biscuits, cream puffs. I have not heard a thing about books."

"We've got books, Dad!" Harry picked up the parchment, and brought it over to his father. He leaned against the arm of his father's chair as he pointed out various features. "See, the store part is going to be here, in front. There's going to be a lot of books people want to buy. Then over here is where the tea lady will be serving tea to customers. Mum's office is going to be all this back space. Then if you want to do research you go upstairs through the squiggly lines. See them, Dad?"

"I see them, Harry. What are they?" asked Severus.

"Those are wards. A lot of books are really old, or rare and people might try to steal them, so Mum's going to have these wards that keep people from stealing. And, there's also going to be spells to keep really, really old books purrzerved."

"Preserved," his father corrected. Severus pointed to an area beyond the research area. "What is this spot going to be?"

"Scrolls. That's going to have its own special wards because scrolls are more... uhm... what did you say they were, mum?" Harry asked as he turned towards his mother.

"Delicate, Harry," she replied.

"Yeah, that's it. They're delicate." Harry pointed to another area near the scrolls room. "And right next to the scroll room is another office." His finger moved back down the stairs. "See that little box right there?"

Severus pretended to squint so he could see the little box that had two tiny letters beneath it. "H. S. Hmmm, what could that be, I wonder? Hungry Snakes?"

Harry grinned at his father's teasing smirk. "That's MY desk! Mum says I get a place, too!"

Severus took the parchment from his son, and studied it thoughtfully. "I fail to see a place anywhere for me. How about a potions lab?"

"We could do that," said Harry, taking his father's jest seriously.

Severus chuckled softly. "Thank you, but I think I shall stick with the lab I have, Harry."

Echo snatched the layout plans from her husband. "We'll work on this later. Severus, are you at a place in your paperwork you can leave?"

Severus glanced down at the proposed contracts he was reviewing. "I think so." With a flick of his wand, he sent the contracts to his study. "Do I sense plans in the air?"

Echo kissed his forehead. "Yes, time for Christmas shopping."

"Yay!" Harry began to dance around the living room, and then he ran up the stairs to his bedroom before his father could chide him for running in the house.

Severus watched his son vanish. "That was a short celebration," he mused as he rose to his feet, and summoned his winter cloak and Echo's cloak. "What does he need from his bedroom?"

"I think he's getting his list, and his saved up allowance," she explained as she put on her heavy, burgundy velvet cloak.

A moment later Harry came thumping noisily down the stairs. Severus frowned. "Harry James Potter Snape!" Harry froze at the sound of his father's raised voice.

Harry stepped slowly and meekly into the living room. "Yes, Dad?"

"I have told you over and over again NOT to run in the house. Why do you not listen to me?" Severus demanded.

Harry stared down at his feet. He really had no answer that would satisfy his father. Running was the next best thing to flying, and it just got you to where you wanted to go faster.

When no answer seemed forthcoming, Severus said firmly, "No answer? Fine. Listen up, young man. The next time I catch you running in the house, it will be five smacks and 20 minutes in the corner."

Harry's head shot up and his jaw dropped. "But, Da-ad!"

"No buts. I am tired of telling you not to run, and you disobeying me. One way or another, you are going to learn to listen when I ask you to do something." He held out his hand. "Accio Harry's purple robes!" The robes sped out of the closet, and into his hand.

Harry glared at Severus and crossed his arms over his chest belligerently. "I don't wanna go now."

Severus quickly counted to ten, and then let out a sigh of exasperation. "I suppose it is your plan to punish all of your friends, then?"

Harry frowned. He did not understand how he was punishing his friends. He was just angry that his father made such a big fuss about him running in the house.

"I'm not punishing anyone," he asserted, his glower faltering somewhat.

"Oh?" Severus right eyebrow rose appreciably. "If you choose not to go Christmas shopping today, then there will be no gifts, from you to your friends. We will not be taking you out another day."

"That's not fair," muttered Harry.

Echo took Harry's winter robes from her husband's hand. "Life's not always fair, sweetheart. Now, come over here, and let's see if we can salvage this day."

Harry gave up his rebellion, for now, and let his mother help him into his robes, hat, and she wrapped his scarf once around his neck. The little boy then followed his parents out of their house, and down the long walk to the Apparation Point Severus and Albus had fashioned when they re-did the wards on Fairwinds. When Harry automatically wrapped his arms around his father, Severus knew that at least for today, he was forgiven for being an overbearing parent. He patted his son's back and then they Apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Light flakes of snow were just beginning to fall over Hogsmeade when the Snape family arrived on the main street. Up and down the busy thoroughfare were witches and wizards making their last minute purchases for Christmas. Storefronts glittered with fairy lights, candles, or had windows wreathed in holly and ivy. Everywhere one walked were the wonderful aromas of pine, bayberry, cloves, nutmeg, and cinnamon. A group of carolers in front of the Three Broomsticks were the final touch for the holiday atmosphere.<p>

Severus' first stop was Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Harry followed behind his father kicking at little snow drifts on the side of the sidewalk. When he had kicked snow at the back of his father's legs for the third time, Severus caught the boy's hand, and made him walk at his side. Once they were in the shop, Severus let Harry go, but with a quick warning not to touch anything.

Harry rather liked Scrivenshaft's. The quill rests, quill holders, and the inkwells were the most interesting things in the store. They ranged from purely functional to decorative to outrageous. Harry saw a set of crystal inkwells. There were seven inkwells, each a colour of the rainbow. The set also came with seven, small bottles of ink. Taking out his list, and glancing about to see where his father was, he made a quick change on his shopping list, and then moved away from the set.

Severus was nearly done with his shopping in Scrivenshaft's so he walked over to where Harry was looking at all the elaborate accessories.

"Did you need to purchase anything for someone on your list, Harry?"

"Hermione, maybe. Up on that shelf I can't reach." Harry pointed and Severus looked up to see several porcelain quill rests.

"Is there a particular one you like for Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"The one with the pink ladies on it." Harry watched as his father lifted that one from off the shelf so he could have a closer look. It had a tray with a French countryscape on it in dusky pink and the holder itself had a bust of a pretty French country girl on it. Harry smiled. "Yeah. I think Hermione would like that. Can I afford it, Dad?"

Severus turned the quill rest upside down, and found the magically glowing price tag. "Two sickles."

"Cool!"

"Let us go pay for our purchases, then." Severus placed a hand against his son's back to direct him towards the counter while the youngster fished around in his purse for the right amount.

They paid for their purchases and had them gift-wrapped in the shop. Right before they left the shop, Severus shrank their purchases, and tucked them into his pocket. They walked out onto the sidewalk, and prepared to head for another shop when Harry's attention was taken captive by a commotion going on about three shops away. When he stopped, since Severus was holding onto his hand, the older wizard stopped as well.

"Harry, we're going this..."

Harry began running towards the small crowd that had gathered. Severus was about to run after his unruly child when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He narrowed his gaze to take in the small crowd of witches and wizards, and then he was sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Mum! Mum!" Harry had seen a portion of the burgundy velvet that was his mother's winter cloak. He pushed through the people, kicking someone in the shin that wouldn't let him through.

"That's my wife! Let me through!" ordered Severus as he bodily pushed a few gawkers aside.

The crowd parted except for one witch who was cradling Echo's head on her lap. Echo, whose olive skin rarely gave away her body's conditions, looked distinctly pale. Severus knelt down in the snow, and was not surprised to see Harry on his knees holding his mother's hand.

"She fainted, Professor," said the witch.

Severus looked up, and saw that the witch was Edwina Gingold; a Slytherin who had finished school about three years ago.

Edwina continued, "She'd be better if we could get her inside, Professor Snape."

Severus scooped his limp wife into his arms, looked around, and saw Edwina directing him to a shop. "In here, sir. This is my shop." Edwina opened the door and ushered Severus and his son inside. She quickly transfigured a chair into a lounger and Severus gently put Echo down upon it. Edwina then draped a blanket over Echo.

"What happened, Miss Gingold?" demanded Severus.

Harry seated himself on the lounger at his mother's feet. Edwina replied, "Madam Snape was in here buying some yarn and notions for her sewing. She seemed just fine while we were talking, and then she walked outside. I looked out of the display window just as she dropped."

"Sev... Severus?" Echo whispered as she slowly came to.

"I'll go make some tea, shall I?" asked Edwina.

"Please," Severus said a bit sharply. His voice calmed as he touched the back of his hand to Echo's cheek and forehead. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Fine. Did I faint?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

Severus helped his wife to adjust. "Yes, you did."

Edwina brought out the tea and handed a cup to Severus that he gave to Echo. "I fainted?" She sipped gratefully at the tea.

"Echo, I think we ought to return home," Severus suggested.

"Nonsense. I'm already feeling better," Echo stated firmly.

"At least let me cast a Diagnostic Spell." He had his wand in his hand, and was about to do so, when Echo placed her hand over the wand. She glared at him.

"I'm fine, Severus. Could we just finish our shopping?"

Although that sounded like a question, Severus knew better than to answer it. His wife was not asking for permission. He let out a small sigh then nodded. "All right then, my dear. However, when we get home I will be contacting Healer Bell."

Echo put down her tea, and lowered her feet to the floor. "We will not," she snapped. "I just didn't have enough breakfast this morning." She turned to Edwina and gave her a smile. "Thank you so much for the tea."

Edwina nodded. "You're very welcome, Madam Snape."

Severus ushered his wife, and son out of the shop and back out into the street. He looked down at Echo and regarded her. He was still concerned, but she looked entirely recovered. Echo was not a woman who became easily ill which was why Severus was still worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Once the Snapes were home from shopping for Christmas, Severus tried to talk Echo into calling Healer Bell.<strong>

"Severus, I said I'm all right," huffed Echo as she dropped onto the sofa in the living room.

"Echo, you have never even gotten so much as a cold since we met. Now you faint, and you think nothing of it?"

Harry put in his two cents as he was removing his warm winter outer wear. "It was scary, Mum."

Severus took Harry's scarf, cloak, and cap and hung them up in the closet by the door.

"I know it looked scary, but it was nothing, Harry. I really am feeling just fine now," assured Echo.

Harry ran over, gave his mother a kiss, and at a nod from his father, he headed upstairs to the playroom.

"If you would just let me cast a..." Severus tried again, but the flat, dark warning look he got from his wife finally made him give up. He hung up his cloak, shut the closet door a bit too harshly, and left the living room to go work in his study. That door he slammed shut.

Echo slumped back against the sofa, and sighed. Pushing herself off the sofa, she first went to hang up her cloak, and then she went to Severus' study door. She hesitated for a moment before knocking. There was no answer. She knocked again, and still did not receive an answer.

"Severus? Would you please let me in?"

The study door swung open to reveal Severus at his desk pretending to be caught up in the paperwork cluttering the surface of his desk. Echo sat down, primly, on the opposite side of the desk, and clasped her hands together. Severus still would not look away from his work. She waited several, very long minutes, before deciding it was up to her to speak.

"I don't want you to do a Diagnostic Spell on me because... because I wasn't ready..." Echo paused and Severus looked up just as her skin paled visibly.

Severus had his wand out very quickly, and cast the Diagnostic Spell over his wife as she dropped her head into her hands.

"You are pregnant," he whispered. Echo lifted her head and he was disconcerted to see that she did not look at all happy about her condition. "How long have you known?" His tone was faintly accusatory.

"Three weeks." Echo hated the shadowed look of hurt in her husband's eyes. She spoke quickly, "I didn't want to tell you in case..." she faltered.

"You were afraid of miscarrying?" Severus surmised.

"I miscarried at five weeks and then at seven weeks. I just wanted to wait... to be sure..." she sighed and stared down at her hands.

"You used a Pregnancy Spell?" Echo nodded. "Was it one that told you how far along you are?"

"Today marks the eighth week." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I had planned to tell you on Christmas day. I just wanted to get past those seven weeks, Severus."

Severus stared at Echo for a long while until her head dipped, and she was looking down at her feet. "Are you happy about this?" He asked uneasily.

Echo's head snapped up, and her hands drifted over her abdomen. "I... I was scared. I think I still am. I haven't really given myself a chance to be happy." She gingerly touched her abdomen. "I don't want to lose my baby."

"Would it ease your mind if we contacted Healer Bell?" Severus had been worried that maybe Echo was truly not happy about being pregnant. With their child.

Echo looked into her husband's eyes, and saw within them what he was not voicing. "I want this, Severus. Very much so," she said firmly. "I've just been uneasy about letting myself enjoy being pregnant. Are you happy?"

Severus did not answer right away since he was still dealing with the fact that Echo had not told him when she knew she was pregnant. He never wanted her to be alone in this, and it did hurt that she had not come to him. Pushing aside that hurt he was pleased that she was pregnant. It was a joy that he had been robbed of with Harry because Lily had concealed the truth of who her son's father was.

"I am, Echo, but I do not want to be left out of any part of this pregnancy. If you are worried or afraid, I want to be there for you. Please do not shut me out."

"I really hadn't meant to, Severus, and I am sorry about not telling you earlier. It really would have been easier if I had." Echo was quiet for several minutes, and then smiled sharply. "I can't wait until I send you out for my first craving!"

Severus grimaced, then gave his wife a small, corner-of-the-mouth smile. "I think I may have a potion to prevent cravings."

* * *

><p>After leaving his parents downstairs, Harry fetched wrapping paper, Spell-O-Tape, a pair of scissors, and tossed it all on his bed along with the presents he purchased. He climbed up amidst all of the jumble, and was joined by Hector who claimed the end of the bed. Hedwig was watching from her perch by the window.<p>

"This one's for Andrew," said Harry to Hector as he held up one of the many small gifts he had near him. "I got Andrew this really neat quill 'cuz he likes to write stories like Dad does. It's got some magic in it so you can change ink colours."

Harry cut a too large piece of blue paper and wrapped the quill box twice around. The ends of the paper went a bit too far beyond the actual box so he twisted the ends and tied some curly, yellow ribbons around each end. He then picked up a small card and wrote: To Andrew from Harry, on it and stuck it to the package.

"This next one's cool, Hector." He lifted up something that looked like a graduated tube. He put the narrower part of the tube up to his eye and looked at Hector through it. "Know what this is?" He held the tube by each end and then squashed it together. "A telly-scope! It's charmed so you can see all different kinds of patterns in different colours, and you can see dogs, or kneazles, or birds, or hippogriffs. I wanted to get him a pirate eye patch cuz you know Hammy likes pirates. I told him about that ship captain we saw this summer, and he said he wants to be a captain someday. Or a pirate. I don't think pirates are really that neat, though. What do you think?"

Hector barked once, and Hedwig chimed in with her two cents by hooting and ruffling her feathers.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but Hammy still likes pirates. He's read the story of Treasure Island, and said that there were lots of bad pirates in it, but Long John Silver was really a good pirate. He never hurt the kid in it. I asked for that story for Christmas. Do you think Santa Claus will bring that to me?" Hector barked again and Harry grinned. "Cool!"

An hour later Harry emerged from his bedroom with his arms loaded with wrapped presents. He also was bedecked with red, green, silver, and gold glitter in his hair and he had tied several curly ribbons around his wrists.

He descended the stairs carefully since he could not really see where his feet were going. When he spotted his mother in the living room, he shouted, "Mum! Please help me!"

Echo was quickly on her feet, and made her way over to her son. She divested him of some of the presents, and directed him over to the Floo where they piled them.

"Should I put yours and Dad's there, too?" asked Harry.

"No, those can go under our tree, Harry." She stacked the gifts with ones that she purchased and wrapped.

Once Harry's arms were empty of the gifts, he started to leave the living room when Echo stopped him.

"Harry," she said, patting the sofa beside her, "would you come over here? I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Harry hesitated. His mother's voice did not sound angry, but it definitely had that timbre to it that made him think he was in trouble. He stayed where he was standing; several feet from the sofa. "I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

Echo patted the sofa again. "Harry, come here." Though the command wasn't shouted, it most definitely was a command. Harry shuffled over and then sat down beside his mother. "I wanted to speak to you about your running in the house."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not gonna do it anymore, Mum. Dad said he'd swat me."

"I know he said that, Harry, but I'm telling... no, I'm asking you not to just say you won't run anymore, but to mean it. You're not too bad at following the rules, but this one seems to be hard for you to listen to."

"I like running. It's like flying," Harry explained. "I don't see what's wrong with running in the house when it just gets me places really much faster than walking."

"Running is for outside. It isn't particularly safe to run in the house because you might run into someone, or knock something down, and break it. It also causes a lot of unnecessary noise."

Harry slumped against the back of the sofa. For a moment he frowned, then spoke, "You know I'm a kid, right, Mum?"

Echo smirked, "I do think I've noticed that, Harry."

"Well, kids run. A lot. It's just something we have to do. It's... uhm... it's like... breathing! Yeah, see that's it. So you and Dad are telling me not to breathe." He grinned at his very logical argument.

"As brilliant as that argument appears to be, you're still not to run in the house. That's one of the rules and it is non-negotiable."

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

Echo smiled and planted a kiss onto his forehead. "It means that no matter what, the rules don't change."

"Grown-ups are too fond of rules," Harry groused as he slipped away from his mother. "When I'm grown-up, I'm going to let everyone run in my house!" With a triumphant laugh, he left the living room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Echo leaned back against the sofa, stretched out her legs, and then placed her hands over her abdomen. "So, little one, what do you think of your big brother?" It was too soon for an answering kick, but Echo answered for her unborn child, "I think you'll absolutely fall in love with him."


	65. Chapter 65 - Christmas at the Burrow, I

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Five - Christmas at the Burrow, Part I**

* * *

><p>Molly was in her element as she prepared a Christmas Eve feast for family and friends. She had prepared a beautiful golden roast goose, and a lovely ham studded with cloves and pineapple slices. There were homemade rolls, fresh butter, a huge salad, and mixed, steamed vegetables. Ginny had made mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. The dessert was to be left up to those coming to celebrate but just in case she had made a few pies.<p>

Arthur had made his coveted recipe for mulled wine, and there was plenty of pumpkin juice on hand.

As for the Burrow itself, Arthur, with the help of Charlie and the twins, had expanded the Burrow to accommodate all of their guests. Both the kitchen/dining area were larger, as was the living room where there was a very tall Christmas tree blinking with faerie lights and decorated with colourful glass ornaments. Beneath the tree were a king's ransom of wrapped gifts.

While Molly twittered about adjusting or moving little things, the Wizarding Wireless had been tuned to a channel with Christmas songs.

Arthur came up behind Molly as she was standing in between the living room and the kitchen.

"You've done a grand job, old girl," he declared affectionately.

Molly blushed as Arthur leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "You, Charlie, Fred and George did a very good job of expanding the Burrow."

"Looks roomy now, doesn't it?" Arthur beamed.

"I'm thinking we might leave it this way. Bill will be married soon and I think Fred might be next." Molly wiped away at a small tear. Her children were growing up so fast. "Oh yes! And, Percy."

"Percy, dear?" asked Arthur a bit puzzled.

"Have you found out what Percy's secret is?"

Arthur shook his head. "Percy has always been the one to keep a tight lock on secrets. Whatever it may be, he's obviously been happy over it for the last few weeks. What about your cousin, Molly dear? Have you been able to figure out what she's up to?"

Molly chuckled, "Maddie's giggling happy, but won't say what her giddiness is over. That means she met someone."

The fireplace whooshed, announcing the first of their guests. "Remus!" greeted Arthur. "You're looking well."

Remus smiled and handed an armful of gifts to the Weasley patriarch. "I thank Severus for how I'm feeling. His Symptom Relieving Elixir is nothing short of a miracle. Now, if I could just convince the man that it's good enough for distribution, that would be perfect." He handed Molly a pie. "Raspberries and blackberries," he smiled.

"Thank you, dear!" Molly took the pie.

Arthur escorted Remus into the now large living room, and poured the wizard a drink. "Severus is a bit of a perfectionist. Are you his only test subject?"

Remus shook his head. "I've introduced Severus to two clans that have done well on the Wolfsbane Potion. They're all taking the Elixir now. I think after he's finished with his final tests then he'll begin the distribution."

"That's wonderful news, Remus. What a blessing this work will be for our werewolf population." The Floo whooshed again and Molly showed their next guest into the living room. "Ahhh, the wizard of the hour! How are you, Severus?"

"I am doing well, Arthur. And, you?" Severus removed his outer cloak, and hung it on a clothes tree in the corner.

"Very well," beamed Arthur. "Remus has been telling me of your success with the Symptom Relieving Elixir for the werewolves. It sounds promising."

"I have quite a few more tests to achieve what I desire with the elixir, but I do not think it will be much longer before I am able to put it on the market." Severus took the glass of wine Arthur offered him, and glanced over his shoulder just as his son and wife appeared through the Floo. Echo appeared to be upset.

"Over there, Harry. Put your nose in that corner, and don't you dare stir until I say so," ordered Echo.

Harry, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, and a frown darkening his features, stomped past the three men in the living room, and stood in the corner. Echo quickly unshrunk the Christmas gifts, and Arthur moved to helped her to put them under the tree.

Severus excused himself from Arthur and Remus, and went over to the tree to address his wife. "What happened?"

"Running," Echo replied arranging the gifts. "He didn't want to wear his new snow boots, but the old ones. He ran across the living room just as Hector came strolling in and Harry swerved to miss the dog. He side-swiped his desk, and knocked an open bottle of ink onto the floor and over his holiday homework." She rose to her feet, and then leaned closer to Severus, whispering. "I think he's mad at me for spanking him."

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding.

Arthur chuckled, "That was a problem we dealt with seven times over. Ginny still has a tendency to forget and runs like a dervish through the house when she's home from Hogwarts."

The Floo whooshed several times in a row admitting the twins and Ron into the kitchen. All three were laden down with gaily wrapped gifts. Molly embraced each of her boys then shooed them into the living room where they placed their gifts as close to the tree as they could manage.

"Hey little Snape," George greeted Harry with a friendly nudge to his shoulder.

"You didn't get Santa Claus mad at you, did you?" asked Fred.

Harry's jaw dropped. He was almost certain that Santa Claus was just a story, but this close to Christmas, he could not take the chance. "Dad?"

Severus, who was sitting in an armchair, looked towards his son. He had not heard the remark about Santa. "You have ten more minutes, son."

"I know, I'm not moving but did I make Santa mad? Is he not going to visit me now because I was running?" Harry's fists tugged down the hem of his red knit jumper in worry.

Severus allowed himself a small smirk at his son's worry. "No, Harry. I am certain Santa will visit you. You have to be much more disobedient than that to get on Santa's bad children list."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Fred patted Harry's back and grinned, "Your Dad's right, Harry. George and I were plenty disobedient as kids, and Santa never forgot us."

Arthur piped up, "It was close, though. I was certain that one Christmas, when you two were nine, and managed to charm the fireplace to spit out glitter every five minutes." Arthur shook his head. Severus managed a grimace.

"Oh yeah!" recalled George. "That was great!"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the twins, and then he asked of their father, "Arthur, might that be similar to a charm that was used by some students _unknown_ in 1990 that caused all the fireplaces in Hogwarts to spew green slime when any of the staff tried to Floo?"

Fred and George found the large Christmas tree in the corner opposite where Harry stood to be very fascinating. Arthur just laughed, and Severus' scowl turned to a smug, knowing, smirk.

Albus and Minerva arrived just as Charlie Weasley did. Bill and Fleur Delacour arrived next and with them was Ginny who had been visiting her eldest brother and his fiance'. Nearly the last to arrive were a very worn out looking Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Percy was nowhere to be seen, yet.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and then whispered, "Go talk to your Uncle, love." Draco simply nodded while Hermione drifted further into the kitchen where the women had all congregated.

Harry's twenty minutes were finally up, and he leapt onto the sofa beside Draco. Draco's end of the sofa was near the armchair that Severus had occupied earlier. Severus brought Draco a glass of wine. Draco quickly took several sips of the holiday wine.

"I take it that Narcissa is still a thorn in your side?" surmised Severus.

"She hired five of father's old lawyers. I never knew there would be so much paperwork." Draco shook his head tiredly. Harry leaned against his big brother, and the young wizard draped an arm over his little brother's shoulders taking comfort from his presence.

"Has Narcissa decided that her dowry is not enough, now?" inquired Severus.

"She's demanding certain paintings, her jewelry and clothing... the list was ten pages in length, Uncle Severus! What am I going to do?"

Severus leaned over, and patted Draco's forearm. "The first thing we shall do is hire a lawyer for you. I know of one that is a hundred times more savvy than any lawyer Lucius once had. I will make certain you need not worry anymore about this."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his godfather was going to help. "Did you know Narcissa was going to pull something like this, Uncle?"

"I am not surprised that she did this, no. It is her way of striking back in an attempt to hurt you," explained Severus.

"It's going to be all right, Draco," Harry said firmly. "Dad will make everything okay."

Draco finally managed a smile as he ruffled Harry's fine, silken hair. "He makes a lot of things okay, doesn't he, Snapelet?"

Harry grinned at his father. "Yeah, he does."

In the kitchen, the women were all together helping put the final touches of the feast together. Molly was telling the ladies about Percy.

"It's a complete mystery," Molly exclaimed. "Arthur says that Percy has been walking around the Ministry as though he's floating."

"Has Percy always been one to keep secrets so well?" asked Echo.

Ginny replied, "Percy has always kept to himself so I think it was always easy for him to keep secrets. He's probably met a girl."

Molly shook her head. "It isn't that. You know he's been dating that lovely witch that's a receptionist... I can't recall what department she's in."

"I know who you mean, Mum," Ginny took a large baking sheet of biscuits from the oven, and began dropping them into a wide basket. "Nadia Bin. But she always seemed a bit of a featherhead. Not quite someone I think Percy'd go for. Actually, I always thought Hermione and Percy would get together."

Hermione nearly choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking. "Me and Percy? How did you ever come up with an idea like that, Gin?"

"Well, you and he both love books and you're both sticklers for all the rules and such," Ginny elaborated.

Minerva spoke up, "Miss Granger has never been as attached to the rules as young Percy was."

Ginny grinned, "Oh? Do tell, Professor! Please?"

Minerva smiled tightly at Hermione, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "As I recall, Mr. Potter would never have been able to get close to the Philosopher's Stone had it not been for a clever girl deciphering Professor Snape's riddle. Also, she is the youngest person to have ever successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did you know about that, Professor McGonagall?!"

"Myrtle is quite a nosy gossip for a ghost. Mind you, it's too bad she didn't tell me before you were turned into a cat." Minerva let out a tiny chuckle, and smiled.

The Floo whooshed, interrupting the conversation in the kitchen. Percy Weasley came through the Floo. Accompanying him were two tow-headed youngsters about Harry's age. Twins. A girl and a boy.

"Hello, Mum!" Percy beamed.

"What have you here, Percy?" Molly asked as she looked down at the two children.

Percy nudged the two youngsters in front of himself. "Where's Dad, Mum? I'd like to make the introductions once."

"Arthur!" called Molly. "Percy's here! Bring everyone to the kitchen, would you, dear?"

"Of course, Molly!" came Arthur's reply.

Soon the kitchen was packed with people even though it had been expanded earlier in the week. The two children, a bit overwhelmed by all the people, leaned in towards Percy. Harry, standing a bit behind his father, waved at the youngsters.

"Everybody," began Percy with a rather uncharacteristic wide grin upon his face, "I'd like you to meet Sarah and Jared... Weasley."

For almost an entire minute there was complete silence in the kitchen. Molly was the first to break the silence. "I have grandchildren?!" She dropped into one of the chairs surrounding the large table.

Fred and George nudged each other, and gave their brother salacious winks. Percy interrupted his grin long enough to scowl at the two reprobates.

"Percy, I thought you were dating the receptionist in the Department of Childrens Services," goggled Arthur as he looked over the two, shy, youngsters.

"Nadia's a nice girl, but a bit featherheaded for me, Dad. Besides, I was too busy adopting Sarah and Jared."

With that the kitchen erupted with questions from all the adults. Harry could see that Sarah and Jared were not at all comfortable with the noise, so he motioned to them to follow him into the living room. Echo had brought along some of Harry's art supplies for him to occupy himself with until it was time to unwrap presents. He parceled out paper for each twin and set down the box of crayons in the center of their small ring for all of them to reach. All three children began drawing.

"So Percy's your Dad now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Jared. He spoke with a light, Irish accent. "Mum died a long time back. Dad was an Auror. He got killed in the Cemetery Battle against You-Know-Who."

"Percy's real nice," added Sarah.

"Will you call him Dad?" asked Harry.

Sarah nodded. "Someday, maybe. It's still kind of weird and sometimes I still cry about our Dad."

"Specially today," sighed Jared.

"Your Dad's with your Mum, though," soothed Harry. "My mum and step-dad probably know your parents."

Sarah looked up from her drawing with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Really? How... how did they... you know?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"Evil old Voldy-mort killed them when I was just barely a year old. My Mum protected me, and saved me from the Killing Curse with powerful magic," Harry explained.

Jared frowned, "Are you the Boy-Who-Lived? I don't see a scar on your forehead."

"I am kind of the Boy-Who-Lived, but I don't remember any of the stuff he did because I de-aged myself and lost a lot of my memories."

"That sounds confusing," remarked Sarah.

"It is, but then it isn't," Harry replied blithely. "I kind of think of Harry Potter as someone else. Sort of like in a fairytale? Whenever I hear stuff that he did I don't think I could've done all that."

Jared nodded knowingly. "Harry Potter was really brave. I bet nothing scared him since he killed You-Know-Who."

Harry chuckled, "I think my Dad would have walloped him, and stuck his nose in a corner for a lot of the stuff he did."

"Yeah?" asked Jared. Harry nodded. "I heard that when he was eleven he hunted down a bunch of trolls that were tearing apart Hogwarts."

"And the basilisks," added Sarah. "Do you know about the big snakes?"

Harry nodded. "It was only one, though. But, it was really huge. Ginny knows lots about that story because she was kidnapped by a talking diary that was really the dark soul of Voldy-mort."

"Did Harry Potter really kill the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and an old hat?" asked Jared.

"You can't kill a snake with a sword and a hat," scoffed Sarah.

"Potter did!" Jared huffed.

"He didn't!" Sarah grumped right back at her brother.

"Oh, but he did," all three children turned to see Albus Dumbledore seating himself on the sofa. Harry grinned at his grandfather.

"Told you so," Jared stuck his tongue out at his sister, and then shifted around so he could see the Headmaster of Hogwarts better. "You're Alvin Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Harry sniggered at Jared getting his grandfather's first name wrong. "It's Albus!"

Jared glared at Harry. Albus smiled at the three children. "I am Albus Dumbledore. It was Harry Potter's faith in me that allowed him to summon the Sword of Gryffindor. Then, with my Phoenix's help, Harry Potter slew the beast in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Wicked!" breathed Jared.

"Cool!" marveled Harry as he grinned at his grandfather.

"What happened to the big snake, though, sir?" asked Sarah.

"I suppose it's still down there in the Chamber," Dumbledore replied.

"Ick!" declared Sarah. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Grandpa, maybe Dad ought to go down to the Chamber and get some scales and some of the basilisk poison. All that's s'posed to be really rare and expensive," suggested Harry.

"I never thought of that, Harry. Maybe your father would like to do that someday," agreed the Headmaster. "The scales and the poison would not decay."

Sarah's upper lip curled in disgust. "It probably smells really bad down there, now."

Jared looked up at Harry. "You don't 'member any of this?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Nope. That's why I feel like some other Harry did all those things because I don't remember doing any of them."

"That's kind of weird, but neat," replied Jared. "Will you ever get those memories back?"

"Dad told me it was permanent," explained Harry. "And anyway, I'm not so sure I want those memories back. There was some neat stuff that Harry did, but really scary. I bet he had lots of horrible nightmares. I like the memories I have now much better and my nightmares aren't so bad."

Harry grew tired of the questioning from Sarah and Jared so he left the little circle the three children had on the floor and went over to where his father was sitting with Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. He leaned against Severus, who draped a comforting arm over Harry's shoulders, drawing him a bit closer to his side.

"You're serious," Arthur goggled at the other two wizards. "You didn't change this time, Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "I didn't. Of course, I slept for three days straight so it wasn't like I was able to enjoy the time."

"It's a cure, then?" Arthur asked of Severus.

"Unfortunately, no," sighed Severus as he drew Harry onto his lap. "With this latest formulation of Wolfsbane I was able to suppress the transition. It is very similar to the properties of Dreamless Sleep. Dreamless Sleep Potion is not only addictive, the body eventually builds up a resistance to it. There have been wizards and witches that abused Dreamless Sleep, and paid for it with even worse nightmares than before."

Severus hugged Harry to his chest, and kissed the little boy's head. He did not need to elaborate on the fact that he was one of those wizards that had abused Dreamless Sleep Potion at one time.

"Oh yes," Arthur nodded sagely as he caught a glimpse of his wife in the kitchen. "Dear Molly took Dreamless Sleep Potion after her brothers were killed during You-Know-Who's first rise to power."

"I am a bit worried that the current formulation might have a similar, adverse effect in regards to the transition." Severus would have drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair in frustration, but Harry currently held his hand captive while he idly studied the various, faint scars, and blemishes that were a clear mark of a Potions Master.

Remus, who was trying to tone down the wide smile that threatened as he watched young Harry cuddled on his father's lap, interjected, "It's not a cure, as of yet, but the current formula ought to be somewhat of a key towards a cure."

"True," agreed Severus. "Since I now know what can suppress the transition, I can work from there in the hopes of effecting a cure."

"Dad?" interrupted Harry as he let his father's hand go. "Can I try what you're drinking?"

In his other hand, Severus had a crystal glass of fire whiskey over ice. He had only taken a few sips of the volatile drink.

"You are too young for fire whiskey," answered Severus. "Why not go in the kitchen, and ask you mother for some pumpkin juice?"

"Okay." Harry slipped off his father's lap, and headed for the kitchen, but stopped briefly to stare at the sparkling Christmas tree.

Just as Harry entered the kitchen and was about to ask his mother for something to drink, the Floo whooshed brightly and a slightly dizzy Dudley Dursley fell into the kitchen.

"Harry?" asked Dudley. "What are you doing here?"


	66. Chapter 66 - Christmas at the Burrow, II

_**Second Chance - Take Two**_

Originally published January 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Six - Christmas at the Burrow, Part II**

* * *

><p>Dudley and Vernon Dursley sat in the Weasley kitchen feeling a bit dazed after their first trip through the Floo. Although introductions had been made, the two Muggles knew that they would be forgetting half the names, and would have to ask again.<p>

Arthur, who still had a weakness for the Muggle world, was delighted by their presence, and was talking Vernon's ear off with questions about the Muggle world. Dudley was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he was being stared at by the Weasley twins, and their brother Ron. The stares made him feel like he was under some silent analysis between the three brothers. He knew there were going to be questions for him, unpleasant ones, and Dudley swallowed dryly as Ron spoke first.

"Did you think up 'Harry Hunting'?" The question was snide and stung Dudley to the quick. He found it impossible to answer the young wizard.

If Arthur had been paying attention to his sons, he would have diplomatically intervened, but he was too caught up with his interview of Vernon. It was Severus, though, who rested a hand upon Dudley's shoulder, and the other hand on Ron's. His gaze, solemn and sharp, was for the three male Weasleys that had known Potter the best.

"People change," he intoned, his voice laced with warning. His dark-eyed gaze conveyed the rest of his unspoken chastisement, and it was the twins who understood the message. Ron had not.

"That great lump..." Ron had his finger pointed, and his anger was fast coming to a boil.

"Mr. Weasley!" Although Severus had not raised his voice, it was the voice of silken menace that had terrorised so many students in the wizard's 15 years of teaching. Ron's cheeks flushed to match the colour of his hair.

When Severus' spoke, all those in the kitchen became eerily silent. Dudley felt like he wished he could disappear the way a magical person did. Vernon's protective instinct as Dudley's father caused the man to stiffen his posture. He hoped he was not going to need to fight anyone. Magic or no, Vernon would defend his son.

Severus continued after he had gotten everyone's attention, "The past is done with, and has been forgiven." He gave his nephew's shoulder a firm, but gentle squeeze. Dudley breathed a sigh of relief that sparked off all the normal conversations again. A quick scowl to Ron Weasley was the last warning he would get from the Potions Master for the younger man to behave.

A lovely strawberry blonde haired woman, who bore a similar look to Molly, put some coffee in front of Vernon, and a pumpkin juice in front of Dudley. She smiled indulgently. This was Madison Prewett, Molly Weasley's cousin. She leaned over and kissed Vernon's cheek which elicited a cherry red blush as Vernon realised there were a lot of people watching him.

"Vernon really wanted to drive here," explained Madison with a grin but that would have taken precious time from our vacation. Besides, I haven't Floo'd in ages, and thought it would be fun."

Molly hugged her cousin. "Either way you're here, and we're all going to have a great deal of fun."

"Fun!" grinned Fred. "That's what is needed."

George grinned as well. "Snowball fight, anyone?"

"Me! Me!" Harry jumped up, and down beside his father until a restraining hand took the bounce out of him. "Dad! Will you be on my team?"

Severus paled slightly. He did not mind if Harry wanted to get chilled by a snowball fight, but he did not particularly wish to get that close to snow.

Arthur spoke before Severus did. "I think a snowball fight is just what we need. Charlie? Bill?"

The two eldest Weasleys chimed in, "We're in!"

Fleur glanced at the women in the Burrow. "A snowball fight? That is so undignified."

Ginny glared at Fleur. "I'm going to play."

"Me too!" smiled Hermione. "And so will Draco."

"Hey! I don't want to go outside! It's freezing!" protested Draco as he heard Hermione volunteer him for the snowball fight.

Severus leaned down towards Draco, and said with a knowing smirk, "Get used to it, Draco. Women always know best."

Draco grumbled something inaudible under his breath. Echo caught Severus by the hand, and having heard the little whisper from her husband to her godson, she grinned wickedly, "I'll be on any team Severus isn't on!"

It was Severus turn to scowl, and grumble inaudibly. His and Draco's feeble protests were ignored and before they could do anything else, teams were chosen, the rules were set down (anything goes) and the fight was on!

Minerva and Albus each directed a team. Minerva had Fred, Ron, Echo, Harry (he changed his mind about being on his father's team because he wanted to throw snowballs at Severus), Ginny, Sarah, Vernon, and Remus on her team. Albus had Severus, Draco, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Jared, Dudley, Madison, and Percy on his team. Molly and Arthur stayed inside, ready for when the fight would be over.

The forts, which were two foot walls of frozen snow, were built first. Once the forts were finished, each side had a few minutes to make a big heap of snowballs. To begin the fight, each side allowed the youngest member to throw the first snowball. Jared picked up a snowball for his team, and Harry hefted a snowball for his team. The snowballs went flying, and in that second, the cheating began.

Severus used his wand to deflect Harry's snowball towards his mother. Remus countered the cheating by directing Jared's snowball directly back to it's team.

From that moment on, everyone was throwing snowballs with no thought to aim, but just to land on someone. It was Dudley and Vernon Dursley that proved to have the best throwing arms, and most of their snowballs hit their intended targets.

The fight became harder when Minerva and Albus, sitting on the sidelines, began to influence the snowballs.

A tactical maneuver on Fred and George's part, with Echo to help with her wandless magic, sent a wave of snowballs to attack Severus.

Severus rallied his teammates together, and sent a whirlwind of snow at their opponents. Echo threw up a magnificent shield that prevented the whirlwind from touching them. Echo's team were ready with more snowballs that the twins had charmed into a variety of colours. The beautiful snowballs exploded spectacularly just a few feet short of their targets as Remus threw up a shield that blocked the snowballs.

In the end, there was no real clear winner since everyone, children and adults, were soaked to the skin and chilled.

Arthur greeted everyone with drying spells and Hot Rum Toddies (no alcohol in the ones for the youngsters). Molly cast warming spells and everyone assembled in the living room.

"Miss Molly?" shouted Harry from the living room. "Do we get to open presents now?" Harry tried to pretend that he did not see the warning scowl from his father for having yelled. He grinned cheekily, and Severus just rolled his eyes.

Molly walked into the living room, ushering in the last stragglers from the snowball fight. She patted Harry on the head, and smiled. "I think we'll get started now, Harry, dear. That way we'll all have a good appetite for the Christmas feast."

"Yay!" bounced Harry. His cheers were followed by wide grins from the newest set of twins in the Weasley family, Percy's adopted son and daughter, Sarah and Jared. Percy sat down on the floor, and waved his children to come over and join him. Sarah sat on his left and Jared on the right. Their eyes sparkled with anticipation as they stared hungrily at the glittering tree, and its overloaded burden of gifts.

The living room of the Burrow was soon a whirlwind of presents floating to their new owners, ripping sounds of foil and paper and tissue, ribbons drifting in and out of the noise of 'oohs' and 'aahs'. Soon the gaily lit Christmas tree was looking bereft of all its pretty packages. In the middle of the floor were Fred and George, Sarah and Jared, and Harry and Draco as they set up a small replica of the Hogwarts Express.

"No, Harry," corrected Sarah as she took a piece of railroad track out of his hands. "It goes here." She placed the track, and smiled smugly.

Harry grabbed the piece of track back, and put it where he was going to place it before Sarah took it from him.

"No!" cried Sarah indignantly.

"Don't touch it!" ordered Harry as he slapped his hand down on the coveted piece of track.

Sarah suddenly pushed Harry in the chest with both hands. Harry did not fall, but he was unbalanced. Harry retaliated with his fist. His knuckles grazed Sarah's cheek enough to cause a red mark that would bruise. The expected tears did not arrive. Instead, Sarah launched herself at Harry, and began punching, kicking, and even trying to bite him.

Draco stood up from the floor grabbed Sarah by her waist, and lifted her off of Harry. George restrained Harry, and began looking for any bruises, cuts or bitemarks.

"Stop fighting, you two," reprimanded Draco firmly before any of the adults could intervene. He was keenly watched by Hermione who peered over the edge of her cup of tea with a slight smile.

"But it's my piece of track," whined Harry.

"It's not s'posed to go there!" shouted Sarah. She tried to pull away from Draco so she could hit Harry some more, but Draco had her in a firm grip.

"Sarah! Take that corner, now! Ten minutes." Draco put the girl down, and nudged her over to the empty corner on the other side of the sofa.

Sarah glanced over at Percy. He clearly disapproved of the small fight, and would not intervene on his daughter's behalf. With a sulky pout, the little girl flounced over to the corner. She had one more parting shot for Harry, and that was to stick her tongue out at him.

Harry returned the stuck out tongue, but let out a startled yelp as Draco's hand connected sharply with his backside. A second swat had him staring at his older brother with a look of near betrayal.

Draco shook a finger at his little brother. "Don't you _ever_ hit a girl, Harry. Take that corner. Ten minutes for you, as well."

"You're mean!" protested Harry.

Draco pointed imperiously, "Corner. Now!"

Harry slowly walked over to the corner, his lower lip firmly stuck out in a wounded pout. Before he turned away he chanced a glance towards his father. Severus was watching, and caught his son's look. His expression was plain to Harry; he agreed with Draco's punishment, including the swats. Harry took the corner he had earlier.

Draco gave each child a final warning scowl that was every bit as good as his godfather's best scowls. Severus caught the look, and managed a small, proud smile.

With a sigh, more for himself, he sauntered over to Hermione, and sat beside her. "Harry's probably going to hate me now."

Hermione smiled. "He won't. You did the right thing." The Gryffindor was very proud of her Slytherin.

"Think I'll make a good father, then?" he asked with a slightly wicked glint to his grey eyes.

"You'll be the best father ever, love!"

Vernon, with Madison sitting on the low slung sofa to his left, leaned slightly towards Severus. "You knew this, Snape," Vernon accused with a crinkly-eyed grin. "Couldn't warn me about Maddy's family, could you?"

Severus smirked, "I would not have missed your reaction for the world, Dursley."

"You have to admit, Vernon," said Madison with a wicked smile on her face, "when you saw everyone you were ready to run right back into the flames."

Vernon snorted, "Only for a brief moment was I tempted, dear." He smiled, and slipped Madison's hand into his.

Echo, who had been listening to the various conversations going on around her, asked Madison, "You're a teacher? In Muggle London?"

Madison nodded. "I teach Algebra at Dudley's school. You're wondering why a witch is living with Muggles?"

Echo smiled apologetically. "I had wondered. I lived for awhile amongst Muggles in America, but I lived in a town shared by Muggles and Wizards."

"I was born, and raised around magic. Curiosity drew me to the Muggle world, especially since Voldemort was so against Muggles. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with them. So, I spent a year in Muggle London, and just found a more rewarding life with Muggles," replied Madison with a slight shrug. She squeezed Vernon's hand, and nudged him affectionately with her shoulder.

"Do you miss magic at all?" asked Echo.

"Oh, I do keep my hand in so I don't get rusty," replied Madison. "Despite most of my family shunning me for my decision, I haven't regretted it one bit."

"Molly seems very accepting of your decision," surmised Echo.

"Family means a lot to Molly. She didn't understand, at first, but she never turned her back on me." Madison suddenly grinned at Vernon. "That's why I just had to bring Vernon and Dudley with me."

Echo's eyes sparkled mischievously at Vernon and Madison, "Are there going to be wedding bells in your future?"

Madison blushed as she glanced over at Vernon. Vernon replied, "We're just taking things slowly." He glanced towards Dudley who was seated on the floor amidst all the destroyed wrapping paper and ribbons. Harry, who had finished his time out and tired of the train and bossy Sarah, was busy doing his best to bury his cousin in the shiny remnants. "Dud's still dealing with the loss of his mother in our lives. It's gotten a bit rougher due to the fact Petunia's not accepting visits from him."

"That's terrible," gasped Echo. "How could she do that to her own son?"

Vernon continued, his voice sounding somewhat hollow, "For some inexplicable reason, Petunia has blamed Dud for our divorce."

Severus, who had been listening quietly as he watched his son's antics with his cousin, asked, "Does Petunia still believe that Harry is..." he didn't want to say it aloud, but Vernon understood.

Since being institutionalized, Petunia Dursley had made a big fuss over having killed Harry, and burying the body in the backyard of #4 Privet Drive. Her firm belief had brought about an inspection of the property until Vernon sent a note to Severus. The Potions Master took one afternoon to bring the supposed murder victim to the Muggle authorities.

Vernon shook his head. "According to her doctor, she doesn't speak of Harry any longer, but now her anger is towards my boy. It's been hard on Dud but he's been very accepting of Madison, so I think that helps him." He squeezed Madison's hand affectionately, which earned him a chaste kiss to his cheek. Vernon then pulled himself away from the melancholy topic of his ex-wife and smiled, "Dud enjoys the letters that Harry sends him. I think he's hoping for his own owl for his birthday."

There came a happy squeal from Harry as his cousin attacked him from the pile of wrapping paper, and began tickling the little boy's ribs. Shouts came from Fred and George as Harry and Dudley's antics destroyed a part of the railroad snaked all over the living room floor. Harry retaliated by tickling Fred, who was nearest him. There was a sudden tickle free-for-all between Dudley, Harry, Fred, George, and Jared. Draco would have been caught in the pile-up, but he scrambled quickly out of the way. Sarah was nowhere near the childish tickling as she was in the kitchen with her new grandmother, Molly, helping to set the table.

A few minutes later, Molly stepped in the midst of the fray to announce that it was time to eat. She sent the children, including Hermione and Draco, up the stairs to wash their hands. The stairs that spiraled up to the various teetering floors of the Burrow were assaulted by at least a dozen feet thumping on the stairs. Minutes later, more thunder declared their return.

As soon as everyone was seated Molly waved her wand and the many platters and dishes of food began a strange little hovering dance so everyone could easily serve themselves. Glasses had been charmed to fill themselves with whatever beverage was desired.

Once everyone was served there was quiet, except for audible sounds of appreciation over the perfect feast. During that time, Harry tried to hide his broccoli under his mashed potatoes, but Severus caught him, and dug out the potatoes-covered broccoli.

"I expect all those vegetables to be eaten by you, young man," Severus spoke softly as he leaned slightly towards his son. "Or there will be no pudding."

Harry crammed the broccoli into his mouth, and took a big swallow of his pumpkin juice. "Bleh!" He grimaced as he took a few forkfuls of mashed potatoes. When the strange taste of broccoli and pumpkin juice had faded, Harry grinned triumphantly up at his father.

"Do not be so smug, child," teased Severus, "or you shall find more broccoli on your plate."

Harry huffed lightly, and worked on finishing everything else on his plate. Sarah leaned towards Harry, and spoke haughtily, "Kids who don't eat their veggies will lose all their teeth, and their bones will turn to rubber."

"You're stupid!" snarled Harry. He really disliked Sarah. It was too bad that she wasn't more fun like her brother Jared.

"You're rude!" snapped Sarah.

"Am not!" countered Harry.

"Are too!" Sarah shot back.

"Am no...!" Harry gulped as his father laid a warning hand heavily upon his shoulder. Severus was standing between the two arguing children.

"I can promise you, children, that the next time you stand in the corners will be because neither of you can sit down," Severus threatened in his best silken professor's voice. "Am I understood?"

Sarah, who had never known how scary Professor Snape could become, whimpered uneasily, slipped from her chair, and went over to Percy for protection.

"You wouldn't let him spank me, would you?" Sarah whispered tremulously.

Percy fixed one of the ribbons that held her hair back, and replied, "You know that I do not like you picking fights with people, Sarah. If you keep misbehaving, I have no problem letting Professor Snape giving you a few swats."

Sarah pouted angrily. "You're mean," she declared without any rancor.

"I know, but I love you anyway." Percy kissed his daughter's forehead, and then nudged her back to her place at the table.

The dessert was a devastatingly decadent white chocolate cheesecake that had ribbons of raspberry and blackberry swirled through it. Harry and Jared had finished their slices of cheesecake and began playing, quietly, on the floor with a miniature Quidditch Pitch with players that flew over the small field. Sarah was half asleep in front of Molly getting her hair braided.

"How do you like being a father, Percy?" asked Echo as she smiled at the twins.

Percy sipped from his glass of wine. "I've always wanted kids. I didn't expect to ever adopt, but when I learned how many magical orphans there are since the end of the war, I just felt compelled to do so."

Ginny nudged Percy's shoulder, "And you fell in love with those two, didn't you?"

Percy's cheeks coloured slightly. Echo inquired, "How did you find them?"

Percy leaned back in the chair he was seated in. "I was doing an inspection of several of the orphanages that we have because there were reports of neglect and abuse connected with one. Fortunately, Sarah and Jared weren't in the one orphanage that the Ministry shut down after I made my reports." He watched as Molly picked up little Sarah, who was now completely asleep with a thumb in her mouth. Percy, who was sitting beside his mother on the sagging sofa leaned over and gently tugged Sarah's hand away from her mouth.

He continued his story, "It happened that while I was there doing an inspection a social worker from the Department of Wizarding Childrens Service brought them in. The assistant for the orphanage explained to me that siblings, when they were adopted, often were split up. Rarely did anyone wish to adopt more than one child." Percy was interrupted by Jared coming over and climbing up onto his father's lap. Percy shifted the little boy until he was secure in his arms, and then he smiled as he kissed the child's head. Soon Jared was as fast asleep in Percy's arms as Sarah was in her grandmother's arms.

Not too long after, Harry had demanded his father share his lap. He tried to stay awake as Remus Lupin, and his father discussed the Wolfsbane Potion and the Symptom Relieving Elixir. It wasn't long before he was yawning and became limp with deep sleep.

The party ended, then.

Echo gathered all of the gifts they had been given, shrank them, and then tucked them into a pocket of her cloak. Severus shifted Harry carefully. In his sleep, Harry grasped the collar of his father's cloak and nestled his head underneath Severus' chin.

The Snapes made their farewells, and after almost twenty minutes of delays and goodbyes, Echo and Severus vanished through the Floo.

Once home at Fairwinds Severus put Harry to bed while Echo took several wrapped gifts that had been hidden from their son, and placed them under their tree. Dobby popped into the living room, greeted Echo, and then held out an armful of small, wrapped gifts. He was so giddy with holiday cheer (or eggnog) that he was bouncing back and forth on his large feet.

"Little Harry will be surprised, Madame," he tucked some of the packages he held into a large, red stocking that hung from the mantle. The stocking was for Harry.

"Dobby, I know you refused to join us for breakfast tomorrow, but you must join us when we open gifts after breakfast."

"Oh yes, Madam! Dobby wishes to see Little Harry's smiles."

"Good, Dobby," smiled Echo. "You can retire for the evening then."

"Yes, Missy Madam! You sleep well." Dobby waved and popped out of the living room. Once the house elf was gone, Echo summoned a stocking that had Dobby's name on it in glitter. Harry had decorated it at school for _'his friend'_. Echo filled the stocking with the knitting notions she had purchased in Diagon Alley, some shiny ornaments from Severus, and a handful of red and green wrapped candies that Harry had purchased for everyone.

"Harry's asleep," Severus spoke softly as he descended the stairs into the living room.

Echo walked over to her husband, and slipped an arm around his waist. "I think after we tell Harry our news, he's going to forget about all those presents."

Severus placed a possessive palm over Echo's abdomen. In her ninth week, a very slight bump could be felt. "We will save this gift for last."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning with the rising of the sun. There was a big grin on his face in hopes that Santa Claus had really visited. He jumped out of bed, and ran into his bathroom. Hector followed his boy, and watched patiently as Harry used the loo, then brushed his teeth. After that, Harry put on his slippers, dressing gown, and ran across the hall to his parents bedroom.<p>

Severus and Echo, both deeply asleep, were shocked out of pleasant dreams by both an excited little boy, and a too large dog jumping up onto the bed. Severus just barely escaped getting rudely trod upon by the dog.

"C'mon Mum and Dad! It's Christmas!"

Echo tried to capture her son, but he dodged, jumped off the bed, raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Harry, don't ru...!" Severus didn't shout soon enough. There was a sharp thud from the hallway followed by agonised sobs. Severus shot out of bed, and out of the bedroom into the hallway.

His son had tripped over one of Hector's chew toys, and fell, hard. There was a runner carpet down the center of the hallway, but it was a thin carpet over a highly polished wood floor. Severus knelt down by Harry, who was clutching his knee, and crying shakily.

"I f-f-fell!" he cried simply as his father carefully rolled up the pyjama pants leg to examine the injured knee.

"So I see," Severus said softly as he moved Harry's protective hands, and studied the knee. He could tell that Harry had landed on it hard, and it would bruise. He summoned Bruise Salve just as Echo emerged from their bedroom.

"Ow!" muttered Harry as Severus began to gently massage the salve over the injury.

"Do you see why we do not want you running in the house, child?" asked Severus as he finished with the salve and put the lid on it.

"But, it's Christmas, Dad," sniffled Harry.

Echo conjured a handkerchief for her son, and handed it to him. Harry wiped his tears then his nose. Severus rolled down the pants leg and helped his son to stand.

"How does it feel?" asked Severus.

"It's okay, now," sighed Harry. "I didn't mean to run, Dad. I just got excited." Harry just now remembered last night's accident with the spilled ink right before his mother and he went to the Burrow. He had been spanked. That meant his father was going to spank him, and Harry could only think about how horrible it would be to get smacked on Christmas Day. The tears came back and Harry clutched his father, burying his face against Severus' side.

"I thought you said it felt better," Severus said as he patted Harry's back. He was puzzled by the new tears.

"You're gonna... sp-spank me and th-that's terrible for Christmas!" stammered Harry.

"I think a bruised knee will be punishment enough for today, Harry. I will have you assist me in preparing potion ingredients tomorrow, all right?"

Harry sniffled, and looked up at his father, "Okay." He smiled then, pleased to have escaped a spanking. He followed his parents down the stairs where they were met by Dobby.

"Merry Christmas, Family!" Dobby bounced on his feet, and clapped his hands cheerfully. "Dobby fix big, special breakfast. Everyone's favourites!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yes! Yes!" Dobby hugged Harry quickly, and his grin managed to get wider. "Madam gets French toast with blueberries and over easy eggs, and Sir gets eggs Benedict with savory sausage and lots of coffee!"

Dobby ushered his beloved family into the dining room where he set about serving each family member. Not once did his grin fade.

* * *

><p>Harry slouched languidly in his chair at the dining table. He felt pleasantly full from his stack of chocolate chip pancakes. The offending sugar was slightly offset by a bowl of melon balls and several sausage links. Despite that, Severus glanced over his newspaper every few minutes in wary anticipation of the inevitable sugar high that would hit his son.<p>

The inevitable did appear, and after a few minutes lolling in his chair, Harry jumped up and walked, very fast, into the living room. Severus folded up his newspaper, finished his coffee, and then looked over at his wife. She smiled, rose from her chair, and extended her hand to her husband. Together they made their way leisurely into the living room.

Harry and Dobby both sat together on the edge of the sofa. Both had equally wide grins, and both looked ready to bounce out of their skins in excitement. Severus and Echo took the settee.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, Sir!" echoed Dobby.

Severus began with the heavily laden stockings tacked to the mantle. One red stocking floated over to Harry, the other floated to Dobby.

"I made that for you, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby sniffled happily. "Little Harry is so good to Dobby. Thank you!" Dobby pulled out skeins of yarn, knitting needles, seven shiny ornaments, and candy. "Is Dobby allowed to eat candy, Sir?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Of course, Dobby. Enjoy."

Dobby's head bobbled as he opened a green, foil-wrapped candy. He popped the caramel into his mouth and then clapped his hands.

Gifts that Dobby bought for his family floated from beneath the tree and over to their recipients. He watched avidly as they opened their gifts.

Severus gasped when he saw what Dobby had given him. There were six, slim phials of very rare potions ingredients. They were Crocodile Tears, Vacquita Scales, Encephalartos Woodii Leaf Pulp, dried Wild Dagga, Tamaraw Horn Powder, and dried Sacred Blue Lily. He couldn't help but to ask the house elf where he had gotten such rare ingredients.

"Dobby is savvy house elf that knows many other house elves who help to gather ingredients. Does Sir appreciate gift?" Dobby began to wring his hands worriedly.

"I do, Dobby. Very much. Thank you," He placed the phials back into the velvet lined box the ingredients had come in.

Echo opened her gift to find a set of silver needles that had been charmed so that they were self-threading. With the needles were a dozen small skeins of coloured, silk thread.

"Thank you so much, Dobby! They're perfect."

Dobby's cheeks pinked up in a pleased blush. He then watched as Harry opened his gift. The little boy hefted the wrapped box first, and noted how heavy it felt. He then ripped the paper off with abandon. Under the paper was a box encased in dark red-dyed leather. Copper rivets adorned the edges until they left only space for the copper latch. Smiling quickly at Dobby, he then unlatched the lid and carefully pushed it up to open it.

"Ohhhhhh," Harry let out a whispered gasp as he looked down upon a round, faceted piece of quartz. Harry took out the bauble and held it to the light coming in through the windows. The crazy cracks and spidery flaws within the quartz caught the sunlight, twisted and bent it, until a chaos of soft rainbow colours danced over the walls, the carpet, and every object in the living room.

"If you taps it three times, Little Harry, it floats," encouraged Dobby as he nervously wrung his hands.

Harry did so, and the crystal lifted from the palm of his hand to float within the sunlight coming through the windows. "Wicked! Thank you so much, Dobby!" He slung his arms around the thin elf and hugged him so hard, Dobby let out a little squeak.

Dobby patted the boy's back until Harry let go. His eyes glimmered brightly with love and affection for his family.

* * *

><p>Severus dealt with the last of the torn paper and ribbons from their gifts while Echo was nestled on the sofa with Harry curled at her side. She was reading to him from the book Treasure Island that Hermione had given him.<p>

Echo paused in the reading as Severus settled down on the other side of his son. Harry looked up at his father and smiled.

"This was a real fun day, wasn't it, Dad?" exclaimed Harry.

"Indeed it was, but..." Severus paused, and glanced quickly at Echo who nodded once to him. "There is one more present."

Harry looked curiously at the tree, but could see no sign of any presents that were forgotten. "I don't see any, Dad."

"That is because this is a gift you cannot unwrap, Harry," said his mother with a delicate, yet slightly mirthful smile.

Harry's brows beetled into a puzzled frown. Severus picked up his son's hand, and laid it over the barely perceptible bump of Echo's abdomen. His own hand splayed over Harry's. Echo draped both her hands over theirs.

"What is it?" Harry's whisper suggested that he was thinking he might know what the gift was but he really wanted his parents to tell him what the mystery was.

"Around the end of June," began Severus.

"You're going to become a big brother," finished Echo.

Harry stared in wonder at their hands, and then he looked up at both parents. "Really? You're going to have a baby, Mum?"

"That I am, Harry, dear," replied Echo.

"Have you decided if you're going to have a boy or a girl? I mean, either's okay by me. Can I name the baby? How long do we have to wait? Are you going to be big soon?" Harry's questions were such a rapid fire, that his parents could not understand all of them.

Severus did his best to answer his son's questions, "We do not know if the baby is a boy or a girl, and likely will not know until he or she is ready to be born."

"And you may certainly help with a name, sweetheart," affirmed Echo as she kissed her son's head. "But think up names for both girl and boy."

"Okay!" Harry removed his hand, and stared down happily at his mother's belly. He then spoke softly, "Hi there, baby. I'm your big brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Vacquita - smallest known cetacean in the world.**_

_**Encephalartos Woodii - an extremely rare type of cycad.**_

_**Wild Dagga - very rare herb known to cause euphoria.**_

_**Tamaraw Horn - aka as the Dwarf Buffalo.**_

_**Sacred Blue Lily - a rare herb that produces clarity of the mind.**_

_**Crocodile Tears - crocs really do have tears.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus Ends Second Chance: Take Two<strong>_


	67. Chapter 67 - The Gathering of Spirits

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Seven - The Gathering of the Spirits**

_Thus Begins The Death Eater & The Rat_

* * *

><p>Severus dropped a single piece of parchment on top of the holiday homework his son was doing. Harry glanced over it. In his father's precise, yet spidery cursive was a list of very unusual items. They were:<p>

_The colours of a sunset_

_The song of a bird_

_The smell of rain_

_The sound of laughter_

_The Hidden Beauty of Snow_

_The happiness of parents_

_The sparkle of Christmas_

_The mist of Halloween_

_The delight of discovery_

At the bottom of the list was the simple line of: _A Gathering of Spirits._

Harry was intrigued, especially when he looked up into his father's eyes. and saw within the ebon pools that this was one of those rare secrets that father passed to son. Harry, as might have been mentioned before, loved secrets.

"What is A Gathering of Spirits, Dad?" asked Harry.

Severus drew up a chair, and folded his height, a bit uncomfortably, next to his son's short desk. Severus tapped the list with his long index finger.

"This is an art of Potions creation that very few Potions Masters practice today. In fact, I'm quite certain that there are only two others that have this knowledge, but they do not use it. I am going to teach you the art of Gathering Spirits."

"These aren't spirits like ghost spirits, right?" Harry's green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Correct. These, Harry, are ingredients used in some of the most arcane and wonderful potions ever created. They are without form or substance because they are remnants, echoes, flights of fancy, sights and sounds. Spirits of those things that we cannot touch, but we can hear, smell, taste, or sense deep within lost memories, or in our souls."

Harry leaned his chin on his hand. He was absolutely mesmerised by the velvet, near musical tone of his father's voice as he revealed this lost art to him. Harry wasn't lulled, but ensnared like an insect in cooling amber.

"Choose," Severus finally said.

"What?" Harry glanced down at the list then at his father. "Choose? Only one?"

Severus smirked. "You would be a Squib at the end of the day if we did all of them, Harry. Just one. Then we are going to create a gift for the baby."

Harry perused the list carefully. A gift for his unborn brother or sister. He had no idea what he, and his father would be brewing, but all the Spirit ingredients sounded fascinating. Finally, he smiled. About halfway down was the perfect ingredient since the weather that day was perfect.

"This one, Dad," Harry pointed.

"Ah! The Hidden Beauty of Snow. Perfect, Harry. Get only your Potions robes, and your gloves."

"But it's cold, Dad," Harry protested lightly. "Shouldn't I dress warmly?"

Severus straightened in his chair, and gave his son a discerning, gimlet-eyed glance. "You are worried about the cold _now_ when your mother and I have to remind you to wear your warm clothes every single time you have gone out to play?"

"Uhm... yes?" Harry gave his father a half smile. Severus' expression dropped into a speculative smirk. Harry shrugged.

"Go on, you ridiculous child," Severus waved a hand, and Harry pushed away from his desk, and hurried to his bedroom upstairs. A few minutes later he was practically flying down the stairs, his midnight blue robes, which were made specifically for his work with potions brewing, billowed behind him just like his father's did. At the front door he began pulling on his gloves, and met Severus. Harry's father quickly cast a Warming Charm over his clothing, and they stepped out onto the front terrace.

The wide, long front lawn was covered with a blanket of glittering white snow. More snow fell, drifting lazily down from the grey-blue sky. Harry drew the chill air into his lungs, and smiled with pure, childish joy. Severus leaned over just enough to grasp his son's hand in his, and he drew him down the snow-covered steps, and out onto the lawn. Harry marched with exaggerated steps as his boots crunched through the thin top layer of the snow. He looked up at his father, and grinned.

Severus looked warmly down at his son, and began to speak, "The Gathering of Spirits is considered one of the oldest Magicks known to wizard-kind. Some speculate that the Gathering of Spirits was a gift to the first Witch and Wizard as a way to bind them to the Magick of the Earth. It is a very difficult Magick to practice for it exhausts one of their magic in the performance of gathering. Early in the 12th Century wizards decided that the Gathering of Spirits was an impractical and wasteful Magick. The wizards decided, too, that such gathering of potion ingredients was better suited to witches.

"Witches that brewed, did their best to preserve such arcane knowledge until into the first half of the 18th Century."

"Do witches still brew with spirits?" asked Harry as they stopped somewhere in the middle of their front yard.

"Unfortunately, no one brews with spirits anymore. My mother taught me about the Gathering of the Spirits and a few times we brewed potions from what was gathered. Until you came into my life, I never thought I would have someone to pass this knowledge onto."

Harry grinned, always delighted to be reminded of how much he meant to his father. "So, what do we do, Dad?"

"This is your gift to the baby, Harry, so you are going to get to use your magic," began Severus, in teacher mode.

"I don't have a wand, Dad," reminded Harry, politely.

"Gathering a Spirit cannot be done with a wand. This takes Wish Magic, the magic that is the basis of your Accidental Magic." Severus smiled lightly. He enjoyed the way his son listened so intently. Harry was always eager to learn, especially since he was still very intent upon creating a series of potions just for children that tasted good.

Harry smiled. "All right, Dad. So what do I do?"

Severus knelt down in the snow on one knee so he was eye level with his son. He removed a delicate, filigree, crystal bottle from his pocket. He placed it carefully into his son's hands. He then gently shaded Harry's eyes.

"Close your eyes." Harry did so. Severus' voice drifted over him, musical, but not. Like velvet, silk, cream. There was love within each word the Potions Master spoke as he instructed. "Think back, Harry, to the first time you walked in the falling snow. It was wonder, magic, eternity."

Harry's brow beetled with concentration, but when he smiled, Severus rose to his feet, and began to slowly circle Harry as he continued to speak.

"Sight... sound... silence... sun… cold breeze... remember how all of it was and... tell me..."

"Winter. At Hogwarts. Only a few months after you came for me. I was waiting by the enchanted window in my bedroom every day wishing for snow. I remember waking up very early. You were still asleep. It was snowing! I could see the fat flakes falling past my window. Outside, it was all white, and clean, and sparkling, and brand new. The snow had changed everything and I wanted to go and run and laugh in that snow. I didn't even bother to take off my pyjamas but got dressed as fast as I could, and grabbed the heavy coat Aunt Minnie had given me a few days before. I shoved my cap on my head, my feet in my shoes, and forgot my gloves.

"I raced all the way to the Entrance Hall and ran right out into the snow. Oh! Powder, and cold, and so cloudy, sparkly. I started giggling and leaping. I'd never seen anything more wonderful in my life. It was all the good things in the world.

"I caught snowflakes on my tongue and they tasted like nothing, but like everything I'd ever enjoyed tasting."

Severus still kept walking in a circle round his son, but he leaned over, and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed, and open the bottle."

Harry did so, fumbling only slightly. A sparkling mist emerged from the bottle, and drifted over the young boy. Harry gasped as he felt the magic touch his memory. Without needing to be told, he opened his eyes, and spread his arms outward. Severus stepped aside as his son burst into laughter and sprinted away through the snow. The sparkling magic followed Harry dancing, bobbing, gallivanting along with him.

The glittering tail of silvery-gold magic was tied within the Potions Master. Severus gasped, feeling the sudden tug of his son's joyfulness impressing itself upon his heart. He looked down at his hands and saw a glittering, opalescent aura surrounding him. Tendrils had grown from the aura leaping towards Harry who was spinning, and dancing under the falling snowflakes. The aura of magic surrounded Harry for only a moment, and then vanished from father and son in the blink of an eye. At that very same moment, Harry had replaced the silver cap back on the crystal bottle.

Incredibly euphoric, Harry dropped so that he was now sitting in the snow. He felt... giddy and drunk. He giggled at his father who carefully took the bottle from his son's hands, and tucked it into his pocket. He then took Harry's head in his hands and firmly, but gently stroked his hands down his son's hair, and then over his face. Harry took in a deep breath, smiled, and blinked a few times.

"Wow."

Severus chuckled, and helped his son to stand. He put an arm across his back until Harry's knees were strong enough to support him. The Potions Master retrieved the bottle from his pocket, and held it in front of Harry's face.

"Look how well you did, Harry."

Harry peered into the crystal to see a diaphanous, swirling mist that looked like liquid pearls, drops of diamonds, sunshine beams of gold.

"That's beautiful, Dad," he gasped as he saw tiny sparkles in the diaphanous mist. "What do we make with it?"

"Come along, son, and I'll show you magic only few have ever seen."

Harry slipped his hand in his father's and they returned to the house.


	68. Chapter 68 - The New Year Begins

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Eight - The New Year Begins**

* * *

><p>Severus was deeply asleep without the interference of any nightmares. In fact, he was having a pleasantly simple dream of he and Harry going to a professional Quidditch match. He abruptly, and rudely fell away from the dream as he felt his wife yanking herself out of his sleeping embrace. Severus opened his eyes just in time to see Echo rushing into the loo.<p>

Severus slipped out of bed, and slid his feet into his slippers as he threw on a grey silk dressing gown. He then went into the bathroom. Echo was suffering from her first bout of morning sickness. He grabbed a small towel, wet it with cool water, and moved over to his wife. Lifting up her heavy single braid he placed the cool cloth against the back of her neck. Echo let out a pleased sigh. She leaned back against her husband's legs as she remained kneeling in front of the commode.

"Accio Stomach Soother," Echo heard Severus voice intone. A few minutes later Severus lifted the potion to her lips, and she downed the dosage as fast as she could. As it hit her stomach, the chalky taste of the potion almost made her want to vomit again. She didn't, though, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall put a few bottles of the Stomach Soother on your bedside table." Severus helped Echo to stand.

"I really hoped I'd skip this morning sickness," sighed Echo.

Severus escorted his wife back to bed, and tucked her in. "Do you want anything to eat, yet?" he asked.

Echo yawned, and rolled over on her side. "No, love. I just want to sleep a bit more."

Severus leaned down, and kissed Echo's forehead. He then left their bedroom. Severus headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Dobby and Harry were both cooking. Harry was working scrambled eggs and sausages, while Dobby was making pancakes.

"Is Missy Madam coming down for breakfast, Sir?" asked Dobby as he waved his hand towards Severus' coffee cup. The cup leaped into the elf's hand, and with a snap of his fingers it was filled with steaming hot coffee. The elf handed the coffee over to Severus.

"Echo is not feeling too well. Have something light ready for her when she wants to eat, please, Dobby."

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby went back to the pancakes as Severus sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Dad!" greeted Harry. "Do you want some fluffy eggs?"

Severus summoned his newspaper. "Thank you, Harry. I would love some eggs."

Harry grinned, and finished up the eggs. Dobby provided his assistant chef with two plates, and Harry scooped eggs onto both plates. He then put a few sausage links next to the eggs. Dobby levitated the plates over to the table along with a set of eating utensils.

Now that Harry's part in the morning meal was finished, he headed for his seat at the table to sit down.

Harry picked up a sausage link with his fingers while his father's attention was buried in the news from The Daily Prophet. He had quickly devoured the sausage and absently licked his greasy fingers as he stared at the back page of the newspaper facing him. It wasn't unusual for Harry to partially read whatever story was on the back page of The Daily Prophet. If a story made little sense, Harry just waited until his father or mother were finished with the news and then he'd go over it himself.

Splashed across the back page was a black and white moving photo of wizards and witches raising a huge tent. The headline above the wide photo read: The O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus Sets Up Their Big Tent.

"Oooohhh," breathed Harry as he picked up another sausage with his fingers. "A circus."

"Harry, use your silverware, not your fingers," admonished his father who was still behind the paper.

Harry gave the newspaper a bit of a cheeky scowl, finished the sausage, and then used his fork for the scrambled eggs.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he was mesmerised by the great tent going up, then down, then up, as the photo continually cycled through its animation.

"Hmm?" Severus replied letting his son know he had just a bit of attention for Harry's questions.

"There's a man hammering stakes into the ground that looks like the man Lucky I spoke to at the Muggle fair. He's not wearin' his cowboy hat and now he looks like Draco. His hair is longer, though."

Severus stopped reading. He had expected his son to ask if they might go to the circus. He folded the paper back, covering the photograph, and revealing his face to his son. "What man, Harry?"

"The one in the picture." Harry pointed at the now hidden photograph. "R'member I saw the giant ox named Roy? Lucky was taking care of him. That man in the picture looks like Lucky but he looks like Draco, too."

Severus turned the paper over to the back ,and straightened it so he could see the photo. It was a busy, very chaotic scene as mostly colourfully dressed witches and wizards used their magic to raise the big top tent. Other workers, more commonly dressed in jeans and t-shirts, were doing the hard labour. Severus scanned the photo until he saw the man Harry had been referring to.

Tall and slim, the man wore a pair of worn out jeans and no shirt over the well-defined, but slightly too thin upper body. His hair had been tied back and hung down his back. For a brief moment as the man used a large sledgehammer the Muggle way to pound a large, anchoring tent stake into the earth, his face was obscured. It was when the man took a break to wipe a kerchief across his sweat-beaded brow that Severus was able to see the man's face. Severus recognised the well chiseled facial features he was so very familiar with. The man was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Echo had taken Harry out into the backyard while Severus met with Albus, Arthur Weasley, and Alastor Moody. Severus had transfigured one of the living room chairs into a round table which they could all sit at. Just as the men were seating themselves comfortably, Draco stumbled through the Floo. Clutched tightly in his hand was the The Daily Prophet from that morning.<p>

Draco was visibly upset as he stared at the other wizards. He almost wasn't aware of his godfather's cleaning spell that removed the soot from his clothing and hair. After several minutes where he just stood frozen in place, Draco held up his crumpled newspaper. "My father's dead."

Severus heard the pain in his godson's voice and he nudged Draco to a chair. He then carefully peeled the newspaper from the younger wizard's grip.

"He's dead," Draco repeated. Severus placed a consoling hand upon the young man's shoulder. Draco's eyes turned to the old soldier, Moody. "You killed my father."

Moody glowered and settled his good eye upon the young man. "Much as it were temptin' to kill any Death Eater, I can assure you that I only used a strong Disarming Spell upon ol' Lucius. Once he were down, he weren't my business no more."

"I have a Death Certificate for him..." Draco spoke softly and then dropped into the chair Severus had been holding out for him.

Arthur rubbed a weary hand down his face. "It was such a mess back then and along with the upheavals that the Ministry was coping with, it was a marvel that we managed as many trials as we did."

Severus grimaced, "How many Death Eaters were not accounted for?"

"Originally it were four Death Eaters. They're all dead. Jus' got the last report regarding Glamours and Polyjuice on the dead," interjected Moody. "We got all those followers from last year that are goin' on trial in the next 22 months." Moody grimaced, fidgeted, then grunted. "Here's the thing… th' Ministry ain't got Malfoy."

Arthur glared at the old Auror. "Why wasn't I told of this, Alastair?!"

"We was still investigatin' Arthur," muttered Moody. "Planned to tell ye when we got all our ducks inna row. Never expected Snape's kid to pinpoint the bloke." Moody scowled at Severus.

Draco tapped the moving image of the shirtless man pounding the tent stake into the ground. "Then this could be my father."

"It is possible," the Headmaster said softly.

"Moody, who else besides Lucius was not accounted for?" demanded Severus.

Moody who replied gruffly, "Angus Nott and Walden MacNair."

Severus sighed, somewhat relieved. "Neither of them were the bodies consumed by Fiendfyre?"

Arthur shook his head. "Five Death Eaters succumbed to the Fiendfyre that Bellatrix LeStrange foolishly cast. There was just enough left for us to identify who they once were."

"How have MacNair and Nott eluded capture for so long then?" asked Severus. "Neither of them have an entire brain cell to rub together."

"Luck," muttered Moody. "What with one thing and another, they weren't given much thought. Now, though, we've enough leads that they're sure to be found within a few months."

"Is anything official being done about this?" Severus asked tapping the photo from the newspaper.

"To be honest," said Arthur with trepidation, "Beyond those at this table, no one else has contacted the Ministry with any suspicions about that man."

"They said Malfoy was the only one not throwing around any offensive spells," growled Moody skeptically.

"Lucius wouldn't," said Severus softly.

"Man was a Death Eater, Snape," snarled Moody as some of his old distrust of the ex-death eater arose within his emotions.

"Not all Death Eaters are murderers!" snapped Severus, aiming his cold, coal black eyes toward the man who had once been his gaoler.

"Telling me there ain't no blood on your fingers, Snape?" Moody shot back.

Albus slammed a hand to the table as both men rose aggressively from their seats. "Enough!"

Ignoring Dumbledore, Moody snatched up the newspaper and growled towards Severus, "The man was a bloody Death Eater! Whether or not he was throwin' offensive spells ain't the question. He fought against the Light! That's a Dementor's Kiss right there!"

Moody was hoping that Severus might lash back with some argument, but the Potions Master had noted, from the corner of his eye, the slight trembling shoulders of his godson. He moved away from the table, and placed his hands upon Draco's shoulders. Draco relaxed, but only a little.

"Gentlemen," began Albus, "I think before we decide upon anything we should determine if this man is who we think he is." Severus adjusted his spectacles, then took them off, wiped the lenses, and then put them back on. "He undoubtedly resembles Lucius Malfoy, but I think all of you would agree with me when I say that man shows none of the aristocratic behavior that Lucius would have. He looks like a Muggle."

After further discussion that was without argument from either Severus or Moody, it was decided that Severus would go to the circus and interview the man in the photograph. It was when this agreement was made, and Moody, still grumbling, but mostly to himself, nearly collided with Remus Lupin emerging from the Floo.

Remus quickly cast a cleansing spell to remove the soot from his suit and the bit that had fallen on Moody.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Albus, but I have the information you wanted," Remus greeted breathlessly.

Moody moved past Remus and gruffly muttered his destination in the Floo. He was gone even before Remus realised he had not greeted the old Auror.

Remus was ushered over to the table and given a cup of tea as Albus and Severus showed him the photograph and brought him up to speed on the discussion he'd missed.

"And now, Remus, that bit of information I asked you for?" smiled Albus.

"The O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus will be at Flitwick Field, outside of Hogsmeade for approximately three weeks," replied Remus. "They also run the O'Gilvy Brothers Fair for the Muggles during the Summer."

"They're nearby," Severus murmured. "That will make it easier to investigate."

"I'm going with you, Uncle Severus," declared Draco.

Severus glared. "No. You are not."

"But, he's my father!" shouted Draco.

"If, as the Headmaster suspects, that man has no memory of you. It would be too emotionally hard on you until we can determine the answers to several questions."

Draco slumped dejectedly in his chair. "I just don't want to sit around like a useless lump."

"It would ease my mind if you looked after Echo and Harry for me this afternoon," Severus suggested quietly.

"Will I be able to see him at some point?" Draco asked wistfully.

"You will." Severus then turned his attention to Remus. "Lucky." Remus frowned. "It appears as though you and my son met this man at the Muggle fair you went to. Harry told me his name… Lucky."

Remus eyes widened as he recalled the memory. "Yes! The worker that was mucking out Roy's - the giant ox - stall. He reminded me of Lucius Malfoy but he was so polite to Harry…" Remus shook his head. "I didn't think it was him."

Arthur stood. "I have to get back to the Ministry. Severus?" the Potions Master turned to him. "You will be investigating this man?"

Severus nodded. "I will be doing so, Arthur. I shall let you know what I discover."

With that, it appeared the meeting was at an end. Arthur made his farewells and Floo'ed straight to the Ministry. As the Minister of Magic he didn't quite have the vacation time that the staff of Hogwarts had.

"I'd like to go with you, Severus," said Remus as he stood up and replaced his chair to its position.

"That's fine by me, Remus." Severus glanced at Albus who had left the table and was making himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Staying awhile, Albus?" smirked Severus.

"Indeed, my boy. Minerva is having one of her hen parties," he chuckled as he leaned back in the chair and allowed his eyelids to drop. "Those tend to be rather dangerous to we of the male persuasion."

Draco left the table, and made his way to the backyard. Remus glanced quickly between Severus and Albus and felt a keen tension between the two wizards. "I'd like to say hello to Harry before we leave, Severus. Do you mind?"

Severus did not turn his attention away from the Headmaster. "Not at all. Just follow Draco. They're in the backyard."

Once Remus had left the living room, Albus opened his eyes which had been closed in feigned leisure. Severus subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest in a silent manner of how close he was to being annoyed with the older man.

"You are hoping to save Lucius from the Dementor's Kiss, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus sighed, and dropped his arms to his side. "I realise that Lucius must pay for his crimes against the Light, but I do not feel he deserves the Kiss." Severus moved to the sofa and seated himself stiffly. "There were many times that it was Lucius who kept me alive long enough to return to Hogwarts with my reports." He levelled his gaze at Albus. "You know as well as I do that it never was Lucius Malfoy's choice in taking the Mark." Like so many young men back then, it was a father or an uncle who impressed their sons and nephews into Voldemort's services. Abraxas Malfoy never thought twice about forcing his heir into taking the Dark Mark.

"It is a terrible thing for the son to take on the sins of the father, Severus, yet that still does not excuse Lucius' willingness to return to Tom, and to openly show his support of a creature that was no longer a man." Albus eyed the younger wizard carefully.

"He would have lost his son," Severus said quietly.

The Headmaster's blue eyes hardened suddenly as they settled upon Severus. "So, he is to be forgiven for nearly causing Ginny Weasley's death in the Chamber of Secrets? Does his fear for his son excuse his non-action when he witnessed Harry's cruel torture in the Riddle Cemetery as the Dark Lord was made corporeal?"

Severus' own gaze blazed darkly, "We were mired in amber, Albus! With no way to escape. Many of the Death Eaters were men who were afraid for their families. They knew, even back when Voldemort still retained some of his humanity, that he would not hesitate to destroy their families if it made his Death Eaters loyal to him."

"Ah," declared Albus. "Then that excuses him."

"No, Headmaster!" snarled Severus. "It does not!" Severus had risen to his feet and was now pacing agitatedly. "Did I not tell you how Lucius was seen by the Dark Lord? Voldemort endowed that despicable Rat Peter Pettigrew with more respect than he did Lucius. The Dark Lord only saw Lucius Malfoy as an arse-licking buffoon. He delighted in torturing the man with images of his slaughtered family."

Albus caught Severus by the sleeve of his robe as the younger man made to continue his angry pacing beyond his mentor's view. "I know that Lucius was your only advocate when the Marauders hurt you. I know that you felt as close to him as once you did to Lily Evans. I also know of those times when Tom had so broken you in a fit of pique, that you would have died had he not delivered you to me." Severus glanced down curiously at the elder wizard. Albus shifted so he could better see sideways as his gaze caught the younger wizard's gaze.

"Lucius? I thought he would sometimes help me just to the edge of the Forbidden Forest." asked Severus. He had never known how he'd gotten back to Hogwarts back when the Dark Lord was still a man. He had thought that perhaps he had enough will to Apparate automatically to Hogwarts gates.

Albus nodded. "As you know, I kept vigil from my office window whenever you were summoned. I would never, for one minute, turn my gaze from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I never wanted to inadvertently leave you to the elements when you were injured. Yes. I saw Lucius. It was he that would cast a Lumos with your wand so you'd be easily found in the dusky fog of early morning."

"It was such a risk,..." Severus said softly as he resumed his place on the sofa. "You _saw_ him, Albus?"

Albus nodded, "We never spoke unless it was from him telling me what spell, hex, or curse had laid you low." Severus glanced at him in disbelief. "He was not nearly as stealthy as he thought he was, Severus," he sighed as the memories of those years before the deaths of the Potters settled upon him like a mantle of weariness that he sometimes felt bowed by. "My boy, Lucius is not blameless. Like many of us, he made some very foolish choices that have had disheartening consequences. He acted out of fear, and pressure, and perhaps he, too, thought at some time he might achieve power… as you yourself once did."

The two wizards were both quiet, then Severus spoke, "Whatever his story may be when we confront him I wish to offer him some semblance of hope, Albus. He did not return to our world. He was dead to us. Had none of us seen that photograph he would have remained so."

"Lucius was not a cruel man, my boy." Severus was going to protest, perhaps once again remind the older man about the Chamber of Secrets, and Miss Weasley. The old man held up his hand to forestall him. "I am well aware he had no choice, Severus. Tom's diary never was in Malfoy Manor. A horcrux leaves behind the signature of pain and murder that even at its own destruction it cannot erase."

"What are you saying, Albus?" asked Severus. This was not knowledge he knew of.

"As the wealthiest of the Death Eaters they appointed their leader until the return of their Dark Master. He knew he could not run away… so he came to me for aid." Severus was thunder-struck. The older man continued. "Draco had been marked, Severus, by his own Aunt Bellatrix for sacrifice; the first born blood of an old family."

"The Malfoys are not an old family," Severus scoffed mildly.

"No, not in our part of the world they are not," lectured Albus. "but they are in France where the Malfoy line began with the death of Joan of Arc. This is what marked Draco for death, and Lucius was terrified his sister-in-law would succeed."

"It was Potter's blood that raised the Dark Lord," insisted Severus.

"True, but Bellatrix wanted her Dark Master back as soon as possible, and she knew that the blood of a first born is powerful magic. They knew not where the son of James Potter was but they did know where Draco was." Albus smiled but it was grim as the past took hold of his memories. "Both Harry and Draco were the same age. Harry's parents were dead, and so was Voldemort. You yourself told me that Bellatrix was striking out at her own."

"She used the Cruciatus Curse upon me for having vanished that night," Severus replied softly.

Albus nodded. "Bellatrix struck down her own sister in attempting to get to Draco. Narcissa is not the best mother, my boy, but she would not let her sister have her son. That is when Lucius came to me, and we struck a bargain. He would help you, and any innocents he could, in exchange for confirmation that Harry Potter lived."

"You betrayed Potter?" gasped Severus.

"In a sense, Severus." The younger man's eyes sparked with pain and anger. Albus glared back darkly with his own power. "Only that he lived, my boy. I gave to Lucius what he needed to convince the other Death Eaters to wait until the child came to Hogwarts."

"Where Potter came under my protection," Severus growled. His lips thinned, his eyes glittered in anger.

"Do not speak of Charity, Severus," ground out Albus. "You know I tried to get her to leave, to find safety but she remained. Even Lucius sent word that Nott wanted her, and I warned her. I cannot change the mind of someone who believed as Charity did, Severus. Her loss is one of many I shall carry upon my soul beyond the Veil."

Silence grew between the two men. Severus Summoned his firewhiskey so he could pour himself a drink. He was mildly astonished when the elder man demanded his own drink of the fiery whiskey. Albus never imbibed spirits. The drinks were poured, and the silence continued. After awhile the old memories drifted into the realm of quiescence.

Albus leaned over, and patted Severus' arm. He smiled as the twinkle had returned to his eyes. "I will stand for Lucius when the time comes."

Severus gave his mentor a taut smile before letting his breath out in relief. Standing, he smoothed his trousers. "I had better go and find the werewolf before he teaches my son to howl." The Potions Master then smirked at the Headmaster. "Are you staying, Albus?"

Albus leaned back in the comfortable chair. "Hen party, Severus," reminded Dumbledore with a cheeky smile. "I may be here all afternoon." Lacing his long fingers over his abdomen with his smile still upon his face, Dumbledore relaxed, closed his eyes, and was very quickly lost within a slumbering embrace.


	69. Chap 69 - Not All Death Eaters are Evil

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Sixty-Nine - Not All Death Eaters are Evil**

* * *

><p>The journey from Fairwinds Estate (the Snape residence) to Flitwick Field was a short Apparation jaunt. Severus and Remus arrived on a gently canted hill that sloped down into the valley below them that housed the O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus. The big tent was up - obviously an Albus Dumbledore inspired monstrosity in garish yellow and green stripes. The big top was at the center of a seething community of circus performers and crew.<p>

The circus, on the surface, appeared no different than Muggle circuses, and according to Remus' information on this one, they held a fair for Muggles in Summer. However, their next three weeks the performers would entertain the wizarding community of Hogsmeade, and any witch or wizard who traveled far to join the crowds within the big top.

The circus people were scrambling around, some in costume, some not, in preparation for their first show tomorrow in the early afternoon. No one seemed at all troubled by the snow upon the ground that was fast turning into mud where the circus had been set up.

Remus and Severus descended into the controlled chaos intent upon looking for someone in charge. Remus' information on the circus showed that the O'Gilvy Brothers had once been Sean and Orin O'Gilvy. The brothers had retired about four years ago, and sold the circus. Just who the new owner was, Remus had not had time enough to discover.

As the two wizards walked amongst the colourful parade of circus folk, suspicious and wary gazes kept an eye on them.

Circus people, whether Muggle or Magical, are a tight knit community. They protect their own, and all outsiders are viewed with distrust. With not a single person dressed in wizarding robes, Remus and Severus stuck out like sore thumbs. Each time they tried to approach someone the person being advanced upon slid expertly away his or her exit protected surreptitiously by their kind. After a half hour of such behavior Severus was prepared to ignore Circus etiquette, and shout for Lucius. His deliberate act of rudeness was thwarted by a young woman's voice. Only she did not address Severus, but Remus instead.

"Truly my eyes are deceiving me! Is that my friend, Remus Lupin?"

Both men turned to face the woman, and Remus remembered the young woman at once. On a trip to a Muggle fair with Harry last year, Remus and Harry had met this enigmatic woman who was doing face painting. She went by the name of Journey Leeds.

Remus would have answered, but his eyes were caught by Journey's remarkable amber coloured eyes. Her dark blonde hair did not have any streaks of colour this time, but instead thin braids had been woven into her hair that trapped small feathers and beads. A sharp nudge from Severus' elbow shocked Remus out of his trance.

"Miss Leeds..." he began.

"Journey, if you would?" she smiled. "Now, please introduce me to your impatient friend."

Remus briefly hesitated, then introduced them. "Severus Snape, this is Journey Leeds. She is the young woman that painted Harry's face at the fair last year."

Severus bowed his head sharply, and was rather taken aback when Journey gave him a slight curtsey in return. Severus was a stickler for the old fashioned wizarding etiquette. Such manners, these days, was seen more amongst the more privileged of magical folk, or the elderly.

"I hadn't expected to see you so soon," commented Remus looking at the circus people who watched beneath veiled eyes as the two wizards finally made contact.

"Autumn and Winter this circus is my home," smiled Journey as she spread her arms outward. "Muggle fairs are a welcome summer break from the business of a magical circus."

"Perhaps you can direct us to the owner, Miss Leeds?" asked Severus.

"That would be me, Mr. Snape." Her gaze flickered between the two wizards as an uncomfortable silence threatened to appear. "What brings you to my circus? Tickets for the big top show? Tokens for the games and rides?"

Severus produced the photo he had cut from the Daily Prophet. He unfolded it, and showed it to Journey; his index finger tapping upon the man hammering the tent stakes into the ground.

"We're looking for this man," said Severus.

Journey glanced down at the photograph, and then returned her gaze to the Potions Master. "Who do you believe him to be?" Her question was blunt and there was a distinct air of challenge in it towards Severus.

Severus carefully kept his temper in check as he spoke, "He spoke to my son at your fair last year. He called himself Lucky." He had no intention of giving her Lucius' name. Unfortunately, Remus, who was about as subtle as the Whomping Willow, disclosed nearly all in a single breath.

"We believe him to be Lucius Malfoy who is..."

"Lupin!" snarled Severus. Remus stopped speaking, and for a moment he did not understand why the other wizard was angry with him. A sharp, darkened glance of Severus' depthless eyes, and the werewolf realised his mistake.

Severus folded up the photograph. His voice was clipped as his annoyance with Remus crept through it. "I count him as a friend, Miss Leeds. I had thought him dead until I saw that photo this morning."

"We are..." Remus stopped as he received another warning glare from Severus. He let out a dramatic sigh, irritated himself, but with Severus.

"Would you at least speak to the gentleman on our behalf, Miss Leeds?" requested Severus with as much courtesy as he was able to muster.

Journey canted her head in acknowledgment. "If he is willing to speak to you how are you to be reached?" asked the circus owner.

"Severus Snape at Fairwinds," Severus informed Journey. "I invite you to Floo call at any time."

There it seemed the conversation ended. Severus, and Remus, rather reluctantly, turned away. Journey was several steps away when she turned slightly and called out to the two wizards.

"Mr. Snape, before you go, how soon might trouble be arriving?"

As Severus deliberated the question, Journey walked back towards the two wizards, closing the gap between them.

Severus regarded Journey Leeds for nearly a minute without answering. He knew that she could very well send Lucius away instead of keeping him at the circus if he answered with the complete truth.

Journey spoke again when it seemed no answer to her question was forthcoming. "The circus has always held the reputation of harboring those penitents with questionable backgrounds. The wizard I know is not the one you know as Lucius Malfoy." Her amber eyes locked with the Potions Master's dark gaze. "If I asked you to forget him would you trust that his future is with us and not you?"

Severus finally responded. His tone was polite, but firm. "I cannot do that because I know his past will catch up with him sooner than later. You are unable to protect him from that. Not while you are here."

Journey inclined her head a fraction. "Expect a Floo call from me this evening, Potions Master." With that, Severus was dismissed. Journey cast her gaze upon Remus, and gave him a genteel smile. "Remus." Her hand grazed his, and then she turned away. Remus, once again under her spell watched Journey until she vanished into the crowd.

"Lupin! Are your intentions to join the circus?" Remus gave Severus a slightly puzzled glance. Severus sighed in exasperation. "We are leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus returned to Grimmauld Place while Severus went back home to Fairwinds. He was met by a very nervous godson.<strong>

"Uncle Severus?" Draco was wringing his hands.

"I was not able to see the man, Draco," Severus quickly soothed the younger man.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Draco, allow me to see to my wife, and to find out where my son is then I shall tell you what I do know."

"Harry's up in the playroom," Draco enlightened his godfather. "Echo's in the parlor with Dobby."

Severus motioned for Draco to follow him as they went into the cosier parlor that Echo was favouring lately. As they entered they paused at the scene before them. Echo was stretched out on a blue velvet chaise. Sitting on the edge was a very patient house elf that was teaching Echo how to crochet.

"No, no, Missy Madam!" With his long fingers he began delicately moving her fingers to the proper positions. "Is to be keeping fingers like this. Hands is part of crocheting machine, Missy Madame."

Echo studied her fingers, the single crochet needle, and the pale lavender yarn she was working with. She performed a few stitches and grinned. Dobby clapped his hands together. The elf let out a squeak as he saw Severus and Draco standing in the doorway.

"Severus! Look at what Dobby's been teaching me!" She held up the small bit of crocheted yarn.

Severus squinted at the bit of yarn. "Is that a tiny sock?"

"A bootie, dear. For the baby." She untangled her fingers from the yarn and the half formed bootie. "What happened at the circus?"

Severus removed his outer winter cloak ,and draped it on the clothes tree in the corner of the parlor. "Dobby, please bring Harry down from the playroom, would you?"

Dobby jumped to his feet. "Yes, Master Sir!" He vanished with a pop.

Severus sat down on the lounger by his wife's feet. Draco tried to hover nervously, but his godfather pointed him to an empty chair. Once he had seated himself, rather stiffly, he silently asked his godfather about the man who might be his father.

"Remus and I had no difficulty wandering around the circus grounds, but no one was inclined to speak with us. Just as we were about to head back home, we were greeted by the owner."

"One of the O'Gilvy brothers?" asked Draco.

Severus shook his head. "A young woman who appeared to know Remus. She works the Muggle fairs during Spring and Summer. Journey Leeds is her name."

"Why wouldn't she let you see my father?" there was a very faint whine to his voice.

Severus gave the young man a slightly annoyed glance. "Circus people are notorious for protecting their own. Theirs is a very insular life, and they rarely, if ever, allow outsiders within their circle."

"Hi, Dad. Am I in trouble?" asked Harry as he walked cautiously into the parlour.

Severus gave his son a mock scowl. "Have you caused trouble while I was gone?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been drawing." Harry settled himself beside his father. He whispered, "Can we do some more work on the surprise?"

Severus smirked and chuckled quietly. "It has not been quite 48 hours, yet, son."

"What surprise is this?" asked Echo, her curiosity piqued.

"Harry, you need to practice keeping silent about secrets," admonished Severus, tickling the boy's ribs with his long fingers. Harry giggled, slid away from his father, and retreated over to his big brother.

Echo tried to stare down her husband so that he would reveal whatever the secret might be.

"Sorry, Beauty, but this concerns a project just between Harry and I." A glance towards his godson revealed that Harry was trying to soothe his big brother's worry by his presence, but it didn't appear to be working. "Draco. Why not give Hermione a call, and see if she might like to come to dinner tonight?"

Draco nodded absently then suddenly shook himself from his stupor. "Right! Good idea, Uncle Severus." Draco rose from his chair, and left the parlor. Trailing behind him was his shadow: Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco sat with Hermione's back to his chest on the loveseat that took centre place in the circular, glassed in, small arboretum that sat the length of a slate stone walkway from the main house. As Draco spoke softly, he was idly plaiting his betrothed's curly hair.<p>

"I just don't know if I should be happy or terrified that my father seems to have survived," Draco huffed slowly.

"You told me he never abused you," prompted Hermione.

"Not like Crabbe and Goyle were abused by their fathers. Vince's father used to actually use the Cruciatus Curse on him to get him to do homework. Now that man was a seriously disturbed individual." He paused for a moment, and then began unraveling the braids in Hermione's hair. He was careful not to tug her hair. "My father liked shouting. He was so much taller than I when I was young, and his voice would take on this timbre.. it was like a knife to one's vitals. And, to be honest, he did hit me sometimes."

"He knew it was wrong, though, didn't he, Draco? I mean, the portkey that he gave you?" Hermione shifted, making herself more comfortable.

"I always hoped that was what it meant. It wasn't as though there were lots of Death Eater stuff going on. Voldemort was nothing but ash as I grew up. Oh! And I was barely a year old when Voldemort was still spouting about Pureblood supremacy. Father would get into these moods, though, when any of the Death Eaters came to call. I learned quickly to just stay out of his way."

Hermione asked cautiously, "Did Lucius ever hurt any Muggles or Muggle-born?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not but I expect it's possible." Draco shifted, slouching a bit into the comfort of Hermione. "When I was ten my father's big peacock, who hated me, chased me until I fell down. My father was so angry he yelled at the bird. Not me! He yelled at one of his peacocks. And, then he just hugged me all night. Then there was my Aunt Bella..." He shivered as he recalled the few times Bellatrix Lestrange came to Malfoy Manor. His father had always appeared to act carefully around the mad witch. "There was this one night I remember... I was just turned five..."

_Draco Malfoy stirred uneasily from the down comfort of his large bed. He'd had another nightmare, but blessedly could remember none of it. What was left was the fear. At his tender age, he had learned quickly not to seek out his mother when he needed reassurance. A few, rare times, his father would be there for a soothing word, but Lucius rarely hugged his son. It would only weaken him, thought Draco._

_Impy, Draco's nanny elf, watched over him, and she went to his side to see what was wrong. Draco sniffed, and wiped at his nose with his silk pyjama sleeve. Impy magically cleaned the soiled sleeve out of habit._

_"I don't want you!" Draco sniffed again as tears trailed down his pale cheeks. The only person who really took time to comfort him from his nightmares was his godfather._

_Before Impy could attempt to comfort her young charge, a shout reverberated through Malfoy Manor. Draco ducked under his covers, but only for a brief second. Curiosity got the better of him, and pushing Impy away from himself, he padded, barefoot, out of his bedroom and down the long hallway whose floor was tiled with very cold white marble._

_Draco stopped exactly where the walls ended, and the ornate, carved railing that trailed down the grand staircase began. He could see his father, kneeling upon the cold, marble floor of the entryway. Lucius' usually perfect hair was matted with blood, and more blood stained the midnight black robe he wore. A silver mask had fallen near one of Lucius' hands. Draco grimaced as the coppery, offensive odour of the blood reached him._

_Narcissa was standing within the narrow, tall doorway that was the entrance to the Malfoy Library. Her arms were leisurely crossed over her bosom and she looked upon her husband with a cold disdain._

_"How fortunate for Abraxas that he's already passed beyond the Veil, Lucius. He'd be mortified at your tears," spat Narcissa._

_Lucius flicked his wand and sent the silver mask hurtling towards his wife. "Wear it! You cold-hearted harridan! You and that vile sister of yours are a matched set!"_

_Narcissa gave a sniff and then turned vanishing back into the library. The doors didn't slam shut, but shut slowly, and annoyingly silently._

_For a moment Lucius remained on the floor. He shrugged out of his Death Eater robes, and glared at the blood that had seeped through to tarnish his tailor made suit. Leaving behind robes and mask, he rose to his feet, and took two steps at a time as he strode purposefully up the grand staircase._

_Draco scrambled away from his hiding place, and slipped behind one of the granite pillars that decorated the hallway. He was still small enough to back into the slight niche against the wall, and thus hide effectively from his father. With his thumb in his mouth to aid in him staying quiet Draco watched his father stomp down the hallway, and to his bedroom. His door slammed shut so hard that a bust of some long dead relative fell off its plinth, and shattered._

_Lucius' bedroom door whispered open, and the Death Eater poked his wand out. "Reparo!" The bust repaired itself and resumed its place on the plinth, the door closed again but softly this time._

_Draco didn't move for some time. He even tried to hold his breath, but that didn't work. Finally, he ventured forth from his hiding place. He knew he ought to go right back to bed, and forget everything, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the door of his father's bedroom. He carefully placed his ear against the door, and was astonished at what he could barely hear; Lucius was crying?_

_The little boy leaned a bit more against the door and was caught off guard when it slipped quickly open, depositing him in a tangle of arms and legs upon the plush, white carpet in his father's bedroom. Lucius' sobs stopped abruptly as he glared hotly down at his son._

_"What are you...?" Lucius wasn't allowed to finish his scathing words. Draco, being possessed of rare bravery, neared his father and asked him if he was hurt. Lucius continued to glare at his son until he realised that Draco wasn't staring at him, but at the blood stains on his clothing._

_"Daddy?" Draco was supposed to call his father 'Father', but he was terrified by the blood, and the bruises upon Lucius' face and hands, and the fact that moments ago his father had been weeping._

_"Come here, Dragon," Lucius voice was hoarse and laced with an emotion Draco could not identify._

_Draco stepped up to stand in front of his father. He yelped, expecting a scolding, but was startled as Lucius drew him tightly to his chest. After a moment, he carefully drew his son up, and rested him on his lap._

_At first, Draco was stunned by his father's embrace. Lucius Malfoy did not do hugs. Such affection was beneath the noble lord of Family Malfoy._

_Draco, luxuriating in the gentle embrace of his father, curled up a bit more comfortably. His cheek was laid against Lucius' chest and he could hear its agitated beat._

_Lucius held his son until Draco became so relaxed he fell asleep in his father's embrace. Draco never recalled how he had gotten into his bed when he woke the next morning, but he was certain his father had put him to bed._

Hermione ended the recollection when she turned slightly, and reminded Draco, "Lucius tried to kill Harry. Over an elf."

Draco stiffened, and Hermione instinctively drew away. "Father could have cared less about Dobby. As house elves went in my home, he was a useless thing. After that episode with the diary, and the Chamber of Secrets, my father disappeared for two weeks. When he returned, he'd been so badly beaten that even my mother was sick at heart upon seeing him. She hovered by his bed that whole month he took to recover, but she never touched him."

Hermione took Draco's hand. "What could have happened? Do you know?"

Draco shook his head and then sighed. "I had no idea then, but now I am certain that he was punished by the other Death Eaters for failing to bring back their Master." He drew Hermione back into his embrace, and kissed the crown of her head. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and buried his face in the clean smell of her soft hair.

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore is correct in believing that some of the Death Eaters were just family men protecting their wives and children?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, having a philosophy of 'pureblood superiority' doesn't make a wizard or witch evil. Just prejudiced."

The young couple were both quiet for several long minutes as both were lost in thought. Finally, Hermione spoke, breaking the silence.

"Draco, are you really feeling terrified about your father possibly being alive?"

Draco didn't reply right away. When he finally did speak, it was slow and deliberate. "I made a mistake. In my fourth year." Draco suddenly stopped talking. Hermione could feel the increase of his heartbeats. She pulled away from him, and turned to face him.

"What mistake?" she prompted.

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament there was a lot of talk in the Slytherin dormitories about... about the Dark Lord. The seventh years were making it sound like being a Death Eater was the greatest thing to be."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You asked to become a Death Eater?"

Draco nodded his head miserably. "To say that my father was angry is an understatement. He was absolutely furious. Uncle Severus summoned me to his quarters, and my father was there.

_A summons from his godfather wasn't unusual, but this term Draco was a little bit resentful over the fact that it hadn't occurred more. Because of that, Draco really did not hurry down to the dungeons. He had come across Blaise Zabini, and chatted with him for a bit before continuing his trek down to his godfather's quarters. He was about to touch the stone wall that hid the door to his godfather's home when the door flashed into being, and he was suddenly staring up at a very perturbed Potions Master._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Severus hissed darkly. "You are late by nearly thirty minutes. Was my note not clear enough?"_

_"I didn't think..." Draco began his excuse._

_"It is becoming obvious to me that you rarely do think, Mr. Malfoy."_

_Draco was about to employ one of his many excuses when a voice from within his godfather's chambers sent ice trickling down his spine._

_"Draco Lucien Malfoy!"_

_The young Slytherin wilted visibly. He looked up at his godfather, hoping to see a hint of sympathy, but there was none. Instead, Severus held up a parchment he recognised as the letter he sent most recently to his father. His Head of House's expression darkened considerably with evident disappointment. Severus merely stepped aside, allowing Draco to step within his godfather's quarters._

_Lucius Malfoy, dressed in pale blue robes, looked like the formidable Boreas, the Greek god of Winter. His pale grey eyes stared down angrily at his son. At some point he had raised his snake headed cane threateningly. Draco stepped backwards uneasily, and trod on his godfather's foot. Severus caught the boy, and squeezed his shoulders in assurance. He would not let Lucius strike him._

_Lucius brought his cane down sharply upon the floor. Draco flinched at the cracking noise it made._

_"Explain this foolish request, Draco!" snapped Lucius._

_"Dormer, Grayson, and Lindlow... they were showing off their Marks..."_

_"Ah." Lucius voice clipped with sarcasm. "You would follow the seventh years as a sheep, would you?"_

_Draco swallowed dryly as he knew that his father's sarcastic guess was only too close to the truth. The draw of secrets, of power, of the cool tattoos that marked the Dark Lords Chosen... he had been drawn in by the spell of their tales._

_"I thought that you'd want me to pledge myself, Father," Draco said almost too softly._

_Severus noted the very quick expression of pain in his old friend's eyes. It vanished quickly as Lucius stepped closer to his son._

_"How many times have I told you that you must never follow another. Think for yourself, Draco!" He summoned the letter from Severus' hand. His eyes dropped to it, and he read an excerpt aloud, "...I should like to be like the other boys, Father. I wish to be at your side before the Dark Lord when he returns..." Lucius suddenly crushed the parchment, and threw it into the fireplace._

_"You are a foolish. Little. Boy!" snarled Lucius as he advanced upon his son. "When have I ever intimated that I would pledge you to the Dark Lord?" The sharpness in Lucius' words made it seem that the elder Malfoy had not found his son worthy of such an honor._

_"I... but... well..." Draco stammered. His cheeks reddened as he heard his own, lame, stutter. He felt suddenly ill._

_"Answer me, you stupid whelp!" roared Lucius, and Draco pressed back further against his godfather._

_Severus crossed his arms gently, but firmly, over his godson. His dark eyes commanded Lucius to give him his attention. "The boy realises he made a mistake, Lucius. Like any child his age, he is easily influenced by his peers."_

_Lucius seethed with anger beneath the facade of appearing to listen solemnly to the black-clad wizard. Severus' deep, ebony eyes flashed with a dark flame that had the older man taking an instinctive, wary step back. His anger faded drastically, and the charming expression that he often used when dealing with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was present._

_"Surely you can understand my anger, Severus. You, too, were angry as well when I showed you the letter," his voice held that honeyed tone that was a Siren's song to those who wanted someone to lead them, but Severus had long ago learned to Occlude against such manipulation._

_Severus glowered, and resisted the urge to push Draco behind him. His wand hand twitched, and Lucius paled. Although Severus still had his arms crossed protectively over his son's chest, Lucius had seen this look before; in battle. The suspicion that Severus was skilled at wandless, silent magic, a rumour many of the Death Eaters whispered about, caused Lucius to clamp down upon his anger towards his son._

_A slight ripple of change flowed over Lucius Malfoy as he put his anger in check, and returned his bearing from angered father, to the smooth aristocrat that he was in public. Glancing momentarily away from Severus, Lucius straightened his robes, and then allowed his eyes to drift over his son, and back to the Potions Master._

_"I entrust my son to you, Severus," Lucius spoke coolly, almost as though his words were an afterthought. He brushed past, not sparing a glance at his son._

_Draco was not going to let his father go that easily. He knew he'd been wrong to ask to be pledged to the Dark Lord; his father's anger was proof of that. He had thought his father would approve. As usual, he was caught in a miasma of confusion. Adult things were being exchanged, innuendo, cryptic words. He suddenly wrenched away from his godfather's restraint, and caught his father by his sleeve._

_Lucius spun tightly around, and was about to lash out, but Draco spoke first. "I just want you to be proud of me, Father."_

_Draco was certain the back-handed slap was going to show up. He didn't want to get hit, but he felt that this time he should not back down so meekly as he usually did. He tried not to flinch, as he saw in slow motion, his father's hand stretch out towards him. Instead of the expected blow, Lucius tenderly cupped his son's cheek in his cool hand. Draco's eyes glistened with unshed tears. The affection in that small gesture hurt more than any physical blow. In that moment he wished he were the small boy his father had once held._

_"Pay heed to your uncle's counsel, Dragon," Lucius spoke very softly. It seemed as though the elder Malfoy might say more, but he didn't. His hand lingered a moment longer, and then Lucius was vanishing through the door, and into the dungeons of Hogwarts._

"That was the last time I ever saw my father," Draco sighed sadly.

"It sounds as though his heart wasn't as black as many believe," commented Hermione gently. "At least, not where you were concerned."

"Uncle Severus used to tell me that my father was a much kinder person during his years at Hogwarts. He used to tell me that if he'd met my father after he'd taken the Mark, he'd never have struck up a friendship with my godfather."

Draco rose from the chaise, and walked over to one of the glass sides of the arboretum. The sun was setting, turning all the new fallen snow into a rainbow of fiery reflection. He leaned back slightly as Hermione slipped her arms about his waist and pressed her cheek against his back.

"Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, Hermione," Draco spoke through a soft sigh. "I know he hurt a lot of good people. He probably even m-m-m-murdered..." Draco leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the arboretum.

Hermione gave her beloved a squeeze. He turned in her arms, draping his own over the Gryffindor girl's shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss, and then drew her close against him. Draco smiled as Hermione's head tucked neatly beneath his chin.

* * *

><p>Echo and Harry were in the parlor playing chess near the fireplace. Severus was futilely reading the latest issue of <em>The Apothecarian<em>. Every few minutes he would pinch the bridge of his nose, and would re-read the last paragraph. He had no idea what the article was about, but it had kept him from glancing over at the Floo every five minutes.

The mutterings of Echo's chess piece, the King, drew Severus away from the ineffectual reading of his periodical. He tossed it onto the coffee table, rose to his feet, and walked over to see who was winning.

At just that moment, the flames in the fireplace whooshed into the familiar green color. Instead of the expected head of the circus owner, a heavy piece of folded parchment was spat out through the flames, and onto the hearth.

Severus moved over to the hearth, and picked up the message. Without moving away from the fire, he opened the letter, and glanced at the penmanship. Lucius' penmanship had always been flawless. His letters were tiny and precise, except where it would deviate to grand spectacle of flourishes and loops. This handwriting was neat, not quite precise, and there was an inexplicable ink blotch that had dried with the imprint of a small, human, palm.

Finally ignoring the mystery of the handwriting, he began to read the letter aloud:

_Master Snape,_

_I feel an immediate trust as I write your name, and that worries me. I know that I am wanted by the law for crimes committed during the war. Despite this, my instinct forces me to trust you. I would be pleased to meet you, on the Muggle side of London, at Grey Oaks Pub tomorrow, at noon._

_Sincerely,_

_L._

Severus frowned. "L?"

Harry interrupted his father's thoughts. "Can I go with you, Dad?"

"Not tomorrow, Harry. This is important business, and there could be a possibility you might get hurt." Severus spoke so blithely, that he didn't immediately pick up on his son's fear.

"Dad!" Harry had been calling for his father twice before his worried shout got through. Severus turned to look down upon his son who quickly wrapped himself around his father like the giant squid wrapped around its prey.

"Please don't go someplace dangerous," pleaded Harry.

Severus' ruffled his son's silky, black hair. "I am sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that. I will be fine, I promise."

Harry nervously curled his fist into his father's dressing gown. His voice was soft with trepidation, "But, Dad... everyone says Draco's father was a dangerous man. That he wasn't nice and even..." his voice dropped lower, "...killed people."

Severus sighed inwardly. This would not be an easy concern to answer. Sitting down, he gently pulled his son close until Harry was leaning against his father's legs.

"Not every Death Eater was evil, Harry. When Lucius Malfoy became a Death Eater, it was by his own father's will that he was given the Mark. All Lucius had ever wanted was to run his father's empire, to add to it, and to have a family. Voldemort turned him into a slave, and nearly destroyed all that Lucius hoped to have."

Severus paused as he watched his young son frowning in thought. He didn't think Harry would really understand, and so he was rather impressed when his son spoke slowly.

"Sooo you're saying that Draco's father had to do bad things or Voldy-mort would kill Draco?" He lifted his face to see if he were right.

Severus smiled. "You are a very intelligent child, Harry. That's it exactly."

"He's in trouble, then, isn't he, Dad? The Aurors are only going to see him as someone bad and he'll get the Dementor's Kiss. That will make Draco cry, I think."

Harry's brow beetled in consternation and he chewed his thumb. Severus gently removed Harry's thumb from his mouth and then lifted his son into his lap.

"I promise you, Harry, we will do everything we can for Lucius." Severus kissed Harry's brow, and then scooted the child off his lap. "Time to get ready for bed, my boy." Harry gave his mother a kiss on her cheek, and he gave his father a quick hug. Just as he was starting up the stairs, his father warned, "This time put toothpaste on your toothbrush!"

"Yes, sir, Dad!"

"Severus," Echo spoke as she stared down at the letter from "L". "The way he writes... it's as if he doesn't have any memory of you."

"I had thought that as well. According to Alastor Moody, Lucius was the victim of several stray spells before he caught the wizard in a Binding Spell," Severus explained. "It's quite possible that one of the spells messed up his memory. I'll know tomorrow."


	70. Chapter 70 - Lucky

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy - Lucky**

* * *

><p>Muggle London, especially during the tail end of the Christmas holidays, was a morass of people and autos darting here and there. Horns honked, Muggles shouted, children screeched with overly loud, obnoxious laughter.<p>

Although raised in the Muggle world, Severus had yearned for another world from the moment he learned he was a wizard. He hated the noise and the smell of the Muggle world and much preferred the general "old worldliness" of the wizard world.

As a spy, though, he had sometimes been forced to spend weeks in some of the worst areas inhabited by Muggles. He'd hated it then, as well, but oftentimes it was safer for him than being near magical folk.

Severus Snape's meeting with "L" from the O'Gilvy circus was to take place in Muggle London. The pub, Grey Oaks, was only a few blocks from The Leaky Cauldron.

The wizard had transfigured his robes into a charcoal grey suit. His outer cloak had been transfigured into a knee length, black wool coat. The rest of his Muggle outfit consisted of a bowler hat on his dark hair, a pair of black leather gloves and his dragon-hide boots that passed easily for snakeskin. His outfit was not entirely up to fashion for men, but he had a "moneyed" look that gave him a right to have what was considered "acceptable eccentricities".

The Grey Oaks Pub was quiet as he stepped through the heavy, wooden double doors. His nose wrinkled as he took in the cloying odour of burning tobacco. Underneath that was the more pleasant aromas of pine, and lemon oil wood polish.

With a very slight twitch of his hand, he cast a Filtering Charm that would keep his surrounding air free of the more unpleasant odours that wafted through the dimly lit pub.

Taking in his surroundings, Severus' mind noted the number of patrons and possible outlets for escape. Such behavior had become second nature to him as a spy for the Light.

A very large fireplace was at the center of the pub and the tall flames kept the interior of the drinking establishment warm. The furniture was all raw pine, round tables with four chairs each. The bar, at the rear of the pub, was deeply stained oak and resembled most pubs with mirrors behind the bartender, as well as all the colourful bottles that held the many spirits served to patrons.

Finally, Severus' senses settled upon a familiar face seated at a table near one of the frost painted windows.

It puzzled Severus that Lucius Malfoy had not used a glamour to hide his distinctive looks. In London, he was merely a striking man with grey eyes and pale, white-blonde hair that usually hung loosely down his back. In the wizarding world, he was well known and with a newly announced bounty upon his Death Eater head, it would be suicide just walking down Diagon Alley.

The Lucius Malfoy that looked slowly up from his steaming cup of coffee wore his hair in a neat braid down his back that was adorned by a soft leather braid wrap as worn by Native American Indians. His Muggle clothing consisted of an Irish cable-knit sweater in a heather and cream colour, hardwashed, deep indigo jeans, and distinctive western cowboy boots that had seen better days. On an empty chair to his left was a wool pea-coat; the type favoured even into the present, by fishermen. Most disconcerting was the weathered look of Lucius' skin. Once, almost as pale as Severus, hard work as muscle for the circus had given the once aristocratic nobleman not quite a tan, but a healthy, warm colour. There was nervousness emanating from the man, but Severus had expected that. What he didn't expect was the deeper contented ease of his old friend's body language.

Severus paused for a moment, and watched as Lucius hesitated uneasily before rising to his feet, and beckoning the Potions Master to share his table.

Stepping forward, Severus was once again caught off guard as Lucius stuck out his hand in readiness for a handshake. Lucius as a well-bred, highly-mannered Pureblood would NEVER step to such an intimate greeting. Severus hesitated, then took the proffered hand.

Lucius' grip was strong. The slim, aristocratic fingers were stained, and sported a dozen or more scars, and calluses. Long gone were the manicured hands that the aristocrat had favoured.

"Severus Snape?" questioned the lost wizard in the cultured voice that was so distinctively Lucius Malfoy.

Severus nodded, and found he could not conceal his frown. _Did Lucius not remember him?_ "Lucius?" he asked, half in question, half in challenge as he seated himself opposite.

"Hmm. Not quite, Master Snape." Lucius waved a waitress over and ordered more coffee for them both.

"You bear an uncanny resemblance to a man I once called friend," commented Severus with a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

"That is why I chose to honor your request to speak to me. What I know of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape I have gleaned from the newspapers and..." He took a sip of the bitter brew and then continued, "...and nightmares."

"You have lost your memory," concluded Severus.

"You would think so," smirked the blonde haired wizard, reminding Severus of the man he once was. "However, it is a curse that has separated me from who I once was. The only time I am able to access those memories are through my nightmares." Lucius shifted his chair slightly and draped his right leg over his left knee. He regarded Severus solemnly.

"I realise, Master Snape, that I am wanted for Death Eater crimes, and I take a huge risk by allowing my picture to have been taken for the Daily Prophet. From just the lurid tales in the Daily Prophet, I must admit that I am not eager to know my past." His hand shook slightly as he picked up his coffee cup. "I had hoped that you would be the one to come looking for me." He chuckled softly although there was no mirth in it. "Considering you were the only one who has come to verify what they saw in the newspaper, I'm a bit insulted that the Aurors have yet to discover my presence."

"Auror Alastor Moody is aware of your presence. As a favour he is keeping that information to himself. Moody is, however, waiting to give you Veritaserum to verify that you were trapped, and a slave to the Dark Lord," explained Severus.

Lucius chuckled sourly and shook his head. "Veritaserum will not work, Master Snape. Unless you have a potion that will unlock my memories, your Auror Moody will only know of my last three years with the circus."

Severus' fingers drummed lightly on the table top. Shrewdly he inquired, "Why risk this life you have now by inviting the truth of your past into it?"

"Because of my nightmares. By those alone I would have considered myself an evil man, and cowardly though my actions might be, I would have remained hidden. I had dreamt of you, Master Snape, and that threw doubt onto what I thought I knew of my past." Lucius finished his coffee, and glared down into the empty cup. He then raised his grey eyes, and leveled them upon the wizard across from him.

"What did your dream tell you of me?" asked Severus carefully.

"Friendship." He leaned slightly forward, his gaze never straying from Severus' dark eyes. "You're hardly a popular wizard because no matter what you've done to redeem yourself, there are those out there who hate you. However, I've read the articles and saw the photos of you with your son in the Daily Prophet. You made a mistake. I believe that I could only befriend someone who understood what we both survived."

"Your son wishes to see you," Severus said bluntly. He had heard what Lucius said, but the man's openness was unnerving him. Lucius had always liked games; the mis-direction of the Pureblood he once called it. He could be as infuriatingly cryptic as Albus Dumbledore sometimes was.

Lucius stiffened in distress. "Draco. My son." He bowed his head and pressed his palms against his forehead. "He must despise me."

Severus slowly shook his head. "Draco has always craved your approval, Lucius. Unfortunately, he had a terrible habit of going after that approval in the worst possible of ways. You played the willing sycophant to Voldemort for the sake of your family. I know that there were many times you wanted to be the father he needed, but you and I both knew that to show such weakness could easily get you killed."

Lucius raised his head from his hands. "I need my memories back, Severus. Is it possible?"

"You will need to return with me to my home, Fairwinds. I need to do an analysis to discover just what sort of spell afflicts your memory. Are you able to leave the circus for a few days?" asked Severus.

"My... responsibilities are being taken care of." Lucius stood and grabbed up his coat and threw it on casually.

Severus hesitated at Lucius' odd pause. As the man strode past him to the door of the pub, he knew that Lucius was hiding something from him.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, and Harry's father would hopefully be home, soon. Echo was asleep on her chaise lounge in the parlor, and Harry and Dobby were at his art workstation near the large picture window in the living room. Harry was drawing Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, from memory while Dobby coloured with studied intensity in Harry's colouring book of abstract patterns.<p>

"Dobby?" Harry began his question, not looking up from his drawing.

"Yes Friend Harry?" Dobby grinned as he adjusted the two knit caps he was wearing on his head. He had never known of any house elf that became a friend of someone in the family they were bound to. It delighted him everytime he thought of the little boy who was very sincere in his friendship towards the elf.

"You served the Malfoys once, right?" He picked up an orange crayon, stared at it a moment, and then began to colour his drawing.

"Dobby serve Malfoys for two centuries."

Harry's large, green eyes lifted from his drawing and propped his chin on the palm of one hand. "Were they all bad like the Blacks were? Well, except Sirius, cuz he really was a good guy."

Dobby shook his head vigorously, dislodging his caps. He righted them, and then replied, "No, no, Harry. There be many good Malfoys Dobby served under. Abraxas Malfoy..." Dobby shuddered and his hands were suddenly twisting the hem of the Hawaiian shirt Dumbledore had given him for Christmas.

"That's Draco's grandfather," murmured Harry. "Dad says he was really bad."

"Yes, yes he was. Very scary. Very evil. Abraxas Malfoy was first of Dark Wizard's Original 13."

"Original 13?" Harry handed Dobby a green crayon. The house elf coloured a bit more to calm himself, and then sighed heavily.

"Dark Lord needed galleons, political power. Abraxas, him tell Dark Lord which family like sheep; easy to control. All thirteen wizards take oath and evil Mark on arms. Not all bad. Some just greedy for money. For power. Abraxas... him so bad he hurt magic folk and Muggle folk."

"Abraxas sounds as evil as Voldy-mort." Dobby's head bobbled up and down, confirming Harry's statement.

Harry coloured his drawing silently for several long minutes. Dobby cocked his head to the side and clucked his tongue. "Why Friend Harry ask question about Malfoy family?"

"Draco. I hope there's enough goodness in Lucius Malfoy that he'll make Draco happy. I think Draco's really missed his dad." Harry's head snapped up as he thought of a new question. "Dobby! You knew Lucius when he was little like me." Dobby's head bobbled again, and he grinned. "What was he like?"

"Ahhh!" Dobby's green eyes glimmered as his mind drifted back to those days. "Master Lucius was so smart! Funny, too. Him like jokes and Dobby always found a new one each day for little Master."

"But didn't he hurt you?" Harry tapped his orange crayon on the surface of the art table.

Dobby sighed, and shuddered lightly. He looked up from the colouring book, and settled a very serious expression upon his friend. "Master Lucius scared boy that became scared grown up. Nothing funny anymore and..." the house elf sighed sadly. "No more jokes. Master Lucius'... always him had a hot head temper. Very much scared, he was. Mistress Narcissa was round with the heir. Lucius would get mad, shout, be very scary himself when he worry about wife and heir." Dobby's short legs began to thump rhythmically against the legs of the chair he sat upon.

"We colour more, Friend Harry?" The request was plaintive and Harry clearly heard the undertone of sadness and hurt that Dobby wasn't hiding well. Harry leaned forward, his green eyes trapping the gaze of the house elf who began to wring his hands worriedly.

Before Harry could say anything, Dobby declared, "Is lunch time!" And he popped away.

Harry frowned, pushed his chair away from his small art desk, and trotted into the kitchen where he found a very busy house elf. Pans and food circled wildly above Dobby's head. Turning too abruptly, Dobby collided with Harry. The food and the pans dropped from the air and crashed onto the floor. Dobby began moaning, and fussing terribly as he darted around the kitchen picking up the mess.

"Dob... " Harry tried to catch his friend, but the elf dodged swiftly and snatched up a pan. "Dobby!" After several more tries, he yelled again to get the house elf's attention. The elf, appearing extra droopy with his hats hanging off one ear, pans in each hand, and his eyes staring at the floor, let out a whimper.

Harry took the pans from the elf who began wringing his hands in the hem of his Hawaiian shirt.

"Dobby? Did I say something wrong?" Harry did what his father usually did, when Harry couldn't look up at the tall man. He used his index finger to force the elf to look at him.

Dobby let out a cry and startled Harry as he threw his arms around the child. Harry quickly steadied himself and then put his arms around the elf and patted his back. For a brief moment, Dobby relaxed into the comfort of his friend, and then he abruptly pulled away.

"Dobby is very sad and is very bad elf," shuddered the small creature.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Dobby should not be thinking of past masters. Dobby is free elf but is bonded to Master Snape's family." The elf shook his head miserably. "Dobby is so sorry, Friend Harry, but me misses Master Lucius sometimes." He dropped his head into his hands and started sobbing terribly.

"Whatever is going on in here?" Echo had been wakened from her nap by the noise in the kitchen. She'd almost gone back to sleep as she heard Dobby and Harry talking quietly. It was the sobs of the house elf, that had her scrambling up off the chaise and making her way to the kitchen.

Harry was patting his friend's back. "I don't know, mum. We were talking about Lucius and Dobby seemed fine, but now, I think he's crying about Draco's dad."

Her son glanced at the elf and then gave his mother a look of bewilderment. Echo stepped in and sat down at the kitchen table. "Dobby!" she spoke sharply to get his attention and to halt the tears. "Do you miss working for the Malfoys?"

Dobby sniffed and snuffled until Harry found some tissue for the upset elf. Dobby blew his nose loudly and made the tissue vanish. "Some Malfoys is good, some bad, some very bad. Some Malfoys must do bad things to protect family. Dobby is bad elf for still thinking of Master Lucius when Dobby is free elf."

"Oh dear, Dobby," Echo spoke softly. "You aren't forbidden to think of any of the Malfoys with fondness. You were a part of their family for a very long time." Dobby's head bobbled up and down in agreement with his mistress. "Is it Lucius Malfoy that you miss?"

Dobby let out a shuddery breath. "Master Lucius was very scared man. His master was evil. Tortured Master Lucius, tortured Master Severus, too." Again, he dropped his head into his hands and shook his large head back and forth. "Master Lucius not nice to Dobby, but Dobby must serve, but Dobby sad and scared. Master Lucius had so many bad dreams." The house elf lifted his head and let out a sigh of weariness.

Echo stood and patted the small elf's back. "You need a nap, Dobby. Why don't you allow me to take care of lunch?" Dobby nodded and stifled a yawn. Echo tried hard to cover the smile of amusement that threatened to lift the corners of her mouth.

Harry grabbed one of Dobby's slim hands. "Come on, Dobby. I'll read you some Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn like dad reads to me."

A small smile graced the house elf's features and not letting go of his friend's hand, he followed Harry docilely out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Severus Floo'd from the Leaky Cauldron and one after the other they emerged gracefully from the Floo at Fairwinds. Severus had expected to see his wife greeting them, but there was only Harry who gave his father a quick hug and then stared, warily, up at the tall, aristocratic wizard. He recognised the man in the cowboy hat, and smiled.<p>

"Lucky!"

Lucius crouched down until he was on one knee. He smiled at the little boy he recalled from the fair. "You remember me?"

"And, Roy. How is he?" asked Harry.

"Roy is well. He's on the O'Gilvy Farm during the Winter months. Your name is Harry?"

"Yep." He then pointed at Severus. "That's my dad."

Lucius settled his grey eyes upon the de-aged Harry Potter. He felt welcomed, and befriended by the child who simply smiled at him. Lucius was unable to access any memories of the teenager the child had once been. He knew they were there, and they were no doubt unpleasant, but he cared not to think of that now.

"You're wearing cowboy boots," Harry blurted as he stared down at the worn footwear. There was a pointed clearing of a throat that Harry knew was his father. His cheeks warmed with embarrassment realising that his outburst of curiosity was probably rude.

Lucius chuckled lightly and, to Severus' jaw-dropping surprise, the older wizard's grey eyes sparkled. Lucius stood, lifted his foot, and pulled up the jeans leg to show off more of one of his boots to Harry.

"My favourite pair of boots," declared Lucius. With a teasing smirk, he dropped his foot back into place on the floor.

"Are you Draco's dad?" The smile slipped from Lucius' face.

"Harry," Severus glared at his son.

Harry forged ahead as he crossed his arms over his chest, the same way his father did when he wanted to intimidate. "Cuz, if you are, Draco's missed you a lot, and I don't want him hurting anymore."

Severus practically glided across the floor until he was behind his young son. He dropped his hands, heavily, upon Harry's shoulders. "Please forgive my impertinent son, Lucius. Draco means a great deal..."

Harry interrupted, "He's my big brother."

Severus frowned, and gently placed a hand over his son's mouth for a few seconds. "As I was saying, he is very protective of Draco."

Lucius smiled down at Harry and then crouched down again on one knee so they were eye-to-eye. "I am glad to see that you're so devoted to Draco, Harry. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"Mum said you prob'ly don't remember anything. Is that true?" Harry looked worriedly into the pale wizard's eyes.

Lucius nodded. "I was cursed by a spell that has hidden my memories from me. Your father is going to help unlock those memories," Lucius explained.

For a moment Harry studiously looked at Lucius and then his glance darted upward to his father. Returning his gaze to Lucius, Harry asked, "So you don't remember Draco, Lucky?" Lucius merely shook his head no. The little boy patted the older man's shoulder comfortingly. "Draco misses you."

Lucius wanted to reply gratefully, but his throat tightened with distress as he desperately tried to recall some memory, anything, of his son. All that he had was of the few days old Draco from his dream. Rising to his feet, he gave Harry a nod and then looked to Severus.

Severus saw the pain in his old friend's eyes. He was momentarily at a loss at what to do. He knew this was not going to be a simple task to accomplish. He hadn't, yet, determined just what the curse was. It could have been a simple curse, or a combination of spells. _Either way..._

"Severus?" Echo walked into the living room. She had a crisp, linen apron on over her simple, green dress, and was wiping her hands upon a towel she was holding. Her long, curly hair, had been twisted into a messy, yet complimentary, bun at the nape of her neck. "I have lunch ready if anyone's hungry."

"That would be most welcome," said Lucius graciously toward Echo.

"My dear, this is Lucius Malfoy." Severus stepped over to his beloved, a good bit of pride sneaking into his body language and his voice. "Lucius, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Echo."

Lucius, since living with the people of the O'Gilvy circus, had become used to firmly shaking hands in greeting. It had become a natural habit for him and so he stuck his hand out to shake Echo's.

Echo had lived most of her life in the United States, having gone to school at the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. She was very used to the "western" habit of hand-shaking. She didn't hesitate, but took Lucius' long, work roughened fingers into her hand and returned his firm handshake.

"It's very good to meet you, Lucius. Lunch is rather informal, so I've set everything up on the kitchen table. Shall we?"

Echo led the way to the kitchen through the much larger dining room and into the cozy comfort of the kitchen. The table had been set for four. Severus gestured that Lucius should seat himself, and once their guest was seated, so did Harry and his father take their seats. Echo sat, too, but Harry glanced from his empty plate over to the food sitting, aromatically, on the kitchen counter.

"Watch this," Echo whispered conspiratorially to her son.

In the blink of an eye, all the plates were brimming with food, and drinks filled the glasses. Harry was absolutely impressed and he clapped his hands in appreciation. Echo just smiled.

Severus chuckled softly. "Don't tell me, Dobby taught you that."

"He did!" Echo laughed. "But only after I taught him some basic embroidery stitches."

Lunch consisted of cold turkey sandwiches, a simple salad, and sliced peaches from their Ever-growing peach tree that bore fruit even in the winter.

Conversation was light and mostly about the summer that Severus and Echo had met. Harry also injected into the conversation how his dog Hector, a terribly over-sized golden retriever, had been rescued by his parents. Hector was beneath the kitchen table hoping for falling food. Harry also told everyone about the fair (which they had heard before but listened anyway) and then he told them about Roy.

Severus was just finishing up the telling of the story about Market Day on the island of Solanus when Harry tugged the sleeve of his father's white work shirt. Severus gave Harry a sharp warning glance, and Harry blanched, smiling apologetically.

"Dad, you have'ta tell Lucky…"

Severus interrupted him, and corrected, "It is Mr. Malfoy, Harry."

Lucius leaned forward, and lightly laid his hand upon Severus' forearm. "Severus? Harry is right. I did introduce myself as Lucky, and… I have a fondness for the nickname."

Severus nodded once. "Then I am corrected. You were saying, Harry?"

"You should talk about the duel on the beach!" Harry grinned at Lucius. "That was so cool, because there was water, and bubbles, and all sorts of really funny spells and hexes until Dad cheated!"

"I never cheat," Severus replied softly.

Lucius gave his old friend a sardonic smirk of appreciation that reminded Severus wholly of the Slytherin prefect who had befriended him by standing at his side when the Marauders had ambushed him in one of the dungeon corridors of Hogwarts. Severus allowed Echo and Harry to tell Lucius about the duel on the beach during that summer while his own memories recalled his and Lucius' first meeting.

Severus Snape was a very studious first year student. He practically lived in the Hogwarts library. When he wasn't in the library, or the Slytherin common room, he disappeared to one of several small niches throughout the castle that were perfect for a small child to hide in. These niches eventually became bolt holes for when he had to run and escape the gang of Gryffindors who dubbed themselves The Marauders.

It was James Potter and Sirius Black who had taken an immediate dislike to the young boy. Potter's family was wealthy beyond measure and James flaunted it every chance he could. His robes were hand-tailored, he had the best broom possible (a very expensive Nova X), and the entire house of Gryffindor seemed to worship at his feet.

Sirius Black was an outcast from his family who all had Dark blood down through generations of ancestors. As far as Severus was concerned, Sirius, should have been put in Slytherin. He was a crafty, calculating boy who often spearheaded the torments against Severus.

At first, Severus tried to figure out why the gang of four (two others, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made up the quartet) students hated him so much. Unfortunately, there wasn't just one reason he could settle upon and the bullies lumped all their grievances with Severus under the heading of _"because he exists"_ as their excuse.

Even as a first year, Severus was no slouch when it came to defending himself. He knew spells and hexes that none of the Marauders had ever heard of. He was also a scrappy, wily youngster who could streetfight better than any student at Hogwarts. He'd grown up in the Muggle world and with a Muggle father who had, in rare moments of sobriety, taught his son some of his sneakiest moves.

So, it was often three against one (Remus never participated in the ambushes). Severus, if not coming out unscathed, was pleased that his encounters easily sent his tormentors to the infirmary as well as himself.

_It was during the Christmas holidays that Severus wound up staying with a few other students at Hogwarts. His mother was sick, again, and his father didn't want him coming home. That was just fine by Severus. As he'd grown older, his father resented him and his magic more and more. The last thing he wanted for Christmas was to be his father's punching bag._

_Unfortunately, Sirius, who really had no reason to return to his Dark shadowed ancestral home, had opted to stay at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were staying as well. James Potter would have gone home, but he wanted to show his friends how loyal he was and so he stayed._

_It really wasn't difficult for Severus to avoid his tormentors that first Christmas away from home, but it meant he did have to be wary and on his toes at all times. On a late afternoon, two days before Christmas, the Marauders caught the small Slytherin off his guard._

_Emerging from the library, he was going over the creation of a fascinating potion in his head. Four books weighed down his bookbag and so intent upon the brewing that was going on in his clever mind, that he walked right into a prime ambush by the Marauders. They caught him at the east entrance to the dungeons._

_It was Sirius who threw the first hex. A Jelly-Legs hex that sent Severus crashing helplessly to the cold stone floor. Immediately following that was a Boils Hex thrown by Potter that caught his right leg. Jelly-Legs might be funny, but Boils were not. The skin became suddenly inflamed, and the angry pustules burst. It was an exceedingly painful hex._

_Severus used a clever spell that turned the floor beneath the Marauders into slick ice that had them all toppling into a pile of arms and legs. While they were so discomposed, it allowed Severus to gather himself together. He first tossed up a rather strong Shielding Spell, ended the Boils Hex, and then fired off four hexes, one of those being a Boils Hex. Unfortunately, not a single spell hit any of the Marauders as they were still moving and crashing about on the icy floor._

_Sirius vanished the ice and Severus dodged as a particularly nasty Blasting Spell shot towards him in a sparkle of angry red light. The Bludger Hex, aptly named as an opponent would get hit with a conjured Bludger, was expertly aimed by Peter who crowed and danced like a wormy idiot as the Bludger Hex hit Severus square in the stomach. Three more hexes were making their way to the helpless Slytherin who could neither get to his feet, nor catch a pained breath to cast anything._

_Severus suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lifting him speedily to his feet, just as a Shielding Spell was cast, causing the hexes thrown to bounce off harmlessly._

_"You appear to be in need of some assistance," smirked Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year and a Slytherin prefect._

_Severus gasped, finally drawing in a much needed lungful of air, and grimaced at the tall, older boy. He just nodded his appreciation._

_From that point on, Lucius' superior magic and balletic dueling skills sent the Marauders on their way... to the infirmary._

_It turned out that Lucius had returned early to Hogwarts for that Christmas holiday. His parents had some fancy ball they had to go to, that Severus eventually discovered was one of many meetings between Voldemort and the Malfoy family._

_Lucius had confessed that evening in the Slytherin common room over hot chocolate and fresh biscuits that he'd been meaning for some time to formally make his acquaintance with the young first year. Lucius quite admired the young child's intelligence, which had already put Slytherin ahead of Gryffindor by 40 points._

_Severus discovered, too, that Lucius himself was a rather intelligent boy who had the secret aspiration of becoming the youngest Master of Charms in over a century. In the same breath, though, Lucius whispered that his father had already decided his future; a future that meant he had no choice but to follow in his father's footsteps to join with Lord Voldemort._

_As Lucius talked quietly about his father's expectations, Severus saw the young aristocrat's hands trembling as he held onto his mug of hot chocolate. In the same whispered, frightened tones, Lucius told his new, young friend, about the one and only time he had dared to defy his father, Abraxas. Suffice it to say, that Lucius spent two weeks under the hand of the Malfoy's private physician as he recovered from his punishment. Only a handful of people knew just how the scars on his back of his otherwise flawless, noble, skin came to be; Severus was one of those._

Harry's question about going to the circus drew Severus away from the past and into the present. "Can we please go, Dad?" Harry asked in a plaintive voice.

"I do not know, son. I will be working..." Severus began.

Lucius interrupted by raising his hand. "You have to come, Severus," smiled Lucius. "I think you'll be able to spare one day. You'll be my guests."

Harry grinned magnificently at Lucius. Severus sighed. He knew he was out-voted. He nodded his head. "All right. One day for the circus. Harry, why do you not write to Draco and Hermione and invite them?"

Harry jumped up from the table with excitement. "Okay, Dad!" He raced out of the kitchen before any of the adults could stop him from running. Severus let out a breath of exasperation.

"My child is going to be a little maniac until we go," quipped Severus.

"Aren't all children like that?" asked Lucius.

Severus nodded in agreement. "So they are."


	71. Chapter 71 - Lucius' Memories

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-One - Lucius' Memories**

* * *

><p>A rather placid Lucius Malfoy sat upon a tall stool in the middle of Severus' lab underneath Fairwinds house. As Severus slowly circled him intoning several spells the older wizard didn't recognise, he allowed his mind to drift to the most prominent of his fleeting dream memories of the younger wizard.<p>

_Lucius paced the floor in agitation. In his arms was the bundle of his small son, barely a week old. The distraught, new father was watched by Severus, whose expression was cold and distant as he stood beside the fireplace in Lucius' very large study in Malfoy Manor._

_"I cannot do it, Severus!" Lucius' voice broke with anguish as he turned to face his friend. "Is there nothing you can do?"_

_For a long moment Severus watched the elder Slytherin cradling his son close to his chest. Every few seconds, Lucius whispered to his son. Severus could not hear it, but expected it was merely the nonsense parents fell into when they wanted their voice to soothe a distraught child._

_"There is something," Severus began slowly. He moved away from the fireplace and stood a bit closer to his friend._

_Lucius' grey eyes pierced Severus Snape's usually intimidating gaze. He demanded, "Whatever it is, Severus, I will do what needs to be done to save my son!"_

_Severus' eyebrows snapped upward at the older man's uncharacteristic Hufflepuff outburst. He sneered briefly as he kept his tongue silent with the rebuke he normally would have voiced._

_"Make the child my godson..." Lucius was about to protest, when Severus held up his hand to forestall the man's argument. "It must be legal under the tenets of Ministry law but if you want to prevent having to pledge your son to our Master, then it must be done the old way... sanctioned by a bond with blood."_

_"Narcissa would throw a fit," murmured Lucius as he glanced down at his son's tiny, sleeping face. His index finger lightly stroked his son's soft cheeks. Draco's eyes managed to open for a moment, their silvery blue colour settling upon the familiar face of his father. One small, curled fist, grasped Lucius finger, and he burbled happily as his eyes shut as sleep took over._

_"I wouldn't worry about your wife's reaction, Lucius. Our Master will be furious." Lucius jerked his head up, and stared, aghast, at his friend. It was then he noted the very smug expression on Severus' face._

_"You may escape with merely a Cruciatus after I explain to the Dark Lord that you made me the child's godfather in the manner of the Old Ways in order to ensure that your child is appropriately trained. I will also make note of the fact that when Draco comes of age, I shall be his sponsor as he's given into our Master's service."_

_Lucius nodded, mostly to himself and mumbled something under his breath to his child. He kissed Draco's brow and then handed his small son over to Severus._

Lucius could not recall what had happened after he made Severus his son's godfather, but he knew, and felt deep down that this was the only wizard he trusted from his hidden past.

Severus continued his spell work as he paced slowly clockwise around Lucius. The blonde wizard flinched a few times when a spell would cause some slight discomfort. Once each spell was finished, runes, numbers, or arcane symbols would appear over Lucius. Severus would quickly transcribe the results into a fresh journal.

Once the last spell was cast, the Potions Master leaned against his work table. As Lucius blinked, leaving his fragmented memories behind, Severus closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you sit over there for a moment. I just..." Lucius slid off the stool, and without a by-your-leave, he caught the magic exhausted Potions Master before he toppled to the floor. With his arm across the younger man's back Lucius then helped Severus over to the chairs in the corner.

"I think you need some water, Severus," observed Lucius.

Severus called for Dobby (his short nap now finished) and had the elf bring them a carafe of cool water. Lucius finally settled into one of the chairs as his old friend nearly emptied the glass of water.

"You are most assuredly not a Squib," Severus began.

Lucius smiled at that. "How did you figure out that was even a concern of mine?"

"The Lucius Malfoy I knew would never be caught hammering tent stakes into the ground like a Muggle," Severus enlightened the man.

"Rather full of myself, it seems I was," mused Lucius as he stretched out his long legs.

"In that, you were the master," smirked Severus.

"I like the hard work the circus and the fair offer me, Severus. I have a crew of twenty men, and we take care of all the jobs that require a strong back, and imperviousness to weather."

"The only time I managed to get you outside was when you were showing off one of those bloody peacocks of yours," chuckled Severus. He noted something in his notebook, then quickly consulted a nearby book on Memory Magic.

"Peacocks? I take it I was fairly decent with birds?" asked Lucius genuinely curious.

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "Had you not been the aristocrat you were, Lucius, I believe you would have found great satisfaction in animal husbandry. Harry has mentioned 'Roy' the giant ox a few times. Besides general labor was there anything you did with animals at the circus?"

"A bit of a vet, I'd say. If any of the animals were hurt folks would come to me to have a look. My word determined whether or not a vet would be called." He smiled thinking of some recent memory, and Severus caught it. Once more he was certain Lucius was hiding something. "My magic was Bound, I take it?" Lucius sighed as he inquired about what Severus had found.

The younger wizard nodded. "I was able to detect a strong magical signature in the Binding Spell that was used. Bellatrix was an absolute menace during any battle that the Dark Lord sent us on. She would blast enemy and ally alike without any discernible reason. Voldemort rather liked her mad nature, and would indulge her, but up to a point. Killing his Death Eaters was quite frowned upon, and she was appropriately punished by her Lord and Master for doing so."

"Hm," Lucius stretched, his spine popping audibly. "A victim of friendly fire."

Severus gave his old friend a grim smile. "In a way. Voldemort watched as Bella was taken down." The Potions Master did not reveal that it had been he that finally killed Bellatrix LeStrange before she could kill Harry Potter.

Lucius shook his head wearily. "Will you be able to reverse the Mad Witch's spell?"

"I'm certain I can, however, I hesitate in... unleashing all of your past memories at once," Severus replied cautiously.

"I suppose, as a Death Eater I have rather more unpleasant memories than the average wizard." It was less a question than it was a statement of fact. Lucius laced his fingers together and squeezed his hands together tightly, before releasing the tension. For a moment he stared down at the floor and then he lifted his chin. "When do you think I might meet my son, Severus?"

Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair before answering Lucius' question. Finally, "Draco is anxious to see you, too, but I am concerned that since you have no memory of him, that a meeting would do more harm than good."

"As you appear to be the expert in the recovery of my memories, I shall bow to your judgment, Severus." Lucius nodded his head.

The old Lucius would have said that same sentence, but beneath the seemingly complimentary phrase there would be a tinge of acid with a fake, charming smile. Severus was beginning to warm to this unaffected, straightforward, and truly charming wizard. He suspected that had Lucius' life never been touched by the cloying evil of Voldemort that he would have been much like this man seated, at ease, in his potions lab.

"Since my family and I will be taking you up on your offer of tickets to the circus, I would, therefore, prefer that you and Draco meet before then. I shall speak to him this evening and see what his wishes are after I have explained about your memories to him."

Lucius nodded and let out a shaky breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Severus understood his old friend's trepidation. Tea was needed. "Dobby!"

The elf popped into the lab. Upon seeing his old master, he let out a yelp of surprise. Lucius, of course, had no idea why Dobby's knees began to knock together.

Dobby's great sea-green eyes swept over Lucius once and then he tentatively took a step towards the wizard. "You is changed, once my own Little Master Lucius," the elf declared solemnly.

Lucius glanced over at Severus with a puzzled frown. "Was this elf bound to my family?"

"He is a free elf, Lucius," Severus clued the man in. "Any questions you might have, you may address to Dobby directly."

"Ah," he nodded. Lucius regarded the house elf. The little elf was curiously dressed in a jumper of yellow with a "D" on it. Upon his head were four caps, each a different colour. On his feet were a pair of knobbly knit, very bright, yellow socks. "You were bound to my family?"

Dobby nodded his head rapidly, dislodging his top cap. Snatching it up, and worrying it in his hands he replied, "Dobby serve Malfoys for centuries." The elf held up two fingers to indicate just how many centuries it had been. "Dobby remember all Malfoys, but my once Little Master Lucius remembered best. You is changed." He grinned widely, and clapped his hands together a few times. "Is very much good."

To Lucius' surprise, the small elf leaned towards him and then patted his clasped hands. With another smile, he had popped out.

"A free elf," smirked Lucius with a slight chuckle. "I've never seen one. I think." He shook his head and then, with a wry smile, he glanced at Severus. "Terrible fashion sense, though."

Severus sighed. "Before he came to work with us, he was at Hogwarts. I'm afraid that Albus' own fashion choices have rubbed off on Dobby."

Lucius laughed. A rich, unimpeded laugh that was so genuine, Severus couldn't help himself. He smiled.

* * *

><p>Draco, who was spending the rest of the Christmas holiday with Hermione and her parents, was now pacing nervously over the carpet in Dr. Angus Granger's study. The door was closed, giving them their privacy.<p>

As Severus watched the young man, he was suddenly struck by how much Draco resembled his father. In his sixth year, Draco had experienced a growth spurt that brought him eye-to-eye with his godfather. Draco had his father's slim build and wiry muscle along with more obvious features such as his blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. He hadn't quite the grace of the older Malfoy, but Severus suspected that was due to the fact that he hadn't been traveling the political and social circles that had once been everything to Lucius. In other words, Draco had become more relaxed and accessible around people, and that was reflected in his bearing.

Draco finally stopped his pacing to face Severus. "So, there's nothing?" his voice choked with a plethora of confused emotions. He coughed and collapsed upon the old, weather-worn leather sofa that was flush against the wall.

Severus conjured a glass of cool water and floated it over to his godson. "The memories are there, Draco. They've been locked behind by very strong Occlumens shields." He frowned. "I wish I knew the spell that had accomplished such an incredible..." he cut off his thoughts. "Anyway, he is anxious to meet you before we all go and visit the circus." His eyebrow rose as he saw Draco wringing his hands. "Lucius is just as nervous as you are, Draco."

"You're not going to be able to unlock everything at once, are you?" Draco stopped wringing his hands and stuffed them under his thighs.

"It would not be wise. Especially with the memories he has of when he was a Death Eater."

Draco's chin lifted sharply, and there was anguish and worry in his expression. "Is there any way to keep those... the awful memories... locked away forever?"

Severus slowly shook his head. He explained, "Once I am able to break through the Occlumens shield, I might be able to put up a kind of... filter that will allow the memories to return at an easier pace. Unfortunately, your father is going to suffer from some rather vivid nightmares until all the memories, including those when he was a Death Eater, are integrated."

Draco rose to his feet, and started pacing again. Severus noted that the young man's shoulders were hunched, and his brow was deeply wrinkled from the scowl that had settled upon his features. It was a shock when the younger wizard stopped his pacing abruptly, and glared down at his godfather.

"He'll go mad!"

Draco's tone was accusatory enough that Severus reacted instinctively, and bit out sharply, "Is that not what I have been telling you?!"

Severus marched to the door of the study, and yanked the door open. Seeing Hermione in the hallway, staring in surprise at both men, reminded Severus that this was not his study. He growled beneath a regretful breath as he realised he could not stride away as he usually might.

"Come in, if you wish to, Miss Granger," he said a little too sharply, and then swept out of the study, just barely missing the young woman. Severus continued down the short hallway into the comfortable looking living room. He tried to pretend that the doctors Granger weren't both staring at him in puzzlement as he strode out of the living room, into the kitchen and out the back door to the yard.

The biting cold of the winter air cut through his simple suit. He had not brought his winter cloak, and so he was chilled, very quickly. Casting a quick warming charm, he paced through the snow under his feet.

He knew he had overreacted, and he shouldn't have snapped at Draco. Draco had voiced the main worry he had in regards to unlocking Lucius' memories. He saw no difficulty in unlocking the memories, but what he'd not told either Lucius nor Draco was that there was no such thing as an Occlumens filter. Breaking the shield would release ALL of Lucius' memories, good, bad, and nightmarish. His mind would shatter under the emotional weight of all those memories, and he would become as mad as his now dead sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He looked up from the snow he was churning into a slushy mess as he paced when light from the kitchen door spilled out onto the night. Dr. Angus Granger strode out into the snow, and slung a heavy wool coat over the wizard's shoulders. He wore a similar coat.

Before he could stop himself, Severus was telling the Muggle about Lucius, his memories, and his concerns.

Puffing on a pipe, Angus adjusted his spectacles, and looked out over the snow covered meadow behind their neat house. "Reminds me of PTSD." At the wizard's puzzled look, he elaborated, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Soldiers returning from war were diagnosed with the condition. Their time in a war would leave them feeling displaced, experiencing vivid nightmares, sleep walking, and having waking hallucinations wherein the afflicted would often act out the terrors in his mind."

"Lucius is not experiencing such symptoms, yet," replied Severus. "However, that does sound very much like what he would suffer if he were subjected to all of his memories at once. A madness, if you will."

Angus nodded sagely as he tapped his pipe against a nearby tree. "It is madness, Severus. It can tear a man apart."

"How do Muggles treat such a condition?" asked Severus with keen interest.

"Group therapy with a psychiatrist, medications that help to lower the body's natural fight or flight response. When it's very bad, sufferers might have to be placed in an asylum with doctors and nurses who can help the patient over an extended amount of time." When his pipe was emptied of its expired tobacco, Angus tucked the pipe into his pocket.

"Sometimes I wish we could use your Muggle medications, but more often than not, they interfere with our healing magic," sighed Severus.

"Hermione tells me you've quite a talent in creating potions for magic folk," Angus interjected. "Many of those are of a healing nature, aren't they?" Severus nodded, wondering what Angus might be thinking. "I'm wondering if it isn't possible that you already have potions that might aid you as you free Lucius' memories. If not, it's possible you could create them, if you had a Muggle reference to base your potions on."

"Indeed," mused Severus, stuffing his now very cold hands into the warm pockets of the coat. "Dreamless Sleep Potion is one I already expected to use, for a short time. It's highly addictive, and I cannot allow it to completely suppress his dreams as dreams are often a key component in healing the mind." He glanced sideways at Hermione's father. "What reference were you thinking of?"

Angus nodded to Severus. "In my office." Angus led the way back into the house, and Severus, now suitably curious, followed.

As the two men stepped into the kitchen, they found Draco and Hermione each indulging in a slice of pecan pie. Draco glanced up guiltily at his godfather. Severus paused and placed a comforting hand upon his godson's shoulder. Draco let out a breath of relief and he smiled at his uncle. Severus leaned down to whisper into the young man's ear.

"Sleep on it tonight, Dragon. Call me with your answer in the morning." Hermione was startled as Severus lightly kissed Draco's forehead before resuming his following of her father.

In the study, Angus withdrew a rather large, and heavy tome from his bookshelves. It's spine was worn and the covers were scuffed from much use. Without looking at the book, Angus began to reminisce, "I had a brother, Artie. He was almost fifteen years older than me. Such an open fellow." He smiled at the memory. "Artie was my hero. He never lost his temper with me, and he never seemed to tire of me following him around everywhere. He came home from the war... Vietnam, was the one, and... he had changed. He was a sergeant. He'd been badly injured in a fight that took out all his men. Artie lost his left leg, but that didn't seem to be the problem." Angus looked grimly down at the book he held and then he handed it over to Severus.

"It was still being called 'Shell Shock' back then. Treatment seemed to consist of heavy sedatives and friends and family treading carefully around the person suffering from it. Artie had horrid nightmares and when he became addicted to the sleeping pills he was prescribed, he started having the hallucinations." Angus dropped wearily into his desk chair and for a moment his hand covered his face. After a time, he looked up. "Artie jumped off a bridge ten months after coming home."

Angus ended his story, and so in the silence Severus examined the book he had been given. It was a comprehensive book about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, its history, symptoms, and treatments. Severus sat down on the edge of the sofa and began to flip through it.

"I was purchasing my books for dental college when I stumbled across that," Angus said softly. "I just wanted to understand what Artie had gone through." Angus rose to his feet. Speaking of his beloved brother had tired him. "Take it with you, Severus. You might find something in there that will help you with your friend." Angus paused a moment, then he laid a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "This all seems scary but something you ought to know, Severus…" Severus looked up from the book, interested. "It is entirely possible that your friend is one of the few with the strength of mind to deal… with all of that… and come out none the worse for wear."

"Is that possible, Angus?" asked Severus in disbelief.

Angus gave him a small smile. "I survived a tour of duty, and being an Emergency Medical Technician. Granted, it isn't being a Death Eater but I bathed in my share of blood, Severus. As did you. We both survived. I think your friend might be stronger than you think."

"Thank you, Angus," Severus said quietly. He closed the book as Hermione's father left his study.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy had been invited to stay for a few days at Fairwinds. Severus had not said anything to Arthur or Moody; choosing to delay them until he had sorted Lucius' memories.<p>

Lucius had enjoyed a lovely dinner with Severus and his family. As Severus briefly skimmed over what he'd be doing to help Lucius, the blonde wizard had quietly watched the man that the wizarding world had known as both a Dark and Light wizard interact so easily with his small family. Lucius recalled the many photos he'd seen of Severus in the news. He had a hard time comparing this man listening to his young son relate a story having to do with his friends to the one in those photos.

Severus' wife, Echo, was also very enchanting. She related the latest magic that Dobby, their house elf..._PAID_ house elf, had been teaching her. This familial bliss tugged tightly at his heart as he thought of the woman who had been his wife, Narcissa.

His few fragmented dreams of Narcissa had not been pleasant ones. Mostly arguments between the two. When Severus had explained that Draco had severed Narcissa from the Noble Line of Malfoy he had not felt all that surprised. Photos that he'd seen of Narcissa Black in the society pages had reflected a woman of incredible beauty, but with no warmth at all. He doubted that his family life had been one to treasure. He admitted to himself that he was rather relieved to know she was not someone he would ever have to deal with.

Yet, there was his son, Draco. After he had learned of his identity as a Death Eater he had hoped that his dreams and nightmares would show him more of his son. There was only the one dream, that of him cradling his six day old child to his chest as he begged Severus to find a way to keep Draco out of the mad wizard Voldemort's hands.

After dinner, Severus made his Floo call to Draco and after making certain that Lucius was all right with staying with Echo and Harry, he disappeared into the green flames to the Granger home.

Echo, Harry, and Lucius had settled in the cosy parlour. Echo worked on her crocheting while Harry sat on the floor against the coffee table, drawing. For several minutes Lucius watched as Echo created with her own hands, and no magic, a small cap for a newborn.

"That isn't for your elf, is it?" Lucius asked, genuinely curious about the object Echo was crocheting.

Echo laughed. "Not at all. Dobby is adamant that only Hermione Granger can knit caps for him. This," she held up the nearly finished cap, "is for the baby. Muggles do this for newborns. I don't think I've seen any witches that cover their child's head."

"I knew a Muggle lady who used such a cap on her newborn daughter," Lucius said, almost wistfully.

"A friend of yours?" Echo asked gently. Lucius replied with a nod, but the pain that clearly shone in his eyes prevented Echo from delving deeper into who the woman was. She had obviously been, at one time, a close friend. She smoothly changed the subject. "I've always enjoyed needlework. Once I developed a proper appreciation for it."

As Lucius politely listened, interjecting a relevant question or two, Echo told him about her years in America and her time at the Salem Academy for Witches & Wizards.

"You blew up the Potions classroom?!" Lucius smirked and then allowed the laughter, he tried to hold in, out.

"It wasn't on purpose," Echo laughed as well. "But it certainly was a spectacular explosion."

At that moment, Harry tried to stifle a big yawn, but his mother saw it anyway.

"Time to get ready for bed, Harry," Echo reminded her son who was trying to pretend he hadn't heard her. "Harry."

Harry turned abruptly, and fixed his attention on his mother. "But Dad's not home, yet, Mum!" He gave Echo a look that youngsters, Muggle and Magical both, had perfected over centuries. A little anguished, a bit of puppy dog's eyes, and a dash of a pleading smile. It was a powerful piece of inner magic that caused Echo to glare menacingly at her son.

"You know I hate that look, Harry," Echo glowered in an attempt to disable her son's expression. Then she smirked suddenly. "It disables me everytime you use it." Harry openly grinned and flashed a triumphant smile towards Lucius. Echo sighed melodramatically. "Fine. Go get ready for bed, and instead of 7:30 you can go to bed at 8:30."

"Nine?" Harry tried to wheedle gently.

"Do you want me to make it 8:15, you incorrigible child?" Echo's sneer was becoming almost as powerful as his father's.

"No! No!" Harry trotted quickly out of the parlour, and soon his rapid footsteps could be heard on the staircase.

Lucius chuckled softly. "He is a charmer, isn't he?"

Echo smiled proudly. "That he is, and he's getting rather Slytherin in the ways he uses his charm on us. Thank goodness Severus was Head of Slytherin House, and knows most of those tricks."

"Tell me, Echo, did I earlier hear Harry refer to Draco as his big brother?" began Lucius.

Echo nodded. "From what Severus tells me, Harry has doted and relied upon Draco since the day they met after Harry de-aged himself." Echo patted the small roundness of her tummy. "Harry cannot wait to be a big brother himself. He's been asking Draco for pointers."

"I've seen news photos of Draco with his... I mean, with me, and he appeared to be such an angry child. I take it he is no longer that angry youngster?" asked Lucius.

"Draco is a very happy young man," Echo leaned over and touched the back of Lucius' hand lightly. "And don't think he was ever alone, Lucius. Draco had Severus, Harry, and Hermione."

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. Inside, his nerves relaxed a fraction. He was still uncertain about meeting his son, but maybe, he thought, it would be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Nearly twenty minutes later, Harry was back in the parlour, in his pyjamas, slippers, and his thick, fleecy robe. He was about to say something when he heard a "shhush" sound. Glancing over at Lucius Malfoy, he saw the man touching a finger to his lips, and then pointing at his mother. Lucius had found a book to read in the extensive Snape library. As he read, Echo had dozed off on her chaise in the middle of her crocheting.<p>

Harry tip-toed into the parlour, and over towards Lucius. He whispered, "Mum usually reads me a story when I get to stay up later." He glanced over at his mother, a stricken expression on his face.

"Would you like me to read you something, Harry?" offered Lucius. Harry nodded and smiled. "Go get a book you'd like, then, and we'll read quietly by the fire."

Harry zoomed out of the parlour, and into the living room where there was a small bookshelf that held a variety of books he and his parents read. He grabbed one then quickly ran back to the parlour. With a bit of breathlessness, he handed the book to Lucius.

"Treasure Island," Lucius read the title as he patted his lap.

Harry did an awful job of trying to clamber up onto Lucius' lap so the older man had to intervene, or suffer bruising. Lucius slipped an arm around Harry's waist, and soon had the little boy ensconced comfortably with his back to Lucius' chest. Harry helped Lucius to find the chapter that had not been read.

"This is all about pirates and treasure," said Harry in soft, conspiratorial tones. "Jim's the cabin boy who is friends with Long John Silver. He's got one leg like Mr. Moody has. They're all on the island now with all the pirates in charge." Harry slouched slightly, adding to his comfort. "It's a really scary part," he whispered.

Lucius began reading Treasure Island to his small audience of one. The older wizard's voice had not changed from his days as a social and political influence, and as one of Voldemort's elite Death Eaters. His voice flowed like enchanted honey neatly spiked with his aristocratic culture, and long ago lessons when he was taught to enunciate clearly. Each word, during those lessons, that was unclear meant a painful stripe from a birchwood limb to his backside, sharply wielded by Abraxas Malfoy. Consequently, young Lucius learned quickly.

Lucius of the present, though, could not remember the origins of his well modulated, and infinitely charming voice. All that mattered was that Harry was caught in its spell, imagining the island of pirates, of brave Jim, and the wickedly, enigmatic, Long John Silver.

At the end of the chapter, Harry was fast asleep in Lucius' arms. Lucius placed the book on the small table near his elbow, and shifted the little boy into a more comfortable position. He did not bother to stifle the yawn that arrived, letting him know of his own need for sleep. He had no intention of sleeping, yet, though. He merely meant to close and rest his tired eyes.

Sleep did steal its way to Lucius and he dreamt a true memory of a rare moment when his own little, three year old son had crawled up onto his lap, and fell asleep to the sound of his father's voice reading from Tales of Beedle the Bard.


	72. Chapter 72 - Draco & Lucius

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Two - Draco & Lucius**

* * *

><p>Harry very carefully dropped five, delicate lacewings that shimmered like a fire opal into his cauldron. He then picked up the crystal stirring rod that was used only for this part of the brew. Counting under his breath, "1... 2... 3..." he stirred the unremarkable looking, thin, bubbling potion. On the tenth stir, he carefully removed the crystal stirrer.<p>

Severus stood next to Harry, and leaned a little closer to take the fragile stirrer from his son's hand. He snatched it, gently away, before any of the potion could bead up, and drip back into the cauldron. Severus automatically wiped the stirrer clean then tucked it into a slim holder that was sunk into the marble surface.

The young boy's attention was distracted for just a moment from the dull looking potion as he watched his father lower the blue flame beneath the cauldron with a simple wave of his hand. Severus pointed at the cauldron, and his lips pursed together and thinned in warning.

"You do not want to miss the reaction to the lacewings," Severus spoke softly into his son's ear. "It is quite... magical." Harry's father smirked, and Harry aimed his own contented and curious smirk at his potion.

The potion was a thin, runny liquid with a colour that was a dull brown. As the potion began to bubble up to a low boil the colour began to turn from a shimmery copper on up to a glittering, pale gold. It hadn't thickened so it was still very thin.

"When do we get to put the 'Hidden Beauty of Snow' into the potion, Dad?"

"Your potion needs to simmer for twenty-four hours then we will add the Spirit Ingredient." Severus cast a spell that would turn off the flame after the prescribed twenty-four hours.

While his father dealt with the remains of several ingredients (some of which could be salvaged for other potions) Harry carefully collected all his tools, and took them over to the large sink where he began washing them the Muggle way. While washing, Harry's lips pursed tightly, and his brow wrinkled into a frown. Blowing out a held breath, he spoke.

"Dad?" Harry turned slightly on the short stool he was standing on to reach the sink taps properly. "Is Draco going to be all right?"

Severus looked up from his cleaning with a look of concerned interest on his face. "In meeting his father?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know Mr. Malfoy doesn't have memories of Draco anymore, and I think that might be kind of hard for Draco. Wouldn't it?"

Severus stood beside Harry, and leaned over to wash his hands in the warm water. "It will be difficult, Harry, and I had advised Draco to wait until we were able to restore his father's memories, but he was adamant about seeing Lucius now." Hands clean, Severus began drying the instruments Harry had washed. He glanced quickly up towards the ceiling, and wondered how the meeting between father and son was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning...<strong>

Draco had barely slept last night he was so nervous about meeting his father at Fairwinds today. He had tried on three outfits (two Muggle, one wizard) and they now lay on the floor as he tried on his last outfit. A pair of dark grey trousers, black polished boots, white shirt of silk, and a simple, black waistcoat. Behind him, on the bed of the guest room in the Granger house, were his robes. He hadn't put them on yet since he was too busy staring mournfully at his reflection in the mirror.

Hermione, somewhat breathless, burst into the guest bedroom. "Draco!" She stared at her betrothed as he continued to stare at himself in the full length mirror he had transfigured from one of his pillows. "You're not still worrying about your wardrobe, are you?"

He shrugged, and the stricken look on his face had Hermione instantly concerned and listening intently. "I'm just... my father was always a stickler about tradition, and proper form, Hermione. If I was still in my pyjamas, I had to have my dressing gown on, and my slippers. And, I was only allowed in a few places in the manor dressed that way. All other times I was expected to be dressed like a noble's son. All the house elves dressed me." He grimaced at his reflection, his memory seeing an eleven year old Draco, haughty, snide, and full of himself. The memory faded away replaced with his present reflection and Hermione, standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him and her chin lightly upon Draco's shoulder.

Draco spun suddenly so that he was facing Hermione and he was mirroring her embrace, holding her close as his fingers got lost in the curls of her hair.

"Am I insisting upon this meeting too soon, Hermione? He isn't going to remember me at all. He's not..."

"Shhh," Hermione cautioned as she pressed her lips lightly to his. "Stop questioning yourself, love. Just as he won't remember you, you've never met this Lucius Malfoy. You'll both be strangers." Hermione kissed Draco again, and then pulled back. "I'm going to Floo call Severus, and ask him to have a Calming Potion ready for you."

Draco tried to smirk thinly. "He probably has quite a few on hand..." he hoped that was so because he was pretty sure that Lucius was as nervous as he was.

* * *

><p>Severus met Draco as he stepped through the Floo, and handed him the Calming Potion Hermione had requested minutes ago. Draco didn't hesitate, and quickly drank down the potion. He then handed the empty phial back to his godfather, and took several deep breaths.<p>

"You do not have to do this, Dragon. Not if you are not ready," Severus soothed as he placed both hands on the tall, slim young man.

Draco nodded, feeling the Calming Potion soothing his nerves, and calming his heartbeat towards a more normal beat. "I know, Uncle, but I feel that I really need to see him before his memories come back." He took another breath and gave his godfather as brave a smile he could muster.

"Come along then," said Severus as he turned the young wizard towards his study. He kept his hand at Draco's back as he escorted him into the spacious study where Lucius was sitting.

As both Malfoys set eyes upon each other, they froze in place. For a terribly long, and drawn out minute it felt to Severus like both men had stopped breathing. Thinking only to break this impasse, he gave Draco a slight nudge. Draco was startled as his nerves turned a simple, single step, into an awkward stumble across the threshold. All pretense at confident dignity was gone as Draco tried to recover his equilibrium before he painfully met the floor. It was Lucius, though, leaping from the chair he was seated in, who caught the young man firmly in his arms.

Draco's hands automatically steadied himself by gripping the older wizard's forearms. It was when two pairs of silvery grey eyes met that a burst of glittering blue magic erupted between father and son.

_Lucius felt himself falling, inexorably dropped from a great, dizzying height into a pool of opalescent wisps of memories. He glimpsed the familiar memory that haunted his dreams of himself holding his infant son as he paced agitatedly in front of the Potions master. He didn't remain long enough to hear the conversation between the two dream figures as he wasn't able to control where he was headed._

_A different memory swept over Lucius. He realised at once that he was not a participant in this memory, but a spectator. It was very much like the way one would view pensieved memories._

_As the memory coalesced around him like watery paint flowing down a tilted canvas, he wondered how he might escape and return to the safety of Severus' study._

_The platform of 9 and three quarters at King's Cross Station came to life with steam expelling with a hiss from the red and gold Hogwarts Express. The platform itself teemed with dozens of children, and parents preparing to send their children off to a new year at Hogwarts._

_Draco gasped, "It's the day I left for my first year at Hogwarts." Lucius started slightly, and was pleasantly surprised to see Draco beside him. His son pointed, "There we are. Near the end of the train."_

_In the blink of an eye, Lucius and Draco were near their memory counterparts. Eleven year old Draco had put on a brave, sneering face, but even through that expression the nervousness in his eyes betrayed the jitters that flitted about in his stomach. His father was not paying attention to his son at that moment as his sharp eyes scanned the milling crowd. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught sight of a dark haired child with the Weasley children. The boy had messy black hair, glasses that canted weirdly towards one side, and a large, bedazzled smile upon his face._

_Lucius tapped his son's shoulder with his snake-headed cane startling the young child from his nerves. "Father?" Draco asked faintly, his eyes darting about at all the magical children. He had been a sheltered child, schooled at home, and only played with other children who had at least one parent that had been a Death Eater. All these children, shouting, laughing, and some crying as they left home for the first time was overwhelming for Draco. He stepped a little closer to his father._

_The timidity in his son's voice caused Lucius to scowl down at his son. Only those who knew the aristocratic pure blood would be able to decipher the very faint shadow of concern in the wizard's gaze._

_"Draco, remember what we spoke of last night," he reminded his son softly._

_"Allies can be found in the least expected of places," he dutifully replied. "But Father, what of the friends I have now? Aren't they enough?"_

_Lucius frowned in displeasure at the question. "How many times have I told you that none of those children are friends. They are... associates, and you shall treat them as such." His frown shifted into a warning glower as a pout appeared on his son's face._

_Present day Lucius turned to the slight young man beside him. "I didn't allow you to have friends?"_

_Draco nodded as he recalled that day at King's Cross Station. "Cultivating the right associates will provide you with the power needed to succeed in life." The words weren't his, but belonged to his father. They were words that he parroted, coldly. He then shyly added, "I realised much later that those children really had not been friends. Other than my father being very wealthy none of them cared about me."_

_Draco recalled what he had foolishly said to his father, and he parroted himself silently as he witnessed the exchange, "You're friends with Uncle Severus."_

_Lucius let out an exasperated sigh that he bit back sharply as he caught his son's chin with the head of his cane. "These are dangerous times, Draco, and there are many unscrupulous people who will desire a friendship with you when they only mean you harm. You cannot let down your guard."_

_Draco bit the inside of his cheek in order to hold back a whiny response that would only anger his father. This was so unfair, and he was only eleven. He could see new friendships were being forged right before him on this platform, and he was not allowed to be a part of that. He glanced up as his father's slim fingers gripped his shoulder firmly, but not painfully. It was the closest the elder Malfoy would ever come to showing affection for his only son in public._

_The whistle of the train screeched loudly signaling that everyone must board, or miss the train. Draco gave his father one last pained look, and then smiled. "I am a Malfoy, Father. I'll make you proud." Without waiting for a reply, he boarded the train, disappearing within it._

_Lucius lifted his chin, and assumed the outward posture that let everyone around him know of his position in society, and that as a privileged pure blood, he deserved admiration and respect. It was as though he was not even aware his son had left his side. The present Lucius knew the thoughts of then, and of now, he worried about his only son._

Draco felt like he was stumbling over the threshold all over again, but when he took a breath, he discovered that both Severus and Lucius were helping him to sit in a chair.

"...a memory," finished Lucius. He'd been explaining to Severus what had happened.

Severus ran a diagnostic over Draco. "A memory? Without the aid of a pensieve?"

Lucius nodded, and sat down in the chair he'd occupied when Severus and Draco had arrived. His knees were feeling a bit wobbly. Severus conjured tea for both men, and once he was assured that Draco was fine, he left the study, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco really didn't feel like having tea, but he sipped it anyway as he waited for Lucius to say something first.<p>

"First day at Hogwarts," Lucius finally spoke. "How did you fare?"

Draco shrugged, but then replied, "As was expected of me. I had Crabbe and Goyle as bodyguards, and in my first week there I mentally tabulated the weaknesses and strengths of everyone in Slytherin. As self declared Prince of Slytherin, I had no friends. As you cautioned."

Lucius caught the faint shadow of resentment that flitted across his son's features. He felt his heart tighten painfully. "Was I always such a bastard to you?"

"You were strict," Draco said slowly. "Sometimes a bit too strict, but you gave me a place to escape to that was safe." Putting down the teacup he reached into his shirt, and withdrew the amulet he'd worn since the day his father had given it to him. For a moment he was hesitant about taking it off, but then he did so, and handed it over to Lucius.

"I know now," began Draco softly, almost sounding apologetic, "that a lot of those kids I thought were friends, really weren't. Just as I was spying on them to get pertinent information about their parents, they were doing the same to me. I just wish..."

Lucius had been carefully examining the amulet, when he glanced up at his son's pause.

Draco lifted his eyes to peer directly at his father. "I wish you could have made me understand what was going on. I know I was probably too young for you to explain some things to me, but there were so many times I thought I'd failed you, when I know now, I hadn't."

Lucius winced at the pain in the young man's voice. Within that pain, he could hear the youngster he believed he had once been. He needed his memories. He needed to know, to understand what had once been between the two of them so he could fix it. Draco's eyes dropped to the amulet, and the elder wizard took that as a sign that his son didn't wish to speak further on that subject. Lucius gazed down, studiously, at the amulet.

No larger than a knut, it was fashioned from gold and copper that had been twisted together and then pressed into its round shape. Tiny runes decorated the edge. Lucius could tell that the amulet had been made by hand.

"A portkey?" inquired Lucius.

Draco nodded. "You made it for me. I think I was about six years old when you gave it to me. If I ever felt in danger, it would send me directly to the room Uncle Severus had in his quarters at Hogwarts for me."

Lucius handed the amulet back to his son. He didn't like the unvoiced implication that keeping his son safe also meant keeping his son safe from himself.

As Draco placed the amulet once more around his throat, and tucked it beneath his shirt his eyes shifted to the floor as he spoke softly, "Uncle Severus told me, often, that you were a man shouldering a horrible burden, and that no matter your actions, you only wanted to assure my safety."

The older wizard leaned forward, and gently tipped his son's gaze up and away from the floor. Lucius looked into those eyes that held a myriad of emotions. They glittered with the faint suggestion of tears, but these were tears Draco never allowed anyone to see. They were the unshed tears of a child who only desired the love of his father. The elder Malfoy felt his heart tighten painfully, again. He wanted his memories back, but he feared what they might mean for himself and his son. _Perhaps it would be wiser to leave the past to the past_, he thought to himself.

Draco saw the fear of the past in his father's eyes, and a panic gripped him tightly. Becoming the child he once was, he dropped his unfinished tea to the floor, scooted his chair back, and made a clumsy escape from the study. He paused uneasily in the living room, and then darted towards the parlor.

Echo, who was reading quietly as she sat in the window seat in the parlor was startled from the world of her fiction book as Draco, near tears, ran into the cosy room warmed by the fire.

"Mum!" he blurted. In that simple word was all the emotion he worked so hard to keep under lock and key.

Echo dropped her book, and opened her arms towards the anguished child. Feeling helpless, hurt, and lost, Draco fell into the comforting arms. He closed his eyes tightly. Only moments later a tall shadow fell into the room, and Echo looked up sharply to see Lucius Malfoy framed in the doorway. With a simple glance, she indicated he ought to leave. With a clipped nod, Lucius turned away, and left.

After several minutes, Echo conjured a cool, damp cloth and began to gently use it to cool Draco's face, then the back of his neck. Feeling utterly embarrassed at acting like a child, Draco shifted away from Echo when she vanished the cloth. His hands clasped tightly together, he stared down at his knees.

Tentatively Echo inquired, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Her voice was soft, warm. Full of love. Completely the opposite of Narcissa's carefully modulated, and terribly icy tones. Draco drew in a breath, and then lifted his chin. He shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He was very polite. It's just... it suddenly hit me that he doesn't remember me at all." He flopped back against the cushion, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Dobby!" Echo summoned the elf. "Some hot chocolate for Draco, please then would you see to Lucius' needs?"

Dobby grinned widely. "Dobby is anticipating Missy Madame's request. Master Lucius will soon have tea and scones." With a slight spin of his gangly frame, the little house elf popped away. Minutes later, the hot chocolate was brought, and Draco was sipping the sweet brew gratefully.

Echo and Draco sat in companionable silence as Draco finished his drink. Once done, he banished the empty cup to the kitchen. "I could tell that he wants to remember me, but he's scared. I think he's afraid to recall those memories when..." his voice faltered as old memories of his father's anger, disapproval, and harsh words swept through his mind. "There were... bad times, but I was little and could run very fast. My father, unlike Crabbe or Goyle's dads, never used an Unforgivable on me. He never even hexed me!"

"My father yelled," Draco recalled softly. "His voice scared me. His words could sometimes be mean but…" he huffed trying to verbalise himself. "My father wasn't someone who yelled because he lectured… a lot. But," Draco shook his head with a bitter smile on his face, "I sure knew how to get him to yell at me. Father had this prize peacock… his breeder… when I was about seven, I think, I decided I wanted some of those magnificent tail feathers. I only managed one before that peacock bit me. That wasn't so bad but my actions sent my father into a tailspin. His voice was like thunder. I tried to run, and hide but somehow I wound up cornered in his study. That's when… I remembered the portkey. That was the first time I used it." Draco looked at Echo. "You'd think I'd want my father to forget something silly like that but, no… I want my father to remember that. Not because I want him to feel guilty over it but it's a part of me, and it should be a part of him."

Echo watched the young man, and for the second time in so many minutes, she clearly saw the vulnerable child. His shoulders hunched, hands restlessly clasped, and his eyes darting about between the floor, his knees, and his shoes.

"Are you worried about what will happen after Lucius' gets his memories returned?" Echo placed a hand over Draco's worrying fingers.

"I am. A bit." He glanced up at Echo with a guilt-laden expression. Echo suddenly understood and Draco wondered if Severus had taught her Legilimancy.

"You're worried about losing Severus as your father," Echo surmised correctly.

Draco jumped up, and paced, anger suffusing his body language and his voice. "Stupid, huh? I want my father back, flaws and all, but as soon as I saw you, I knew I was going to lose Severus. And, that's dumb. Isn't it?" His eyes pleaded mutely. "I mean, he has a son and... and..." Draco's cheeks blushed rosy pink as he dropped his gaze to Echo's belly.

Echo placed her hand over the small roundness that had just begun to show. She patted the chaise. "Come here. Come sit down, Draco."

Bowing his head sheepishly, Draco sat down beside Echo. She grasped his hands firmly, and pinned him with her deep blue eyes. "You chose Severus and I as your parents when you denounced Narcissa, and struck her from the Malfoy line. That was very powerful, old magic, and no one can dismiss it. Lucius Malfoy is your father by blood and by every time that he stood for you. Just because Fate has brought your blood father back to you does not mean that you have to turn your back on Severus, or me. Forever and always, you're a part of this family. You'll always be Harry's big brother, and..."

Echo paused. She thought for a moment about what she almost was going to tell the young man. Something she and Severus had spoken of on Christmas night. Thinking that her husband would approve, she smiled.

"Severus and I spoke a few nights ago and... we would like for you and Hermione to be our child's godparents." As the request registered on Draco's face, Echo smiled brighter.

Draco was flummoxed, at first. He could barely register the myriad of emotions that flooded his heart. He allowed the grin he had inside to show on his face. He then gripped Echo's hands firmly, then gave her a brief hug. "Yes. Absolutely yes!" He hugged Echo again, then jumped up. "I need to tell Hermione. She'll be speechless."

Echo hated to burst his bubble, but she couldn't let him leave, yet. "Draco, do you wish to say goodbye to Lucius?"

Draco froze in the doorway of the parlor. He then shook his head. "I... I can't." He grimaced. "I know I'm probably being a coward..."

Echo rose and touched his forearm lightly. "It's understandable, Draco. I'll speak to Lucius. He did know to expect this, so don't worry."

Draco gave Echo a quick hug and then headed into the living room where he used the Floo to return to Hermione's parents home.

* * *

><p>Lucius stomped heavily through the snow in the backyard making his own path. There were other paths, probably made by the large dog, Hector, or Harry, perhaps even Severus and Echo. He crossed a few of these paths, hoping that the chill weather would cool down his anger at himself.<p>

He had hurt his son. Draco had easily seen the fear in his eyes at the memories between father and son that Lucius now knew weren't all sweet. He'd obviously not been a nice man...

_Not nice,_ he scoffed inwardly, it's obvious I hit the child and more than once. My child... my son!

As he turned in his walk, he looked up, and was caught by the sight of his son seated beside Echo in the parlor.

"He looks so lost... alone," he murmured into the wintry chill air. "I will be there for you, Draco. This I promise."

He thought back to the moment in the study when his and Draco's eyes had met, triggering the memory of taking Draco to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express for the school wash over him. The sights, sounds, even the smells ignited his senses. He was able to remember taking his son's small hand in his as some older students had run past, nearly knocking Draco from the platform. Draco had been excited, but a little fearful, too.

"Draco did not remember that part," Lucius sighed.

No matter how difficult it would be to face his past Lucius would keep that memory, and the one of Draco as a baby, at the forefront of his mind. He was no longer doing this for himself, but for his son.


	73. Chapter 73 - Sarah

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Three - Sarah**

* * *

><p>"Do I hafta go?" Harry whined as he buttoned up his butter yellow shirt. "I'm smart enough now, aren't I?"<p>

Severus moved his son's hands away from the buttons on his shirt. He had missed one and the shirt was askew. "I thought you enjoyed Primary, Harry. Do you not want to see your friends?"

Harry scowled. and stuck out his lower lip. "Keep doing that," warned Severus, "and I shall jinx you with a Face Freezing Jinx."

Harry let out a breath, turned away and started rummaging around in his wardrobe for a clean pair of trousers.

It was Severus' turn to scowl. "Whatever is that mess of clothing at the bottom of your wardrobe?"

Harry replied, but it was muffled since he was half in and half out of the wardrobe. With a quick eyeroll, Severus caught Harry by the waist, lifted the squirming seven year old, shifted him to under one arm, and used his wand to straighten the mess in the wardrobe. He then dropped his son onto the bed, and summoned a pair of dark navy corduroy trousers.

"Put those on then get your lunch from Dobby. I will meet you at the Floo."

"But, Da-ad..." Harry began.

Severus turned sharply aiming a warning glance at his son. "Trousers. Now. No arguments."

As soon as his father's back was turned, and he was in the hallway, Harry quickly stuck his tongue out at his father, and grinned to himself at getting away with the little bit of naughtiness.

Minutes later Harry was finally dressed, and leaving the kitchen with his Muggle Batman lunchbox that Draco had bought him for Christmas. Severus summoned Harry's purple hat, gloves, and cloak, and held the lunchbox as his son did an awkward twirl that had him soon ensconced within the warmth of the winter clothing.

Severus held out the lunchbox as Harry set his conical, purple, Winter hat straight. "I still don't want to go, Dad," Harry said, the words partially muffled by his scarf.

His father adjusted the scarf so Harry's mouth was not obscured. "Fine. Tell me why you do not want to go back to school," ordered Severus with a barely suppressed huff.

"Stupid Sarah Weasley's going to be there, and I _hate_ her!"

Sarah Weasley was twin sister to her brother Jared. Both children had lost their parents to a Death Eater attack, and Percy Weasley had adopted the two youngsters. Harry had met the twins at the Burrow during Christmas. It had been Sarah's bossy personality that had earned Harry his second time out for that day.

"Harry!" Severus snapped out. Harry cringed, knowing he'd just crossed a line with his father. "Do not dare declare to me or to anyone else that you hate another person. Ever! Sarah Weasley is an obnoxious child, but that is not a reason to hate her."

Harry was suitably abashed. With his shoulders drooping, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad. I really _don't_ hate Sarah, but she's just not nice. With her around school isn't going to be fun, and since Miss Molly is her granny she's probably going to get away with murder, and it'll all be blamed on me."

"I highly doubt that, Harry. Molly Weasley is an eminently fair teacher when it comes to all of your classmates. She will not treat you or Sarah any different." Severus reached for the Floo powder and threw it into the orange flames. "The Burrow, Little Red Schoolhouse!"

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk in Molly Weasley's little red schoolhouse, looking every inch the well-behaved young Snape. He was very nearly always the first to arrive to school since his father was such a stickler for being on time. Molly bustled back and forth preparing for the rest of her students by placing small journals upon each desk.<p>

One by one, each of the students at Molly's small school appeared through the Floo.

The first to come through was handsome Hamish Madley. He was a sandy-blonde-haired boy that was already taller than all the boys at Primary. He waved happily to Harry, and ran over to sit beside him so they could share Christmas holiday stories.

A few minutes later, Danielle Spinnet, a be-spectacled, bookish looking little strawberry blonde stepped through the Floo, and was immediately welcomed by the two boys. Hamish's big brown eyes sparkled at the little girl, and she blushed under his sudden, unwavering attention. Harry scowled, and grabbed Danielle's hand possessively.

The small, silent bid for domination between the two young wizards was interrupted as Andrew Bulstrode, the young brother of Millicent Bulstrode stepped through the Floo. Always with a smile that made him look cherubic, Andrew trotted happily over to his friends. To Hamish and Harry's utter, gobsmacked surprise, Danielle darted away from them, and practically attached herself to Andrew. Andrew gave the lithe bookworm a big hug, and then she grabbed onto his hand as she gave him a big smile.

Harry and Hamish both glowered, then looked at each other and shrugged. Love was fleeting at their age.

The next through the Floo was Harry's best friend whom he'd written to everyday of the holiday. Hieronymous Tonks, better known as Mouse, stumbled through the Floo wheezing from the soot. His Aunt Andromeda was right behind him scolding him for the mess he made on the school floor, and brushing the soot off her nephew. Mouse recovered his breath muttered a goodbye to his aunt, and wriggled out of the older witch's grip. Andromeda was about to take the boy to task again, when Molly interrupted neatly allowing Mouse to get away.

Harry, Mouse, and Hamish fell into a kind of huddle where all three began chatting about their holidays. Only Harry knew two more students were expected and he was studiously trying to avoid looking at the Floo. Unfortunately, the Floo whooshed again, depositing a rather harried looking Percy Weasley and twins Sarah and Jared.

Both twins had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Their personalities were markedly different, though. Sally was bossy, especially towards Harry, and Jared was polite, but hid a pranksters streak. Sarah and Jared were both seven years old.

Molly smiled brightly at Percy. "I'm sorry we're late, Mum." He glared pointedly at Sarah who just sniffed imperiously. "We had a slight disagreement in regards to what would be worn today."

"Not from me!" piped up Jared with a smug smile he shot at his sister. Sarah sneered until she saw Harry. Harry, pretending to be deep in conversation with Mouse, didn't want to know what was headed his way. His feeble attempt at completely ignoring Sarah was all for naught.

"Hullo, Harry." Sarah eyed his clothing, and sniffed as she appeared to disapprove of his corduroy trousers. "I'm going to sit next to you."

Harry watched with a murderous expression on his face as Sarah, bold-as-you-please, ordered Mouse to vacate his desk. When the small boy just stared at the little girl as though she were mad, Sarah promptly pinched his upper arm. He scrambled, rubbing his arm, and left his desk. Sarah grinned in triumph, and seated herself.

Mouse had stepped over to Harry, and he whispered in his best friend's ear, "Bit full of herself, isn't she?"

Harry wanted to laugh, and agree, but Sarah was looking at him and he felt suddenly like a fish that had been caught. Glumly, he slouched over his desk and kicked his feet against the legs.

* * *

><p>"You're totally mean and unfair and... and... mean!" Harry shouted as he tumbled out of the Floo into the living room at Fairwinds. Taking only a second to brush off any soot, he ran past his mother, and stomped up the stairs.<p>

A very wearily angry father stepped gracefully out of the Floo and went over to the hall closet where outerwear was kept. Slowly and deliberately Severus removed his heavy wool cloak, his scarf, and his gloves. He then straightened his frock coat, checked the buttons, and tugged his shirt cuffs back into place.

"Severus?" Echo had stopped just at the entrance into the living room. She could hear angry stomping, and a door slamming shut. "Harry's certainly in a snit. What happened?"

The Potions Master held up his hand. "I need some tea first, Echo. Could you..."

"I'll fix it, love. Go sit down, and I'll bring it to you."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and went to settle himself in his worn leather chair that sat near the roaring fireplace. He leaned back, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Counting to ten was not even an option as his mind drifted back to an easier part of the day.

* * *

><p>After dropping his son off at primary school, Severus had returned home where he met Lucius having a late breakfast. The two men then went down to Severus' potions lab to begin work on releasing Lucius' memories.<p>

Severus had brewed a modified version of Dreamless Sleep Potion that would allow Lucius to dream, but in a lucid state. He would be able to see his emerging memories as though he were a spectator viewing memories with a pensieve. This would allow Lucius to wake if something was too difficult to watch.

"This will make the integration of your old memories with the newer ones easier," explained Severus.

"And that's because there isn't a way to unlock just a few memories at a time," stated Lucius.

Severus nodded. "I wish there were an easier way, but you have about 40 years worth of accumulated memories. The best that I can do, is to break a hole in the wall that they're behind so that they leak out, instead of taking over all at once."

"What sort of... madness can I expect to fend off, Severus?"

"You shall have all your memories back nearly instantly, but again, it will be more like pensieved memories. You will be distant from them, but wholly cognizant of the memories themselves. What will come slowly are the emotions of your past. This will make your emotions feel out of control which is why, during the day I have a Calmative Potion that will ease those emotions so you will not feel completely out of control. Do not be surprised, though, if you find yourself weeping, or laughing all of a sudden."

Lucius smiled somewhat. Those two emotions I don't mind. I'm more afraid of the fears, worries, and anger this will awaken. Will I be a danger to anyone?"

"Again, the Calmative will help. You will feel your emotions however you will have enough control that you will not act irrationally upon them." Severus summoned the book that had been given to him by Hermione's father. He placed it on the table between himself and Lucius.

Tapping the cover of the book, Severus dropped into what his students had known as his 'lecture mode'.

"This describes a condition once known as 'Shell Shock'. It is now referred to as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Muggle men returning from the harsh realities of war, often experienced this. You'll be in a kind of PSTD state as you integrate your past with the present. The book suggests one treatment of discussing your memories with others like you that have experienced the same troubles. Since there are no Death Eaters left, the only person you have to talk to, that understands, will be me. Therefore, I have decided that once a day you, and I shall talk."

Lucius interrupted, "The nightmares I've had?" He was referring to the nightmares, horrific phantoms of guilt and fear, that were small pieces of his past worming their way as of late into his dreaming state.

"The time we spent as Death Eaters was more than just an uneasy time. Under Voldemort's thumb, there are things that we did, that no one but you and I would be able to understand." Severus was no longer lecturing. His voice reflected that he, too, was still haunted by those dark days.

Lucius didn't voice it, but he had a feeling that the man seated across from him needed to 'talk' about those dark days as much as he would be needing to. He changed the subject.

"I'm curious, Severus, about the magic that sparked between myself and Draco the other day, that triggered a shared memory. Do you have any idea what that might have been?"

"I can only guess that it might be similar to the Old Magic that connects myself to Echo, and to Harry." At Lucius' questioning glance, Severus explained that Old Magic was a magic woven by strong emotions. The Old Magic had first shown up between Severus and Potter at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery. However, Severus had been somewhat unaware of it. He began to tell Lucius about the tail end of the battle.

"Bellatrix, more mad than ever she had been, was firing off the Killing Curse, and other deadly spells of her creation left and right. I could hear her maniacal laughter when her spells caught Black and killed him. I was fighting beside the Headmaster and Miss Granger when I had a sudden urge to break from them, and run towards the center of the battle. I hadn't gone far, when I saw Potter upon the ground, crawling towards the dead body of his godfather. In that same instant, I saw Bellatrix raising her arm to deliver a killing blow to the Boy-Who-Lived."

Severus shifted, held out his palm, and concentrated as he pinched his thumb and index finger together. There was just the tiniest spark of glittering crimson, but it lasted long enough for Lucius to see it.

"I had already begun to cast a spell. Not the Killing Curse, but a modification to Sectumsempra, the Cutting Curse. It hit that vile woman directly at her back, flaying..." Severus stopped. There was no need to describe the horrible death he'd dealt Bellatrix LeStrange. He had meant to kill her. That he would not deny. However, his modification had been horrific. As soon as he was free of hospital, he destroyed all his notes on the curse in the hopes that no one would ever use it again.

"I had seen the crimson glow around Potter," continued Severus. "What I learned later, was that there had been a similar glow around me." Severus did not reveal that the knowledge of the Old Magic surrounding him like an aura, had been seen by Potter, who had recorded the event in a journal that had been found by the older wizard when he rescued the de-aged Potter from his cruel aunt's home.

Severus then went on to tell Lucius about the second time he'd seen the Old Magic. It had occurred when he rescued Echo from her psychotic, ex-husband.

* * *

><p>A note sent to Lucius via owl by his circus employer had him leaving before the afternoon was over. Severus finished out the afternoon by working on an order for one of his potion contracts. Once that was done, he left Fairwinds to pick up his son at school.<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing the tea things clink softly drew Severus back to the present. He looked up just as Echo was floating a tea tray into the living room. She settled it upon a small table to the right of her husband then began to pour tea for each of them.<p>

"What happened at school, Severus? Was someone hurt?"

"Sarah Weasley," he sighed heavily. He really didn't care for the little girl who was, most certainly, a bossy creature. What he disliked most, was how Sarah managed to quickly bring out the worst in a little boy who was more often than not, a good-natured, caring child.

"Molly is teaching the children the value of journaling, and she purchased some very nice journals for each of her students. Beautiful dyed dragon hide so each one was a different colour. Molly had given each child their favorite colour, but Sarah was not happy with hers, it seems. The little wretch spent most of the school day haranguing Harry about how his journal was the best one of all of them. At lunchtime, when she took it from him and dropped hers in place of it, Harry almost lost his temper."

Severus paused to take several needed sips from his tea. He then continued. "Molly assured me that Harry really did try to keep his temper, but Sarah stepped on his last nerve when she not only took the journal, but broke his quill that I gave him for Christmas. Molly said that was by accident."

"Oh no!" Echo had seen the way Harry treasured anything that was a gift to him. Most of all, though, he prized the treasures that his father had given him since rescuing him from his Aunt Petunia. Severus would buy toys, and other silly things for Harry, and he loved them but it was the more practical gifts from his father that Harry prized most of all. Sarah destroying the quill was tantamount to destroying a part of Harry's soul.

Severus had his eyes closed as if in pain. Echo's worry shot up to adrenaline levels as she asked, "Severus, what did he do? Is Sarah all right?"

"Sarah will be fine," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"Severus!" Echo bit out a bit sharply. His answer did not lessen her fears.

The wizard opened his eyes with a sigh. "Harry had a burst of accidental magic." Severus took a long sip of his tea. "I should probably have expected this, but I truly just forgot. As I'm sure you know, accidental magic is usually practical, mischievous, or defensive in nature. Harry's burst was _offensive_ in that it struck out at Sarah, sending her backwards into a bookshelf. She landed awkwardly, and broke her wrist. Percy's with her at St. Mungo's right now."

For a very long moment Severus was quiet. After a few minutes had passed where her husband merely watched the flickering flames in the fireplace, Echo spoke up, and broke the silence.

"Severus, it isn't that unusual for a child's accidental magic to be offensive, and considering what a beast that child is, I can't completely blame him." Her husband didn't reply. He just kept staring into the flames. "What aren't you telling me?" Echo demanded.

Severus' teeth ground sharply, and he replied, "I do not blame Harry for the accidental magic. It just took me by surprise. But that is not what angered me." Severus rose, putting down his teacup, and moved to stand in front of the fireplace with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. After another few minutes the angry wizard finally got to the point of his annoyance. "The little brat actually had the gall to say to me that Sarah deserved to get hurt, and that if his magic had not hit her, he would have!"

"Little Sarah does seem to bring out the worst in our son," she sighed.

Severus nodded in agreement as he turned his back to the fire. "She is a devil of a child, but even so, Harry must learn to keep his temper." He lowered his head, his hair curtaining on either side of his face as he rubbed the temples of his head with his thumb and index finger. "I was worried about when Harry's magic manifested that it might not be the strength of a seven year old boy, but that of a teenager." He stifled the shudder that threatened.

"I never thought of that," gasped Echo as she stood, and began to rub her husband's back gently. "The Second Chance Potion appears to work better than we thought."

Severus lifted his head, and kissed his wife's cheek. "Indeed. I do not know what I would have done had that child been hit with teenaged strength accidental magic."

"Since you didn't have to deal with that, what did you do?"

"Blistered that boy's bottom," he declared tautly. "Consequently, I am the most unfair, and meanest person on earth."

Another kiss to his wife's cheek, and Severus returned to his chair, dropping wearily into it. "Harry's always been such a kind-hearted child..." began Severus. His thoughts returned to the time before his son had de-aged himself after the final battle. His vision much clarified by time he acknowledged to himself that Potter had not been the arrogant prat he'd accused the boy of being. Potter had always fought for those he thought were being harmed, and that included a few of his less obnoxious Slytherins.

"He is seven years old, my dear. He will not be growing up beneath the sharp hand of his aunt who taught him to never stand up for himself." Echo smiled, a gentle smirk teasing the corners of her mouth. "Harry obviously has his father's temper," she paused as her husband scowled softly at her.

Echo held out her hands and as Severus grasped them, she urged him out of the chair. "Go talk to your son, dearest. It would only hurt you both if he goes to sleep thinking you're the worst father in the world."

Severus smiled softly at Echo, and with a brief hug, he made his way up to his son's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Harry stomped angrily up the stairs. With tears blinding him he stumbled into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut. For a moment he stood in the middle of his room, breathing heavily, scowling deeply. He swiped at his tears, and then rubbed his very sore bottom. Finally moving to his bed, he dropped onto the purple velvet comforter, and yanked one of the goose down pillows from its neat placing, and stuffed it under his head.<p>

He couldn't believe his father had actually spanked him in front of Miss Molly. Cheeks reddening in embarrassment at the renewed memory, his stomach flipped nauseatingly.

"I'm not sorry!" Harry growled into his pillow.

He'd tried to ignore the swot Sarah, but she just wouldn't leave him be. First she wanted his purple, dragon-hide journal, and then the prat broke the beautiful quill his father had given him at Christmas. He didn't know he was going to manifest his magic, but he still felt that Sarah deserved it. _Why wasn't anyone spanking her for being a terrible person?_

Harry sniffled woundedly and scrubbed his teary-eyed face into his pillow. It wasn't too long before he drifted into an uneasy, light sleep.

* * *

><p>Minutes, or maybe it was hours, or maybe it was seconds, but Harry was roused sharply from his nap as his father knocked on his door. Harry felt a little disoriented as his adrenaline had been stirred up, making his heart beat too rapidly in his chest.<p>

A second knock stirred the youngster from his bed. He walked to the door, feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline rapidly leaving. He unlatched the door, and opened it just enough for him to peek out.

Severus, still wearing his frock coat, stood in the hallway outside his son's door. He looked down at the green eyes that blinked owlishly at him. He realised that Harry must have fallen asleep while he was talking to Echo.

"You tol' me to go to my room," Harry said softly, but with a touch of bruised rebellion.

"I know. However, I do not believe I told you to slam the door." Harry was about to smart mouth back at his father when Severus crossed his arms over his chest. He was now, every inch the Professor of Potions that had frightened scores of first years for over 15 years.

Harry paled slightly, and involuntarily stepped backwards until his back was to the frame of his bed. He rarely saw his father like this, and he couldn't remember having seen such... what? Anger? No. Disappointment. His father's deep black eyes glimmered with disappointment, but also puzzlement.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Severus relaxed his posture as he moved into his son's bedroom. He felt far from relaxed. It wasn't his intention to scare his son. He conjured one of Harry's purple and gold tapestried chairs near the bed for him to sit in. He then indicated with a nod for Harry to sit upon his bed. At that moment Hector came in, his big tail wagging heavily as he jumped up to be beside his boy. Harry, now seated, cross-legged, on the bed, leaned a bit into the oversized, golden retriever, and welcomed the feel of Hector's big head upon his thigh.

For several long minutes there was an uneasy silence between father and son. It was Harry who broke the silence when he shifted, and winced as the pain of his spanking still haunted him.

"You hit too hard," Harry pouted, staring down at his father's boots.

Severus knew this was not going to be easy. To be honest, it was the first time he'd ever spanked his son when he was still angry. Harry's outburst that Sarah deserved what she got, and he _STILL_ wanted to hit the girl, just caused a fuse to snap.

Harry's head lifted as he heard his father summoning a pain relieving balm. With the dittany based cream held up in his hand, he offered to put it on.

Harry slipped off the bed, with another wince, and then held out his hand for the short, wide container. "Can I put it on myself?"

Severus just nodded and gave his son the small container. Harry turned and disappeared into his loo. For nearly ten minutes, Severus tried to figure out just what he was going to say to his son. He was very sorry that he had punished Harry while he was still angry.

He had to acknowledge that as much as he'd been angry with Harry, as soon as he realised what he was doing, he stopped. Appalled at his actions, yet unable to separate his anger with his son from his sudden anger at himself. He had never expected his son, his sweet child, to declare that he wanted to seek revenge upon another.

Harry emerged from the loo, wearing his soft, flannel pyjamas. Adding to his comfort was his plushy soft bathrobe. He climbed back up onto his bed, next to Hector.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" asked Severus carefully.

Harry squirmed a bit, and wrapped the bathrobe belt around his hand nervously. "Slamming my door?" he posited with caution.

Severus frowned. "Do you still feel that Sarah deserved to get hurt?" Harry couldn't meet his father's eyes. He only twisted the belt further until Severus leaned forward and tipped his son's chin up with his index finger.

Harry's green eyes darted away from the penetrating gaze of his father as hot tears began to fall from his emerald eyes. His father was just going to lecture him, and wasn't ever going to listen. He sniffled sharply, as his heart cracked painfully. His hands disappeared into Hector's winter coat as the part of him that once hid from his abusive aunt, reflexively massaged the dog's heavy fur. Harry intended to just remain quiet until his father gave up and left, but he couldn't. As much as his heart hurt, and he just wanted to sleep forever, he had to say what he felt.

Ignoring his father's question about Sarah, Harry blurted, his voice full of pain, "Why'd you b'lieve Miss Molly an' never let me explain?"

It was the sound of someone feeling betrayed that brought Severus up short. He stiffened at his son's painful question, wondering if he had done more than spank his son in anger.

"What are you talking about? Molly told me what happened. You were fine until you told me that Sarah deserved the broken wrist... and," he emphasized, "you did say you wanted to hit her."

"But I didn't mean it! You always said you'd listen and you din't!" Harry's voice was sharp, and laced with pain and anger. He swiped at the tears that betrayed his aching heart.

Severus leaned forward, but was shocked when Harry scooted away from him, and pressed himself against the headboard. Hoping that it would reduce any threat Harry might perceive, Severus settled back in his chair. "Just calm down, son..." Harry didn't say anything, but his tears did increase.

Severus was now frustrated, but the anger he'd had towards his son was twice now directed at himself._What have I done?_ Molly had met him at the Floo telling him first about Sarah's broken wrist before telling him about Harry's burst of accidental magic.

_"Harry really tried to keep his temper, Severus, but when Sarah broke his quill by accident, he just lost his temper." Molly smiled soothingly as she noticed the darkening cloud of anger settling upon the Potions Master's face._

_"Did he hit her?" Severus inquired tautly._

_"Oh no! But, you know children at this age, Severus..."_

_"It wasn't an 'accident'!" spat Harry from the corner. "An' I'm not sad she broke her arm cause she's mean!"_

_Red split Severus' vision and before he knew it, his son was over his knee..._

Harry brought him back to the present with another loud sniffle. Severus automatically conjured a clean handkerchief, but Harry refused it, and wiped his tears on the arm of his robe.

"Harry," Severus' tone was now free of any anger, or parental righteousness. Now he needed to listen. "I know I should have listened then, but I am now. What were you trying to tell me?"

Another sniffle, and then Harry began his side of the story. "Sarah wanted to sit by me, an' she wanted Mouse's desk. When Mouse wouldn't move, she pinched his arm. Really hard. Before Mouse could tell on Sarah, Sarah told Molly that Dani'd pinched Mouse so Dani had to stand in the corner while we started our sums. Sarah kept bothering me… an' look, Daddy!" Harry lifted the sleeve up his right arm to his shoulder. There, where they were in the softest part of the upper arm were a series of red-bruised marks just the size of small fingers. Severus glared in astonishment, and disgust.

"Sarah pinched you, Harry?" the boy only nodded pitifully. Severus Summoned a Bruise paste. When it arrived he moved to sit upon his son's bed he paused. At a second nod from his son Severus seated himself, and began to apply the paste to the angry bruises. To himself he counted nine pinch-marks. When he was finished he pulled down the sleeve. "This cannot be all, Harry. What else happened today?" Severus asked gently.

"Sarah wanted my journal. Miss Molly got them all special for us in our favorite colours, and mine was purple. It was the most beautifullest, Daddy," Harry said with pride. Then his brow wrinkled tightly as he continued, "Sarah told me I had to give her my journal. She said I better give it to her or she was gonna hurt me really a lot. She kept poking me, and bothering me, and even kicked me once until it was lunchtime."

Harry paused, and took a deep breath. He was about to wipe his face with his arm again, but his sleeve was looking kind of yucky. Severus did a small cleaning charm on the arm of the robe and tried handing the handkerchief, again, to his son. Harry took it this time, wiped his eyes, and blew his nose.

"So what happened at lunch?" asked Severus in order to encourage Harry to finish his story.

"Well, no one wanted to sit with Sarah including her brother. We all took the round table where sometimes we play King Arthur and his Knights. We just kind of ignored her until Ham saw Sarah take my journal from my desk. I told her to put it back, and when Mouse took the journal from her, Sarah picked up my quill pen. She said she'd break it if I didn't give her my journal. When I told her no, she broke it! It wasn't an accident! Sarah told Miss Molly it was, but she was lying." Harry sniffled only to find another handkerchief in his fist. Harry huffed a hiccupping breath then whispered, "Daddy, I only said I wanted to hit Sarah because I was really, really mad at her, but I never would have. And, it did kind of feel good, at first, that her wrist was broken, but then I felt kinda sick in my stomach. When Miss Molly came back, she was real nice to Sarah and when Sarah said I'd done it on purpose, Miss Molly got mad at me, and she wouldn't hear anything from me. I hadda sit in the corner 'til you came, an' you just hit me 'fore I could say anything, and it wasn't fair cuz I never did anything bad!"

Harry yawned. After all that, he felt bone weary and now he just wanted to lie down. The little boy shifted until he was neatly flopped over Hector. Hector just yawned, and made himself a bit more comfortable for his boy.

Harry murmured into Hector's fur so it was muffled, but Severus could understand the words. "She's a bully, Dad."

Severus rubbed his left temple with his index finger. Deep down, Severus did feel that Sarah got what she deserved for her beastly actions towards his son. Listening to Harry's side of events that day sent his mind back to his own tormentors, the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He also recalled wishing many times that the Marauders would fall off a cliff, get eaten by a hippogriff, or worse.

"Dad?" His son's voice brought him tentatively back to the present. "I _do_ feel kinda bad that Sarah's wrist got broke, but that's because she got away with everything. It was like a punishment. Miss Molly was being so nice to Sarah while she held her, and Sarah was just saying it was all my fault." Harry's voice rose. "It wasn't, though! Honestly! I really, really tried to just ignore her, but she's just plain mean!"

Severus sighed, and slumped wearily in the chair. How often had he asked his own mother why the Marauders never got punished for bullying him. His first year he had tried to ignore the Gryffindor boys, but it seemed like the quieter he took their taunts and name-calling, the worse it would get. When he did strike back, it wasn't the Marauders who lost points, or got detention, it was him.

Harry continued, "Mouse told me to ignore Sarah, and Ham, he told Sarah to leave me alone, but she said a nasty word, and then pinched him, too. Danielle told me to tattle on her, but Sarah was doing lots of mean things right in front of Miss Molly's back. I mean, when she wasn't looking, you know? Sarah's real sneaky, too. Miss Molly did catch Sarah trying to take my journal away, but Sarah only got a warning." Harry shrugged his shoulders and stroked Hector's large head. "Mum's told me before it's not nice to hit girls, and you told me not to get into fights, and I really did try not to. But it... it..." In shame he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Please continue, Harry," Severus spoke softly, encouragingly to his son. "I want to hear everything."

"I was really angry when she broke my quill. It was just the greatest Christmas present ever, and I was looking forward to using it. I really wouldn't have hit her, but when my magic pushed her into the bookcase, and she started crying, I couldn't help it. It just felt like that's what she deserved after everything she'd done to me, to Ham, to Dani, and to Mouse."

Fresh tears spilled down Harry's cheek, and Severus felt his heart break. With a huff of frustration, he patted his lap, and held out his arms. Harry quickly clambered away from Hector, and curled up into his father's embrace. At least he now knew his father still loved him.

The sobs came then. Harry really didn't like to cry, but sometimes it washed all the bad feelings away. Especially when his Daddy held him tight and rubbed his back.

Severus waited until the sobs began to abate before speaking again. "When I was just a bit older than you," Severus began softly as his body rocked, and he carded his fingers through Harry's fine hair, "There were four boys who teased me everyday. I tried not to retaliate, but then they tormented me even worse, I had no choice but to fight back. What hurt the most weren't their hexes, but the fact that none of the adults ever caught them. And, if they did, I wasn't allowed to give my story of what happened. Because I was Slytherin the adults just believed the worst of me. I was given detention, and lost points. Nearly every time."

Although Harry couldn't see him, Severus briefly closed his eyes.

"That sounds like me," Harry replied, his cheek against his father's chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

"It does," agreed Severus as he lightly kissed his son's head.

"Daddy? Did I deserve the spanking?" Harry asked timidly as he twisted one of the cloth covered buttons on his father's frock coat.

Severus nodded, then replied. "You did… for your anger at Sarah, but I should have waited until we got home. I was wrong to spank you when I was angry. I also should have listened to your story first. I knew, from what Molly told me, that Sarah had been bothersome. I was concerned over her broken wrist, and I was angry when you declared she deserved it. I take it that you don't feel that way now?"

Severus felt Harry's head shake against his chest, and under his hand. "I was just really angry, Daddy. Miss Molly made me sit in the corner 'til you came, and I was really sure that... that you'd listen to me, and then tell her she was wrong for punishing me... but, you didn't."

_That hurt!_ Severus had not meant to take Molly's side against his son but when he arrived at the schoolhouse he had been immediately accosted by Molly who proceeded to tell him the days events, and why Harry sat in the corner.

How many times as he was growing up had he wanted someone to take his side, to just listen to him? Lily had been there, for a time. As for Albus... well, their relationship had been a long and bumpy one. The few times Albus had helped him when he was a student, were times that were kept silent, just between himself and the old man. It was the night that he'd come to Albus with the Dark Mark still causing his skin to bleed at its edges, that things had changed. All his fear, his anger, washed away with tears. He had wept such crippling sobs that he'd been as a broken marionette. He could not raise himself up off the floor. Knees cracking, Albus had dropped to the floor beside the grief stricken, young wizard and held him until his tears had stopped.

"I do realise, now, that I should have kept control of my own temper, and waited to hear your side of the story," began Severus, apologetically.

Harry pulled slightly away from the comfort of his father's chest and looked up into his eyes. Severus cupped one cheek, and his son leaned into the affection.

"I promise, you, my dear child, I will not let that happen again. Will you forgive me?"

Harry nodded and then threw his arms around his father's neck. "I forgive you, Daddy!" He kissed Severus cheek, and hugged him. Once back down in his father's lap, he asked, "What do I do about Sarah?"

"I will speak to Molly this evening. For the time being, though, I want you to try your best to ignore Sarah as much as possible. Hopefully, after my talk with Molly, Sarah will get some much needed correction from her father."

With the awful day over, including the parts that hurt, Harry sank gratefully into his father's embrace. Severus rocked his son, enjoying the fact that Harry had not yet grown so much that he could not still be held. It was not long before his son was soon fast asleep.


	74. Chapter 74 - Lucius Malfoy Returns

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Four - Lucius Malfoy Returns**

* * *

><p>Echo stood in front of her vanity mirror as she braided her long, black curls. She was wearing a very curious looking outfit that consisted of a white and blue-striped t-shirt, jeans coveralls, and a pair of rather worn walking shoes. Severus, who had been pacing a hole in the living room carpet in front of the Floo had given up, and returned to the bedroom to see what was taking Echo so long.<p>

At nearly five months into her pregnancy, Echo was now showing a modest bump. Once a week she went to see Healer Lauren Bell to monitor her pregnancy, and to make sure that there were no ill effects from the curse.

It had not been safe for Echo to get pregnant due to the fact that her psychotic ex (and now soul-kissed) -husband had placed an Abortive Curse upon her. The curse had been broken, with the help of Bill Weasley, but Echo and Severus had learned that her first two miscarriages, back in her disaster of a first marriage, had not been terminated by the curse. Healer Bell, Echo, and Severus hoped that it had been the Coercive Magic Oland Childermass, had subjected Echo to during their brief marriage.

The braid, a bit messy looking since some curls just wouldn't behave, was finished and Echo looked upon her reflection in the mirror. She moved sideways to better see the bump of her child, and she giggled at herself.

Stroking the roundness with all her love, the mirth faded from her features as she allowed herself a moment to imagine herself as a mother with not just this child of good fortune, but many children. She was mother to Harry, and a good mother, too, but Harry wasn't a baby, and she was looking forward to many babies in the future.

"Pleasant daydreams, Beauty?"

As she felt her husband's arms come up around her to lay a palm upon his child Echo leaned back into Severus and smiled blissfully. "How many children would you like, Severus?"

Severus chuckled softly as he gently nuzzled the softness of his wife's neck. He laid a gentle kiss upon the shadow of scar that marked the beginning of a long, vicious scar that crossed her chest and ended on her abdomen. A final mark of cruelty from Childermass when he had kidnapped her.

As he stroked Echo's belly, a tiny arc of crimson flashed from Severus' hand to the child within. For just that moment, he felt as connected to his child as Echo was. He felt only a tiny bit of loss, as the Old Magic settled quietly.

"How many?" he asked softly. "How many do you wish for?"

Echo sighed happily, "I would love to fill Fairwinds with laughter."

A vision flashed of dozens of children, lead by Harry, stomping and running through Fairwinds. "I shall go lock myself in the lab, right now," Severus teased.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha. As if you wouldn't enjoy creating all those ba..." Echo was spun precisely in her husband's arms, and silenced quite satisfactorily with a passionate kiss. Just as quickly Severus let her go, and Echo felt somewhat pleasantly dazed.

"Would you care to tell me what that extraordinary outfit is for?" he asked critically eyeing the overalls.

"Hermione is going to help me to clean up the shop today after her last class," Echo explained blithely as she glanced back at herself in the vanity, and tried to tuck an extremely recalcitrant curl into the braid.

"Shop? What shop?" Severus was obviously puzzled. He and Echo had spoken a few times about her desire to have a wizarding research library, someday, but renting or even buying a building for the library was a few years away, at least.

"Didn't I tell you about it?" Echo had a slight smirk hiding at the corner of her mouth.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe that is something you neglected, dear wife. Do explain yourself."

"A few months ago, Harry and I saw this lovely little shop in Diagon Alley. It's certainly not big enough for a research library and it only has a license for a magical expansion of 1,000 square feet; at least half of that must go up. I kept going back to it until I just couldn't resist… and I rented it."

Severus was stunned. "When did you accomplish this?"

Echo smiled, the smirk dancing across her lips. "About two weeks before the Christmas holidays." She giggled at Severus' absolutely gobsmacked expression. "Madame Pince was not having a good day in the library, and after she'd thrown out a group of third years she threw me out, too. Hermione's classes were finished for the day, and since I decided she needed a break from revising, we went to go look at it."

Severus took in his wife's bearing shrewdly. The spy in him read her body language, and the grin upon her lips that acted like a signal beacon that she had some other news up her sleeve. "Care to tell me what else you two decided without my input?"

"Hermione and I are partners. You would not believe that girl," exclaimed Echo as she took her husband's arm, and walked with him out of their bedroom. "She's like a walking card catalogue. Not only has she, during her years at Hogwarts, managed to establish contacts with most of the private library collections, but she also has established a conversation with one of the UnSpeakable monks at the Department of Mysteries. Their library is just…" she spread her arms, "... huge!" Echo giggled. "I adore Hermione, Severus. She is such an intelligent girl but she has a great sense of humour."

Severus listened with a small bit of pleasure, as Echo continued to reveal to him the plans for the small shop. There would be a research nook which would be financed by Malfoy Estates (Draco), and much of the collection would include books donated by private collectors (Hermione had all ready spoken to several private librarians for donations). The main shop would sell school books (Echo had all ready garnered a lucrative contract for textbooks to Hogwarts with the help of Albus), fiction written by wizards and Muggles, and a wide array of non-fiction.

Echo interrupted herself as they reached the Floo by quickly kissing Severus' cheek. "Are you talking to Molly this morning, Severus?"

He nodded. "I hope that yesterday was just a misunderstanding and that she is not taking her granddaughter's side over Harry's."

Echo paused in throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace. "Did you ever have occasion to talk to Molly about any of her children during your years as a teacher?"

"Once or twice for each of her children, but the twins, Fred and George were the worst. Molly continually apologised for those bookend reprobates, but without fail they were in trouble the moment she left the castle." Severus stifled a sigh, and kissed his wife. "Let me know when I can see your shop," he smirked. "I might even purchase a book."

As Echo stepped into the green flames after calling out her destination, Severus summoned his winter cloak, and glanced around for sign of his son.

"Where are you, Harry?" he spoke softly as he looked around the living room. Harry should have been there waiting for him. He grimaced as he realised where his son was. Leaving the living room, he took the stairs two at a time, and opened the door to Harry's bedroom. There was a suspicious looking lump at the bed's center under the covers.

"Harry. What nonsense are you up to now?"

"Sick!" came the muffled reply along with a convincing moan.

Severus' left eyebrow rose skeptically. "You appeared quite well a half hour ago when you ate two extra pieces of bacon for breakfast."

"Real sick! Gotta stay home, Dad." That was followed by some feeble coughing.

Severus grabbed the blankets, and moved them off his little lump of a son. Harry was dressed for school. "Come here."

Harry did not move. He coughed again. "You might catch it, Dad," Harry tried to convince his father with a dour face and more feeble coughing.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, and caught his son by the waist. He kissed Harry's forehead, the way his own mother used to when he was little, and she was checking his temperature.

"No fever, son." Harry leaned in resignation against his father's side. Severus trailed his fingers through the child's silken hair. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I _do_ feel sick, Dad. My tummy is yucky with teeny butterflies flying everywhere. I don't want to see Sarah today. Or, ever again. She makes me feel bad."

Severus put an arm over Harry holding him close. He knew how that felt. That 'yucky tummy' had been a persistent fixture when he was at Hogwarts as a student. The only time he had a bit of relief was when he was not in a class with one or more of the Marauders, or when Lily was by his side.

He patted Harry's leg. "Come with me, Harry." Severus rose, and continued ahead down the hall, and down the stairs. Harry followed, reluctantly, his head looking down at his scuffing feet. He felt like he was being led to Azkaban.

Being somewhat behind his father, he reached the bottom of the stairs just as Severus knelt in front of the Floo. The green flames flickered as he stuck his head into them. Harry watched, slightly puzzled. When his father pulled away from the flames, Lucius Malfoy was coming through. Lucius helped Severus up from his knees.

"Harry," began Severus as he adjusted his outer cloak. "Lucius has consented to watch over you while I go, and speak to Molly. You can take the day off today, but tomorrow I want you ready to go back to school."

Harry beamed at his father. It was an expression of utter relief, understanding, and love. Harry ran over, and wrapped his arms around his father. "Thank you, Dad," he whispered.

Severus leaned over, and kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Would you take Lucius into the kitchen, son? He's in need of a cup of coffee."

Harry took Lucius' hand in his. "C'mon, Mr. Malfoy. Dobby's got all kinds of nice smelling coffees. I like..." Harry's voice faded as he and Lucius left the living room. Smiling, Severus departed Fairwinds and arrived at the little red schoolhouse.

* * *

><p>Molly hadn't expected Severus and Harry to be late. Severus was always on time. However, Severus arrived only a few minutes past 8:30am. Molly's smile dipped slightly in puzzlement as she realised Harry was not with his father.<p>

"Harry isn't sick, is he, Severus?" she asked as she cast an automatic Scourgify Spell to clean his robes of the soot.

"Not quite, Molly. Do you mind if we talk for a moment?" asked Severus.

"Charlie's visiting, so he can watch the classroom Floo. We'll then go talk at the Burrow," Molly replied.

Severus waited while Molly Floo called Charlie. Charlie had to dress, but he was at the schoolhouse in ten minutes. He smiled at Severus, and took over for his mother. Molly summoned her winter cloak ,and she and Severus walked the short distance through the slowly melting snow to the crooked house that was the Burrow.

Molly immediately began to bustle about her kitchen fixing tea while Severus took a seat at the long wooden table that stretched the length of the kitchen. He successfully held his temper as Molly fussed. Severus tried not to think about how it was nearing 9am.

Finally the Weasley matriarch sat down after serving them both a robust tea. Severus took a few token sips, but then he put down the cup, and broached the subject of Sarah.

Severus began quietly. "I am concerned about Sarah's... bossiness. I allowed Harry to remain at home today because he actually felt ill about facing her again after yesterday." Molly was about to react when the wizard held up his hand. He finished, "I would like to be able to tell my son that Sarah's behavior will only improve, and he need not worry about her harassing him."

Severus sat back stiffly and almost wished he had kept the mug of tea in his hands as he carefully watched Molly. As for Molly Weasley, she did not immediately appear to accept what he had implied about her granddaughter.

Slowly, Molly replied, "After you, and Harry left I decided to speak to Jared. He's a very good boy, and quite loyal to his sister, except when she bullies him, or other children. He told me, quite clearly, that I had missed quite a bit of Sarah's behavior towards Harry. He also was very emphatic about the broken quill not being an accident." The teacher sighed heavily. "I was very strict with my children, Severus. With seven I had no choice. Even so, there were times it was pandemonium when fights, and arguments broke out. After discussing Sarah with Percy I discovered that he's been rather reluctant to discipline the girl." Molly smiled, a twinkle to her blue eyes. "Girls rather mystify poor Percy."

"Hmm, yes," Severus' lips thinned, and Molly sensed there was more to the trouble regarding Sarah than a broken quill. "Molly, I do believe you will be more diligent in regards to your granddaughter but I do have a concern your grandson may not have broached." Molly nodded. She was prepared to listen. "At home Harry showed me a series of small marks upon the soft flesh of his upper arm. I am usually not concerned about one student's choice of pinching but these were, in my estimation, extremely vicious. The flesh was swollen and red about three hours after we left you. All of the marks," he emphasised. "according to Harry, he received throughout the day. There were nine, Molly.

Molly stood purposefully, and with a swish of her wand removed the barely touched tea from the table then brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. "I promise you, Severus, that I will keep a closer eye upon Sarah." A brilliant smile from the witch almost allayed all of the wizard's concerns. "I do hope to see Harry tomorrow. We've a special guest I think he'll enjoy."

Severus' eyebrow raised in question, but Molly merely laughed, and escorted him from the Burrow and back to the Floo in the schoolhouse.

* * *

><p>Lucius, drinking an exotic blend of coffee from the Orient, listened patiently as Harry told him about the bully, Sarah.<p>

"I don't really want anything terrible to happen to Sarah, but maybe she needs a spanking. Dad always tells me I never forget when I get a spanking, and he's right. I'm thinking a little more before I do something dumb but I still mess up once in awhile." Harry had been rolling an orange back, and forth between his hands as he talked. When it fell on the floor, he jumped up to retrieve it, then stood a bit closer to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy...," Harry began tentatively as he rolled the orange between his hands.

Lucius interrupted, "Harry, would you like to call me Uncle Lucius?"

Harry brightened and his green eyes sparkled. "You mean like the way Draco calls dad, Uncle Severus?"

"Only if you wish to," replied the older man. "Mr. Malfoy sounds so formal."

Harry nodded. "Kinda stuck up-ish. What do you get called at the circus?"

"Everyone there calls me 'Lucky'."

"That's what you told me when we met!" enthused Harry. "What's it like working at the circus, Uncle Lucius? Do you walk on tightropes an' stuff at all?"

"I do mostly hard labor, and security. I make sure equipment is functioning properly, and that the animals are all well taken care of. Sometimes, if Miss Leeds isn't available, I'm the ringleader."

"That's like a director, right?" asked Harry.

"A director, hm. I guess I would be. I direct the audience's attention towards all the acts."

Lucius had worn a comfortable pair of faded jeans, a plaid, flannel shirt, and his ever present cowboy hat. His long hair had been plaited into a flat braid. Harry had picked up the hat and was trying it on. The hat kept covering up his eyes. Putting down his now empty cup of coffee, Lucius adjusted the hat on Harry's head so it was tipped backwards to reveal the child's face. Harry smiled.

"Do you think you'll be nice like this when you get your memories back?" Harry was now playing with the worn cuff of Lucius' shirt. He liked the very soft material.

Lucius picked Harry up and sat him upon his knee. "I think I will be, Harry. I do have four years of very pleasant memories to temper the darker ones of my past. I am sure there are good ones of Draco, too. Finally, your father will help me." The older man shifted slightly, and Harry leaned his back comfortably against Lucius' chest. "You really like Draco, don't you?"

Harry did not reply immediately as he studiously examined Lucius' hand. It was like his father's; neatly trimmed nails, a few stains, and calluses that showed these were the hands of a man who worked hard. When Harry's short exam appeared over, he curled one of his hands into Lucius', and replied to his question.

"Draco's like my big brother. When dad first rescued me, we lived at Hogwarts, which is really cool, and I like the Bloody Baron, and Phineas the dead Headmaster, but there were some older kids who didn't like me." Harry laid his head back against the older man's shoulder so he could grin. "Draco was my bodyguard. He didn't treat me at all like a dumb, little kid, and we explored a lot of places in Hogwarts. Draco even showed me the secret passageway in Slytherin House that takes you right to where Dad and I used to live."

Harry abruptly slid off Lucius' lap, leaving the man feeling slightly bereft, and wondering if he'd done something wrong. Almost at once, the little boy grasped his hand, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Do you wanna see a secret, Uncle Lucius? It's outside."

Lucius smiled. "Certainly, but show me where your winter cloak is. Your father would never forgive me if I let you freeze."

Harry and Lucius took a few minutes to put on gloves, hats, cloaks. Lucius buttoned up Harry's cloak, since he'd put on his gloves first and was having trouble closing the cloak. Once they were done, Hector, seeing the possibility of adventure, moved from his warm place near the hearth and joined his boy, and the White Wizard outside.

Harry led the way to the backyard, and towards his father's greenhouse. At first, Lucius thought they might go into the greenhouse but Harry led him to the back of the greenhouse. Against the wall of the rear of the greenhouse, not far from the left hand corner, there was a bell jar sitting snugly over a cleared spot of rich, dark soil. Hector sniffed the bell jar, didn't find it interesting enough, and went in search of invisible squirrels to run after.

Lucius crouched down, just as Harry did so. He was now able to see a very delicate, absolutely black leaf supporting what appeared to be a black flower bud. Lucius didn't say so out loud, but the tiny plant looked dead.

"I was playing hide 'n' seek with Hector a few days ago, and when I slid on some snow, I found this. Dad and I collected seeds for this in Greece with Harley." For a moment, Harry's elucidation on the plant veered off as Harry talked about Harley Walnut and his belching steam boat. "This is Melancton. It's a really important plant for potions 'cause it's got all kinds of really neat healing properties." Harry patted the bell jar, and then stood up. Lucius followed suit. "I'm really good at getting this flower to grow. Dad says he has a 'black thumb' and mine's green." Harry quickly looked at his thumbs. He still didn't see any green on them.

"Have you shown that to your father, yet?" asked Lucius, whose face showed that he was impressed by the little boy.

"Not yet. When the flower blooms I will, but until then you have to promise to keep it a secret," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper.

Lucius smirked, and placed his index finger across his lips in promise. Harry then took Lucius' hand, and they made their way back to the house, and to the warmth inside.

* * *

><p>It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning when Severus finally returned home. He disliked the hitch this had made in his schedule, but he was beginning to get used to how business that surrounded Harry was not always going to fit a schedule.<p>

When he stepped through into the living room from the Floo, Severus found a very patient Lucius sitting in one of the leather chairs over by Harry's art nook. Harry was so caught up in drawing Lucius, that he was oblivious to the fact that his father had arrived. With his silvery-grey eyes, Lucius acknowledged the wizard's arrival. In that moment, Severus was struck with the memory of a painting that had hung in the parlor in Malfoy Manor. Lucius was in the same position. All he was missing was the little blonde haired boy who had stood, stiffly, next to his father.

Severus silently moved over to Harry to glance over his shoulder at the portrait so far. As always, his son's talent awed him. In the simple pose, Harry had discovered warmth in the man's relaxed smile that Severus could only recall having seen one time; that was the day that Draco was born.

"Very good, Harry," Severus complimented.

Briefly Harry glanced back at his father, smiled, and then went back to his sketch.

"Lucius, Harry? Ten minutes and then come down to the lab, would you? I'll have everything ready."

"'kay, dad," Harry replied, somewhat absently.

Without turning to look at Severus, Lucius replied, "We will meet you there, Severus."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later, on the dot, Lucius and Harry were down in the lab. Severus had created a comfortable place in a corner away from the main part of the lab where there were several cauldrons either bubbling away, or under a stasis spell. Severus sat the slightly nervous looking Lucius into one of the chairs he'd transfigured from two beakers.<strong>

"Harry, would you..." Severus began intending to politely banish his son to the upstairs with Dobby.

Severus was interrupted by Lucius. "Would you mind if Harry stayed, Severus? That is, if it is safe for him."

The dark-haired wizard eyed Lucius' hands that were clenched tightly together making his knuckles nearly bloodless. He nodded. "He can stay." Severus took out a handkerchief, and transfigured it into a slightly smaller chair that was next to Lucius.

Harry sat in the chair then leaned over towards Lucius, and gently peeled his hands apart. He then slipped one hand into the older man's. "It's okay. Dad's real good with his magic but I'm here for you, Uncle."

Lucius took a moment to give Harry a thankful glance as he let out the breath he'd been holding as he relaxed marginally. Severus let a small smile appear at the corners of his lips as he experienced a gentle wash of pride in his little boy.

Severus then sat opposite Lucius. "Just relax." Lucius nodded, gave Harry's hand a light squeeze, and did not flinch as Severus whispered, "Legilimens."

Harry watched the two wizards as his father insinuated himself in Lucius' mind. Lucius' face had gone lax to the point that his mouth dropped open. His father's face, on the other hand, was quite tense, almost scowling.

_Severus found himself on a dry plain with dust being breezily blown into his face. Above, somewhat dimmed by the dust, was the disc of the sun. Shimmering, like a mirage in the desert, was a large tent of black. As he walked closer, he could see about a dozen circus workers, their skin darkly tanned, and sweating beneath the implacable sun. Some held sledge hammers, some held more rope, and some just stood around, glaring at the tent._

_Lucius came walking towards Severus. His duster flapped in the breeze, slapping his long legs as his boots kicked up more dust. His worn cowboy hat was the only thing protecting his eyes from the sun, and somewhat from the floating dust._

_"This was a wall when I first examined it," Severus spoke to Lucius._

_"This happened last night," Lucius explained. "It's almost worse than the wall." He pointed at the men. "My crew. They can't take it down."_

_Severus strode towards the tent with purpose. Lucius waited a moment, then fell into step behind the dark-robed wizard._

_He made two circuits of the tent as he examined it. At the end of his second circuit, Severus stretched out a hand to touch the tent. He had hoped the texture might be fabric, but it was as solid as the wall he'd first seen._

_"There's bad things in there, mister," Severus looked behind him to see a small, tow-headed boy of about five who looked a bit like Draco at this age. This boy had a slimmer, more angular face, though._

_"Have you seen what's under the tent?" Severus asked the child._

_The boy nodded, and with a crook of his finger indicated that the taller man needed to bend down closer. Severus did so and the child whispered in his ear, "I hear screams, sometimes. And crying, too." The child quickly backed away. The child suddenly shouted, "The devil's got red eyes!"_

_Severus did not stop the boy as he ran away, his feet kicking up puffs of dust. He frowned in thought. The boy was possibly the conduit for the nightmares Lucius sometimes had. If the boy could escape the tent, then there was a weakness that he could exploit. He began walking around the tent for a third time. This time Severus examined the inky blackness of the tent's surface for flaws, weaknesses that he had not seen the first time. His pace was painfully slow, but after what felt like years, he was rewarded._

_Down at the edge of the tent where it met the dusty ground, there was a swirling of the dirt that did not match the casual, blustery breeze that randomly picked itself up and danced around Severus. Slow, steady, like the leaking of air from a balloon, it swirled the dust softly._

_Severus knelt down, and put his hand over the area of weakness. In that moment, like a breath being forced out, a tiny wisp of a memory slipped through between the tent edge and the ground._

_Very faintly, Severus could hear a memory-Lucius shout, "My son will not be going to Durmstrang!"_

_He watched as the memory wisp was caught up by a capricious breeze that tossed the silvery memory back and forth until it was swallowed up by the dust._

_"What're you gonna do, mister?" Young Lucius was back and he crouched down just opposite Severus and was staring down at the weakness in the tent._

_"I intend to create a small hole in the tent that will allow the memories out," Severus spoke honestly._

_Young Lucius nodded warily, then whispered, "Can you keep the scary ones in there, mister?"_

_"I wish that I could, but it is our memories that make us who we are," Severus replied gently._

_"Even the scary ones?" Young Lucius sighed._

_"What are you worried about, child?" asked Severus as he shifted to rest his haunches upon his heels._

_The little boy let out a nervous huff of breath. "I don't want to be mean. I'm good, now. I smile a lot," he gave Severus a shy smile. "And, I think the circus is really a lot of fun."_

_"You needn't worry, Lucius. You were a good man who loved his son deeply. Like me, you were caught between two factions in a vicious war, and you did what you had to in order to keep your son safe." He watched as the small boy turned that information over in his head. With a nod, the child faded away, and in his place was the grown man._

_"Is there anything I can do to help, Severus?" asked Lucius as he shifted so that he was kneeling on one knee._

_"Is there any chance that you have a hammer and chisel?"_

_Lucius' pale eyebrows rose in surprise. "I think I was expecting something a bit more..."_

_Severus produced the hammer and chisel he'd asked his friend for. "Magical?" An amused smirk graced his lips. "Purely symbolic, and quite magical, I assure you."_

_Severus placed the edge of the chisel against the weak area, and hit the end of it once with the hammer. A chunk of the tent, about the size of a snitch, fell off. Lucius clutched his head, letting out a silent scream as his memories enveloped him._

The dark-haired wizard found himself shoved from Lucius' mind with such force that he was slightly disoriented, and nearly thrown from his chair. He shook himself out of it quickly, though, as he looked across from him to see Lucius bent over with his hands to his head. Harry was standing right next to the blonde-haired man, rubbing his back, and talking soothingly to him.

"You okay, Dad?" Harry looked up and asked.

"I am fine, Harry." Severus summoned the Calmative Potion, and went to Lucius side. He coaxed the man to lift his head and then administered the potion. Lucius' hands dropped to his side and he slumped back against the chair, eyes closed.

"Lucius?" Severus inquired softly.

"I... I remember..." Lucius gasped.


	75. Chapter 75 - Clean-Up

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Five - Clean-Up**

* * *

><p>Harry bit into his turkey and cheese sandwich as he watched his father drinking his coffee. Usually his father only drank tea in the afternoons and evenings but after working with Lucius, he had needed his caffeine.<p>

"Dad?" His father turned his head just enough to settle his eyes upon his son. "What's happening to Uncle Lucius?"

Severus had helped his friend up the stairs to a guest bedroom where Lucius had fallen into a fitful, lucid, sleep.

"His memories have come back," his father replied simply.

"He looked like he was screaming before you two woke up. Was it that bad?" Harry picked up a pickle from the side of his plate and popped it into his mouth.

Severus put down his cup of coffee and leaned his elbows on the table as he regarded his son. "The memories of a lifetime are a hard thing to face all at once, Harry. Even with all I have done to make it easier, it is still a shock to the body."

"He won't die, will he?" There was a heavy tone of worry in Harry's voice.

Severus touched his son's cheek and smiled at him. "You've been such a help today." After a pause, he then answered his son's question, "There's nothing to worry about. Lucius won't die from this."

"So, is everything back the way it should be now that he's got his memories back?" Harry finished the last bite of his sandwich by sneaking it to Hector who was sitting underneath the table. Severus scowled, and Harry flashed his father a cheeky grin.

"The memories are back, but he will have to deal with the emotions they invoke. That is something that Lucius and I will deal with." What Severus didn't mention was that despite the unexpected help Alastor Moody had given in keeping the Aurors from storming the circus in search of Lucius, Arthur Weasely, as Minister of Magic, could not keep justice at bay. The Wizengamot wanted confirmation that Lucius Malfoy was alive, and sooner or later, the newspapers would let the wizarding world know that a Death Eater was still alive, and free from justice.

Severus sipped uneasily at his lukewarm coffee as Harry went to wash his dish in the sink.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley...<strong>_

Echo spent the morning in the little, empty shop, cleaning the dust and cobwebs away, scrubbing the shelves, and deciding where more shelves would go. She was interrupted a few times as curious shop owners peered in the windows, or came through the open door to see what the busy, pregnant woman was doing.

At noon, a pleasant witch, in comfortable, dowdy, earth-coloured robes, came into the shop bearing bunches of dried lavender, sage, and mint that had been artfully woven together.

"Greetings, dearie!" said the witch as she bustled through the open door. "I brought you some herbs! Lavender, sage, and mint, will help with the winter stuffiness, and freshen the air in here.

Echo smiled, and took the small basket of ribbon wrapped bundles. "Thank you! Do you work on Diagon Alley?"

"Edwina Smidge. Folks call me Winnie. I own the herbalist shop two doors down from you." Edwina stuck out a hand that had been stained and scarred by years of working with herbs.

Echo took the offered hand, and shook it firmly. "Echo Snape. Very nice to meet you, and thank you so much for the herbs. These will really help a lot."

Edwina looked around. "This is a nice space you have. What will you be offering, dear?"

"Books. My partner, Hermione, and I, will offer fiction, and non-fiction, including a section for children. We'll also have a small, research area that we hope to expand over the years." She chuckled slightly. "My son wants us to offer cream puffs, so we've decided on a small area that will offer tea and pastries."

"Oh my! You'll give dusty old Flourish and Blotts a headache or two," laughed Edwina. For a moment she walked around the shop, inspecting the shelves. When she saw a small insect she vanished it away. "I'd strongly suggest rubbing your shelves down with Santolina Oil to keep the insects away from the books. Oh! And and a Wreath of Prosperity and Luck. I have some lovely ones in my shop. The clove, cinnamon, and apple blossom are a favorite since it lends a wonderful aroma of fresh baked apple pie to the place."

"That sounds lovely, Winnie!" agreed Echo. "I'll bring Hermione by and we'll choose a few for the shop."

Edwina made her farewells and Echo began to place the herb bundles so that they were hanging from the windows. By the time she placed the last one, Hermione, finished with her classes for the day, had arrived.

Hermione had dressed in an old pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jumper that she had knitted herself. It was a soft, grey, Merino wool. Her hair had been tightly plaited into two, slightly curving braids, that brushed her shoulders. Dozens of curl ends had escaped the braids and gave them a fuzzy look.

There wasn't much cleaning left to do, but Hermione dove in and soon both women were ready to put up more shelves, adjust the ones they had, and to fix up the corner for tea, the children's section, and the main counter that they had moved to the shop's center. Albus would be by the next day to add the extra 1,000 square feet - a second floor - to the shop which would provide them with their beginning research space.

Hermione was busy with a set of blocks in the children's section when she asked, "Any thoughts, yet, on what to call the shop?"

Echo was arranging lighting. She shook her head. "I couldn't think of anything, but Harry did have a name he suggested in jest that I'm actually beginning to consider."

Hermione had expanded a number of fascinating toys for kids, and put her hands to her hips as she perused her work. "What did Harry suggest?"

"The Book Worm." Echo laughed. "You should see the drawing he made of a green worm, with large glasses named Lex."

"I like it!" enthused Hermione. "Lex... Lexicon. He'd be a great little mascot for the shop. The kids would really like him."

"We could have little stuffed toys of Lex, with a book... or... or a coupon for a book..."

Echo and Hermione sat down upon the wooden floor as marketing ideas took hold and they chattered back and forth.

A winter breeze whisked into the open door after an hour, ending the chat session for the two partners. Hermione stood, and then helped Echo to her feet. Echo swayed slightly and Hermione caught the witch by her shoulders.

Echo laughed, "My center of balance is changing." She patted her tummy.

Hermione hesitantly placed her palm upon Echo's belly. "What's it like?" The young woman's eyes shown with wonder, and just a tiny bit of envy.

"Besides morning sickness, and the other wonderful, body-changing consequences I'll have to deal with? It's very hard to describe. It feels like this is what I've wanted my whole life. To create a life with someone I love..." Echo blushed, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment.

Echo hugged Hermione impulsively. "You'll know. Someday you'll know just what it's like."

"I'd better get back to Hogwarts," Hermione said. "They'll be serving dinner soon and if I'm not there, Draco's going to wonder where I went."

"Come get me at the library after your last class, Hermione." Echo summoned her robe, and then ushered the young witch outside. They both locked the small shop.

"Has Madame Pince changed at all towards you, yet?" asked Hermione.

The librarian at Hogwarts, always a stiff sort, had not been completely happy to have an assistant aid her with the cataloging of hundreds of books that had once belonged to Death Eaters. As the days and weeks passed, Echo had noted to her husband one night that Madame Pince was becoming, if possible, more cold to her. Severus had then told her that Madame Pince had disliked him since his days as a student, and was more than likely choosing to dislike Echo due to whom she had married.

"I think she's ready to pinkslip me. We're almost finished with the cataloguing, though, and I'm anxious to get this shop open." Echo wrapped a scarf over her head, and then she and Hermione walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione would Apparate back to school, and Echo would use the Floo. She could Apparate, but the spinning sensation was starting to nauseate her.

At the dingy pub, the two women made their farewells, and returned to their respective homes.


	76. Chapter 76 - Lucius Remembers

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Six - Lucius Remembers**

_Trigger Warning: Although not a bit graphic this chapter does have the death of a toddler. Those sensitive may want to skip that area. *** Marks the paragraph so you can avoid it._

* * *

><p>Lucius ate very little at dinner. Mostly he just tried to listen to Harry's engaging chatter, and Severus quizzing his wife about a shop. He had been invited to a game of chess by his old friend... old friend, indeed! How often had Severus taken on the wrath of the Dark Lord to spare Lucius? How often had Severus listened to Lucius' rants after a meeting? Lucius felt ill knowing that he had often taken the younger man's loyalty for granted, used him in some cases even. It made him ill.<p>

Lucius finally pushed away his barely touched meal. He said nothing other than touching Harry's cheek, gripping Severus' shoulder, and giving Echo a nod to end his evening. He then retired to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lucius downed the Calmative Potion then the sleep potion called Lucid Dreams Potion. That potion would allow his dreams but it would give Lucius a measure of control over the dreams. If he wanted to be in the dream, he could be, with just a mere thought. If he wanted to view the dream as one might view a pensieved memory, that, too, was a simple thought.<p>

Lucius burrowed into the soft bed, and pulled the covers up to his ears. He drifted into sleep rather quickly, and found himself facing his memories in his dreams.

He could have concentrated on assimilating the pleasanter aspects of his past, but instead, he chose to tackle the worst of his memories: his years as a Death Eater.

_Like Severus, Lucius had managed quite well in not taking part in the revels, those times when the Death Eaters were a pack of bullies who tormented Muggles, Muggle-born, and half-bloods. Rarely did such revels devolve into torture and murder. When the revels became bloody, and neither Lucius, nor Severus could get themselves excused, they had made it their silent pact to put those, that they could, mercifully and quickly to death._

_In those early years, those days when Abraxas still lived, his father's one, humane act, had been to persuade the Dark Lord to spare the children. Whether they were Muggles, or Muggleborn, they were not touched._

_*** Only a few days after Abraxas' unfortunate death, a meeting had been called. Bellatrix Lestrange had arrived, a few minutes late. At her feet was a small, Muggle child, weeping and covered in blood. Both Severus and Lucius were repulsed at the blood spattered sheath that Bella wore, and both men had frozen at seeing the child, a small, blonde-haired boy._

_Just as Voldemort was about to rebuke his filthy follower, Bella had summoned an object, an old book, that she sent gently to her lord, and placed on the table before him. Bella's eyes glittered madly as the Dark Lord reviewed the pages that opened themselves to him._

_"Severus." The Dark Lord crooked a slim finger to the young wizard who had not yet earned his Potions Mastery._

_Lucius tried not to blanche as he saw what color there was drain from his friend's face. Voldemort smiled tightly towards Bella. She fell gratefully to her knees._

_"It is a legend, Master," Severus said with cool detachment. Only Lucius had noticed the nervous swallow. Voldemort had still been looking between the book and Bella._

_"A legend is often based on fact," Bella declared. "Old McGonagall told us that!" She giggled madly._

_Severus turned an icy black look upon the woman who had begun to dance around the weeping child. "My lord," he said softly and with great care, "There is no recipe in existence for Bathory's Blood..."_

_Voldemort's thin voice, taut with displeasure, cut across Severus' negativity. "As you are about to become the youngest Potions Master in the world, I am fully confident you can find that recipe, or discover one yourself." His pale lips thinned out into a grimacing smile as he glanced towards Bella and the boy. "If Nott has kept from the boy, then we have no end of virginal blood, don't we, dear Bella?"_

_The Death Eater, Nott, fumed at the Dark Lord's insinuation, and found himself immediately writhing upon the floor from a Cruciatus Curse. Bella ignored Nott, and asked, "Do you wish to keep the boy, Master?"_

_Voldemort waved his hand as he closed the book, and handed it to Severus. "Dispose of the boy, Lucius." Voldemort rose, moved around the table, and stepped upon Nott's prone body. "Bella. With me." Voldemort disappeared through the arched door, and a very pleased, almost puppy-like Bella followed him._

_One by one the Death Eaters assembled left quickly. All of them ignored the broken child in their path. Severus swept over towards the boy the moment the last Death Eater was gone. Lucius was quickly at his friend's side. He knew the spells that Severus was casting; they were Diagnostic spells._

_With a silent plea Lucius cast his grey eyes upon Severus. After the last of the spells had been cast, Severus sadly shook his head. Lucius dropped to his knees, and drew the small boy into his arms._

_"Lucius," hissed Severus. "We cannot stay! He might come back."_

_Lucius lifted the broken body into his arms, and gently shushed the child's cries of pain. With a hand to the man's elbow, Severus quickly escorted Lucius out of Riddle Manor, and to the Apparition Boundary. During the ten minute, rushed walk, Severus' heart beat rapidly as he worried that someone might have stayed behind, or that they would run into Bella, and she would witness the aristocratic pureblood softly singing a lullaby to the boy._

_Once at the Boundary, Severus didn't hesitate in Apparating himself, Lucius, and the boy to a safe house. Once inside the small cabin, Severus collapsed into the nearest chair. Apparating three people, and one who was dying, had been a serious drain on his magic._

_Lucius sat with the boy in another chair. He looked up at Severus. "There is nothing more you can do?"_

_*** "There is nothing to be done!" snapped Severus irritably. "I don't know of any Healers we can trust, and my healing spells barely heal us after a revel!" Severus' fingers drummed angrily before he rose abruptly to his feet, and withdrew a phial from his Death Eater robes. He handed the phial to Lucius. Lucius held up the phial and stared at the violent green substance within._

_Lucius paled as he recognised the potion. "Severus! This is...!"_

_The Potions Master interrupted. His voice was low, and sharp as obsidian. "Give him all of it. He'll just..." Severus stared down at the boy, and at the child's blood that stained Lucius' Death Eater robes an even darker black. Placing a hand firmly upon his friend's shoulder, he took a deep breath, and finished his sentence. "He'll just go to sleep. Peacefully and painlessly."_

_With that, the dark clad wizard vanished, with a flourish, into one of the bedrooms. The door snicked quietly shut behind Severus._

_Lucius did give the child the potion, and the small, Muggle boy, slipped quickly into sleep, and then into the arms of Death._

With a heavily beating heart, and grief so strong within, that it was a physical pain, Lucius woke and stumbled from the unfamiliar bed. In trying to right himself, he fell against one of the bed posts, hard.

He did not hear the sharp pop. Dobby, an outline in the flame-lit shadows, gripped his floppy ears. "Is you hurt?"

Lucius turned, and in the faint light from the fireplace, recognition flashed, as well as unreasonable anger. The blonde wizard's hands went around Dobby's throat. The elf managed a sharp squeal before his breath was cut off.

Normally, Dobby would have divested himself of the stranglehold with his elf magic. However, he had taken an oath to protect all those within Fairwinds, and thus there was nothing he could do against Lucius. Dobby was quite resigned to death, if it must be so. After all, he had betrayed Lucius by taking the side of Harry Potter.

"LUCIUS!" Severus' thunderous voice caused the other wizard to let go of the house elf. Lucius tried to go for his wand, but neither it, nor his snake-headed cane were anywhere within his sight.

Lucius collapsed, suddenly, as the anger left him rapidly. The grief he'd awakened with took him over, and he began to weep silent tears.

Severus knelt down beside his old friend, placing an arm over his trembling shoulders. "What is it, my friend?" He asked gently.

"The boy," he gasped. "He looked so much like Draco..." Lucius lifted his head. "Severus, I need to see Draco. Please!"

Severus felt Echo's hand against his back. "I'll get him. Stay here."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was awakened by one of the castle elves. He stirred, doing his best not to awaken his wife, Minerva McGonagall.<p>

"Yes?"

"Is Madame Snape, Master Headmaster. Is needing to speak to you." The elf popped away before Albus could warn the little creature not to wake his wife.

Minerva stirred. "Albus? What's wrong?"

"I am about to go and see, my dear. Why don't you...?" Albus sighed as Minerva left the warmth of their bed and floated Albus' red dressing gown to him as she slipped into her green tartan velvet dressing gown. Just as Albus had his gown belted, Minerva had her brown, white sprinkled hair, in a tight bun.

"Come along, Albus. We shouldn't keep Echo waiting." Albus followed Minerva out of their room and down into his office where the head of Echo was patiently waiting.

"Good evening, Echo!" Albus greeted warmly. "Is everything all right?"

"Could you send Draco to Fairwinds, Albus?" asked Echo bluntly. "Lucius is dealing with his memories, and has asked for his son."

Minerva was already summoning an elf to gather up the seventh year Slytherin. The elf popped away, and Minerva replied. "Just give him about ten minutes, Echo."

"Thanks, Minerva!"

Minutes later a sleepy, and slightly cranky Slytherin appeared in the Headmaster's office. He tried to stifle a yawn. He'd been revising with Hermione, and a few other students until two hours ago.

"I'm very sorry to have disturbed your sleep, Mr. Malfoy," greeted the headmaster as he led the young man over to the Floo.

Staring at the Floo, Draco felt himself snap awake. "Is something wrong? Is Harry all right? Uncle Severus?"

Albus placed a calming hand on Draco's shoulder. "They're fine. Madame Snape called. Your presence is required at Fairwinds."

"But, I've got a test in Transfiguration tomorrow!" Draco felt unreasonably stupid for bringing up the test. His curiosity smacked him reminding him that he was needed for something more important than a test he could make up later.

With an apology to the Headmaster, Draco was on his way through the Floo to Fairwinds. He gracefully stepped from the green flames and was met by Echo.

While ushering Draco up the stairs, Echo quickly summarized for the young man that Severus had released Lucius' memories, and the wizard had awakened from a nightmare requesting to see his son. Thus, he was somewhat prepared as he entered the guestroom to see his father seated on the bed, his head bowed. Next to him was his godfather, who rose to his feet.

At Severus' movement Lucius raised his head. The glisten of fading tears sent Draco back to the only time he'd ever caught his father weeping. No longer feeling like the seventeen year old he was, he felt like the child he'd been.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"Dragon!" gasped Lucius. He spread his arms wide and Draco was enveloped within that strong, protective embrace he'd not felt in a long time. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist, and buried his head in the man's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Down in their living room Severus tried to drink the tea he had made. He rarely made tea without the use of magic or by having Dobby make it. Tonight, the old ritual of making tea soothed him. It was something that his mother had taught him one stormy day, and was one of his few happy memories from a childhood that had been no better than Harry Potter's had been.<p>

Severus glanced over at Echo who was curled up with Harry. Harry had awakened while Echo had been talking to Albus, and he had gone to the guest bedroom. A glare from his father had sent him promptly back to his bedroom where he waited, nervously, until he could no longer stand the waiting.

Harry's father and mother had just been leaving the guest room, when he emerged from his bedroom. Severus apologised for his stern look when he realised his son had been afraid for Lucius. He and Echo had then explained what had happened and that Draco had come at a summons from his father. An hour later Harry had fallen asleep next to his mother. Echo, too, had drifted off to sleep.

Forcing himself to drink his tea, Severus glanced upward as he wondered if Draco was all right.

* * *

><p>Draco barely registered the closing of the guest room door as his godfather and godmother left. He held onto his father, partly in fear. He didn't want the embrace to end, but he was intensely curious as to what had frightened his father so.<p>

"Father?" Draco asked softly after several, quiet minutes. He wanted to call his father 'daddy', but he hadn't been permitted to since he was five. His earlier outburst had been accidental.

Lucius took a deep breath and pulled back enough so that he could see into his son's eyes. He cupped his son's cheek, knowing that such blatant affection hadn't been imparted to Draco, by either parent, from the moment he began to learn how to be a society pureblood.

"I have no memory of ever telling you that I love you, Dragon," Lucius whispered with great regret.

Tears spilled from Draco's eyes as his heart broke, and then was repaired. To hear his father tell him that he loved him had always been what he'd most wanted.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that but I think I've always known how you feel," he said. Lucius frowned in puzzlement.

Draco reached beneath his shirt for the small amulet he always carried with him. At one time, it had been a portkey created by his father that would take him to his godfather if he was in danger. Lucius, also painfully cognizant of his temper, meant for Draco to also escape him, if needed.

Shyly, Draco held the amulet outward. Lucius touched the surface gently with his fingertip. The memory of making the amulet, imbuing it with magic, and then giving it to his small son was bittersweet.

"It doesn't work anymore," Draco's voice had dropped back to a whisper in the semi-darkness. "I used to believe it had stopped working when I thought you were dead. Now... now I think it might have stopped because I no longer needed it."

Lucius smiled. He then shifted into a more comfortable position with Draco at his side. They no longer held each other, but the feeling of that comfort was still with them both.

"There is so much I wish to apologise to you for, Dragon. So many regrets I have... when I woke I was terrified that the Death Eater in me had pushed you so far away that I'd never know you again."

"Father," Draco began slowly, "there was a time when I had no idea how I felt about you. I would have been alone if it hadn't been for Uncle Severus. Sometimes... well, maybe a lot of the time..." he shrugged, knowing his father would understand that he had been an insufferable brat who often thought he knew better. "He'd tell me that what you did was to keep me safe. To keep Vold... the Dark Lord from taking me."

Draco had never quite known what Severus had meant when telling him that Voldemort wanted him. He'd always been afraid to ask. His imagination, when he let it go, conjured a nightmare, so he had never wished to know the truth.

Lucius felt a strong spark of protectiveness as he saw his son drop his head in shame at his 'confession'. He quickly cupped both hands on either side of his son's face, and spoke vehemently, "Voldemort." He spoke the name firmly to show he no longer feared it, and that he would not punish his son for saying the name. "Voldemort knew that there was magic in you. Strong magic that he felt I could corrupt for him. Out of all the Death Eaters children, you were the one he wanted as his son. I would not give you to him!"

It was now the older man's turn to drop his head in shame, but it was only for a moment. His hands now gripping Draco's shoulders, his gaze connected with his son's.

"I was a shallow excuse for a wizard when my father forced me to take the Dark Mark, and contracted me to Narcissa." He regarded his son carefully before continuing. "Narcissa was a gift from Voldemort." Lucius looked away from his son. Draco wanted to ask a dozen questions but he kept quiet allowing his father to finish.

"Like all children you wanted to know how we met. I did know Narcissa at Hogwart's and I was smitten with her. She was... so beautiful..."

Briefly, Draco saw that at one time Lucius truly had loved his mother. Then the man's face hardened.

"Beauty is the power by which a woman charms a lover... and terrifies a husband. Such words were never truer not just with Narcissa, but her sister, Bella, as well. To my shame, I admit to you, my precious child, that I doubted whether or not you were mine." Lucius stretched out his hand, and lightly drew his fingers through Draco's hair then caressed his cheek.

Draco shivered at the implication that he could have been the son of the maddest, most evil wizard to live.

"Please, Father, tell me I wasn't!" Draco begged with a choked whisper.

Lucius rapidly shook his head, and drew his son, for a moment, into his embrace.

"Your clever godfather, and his potions proved beyond any doubt I had that you were mine. Innocent. Untainted by Voldemort." Lucius' voice faded as he drifted uneasily within his memories of his past. "I meant to keep you that way no matter what I had to do."

There was a long silence between the two wizards, and then Draco stated, "That wasn't what you dreamt of though, was it?" Lucius simply shook his head. "The night I found you in your room. You were so upset, and you held me for the longest time. I've never asked Uncle Severus what happened that night. Will you tell me?"

Lucius had never wanted his child to know of the darkness that was himself as a Death Eater. However, he did want Draco to know what had come of the Muggle boy's unfortunate death.

Draco listened stiffly as his father told him of the boy that his Aunt Bellatrix had brought to that meeting. Lucius kept the more gruesome details to himself, and told his son only what he needed to know.

"When you ventured into my bedroom that night, and I held you so tightly, I realised that it wasn't enough to keep you safe, but that I had to save as many of the innocent that I could." He rose to pace for a moment, and then sat back down. "Severus and I already dealt mercifully with the adults, when we were able. We both knew that children, who'd been untouched before, would now suffer as the adults did. We did not want to end the lives of any children, yet there were times when we had no choice but to do so. In order to save those that we could, Severus created a potion that was easily administered by a simple scratch to the skin that feigned death."

"And you were able to save them?" Draco asked.

Lucius sighed heavily as he felt the twinge in his elbow that was damage from the Cruciatus Curse Voldemort liked to use upon his servants.

"We saved as many as we could, Dragon..." Lucius stroked his son's cheek, and as he felt the fine stubble upon his son, now a young man, he felt the loss of those years. Time when he could not show his son the love he'd always felt for him. Drawing his son once more against his chest Lucius silently thanked Merlin for giving him this second chance.

* * *

><p>Draco stayed at Fairwinds the rest of the night in his father's room on a couch Severus had transfigured into a narrow, but comfortable cot. Lucius' own magic was still bound; something Severus would sort out later. It would not do to have an emotional, fully powerful wizard in the house. The accidental magic could be deadly to all concerned.<p>

In the morning, while Severus and his father had their coffee, and silently read the Daily Prophet, Draco had gone to help his little brother get ready for primary school.

Draco found the little boy staring into his open wardrobe, apparently with indecision.

"Problem, Snapelet?"

Harry spun around and his face lit up with a large grin. "Draco!" He ran to the tall, young man, and threw himself into his brother's arms. "Will you come to school with me today? Please?"

"I wish I could, Harry, but I have to get back to schoo..."

"Pleeeeaaassseeee?" Harry begged.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry took a breath then blurted, "Sarah's a bully and she's going to school now and Miss Molly didn't understand that she broke my quill on purpose and that she pinched everyone and she wanted my journal and when I said no that's when she..." Harry ran out of breath at that point.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Take several breaths." He smiled as the little boy leaned against him as he took in calming breaths. "Does your dad know about Sarah?"

Draco recalled the girl; one of a pair of twins that Percy Weasley had adopted. He'd had the displeasure meeting the little bully at Christmas and didn't care all that much for her attitude towards his brother.

"Yeah. Dad knows. He let me stay home from school yesterday so he could talk to Miss Molly about Sarah."

Draco smirked in amusement. His godfather was going soft if he'd let Harry stay home from school!

"How about if I take you to school today?" Harry smiled hopefully. "But I can only stay a half-hour, Snapelet. That's all the time I have before my first class starts." Draco didn't give Harry a chance to protest as he walked him over to the wardrobe and began picking out clothes for his brother to wear.

In just a few minutes Harry was neatly dressed. Draco had the little boy facing the mirror in the bathroom while he carefully drew a comb through the silken strands that just brushed his shoulders and curled up lazily at the ends.

"Does your hair get oily when you brew potions with your dad?" asked Draco as he scrutinised Harry over the boy's head, and at the mirror.

Harry nodded. "Dad said he didn't much pay attention to his hair until mum complained about it. She found us some Muggle shampoo that worked pretty well." He grinned. "Dad improved it, though."

Draco smiled. "He's good at that, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Harry! Draco!" came Severus' shouting voice from the base of the stairs.

Draco dropped the comb, gave Harry a quick once over, and then urged the boy to be on his way out of the bathroom, his room, and then down the stairs. Draco was right behind his little brother.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry dove into his father's arms and was treated to a rare back and forth swing before he was settled on his feet. Draco, catching his own father's eye as he was leaving the dining room, automatically slid into the persona of "proud son of Noble Lucius Malfoy" he'd long ago been taught to play in public. Severus caught the change and frowned at the young wizard.

Lucius was all too aware of what had happened in that brief moment when his son had caught his eye. The elder Malfoy had felt, very strongly, his old personality exerting itself. This was the man that expected such great things from his heir, who believed that what one looked like to the general public, was important.

Visibly shaking off that much disliked part of himself, Lucius remembered holding his 'baby son' after he was born, and last night as they comforted each other. He held out his arms open to Draco. The young heir's facade faltered, and then Draco, the one loved by Hermione and adored by Harry, broke through. He embraced his father, leaning his head against the flannel shirt that would never have been part of the old Lucius' wardrobe.

* * *

><p><em>Beauty,<em> n. The power by which a woman charms a lover and terrifies a husband.

AMBROSE BIERCE, _The Devil's Dictionary_


	77. Chapter 77 - Lucius Has A Secret

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Seven - Lucius Has A Secret**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley greeted Draco cordially then greeted Harry. "I'm so glad you're back, dear. We have a wonderful surprise today."<p>

Harry curled his arm around Draco's as he spotted Sarah. She was sitting in his desk!

Ignoring Miss Molly, Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve so the tall, young man would lean down. When he did, he whispered sharply, "I wanna go home."

Draco dropped down to eye level on one knee. When Harry kept his gaze on the little demoness, he nudged the boy's chin until he was looking at him. "I'm not going to let her bully you, Harry." Draco's lips thinned in restrained anger at the tear he saw sliding unwillingly down his little brother's cheek.

Harry's gaze was locked back upon Sarah who was now staring intently back at him.

"Harry. Hey. Look at me, little brother." Harry's gaze reluctantly dropped to Draco's. "I know I told you I'd stay only a half hour, but I will stay all day, if you need me to."

Harry blinked back the other tears that threatened, and flashed Draco an admiring smile. "Will you really?"

Draco smiled and rose to his feet. "You know I will, Snapelet. I'll sit at the back, all right? I can see everything from there."

"Sarah's sitting at my desk," Harry hesitated.

"Just tell her to move. Be brave, Harry. I'll be right behind you." Draco then gently nudged Harry to the front of the one room classroom with a hand between Harry's shoulder blades.

Walking like a doomed Azkaban prisoner Harry made his way to the front of the class where his friends, and the demon-girl were waiting. Sarah watched him approach, never taking her eyes off him.

"Th-that's my desk," Harry said quietly.

"I know." Sarah slid out of the desk, and stood up. Her arms were crossed over her thin chest. "Who's he?" She indicated the wizard standing at the back of the room.

As if she appeared out of thin air, Molly was beside Sarah and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"That is Harry's big brother, and one of our guests today, Draco Malfoy." Molly nodded to Draco, and he briefly inclined his head to the older witch. Molly then turned her attention on her granddaughter. "Now, Sarah, before we begin class today, do you recall what we talked about?"

Harry noted a quick, fluttering hesitation of one of Sarah's hands down by her hip. He tried not to smile as he knew, all too well, what that meant! Sarah had been spanked!

Sarah swallowed, looked over Harry's head for a bit, then around the classroom, until Molly nudged her sharply. Sarah coughed. "Uhm... Harry... I wasn't real nice to you the other day..."

"Dad said you were being a right, nasty bully!" interjected her twin, Jared. Sarah spared him a glancing glare then returned her attention to Harry.

_**Flashback: The day Harry stayed home, late afternoon**_

Percy had welcomed both parents input in regards to dealing with his daughter's unfortunate habit of pushing other children around. He had then explained to Arthur and Molly what he knew of the twins history, and what he felt had caused Sarah to be the way she was.

Sarah and Jared had been orphans for a year before being brought in by the Wizarding Childrens Services. Sarah, at the very tender age of six, had played mother to her brother, and three other children, two that were five and one that was four. Hiding, stealing food, and whatever else they needed, Sarah had to push in order to make sure her children were safe at night.

Sarah _did_ keep her little family safe until they were all caught by the well-meaning WCS. Sarah's survival instinct had gone from nurturer to bully almost overnight.

By the end of the recitation, soft-hearted Molly was in tears and Arthur had an arm around his wife doing what he could to comfort her.

Molly sniffled, blew her nose, and then glared at Percy. Percy, not entirely sure what he'd done now leaned back firmly against his chair. "When you adopted those two children, Percy, you took on a great responsibility beyond just loving them, feeding and clothing them. It is up to you to look to their emotional and mental health as well."

Arthur spoke while Molly took a breath, and wiped her eyes. "Being a loving parent, Perce, means that there are going to be times when you can't always play Catch the Snitch, or Exploding Snap with your children. It's your job to lay down the rules, and to enforce them."

Percy had gone home that night with a great deal to consider, and a daughter to confront. It had been painful (for father and daughter) but also productive. At least that is what Percy hoped. Only time would tell.

_**The Present - Little Red Schoolhouse**_

Sarah had crossed her arms in a defiant attitude as she prepared her apology to Harry. Molly tapped her shoulder in a sign to relax, and she did so. "I was just..." Sarah's eyes looked into Harry's and her heart swelled with the jealousy that dwelled within from the moment she'd first met him at Christmas at the Burrow. There really was no sense for it, but she had noticed, the moment she had arrived with her brother and her father, that Harry was the one in charge. Unwilling to be a follower, she'd tried to change that, but had failed. Miserably.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry, or anyone else. I'm sorry." She fidgeted as Harry seemed to consider her words carefully.

Harry did appreciate the apology, which really did sound sincere. And, if anyone asked, he really wanted to snicker at the fact that he knew Sarah had gotten spanked.

"You won't be mean anymore?" Harry demanded.

Sarah nodded, and then vocalised, "I'll try real hard not to, okay?"

Harry then smiled brightly. "Okay!"

And with that short phrase, the war between Harry and Sarah ended. Molly ushered everyone to their desks while Draco bent over to whisper in his little brother's ear.

"Is everything going to be all right, Snapelet?" he asked.

Harry shifted so he was halfway turned to better face Draco. He gave his big brother a thankful smile. "I think so, Draco."

Draco ruffled Harry's hair as he straightened. "Owl me tonight, then, and tell me how everything went, all right?"

"I will."

Draco then made a swift farewell, giving Molly a quick wave, and then vanished into the Floo.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sat near one of the living room windows, glaring at the tea he was swirling in the porcelain cup. In front of the fire was Severus. At his feet was a drying stain of tea, and shards of porcelain that had been his cup. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and his face was set in inscrutable stone.<p>

Their first session of talking over their mutual past, had not gone well at all.

With great care, since he was very tempted to send the cup to its companion on the floor at his friend's feet, Lucius placed the cup of untouched tea upon a nearby table.

"Perhaps we ought to stay away from the breakables," Lucius ventured in an attempt to break the stone that was currently Severus Snape.

Severus expelled a sharp breath, and finally relaxed. However, he said nothing but stared into the flames of the fire. It was then he noticed the broken cup, and the tea staining the carpet. A quick flourish with his wand, and the stain was gone, the cup repaired.

"I do believe your brooding has gotten worse since our school days, Severus. I had some hope that your lovely wife would have tempered that habit," observed Lucius. He moved from the window seat, and over to the couch, deeming it somewhat safe to lessen the distance between himself and the younger man.

Severus glared at Lucius. That cool, rather patrician air that the man had when they were younger, had returned. It irritated the Potions Master. "You could at least look like this bothers you, Lucius."

Lucius flushed, but smiled. "It does bother me, my friend."

"At least you're no longer wearing those custom made silk shirts with diamond buttons," muttered Severus with an edge.

Lucius looked down at the fitted, flannel shirt he wore that was a solid color of forest green. "I do remember those. Unseasonably hot in the summer, and cold in the winter. I prefer cotton these days."

"Had you ever thought I had any fashion sense, you would have known that much earlier."

Lucius' eyes widened. "Black is not fashion, Severus. It is a color and one you're rather..."

"That is an old insult, and need not be repeated." Severus threaded his fingers through his hair then slapped his hands to the arms of the chair. "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for Sir?" the elf popped in and asked politely.

"Irish coffee," ordered Severus, "and be generous with the Irish."

The elf vanished, and neither wizard spoke until they had the whiskey laced coffee in their hands. After several, delicate sips, Lucius spoke.

"Is this necessary, Severus? This... exposing of our pasts with the Dark Lord? I feel as though I'm deliberately picking at a scab." He grimaced in distaste.

"Voldemort," Severus corrected firmly. "I hate to admit it, but perhaps this is rather more emotional than I expected it would be." He gave the older man a withering glance. "Your composure in the face of when we each took the Dark Mark is annoying."

Lucius closed his eyes as the pain of that night, kneeling before Voldemort and his father, threatened to overwhelm him. The memories of his son and his present life washed over him, soothing that old pain. He opened his eyes. "I was taught from the time I could walk to hide pain."

Severus sighed, "As was I." He shifted, and finished his coffee, welcoming the whiskey undertones.

Lucius sipped at his coffee for several minutes then tentatively asked, "Have you spoken of your past at all to Echo?"

"I had hoped to never speak of those days to my wife, however, I do have a nightmare now and then," he admitted uneasily. "That is when Echo and I talk about those years." He sighed heavily. "I worry, at times, that I may wind up giving her nightmares."

The Floo whooshed unexpectedly, interrupting the two men. The head of the owner of the circus, Journey Leeds appeared.

Lucius tensed and leaned forward, "Journey?" An unasked question hung in the air.

For the moment Journey ignored Lucius, "Mr. Snape, have you any poison antidotes and Blood Replenisher on hand?"

Severus rose, smoothly, and business-like from his chair. "Adult, child, or toddler?" He demanded. Just as he turned to go to his lab, he saw the ashen look of fear on Lucius' face. The same look Lucius had had years ago when he realised the Dark Lord's plans for his infant son.

Journey's eyes looked to Lucius as she replied, "Sophie's just turned three. Please hurry. Call for the big tent. We've set up a Faux Floo there." Her head vanished and the green flames died.

Severus didn't go to his lab, but began summoning the potions requested, and others he might need. The phials and bottles came flying and he caught them with the expert hand of a Quidditch Seeker. Then he summoned his cloak and Lucius' threw Floo powder into the orange flames. "Flitwick Field, Big Tent!"

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley smiled brightly at the seven children that sat in their desks, hands folded politely after they just finished their morning sums. They were expecting spelling or penmanship next, but Molly's smile was extra bright as it was now time to introduce her students to their guest.<p>

"Class, I have a wonderful treat for all of you today. We have a guest who will be taking over so I want all of you to be on your best behavior." Molly waved encouragingly towards the rear of the classroom where their cloaks, and lunch were stored. A nervous sounding grunt, and a shuffle came from the back. The students all turned in curiosity. There was no one there.

Molly left the front of the classroom and disappeared into the cloak room. A few seconds later she was practically pushing the half-giant, Hagrid, into the main classroom.

"Hi, Hagrid!" waved Harry cheerfully. The little boy's welcome helped a great deal in alleviating Hagrid's nervousness and he moved more towards the front of the class. Hagrid smiled and returned the wave.

"This is Professor Hagrid from Hogwarts," Molly introduced. "He is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher there, and he's brought one of his favourite, magical animals to class for everyone to see." She gave the half-giant a warning frown. Even though she'd spoken to him at length, the witch dearly hoped that Hagrid had not brought one of the more dangerous animals which he thought were as cute and cuddly as all animals were. Molly had heard from Ron about Aragog the giant spider in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't want even a baby of Aragog's in her class.

Hagrid cleared his throat a few times as he finally figured out, in the silence, that Molly had turned her class over to him. He caught Harry's encouraging nod and took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Got somethin' right special fer ya," he grinned as he glanced down at the large, covered cage to his right. He picked it up and Molly used her wand to move one of the circular tables to the center of the class. "Come on, then." He grinned down at Harry who had scooted quickly to a place right next to the large man. "I think ye ought ta really like this, 'Arry."

Hagrid was about to take off the cover when he leaned in towards the children and spoke softly, "Now, this here creature is quite friendly, mind ye, but he's got no likin' for loud noises an' such. Have I got yer word ye'll all be nice?"

Hagrid's quiet request was met by enthusiastic nods as the children leaned eagerly closer. With a nice little flourish, he took off the cover revealing a gilded cage with a flittering occupant.

Within the cage was a small bird about the size of a Snitch. It was a warm, golden color with startlingly gold eyes. It flitted about the cage, nibbled on some birdseed, ruffled its feathers, and then gave the children all a sweet twitter, almost as though it were laughing.

"That's a Snidget!" gasped Daniella.

"Where'd you get a Snidget, Professor Hagrid?" asked Andrew.

"That can't be a Snidget," declared Sarah. "They're extinct. Aren't they?" She directed her question at the half-giant.

Hagrid replied, "The Snidget were nearly extinct, but some wizard folk what thought it might be a good idea to keep 'em around, saved tha' little birds. Tha' wizardin' world don't have much of an endangered species type act like Muggles do, but we're gettin' better."

"How'd you get the bird, Hagrid?" asked Harry. He caught Miss Molly's eye, and he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid pinked at the respect from the little ones. Each year that passed he enjoyed teaching more and more. Molly's request for him to visit with magical animals now and then were looking to be the highlight of his year. "Gots me a friend at tha Snidget Preserve in Denmark who's lettin' me borrow tha little fellow."

"Does he have a name?" asked Jared as his eyes darted appreciatively after the golden bird.

"Tha' 'e does! 'E's called Murgatroyd."

The eyes of all seven children widened in astonishment. "That's a big name for a tiny bird," observed Mouse. His own name, Hieronymus, gave him fits, sometimes. The other children were nodding in agreement.

Hagrid frowned, and stared at the Snidget for a moment. "Yeh don' think he looks like a Murgatroyd?" With the welcome comfort of easygoing laughter, the presentation devolved into questions and requests to let the Snidget fly around the classroom so they could all see how fast he was. Not surprisingly, when Hagrid was finally convinced (which wasn't all that hard) to let the bird out, it was Harry who caught the little golden creature.

* * *

><p>Severus and Lucius stepped from the Floo into the center of the big tent at the circus. They were met by Journey Leeds who ushered them to one of the many tents the performers lived in. These were wizarding tents which had more room, and rooms, on the inside than the outside.<p>

The tent they entered was a modest one that showed the influence of a child within the silk covered walls. There were drawings on the wall in the main room in a very child-like hand, and there were dolls, puzzles, and a grey cat amongst the childish detritus. What caught Severus' eye, before they were ushered into a little girl's bedroom, was a large portrait, a Muggle one that didn't move, of a somewhat plain woman with long brown hair, and striking soft brown eyes. Severus was whisked away before he could give the portrait a second look.

In a bedroom swathed with all the trappings of a little girl, in pink, mostly, but also pastel shades of green, and a touch of blue, there lay upon the bed, a nearly pale white child of about two or three years of age. Soft, very light brown hair, pooled in an almost golden halo about her head. The vision of an angel was a bit disconcerting for Severus. He hardly had time to comprehend that image when Lucius sat down by the girl, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sophie? Sweet girl? Papa's here."

This was a revelation Severus wanted to explore, but not now. "Put her back down on the bed, Lucius," he ordered brusquely. Lucius did not argue, but did as he was told. "Tell me what happened," the Potions Master ordered again, but this time of Journey.

"She was playing too near Nagini's cage..." began Journey.

"WHAT?!" Severus roared in shock.

Severus almost dropped his wand, and his color drained from his face instantly. _Nagini? Voldemort's familiar? What in the Seven Hells was that snake doing here?_

Making a quick decision, he shoved the phials of Blood Replenisher at Lucius. "Give them to her. All of them. I don't have an antidote on hand for this. Massage her chest, and do everything to keep her heart beating."

With those orders snapped out, Severus sprinted from the tent and ran at his top speed for the big tent. Anyone hapless enough to be in his way was pushed aside by a silent and wandless spell that sent them tumbling to either the left or the right. Once at the Floo, he went directly into his lab and summoned a potion in a bulbous flask. It sparkled, almost like Floo powder, but was dark green, almost black. Putting it into his cloak, he raced back to the Floo and was once again running across the sawdusted and strawed ground of the circus to Lucius' tent. Pushing Lucius aside without a by-your-leave, he lifted the child and carefully fed her one drop of the potion then laid her back down.

To Lucius' horror, his little girl whooshed out a great and shuddery breath... then breathed no more.

"You killed my daughter!


	78. Chapter 78 - The Rat

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Eight - The Rat**

* * *

><p>Echo sat in the dingy, Hogwarts library nearly buried by stacks of books that needed to be catalogued. Just when she thought they were nearly finished, a new shipment had come in. These books had belonged to a dark mage in Ireland who had died, naturally, of old age. He had no heirs, and since he'd attended Hogwarts almost a century and a half ago, he had bequeathed his massive library to the school.<p>

The young witch quite liked her job. It was fascinating to see the books that were coming in, to sneak long looks into their contents, and to covet each and everyone. The problem was that Echo and Madame Irina Pince were not getting along. Each day that Echo returned to her quiet job, added another layer of dark resentment to the library witch's gaze.

Echo thought that if it were just the gaze, she might have tolerated the insufferably stiff and territorial woman. What Echo couldn't stand was the constant, non-ending flow of criticism that emanated from the woman. There couldn't be a more negative person on the planet. Madame Pince mothered her books, but she had a viperous bite for anyone else, including students, who dared encroach upon her territory.

Lately it seemed that Madame Pince's remarks cut deeper, and being pregnant, with hormones that just weren't behaving, Echo was feeling overly sensitive. As it was, buried amongst the stack of musty books, she was weeping silently.

"Really Madame Snape," came the sneering, sharp voice of the librarian. Echo scrambled, and wiped her tears away. When she looked up, the witch was looking down her narrow nose, through her reading glasses. Her gaze was directed right at the swell of her belly. Echo suddenly felt self-conscious, and wished her outer robes weren't draped over a chair and out of reach.

Madame Pince let out a poisoned sigh. "Such histrionics so early in the day? I cannot have an assistant who cannot do the work that is required, Madame Snape. I believe I'll have..."

Echo shot to her feet. Her tears were gone as her cobalt eyes burned with anger. "I have had it!" Echo shouted. "Someone else can... try working with you, you horrible harridan, but I am finished!"

Echo grabbed her robes, and wended her way out of the maze of books. She was slightly off kilter, but as she banged firmly against the starched librarian, knocking the woman askew, it was a blessed clumsiness.

* * *

><p>An hour later Echo found refuge in her book shop. With the exception of the books, everything was in place. The only clutter was the many boxes of books that she was working on now in placing them on the shelves. Normally she would have used her magic to make the work quicker, but Echo preferred being able to examine every book, old and new.<p>

At one of the clock, Echo rose up from one of the lower shelves in the children's section, stretched and smoothed the skirt of her dress. Summoning her winter cloak, she went for a walk along Diagon Alley, wondering how she might tell her husband she was now without a job.

Echo was unaware of two eyes that shone briefly from the shadows between two buildings. The eyes watched the witch walk up the street and vanish into the crowd. The eyes faded back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"You killed my daughter!" Shock, anger, grief... so many emotions warred upon Lucius' face as he spared a glance for the small girl that was no longer breathing. Having no wand, and still no sign of his magic, Lucius launched himself at the dark-haired wizard.<p>

Four years of working some of the hardest, most thankless jobs in the circus had strengthened the once aristocratic wizard who had relied upon nimbleness, and deception to win his battles. Lucius could now fight with his fists, hands, or both. Although considered a dirty streetfighter, he was known as a fair man. His years of fighting allowed him to get one, good solid punch against Severus' jaw before he was thrown backwards, and trussed up smartly in a Binding Spell.

Severus strode forward, released the spell, and drew Lucius up to his feet, shoving the round bottle of potion at him and forcing it into his hand. "You know that potion!" he hissed.

Lucius looked down at the potion in his hand. The deep forest green, sparkling as the Forbidden Forest did with Night Pixies, was familiar. It was the potion, a derivative of the Draught of Living Death, that Severus had created to bring a deep, and death-like slumber upon the children they'd been able to save from the vicious hands of Voldemort and his followers. He lifted his head, his grey eyes asking what he could not vocalise.

"Nagini's poison is a Naga's poison and in a child... how she lasted this long, I cannot say, but I _have_ put a stopper in death."

"You've halted the poison?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"Only for a short while. I have to brew an antidote, and I have less than two hours in which to do it." When Lucius looked towards his daughter Severus placed his hands firmly on the man's shoulders. "Listen carefully," he spoke sharply. "Do _NOT_ move her. Do _NOT_ touch her."

Lucius nodded, and broke away from Severus, conjuring a chair so he could sit vigil by his child. Severus then turned to Journey, who had watched everything from the door of the bedroom. "Do me a favor, and send an owl to my wife Echo Snape, and tell her to return home at once. Then, if you need me, owl me directly at Fairwinds, Snape's Lab. I'll answer, if I can."

Severus pushed a bit brusquely past Journey, and then left the tent. Within minutes he was back home at Fairwinds and busy brewing the antidote.

* * *

><p>The owl that Journey Leeds sent on the Potions Master's behalf, found Echo in almost a half hour. Echo was in the herbalist shop that belonged to the old witch, Edwina Smidge. They were having tea in front of a pot bellied stove at the shop's center when the owl demanded entrance.<p>

Edwina waved her wand to open the window, and the owl fluttered in, landing on a shelf of dried lavender wreaths near where the women sat. Edwina couldn't reach the owl so it hopped down and then held out its leg. The older witch removed the small scroll, and the owl left without a reward.

"For you, dear," Edwina smiled as she handed the scroll over to Echo. Echo unrolled the parchment, and quickly read the brief note. She then tucked it into her pocket. "I'm needed at home, Edwina. Do you have a Floo?"

"In my office, dearie. Come along?" The old herbalist ushered Echo into the cozy office where flames were crackling in an old, sooty fireplace. Using the Floo powder that Edwina proffered, Echo called for Fairwinds. In the blink of an eye, she was home.

Echo draped her winter cloak over the back of the sofa, and called for Dobby. "Missy Madam! You is to be going to lab. Master Sir says you go. Now!" The little house elf popped away, and Echo made her way down the stairs beneath their home to the lab.

"Severus?" she spoke softly, so as not to startle him.

Without looking up, he spoke sharply, "I need your help, Echo. The bezoar in the mortar needs to be pounded into a powder."

Echo strode over to the table, took up the pestle, and began pounding the green marble pestle against the bezoar in the mortar. "Are you able to tell me what's happened?"

"You recall I told you about the Naga serpent that Voldemort had as a familiar?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It seems Nagini is one of the exhibits at the circus. She bit a child." Severus could hear his wife's intake of breath showing her shock. "Nagini bit Lucius' daughter."

The pounding of the pestle stopped abruptly. "Lucius has a daughter?"

Severus lifted his head from his brewing. "Her name is Sophie and she is three years old."

There was a long quiet only interrupted by the potion bubbling, and Echo pulverizing, or chopping new ingredients as she assisted her husband. At a point where both were able to breathe as the potion simmered over a blue flame, Echo summoned tea for them both.

"Severus, how in the world did the little girl survive a bite from a Naga? Adults may have a chance, but a child?"

Severus gratefully sipped his tea. "Because the Naga is a magical serpent. The poison of a Naga attacks the magical core as it attacks the body; a double-bladed devastation. I am fairly certain that Sophie is half-Muggle which means she's either a squib, or her magic is late in developing. Without the catalyst of the child possessing magic, the poison is behaving more like the poison of a normal snake, such as a cobra." Frowning darkly, he put down his tea and inhaled the almond fragrance of the potion so far. "I never gave a thought as to what happened to that familiar of Voldemort's. Now I'd like to know not just how it came to be at the circus but why it wasn't immediately destroyed."

Severus rose from the work table, and disappeared into his storeroom. He returned carrying a crystal, spiral cut flute sealed with a silver cap. Inside was a vaguely eerie, green glowing liquid that moved sluggishly.

"What is that?" asked Echo, curious, but not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nagini's venom," elucidated her husband. "Every Naga's venom has its own signature which is why there isn't a single antidote ready for use. Of course, not all Naga venom is fatal for there are Nagas that have venom that will cause the victim to tell the truth, or to lie."

"And Nagini's kills," murmured Echo softly as she watched Severus carefully measuring three drops of the venom into the bubbling antidote. They both watched as the potion went from a cloudy, pale, thick liquid, into a livid, glowing green. The glow faded as Severus reduced the flame beneath the cauldron.

"The Killing Curse," Echo whispered as she stared into the cauldron.

Severus nodded, despite the fact that his wife couldn't see the gesture. "A particularly vicious venom, Nagini's poison is equivalent to that of the Killing Curse."

Echo looked up at her husband, noting a haunted look deep in his dark eyes. "You discovered the antidote, Severus?"

Again he nodded, but sadly. "Not in time, though." Echo waited quietly knowing that Severus spoke of some time in the past. Sometimes Severus would speak no further until his nightmares dragged forth the past. This time, though, he spoke. "Jonas was once one of my most promising students. His mind was not just brilliant, but creative. Jonas did not want to be a Death Eater, and I had plans to make him my first apprentice. That was not to be, though, as his father, an enthusiastic devotee of the Dark Lord, demanded that his son be pledged into Voldemort's service."

Severus paused as he stirred the cooling potion a requisite seven times clockwise. When done, he put down the stirrer, and continued his story. "I tried to tell Jonas to acquiesce, to be obedient... to be quiet. Jonas did not have the discipline required." The Potions Master's dark gaze stared into that dark night in Riddle Cemetery; a place of so much horror that it had always weighed heavily upon Severus' shoulders. His voice, as he continued, was far away, and edged with an old grief. "Jonas refused to take the Dark Mark. Nagini struck. She was so swift. I didn't know that anything had happened until Jonas fell at the feet of Voldemort. He wept like a small child, begging his father to help him..."

Echo touched her husband's forearm, deliberately putting pressure on the place where once his own Dark Mark had been. It shook him from the past, and brought him forward to the present.

Severus glanced down at the antidote and using his wand, he summoned several phials, and began to fill them. "I had to trick Voldemort into giving me a quantity of Nagini's venom. When I had it, I began working on an antidote."

Summoning his cloak, he placed the phials into the inner pocket and then put it on. He quickly kissed his wife's cheek. "Will you retrieve our son from school and have Dobby make up a room for our young guest?"

Echo followed her husband out of the lab and up the stairs. "Won't Sophie and Lucius be more comfortable in their own home? At the circus?"

"They might. However, I have never tested this antidote on a child," he said ominously as he threw Floo powder into the flames. "It is best that I am near my potions in case..." Severus paused and called out his destination. Without finishing his sentence, he vanished into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Harry tapped his feet upon the floor, and then looked over at the dancing orange flame, hoping they would turn green; they didn't. He'd already helped Molly to clean the classroom, like he always did since his mother or father were always the last to show to pick him up from school. They were late today, and Harry sat at his desk while Molly sat at her desk correcting her students schoolwork.<p>

For several minutes, Harry beat out a rhythm on his desk using the heels of his shoes and his fingertips on the desk. Once that bored him, he scraped his nails against his thighs, listening to the 'bumpy noise' his corduroys made. That only lasted two minutes. He was about to count the squares in the carpet when Molly's voice interrupted his 'quiet' thoughts.

"Harry, dear, why don't you write in your journal til your parents come?"

Harry brightened at that idea, and picked up his backpack and rummaged through its capacious contents for his journal. Once found, he found a quill and some ink. His father had promised to replace the beautiful quill that Sarah had broken at their next excursion to Diagon Alley.

He was soon bent over the purple leather dyed journal writing away.

_Hello journal. I didn't get to write in you yesterday because of Sarah Weasley being a mean git. She was nice today after she apologised. Do you think her dad is going to make her pay for my broken quill? She didn't say and I forgot to ask. Maybe my dad knows._

_Uncle Lucius, isn't it neat that he's going to let me call him uncle like Draco calls my dad uncle? Anyway, Uncle Lucius got his memories back pretty fast though they made him cry last night. That made my stomach hurt for him._

_Ron and Fred and George would sometimes talk about the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and how evil he was and that he was so bad he probably ate little kids. I think maybe they made that up._

_Draco told me that his dad had a scary temper and that there were a couple of times when his dad hit him. Uncle Lucius didn't mean it. He was just working for the really evil wizard Volly... Voldeme..._

_Harry paused in his writing and then carefully wrote out what he was sure was the correct spelling of the Dark Lord's name._

_ T_

_Okay so see, Journal, there were some wizards that weren't really bad, but evil Voldemort had dark magic on them and he was going to blow up their families if they didn't do bad things with him. Dad told me once that those were Death Eaters that hadn't been marked like him and Uncle Lucius were._

_I wonder if Uncle Lucius still has his Mark?_

_So anyway, Uncle Lucius wasn't really bad, but he had to be or else Volde mort would kill his little boy, that's Draco. Uncle Lucius didn't want Draco dead because he loves him a lot so dad, who is his friend, helped him out and he was really clever and secret about it. Dad was, that is._

_I'm getting bored Journal. Should I give you a name? That's silly. I think. Mouse named his journal after his mum that was killed by Voldemort. He pretends he's writing to his mum. That's kind of neat, I think. I think I'll write to grandpa because I don't see him much. Grandpa's the headmaster of Hogwarts and not my real grandpa, but since he's old and loves me and says that my dad is like a son I get to call him grandpa._

_Since Miss Molly says we're supposed to write daily stuff in our journals, I should have lots of stuff to write because I'm busy and do lots of things._

_Well, this is all I can think of, so even though I wrote Hello Journal at the beginning, I'm going to write this - I love you, Grandpa. Next time I'll write and tell you all about Hagrid's visit today._

_Bye._

Harry closed his journal, and just as he was putting everything away in his backpack the Floo whooshed and he turned, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Mum!" Harry wriggled out of his desk and ran to his mother and threw his arms around her.

Echo smiled and kissed her son's head. "Now that's an exuberant greeting, sweetheart."

Harry pulled back and then glowered. With his arms crossed and with the scowl darkening his features he looked very much like his father. "You're late!"

"I know, Harry, and I am sorry, but your father had something that he needed my help with and the time got away from us."

Harry's expression sobered and he took his mother's hand in his. "You're okay, aren't you, Mum?"

"I'm fine." Echo glanced up to see that Molly had risen from her desk. "Oh, Molly! I'm so sorry for being so late to pick up Harry," she began.

Molly smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing to worry about, Echo. I would have just taken him into dinner." Molly chuckled. "He's a good boy and I hope..." she glanced down pointedly at Harry, "...that he had a good day?"

Harry nodded. "Sarah was much nicer and it was a lot of fun having Hagrid here. Can he come again sometime, Miss Molly?"

"I hope so, Harry. Hagrid is a busy teacher during term, but it was lovely that he had time to visit us today. You'll have to tell your mum and dad all about his visit."

"I will! Can we go home now, Mum?" he asked Echo, taking her hand into his.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Thanks again, Molly."

With Harry and his mother gone, Molly went happily back to her grading until it was time to get dinner started.

* * *

><p>Lucius' grey eyes were hawk-like as he watched Severus tending to his small, dying daughter. The Potions Master had administered a variation of the Draught of Living Death to slow down the child's system to such a crawl that she appeared dead. He now had to revive her, carefully, with an antidote to the draught. The difficulty in this was that with the awakening of her body, so too would the poison awaken, and continue its damaging path through her veins.<p>

Sophie began to breathe again, but it was labored, and her whole body shivered. Lucius reached for his child, but Severus stopped him. The Potions Master was seating himself beside the girl and he drew her into his lap so he had leverage to administer the antidote to Nagini's poison.

"Is that enough?" Lucius asked in a whisper as he stared at the tiny phial.

"Since she is not an adult, I must introduce the antivenin gradually." Severus smiled grimly at the sign of the child's breathing becoming smoother. He rose and moved away from the little girl. "Echo is readying a room for her, Lucius. This will take about two, possibly three days, and I can help her best if I am near my lab."

Lucius rose swiftly from his chair, and in one smooth movement, he had Sophie in his arms. Before he left the bedroom entirely, he looked over his shoulder, "I can never repay you for the lives of my children, Severus, but I will try." Without allowing the Potions Master a second to reply Lucius ducked away, and was on his way to the Floo in the big tent.

Shaking his head Severus was quickly following, and soon they were both at Fairwinds. Echo was already showing Lucius to the room she'd had Dobby prepare.

Hearing the sound of all the adult footsteps, Harry knew his father was home, but there was an urgency that made him pause in the doorway of his bedroom. He watched, curiosity rife in his gaze as Lucius with a little girl in his arms was following his mother. Severus was behind them his outer cloak billowing with purpose.

Hector, Harry's overly large golden retriever, nosed his way against his boy's side, wedging them both firmly in the doorway. Hector sniffed, and let out a small whimper.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he watched the three adults disappear into a bedroom that was next to the one Lucius had slept in the night before.

Harry popped from the doorway and trotted down the hall. He stuck his head through the open doorway. He watched as Echo pulled back the covers of the bed, and Lucius laid the girl upon it. She was a pretty little thing with cornsilk, pale gold hair and cherubic cheeks. Her small chest was beating like a bird's as she took in the air rapidly.

"Daddy?" Harry asked softly.

Severus could not spare a moment to look to his son so Echo went over to Harry. She tried to usher him back to his bedroom but the little boy spun deftly away, and further into the bedroom.

Severus caught the movement, and dropped a glare in his son's direction. "Harry, out. Now. I will explain everything later."

Although his father did not shout he could tell that his father meant business so Harry ducked past his mother, and headed down the stairs, to the living room to wait for his father to explain what was going on.

Harry sighed as he curled up in Severus' favourite chair. He hoped the little girl would be all right. He was sure his father could save her.


	79. Chapter 79 - Sophie

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Seventy-Nine - Sophie**

* * *

><p>Sophie had not awakened, yet, for Severus had placed a Healing Sleep over the child when she finally began to show positive results from the hourly doses of the antivenin.<p>

"She will just sleep for now," Severus said softly as he lowered the lights in the bedroom. "Lucius," he spoke firmly, yet quietly, to the older man that had watched the child like a hawk. "Come. We need to talk."

Unusually acquiescent Lucius wearily stood, and followed his friend from the bedroom casting one long glance back at his daughter. For a brief moment he watched as Sophie's breathing was a gentle hush no longer hitched by the poison.

Severus led Lucius into his study, giving Harry a quick nod to let him know that all was well, and they would talk soon. Truth be told, Severus dearly wanted to take his son into his arms, and just hold him. Working on Sophie had stretched his nerves thinly as he worried just as much for her as for Lucius.

Closing the door of the study Severus summoned tea and sandwiches from Dobby, and for a long moment the two wizards ate and drank in silence. It was Severus, of course, who spoke first.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to how you have a three year old daughter when the Battle at Riddle Cemetery was a few months shy of three years ago?"

Lucius stared into his empty tea cup, and did not speak until Severus waved his hand, thus filling the cup magically.

"You recall the meeting that Winterbourne called five years ago?"

Severus nodded. Winterbourne had been one of the few UnSpeakables that had been a follower, an enthusiastic one at that of the Dark Lord. No one had known him by name back in the day, and none had ever seen his face. Winterbourne, though, was the silent shadow that Voldemort often sent on missions he did not trust his other elite Death Eaters to perform.

Just precisely what Winterbourne had been to the Dark Lord, none wished to guess. UnSpeakables were a breed on their own that most witches and wizards were leery of. They were steeped in the most arcane of wizarding mysteries, and practised a form of neutrality that often skirted the edge of Ministry law. Lucius and Severus had both wondered that night if Winterbourne hoped to become the next Dark Lord.

The meeting the Death Eaters had been summoned to by Winterbourne had become a quickly aborted power-play. Considering that the Dark Lord was already making an attempt to return, it had not been a wise move on Winterbourne's part. Theodore Nott senior had dealt ruthlessly with the UnSpeakable, catching him off guard with a quick Killing Curse.

Lucius and Severus had left the meeting with the knowledge that Voldemort was returning. No one really knew how, but the signs, the burning of their Dark Marks, was there. Severus had returned to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore of the meeting. He learned that night that the mad murderer Sirius Black had breached the castle's wards and had nearly killed Ron Weasley.

"I didn't return home," Lucius began his story. "As you know, my marriage was a sham, and if Narcissa wasn't shopping my vaults into bankruptcy, she was complaining about our lack of a social life with other Death Eater families. I knew the moment she heard about Him returning, I'd not hear the end of it. So I went into Muggle London. I was just walking and rather enjoying the lights, the noise, and even the smell of the rushing automobiles. I love our world, Severus, but there's something about the Muggle world that allows one to get lost within it."

The past came to life as Lucius spoke of that night in Muggle London.

_Not really paying that much attention to the signs posted, Lucius did allow himself to follow the weak sounds of music. He had transfigured his clothing into a simple pair of jeans, a white, heavy linen shirt, boots, a vest, and he'd tied his hair back into a simple leather cord. Teenage girls, grown women, and even older women smiled at him, or flirted outrageously. Lucius had always played up his looks and his charm, but only on the side of his Pureblooded nature. His superiority had been rather legend._

_Smiling openly at the ladies, he presented a side of Lucius Malfoy few had ever seen. Hands casually in his jeans pockets, he followed the sounds of life to a club where the patrons were spilling forth from it._

_The women were in a variety of dresses from silk to sequins, to modest to outrageous. The men were equally dressed in clothing that ran the gamut from baggy jeans to long, vampire-like cloaks. It was a goth club that drew in the pale, white-haired aristocrat as though he were a gothic jewel._

_Lucius didn't dance, but just allowed himself to be buffeted by the crowd. They passed him through themselves, and after nearly an hour he was smoothly deposited back out on the street. His blood was pumping as his heart beat rapidly, and colour flooded his cheeks. He strolled away from the club in a pleasant daze until several blocks later when he was almost knocked into the street by a slight body._

_"I'm so...!" The young woman suddenly scrambled over him, and against his back just as a huge, overly muscled man roared out into the street from the bar they must have been in._

_Lucius reacted instinctively. He smoothly bounced back up onto his feet, and met the Muggle man before he could reach the young woman. Their scuffle was brief as Lucius, trained nearly from birth how to fight with his fists, weapons, and magic, took the large man down. The larger man lay groaning upon the sidewalk as blood dribbled from his broken nose._

_"Are you all right?" The sudden attention came from the young woman that had hidden behind him earlier. She had a lace handkerchief out and was gingerly dabbing at a cut on Lucius' cheek. "Dawg really shouldn't drink. He turns into such a monster when he does."_

_"Boyfriend?" asked Lucius as he remained still for her ministrations._

_She smiled wryly. "He wishes." She folded the bloodied cloth and tucked it away. Two men had come from the bar's interior, and they were picking up the large man called 'Dawg' with an expertise that showed they had done this many times._

_"Em?" asked one. "You okay?"_

_"Fine, Billy. Are you and Tully going to take Dawg home?" She asked._

_"Yeah, we'll deal with him." Billy glanced at Lucius. "You good, mister?"_

_"I am fine," replied Lucius. He would not admit it, but he had found the scuffle rather invigorating._

_The young woman, Em, it seemed her name was, chuckled at Lucius' side. "I think you enjoyed taking Dawg down."_

_Lucius smiled down at the petite young woman. He rather liked looking down at her. Narcissa was a tall woman who could look him in the eye, and there were times when he found that gaze of his wife's eerie on top of being haughty and confrontational._

_Em easily slipped her arm into Lucius' with the obvious intention that she was going to walk with him. He felt entirely comfortable with her bold possession of him._

_As they walked he discovered that the young woman's name was Sofiamina, the Squib daughter of the lead tightrope walker, Antonio Davissimo. Her name, Sofiamina Davissimo, was such a mouthful that she preferred the much abbreviated nickname, Em._

_Lucius had found it odd that she had so easily told him she was a Squib, and had remarked upon that._

"_I have the tiniest bit of magic that allows me to sense witches and wizards. As soon as I ran into you," Em smiled, and chuckled softly, "I knew you were a wizard."_

Lucius paused in telling his story. "That night... we just talked. Narcissa never just talked with me, but Em did." He tried not to look at his friend, but the deep frown upon the dark-haired wizard's features hurried his recitation.

"From that night forward I took every chance possible to be with Em. Two years later I learned that Em was pregnant with Sophie. I was terrified that Voldemort would discover them so with Journey's help, I sent Em away to Ireland. I had a cottage there that was under Fidelius that no one knew of. I had planned, if needed, to escape there someday with Draco." Lucius sighed heavily, and put down the once again empty cup he'd been cradling loosely between his hands. He continued his story...

"I sent Em away with the expectation that I'd never see her again. Neither did I ever expect to know my child with her. As it was, everything was escalating towards that night in Riddle Cemetery." He shuddered as he recalled the blood ritual that had been performed that night using the blood of the "Chosen One" to resurrect the Dark Lord.

"I recall, when the Order made it to the cemetery, that you were about to curse Potter," Severus nearly whispered.

"The Sleeping Curse. I had not expected that Dumbledore would have put a tracking spell..."

Severus interrupted, "I put the spell on Potter. I suspected that Moody was not who he said he was, yet Albus had been so certain it was the auror. When Potter vanished from the maze, I caught Moody, and forced a potion down his throat to reveal who he truly was."

"How did you know Crouch had used Polyjuice Potion?" asked Lucius.

"My personal stores were being reduced," Severus replied, his eyes narrowed sharply. "I had accused Potter of stealing the ingredients since I was certain he had done so in his second year. When I Legilimensed him during our short confrontation, I learned it was not he who had taken them. I already had my suspicions about Moody so I brewed a potion to negate the effects of Polyjuice." He shifted, and put down his empty teacup on his desk. "You said you were going to use the Sleeping Curse on Potter. Why?"

"I knew that either you or Flitwick could identify it, and reverse it," shrugged Lucius in reply. "It would have kept him alive, I think."

Severus nodded in agreement at the wisdom of the spell Lucius had nearly cast. "As it was, we were soon in the midst of battle, and I lost sight of you until I was certain that I saw the real Moody and you trading hexes."

"A considerable opponent, but he is not as fast as he once was," Lucius gave his friend a small smile. "While Moody was disentangling himself from a Tangle Legs Hex I managed to ditch him, and stumbled right into the path of Bellatrix."

Severus sighed, and shook his head. He recalled that the mad witch was not at all discerning in the vicious spells she had cast. Her magic struck both friend and foe in her bid to find Potter, and kill him for her Dark Lord.

"From there, it's a bit foggy," continued Lucius. "I kept going in and out of consciousness, and somehow I was walking in between those times. Every time I woke, I was hidden in some bush, or behind some building. The last time I woke I was certain I was dead since I saw Em's face over mine."

Lucius smiled gently as he recalled the morning he woke to find himself healed. "I learned later that I'd remained in a coma for nearly a month. Em was beside me nursing our daughter. It took me awhile to realise that I'd forgotten my past with the exception of the time I'd spent with Em." Lucius' brows peaked in a sharp scowl. "I don't know why I didn't lose that time with Em, but I'm glad I didn't. It kept me sane."

"She left Ireland," Severus stated.

"The circus was her family," Lucius shrugged.

"Where is she now?" Severus asked carefully.

"She died last year," Lucius' voice was haunted. "Sophie would have had a little brother but he and Em both died. I had not known that Sophie's birth had been a very difficult one. All I knew was that Em wanted another child. She was so very happy when she did get pregnant, and I fell in love with her all over again."

With his fingers steepled and the two index fingertips against his lips, Lucius was momentarily lost in the past. "Narcissa felt she had to hide herself away in the Manor when she became pregnant with Draco. I have always wished she hadn't because Narcissa was never more beautiful..." It seemed his thoughts drifted away with the memory, but then he asked, "Where is Narcissa?"

"As acknowledged Head of the Noble Family of Malfoy, Draco excised her from the Malfoy family not too long ago," explained Severus. "She has a family home in Italy, I believe, where she retreated."

"A magical excision?" asked Lucius pointedly.

Severus nodded. "Draco had not meant to do so magically, but his conviction and intent were strong. The dissolution was recorded at the Ministry within the hour. With your supposed death, and this familial dissolution, I would hazard a guess that you are quit of Narcissa."

Lucius let out a soft breath of relief. "I had not looked forward to seeing her again." Lucius sat up abruptly. "Does this answer your questions, Severus? I think I ought to go sit beside Sophie while I try to figure out what to say to Draco."

"Just one. A clarification. _Is_ Sophie three years old?"

Lucius rose from his chair as Severus waved his hand to open the door to the study. "She just had a birthday and is now three years of age."

Once Lucius had returned up the stairs to his daughter's room, Severus sat at his desk his fingers drumming slowly on the surface. It really was not a surprise that Lucius had taken a lover while still married to Narcissa. Their marriage had been an arranged one meant to tie two families together and to produce an heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Once Draco came along Narcissa was finished with her duty to her husband. She had loved the money and social standing but she never held any love for her husband.

It had been surprising to learn that Em had been a Squib. At one time, Lucius Malfoy had been adamant about having a relationship only with a witch, which was one reason why Severus thought the older wizard continued to tolerate Narcissa, even after she gave birth to Draco. However, these days, Lucius not only worked in the muck of a circus, and enjoyed it, but he also rather hated silk these days as opposed to cotton or flannel. Severus smirked and gave a small laugh to the silence of his study.


	80. Chapter 80 - Months Pass

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty - Months Pass**

* * *

><p>March arrived, bringing with it an end to the snow and the beginnings of warm weather.<p>

Draco did now know of his sister but he had yet to visit her. Lucius had made the mistake of writing to his son instead of speaking to him man-to-man and Draco, although deep down pleased at knowing he had a sibling could not bring himself to forgive his father for such an indiscretion - regardless if that indiscretion was justified. The approaching end of term, and studying also kept father and son apart.

With Severus' blessing, Echo had formally terminated her employment at Hogwarts' Library, and was now very busy with The Book Worm, the shop in Diagon Alley that she co-owned with Hermione. Hermione, who was just as busy with school as Draco was, did manage a weekly correspondence with her partner.

Harry had a new friend in Sophie, who, with her father, had remained at Fairwinds.

The aurors had come for Lucius near the end of February to be tried for his crimes as a Death Eater. Due to extenuating circumstances that had been backed up by Dumbledore and the ex-spy Severus Snape, the ex-Death Eater had been conditionally pardoned. He was in the custody of the Snapes, under a nightly curfew, and no longer was able to work at the circus. As the circus performed in both wizarding and Muggle venues, it was not formally recognised by the Ministry as a place that could provide a wizard with a decent job. Nor, observed Severus wryly, Could the circus be tracked.

Lucius, who had yet to see the return of his magic, had been caught up short with job opportunities in the wizarding world. Without hesitation, Severus had promptly put him to work in his lab as an assistant.

The last supposed insult, which Lucius did not view the way the Ministry did was that he'd been stripped of his title as Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy, and his considerable estate. Draco Malfoy was the official Lord now, and was in control of the entire estate as he had been since excising his mother from the Malfoy family.

Truly, Lucius cared little for the loss of his title and inheritance. It was small compensation that, for now, it was all he had to give Draco. He missed his son, who was as important to him as Sophie was.

Sophie had come to quickly love her new home. She adored Hector, loved her Aunt Echo and was fascinated about the baby that was making Echo's tummy rounder each day. Sophie thought that Harry was the best thing in the world, and followed him everywhere, except for school. She would wave goodbye to him in the morning as he left through the Floo to the Little Red Schoolhouse, and she would wait patiently for Harry when he came home.

Sophie was fascinated by Severus, too, yet at first she was terribly shy around him. She tended to hide behind her father, or furniture when Severus was near. One afternoon while her father was busy in the lab, Sophie, who was generally under the very good and watchful eye of Dobby, had been playing hide-n-seek from the elf. Running from one hiding place to another she had fallen and skinned her knee rather badly. Severus, in his study at the time, had heard the screeching coming from the upstairs hall, was up the stairs in seconds. He scooped the little girl into his arms, and took her into the playroom where he sat down in a rocking chair to examine the knee. The scrape only needed cleaning and healing by Severus' wand. He then continued to hold the small girl until she fell asleep in his arms.

After that, Sophie had a habit of being Severus' small ghost if her father weren't around. She liked holding onto the hem of his robes as he took his daily walk around the backyard gardens.

Harry didn't quite understand why Draco hadn't come to get to know his little sister. He thought she was just perfect and Harry was certain that Draco would love her. His father explained that school was keeping Draco busy, and that the young man had issues with his father he was dealing with that were '_complicated'_.

_Whatever._ Harry vowed to be near in case Draco needed him when he did finally decide to reconcile with his father and meet Sophie.

The seven year old and the three and a half year old (Sophie was very adamant that everyone get the information about her age correct) were typical terrors in the evening. Severus welcomed the warming weather as it allowed he and Lucius, on occasion, to throw the two naturally hyped children outside with Hector.

Harry and Sophie were seated beside a pond that was empty of water and fish. Lucius had dug it out and lined it recently with river rock as a personal project.

"What kind o'fish, Harry?" asked Sophie as she leaned against the older boy.

"For the pond?" Harry shrugged and watched as Hector climbed gingerly down into the depression. "I suppose goldfish, but maybe some of those big ones... what'd your dad call them?"

"Goi," Sophie supplied knowledgeably, meaning Koi.

"Yeah. Those looked pretty. I'd like some of those small purple ones that looked like they have floaty wings." Harry smiled referring to the Beta fish he'd seen in the book Lucius had showed them both a few nights ago.

"But wouldn't they eat the goi?" asked Sophie. She remembered her father explaining to Harry that the fish he liked, the colourful Betas, were very aggressive fish, and usually never shared a pond with other fish.

"Yeah, but they're big and the bets are small so it might take 'em awhile to clear a pond."

"I don't want anything to eat my goi!" wailed Sophie.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry began to soothe the little girl. "No bets. Maybe dad will let me have one for my room, though."

Sophie, like most youngsters, went from distressed to happy in a split second as she smiled at Harry. "Can I have one, too? I liked the red ones best!" She then dislodged a small pebble nudging it down to where Hector was snuffling. "We need some'a the magic fish, too. Those silver ones with rainbow eyes would be really pretty. Think those can go in the pond, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't see why not."

A silvery hare hopped into being, and with Echo's voice it spoke, "Harry, Sophie... it's time for dinner. Come inside and wash your hands."

Sophie stretched out her hand to touch the pretty little hare just as it faded. She sighed wistfully. "I wish papa would get me a bunny."

Harry was standing, and he held out a hand to help the little girl to her feet. "Maybe your dad might get you one for your birthday. In Diagon Alley there's a store with krups, and kneazles, and owls, and snakes, and lizards, and frogs. I'll bet they have rabbits, too."

Severus watched as the two children made their way back to the house. Hector bounded happily around and at their side, while Harry continually glanced over at Sophie to make sure she was right beside him.

"He's going to make a admirable big brother, won't he?" asked Echo as she slipped her arms around her husband's waist and leaned a cheek against his shoulder.

The Potions Master smiled, and laid his hands over his wife's. "He was a Gryffindor once. He's such a protective little fellow that he may be so again."

Echo noted the wistful tone in Severus' voice. "Would you be disappointed if he were?"

"Disappointed? No. More afraid, I think. Potter was always championing someone, or getting his nose into business he ought not and... and I could have stopped him, but I had been instructed to simply follow, and intervene when danger was imminent."

"Because he was in Gryffindor?" Echo asked.

"Not just that, my Beauty. Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Potter was constantly being tested, and his powers proven. I, sadly, expected him to think more than he did. Potter was arrogant, foolhardy, and never thought that any adult might be of help to him." Severus' dark eyes gleamed with assurance as he looked out upon the boy who was his son. "I have taught Harry to think carefully before he acts. He still has the Gryffindor bravery, but there is now a bit more of Slytherin caution to his step."

Echo pulled away and smiled. "Harry is truly your son, my love. Whatever he chooses in this life he will make you proud. Now, go release Lucius from the dungeon. You had him so busy today I don't think he saw Sophie once," she said with mild reproval.

Severus bowed and backed out of the kitchen. "I shall take your unspoken advice under consideration, Beauty."

* * *

><p>Lucius had already finished in cleaning up the potions lab and he was sitting on a tall stool staring at a shelf of glittering, drying phials, stirrers, and bottles. In his hand was a crumpled, unopened letter that had been returned that afternoon.<p>

Draco was still ignoring him, and it hurt. Lucius knew he had been foolish to tell his son of Sophie, and of Em, in a letter, but he had not guessed that Draco would have been so hurt by it. Severus had warned Lucius against the letter, but the truth was, he was a coward in not facing his son.

Three times he had attempted an apology, again, by letter. Draco had not opened a single one. Lucius knew that at some point one of them would break and a reconciliation was inevitable, but until then...

"Draco will not break," the cold voice of reason was even darker sounding in the underground lab. Severus stepped in, and walked over to his friend. "In that he is his father's son."

Lucius narrowed his eyes darkly at his friend but knew that the words he spoke were truth. "I doubt I want him to, Severus," mumbled Lucius. "I feel like I don't know him anymore," he complained softly. "I don't think I've really known my son since he began school at Hogwarts. I was far too busy playing so many different roles that I neglected the most important one."

"Ce qui se fait est fait, Lucius," whispered the young wizard in words he had often heard from a seemingly uncaring, young Death Eater. "Draco wants you in his life but it will not be something to be dealt with through the ease of a letter. You will need to work at this."

"Please don't tell me how stupid that letter was, Severus," pleaded Lucius.

"I shall mention the obvious. What I will tell you is that there is to be a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. Perhaps you might be able to talk to Draco there. Echo will watch Sophie while I take Harry to get some new shoes."

"Do you think he'll meet me?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Severus sighed, and shook his head in exasperation at his friend. "Draco wants his father in his life," Severus replied plainly. "Come. Echo has dinner ready."

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Godson,<em>

Began the letter from Severus to Draco. Affectionate, but formal. Usually when Severus wrote to Draco, he referred to the young man as Dragon, or even, son. Draco swallowed uneasily as his scalp prickled with dread, and he partially crumpled the letter in his fists.

Hermione, sitting next to Draco at breakfast, had seen the letter arrive carried by the sleek raven that Severus preferred to owls. She slipped a cool hand beneath Draco's shoulder length hair and lightly stroked the back of his neck.

"Would you like me to read it?" she asked, her voice lowered so no one else could listen in on their conversation.

"It's from Severus, Hermione. Just... uhm... will you pour me some more pumpkin juice?"

Hermione quietly complied as Draco continued to read the letter. As he had suspected, his godfather was intervening in the tension between father and son.

_This weekend is the last Hogsmeade weekend before the end of term. I do not wish to cause you tension on such a weekend, but this difficulty between yourself and your father needs to be addressed, and concluded._

_There is a new cafe on Zephyr Street called Angwyn's where you shall meet Lucius at noon. I know that Hermione will be tempted to be with you, but please ask her to meet Echo at The Book Worm. Harry and I will be shopping for new shoes. We will all meet once we receive word from Lucius that all is well._

_And I expect all will be well, Dragon. Your father chose a poor way to inform you of the existence of Sophie and her mother but that is not an insurmountable problem; your refusal to even open his letters shall make it one. Speak to him. Listen to your father as the grown man you are, not the child you once were._

_All my affection,_

_Your Godfather_

Letting out a breath he did not know he'd been holding in, Draco put down the letter, and began to smooth out the wrinkles he'd crimped into it.

"Uncle Severus wants me to meet with my father this weekend," Draco said quietly.

Hermione smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I have to agree with him, love. You need to get this monkey off your back."

Draco gave his girlfriend a frown. "Is that another one of those Muggle sayings?"

Hermione giggled. "One of many."

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on the end of her nose as he smiled. In two days, he would be meeting his father. And then, he'd be meeting his little sister.

* * *

><p>Lucius stood in front of a full length mirror in his bedroom at Fairwinds, and frowned. He had not, yet, purchased his own set of wizarding robes, and so Severus had graciously lent the older man a set of his. Echo had helped in altering the robes, as Lucius had complained that they were far too severe for him; amongst many other complaints. Severus had gone to his lab as his annoyance level with his friend was rising quickly.<p>

Using several spells, Echo had changed the nearly knee length frock coat with its almost 100 black mother-of-pearl buttons into a fitted, and stylishly cut vest. Plain, but Lucius hadn't wanted fancy. He wanted his flannel shirt, jeans, and his long duster, but both Echo and Severus had nixed that.

A simple cotton shirt, white in colour, set off the vest and the black trousers that had only required a change in size. The outer robes had been softened to a dove grey that Lucius approved of.

Refusing to do away with his beloved cowboy boots, Echo had done what she could to disguise some of the "comfortable" wear and tear of the workboots and they matched rather well with his wizarding attire.

Alone in his room, plagued with the Malfoy in-born sense of fashion, he stood, a bit uncertainly, and awkwardly, before the mirror. He did not say so aloud but he really did want his circus clothing. It had been, for him, such a long time since he'd worn robes. And those had been his Death Eater robes.

"You look really pretty, Papa," Sophie smiled at her father from almost behind his right hip.

Lucius glanced down at his daughter's reflection in the mirror. He smirked. "You think I'm pretty, Sophie?"

Sophie curled a small fist into the lower half of the outer robe. "Mama's prettier, but you are too." She leaned against her father. Sensing his child's unspoken fear he bent and picked her up. "Why can't I stay with you today, Papa?"

"Papa has an appointment that is very important. I will want you there but a bit later. I promise, Echo will bring you quicker than you can blink when I call." He kissed his daughter's warm cheek as he drew her tighter into his embrace.

"You gonna use a phone? I thought magic people din't use phones." Sophie trailed her fingers through Lucius' long, blonde hair.

"They don't, my Little Owl." Shifting Sophie so she was now supported on his hip, and with one arm, he pulled out from under his shirt a medallion that closely resembled the amulet that Draco wore. "See this?" Sophie took the medallion into her hands and made a show of examining it closely. "This is a clever, magical device that was fashioned by Severus. He and Echo will both be wearing similar amulets. When I press it, and whisper the magic word, their amulets will heat up just enough to let them know they are to meet me."

Sophie's eyes widened in understanding. She held up her wrist to show the glinting silver of a charm bracelet. "That's like my coin, Daddy!"

There, on her charm bracelet, there dangled a small coin that was nearly the exact replica of the coin Lucius had once magicked for his son as a portkey that would take him to his godfather if there was trouble nearby or he were hurt. Since neither he nor Em had been able to do magic, Lucius had asked Journey to turn the simple, copper pence into a magical amulet that would tell Lucius or Em wherever their daughter was.

At five months she had begun to crawl, and a month later she had skipped walking in order to run everywhere. Sophie often ran off when neither parent was watching her. It was after her mother's sudden death when Sophie stopped running away from her father to explore, and remained close to him.

"So it is," Lucius smiled. He then put Sophie down and straightened her pinafore. He caught her by the shoulders before she darted out of his bedroom to braid her long, pale gold hair into two braids. Once finished, Sophie shook her head, so the braids swung back and forth then she ran down the stairs.

Lucius took one last look at himself, drew in a deep breath, then let it out. As he left his room, he tried to ignore the rapid, nervous beating of his heart.


	81. Chapter 81 - Draco, Lucius & Sophie

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-One - Draco & Lucius & Sophie**

* * *

><p>Angwin's Cafe on Zephyr Street just off of Diagon Alley Draco sat nervously beneath the shade of the table awning. Draco's hands were around a mug of butterbeer while his foot tapped on the cobbled stone floor beneath the table. He had gotten up three times to look at the lovely sweets in a pretty case near the front of the cafe, and had not chosen anything. Taking out his wand, he cast Tempus to see what time it was for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. It was only a few minutes before noon.<p>

Taking a sip of the butterbeer, he grimaced since it was now tepid and rather flat tasting. He shoved the mug away, and glared sharply at the young waitress that was heading towards his table to take his order. She smoothly veered away from his table, and settled her attention upon a young couple whose heads were bent lovingly towards each other. Draco gave them a scowl, too, but it was half-hearted, so he turned his gaze to his hands.

For two, incredibly long minutes, he traced each finger by sight only. He then cast Tempus again, and when he saw that it was only a few seconds after noon, he slumped into his chair and immediately wished he hadn't because he could see his father striding down the street.

Stirring himself quickly to a more upright and stiff posture, he watched, somewhat in awe, as Lucius sans walking stick and hidden wand, walked down the street, head held high, unaffected by some of the stares he was receiving. There was a ghost of pride, but mostly his father exuded confidence. Startled despite himself Draco realised that his father walked as though he were a man free.

Draco felt a bit of his own pride slip into his slight smile; pride for who his father was, and for the sacrifices he had made to save the youngest of the Dark Lord's victims. That's what he saw in place of the arrogant pride the wizarding world was used to. Fleetingly, Draco wondered what happened to those children his father and godfather had saved. He intended to ask his father, but first he needed to speak to him about Sophie and the woman called Em.

The young wizard lost sight of his father as Lucius disappeared inside the main part of the cafe. A few minutes later, Lucius was emerging onto the patio, and nearing the table where his son was seated. He noticed that Draco started to rise, but hesitated, and then sat back down.

"Hello, F-father." Draco swallowed then blurted, "You're late." Eyes widening at pointing out one of his father's shortcomings made him want to flinch in anticipation of reprimand.

"I know," acknowledge Lucius. "Maisie, our lead elephant at the circus, recently swallowed my watch." He shrugged. "I haven't any magic either to cast Tempus."

Very slightly, Lucius' shoulders bowed as an awkward silence filtered down between them. His son's greeting and quick rebuke held no warmth and for a brief second, he wondered if his stupidity had cost him his son. Lucius folded his tall frame into the iron scroll work chair across from Draco.

"Thank you for meeting me, Draco," Lucius began. He had the uncomfortable sensation that this meeting was no more than the many business meetings he once had when he was the Malfoy patriarch.

"A letter, father?!" blurted Draco, shocking Lucius with the intensity of emotion in that question. There was so much hurt that Lucius felt his heart constrict.

"It was a regrettable error. I..." Lucius blanched as Draco's features tightened with suppressed anger, and a small bit of the fear that he had seen too many times on his child's face when he would let his own temper get the better of him. Pulling his cloak a bit tighter over his shoulders Lucius consciously put aside his own injured hurt at his son's rejection of him since he had sent his regrettable letter. "I can only plead that I was worried about Sophie, and I just wasn't thinking. Severus did try to warn me of my stupidity; rather sharply, I might add."

Draco's hard gaze softened somewhat, and he allowed a slight smirk to ghost at the left side of his mouth. His godfather's warnings were, as a rule, as sharp as a razor. Many of his students, at the receiving end of such warnings swore their Potions professor often drew blood. As Draco's curiosity overrode his desire to remain cool, and emotionless, though, he asked, "What's Sophie like?"

Lucius' own stiff manner relaxed. "A typical three year old. She's very curious, loves to explore, and she is an uncommonly creative liar."

"You let her lie to you?" Draco asked not quite suppressing the smirk now dancing at both corners of his lips.

"I certainly don't encourage it, but her imagination does catch me off guard, at times. I think she might become a writer someday. I dearly hope not a reporter, though," Lucius grimaced in mock sincerity.

Draco chuckled. "Sophie sounds like a bit of a handful."

Lucius nodded. "Much as you were at that age."

"Me?" asked Draco incredulously. "I was too busy trying to be the _perfect Malfoy_!" His voice hardened on those last two words.

Lucius ignored the subtle accusation, and spoke gently, "I recall, you managed to stir up enough mischief that you kept most of the house elves busy trying to make sure you weren't caught."

Draco sniffed, a glimmer of mirth in his silvery grey eyes, "I never was, was I?"

Lucius then sighed. "Not often, no."

"Sometimes I wish you had caught me more," sighed Draco.

"I wish I could have paid more attention to you then, Draco. With Sophie, everyday has been heartache and adventure I wouldn't trade for the world. Once my memories returned, I wished so much that I'd had more such memories of you."

"I wish it could have been different, too," Draco said softly, lowering his head. He then raised his eyes and saw that his father's expression mirrored his own; that of what they had both lost because neither father nor son could afford, then, to be what they truly wanted to be.

Draco shook away the bittersweet memories. He had a chance now to have a different sort of relationship with his father and he would not ruin the opportunity. He also wanted to be the big brother to his little sister that he was to Harry.

"You didn't say in your letter, but did you marry Sophie's mother, Em?"

Lucius shook his head. "I couldn't. Narcissa and I were bound in the old tradition which did not allow for the divorce that is accepted today. Severus and I did a bit of research recently and did discover that when you excised Narcissa from the Malfoy family, you also severed any bond she and I had."

Draco's jaw dropped. He had not known that and even though he knew his parents had never really loved each other he hated knowing that he had been the instrument of their dissolution. "I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Don't apologise, Draco," Lucius admonished gently. "Your mother and I were never well suited, and this gives not only me the chance at a new life, but Narcissa as well. Which, I hope, she will find."

An uneasy silence fell between father and son, and Lucius patched it somewhat as he waved over the waitress. He ordered a coffee for himself while Draco ordered a pastry. For several minutes, once their order appeared upon their table, the two wizards drank or ate until the silence was too much.

"Draco, would you object if I addressed you as 'Dragon'? My memories show… a great deal of… affection in the nickname." Lucius watched his son carefully. At first Draco was hesitant but then he lifted his face which held that shadow of hope within it.

"If… yes… if you'd like," Draco stumbled slightly over his words. His father had not called him 'Dragon' since he was a small boy.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me, Dragon?" offered Lucius. He felt a warmth blossom in his heart as a look of sublime contentment flowed over his elder child's features.

"I did have a lot of questions but they seemed to have gone. I just... I just wish you'd told me, father. In person. Did you think I'd be angry or disapprove?" Draco had only eaten half of the pastry, and he now picked up a napkin, nervously wiping away the stickiness that really wasn't there.

Denial was on the tip of his tongue, or using Sophie's illness as an excuse, but his son did deserve the truth, and the truth had been, "I was afraid. I was afraid you'd be jealous of Sophie because she had what you never did; a father who could be there for you." He sighed with regret as he stared for a moment into his empty coffee mug. When he looked up, Draco could see the pain in his father's eyes.

What Draco said next wiped the pain from his father's dove-grey eyes. "When may I meet Sophie?"

* * *

><p>As usual, Harry was being stubborn. He and his father were at Gloop's Shoe Haven. Severus had indulged his son for twenty minutes as the seven year old had picked up shoes, trainers, even a pair of furry slippers; Harry had decided he'd have none of them. He liked his tatty old trainers, didn't care too much for his scuffed up school shoes, and was positive that his father was wrong, and that his feet were the same size as always.<p>

Gustave Gloop wasn't very happy with the stubborn child, either. Truth be told, he really did not care at all for children but they were three-quarters of his business so he had to put up with them. He gave the father what he thought might be a sympathetic roll of the eyes, but Severus glared sharply back at the rotund man. He was annoyed with his child but no one else had the right to be annoyed as well nor to think that he might go along with their displeasure.

Severus put a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, and turned him around. "So be it, Harry. Madame Malkin's it is."

Harry tried to protest, and looked towards Gloop for help but the large man only scowled bitterly at him as Severus practically shoved his son out of the door. Gloop resented the loss of a sale.

Outside, Severus loomed menacingly over his young son, and gave him the glare that usually had first years crying for mummy. Harry, who was generally immune to his father's glares, had the good sense to look ashamed for his stubborn behavior, and muttered a quick apology before Severus could verbally reprimand him.

Mentally Severus counted to ten, then said darkly, "Do not tell me that you are sorry when I know very well that you aren't, child."

"But, Dad, I..."

Severus could hear the repeated apology on his son's lips. "Harry!" snapped his father without raising his voice from the depths of Abaddon.

Harry clutched his hands tightly behind his back, and sniffled, "I don't want new shoes. I like what I got."

"What you have are pieces of leather held together by dirt, and quite possibly sheer force of will. You go through a pair of trainers and school shoes in a little less than six months, Harry. You ought to be pleased."

Harry's big, green eyes blinked curiously, "Why?"

Severus placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and directed him to walk by his side as they made their way to Madame Malkin's. "It means, son, that you are growing. Normally."

Harry stopped sharply. "Really? I'm finally growing?"

Harry had always been small for his age, and it was not a problem he had lost when he'd de-aged himself. Only the size of a four year old, he was six when Severus had taken him from his Aunt Petunia. Since he was younger, Harry had required a different formulation for his Nutrition Potion that his father had managed to flavour. Harry was happy to drink his Nutrition Potion at every meal, but if he was finally growing in a normal way, maybe he would not need it anymore.

"You are this far..." Severus pinched his finger and thumb together leaving an inch between, "...from being the normal height for a young boy your age."

"Cool!" Harry jumped up and down, and then caught his father's hand in his. "C'mon, Dad! I need new shoes! I'm growing like a... like a..."

"Weed?" smirked Severus.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>With her hair held back by a kerchief and a Dust Repelling Spell on her pinafore, Sophie was happily busy dusting the lower shelves in The Book Worm. Hermione had taken time off from her grueling NEWTs revision schedule to help put the finishing touches on the book shop. She had not expected to meet Sophie and found herself completely enchanted by the golden-haired sister of Draco Malfoy.<p>

Sophie had been shy at first, clinging to Echo's hand as she hid in the folds of Madame Snape's long dress. She had waved at Hermione, and although Hermione had spoken quietly to her, Sophie did not move from Echo's sphere of protection. It was only after both women had begun to clean, straighten things, and check inventory, that Sophie decided she wanted to help Hermione. It was Hermione that had Transfigured the pretty, pink kerchief to pull back her long, silky hair, and cast the Dust Repelling Spell on Sophie's clothing.

Sophie was an inquisitive child, and very well spoken for a three year old. She had already asked Hermione a number of questions that Hermione had answered, rather thoroughly. Hermione remembered being just as inquisitive about everything at that age which is why her mother probably taught her to read so early.

"Your mama and papa don't do magic?" Sophie asked.

"They don't," Hermione replied simply.

"My grandpa did lots of neat tricks with his wand, like makin' my toys dance. It made mama laugh and smile a lot." Sophie sneezed, twice, and Hermione stopped shelving books to send a tissue floating over to the little girl.

"Doesn't your grandpa do magic anymore?" asked Hermione as she smiled at Sophie taking a leap for the tissue and catching it.

Sophie delicately blew her nose and then held it out for Hermione to vanish. "No. Grandpa died last year. Papa and I were really sad. I cried a lot, but papa didn't, except when he thought I wasn't seeing him. Boys aren't a'posed to cry."

"I'm sorry you don't have your grandpa anymore," Hermione sympathised. "He sounds like he was a lot of fun."

"He taught papa how to cook." She giggled as she picked up her dustrag. "Papa says grandpa taught him because all he knew how to do was to burn water and summon house elves, and grandpa wasn't going to let his daughter starve to death. That was my mama."

"You still miss your mother, don't you?" Hermione tucked a stray strand of Sophie's pale gold hair back into the kerchief. "What was she like?"

Sophie scooted back so she was resting on her heels. She liked talking about her mother and her love for Em radiated from her face as she talked.

"Mama liked to sing, and she was good, too. She din't do magic, but papa said her voice was magic 'cause she could calm animals. Mama used to sing to me, and sometimes to papa."

Sophie grinned shyly. "Mione?"

"Yes, Sophie?" Hermione watched as the little girl suddenly began picking at the edges of her dustrag.

"Do you think papa and I could live here for always? I don't want to go back to the circus."

Hermione shifted on the floor as she suddenly had a lapful of small girl who was playing with one of her curls. "I thought you liked the circus. Wouldn't you miss everyone there?"

Sophie hesitated, and then tucked her head against Hermione's shoulder. "I like 'em, but I don't like the circus. It's got a lot of scary things like shadows, an' I really don't like the snakes."

Hermione felt the small body shudder. She'd been shocked to hear that Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet Naga had been in the circus. It was a vicious creature, and should never have been in a place where a child could have gotten bitten. Hermione was glad to hear that the Aurors had destroyed the snake. She hugged Sophie tighter.

"I think your father is happy to stay in one place now but you ought to tell him how you feel about the circus. Just in case," Hermione advised.

Sophie pulled away. "Maybe Uncle Severus will let us stay for always?" Suddenly she blushed. "I like Harry."

Hermione chuckled, as she realised the small girl probably had a crush on the seven year old. "Do you? I know he likes you."

Sophie shook her head. "I don't think so. I bet he gets 'noyed 'cause I follow him everywhere."

"I think you're just fooling yourself," Hermione said as she tapped Sophie's nose playfully. "I happen to know that Harry thinks the world of you."

Sophie threw her arms around Hermione for a quick hug then crawled off her lap, and went running to find Echo. Hermione laughed, and just shook her head at the exuberance of youth.

Echo stood in the small doorway that led to the short alley that was between her store and a florist shop. Although dark, it was neat with tall barrels that had been charmed with Self-Vanishing and Cleaning Spells. Echo had been getting rid of a pile of preservative paper that her books had been wrapped in. As she tossed the paper into one of the barrels she heard an odd skittering noise that had her senses sharpened. She peered up and down the alley suspiciously, but now, it was silent.

"Aunt Echo!" Sophie arrived through the office to the back door and clutched Echo's long skirt. "When's Harry comin' back?"

Echo turned away from the alley and closed the door. "He'll be back after he gets his new shoes, Sophie."

"Okay." Sophie slipped her hand into Echo's. "I'm tired of dusting. What can I do next?"

As Echo turned away from the door to escort the small girl back into the main shop area, just before the lights were lowered with a wave of the witch's hand, a pair of eyes glittered watchfully through the window in the door. Within a blink, the eyes were gone, only leaving behind the echo of footsteps.

* * *

><p>Harry tried to be polite and to behave but he was really getting bored with shoe shopping. He also didn't like Madame Malkin who had a terrible habit of always pinching his cheeks and telling him how adorable he looked. At one point he'd caught his father grimacing, and wondered if he was also getting disgusted with the proprietress.<p>

"Stand up," Severus directed of his son with a slight huff of exasperated air. Harry did as he was told his own little huff mirroring his father's impatience. Severus glared at the brown leather oxfords on his son's feet. They picked a good pair of trainers which would hopefully last more than six months but the school shoes were another matter altogether. If Harry did not complain about how tight they were, Severus didn't care for the price, or the look, or the fit. "How do they feel, Harry?"

Harry walked in a small circle, lifting and stomping his feet as he tested the comfort of the shoes. "They're okay, Dad," he replied as he gave his father a hopeful smile. "No pinching."

Severus bent down and pushed on the end of the shoe to feel where Harry's toes were. It appeared that they fit well. "How much?" he asked over his shoulder towards Madame Malkin's hovering form.

"Ten galleons..." she blanched at the Potions Master's dark glance he threw her way, "but these shoes are charmed with an Anti-Scuff Spell and to accommodate the growth of a child's feet up to a full size. They'd last at least two years, sir!"

Severus considered the cost. At first, he hadn't thought twice about getting Harry the best of everything, but then he began to see that Harry, being the child that he was, wore out his clothing, or tore it playing, and went through trainers like they were butter. He began to shop a bit more frugally for his son, and so when faced with ten galleons for a pair of school shoes, it was a bit difficult for him to swallow.

"I like 'em, Dad," said Harry, and smiled uneasily at the somewhat feral grin that Madame Malkin gave him.

"Fine," Severus gave in. "But those are for school only and you'd better take good care of them."

"Yes, sir!" Harry kicked off the new shoes and reached for the new trainers, which had magical laces that glowed different colors. He was laced up and ready to leave the shop just as his father paid for the new shoes.

Neither father nor son stayed long enough to hear Madame Malkin's triumphant farewell.

* * *

><p>Draco was tempted to cast Tempus again, but didn't want to look anymore anxious in front of his father.<p>

"Dragon, you're holding your breath again," Lucius said quietly, with a slight smirk.

Draco coughed and sat up a bit straighter. "I am? I was?"

"Severus and Harry will be picking up Echo, your young lady, and Sophie. They'll join us in about fifteen minutes."

The words 'your young lady' echoed in Draco's ears uneasily. It brought up a subject that had been bothering him since he'd learned that his father was not the man he'd known growing up.

"Father, couldn't you have told me?" Draco forged ahead as he caught his father's puzzled expression. "You and Uncle Severus saved Muggle kids... you... loved a Squib... father, you've never explained to me why you taught me to... to hate. Did you know what a spoiled prat I was?"

"I do know, and that's why you had your godfather, Dragon," Lucius spoke gently and with regret. "I was in a more untenable position than Severus was, especially since there was your own mother that was willing to turn you over to the Dark Lord for whatever he wanted." Draco blanched at the harsh words against Narcissa. He knew, now, she'd never really held any love for him, but to know that she was willing to sacrifice her own son to Voldemort... it made him feel ill.

Lucius caught Draco's hands in his and gripped then tightly to reassure his son as he spoke fervently, "I was doing everything I could to keep you safe. Where I could not afford to be lenient with you, or to teach you what you should truly know, Severus did for you."

For a moment Lucius bowed his head, and then dropped his face into his hands. Draco hesitated, then shyly placed a hand upon his father's head. For a moment, father and son were still, and then Lucius raised his head.

"There is so much I need to apologise for, Dragon..."

Draco interrupted, "Father..."

But Lucius wasn't quite listening as his memories skated harshly over the many times he'd dealt with his young son, wishing that instead of a rebuke, he'd taken his child in his arms instead. Then, there was his temper in which he'd been so afraid of hurting his only child, he'd fashioned an amulet, an illegal portkey, that would take Draco away before his father could hurt him. "So many things..."

Draco interrupted, more firmly this time, "Dad." Lucius took a deep breath, and locked his gaze upon his son. "Dad, I understand what you did, and I know we both have regrets. I think... I think we just need to put those behind us or we're going to be apologising for years. I have a sister to meet, and you," he smirked slightly with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "You have a future daughter-in-law to get to know."

Before Lucius could do anymore than blink in surprise, there was a joyful sound calling to him, "Papa!"

* * *

><p>Lucius swung his exuberant daughter up into his arms and kissed both her cheeks. She began babbling happily, "I was a lotta help to Aunt Echo and 'Mione, papa! I did some dustin' an' sweeping an' I wasn't one bit lazy!" Sophie beamed triumphantly.<p>

"Such a good girl you are!" Lucius enthused. "Now, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Sophie's eyes dropped to the young man that was a very near image of her father. Draco had begun to allow his hair to grow after being tired of using spells to keep his shorter hair slicked back from the time he was a child. It was just below his shoulders and hung in a nearly straight, almost white curtain that curled softly on the ends. He wasn't quite the height of his father, but only shy by barely two inches. Shyly, Sophie smiled at him as her father slid her back down to her own feet.

"Sophie. This is Draco. Your brother," Lucius' was just able to clamp down upon the nervousness that threatened to turn his voice into a tremolo.

Sophie didn't say anything as she craned her neck back to look up at her brother. Doing so caused her to bump against her father's legs, and he steadied her by lightly touching her shoulders with his fingertips.

For a moment, Draco felt as speechless as Sophie. He studied the little girl who had a silken curtain of gold hair that spilled softly over her shoulders and just to her elbows. Two small, glittery butterfly combs held portions of her hair up above her ears gracefully. Her eyes, unlike the silvery grey of the Malfoy men, were a rich, golden brown and very striking. Her cheeks were cherubic, and her smile shy as she returned the studious gaze. She wore a simple underdress of blue cotton decorated with darker blue, embroidered butterflies. Over this was a crisp, white pinafore.

"Hi, Draco," she spoke very softly.

Draco, at his godfather's sudden, but gentle nudge, crouched down so he was eye to eye with his small sister. "Hi there, Sophie. You're really beautiful."

Sophie blushed, and for a moment she looked down at her shiny, black Mary Janes. When she raised her head, she said, "Papa says I'm as pretty as mama." Sophie stretched out her small hand and stroked it through Draco's hair. "I like your hair. You're as pretty as papa."

Neither father nor son could help themselves - they both laughed. Sophie glared at the two wizards, but squealed in sudden delight as Draco lifted her up off the floor.


	82. Chapter 82 - Hermione & Lucius

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Two - Hermione & Lucius**

* * *

><p>Harry bounced the heels of his new trainers against the legs of his chair at Angwin's Cafe. Everytime he bounced his shoes, his magical laces would change colour. It was mesmerising... hypnotic...<p>

A light fingertip to his chin drew his gaze away from the pretty laces, "Harry, please eat your sandwich," Echo spoke softly.

"Okay, Mum." Harry's gaze left his trainers and he reached for the sandwich on his plate. "Can I have some pumpkin juice?" He asked just as he took a large bite of the sandwich.

Severus cast a discouraging glance towards his son. "Milk," he said simply. Harry scowled right back, and took a second, aggressive bite of his sandwich. Ice cold milk for the two youngest appeared on the table and Harry quickly picked up his glass to wash down the bites of his sandwich. Severus smirked and then looked over towards Draco and Sophie.

Sophie occupied her brother's lap, and was doing more talking than she was eating. Her conversation was low, though, and being across the table, Severus could not make it out. Draco's attention was completely on his little sister, though, and he even made sure that she had little bites of fruit or her sandwich to eat in between sentences.

Most surprising was the interaction between Hermione and Lucius. When they'd first arrived at the cafe, Hermione, bereft of Draco as he had gone towards Sophie, had sidled up next to Severus, her fist knotting in the heavy fabric of his outer robes. He'd placed his hand upon her shoulder, lightly, enough to give her the bit of courage she needed to face Lucius.

_Hermione had only met Lucius once, and that had been in her second year at Hogwarts. Lucius had come to the Quidditch match to watch his son as Seeker, and she had inadvertently run right into the tall, forbidding wizard._

_A gloved hand shot out, trapping several curls, and trapping young Hermione on the steps that would eventually branch to the right where the House of Gryffindor sat to watch Quidditch. The sneer on the white-blonde haired wizard scared her as she did her best to maintain her balance on the step that she stood upon. It would take only the slightest movement for him to push her, and she'd fall. Most likely to her death from a broken neck._

_"Bushy hair... bringing a book, or two to a Quidditch game," he glanced sidelong at the two books Hermione clutched under one arm. Lucius Malfoy had not, yet, let go of her hair. "You must be Hermione Granger. The Mud... Muggle-born that is besting my son in all his classes." A hard edge glittered in the man's grey eyes and Hermione tried to say something brave, but couldn't find her voice._

_To Hermione's surprise, and relief, the tall wizard let go of her hair, and stood graciously aside to let her pass. Hermione did so, but found herself stopped once more as Malfoy's serpent-headed cane firmly touched the crook of her elbow. She shivered as she looked down at the fangs of the silver headed serpent that were threatening to pierce through her robe sleeve and to her vulnerable flesh._

_Lucius spoke softly, warningly, "It is... unwise, Miss Granger, for someone of your... background to bring so much attention to herself." He leaned closer, but did not smile as he whispered, "The wrong attention."_

_With a flourish of cape and cane, the elder Malfoy turned abruptly towards the Slytherin side of the stands. Hermione, still frozen in place, jerked suddenly as two heavy hands dropped solidly upon her shoulders. Craning her neck, she caught the stern gaze of the Potions Master as he directed her towards her Gryffindor housemates. Oddly, she was quickly released, but not before the professor had squeezed her shoulder comfortingly._

Draco, his sister's hand in his, had introduced his father to Hermione, but she hadn't moved any closer. It wasn't until Lucius had bowed in deference and apologised for any time he might have insulted or frightened her that Hermione's Gryffindor backbone came back to life, with, of course, a slight nudge from Severus and a smile from Draco.

Now, they were seated beside each other as Hermione told Lucius about her parents, explained what dentists were, and asked her own polite questions about Lucius' time at the circus.

Sophie suddenly slid off Draco's lap and scurried over to her father's side of the table. She tugged on the sleeve of his robe. Lucius interrupted his discussion with Hermione, which had drifted to a favorite subject of his, symbolism in the wizarding world, and looked down at his rather stricken daughter. Sophie was also hopping back and forth on her feet, with her hands wrapped in her crisp pinafore.

"Papa, I..." she cut herself off as she glanced in embarrassment at the full table. Releasing a portion of her distressed pinafore, Sophie crooked her finger at her father and he leaned over to give her his ear. She whispered, "Papa, I need the loo!"

Hermione had overheard and smiled as she touched the little girl's shoulder. She looked up at Lucius silently, and he nodded. "Sophie, why don't you come with me?"

Sophie quickly glanced between her father and Hermione. Making her decision, Sophie grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged. The older witch smiled and rose from her seat, saying, "We'll be back shortly." With a slight smirk, she allowed the little girl to pull her into the cafe and to the ladies loo.

* * *

><p>Much later at home, at Fairwinds, Lucius and Severus finished up with some potions that had been simmering all day while Draco and Hermione played with Sophie and Harry. Echo, tired from the long day, had been pleased to have Hermione and Draco staying the night so that she could have a bit of peace and a lie-in.<p>

While Lucius headed down to the subterranean potions lab, Severus hovered worriedly over his wife as she settled beneath the silk comforter on their bed. He touched her warm cheeks with the back of his fingers, and placed several stray curls back over her ears. Echo smiled up at her husband sleepily.

"Are you certain you are all right, Beauty?" Severus asked softly as he sat down on the edge of their bed beside her.

"Honestly, Severus, I'm just over-tired. It was a busy day." She laced the fingers of her right hand through his right hand, and dropped her other hand over his left, which was settled on her bump.

Echo had miscarried her first two children with her wretched, first husband, Oland Childermass. When the new couple had initially met with Echo's Healer they had both hoped that the miscarriages had been caused by Childermass' illegal use of old, Coercive Magic, that kept his wife in line and acquiescent. They had learned, though, that Childermass had cursed his wife in such a way that her babies would never have come to term. Despite an Abortive Curse, and the Coercive Magic, the Healer had patiently explained that possible stress had led to Echo's miscarriages. That meant that Severus and Echo had to visit the Healer on a weekly basis in order to make certain that all was well.

Echo seemed happy, and content, but Severus worried every moment. He did not want to lose their child but neither did he want to lose his beloved wife. He leaned over to kiss her brow as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Stepping just outside of their bedroom Severus summoned Dobby. The small house elf, who had finally done away with the multiple hats and socks, now wore just one hat, albeit a different one each day, a different pair of mismatched socks each day, and a long jumper that reached his knees. As this particular one had a "D" on the front of it, it was undoubtedly one of a few that Molly Weasley had knitted for the elf.

"Dobby, Lucius and I will be working in the lab until dinnertime. Would you keep an eye on Echo for me as you go about your work?' Severus asked.

Dobby smiled and bobbed his head in delight. "Dobby is pleased to watch over Mistress Madam, Master Sir!" Severus rolled his eyes. Even though he had requested the small elf to call himself "Sir", and Echo "Madame" he still managed to tack on the ever-present title of master and mistress. Dobby was not a bonded elf, and was free, and paid, in the Snape household. He even had a day off in which he spent most of his time either knitting in his sewing room, or playing with Harry.

"Dobby is having request, for Master Sir, though," he hesitated briefly, and then wrung his hands.

"Yes, Dobby?" asked Severus waiting patiently.

"Dobby is going shopping for groceries tomorrow, and Friend Harry and Little Miss Sophie wish to come with Dobby, Sir. They is be asking many times, and Dobby is wearing down."

Severus chuckled at his son's persistence, and in knowing that even a house elf could be verbally bullied into a corner by a precocious child. "Do you wish to take them, or would you prefer that I intervene with those two snakes?" asked Severus.

Dobby's eyes widened. "Oh! Master Sir is not needing to curtail exuberant children! Dobby is fine with taking them to grocer, but Dobby is needing to make certain is all right with Master Sir, and Master Lucius."

"I see no reason they cannot go, Dobby." He scowled in warning. "Although, I charge you with permission to appropriately punish, or bring them home should they not behave. I am certain that Lucius will require the same. If I recall, you often disciplined Draco, did you not?"

Dobby sniffed, and his eyes blinked seriously. "Dobby was good elf nanny to Master Draco, Master Sir. Dobby be good to Friend Harry and Little Miss Sophie, too."

"Speak to Lucius, then, and I'm certain those two will be readied by Echo tomorrow," Severus replied. With a nod, he strode down the hallway, then down the stairs through the narrow door that led to his lab.

* * *

><p>The next day in Harry's room he was a bundle of nerves as his mother combed his long hair (which was just shoulder length and had been recently trimmed by his Uncle Lucius). His mother fussed over his shirt, his trousers, and his multicoloured jumper that had been knitted for him by Dobby. It even had pockets!<p>

Echo glanced down at her son's bare feet and clucked her tongue almost the same way his father did. "Harry? You had socks on just a few minutes ago. Where are they?"

"They're yellow. I don't like yellow," he replied, pointing helpfully towards two, small yellow spots on the floor by his bed. He watched impassively as Echo summoned the socks.

"Harry! These were clean socks!" she chided firmly and handed them back to him. "Now put them on then get your boots on."

Harry scowled at the yellow socks, and stubbornly crossed his arms over his small chest. "I don't wanna wear yellow socks!"

Echo huffed in exasperation, blowing a dark curl off her cheek. "You'll be wearing boots, Harry. Nobody will see your socks."

"But I'll know they're yellow, Mum," he spoke seriously.

Echo gave the little boy a glare that was as dark as any he'd ever received from his father. "_Put_... your socks on and then _put_... your boots on, or I'll have your father deal with you."

Harry gulped as he snatched the socks, and went to sit on the edge of his bed. Echo had swatted his backside a time or two, but since she'd become pregnant that was a chore she happily turned over to Severus. If his father had to _'deal with him_' that almost always meant a spanking. Not that Harry got into trouble all that much anymore in which a spanking was required. His father was very good at shouting, or sticking him in a corner, or lately, having him do extra chores around Fairwinds.

He slipped his bare feet into the yellow socks, wiggled his toes, quickly stuck out his tongue at the awful sonks then worked his feet into the boots. Once done he jumped onto his feet and grinned at his mother.

Echo smiled. "Wonderful! Get yourself down the stairs, and wait patiently on the sofa for Sophie."

"Okay, Mum!" Harry darted out of his bedroom, and as he ran down the stairs, he didn't hear his mother muttering about 'no running in the house'!

* * *

><p>Lucius was seated on the edge of his daughter's bed as she stood between his knees with her back to his chest. He was busy plaiting her silky hair into a neat French braid. Sophie's finger was drawing little invisible doodles on her father's knee.<p>

"You'll obey Dobby?" he asked firmly.

"Uh huh," Sophie replied, not really paying attention.

Lucius lightly tugged his child's hair. "Pay attention, little girl," he admonished.

Sophie stopped her drawing and leaned, just a bit, against her father's leg. "I'm s'posed to obey Dobby and I'm s'posed to behave and I'm s'posed to not let go of Harry's hand." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. "Papa?"

Lucius finished the braid with a green ribbon. He kissed the top of Sophie's head. "What's on your mind, Sophie?"

Sophie turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed before looking up into her father's grey eyes. "Can I get some chocolate for Draco?"

Lucius picked up his daughter, turned slightly, and then gracefully placed her feet back down on the floor as he withdrew a small, leather pouch from his pocket. He shook out two copper knuts and handed them to Sophie. She held each shiny coin in a hand and danced around the room briefly with them.

"So, I take it you like your big brother?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Sophie stopped dancing, and tucked her precious coins into her pocket. "He's nice. Did you know he and 'Mione are going to get married?"

"I do know that," Lucius chuckled softly as he removed Sophie's shiny black patent leather Mary Jane's from the floor of the wardrobe. He knelt, and his daughter stuck out her right leg so the first shoe could be slipped on.

"'Mione says we'd be sisters. I like 'Mione. She's pretty and is really smart and lets me ask lots of questions."

Lucius buckled both shoes. "I understand that Hermione likes to ask questions, too." He stood up, and grasping his daughter's hands, he pulled her to her feet. "All right downstairs we go. Dobby is a very time conscious elf so we don't want to have to make him wait."

Sophie took her father's hand in hers and escorted him down the stairs. "You need a new watch, Papa," Sophie observed. In the living room Severus was giving some last minute instruction to Dobby. The house elf's head was bobbing as he listened but his expression was very serious. While Severus spoke to the elf Echo was buttoning up Harry's winter cloak, and tying the strings under his hat.

Sophie broke from her father's light grip and ran over to Harry. "Hi, Harry! We're going to an elf grocery, and papa says I have to hold your hand!"

"Cloak first, Sophie, dear," Echo interrupted as she held out a soft, rosy coloured winter cloak. Echo had purchased the cloak, the matching hat and mittens, when she'd seen Sophie's rather worn, old winter coat.

Severus had finished giving Dobby instructions regarding his two charges then turned to Lucius. "We shall be going to a few apothecaries today, Lucius. The two potions we need to finish will be simmering for the next two hours." Severus tossed on his outer cloak then stepped over to brush a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Resting today, Beauty?"

Echo shook her head. "Cooking. Dobby bought me a very nice cookbook, "House Elf Cooking Tips" that I want to try out, so be sure you're back here in time for lunch." She grasped the lapels of Severus' robes, pulled him down, and gave him a kiss that had him blushing, and Lucius chuckling at his friend's embarrassment.

Severus gruffed, glowered, and strode over to the fireplace. "Do you mind if we get going, Lucius?" Before throwing the Floo powder into the flames, he turned to his son. "Behave yourself, Harry, and keep a close eye on Sophie."

Harry grinned as he grasped Sophie's hand. "I will, Dad. Bye Uncle Lucius!"

Echo watched as the flames in the Floo turned a bright green, carrying her husband, and his friend away to their first destination of the day. Dobby then took Harry and Sophie by their free hands, making a circle, grinned, and they popped away.

Echo smiled, and patted her belly. "Just you and I baby. Let's do some cooking!"


	83. Chapter 83 - The House Elf Market

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Three - The House Elf Market**

* * *

><p>With a nearly silent pop, Dobby, Sophie, and Harry appeared in the midst of a very large, open air market. House elves were everywhere visiting booths, and perusing everything from drink, to vegetables, to meats, to nearly anything an elf might need to purchase for a wizarding household.<p>

This was the Elf Market. A huge, sprawling labyrinth of small tents, booths and even shops that were also manned by very savvy elves. Hundreds of house elves meandered purposefully through the market, as Shopkeeper elves called out the specials on their produce or wares.

Harry and Sophie were both completely stunned by the sight. Neither knew that it was rare for a witch or wizard to come to this market.

Dobby clapped his hands happily before catching Sophie's hand in his. He made sure that Harry was still holding the child's other hand.

"Wow!" Harry finally managed to breathe.

Dobby grinned. "Come, come, Friend Harry! We visit Dobby's cousin first." Dobby led the children through the busy throng of shopping house elves, but not so quickly that Harry and Sophie couldn't dawdle for a few seconds as they stared at a passing booth or tent.

Dobby's cousin, Abel, was the complete opposite of the excitable, and nearly always cheerful house elf. Abel didn't hunch his shoulders like the majority of house elves did. He stood straight which made him appear almost four feet tall. Abel had the same green eyes that Dobby did, but there was a calculated, business-like shrewdness, that house elves tended to be wary of. Like Dobby, Abel was a free elf. He'd been born free, though, and had never questioned once following his father into the family business of working the Elf Market. Most Shop elves were free, a fact that most wizards and witches did not know of. That was because a Shop Elf wouldn't be caught within the wizarding world. For them, the Elf Market was their world, and it, and their lives, were separate from the wizarding world.

Dobby gave a cheerful smile at his cousin and trotted over with Harry and Sophie close behind. Abel scowled down at the two children. He sniffed, smelling the magic from one and the faint trace of magic from the other.

Ignoring the supposed slight, Dobby pushed his charges in front of himself, and proudly made introductions. "This is Friend Harry Snape and Little Miss Sophie Malfoy. This be Dobby's cousin, Abel."

Harry nodded shyly, and gripped Dobby's hand tighter. Sophie darted behind Harry and in front of Dobby so she was effectively sandwiched between the two.

"They don't appear to be house elves," Abel sniffed disdainfully. A cleaver in his hand fell down onto a chopping block and through a large beef bone. The action underscored the Shop elf's disdain.

Sophie, who had been peeking out behind Harry, now completely ducked behind him. Harry glared at the Shop elf. Dobby crossed his arms over his thin chest, and his smile dropped into a warning glower.

"Abel is not to be scaring young witch and wizard," he intoned darkly. "They is good Magicals."

Abel did not answer but dropped his cleaver heavily onto the beef bone for a second time. When Sophie backed into Dobby, he curled a protective arm around the small girl, and grasped Harry's hand.

"Dobby is NOT bringing wizard business to Abel again. Bad elf!" Dobby trotted his charges away from the butcher's booth. The Shop elf Abel didn't give them a second glance as he turned his attention to a new House elf looking to do business.

After several minutes of walking, with Sophie on his right and Harry on his left, Dobby was still muttering under his breath. He was both humiliated and appalled by his shop elf cousin. Abel had never been a congenial sort of elf, but to be so disrespectful towards the children of Dobby's employer and his employer's friend was beyond insult.

"Chocolate, Dobby," Sophie said softly, breaking the house elf's disgruntled mood.

Dobby glanced where Sophie was pointing, and his affable smile returned. "Ooooh, Little Miss discovered the best chocolate!" he enthused.

The elf ushered his charges over to a large tent that was gaily decorated with ribbon streamers of all colours. More colour abounded in the variety of candies and chocolates and their gay wrappings. Two, rather rotund Shop elves with wide grins plastered on their faces reminded Harry eerily of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Currently, the two Shop elves were juggling chocolate oranges between each other. Sophie, Dobby, Harry, and several dozen other house elves watched in bedazzled, breathless awe, as larger, and less roundly shaped candies were added to the chocolate oranges that soared through the air.

Suddenly, the juggled candy was being directed at the crowd who delightedly caught the flying candies. Dobby encouraged Harry and Sophie to raise their hands and when they did so a red, cinnamon spice lolly neatly found its way to Sophie's hands, and a honey-comb wand found its way into Harry's hands.

The juggled candy, now dispersed amongst the house elves, and the two children, the two Shop elves gave their attention to their customers. Scoops of Droobles Gum, Droobles Best, Sugar Quills, Leaping Gum Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Treacle Tears, Canary Creams, and more disappeared into multicoloured bags left and right. Finally, it came their turn.

"Greetings, Dobby!" blinked one of the twin shop elves. His watery blue eyes took in the children. "You brought magicals!" The shop elves delight at sight of Sophie and Harry could not have been more plain.

"Greetings, Izzy!" smiled Dobby as he proudly introduced his two charges. "Little Miss is wanting special chocolate for brother. Friend Harry may wish to purchase something, too."

Izzy lowered himself to Sophie's height so he was not towering over her (although that was only by a foot). "Is Little Miss knowing what she wishes for brother?" he asked gently.

Sophie smiled shyly at Izzy. "I just met my big brother for the first time ever," she explained. "He's pretty, like papa, and he's not a big boy anymore. He's going to be married to 'Mione and she likes books and questions and stuff."

"Ah, so Little Miss is needing special sweet for brother?" Izzy asked. Sophie nodded.

Sophie glanced back over her shoulder at Dobby. Making a decision, she turned, took out her coins and showed them to Dobby. "Is that a lot, Dobby?"

Dobby carefully curled Sophie's fingers over the coins. "Is enough, Little Miss. No worries."

Sophie grinned, and then turned back to Izzy. "Papa says Draco means 'little dragon'."

Izzy blinked for a moment at the small child, and then his face lit up. Turning slightly, he Summoned something from a very tall shelf, nearly completely obscured by the fluttering ribbons. Izzy held the object in both hands. It was a rectangular box of blue and gold with the stylised drawing of a magnificent Blue Opal Dragon on the outside. The drawing of the dragon sinuously circled the box, showing off its richly glittering scales, its dangerous tail, and its beautiful wings. Izzy stroked the top of the box and the animated dragon stopped its movement. He then opened the lid of the box to reveal the very same dragon but crafted in fine milk chocolate.

Sophie's eyes widened in delight and she waved Harry over. He peeked into the box and grinned.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

Sophie nodded her agreement and then held out her coins. "Is that enough?"

Izzy very carefully did not show the dismay as he looked down upon the three knuts. Dobby stepped closer to Sophie as he scooped the coins from her hand. "Dobby is knowing that is enough, Izzy. Little Miss will have chocolate dragon, yes?" He firmly tucked the coins into the rotund elf's fist.

Izzy opened his hand, and smiled as he saw two sickles added to the three knuts. He tucked the coins away, and then with a wave of his hand, the box was neatly wrapped in silver and gold and in Sophie's hands. To his surprise, the child gave the elf a quick one-armed hug, and then dashed behind Dobby where she occupied herself studying the pretty gift.

"Now, would young Friend Harry be wishing for some chocolate, too?" asked Izzy as he focused on Harry.

"For my Mum," replied Harry. "She's bignant," he declared, using the word he'd coined as being a better word than pregnant. "I mean, she's going to have my little brother or sister soon and she really likes chocolate that has caramel in it. Oh yeah, and Bird Whistles, but dad hates those. Too noisy."

Izzy turned, and stared in consternation at his shelves of sweets, until the other shop elf, his twin, Oopsy threw a glittering package in his direction. Izzy caught it, then grinned at what his brother had tossed to him.

"Perfection for the expectant mother," Izzy spoke reverently as he showed the purple and silver elongated package to Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a low "oooooh".

"What is it?" asked the little boy.

"Sublime Chocolate Drops. These happen to be carob, which tends to be gentler on the mother's tummy. Within the carob is a confection of caramel touched very lightly with Stomach Soother Potion."

Dobby clucked his tongue as he dropped his hand over Harry's hand which was stretching towards the package. "Friend Harry has Potions Master as father. Him might not be happy that little boy is giving Mistress Madame potions in sweets."

Izzy leaned back. "Sublime Chocolate Drops is made by a Potions Master. Friend Harry could tell father this information before giving sweets to mother?" He asked, although the question was a strong suggestion.

Dobby tapped his lip and Harry's eyes kept darting between the house elf and the chocolate. "Who be Potions Master?" He finally asked.

Izzy turned the package sideways and then showed Dobby an interesting mark that appeared to be two "S's" crossed by a snake. "Severus Snape," announced Izzy.

"That's my Dad!" Harry crowed, a big grin lighting his face.

"Then I would say it is yours, young Friend Harry," Izzy gave Dobby a quick sideways glance who nodded swiftly. Izzy gave the child the chocolate, and took his proffered coins. With that, Dobby escorted his charges away from the sweets shop and onto the rest of the shopping.

It was just past noon when the last of the grocery shopping was completed. Most of the packages had either been shrunk down, or in the case of the more perishables, sent magically on to Fairwinds. Both Harry and Sophie were very hungry, and Sophie would likely be needing a nap soon. Dobby led his charges to a large, brick edifice with a shiny, aluminum roof that was lined with chimneys. Coming from the chimneys, and filling the Elf Market in all directions were the wonderful smells of elf cooking.

Dobby led the two children inside to a large, rustic, room that bore a great resemblance to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but without the enchanted ceiling. The chairs and tables were unfinished looking, but were smooth, and didn't give any of the patrons slivers. Many of the tables were occupied by house elves that were chatting animatedly, and eating their own meals.

At their table, both Harry and Sophie needed a Booster Seat Charm to bring them up to the proper height of the table. Once they were settled, Dobby waved an elf over who took their orders. The house elf scolded lightly when pumpkin juice was ordered by both children.

"Master Sir does not allow pumpkin juice at lunch, Friend Harry," reminded Dobby.

"But it's a special day, Dobby," pleaded Harry, while their small waiter smirked pleasantly. Sophie nodded her agreement emphatically.

"Special day," the waiter nudged verbally at Dobby.

Dobby sighed, then smiled. "Special day. But, one glass!"

Sophie clapped her hands and Harry finished his order, grinning widely.

Their orders soon popped into being on their table, and they all dug in hungrily. Sophie had a toasted cheese sandwich and mixed, sliced fruit, while Harry had a large, ham sandwich. Dobby had ordered the little boy some fruit, too, and although Harry had scowled at the elf, he was now enjoying the fruit. Dobby had soup and a salad and between bites he watched his two charges. After several minutes, a wistful look crossed his face before turning into a wide, carefree smile.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the three adventurers returned to Fairwinds. Sophie was a touch cranky, but the moment Lucius picked her up in his arms she fell asleep with her head tucked against his shoulder. He retreated upstairs to put his daughter to bed.<p>

Dobby had oddly vanished from the sight of his magical family, but Harry was so intent in telling his mother and father all about the Elf Market, that Severus did not have time to wonder about the house elf.

Harry sat between Echo and Severus as he regaled them with intricate descriptions of the Elf Market and the Shop elves.

"Dobby's cousin didn't like us," frowned Harry. "He had this look like something was stuffed up his nose."

"There are some Shop elves who do not like wizard kind or Muggles, Harry. They prefer to remain hidden from all humans," explained Severus.

"But Izzy and Oopsy weren't like that," smiled Harry. "I really liked them. They're twins like Fred and George and they have the best sweets shop in the world." Harry suddenly stood up as he remembered his gift for his mother. He pulled out the shrunken package that was a small bag frilled with a profusion of ribbons. He held the package out to his father. "Dad?"

Severus took out his wand, "Engorgio!"

The package swelled to full size and Harry shyly presented it to his mother. Echo dug through all the ribbons and pulled out the elongated box that shimmered with the name of the candy, Sublime Chocolate Drops. Echo smiled brightly, and Severus eyed his son curiously.

"Izzy said those are just right for big.. uhm pregnant mums because it'll make your tummy feel good." Harry pointed to the small symbol in silver at one end of the box. "See that?"

"I do, Harry." Echo knew the symbol that her husband used as a signature for all his potions, so she knew that the chocolate contained some potion that Severus had brewed. She kept silent, allowing her son to educate her.

"That's symbol of a Potions Master, see? And, Izzy said it's dad!" Harry looked proudly at his father and Severus couldn't help but colour slightly under that gaze. "So, it's okay for you, right, Dad?"

Severus nodded. "That is correct, Harry."

Echo smiled, "I didn't know you had any elves as clients, Severus."

"Izzy and Oopsy are friends of Dobby's," Severus replied. "They had been considering a line of sweets, mostly for children, that had low doses of Cough Relief Potion, Throat Soother, Sniffle Remedy, and Fever Reducer laced within the sweet." He draped an arm over his son's shoulder. "Harry, you recall all the work we've been doing in trying to flavor potions for children?"

"Yeah, but we didn't succeed, yet."

"True, and I'm certain we shall, but we were able to infuse minor derivatives of childrens remedies for some of the sweet candies that the elf twins offered. It has been quite successful, too. Several apothecaries are carrying their sweets now." His slim finger tapped the box of chocolates that Echo had opened. "I understand that this one is a favourite of mothers with children that over-indulge on food."

Echo paused with a drop to her lips as she caught her husband's teasing glance. With a moue of her lips, she popped the chocolate into her mouth, savored the flavour, and then turned to Severus. "This in no way releases you from finding tacos for me. Taco Bell tacos."

Severus groaned and slumped against the back of the couch. That particular craving was going to involve the purchase of a portkey to America. After all, he believed there were no Taco Bells in Britain.

Harry yawned deeply, and Severus moved swiftly, catching his son up into his arms. "I think someone might need a short nap."

Harry was going to protest but a second yawn prevented him from saying anything. Shrugging his shoulders, he just nodded, and lay his head against his father's neck. Severus patted his son's back, and chuckled very softly as he took his son up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The weekend was nearly over. Harry would be back at primary, and Severus and Lucius would be back to work. Today, however, there was no brewing to be done as, Severus, Harry, Lucius, and Sophie, would be in attendance for the grand opening. Along with Echo, they sat in The Book Worm waiting for the arrival of Hermione and Draco. Echo tried to sit, but this was her grand opening, and she couldn't sit still when the need to dust at invisible dust hit her every five minutes.<p>

Finally Draco and Hermione arrived, just before the official opening of the book shop. Echo hugged Hermione tightly, and the young witch smiled and patted Echo's back.

Sophie ran up to her brother, and shoved the wrapped chocolate from the Elf Market at him. "I bought it with my own monies at the Elf Market yesterday."

Draco knelt down, and opened the package. He marveled at the gilded box with the blue dragon that swept sinuously around it. He kissed Sophie's forehead. "This is great, Soph. If you don't mind, I'm going to save this for dessert today."

"S'okay." Sophie slipped her hand into Draco's as he stood.

Lucius smiled at his son. "I hope that your young lady has given you a turn or two in a kitchen, Dragon."

Draco looked worriedly at his father. "Why do you say so, Dad?" Draco had gotten more used to calling his father 'dad' as it seemed that Lucius preferred that less formal address to being called 'father'.

Lucius nudged his son by his upper arm over to the cafe area in the corner of the shop. "We're in charge of tea, coffee, and the cream puffs Harry wanted."

Draco's jaw dropped. "What? No! I didn't think we were doing anything... I mean..." He glanced down in distaste at the white apron emblazoned with the shop logo on the front of it, that Lucius had deftly tied around him. "Look, Dad, I'm pants in the kitchen. I mean, Hermione will tell you so. I burn toast. I..."

Lucius chuckled, "You'll follow my lead, son. Let's get started."

The doors opened and as people began to filter in curiously, Draco discovered he was not half bad at brewing coffee and tea the non-magical way. Thankfully, the cream puffs were pre-made by Echo, and came in a pretty white box.

Hermione manned the checkout counter while Echo and Harry and Sophie watched over, and assisted in the children's section. Severus had naturally taken over the non-fiction area where all the textbooks on magic were shelved.

At first the trickle was a small one with pockets of absolute quiet in the book shop. Then, just near one of the clock there was a great, busy throng of people that came into the shop. Most wanted books, but there were a few that simply wanted coffee, or tea, and the wonderful cream puffs that Harry was fond of telling nearly everyone that his mum had made. If he stole one, now and then, neither Lucius nor Draco ratted him out to his father. Consequently, near three of the clock, Harry was darting around the shop like a whirling Dervish hopped up on sugar.

Severus finally caught his animated son, and with the boy slung over one shoulder he strode purposefully to the office at the back of the shop. Harry giggled, and waved at everyone that looked at him.

In the office Severus gave his son two drops of a blue tincture that he had created not long after adopting Harry. Having learned the hard way the trouble a sugar high could get a child into, he was not content to wait it out. The tincture negated the effects of the over-abundance of sugar in a child's system just enough that they would soon calm down to normal. The creation had led to a very effective potion that dealt with the increase of insulin in Diabetic witches and wizards. Albus, quite addicted to his sweets, had finally gambled and lost and had been diagnosed some months ago with Diabetes. With his wife, Minerva, keeping a close eye upon his diet, and weekly doses of the adult tincture, Albus was assured another healthy 100 years.

Harry was calming down, but suddenly his face brightened as the office door opened. "Grandpa!" Harry slid like a small snake away from his father, and over to the elder wizard who was outrageously resplendent in electric blue robes with equally electric green stripes. It gave Severus an instant migraine and without asking permission, he cast a Colour Modification Spell on the robes, muting them to a sedate, royal blue.

His arms around young Harry, Albus scowled at Severus. Eyebrow raised, the Potions Master quipped, "I see you managed to escape before Minerva had a gander at your clothing, Albus."

"And I see that you're as quick with your wand as always, my boy." Albus picked Harry up showing the strength of the de-aging that had saved his life. Now a good 70+ years, he was much more spry, and stronger that he had been in years.

"I didn't know you'd be coming, Grandpa," said Harry as he kissed his grandfather's cheek.

"I couldn't miss this lovely celebration, dear boy. That, and I do believe I'm in need of something interesting to read. Have you any recommendations, Harry?"

Harry clapped his hands then wriggled out of Albus' arms. When his grandfather mentioned reading, that usually meant he was going to get something that he and Harry would both enjoy. Slipping his hand into the older wizard's, the little boy led Dumbledore out of the office and to the children's section. Severus followed until he saw his wife seated on a small child's chair, looking obviously exhausted.

"Tired, Beauty?" he asked softly, as he caressed her hair. Echo leaned back and leaned into her husband's cupped hand. Gently he stroked her cheek. Leaning down after a few minutes, he helped his wife to her feet. "Come along, my dear. I think you're in need of a short nap."

"I think so, too, Sev." With a sigh, and half leaning against her husband, Echo allowed Severus to escort her back to the office where he Transfigured a chair into a chaise. By the time he'd helped Echo onto the chaise, she was already half asleep. Severus draped a knitted blanket over his wife, and kissed her forehead. By then, she was deeply asleep with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The grand opening of The Book Worm was a resounding success, and at the end of the day everyone was suitably tired. Draco and Hermione said their farewells while both received sleepy kisses from Sophie. Harry was oblivious to all dozing upon his also dozing grandfather's lap. While Draco and Hermione left the shop, Severus picked his son off Albus' lap, gently nudging the older wizard awake.<p>

Albus cast a Tempus spell before rising and blanched when he saw the time. "Oh dear me! If I'm any later, Minerva will hang me with the other heads of Hogwarts. He quickly hugged Severus, kissed Echo's cheek and then Disapparated before anyone could say their own farewells.

Lucius was frowning. He had seen the headmaster at his trial, and twice with his wife, Minerva McGonagall. All three times it struck him that the elderly wizard appeared much younger than he should.

"I could swear that Headmaster Dumbledore never had a single red hair as he does now," he muttered.

Severus replied, "During the final battle, Albus was hit with a curse that was slowly eating away at his mind and body. We were able to use the same de-aging potion that Potter had brewed to de-age himself. I just did a few modifications that allowed him to retain his memory, and he was de-aged to about 70 possibly 75 years of age."

"Remarkable," Lucius exclaimed softly.

"Severus?" Echo was near the back office. Still carrying his sleeping son, Severus answered his wife's question by meeting her at the door to the back office. Echo pointed at the door that led to the alley. It was open. "I'm sure that was locked."

With a wave of his hand, the door closed and there was a snick as it was locked. Another wave sent up the wards that kept intruders from entering the shop at night. "We were all going in and out of here today. It's quite possible one of us left the door open." He gathered Echo to his side and kissed her cheek. "Home?"

Echo smiled. "Oh yes! Dobby promised us a lovely feast for the end of the day."

Moving to leave through the front door, neither Severus nor Echo caught the flash of greyish white that dashed past by the window in the rear door of the back office.

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night, Harry slowly rose from his bed, blinked, and then rubbed his fists into his bleary eyes. With a yawn, they finally opened. He cocked his head to one side as he heard something. Slipping from his bed, he padded quietly to his door, peeked through it, and could barely hear the adults voices from somewhere below. Probably the living room. Looking the other way, further down the hall, he could hear the noise that had awakened him.<p>

Leaving his room, Harry walked as silently as he could until he was standing just outside of Sophie's room. He leaned his ear against the door and could hear very soft whimpering. He carefully opened the door and stepped from the dimly lit hallway into the dark room lit only by a sliver of moonlight that spilled through the partially opened curtain.

Harry could see little Sophie caught in a nightmare, her legs were trying to run, but only served to get tangled up in the bedsheets. Suddenly she let out a keening wail as she screamed for her papa. Harry caught her and she wrapped her arms tightly about him, sobbing incoherently. Harry patted her thin back the way his own father did when he had nightmares.

The partially open door flew further open as Lucius ran into his daughter's bedroom. For a brief moment he glanced askance at Harry who was letting Sophie go as she reached for her father.

"Papa! The big snake tried to bite me again!" Sophie cried and then buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Lucius bounced Sophie gently in his arms and patted her back as he spoke assurances to her. "Shush, little one, that evil snake is dead and will never hurt you again. Papa promises." He kissed the little girl's wet cheeks. Glancing down he saw just a brief flash as Harry ran out of the room. He frowned, wondering what was going on.

Minutes later, Harry was back. He held up a cloth to the older man. "Here, Uncle Lucius."

Lucius took the cloth and began wiping gently at his daughter's tears. "Thank you, Harry. Can you tell me what you were doing in here?"

"I heard Sophie crying. Dad always comes to me when I have nightmares. I figured that since I'm going to have a little brother or sister, I need to help, too. Was it all right to help Sophie?"

Securing Sophie in one arm, Lucius ruffled Harry's hair with the other. "I'm most grateful for your concern, my boy. Why don't you let your mum and dad know what happened for me?"

Harry stretched up on his tip-toes and patted Sophie's back. "You won't dream of that snake again, Sophie. Your Daddy's here." Harry smiled at Lucius, and then ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Harry, who'd been told countless numbers of times not to run in the house, and specifically not to run down the stairs, once again forgot that warning. He thumped down the hallway and was darting down the stairs when the droopy leg of his pyjama bottoms caught, for the briefest moment, on the toes of his right foot. Harry's foot missed the next step, and with a scream he flew right over the steps...<p>

...and didn't land in a broken heap. He had not stopped screaming, though as he was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Harry! Stop that noise!" Severus had come from the parlor and slid to a precarious stop, just missing running into his son, suspended four feet above the living room floor.

"His magic!" gasped Echo from right behind her husband.

Harry stopped screaming as his mind began to realise he wasn't in pain from a terrible fall. "Magic?"

In that second that Harry discovered he was floating easily above the living room floor, the magic let him go. Thankfully, Severus was right there, and still very fast as he caught his son before he could hit the floor.

Harry smiled brightly up at his father. "I floated myself!"

Severus could not help but smile as he put his son back on his feet. Harry had had bouts of accidental magic before, but this was the first time that the little boy understood that what had happened had come from inside him.

"You were running on the stairs, weren't you?" Echo asked firmly, although she was pleased, too, at the manifestation of magic.

"But, Mum! I floated me!" That was really all Harry could focus on, at the moment. He was a real wizard! Just like his dad. He threw his arms around his father's waist. "I'm just like you, Dad!"

Severus glanced over his shoulder at his wife, in apology. She chuckled quietly, and shook her head. They both knew that it was futile to get it through to their son that he'd done something wrong. Not when he'd finally understood he was a real wizard.


	84. Chapter 84 - To Catch a Thief

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Four - To Catch a Thief**

_a/n: Events will jump ahead in this chapter so holler at me if something is not clear. Enjoy this VERY long chapter!_

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Lucius very carefully added a single drop of liquid ambergris to the potion he was brewing. Once the drop hit the bubbling, grey potion, Lucius slowly let out the breath he had been holding. He then leaned over and began to hold his breath again.<p>

"It would help if you would breathe, Lucius," Severus spoke softly, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice.

Lucius did breathe but it was shaky as he watched the grey liquid shimmer from its steel colour to a perfect, transparent, gold. Leaning over, he delicately sniffed the brew, and could smell the lyrical fragrance of the perfume he had just completed under his mentor's tutelage. Lucius leaned back and gave a triumphant shout. Severus clapped his friend upon the back, and then he lowered the heat, giving the potion time to cool.

"Dobby!" The elf popped into existence.

"Master Sir?"

"Two glasses of fire whiskey, Dobby," ordered Severus. The elf was gone and in a blink he had returned with the requested alcohol.

"Cheers, Lucius," Severus clinked his glass to the other man's.

"Cheers, my friend," Lucius was still smiling.

The two men sat down in the small sitting area in the corner of the lab. "Your magic is there, Lucius. I think what it will need at this point is just practice. Basic spells to begin with, and we should have duel practice on the weekends."

"I ought to feel rather put out in having to practice firstie spells, but I am too chuffed in the knowledge that my magic is finally back." With a smug smile, he finished his whiskey. "I believe we have time today, Severus, perhaps we could go to Ollivander's?"

The corner of Severus' mouth lifted in a faint, half-smile as he noted the older wizard's phrase lilting upward with finely restrained hope. Casually he answered, "Harry has a couple of hours left at Primary, so I suppose... I do not believe there are any orders waiting..." A brief, stricken look flashed over Lucius' face but was gone as soon as he could reconcile his reaction into that of one of cool indifference. "Well, I would like to visit my wife, and I am sure you would like to see what your daughter is up to at the bookshop..." as the Potions Master rose, he went over to his desk and consulted a quick schedule that he kept handy. "We shall have time to pick up Harry after our errands."

Lucius chuckled and Severus shot the older man a puzzled glare. "What do you find so funny, Lucius?"

"You, my friend. Such a dour, dark thing you were in school, and rather frightening as an adult. I find it... refreshing to see you as a family man. It suits you, Severus."

With a nod of acceptance at the slightly askew compliment, Severus picked up his glass, raised it Lucius, and then finished the whiskey.

"We all change, Lucius. It is good that you have become like the butterfly, an ugly thing released from its cocoon to its betterment. You are much like you should have been had you been free to do so."

Lucius nodded once in acknowledgement, and finished his fire whiskey. He had all his memories back, and the emotions had finally begun to settle. He gave the fact that he was no blithering idiot to the inclusion of his son and daughter in his life. For them he was able to remain as he was now; a man who loved his cowboy boots, his flannel shirts, his duster, and his cowboy hat.

Lucius still spent his days tending the growing acreage of the Snapes garden with Severus, and Harry and Sophie beside them. They had an herb garden, flowers that both children adored, and Lucius had begun recently planting trees along the paths in the gardens. Severus had expanded the pond he meant to fill with koi to a watery piece of land that stretched back into the wooded area of Fairwinds. Mermaids and mermen had taken the place of the koi Severus and Lucius wanted, and they set about increasing the size and depth of the pond until, far beneath its surface, there was a long tunnel of magic that connected it to the Black Lake at Hogwarts. No one at Fairwinds knew of this.

Sophie had wept at the loss of the koi until both Lucius and Severus promised her a small pond at the center of the gardens would be their home. Harry and Sophie helped with the rock pond, and Lucius was able to buy the koi to populate the rock pond with earnings he had saved. He also bought Harry a purple Beta fish, and Sophie received a pretty red and pink Beta fish.

And now, Lucius would be able to use his magic again. As he slung on his duster (he kept wizarding robes for those evenings and days that were formal), and doffed his hat he wondered what his new wand would be like.

* * *

><p>Ollivander's Wand shop was a block from The Book Worm. Severus and Lucius walked into the shop expecting to see the wizened, rather cantankerous wandmaker, but instead they saw behind the wide counter a pleasantly full-figured young woman with elfish features - very like Ollivander himself. She had sparkling, arresting purple eyes, and gilded, auburn hair. Severus found himself plowing right into the back of Lucius who had inconveniently stopped right in front of the door.<p>

Severus nudged Lucius sharply in the back and Lucius, just barely, kept himself from stumbling as he'd yet been unable to take his eyes off the young witch. She smiled and giggled softly at the pale-haired man's unwavering attention.

The dark haired wizard grimaced in frustration when, after a few minutes, no one spoke, and they appeared to be standing around looking at each other.

"My friend is in need of a new wand," Severus said tersely.

"So he is," agreed the witch as she regarded Lucius boldly. He felt as though he'd been caught on a stage messing up his lines. He tried to back up, but Severus pushed him forward. To his further surprise, she caught his hand, and pulled him the rest of the way up against the counter. "Changes, Mr. Malfoy?" Turning over his palm, she ran a neat, manicured fingernail across his palm. He shivered, and Severus scowled. "Or shall I say… Lucky?"

"Ah... uhm... yes?" Lucius couldn't stop the blush. He now felt as stupid as he sounded yet still he was completely mesmerised by this enchanting creature.

Gently she tapped his palm. "You died. Here." Her fingernail lightly traced the broken line. When she let go of his hand Lucius felt suddenly bereft of her touch. "Were you most fortunate? Or perhaps you were… Lucky." Turning in a swirl of garnet robes, she vanished into the many shelves of wands.

"Are you quite all right, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly. He was becoming concerned over his friend's odd behavior. It was as though Lucius had fallen under a bewitchment.

Lucius closed his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "I don't..."

"White ash, thirteen inches, Gryphon feather core!" announced the young witch as she held the box holding the wand towards Lucius.

Lucius firmly stepped back with a recoil filled with repugnance crossing his face. The wand reminded him far too much of the one that the Dark Lord had wielded.

"No!" he said sharply.

The young witch narrowed her eyes shrewdly at Lucius then tossed the box and wand over her shoulder. She had swept back into the shelves before the wand and its box hit the floor.

Muttering, crashes, and a few multi-coloured sparks emerged from the shelves, and then the witch returned.

"Blackthorn, nine inches, also Gryphon feather core." She shoved the box towards Lucius.

Lucius warily glanced down at the rather plain looking wand, then picked it up. He gave it an experimental swish. There was one single spark. The witch snatched the wand from him, and vanished it back into the shelves. Tapping her lip for a moment, she then spoke a Summoning Spell neither wizard was familiar with. Severus ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the flying box. The box smashed against the far wall, and fell to the floor sputtering rather pitiful looking grey sparks.

"Merlin's teeth, woman!" snapped Severus. "Have you no respect for Ollivander's creations?!" The wandmaker, though eccentric, had always held a nearly religious reverence towards his wands. He, himself, was a mysterious creature (having appeared old when Severus himself was eleven), and that mystery was in his wands as well.

The young witch scowled at the Potions Master. She wasn't at all intimidated by his brusque manner and scowls. "Don't you be my judge and jury, sir! I've been at my Da's side as he made every single one of these wands as he taught me his craft. I know how to help a wand choose, and just as Da has his way, I have mine."

She then turned sharply towards Lucius, who backed up just enough to grind his heel onto Severus' instep. The younger man hissed, and this time shoved the elder wizard tersely forward. The wand mistress gave Lucius such a gentle and indulgent smile, that Lucius didn't even think to retaliate his friend's shoving manner.

Severus retreated to the corner with his darkest scowl (the one that had even made Death Eaters back away from him), and crossed his arms over his chest. The woman was a menace, and for some reason Lucius had turned into a hormonal teenager over her. He wanted nothing to do with either.

"Why don't we finish this, Lucky?" she spoke a bit breathily, and her purple gaze lingered just a bit more than was publicly appropriate upon the blonde haired wizard. With a wink, she turned away, and disappeared once more into the shelves of wands.

This time she was gone so long, Severus was about to suggest they leave, and return when Ollivander was back in the shop.

"Sambucus Nigra," she spoke reverently as she withdrew a wand of dark wood with a double spiral of vines circling its length. "Elderberry cut at the formation of a new moon. A difficult wood to work with, but a favourite of mine." She held the box out towards Lucius. "Fourteen inches with unicorn hair... from the silvery mane. The wand signifies rebirth..." she glanced sharply at Lucius, capturing his eyes with hers, "change. Protective magic, a pure wand of the Light." Just as the wizard was about to reach for the wand, she placed her hand warningly over his.

"Only a wizard whose soul has undergone true change may touch this wand," she spoke gently, but there was a hard note in her tone. "Otherwise, it is a slow poison."

Slowly the wand mistress removed her hand brushing her fingers across the back of Lucius' hand causing an arc of magic, silver in its manifestation, to appear between herself and Lucius. She smiled serenely, and moved the wand box closer to him.

Even before touching the wand, Lucius could sense its power. He knew how deep his change was. He was no longer the man he had once been; no longer was he the Death Eater that had foolishly hinged his future, and then his family's lives on promises of power.

Picking up the wand, he waved it in an elaborate flourish. Green sparks shot from the end of the wand, describing the form of a quiescent dragon in the air before them.

"The wand has chosen," she said softly.

Lucius was pleased. He had no intention of giving up the wand. This one felt as though it complemented him much more than the one he had been bequeathed by his grandfather. Unlike his son, Lucius had never been allowed a wand that chose him. He waved the wand with another flourish that threw more green sparkles joyously into the air. Lucius fell in love with his new wand.

Minutes later the wand was paid for as was an arm holster where Lucius tucked his wand away. Just as they were leaving, Lucius stopped. "Wait here, Severus. I've forgotten something."

Severus leaned against the wall of the old shop his eyes rolling as he had a fair idea just what it was the older wizard had "forgotten".

"Forgive me," said Lucius politely as he walked back into the shop, catching the young witch before she disappeared into the back of the shop. "I never did get your name, m'Lady."

The witch smiled coquettishly. "I don't believe that I offered it, Lucky."

He bowed slightly. "Then I am afraid I am at a disadvantage as you know who I am, even my nickname, but I do not know who you are."

"Oh, but you _do_ know me, Lucky." Her expression was a tempting mystery as Lucius tried to recall her face. "I am not as young as I appear, Lucius," she said softly. "My father's people age well. When you recall me, return, and we shall have dinner together."

Frustrated, but pleasantly so, he watched as the witch turned gracefully, and disappeared for a final time amongst the shelves of boxed wands. She was singing a beguiling tune in a language he had never heard before. Lucius left the shop with an enigmatic smirk on his face.

"Did you remember what you forgot?" Severus asked sarcastically as they walked in tandem down the sidewalk towards The Book Worm.

"Not yet, but I am certain I shall soon."

Severus shot a narrow-eyed gaze at his friend, before they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Severus arrived at The Book Worm in good spirits. Sophie was chatting to an attentive audience that consisted of Remus Lupin, and the owner of the O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus, Journey Leeds. Echo was seated behind the checkout counter, her brow furrowed darkly.<p>

Severus went over to his wife while Lucius went over to his old employer. Journey stood and greeted Lucius with a strong embrace.

"You're looking well, Lucky," Journey commented.

"I feel well, Journey. I thought you might be on your way to the Muggle world by now," he replied as he seated himself, and drew his daughter onto his lap. He gave the werewolf an appraising glance and a nod.

"We will be on our way to Muggle London soon. Will you come see us for the last show?"

"Please, Papa? Can we?" asked Sophie, her plea brimming perfectly in her golden eyes.

"We shall have to see what Uncle Severus says, Sophie." Lucius glanced over at Echo. He wasn't certain whether Echo would be up for such excitement. He then glanced again at the quiet werewolf. "Have you joined the circus, Lupin?" The old Lucius had nothing but contempt for werewolves but he had had two werewolves in his maintenance crew at the circu and despite their monthly affliction, they had been good men, and hard workers.

"I'm afraid I haven't a talented bone in my body," smiled Remus. "However, Journey recently informed me of the loss of her Labor Foreman." He nodded at Lucius who smirked. The position of Labor Foreman of the O'Gilvey Brothers Circus had been his. "I offered to fill the position."

Journey smiled up at Remus. "Remus also has a very good head for numbers, and so he has helped me with the books."

"Has he?" Lucius' eyes glittered knowingly. He then gave Remus a firm look. "I think you'll be good as the Foreman, Remus, but I caution you to not hesitate on bringing forth your inner Alpha. Not all of my men were family men, and those unmarried fellows could get a touch rowdy."

Remus smiled gently. He had only worked a few weeks at the circus but the complement of laborers had put him through his paces: he had begun to bulk up on his muscle, and he had turned to his Alpha, or wolf side, several times in order to keep the laborers, his men, in line. Hard work, rarely glamorous, but it was satisfying. Remus then beamed at Journey Leeds. She caught his bright smile, and she blushed.

Lucius caught the exchange, kissed his daughter's forehead, and chuckled softly.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Severus slipped an arm over his wife's shoulders. "You appear stressed, Beauty. Are there more books missing?"

Since the grand opening books had gone missing on an almost daily basis from the shop. There seemed no rhyme or reason to the content of the books as they encompassed childrens stories to magical textbooks. Even more inexplicable was that each book was returned, neatly placed upon the single step at the rear door within two days.

"This time it's Beedle The Bard's Tales - well, actually that's been taken three times, but the new books are Potions For Children and Flitwick's Silly Charms." She pointed a slim finger to her inventory parchment. "This one I find rather puzzling."

Severus read the title, "How to Tell if You're A Squib?" he ended in a question.

"This is the sixth time it's been taken, Dear, and I have a feeling it won't be returned like the others." Echo took a deep breath, and stroked her swollen belly affectionately. "You were telling me about a ward that could trap a thief a few nights ago?" she asked.

"I can cast it this evening, but I will need your help. I do not believe Lucius' magic is up to it." Severus touched Echo's cheek gently. "Are you up for it?"

"I am," she said after she tore her gaze from the inventory parchment after a long moment. "The ward won't hurt the thief, will it?"

Severus smiled, and brushed his lips to Echo's. "I can modify the ward so it will only trap the thief, not hurt them. Do you still think it a child?"

Echo shrugged. "It doesn't make sense that a child would steal all these books... and return them." She looked up as she rolled up the parchment. "It's just a feeling, Severus, but I do wonder if one of the Fagins are behind this."

Diagon Alley, for all its pristine order, had Knockturn Alley, and also had the Fagins. These were mostly teens, and sometimes a few younger children, that tended to be Squibs, or children that were thought to be Squibs. They were named for the Squib who had gathered such children into a group and trained them to be thieves along the dreary Knockturn Alley. The original Fagin was centuries dead, but others had kept his name alive. The present day Fagin nearly always managed to elude the authorities.

During the time of Voldemort, the Fagins had become a greater problem as the prejudice against Squibs, nearly as great as that of Muggles and Muggle-Borns in Pureblood families, had escalated. If a Squib in a Pureblood family were not outright killed then the Squib was thrown away like so much rubbish. Back then, the Fagins had become a palpable, and aggressive presence. Their activities, at times, coincided with the goals of the Order of the Phoenix, but there were times when the two groups collided. Aurors were sent to flush them out, but Fagins really did know how to hide. Although it was a skill that kept many of them alive during the First Rise of Voldemort their numbers had become a nuisance to shop owners.

With the demise of the Dark Lord, the Fagins had once again become mere thieves that stole only what they needed. Their numbers had been considerably pared down by regular sweeps by the Wizarding Childrens Services. The WCS was adamant about dealing with the children by placing them in orphanages, and then good homes either in the wizarding world, or the Muggle world.

The Fagins themselves, though, liked their independence, and had a wiliness about them that would make any Slytherin proud. They knew all the secrets of Diagon Alley and its tributaries, and, of course, Knockturn Alley. They knew where to hide, and they knew all the weaknesses of the shops and the owners. They knew who to steal from, and who not to. More importantly was the fabled 'Nest' of the Fagins which the Aurors and WCS had never been able to discover. The Aurors that helped in looking for the Fagins always quipped about how the children, and Squibs, at that, appeared more intelligent than any criminal, including some of the worst Death Eaters ever known.

"Have you seen any Fagins?" asked Severus as he automatically rang up three books that were brought to the counter by an elderly wizard. "Two galleons, four knuts," he recited the price to the old man.

The old man counted out his coins for the books, and then interrupted, "I seen one o'them Fagins hangin' about here, sir. Kinda sticks out like a sore thumb, she does, seein' as how them Fagins is more interested in food then books."

"A little girl?" inquired Echo.

"Aye," replied the older wizard. "Eight, nine, mebbe? Don't know if she's yer trouble, though. Seemed a mite timid to even be a Fagin, but I seen her with tha' older boy them Aurors been after of late. I 'spect he's the current Fagin. Appears a bit beyond his teen years, I'd dare guess."

Severus frowned. He had never seen any Fagins in his entire life, and he was rather good at finding people. "What does the boy look like?"

"Tall. Got the thinness all them Fagins have. Wears his hair longish, he do, just 'neath the shoulders. Not a real clean sort, an' he don't wear clothes tha' fit him. I seen the little girl twice with him. Can't say as he's a nice sort, though. Clouted her once, he did. Would'a done somethin' but they was both gone from m'sight before I could blink."

Echo's jaw dropped when she heard that the smaller child had been hit. She looked over to her husband, and could not help the silent expression that ordered him to "do something".

"I am no more happy than you are, my dear, to hear of this, but there is little that we can do. We can only try and catch a thief, and there is no guarantee that our thief is a Fagin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later - a lovely Saturday<strong>_

In the large kitchen at Fairwinds, the three adults sat at the round kitchen table as they watched Dobby, and the two youngest of the household cooking breakfast. Sophie was not allowed near the stove, but Dobby stationed her at the counter near the sink, and he watched her carefully as she used a knife-edged scoop to create small balls of fruit from cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon. Once five bowls were filled with fruit, Dobby guided her small hands as she sliced ripe strawberries to put on top of the fruit.

Harry was at the stove, on a stool that gave him height. He was watching over a pan of sausages, and a smaller pan where he was skillfully making a dish called 'Bird's Nest'. It was fried toast with an egg peeking from the center.

At age four, at the knee of his disagreeable Aunt Petunia, Harry had been taught to cook for the Dursley household. Once he had gotten burned, and dropped an entire pan of scrambled eggs to the floor. The first time Harry recalled ever being hit was by that same pan connecting with his head. From then on, Aunt Petunia did not hesitate in slapping his hands, or smacking his bottom for no reason other than he angered her; which was nearly all the time. Uncle Vernon was a yeller, not a hitter and though he had seen his wife spank Harry a few times, he thought nothing of it, as Petunia would also spank her own son.

As Potter grew older, Petunia was a little more cautious in physical abuse towards Harry. She was afraid of his magic attacking her. Potter was ignored, kept out of sight of Petunia's "society" guests, and once Petunia had nagged Vernon so terribly that he nailed boards over Potter's small bedroom window. But little Harry didn't remember anything that happened to him after age six.

When Severus had rescued de-aged Harry from his relatives, it had been the impetus Vernon needed to take his son and leave Petunia. Petunia's mind had only degenerated while Vernon and Dudley went through therapy. After Harry had forgiven his uncle and cousin, Severus aided their diets with his own peace offering of potions.

Despite those early days of his life that he could remember, Harry had always enjoyed cooking. He often helped Echo, who loved cooking, too, and she taught him lots of really neat new things. One thing his mother had taught him was how to cook the 'Bird's Nests' and now Harry was cooking on his own for the adults.

Once the cooked food was ready, Dobby placed it all on plates and Harry served the sausages and the toasted eggs while Sophie served her fruit bowls. Dobby then conjured coffee for Severus and Lucius, pumpkin juice for Harry and Sophie (Severus was permitting the sweet drink at breakfast since this was a special meal), and orange juice for Echo.

Sophie and Harry were both complimented on a perfect breakfast right before they ran outside to play. Echo went to get ready for a day at The Book Worm while Lucius and Severus each indulged in a second cup of coffee as they both read copies of The Daily Prophet.

Lucius interrupted at one point, snapping his paper and pushing it in front of his friend. "Take a look at this, Severus."

Severus put down his paper and drew Lucius' copy closer. He was a methodical reader who read all the articles in order. Lucius read the news according to the most interesting headline, then 'Ask Zora', and he finished with his indulgence, the Funnies. His curiosity had been caught by a headline above an animated photo. The headline read, 'Fagin's Nest Discovered!' and the photo showed a tall, thin boy struggling against two Aurors that were attached to Wizarding Childrens Services.

"Merlin's teeth!" cursed Severus. "They found fourteen children?" He scanned the article a second time before handing it back to his friend. "I would never have guessed there were that many."

Severus rose from the table and went into the living room. He caught Echo just as she was coming down the stairs. "Lucius just found a notice in the paper that said the Fagins Nest was discovered. WCS took in fourteen children, plus the teenager that took Fagin's name."

"Fourteen?!" Echo gasped. "Were they all Squibs?"

"WCS does not know for certain, yet." Severus drew Echo into his embrace and bestowed a kiss to her forehead. "If our thief was one of the Fagins, you will not have to worry about borrowed books anymore."

Echo brushed her lips to her husband's, and sighed, a bit saddened. "I suppose so. I mean, I was more concerned about a child living in our alley. Let me know if you hear anymore."

"I shall. Dobby will be coming by at noon with your Nutrition Potion, so do not forget to drink it," he admonished gently.

Echo smiled. "With Harry home for the weekend, what will you be doing?"

"Lucius will be working on the books while Harry, Sophie, and I will be brewing a surprise for him." Severus gave Echo a knowing smirk before he kissed her cheek, and directed her towards the Floo. "Have a good day, my Beauty."

"And you, my Prince." Echo winked and in moments she had vanished into the green flames of the Floo.

* * *

><p>Harry and Sophie sat side by side on two tall stools at one of the long work tables in the potions lab beneath Fairwinds. They were bright eyed and attentive.<p>

Severus had on his old teaching robes, and they billowed softly as he paced briefly in front of his two students.

"Mr. Snape, what can you tell us about the Gathering of Spirits?" Severus asked curtly, stopping abruptly in front of his son.

Harry smiled, since he knew the answer. "Spirits are the most arcane ingredients used in the most wondrous potions ever! And, only really special Potions Masters know how to gather them. Like you, Dad... uhm, I mean, Professor Snape."

Severus gave Harry a quick wink. "Very good, Mr. Snape. You've just earned 1 chocolate galleon." He then moved smoothly to stand in front of Sophie, and leaned down slightly. "Now, Miss Malfoy, could you speculate upon the reason we are here today?"

Sophie frowned in concentration. She wanted to earn some chocolate galleons, too. "You're going to show us somethin' really neat so we can make a present for papa?" Harry nudged the little girl gently. "Uhm... Professor, is that right?"

Severus smiled just enough for Sophie to see she'd answered correctly. "One chocolate galleon for you, too, Miss Malfoy." Sophie grinned smugly as their teacher began to pace slowly again.

"The Gathering of Spirits is a Potions Mastery that requires more than just your sight and your hands to select the right bezoar or cut the correct plant. To Gather the Spirits means that you must employ..." he stopped, and gave the two children his most serious, lecturing look as he paused. Both Harry and Sophie were rapt and he clamped down on the smile that threatened as he was able to discern that both children had held their breaths as they hung upon his words.

Sophie raised her hand suddenly, and then blurted breathlessly, "Employ what Uncle... uhm... Professor Severus, sir?!"

Severus straightened, and then intoned in his smoothest voice, utterly serious, "Happy thoughts." Finally allowing the smile to appear, Harry let out the breath he held, and Sophie clapped her hands excitedly.

"What are we gathering, Dad?" asked Harry with an anticipatory gleam in his green eyes.

"Something very special for Lucius for Sophie to give her father for his birthday." Severus took from his inside robe pocket what looked like a delicate, slightly iridescent, pink bubble. Reverently he handed the pretty sphere to Sophie, cupping his own two hands over hers in a silent warning not to drop the bubble.

"Do I have enough happy thoughts, Uncle Sev'rus?" asked Sophie quietly as she stared at the bubble which almost felt like nothing.

Severus thoughtfully tapped the little girl's forehead lightly. "Hmmm. Not yet, I think." Standing now between the two children, the Potions Master raised his arms, his robes encompassing him and the children like huge draping bat wings. Sophie let out a startled squeak while Harry grinned smugly as his father thundered, "Let us go play!"

The robes came down, covering the children, and with a spark of crystalline light, there was a loud bang as they Apparated out of the potions lab, and into the back yard.

Harry, who had finally gotten over the disorientation that Apparating and Floo travel caused, caught Sophie, who was still holding onto the bubble. Severus took the bubble from Sophie, whose eyes did not leave it. He balanced it across his slim fingers, then tossed it into the air. It bounced along the air currents until it was hovering over the two children.

Severus, his hands resting lightly upon Sophie's shoulders, bent down, and whispered in that magical voice of his, "Never let your sight off of the sphere, little one. Run, chase it, leap for it... soon you will catch it..." he nudged her just as Harry caught her by the hand.

Both children ran, and jumped as they laughed in delight following the sphere around the garden. The bubble bobbed and glittered in the sunlight, always just out of reach. Watched sharply by the Potions Master, Severus began to weave the ethereal magic between his hands that quickly spun away like shining, opalescent tendrils after the children. The magic bobbed, dove, spun, and kept pace with the two young, whirling dervishes until Sophie took a great leap into the air. The magical ribbons spun around her, following her arms and hands upwards until she, and the magic, caught the bubble. Harry caught Sophie, and they tumbled to the grass, but the bubble was safe in Sophie's hands.

The little girl scrambled to her feet, and began to run towards Severus. "Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! It's full of magic!" Severus caught the little girl in his arms and laughed.

"You did very well, Sophie! Very well indeed!" He then looked down upon his son, proudly. "And Harry, you definitely earned a few more galleons of chocolate. Come along, you two. We have a bit of brewing to do, and then it will be time for a nap."

Harry was so filled with joy, that he did not bother to object to him having to take a nap. With his hand in his father's he was not aware that he skipped along beside the tall man as they made their way back inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>After an hour of brewing Sophie's birthday potion for her father, amidst a spontaneous eruption of giggles from the children, and even Severus (who really tried to turn them into severe giggles), it was time for naps. Sophie did not want to leave her potion but Severus assured her that he would have it in a pretty bottle, and wrapped for her by the time she woke up.<strong>

The tall wizard escorted the two children up the stairs to their bedrooms where he tucked them in, and made sure that both were asleep before heading back down the stairs. Severus then entered his study, to find Lucius, with a pair of reading glasses perched on his patrician nose, busy with the accounting.

"How are you doing, Lucius?" asked Severus as he sat down upon a chair to the side of the large, black oak desk.

"Nearly finished. I've had to owl a letter to Gangrel's in Aberdeen. They've gone two months now without paying their invoice. No more stock until they pay." Lucius wagged a slim finger at the dark haired wizard. "You are too lenient, my friend. Gangrel's isn't your only debtor. I've written to eight others, Severus, who are also behind, and seem to have decided that you are the last to pay, if at all."

Severus scowled. He could not dispute Lucius. Somewhere, somehow, he had become influenced by some of the sad stories his lesser financially flush clients regaled him with in order to side-step their responsibilities towards his business. Lucius, despite his changes from having lost his memory, was still a very shrewd businessman, and quite lethal with quill and parchment.

"I am confidant that you will have them sorted out by the next billing schedule, Lucius," Severus smirked.

Lucius pushed the books aside, and then nervously tapped his dry quill upon the leather desktop. "Severus, I am in need of your advice."

Severus straightened. Lucius had been one for demanding help from his friend, in the past. When Lucius asked him, politely, it tended to put the old spy on guard.

"As you know, Draco's last year at Hogwarts is coming to an end, and I have decided that something must be done to mark the occasion. I certainly cannot do what my father did." Lucius glanced pointedly down at his left forearm where his Dark Mark remained, although it was very faded.

Severus' right hand touched his left forearm. His Dark Mark had been taken by a dream visitation of Lily on Harry's seventh birthday. The pain that it had caused when he was called, though, was forever burned in his memory.

For a moment both men were silent, and then Severus spoke. He could not believe what he was suggesting, "Why do we not all go to the circus?" The Potions Master relished the look on his older friend's face. He, too, had changed. After all, he had just _played_ with two children. He had a wife he adored, a child on the way, and apparently his heart had softened enough that he was putting his business in jeopardy.

Lucius smiled finally. "O'Gilvy's last show will be on the day Draco finishes at Hogwarts. Perhaps Hermione might wish to come as well?" He snatched a new piece of parchment. "Do you suppose the Headmaster and his good wife might also enjoy the show, Severus?"

Severus blanched. "Albus at a circus? Sweet Merlin he would get mistaken for one of the clowns!"

Both men laughed as Lucius began writing appropriate invitations.

* * *

><p>Echo was having a fine and quiet day at The Book Worm. Hermione had hired a young witch to make and serve the coffee, tea, and small pastries on the cafe side of the shop. Ezmerelda was a plump, convivial witch who loved to talk to the customers. The young witch never seemed to stop moving as she enticed book customers into the cafe.<p>

With Ezmeralda as a one woman entertainment this gave Echo the chance to be quiet; something she always cherished. She sat comfortably at the counter, taking galleons as needed for books bought, and read quietly to her child as she stroked her belly. As such she was so startled when a ward alarm rang that she nearly fell from her chair, and worried that she might go into labor.

Once her senses were back where they should be, Echo made her way as quickly as possible to the back office where a swirl of magic held the thief in stunned thrall between doorway and alley. Suddenly she dropped, carefully, to her knees knowing she'd need help up later.

"Ezmerelda! Call Severus and tell him to come over! Now!" ordered Echo.

Nearly twenty minutes later Severus arrived in The Book Worm through the Floo in the office. He saw Echo immediately and rushed to her side.

Caught by the ward was a small girl about the same height as Harry and possibly the same age. She wore what appeared to be a very dingy, large pillowcase that had had holes for her arms and her neck cut into it. Her black hair was absolutely limp, and definitely dirty, hanging like thick strings over her back and shoulders.

Echo was seated upon the floor, not far from the child, whose wide, brown eyes were filled with fear at the sight of the tall wizard all in black.

Severus leaned over to help Echo to her feet, but one of her hands dropped upon his. "Severus, she's terrified. Let her go, please?"

Severus did not like the look of fright on the child's face, but he had a greater concern that warred with what he needed to do. Why had not Echo released the girl? Making his decision, with a wave of his hand, the door to the alley shut tightly, without knocking into the child. Another, more complicated wave of his hand changed the ward slightly, allowing the small thief a moment to scramble into the nearby corner.

The Potions Master helped his very pregnant wife up off the floor. "Echo, why did you not release the girl?"

"Healer Bell said this might happen, Severus. Don't you recall?" Echo continued without waiting for an answer to her question. "She said that my magic may not always work the closer I came to my delivery date." She patted his chest firmly. "We'll discuss that later, though. What are..."

"Don't give me to the aurors!" blurted the girl. "They'll send me back!"

"Back?" asked Echo softly. "Do you mean back to your family?" The girl nodded firmly, and tried to squeeze herself tighter into the corner.

Severus, ignoring the popping of his knees, knelt down in order to try and make himself less intimidating. "Why don't you want to go back to your family?"

The girl shook her head then looked down at the book she still gripped for strength. After another shake of the head, she whispered, "They don't like me."

Slowly Severus rose to his full height. He recalled how he had once overheard Potter telling his little friends that his relatives, his aunt especially, did not "like" him.

After a moment of thought he looked down at the girl again. "Are you aware that your compatriots have all been found by Wizarding Children Services?"

The girl nodded. "Fagin and the others were all found yesterday. I have lotsa places to hide that nobody knows about. Not even the Fagins. Are you going to give me to them? The aurors?" She looked prepared to disappear to one of those hiding places.

Echo grasped Severus' forearm, intending to speak but her husband gave her a quick glance that had her remaining silent. "You may come with us to Fairwinds," he began, "but, you must promise to tell either me or my wife about your family."

"I..." the girl wavered slightly, clutched the book even tighter, and then spoke again, "Everything? I have to tell you..." she grimaced, and looked slightly ill. "Everything?"

"We wish to help you, child, but in order to do so, you must tell us why you are afraid of your family," Severus spoke quietly cajoling the girl with his voice, "If you do not then we have no choice but to call Wizarding Childrens Services."

The child looked between Echo and Severus several times before letting out a defeated sigh. "I don't want to go back. I'll go with you."

Echo smiled and held her arms out towards the girl, encouraging her to leave the corner. The child crept warily towards Echo, but would not allow the witch to touch her. Echo understood and dropped her arms to her side. "Would you tell us your name?"

"Rat," the child spoke solemnly. Echo's gaze widened and Severus scowled.

"That is an animal, young lady," said the tall wizard. The girl backed uneasily towards the corner again at the tinge of anger in his voice. "What is the name your family gave you?"

"That _IS_ my name," she suddenly spat with anger. "Filthy! Worthless! RAT!"

* * *

><p>Severus had not believed, even with the small girl's angered declaration, that her given name was 'Rat'. She remained stubborn on the subject, and it was Echo who broke the scowling impasse between her husband and the girl.<p>

"We can't call you Rat. That clearly isn't a proper name, and it certainly isn't who you are," Echo interjected.

"Then who am I?" asked the child, almost plaintively.

Echo glanced at her husband. "Plantena?" he suggested simply.

Echo grimaced as did the girl. "You're not serious, Severus?" Her husband shrugged and Echo smacked his upper arm. "I think I'm afraid, now, of what our son or daughter will wind up with." Severus smirked and Echo returned her attention to the little girl. "Hmm... I think the name Tabitha would suit you."

"That's better than Plantena?" hissed Severus with a wide smirk.

"Quiet, you. Tabitha. Do you like it, child?" she asked.

The little girl smiled shyly and nodded. "I do like it. Thank you."

Arrangements were quickly made with Ezmerelda to close the shop and Severus escorted his wife, and the Rat, newly christened Tabitha, to Fairwinds.

* * *

><p>There was a small bit of pandemonium once they arrived home at Fairwinds. Severus had gone to look for Lucius who was playing with Sophie and Harry. He joined them and told the children about their guest. The two wanted to meet another child and make a new friend, but Severus explained that the child needed some time alone and that Echo would take care of her. They then all sat down, rather uncomfortably for the adults, in white and pink painted chairs around a small table. Other chairs were taken up by various stuffed animals and two of Sophie's Unbreakable Porcelain Dolls. She began, in a rather ladylike manner, to serve Harry and the two wizards (who sincerely hoped that such a ridiculous tableaux would never leave Fairwinds) invisible tea.<p>

* * *

><p>Echo had taken Tabitha to the kitchen to eat something, and had settled the child down with a sandwich.<p>

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your parents, Tabitha?" Echo inquired.

Tabitha stopped stuffing the food into her mouth, and narrowed her gaze at the witch. After a moment's thought, she replied, "I s'pose." She recalled the deal she had made with the wizard in black, and her stomach tensed.

"Can you tell me who they are?"

The child grimaced, then, with a bit of rebelliousness, bit into her sandwich and chewed the bite, which just tasted like sawdust now, before replying. "Lord and Lady Lockhart," she mumbled quickly.

The name sounded familiar, but she could not immediately place it. Echo frowned slightly. Unlike the Malfoys, who had been considered nobility until their slight fall from grace, she wasn't aware of any other Pureblooded families that had a legitimate right to such a noble title. Severus had told her, at one point, that the Prince line, his mother's family, had been of the nobility, but due to their open practices in the Dark Arts, they had fallen into disgrace. His mother, Eileen, had quite possibly been the last Prince with a 'truly kind heart'.

And then it hit her. "Gilderoy Lockhart?" she blurted. Echo couldn't help herself. She recalled the dozens of books written by that charlatan, that were even now still circulating, and had made their dubious way into her book shop, since he had been relegated to St. Mungo's.

"He's my uncle," corrected Tabitha. "I don't know what he was like before his accident, but he's nice now. He doesn't even seem like the wizard that authored all those stupid books."

"So you've visited him, then?"

Tabitha nodded. Echo noted that the uncle was a more pleasant subject for the child than her parents were. "I don't think he ever knew about me... before. But, when I heard about him, and that he was at St. Mungo's I had to see if he was as mean as Mas... uhm... my father."

"Does he remember that he has family?"

Tabitha frowned for a moment. "Sort of. He says he's got like big blocks of missing pieces in his memories, but he doesn't want them back because they make him feel bad." Suddenly she smiled brightly. "He wrote a story for me once!"

Echo returned the smile and tucked a greasy strand of hair behind the child's ear so she could better see her face. She resisted wiping her fingers on a napkin in front of Tabitha. The child's hair felt terrible!

"His other books are complete trash, but the story he wrote for me is really good. I haven't seen him in two years, though. Mistress found out about me getting out and visiting the 'Disgrace' and..." Tabitha winced as she remembered the beating she'd received. "They hate him, too."

Echo saw that the sandwich and fruit were gone and she picked up the plate. "Well, we'll see about visiting him so you can..."

Dobby chose that moment to pop into the kitchen to see if he could be of any help and Tabitha let out a scream of terror. Like a whizzing Snitch, she darted from the table and scrambled into the large cupboard where the dry goods were kept. Her screams kept up.

Dobby, visibly flustered, vanished just as Lucius and Severus thundered into the kitchen. Severus cast a Silencing Charm over the cupboard and was immediately, verbally assaulted by his wife.

"Take that charm down, Severus, before I hex you with Spider Legs!" Spider Legs was a nasty little hex that gave the victim the horrible sensation that spiders were crawling on their skin. Echo continued angrily, "That's a very frightened little girl in there and we have no right to immune ourselves to her distress!"

With a sharp snap of his wand, the spell was gone, but so were Tabitha's screams. "What happened?" he demanded, as he tried to keep the hard edge out of his voice.

"Dobby popped in and she just... freaked," Echo said softly. She took Lucius and Severus by the upper arms. "Let me take care of this, all right? Harry and Sophie might come down after hearing that, and I don't need them complicating things." She nudged them gently. "Go."

Once the two men were gone, Echo leaned against the tall, cupboard door. "Tabitha? Please come out, won't you?" There was no answer. "Was it Dobby? Our house elf? Did he frighten you?"

"Is he gone?" came the muffled voice from within the cupboard.

"He is. Will you come out?"

Slowly the door opened a crack as Tabitha peered uneasily through the crack. "Will he come back?" she asked.

"Not unless I summon him." Echo was pleased to see the girl bravely step all the way out of the cupboard. "I rather think you scared him more than you were scared yourself." She chuckled softly to diffuse the tension.

"Was he?" Tabitha asked timidly. Echo nodded and was surprised to see the child's features harden rapidly. "Good."

Echo, sensing that there was genuine hatred in the comment, let it slide for now. Tabitha was in need of food, and then a good scrubbing in the bathtub.

* * *

><p>The bath had been a nightmare, and that was its most pleasant aspect. Echo deduced that the child had quite possibly never seen a bath, and had screeched upon approaching the tub filled with water. To Echo's disgust the child had pleaded not to be drowned! She had a brief moment where she reminded herself that two of the most terrifying Death Eaters resided in Fairwinds. Maybe they might visit Lord and Lady Lockhart and drown them!<p>

Those thoughts were interrupted as Tabitha ducked away from Echo, and left the bathroom. Echo had been surprised at her dexterity despite being eight months pregnant. She caught the child before she darted into the house proper completely without clothing. Tabitha was wriggling like a mad worm, and finally Echo raised her voice with a sharp command.

"Sit down! Stop this nonsense. Now!"

The small girl dropped like a stone on the bed, completely unconcerned at her own nudity. She hiccuped as Echo draped a blue velvet dressing gown over her shoulder.

"It's only a bath, Tabitha! You're quite filthy, and in need of a good scrub, and some clean clothes. That's all I'm going to do!" Holding out her hand, she gestured for the child to take it. Tabitha took the older witch's hand but made no move from her spot on the edge of the bed. "Get up. As you can see, I haven't the dexterity, or the strength, to pull you into the bathroom."

Reluctantly, the girl rose and followed, gazing warily at the tub filled with fragrant steaming water.

"What's that smell?" asked Tabitha, her nose rather liking the fragrance.

"That is a bath scent my husband makes for me. It is a rather ingenious layering of my favorite scents of Spring." Echo removed the robe and hung it on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, and approached the tub. Tabitha then climbed in, and as the water settled around her she let out an acquiescent sigh as the warm water did feel rather pleasant. She then glanced guiltily at the pregnant witch who had wearily seated herself upon the closed toilet lid.

"I... I'm sor... I... uhm... never had a bath before," Tabitha confessed quietly. She hated that she had behaved so badly towards a woman who was so very pregnant.

Echo grimaced inwardly as she levitated a cloth and a bar of soap over to the girl who snatched each from the air.

"Were you allowed to bathe at all?" Echo asked.

Tabitha twirled the soap bar in the cloth making it thick with suds and bubbles. She shook her head in reply. "I got a cloth and a bucket of cold water once a week. Mistress didn't want to waste hot water on me."

"Mistress?" Echo asked with confusion. "You called her that before. Is that what your mother made you call her?"

"Uh huh. And I had to call father, Master. I didn't say it often. To either of them. They didn't like seeing me. Gipple preferred me to stay in the kitchen."

Echo's head lifted as she heard that hard edge in the child's voice again. Glancing at Tabitha, she saw that the child was staring straight ahead. There was a flicker of sharp hatred mixed with fear in her brown eyes that made the colour very dark.

The rest of the child's bath was a silent one as Echo turned over some of the few things she'd gathered from Tabitha's outbursts, and their short chat as she had eaten.

Echo assumed, at first, that the girl's parents must have discovered she was a Squib, and wanted nothing to do with her. Had they given her into the care of Gipple? A house elf? Judging from the child's fearful reaction towards Dobby, and the tone of hatred as she said Gipple's name the elf had not been a kind one. House elves tended to reflect their owners in their personalities, and if Gipple was mean to her, what had her parents been like?

Master and Mistress, her mind bit out so that she almost cursed the words aloud. Rat. Tabitha insisted that was her given name and that she'd had none other. Had her parents wanted her at all? From the very beginning?

Unlike in the Muggle world where an unwanted child was terminated before birth, or given up for adoption, a Pureblood married couple would have neither option before them. Children, even unwanted, were a duty that many Purebloods took very seriously. The termination of a pregnancy was considered one of the Darkest of Magics. Unwanted souls, condemned to haunt those that had destroyed them. The magical child might have very little contact with his or her parents, and might have a stronger relationship with a governess, a nanny, or even a tutor. Squib children, though sometimes prey to "accidents" had often been kept locked away and out of sight of "polite, Pureblood society".

"I'm clean," a soft voice laced with tiredness announced. Echo spelled a towel to drape over the child standing in the tub as the water dwindled down the drain. The towel scrubbed her dry and Echo used a drying charm on her hair.

Now that the black hair was truly clean, it didn't hang in greasy ropes about her face. It was still straight, almost, except for random strands that waved. The length reached just above her elbows. Another spell dressed Tabitha in a long, cotton nightie. Echo then nudged the very sleepy girl out of the bathroom towards the bed. As sleepy as she was the child stopped at the edge of the bed, her hands drifting tentatively over the satin bedcover. She had not really been able to appreciate the bed during her tantrum over the bath.

"It's all right, Tabitha. Harry would tell you that it's a very nice and soft bed, since he's managed to jump on all of them at least once." Echo smiled as she pulled back the coverlet and the sheets.

"Who's Harry?" asked Tabitha as she climbed onto the bed.

"My son. Since you've had a tiring day, I think a nap would be in order then you can meet him, and his friend, Sophie."

The small girl mumbled an incoherent reply, and was fast asleep before Echo could even tuck her in.

* * *

><p>As Echo left the guest bedroom, she walked slowly down the hall and then carefully took the steps. She could hear Sophie and Harry in the kitchen with Dobby, but she was tired and needed to sit down.<p>

Two months ago, Severus had Transfigured a small chair from one of his books and placed it at the bottom of the stairs for his wife to sit upon so she could catch her breath. Echo sat there now, and leaned her head back against the wall.

"You could come early, you know," she snarked gently at her swollen belly. For a moment, she said to herself, she would close her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was actually quite a few hours later when Echo woke. Someone, Severus presumably, had levitated her to their bed. A glance through a sliver of the heavy, green velvet curtains over the window showed the stars twinkling outside. Night had fallen. She struggled to a sitting position, and as she caught her breath she wondered if Tabitha was all right.<p>

Nearly a half hour later - _please, Baby, won't you come early?_ - Echo had removed herself from bed, relieved herself - _oh my poor bladder!_ - and had re-dressed herself - _blast you, Severus, for dressing me in my nightgown!_ - and was ready to collapse back onto the bed. She didn't lie down but she did sit heavily upon the edge of the bed.

"Beauty?" Severus remained warily upon the threshold. His dear wife, over the intervening months, was being replaced by a moody, sulky thing that did not like anyone to sneak up on her. The Potions Master refused to give up his excellent skill of silence, but he had made the concession of speaking up to lessen any startlement.

Echo very briefly thought of snapping at her husband but the mood didn't remain long enough to be acted upon. She was still concerned about their little thief.

"Tabitha?" she asked simply.

"Ah!" he declared, sensing that it was safe to enter their bedroom. "The child woke about an hour after I took you to bed. She decided to wander... I think she might have been looking for you... anyway, she found the Playroom and Harry and Sophie were there."

Echo emitted a small gasp, not entirely sure she should be worried. "What happened, Severus?"

He shrugged, and sat down beside her. "As children would, they played. She seems quite comfortable with Harry and Sophie." He smirked, and chuckled slightly. "Sophie appears quite enamored of her and I think Harry might be a bit jealous."

Echo laughed. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over that. I am glad they're getting along."

Severus rose to his feet. "Are you hungry, my dear? Dobby should have dinner ready soon."

Echo let out a full gasp, with a hiss. "Don't let Dobby near Tabitha!"

Severus raised his hands in a placating manner. "It is all right. I know about Gipple."

"She talked to you?" Echo asked a bit dubiously.

He smirked, "Not quite..." Severus began to relate the small drama his wife had missed out on while she slept.

* * *

><p><em>While Lucius was in the garden, indulging in his own idea of meditation and quiet Severus had relaxed in the living room with a stack of periodicals he was in need of catching up on. Some time later Dobby brought him some tea, he took a few sips, and decided it was high time to check on the children. They had been too quiet entirely too long.<em>

_Moving without a sound down the hallway, he heard the voice of the little thief before he reached the Playroom. Settling himself out of sight against the wall he listened to the children talking._

_"... he's a really nice elf, I promise," urged Harry._

_"I don't want him near me." The child's voice was implacable and hard._

_Sophie piped up, "But not all house elfs is bad and you're not being nice about Dobby. He's a good elf who treats us all really nice an' looks after me an' Harry an' he'd look after you, too, if you dint hate him."_

_There was silence for a moment, then Harry spoke softly, "My Aunt Petunia hated me. She told me once that she should have left me to die out in the cold."_

_"But... uhm... aren't Echo and what's his name?"_

_"Uncle Severus," Sophie supplied._

_"Yeah," replied Tabitha. "Aren't they your parents?"_

_"Well, I didn't know my dad was my dad for a long time. When my mum and my step-dad James were killed by evil Voldemort I was given to my Aunt Petunia because grandpa, who I didn't know was my sorta grandpa back then, thought my aunt would be a nice person and take care of me. But, she wasn't. She had a Muggle depression thing that made her insane and she... well, she treated me like a house elf."_

_There was such a long silence, that Severus almost went into the Playroom when he heard Sophie's soft voice consoling Tabitha. "Please don't cry."_

_"I thought I was the only one!" came the strangled whisper. "Gipple was always telling me that I made a terrible house elf and everytime my parents got mad at him, he... he... hurt me."_

_Harry spoke this time, in reassurance, "Nobody's gonna hurt you here, even Dobby. He's my friend. I bet... yeah... I bet Dobby would be real mad at this Gipple for being such a nasty house elf. He might even beat up Gipple for you!" Severus smirked at the smug smile he heard in that statement of his son's._

_"Do you think he would?" asked Tabitha hopefully. "Really would he?"_

_"We can ask him after dinner," declared Sophie. "An', if he won't, my papa's real good at punching bad men, so he'd go and kick Gipple for you!"_

_Severus slipped away, leaving the children alone. Harry and Sophie were drawing out Tabitha's story, and making her comfortable, thus giving her someone to trust. At some point he hoped she would trust everyone at Fairwinds._

_When he returned to his chair by the fireplace, Severus stared thoughtfully into the flameless Floo. At some point, WCS would have to be notified, even after everything was discovered about the abuse Tabitha had suffered at the hands of her parents, and also, it seemed, at the hands of a despicable house elf. Although his intention was to go back to his reading, his mind could not let go of the problem of what to do with Tabitha._

_After an hour of doing nothing but thinking and worrying he roused himself as he smelled the aromatic odours coming from the kitchen. Those were also accompanied by the nonsensical singing of Dobby. It was a good thing his singing voice was tolerable or Severus would have made good on the threat he had waiting when Dobby had asked permission to sing in the kitchen._

_Putting away the periodicals Severus headed upstairs to check on the children again. Harry smiled at his arrival._

_"Where is Sophie?" the Potions Master asked as he noted the absence of the golden child._

_"With Uncle Lucius. I think he's reading to her," replied Harry._

_Severus gave a slight frown. Had he been so pre-occupied with his thoughts that he had never heard the older wizard come in from the outside?_

_"Dad! Guess what?" Harry asked with a grin._

_"What, son?" Severus asked with an indulgent smirk as he leaned against the doorway to the Playroom._

_"Tabitha's ten! That means she'll go to Hogwarts next year, right?" Harry's rather smug smile told Severus that this had been the topic of conversation at one point, and the child's thin lips told him that she was not happy with Harry's conclusion._

_For a moment, the older man hesitated as he regarded the small girl. He never thought he would have to explain to his son about the difference between wizards and Squibs. He then had the sudden flash of the uncomfortable question of what he might do if he and Echo's child were a Squib. Petunia and Lily had once been close until the day he had shown up, and told Lily that she was a witch. The beginning of her accidental magic, then her letter from Hogwarts, had severed any ties the two sisters might have had into adulthood._

_"We shall talk of this later, son. Dobby's fixing dinner, so I would like you both to wash up, and get down to the dining room."_

_"Okay, Dad!" Harry got up and grasped Tabitha by the hand. The young girl flashed a quick look of relief towards Severus. He gave her a curt nod then headed for his and Echo's bedroom._

* * *

><p>Severus extended his elbow and Echo slipped her hand into the crook, pulling herself to her feet. He escorted his wife from their bedroom, down the hallway, and finally down the stairs.<p>

"WCS is going to send Tabitha back to her parents, Severus. We can't tell them about her." He frowned slightly. She held up a hand. "At least not yet, love?"

"No. We won't say anything. Not yet. I intend to learn more about the child's home life and this Gipple. I have never heard of a house elf abusing a child." Severus grimaced darkly.

Echo's dark blue eyes brightened for a moment. "Severus? I wonder if Dobby can find out anything about Gipple?"

Severus' right eyebrow raised slightly. "A good question. I shall speak to him after dinner."

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a relatively stress free time despite Dobby serving an overly sumptuous meal. Echo had been seated next to Tabitha to avert any impending disasters, but the child had only leaned closer to Echo when Dobby approached a bit too close for her comfort.<p>

Dobby now sat patiently, and worriedly in one of the chairs in his Master Sir's study. He looked dwarfed in the chair as his thin legs dangled over the edge. His wide, green eyes watched both his employers with trepidation.

"Dobby," began Severus. "As I am sure you have noted, our guest, Tabitha is afraid of house elves."

Dobby nodded. "Me is not knowing why, Master Sir, but Dobby promises not to go near little one..."

Severus held up a hand to stop what promised to be a stream of worried babbling. "That is not necessary, Dobby. The children have already taken it upon themselves to assure Tabitha that you are a friendly and good elf. I have no doubt they will have continued success." Dobby beamed brightly.

"We asked you to meet with us, Dobby," continued Echo, "because we have strong reason to believe that Tabitha was not only abused by her parents, but..."

Severus suddenly interrupted. "Did you find out who her family is, Echo?"

"Lord and Lady Lockhart." A frown and a scowl warred on her husband's features. "Her uncle is Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Merlin's thunder!" cursed Severus. "That flouncing idiot has family?"

"Quiet, Severus," admonished Echo. "Tabitha is actually quite fond of Gilderoy, not as he once was, but as he is now, and I promised her that we'd take her to visit him." Severus grimaced, looking decidedly green at such a prospect.

"So the nitwit had a brother, did he?" sighed Severus.

"So it seems, and neither he nor his wife seem to even want their child. They make her call them Master and Mistress, and she lives in the kitchen with their house elf, Gipple." Echo paused, glancing worriedly at Dobby who had been listening to every word. "It appears that her parents greatest abuse is verbal and neglect. Gipple is the one that physically abuses her." This last was said directly to Dobby since Severus had that knowledge already. It still made him ill.

Dobby's reaction, a snarl of incredible, yet very restrained anger, surprised both adults. "No elf raises hand to children! Is against most basic law - no youngling life is to be harmed by elfin hands." The house elf's green eyes burned as he looked boldly at his employers. "We elves will die before causing such harm. Is Master Sir wanting Dobby to punish this Gipple?"

Severus was a bit taken aback by the fierceness in the small elf's gaze and he had no doubt that if he gave Dobby leave to, he would kill Gipple. Severus knew that house elves were powerful, but he had never been this close to their power before, and he found it unnerving, yet comforting that it was used for his family.

"No, no that's not necessary, Dobby," the Potions Master said with a thread of gratefulness in his tone. "What we would like you to do," his voice dropped to Slytherin, conspiratorial tones, "is to go to this Gipple and gather any information you can in regards to Tabitha's treatment of her." Dobby nodded, his head bobbling dangerously on his thin neck. "Most important, though, would be to find a certificate of birth. We need to know if Tabitha was given a proper name by her parents."

"Dobby is pleased to help Master and Mistress. Is getting information but is needing two days. Is all right, Master Sir?" Dobby had slid from the chair and his feet slapped to the floor.

"If you need longer..." offered Severus.

Dobby held up a hand showing two fingers. "Dobby is needing only two days, Master Sir." He then wrung his hands worriedly. "Is Family going to be fine during Dobby's absence?"

Echo smiled, "We'll be fine, Dobby, so don't worry. And, if you need help with anything, let us know."

With a grin of acknowledgment, and a nod, the house elf was gone.

_**Much later, that same evening, or rather... early in the morning:**_

Cravings. Severus Snape understood cravings, but he hated them. They weren't bad at the beginning of Echo's pregnancy and if he could not find precisely what his wife wanted, sometimes he could substitute. Now, in her eighth month of pregnancy, Echo's cravings were precise, and there was no substitution allowed or else he would be saddled with mood swings that would make him wish for a simple Crucio curse. It did not help that Lucius would just laugh, knowingly. _What an insufferable git!_

Then, of course, there were those perfectly sublime moments when Echo would curl up against him as she contemplated the small life growing within her body. It was those moments that would make him forget the moody, oftentimes weepy creature, and would remind him of the woman he had fallen in love with.

Severus Snape desperately was hoping there would be one of those sublime moments after running this errand. It was three in the morning, and here he was striding down Diagon Alley to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When he reached the storefront, he passed it down the narrow alley to a staircase that led to the apartment that Fred and George lived in over their shop. _At least there is one consolation,_he thought as an evil smirk graced his shadowed features, _I won't be the only one suffering from a lack of sleep this night._ Briskly he knocked on the door hoping he had shocked awake one or both of the Weasley twins.

For a moment all was silent, and then from the other side of the door he heard a loud thump, a few imprecations of anger, and then the door opened slightly and a red head stuck out in the narrow opening.

Fred Weasley glowered sleepily at the wizard whom he'd had the misfortune (in other words, a dozen detentions of scrubbing cauldrons and tiny potion bottles) after once dubbing his teacher 'the snakey git'. Of course, there was no worry of detentions anymore, so Fred felt perfectly justified in snapping out, "Penny Whistles, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, or Canary Creams, Professor?"

"None, Mr. Weasley. My wife requires a half pound of your Giggling Caramels."

Fred opened the door wider to allow Severus inside. George was snoring softly in one of the overstuffed, mis-matched chairs in their small living room. Fred whacked his twin on the back of his head. He grinned darkly.

"George!"

"I'm trying to sleep, Fred!" grumbled George.

"Then sleep walk downstairs, and get the professor a half pound of Giggling Caramels."

"Can we charge him double?"

Fred didn't answer as George lifted himself from the chair, and shuffled barefoot down the stairs to the shop. Fred did not indulge in any idle chatter either since Severus Snape was not known for inanity. Especially not at 3am. A glance at the cuckoo clock hanging over the mantle caused Fred's eyes to widen momentarily as a nearly suicidal urge uncoiled within him to smile and chat idly with the Potions Master. The tall man scowled deeply down at the bleary-eyed twin. Fred gulped. He felt like a flobberworm suddenly.

From the shop there came another curse as George ran into something. A few minutes later he returned limping on his left foot. He stumbled towards Severus, smashed the bag of candy against the man's chest and wandered, sleepily, to his bedroom.

Severus caught the bag before its contents could fall everywhere. Fred sighed, and yawned. "Sir, do you have any idea how much longer your wife is going to have these late night cravings?"

The father-to-be gave the young man a long, suffering look, "The Healer told us they would end around the beginning of the third trimester." Severus rolled his eyes as that time had passed. "I wish I knew the answer, Mr. Weasley. I truly wish I knew."

Severus dropped a few sickles on the nearby table since Fred, with a bit of a whimper, was already returning to his bedroom.

The Potions Master magically locked the door to the twins abode, and then disappeared back into the shadows until he could Apparate back to Fairwinds.

* * *

><p>A very pregnant Echo sat up in the bed, propped up with several pillows. She was currently rooting around in the bag of Giggling Caramels while her husband was tiredly undressing himself in the hopes he'd be asleep very soon. Popping a caramel into her mouth, it elicited the magical giggle and she slapped her hand over her mouth.<p>

"These are horrid!" grimaced Echo.

Severus, with only his black silk pyjama bottoms on, stared in dismay at his wife as she tossed the bag at the end of the bed. He looked into Echo's deep blue eyes and could see the tears that were waiting to be shed if he didn't say what he longed NOT to say.

With as even a tone as he could manage, Severus asked, "Is there something else that you would like me to get for you, my dear?"

"Yes, Severus. Would you hold me?" A tear splashed onto her extended belly. "I feel so fat."

Severus climbed into the bed next to Echo and arranged himself so they were both comfortable. It allowed him to rest a hand on his wife's abdomen so he could feel the stirring of his son or daughter.

"You didn't say anything," Echo pouted accusingly.

"I could not because I was basking in the aura of my lovely wife and child." His words were like warm honey, and any other time, Echo would have melted into his arms as she fell under the spell of his voice.

Echo burst into tears, and buried her face in Severus' shoulder. "I'm so tired of being pregnant, Severus!"

"I understand..." the second he spoke those fatal words, he bowed his head, accepting whatever Echo might throw at him.

"You DON'T understand!" she shouted, pulling out of his embrace, somewhat awkwardly. "Until you can carry a baby like this, and your bladder has been squeezed to the size of a knut, don't you dare to pretend you understand!" Echo wanted to leave the bed, and possibly stomp out of the bedroom, but the aforementioned bladder, and her very pregnant form, made that impossible.

Severus did not say anything as he got up and walked around the bed to help Echo to stand. He was going to help her into the bathroom, but she slapped his hands away as she waddled into the bathroom on her own. With a great sigh- he was doing that a lot these days- he seated himself on the edge of the bed and waited for the inevitable.

A few minutes passed then he heard a plaintive voice calling from the bathroom. "Severus? Please help me?"


	85. Chapter 85 - Crooked Teeth

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Five - Crooked Teeth**

* * *

><p>The next morning it was raining outside as Lucius pored over the book he had written to Draco about that morning. One of the many house elves still bonded to the Malfoy family found the book, and had delivered it directly to Lucius who received it late that afternoon. It was an album he had made during his years at Hogwarts, and a little bit beyond. Most of the moving photos were of his Slytherin contemporaries; many of whom had become Death Eaters and were dead. It was a grim reminder of the childhood he barely had time to experience before it was lost in his father's disastrous bid for political power.<p>

Lucius had not been willing to become a servant of the Dark Lord. It rankled him as to how his father could willingly bow down to such a creature when Abraxas had been taught that Malfoys were never subservient. It was a lesson painfully taught to Lucius.

He had wanted so much to escape, if just for a little while, his father's influence at Hogwarts. When Lucius had been Sorted in his first year the filthy Sorting Hat had hesitated. For a brief moment he hoped to be placed in Ravenclaw, but Abraxas' threat as Lucius had been left at 9 3/4 platform at King's Cross had not been an idle one. If Lucius did not get into Slytherin he would be taken from Hogwarts and shipped off to Durmstrang.

In his seventh year Lucius had met the greasy, dark-haired boy that would one day become Severus Snape, duplicitous spy. _And lifelong friend,_ reminded his thoughts.

He had noticed the potential for greater power than the jumped up madman, Voldemort, but on the surface he saw a small eleven year old that had already lived more years than any child should. Everything in his upbringing told him to shun the firstie just like most in their House had. Defying all that he had been taught, Lucius listened to his oft ignored intuition, and had befriended the young boy.

And had been soundly hexed for his magnanimous efforts!

Lucius chuckled as his memories pulled him to that first meeting.

_It was early on a Saturday, and Lucius had fortunately evaded spending the day with his fiancee', Narcissa, when her older sister came to take her for the weekend to Paris. The Ice Queen had politely asked him to go but arms loaded down with books he used his excuse of needing to study for NEWTs to allow him to slip away from what would turn into her needling nag._

_Once Narcissa was gone Lucius got rid of the books, and grabbed his broom with the intention of getting some flying in. Going through the complex corridors of the dungeons from Slytherin House to the first floor of the castle Lucius heard the commotion._

_"Awww is ickle wittle Snivellus gonna cr... ow! Bastard!" Lucius recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange's traitor cousin, Sirius Black._

_Slowing his pace, and removing his wand from his sleeve, the Slytherin Prefect crept up the corridor, and peered around the corner. He sneered in silent anger as he saw that two Gryffindors, the arrogant James Potter, and of course Black, had the small Slytherin cornered._

_Later, Lucius would recall that he had been a bit too impulsive in not observing the three boys more. He had underestimated the scraggly, dark-haired Slytherin. Intending to rescue Snape Lucius dove into the fray prepared to stun the two Gryffindor bullies. To his surprise he was caught with a Jelly Legs Hex so powerful he was knocked completely off his feet._

_"Snape!" roared Lucius._

_All three boys froze in place for a brief second then Sirius tugged James' robes, and they were running back to their tower._

_Severus quickly ended the hex on his Prefect, and bowed his head slightly in apology. Lucius, still working on getting back up to a more dignified position, caught the quick, defiant and angry look on the child's face._

_"Straighten up, Snape, and look at me," he spoke firmly but without snapping the order._

_Severus uncoiled his perpetual hunch, and then dropped his dark gaze up to the older wizard. "That was a considerable Jelly Legs you cast, Snape," remarked Lucius. "Most firsties, if they can cast the hex, only manage to wobble the legs a bit. Where did that force come from?"_

_Severus shrugged, and was tempted to drop his chin but he didn't._

_"I do hate it when a question is answered with such a gauche gesture, Snape. You are a Slytherin. Speak up." Crossing his arms over his chest, and staring down at the little boy he watched as the boy let out a frustrated huff._

_"I know a lot of spells, sir," Severus replied quietly._

_"So it appears but that was not exactly my question, boy. The force in your spell is something I would expect from a fourth year. I refuse to believe you have had that much instruction, that you have... such control."_

_For a long moment it seemed that the child would not answer but Lucius expected an answer, and appeared ready to wait until the spiders took over Hogwarts in order to get one. Finally Severus spoke resignedly, "My mother's a powerful witch. She says I inherited her magic."_

_That last statement held restrained bitterness. Then and there Lucius resolved to delve into the child's past to find out what made him so angry beyond bullying Gryffindors._

_Relaxing his posture Lucius slipped his wand away and observed as the boy proceeded to tuck his into his back pocket._

_"Tut! That is not the way to properly hold a wand, Snape. Haven't you a wrist holster?"_

_Severus began to shake his head but caught the slight warning from his Prefect. "No, sir. I couldn't afford one."_

_"Come with me, Snape. I have an extra wrist holster we can fit you with and then I am going to show you some hexes those two shites will not expect the next time they try to corner you." He smiled at the younger boy who finally lost the scowl, and gave him an understated, shy smile in return._

Lucius had enjoyed mentoring the bright, skilled young wizard, but a sharp stab of guilt hit him, hard, as he also recalled that it had been he that had talked the teenager into meeting Voldemort.

Shaking off that memory he returned to the photographs as he tried to recall the faces of all that he could.

Despite the shade that was Voldemort there were pleasant memories for Lucius during his student years at Hogwarts. He had boyhood crushes (always remembering that none of them would come to naught as his father had promised him to one of the Black sisters). There were also a few times he would step into an alcove with a pretty girl - temporary dalliances to cool the blood of a boy delving into manhood.

Lucius had been promised to Narcissa Black on his 5th birthday, according to tradition, and even then Narcissa had snubbed him. Narcissa had become quite a beauty but her nickname of 'Ice Queen' was well-earned. She was snooty, privileged, and Narcissa looked down upon anyone not a Black. It was not until their fifth year at Hogwarts that Narcissa began to pay attention to her intended. At first Lucius had found the young lady's attention welcome but then he discovered that she only had two subjects that interested her: Pureblood ancestry, and jewelry.

Lucius paid little attention to Narcissa, and threw himself into pursuing delectable girls, Quidditch, and studying with his new friend, Severus.

There had also been pranks to play (mostly on obnoxious Gryffindors) and then there were the feasts at Hogwarts that were always better than the stodgy balls his parents threw in order to show off their status amongst Pureblood society.

Lucius was flipping through the many pages of wizard animated photos, childish penmanship, and teenage scrawls, to see if he might discover who the young lady at Ollivander's was. That she was the wandmaker's daughter, he had no doubt. It had long been rumored that one of the reasons Olivander himself had memories of even Albus Dumbledore as an eleven year old firstie was that the old wandmaker had a strong line of Highborn Elf running through his bloodline. The Headmaster had at least a few more centuries on him.

For the life of him, Lucius had yet to recall any such lovely with Fae features or characteristics. Neither could he recall any wind of a rumour that suggested Ollivander had a child, or much less married. Lucius grimaced at that thought. Ollivander was truly a talented wizard, but he was a repulsive looking thing, like a cross between a spider and a skeleton, with habits that were often just plain ghastly. Thankfully, Lucius rarely encountered the irascible wizard in public.

Shaking his head, he did not know whether to blame the spell that had locked away his memories, or if he was just old and beginning to lose his marbles. His face contorted at that. He would not be considered old by wizard standards until he reached his 70th birthday. At 46 Lucius was still consider a vital, and young man!

Gently he closed the book, and then his eyes, trying to dredge up some memory of those far gone days. Something, anything, that would give him a clue...

And he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius woke only about twenty minutes later when the combined stare of two pairs of eyes stole into his dreamless sleep. Upon opening his eyes, Sophie squealed and clapped her hands.<strong>

"I told you! I told you we could wake papa by just looking at him!"

Tabitha appeared shy, and uncomfortable with the harmless prank.

Lucius rose up, quickly caught his child around the waist and began tickling her. "How do you know I was asleep, Little Trickster?"

Sophie was caught by the giggles as she squirmed in a bid to escape. In between her bouts of laughter, she huffed out, "You were snoring, Papa!"

He put down Sophie who ran to hide behind a chair. Lucius didn't see the wary look on Tabitha's face as he lunged for his daughter. "I don't snore!" As Sophie dodged his grasp, he let out a roar that sent Tabitha dashing for a corner of the library.

The frightened girl ducked down tightly and whimpered. Lucius shushed Sophie who, with great concern, remained closely behind her father.

Slowly, but without creeping, Lucius went around the bookcase to where they young girl cowered. "Tabitha?" She didn't answer. "It's perfectly all right."

"You t-t-tried to attack S-s-sophie," she bleated

"It was a game, child."

"Yeah, just a game, Tabby," Sophie whimpered sympathetically. Her own eyes glistened with unshed tears as she witnessed her friend's anguish. Lucius knelt down and tried to ignore the cracking of his bad knee. "I would never hurt Sophie. Or Harry. Or you, Tabitha." He held out his hand to the girl. "Come along. We'll find a nice, quiet board game to play."

For a long minute, Tabitha remained frozen where she was. Sophie dipped under her father's arm, and reached for the frightened girl's hand. Tabitha, then, very cautiously, stretched out her other hand, met Lucius's and grasped it.

He rose, a bit awkwardly, but kept his footing, and gently pulled Tabitha to her feet. "Have you ever played Squire Poppington's Quest?" he asked as Sophie clung to his other hand.

Tabitha shook her head. "I never got to play anything."

"Well, let's remedy that, shall we?" Taking out his wand, he Summoned the board game and was quietly pleased that it arrived promptly and in one piece. He had tried Summoning the salt last night at dinner and had been mortified when the container had stayed put, but the salt came for him, drenching him. Sophie had clapped, laughed, and asked him to _'do it again'_.

* * *

><p>An hour later Severus, his hair still damp, and with a disgruntled expression on his face, strode into the library and disappeared, without a word into the blessed silence of the stacks. Not far behind was a rather contrite looking little boy who was trying to rub at his bum without looking like he was rubbing said bum.<p>

Sophie jumped up from the boardgame. "Hi, Harry! Want to play? It's Squire Poppington's Quest." The little girl had grasped one of her hands, and he shook her off, but not sharply.

"Nah. I gotta write lines," he mumbled.

"How come you got lines, Harry?" Sophie asked as she followed him sympathetically over to one of the desks in the library.

"I don't want to talk about it so go away," that was a little more snappish and Sophie wandered away, her lower lip pouting in hurt.

"You need not be rude," snapped Harry's father's voice as though he had just Apparated behind him. "Apologise, then sit down and get started."

"Yes, Dad." Sophie watched her friend hopefully. Harry realised that he really had hurt the little girl's feelings, and it made his stomach feel a bit sick. "I'm really sorry, Sophie."

With a sudden bright smile, she hugged Harry, and then ran back to the game. Severus' son smiled, until he saw his father pointing at the wooden, hard looking chair. Touching his hand to his bottom, which was really no longer stinging, he let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Sit. Down." Severus' tone was implacable. Harry sat, or plopped rather, and regretted it. He slid down into the chair, but was rapidly yanked up by his underarms by his father, and placed properly in the chair. "Do not slouch. You have an hour."

Severus turned sharply on his heel and disappeared back into the musty shadows of his books. Harry dipped his quill into the ink, and began to copy the line that appeared at the top of his parchment.

Lucius, quite curious now, rose from his chair, excused himself, and then wandered just close enough to Harry to see his parchment, but not disturb him. Slightly over the boy's shoulders he could read the neat print. He suppressed a chuckle and then vanished into the stacks to find Severus.

The Potions Master was not long in being discovered. He leaned against one of the floor length, stain glass windows that lent colour to his still usual black countenance. Dotted with soft shades of blue, green, yellow, orange, red, Severus balanced one heavy book in his hand, and thumbed studiously through the pages. Lucius could tell his friend had not read a single word.

Lucius leaned up against the shelf of books, arms loosely crossed over his chest. Severus glanced at the pose that had once been so typical of Malfoy arrogance. With his worn, Muggle jeans, loose, white cotton shirt beneath a deep blue, worn jeans vest, he no longer looked arrogant, just amused.

"What?" drawled Severus as he pointedly tucked his nose back into the book.

Lucius quoted, "I am to obey my elders as they know better and I am not allowed to throw contentious tantrums in front of Miss Molly, or anyone else." The older man let out a single chuckle. "I doubt your son knows what 'contentious' means."

"He can look it up!" Severus snapped the book shut, and placed it on the windowsill. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed heavily.

"What did the boy do, Severus?"

"He turned into a rotten, little troll," glowered Severus.

Lucius gave a small snicker, "They all do, Severus. That is the charm of children." He shifted slightly. "I considered renaming Draco 'goblin' at one point when he was five. He truly tested my short temper at times." Lucius was momentarily lost in the memory about his eldest son, before he pressed, "Well? What did your charming troll do?"

"Molly keeps all the brooms that her family uses for their get-togethers in a small storage shed attached to the Burrow. The magical lock requires a password that Harry and his co-horts, Jared, Mouse, and Hamish, were certain they could guess. Then, they could play a game of Quidditch during lunch."

Severus paused in his explanation and Lucius used the quiet moment to ask, "Doesn't Molly have someone to help her in watching those wily children?"

"Monitoring spells, but I have strongly suggested that she needs someone to help keep an eye on her students at all times. I'm getting a bit weary of hearing the mischief they all manage to get up to when Molly isn't looking." Severus smirked darkly. "Most of those stories are about Harry, unfortunately."

Lucius nodded, and then encouraged, "So, did they succeed?"

"No," Severus replied shortly. "Molly caught them in the attempt. Jared, Mouse, and Harry all received time in the corner, but Harry decided to pitch a fit over the fact that he felt it wasn't his fault at all. When I arrived, he was still in the corner and while Molly was doing her best to explain what had happened Harry continually interrupted in an attempt to inform me that Molly was wrong, and so, apparently, was everyone else. That's when I decided that a spanking would calm him down."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Harry is usually a good boy but... I partially blame his friends for encouraging him. _After_ I'd spanked him he told me that he had intended to leave the broom cupboard alone, but it was Hamish, and Jared, that kept at him until he felt he had to try his hand at breaking the locking ward or risk losing their friendship. Mouse only went along as _'support'_."

Lucius nodded knowingly. Both men knew and understood the annoyance of peer pressure. In their case, such peer pressure could, and did, have dangerous results. "And the tantrum?"

"It seems he was angrier that Jared only had a few minutes in the corner, and the instigator, Hamish, got off scot free." Severus drummed his fingers on the book he'd put down.

"The tantrum was certainly useless, but I have to agree that it's hardly fair for Hamish to have gotten away without punishment." Lucius sighed and pushed himself upright. "Ah well. Life is not always fair."

Severus watched Lucius walk back to the two girls before picking up his book. His frustration had passed so now he thought he might be able to read.

* * *

><p>Lockhart Manor was ill-named. At one time it might have been touted as one of the grand manors in Pureblood society, but a dwindling in the family fortune was reflected in the neglected yard, and the large house itself that was in sore need of repairs. Obviously, neither Lord nor Lady Lockhart was skilled enough in repair spells, or they hadn't the money to hire someone with the skill to fix things.<p>

For Dobby, the long neglected yard and gardens only showed a great sense of laziness, perhaps on the part of the house elf. House Elves were natural gardeners and a home with a house elf nearly always had a well tended garden.

Casting a Not See Me charm, one of the subtle magics that house elves used to keep their appearance in a household nearly invisible, he popped silently into the ramshackle manor and through its useless wards.

The interior of the manor showed the same neglect as the outside and made Dobby long for the bright, inviting interior of Fairwinds. Not even the deepest dungeons of Hogwarts felt as cold and as dead as Lockhart Manor.

He passed by many disused rooms, including a once magnificent library filled with dust and cobwebs. Dobby was beginning to wonder if the Lord and Lady of the manor even existed. Finally he came upon a parlor that was overly gilded and far too warm for the approaching summer. Cleaning of the room looked half-hearted at best. The only two occupants were a man and a woman whose looks had seen better days. Both were pale from lack of sunshine and healthy air. They were dressed in clothing that was even out of style for wizards and appeared to come from a museum. The clothes showed subtle signs of wear, and dirt, that only a house elf would see.

The lady wasn't very tall, and perhaps in her day, her petite frame might have attracted many a Pureblooded wizard's eye. Weight had plumped her body into such a manner that she rather looked to be a parody of a living rag doll. Her dark hair was in a tight bun that only served to cause her expression to be frozen in severity. She was seated in the window seat, staring blankly out the window, and over the neglected, overgrown yard.

The lord had stretched out his portly body whose weight strained all the buttons on his coat and pants. His shoes had been casually tossed off to the floor revealing socks with tears and holes. His head was thrown back as if in sleep.

Dobby stared at Lord and Lady Lockhart and felt pity for them. The couple who could hardly have been in their 40s, resembled forgotten, badly made, porcelain statues. They did not move.

Slowly Dobby advanced upon the lord of the manor, and froze. His eyes widened. Touching his fingers to his lips he spun sharply away from the witch and wizard, and into the kitchen.

Dobby nearly gave himself away with a shocked and disgusted squeak as he saw the kitchen. At the very last second, he clamped his mouth shut. and for good measure he slapped both hands over his mouth. His pale green eyes goggled at the horrible, dingy mess that was called a kitchen.

Dirty pans and dishes spread from the grimy sink, and across the counters. Flies buzzed lazily over the remains on the plates. Garbage spilled from a container near a door that led outside. Poor Dobby had to cast a Bubble Charm over his head. The smell was as disagreeable as the sight.

The floor, walls, and ceiling were stained by soot, grease, and old food stains. Next to the old, large iron stove was a pallet and a blanket that were so filthy they made Dobby's skin itch. However, the sight that truly had his stomach rebelling was an iron cage next to the palette. At the bottom of the cage there was a stuffed doll propped floppily against the bars.

Dobby became so angry at the sight of the cage that tendrils of steam were curling from his ears. His eyes narrowed sharply as his gaze finally settled upon the only house elf in the manor - Gipple.

Gipple was a sorry excuse for a house elf. One eye was white with blindness and his teeth were so crooked that one protruded from his lower jaw giving him a mad-demented visage. The house elf was a dirty as his kitchen was, and he muttered spiteful phrases about his master and mistress as he slammed pots and pans on the glowing stove.

Dobby had nearly seen all that he could take of this wretched manor and was about to reveal himself in order to punish Gipple severely when the house elf actually spat into the stew he was cooking!

The Not See Me Charm sloughed away as Dobby advanced upon the Lockhart house elf. A sharp wave of his arm had Gipple emitting a shriek of terror as he froze in place. Dobby then forced the elf to face him and he stared into Gipple's one good eye.

It was a secret of house elves that they were natural Legilimens. However, such magic could only be used upon another elf and that is what Dobby did. He could have eased painlessly into Gipple's mind, but he was so angry and disgusted by the foul creature that he tore into the elf's mind. Gipple screeched again until Dobby silenced the elf from within Gipple's own mind.

After several long minutes, Dobby released Gipple's mind. Recoiling from the truly vicious house elf he gulped the stale stench of the kitchen into his lungs. When he had almost recovered, he stood straight and faced the still frozen Gipple. Gipple would have been quaking with terror if he could, but he could only watch with one terrified eye as Dobby raised his hand and pointed a slim finger at him.

"No mercy," Dobby whispered.

* * *

><p>That evening at Fairwinds a quiet evening after dinner was being enjoyed by the Snapes, the Malfoys, and their quiet guest, Tabitha. Sophie and Tabitha were playing Squire Poppington's Quest while Harry worked on the last of his lines from that afternoon. Echo was knitting a pair of multi-coloured booties that Dumbledore would have loved while Lucius and Severus sat near an open window reading.<p>

A loud crack startled everyone. Harry's quill scratched across four rows of lines. Sophie squealed and wrapped her arms around Tabitha who was as scared as she was. Echo dropped several stitches while Lucius dropped his book. Severus, forgetting about the children, swore.

"Severus!" admonished Echo.

He was about to make his apology when a very weary Dobby toddled into the parlor. "Master Sir, please to come to kitchen?"

"Of course, Dobby," he rose to his feet.

Dobby, his shoulders slumped, turned without acknowledging Severus' reply, and left the parlor.

"Severus?" asked Echo with worry in her voice. "He's back early." She started to get up, but he motioned for his wife to stay put.

"I had better find out what happened first, my dear," he said softly glancing at the children. Harry had gone over to comfort the two girls. He lowered his voice further. "I am afraid it is not at all good." With that he turned, and left the parlor to join Dobby in the kitchen.

The wizard found the house elf smiling beatifically at the pristine kitchen. He stood in the center as if basking in its clean walls, counters, and orderliness. Severus frowned at this odd change in behavior.

"Dobby, what happened?"

Dobby spun, and then his throat hitched as a large tear dropped from one eye. "Oh Master Sir! Such evil! Missy Tabitha's Lord and Lady... they was broken as Lockhart Manor. Dobby felt misery pity for them. Dobby believes Lord and Lady lost in dreams that were never real."

"I don't hold pity for such a pair that did what they did to their only child," Severus said darkly as his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Oh! Master Sir! I is not pitying them for being so poorly! They are bad, very bad, but Gipple was evil." Dobby sneered so darkly that Severus took an involuntary step backwards. "Elves have souls, Master Sir. We is knowing our souls as treasures, and elves protect families and homes like they are our souls. Gipple was having no soul! Gipple hurt child," Dobby's voice was thin with anger. "Kept little girl like animal in cage. Gipple hate child, hate family, hate! Hate! Hate!"

For a moment he thought Dobby was about to hit himself, but the aggrieved elf lifted his green eyes to Severus, and for the first time ever he saw pain in the little elf's eyes. "Dobby had no choice, Master Sir. It is Elf Law. Gipple beyond bad. Gipple a wrong thing and Dobby was the only one to judge. I is sorry, Master Sir!"

Severus drew a kitchen table chair over so he could be more on an eye level with the elf. Doing his best to keep the fear of what the elf might have done out of his voice, he asked, "What did you do to Gipple, Dobby?"

Tears began to fall from the elf's big eyes as he wrung his hands, begging, "Please, Master Sir, please to understand Dobby must do what is Elf Law, but Dobby never wanted to be judge, but it was right. I is sorry, Master Sir, but... please? Forgive?"

Severus clutched inwardly at the chill that pierced his heart. In that moment of his house elf pleading for forgiveness, he was once again reminded of how little the wizarding world knew about the house elves and their power.

He leaned over and whispered, "Dobby, did you kill Gipple?"

A sob tore from Dobby, and for a moment he dropped his face in his hands. "Is not killing, Master Sir," his voice trembled. "Is Judgment. Was right. Was Law, but, is so hurting Dobby's soul." Dobby stretched out his hands, and did what no house elf ever did without permission; he laid his own hands upon Severus'. "Please, Master Sir. Dobby knows I is free elf, and if Master Sir hates Dobby, and no more has trust in him, Dobby goes tonight. But, Dobby begs, Master Sir, understand? Dobby had no choice."

A part of Severus was appalled at what Dobby had done, but he, perhaps more than any wizard understood why the elf had to do what he did. The house elves had their own law, and what Gipple had done to a child was clearly so unforgivable it merited death. He turned his hands, and gripped Dobby's firmly so the house elf might not run away if he was so inclined.

"Dobby, I do understand what you had to do, and you have my trust, fully and unconditionally. You have my forgiveness." Severus spoke solemnly.

Dobby let out a choked, relieved sob and Severus conjured a handkerchief for the elf. Dobby dabbed at his eyes, smeared at his nose, and then vanished the dirty cloth.

Dobby took several deep breaths before lowering his head a moment. Severus knew there was more, and he almost did not want to hear it. "Master Sir, Dobby is knowing elf must give information to protect Missy Tabitha. I is promising I is be willing to do so. Master Sir must know that Gipple is to have done such terrible thing is must be saying now."

"Whatever is it, Dobby?" Severus asked slowly.

"Gipple was murderer. Gipple Vanished Missy Tabitha then poison food of lord and lady. They is much dead, Master Sir." He sighed heavily. "Dobby is much, much tired, Master Sir."

"You've done well, Dobby, so go on to bed."

A small smile graced Dobby's face as he nodded firmly. "Dobby is forever grateful to kind Master Sir."

Severus let go of the elf and gave him a solemn smile. He then inquired, "Dobby, if you need any Dreamless Sleep, you will let me know?"

The house elf smiled gratefully, and then popped out of the kitchen silently.

* * *

><p>Dobby did not sleep as well as he wished, but he refused to wake his Master Sir for a sleeping potion. Leaving his bed and putting on the red and gold dressing gown with matching hat and slippers that Minerva McGonagall had made for him that Christmas, he quietly slipped from his bedroom and down the hallway to the childrens rooms.<p>

First he looked in upon Harry who was crowded by the addition of Hector, his large golden labrador who was stretched along the little boy's length. A small smile graced the boy's face and Dobby smiled as well. He was very happy that Friend Harry was no longer plagued by the sadness and nightmares that he had suffered from before de-aging himself.

Closing the door without even a snick of the latch Dobby next went to Sophie's bedroom, and glanced in upon her. She was nestled in her pretty covers, wrapped around a soft toy. Sophie had lots of toys to sleep with and liked to sleep with a different one each night so none of them would get jealous. With a quiet snicker, Dobby closed that door and went across the hall to Tabitha's room.

Tabitha stirred uneasily in her sleep, her nightmares keeping her cries unheard by the others in the house. Dobby went to her side and gently began to sing an old, elf lullabye. The simple song soon quieted the child, but Dobby knew it would not end her dreams. He hoped that Tabitha would soon trust enough in the good Master Sir and Mistress Madam so that they could take away the bad dreams. He smiled, somewhat melancholy in the knowledge that what he had learned would keep Tabitha from her useless forever.

"Gipple is dead, little one," he whispered softly. Tabitha let out a soft sob, but then she smiled, as if in gratitude, in her sleep.

Dobby left the bedroom and returned to his own. Now he could sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Days Past<strong>_

The next morning, once breakfast was completed, Echo took Harry to Primary School accompanied by Sophie and Tabitha. Once Harry was dropped off, they Floo'd to The Book Worm.

Mornings at The Book Worm were generally quiet. Ezmerelda watched over Sophie while Echo settled down with Tabitha. The night before Severus and Echo had spoken; he had given Echo an abbreviated version of what Dobby had found at Lockhart Manor. He also told her that Tabitha's parents had been killed by the house elf. Severus had contacted Arthur who sent a group of Aurors to the manor. During his discussion with Arthur he had volunteered their family as a foster until it was decided what would happen with Tabitha.

Echo had discovered that although Tabitha read voraciously - she'd already fallen in love with the Snape library - she could not write. They had discussed Primary School, but Echo had negated the idea as Tabitha was ten years old and would be very behind all the children her age. So, Echo decided to tutor the girl.

Tabitha sat behind the clerk counter practicing her letters after Echo had shown her the first fifth of the alphabet. She ignored any customers that nodded or smiled at her. She was not comfortable with their attention. Halfway through her letters, Tabitha, moved to the back office since she much preferred being with Echo who watched over her, but not oppressively so. It was Echo's smiles, and gentle encouragement that she enjoyed responding to, and when she was finally finished, she presented her work shyly and in hopes of full appreciation.

Echo studied the words that she'd had Tabitha copy from a spelling primer. Tabitha's penmanship was stilted, and careful, but it was perfect.

"Keep practising, Tabitha, and you will soon have very pretty penmanship," praised Echo. Tabitha beamed with pleasure.

_**The Morning at Fairwinds**_

Severus and Lucius sat in the kitchen, at Dobby's request, and listened in silence as he related his visit to Lockhart Manor. The small elf paced before the two wizards, his hands helping him to describe the wretched, old, neglected house, and its poisoned human occupants. Dobby paused only a moment in his recitation; to the moment when he entered the rude kitchen, and found Gipple.

Poor Dobby was very agitated and wrung his hands, letting out an anguished wail every few minutes as he related to the thunderstruck wizards the treatment Tabitha had suffered at the hands of the cruel and hateful house elf. He wept as he described the cage, and how it was the child's home for as long as she could remember.

"Gipple is getting so angry at little girl he is not sane," sniffled Dobby. "Gipple is beating girl then is telling her he is to be throwing her away like trash. Missy Tabitha she is scared, is crying. Gipple is raging insanity. In pique Gipple Vanishes Missy Tabitha." Dobby huffed in sudden anger. "Gipple is knowing, Masters, never is Vanishing witch or wizards! Is dangerous! Gipple is… was wanting Missy Tabitha dead." Dobby broke down finally into tears.

Emotionally exhausted, the house elf bowed to each, silent wizard, and begged leave of them.

With a nod, Severus allowed the free elf to go and Dobby popped wearily out of the kitchen and into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"We need a drink," announced Lucius. He almost Summoned the fire whiskey, but recalled at the last moment that he was still having trouble with his aim. He rose from his chair, and removed the fire whiskey from its cabinet, along with two glasses.

"Why has Tabitha not had any nightmares?" asked Severus as Lucius poured the whiskey into the glasses.

"Silencing Charm?" posited Lucius. Severus frowned and sipped at his whiskey. "You were saying the other afternoon that the girl may not be a Squib."

Severus nodded slowly. "It is possible. Children develop their magic at different rates. Studies have shown, though, that a magical child brought up in an atmosphere where their magic is encouraged show incidences of accidental magic as early as four years of age."

"So it's possible that the abuse discouraged the development of Tabitha's magic," mused Lucius.

"Harry has to go to his pediatrician before we go to the circus this Friday. I think I might take Tabitha along as well. Healer Saroyan can get a comprehensive history, and check her magical core."

For a long time, both men were lost in their own thoughts, and then Severus spoke again. "Lucius, I've discussed something with Echo that I'd like to run past you."

"And that would be?" the older man shifted to as comfortable a position as he could in the kitchen chair.

"Fairwinds is a large property. Quite a bit larger than the back gardens and the front lawn. You've seen the undeveloped area to the west?"

"I have," Lucius replied slowly.

"We would like to offer that to you so that you can build your own home." Severus eyed his friend sharply to gauge his response.

For a moment Lucius took two sips of his whiskey before putting it down. "That's very generous, Severus. It is a good piece of land, but it will be years before I have the kind of money that I can invest in building a home. I think it would be best if you let that to someone else. Once my parole is complete, I'll find a nice flat for myself and Sophie."

Severus stood and pulled a scroll of parchment from his pocket. "I thought you might say something like that." He handed the scroll to Lucius. As Lucius unsealed it, Severus summarised. "The conditions of your parole and Draco's claim to the title of Lord and the Malfoy estates has restricted what Draco can do in helping you. Since he cannot give you any money, he has found that he _can_ pay for a designer and a magical construction crew to build the house. He has all ready negotiated the necessary contracts, and has set a time for you to meet with the designer after the property is cleared."

Lucius, always so cool and collected under the greatest of pressures gaped silently at the contracts in his hands.

Severus withdrew another scroll. He unrolled it upon the kitchen table and anchored the corners with a Sticking Spell. Lucius leaned over to look at the parchment.

"Title, Severus?"

"Once you sign it, it belongs to you, my friend." Severus held out a quill and Lucius, smiling widely, signed the title with a flourish.

The document duplicated itself and the original vanished to the Ministry where it would neatly file itself away. The copy, Lucius slowly rolled up, then shrank, and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius bowed his head humbly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and my children."

* * *

><p>Friday arrived and Severus left the order of Pepper-Up Potion for Hogwarts to the capable hands of Lucius. With a smirk as he left the lab and ascended the stairs Severus mused that he might turn the aristocrat, who had hated Potions in school because they made his clothing smell, into a Potions Master.<p>

Emerging from the basement he went into the kitchen where Dobby and Tabitha sat at the kitchen table as she did her sums. He was pleased that she had accepted the presence of the elf so quickly. As for Dobby, he was exceedingly gentle with the girl, and never popped in her presence for fear of startling her. It was rather strange to see Dobby walking from one part of the house to the next in concern for Tabitha's feelings.

"Tabitha, go and get your cloak, child. It is time to pick up Harry from school to go to the Healer."

Tabitha looked up reluctantly. "Must I, sir?" she asked. "I'm not feeling at all sick."

"As Echo and I explained to you a few days ago the visit is necessary so that we can present a medical history to the WCS. If we do not they may take you from us. That is something we wish to prevent." He explained quietly.

"Even with that they can still put me in an orphanage. My parents are dead," she declared resentfully. The girl got to her feet, and pushed past Severus to get her cloak from the front closet.

Severus smiled briefly at Dobby who was rocking rather smugly on his heels. "So you see it, too, do you, Dobby?"

"Missy Tabitha is getting comfortable with Master Sir and Mistress Madam, Sir. Is good."

"That it is." He turned from the kitchen, and automatically Summoned his outer cloak.

"Hey!" protested Tabitha as the large, billowing cloak swept over her head.

Severus smirked, and waved the girl over to the Floo. Tabitha approached the flames warily.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo before?" he asked. Tabitha just shook her head and tucked herself a bit closer to the Potions Master. "It is a little disorienting the first few times. Hang on tight to my robes, and keep your eyes closed?"

Tabitha nodded vigorously, clutched his robes, and then hid her face in them. Severus threw the Floo powder into the orange flames and spoke firmly, "Molly's Schoolhouse!" The green flames whooshed with a soft roar, and Severus could feel Tabitha now pressed tightly against his legs. Unable to maneuver, he cast a FeatherLight Charm, picked her up, and walked into the green flames. Tabitha let out a squeak, and buried her head against his neck.

Seconds later they were emerging from the Floo in the main classroom of Molly's schoolhouse. Severus found himself suddenly patting Tabitha's back as she wept against his shoulder, her body trembling.

"Severus? Can I help?" asked Molly with concern as she left the group of children who were working on some project with coloured paper.

"Tabitha's first time through a Floo," he spoke sotto voce. "I believe it alarmed her more than she expected."

"Hey, Tabby," said Harry gently as he patted her knee. That was as high as he could reach. "Wanna come meet my friends?"

Tabitha sniffled, and looked down at Harry. "Yeah," she nodded in agreement.

Severus lowered the girl to her feet, and Molly conjured her a handkerchief. "Here you are, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am," Tabitha said politely, but it was obvious she was pleased to get away from the doting adults, and forget her tears.

"That's the little one Echo was telling me about, Severus?" asked Molly as she and Severus both watched as Harry introduced all his friends to Tabitha.

"She is." Severus turned to face Molly. "By the way, Molly, the Wizarding Childrens Services will be testing Tabitha's grade level but I was hoping you might be able to test her independently. I do not necessarily trust their 'experts'."

Molly chuckled. "I'd be happy to, Severus. Why don't you bring her in Monday morning with Harry. She can take class with everyone, and I'll test her in the basics as the day goes along." They watched the children for a few more minutes.

Harry had told his friends already a bit about Tabitha so they were all fascinated with her, and stood in a circle around the shyly smiling girl.

"You and Echo seem very determined to keep the child from the clutches of the WCS," Molly observed shrewdly.

Severus gave her a subtle, dark glance that relaxed into an aggrieved sigh. "Echo has become very attached, very quickly to the girl. But, we have a baby on the way," he added uneasily.

"Taking on another child is quite a big responsibility," Molly seemed to agree. "And, a baby is also quite a bit of work. However, Arthur and I did rather well with our seven." Molly snickered silently as she caught the quick appearance of a greenish look to the Potions Master's sallow complexion.

There was not a thing Severus could say to that without inadvertently insulting Molly. However, he could not get the sudden image of himself surrounded by enough children to create his own Quidditch team. It definitely made him feel a bit queasy.

_Perhaps not a Quidditch team, _Severus thought to himself. _I have grown quickly fond of the child myself._

"Harry! Tabitha! Time to go," he announced. Tabitha gave the children a slightly less shy wave then trotted beside Harry up to Severus' side.

Tabitha appeared brave until they faced the flames of the Floo. She gave Severus an agonised glance before looking back at the orange flames. Before Severus could say anything Harry had slipped his hand into Tabitha's.

"I used to fall a lot when I Floo'd because my balance was pants, but it's okay as long as you hold your breath and kinda close your eyes," he said encouragingly.

Tabitha leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. Severus could not hear what she said. For a brief second Harry looked horrified, then his expression hardened. "Dad won't let you burn, Tabby. We won't let nobody hurt you no more!"

That statement Severus did hear, and he hardened his own features so they did not show the anger he felt. Dobby had not mentioned that Tabitha had been deliberately burned, but she clearly feared such an action.

"Harry is correct, Tabitha," Severus nodded as he placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "We will allow no more harm to come to you." Tabitha let out a small huff of relief. "Would you like me to carry you again, Tabitha?"

For a moment she seemed torn between allowing anyone to see that she might be a baby, but then, looking up at Severus, she held up her arms. He cast the FeatherLight Charm, lifted her, and she held onto him tightly. The child sighed happily at the secure embrace as she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Nurse Gunner, an enthusiastic, slightly short but well-built young wizard, greeted Harry with a Muggle high-five that Harry had taught the male nurse on his last visit. He then nodded to Severus. "Mr. Snape, good to see you. Healer Saroyan is already waiting for you so come on back."<p>

The nurse led the three back to the examination room. Tabitha's clammy hand gripped Severus' tightly as her eyes darted back and forth at her surroundings. Severus had no doubt that if she didn't have such a tight grip on him she might choose to run.

Healer Lya Saroyan was a lovely young woman who was nearly as tall as Severus with impossible straw-blonde hair that was only kept tame by a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She very nearly always smiled, and today was no exception as she greeted Severus, Harry, and then settled her attention of the small girl.

"You must be Tabitha," the Healer greeted softly. The child simply nodded. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you. Are you nervous?"

When she didn't reply, Severus gave her a small nudge. "Uhm. Maybe. A little?" she finally spoke.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Why don't you watch me examine Harry, and then you'll go next?"

Harry, his attention diverted, as usual, by the glittering gems that were used for therapy, did not hear his name. His father spoke shortly, "Harry." The boy turned sharply. "Up on the table."

Harry used the three steps to ascend to the exam table and sat upon the end. He smiled as Healer Saroyan took out her wand and waved it over him as she incanted several Diagnostic Spells. The Healer smiled brightly and conjured a dragon pop for the little boy.

"You are in excellent health, Harry," she said. "Take a bit of extra care with your teeth at night, though. I see you have a loose tooth."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "I brush real well! Am I gonna lose my teeth?"

Severus smirked, and the Healer laughed. "Only your baby teeth, dear. They'll fall out as new ones come in. I'll be giving your daddy a pamphlet on painless baby teeth removal and a spell for making sure the new teeth come in straight."

"Do straighten spells hurt?" he asked warily.

"The spell itself doesn't, Harry, but your teeth will ache for a little while afterwards."

Okay." Harry slipped dubiously off the exam table. "Do I have to have 'em straightened?"

"Well," began the Healer a bit confused. "Why don't you want straight teeth?"

"How come I have to have straight teeth if my Dad doesn't? And, I don't want any pain," he stated firmly.

Severus' cheeks pinked as his son hit upon one of his flaws he was most embarrassed about; his teeth. Once Tobias Snape had hit his son hard enough to knock him down which broke three teeth and loosened one. Eileen had done her best to fix the damage, but she was not versed well in dental magic and so, with the damage and unfortunate genetics he had wound up with a crooked set of teeth.

"Harry," Severus approached his son, trying to loosen his sudden rigidity as he addressed the subject of his son's teeth. "Crooked teeth are not something to be wished for. You could wind up with a great deal of problems if they are not taken care of now."

Harry looked up at his father's tense, thin-lipped expression and realised that his father was speaking openly about something he found annoying. Harry didn't want to annoy his father, but neither did he want to have an ache in his mouth. Then, the little boy's face brightened for a second, and Severus noted the quick glimmer of shrewd Slytherin flash in Harry's green eyes.

"If I have to get mine straightened, then you have to get your teeth straightened, too!" Inwardly, Harry beamed at his solution.

Severus could not have stopped the glower that froze his son's smile in place in a thousand years. He knew Harry thought he was being devilishly clever, something which Severus liked to encourage, but why his teeth?! He felt his insides coil sickly, recalling the long ago nickname that James Potter had devised: _Yellow Teeth_. In some ways, he was thankful that Sirius Black's nickname of Snivellus had been more popular than James' nickname.

His teeth were hardly yellow. He would have learned a few cosmetic spells if they had been that horrid, disagreeable colour. His teeth were more of an antique white that had a tiny bit of yellow aging in it. It was genetic and had not bothered him as much as the crooked and broken teeth had. Since neither really detracted from his physiognomy in a harmful way he had not thought of fixing them when he reached adulthood. It seemed an unnecessary vanity. And, his wife certainly didn't seem to mind them!

Or did she? Now that he thought of it Severus had certainly never heard his lovely wife say anything disparaging about his teeth, but neither had she ever been complimentary. That decided him.

"Fine!" he snapped a bit harshly. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed his temper and pushed away the past. "Healer, what needs to be done for Harry and I?"

"Well, Harry will need a prescribed Straightening Spell that you can perform at night for two weeks. As for you, Mr. Snape, there is an adult spell, but that really ought to be performed by a Dental Healer. An adult's mouth is not as flexible as a child's."

The Healer gave Severus the necessary information and a referral to a Dental Healer that he would meet with once they were done at the pediatrician's office. As Tabitha ascended to the exam table, Severus tried to focus on her and to not think about his latest stupidity for the benefit of his son's comfort.

* * *

><p>While Tabitha and Harry kept themselves occupied in the office playroom, watched over by Nurse Gunther, Severus and Healer Saroyan sat in her study to discuss Tabitha's medical history scans.<p>

"First off, Mr. Snape, you'll be pleased to know that there was no sign of sexual abuse," said the Healer gravely. Severus wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but he knew the Healer had more to say. "She has had numerous broken bones and her back bears the scars of what I can only think might be a lash of some sort. What is good is that Tabitha does have a magical core. It's been kept rather busy healing her body, and a good thing, too. Had her magic not taken over, those bones could have re-knit themselves badly." Lya Saroyan shook her head sadly as she imagined the broken body Tabitha could have had if she were a Squib.

Severus was pleased to hear that the child did have magic. She might very well have a Hogwarts letter arriving in a few days.

"My reports have been sent to WCS. Normally I would add a strong request for home investigation but I am informed that her parents are dead, and her only relative is Gilderoy Lockhart." She chuckled at Severus' grimace at the mention of the spell damaged wizard. "At this point an abused child is sent to what we call The White House. It is a facility for orphaned children with a history of abuse." Healer Saroyan's ever present smile faded harshly. "Little is done for these children who require special care of which our medicine is not equipped to handle. Because I can all ready see that Tabitha is growing attached to your family I have recommended that instead of The White House she instead be fostered with you."

The Healer floated over some paperwork to Severus. "This application has my signature of approval for the fostering. You and your wife just need to fill it out, and once it is signed, it will be filed along with my reports."

Severus took the application. "My wife and I are expecting a baby…" began the Potions Master awkwardly. "Echo does not wish to let go of Tabitha but…" he bit down upon his natural inclination to deny the child. It was time to be truthful. "I have no wish to send Tabitha away, either."

Severus was about to stand when the Healer motioned him back into his chair. "Many children of Tabitha's age who have experienced the level of physical abuse she suffered will do their best to fit in and hide their distress in social situations. Tabitha might also hide the fact from you that she has nightmares. Has she had any that you're aware of?"

"None that I know of, however it is possible she might be casting a Silencing Charm at night. There are a few wards I can cast to counteract that if she is doing such a thing," he explained.

"That's good, then. How is she around others?"

"Shy. Extremely obedient. I have noticed that if Sophie or Harry are a bit lax in doing something they are told, Tabitha will jump in and do the chore for them, if we don't catch her."

The Healer nodded knowledgeably. "Tabitha is not only trying to protect herself from punishment but to keep Harry and Sophie from it as well. She will need to understand that your punishment towards Harry is not what she grew up with."

"We have time-outs in the corner, lines, cleaning, and spanks for some behaviour," supplied Severus.

Healer Saroyan bit her lower lip in thought. "I would not use corporal punishment for Tabitha." She then smiled. "Harry has told me that both you and your wife follow every punishment with hugs. I see no reason Tabitha could not expect the she take her cues from Harry and Sophie?" asked the Healer.

Severus nodded, then. "Yes, she does. Both Sophie and Harry are extremely well-behaved and I have noticed that Tabitha is picking up the same habits from them. She even managed to get a bit angry with me today about our appointment here." He smiled smugly at that.

Saroyan laughed. "That's good, then. She's beginning to trust you and to test her boundaries. Don't treat her any differently than you do your son, but do keep an eye on her. I do think she's quite a level-headed girl despite the abuse, so you may not have a lot of problems with her."

Severus rose then, and gave the Healer a respectful bow. He then left the study and picked up the two children from the playroom. Tabitha eyed him warily as they stepped outside of the office.

"Am I okay, Severus?" asked Tabitha slowly.

Severus' right eyebrow rose high into his fringe. Tabitha had only called him 'sir' since living with them. A tug on his sleeve from his son made him glance away. The look on Harry's face silently explained that it was Harry who had put the girl up to calling him by his name. Looking back at her he could see that her body language was preparing for his ire, possibly him hitting her. He relaxed his posture and gave the child a reassuring smile, thinking to himself how much easier smiles were coming to him.

"You are quite healthy, Tabitha, and you should be especially pleased to know that you are not a Squib." Severus was rewarded by the bright smile that lit up her face. The girl really needed to smile more.

"I'm a witch?" her voice trembled with delight. Severus nodded. Tabitha let out a purely girlish squeal and jumped up and down. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch!"

"This calls for ice cream!" declared Harry.

Severus, so caught off guard by the forceful exuberance behind his son's statement, laughed.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hated Dental Healers. At first, he thought he would be fair, and just hate the one that Healer Saroyan had referred him to but after meeting the unctuous wizard he was prepared to lump all of them together under one universal hate.<p>

Severus had decided, after the first spell, that Dental Healer Eamon Daragos was a sadist. Probably a trained Death Eater.

"Now, really, Mr. Snape," scolded the Healer in a whiny pitch that sounded like Irma Pince from the library at Hogwarts. "I can hardly complete my spell if you don't open your mouth and relax." Daragos gave the dark man an oily smile and Severus sneered. "That won't work either, my boy. Come along, now. Open up!"

Feeling just a tiny bit foolish, he was a grown-up after all and had to set an example for his son, Severus grudgingly opened his mouth, again.

Healer Daragos incanted the spell, its cadence differed from the one cast previously that still had Severus' jaw throbbing as though he'd been hit with a champion roundhouse punch. There came the sensation of bone against bone as the spell ended and though he was severely tempted to yell at the blooming of pain at the right front of his mouth, he only slammed his fist against the chair arm, causing it to splinter.

Severus half-grimaced and half-smiled as his torturer jumped back a foot and muttered an imprecation in Greek.

The little Healer glared at his patient. "Do not think to bring violence into this office, Mr. Snape. I explained at the beginning, that this was a painful process, and would be doubly so considering the extent of your jaw's misalignment due to genetics and childhood accidents."

Severus lips thinned despite the fading, but still throbbing pain of half his front teeth. He could kill the man and vanish the body. All the Healer's patients would probably thank him. Order of Merlin, First Class.

"No doubt you want to kill me, Mr. Snape," the Healer deduced accurately, "But we Dental Healers are rarely looked upon by our patients with devotion in their hearts. Pain hardly endears one to the cause of pain. However, it is not my desire to see you in such discomfort, but I did explain how a pain suppressing potion would interfere with the magic. Surely Healer Saroyan explained this to you also as you will be performing a Straightening Spell on your son and cannot ease his discomfort through any such magic."

Severus disliked the smug lilt in the wizard's tone, not even realising that it might be imagined. He merely opened his mouth, determined to get this procedure done with so he could collect his children and never be seen in this sadist's office again!

"So glad you have chosen reason over vengeance, Mr. Snape," Healer Daragos smiled and began his third incantation.

* * *

><p>An hour later Severus swept from the Dental Healer's torture chamber with a rather scary, grim look upon his face. A migraine had taken over, and only added to the throbbing pain of his entire mouth. Even so his expression softened as he caught sight of his two worried children who both approached him gently, and proceeded to hug him consolingly. With a kiss to the forehead of each child Severus gathered them close and left.<p>

Inside the inner exam room, Healer Daragos looked mournfully at the splintered remains of his antique dental chair and the contents from an exploded filing cabinet that had held the archived records of past patients scattered in unrecoverable shreds all around the room.

Perhaps his parting quip, _"Trust me, Mr. Snape, this has hurt me more than it did you,"_ was not the wisest thing he had ever said in his career as a Dental Healer. Bending to pick up a piece of the antique dental chair, he sighed. Never tease an ex-Death Eater.

* * *

><p>Much later that evening Severus was finally allowed a pain potion for his mouth, and an additional dose for the migraine. Feeling infinitely much improved he was delighted as his wife snogged him absolutely breathless as she showed her husband just how much she loved his nearly straightened teeth.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As one with genetically produced crooked teeth, I have always sympathised with Snape over his own. The line the stupid Dental Healer used is one that one orthodontist in particular used on me - I was fourteen, in pain, and he was dumb enough to say that. I didn't tear up his exam room, as Severus did, but I was a kid. I bit his finger, instead. He never used that trite line again!**_


	86. Chapter 86 - The O'Gilvy Bros Circus

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Six - The O'Gilvy Brothers Circus**

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"Yes, Harry?" acknowledged Severus as he ran a comb gently through his son's shoulder length hair. He did not often comb Harry's hair anymore as he preferred doing so himself, but the young boy did like the attention when they had someplace special to go.

"What's a circus like?"

"Have you never been to one?" Severus asked softly, knowing full well that his son probably had not.

Harry winced as the comb encountered a knot. "I saw one on television once. When Dudley was five, Uncle Vernon was going to take him, and I think he might have taken me, too, but Dudley got into trouble with his friend Piers Kolkiss and though Aunt Petunia was gonna let Dudley go, Uncle Vernon said no. Dudley was real made at Uncle Vernon for a long time."

"I am sure he was," mused Severus. "A wizarding circus is much like a Muggle circus but many of the acts use magic. And, there's one act I know that will be your favorite." He smirked as he finished Harry's hair by gathering it into a ponytail and tying a velvet ribbon around it.

"What's the act?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That is a surprise that Lucius swore us to secrecy about." Harry pouted. Severus chuckled, "Trust me, son, the surprise will be worth it."

"Okay. Fine," he huffed, but not really in anger. It was more for show. His father ushered him out of his bathroom, and into Harry's bedroom.

"Get your jumper, Harry. It might get a little cooler later."

Harry went over to his wardrobe, and picked out his favorite jumper which was one knitted by Dobby with a picture of Hector on the front.

* * *

><p>In Tabitha's room a similar scene was playing out as Echo brushed the girl's long dark hair that glinted with a touch of dark red. The highlights could not be seen when Tabitha's hair had been so greasy and dirty. Now the hair was softer, silkier, and fell like a straight fall to her hips. Echo had suggested shortening the hair to the child's shoulders but Tabitha had refused.<p>

Tabitha herself, who had been quite pale and thin, was starting to put on a bit of weight and gain colour in her skin.

"Is there anything scary at the circus, Echo?" asked Tabitha.

"There are some things that will appear scary, but don't worry. You'll be very safe, especially with Severus and I beside you." She put down the brush and looked into a small box that was gathering a growing collection of hair ribbons, barrettes, and combs. "Do you have a preference?"

Tabitha pointed to two butterfly combs that glittered with green and gold crystals. They had belonged to Sophie, but Sophie had given them to Tabitha and they were her favourites. As she picked up the combs her fists suddenly closed over them possessively.

Echo placed her hands on the girl's shoulders as she watched Tabitha's reflection in the vanity mirror.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tabitha asked in whisper as her own, reflected eyes met those of Echo's.

Echo knew that the WCS now had the medical history on Tabitha. The child did not know that a representative from WCS had Floo called late that very same evening with a demand to hand over Tabitha while they did their investigation.

_Severus had spoken quickly and firmly even as he summoned the copy of the Foster Child paperwork that he and Echo had just finished filling out._

_The gimlet eyed WCS agent, Annabelle Doloren, huffed in annoyance as the fostering paperwork hovered in front of her head that was sticking through the green flames._

_"You do realise that this... thoroughness is rather suspect, do you not, Mr. Snape?" she asked in a whiny tone that seemed to dismiss the legal papers before her._

_Severus rolled his eyes at the imbecilic statement. "Suspect of what, Miss Doloren? Have the WCS a suspicion that my wife and I are concerned about the child's welfare? Does the WCS worry that we are taking better care of the child than her own parents did? Perhaps the WCS disagrees with our decision to refer to the child as Tabitha rather than her legal name of 'Rat'?"_

_The last declaration, and reminder, caused the agent to swallow tightly. "I just meant to imply, Mr. Snape, that I do not know of anyone who has been as conscientious and thorough in regard to a child's welfare as you and Mrs. Snape have been." She let out a sigh which clearly registered her pleasure at saving face. Severus merely scowled at the witch. "Well, since all is in order, I shall leave you to your evening."_

_Agent Doloren's head vanished, as did the green flames, and the Floo call was ended._

"You will stay with us," Echo said plainly, crossing her arms lightly over Tabitha's chest in a gentle embrace. With her pregnancy, it was difficult to give strong hugs, but Tabitha smiled, and it seemed to be enough.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione sat in the two chairs in the living room usually occupied by Severus and Echo. Lately, Echo abhorred the sofa. Lucius sat in the leather back chair that was very similar to Severus' chair. On the sofa were seated an animated Albus Dumbledore and a reserved, but quietly smiling Minerva McGongall-Dumbledore.<p>

The Headmaster's wardrobe wasn't as blistering to the eye as it once was; not with Minerva now able to have a stronger influence over Albus' generally outrageous colour sense. Though still obnoxious in its pattern of silent lions roaring (although, Draco had snickeringly confided to Hermione that they looked more like they were yawning) the colors were nevertheless a pleasing red and gold. There was no ermine or gold trim just the simple robes and a matching, pointed hat. The pointed hat that had been fashionable a short time for both witches and wizards, now only was sported by the older generation. Wizards Severus and Lucius' ages, and young people like Draco and Hermione, preferred a more modern, though Muggle Edwardian cut to their robes and clothing.

Albus, hands waving in the air as he described something, could be heard saying, "... up into the air and sailing round the heads of the crowd..." as Severus, Harry, Echo, and Tabitha came down the main staircase.

Walking round the sofa to the small gathering, Sophie could now be seen kneeling against the Headmaster's shin with her forearms crossed over his knees as he spoke.

"What's going on?" asked Harry dashing over to Draco and throwing his arms around the young man.

Draco replied as Albus interrupted his story, and smiled at his grandson. "The Headmaster has been telling us about the wizarding circus he and his brother and sister were taken to when they were very young." Draco had a soft smirk upon his lips; it wass hard to believe that Albus Dumbledore had ever been a child.

"I want to hear it!" declared Harry with a large grin.

Severus put a restraining hand on Albus' shoulder. "As much as we would all like to listen to your grandfather's tales, Harry, we do have a schedule to keep to or we will miss the circus entirely."

Harry's face fell. "Oh." He then looked at Albus. "You can tell us later, right, grandpa, cuz I don't want to miss any of the circus."

Albus rose to his feet an indulgent smile upon his face. "I will tell you all about my stories later, then, Harry." Albus extended a hand to the young boy who took it. "I'm rather excited to see the circus today, are you, dear boy?"

"Yeah! I want to see the tigers Uncle Lucius told us about! Those will be cool!"

Albus kept hold of Harry while Lucius escorted his daughter, and Tabitha kept to Echo's side as they all Apparated to the edge of Flitwick Field where the O'Gilvey Brothers Circus was set up.

* * *

><p>The field was crowded with the circus tents and carriages, and the folks that lived and performed for the circus. Milling about all this chaos was the crowd of witches and wizards, many with children, come to see the final show under the big top tent. Along the way to the big top were many wonderful distractions that the children all had to see, or in the case of fairy floss, soaring cremes, spinning sugar quills, giggling caramels, and chocolate frogs, to taste.<p>

As each child was given something sweet to assuage a temptation, Severus grumbled mildly about the sugar and their effect on their offspring until his wife presented him with a curmudgeon sour ball. Severus sneered at Lucius' rich laughter, and popped the tart sweet into his mouth. He just, barely, managed to keep from sucking in his cheeks as the tartness of the sour turned the interior of his mouth into an astringent cavern. As it was, he was completely unable to object to the fairy floss that Lucius bought for the three children as they followed the crowds into the big top tent.

There was no rhyme or reason to the seating so Harry led the way, leading everyone to a set of seats that he thought had a good view of all three rings. Lucius cast a very good Cushion Charm (his magic was increasing each day and he was getting very good at controlling it) on the hard wooden benches and they were able to take their seats with some comfort.

Tabitha, Harry, and Sophie were not entirely aware of the wait they had while the rest of the crowd milled around for seats as they were busy trying each other's fairy floss. Harry had grape (because it was purple), Sophie had pink (and was tickled to discover it tasted like bubblegum), and Tabitha had chosen the blue one, with no thought to what it might taste like; she just liked the colour.

Sticky fingers, mouths, and lips dyed ghastly blue, deadly purple, and ridiculous pink were the end result of the sweet, spun sugar. Severus cleaned up his son, while Echo took care of Tabitha, and Sophie twice ducked her father's Scourgify causing him to clean the vest of the rotund wizard that sat behind them. Thankfully, the wizard had a generous nature and just shrugged off the cleaning with a good-natured chuckle. By then, Sophie's father had her pinned against his chest as he wiped his child's face with a damp cloth that Hermione had considerately conjured for him.

Lucius was just finishing when Sophie let out an ear splitting squeal as all the circus performers began to parade into the tent. She bounced and waved at the various performers, excited to see people she knew.

Both Harry and Tabitha had gone quiet as they watched the parade of gaily bedecked elephants, bejeweled performers, white tigers, and clowns of all sizes and shapes. They each tried not to blink as they both were worried they might just miss something spectacular.

With one circuit around the perimeter of the big top the performers scattered to the three rings just as the ring-mistress, Journey Leeds, Apparated into the center ring. She was resplendent in a red uniform with large gold buttons and tall standing, red velvet hat with gold trim and buttons on her head. Using the Sonorous charm, she was able to amplify her voice so that everyone could hear her.

"Welcome witches, wizards, and all of you wide-eyed little ones to the greatest spectacle on earth! The O'Gilvey Brothers Magical Circus!" The ring-mistress turned towards the ring to her left and pointed with her staff. A flourish spilled red and green sparks at the ring from the end of the staff.

"Please direct your attention to our graceful fliers, the Sedry Family!"

Music that had been jangling in the background swelled with the sudden applause as seven members of a family, all of them redheads and wearing skin tight costumes of blue and silver, ran into the ring and bounced around the ring performing small performances of acrobatics.

"I'm beginning to think that redheads may be more feracious than any other sort of magical folk!" commented Severus with a wry, tight grin upon his face. Lucius just laughed. Severus, however, was heartened when his sentiments were corroborated by Hermione with a smirk of her own towards her old professor.

The attention returned to the Sedry family as thick ribbons of blue fell from the very top of the tent. Each family member grasped a ribbon and rose high above the ground. For awhile their acrobatics from the ground continued in the air as they each, skillfully wove themselves dizzyingly around their ribbons. Then, suddenly, the ribbons blinked out of existence! The entire crowd gasped in horror, thinking to see the talented family plunging to their deaths. Harry quickly gripped his father's hand and drew in a deep breath. The horror was just a blink as the seven were caught, just before hitting the earth, by new ribbons of silver that sprouted upwards from the ground. Applause, whistles, and shouts greeted the Sedrys as their performance was met with admiration.

As the dance of the fliers ended, Harry jumped to his feet, bouncing with excitement as he grabbed at Severus sleeve. "Dad! Dad! Did you see that?! They were flying and then they fell but they were caught! That was soooo cool! Did you see it?"

"I am afraid I missed it, Harry," teased Severus, "as someone was gripping my hand so hard, I thought my fingers might break."

Harry's excitement dropped like a rock, but before he could stammer an apology, Severus laughed and gave his son a quick hug. "I am joking, son! I saw it all, and it was wonderful!"

A breath of relief brought the smile back to Harry's eyes. He then turned to Albus who was seated on the other side of Harry. "Did you see them, grandpa?"

"I did indeed, my boy!" enthused Albus as his eyes twinkled merrily at the small boy.

The next spectacle appeared to be two Quidditch teams in uniforms of purple and yellow, and green and orange, that sparkled many times more than normal uniforms would. One team arrived in the left ring, the other in the right.

"Those colors are just foul!" grimaced Draco.

"Do you really think so?" Albus asked with genuine puzzlement. The Headmaster received glares from Minerva, Lucius, Severus, and Draco. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

"I like 'em!" asserted Harry. "There's purple."

Echo chimed in, "I quite think you need a set of robes in each of those colour combinations, Albus!"

The glares were immediately transferred to Echo as Albus agreed with the young witch. "I do! I quite think I do!"

The Snapes, the Malfoys, and the Dumbledores all became quiet as the two teams rose up into the air on their brooms. Instead of the expected Quidditch balls and a Snitch, a variety of objects were conjured by each player. As the teams flew, dove, raced above, and spiralled, they batted or juggled the items between them.

As a large plant that resembled Devil's Snare was tossed back and forth by two opposing players, the plant fell away like a tentacled missile towards the far side seated audience. Screams rose up from those audience members only to be replaced by laughter as the deadly plant burst apart, showering the audience with trinkets and sweets.

More objects fell and burst and showered everyone in the Big Top Tent with trinkets and sweets until the last object. It resembled nothing more spectacular than a multi-striped beach ball. As everyone watched, the beachball became larger and larger as the players all circled it until it, too, burst and showered sparkles upon the entire audience.

The glittering Quidditch players swooped down closer to the ground, flew once around the perimeter, and then vanished. Each disappeared in a glorious show of sparkling colour.

The next acts were simple ones that had even been shown to Muggle audiences. A lion tamer, clowns that jumped and bounced acrobatically across all three rings, elephants, and snake charmers whose snakes eventually changed into sinuous ropes that carried the snake charmers up above the audience until they disappeared.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he tugged worriedly upon his father's sleeve. "They didn't come back! Are they all right?"

Severus smiled at his son. "They are fine, Harry. It is all an act."

"Okay," Harry agreed dubiously as he settled back down on the seat and leaned against Severus.

The crowd instinctively hushed as the ring-mistress re-appeared in not the center ring, but one of the side rings.

"Witches and wizards! May I direct your attention to the center ring?" Journey's voice echoed over the audience. "As this is our last performance in the wizarding world this year, we have a special treat for you... please, show your appreciation for..."

The audience began to clap, to hoot, whistle, and shout as they focused on the center ring. Sophie partially hid behind her father's arm while Harry stood up and began to bounce in excitement. Severus' put his hands lightly on his son's shoulders so he didn't jump onto the family in front of them. Tabitha was a bit more subdued and her hand curled tightly into Echo's as she lifted her chin to watch the coloured lights that danced over the center ring.

When all eyes were most definitely upon the ground of the center ring, the tip top of the Big Top opened with a great tearing sound. The sunshine spilled down upon the center ring just as four, pure white Pegasii flew through the hole in the tent and then landed gracefully within the center ring.

"Wings!" both Harry and Tabitha breathed in awe.

"They're beautiful!" gasped Tabitha as she leaned eagerly forward to better watch the winged horses.

Harry stood in front of his father and watched the magnificent dance of the Pegasii beneath the Big Top. The winged horses flew with more grace than the Quidditch players had. Slow, deliberate, and powerful. Their riders were uniformed in black with gold trim and they shouted orders in a staccato beat as they put the magical animals through their paces.

Finally the Pegasii flew back through the hole in the Big Top and the performance was over. While the crowd filtered out to the rousing music provided by the circus band, the Snapes and the Malfoys remained behind. Nearly a half hour later, Journey Leeds, now in her gypsy garb, motioned the families down from the stands. She looked down at the children.

"So, was the show to your satisfaction?" she grinned.

Journey's question was met by a chorus of childish delight, that even Hermione and Draco found themselves joining in.

"I've never read anything anywhere about the Pegasus," Hermione blurted. "I thought they were a myth!"

Draco snickered and Hermione elbowed his ribs as she smirked over her shoulder at her fiance'. Journey replied, "The Pegasii are one of the wizarding world's best kept secrets. Unfortunately, that's because those are the last four in known existence."

"They're endangered?" Hermione was suddenly stricken for the small group of horses and Draco suppressed a sigh. This was the Hermione who found lost causes even when there was none to be found. "Does the wizarding world have endangered species protection laws?"

Puzzled glances met Hermione from Draco, Albus, and Minerva. It was Severus who explained, "The Muggles have laws in place that protect their endangered species. Unfortunately, Hermione, the wizarding world does not have such laws in place. Hogwarts Forbidden Forest is one of our worlds largest sanctuaries for Unicorns, Thestrals, and Centaurs."

"Where do the Pegasii reside?" asked the inquisitive bushy-haired young woman.

Journey replied, "They live on a reserve in Spain not far from where the Muggles Lipizzaner stallions originated. I'm guessing you're familiar with them?"

Hermione grinned. "I was about five when my parents took me to an exhibition of the Lipizzaner stallions. It was... probably the closest I'd ever come, then, to magic."

"Dad?" Draco turned to his father as they left the Big Top, "Didn't you own one of those horses when I was young?"

Lucius nodded as he topped his white hair with his favorite cowboy hat. "Narcissa and I saw them just after we married and I fell in love with the stallions. I knew I wanted one to own one, but Narcissa didn't really care for horses in general. When you were about 8 years old I managed to get my hands on a young gelding. I remember letting you name it," smirked Lucius with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Draco smiled. He _had_ remembered that horse. "Snow!" Draco blushed at the memory and then laughed. "Not very imaginative, but I remember really loving Snow." The young man glanced over to his father. "Those were some very good memories when you and I would go to the stables to take care of Snow, Dad."

Lucius draped an arm over his son's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side at they walked. Sophie skipped along beside them, grinning happily.

* * *

><p>Journey Leeds invited them into her tent. It was spacious, as most magical tents were, but standing within the main space was a rather smug looking house elf, Dobby. Behind him was a large cake surrounded by a feast that could feed at least twenty.<p>

Tabitha was getting used to Dobby, but even so, she crept a bit closer to Echo, just in case.

Sophie skipped forward and flung her arms around Dobby's neck, nearly sending him toppling to his side. He caught her, set her right, and she spun to face Lucius. "Happy birthday, Papa!"

Lucius smiled and swept his daughter up into his arms. "Did you do all of this for me?"

"Dobby made the food, and Draco hid the presents, and Miss Leeds was really nice about letting us celebrate here." Her smile sobered briefly. "You didn't think we forgot that your real birthday was a couple days ago, did you, Papa?"

"Me?" Lucius _had_ wondered about the quiet dinner that consisted of his favorite foods but no fanfare over the day. He held his index and thumb apart a small bit, "Just a tiny bit."

"Oh Papa!" Sophie hugged her father, and then wriggled to be let down. She glanced over towards the Potions Master. "Uncle Severus? Do I hafta wait anymore?" she half pleaded.

Severus smiled. "Well, I think we are all rather hungry..." he teased.

"Please?" wheedled Sophie as she grasped the Potions Master's hand. "Please, please, Uncle Severus?"

Lucius did not intercede as he was rather curious about what Sophie wanted. His curiosity was answered when Severus floated what looked to be a pink soap bubble from the interior of his robes. Once again, the older wizard had to wonder how and where the younger wizard hid things in his robes.

The bubble flitted lightly down towards Sophie who caught it with a giggle reminiscent of the day that she and Harry had Gathered the Spirits with Severus. Although Sophie held the bubble towards her father, her posture showed she was not, yet, going to give it to him. He brow wrinkled as she remembered her little speech, and then spoke carefully.

"Uncle Severus, uhm, I mean Professor Snape says there is a special potions magic called the Gathering Spir... of the Spirits. Professor Snape helped my magic to gather this spirit just for you, Papa. You don't hafta drink it or anything just, uhm, hold it close to... to your heart." Very daintily Sophie slipped the small, delicate sphere into the palms of her father's outstretched hands.

The bubble weighed nothing in the palm of his hand, but he felt warmth from it. It was the same warmth he felt when his daughter would hug him. Lucius lifted the light bubble close to his heart, and then he smiled; he heard the soft sound of laughter. It was more than just laughter, though. Lucius could feel his daughter's joy from the day this treasure had been created and his heart nearly broke with the love his child held for him.

"Happy birthday, father," Draco spoke with a slight shyness as he held forth a white, pine box that appeared to be just the perfect size to hold the sphere.

Lucius was only reluctant to withdraw one hand from the small sphere, but as he looked up at his son, and then the box in the boy's hand, he was drawn to the box as he had been to the bubble. Upon touching it he was able to feel all the love and the truly earned pride his son had ever felt for him.

Seeing that his father wasn't capable, yet, of speech, Draco spoke quietly, "Uncle Severus told me a long time ago about the Gathering of the Spirits, but I was... too young to really appreciate the magic. He... I... Uncle Severus helped me gather the spirit, and brew it, and then I infused it within the box. It's so... uhm... you'll always have Sophie and I near, fath... Dad."

Lucius carefully placed his daughter's bubble of joy within the box, which was lined with black velvet, then closed it.

With that they set upon Dobby's feast, and ended with a colourful pile of presents that Lucius attacked with wild abandon, to the appreciation of the children who encouraged the ripping and tearing of silver, gold, red, green, blue, and yellow paper with shouts and clapping.

* * *

><p>That evening, after Harry, Sophie, and even Tabitha, were all tucked away in their beds, the adults, which now included Hermione and Draco, sat in the living room with either brandy, a lemon water for Echo, and white wine for Hermione.<p>

Lucius leaned back in his wingback chair and regarded his grown son and the lovely young woman seated on the sofa next to him. "How does it feel finally leaving Hogwarts behind, Dragon?"

Draco sipped slowly at his brandy as his hand reached for Hermione's and squeezed it. "Strange. I don't think it has really hit yet."

"You will have a week to adjust," Severus interjected.

Draco smiled warmly at his godfather. He had debated with himself over what he might do with his life and had finally decided he wanted to be more than just a rich wizard. He certainly had no interest in politics, for which his father had groomed him for. During his third year in Hogwarts, Lucius had wisely given that ambition up as Draco had shown more of an interest in books and in creating things. It pleased Lucius that Draco had asked Severus to apprentice him in Potions. In a week, Draco would be joining Severus and his father in the lab at Fairwinds where Severus would teach him.

"How long before I'll learn the Gathering of the Spirits, Uncle?" Draco asked, a slight, sly smirk upon his lips.

Severus' eyebrow arched and he answered the cheeky question seriously, "When you are ready, Draco. It is a discipline that few are attuned to, but it is something I believe you will have talent for."

Draco grinned, and blushed at the compliment. He was looking forward to earning his Masters in Potions. He was also looking forward to working with his father, and spending more time with Sophie.

Lucius turned his gaze to Hermione, "Have you plans, other than the bookstore and wedding my son, Hermione?"

"I'd like to teach at Hogwarts," she replied. "Professor Flitwick plans to retire in a few years so he's taking me on as his Charms apprentice."

"Between that and the bookstore," began Severus, "won't you be rather stretched to your limits?"

"I've discussed it with Echo and I'll work part-time at the bookstore until Echo delivers. She'll take two months off and I'll take over at that time. When she comes back, then I'll begin my apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick."

Echo laughed, "She's really very organised, Severus!"

Severus smirked, "I know of several Gryffindors who would not have made it past their first year without Miss Granger's organisation and tutoring abilities."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>At nearly three o'clock in the morning, Fairwinds was settled, quiet, and all its inhabitants were asleep. Harry dreamt of riding a magnificent Pegasus with silver wings. Sophie giggled in her sleep as she dreamt of running through a field of fragrant lavender while colourful pixies danced around her. Echo slept lightly, as she often did the longer she was pregnant. If she didn't dream of her son or daughter, she dreamt of dancing with Severus. Severus, who was not as plagued by nightmares as he once was, simply dreamt of a current problem with one of his experimental potions. A ghost of a smile graced his sleeping visage as a solution presented itself in his dream. Lucius dreamt of the puzzle of Ollivander's daughter. He was terribly intrigued by the beauty, but until he could remember her, she flitted, always, just out of his reach.<p>

The stillness of Fairwinds was shattered as a terrifying scream woke everyone from their pleasant dreams. Echo, who usually needed help leaving their bed, shoved her husband, impelling him to tend to the owner of the screams, Tabitha.

Severus barely registered his wife's nudge as he was already propelling himself from bed. As he ran out of the bedroom, he automatically summoned his dressing gown, and was pulling it on as he raced the short distance down the hall to Tabitha's room.

Tabitha's screams had dropped into great gulping sobs. Severus found the girl cradling her feather down pillow to her stomach as she wept. When the Potions Master touched her shoulder, Tabitha let out a yelp and scrambled backwards, falling off the opposite side of her bed.

"Please, Gipple! I didn't do anything wrong!" Tabitha was now firmly squashed into the corner of her bedroom, curled up as tightly as possible.

"Tabitha!" Severus spoke firmly, but did not shout. "You are all right, child." He moved around to the other side of the bed, and knelt down in front of the girl. As she opened her wide eyes and looked into his face, he was not prepared for the girl to launch herself at him. It took every muscle he had to support her momentum, and to keep himself from falling backwards out of his crouch. He was not as smooth as he wished but he was able to scoop the trembling girl up into his arms and rise to his feet.

Echo arrived just then, and with a wave of her hand, she Transfigured the single chair in the bedroom to a larger, plush chair that Severus gratefully settled in, with Tabitha on his lap. She was still crying with her face was firmly pressed to his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure Harry's all right," Echo said softly to her husband. "Lucius is already with Sophie." Echo left Tabitha's room, certain that Severus would be able to take care of the girl.

Severus patted Tabitha's back rhythmically and soothingly. He had worried about Tabitha's nightmares, and had honestly thought it might be weeks before her accidental magic stopped placing a Silencing Charm up to keep anyone hearing of her distress. It appeared her trust in Echo, and then in Severus, was happening quicker. Severus thought this might be due to Harry and Sophie, whom the girl doted on.

When her tears had become hiccups, Tabitha seemed to realise who was holding her and she began to pull away from Severus' arms. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hush, child," Severus spoke softly. He did not allow her to wriggle away, but held her firmly. If she put up a fight, though, he was ready to let her go at once. Tabitha stiffened, but made no more move to leave. She hung her head, obviously embarrassed at her childishness.

Severus conjured a soft cloth dampened with a bit of cool water. He lifted Tabitha's chin, and began to gently wipe away at the remains of her tears.

"Can you tell me what you were dreaming of, child?" he asked quietly.

Like Harry did when he was upset, Tabitha curled a fist in the folds of his dressing gown. She averted her eyes from his. "The turkey platter. I didn't mean to break it, but it was heavy. Gipple was so angry at me." She hiccuped as the tears threatened a return. Looking up suddenly, her eyes were full of fear, and anguish. "Please, sir, don't make me go back! I don't want to be Rat anymore!"

Severus pulled the girl against his chest and she laced her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "There is no one to return to, Tabitha." Disentangling her carefully, Severus made sure her watery gaze was locked upon his as he spoke solemnly, "I promise you, Tabitha. You won't leave us. Ever. Gipple can never hurt you again." Once again he thought about telling the young girl about what Dobby had done, but remained quiet. It might ease her nightmares, but the house elf's death could bring other guilt onto the child they did not want her to have to deal with.

A light knock on the frame of the door alerted Severus to the arrival of Echo. With her was Harry holding a mug of what could only be hot chocolate. He waved them in. Harry stepped closer to Tabitha.

"Here, Tabby. I made some hot chocolate for you," Harry held out the mug and Tabitha looked at it for a moment before taking it. "Mum or Dad always makes me some when I have nightmares, too. It makes you feel better."

Tabitha took a tentative sip, then smiled at Harry. "Thanks. It does make me feel better, Harry."

Harry beamed happily. "Time to go back to bed, sweetheart," Echo verbally nudged her son. Harry gave Tabitha a quick, slightly awkward hug, and then kissed his father's cheek before running back to his bedroom.

"I think I can go back to bed, too, sir," Tabitha said softly, though she did not make a move to leave Severus' lap.

Severus cradled the back of the child's head with his hand, and pulled her gently against his chest and shoulder. "A few more minutes," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. Tabitha relaxed, closing her eyes just as Severus began patting her back.

By the time he slipped her back under the covers of her bed, Tabitha was fast asleep. Severus brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, tucked the covers about the child, and then returned to his own bedroom. He had expected to see Echo back in their bed, but she was seated on the edge of the bed, looking slightly ashen.

"Beauty?" he asked softly as he moved closer to his wife.

The look of abject fear that met his own, concerned gaze, sent a wash of cold chills down to his bare feet.

"Severus," Echo began in a voice that trembled, "something's wrong..."


	87. Chapter 87 Nikolas

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Seven - Nikolas**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were nearly running as they made their way to the Maternity Ward of St. Mungos. Albus was the first to see Severus who was still in his dressing gown, black silk pyjamas, and a pair of hospital slippers. The young man was white-faced, and instead of his usual pacing, he was standing still, staring at the door that separated himself from his wife.<p>

"My boy!" cried Albus as he embraced the young wizard.

"Father!" gasped Severus, jerking from his stupor. He turned to embrace the older man tightly. He then pulled away abruptly, and stared again at the door. Severus' hands shook, and he would have fallen to his knees if Albus had not caught him. Minerva was quickly at his other side as they helped the distraught wizard over to a chair. Albus brushed Severus hair back from his face, then conjured a cool cloth that he patted over the very pale man's face.

"Lucius Floo called us," Minerva said softly. She, too, glanced worriedly at the door to the birthing room.

"Harry?" Severus glanced up, stricken.

"All of the children are all asleep, Severus. Lucius is watching over them, so don't worry," assured Albus. "Can you tell us if Echo is all right?" he asked tentatively.

Severus nodded, then began to speak, "Tabitha. She had a nightmare. I put her back to bed. I went to our room, and Echo..." he dropped his head into his hands. "I did not even see it. Not at first."

"Severus, drink." Minerva held a glass of water to the distraught man. He tried to grip the glass, but his hands were still shaking too much. Minerva held the glass to his lips and he took several swallows before turning his head away. "I'm going to find a Calming Potion. Stay with him, Albus," she ordered as she briskly left the waiting area.

Severus began to talk again, unaware that Minerva had left them. "Echo just said that something was wrong and then I saw it, Albus. Blood. Everywhere. And, I couldn't move. I didn't even see that Echo was starting to faint... oh Merlin, Albus! What if I killed them?"

"Hush now!" Albus said harshly. He did not know what the status was of Echo and whether or not the baby survived, but he would not let his boy fall into self-recrimination. "You got Echo to the hospital, my boy. Now, tell me, how is she?"

Minerva arrived just at that moment, and thrust the Calming Potion at Severus. He drank it without hesitation then took a deep breath as the potion began to settle his nerves.

"How is Echo?" asked Minerva, repeating her husband's question.

Severus shook his head. "I do not know. Healer Bell is with her, but no one has told me anything. I feel like it has been hours but I know it has not been that long." He gripped the older wizard's hands desperately, imploring him silently to do something.

Albus patted Severus' hand, and then rose from the chair he had sat in beside the Potions Master. Gently disengaging from the younger man's grip, he patted Severus' shoulder then left the waiting area.

Minerva took the seat her husband vacated. "I cannot lose her, Minerva," Severus' words were tight with fear and sorrow and anger. The tears he could not shed in front of Albus now fell silently in front of the older witch. Minerva simply shifted and enfolded Severus into her embrace.

When Albus returned, some twenty minutes later, Severus was seated beside Minerva, his gaze straying to the insidious door of the birthing room. Minerva held onto his hand. With Albus was a young nurse who looked like the fear of Merlin had been put into her. Albus paused beside his wife and Severus, and watched, smugly satisfied, as the nurse bustled through the door and vanished into the birthing room.

Severus sat up straighter, hoping the nurse would return as quickly as she had vanished, but she did not. He glowered, preparing to breach the ward himself if someone did not emerge to tell him what was going on. Just as he was about to stand, Healer Lauren Bell strode through the door.

The Healer wore surgical greens, and as she approached Severus, she ended a Sterilisation Spell that had surrounded her. Her steel grey hair was disheveled, and Severus was not mistaken in the belief that the Healer had removed blood that stained her uniform before coming out to talk to him. She appeared grim.

Severus stood, fearing the worst. Albus stood very close to his side, his offer of support quiet.

"Mr. Snape," the Healer cracked a small smile. "Your wife is fine. She is asleep now, and resting. I'll let you in to see her in about an hour."

Severus let out the breath he had not been unaware he was holding. Grasping his father's arm, he asked, "And, the baby?"

"Your son will be fine after we've oxygenated him for 48 hours. He's been transferred already to the Infant Care Unit. If you'd like, I'm sure you can go visit him, and then you can visit Echo."

Severus' face relaxed and he shook the Healer's hand vigorously. "Thank you so much, Healer Bell. Thank you!"

It was Minerva who asked, "What happened to Echo, Healer?"

"The placenta separated too early from the uterus. Besides causing the bleeding, it also caused the umbilical to get tangled." The Healer looked to Severus who was turning white again. "It's a very good thing you were awake and brought your wife so quickly, Mr. Snape." What she did not say, but Severus heard clearly, was that if he had not, he would have lost both his wife and his son.

"Did you say... son?" Severus asked, almost timidly.

Healer Bell smiled. "You have a beautiful son, Mr. Snape. Why don't you go and visit with him and get acquainted?"

The nurse that Albus had brought, touched Severus' arm lightly and smiled shyly. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Snape? I can show you where the ICU is."

With a small, somewhat dazed smile upon his lips, Severus followed the nurse docilely.

He had a son!

* * *

><p>Dressed from head to toe in sterile charmed white robes, Severus was led into the magically enhanced Infant Care Unit. There were only two other infants in the ward, attended by worried, doting parents. Severus gave a silent thanks to Merlin that his son would be ready to go home in two days.<p>

"Over here, Mr. Snape," directed a young male nurse. He, like Severus, was also clad in sterile charmed white robes.

The nurse directed the Potions Master towards a small crib that held his very young son. Surrounding the crib and baby was a transparent bubble that had an oily, pearlescent sheen to it.

The nurse lightly touched the bubble. "Oxygen, sir. Your son was deprived of oxygen during the delivery but as you can see by his growing pink colour, he's responding very well."

Severus peered down through the bubble at his tiny son. Mentally he counted the ten fingers and wondered, since they were covered, if he had ten, perfectly formed toes, as well.

"Are they always that small?" Severus asked in wonder, not once considering how silly the question might be.

The nurse chuckled softly, "They're all small, sir. Your son is perfectly average at 8 pounds 3 ounces and thirteen inches. Ten fingers, ten toes, and blue eyes."

Severus glanced up at the nurse. "Like my wife's?"

The nurse patted his shoulder. "There's a rocking chair, sir. You can sit beside him and get to know your son."

The nurse drifted away and Severus looked down at his son. He cautiously touched the oxygen bubble, feeling his heart might break if he could not hold the small baby soon.

"Hello, little one," he spoke very softly, not even caring that normally he might feel a bit foolish speaking so to someone who could not even answer him. Turning briefly to the rocker, he took out his wand, and brought it closer to his son's crib. Severus seated himself, and rocked forward to get a better look at his child.

"You gave your mother and I quite a scare, but..." a lump suddenly formed in his throat and Severus bowed his head. The tears were gone, now, but his dark eyes glistened as he lifted his head. "Your big brother is asleep at the moment, just as you are, but he is going to be so very excited to meet you. Harry is the kindest, most loving child, little one. You could not ask for a better big brother than him."

Severus went silent as he watched his son - his SON! - breathe. His tiny baby's chest rose, up and down, as his fists were curled and up by his soft, pinkening cheeks. Severus yearned to hold his son in his arms. Thinking of the two days he would have to wait seemed like an eternity. He touched the bubble again and smiled as his tiny son yawned in his sleep.

"Mr. Snape? Wake up, Mr. Snape." A firm hand rested on his shoulder as Severus raised his head from his arms. Blinking, he found that he had fallen asleep against the crib that held his child.

"Yes?" he asked, still feeling a bit disoriented.

It was the nurse in charge of the ICU. He smiled down at Severus and gave him a glass of water. "Healer Bell sent a message that your wife is awake."

"Echo!" Severus rose quickly to his feet, and with a last look at his son, he touched his fingers to his lips then touched the oxygen bubble. He then strode from the Infant Care Unit, back to Maternity, and to his wife's birthing room.

* * *

><p>Severus stopped short in the doorway. The room was decorated in subdued colours with a comfortable bed, and a very homey quilt covering Echo. She was tired, and still looked ashy pale, but the warmth was returning to her cheeks. As soon as Echo smiled at him Severus went to her side and gingerly took her into his embrace.<p>

Echo kissed his cheeks, and then, so briefly, his mouth, before asking anxiously, "You've seen him, Severus? Is he...? Is he...?"

Severus smiled as he cupped Echo's hands in his. "He is perfect, my Beauty. You did so very well."

Echo let out a breath of relief, and leaned back against the fluffed up pillows. "Healer Bell said I could see him tomorrow. Could we name him tomorrow, Severus?"

He nodded, and leaned over to kiss Echo's cheeks. For a long moment, he remained in place, with his cheek against his wife's as he gave silent thanks to Merlin for keeping both his wife and son safe.

Minutes later Healer Bell knocked lightly upon the door, and then walked in. "I just looked in upon your son, and he is doing very well, Mrs. Snape." She then glanced at Severus. "Nurse Ondre tells me you got a bit of rest, Mr. Snape."

Severus only nodded. The Healer walked the rest of the way into the room after closing the door with a wave of her wand. Her smile faded, and was replaced by her very business-like facade.

"What is it?" asked Severus tautly.

"Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape..." she began, then paused, "Echo, you had a severe placental abruption, and in the distress your son became entangled in his umbilical cord. Once we were able to stabilise your son, we tried to stop the bleeding but were unable to when we found further damage to your uterus. We had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy." The Healer stopped talking, allowing what she was saying to sink in.

Severus asked tentatively, "Did the Abortive Curse cause this, Healer?"

"Even though we removed it, it is possible it might have contributed to the complications. There's just no way to really tell at this point," the Healer replied sadly.

Tears glistened at the corners of Echo's eyes and her hands pressed protectively over her sore belly. "But, why? Why did you have to...?" she asked very softly.

"Mrs. Snape, you would have bled to death if we hadn't," the Healer replied gently, but firmly.

Echo looked to her husband, and burst into tears. "Severus, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

Taking her face into his hands, Severus gently wiped at his wife's tears with his thumbs. His dark eyes looked into her deep blue ones and he spoke quietly, "This is not your fault. I have you and our son, Beauty. We are so very blessed because we also have Harry, and we will formally make Tabitha ours." He kissed her tears, and her cheeks, and then finished by saying, "And, my love, we have each other."

Echo slipped her arms around Severus, and held tightly to him. She wept.

* * *

><p>Two days later Lucius arrived at St. Mungos with Harry and Tabitha in tow. Sophie, much to her annoyance, had to stay at home with Draco who had shortened his visit to the Grangers with Hermione to help his father with the three youngsters.<p>

Harry held tightly to Lucius' hand as they made their way to the Maternity Ward. Tabitha, looking slightly confused as to why she had been allowed to visit walked quietly on the other side of Lucius, her attention more inward than upon their surroundings.

With a knock upon a door in the ward, Lucius warily opened it partway, then, with a smile, opened it all the way and greeted his friends. Harry hung back with Tabitha.

"You're looking quite radiant, dear lady," complimented Lucius as he bent to kiss Echo's cheek.

Echo smiled. "Thank you, Lucius. And thank you so much for taking care of the children during all of this."

Lucius waved his hand at her worry. "Draco came to help and we've had a fine old time, the four of us."

Harry finally inched forward towards his mother. He recalled what his father had told him the morning after his brother was born.

_Severus had come home a few hours after he'd visited Echo for a change of clothing and to let Harry know about his mother, and new baby brother. The three children had had breakfast, at which time Lucius had told them that Echo and Severus were at the hospital. When Harry had seen his father come through the Floo, he'd practically launched himself at his father, latching onto him, and was unprepared to let go._

_Severus, although terribly tired, had dropped to the sofa and held onto his son for several long minutes. It was Harry that pulled away so he could look into his father's eyes._

_"Is mum all right?" he asked softly. Severus looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of his child and suppressed a shiver as he saw that Harry would not be accepting any half-truths._

_Taking a deep breath, Severus replied, "Your mum is doing just fine, and so is your little brother." Severus smiled partially at that before continuing, "Your mum had a very difficult time, Harry. We almost lost them both..." Severus felt that horrid lump again, and was consoled as Harry hugged him strongly, comfortingly._

_"But, we didn't, did we, Dad." The statement was said as much to comfort himself, as it was to comfort his father._

_"No, we did not," agreed Severus._

_"But...?"_

_Severus could not immediately reply. How had his son become so perceptive? Lucius did not even know what the Healer had told him and Echo. "Your mum..." he paused, not really knowing what to say, but he forged ahead, "...the... the damage... your mum is not going to be able to have anymore babies."_

_Harry watched in silence as his father's black eyes glistened, and then one tear escaped. Harry brushed at the errant tear, and whispered, "Please don't cry, Daddy." The little boy, Severus' wonderful son, put on a brave smile and said, "I've got a little brother!"_

_Severus clasped his son close, holding him tightly as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. He smiled as he told his child, "I love you so much, Harry."_

So Harry knew his mother was fragile, and in approaching her carefully he wanted to be sure he would not be hurting her. He slipped his hand into hers, and squeezed softly.

"You look really pretty, Mum," he spoke shyly.

Echo patted an area of her bed. "Come up here, Sweetheart!"

Happy to be invited, Harry climbed up, and was surprised when Echo wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him close. "I have missed you so much, Harry!"

"I missed you, too, Mum." He blushed as his mother kissed his cheeks. He then looked over to Tabitha who still appeared confused and a little lost at being amongst this family gathering. "Tabby missed you, too, Mum."

Echo smiled at the little girl who gave her a hesitant smile in return before stepping closer to Echo's bed. "Will you come up, Tabitha?"

With an eager nod, Tabitha climbed up beside Harry. She was also surprised to find herself hugged briefly. She asked, "Will you and Severus get to come home soon?"

"Just one more day, and then we'll all come back home." Echo kissed Tabitha's forehead. When she looked up, she caught her husband's eye. Severus was watching his wife with Harry and Tabitha and felt that all was almost right with the world. Only one thing was miss...

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" Nurse Odre from the Infant Care Unit came into the birthing room. In his arms was a small, wrapped bundle. "I have someone here who is anxious to be with his family." The young wizard brought the baby over to Echo who held out her arms for her son. She had been permitted very short visits during her recovery to the ICU, but she had not, yet, been able to hold her son.

Tears glistened in her deep blue eyes as Echo cradled her beloved son in her arms. While everyone gathered closer to Echo and the newest addition to the Snape family, Nurse Odre slipped out of the room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

After several long minutes, Harry piped up with the most important question, "What's my little brother's name?"

Echo handed their son over to Severus who was holding his son for the first time since he was born. Deep blue eyes looked boldly up at his father as grasping fingers of one hand latched onto his father's long index finger.

"Your little brother's name, Harry, is Nikolas Alexander Snape."

"Wow!" gasped Harry as he precariously rose up on his knees on the edge of his mother's bed so he could look down at Nikolas. "That's a lot of name." Harry smiled down at the small baby who yawned, and then settled his eyes upon his big brother's gaze. Harry used his index finger to gently stroke his brother's cheek. "Hi, Nikolas. I'm your big brother, Harry."


	88. Chapter 88 - The WCS

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Eight - The WCS**

* * *

><p>Harry had come to the conclusion that after the novelty had worn off, babies weren't all that interesting. In fact, they could be sort of... icky.<p>

Harry was proud to tell everyone who would listen that Nikolas belonged to him and was his little brother. He volunteered to help with everything and life would have been good for the two brothers until the first nappie needed changing. Feeling sick, Harry had run from the nursery, and hid in the library. Severus weathered through the change but was escorted, later, by Dobby to the library where Harry still was. Dobby's nose was plugged by a wooden clothespin.

It was then that Severus decided they needed another house elf with nanny talents. He had tried to talk to Dobby about adding the care of Nikolas and a pay raise to the free elf's work, but Dobby was adamant - he did not do nappies. Never.

The other problem with the baby was that Nikolas woke everybody at night. Lucius had secured his room and Sophie's with a silencing spell, so they got to sleep at night. Harry, Tabitha, Severus, and even Echo were looking a bit ragged by the end of the first week.

On Saturday, Harry, cranky from a lack of proper sleep, snatched the last piece of cinnamon toast from Tabitha at the breakfast table.

"Give me that back!" snapped Tabitha.

"You don't need it!" growled Harry as he ripped a corner off with his teeth and chewed. "You're fat!"

Tabitha kicked Harry's shin under the table, and before Severus or Lucius could intervene, the two children were under the breakfast table wrestling like little manticores. Severus had to levitate the table while Lucius grabbed the two wretches and parted them. Once the table was back in place, Severus dragged them both into the library and gave them each fifteen minutes in a corner.

Severus returned wearily and dropped into his chair at the table and picked up his half-empty coffee cup.

"You haven't made any progress in finding a nanny house elf, have you?" asked Lucius.

"There are plenty of bonded house elves I could buy, but Echo is clear that she doesn't want a bonded house elf in the house. Finding a free house elf whose specialty is in childcare has been... difficult."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Severus glared, and then shouted, "Quiet! Or I'll make certain neither of you can sit for the rest of the day!"

In the library, Tabitha leaned towards the opposite corner where Harry stood. "Does your dad spank you?" she asked worriedly.

"Sometimes," Harry shrugged. "But I usually have to do something really stupid or really bad for him to spank me. He's just sayin' it."

"Your dad can be kinda scary sometimes, Harry," she said into the corner.

"Draco and Hermione told me that he was real scary when he was teaching. That was because most of the kids were dunderheads and didn't really understand that they were messin' with things that could blow up. One student, Neville Longbottom, just never read stuff, an' dad says he never prepared for class. Then, he'd get so nervous, he'd always be blowin' up something!"

"Maybe your dad made him nervous," Tabitha speculated.

"Well, that's what Hermione said, but dad explained that Neville was nervous about lots of things. He messed up in all of his classes, except for the plant classes. So, dad told Hermione that he wasn't easy on Neville because he had to get over his nerves or he'd really hurt himself someday. An' you need potions if you're going to be an... ah plantolologist."

"Herbalist, Harry," Tabitha corrected gently.

"That, too." Harry kicked his foot against the corner for a few seconds, then asked, "Are you really scared of my dad, Tabby?"

"I was. At first. But, he was really nice to me when I had the nightmare before Niko was born. And, even though the baby takes up a lot of your mum's time, your dad's taken time to talk to me about my nightmares." Tabitha sighed. "He's a really good dad, Harry." After a few moments of silence she added quietly, "He is kinda scary when he yells."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think that must be an adult thing. They're all scary when they yell. But, my dad don't hit when he yells so you know he's just annoyed with whatever dumb thing you're doing."

"Although I am pleased to see that you two are no longer arguing, I did say you had to be quiet," came the silken voice of the Potions Master standing in the doorway to the library.

"Are you gonna spank us, Dad?" asked Harry as his hands went protectively to his backside.

"No, but I will have you help prepare some ingredients for a few hours. A crate of flat-toed frogs just arrived. Come along." He smirked at the sparkle in his son's eyes. Harry never really became squicked over gross potion ingredients and he also looked forward to any lessons his father might impart about the use of the ingredients in potions. Tabitha, on the other hand, appeared as though she would much prefer a spanking as she followed behind Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius was working on a large cauldron of Wart Freeze for the Durmstrang Academy hospital. He did not look up when he heard the door to the lab open. He kept his attention on his potion as he dropped in stalks of snowbell.<strong>

Severus ushered the two children over to a workstation where the dead frogs waited. They had been preserved in a solution of Amber Extract and bottled in cork sealed bottles that held about ten frogs each.

"Dragon-hide gloves," reminded Severus and his two assistants dutifully put on their gloves. "One of you will be in charge of extracting the frogs from the jar, one at a time. Who will it be?" Harry raised his hand, and grinned. "Tongs, then, Harry. Good boy. Now, pick up a frog in the tongs, shake... gently, son! That's better. You want as much of the solution to remain in the jar as possible."

"Like that, Dad?" asked Harry as he held up one frog by its leg. He studied the strange looking frog. Nearly royal blue in colour they had large, flat feet with toes that were splayed so one could see the bulbous orange pads of their toes.

"Just like that, Harry. Now, place it upon the silver tray. If you happen to drop it onto the tabletop, put it in that jar over there. I am going to be using the frogs in several different Heart Healing remedies, and it is important that everything the frog touches is either silver, or dragon-hide."

"Is the silver part of the magic, sir?" asked Tabitha, interested despite the frog that now lay upon the silver tray.

"Many ingredients require specific preparation depending upon the potion they will be used in, Tabitha. Any potion having to do with healing the heart, for instance, requires that the ingredients are infused with silver during the preparation process."

"But if I mess up, and drop a frog on your worktable you can still use 'em, Dad?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded. "The skin of the flat-toed frog is excellent in Burn Paste, or in the lotion you use to keep the sun off your sensitive skin." Harry grimaced, and Severus' dark eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I've been wearing mushed frog on me?" asked Harry.

"To say the least," nodded Severus.

"Wicked!" concluded Harry with a grin at Tabitha.

Severus then showed them how to extract the liver, the heart, and lastly the tongue. Tabitha gagged and turned away, feeling like she was about to lose her breakfast. The Potions Master motioned for his son to continue and then turned his attention to Tabitha.

He crouched down in front of Tabitha. "Is it the odour or the sight?" he asked.

Tabitha grimaced, "Sort of the smell, but that's not real terrible. It's just... cutting into the poor frog sounds kinda squishy, crunchy, icky." She shuddered.

"Well, I can give you some earplugs, but I think you would do better if you tried to ignore it." Tabitha gave him an absolutely anguished look. "Or, think of this. The first potion that I will be brewing will utilise the heart of the flat-toed frog. It is an important ingredient in Heart Strengthener which helps patients that suffered from a heart attack. It prevents the need for invasive magical surgery, and helps a great deal in preventing future heart attacks in older patients."

Tabitha nodded slowly. "Okay. That's really kind of good. What are the liver and tongue used for?"

"The liver is used in a Blood Thinning Potion that is usually taken by older patients to help in keeping the blood flowing smoothly in the arteries, and also helps to strengthen the heart." Severus rose to his feet, unfolding his tall frame from the crouch it had been in. Taking Tabitha by the shoulders, her turned her to face the table again. "As for the tongue, that is used in a tincture made just for children who have any of the childhood diseases such as Dragon Pox to protect the heart during recovery from the illness."

Harry looked up from the frog he was carefully eviscerating, "Hey! Did I have that frog stuff for my heart when I had Dragon Pox, dad?"

Severus smiled down at his son. "You did, Harry. And your heart is very healthy, is it not?"

"Yep! I can run faster than Fawkes can fly." Harry shoved the silver tray over to Tabitha. "Go on, Tabby. It's kinda gross, at first, but like Dad says, when you think about all the witches, and wizards, and kids like you and me that are going to be helped by the potions Dad brews, then it's not so bad."

Tabitha took a deep breath, then grasped her silver knife. A grimace remained on her face until she finally extracted the heart, liver, and tongue, perfectly. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at Severus. He smiled upon her with approval and Tabitha beamed with pride.

* * *

><p>Echo had slept, as much as was possible with her new son in the house, but even so, he took up a great deal of time. Time that Echo did not mind giving to him. She was in her parlor with Nikolas, and had just finished feeding him. Lifting the small boy to her shoulder she patted his back to burp him, and aid his digestion. At that moment the fireplace roared to life with green flames and a very official looking document floated out, and then drifted to the hearth.<p>

Echo held her son securely with one arm, and with a flick of her hand the document jumped up into her hand. She struggled for a moment in breaking the seal one-handed until she was finally able to read the letter. After several minutes, Echo gripped the letter tightly, and called for Dobby.

"Yes, Mistress Madame? What may Dobby do for you?" The house elf playfully waggled his long fingers at Nikolas.

"Dobby, please tell my husband to meet me up here and watch over Harry and Tabitha for him."

Dobby nodded and popped out. Nikolas, who had been about to sleep, wailed at the unexpected noise. Echo bounced the baby gently, soothing away his fear.

Severus arrived at a half run into the parlor. Even though Dobby had assured him that his wife and son were fine he quickly looked over Nikolas who was snoozing against his mother's shoulder.

"Echo? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Echo didn't say anything. She just held up the letter. Severus unfolded it and began to read.

_Mr. & Mrs. Snape,_

_Allow me to first congratulate you upon your newest addition and I do hope that mother and child are well._

_Now, onto the business at hand. Tabitha Lockhart, aka Rat Lockhart. _

_Your fostering request has been denied since Tabitha has an uncle who can care for her, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was recently discharged from St. Mungos and has a nice cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He also is earning a respectable income from writing children's books._

_WCS will be arriving at Fairwinds on the 23rd to pick up Tabitha for her uncle._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabelle Doloren_

Severus crushed the letter in his hand. "They cannot be serious," he intoned darkly. "That imbecile was barely competent to teach children _before _his accident with Mr. Weasley's broken wand! How in the world do they think he is even competent now?!"

"Gilderoy has a right to her, though," Echo interjected quietly.

"Does he?" snapped Severus a bit too harshly. His sharp voice woke Nikolas who cried softly. The Potions Master did not think twice as he leaned over to pick up his son from Echo to soothe him. Patting the little baby's back, he spoke in a more subdued, but slightly hissing tone, "Just because the wizard is her only family does not mean he has a right to her. I will speak to Albus about this. I am not willing to let Tabitha go unless Gilderoy truly wants his niece, is able to provide for her, and Tabitha wants to be with him."

Echo caught a flash of her husband's dark eyes and was able to perceive the pain that reflected her own. They had both become very attached to the intelligent, sweet girl.

* * *

><p>Severus sat across from his surrogate father, the Headmaster of Hogwarts who was wearing a light summer robe of pale green with fluttering yellow butterflies upon it. Most of his loose paperwork was held down by one of the many magical thingamabobs in the office or Sticking Spells since a nice breeze was wafting in through the four narrow windows of Albus' tower office.<p>

The Headmaster had just finished reading the letter from the Wizarding Childrens Services and he handed it back.

"That idiot cannot take care of a child like Tabitha!" declared Severus.

"As much as I am pleased to hear that Gilderoy is back on the road to recovery, I must agree with you, my boy. Gilderoy is still in quite a fragile state, and he may not entirely realise what he'll be taking on. That is, if Madame Doloren of WCS has actually spoken with him." Albus snatched a piece of parchment out of the air that had been caught by the breeze.

Severus frowned sharply. "Why would they have not spoken to Lockhart?" he demanded.

"The WCS is an august body but it is an august body of government. Specifically, our dear Ministry. Even in the WCS the right hand may not know what the left is up to." Albus blew a bit of his loose beard out of his mouth that a breeze had carried. His eyes were twinkling madly. "I rather think a visit to dear Gilderoy is in order, my boy. However, no confronting him, as I do believe he's quite innocent of this entire mess. Tabitha gets along with her uncle, doesn't she?"

"She apparently escaped a few times to visit him when he was still in St. Mungos when she discovered his existence. Echo tells me that Tabitha is fond of him, but considers him a bit... odd."

"Does she indeed," mused the old man and Severus scowled.

"What are you thinking of, Albus?" asked the Potions Master suspiciously.

"Many things, dear boy, many things. However, you have a week until Madame Doloren arrives upon your doorstep, so I think you ought to take Tabitha to visit her uncle as soon as possible." The Headmaster smiled, and snatched at another wayward piece of parchment then took up his quill.

Severus, used to the older wizard's vagaries, knew he had been dismissed. He also knew he had been assigned a mission: to visit Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

><p>Gilderoy Lockhart had a very ordered existence in his new, little cottage near Hogsmeade. Two house elves watched over him and helped with meals, the shopping, and keeping the cottage clean. He was able to work on his garden, read, and write for a few hours a day.<p>

At St. Mungo's Gilderoy had become a rather inventive writer of childrens stories beloved by many little witches and wizards. Those adults that remembered the once pompous wizard who had stolen the memories of good witches and wizards and attributed their exploits to himself, tended to prefer this quieter, rather child-like man.

Gilderoy had promptly risen at 8am to bathe and to dress himself. Ixnay, the female elf of the two house elves, nodded her approval of his outfit of sky blue robes, a black cravat over a white linen shirt, and trousers that matched the robes.

"No gardening today?" he asked Ixnay with a lilt of disappointment in his tone.

"Master is seeing niece today. No gardening," she gently reminded.

"Would my niece like to garden?" he asked hopefully.

"Ixnay thinks Master should show garden to guests," replied the house elf.

Gilderoy beamed and patted his cravat. "The garden is particularly nice this time of year."

"Breakfast, Master." The elf smiled indulgently at the still youthful looking wizard.

Gilderoy Lockhart's blue eyes brightened. "Butter pecan pancakes?" he asked.

"Master's favourite," she replied.

"Capitol!" he clapped his hands together and strode from his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tabitha was excited to be going to visit her uncle, and could barely manage to sit still through breakfast. The evening before, Echo and Severus had explained what was decided by WCS.<p>

_"They're idiots," she said with a shrug. Tabitha was holding little Nikolas in her arms. The baby fascinated her, and whenever Echo would allow it, she would hold the baby or put him down for a nap._

_"That they are," Severus agreed with a slight smirk. "Nevertheless, as long as they consider Gilderoy Lockhart your most competent guardian, we have no choice but to comply with their instructions."_

_"Sir, I love my uncle, but he can't take care of me," Tabitha sighed._

_Severus touched her shoulder and spoke firmly, "There is nothing to worry about, child. We will make certain of this."_

Tabitha smiled up at the Potions Master. She had never said so, but she was hoping she could stay with the Snapes forever. She had quickly fallen in love with Echo for they seemed so much alike. It had taken her a bit longer with Severus as he had seemed a bit scary, always wearing black, scowling, or just standing with that glare of his. However, he was so relaxed with Harry and Sophie. Tabitha liked it when the two children would make him laugh.

Then, there were those times when Severus would answer Tabitha's many questions when she was in the library. He was very clever, and often made her look for the answers, or ask her questions that made her think. When he explained things, he was thorough, and often quizzed her later.

Finally, she could not forget how he had held her after her nightmare. Since bringing Nikolas home, she had had other nightmares, and as tired as he must be, it seemed that Severus was always there to keep her safe.

Tabitha loved her Uncle Gilderoy, but she loved Echo, Severus, Harry, and Nikolas, too.

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Severus first Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. From there they took the Floo directly to Lockhart's cottage. They were met at the Floo by Gilderoy himself, and his two house elves, Ixnay and Lorre.<p>

Gilderoy enthusiastically hugged his niece then had her spin round so he could see that she looked well. He then focused his attention on Severus. The tall wizard unnerved him and Gilderoy frowned through his faint smile. He did not think he would be brave enough to shake the man's hand, and so he clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

"So you're Severus Snape," declared Gilderoy. Severus gave him a short nod of his head as his dark gaze unabashedly assessed the other wizard. He did not see Lockhart's wand, and wondered if Albus was still in possession of it. After Fawkes had rescued the adventurers, Ron Weasley had handed the white birch wand over to Dumbledore. Severus could not recall having seen it after that.

Gilderoy finally did frown fully. Upon saying Severus' name, an old memory ghosted past his more secure, new ones, and caused him to shiver in apprehension.

"You don't like me," Gilderoy muttered utterly hurt by the emotion that welled up from the still lost memory.

Severus really had not liked Gilderoy Lockhart. On many occasions he had called the wizard, pompous, an arse, a gilded twit, imbecile, addlepated, and many others that were not as nice as those.

"I did not," Severus corrected mildly. "I have not an opinion now as I do not know how much you have changed from the wizard I once knew."

"Oh! Very much, Mr. Snape, I assure you! I've heard some of the tales and I've read those books they say I wrote. Atrocious! Absolute trash, they were!" His cheeks coloured darkly. "And, the terrible things I did... oh, Mr. Snape, you were right to dislike me. Had I known me, I would have, too." Gilderoy then clapped his hands together, once, and looked down at his niece. "Come, niece! I'd like to show you my garden."

Tabitha took her uncle's extended hand and then glanced over her shoulder at Severus. "Sir, are you coming?"

"You are invited," encouraged Gilderoy.

"I will join you both momentarily. If I may, I would like to speak to your elves, Lockhart?" Severus asked lightly, not showing that he had discerned that the house elves were in charge of more than the small cottage.

"Of course! Niece and I..."

"Tabitha," she interrupted to correct her uncle.

"Tabitha?" Gilderoy asked politely. Tabitha nodded. "I do like that. So much better than Rat. Come along, Tabitha!"

Once Tabitha and Gilderoy were gone, Severus looked down at the two house elves that were calmly watching him.

"He's rather child-like, isn't he," observed Severus as he looked over the two elfs.

Ixnay nodded. "Master Gilderoy is an innocent."

"Can he perform magic?"

It was Lorre who shook his head. "Master is no having a wand and is not allowed. We is protecting him from hurting himself. Master's magic is too wild."

Ixnay added, "Master is getting emotional… magic breaks things… hurts Master, too."

"Accidental magic, then?"

Ixnay shook her head. "Is full grown magic, sir. Lorre and Ixnay have elf magic to keep Master's magic safe."

Severus tapped his chin with a slim finger. "Is he in any shape to take care of a ten year old child?"

Lorre and Ixnay glanced at each other. They then both shook their heads, slightly puzzled. Ixnay spoke up, "Master Gilderoy is like child, sir. Is Master to be taking care of a child?"

"Tabitha," he replied. "The Wizarding Child Services is under the impression that now that Lockhart has been released from St. Mungos that he is competent to raise his niece."

Lorre became agitated, muttering "no, no," under his breath before popping away. Before Severus could ask what was going on, the house elf appeared and shoved a stiff parchment at him. "Master Gilderoy's schedule."

Severus looked down at the parchment. A first scan did show that it was a schedule. As he took a longer look, he realised that this schedule regimented every hour of Gilderoy Lockhart's day and night.

Ixnay tapped the parchment, startling Severus from the schedule. He looked up into the earnest eyes. "Master is not deviating from schedule, sir. Master Gilderoy gets upset if schedule is not followed."

Lorre was firmly shaking his head. "If house elf magic fail to protect Master him can hurt child. Is not to being good, sir."

For a moment Severus glared at the parchment as he was thinking. As Ixnay was nervously wringing her hands, he stated, "You are Lockhart's caretakers not simply his house elves."

Lorre grasped both his ears and pulled them down to his cheeks, letting out a squeak. Ixnay glared at Lorre, then replied, "We is charged by Healer Stewart Lethbridge to take care of Master Gilderoy, sir."

Severus nodded, smiling grimly. "Have either of you paperwork from this Healer?"

Ixnay nodded. She snapped her fingers together to produce a scroll that she handed to the Potions Master. Severus opened the scroll to find that it was an official letter from Healer Stewart Lethbridge that charged the two house elves in taking care of Gilderoy Lockhart. The letter went on with instructions to Ixnay and Lorre to provide proper nutrition, an additional weekly nutrition potion, to make sure he took daily naps, and slept at least six hours at night. The house elves were also to make certain that Gilderoy practised daily hygienic habits, to use the facilities rather than a broom closet. Lastly, instructions to the elves concluded that Gilderoy was to never have access to knives or any sort of sharp implements with which he would accidentally harm himself.

He was about to ask the elves for a copy of the letter when Gilderoy and Tabitha both came skipping in from the outside.

Gilderoy laughed heartily and then looked to Severus. "Mr. Snape! I'm so sorry you didn't get to see my beautiful garden, but Tabitha has told me you'll see it next time."

"Yes, I..." to Severus' horror, Gilderoy, still holding Tabitha's hand, grasped his and pulled them both into the parlor.

"It's tea time!" Gilderoy declared pushing them both, none too gently, towards chairs that sat around a small tea table. "I'll play Mother, won't I?" He asked as the tea appeared in the center of the table and he picked up the earthenware pot.

Severus watched as the man he had once known smiled, happily, like a child as he poured the tea, offered sugar and cream, and then served the little cakes. The man then nattered on blithely about his garden, his stories he was writing, and then about his cottage. Not once did Gilderoy ask Tabitha anything about herself.

As the afternoon wore on, Tabitha, appeared pleased by her uncle's unfettered joy, but it was wearing on her. Severus finally took pity by announcing, "It is time for us to take our leave, Tabitha."

Gilderoy jumped up and took Tabitha's teacup from her hands. "Yes, time to go!" He urged with a smile.

Ixnay appeared with Tabitha's cloak since Severus had never removed his. As soon as Tabitha had her cloak on and buttoned at her neck, Gilderoy gave her an enthusiastic hug and was about to hug Severus when Ixnay caught him by grabbing a handful of his robes. Gilderoy glanced back at the house elf and she shook her head. Gilderoy shook his own head. His shoulders drooped sharply as he tried to remember what to do.

Severus, worried that the man appeared ready to break into tears, took Gilderoy's hand in his and shook it. With a forced smile he declared, "We appreciated your hospitality, Loc... Gilderoy."

Gilderoy beamed in relief and gripped Severus' hand a bit longer than he should have. "Did you? Did you really enjoy yourselves?"

Tabitha intervened, and placed her hand on top of Gilderoy's and Severus' linked hands. She smiled up at her uncle. "We really did have a lovely time, Uncle Gilderoy."

Gilderoy let go of Severus hand and beamed down at his niece. He then stretched out his hand and touched her straight black hair. "You'll come again? Or, even better! You'll write to me? I remember that you write very well. Almost as well as I do."

Tabitha hugged her uncle, squeezing tightly. "I'll write you very long letters, uncle, if you promise to write back."

Gilderoy placed his hand over his heart and spoke solemnly, "A wizard's promise."

With a nod, Severus ushered Tabitha over to the Floo. Ixnay handed Severus a scroll, a copy of the letter from St. Mungo's. Gilderoy waved as they vanished, then clapped his hands together. "Ah! Lovely visit, wasn't it?" Humming to himself he wandered off back out to his garden.

An hour later, he had forgotten the visit that morning, but he did remember his promise to reply to all of his niece's letters.

* * *

><p>The day before the representative from WCS was to arrive at Fairwinds to take Tabitha away, Severus and Echo were waiting in Annabelle Doloren's office. Although the witch had been notified at least a half hour ago about her visitors, she had yet to arrive.<p>

"I ought to Floo call home," Echo said suddenly, breaking the silence in the small, overly cluttered office.

Severus frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Echo glared mildly. "Our son? You remember Nikolas?"

Severus was completely puzzled as to why his wife appeared concerned. "Of course I do. Lucius is in charge of the children, and he has taken care of two infants, now."

"But what if Nikolas wants his mother?" she sighed softly.

Now Severus understood. He laid a hand over his wife's hand on the arm of the chair. "You have not had a moment away from Nikolas, have you, Beauty?"

Echo's eyes widened. "No. I haven't. Molly told me this would happen, but I can't help it, Severus. I miss him."

"We shall go straight home once we are finished here," he promised.

There was a moment of quiet and then Echo asked, "Do you miss Nikolas?"

Severus suppressed the slightly aggravated sigh that threatened. He wondered if he would have to continue to placate his wife as he had during her mood shifts when she was pregnant. "If I could," he replied carefully, "I would spend all of my time with you, Nikolas, Harry, and Tabitha."

Echo smiled happily and Severus let out the breath he had been holding. He said the right thing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" A short witch with short brown hair tightly styled in curls that would have been unfashionable in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, strode swiftly into the office. She rubbed at her temples. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I was not expecting this letter you brought along and your pensieved memory." She clucked her tongue and sat down behind her desk.

"I'm sure you were not surprised, Madame Doloren," Severus spoke as though the woman before him was as cognizant of Gilderoy Lockhart's situation as he was. "No doubt you have been able to interview Mr. Lockhart and evaluate his homelife?"

Annabelle Doloren pursed her lips together pensively for a moment, then began hesitantly, "Well, as I'm sure you know, Mr. Snape, we are quite under-staffed and with the end of the war, we've just not been able to be ahead in our cases as we'd like."

Severus' own lips thinned as Echo's fist curled closed. The representative had recovered so well, he wondered if she might have been Slytherin.

The woman continued, "I wish I could say we had investigated Mr. Lockhart's situation more in-depth, but we were relying on the report from St. Mungos." She smiled sweetly. Definitely a Slytherin, thought Severus. "However, WCS will need to conduct a formal interview with..." she paused and looked down at an open folder, "ah! With Healer Stewart Lethbridge."

Echo rose partially, and Severus placed a restraining hand upon his wife's wrist. He spoke quietly, but infused his voice with enough venom that Madame Doloren paled sharply. "I assume that this interview will be conducted with alacrity considering that Tabitha is without a guardian?"

The flustered woman collected herself by shuffling through some paperwork before pulling out a rather official looking piece of parchment. "Tabitha Lockhart does have a guardian, as I discovered this morning, Mr. Snape."

Severus' eyebrow rose as he leaned forward to take the parchment from the witch's hand. He only needed to glance at it to see who had been named as Tabitha's temporary guardian.

Madame Doloren spoke before Severus could say anything. "It seems that Albus Dumbledore decided to use a touch of his influence to bear on Miss Lockhart's case." Although she smiled, it was a decidedly sour one.

"Severus, who is her guardian?" asked Echo with a bit of impatience.

He smiled as he showed her the parchment. "We have been named as Tabitha's guardians and are eligible to adopt her once the WCS has completed their interview with Healer Lethbridge."

"Oh, Severus!" she leaned awkwardly sideways in the chair and kissed her husband. "I'm going to make Albus his favorite lemon cheesecake tonight!" Echo rose to her feet, grasped Severus' hand and he followed but not before he gave Annabelle Doloren a smug look of triumph.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Take that, Doloren! Healer Stewart Lethbridge is a nod to the character in Doctor Who of Brigadier General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart played by the brilliant Nicholas Courtney from whom I got Nikolas Snape's name from.**_


	89. Chapter 89 - Ollivander's Daughter

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Eighty-Nine - Ollivander's Daughter**

* * *

><p>Yearbooks for Hogwarts Houses were published on a yearly basis for Hogwarts students by Flourish &amp; Blotts. They also tended to be rather on the expensive side, so students rarely purchased a yearbook for every year that they were at the prestigious witchcraft and wizardry school.<p>

Needless to say, Lucius Malfoy was in the Great Library at Malfoy Manor where all of his yearbooks from Hogwarts were. Draco was at Fairwinds starting his apprenticeship today so he had Sophie with him who was nearby reading one of Draco's old fairy tale books. It was a large one that had beautiful pop-up images upon each page, and nearly dwarfed the little girl. As her father flipped slowly through the pages of each yearbook, he was distracted now and then by a high giggle, or a clapping of hands.

Ollivander's daughter was still an enigma to Lucius. He had gone twice to the wandmaker's shop in the hopes of seeing the young woman but she was nowhere to be seen. Ollivander, that old curmudgeon, had expressed puzzlement at Lucius' inquiries.

Just as he was about to write the young woman off as an unsolvable mystery, a letter had arrived by raven the day before.

_Dearest Lucius,_

_I sincerely hope you've not written me off as a figment of your imagination. Trust me, I am quite real. (Lucius was certain he could hear her bell-like laughter.)_

_You had many things taking your attention away from one, quiet Slytherin, not to mention that almost immediately were you snapped up by the Ice Princess._

_I never was one to pine over any boy, at least not until I saw you that day as you flew your Comet 3000 during the Slytherin/Gryffindor match our third year. I remember it was the first broom you'd ever bought for yourself and it seemed you had that out every spare moment. I think you would have carried it to meals, had Professor Slughorn not stopped you._

_But, yes, I do remember you during that game. Such grace! As the Seeker for Slytherin you really were a sight to watch and I could have cared less if our House won or lost, just as long as I could watch you on your broom._

_I once saw Draco flying during a Slytherin/Gryffindor game, and although the boy was very good, he was not as good as his father._

_I do hope that does not offend, and thus change your opinion of me._

_So, I wrote in the hopes of reminding you that I was a real presence at Hogwarts._

_During our seventh year, my father, afraid of Voldemort's growing power, sent me back to my mother to keep me safe. I so rarely saw him. He had already passed his skill of wandmaking onto me and I was not permitted to return to the Wizarding World until the death of the mad wizard._

_Have I thought of you since our third year?_

_A question any young man would desire to hear as a positive._

_I'll let you guess, since I do not believe you to be the egotistical, arrogant young Pureblood you once were._

_Sincerely,_

_(And here it was signed with a tiny flourish in black that was a wand that emitted blue sparks.)_

Lucius did remember that game mentioned in the lovely witch's letter. He also remembered that Comet 3000. He had slept with the damn thing until someone told him how foolish he was being.

Narcissa had not come to that game. She had never been overly fond of Quidditch, and would only come to support him if he begged her to. By their third year, he had quite grown tired of Narcissa's need for him to beg, and when she informed him of the tea she was holding for the elite girls of Slytherin that afternoon, he had not thought twice about leaving the "Ice Princess" to her tea.

Even without Narcissa there Lucius had recalled that it had been a challenging game. It had lasted almost three hours, and not only had he caught the Snitch, but Slytherin had amassed a tight score against Gryffindor: they beat the Gryffs by one point!

With the third year yearbook on his lap, he fondly flipped for a fourth time through the pages that recorded that particular game. Three times he had spotted Ollivander's daughter as she was cheering on her House team in the stands.

However, the photographer that day, apparently had an eye for the lithesome girls and had taken as many photographs of Slytherin and Gryffindor beauties as he had of the game itself. It was a photo he had overlooked his first and second time through as his memories had been too intent on the game.

She had stopped on the landing by the announcer's booth and as other students streamed steadily past her, she had her eyes upon the Slytherin team as they circled the pitch triumphantly. The bite in the air had reddened her cheeks and she'd been warmly wrapped in an old-style long coat that hugged her somewhat plush figure. Hardly one of the thin beauties that Lucius had remarked now and again back then to friends as girls needing a meal or three to hide their protrusion of bones. The young girl's curves had no doubt enchanted and enflamed a young boy's fantasies. Unfortunately, Lucius still could not recall the girl herself.

No. Lucius had never seen her then, and wanted to kick himself for not having done so. At the very least, he would have had even more fantasies to join the ones that occupied his lonely nights now.

Those fantasies were sent right back to the dark corners of his very adult mind as his daughter made her presence known by jumping onto his lap, and pushing the yearbook away.

"I'm hungry, Papa!" she announced.

Lucius burst into a roar that sent Sophie giggling and squealing as she scrambled away from her father. He gave chase until they both collapsed somewhere on the first floor. Lucius took his daughter into the big, empty kitchen that was without house elves, and began to fix them both lunch.

It was then that Lucius decided a letter to the Headmaster was needed.

* * *

><p>The day of the Malfoys and the Snapes went to the circus had marked the day Draco left Hogwarts behind… permanently. Today he was starting his first day as an apprentice to Severus Snape, Potions Master.<p>

Draco tried not to complain.

He really could not. Not with Harry sitting a few feet away with a grin on his face as he expertly squeezed the vile, gelatinous Bubotuber Pus from the Bubotubors in a crate beside him.

It was not that Draco was doing anything gross. He really would not have minded but he was preparing potion ingredients. Since eight-thirty that morning. It was now going on towards one in the afternoon, and not only was he hungry but he was damned tired of all these ingredients.

Had he been much younger chances are he would have complained but he had been warned by his godfather that his apprenticeship for the first year was going to be abysmally dull. There were, of course, lessons, practicals, and even essays, and lots and lots of reading but most of that was in the evening.

Draco wanted to brew. He also wanted to learn more about his godfather's potions business. He had let Severus know that at some point he wanted to have his own apothecary. That is, if he did not choose to teach. That was still a possibility as Headmaster Dumbledore had even promised the position to him when he completed his Potions Mastery. Severus, of course, had lauded both ambitions, and had lectured upon the pros and cons of each. Until then, the wizard had promised, most of the work was drudgery.

"Draco?" Severus called from the opposite end of the lab.

"Yes, Master Snape?" he replied, using the traditional honorific between apprentice and master.

"I need to continue work on this batch of Wolfsbane. Would you mind instructing Tabitha in how to brew Pepper-Up Potion?" He asked as he glanced slyly at the ten-year old at his side.

Draco practically beamed. Pepper-Up Potion was a first years potion, but to be asked to teach it was just what he was looking for to divert him from the drudgery of preparing potions ingredients. "Yes, sir!" he said, trying his best to curb his evident enthusiasm. "I'll just clean up, and then we'll get started."

A few minutes later Tabitha was seated upon a stool with her notebook and quill nearby. Draco had already quizzed her about the potion and had discovered that the little girl had indeed read thoroughly about the potion itself and its ingredients.

Severus could brew Wolfsbane in his sleep, and that included this latest permutation that he'd been working on under Remus Lupin's financing. He had managed to suppress the change on the night of the full moon, but it was not a cure and it meant that the witch or wizard suffering from the affliction had to drink the potion during the entire cycle of the full moon. The potion was costly, and therefore cost prohibitive for most sufferers.

As the Potions Master brewed the Wolfsbane, he listened to Draco instructing Tabitha and looked up every few minutes to watch the young man supervising his student.

Draco was confidant; something he had never really been lacking but as a student that confidence had been channeled in an annoying arrogance and blood superiority. As an instructor the arrogance and blood superiority were long gone; the young man had a strong presence as a teacher. Draco was attentive, yet firm, and caught Tabitha before she made mistakes. The luxury Draco quickly discovered with one student meant that he was able to impart his knowledge in a more relaxed manner than what Severus had dealt with during his time as a teacher.

Severus was not sure about Draco running an apothecary as such an endeavor would take away from regular brewing of potions; something that Severus knew Draco truly loved. The young Malfoy had shown, even at an early age, not just an aptitude for potions, but a creativity, as well. Granted, an unfortunate amount of the time as a student his creativity created headaches for the Gryffindors as he sabotaged their potions in class. What he could never admire, even with his supposed favoring of his own House, was that Draco, when he sabotaged a potion, always knew what he was doing. If his intention was to cause a minor explosion or boiling over, he knew just how to do it so that no one was ever hurt.

The Guild of Potions Masters was not a robust one as creativity in a Master of Potions was a requirement. Many had the aptitude for potions but few had the creativity that the truly talented had. Severus was pleased that Draco was one of those, and the mentor felt that with a position at Hogwarts the young man would have access to the private lab Severus had sealed closed on his resignation. The current Potions instructor, not a master, had no idea the private lab even existed.

Since Severus had Draco for the next four years he would be able to subtly nudge the young man in that direction. Unless, of course, Draco's heart was truly set upon an apothecary shop.

* * *

><p>On the day that Fairwinds was preparing for an onslaught of children for Harry's eighth birthday, Lucius received a much anticipated reply from the Headmaster to the letter he had penned in regards to Ollivander's daughter.<p>

_My dear Lucius,_

_How you've taken me back with your reminiscences of your years at Hogwarts! And yes, aside from all our unfortunate encounters with Tom Riddle, they were quite good years._

_I am rather intrigued by your mention of Ollivander's daughter. I have always thought it most unfortunate that Narcissa had her sights and her parents had their sights upon the Malfoy name before you even had a chance to explore your own heart. How things might have been different... ah, but then you would not have had Draco, would you? He's turned out so well, Lucius. I'm sure you must be very proud of your young man._

_Now, Ollivander's daughter. I would very much like to answer your question, but I actually received a letter from the lady in question several weeks before your own. She anticipated your desire to know her name, and was adamant that you remember her and has requested my silence. You'll be pleased to know that she did provide me with a clue to assist your memory. From her letter:_

_Headmaster, you may remind Mr. Malfoy of an incident that occurred before the formal announcement of his engagement to Narcissa Black in our fifth year. They had had an argument (one of many that we Slytherins knew of) and Lucius had gone for a walk around the lake._

_It was the one and only time that we met._

_Rather a fascinating puzzle, isn't it, Lucius? I'm sure you'll remember as Severus has assured me that your memories have all returned, for better or for worse._

_I expect to hear from you both as to how this turns out,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lucius deliberately folded the letter slowly as his lips thinned in frustration. If a letter could twinkle, as the old Headmaster's eyes did, Lucius knew this letter would. And, it irritated him.

"So, she anticipated my inquiry," he muttered softly to himself.

Any thought Lucius might spare for this "one and only" memory, was thrust from his mind as the Floo roared to life. Harry's friends from Primary school spilled forth, escorted by Molly, smiling and already using a Scourgify to remove smudges of soot from her students.

Harry, decked out in a white cotton shirt and dark navy blue shorts and trainers bounded into the living room to greet his friends. He was enthusiastically greeted by all except the Weasley girl. Sarah Weasley, quickly abandoned by her twin, Jared, remained by the Floo, glaring sullenly. Ever since she had tried to push and bully Harry when they first met Harry had kept a fair distance from the little girl. He shot her a quick glare before returning his attention to his friends. Harry had not wanted the bullying girl at his party, but Jared insisted that his twin come, and so Harry had reluctantly agreed.

"Do we get to see your new brother, yet?" piped up Hieronymus "Mouse" Tonks. Still not seeing a growth spurt he was the smallest of all the children.

"Siblings aren't really interesting until they can talk," interjected Hamish Madley. He was the tallest, and a rather good-looking, sandy-haired blonde boy. At first, Hamish had seemed stand-offish to Harry, but Hamish had stood up for Harry on several occasions, and this was one of the things Harry valued in a friend.

"I just think all babies are sweet," Daniella Spinnet spoke softly. Daniella wore glasses and had long, strawberry blonde, straight hair all enhanced by a sprinkling of freckles over her cheeks. She was a bit of a bookworm and Harry had once had a small crush on the pretty little girl, as did Hamish. It was the beefy, brown-haired, cherubic faced Andrew Bulstrode who'd won the girl's heart and as soon as Andrew made his hellos, Daniella was at his side.

Molly hugged Harry tightly, smothering him in her embrace. "Happy birthday, Harry! An exciting day, isn't it?"

Harry smiled, "I'm eight! He turned and motioned for everyone to follow him. "My mum's in the parlor!" Fourteen pairs of feet with trainers thundered across the living room floor, and into the parlor.

Molly chuckled. "Poor Severus! He's going to have a terrible headache at the end of the day!"

Lucius returned the smile. "Ohh, I think he'll do quite a bit better than any of us expect. Especially with you to help, Molly." He extended his elbow in a courtly manner, "Shall we join the masses, my lady?"

Molly blushed and then took the proffered forearm. Lucius escorted the matriarch of the Weasley clan into the parlor where all the children were now clustered around the crib that held little Nikolas. Echo was answering as many of the questions that were thrown her way while Severus stood sentinel, a solid, dark presence that had been familiar around his Potions students when he taught at Hogwarts. These children, quite used to Harry's imposing looking father, didn't give the dark wizard a second thought. Severus sighed, ever so imperceptibly, but it was caught by Lucius who smirked. Severus glared at the older man.

* * *

><p>Fairwinds had become a sugar-high chaos as Harry and his little friends ran in and out of the house too many times for Severus to number. Draco had taken a break from his apprenticeship duties when lunch and then the overly large chocolate cake with its neon purple frosting were served. Lucius had tried to retreat to the basement lab with his son, but a strong, threatening glare from Severus caused both wizards to stay put. Echo, a little too smug at having to take care of their son, Nikolas, had left after lunch and before the cake arrived with a kiss to Harry's cheek, and quick peck to her husband's dour face.<p>

Severus had not even a moment to drop into his chair in the living room when a crash from the library alerted him and caused him to break into an angered run. Stopping short, he found Sarah and Jared, the Percy Weasley twins, in the middle of shards of broken vase.

"Did I not say that the library was off limits?!" he snapped.

Sarah let out a squeak, grabbed her brother's hand, and they escaped out the door before the angry, black-clad wizard could do anything horrible to them. They had both been present when Severus had reminded all the children about his lab in the basement and how he could use anything for potions ingredients.

"Really, Severus, was that necessary?" asked Molly who repaired the vase effortlessly, and replaced it on its short pedestal.

"All I said was that the library was off limits, Molly" he defended himself.

"Ah, but you implied with your tone that you meant to make good on your threat about 'potions ingredients'," she admonished by wagging a finger at him, and smiling good-naturedly.

Severus only scowled deeper. Molly had been invited to help keep the children in line, not keep him from doing anything... he ought not to. "I never implied that!" he snapped, but with much less venom than he had used on the twins. "They were told to stay out of the library, Molly. And what is Jared's problem that he must fiddle with every breakable in my home? He's already broken a porcelain figurine of Echo's, and an antique bookend given to me by Albus."

"And they repaired rather nicely," smoothed Molly.

"That's not the point!" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as the headache that had begun an hour ago rose a notch. "My children behave better than this," he interjected petulantly. "Harry and Tabitha will be ruined after this."

Molly patted his now crossed arms as she summoned a Headache Potion she was certain the Potions Master had on hand. As soon as it arrived, she gave it to Severus. "Take this and go and relax for a bit, dear. I'll take the children out in the front yard and we'll have a few games before sending them home." Molly watched as he grudgingly downed the potion, and sighed as it began to work. A gentle nudge toward Echo's parlor, and then she went to find where the laughter and squeals were coming from.

* * *

><p>Severus hadn't expected to fall asleep, and in fact, he was certain he hadn't until a gentle nudge to his elbow startled him awake. It was Molly standing over him.<p>

"I've escorted all the children to their homes and Lucius is now putting Sophie, Harry, and Tabitha to bed for a much needed nap, Severus. Are you feeling better?" she asked with full, motherly concern.

Still feeling a bit disoriented, he sat up straighter in his chair. "Er... yes, I am. What time is it, Molly?"

"It just chimed five, Severus," informed Molly. "I need to get home and get dinner ready for Percy and Arthur. It was a truly lovely day, Severus." Molly patted his shoulder then turned to the Floo where she vanished into green flames.

Severus rose to his feet and made his way up the stairs. Lucius was reading a bedtime story to Sophie, so he looked in on his son. Harry was still awake but he yawned showing that he truly was ready for a nap before dinner.

"Hi, Dad!" Harry smiled and started to wriggle out from under the well-tucked bedclothes, but Severus put a hand to his son's chest and gently pushed him back into place as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, my little eight year old," smiled Severus. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Oh yeah! It was great, but next year, do you think we could go to the beach? It would be real nice and we wouldn't have to go inside the house at all." Harry grinned beguilingly and Severus smirked. Harry might just turn out to be a Slytherin if he kept bargaining like that.

"We shall see," Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "We have a whole year before we need to decide." He smoothed the light summer coverlet over Harry's chest. "I see that you and Sarah Weasley are still deigning not to speak to each other."

"She's mean, Dad. Nobody but her own brother talks to her now. Before summer, Sarah told Daniella that she was adopted because neither her mum or dad had red hair like she did an' that was wrong!" Harry huffed in disgust.

"No, that is not right. You do realise, though, Harry, that Sarah is striking out because she does not know how to treat anyone nicely, and no one gives her a chance." Severus did not wish to stand up for the disagreeable child but it was obvious when she stood in corners, and watched the other children play without her that she wanted to be part of what they were doing. He had observed her several times this afternoon, and had been able to clearly see Sarah's mind working, no doubt thinking up further insults towards the others, but then her hurt would cloud all thoughts of darkness. Sarah longed to be with her brother, and his friends, but she felt terribly out of place.

"Then she ought to be nicer," Harry spoke stubbornly.

"Yes, Sarah ought to, Harry, but how often are you nice to her?" He watched as Harry shrugged, and then picked at the border of his sheet. "Have you even tried since the journals incident?"

"Well..." Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Not really."

"I want you to try, then, son." At Harry's dark scowl, he held up his hand. "I realise that Sarah is difficult, and she has done little to make anyone think that she wishes to be friends," Severus paused as he was reminded how at that age he had had practically no skill at making friends until he'd met Harry's mother, Lily.

Harry stared up at his father, a bit worried at the odd expression that passed ever so briefly across his father's features. Like he was remembering something that was pleasant but it hurt him to remember. Harry stretched out his small hand to rest over one of his father's calloused, potion stained hands. He was going to ask if his father was all right but whatever had stopped Severus had gone away.

"Dad?" Since his father had not, yet, continued, Harry spoke, "Maybe Sarah doesn't know how to be nice, and make friends."

Severus smiled and lightly stroked his insightful son's cheek. "I believe that may be so, Harry."

Harry snuggled deeper under his covers. His brow furrowed deep in thought, and then he asked cautiously, "How come nobody found them right away, dad?" Harry asked thoughtfully, referring to the story his parents had told him of how Sarah and Jared had found a small group of children the night their parents had been killed by Death Eater.

"Sarah and the other children were afraid, son. Of everyone. They had all witnessed something horrible... done by other adults... their trust was shattered."

Six families had been attacked. All the adults had been tortured and killed and four children, one a newborn, had also been killed that night. The others, seven in all, had managed to escape. Sarah and Jared were two of those seven and it was Sarah who had kept them alive for nearly a year before being found by the WCS.

"Sarah had to be bossy, Harry. She had to make certain that the other children obeyed her. She was a smart girl that knew how to hide and to keep herself, her brother, and those other children safe," finished Severus.

"Sarah had to be a grown-up," Harry sighed in empathy.

"That she did." Severus pulled the covers up to his son's chin and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Do you think you might be able to give Sarah another chance?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll work on it, dad."

"Good boy," praised Severus. "And, happy birthday, Harry."

* * *

><p>Fairwinds was absolutely quiet. Even Nikolas had not wakened in the night and all the Snapes, Tabitha, Sophie, and even Dobby, were reaping the rewards of deep slumber.<p>

Lucius was wide awake, though. He had re-read Dumbledore's letter over and over again and had reviewed the memories of his fifth year when his betrothal to Narcissa Black had been formally announced.

_Fifth year was the beginning of the end of Lucius' carefree childhood. Voldemort, a very charismatic wizard, was on the rise and gathering followers to him like a Pied Piper weaving a spell with music to steal away children. His mother remained neutral, but his father, Abraxas, who already held a deep prejudice against anyone not Pureblood, was part of Voldemort's Inner Circle. Abraxas, whose beliefs had been watered down by Lucius' mother, now felt he had free reign to groom his son to follow in his footsteps on a path that led to a world ruled by Voldemort and Purebloods._

_The Black family was also part of Voldemort's Inner Circle, and Narcissa Black wholly embraced the philosophy that Muggles were a blight upon the wizarding world. Lucius often tried to be polite and listen to Narcissa's pontificating, but it annoyed him, and he soon learned to either tune her out, or get into arguments about other, trivial matters instead. It was such an argument that sent him out of the Slytherin common room, and outside to cool off one evening._

_Lucius liked walking around the lake even though at this time of the year, late September, it cooled the weather down further than it was elsewhere. Lucius had thrown on a wool cloak of dark grey and it kept him warm enough that he did not need a Warming Spell._

_He walked around the lake, and had just reached the side furthest from the castle when he heard his name being called. Since he had been just watching the ground, and thinking about... well, everything, he did not realise how close he was to the person calling him._

_He looked down upon a lovely face framed by deep, auburn hair that fell about the witch's shoulders freely. Purple eyes sparkled at him like jewels and his mouth gaped open slightly as he took in this vision._

_"Would you help me, Lucius?" she asked._

_Mentally he shook himself, and shut his mouth. "Uhm, what's wrong?"_

_She moved right up against his side, and he could smell lemon verbena from her hair. His breathing hitched with delighted discomfort as very far away in the very back of his mind a voice reminded him that if Narcissa saw this little tableaux she would throw a fit. He smiled at that and willingly leaned a bit closer to the lovely witch._

_"There. Floating on the water. Can you see it?" she asked, her eyes glittering._

_Lucius squinted slightly against the sun that reflected on the still water, and then he saw it. "That can't be!" he gasped._

_"It is! It's an opal phoenix feather! I want it, but I can't use magic on it. If you hold onto my robe, I might be able to lean over and pluck it off the water."_

_That seemed logical to Lucius, so he wrapped a fold of the hem of her robes over his fist, and braced himself. The witch leaned forward over the water, stretching her hand and her fingers towards the glowing feather that floated upon the surface of the still water._

_"A little more slack!" she ordered._

_Lucius very carefully released a bit of the robe and the girl slipped forward a bit more precariously out over the water. It was just enough and she was able to snatch the feather up into her hand._

_"I have it!" she laughed._

_Lucius yanked the witch back and with a yelp she fell back into Lucius. They both stumbled back in a tangle of cloak, robes, arms and legs. In a blink, Lucius looked up to find the pretty girl straddling him, her long hair tickling his neck. She was smiling, breathlessly, and her cheeks were flushed a very lovely rose. Without a thought for Narcissa, Lucius wrapped his arms around the girl, drew her tightly close, and kissed her._

_In the very next second, everything went black._

Lucius sat up abruptly in his bed. All around him all the things loose on his dresser and bedside table began to rattle ominously.

"You poisonous creature, Narcissa!" seethed Lucius. "You Obliviated me!"

* * *

><p>Severus, drinking his coffee, had not touched his morning paper as he listened to Lucius recount the memories that had returned last night.<p>

"... Narcissa Obliviated me!" concluded Lucius. He glared at the amused smirk on his friend's face.

"Oh come, now," chided Severus. "I think you are rather lucky Narcissa did not kill you for finding you with another woman. Or worse."

"There's something worse than death, Severus?" asked the older wizard in slight puzzlement.

"Oh yes. Do you recall that hex all the Slytherin girls knew that some of them sometimes used on their boyfriends if they suspected the boy of cheating?"

"Oh, bollocks!" muttered Lucius, his thigh muscles cringing in sympathy.

Severus laughed. "That is the one, my friend!" Finishing his coffee, he then asked, "So, do you remember her name?"

"Not quite," sighed Lucius. "But, I know where I can find it." A raised eyebrow from Severus silently questioned his friend. Lucius dabbed his napkin at his lips. "I need the day, Severus. Do you need me to call someone to sit the children?"

Severus shook his head. "I have a few contracts to go over today. Draco can take them all through some ingredients prep and I think, during Sophie's nap, he can help them with a potion from Harry's junior potions kit."

With a nod, Lucius stood, summoned his duster and hat, and then took the Floo to the Three Broomsticks. From there he walked to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Wearing a favorite pair of faded jeans, the boots he almost always wore, his light beige duster and cowboy hat, Lucius strode onto the grounds of Hogwarts whistling beneath the sunny day with his hands in his pockets. He did not flinch as he saw Hagrid's huge boarhound gamboling towards him.<p>

"Fang! 'Ere now! No need ter scare someone what ye know!" shouted Hagrid.

Fang skidded to a halt in front of Lucius who had also stopped. Fang let out a gruff bark.

"You aren't as big as you used to be," Lucius spoke neutrally to the dog. He recalled having been chased a time or two as a student by Fang. He also recalled he had not been entirely too pleasant to the animal and had deserved getting chased. He rubbed his backside as he recalled that one time Fang had caught him, and clearly showed him the foolishness of hexing the boarhound.

Fang sniffed at Lucius, barked gruffly again, and then nudged his head into the wizard's solar plexus. Lucius just barely remained on his feet, but let out a woof of air with the "gentle" impact.

"Looks like Fang's fergiven ye for yer youth, Lucius," chuckled Hagrid. He'd heard from both Minerva and Albus about the young wizard's change.

Lucius crouched down to scratch Fang's massive head. The drool the boarhound was happily dripping on his jean's leg was ignored. He had dealt with much worse working at the circus and a little dog drool did not cause him alarm as it once would have.

"Glad he has, Hagrid. I was an idiot," Lucius smiled easily. He had never been nice to the gameskeeper, now a professor, and had disdained the half-giant as a student.

"Got yer message. Ye needin' some help with findin' sumthin?" asked Hagrid.

"It's something I hid in my fifth year. My Wingardium Leviosa isn't quite up to snuff, yet, and I'd hate to levitate the boulder its beneath through a castle window." Lucius chuckled and Hagrid grinned.

"Show me th' way, Lucius."

With Fang bounding ahead and circling back every few yards, Hagrid and Lucius walked around the lake slowly. Lucius studied trees, boulders, trying to recall the hiding place. They found one likely spot but upon Hagrid lifting the large boulder nestled in tree roots they only unearthed worms and grubs. Despite it obviously not being the spot, Lucius dug down into the dark, moist earth for a few minutes before giving up.

There were two more places that ended up in a fruitless search before Lucius despaired of finding the old hiding place.

It was Fang who was the lucky seeker. He had taken his relief against a boulder slightly smaller than those they'd looked under, and then began barking at the now wet earth.

"Hey! There's sum sorta symbol here, Lucius!" crowed Hagrid as he knelt down to look at the spot where Fang had relieved himself.

"My mark!" laughed Lucius. "How could I have forgotten that? This is it, Hagrid."

The boulder was really no heavier than Fang and Hagrid lifted it easily. He dropped it a few feet away as Lucius began to dig in the dirt with a trowel Hagrid had brought. With a shout, he was rewarded by the appearance of an obsidian box.

Reverently Lucius released the small box from the dirt and swept off the remaining clumps with his hand. He continually smiled at the treasure.

"Childhood treasures?" asked Hagrid with curiosity.

"Something like that." Lucius rose to his feet and though he was anxious to counter the spells that kept the box sealed, he didn't wish to do so in front of Hagrid. He shrank the box and tucked it into his pocket.

"Care to have some tea, then?" offered Hagrid.

"Another time, perhaps. I need to get to Diagon Alley." Lucius stretched out his hand and firmly gripped that of the half-giant's in farewell.

* * *

><p>Lucius was in a small, outdoor cafe on one of the narrow streets that branched off of Diagon Alley. As the foot traffic was minimal, he had the privacy he needed. Sipping his tea, he took out the box and enlarged it.<p>

His first attempt at countering the locking spells knocked his wand from his hand, and gave him a nasty shock that caused him to shake his fingers out for several seconds until the feeling came back.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and sifted through his memories. It was a good thing that Narcissa's Obliviate had been a poor one or else he would have had Severus help him in recovering more memories and he really did not wish to go through that again.

After several long minutes he was able to clearly recall the locking spells and to summon the counters for each. As he incanted the last counterspell a silver clasp faded into view. Lucius thumbed it open and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a small piece of folded parchment that he carefully unfolded.

A smile broke forth upon his face of triumph. Tucking the note back into his duster pocket with the the shrunken box he rushed away from the cafe.

* * *

><p>Ollivander's daughter was in the workroom of the wand shop. Her father was going through his inventory, clucking over pieces of wood, and sighing dejectedly over dragonstring, unicorn hair, and other potential core pieces that did not quite come up to his expectations.<p>

Ollivander's daughter was shaping a wand and preparing it for a single gold unicorn hair that she had been waiting months for to acquire.

"You'll need to finish that during a Blue Moon," observed Ollivander.

His daughter stuck her tongue out at him and carefully ran soft wool over the spiral that represented the horn of the unicorn.

Ollivander looked up from his inventory and over his spectacles at his daughter. He scowled. "You need a husband to curb that facetious attitude of yours," he snapped.

"You're just tired of me sharing your house," she snapped right back.

"Indeed I am." He then glared. "Why ever did I find your corset in the parlor this morning?!"

"How do you know it was mine, father?"

"Have I another daughter who is so blatantly disorganised?" he demanded.

"Mother claims you might have a dozen daughters and sons who are just as disorganised, or worse." She smiled as her half-moon spectacles slipped a tiny bit down her nose.

"You're an impudent creature, child! Perhaps I was wrong to teach you my craft." He picked up a gryphon feather and eyed it skeptically.

"Your other offspring have all become boggarts, father. I'm the only one left with hands," she quipped.

"Boggarts, hm. Poor things." He glanced up and took off his spectacles. "Who are these mothers of my lost children, then?" he inquired sharply.

His daughter raised her head and tapped her lip. "Mer-women? Oh, wait! I think mother said one of your paramours was a Banshee. I think she deafened you for awhile."

Ollivander walked over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Such an outrageous thing you are. Just like your mother. You know she would have gutted me with an iron blade had I even deigned to look at another."

"Mother and your wands, father," she sighed affectionately before looking up at the Gryphon feather in his hands. "Acceptable?"

"Quite." Ollivander's head snapped up. "Go clean up, child. A visitor is coming."

Obediently she put away her work things and the wand she was readying. She then went to the loo where she washed her hands and threw cool water upon her face.

Minutes later when she emerged into the main shop, she was greeted by a pleasantly attired Lucius Malfoy. She quite liked his cowboy hat and duster; much more comfortable than his stuffy silks and laces.

"Islabelle Ollivander," he greeted. "I have something that belongs to you." Between his fingers he held out the magnificent feather that had come from an opal phoenix they had plucked from the surface of the lake that long ago day.

Islabelle moved gracefully from behind the counter and slipped her arms around Lucius waist, as she touched the feather and then tipped his hat back further on his head. "Everyone else calls me Islabelle. What did I ask you to call me?"

"Belle."

He pulled her close and kissed her. For a fraction of a second she giggled against his mouth before surrendering to the kiss.

Ollivander chose that moment to emerge from the workroom. He muttered to himself. "It's about time!"


	90. Chapter 90 - WCS, Again?

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Ninety - WCS, Again?**

* * *

><p>Echo, holding Nikolas, Severus, and Tabitha between them waited somewhat patiently in the main office of the Wizarding Childrens Services department at the Ministry. Since Echo's hand were full holding her infant son, Tabitha's hand had slipped, nervously, some time ago, in Severus' hand.<p>

Just when Severus was about to get up and look for someone, a short man with thinning, brown hair bustled into the office. The hem of his tweed robes caught on the corner of a filing cabinet and he yanked it away unthinkingly.

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," he cleared the surface of the desk and then dropped more parchment and files on top of the cleared space. He looked up and smiled. "Daniel Pattalusci, head of WCS."

Echo smiled wanly, and Severus just scowled at the short man seating himself.

"I suppose you can explain this letter," Severus remarked sharply as he thrust an official looking letter at Daniel. Daniel snatched up the letter, scanned it, then half-smiled apologetically. Severus' fingers itched for the wand that remained up his right sleeve. Tabitha's hand gripped his left even tighter.

"Ah! Yes, well..."

"We were told that Gilderoy Lockhart was found unfit and we could adopt Tabitha," Echo interjected coldly.

"Oh! He is! That's been thoroughly investigated. Charming wizard, but completely unable to take care of a child. It was Miss Doloren that approved you as foster parents. As for adoption..."

"Explain this 'complication' you mention in your letter, sir," Although Severus voiced no threat, his unspoken threat was clear in his tone.

Daniel began nervously sifting through his paperwork, avoiding Severus' glare.

"Well, it's come to my attention... which is why I was brought in... although had I known earlier when you adopted Harry Potter..."

"Harry is my biological son," Severus snapped dryly. "The adoption was null and void when that was discovered."

"Uhm, yes. So it is. Which is why, I suppose, when earlier knowledge was discovered that..."

Severus had lost his temper and finally ground out, "Quit stammering and spit it out, man!"

Nikolas let out a small wail and Tabitha gripped Severus hand harder.

Daniel's jaw dropped, and then his eyes narrowed. "You're a Death Eater, Mr. Snape," he declared in his own steely voice. "As such, the WCS has declared you unfit as a parent. You cannot..."

Severus had gently disengaged his left hand from Tabitha's and rose to his full, intimidating height. Daniel watched, a bit nervously, as the wizard unbuttoned his cuff, rolled up his outer coat sleeve, and then the inner shirt sleeve that covered his left forearm. He then shoved his forearm towards the short man, his hand tightly fisted.

Daniel looked down upon the bare forearm. The skin was pale and dusted lightly with black hairs. Had there been a Dark Mark upon that skin, it would have been a pale blemish of guilt.

"I... I... I..." the head of WCS stammered uselessly.

Slowly Severus returned his sleeves back into place, and sat down. "If you will take a closer look at my son's file, which I can see, right there," Severus nodded sharply toward a worn file. "You will find letters from Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall. Alastor Moody was quite convinced of my guilt for some years until we fought together at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery. As you can see by his letter, though, that is no longer the case. All of them vouched for my qualities as a parent to Harry before it was discovered he was my biological son."

Daniel had sifted through the paperwork until he opened the indicated file and retrieved the letters. Just by briefly skimming them, he knew the wizard before him was telling the truth.

Echo spoke up since it appeared that the head of the WCS was not ready to speak, yet. "I have seen my husband with Harry and with Tabitha, and with Lucius' daughter Sophie, and he's been good with them all. He had a reputation as a very strict teacher, but his record of no fatalities during his tenure at Hogwarts speaks for itself. His students, not just his Slytherins, would gladly stand up for him, if you require further proof of Severus' qualities as a parent."

Echo rose, then, and nodded quickly at Severus to follow her. "We expect Tabitha's papers by the end of this week, Mr. Pattalusci. If we do not have them, I guarantee that on Monday, the Ministry will be flooded with letters from witches and wizards who will vouch for my husband. Good day, sir."

Echo spun out the door. Severus smirked at his retreating wife, took Tabitha by the hand, and followed Echo.

For several, very long minutes Daniel Pattalusci sat at his desk with his jaw bobbling up and down. He finally clicked it shut, and began to read the letters from Severus Snape's colleagues. With a sigh, he summoned parchment and his quill and began to write.

* * *

><p>"Harry... you're climbing too high," warned Tabitha. She stood on the ground beneath a magnificent English oak in the backyard of Fairwinds. Harry was in the topmost branches and was still climbing.<p>

"I'm fine!" he declared happily.

"Severus is going to spit slugs if you fall," she warned a bit firmer this time.

"Really?" asked Harry, stopping his climb. "I'd like to see that!" he chuckled.

"No you wouldn't! Harry! Please," she pleaded. "Just come down before you get hurt!"

Harry glared down at Tabitha, and then he shrugged. "All right," he replied with resignation. Slowly he began to climb back down, but he really only managed a few inches. He looked to his left, then to his right before looking down at his feet. A branch below, that he'd passed by earlier appeared to be further away then it should have been. He tried stepping down to it, but his foot wouldn't reach.

After watching Harry for several minutes, Tabitha called back upwards, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" He looked all around and shifted a bit to the right but that was no better than before. "Is this a magic tree? All the branches moved... I think! I can't get down, Tabby!"

"Don't you move, Harry! I'm getting Severus!"

"I want down!" wailed Harry worriedly.

"We'll get you down, but you can't move! Okay?" She watched in frustration as Harry shifted again and tried to step down to another branch. "Harry Snape! Don't you move again! Do you hear me?!" Tabitha ordered. Harry didn't reply, but nodded his head.

Tabitha broke into a run as she was several yards from the back door to the house. Upon reaching the door, she pushed through and headed straight for Severus' study. When she opened the door and didn't see him, she headed for the narrow staircase that led down to the lab.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, she breathlessly pushed open the potions lab door and tried to speak. She was so winded that she couldn't get up enough breath to talk.

Severus, Lucius, and Draco all looked up in alarm as the lab door opened. Draco, startled, dropped three empty bottles he'd been carrying from the storeroom. As Severus abandoned his potion to stride over to Tabitha, Lucius cast a Stasis Spell upon it.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked as he Transfigured a stool into a small chair and led Tabitha over to it.

Tabitha started to sit, but then she grasped Severus' sleeves. "It's Harry! H-h-he's stuck... in the... tree!"

Severus ordered Draco to look after Tabitha, and then he ran from the lab, through the house, and out into the backyard. He didn't know that he was being followed by Lucius, Draco, and Tabitha.

* * *

><p>Harry had called after Tabitha not to leave, but apparently she hadn't heard him. He tried to stay still, but he was starting to slip. He shifted to get a better grip and to his horror he did slip! A fortuitous scrambling of his legs and his hands reaching out to grip anything stopped him before he'd really fallen any great distance. He had hit the long branch he had been trying to step upon before he decided he was stuck.<p>

Now that he felt a bit more secure, Harry figured that maybe he was not really stuck at all. Carefully he turned, studied the branches all around him, and let his mind calculate a way down. He smiled, rather sure of himself and half scooted to his right, up just a little, making his way toward what appeared to be a rather solid branch. If he could lower himself to sitting on that branch, he was sure he had make it down quite safely.

Severus had warned Harry before about climbing the oak tree. It was a tempting tree for any young boy to climb with all its many branches and gnarled roots. However, it was old. Severus had conceded that Harry could climb the oak, but he was never to go higher than two feet from the ground - a place on the tree where the lower branches were thick and very sturdy. Harry had balked at that until Severus had put up a swing for Harry, which his son did really like. But, the tree was so high, and had such twisty, interesting branches, the little boy just could not help himself.

Once he had climbed past what his father had denoted as the safety mark, Harry had felt very sure of himself. Climbing was easy, exhilarating, and just a bit annoying with Tabitha on the ground telling him to come back down.

Harry had reached a point in his climbing where he could feel the breeze stirring the branches. It was a thrill, but with Tabitha's constant reminder of the danger, that thrill had waned quickly.

As Harry slowly descended, that surety he had when he had been climbing was back. The breeze stirred the branches and he felt their gentle wave, but he no felt scared at all.

He found the branch he wanted and stepped upon it, settling his weight on it. He did not see that this branch was unlike the others. The bark was brittle, dry, and cracked in some places. Although dozens of smaller branches sprouted from it, there were no leaves upon them. There were just so many leaves elsewhere on the tree, that Harry's mind gave this particular branch no thought. Although it was not as thick or as sturdy looking as the lower branches, Harry was sure that it would support him.

_**CRACK!**_

Severus was still some distance from the oak tree and he slowed, looking upward, scanning the many branches for sign of his son. He could not see anything and jogged a bit closer. He still could not see Harry up in the tree. Harry was wearing a yellow shirt today and should have been quite visible.

Out of the furthest corner of his eye, something did not seem right. Looking down at the ground, Severus, heart froze in his chest as he saw a crumpled, yellow lump on the grassy ground beneath the tree. Across the lump was a long branch, obviously dead.

"Oh Merlin, no! Harry!" Severus broke into a run that soon had him at Harry's side where he knelt to examine his child.

Harry was knocked out cold. There were several minor cuts on his face and arms, probably received as he fell out of the tree. His right arm was so awkwardly bent, it was obviously broken. The fallen branch lay over the arm. Harry's nose also bled copiously, and the wizard was afraid that was broken, too.

When Lucius arrived he removed the long branch. "What potions do you need, Severus?"

Severus checked his hidden pockets, and found a headache remedy, a Calming Potion, a Pain Reliever Grade 1, and a phial of Blood Replenisher. "I need another phial of Blood Replenisher, Bone Stasis, and another Grade 1 Pain Reliever." He snapped out briskly as he ran a Diagnostic Spell over his son. He wanted to be sure that Harry's neck and spine were all right before he moved him.

Lucius ran up to the back door where he'd be better able to summon the correct potions.

The Diagnostic Spell found that the nose was broken along with the right arm, and along with the various cuts, there were several bruises. The worst bruise was located at the base of Harry's spine where he had no doubt landed. Finally, there was a bump on the back of his head, but fortunately there was no sign of concussion.

Now that it was safe to do so, Severus Ennervated his son. Harry, upon regaining consciousness, let out a keening wail as the pain of all his injuries blossomed across his body. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he tried to get up, but his father gently restrained him.

"I h-h-hurt, Daddy!"

"Hush, child. You will be all right." Severus brought the phial of pain reliever to Harry's lips, and steadied it as he drank.

Harry let out a sigh as most of the pain faded to a dull roar. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he whimpered.

"Shh," Severus hushed softly as he touched his son's cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand. There was a slight flush, but no real fever. He began to close the cuts. Although he had stopped the blood flow from the broken nose, he'd need Healer Lya Saroyan's expertise or Harry would wind up with his nose. He also could not fix the broken arm.

Lucius returned with the needed potions and handed them to Severus. Severus gave Harry the additional Pain Relieving Potion which sent Harry into a very light sleep. Blood Replenisher helped to stabilise Harry as did the Bone Stasis. The Bone Stasis Potion would not heal the broken bones, but it would prevent further damage until Severus could get Harry to his Healer.

Severus, carrying Harry in his arms, Lucius behind him, and Draco holding Tabitha's hand, were all met by Echo at the back door. "I Floo called Healer Saroyan. She'll meet you and Harry at St. Mungo's." Echo lightly touched her older son's forehead in worry. Stepping out of the way, she walked slightly behind Severus and Harry.

"How bad is it, Severus?" she asked quietly.

"A broken arm and nose," recited Severus. "I closed all the cuts, but the bruises have yet to be treated. He landed on his tailbone and has a pretty bad one there. Lastly, a bump on the head, but no sign of a concussion."

Lucius gathered a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in. "St. Mungo's Children's Ward - Emergency!"

Green flames burst into existence in the empty fireplace and Severus stepped through.

Draco looked down as Tabitha tugged on his hand. "I want to go!"

Draco glanced over at Echo. "Should I take her, Echo?" he asked.

"Please?" begged Tabitha.

Echo nodded. "Go ahead. I'll come in an hour to relieve you after I've fed Nikolas."

After tossing in more Floo powder, Draco and Tabitha vanished into the green flames.

Some minutes later, after getting directions from a receptionist, Draco and Tabitha were headed for the Children's Ward to look for Severus and Harry. Draco was a bit surprised to see a very worried, and slightly put out, Potions Master pacing outside one of the room doors.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked in concern. "Is Harry all right?"

Severus glared angrily at Draco who reared back involuntarily. Seeing his godson's hesitation, Severus quashed his anger, took a breath, and shook his head.

"I don't know. Healer Saroyan was examining him, the nurse brought in a few potions, and the next thing I know I'm being ushered out here into the corridor!" Severus' voice had steadily risen as he spoke.

Tabitha blinked at her sudden tears and let go of Draco so she could throw herself at Severus. "I'm sorry! I should have watched him better! I shouldn't have let Harry climb the tree so high!"

Severus hesitated only a moment before placing his arms around the girl that had her face buried against his abdomen. He patted Tabitha's back and then drew her over to a short row of chairs across the corridor from Harry's room. He sat down and held Tabitha by her arms.

"This is not your fault, child. Harry has been determined to climb that tree as high as he possibly could for some time now, and his temptation got the better of him." Tabitha sniffed and Severus conjured a handkerchief for her to wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"He's not gonna die, is he?" she asked timidly.

Severus could not stop the quick, worried glance he threw at Harry's door before returning his attention to Tabitha. "No. We are not going to lose him."

Tabitha threw her arms around Severus' neck and he pulled her close. Her voice whispered into his ear, "I want Harry to be all right, daddy!"

* * *

><p>Echo arrived in a little less than an hour and found that Severus had still not been allowed into Harry's room, nor had anyone come out to say how he was. Draco returned to Fairwinds and was replaced by Lucius who had left Sophie with her brother.<p>

It was an hour after Echo's arrival when Healer Saroyan emerged from Harry's room. A quick glimpse of just darkness was all that Severus had before the door was shut again. The Healer smiled wearily.

"Harry's going to be just fine, Mr. Snape, Mrs. Snape. His arm is healing very well and it'll be as right as rain tomorrow. His nose isn't going to be the same as it was, I'm afraid. He smacked it very hard during his fall and although we repaired it as best as we could, he's still going to have a bit of a bump for the rest of his life." She smiled as she caught the quick twitch of Severus' hand to his own nose, which had been broken multiple times as a child.

"Can we see him, yet?" asked Echo as she held tightly to her husband's arm.

The Healer shook her head. "Let me address the other injuries and then I'll explain what's going on." Lya Saroyan ushered the family across the corridor to the chairs and they obediently sat as she remained standing.

"The cuts and bruises, for the most part, were minor. The bruise on his tailbone wasn't just the skin that got bruised, but the tailbone itself. He's going to be on a Bone Strengthener for the next three days and we have a salve to apply for the skin, also for the next three days. The spine is a very delicate structure in the human body, but in children, the bones are still flexible. Even so, no climbing, no flying, and if possible, keep the running to a minimum for the next three months. Harry may have a bit of a difficulty sitting comfortably, but just use Cushioning Charms to help."

Severus and Echo both nodded in agreement as the Healer spoke. It was when she was nearly finished, and took a deep breath that they froze in place.

"What I'm most worried about is that Harry banged his head, at least twice during his fall. That jarred his optic nerves and bruised the nerve to his right eye. At the moment, he's blind in that eye. His left eyesight is very blurry." Echo let out a gasp, and Severus hissed. "During our exam, Harry woke and became very agitated because he couldn't see. I had to place him under a Sleep Charm since I couldn't, yet, give him a Calming Potion."

"Will his eyesight recover?" asked Severus, thinking of how such a disability would impair Harry's learning and wielding of magic.

The Healer nodded, but did not smile. "It will heal, but Harry may sustain some damage to his sight, although slight. Until it heals, though, Harry's room needs to remain dark. The light is just too painful for him to tolerate." One last sigh from the Healer heralded more bad news and Echo grasped her husband's hands as he grasped hers. "Although Harry may need glasses or corrective occular magic, he cannot, _ever_ get another serious head injury." The Healer eyed Harry's parents intently.

"What..?" Severus swallowed.

Healer Saroyan quietly explained, "Should Harry _ever_ suffer another head injury, a serious head injury, he could go permanently blind."

There was quiet for a long moment before Severus said, a bit lamely, "He won't ever get to play Quidditch again."

Healer Saroyan shook her head 'no', and Echo leaned her cheek against her husband's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry stayed a week in the hospital, in the dark, while his optic nerves, and other injuries healed. His parents were the only ones allowed to visit, and they brought books charmed to read to him to stave off most of the boredom.<p>

It was the evening of his last day in the dark that Severus explained about the caution Harry would have to take from now on. Harry listened carefully, feeling a coldness deep inside himself.

"I'd go forever blind?" Harry asked warily.

"It would be permanent, Harry," Severus affirmed.

"So, that means, I have to always be careful?" Harry did not quite understand how delicately his optic nerves were damaged and was almost afraid to turn or move his head at all.

Severus seemed to sense this and took Harry's hands in his. "The Healer explained that you will be able to do just about anything a normal boy would do, but there are some things you will either have to be very careful about, or you shall have to avoid certain activities."

By now, Severus was so very used to the dark room, he was able to perceive Harry's narrow eyed glance. "Do you mean there's some stuff I won't be able to do... anymore?" Severus simply nodded. "Like what?"

"Quidditch," Severus replied bluntly. Harry's mouth dropped open and his hands spasmodically squeezed his father's. "It is a very dangerous game, son," Severus explained patiently. "Head injuries are one of the top five injuries that occur, and that includes amateur games, such as at the Weasleys, and the games at Hogwarts."

Harry considered this information. He had often played Quidditch with the Weasleys and someone was always getting hurt. Harry, a very good flyer, and nimble, had been knocked more times than he could count from his broom. He also recalled one injury that had sent Ginny Weasley to St. Mungo's after she'd gotten hit in the eye by a Bludger.

"I guess..." he said slowly, "it wouldn't be too smart, then, would it?"

Severus shook his head. Harry then gave his father a slightly terrified look. "I won't ever be able to fly again!" Harry began breathing too fast and through frantic gasps pleaded, "No! I have to fly! Daddy? You know I have to... please!"

"Hush!" Severus admonished firmly. "Now, take a few breaths and stop jumping to conclusions."

"To whats?" frowned Harry as he tried to breathe a bit more smoothly.

"Conclusions. You are making assumptions based on few facts." That didn't seem to clear things up for Harry, so Severus forged ahead. "You will be able to fly, but you are going to need a more secure broom just for riding. You still must need to be careful about falls, because Cushioning Charms can only help so much, but you are going to be able to keep flying."

Harry threw himself at his father, and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. In his father's ear, his warm breath whispered, "I'm free when I fly, Dad."

Severus patted Harry's back. "I know, son, I know." He then had Harry sit back down against his pillows. Draco wanted me to tell you, that as soon as you were ready, he wants to take you shopping for a new broom." He smiled at his son's own bright smile.

"Dad, what about my eyes, though? Now, I mean. It's still kinda blurry. Is that going to go away?"

Harry, who had not needed glasses after his mother's disguising glamours fell away, had gotten used to his perfect vision. The blurriness was disconcerting.

"We shall find out tomorrow, Harry."

"Okay." Harry scooted closer to his father until Severus pulled his little boy into his lap. It had been awhile since Harry had allowed such cuddling as he was getting older, and did not want anyone to think he was a baby.

With his ear against his father's chest, Harry was comforted by the steady beat of Severus heart. "Dad?"

"Hmmm?" rumbled Severus in reply as he gently rocked Harry.

"Am I still going to get punished for climbing too high?"

Severus noted the tone of worry, and gently patted Harry's back. "I would say that after all of this you have quite learned your lesson, wouldn't you?" Harry's head nodded rapidly against his chest. Severus smiled, but it was tainted by the worrisome future he would face as his child grew up. Harry might not worry so much, but Severus knew that every time Harry got hurt Severus would worry about further damage to his son's eyesight.

"I do want you to understand something, though, Harry," began Severus.

"What's that, Dad?"

"You scared me, and your mother, our entire family. However, when I saw you on the ground..." Harry could feel his father's heart begin to race as his embrace tightened ever so slightly. "You are the world to me, child. I think if ever I lost you my heart would break in two. I make rules to keep you safe not to punish you. Do you understand?"

Harry lifted his head so he could look up at his father's face. There was a tell-tale glistening in the oh-so-black eyes that was caught by the sliver of moonlight that glimmered through the curtains into the dark room.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Severus kissed his son's forehead. "I'll try harder not to get into trouble, Daddy." He stroked his father's cheek as his lower lip wobbled sadly. "I don't never want to make you cry." Harry then burrowed his head against his father's chest.

"I just love you so much, Harry," he whispered. Severus felt his son's silent tears dampening his shirt. Patting the boy's back, he rested his chin upon Harry's head, never once stopping his rocking.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry eagerly awaited the arrival of light in his hospital room, and being able to go home. With Echo and Severus sitting on either side of his bed, the Healer slowly raised the lights in the room. Harry blinked at the growing brightness and every few seconds, the Healer would pause the lights and allow Harry to get used to the brightness. After twenty minutes, the artificial light was back to normal.<p>

Healer Saroyan smiled, "That's really very good, Harry. Is there any pain?"

Warily, Harry shook his head back and forth. He didn't feel any pain or dizziness and was happy to say that all seemed well.

"Perfect. I'm going to do an eye exam now and see how the damage affected your sight."

The exam, somewhat similar to the Muggle eye exam, had Harry reading from a chart, and then looking through various floating lenses at a reading chart and a shapes chart. After what felt like hours to Harry, the Healer announced the verdict.

"This is really much better than I'd hoped for, Harry. You'll need glasses, but only until the final blurriness goes away, which will be in about three weeks. You will, however, experience a touch of blurriness when you, or your eyes get too tired. Usually, if you just close your eyes for an hour, you should be fine."

Harry grinned at his parents. Echo asked, "Is there anything else?"

The Healer nodded. "Light is still going to be bothersome, at times. Natural light more than magical. I think it would be best when you're outside that you wear a pair of glasses that shade your eyes and protect them from the light."

"I can go now?" asked Harry, hoping that was it.

Healer Saroyan laughed. "You can. Why don't you wait out in the corridor while I give your parents a few potions and such that you'll take for the next few days."

Anxious to be free, Harry scrambled off the bed, and was out of the door in a flash.

Harry did not have to wait long before his parents joined him and they were on their way. Down in St. Mungo's lobby, Echo kissed her son goodbye as she returned home to feed Nikolas. As for Harry and Severus, they had an appointment to pick up some sunglasses in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Tabitha had been waiting, seated in the living room front window seat, watching for the arrival of Harry. She had a book in her hands, but couldn't say whether or not she comprehended any of it. When the Floo whooshed into the familiar green flames, she stood abruptly, dropping her book to the floor. Hastily she bent to pick it up, just as Harry and Severus came through the Floo.<p>

"Harry!" Tabitha cried out. She only hesitated a second before wrapping her arms around the small boy. "I've missed you so much! How are you? Do you always have to wear those glasses, now? I'm so sorry I left you in the tree by yourself! Oh, Harry!"

Harry was a little caught off guard by Tabitha's effusive greeting, but he smiled, and patted her back just as his father had in the hospital. Finally, she pulled away, but held onto his arms and examined him.

"Yout glasses are rather nice," Tabitha said after she had looked Harry over.

Harry smiled. He was pleased with his new glasses. They were wire-rimmed pewter, more oval than round, and had a non-breakable charm built in. They were so light, he didn't even know they were there, half the time.

"Tabitha," Severus spoke up, interrupting the two children. "Do you not have some good news to share with Harry?"

Tabitha beamed. "Oh! Yes!" She spun away rapidly and was half of the way up the stairs when she ran back down. "Wait here, Harry!" The girl then spun away again, and Severus cringed as she thumped rapidly all the way up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

"Is it impossible for you children to walk up the stairs in this house?" he complained.

Harry snickered. "There's a rule, Dad. Kids have to run everywhere, including up the stairs."

Severus narrowed his eyes and smirked down at his son as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I should like to see you try that with the stairs at Hogwarts."

"Hmph!" Harry replied.

Echo emerged from the parlor, with Nikolas in her arms. Harry brightened, pleased to see his little brother. He jogged over to his mother and nuzzled the soft cheek causing little Nikolas to giggle and throw his hands about until he caught a hank of Harry's hair, and tugged it.

Harry chuckled, and untangled his hair from the little fingers. "Niko's missed me!" declared Harry with a smile to his mother.

"He certainly has, sweetheart," Echo agreed. "We've missed you, too."

"Where's Uncle Lucius and Sophie and Draco?" asked Harry, giving the living room a once over.

"They've gone to Diagon Alley but will be back right before dinner," promised Echo.

"Here it is!" shouted Tabitha from the top of the stairs. She was waving a parchment in her hand. Harry looked up and watched as Tabitha practically skipped down the stairs. She halted in front of Harry, and suddenly shy, handed him the parchment.

_A letter had arrived just after dinner at Fairwinds a few days after Harry had been in St. Mungo's. Poor Sophie had been chased around the living room by the rather aggressive Ministry owl and was screeching at the top of her lungs for her father to come and rescue her._

_Lucius, who had been doing some studying in the library, ran out of there to find his daughter, now hiding behind the largest sofa. Above her, desperately trying to deliver the envelope in its bill, was a dark grey owl that was also screeching, despite its official burden._

_Severus came out of the parlor, carrying Nikolas. He made a clicking noise, summoning the owl over to him while Lucius extricated Sophie from her hiding place. Shifting his young son to one arm, Severus snatched the envelope from the bird who then fluttered to rest upon the back of his favorite chair. With a sharp snap of his wrist the envelope cracked loudly open. Within it was a very official looking letter from the Ministry._

_Carrying his youngest son over to his chair, Severus ignored the large owl and seated himself so he could read the short missive._

_Lucius, now holding Sophie in his arms to 'protect' her from the large owl, turned just in time to catch a slightly smug smile upon his friend's face._

_"Good news, I take it?" asked Lucius._

_"You will see. Dobby!" called Severus._

_The house elf popped into being in front of Severus. "What may Dobby be doing for Master Sir?" he asked._

_"Gather my wife, Tabitha, and Draco into the living room, if you would, Dobby?"_

_Dobby popped away, and soon Draco was coming down the stairs. He had been in the midst of preparing for an evening with Hermione and his tie was askew over his white linen shirt._

_Echo and Tabitha had been in the parlor, and so emerged from the smaller room, both curious._

_Just as Dobby was about to pop back to his kitchen full of dirty dishes, Severus stopped him. "Stay, if you would, Dobby?"_

_Dobby smiled, but blinked in curiosity. Severus handed Nikolas up to his wife who was now standing beside his chair. He beckoned Tabitha over._

_"I have something to show you, my dear Tabitha," he spoke in those silken tones that always commanded the attention of colleagues, students, and even Death Eaters._

_Tabitha moved closer to Severus and eyed the letter in his hand. "S-severus?" she asked nervously._

_"Tabitha, do you recall what you called me when we took Harry to the hospital?"_

_Tabitha's cheeks coloured with the memory. She had been mortified later when she realised she had addressed Severus as 'daddy'. She thought he might say something to her later but it had never come up. A part of her had the small hope that maybe he hadn't quite heard her._

_She only nodded miserably in reply. Maybe now Severus was going to tell her that she had no right to address him that way. But, why in front of everyone? Tabitha desperately wanted to vanish._

_Very slyly Severus nudged her verbally, "If you please, child, you know that when I ask a question I require a verbal response."_

_Tabitha blinked a few times before gathering her courage and replied, so all could hear, "I called you 'daddy'."_

_Severus smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family, my daughter." Severus handed the letter which was Tabitha's official certificate of adoption to her. "You are officially a Snape."_

_Tabitha only read the large letters at the top before breaking out into a bright and relieved grin. "It's real! You're my Daddy!" She then turn slightly towards Echo, "and you're my Mum!"_

Harry grinned in delight, and threw his arms around Tabitha. "I've got a big sister!"

Tabitha felt his squeeze around her waist and she squeezed her new little brother back. "Thank you, Harry. And, I'm really glad you're okay."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had faced his father at his drunkest. He had even cleaned up after Tobias Snape. He also faced some of the darkest, most insane wizards ever, witnessing some of their worst behaviour. He'd stood before the Dark Lord countless times, and he had survived.<p>

However, there was nothing on this magical Earth that could make him face his son's dirty nappies anymore. To his horror, he had even thrown up, once. How his wife managed to go near those vile things, Severus could not comprehend. Mothers must have some inborn mechanism that allowed them to stomach dirty nappies.

Even with a Bubble Charm he was still assaulted by the vile creature that came from the depths of his babe!

Regardless, after almost two months of "nappy horrors" Severus had had enough. He had even put his apprentice to work for a few days sending letters to inquire about nanny elves (since he had not been able to bully Draco in changing a nappy or seven). There were many who nanny elves that were willing to bond with the Snape family, but Echo was adamant about wanting a free elf.

"Master," piped up Draco as he was reviewing the ingredients for Anti-Depression Potion he would be brewing the next day. "Have you asked Dobby if he might know of any free nanny elves?"

Severus' head snapped up from the contracts he was going over. "Dobby!" he remarked, wondering himself why he had never thought of such a brilliant idea. "Draco, you have earned an extra day off this week. I shall speak to Dobby this evening."

* * *

><p>Dobby sat on the edge of a chair watching his feet dangle over the floor. He smiled as he watched his Sir pace the length of the study, then twisted his ears in case he was in trouble.<p>

Severus seated himself, finally, and stared at the house elf before him. "You do know we have been looking for a nanny elf, Dobby?"

Dobby's head bobbled and two of the hats he perpetually wore tumbled off his head. Severus caught them, and handed them back.

"Echo is very intent upon finding one that is free, but such a search is proving to be more difficult then we thought." He paused before continuing. "Is it possible you could help us, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded. Then he shook his head. Then he nodded again. Severus scowled sharply and the house elf squeaked. "Master Sir, Dobby is been looking, too, but is not finding nanny elf. Dobby..." he paused awkwardly and twisted his ears. "Master Sir? Dobby is having idea, but Dobby is not sure..."

Severus stopped his house elf. "If you have someone in mind, please, do let me know."

Dobby smiled brightly, and jumped off the chair. "Dobby is coming back. Wait, Master Sir!" With a pop the house elf was gone and Severus frowned, perplexed at what Dobby might have in mind.

It was only a few minutes before Dobby returned, and with him was another house elf. This elf was more finely built than Dobby, and was just a few inches shorter than him. The elf had large brown eyes and the very thin, downy white hair that was always the mark of a female elf. The female wore a hand knitted, simple, shapeless shift in many colours. She stood slightly behind Dobby, and peeked over his shoulder at Severus.

Dobby took the female by the hand, and coaxed her to stand beside him. "Master Sir, this be Tippi. Tippi, this be Master Sir Potions Master Severus Snape."

Tippi, in a very charming manner, curtsied by bowing and lifting the hem of her shift a little bit. "Is being good to meet you, Sir," she greeted.

"And I, you, Tippi," Severus replied. He glanced questioningly at his house elf.

Dobby spoke up bluntly, "Tippi is soon to being Dobby's wife, Master Sir! She is free elf!" Dobby grinned.


	91. Chapter 91 - Tippi & Little League

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Ninety-One - Tippi & Little League**

* * *

><p>While Echo introduced Tippi to Nikolas and the other children, Dobby remained in Severus' study telling the story of how he met Tippi.<p>

"Tippi is being Shop Elf from Elf Market, Master Sir. She is being working for Eggles, but is not being happy in job. Tippi is working for mean Shop Elf who is never nice and is thinking Tippi is NOT free, but bonded House Elf!" Dobby glared roughly, let out a growl, and clenched his thin fists together in anger.

_Dobby was pleased that the newest baby in the Snape household was a happy one. Mistress Madam had sent him to fetch a large order of baby things that she and Master Sir had not quite anticipated needing before the baby was born._

_The Elf Market had all manner of stores to provide for their baby needs. Having once shopped for his Little Master, Draco Malfoy, Dobby knew just where to go._

_With confidence he strolled through the labyrinthine streets and the crowd of house elves on errands for their wizards._

_The shop Dobby was looking for had a blue and white front with a sign that had a pair of knitting needles knitting a pair of blue and pink booties. Just as he was about to go in, the door swung roughly open, and something rather hard connected with Dobby's noggin. Swaying, he blinked rapidly until he dropped to the ground on his seat._

_"You are injuring customers now?!" Shouted a thunderous, indignant voice that made his head hurt._

_"You is not yelling, please," groaned Dobby as he held his head in both hands._

_"You are a worthless, shiftless, dreaming Shop Elf!" growled a lower, scratchy voice. There came an audible 'oof' and Dobby turned towards the sound to find a young, brown-eyed female beside him. "You are fired! Today!"_

_The little Shop Elf dropped her head into her hands and began to weep. Dobby bent slightly over the shorter Shop Elf and patted her back._

_"Is boss?" he asked._

_She nodded, then shook her head. "I is fired!" she let out a thin wail._

_His own lip quivering in sympathy, Dobby gathered the distraught Shop Elf in his arms and patted her back as she wept on his shoulder. Finally, when the tears turned to little sniffles, Dobby pulled away, rummaged in the pocket of his crocheted jacket, and found a linen handkerchief that he gave to the young female._

_"You is needing ice cream." he spoke decisively._

_She smiled. Then nodded. Wiping her face, she then cast a Cleaning Spell and handed Dobby his handkerchief back. Taking her hand, Dobby led her to a small ice cream shop painted with all the colours of the rainbow._

"Has she found a job since then?" asked Severus, while he also wondered what the difference was between a Shop Elf and a House Elf. He had never known there were other types until Dobby had taken Harry and Sophie to the Elf Market.

Dobby shook his head. "Tippi is being doing sewing for Lady Witches there and here," he explained. "Tippi is lovely seamstress. Dobby try to find new job in Elf Market for Tippi, but Tippi is being sad and shaking head no." Dobby sighed and pulled one ear. "Tippi is saying she being terrible Shop Elf. She is hating shops, Elf Market, and she is wanting nice wizard home. Dobby is thinking Tippi more to be like house elf than Shop Elf."

"Are you certain she would be happy here, Dobby?" asked Severus. "I'm guessing that Shop Elves have a bit more independence than do House Elfs?"

Dobby nodded, dislodging the three hats he was wearing that day. Summoning them with silent magic, he twisted the brims between his fingers. "Shop Elfs is all free elfs, Master Sir. They is not always liking magic-kind because House Elves is not always treated nice. Shop Elfs is believing Bond Magic is being slavery." Dobby shrugged. "Dobby is only knowing for self what Dobby was wanting. Many House Elves is being happy Bonded." He huffed in a bit of frustration, "Lots of House Elves is being happy with Bond."

Severus tapped his lower lip, then drummed his fingers on the surface of his study desk. "Tippi does not wish to be a Bonded elf, does she?"

"Oh no, Master Sir!" Dobby shook his head back and forth so hard, he made himself slightly dizzy. "Tippi is just wanting to work for wizards, Master Sir. Tippi is having many domestic skills and is knowing how to care for babies, too!" Dobby smiled happily.

"Well, I see no reason why Tippi could not work here, then. We are certainly in need of an elf nanny to help in taking care of Nikolas," he stated with a slight smirk. "But tell me, Dobby, about this declaration of yours that you want to make Tippi your wife."

Dobby's cheeks coloured a dark shade of crimson as he glanced down at his oddly be-socked feet. He then looked up and spoke solemnly. "Master Sir is much happy with Mistress Madam and Friend Harry. Dobby is seeing Master Sir being more... content... with Daughter Tabitha, Son Nikolas, and even Little Miss Sophie. Dobby is wanting wife and Dobby is wanting little elf boy or girl." A shade of fear crossed his face as he wrung his hands together. "Master Sir is not mad at Dobby, is he? Master Sir is not to be being to forbid...?"

Severus interrupted Dobby by holding up his hand. "Dobby! I have no objection to you getting married, or bonded, or however you elves conduct that sort of thing. Fairwinds is quite large, and if you desire your own family, I do not foresee any problems. The children would probably be delighted in helping to raise your son or daughter." Severus gave a small smile.

Dobby jumped off the chair, clapped his hands together and let out a happy squeal. To Severus' horror, the small house elf grasped his arm and embraced it. Fortunately for Dobby, he popped out before Severus could hex him.

* * *

><p>Tippi settled into the bustle at Fairwinds quite well. Echo, who did not want Tippi to do everything for Nikolas, was turning the little elf into an assistant. Tippi did take care of changing the nappies, and showed Echo that elves had a spell that made short work of the disagreeable task.<p>

Tippi also used her very excellent seamstress skills in sewing outfits, and making repairs, for all the children. In just a month she had saved both Severus and Lucius a combined amount of 300 galleons on the childrens clothing.

Echo discovered, to her joy, that she actually had more time with her littlest son because Tippi not only took care of the needed changes, but fixed his bottles, and drew his bathwater into his small bathtub. Tippi also took care of shopping for the baby essentials. She was fast becoming an asset to the Fairwinds household.

As for Dobby, he was concentrating more on running Fairwinds. When Echo or Severus did not cook, he prepared the meals, sometimes helped by Harry and/or Tabitha. He kept the larder stocked, kept the main rooms cleaned, and assisted Severus with the gardens. Dobby had also begun to supervise the children as they cleaned their rooms - Severus had discovered that Dobby was a stricter taskmaster then he had ever been!

With the arrival of a new term at Hogwarts, Harry began a new term at Molly Weasley's Primary School. He was joined by Tabitha who, although very intelligent, she had been all self taught but for the reading and writing that Echo had begun with her. Still, there were large gaps in her Primary schooling. Molly intended to bring the child's knowledge into alignment so she would be ready next year for Hogwarts.

At Fairwinds, the empty plot of forested land that Severus had given Lucius had been cleared during the summer and prepared for building. It wasn't a huge piece of land, certainly nothing like the lands of the Malfoy estate, but it would provide a yard for Sophie to grow up in, a garden for Lucius to work upon, and a two story, four bedroom Tudor style house that included a library, a study, a kitchen, dining nook, and a playroom for Sophie.

The magical construction crew had begun building the home on September the first and the new home would be completed by the end of the month.

Meanwhile, Lucius had been getting along very well with Islabelle Ollivander. He had taken tea with her on several occasions, and had also escorted her into Muggle London for dinner and a show. She had yet to meet Sophie or Draco, but Lucius planned to introduce her to his son and daughter, and extended family, after the new house was finished.

It was not until the end of September that Draco took Harry to Diagon Alley to the Broom Emporium for the promised new broom. It was a store run by the same owners of Quality Quidditch Supplies, but at this store, they had more than just Quidditch brooms.

Once they walked through the double doors, Harry was able to remove the dark glasses that protected his eyes from the sun, and pocketed them. He gasped as he took in the store, which was long (front to back) and narrow. Brooms of all styles, sizes and shapes lined the two walls. Draco and Harry walked down the long aisle as Harry gaped at all the wonderful brooms.

"I bought my last racing broom here," commented Draco.

"You mean the one you raced with in Greece?" asked Harry, clearly recalling the thrilling brooms race that Draco had participated in when Severus and Harry had taken their summer on a wizarding Greek isle Solanus.

"That's the one." Smiled Draco.

A gangly looking wizard intruded upon their conversation, smiling a bit too widely at them. "New broom for your son, sir?"

Harry stifled a giggle. Draco smirked at Harry and nudged his shoulder. "Harry's my little brother," Draco corrected with an indulgent smile towards Harry.

"Nice," commented the salesman. "What might I help you with today?"

"I can't play Quidditch anymore," informed Harry bluntly.

This declaration seemed to strike an actual emotion in the gawky wizard. His mouth dropped into a sad 'O', and he clasped his hands together. "Whyever not? All boys and girls play Quidditch! Why can't you ever play Quidditch again?!"

"He fell..." Draco began.

Harry finished, "I fell out of our tree and hit my head real hard. I can't ever let it get hit again or I'll go blind."

"Oh dear! How horribly tragic! You dear little boy!" He slapped his hands to his bony hips. "Well, you certainly cannot play at Hogwarts or professional Quidditch. Neither allow any sort of Cushioning Charms, and oh my, if you were hit with a rogue Bludger, that would just ruin your day!"

Draco, who had been hit with a Bludger, and countless times blind-sided by Beaters and had more than his share of Quidditch related accidents, surprised himself when he asked, "How come the players aren't better protected from accidents?"

The salesman blinked. "Hmm, it is a rough sport, isn't it? Well, other than the fact that the Snitch is no longer a nearly extinct bird, the game has changed very little in all the centuries its been played. Naveed Gordinus instituted the uniforms in the 16th century and it was Hopelight Spinning that introduced the leather helmet in the 18th century. Of course, the helmet isn't really a requirement and there are some teams that would rather play without it."

Draco grimaced. He recalled the leather helmets that Madame Hooch had introduced his last year at Hogwarts. "Those were terrible. You could barely move your head in them. And, I remember Ginny Weasley fell off her broom during one game and the helmet did nothing to keep her from a mild concussion."

"Yes, yes. They really are useless," agreed the salesman. "However, in Little League Quidditch, for youngsters just your age," he smiled tightly at Harry, "And the Old Fogeys League, they use Cushioning Charms, padded uniforms, really good helmets, and they have height limits, too. Standard Quidditch allows players to climb to some dizzying heights."

Draco frowned. "I've never heard of Little League Quidditch, and I know I've never heard of the Old Fogeys League." He imagined a bunch of 100 year old wizards with long beards flying around playing a pale imitation of Quidditch.

The salesman smiled smugly at knowing something they didn't, "Well! both The Little Leagues and Old Fogeys began in the United States and finally made their way over here. The Old Fogeys are just amateur teams of between teenager to adult. Hogsmeade just started their own Old Fogeys two years ago. As for the Little Leagues they're usually started by parents whose children want to play Quidditch. You might see if there's already a League in your neighborhood. Anyway, they have addressed the matter of safety..." he moved down the aisle, waving them to follow. After several feet, he stopped at a section that had brooms lining the wall that were equipped with something that appeared to be seats.

"Little League Masters edition 550. Our most popular broom for Little League flyers. It comes with a seat that has a Sticking Charm. It is spelled so that the broom can never be flown upside down - A Right-Side Up Spell, and a very sophisticated Cushioning Charm that envelops the child the minute he mounts the broom. It's quite marvelous, really. Some Cushioning Charms are just crude and feel more like you're swimming in Bundi-Mallow Cream. This Cushioning Charm allows for fluid movement and adjusts as needed. It's really a magical breakthrough!"

The salesman beamed, almost as though he were talking about his own child, with pride in his voice. He sighed, then continued, "It also comes with a very elegant Levitating Spell that aids in keeping the child from falling."

Harry reached out to touch the broom. The knotted pine wood felt like silk under his fingers. He smiled hopefully at Draco.

"How high can this go?" asked Draco, being the shrewd consumer.

"Regulation for Little League Quidditch games are between 30 and 50 feet. We adjust the Levitating Spell for the height," explained the salesman.

"And they go fast?" asked Harry with a grin.

The salesman gave Harry an indulgent chuckle. "It certainly isn't up to a professional Quidditch brooms' speed, or even a racing broom, but the speed is decent."

Draco veered off the subject of Quidditch suddenly, "What sort of broom would be good just for recreational flying and traveling?"

The salesman didn't like the change of subject. The Quidditch brooms were always the most expensive and he was hoping he hadn't lost a sale after all the information he had given.

Regaining his false cheer, the salesman led them over to a section of adult and kids brooms. He tapped one. "The Young Flyer's Special. Top of the Line, of course. Cushioning Charms are not included, but today, for you, sir, no charge." The salesman gave Draco an oily sort of smile that made him want to wipe his hands against his robes. "It comes equipped with a Sleep Alarm Charm which notifies any adult flying with the child that the child has fallen asleep. The broom will hover, safely, until the adult collects the sleeping passenger. It's also good for recreational flying, but doesn't have quite the streamlining that the Quidditch and racing brooms have that allow for stunt flying."

"Are there stunt brooms?" Harry piped up.

Draco interrupted. "No stunts, Harry."

"Not ever?" whined Harry. The salesman cringed and turned away slightly as though to examine the Young Flyer's Special.

Draco sighed heavily. "Look, Harry, you took a really hard knock to your head, and I know that you love to fly, but stunt flying is just going to be out for awhile. Maybe later, if the Healer agrees, you might be able to do that, but not now."

Harry's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Draco patted his back and pulled him away from the salesman a few feet. "I did promise to buy you a new broom, Harry," Draco spoke softly, "and I will. I think we've seen some nice ones, and there's sure to be a lot more."

"Maybe the Little League one?" Harry asked as he glanced back down the aisle at that broom hopefully.

"Would you want to see if there's a Little League team around Fairwinds?" Harry nodded happily. "All right. We'll check, but we also have to make sure your Dad and your Healer are all right with the Little League team, too."

Harry beamed and then hugged Draco about the waist. "Thanks, Draco!"

Draco patted Harry's head. "Why don't you go outside and sit on the bench while I get everything settled."

"Okay!" Harry ran out of the shop and the salesman was suddenly at Draco's side.

"Has the gentleman made a decision?" he asked in an greasy undertone.

Draco pulled himself up to his full aristocratic height, intimidating the man. "The Little League Masters edition 550, is that top of the line?"

"Absolutely, sir!" beamed the salesman.

"Very good. Now, this is what I want..."

* * *

><p>Harry knew that Draco had bought something, but not what. He saw the packages for only a few seconds as Draco shrank them and tucked them into his pocket before taking the little boy to the ice cream shop.<p>

Draco was most certainly drawing his surprise out. His silvery-grey eyes were sparkling most of the afternoon, especially after they stepped through the Floo into Fairwinds and Harry tackled him.

Severus arrived at that point, with Nikolas in his arms as he was feeding his son. He watched the young man being mercilessly tickled by the little, giggling boy, and smirked.

"Give him a rest, Harry," chided Severus. "You might make Draco ill."

Harry relented with the tickling and pulled away. "He bought something at the broom shop but he won't tell me what it is, Dad!"

Severus' right eyebrow lifted. "I do not think it is quite polite to tickle your brother into giving you your gift, Harry."

Harry frowned at both his father and Draco. Draco lifted himself up from the floor and smiled. "I just wanted to wait until Tabitha was here."

"Why Tabby?" asked Harry in puzzlement.

Draco ruffled the little boy's hair and smirked. "Don't worry, Snapelet," he said as he patted his pocket. "Your broom is here."

Draco walked over to the sofa and dropped onto it. He caught sight of Harry just as he was racing up the stairs. Severus went over to his chair and sat down in it so he could finish feeding Nikolas.

"What have you done, Draco?" Severus asked with his old Head of Slytherin House suspicion.

Draco paled, only for a second. _He was an adult, now, right?_ Then he smirked. "Trust me, Uncle Severus, it's nothing you would disapprove of."

A minute later, Harry was racing down the stairs. "Stop running in the house!" shouted Severus to deaf ears as Harry hared off to the back of the house, and out into the backyard.

Severus immediately regretted having shouted because it had alarmed Nikolas who let his father know he was upset by wailing in his ear. With a sigh, Severus shifted his son to his shoulder, and began to gently pat the crying babe's back. He tossed a glare towards his supercilious godson who was obviously laughing silently.

A few minutes later, Harry returned, almost breathless, with Tabitha in tow. Severus rose from his chair and handed Nikolas over to Draco who held the little boy securely. Nikolas liked Draco's hair, which was getting longer and now reached his shoulders, and he quickly wrapped both fists in it before Draco could stop him.

As Draco let out a yelp, Severus grasped Harry by the shoulder and pulled him over to his chair where he sat down so he was eye level with his son.

Harry gulped. His father's expression was very serious, so he put aside all thoughts of brooms and locked his emerald gaze onto Severus' obsidian gaze.

"How many times am I going to have to remind you, child? You are not to run in the house anymore." Harry's shoulders slumped and he was about to protest when his father stopped him. "This is not entirely about the danger to your eyesight, son. Even before your accident we asked you many times not to run in the house. All of you. It is unseemly, annoying, and potentially dangerous."

"I just forget, dad," Harry said contritely.

"Hm. I doubt that. You need to start remembering because I've decided that if I catch you, or Tabitha running again in the house, you will get ten minutes in the corner to slow down and think."

Harry leaned against his father, picking at a fold in the long coat he usually wore in the house. "But the Healer said last week it was okay for me to run," Harry said in his most mournful voice.

Severus' lips thinned slightly. "She said nothing about running in the house and as far as I am aware, your mother and I make the rules, not Healer Saroyan." He tapped Harry's chin with the knuckle of his index finger. "Am I understood, son?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "I'll behave, dad."

Tabitha flopped on the sofa by Draco, and very expertly began disentangling the baby's fist from the young man's hair. She then took little Nikolas onto her lap and Draco nodded at her thankfully.

"All right, now you get to see what I bought, Harry," smiled Draco. Harry started to bounce up and down, but Severus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Draco removed the small packages and separated two which he returned to normal size with his wand and a whispered, "Engorgio!" He handed one to Harry and one he set beside Tabitha. As Harry was ripping the paper off his package, Severus stood to retrieve Nikolas so that Tabitha could open her package.

"It's the traveling broom!" exclaimed Harry. Despite a very soft touch of disappointment in his voice, Harry really did like the broom. It was of cherry-stained oak with footrests and a seat. He turned and showed it to his father.

"We can all travel by broom now, Dad," Harry said with a smile.

"It is a very nice one," commented Severus.

Draco nodded in agreement. "It's got loads of safety spells including a very neat spell that hovers the broom if Harry falls asleep during a long trip. I had them also add Warming and Cooling charms that adjust to the temperature, a Weather Repellent Charm, and a General Repellant Charm for things like bugs." He stuck out his tongue, and muttered to himself. "Those really ought to come standard on all brooms."

Severus chuckled. The main drawback to flying a broom was that the flyer was open to the elements, and to any flying insects, or birds. It could make long flights considerably unpleasant if the owner was not proficient in Repellant and Weather Charms.

Severus nodded to Tabitha, and the still unopened package. "Are you not curious, my dear?"

Tabitha's hands hovered over the package that was obviously a broom. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes as she glanced shyly at Draco. "You didn't have to," she whispered.

Draco smiled and nudged the girl with his elbow gently. "Take a peek, Tabby. I hope you like it."

While she carefully tore off the paper, Tabitha held her breath. The held breath was released in a whoosh as she revealed the broom. The handle was of highly polished, silvery grey ash. The bristles were black and trimmed down into a sharp point. As Tabitha's hand stroked down the beautiful handle, her hand bumped over a small, silver plaque. She peered at it and the tears that had been hovering dropped from her eyes as she smiled and then threw her arms around Draco.

"Oh thank you!" She effused. Tabitha quickly let go of Draco and then slipped off the sofa, with the broom, and took it over to Severus. "It has my name on it, Daddy!"

Severus blinked his eyes rapidly. He wasn't going to get teared up over his daughter calling him 'daddy' for the second time since her adoption. He looked down at the plaque. "Tabitha Snape." Severus looked up, and nodded at Draco whose cheeks coloured slightly.

Draco coughed and then spoke, "It's an Athena. The first Quidditch broom made just for girls." Harry eyed the broom with barely concealed envy. He clutched his own new broom tighter.

"But, I don't know how to play Quidditch!" Tabitha remarked sadly.

"Don't despair, Tabitha," soothed Draco. "The Athena currently has the Quidditch speed restriction on it so it makes for great travelling broom." Tabitha let out a slight breath of relief. Draco smirked as he took a parchment from his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus adjusted Nikolas so he was supporting the baby in one arm so he could hold the parchment and read it.

**Mockingbird Hills Little League**

**Holding tryouts for our Winter team on**

**October 5th at**

**Noon**

**Come join us at the Mockingbird Park**

**Bring your broom!**

**Floo call Mortimer Munster-Sipwick if you have any questions.**

"A little league?" asked Severus. "I never knew such a thing existed."

"The salesman said that little league Quidditch began in the States but only recently made it across to us. The little league is more safety oriented than it is at Hogwarts or in the professional leagues," explained Draco. "The safety regulations are listed on the back, Uncle."

Severus flipped over the paper and read the list of safety regulations for the little league Quidditch players. He was, quite frankly, impressed. He then turned to his son. "Is this something that might interest you, Harry?"

"I think it would be great!" he enthused. "And my head would be all right, too!"

"What do you think, Uncle Severus?" asked Draco.

Severus looked narrowly at the young man and at his clenched fist which was obviously holding something else. "I think you ought to reveal what else you bought at the broom store, Draco."

Draco blushed, briefly, as he grinned, opened his hand, and unshrunk the broom shaped package. He handed it over to Harry who was instantly ripping off the paper.

"Wicked!" breathed Harry. "It's the Little League Masters edition 550!" He smoothed his hand over the pale, pine wood handle that was so highly polished it was like glass.

"It's got all the safety charms you could need and..." Draco took one more thing from his pocket, ignoring the slight glance from his godfather warning that he was spoiling the children.

"This all looks well and good, Draco, but I will speak to Healer Saroyan. If she approves…" Severus looked towards his son. "...should Healer Saroyan say it is all right, then you may tryout for the little league." Harry danced in a small circle with glee. "Yes, hm, well. This does not mean you will play Quidditch at Hogwarts or the Weasleys, Harry. Neither are safe."

Draco stood, and held up another flyer for his godfather. "For when Harry gets older… that is if he still wants to play Quidditch."

"The Mockingbird Old Fogeys?" read Severus from the flyer.

Draco nodded. "They follow the same safeties that the little leagues do but their leagues are for teenagers on up to 90 years. The Quidditch sales-wizard told me that these 'Old Fogey' Quidditch leagues are really taking our world by storm, and, Uncle Severus, many of the coaches of these leagues are lobbying to get professional Quidditch to update to these safeties and limitations."

Severus nodded with interest. "Quidditch has needed to be properly updated for quite a few centuries."

Draco agreed, then pulled out one more thing from his pocket. He looked to both Tabitha and Harry. "This is for you both. It's an official Little League practice Snitch."

The small ball flitted above Tabitha's head, then Harry's but it was Nikolas who caught it, and then happily gummed it.

"Oh Merlin's rotten teeth!" muttered Severus as he looked helplessly upon his youngest son.


	92. Chapter 92 - Little League Tryouts

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Ninety-Two - Little League Tryouts**

* * *

><p>At the end of September of 1994 the new house for Lucius Malfoy and his daughter Sophie had been finished building. Overnight Dobby had gathered a crew of house elves to clean, to furnish, and to stock the kitchen. The day of October 2nd would be a day of vacation for Malfoys, and the Snapes to celebrate.<p>

The home had been dubbed 'Malfoy Luck'. It was a two-storey Tudor timber. The first floor held a generous living room with the main Floo, and a large picture window that faced the front yard. From the front yard could be seen Fairwinds. The living room was simply decorated in soothing colours of Indian red, Sienna brown, olive, and tan. The walls were an adobe white with crown molding that was a bas relief of a black silhouette of the desert.

During his time at the O'Gilvy Brothers Circus Lucius had lived a short time with an elder of the labor crew who was an American Indian. It was from Daniel Cloud that 'Lucky' had discovered a love of the cowboy, the dress, and the Southwestern style of the American Indian.

Daniel Cloud had quickly become 'Lucky's' mentor who had taught him how to work the circus crew, take care of the animals, and how to cook. Throughout Malfoy Luck all rooms reflected this Southwestern flair that had become a new love for Lucius. As Lucky he had collected various artifacts of that distant, and past world of pottery, Kachina dolls (which Sophie had named each one), tools, and even turquoise jewelry. The living room had been decorated with these treasures of Lucius.

Severus and Draco had expected more the elegance, the satins, laces, and Old World gentility that had marked Malfoy Manor. Although the decor did not suit either wizard both were unanimous in their belief that in this laid-back comfort Lucius was truly at home.

After the living room a modest library led to solarium filled with greenery. Wide French doors opened onto the back yard. The back yard itself stretched a good distance until it came to the edge of the forest where Draco and Harry had all ready discovered a small herd of Thestrals.

Part of the backyard was a paddock of barn for Lucius' horses that Journey Leeds had kept at the circus for him. One horse, a roan Arabian, belonged to Lucius. The second horse, a cream-coloured Arabian had belonged to Sophie's mother.

Lucius had loved the white peacocks that had populated Malfoy Manor but they were his past. He preferred horses, and he had been delighted when Draco and Harry discovered the Thestrals.

The last room on the first floor was Lucius' indulgence; a huge kitchen furnished with everything he needed to cook. A dining nook was part of the kitchen, and it was a Bay area that faced the morning sunshine.

The second floor held four bedrooms, a master for Lucius, a playroom for Sophie attached to a bedroom with all of her stuffed animals. A third bedroom was for Draco when he visited, and the last was a guest bedroom.

Lucius had cooked a feast of simple but rich and savoury fare for the day. Draco and Hermione put their talents to baking a cherry and pecan pie to send everyone home.

However, before they left, it was Dobby who ended the house-warming on a high note by presenting Lucius and Sophie with a free house elf

* * *

><p>On October 5th, Mockingbird Park was ready for the Winter Little League Quidditch season with a Quidditch pitch that was the third of the size of the one familiar to Hogwarts alumni. On the ground were dozens of parents with their young ones, all of those trying out, holding onto their Quidditch brooms. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and there were screeches and squeals from excited children. It was a chaos of adults and children.<p>

Long, narrow tables had been set up near the entrance to the park where there was coffee, tea, and hot chocolate under Warming Spells. This helped to reduce the October chill that heralded the arrival of Winter.

Volunteers wearing robes striped with the team colors, blue and yellow, navigated the crowds directing adults where they needed to go, and making sure that children parted from parents weren't parted for long.

"Visitors, please go up in the stands," one volunteer spoke with a voice raised by a Sonorous Charm.

Lucius, Sophie, and Draco had of course come to watch the tryouts, so with Lucius leading the way, Echo, carrying Nikolas in a sling, followed the Malfoy trio up sturdy stairs, and into the observation stands.

The first task for Severus, Harry, and Tabitha was registering with the officials. It was early in the afternoon, and Severus was feeling the twinges of one of those migraines that used to bother him so often when he was a teacher at Hogwarts. The chaos was setting his teeth on edge, and he was feeling a little bit lost in the miasma. The Potions Master was at least comforted that his two oldest children were polite, well-behaved, and stayed near him as he wondered which registration table they needed to be at.

"Hello!" greeted a sparkly eyed young woman with a bright smile. "I'm free!"

Severus glanced up to see the young lady waving them over. He nudged his children in the back and they went over.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lowrie," intoned Severus with just a small hint of pleasure at recognising a student.

The young woman's smile vanished at the sound of that familiar voice and she stuttered, "P-p-professor Snape!"

He had to admit it, but Severus did miss the awe, perhaps even the fear, he had instilled in fifteen years of students. He had intended to stretch this encounter out a bit more, but his son stepped up, and broke the spell.

"Hi! I want to play Quidditch!" announced Harry.

Debra Lowrie took a calming breath and turned her gaze away from her old professor, and towards the little boy standing in front of him leaning against her table.

"You look like you do," grinned Debra, again. "Why don't you give me your name and age?"

"Harry Snape and I'm eight." Harry grabbed Tabitha's coat sleeve and pulled her closer. "This is my sister, Tabitha, and she's ten!"

Debra wrote down their information and then handed them each a number on a white card. "You're both going to be in the first wave of tryouts, so just go over to that bench, and have a seat. We'll be about a half hour."

Severus ushered the children over to the bench and sat down between them. He allowed himself a small smile as they both wanted to burrow against his side under his voluminous cloak. He wrapped the cloak and his arms about his children content, and filled with pride despite the cold.

* * *

><p>Not a half hour later, but nearly an hour later, the field was cleared and the children taking part in the first wave of tryouts were called. Harry was ready to go, and he ran towards the coach who was calling out names using a Sonorous Spell to be heard. Tabitha held back, not moving from the bench.<p>

"Nervous?" Severus surmised.

Tabitha nodded. "I didn't think there'd be so many people here."

"You have been practicing, Tabitha, and you know all the rules. You should have no trouble at all." He could not see her face as her head was bowed and her straight, black hair hung like his did, like a heavy curtain of satin that obscured her face. Severus did not really know what was happening until he felt the heat of a teardrop on the back of his hand, and heard a very small sniffle.

With his other hand, he tipped the child's face up so he could see her deep brown eyes. They were filled with tears. Severus pulled her a little closer, squeezing her comfortingly. That moved caused Tabitha to bury her head against his chest.

"Oh my dear girl," he spoke softly. "Tell me what is wrong." He felt Tabitha shake her head no. He patted her back, and looked up just as Harry trotted back over concerned that his sister had not followed him.

"Dad?" asked Harry.

"You go and try out, Harry," Severus nodded with his head. "I think your sister is a bit overwhelmed by everything."

Harry patted the lump under his father's cloak that was Tabitha. "It's okay, Tabby. You just sit here with Dad." Harry ran off to join the other children.

After several minutes, while the children were flying in a circle, Severus heard Tabitha's muffled voice. "Draco's going to be so mad at me, Daddy."

"Tabitha... child, lift your head, please." Tabitha did so and Severus wiped at her tears then gave her the handkerchief so she could blow her nose. When she finally let out a shuddery breath, Severus continued speaking to her. "Why do you feel that Draco will be angry with you, Tabitha?"

"Because he bought me a Quidditch broom and... and I don't really want to play now!" Her voice cracked. "There's too many people, and I'm not as good as Harry. I shouldn't have taken the broom, Daddy. Draco wasted so much money on me!" Her head was once again buried against her father's chest.

Severus patted the little girl, and just allowed her to cry her tears out. He realised in that moment that not since Draco had purchased the brooms had anyone asked Tabitha what she wanted. It was just assumed that she'd like to play Quidditch because just about every child in the wizarding world wanted to play.

After several minutes when it seemed she'd cried herself into quiet Severus stirred his daughter. "Look up, my dear girl," he said softly. "Harry's tryout has begun."

Tabitha raised her head skyward to see the first of three games being played out above them. Harry flew, dodging players and bludgers as though he were the wind itself. She smiled and nearly deafened Severus as she shouted, "GO HARRY!"

Severus suddenly tickled the little girl's ribs and smothered her with his cloak as she squealed, laughing. "Little terror!" Severus murmured, and chuckled as he drew his daughter into his embrace. He kissed Tabitha's cheek then motioned upward right before the spectators applauded as Harry caught the snitch.

* * *

><p>Harry was so full of energy as they walked to the Portkey point that he was very nearly skipping around everyone.<p>

"Uncle Lucius! Did you see how I flew right under that girl?" asked Harry, repeating the motion with his hand.

Lucius smiled, "It was thrilling, Harry." In his arms was Sophie, completely asleep.

"Yeah! The coach said I was a 'natural'!"

Harry bounced over to his father who was rocking Nikolas in his arms. "Dad! Did you see how I caught that snitch? No one else saw it, but I did so my eyes must be doing really good!"

"I think they are doing quite well, son," chuckled Severus.

Harry's bouncing stopped as he caught up to his mother's side and slipped his hand into hers. "Mum? Are you gonna miss me since I'm gonna be all busy with practice and games and all of that?"

"I'll miss you just like I miss you when you're at school, sweetheart." Harry beamed and skipped a few feet beside Echo, before taking her hand in his.

Tabitha was walking behind everyone watching Draco ahead of her. Severus had not said anything to Draco. He had been very understanding about her reluctance to play, and she was all right with that but she was still feeling trepidation over how Draco would react having wasted money on her.

Draco was very conscious of Tabitha's eyes on him. He knew something was wrong since she had not tried out, and ever since Severus and Tabitha joined them in the stands she had been avoiding looking at him. Draco suspected she wanted to talk to him, and he was worrying over whether or not he should say something to her.

They reached the Portkey point, though, so neither Draco nor Tabitha could say anything. The Portkey was one that Severus created from an old tin that had once held Albus Dumbledore's lemon drops. At the intonation of a password, they were all whisked away from Mockingbird Park and onto the front lawn of Fairwinds. Lucius, after a round of farewells, departed for his home, now finished, with Sophie still asleep. Draco was about to follow his father, when Severus stopped him.

"I think you, and Tabitha need to have a little chat, Draco," said Severus.

Tabitha's jaw dropped as she stared at her father. She knew she had to say something to Draco but she wasn't ready!

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Draco had the front parlor to themselves for their little talk. Unfortunately, there was no talk going on. It was perfectly silent except for the rustle of clothing as one or the other shifted in their chairs. Finally, it was Tabitha who broke the silence.<p>

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said mournfully as she twisted her hands in her lap.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're sorry? Whatever for, Tabby?"

"You spent so much money on me and I like playing Quidditch at home, but I just didn't want to play in the Little League!" she blurted. A tear fell from one eye.

"Hey..." more tears began to fall and Draco moved over to the divan where Tabitha sat and pulled her into his embrace. "Tabby, hush. There's nothing to be sorry for. I should have asked you, but didn't ever think to."

"I... I like the broom, but there were just too... too many people and... I'm sorry, Draco! I'll give it back!"

"No you won't, Tabby," Draco said firmly. "That broom was a gift from me to you. Playing in Little League was just a bonus, not a requirement," he smiled. "Besides, if you recall, the broom can also be used for travel. So, it's all right." He smiled at her.

Tabitha studied Draco's eyes intently, to be certain that what he was saying was true. She smiled, "I really do like the broom, Draco. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several days later - The Three Broomsticks<strong>_

_**A small portion of an argument**_

"Hermione! I can't brew that potion," Draco hissed, doing his best to keep his voice down as his eyes darted furtively here and there in order to spot eavesdroppers.

"I'll buy the ingredients!" Hermione sniffed. "Or, I could just go to Muggle..."

"You told me those weren't entirely accurate," sniped Draco a bit too fiercely. He immediately regretted his anger as two tears fell from Hermione's eyes.

"This will ruin everything!"

Draco left his seat, and moved to another chair closer to his fiancee'. He drew her into his arms and whispered, "We have to tell Severus, love. You know we can trust him and he can brew the potion for us."

A nod against his chest was the only reply the young man received.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few more days later<strong>_

Lucius buttoned the simple, celery green cotton shirt, tucked it into his favourite pair of jeans and then glared at his reflection in the full length mirror. After several seconds, he ripped the shirt off, not heeding the buttons that flew everywhere as he dropped the shirt on the floor. He stomped over to his wardrobe, passing two other cotton shirts sitting discarded on the floor.

With frustration, Lucius slammed the door of the wardrobe shut, strode away and snatched at his dressing gown that lay on the end of his bed. He slipped it on, belted it too tightly, and then loosened it. Grabbing some Floo powder from the small, abalone shell on the mantle, he threw it in and growled, "Fairwinds!"

* * *

><p>It was only a few seconds, but Echo's head appeared. "Lucius! You're not dressed!"<p>

"Ech...!"

Echo vanished and a few minutes later was replaced by a smirking Severus. "Now that you've frightened my wife, Lucius, what may I do for you?"

"I need Draco, Severus," Lucius stated, completely ignoring his friend's light humour.

"I'll send him over in fifteen minutes," nodded Severus curtly and then his head vanished from the green flames.

To Lucius' great annoyance, it was nearly a half hour later when his son arrived through the Floo into his father's bedroom. Draco stumbled from the fireplace and caught himself before he sprawled with greater un-dignity onto the floor.

"You needed me, Dad?" asked Draco as he Scourgified the soot from his apprentice robes.

"I've gone through my entire meagre wardrobe and for the first time in... Merlin, so many years, I wish I had my closets from Malfoy Manor!" Lucius declared hotly as he broke into a short and rapid pace in front of his son.

Draco frowned. "You want your old clothes? But, I thought you rather liked your jeans and those..." his eye caught sight of the three shirts on the floor. "...shirts...? Dad, what's going on?"

"Have you forgotten?" demanded his father.

Draco's frown only deepened further. Lucius snorted indelicately. "Of course you have! You and Sophie will be meeting Belle tonight!"

"Don't yell at me!" Draco shouted.

Lucius, who rarely beheld his son's temper, especially if it was directed at him, was stunned into silence. In that moment, he truly looked at his son, and was not pleased with what he was seeing.

Draco's skin was nearly as pale as his godfather's and there were dark circles under his eyes. There was an anxiousness to his gaze, like a gazelle wondering where to run from a leopard.

Lucius' gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Severus hasn't been working you too hard, has he?"

"So what if he has?" Draco snapped. He then shook his head before his father could retort, "No! No... I didn't mean to imply that, father. I'm sorry. No, the work is fine and Master Snape is giving me the weekend off. He's uhm... well... he's wondering if I'm coming down with something."

Lucius strode over to his son and placed the back of his hand to the young man's forehead. "Are you? I don't detect a fever."

Draco jerked away from his father's attention. "No. I'm not." Draco stepped back a few steps then turned away. "Just... no... it's nothing."

"Dragon..." Lucius spoke worriedly.

"Dad, I can't talk about it now, all right. When... when I can... just not now, Dad."

For a long and awkward moment, father and son stood uneasily in silence. Draco used every ounce of energy he had to face his father and give him a good-natured smirk.

"Look, you don't need your old fancy clothes, Dad. Miss Ollivander isn't Narcissa. Just be comfortable. All right?"

Lucius smiled softly, and then surprised Draco by taking the young wizard's face into his hands. He peered deeply into his child's eyes, studying them, looking for something. When he could find no clue to his son's behaviour and fatigue, Lucius drew him into a quick embrace.

For those few seconds, Draco felt like he was five years old again, seeking comfort from his father. He returned the embrace and then they both let go. Draco turned to the Floo, grabbed a handful of the powder, threw it in, and called out his destination, "Fairwinds!"

That evening, Lucius had dressed casually in a pair of nut brown trousers, his favourite cowboy boots, a white, heavy cotton shirt with pearl-silver rimmed buttons, a fitted vest of green velvet with a satin back, no tie, and at the insistence of Sophie, he had left his long, pale hair untied and smoothly brushed over his shoulders.

He was patiently waiting in the living room to see how his children had turned out. They finally arrived and he was very pleased.

Sophie wore a pretty dress of white satin with a lace over-dress of yellow. Her cornsilk gold hair had been plaited into two soft French braids on either side of her head, and adorned with little green sparkles.

Draco still looked tired despite a Glamour that he had used to erase the dark circles under his eyes, and to give him a bit of warm blush to his cheeks. He wore a very nice looking Muggle suit of dark blue wool that Hermione had helped him to shop for a few days ago. His shirt was white linen and he wore a long tie of royal blue silk. His shoulder length hair had been neatly clubbed at the nape of his neck.

"You both look perfect!" the father beamed with pride. Sophie hugged Lucius, but Draco, who seemed not to have heard the compliment, dropped into a chair, and was obviously trying to keep his eyes open.

Lucius wanted to say something, to ask questions about Draco's health, but he chose to keep his words to himself. He summoned a Pepper-Up Potion, and handed it to Draco. Draco took the potion gratefully and downed it in one swallow. In minutes Draco was looking better.

There came a knock at the front door, and Lucius nearly tripped over Sophie in a bid to answer it. While Lucius recovered, Sophie opened the door to a lovely woman with auburn hair wearing a simple, but fetching dress of blue, homespun cotton. The skirt flared from the waist and at its hem was a tantalising glimpse of a lace cotton slip with blue, green, and yellow thin ribbons woven through the hem of lace.

Lucius smiled, a bit dumbly, at the lovely Islabelle until his son poked him in the ribs with a pointed elbow. "Dad, let the lady in, would you?"

If Lucius had spared his son a glance, he would have seen an amused smirk on the young man's lips. As it was, he ignored Draco and invited the lady in. "Come in, Belle. Please."

Belle curtsied graciously, then winked at Lucius before stepping over the threshold. "Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius gave her a chaste peck upon the cheek and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the faint blush his affection caused. He went into _smiling stupid_ mode again, leaving Draco to take over the introductions.

"I'm Draco and this is my sister, Sophie. We're very glad you could come to dinner tonight, Miss Ollivander." Draco smirked at his father. Lucius caught the expression this time and snapped out of his haze.

"Please call me Belle, Draco," said Islabelle with a demure smile. She held out her hand and Draco, in the old courtly manner he'd been taught by his father, took her fingertips, and bowed. Islabelle then crouched down, poufing out the skirt of her dress, so that she could better meet Sophie's eyes. "Hello, Sophie. You look very beautiful tonight."

Sophie smiled shyly, but did not scoot away to hide behind her father's legs as she sometimes did when meeting new people. She held up the hem of her dress so Islabelle could see the lace better.

"Papa said I needed a new dress so we went to Madame Malkin's and this was waiting just for me!" Sophie declared.

"I do love it when frocks are waiting for you," smiled Islabelle. "So very convenient, isn't it?" She stood, and Lucius grinned with pride as Sophie, showing her acceptance of Islabelle, slipped her hand into the witch's hand and led her through the living room and into the kitchen.

Draco and Lucius followed the two ladies. The young wizard leaned over towards his father and whispered, "I think you like her, Dad," he chuckled softly.

Lucius gave his son a wink, "I think I just might, Dragon."

* * *

><p>Lucius had become quite a good cook, and so dinner was served not in their dining nook but in the large kitchen that he'd splurged upon as the house was being built and was his pride and joy. Everyone, including Islabelle, was recruited to help, and that meant everyone, including Draco in his brand new Muggle suit, wore an apron and helped to prepare ingredients. Sophie sat on a tall stool as she tore up lettuce for the salad and dropped it in a large bowl.<p>

"Have you decided what you'll do with your Potions mastery, Draco?" asked Islabelle.

"Master Severus has told me I need to decide that at the end of the year," Draco replied. "He believes that it's best to have one's goals set, and then to work towards them. I'm still deciding if I want my own Potions business, or an apothecary shop, or I might even teach at Hogwarts."

"Go with your joy," advised Islabelle. "When you imagine where you'll be when your apprenticeship is done, where do you see yourself?"

Lucius, who was preparing the chicken for the main course, changed the topic of interest when he saw his son's cheeks colour unnaturally, even beneath his Glamour. "I believe that whatever Draco decides will be the right thing."

Islabelle's discerning gaze caught the look of relief from Draco to his father. Leaving the topic of Draco's future alone, she turned to Sophie, and began helping her with the lettuce. "What do you do all day around this house, Sophie?"

"I go and play with Nikolas at Fairwinds while Papa works with Uncle Severus. Aunt Echo needs me so she can take a nap just like the ones I take in the afternoon. I even get to hold Nikolas, but I don't like him when he smells bad."

"Sophie!" gasped Lucius. Draco and Islabelle laughed and Sophie looked up from her lettuce tearing in puzzlement.

"Papa, you don't like him either when he smells!" she accused hotly. "You always give Nikolas to Uncle Severus when he does!"

"Lucius! How can you be so callous towards a baby?" teased Islabelle.

"Let us speak no more on this particular subject, shall we?" Lucius frowned, and then stole a quick kiss from Islabelle.

Sophie giggled at the sign of affection and Draco just gave his father an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

* * *

><p>Sophie, who usually sat beside her father at meals, moved her chair so she could sit beside Islabelle. Lucius was more than pleased at the comfortable, even family-like atmosphere that eating in the kitchen had fostered.<p>

Draco still worried him, though. The young man ate very little, and did little in helping the conversation along, except by answering direct questions. He hated the thought of interfering, but by this point, he knew for certain that something, dreadful perhaps, was bothering Draco and he would no longer sit silent.

Islabelle, sensing correctly that something was wrong with young Draco, chose to cut her visit short after they had retired to the living room for a short bit of conversation. Sophie was starting to yawn, so she volunteered to put the little girl to bed before she left.

Draco and Lucius saw Islabelle to the door where she startled both men by focusing upon Draco. "There are some things, young Dragon, that are better borne by speaking of to your elders." She leaned over and touched the palm of her hand to his heart. "Don't put this off any longer, Draco."

Islabelle swiftly kissed Lucius goodnight, and in a swirl of cloak and dress, she Apparated away.

Lucius shut the door slowly and then turned to regard his son. Draco spoke up, "I like her, Dad."

Lucius smiled warmly and leaned against the door. "I'm glad that you do, son."

Draco managed a small smirk. "I think Sophie's in love, though. You might have to do something about that."

"You wouldn't mind if I did, would you, Dragon? Belle would never replace your mother," he said quietly.

"Oh! But I wish she would!" Draco said a bit more vehemently than he'd meant to. Draco stepped into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa. "Belle showed more concern for me than mother ever did, Dad. Narcissa won't even write to me anymore." He shook his head, as though to dislodge any memories of his mother, then said, "I think she'd be a great mother to have and I know that Sophie would adore her. I think Belle's good for you, too." Lucius sat down in his chair. "Dad? Were you ever this happy with Sophie's mother?"

Lucius nodded. "Sofiamina Davissimo," he smiled in remembrance.

Draco snorted. "You really go for the ladies with the unusual names, Dad. Narcissa, Sofiamina, Islabelle."

Lucius mockingly glared at his son, "And I suppose Hermione is just a plain, old name, then?"

"All right. You win." Draco lay his head back against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and the Glamour that had given his son a nearly healthy look, fell.

"Draco, what's wrong?" his father asked gently, but bluntly.

"Nothing," murmured Draco, his eyes still closed.

"So, you look like Death warmed over for nothing, then?" asked Lucius, a bit frustrated, but trying not to show it.

"Yeah, Dad. Just, please, let's not go into this now."

"When then, Dragon. Damnit! Open your eyes and look at me!"

Draco instantly sat up straight, his eyes open and fixed upon his father. The tone of voice that Lucius used was one that had never boded well for Draco when he was a child. It still made his heart race with dread.

Lucius quickly closed his own eyes briefly, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then opened them. "I'm certainly not going to punish you, Dragon, but I'm worried about you. You're losing weight, you look like you haven't slept in days... you told me earlier it wasn't Severus working you hard, so it's obviously something else. Can't you tell me?"

"No," Draco said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What does your godfather say? Surely he's noticed, hasn't he?"

Draco didn't reply. Severus _had_ noticed. Especially when Draco botched an important potion that consisted of several very expensive ingredients. Severus had not been very happy with him and had even sent him to his room at Fairwinds. Draco had been angry, and humiliated to be treated like a lowly first year, and though he had meant to talk to the Potions Master, after that scene, he didn't wish to speak to anyone.

His father was picking at a still fairly new scab, and Draco, tired, was ready to lose his temper with Lucius.

"I can't talk about it, so would you, _please_, drop it?" Draco whined.

Lucius hated whining. From children, he generally could ignore it, but from a grown, young man, it was just unseemly, and rude. He felt a burning anger he couldn't control as he leapt up from his chair and grabbed Draco by his shirt front.

And that was a mistake.

For all those times when Draco was too small to defend himself from his father's temper; for when Lucius was angry at someone else, but Draco was there to be yelled at, or hit, Draco was no longer defenceless. He was now as tall as his father.

The young man, acting on instinct, struck out with a fist. Lucius was knocked backwards as his son's fist connected with his chin. Although Lucius slowed his fall by grabbing the chair he'd been in, it was in danger of toppling over on him. Draco caught the chair and knelt down beside his father, tears falling onto his cheeks as realisation of what he'd done tore through him.

"Father! I'm so sor..."

"No!" Lucius exclaimed as he held up a hand. "You've nothing... nothing! to apologise for."

Draco grabbed his father's hand and helped him to his feet. Lucius continued, "I... shouldn't have done that, Dragon."

"Father, I... " began Draco, but he couldn't finish. He'd hit his father!

Lucius moved to the sofa where Draco had roughly seated himself. He sat down beside the young man and held his hands. "Please, Dragon, please forgive me. For not just now, but the past. You never deserved any of it."

"I have... I did forgive you, father. It seems I'm still angry... but... fath... dad. Yes, Dad, I do forgive..." Draco couldn't finish and just threw his arms around his father.

Lucius still felt hideous, deep down to his soul, but he put his arms around his son, his grip firm. How could he have done that?! It scared him. He had been so certain that that part of his past was gone. It was so far in the past... so far.

Lucius pulled away, but remained close to his son. "Dragon, this is no excuse for what I did but I've just been worried for you. I don't want you to shut me out."

"And, I have been shutting you out," Draco sighed in frustration.

Father and son were quiet for several long minutes. Draco looked into the eyes that were a reflection to his own, and he sighed once more. "I'm scared, dad."

"About what?" asked Lucius very softly. For a long moment he thought Draco was not going to say anything but then his son's cheeks coloured.

"Her... Hermione. She's pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Regarding Belle's intriguing dress. It is patterned on what my own grandmother wore when she met her first husband. She wore a simple, homespun dress of cotton, but the main bright surprise was a lacy underslip that had ribbons my grandmother had woven through the lacy. She was considered quite a daring young lady, in her day, and I think that's why my grandfather fell in love with her._


	93. Chapter 93 - Hermione's Pregnant!

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Chapter Ninety-Three - Hermione's Pregnant!**

* * *

><p><em>Father and son were quiet for several long minutes. Draco looked into the eyes that were a reflection to his own and he sighed once more. "I'm scared, Dad."<em>

_"About what?" asked Lucius very softly. For a long moment he thought Draco wasn't going to say anything, but then his son's cheeks coloured._

_"Her... Hermione. She's pregnant."_

* * *

><p>Lucius' lips thinned slightly as he held in his immediate reaction. "Can you... would you tell me why this distresses you so, son?"<p>

Draco thumped his fists in frustration at his side. "Because we were stupid! Uncle Severus warned us, and we had everything all planned out so that we wouldn't do anything to jeopardise our apprenticeships. Uncle Severus will probably yell at me for awhile, but Professor Flitwick is a real fuddy-duddy about se... you know... before marriage. It's even in her contract, for Merlin's sake!"

Lucius frowned in puzzlement. "What's in her contract?"

"Hermione isn't supposed to do anything that will reflect badly upon her Master and that means getting pregnant out of wedlock." He grimaced.

"That's from the Dark Ages!" Lucius declared in surprise.

"I know!" Draco leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin! It was only one, bloody, night."

Lucius smirked and could not stop himself from teasing, "That's all it takes, Dragon."

Draco scowled at his father. "Hermione is distraught, Dad. She's making herself sick over this, and all we do is argue, and... and... we've not even done a test, yet."

Lucius' eyebrow rose. "Then you'd better do one and make certain, Dragon. This worry over something that may not even be is making you sick as well." Lucius rose to his feet. "Call Hermione and have her come over tomorrow. I'll go and speak to your godfather tonight so you needn't add his reaction upon all of this."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>"They are what?!" Severus shouted through the Floo.<p>

"Will you be quiet, Severus? It is eleven o'clock, after all. Do come over." His smile was smug, and a bit indulged. "I have fire whiskey."

In a few minutes, both men were in Lucius' living room, sipping the fire whiskey and staring into the fire.

"I shall have the potion ready for tomorrow," sighed Severus. "I can understand Draco's worry, but if she is pregnant this is going to hurt Hermione more than him."

"Would Flitwick really terminate her apprenticeship for getting pregnant?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

"Flitwick's a genial instructor, but he's rather hard-edged with his apprentices. He's always been rather vocal about how he prefers wizards to witches because witches tend to want to get married and have a family. It's likely the dwarf made an exception for Hermione." Severus sipped again at his fire whiskey and frowned. "I warned those two dunderheads," he groused. "You managed to keep your ardor where it belonged before you and Narcissa married," observed the Potions Master.

"Hardly difficult when I had death threats from my father, and hers. Not to mention that Narcissa was about as inviting as the I ce Queen she was called." Lucius grimaced, then chuckled softly. He sobered briefly. "Do you think there will be any way to convince Flitwick not to terminate the apprenticeship?"

"Doubtful. I have a few contacts, though. If the test is positive and Hermione wishes to continue an apprenticeship, I may be able to find her one. I will make a few inquiries tonight before I start on the potion." Severus finished the fire whiskey and stood.

"You're going to work on it tonight?" Lucius asked in surprise. It was now almost midnight.

"Better late than never." He threw Floo powder into the fireplace and vanished through the green flame back to home.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat beside Draco in the Malfoy home doing her best to avoid looking at Lucius. She leaned, wearily, against Draco who had a protective arm over her shoulder. They were waiting for Severus to arrive with the potion. Lucius had served tea, but it was untouched.<p>

Finally, the Floo flared and deposited Severus smoothly from its flames. Following him was Echo who went immediately to Hermione, drawing her into an embrace.

"I hope you don't mind me being here," Echo said softly. "I thought you might need the support of another woman." She looked pointedly at the three men.

Hermione smiled thankfully, and for a moment, buried her head against Echo's shoulder. Severus interrupted. "Hermione, I am going to need a drop of your blood for this. Come to the kitchen, if you would?"

Hermione rose, and she was followed first by Echo, then Draco, then Lucius. Severus rolled his eyes at the procession, but once he put down the phial that held a measure of the Pregnancy Testing Potion, he took out a hollow needle and held out his hand towards Hermione. Hermione held out her hand, palm up, and she winced as the Potions Master quickly pricked her finger. A drop of blood welled up from the tiny injury and was drawn up the center of the hollow needle. Severus then gave Hermione a piece of tissue for her finger, and he dropped the blood into the solution.

Everyone watched, Hermione and Draco holding their breaths, as the clear potion began to react to the drop of blood. It swirled turning crimson before finally settling down to a turquoise blue.

Not a single word was spoken in the kitchen until Severus finally asked, "Well, should I congratulate you both?"

Lucius blinked and his jaw dropped open. Draco smiled like the cat that ate the canary until Hermione burst into tears, and ran out of the kitchen back into the living room.

"You've the tact of a Bludger, Severus!" snapped Echo and she ran after the girl.

Draco's jaw then dropped open. "I'm going to be a father?"

Lucius blinked again. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Severus merely shook his head at the two Malfoys and made his way to the living room where Echo was trying to console Hermione. He seated himself in Lucius' chair, and summoned the fire whiskey. He poured himself, Draco, and Lucius a glass and floated the tumblers to the two men as they emerged from the kitchen, both still looking somewhat dazed. He then floated two of the cups of tea over to Echo and Hermione.

When it appeared everyone was settled, and Hermione's tears had settled to sniffles, Severus spoke directly to the young woman. "If you wish, Hermione, I will speak to Master Flitwick on your behalf but I must be honest that I doubt his opinion on this matter will be swayed. The gentleman has rather parochial views, and if he so chooses, he has every right to end your apprenticeship."

"It's ridiculous!" seethed Hermione suddenly. Her anger faded as she saw the stern glare of her old Potions professor aimed her way.

"I refuse to believe that you were ignorant of the tenets of your own apprentice contract, Miss Granger. Had you an objection before signing you should have said something then," Severus admonished tautly. He ignored the reproving looks Echo was sending his way.

"I didn't think I'd get pregnant!" Hermione replied heatedly, realising too late what she'd just blurted.

"I did try to warn you, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Severus continued in that lecturing tone of his that the young couple were uncomfortably familiar with. "It is obvious that neither of you _did_ think."

"Severus," Lucius spoke up, coming to his son and Hermione's defence. "Your condemnation is not helping the situation." He turned to the young couple. "I do understand your distress. Especially yours, Hermione." She gave him a grateful nod. Lucius then turned his attention back to his friend. "Last night you said there was someone you could speak to, Severus. Did you get the help you wanted?"

Severus nodded curtly. Hermione looked up hopefully. "I spoke to Gradle, a Potions Mistress I met from the Potions Guild back when I earned my mastery. Mistress Gradle knows of a Charms Mistress she's quite friendly with who is in need of an apprentice. The difficulty is that this would require a move to Giverny for four years."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Giverny? In France? Monet's France?" she suddenly gripped Draco's hand. "But, what about Draco?" she looked askance at her affianced.

"We'll go if that's what you want, Hermione," Draco declared firmly. He then glanced towards his godfather. "Uncle Severus... I..."

"I have a possible solution for you as well, Draco," Severus gave the young man a warm smile. "I believe it would be ideal if you were my liaison in France during Hermione's apprenticeship. It would expand my business and allow you to continue in your apprenticeship, although somewhat unconventionally. We would have to expand your contract to include a monthly visit for your exams and practicals then add a year for additional training so you qualify when you take your mastery exams."

Both Draco and Hermione let out a breath of relief. Echo smiled at the young couple. "It looks like we'll need to plan a wedding!"

* * *

><p>Three months later Hermione and her mother were in the small staff room that was behind the staff table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Anna Granger was weaving her daughter's hair into a smooth, French braid that would eventually sparkle with snowflake shaped crystals. Echo was doing her make-up and the blushing bride was trying not to think about the fact that Ginny Weasley was late, and she had her dress. Hermione, herself, wore a simple, long slip of white silk.<p>

"Are you sure it doesn't show?" Hermione held one hand over her belly self-consciously.

Anna Granger kissed her daughter's cheek. "You're a new mother, dear. You won't show at least until your fourth month. Unless, of course, you take after me. You didn't show until I was nearly six months. One day, my tummy was flat, then POP! the next morning, it wasn't." Anna laughed and embraced her worried child from behind.

A rapid knock on the door startled Hermione and she jumped up from the small, cushioned stool she'd been seated upon. This knocked Echo's hand and she drew across Hermione's cheek with eyeliner.

Hermione paid no mind to the fact she had just messed up her mother's work and now wore an oddly fetching black smudge across her cheek. She was at the door and swung it open. "Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley bustled in carrying a light peach lace and satin gown. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hermione. Mum kept making adjustments to the dress, adding this, taking away that, and she just wouldn't let it go."

Hermione grabbed the dress that was carefully wrapped in tissue. The white tissue crinkled as she drew it off to reveal the dress. "Ohhh... oh my... Ginny... oh my..." she mumbled.

Ginny laughed. "Come on! Let's get you into the dress and get your hair and make-up finished. I can't wait to see how you clean up!" Ginny, rather proficient with cosmetic spells, had Hermione's French braid fixed and her make-up neatly applied with a few waves of her wand.

Anna and Echo then helped Hermione into the gown and all four breathed as they viewed the vision in the full length mirror.

* * *

><p>Draco was bent over the loo looking whiter than usual and regretting the 100 year old scotch that his father had given him. Slowly he got to his feet, and stumbled out into the Headmaster's office. "I thought Hermione was supposed to get the morning sickness," he griped greenly as his father steadied him, and drew him over to a chair in front of the fireplace.<p>

Lucius smiled, "I think it's just plain old cold feet, Dragon. You'll survive." He poured the young man tea from the teapot into a China cup, and helped him to wrap his hands around the cup.

"It's just... this is all happening so fast, Dad. I mean, I don't regret Hermione having our baby, and I really don't regret making her my wife, but I mean... Giverny? The house you and Uncle Sev helped us to find, the lab..."

"Are you worried?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded. "We're going to be so far away. I know, it's only a short trip by portkey and international Floo, but this is the first time Hermione and I are just going to have ourselves. No Hogwarts. No Uncle Severus and Aunt Echo. No you or Sophie. No Harry." Draco shook his head, "Merlin! I'm really going to miss Harry."

"He's going to miss you, too, Dragon. Poor Severus is having to deal with that now." sighed Lucius.

"Is he still fussing after all these weeks?" Draco asked incredulously.

Lucius nodded. "He was fine, but I think the wedding today brought it all back. He ran off and Severus had to chase after him which is why he isn't here."

Draco smirked. He knew his little Snapelet was fast and there were lots of places in a castle for a little boy to hide.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was fast being reminded about what he disliked most about Hogwarts. It was endless! Curves, corners, niches, cubbyholes, tapestries, and even a blasted moving room. No one had ever found that! The Room of Requirement might be flexible, but at least it remained in one place.<p>

But, Harry was not there.

Severus moved on hoping that Harry was not getting into any sort of mischief he would need to clean up later.

* * *

><p>Harry crouched down in a niche behind a large tapestry of some old depiction of a dance of satyrs and nearly naked ladies. His chin rested upon his knees as he glowered at the back of the tapestry.<p>

His big brother was leaving him. Stupid Draco was going to stupid France to be a stupid husband to stupid Hermione.

Harry sniffled and wiped at an angry tear.

"I want Hector!" he declared vehemently. He blinked in surprise as seconds later he heard a startled yelp, and the skittering of toenails on flagstones.

Jumping up from his crouch Harry pushed aside a heavy corner of the tapestry, and looked out into the empty corridor.

A little bewildered, since he had been in the middle of chasing gnomes at the Burrow, Hector, the overly large golden retriever was recovering from his sudden appearance in the corridor of Hogwarts. He was infinitely better when he saw and smelled His Boy. Jumping up and down briefly in excitement he bounded over to His Boy and snuffled his belly, his hands, and was infinitely happy as His Boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

A few minutes later, dog and boy were back behind the tapestry. Neither realised that Hector's tail had not quite fit in the niche so it stuck out underneath the tapestry and into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Severus was feeling his age, and he did not like it. If it was this exhausting tearing after one eight year old son when Nikolas got to the same age, and Severus had to chase after him... well, it was just going to kill him.<p>

"Now I know why Minerva and Albus never had any children," he huffed as he ascended a staircase that he was certain he had been up twice before. "It is how they managed to get so old. Me? I thought I would die a greasy, young, Death Eater. But, no, my son is going to kill me instead."

Severus reached the top of the stairs where he bent over slightly, supporting himself from outright falling on his face by bracing his hands against his thighs as he caught his breath. He decided, then and there, that the exercise he had been so devoted to when he was a spy and a teacher he would need to start again, or he was going to need a cane before Dumbledore did.

"Maybe I should eat less of Echo's turkey, too," he mumbled, as he propelled himself down a corridor he chose at random.

Severus was halfway down the corridor when he thought he saw one of the tapestries moving. He frowned. The tapestries were not animated but there were some of the great, old hangings that covered old open doorways. Sometimes an errant breeze would move the tapestry. This movement had an odd rhythm to it. He moved closer.

* * *

><p>Hector's tail swished back and forth as he listened to his boy nattering on. Hector could hear anger, sadness in the words, so he licked his boy's face every now and again to soothe him.<p>

Severus did not question how Hector's tail, and quite likely the rest of the dog, had made it to the castle. He could hear the soft murmur of his son's voice on the other side of the tapestry pouring his heart out to his furry friend. Leaning against the wall, he listened, allowing Harry to get his worries and angers out in the safety and darkness of the niche.

Hector had smelled the approach of the Tall Man, but since he knew this was His Boy's Tall Man, it was all right for him to come closer. Hector had a job right now to do for His Boy and he was happy when Tall Man remained quiet, and near, just in case.

"It's not fair, Hector!" Finally beginning to wear himself out, Harry nuzzled his face into the soft ruff of fur around Hector's neck and sniffled. "Draco's gonna go away and have his own little boy and then he's gonna forget all about me."

The tears of grief took over and fell into Hector's fur. The dog gave out a short bark calling to Tall Man. His Boy needed Tall Man to make it all better.

Hearing the bark, and what his son had said stirred Severus from where he leaned against the stone wall. He drew aside the tapestry, crouched down, and simply held out his arms to Harry. The little boy let out a great sob as he saw his father, let go of Hector, and went into the much needed embrace.

After a few minutes, and two knees starting to go numb, Severus cast a Featherlight Charm, lifted his son, and walked him over to a nearby stone bench. He sat down, shifting slightly so his son could better burrow against his chest. While the sobs slowly abated, Severus rocked Harry and patted his back. The nonsense he spoke was like a soft patter of comfort that thrummed through Harry's little body.

Finally, the hiccups came signalling that Harry was nearing the end of his tears. For Severus, he knew they might be late for the ceremony, but as much as he loved his godson, and cared for Hermione, Harry was his son. For Severus, his children would always come first before weddings, clients, or his beloved potions.

Kissing the top of his son's head, he felt small fingers playing at the silk buttons on the black velvet vest of his suit. He had since learned that when his son began tugging at his buttons that he was ready to talk.

"Do you think Draco will forget you when he is so far away?" Severus asked softly.

"If... if he can't see me everyday he'll forget what I look like," sniffled Harry.

Severus conjured a soft square of cloth to wipe away the remnants of tears. He then wiped Harry's nose and had him blow into the cloth before he vanished it. "I suppose it might be a good idea then to send Draco a photo of you... hm... once a week? Might that help?"

Harry gave serious consideration to the idea. He nodded. "I think I need a photo, too. Of Draco. You know? Just in case?"

Severus smiled over his son's head, "Oh, quite right! I think that would be splendid." He shifted so Harry had a bit more breathing space and he could look down into the child's face. "You do understand, Harry, that Draco will be back once a month, don't you?"

Harry frowned. "But that's for lessons, Daddy. He's gotta do potions and business and stuff and Draco won't get to do anything fun with me."

Severus' eyebrow rose. He really had not considered 'fun' time for Draco's visits. The young man would be working, and hard... however... "I do suppose we could make time for you and Draco to do something, even if it is just a bit of flying? Would you be happy with that, Harry?"

That brought forth a small, timid, but no less welcome smile on his son's face. His hand that had been patting Harry's back reached around and the fingertips brushed the soft cheek, tickling the little boy so that he smiled a bit more.

Severus then asked, "Are you worried about the new baby?"

Harry was quiet for a long moment as he fussed at a button on his father's white, starched cuff. "Draco's gonna be a Daddy, won't he?"

"Yes. He will," affirmed Severus.

"He sorta has to like his son more than me, doesn't he," Harry stated with a mournful sigh.

"Draco will love his son, or daughter, as much as I love you, Harry. As much as I love Tabitha, and as much as I love Nikolas."

Harry looked up into his father's deep, dark eyes and felt the warmth of his father's love through them. Still, he was sad, and he was trying so very hard to understand. "But, Daddy... if Draco... I mean..." he glowered in frustration. "I don't know what I mean!" Harry threw up his hands, just missing his father's chin, and then dropped his head against his father's chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

Severus was a little unsure himself what to say, and so, for the moment he just continued to hold his son. Then, an idea came to him. "Do you realise, Harry, that since you consider Draco your big brother, when he and Hermione's child is born, that will make you an uncle."

Harry's head snapped up at that revelation. "Me?! I'll be an uncle? Like Uncle Lucius?" Severus smiled. "But, I'm just a kid, Dad! Is that allowed?"

"Of course it is! As the baby's uncle, do you know what that will mean?" Harry shook his head, but his green eyes remained on his father's intently. "That you will take care of the baby when Draco and Hermione need help. You shall also need to love the baby, too. Just like I will."

Harry smiled a bit brighter. "You'll be an uncle, too, Dad?! Cool!" Harry slid off his father's lap. "Let's go, Dad!" He grabbed his father's hand and pulled in order to help him off the bench.

Severus followed his son, trailed by a rather happy looking Hector.

Hector knew the Tall Man could fix it.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall had been trimmed with fragrant cherry blossoms, ivy, and baby's breath. The ceiling had been charmed to show, not the daylit sky, but a glorious night sky sparkling with thousands of stars. Candles illuminated the colourful stain glass windows that lined the hall, and sconces burning with flame lit the Great Hall.<p>

The benches from the student tables had been arranged towards the back of the Great Hall so all the students in attendance at Hogwarts could attend the wedding. Seated at the front were family and friends. Harry and Severus had slipped in just before Draco arrived to take his place at the head of the Great Hall where the staff table usually was. Standing with Draco was his father, resplendent in robes of garnet and black. His white silk cravat displayed the Malfoy crest.

Islabelle Ollivander Malfoy wore a gown of green silk with a bodice of intricate gold embroidery. She and Lucius had wed a month before, somewhat on a whim, in a small ceremony attended by the Snapes, Draco, Sophie, and her father. Sophie sat on her new mother's lap wearing a dress of spring green organza and lace. She gave her father a small wave and grinned at Draco who was still pale, but improving by the second.

In front of Draco and Lucius was Albus Dumbledore rather elegant in purple velvet robes trimmed in gold and ermine. At a wave of his wand, the Wedding March struck up and Hermione, with her father beside her, appeared in the huge doorway to the Great Hall.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Lucius gave him a slight nudge and Draco huffed out the breath with a smile upon his lips, "Merlin! She's the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Hermione couldn't see any of the guests or the decor of the Great Hall; her eyes were only for Draco, her Dragon. As tall as his father, slim, with his shoulder length hair held back by a black velvet ribbon, she smiled. As she walked up the aisle with her father at her side, her eyes never left Draco's.

For the rest of the ceremony, officiated by Albus Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione were only aware of each other. When they kissed, shouts and applause from all of their guests and the students brought them both, momentarily, back to earth.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Snapes and the Malfoys all assembled in Dumbledore's office to see Hermione and Draco off through the Floo to the Portkey Station. Lucius embraced his son and kissed the cheek of his daughter-in-law. Sophie hugged and kissed them both, as did Islabelle.<p>

Severus tried to get away with just a handshake (as he reasoned later, the young man would be back in a month's time), but Draco pulled his godfather into a sentimental hug. Echo kissed them both as well, but Harry, as soon as he was allowed to hug Draco, would not let him go.

Draco hoisted the boy up into his arms, grunting exaggeratedly with the effort. "I think Dobby's been sneaking you treacle tarts again, Snapelet. You're getting heavy."

"No I'm not!" Harry giggled. He threw his arms around his big brother's neck and whispered into his ear, "Dad says we can go to the zoo when you come visit, Draco. That way, you won't have to work all the time."

"That'll be great, Harry. And, you're going to take lots of photos, right?" He smiled as he felt his heart break just a little. He would miss Harry terribly.

"Yep and I'll owl them every week, too!" Another hug and he kissed Draco's cheek. Draco kissed the boy's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Finally, after almost half an hour, the newly wed couple stepped through the Floo on their way to Giverny, France.

The awkward silence was broken by the Headmaster clapping his hands once together. "Well, since everyone is here, I'd like to talk about my retirement!"


	94. Chapter 94 - Epilogue

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat**_

Originally published July 2009

Revised & Re-Structured November 2014

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Tabitha Snape stood on the platform 9 and ¾ clutching Severus' hand nervously as the Hogwarts Express stood in its glory with steam in thick clouds over its red and gold engine and cars. Echo was fussing over Tabitha's luggage, making sure she had everything.<p>

"Where's Zinnia?" asked Echo as she looked over the cart that held a large pine trunk with Tabitha's initials carved in the top and the Snape crest on the side.

"Isn't she in her cage, Mama?" asked Tabitha looking into a yellow carrier. She gasped to find it empty. "Zinnia!"

"There she is!" shouted Harry as his keen eyes caught a streak of white zipping down the platform.

Severus, holding onto year old Nikolas, who had a good fistful of Daddy's hair in his chubby hand, divested his hand from his daughter's, raised it, and Summoned the kneazle familiar that he and Echo had purchased for their daughter her day in Diagon Alley.

The kneazle kit flew through the air, and landed gently in Severus' outstretched hand. It was not a spell he would use on a full grown kneazle, but the white kitten was small, and fit neatly into the palm of the Potions Master's hand.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Tabitha breathed as she took the mewling kneazel. "Bad Zinnia!" Tabitha put the kit into her carrier and then gave her father a quick hug. "Where's Uncle Lucius? He promised he'd be here," she said mournfully.

"Lucius is never late, child," soothed Severus. "Go and take your cart up to the luggage car. I bet your uncle will be here when you get back."

Tabitha smiled up at her father. Echo took hold of the cart and her daughter's hand, and together they walked three cars up to the luggage car of the Hogwart's Express.

"Dad? I'll be going to Hogwarts, right?" asked Harry, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Have you any doubt?" smirked Severus as he untangled his little son's fingers from his hair.

"I think I'll go, but I just wanted to be sure." Harry smiled and then waved as Tabitha came running back towards them.

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head in his hand and smiled at Tabitha. "Daddy? Where's Uncle Lucius?" The dark-haired child looked about worriedly.

Echo clucked her tongue, "Severus, did you leave Lucius minding that batch of Wolfsbane?"

Severus' face fell. "Oh dear! I did!"

"Daddy!" glared Tabitha.

"I am sorry, child. We shall be sure to bring Lucius, Aunt Belle, and Sophie on Parents Day, all right?" Severus promised.

Tabitha pouted, but then nodded. "All right. But don't you do it again," she warned her father.

"I promise, Tabitha, I shall not ever do so again." He smiled as his daughter hugged him about the waist. Echo took Nikolas so that Severus could lift his daughter in his arms and kiss her cheeks. Tabitha giggled at the affection, and gladly returned it. Severus then put her back on her feet. "Be a good girl and be sure to write to us this evening so that we know what House you are in. Harry's owl Hedwig is all ready at Hogwarts, and is prepared for work." Tabitha nodded gravely to her father, and then she went to her mother. Harry raised his arms up so he could hold his little brother. Severus watched to be sure that Harry securely had the baby boy.

Echo brushed Tabitha's hair from her face, and kissed her daughter's cheeks. "I am going to miss you so much, my sweet girl." She hugged Tabitha tightly and Tabitha hugged her mother back.

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the conductor.

"Time to go, Tabitha," Severus said unnecessarily. Tabitha rocked between her parents, and then hugged Harry as he held Nikolas.

"I'll miss you two. Will you write for Nikki, Harry?" asked Tabitha.

"I will," promised Harry.

Tabitha then hugged her parents once more and jumped on the train. Through the window, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Tabitha waved to her family as the train ponderously departed.

Echo put an arm around Severus' back and her other arm she draped over Harry's shoulder. She pressed her face into her husband's shoulder. "My baby's gone, Severus!" she sniffled and Severus chuckled, pulling his wife closer to his side.

One last wave to a fading train and Severus smirked. He couldn't wait to read his daughter's letter!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama and Daddy,<em>

_Daddy! You lied! I couldn't believe when I saw Uncle Lucius in the Headmaster's chair up at the staff table! He's the Headmaster?_

_Wicked!_

_You should have seen Uncle Lucius. He wore these really gorgeous white robes trimmed with green and next to him stood Sophie who wore a matching dress. Aunt Belle also wore green, but it was a foresty green. Did you know that she teaches a special course called Wand Lore? I'd really like to take it. Uncle Lucius' speech was really nice and afterwards he let Sophie come down and sit with me._

"Whatever happened to those cowboy boots of his?" wondered Severus.

Echo giggled. "What do you bet they were on under those pretty robes of his?"

_Oh gosh! How could I forget? Guess what House I'm in? You'll never guess. Ha ha! Ready? I'm in Hufflepuff!_

"HUFFLEPUFF?" shouted Severus.

"Is that bad, Dad?" asked Harry.

"Of course it's not bad, Harry," scolded Echo. "Hufflepuff is no less honorable than any other House."

_I really like Professor Sprout. She laughs and smiles a lot and just doesn't seem to have airs like most people do. She's sweet and no nonsense. Professor Sprout also teaches Herbology and you both know I'm good with plants. I'll probably do well in her classes._

"I expect you to be her best student," muttered Severus.

"Oh hush, Severus! You know she will be," declared Echo.

_I share a dorm with three girls. They are Laura Teaman, Alexis Porter, and Julanna Beem. I like Julanna best. Her family comes from New Zealand and she has the neatest accent. Julanna is a Metamorphmagus. I can't say that word. Alexis calls her a changeling, and Julanna doesn't like that. Alexis isn't a really nice person, so I don't think she'll be much of a friend._

_Time for bed!_

_I love you Mama, Daddy, Harry, and Nikki! And Hector, too!_

WOWF! replied Hector with a thump of his tail.

_Your bestest daughter,_

_Tabby_

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31, 2000<strong>_

Harry James Potter Snape stood on the platform for 9 and ¾ beside his father, Severus Snape. Next to him was his three year old brother, Nikolas, and behind him was his mother, Echo Snape. Tabitha had run ahead to greet her best friend, Julanna, a Metamorphmagus, who was sporting bright yellow hair.

Harry still had his mother Lily's brilliant green eyes, and her nose. His black hair was straight and brushed his shoulders. It was silky and soft, and many thought it oily, at first glance; just like his father's. At eleven, Harry was still short for his age, but his parents expected a growth spurt around his third or fourth year.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station its steam filling the air for several minutes, and causing several strands of Harry's hair to cross his eyes.

Severus felt his eldest son's hand slip into his and grip his fingers tightly. He looked down at the young boy. "Nervous, Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Severus turned slightly to face his son, but was still holding his hand. He brushed a few more errant strands of hair from the boy's face. "You may need to tie that back if you keep letting it grow," teased Severus.

"Maybe I could grow it as long as Uncle Lucius' hair?" smiled Harry.

"If you ask me for silk shirts and cowboy boots, I'll blister your bottom til you cannot stand anymore," Severus mock threatened.

Harry appeared scandalised, and Nikolas giggled. "Harry's eleven, Daddy! You can't spank him anymore."

"As long as your brother behaves himself, Nikolas, I will not have to," said Severus acerbically. He then tapped his youngest child's nose eliciting a giggle and a smile from him.

Echo intervened, "I know that Harry is going to be a perfect little boy, aren't you, sweetheart?" She reached down and ruffled his hair and Harry leaned back against his mother.

Suddenly, Harry straightened as he saw his best friend, Hieronymous 'Mouse' Tonks. Reluctantly, he let go of his father's hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus, who nodded at him. Harry ran and shouted, "Mouse!"

* * *

><p>One by one the Deputy Headmaster William Weasley put the Sorting Hat on the new first years. Harry listened for his name and the names of his friends.<p>

"Andrew Bulstrode!" Andrew, the youngest in the Bulstrode family, was still a bulky and compact boy, but the fat was fast vanishing to be replaced by muscle. He trotted quickly up to the stool where Professor Weasley stood with the Hat and climbed onto it. Bill dropped the Hat on the boy's head and within seconds the Hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

Andrew smiled broadly. Andrew's older sister had been in Slytherin, but his mother had been a Hufflepuff. He grinned as he headed over to the Hufflepuff table amidst applause.

A few minutes later dashing Hamish Madley who had broken the hearts of at least six girls on the Hogwarts Express, sauntered up to the Sorting Hat. Hamish was a charming, tall boy with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was quickly Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry James Potter-Snape!" called Professor Weasley.

Harry grinned happily and trotted up to the stool and climbed onto it. The Hat was dropped over his head, obscuring his sight.

"Well, well!" intoned the Hat. "I've met you before."

"No you haven't," said Harry stubbornly.

The Hat was quiet a moment, and then spoke again, "Hmmm, perhaps I was mistaken. Although I sense an echo of some familiarity you truly are a different boy."

"What are you talking about?" huffed Harry with some annoyance. "Just Sort me!"

"The temper of your father... your real father," drawled the Hat smugly. Harry glowered in the darkness. The Hat chuckled. "Once I tried to tell you that you'd find greatness in Slytherin. That still holds. Or, do you wish another House?"

"Slytherin's a good House. My dad's Slytherin."

"Indeed he is and..." the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Harry pushed the Hat off his head and wasted no time in running over to Slytherin's table to the applause of everyone in the Great Hall.

Daniella Spinnet, the little bookworm, went into Ravenclaw, but she ran over to Andrew Bulstrode to give him a quick hug before joining the other Ravenclaw students.

Harry's best friend Mouse was next and it seemed that the Hat stayed on his head forever.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat ground out irritably.

"Yippiee!" Mouse shouted and ran over to the Slytherin table. He slid in beside Harry and they knocked into each other.

"What was going on? The Hat was taking forever!" Harry asked.

"Stupid Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff so I had to argue with it," laughed Mouse.

"Good for you!" laughed Harry. The two friends had made plans to stay together while on the train. Harry had told Mouse that his big brother, Draco almost wound up in Ravenclaw but he wanted to be Slytherin just like his dad and so he'd argued with the Hat.

The last of the first years to be Sorted were twins Sarah and Jared Weasley, the war orphans adopted by Percy Weasley. Sarah was immediately Sorted into Gryffindor, but her twin went into Slytherin.

Up at the staff table, Headmaster Lucius Malfoy leaned a little closer to his wife, Islabelle. He was smirking at Harry, Mouse, and Jared. "I have a feeling those three are going to be a handful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas, 2000<strong>_

Severus groaned awake to the sound of three pairs of slippered feet thundering down the stairs. He only smiled when his beloved wife leaned over him and kissed him soundly.

"Merry Christmas," she spoke softly.

He kissed her back, ardently, cherishing this quiet moment. They would be having a full house today, and Severus was not looking forward to it. Oh, he knew he would enjoy it later, but the anticipation was not thrilling.

With another kiss from Echo, she took her husband's mind off the day to come.

* * *

><p>Gasps, ooohs and ahhs came from the three Snape children as they came to a concerted halt in the living room. Overnight a beautiful white tree decorated with fairy lights, silver tinsel, and multi-coloured glass ornaments sparkled amongst a dragon's hoard of glittery wrapped presents. All three were about to run and attack the treasure when a Freezing Spell held them in place.<p>

"No, no, Friends Harry, Tabitha, and Nikolas!" tutted Dobby who had just popped in front of them. "You is knowing breakfast is first." He grinned happily at his three disappointed charges. He let them go from the spell and ushered them into the dining room where they were joined a few minutes later by their parents.

* * *

><p>Breakfast at Fairwinds was finished in record time but still the tree and its shiny packages could not be invaded. To resigned sighs (none of the siblings dared whine on Christmas morning) Echo ushered her children back upstairs where they began to get dressed.<p>

Almost two hours later, since Nikolas decided to play an impromptu game of hide-and-seek with his father (he had run off in the middle of Severus helping him dress and little Nikolas had been found fifteen minutes later by Tabitha in the parlor), they were down in the living room, neatly dressed, and waiting for their first guest.

"Grandpa!" all three children cried out as Albus Dumbledore stepped through the Floo. Right behind them was, "Granny!"

Minerva and Albus were surrounded by the three delighted children. There were hugs and kisses a-plenty while Albus sent several wrapped gifts to join the others beneath the glittering tree.

After their arrival, the flames in the Floo were a constant whoosh of green. Next to arrive were Draco, his wife Hermione, and their son, Perseus. After a round of greetings Draco picked up Nikolas and listened attentively as Harry related all the interesting things that had gone on at Hogwarts.

Echo, Severus, and Tabitha went over to Hermione to greet shy little Perseus who was almost three years old. He was an unusual looking boy with the fine Malfoy bone structure, his mother's doe brown eyes, and a cap of pale gold curls.

Perseus, at the tender age of two and a half years, was a voracious reader. He loved his Uncle Severus' library. He once confided to his mother that he wanted a library just like it, and Hermione, silly mother that she was, burst into tears and hugged and kissed him.

Draco was now a Potions Master, having completed his apprenticeship in two years instead of four. Hermione had one more year on her apprenticeship to go and the husband and wife had been discussing plans for their future, which were, as yet, undecided.

The Floo whooshed again to admit Headmaster Lucius, his wife, and six year old Sophie. There were more hugs and kisses, and curious shy looks between Sophie and Harry that were only noticed by Severus.

Nikolas ran over to his Uncle Lucius and began pestering him about his horses. The new Arabian mare was pregnant, and Nikolas was hoping it would be for him.

The last, and most curious 'guests' to join them were Dobby, his wife Tippi, and their two year old son, Gyp. Gyp, more of a family member than any house elf had ever been. All ready walking, or more often running, he looked like an overjoyed spider in a jumper knitted by his father with a reindeer on it, and a pair of Harry's hand-me-down shorts.

Gyp wrapped long arms around Echo, and even Severus. After greeting everyone he settled next to Harry, whom he had missed terribly while the boy had been at school. In three more years, though (house elfs grew quickly), Gyp would be the first house elf ever to go to primary school to learn how to read and write. Molly had promised the elfin boy a place at her Little Red Schoolhouse. Lucius had confided to Severus that the young elf's name was in the huge book of names of future students; another first.

Severus Snape settled down into his favourite, leather chair that had been with him since his first year as a teacher. Echo had settled on the arm of his chair where he could easily wrap his arm around her waist. He gazed around himself, at his three children, his father Albus, his best friend and his family, which even included Dobby, Tippi, and young Gyp. Severus smiled slowly as Albus began to distribute the Christmas gifts exciting a chorus of oohs and aahs interspersed with the sounds of paper tearing, and ribbons falling haphazardly everywhere. This was a dream, blessings ten-fold he never imagined he would have.

Harry navigated people, elves, fallen paper and ribbons to stand on the free side of his father. The eleven year old boy smiled up at his father, and began to twist one of the buttons on the white cuff of his shirt sleeve. Severus was able to lean over slightly to kiss his son's forehead.

"Thank you, Dad," Harry said so only they could hear.

"For your Christmas gift?" asked Severus

"That set of dragon-fur paint brushes are great, Dad." He slipped his hand into his father's hand. "But, I meant… I wanted you to know, Dad, that I'm so glad you came for me when I de-aged myself. Everything is so wonderful, and I really like this life."

"You do know you have many more years ahead to live, Harry," Severus smirked gently. Harry chuckled in agreement. "Thank you, Harry." The young boy looked up at his father. "Look at everything you have given me." Both father and son looked around at the cheerful living room. "You, my dearest son, have given to me a second chance… the second chance I never knew I could have. I love you, Harry."

Harry pushed himself up, and kissed his father's cheek. "I love you, too… Daddy."

**THE very END**


End file.
